


Matryoshka I [Las cenizas]

by AkiraHilar



Series: Matryoshka's World [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Competition, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Romance, Separations, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 309,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky está pasando por la peor racha de su carrera tras la muerte de su abuelo. Yuuri Katsuski ha abandonado su carrera y Rusia, para regresar a Japón. Victor Nikiforov desapareció de todo el plano competitivo, desconociéndose que ha sido de él. Después de años separados y heridas abiertas, los tres tendrán que recordar lo que aprendieron juntos en Hasetsu años atrás.(Ambientado 5 años después de Yuri on Ice)





	1. Perdón, abuelo.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Matryoshka (ENG Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598189) by [AkiraHilar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar)



> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> ¡Hola! He decidido escribir este fic que surgió como una de las ideas preliminares para otro fic de un evento, pero terminó haciéndose tan grande en mi cabeza que decidí hacerlo por mi propia cuenta. No me gusta aún pensar en AU de Yuri on ICe, precisamente porque aún necesito más de ellos como patinadores, así que esta historia es como ver un vistazo a un futuro hipotetico. Seguramente estaré mencionando cosas de la serie a lo largo de este fic. Además tomaré el fic VictuuriWeek como antecedentes de la relación de Victor y Yuuri, así que pueden también leerlo. No es muy largo y es bastante puntual. Sé que Kubo seguramente no querrá meterle mucho drama a la segunda temporada, porque quiere que nos enfoquemos en el deporte, pero en mi cabeza muchas cosas dichas entre los personajes es potencial drama futuro.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Golpeó la puerta con furia. Su mirada verde se encontraba empequeñecida, mientras miraba el puño marcado y sus manos temblando contra el metal. No sabía por qué razón había llegado allí, qué lo había impulsado a seguir ese camino. La final europea había tenido sede en Sochi y él, tras quedar en un quinto lugar, había retomado los pasos que seis años atrás había realizado persiguiendo a Yuuri Katsuki.

Allí estaba, frente al casillero donde había enfrentado al chico japonés cuando estaba abandonando la categoría Junior. Era ridículo ahora estar en aquellos zapatos, anhelando esconderse allí y echarse a llorar como un idiota. Era ridículo ahora querer encontrarse con él y tener el valor de abrazarle y decirle: ya entiendo.

Yuri Plisetsky, con la marca del programa corto, catalogado uno de los mejores del mundo, él más joven ganador de un Grand Prix Final, sintiendo que se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Con solo 21 año de edad.

La cola que aguantaba su cabello dorado estaba a punto de caer, mientras apretaba sus muelas. Con los puños ahora a ambos lados de su cuerpo no estaba seguro de si debía sucumbir. Yakov no le había dicho nada, no había ningún regaño. El silencio más que apoyarlo lo sentía como si fuera sólo por lastima. Quería que lo regañara, que lo desafiara. Quería sentir que le escupían en la cara como el perdedor que se sentía.

No consideración, no indulgencia. Ahora entendía que no sabía perder.

―Yuri.

Escuchó la voz conocida, y apenas movió un poco el rostro para ver entre sus mechones rubios las botas de su amigo. Otabek estaba allí, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo. Había ido para apoyar a Mila con quien llevaba una relación de tres años, y a apoyarlo a él. Mila había conseguido obtener la victoria en la división femenina y ahora tenía una medalla más para Rusia. Él tenía las manos vacías.

Para cuando se percató, ya las lágrimas invadían sus mejillas. Apretaba sus labios con impotencia y sentía que, pese a haberlo intentado, estaba mostrándose débil. Otabek soltó un suspiró y se acercó a él, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro.

Yuri había aumentado de estatura y estaba a una palma por encima de él. Aun así, seguía siendo un muchacho muy joven, apenas cumplidos sus 21 años, y que había pasado por muchas cosas después de haber ganado su primera medalla del Grand Prix. Otabek también había crecido, pero no tanto como el ruso, y además había logrado incluir un par de medallas de oro desde su primer Grand Prix Final.

En un gesto de apoyo, Otabek le extendió su pañuelo. Yuri lo tomó con cuidado y se secó la cara intentando recuperar la compostura.

―Creo que ya no tengo ojos de soldados… ―dijo en son de broma, pretendiendo reírse de su propia miseria.

―Eres un soldado con orgullo.

Otabek no había perdido esa capacidad de calmarlo. De provocar que la basura que se sentía quedara en nada cuando estaba con él. Lograba tranquilizarlo, animarlo… a veces sentía envidia de Mila, aunque prefería no pensar en las razones para no hacerlo aún más doloroso.

Sintió su palmada fuerte en la espalda y él logró respirar. Miró por última vez aquella puerta de metal en donde Yuri Katsuki seis años atrás se había escondido para llorar. Como si al patearla de nuevo, pudiera volver a ver a esa figura llorosa intentando mostrar que nada había estado pasando dentro. Como si esa pared fuera lo suficiente gruesa para esconder el brillo de su talento desperdiciándose.

―Yuri. ―Escuchó de nuevo su llamado y sonrió con nostalgia―. ¿Pasa algo?

―No…

Volteó y miró a su mejor amigo, un poco más calmado. No valía la pena quedarse con la idea de que era el perdedor, sino encontrar las formas para ganar. Salió con él para ver finalmente la entrega de los premios. Otabek se quedó a su lado mientras veía a un español tomando el oro que le pertenecía, acompañado de Michele y un concursante suizo. Decían que esa sería la última temporada del italiano, era lo mismo que habían dicho de Víctor antes de que se fuera a Hasetsu. Ya él no creía en ninguno de ellos porque veía en Michele los deseos de seguir compitiendo.

Cuando salieron al pasillo, vieron a Mila acercándose a ellos, preocupada por no haberlos vistos en ningún lado. Reconoció de inmediato el estado de animo de Yuri al verlo cabizbajo sin ganas de devolverle la mirada. Así que ella decidió enfrascarse en él, y lo abrazó apenas lo tuvo a su alcance. Ya no era el niño de antes, ahora ella debía poner en puntillas para alcanzarle.

―No quiero que te pongas mal, ¿sí? Solo fue una mala temporada. ―Le sonrió y le tomó el rostro. Mila había cambiado también. Yuri pensaba que Otabek también le había hecho mucho bien a ella porque ahora tenía un aire materno que le recordaba a Yuko, aunque aún no hubiera sido madre―. Aún queda las nacionales y la World Champion.

―No sé si presentarme…

―¡Yuri! ―Mila exclamó sorprendida y Otabek lo miró fijamente. En el rostro de Yuri había una inmensa desolación, la sensación de estarse hundiendo. No creía que el resultado mejorara con apenas semanas de diferencias, y no quería volver a sentirse aplastado.

Ni darle alimento a la prensa que no había dejado de señalar sus fallas, comparándolo con lo que Victor había logrado.

―Si quiero que la próxima sea una mejor temporada, debo concentrarme… ―Replicó, apretando los puños―. Hablaré con Yakov de esto…

Mila intentó convencerlo de lo contrario, pero Otabek prefirió guardar silencio. Con la mirada fija en él, sintió una insondable sensación de impotencia al no saber de qué modo ayudarlo a recuperar su eje. Porque era evidente eso, Yuri había perdido su eje; desde el retiro de Yuuri Katsuki y la muerte de su abuelo, Yuri había perdido mucho más de lo que la gente era capaz de observar.

Decidieron continuar caminando, aunque no quisieron detenerse a conversar con la prensa. Yuri tomó su bolso y recogió todo, sin querer mirar al resto de competidores. Puso su morral en su espalda y volteó con aún su cabello recogido mientras miraba la pista de hielo vacía; quería volver a sentir esa adrenalina al patinar, ese deseo de comerse el mundo. Quería dejar de lado la sensación de que ya había perdido el valor de hacerlo, cuando su vida había sido dedicada enteramente en ello.

Esa noche igual tuvieron que celebrar, porque no podían pasar de largo la victoria de Mila. El equipo disfrutó en un restaurant su triunfo, conversaron amenamente y se quedaron hasta tarde. Yakov prefirió no quedarse demasiado tiempo, estaba cansado. Mila y Otabek siguieron a Yuri cuando decidió que también debía descansar.

Moscú lo llenaba de nostalgia. Dolía el respirar su aire y caminar por sus calles cubiertas de nieve. Dolía ver su cielo negro y recordar las veces que su abuelo lo llevaba de la mano a casa, después del entrenamiento. Su rostro forrado de orgullo y sus manos cansadas preparándole la cena y haciéndolo dormir. Dolía recordar las muchas veces que durmió hecho una bolita a su lado, las tantas que lo abrazó en las noches, todas en que lo llamó y se alegró de solo escucharlo.

―Yuri… ―El avance que pudo haber tenido la mujer, fue detenido por Otabek, quien le puso una mano en el hombro para que no se acercara.

Yuri se había detenido, allí en medio de un puente nevado, mirando la nada mientras sus mejillas volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. Moscú era como una estaca en su pecho que no dejaba de sangrar.

―Perdón, abuelo… de nuevo perdí.

Un mes después, la World Champion tuvo lugar en Shanghai. Tras conversarlo con Yakov después de la derrota en Moscu, Yuri decidió detener allí su temporada y enfocarse en resolver lo que estaba deteniéndolo de brillar como lo hacía antes. Su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora entendía las exigencias que tenía cuando ya la flexibilidad no era la principal aliada. No estaba logrando clavar todos sus saltos, y no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente en la presentación, lo que bajaba cuantiosamente la calidad de sus programas. 

Georgi se había ofrecido a coreografiarle las nuevas rutinas, interesado en ayudarle a mejorar para la nueva temporada que estaba en puertas. Yuri no estaba seguro aún de aceptar, pero debía admitir que era de las mejores propuestas que tenía. Lilia también podría ayudarle, pero ella estaba fuera de Rusia desde hacía un par de años. Había recibido una apuesta muy jugosa para encabezar una de las mejores casas de ballet que no pudo despreciar. 

Yuri a pesar de todo no había dejado de asistir a las prácticas y muchas veces se quedaba mirando al enano pelinegro de ojos verdes que se había convertido en la nueva sensación de Rusia. Una pulga de catorce años, con mucho talento y que venía de una conocida familia de patinadores artísticos. A veces se veía reflejado en él, pero no podía soportar la idea de que ya hubieran llegado relevos. Él debía seguir en la cima, seguir allí incluso antes de retirarse por completo, quizás a los 32 años.  

―¡Yuri! ¡Ya empezó!  

Una compañera le señaló con una mano el inicio del programa libre en la World Champion. Otabek estaba compitiendo allí, esperando llevarse la segunda medalla de oro a Kazajistan. Yuri se apresuró hasta ir al comedor, donde algunos más estaban esperando el inicio de la programación. Se sentó en la mesa pensando que Mila debía estará allá junto con Yakov disputando la medalla de oro para Rusia, ya que no había nadie de la división masculina para hacerlo.  

Había muchos rostros conocidos en esa mundial. El español que había ganado en la Copa Europea era el gran favorito, Michele también se veía dispuesto para salir victorioso y Otabek estaba seguro que no se rendiría hasta lograr su objetivo. Por Asia, estaba Guang Hong que estaba jugando para dejar la medalla en su casa, después de haber mejorado a través de los años para convertirse en uno de los más talentosos de China y estaba Minami, quien ya tenía su sexto año en la división senior y representaba a Japón. 

Cada rutina mostró de lo que estaban hecho cada uno de ellos. Michele mostró de nuevo su gran secuencia de pasos y saltos que le daban altas puntuaciones, siguiendo con el patinaje pese a que su hermana había tenido que tomar un descanso por una caída. Guang Hong ahora tenía estilo propio, y había logrado dejar de confiar en los que los entrenadores le decían debía ser su rutina, para crear las suyas propias. La suavidad y belleza artística de Guang Hong ayudaban a maquillar la ausencia de saltos muy elaborados, dejándolo con una buena puntuación.  

Otabek volvió a deslumbrar con su originalidad, ahora cada vez más valorada por los jueces. Su maravillosa presentación acompañada con Brahms se llevó las ovaciones del público y provocó que más de uno se levantara a aplaudirle. Pero Minami hizo prácticamente estremecer el escenario. Su estilo fresco y arriesgado, provocaba que los cientos de fans que le seguían gritaban enardecidas mientras ejecutaba sus saltos y piruetas. Yuri podía ver más de una cosa en él que le recordaba a Yuuri. Su forma de moverse, sus pasos entregados y desbordando talento. Podría respirar allí lo que le recordaba a Yuuri Katsuki y eso le enojó internamente. 

Por supuesto, ya sabía quién era él. En su inicio de temporada pasada dijo a viva voz que quería llegar tan lejos como llegó Yuuri. Cuando quedó de sexto en el GPF, lejos de desanimarse, comentó que se sentía feliz por haber llegado allí, justo en donde llegó Yuuri en su primer GPF. Volvió a ganar las nacionales y quedó de quinto en los cuatro continentes. En esta nueva temporada, había llegado de segundo en el GPF (donde Yuri no clasificó), de tercero en los cuatro continentes, y ahora postulaba un puesto en el podio. 

Su tema se había llamado gratitud, y su rutina gritaba eso en cada movimiento. Guang Hong desbancó a Otabek del segundo puesto y Michelle escaló al primer lugar sin problema. Minami quedó de cuarto, a solo décimas para haber obtenido su medalla de bronce. Yuri apretó su puño.  

Él debió estar allí. Debió estar luchando por el oro al lado de Otabek, debió estar allí para escupirle en la cara a ese tal Minami que jamás llegaría a brillar como lo había hecho Yuuri. Debió estar allí viviendo el hielo como siempre lo había hecho. 

Frustrado, decidió no ver más del evento y volvió a su casa. Solo respondió un par de mensajes a Mila y a Otabek para felicitarles por su bronce y oro respectivamente. Miró el cielo, el mar que acariciaba la costa de San Petersburgo y las gaviotas que volaban en medio del atardecer. Apretó sus labios.

Entre tanto, en Shanghai, Otabek miraba a Guang Hong acercarse a Minami y sonreírle contento. Había terminado el evento y tras las entregas de la medalla, el local se estaba vaciando. Fuera había una canctidad de periodista esperándolos y una rueda de prensa estaba ya programada para los tres que alcanzaron el podio. A Otabek no le agradaba mucho participar en ese tipo de eventos, pero sabía que era algo que debía hacer. Guang Hong y Minami se dieron la mano en señal de compañerismo y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia él. Ambos se acercaron mientras él pensaba en como negarles una posible invitación.

―Siempre es muy divertido competir contigo, Otabek. ―Saludó Guang Hong, con esa forma adorable que tenía. Leo tenía razón al decir que Guang Hong era una de las personas más frágiles y dóciles en el mundo del patinaje.

―Gracias

―Ahora mi familia hará un banquete de celebración, me gustaría que pudieras estar con nosotros.

―No. Ya tengo otro compromiso, pero agradezco la invitación.

―¡Minami! ―Ambos voltearon para ver a un reconocido periodista japonés acercarse al patinador de su país. Minami seguía usando el cabello rubio, como de costumbre, pero ahora tenía algunos mechones violetas―. Cuéntame, ¿qué planes tienes para la nueva temporada? ¡Todos en Japón te apoyamos y queremos que sigas dando lo mejor!

―¡Yo estoy pensando que mi próxima temporada será la mejor si logro conseguir que mi deseo se cumpla!

―¿Tu deseo? ¿Podemos saber de qué se trata su deseo?

―No, aún es una sorpresa. Pero estoy seguro que, si se da, ¡todos vamos a estar muy felices!

Otabek no perdió de vista la conversación, aunque no la encontraba relevante hasta que escuchó el suave suspiró de Guang Hong. De nuevo estaba sonriendo de forma dulce, como si supiera de antemano sobre lo que Minami estaba hablando.

―Ojalá se pueda… ―Fue lo que murmuró el patinador chino, llamando la atención de Otabek. Su reacción natural a eso habría sido marcharse, pero no supo que lo empujó a preguntar.

―¿Qué? ―Guang Hong lo miró, y luego le sonrió.

En San Petersburgo, otro televisor se apagó tras ver el final de la temporada. Las paredes no estaban cubiertas de medallas, de premios, de los logros que habían alcanzado tras 20 años de vida dedicada al hielo y en su librero había diversas fotografías de su compañero, aquel que no le abandonó hasta que el último suspiró brotó de sus pulmones. Al que no pudo suplantar.

En la mesa solo estaba un poco de sopa instantánea, él en pantuflas y la casa sola.


	2. Ha sido suficiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Como estoy entusiasmada con la idea ya tengo un par de capitulos más hechos!
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Con la final de la World Champion se cerró la temporada. Yuri no podía dejar de pensar en que necesitaba una idea pronto para poder retomar la temporada en los próximos meses, pero seguía sin comprender el nudo que había provocado sus múltiples caídas en las competencias. Por ello, todas las mañanas antes de ir a los entrenamientos se quedaba mirando la costa de San Petersburgo, su amplio horizonte y las gaviotas que sobrevolaban en el puerto. Y los sábados iba a la tumba de su abuelo, aunque eso significara pisar una solitaria Moscú.

Su gato seguía siendo su único compañero; estaba creciendo y envejeciendo como era natural. Recordó aquella tarde en que Victor y Yuuri llegaron a la pista con gesto desolado, y no habían querido hablar mucho al respecto hasta que Mila los interrogó. El día en que Makkachin amaneció muerto entre sus pies, enrollado en la cama. Yuri no deseaba que eso le pasara a su preciosa mascota.

Salió de la pista, cansado tras ensayar varias veces su salto emblemático, el salchow cuádruple. Tomó una botella de agua y se apoyó a la baranda mientras veía al resto patinar. Allí estaba el chiquillo nuevo, patinando y ensayando mientras buscaba superar cada vez sus límites. Yuri acercó la botella a sus labios y casi se atragantó con el agua cuando vio al chiquillo intentar hacer el mismo salto de él, cayéndose en el proceso.

―¡Louis! ―Como era de esperarse, Yakov soltó un grito―. ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?

―Oh vaya, ¿no te parece conocido?

Mila se había acercado a él, bien risueña mientras miraba desde su lugar a Louis levantándose del hielo. Eso fue una fea caída y seguro le dolía, pero parecía negarse a exteriorizarlo.

Yuri no quería reconocerlo, aún se avistara cosas en ese niño que le recordaba quien había sido él. Quizás, era por eso mismo que no le gustaba darle voz alta a esa posibilidad. Era como sentir que ya había alguien dispuesto a desplazarlo, mucho antes de lo previsto. Y además era un doloroso recordatorio de lo que había perdido.

Louis se levantó del hielo y se acercó a su entrenador con la mirada fija. Era distinto a él en ese sentido, no se limitaba a solo ignorarlo como lo había hecho en su edad. Por el contrario, asumía sus consecuencias y lo miraba como si estuviera seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Tenía algo que, peligrosamente, lo diferenciaba.

―¡No más cuádruples! ¡No quiero que hagas algo para lo que no estás preparado aún!

Yakov se había alterado, como era natural, y el chiquillo solo asintió y siguió con el entrenamiento. Mila mantuvo la mirada sobre su entrenador y bebió un sorbo de agua. Se veía más rojo de lo usual, aunque debía admitir que no parecía haber descansado desde el último viaje. Yakov había envejecido y se notaba, pero ese día en particular se veía más cansado de lo usual.

Yuri se despegó de la baranda, decidiendo continuar. Una idea vino a su mente, como si buscara de cualquier modo desbloquearse a sí mismo. Se acercó hasta la entrada a la pista y desanudó su cabello, dejando que cayera por sobre sus hombros. Su cabellera rubia siempre había sido muy lacia y él se negaba a cortársela desde que Otabek le dijo que le gustaba

Algo infantil y ridículo que jamás revelaría.

―Viejo, ―Le habló en un tono suave, hasta amigable, mientras miraba aún la pista―. Seguiré entrenando.

―Yura… ―Escuchó la voz del entrenador, mientras Yuri tomaba de nuevo el control del escenario. Se dispuso en la mitad de él y ante la vista de todos, optó por una posición evidente. Mila abrió sus ojos, identificándola, y Louis salió de la pista para apegarse a la baranda sonriendo.

―Appasionato. ―Le escuchó decir. Mila volteó hacía el chiquillo que lo miraba con los ojos destellando. Yuri quizás no debería ser tan duro con un muchacho que le admiraba.

Justamente, era el programa libre con el que hizo debut en la liga senior el que empezó a interpretar, aquel programa que exaltaba sus mejores atributos y con el que pudo llegar al GPF de aquel año, dándolo todo en la pista cada vez que lo ejecutó. El traje ya no le quedaba y seguramente ya no se veía como la delicada prima ballerina que Lilia tanto le había dicho y con lo que le costó lidiar. Pero ese era el primer Yuri, el que estaba enamorado de la pista y deseoso de ganar. El que tenía todas las motivaciones competitivas y emocionales para vencer. El que estaba aún encontrando su ágape, y trataba de entender el apoyo del resto a su carrera.

Aquel que quería vencer. Aquel que logró derrotar la marca de Víctor.

Mientras la ejecutaba, intentaba no enfocarse en hacer los saltos, ni siquiera en la coreografía y secuencia que debía ejecutar. Quería era volver a sentirse en blanco mientras patinaba, entregarse haciéndose uno con la música y el hielo. Desgraciadamente, entendió lo difícil que era hacer eso con la cabeza ocupada, intentando pensar en no pensar. Al final, en uno de los saltos volvió a caer y no quiso levantarse.

Mila se lanzó a la pista sin pensarlo y tras ella Louis y otros competidores también lo hicieron, preocupados al no verlo levantarse. Todos tuvieron que detenerse cuando lo encontraron con los puños en el hielo y la mandíbula trabada. No había señal de que estuviera lesionado, pero en su mirada había una clarísima guerra interna. Algo en su interior conflictuaba y esa batalla que se libraba era algo en el que ninguno podría ayudar.  

―¡Salgan todos de la pista! ―Ordenó Yakov, con un grito que sonó a una orden de mando―. Yuri Plisetsky, tú también.

Todos obedecieron y en menos de un minuto la pista estaba desolada. Mila aprovechó y dejó caer un paño sobre la espalda de Yuri, al notar que seguía mojado tras la caída. Yuri no quiso decir nada, prefirió mantenerse en silencio y seguir hasta que se ocultó en los baños. Allí solo se quedó de pie frente al espejo, frustrado y sin saber cómo salir del agujero donde estaba metido.

**…**

Era de noche cuando el tren llegó a Hasetsu. Minami se sentía cansado, venía cargando su equipaje y estaba cansado después de lo duro que había sido esa temporada. También se había despedido de Celestino en China y el hombre se sonrió al saber de su decisión. Sin embargo, se encontraba escéptico de que pudiera lograr el cometido, conociendo a la persona que estaba implicada.

Pero nada costaba intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Para evitar una sorpresa desagradable, se había comunicado directamente con Yuko, quien también lo había estado apoyando con mucho cariño desde que empezó su etapa Senior. Quería ver a las trillizas, todas tan simpática liderando su equipo de fans en Japón y acompañándolo en cuanto evento había. Lástima que no podían salir aún del país, por ser menores de edad.

Cuando salió de la estación, Takeshi lo estaba esperando. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el moreno al verlo y no tardó en felicitarlo por sus logros alcanzados en esta temporada.

―¡Es un orgullo tenerte como representante de Japón! ―dijo en un tono muy serio, mientras manejaba en la carretera. Minami miró había la ventana viendo lo pequeña que era la ciudad y lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Había ido allí por primera vez al apoyar a Yuuri en su presentación en la copa China cuando estaba bajo la tutela de Victor Nikiforov. Y allí, había pasado el resto de las competiciones de él hasta su retiro. Durante ese tiempo, Minami había luchado arduamente para mejorar su técnica y poder optar a compartir con él el podio, pero desgraciadamente los planes de Yuuri fueron distintos. Justo cuando se sentía preparado para competir contra él en las internacionales, Yuuri avisó de su retiro en los Cuatro Continente.

Se fue, con seis medallas de oro entre todas las competiciones en las que participó.

―¿No vamos a tu casa? ―preguntó en un momento en que pudo notar que se estaba desviando del camino. Cada vez estaban más cerca de Ice Castle Hasetsu y Minami observaba la edificación acercarse sorpresivamente.

―No, vamos a donde tenemos que ir.

Aparcaron en el lugar y Minami dejó su equipaje en el auto. Takeshi se veía tranquilo, sonriente como era su costumbre, mientras lo guiaba al interior de la edificación con paso calmo.

―Apenas nos llamaste y nos comentaste la idea, supe que es justo lo que necesitábamos.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó entusiasmado―. ¡Gracias por creer en mí, Takeshi! Yo creo que es una buena idea y de que, si lo hacemos, ¡podremos traernos la medalla de oro a Japón!

―Jajajaja ¡de eso no me cabe duda! Además, desde que te ha visto patinar en esta temporada, ha venido más y más veces aquí. Es evidente de que extraña el hielo.

Abrió la puerta, y Minami vio la sala donde se ubican los periodista y comentaristas cuando hay eventos de hielo en la pista de Hasetsu. Allí estaba Yuko, hermosa como siempre, con su cabello un poco más corto y en un corte más acorde a sus treinta años. Las trillizas también estaban allí, aunque desviaron la atención de la pista y fueron a abalanzarse a Minami en cuanto lo vieron.

―Minami, bienvenido a Hasetsu. ¡Felicidades por tus logros! ―Saludó Yuko mientras las chicas lo abrazaban al unísono.

Minami empezaba a sentirse un tanto agobiado por ellas, ya que no era ciego para no percatarse de lo mucho que estaban creciendo. No era el trio de bolitas encantadoras, estaban mostrando los rasgos heredados de su hermosa madre.

Un tanto nervioso, logró soltarse de ellas ante de que fueran regañadas por su padre al ver que no lo dejaban caminar. Minami se acercó hasta el vidrio tal como lo estaba haciendo Yuko y observó con sus propios ojos lo que Takeshi y Yuko le habían dicho en su momento.

Allí estaba Yuuri, patinando. Ausente de todo, entregado, realizaba pasos difíciles y coreografiados con una música que era secreto para el mundo, que solo existía para él. Minami pudo reconocerlo de inmediato y su corazón dio un sobresaltó que se sintió como si pudiera partirle el pecho. De hecho, se llevó una mano a ese lugar como si buscara detenerlo.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sus pupilas dilatadas querían absorber todo de él. Se sentía afortunado por ver, aunque fuera por unos minutos, la brillante luz que dejaba la estela de Katsuski en el hielo.

En otro momento, Minami se hubiera deshecho como helado al sol al verlo. Habría saltado, habría sentido una euforia envolverle y no habría podido hacer otra cosa más que tratar de grabarse cada movimiento. Pero Minami ya no era el adolescente que había admirado a Yuuri Katsuki desde el inicio de su carrera. Ya no solo era el chico que coleccionaba cuanta entrevista, publicación y folleto salía de él. Ahora solo sentía una vibrante y efervescente decisión.

―¿Ves? Te dije… ―Escuchó la voz de Takeshi, logrando leer en su expresión la confirmación.

―Y debes reconocer también que no se trata de ningún programa que él haya hecho jamás.

―Sí… no es ninguno de los programas con los que participó.

Era inédito. Una pieza desconocida que el mundo ignoraba de su existencia.

**…**

Esa noche, Mila decidió quedarse en su casa después de los entrenamientos. Yakov les había dicho que ya era suficiente era extraño; que los sacara tan temprano de la rutina, aunque no dejó de mencionar que en el día siguiente debían estar a primera hora. Yuri había esperado un regaño más por su pobre desempeño en la pista y su incapacidad de encontrar el motor para su nueva temporada. No podía ser ágape, de eso estaba claro, pero tenía que hallarlo en algún lado si quería continuar.

Pensar en su abuelo era inútil, lo llenaba de tristeza. Pensar en Yuri Katsuki o en Otabek lo llenaba de frustración. Y si era Victor Nikiforov el que atravesaba sus pensamiento un ataque de ira le invadía y quería partir algo a su paso. Así que, no le quedaba mucho por hacer. Definitivamente pensar en personas que para bien o para mal habían tocado su vida no parecía la salida más adecuada.

Mila salió de la cocina, aún con el delantal puesto que usaba su madre cuando solía estar allí con él. Era un departamento modesto que rentaba con el dinero que ganaba de las competiciones, aunque no había tenido muy buenos ingresos debido a sus fallas.

―La cena ya está lista, Yuri. ―Ella le sonrió y Yuri se levantó del mueble donde se quedaría su gato reposando.

―Te habías tardado, bruja.

―Oh, esa no es forma de agradecerme por venir y hacerte cena ¿eh? ―Yuri sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, parecía no querer dejarlo demasiado tiempo solo―. Bek está preocupado también por ti.

―No tienen que preocuparse. ―Se sentó en la mesa y comió en silencio. Estaba realmente bueno.

Yuri subió varias veces la mirada mientras la pelirroja comía también de lo que había hecho de cena. Eran unos delicioso Pirosky, con un sabor muy diferente a los que solía preparar su abuelo. Pero era mucho mejor que pedir una hamburguesa o comer lo que sobrara en el refrigerador. Le daba una sensación a hogar que ya extrañaba.

Se sonrió. A veces las cosas habían pasado tal como debían pasar. Mila era una buena chica, su cabello rojizo y largo, era atractivo y hacía contraste con la palidez de su piel. Además, era una gran deportista que ya había disputado premios y traído medallas a Rusia, convirtiéndose en una de las favoritas.

Era alguien bueno para Otabek…

Tras haber cenado, ambos se acostaron en el mueble, viendo cualquier cosa que pasara por la televisión. Bueno él, porque Mila estaba escribiendo mensajes en su celular y poco o nada prestaba atención de la programación. Él también podría hacer lo mismo, pero no estaba de ánimo en realidad. Más bien pasaba de un programa a otro esperando que alguno le diera la inspiración que necesitaba.

Sus piernas estaban sobre el mueble, sentado de esa forma aparatosa que tanto Lilia le enfadó en medio de las competiciones. Soltó un bostezo y estuvo un momento cabeceando hasta que escuchó el teléfono de Mila sonar. Era una llamada.

―Oye bruja, ya deberías irte a casa, es tarde.

Acababa de percatarse que era sobre las 11 de la noche.

―¡Oh Georgi! ―Saludó Mila al contestar―. ¡Qué sorpresa escucharte, qué…! ―Yuuri fijó su mirada en ella, notando la forma en que su expresión mutó. De repente sintió un viento helado tocarle la nuca. Una presencia conocida que venía acompañada del mal presentimiento―. ¡¿Dónde está?!

No hubo tiempo para explicaciones. Cuando cortó la llamada, una alterada Mila apenas logró decirle lo que sabía y ambos partieron por sus abrigos para ir de inmediato al lugar. Georgi había sido avisado repentinamente mientras estaba en casa con su esposa. También tuvo que abandonar la calidez de su hogar y de la compañía de sus dos hijos para ir por él apenas le informaron. Yakov había sufrido un ataque cardiaco, y lo habían encontrado derrumbado en el ascensor cuando intentó subir. Intentaron ser los más rápidos posible para darle ayuda al encontrarlo en esas condiciones.

En el taxi, camino al hospital, Yuri intentaba calmar a una histérica Mila, temblando ante la posibilidad de una pérdida. Yuri no quería siquiera darle una oportunidad.

No, no soportaría perder a alguien más.


	3. No, no quiero verte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Aprovecho para anunciar que estaré actualizando los martes y viernes. Ya tengo dos capitulos más escritos, pero así me da tiempo de corregirlos y traerlos en la mejor condición que me sea posible. Además, hice una corrección del primer capitulo: Minami no está empezando su carrera de Senior, sino que la empezó en la serie (no lo recordaba), así que arreglé ese pequeño detalle.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Georgi ya estaba en la sala de espera. Había recibido información de todo lo que los médicos estaban haciendo con el paciente y le pidieron más datos para considerar a la hora de darle un tratamiento. Yakov era un hombre solo, un hombre que había dedicado su vida en el hielo, sin esposa, sin hijos. Un hombre solitario con la costumbre de pasar por la panadería, comprar pan e ir a casa hasta el otro día, en un edificio algo viejo en el centro de la ciudad. Una joven pareja de casados lo habían encontrado cuando estaba desfalleciendo en el ascensor. Había sido una fortuna que lo encontraran a tiempo, por lo cual tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Todo había sido muy rápido.

Yuri y Mila llegaron casi de inmediato y corrieron por el hospital ignorando el resto. Lograron abordar a Georgi, encontrándolo en similares circunstancias: pantuflas, pijama, despeinado y hasta parecía tener una sombra de barba.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―pidió Mila apenas lo tuvo a su alcance y cerró su puño sobre el abrigo de Georgi. Los ojos de la mujer estaban ya hinchados por estar llorando en el camino, desesperada y auto culpandose por no haber pensado en las señales que había visto en su tutor.

Aunque Mila tenía su familia y una que la apoyaba mucho en su elección de vida, Yakov había sido como un segundo padre. No podría pensar en perderle.

Yuri, detrás de ella, lucía aún en shock. Su rostro pálido y la ausencia de expresión era mucho más elocuente que cualquier palabra que pudiera dar.

Georgi explicó lo poco que sabía, intentando calmarlos a ambos. Sabía que era el mayor y por lo tanto el que tendría que ser fuerte en caso de que cualquier cosa llegara a ocurrir. Además, la llamada le había hecho consciente de algo que jamás pensó: Yakov lo había puesto como la persona de contacto para el seguro de salud. Eso significaba que el viejo hombre le estaba confiando, casi literalmente, su vida en sus manos. Aquello era una muestra de aprecio que sentía inmerecida, después de no haberle podido entregar ninguna medalla de oro internacional.

―Solo debemos esperar… ―dijo al final, señalándole los asientos de la sala de espera―. Los médicos han dicho que están atendiéndolo y nos darán noticias pronto. Por lo pronto, creo que hay que cancelar el ensayo de mañana.

Eso era bastante evidente, pero ninguno podía pensar apropiadamente en lo que debía hacer.

Pasó poco más de treinta minutos sintiendo la zozobra apresurarse sobre ellos, como un manto de sombra que les aplastaba la cabeza. Yuri no dejó de ver el suelo, con sus piernas abiertas y los codos apoyados en sus muslos. No salía de su trance, sentía el frío amargo metido en los huesos.

Pronto escucharon los pasos corriendo de alguien más. Georgi se levantó apenas lo reconoció y Mila alzó la mirada sorprendida. Era imposible no identificar de quién se trataba, de hecho varias enfermeras voltearon y lo vieron sin saber cómo comportarse en ese momento.

La leyenda del patinaje, Víctor Nikiforov estaba allí luciendo incluso más devastado que todos los presentes.

―¡Víctor! ―exclamó Georgi cuando sintió los puños del mencionado tomarle de los hombros. Yuri levantó la mirada al escucharlo, y miró sin creer a quien había sido su peor pesadilla.

―¿Qué ha pasado con él?

―Estamos esperando noticias, cálmate. ―Trató de mediar―. Tuvo un infarto en el ascensor cuando subía a su apartamento, lo hallaron a tiempo y nos dijeron que lo estaban…

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―La voz sonó como un gruñido y hasta ese momento Víctor decidió voltear hacia el origen.

Mila seguía con sus ojos hinchados y su cara demacrada. Yuri lo estaba viendo con los mechones rubios tapándole el rostro, apenas a través del flequillo. Su voz ahora era más gruesa, distinta a la que tenía en su adolescencia, y había tomado un tono mucho más lúgubre y peligroso del que recordaba.

Víctor sólo frunció el ceño y lo ignoró, enfocándose en lo que realmente importaba. Tenía su cabello un poco más largo, visible el estado de descuido al tener las puntas abiertas. Un grueso abrigo costoso y una bufanda que no combinaba con ello, botas sin calcetines, como la clara muestra de que había agarrado lo primero que consiguió para ir.

―¿Estará bien? ―Preguntó a Georgi, este sólo suspiró sin querer dar un veredicto apresurado.

―¡He dicho que qué haces aquí maldito traidor! ―Yuri se levantó, enojado. Su altura no superaba aún la de Víctor, pero se acercaba bastante.

Mila se levantó y lo sujetó del brazo, tratando de contenerlo antes de hacer una locura. Ella entendía las razones de Yuri pero no estaban ni en el momento ni en el lugar para discutirla.

―¡No tienes derecho de estar aquí! ―Bramó con furia, señalándolo con la mano que tenía libre. El rostro de Víctor se mostró impaciente, una perfecta copia del que había puesto aquella vez en Barcelona horas antes del GPF.

No había sonrisa, pero tampoco dijo nada.

Justo en ese momento, uno de los doctores se acercó hasta Georgi. Le pidieron que fuera con él, y Víctor no dudo en seguirlos sin darle una respuesta. Mila logró abrazar de lado a Yuri, tratando de contenerlo mientras lo sentía temblar de rabia.

―Es un maldito… Aún cree que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana sin…

―Yuri, por favor. ―La súplica de la mujer logró aplacarlo, aunque sus manos temblaban de ganas de partirle la nariz a Nikiforov―. Ahora lo único importante es que Yakov esté bien.

Un poco más allá del pasillo, el médico les explicó en las condiciones en que se encontraba el anciano. Había tenido una subida peligrosa de presión, y era evidente de que no había tomado mucha atención a su salud en los últimos meses. A pesar de que estaba fuera de peligro, requeriría hacerse exámenes para comprobar su condición y reposo absoluto, además de dietas y otras condiciones para que pudiera mejorar su calidad de vida. En todo caso, seguir entrenando sería inadmisible por un periodo de tiempo.

El médico los dejó y avanzó para seguir su itinerario, mientras Georgi y Víctor se quedaban solos. Más atrás de ellos estaban los más jóvenes, pero no pensaban aún decirles nada. Georgi sólo los miró por un momento y aprovechando que estaban distraídos, le dirigió una mirada conocedora a Víctor. Había entrenado mucho tiempo con él, lo conocía desde la liga Junior. Nadie en esa sala podría entender lo que pasaba con Nikiforov en ese momento como él.

―Estará bien. ―Le dijo, intentando animarlo―. En cuanto a lo de Yuri, no te preocupes. No le hagas caso. Tu nunca has tenido que explicar tus razones al mundo cuando te mueve el corazón, y eso también está bien.

Víctor sonrió, aunque no había alegría en el gesto. Parecía una profunda melancolía, visceral, de esas que se cuecen en el estómago.

―Creo que ese siempre ha sido un gran problema… ―Georgi reconoció la sonrisa falsa y amable con la que Víctor solía escudarse―. Me quedaré por aquí, ve a decirle al par de niños que Yakov estará bien.

Eso hizo. Se apresuró tras tomarle suavemente del hombro a tranquilizar a los más jóvenes, diciéndole que Yakov estaría bien y solo necesitaban reposo. Intentó también convencerlos de volver a casa, de ducharse e intentar dormir. Le costó demasiado hacerlo porque ambos estaban tercos en quedarse allí hasta que el hombre despertara, pero Georgi logró convencerles al hacerles ver que a Yakov le preocuparía más si descuidaban su carrera por esto.

―Vayan a descansar y mañana vayan a las prácticas como siempre. ―Les animó Georgi, con una sonrisa calmada que al menos les daba algo de tranquilidad―. A Yakov le alegrará saber que no solo se preocuparon por él, sino que está los suficientes grandes para seguir trabajando sin él. Después de las prácticas pueden venir todos, con dulces y lo que quieran para animarlo. ¡Seguro se alegrará!

―Y dejar a ese anciano aquí… ―dijo gruñendo, mientras miraba a la distancia a Víctor. Yuri no estaba convencido con la idea, le quemaba los intestinos solo pensar en dejarlo allí, con alguien que no era capaz de cuidarse ni a sí mismo.

Un cobarde, estúpido, traidor. Con Víctor se le acababan las palabras para insultarlo.

―Aunque no lo creas, para Víctor Yakov es muy importante. ―Le dijo mesuradamente, mientras pasaba una mano por su hombro―. No fuiste el único que se levantó sin toda su familia cerca, Yuri. No puedes entender lo que Víctor siente, porque Víctor no quiere que lo entendamos. Y eso es algo que tenemos que respetar.

―No me importa lo que Víctor sienta, si eso es todo lo que a él le importa. ―Soltó el agarre de Georgi, con el rostro enfurecido. Pero tenía razón en algo Mila, no era el momento y ya no valdría la pena luchar por lo que no tenía arreglo.

Desistió y tras una dura mirada abandonó el pasillo. Mila primero se despidió de Georgi y de lejos de Víctor, antes de seguirle el paso y obedecer a sus palabras. Cuando ellos se alejaron, Georgi pudo volver hacia donde estaba Víctor, y notó por un momento sus manos cubiertas por los guantes, nerviosas moviéndose entre ellas. La mirada de Víctor estaba fija a la pared, su ceño delataba la presión que sentía.

Decidió quedarse a su lado y esperar.

**…**

Era el mediodía cuando despertó. Sus ojos se enfocaron primero en la pared, y luego rodaron a la cortina, comprobando el nivel de luz que penetraba por los pliegues de las telas. Se removió en la cama, y volvió la vista al otro lado. Enfocó el escritorio, su computador, el saco que usó al salir en la noche. Restregó sus párpados y se estiró perezoso, hasta que sus ojos enfocaron algo más. Se quedaron pegados entre sus dedos, en la línea invisible donde antes hubo un anillo.

Primavera… Marzo.

Para cuando se percató, su mirada se había movido de nuevo hacia la cortina. Logró conseguir sus lentes para ponérselo y detallar mejor el brillo rosado que atravesaba la cortina anunciando la pronta primavera. Ya no quedaba mucho para que llegara, y era casi imposible que hubiera nieve, pero en ese momento, mientras en silencio veía la cortina ondear, recordó aquella mañana que nevó en primavera.

Así se quedó, en silencio, hipnotizado por el movimiento de la tela. Su cuarto seguía siendo el mismo, casi los mismos objetos, con la salvedad que ya no había nada de Víctor adornando su habitación. Pero en su mente se repetía la algarabía, el momento en que fue aplastado por Makkachin, la noticia y su frenética carrera hasta encontrar a Víctor desnudo en las aguas termales.

_«He venido a hacerte ganar el oro.»_

Se obligó a tragar. Seis años, eran ya seis años, Yuuri sabía que muchos de sus recuerdos habían sido magnificados por el valor emocional que tenían para él. No le gustaba recordar ese día, ese preciso día que Víctor Nikiforov decidió abandonar su carrera por recordar la promesa hecha a un borracho.

Había sido el principio del fin para ambos.

El toque de la puerta llamó su atención y rodó en la cama, apartando su mirada de la cortina. Hizo un sonido a modo de saludo…

―Yuuri, ya es hora de comer. ―Anunció su hermana, en el tono apático de costumbre. Yuuri volvió a estirarse y buscó su móvil para ver la hora―. Apresúrate, alguien te espera.

¿Alguien?

Yuuri levantó la cabeza, como si un resorte se hubiera activado. Los iniciales minutos se sintió una pesadez sorda que llenaba de humo su cabeza y a su visión de un halo negro. ¿Quién podría querer verlo? ¿Quién? Era ridículo que justo recordando el día en que él había llegado esa vez, ahora de nuevo él estuviera allí. La perspectiva era absurda, pero su cuerpo y su mente no hallaban de qué modo reaccionar.

¿Eran esas ganas de correr? ¿Y hacia dónde?

Se levantó, y por momentos se sintió mareado. Apenas era medianamente capaz de enfocar sus propios pies. Podría recordarse a sí mismo seis años atrás, con el corazón en la garganta, corriendo por toda Yu-topia mientras no daba crédito a la posibilidad. Era estúpido pensar en qué verse ahora, con una posibilidad similar, lo estuviera enraizando en ese punto minúsculo de madera.

Era más absurdo el que Yuuri le diera sentido a un imposible como ese.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar. Calma, calma… inhalar y exhalar, contar mientras sus pálpitos se habían audibles y era capaz de conectarlo a su respiración. Los métodos que había aprendido para manejar sus ataques de ansiedad en Rusia, por encargo de Yakov, habían sido efectivos. Sacó provecho de ellos en sus últimos tres años de carrera. Y justamente en ese momento, le habían hecho un bien imposible de calcular.

Exhaló. El cosquilleo en sus extremidades y mejillas no habían menguado, pero era capaz de sentirse más dueño de sí mismo. Su mirada tras los lentes se volvió oscura y reflexiva.

Abrió la puerta y caminó con paso calmo, apenas apoyándose de la madera como si fuera una especie de enlace a tierra. Anduvo mientras pensaba que hacía dos años, su equipaje había llegado a Yu-topia antes que él. Que hace tres años, estuvo en el aeropuerto acompañado por Phichit, mientras el resto celebraban el banquete. No había visto a su amigo desde ese día, él mismo había decidido alejarse de la gran mayoría para enterrar por fin lo que había sido Yuuri Katsuki, la tormenta de hielo, el hombre capaz de realizar dos flip cuádruples en una sola rutina.

El sol azul de Japón.

Al bajar, se acercó hasta el salón, donde escuchaba los alegres comentarios de su madre atendiendo a una visita. En un arranque de determinación corrió la puerta y miró con asombro a su visitante. Minami casi se estaba atascando con el katsudon.

―¡Extrañaba esto! ―Exclamó el recién llegado, mientras Yuuri terminaba de digerir la impresión―. ¡Los katsudon de Yu-topia son los mejores!

Su madre, feliz por los halagos, dio un par de saltitos encantadores mientras se dirigía a la salida, donde Yuuri cortaba el paso.


	4. Por favor, ayúdame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Aprovecho para anunciar que estaré actualizando los martes y viernes. Ya tengo dos capitulos más escritos, pero así me da tiempo de corregirlos y traerlos en la mejor condición que me sea posible. Además, hice una corrección del primer capitulo: Minami no está empezando su carrera de Senior, sino que la empezó en la serie (no lo recordaba), así que arreglé ese pequeño detalle.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

«¡Si te vas ahora, Vitya, no podrás regresar!»

El sonido de las cuchillas era semejante al de una navaja afilándose contra la piedra. La forma en que se deslizaba, le daba la sensación de poder cortar. Que algo tan peligroso pudiera ser al mismo tiempo tan hermoso, constituía uno de sus principales atractivos, una de las principales razones por las cuales le fascinó el patinaje sobre hielo.

Cuando recibió sus primeros patines, se sintió como la primera espada de un samuray. Hecha a su medida, perfecta, lista para conquistar terrenos helados con su presencia y hacer arte. Por eso fue fácil comprender el espíritu deportivo del resto, la necesidad de ser el mejor. Con cada uno de sus deslizamientos, con cada paso que daba sobre la pista, sentía que era capaz de dominar el mundo entero.

Los aplausos, la sorpresa, la gente. Para alguien que había estado acostumbrado a vivir solo, eso constituía su todo. Luchar por mantener las expectativas, sorprenderlos y sorprenderse. Ir más allá de lo que la gente creía conocerlo a él para mostrar una nueva cara, una nueva faceta. Se encontró haciendo nuevas muñecas de sí mismo.

«Lamento no hacer lo que quieres esta vez, Yakov.»

«¡Tu nunca has hecho lo que quiero!»

Deslizarse en el hielo le daba un sentido de independencia único, le otorgaba una identidad. Víctor Nikiforov, fue y había sido la leyenda del patinaje y no pensaba entregar su corona tan pronto. Había luchado mucho por ella, había recorrido demasiado para poder llegar a ese punto, aplastando a los grandes de su época y superándose frente a las nuevas generaciones que surgían tras su paso.

Y aunque se había sentido solo en algún punto del camino, con la corona en mano, no había tenido la intención de delegarla, no… 

«Vitya, deberías ya…»

De una sacudida, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Georgi frente a él. Se había quedado dormido y acababa de percatarse que en una muy mala posición, debido al dolor de cuello que empezaba a molestarle. Los médicos seguían caminando, las enfermeras llevaban mantas y demás utensilios a las habitaciones. A Víctor le costó enfocar mejor la mirada y sintió el temblorcillo en la punta de sus dedos.

―Lo siento, es que deberías comer. ―Georgi se sentó a su lado, y abrió una vianda con desayuno dispuesto. Su esposa había sido tan amable de ir a la clínica a llevarle algo de comer a su esposo, así como algo para cambiarse, después de haber dejado a los niños en el colegio―. Anastasia cocina divino, ¡seguro te gustará! ―Anunció, dándole espacio para que tomara de él―… ¿Quieres?

―Oh… sí. ―Víctor tomó uno de los panecillos. La textura suave y su sabor dulce fue como una explosión bucal que no pudo contener, y se vio de una vez en la expresión de su rostro. Casi se deshizo en un gemido. ¿Tenía tanto sin probar algo tan bueno? ―. ¡Está delicioso!

―¿Verdad que sí? ¡Mi esposa es la mejor mujer del mundo! ―Víctor no dijo nada, ocupado y concentrado en devorarse el otro panecillo―. Por cierto, ya Yakov despertó.

―¿Sí? ―Le miró, con la boca aun masticando su pan.

―Sí, ha dicho que está bien y que quiere que lo saquen de aquí cuanto antes. ¡Que debería estar en la pista! No me quedó duda de que sí está bien.

―Sí, es el viejo Yakov, después de todo.

Miró la hora. Eran las siete de la mañana. Seguramente los jóvenes ya estaban en el ensayo. Georgi ya les había avisado y ellos quedaron en pasar en la tarde, cuando acabaran y pudieran estar en buenas condiciones frente a él.

―Quizás podemos verlo al mediodía, aunque nos pidieron que no lo cansáramos mucho.

―Lo bueno es saber que tendremos a Yakov por más tiempo. ―Se limpió las manos y tomó el termo que Georgi le ofrecía para servirse café―. Menos mal fue solo un susto.

…

Minami no dejaba de hablar. Yuuri no recordaba las veces en que Minami hablaba y hablaba, cuando se encontraba en cada nacional antes de su retiro. Le perseguía y le hablaba de todo, de los nuevos afiches que había encontrado de él, de la entrevista que le había visto dar, de lo no muy elocuente que terminaba siendo debido a los nervios pero que, aun así, cada una de sus palabras eran geniales según él. Minami nunca dejó de mencionarlo en cada frase que decía, y debía admitirse que eso siempre lo intimidó.

Había pasado dos años desde la última vez. Cuando regresó a Japón, tras haber hecho público su retiro, Minami había ido hasta su casa, a Yu-topiay estuvo casi una semana esperándolo. Yuuri se negó a recibirlo, se negó a dar explicaciones. Había tomado una decisión y nadie más merecía tener justificaciones. 

Esperaría que, tras eso, nadie más quisiera saber de él. Que incluso preferiría ignorar su existencia. Pero fue mayor la sorpresa cuando escuchó su primera rueda de prensa en las competiciones de la liga mundial, nombrándole a él como una de sus inspiraciones y a partir de allí había estado siguiendo su carrera en silencio, sin atreverse a enviarle unas palabras de aliento. No sentía que tuviera la moral de hacerlo.

Y de nuevo, Minami lo sorprendía con su frescura y profunda admiración.

Se sentaron juntos en aquella banca que daba hacía la vista del mar. Hasetsu seguía siendo tranquila, agradable, con algunos turistas caminando por sus calles y los barcos pesqueros en la visión. Los árboles de cerezo estaban a punto de florecer y toda la naturaleza sabía ello. Se preparaba para darles la bienvenida. 

―Y allí Guang me llevó al jardín Yunyuan. ¡Fue divertido! ¡Y nos tomamos muchas fotos!

Minami le estaba mostrando en su Tablet todas las fotografías que había tomado en su última temporada. Había sido fructífera y había podido estar con los competidores que antes Yuuri había enfrentado. Todos ellos siempre le decían que querían saludarlo y le preguntaba por Yuuri. Su respuesta era la misma pese a no tener información de primera mano: está bien.

―Recuerdo que fui con Phichit a ese lugar… ―Sonrió nostálgico, pasando a la siguiente fotografía.

Yuuri había aumentado un poco de peso, pero no tanto como hubiera esperado encontrarle. Su rostro se veía un poco más redondeado por ello, y su cabello largo rozaba algunas partes de su mejilla y su oreja. Según le habían dicho Mari y su madre, Yuuri no había dejado de ejercitarse desde hacía poco más de un año. Repentinamente se levantó un día, después de haberse convertido en una bolita de carne y depresión, dispuesto a hacer dieta y ejercitarse. Dijo que quería seguir patinando, y con su peso eso haría no solo difícil, sino peligroso el ejercicio. 

Yuko también le había dicho que solía practicar y entrenar de forma continuar a las trillizas y otros chicos que iban al Ice Castle. Y que mucha gente a veces iban a verlo cuando se descuidaba y empezaba a patinar bajo su ritmo y esquema sin pretensión alguna. Nadie había querido decir nada al respecto, porque no querían que la prensa viniera a arruinar lo que Yuuri estaba buscando con esas cortas actividades: sentirse aún en el hielo, pese a su decisión.

―Guang me dijo que te saludara si llegaba a verte. También me lo dijo Sala, y Seung. Seung mencionó algo de que no es lo mismo sin ti.

―No es cierto. Tú has hecho un muy buen trabajo. ―Ya Minami había llegado lejos a una edad que él ni siquiera había pisado unas internacionales. No le quedaba duda de que Minami lograría mucho más que él si seguía así―. He estado viendo tu carrera… lamento no haberte escrito, pero, no sentí que tuviera derecho a hacerlo.

Minami se quedó en silencio, percibiendo la brisa que pasaba entre ellos. Aún estaba a un par de centímetros debajo de Yuuri, y podía ver que eran muy diferentes a los que se encontraron en aquellas competencias de hacía cinco años. 

Le sorprendía… y se sintió casi eufórico al escuchar que Yuuri había notado su trayecto, que no había pasado desapercibido.

―Yo… ¡yo puedo lograr más! ―dijo en un arranque de determinación. Yuuri sonrió con la vista aún en la pantalla, en aquella fotografía que los competidores de la copa China habían tomado tras la presentación―. ¡Yuuri…!

Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con algo inesperado. Minami se había puesto de pie frente a él, y luego de captar su atención, se había inclinado con una posición solemne dejándolo mudo de momento.

―Por favor, ¡se mi entrenador! ¡Por favor, cuida de mí esta temporada y te prometo… te prometo que ganaré el oro en el Grand Prix Final!

Yuuri se quedó en silencio, mirando con asombro la mirada determinada que Minami había lanzado desde su posición. Su cuerpo tenso, ligeramente temblando de expectativa, esperaba la respuesta de Katsuki con la esperanza de que fuera positiva.

…

Pese a que Yakov había despertado, los médicos recomendaron exclusivo reposo, por lo cual solo Georgi y Víctor tuvieron acceso a darle una corta visita. Mila y Yuri fueron hasta la clínica con la esperanza de verlo, pero tuvieron que esperar afuera y escucharon solo los comentarios de Georgi, quien ya lucía cansado por el largo tiempo que tenía en el lugar. Víctor había decidido ir a descansar un poco y a cambiarse, aunque había informado que estaría temprano al día siguiente para poder estar mejor con Yakov. Incluso hasta comentó la posibilidad de llevárselo con él para asegurarse que siguiera estrictamente cada recomendación del doctor. 

Yuri decidió que esa noche él se quedaría vigilando a Yakov y tomaría el lugar de Georgi para que éste descansara. Cuando Mila sugirió hacer lo mismo, le imperó que lo mejor era que descansara y le trajera buena comida en la mañana. Finalmente, ambos dejaron al rubio con la responsabilidad de acompañarlo, notando lo importante y casi prioritario que era para Yuri hacerlo.

Georgi decidió caminar con Mila hasta la parada del autobús. Solo pensaba acompañarla, porque su esposa no debería tardar en llegar con el auto para buscarlo.

―Y a Víctor, ¿cómo lo viste?

―Bueno… bien, entre lo que cabe. ―Sonrió con suavidad, mirando algunas nubes oscuras que pasaba por su cabeza―. Al menos bromeó un poco y cuando vio a Yakov se alivió. Estuvieron discutiendo un rato como siempre. Creo que a Víctor le hizo bien eso.

―Y sobre su…

―Bueno, no noté que le estuviera afectando tanto. Quizás sí ha logrado recuperarse por completo. ―Mila mordió su labio inferior mientras escuchaba a Georgi. Se veía aún preocupada―. ¿Qué ocurre?

―Nada, solo espero que Yuri se comporte y no vaya a hacer un escándalo por Víctor frente a Yakov. 

―Yuri no debería opinar nada al respecto. ―Mila subió la mirada hacia Georgi, quien observaba el frente, aunque parecía más bien reflejarse en un espejo―. El desamor es terrible de sobrellevar y tener que alejarse de algo que amas, sin ninguna consideración, deben ser una de las cosas más duras del mundo.

―¿Alejarse? ―soltó un bufido―. Sabes que no fue así tampoco.

―¿Y alguien sabe cómo fue en realidad? Ninguno de los dos ha hablado de ello y simplemente se separaron. ¿Crees que de verdad tenemos idea de qué ocurrió? ―Georgi la miró por un momento, notándose un tanto duro al proferir esas palabras. Era como si el mundo desconociera que Víctor bien podría haber sufrido en el proceso y para él, que lo conocía desde muy corta edad, le enojaba, aunque siguiera hablando mesuradamente―. No lo sabemos, así que no veo razones para juzgarlo.

―¿Entonces fue Yuuri el culpable?

―En el amor no hay un solo culpable, ni una sola víctima.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Mila a veces no comprendía el aprecio que Georgi le tenía a Víctor pese a que siempre había sido menos que el segundón al lado de él. El brillo de Víctor casi lo había dejado siempre en las gradas, sin oportunidad de sobresalir; y, sin embargo, en Georgi no había siquiera un vestigio de envidia o de malestar por eso. Había asumido su lugar con calma y había dado todo de sí en lo que podían dar sus habilidades y talento.

Pero Víctor era un monstruo en el hielo, uno insuperable en apariencia.

Suspiró y al detenerse, Mila volvió a mirar a su antiguo compañero con una especie de admiración. Durante sus últimos años de carrera había sido cruel al juzgarlo, al burlarse de sus suaves y tiernos sentimientos y a considerarlo débil. Pero allí, era el más fuerte de todos. Por algo Yakov lo escogió a él como la persona de su mayor confianza en una emergencia así. Ni siquiera a Víctor.

―Gracias por acompañarme, Georgi. ¡Eres un sol! ―Le dio un corto abrazo, y se apartó para devolverle una sonrisa. Georgi le sonrió de esa forma tan natural.

Tras varias horas, en el hospital todo se volvió cada vez más silencioso. Yuri había activado el silencio en su móvil para no molestar con el sonido de las entradas de mensaje el sueño de Yakov, que se veía bastante cansado y había dormido como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Ni siquiera Yuri se había dado tiempo de revisar las redes sociales, y se quedó con la ventana de Otabek abierta. Era con él único con quien había hablado durante todo ese tiempo.

Otabek le preguntaba si había comido, y le instaba a dormir bien. Le ayudaba a recordar que ya Yakov estaba fuera de peligro y no debía sentirse como cuando ocurrió lo de su abuelo, que en paz descansaba. Yuri le sonrió parcamente a la pantalla, mientras le recordaba que ya era adulto y sabía cuidarse. Que estaba bien, y que nada había pasado. Que podría con eso…

Dejó de escribirle cuando sintió el movimiento en la camilla que le obligó a prestar atención. Yakov había despertado, y aunque aún tenía la mascarilla en la cara y las sondas en los brazos.

―Ey… ―Le saludó, y el hombre le devolvió la mirada un poco confundida. Yuri arrastró su silla hasta la camilla y apoyó sus brazos y cabeza sobre ella mientras le sonreía con una ternura que nadie veía en él. No de forma tan transparente como esa―. Despertaste anciano. Casi nos matas del susto.

Yakov no dijo nada, pero Yuri podía jurar que era la primera vez que lo veía sonriendo de esa forma tan enigmática. Arrastró una mano sobre las sábanas y la puso en su cabello, acariciando con dificultad los mechones dorados de su cabeza.

Ese gesto, fue suficiente para atorarlo.

Yuri cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver en la suave caricia fraternal que Yakov había iniciado. Apretó sus labios y se obligó a respirar para no verse atropellado por las emociones que se anidaban en su pecho. Cierto que había tenido miedo de perderlo, y cierto que en ese momento se sentía como el niño que se acurrucaba al costado de su abuelo diciendo que tenía frío, a pesar de estar cubierto hasta la nariz de abrigos, solo para que lo abrazara.

―Estuve entrenando. ―Le comentó, llenando el silencio que Yakov propiciaba―. Todos estuvimos haciéndolo. Estábamos pensando que te enojarías con nosotros si nos tomábamos el día libre… 

La respuesta fue solo un par de palmaditas en su cabeza. Parecía que Yakov no se sentía muy bien para hablar, pero Yuri no quiso forzarlo. Suficiente hacía tratando de contenerse a sí mismo.

―Por favor, recupérate pronto… ―Le pidió, con la voz ligeramente afectada―. Yo… yo te necesito. Yo no sé qué hacer… quizás pierda esta temporada también, pero por favor… por favor recupérate…


	5. No puedo aceptarlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

La frase “el tiempo se detuvo”, jamás estuvo mejor empleada. Minami pensaba que efectivamente eso es lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. El tiempo se detuvo, los minutos se paralizaron y todo ese muro de contención formado de segundos amenazaba con caerles encima en cuestión de solo “tiempo”.

Minami tembló al levantar la mirada. Yuuri había escondida la suya, inclinando su cabeza en una expresión derrotada y cerrando sus puños sobre su rodilla.

―Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo. ―Minami sintió que su garganta era trabada en ese momento, contemplando la expresión corporal de Yuuri Katsuki ante su precipitada propuesta―. No soy la persona indicada.

Yuuri se levantó, dispuesto a irse, pero Minami se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo para evitárselo.

―¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Eres tú, Yuuri! ¡Eres la persona que más admiro! ¡Eres…!

―¡No soy ese que tú dices! ―Minami reforzó el agarre, impidiéndole que se soltara. Yuuri tuvo que levantar la mirada y ofrecerle una expresión de seriedad y determinación que poco mostraba.

―¡Si lo eres! ―Yuuri no pudo mantener los ojos frente a la desesperación que Minami destilaba en su mirada. Los inclinó, y sintió de repente unas inmensas ganas de correr―. ¡Lo eres! Por eso solo podría pedírtelo a ti. ¡Mi más grande sueño, además de competir contra ti era que me entrenaras, y cuando vi que Víctor…!

―Por favor, no sigas…

El tono empleado fue como una ráfaga helada que le agarró desde la espalda. Yuuri había bajado su mirada de nuevo, pero Minami podía sentir que incluso el agarre de su brazo se mojaba, como si hubiera una húmeda tormenta dentro de su ídolo. Apretó los labios y su euforia bajó. Tuvo que soltarlo. 

―Yo no puedo hacerlo…

…

Tras la mañana, Georgi cubrió el puesto de Yuri y le instó a ir a descansar después de la larga noche. Lo había encontrado durmiendo en una muy incómoda posición, inclinado sobre la camilla de su entrenador mientras éste le acariciaba la cabeza. Se veía que le había afectado demasiado, Georgi lo pudo ver por los ojos hinchados que daban muestra de su estado. En algún punto de la noche, debió haber llorado.

Estuvo con él acompañándolo y escuchando a los comentarios de los médicos quienes ya tenían los resultados de los exámenes. Definitivamente tendría que guardar reposo exclusivo y eso significaba nada de viajes internacionales, una dieta exclusiva y dejar el entrenamiento si eso le daba demasiados sobresaltos.

Él no estaba nada satisfecho, pero Víctor, quien también había llegado a escuchar todo, prácticamente le hizo ver que no pensaba dejarlo salir de la cama si no seguía instrucciones. El anciano empezaba a sentirse frustrado y tratado como un niño.

Después del mediodía y un almuerzo que daban ganas de llorar, los dos alumnos se quedaron con su entrenador recordando viejos tiempos. Yakov les tenía un cariño especial porque era de sus alumnos más antiguos. Chicos que venía tratando desde que eran unas pulguitas. Por ejemplo, la madre de Georgi era una mujer muy educada y refinada, que esperaba que su hijo se convirtiera en el mejor patinador del mundo y estaba firmemente convencida de que le gustaban solo los chicos. Se reía de pensarlo porque era el primero que andaba coqueteando y enviándole cartas de amor a sus compañeras femeninas en ballet y patinaje.

Georgi y Víctor habían entrado casi el mismo año, ambos mostrando grandes dotes para el patinaje y se convirtieron rápidamente en sus principales objetivos para entrenar. 

Mientras Georgi tenía a su madre que lo buscaba y apoyaba en cada uno de los eventos, Víctor careció de ello. Yakov recordaba lo mucho que llegó a sorprenderlo esa fuerza de voluntad para presentarse en cada evento a ganar la medalla de oro sin importarle no tener el apoyo de casa. Todo lo que sabía de su familia era la capacidad económica que tenía; Víctor tenía tutores privados y no asistía a la escuela para dedicarse al patinaje. Tenía un chofer que lo llevaba y lo traía y siempre las mejores cosas para entrenar. Pero no había nadie que lo esperaba en el Kiss & Cry sino él. Y, sin embargo, parecía que solo él se daba cuenta que no debía ser eso suficiente.

Viéndolo ahora, estaba igual que en aquellos tiempos. Sonriendo, bromeando, riéndose mientras le hablaba y jugaba con Georgi. Pero Yakov siempre pensó que eso no debía era más que una máscara, nunca llegó a saber lo que estaba tras ella. Como si Víctor se hubiera partido mucho antes de haberlo conocido.

―Vitya… ―Llamó el anciano, tras haberlo sentido acercarse más para acomodarle la almohada. Notó un olor peculiar que casi hizo que le ardiera la sangre y le provocara un nuevo infarto―. dime que no estás fumando.

―¿Eh? ―Victor pestañeó y luego sonrió como si fuera un niño al que acaban de atrapar en una travesura.

―¿¡Cómo es posible, Vitya!?

―Calma Yakov, si te alteras te mueres ―dijo en son de broma, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa―. Solo es un poco y ya no compito.

―¡Eso no justifica que te estés matando! ―Comenzó a toser y Víctor se tomó en serio el regaño. Intentó ayudarlo mientras Yakov manoteaba.

―Ya, ya… soy capaz de dejarlo si me prometes que atenderás al 100% las indicaciones del doctor. ―Yakov lo miró un tanto incrédulo. Georgi después de haberse asustado por el ataque de tos, respiró aliviado al verlos de nuevo discutiendo como siempre―. ¿No te parece un buen negocio?

―Vitya, olvidarás esta promesa. ―Lo conocía muy bien para saberlo. Víctor le sonrió suave y le tomó la mano. Se la llevó a los labios antes de hablarle con una seriedad y seguridad que se reconocía era cierta.

―No, esta la considero importante.

Yakov gruñó y volteó la mirada. Abocó su preocupación por lo que haría con sus muchachos. Pese a que nunca había sido padre, sentía un deber moral con ellos, en especial con Yuri después de haberlo visto tan mal tras la muerte de su abuelo. Sabía que el retiro precipitado de Katsuki lo había desbalanceado, pero la partida de Nikolai había sido suficiente para arrojarlo al piso.

―Georgi. ―Suspiró el anciano tras llamar y Víctor miró hacía su compañero, quien se acercaba―. Sé que me has ayudado con los nuevos niños, pero necesitaré tu ayuda para apoyar a los competidores.

―¡Sé que Georgi podrá hacerlo! ¡Serás un excelente entrenador! ―Víctor lo decía en serio, aunque a veces su forma efusiva de ser pudiera hacer que se malinterpretara. Georgi lo consideró todo un honor y algo que estaba mucho más allá de lo que se hubiera esperado, y deseaba estar a la altura de la responsabilidad que le era legada.

―Y tu, Vitya… ―Víctor volteó a mirarlo―. A ti te tengo que pedir algo más.

―Lo que quieras Yakov. ―Sonrió―. ¡Aprovecha que esta vez podré hacerte caso! 

Yakov gruñó mirando a su favorito, tenía que admitírselo, siempre abusando de su encanto natural. Pero lo que Victor no se esperó es que esta vez fuera Yakov el que se aprovechara de su situación. Su sorpresa fue evidente al escuchar el pedido y supo, de inmediato, que era una muy mala idea.

Mila, mientras tanto, había subido a las gradas donde Yuri se había ido a sentar tras haber llegado tarde a los entrenamientos. Le dolía la espalda después de la mala noche, pero no podía estar encerrado en casa, sin poder hablar con nadie, sin poder molestar a Otabek que estaba en su entrenamiento y sin poder entrenar. Así que se dirigió hasta la pista, solo para verlos a todos y pensar con mejor detalle lo que debía hacer. 

Otabek le había dicho que cuando escogiera su tema, él le arreglaría la canción para su programa principal. Aquello era algo que Yuri jamás se hubiera esperado, pero era como un obsequio de su parte. Otabek quería ayudarlo, quería poner de su parte para que el bloqueo que enfrentaba fuera solucionado, pero también se encontraba con muy pocas opciones en sus manos. 

Su compañera le pasó una libreta con sus anotaciones y un dibujo de cómo pensaba que sería su vestido para esa temporada. Mila solía diseñarse sus trajes, y solía ser atuendos que representaba muy bien lo que ella quería expresar en el patinaje. Una artista y no solo en el hielo.

―¿Qué te parece? ―Le preguntó, mientras le pasaba los audífonos para oír la melodía―. Este sería para mi programa corto.

―¿Qué quieres transmitir? ―Quiso saber Yuri y se colocó un audífono para escuchar.

―La amistad que supera todo. ―La mujer enredó sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, sonriéndole―. Ayer como no podía dormir, me puse a pensar y escuchar música. Esta me pareció apropiada y de una vez tuve ideas. Quería que cuando Yakov retomara, pudiera ver que ya he adelantado algo.

―Me gusta cómo suena… 

―¿Verdad? Le pediré a Bek si puede ayudarme con los cortes, pero creo que esta quedara bien y mi vestido lo imagino así, con tonos verdes y crema, quizás algo de naranja, aún no lo decido. 

―Ya tienes mucho adelantado. ―Más que él, que ni siquiera tenía una idea de qué hacer en esa temporada y lo de Yakov no había ayudado en nada.

―Quizás deberías intentar con algo diferente, algo que no nos esperemos de Yuri Plisetsky. 

Algo como muerte, pensó Yuri… ¿quién relacionaría a Yuri con muerte? Pero parecía ser una constante en los últimos años, una constante molesta y despreciable que no podía dejar de sentir en la espalda.

Prefirió no decir nada ni dar voz a su pensamiento. Aunque jamás pensaría a la muerte como una salida, quizás si se enfrentaba por una buena vez dejaría de temerle. Dejaría de sentir que lo que estaba ocurriendo era la muerte de su carrera, dejaría de guardar luto por la muerte de Katsuki en el patinaje, se reconciliaría con la ausencia de su abuelo y dejaría de tener miedo de quedarse huérfano por tercera vez. 

Tras un par de horas, ambos abandonaron la pista para volver al hospital. Llevaron pasteles para regalo, aunque la idea de que Víctor agarrara tan solo uno para olfatearlo le daba repugnancia. Ya Mila le había dicho que estaría allí y que lo mejor era que lo ignorara, para evitar tener que enojar a Yakov en la situación en la que estaba. Lo haría, por Yakov, porque ánimos de soportar a Víctor no tenía.

En la habitación, efectivamente estaba Víctor y Georgi acompañándolos. La leyenda del patinaje se levantó del asiento y se alejó de la escena, permitiendo que los más jóvenes compartieran el lugar al lado de Yakov. Se mantuvo ausente, pensativo, mientras sentía las miradas de Yakov y Georgi de forma intermitente sobre él.

En ese momento se le antojaba un cigarrillo, pero ya había dado su palabra a Yakov. 

Georgi se acercó a Mila y la convidó a ir a casa por sábanas y ropa para Yakov. Si todo salía bien, posiblemente pudiera abandonar mucho antes de lo previsto, sin embargo, para Georgi era solo una forma de propiciar que los tres se quedaran a solas, a sabiendas de lo que debían hablar.

Yakov, entre tanto, notaba la manera en la que Yuri desviaba la mirada de Víctor y lo ignoraba como si fuera un cuadro en la pared. Le estaba hablando de cualquier cosa, incluso de temas que no solían ser los comunes entre ellos. También notó algunas miradas que Yuri le dirigió a Víctor en clara indicación de que no era bienvenido.

―Yura. ―Inició el anciano, decidiendo tomar las cosas en sus manos―. ¿Qué has pensado para esta temporada?

El aludido se quedó lívido, deseando internamente no tener que hablar eso frente a alguien como Víctor. Si había alguien ante el cual no quería verse como lo que se sentía, un perdedor, era precisamente él. Se mordió el labio y habló apenas audible, lo suficiente para que solo Yakov escuchara.

―Aún no lo he decidido.

―Estás tardando mucho. ―Recriminó―. No hay tiempo para perder, Yura. Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la muerte de tu abuelo, es hora de que termines de recuperarte.

Mudo. Se quedó mudo al no saber qué decir, bajando la cabeza y simplemente aceptando la regañada que desde antes había esperando pero no pensó que sería tan dolorosa.

―¿Hasta cuando estarás en ese estado? Nikolai estaría muy preocupado de verte así.

―No lo mencione.

―Tengo que hacerlo. ―Tosió un poco y Yuri levantó la mirada preocupada solo para notar que Yakov hablaba muy en serio―. Ya estoy cansado de tratar de entender y darte tiempo y ver que no haces nada. ¡No puedo quedarme más callado viendo cómo te hundes, Yura!

Quiso decir que lo lamentaba, pero no salió nada de su boca y solo volvió a bajar su mirada hacia sus pies y el suelo. Sabía que tenía razón, sabía que no hallaba la forma de salir y entendía que estuviera empezando a impacientarse. 

―Ahora no podré entrenarte. ―Yuri levantó la mirada aterrada con esa información. Yakov mantenía su rostro serio, ligeramente impotente―. Me han pedido reposo absoluto y me lo han prohibido. Georgi se encargará de los nuevos estudiantes y de apoyar a Mila en la temporada.

―¡¿Y yo?! ―Yakov guardó silencio por un minuto que se sintió casi eterno. Respiró hondo y miró había Víctor, a quien por el momento Yuri había olvidado que se encontraba allí.

No necesito que lo dijeran con palabras. Visiblemente pasmado, dirigió sus ojos hasta Víctor quien se había mantenido ausente, recostado a la pared con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados como si solo se dedicara a escuchar. 

―No. ―Soltó como primera impresión―. No, ¡no, me niego a eso, Yakov! ―De lo rápido que se levantó, casi la silla se caía al suelo―. ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Prefiero mil veces a Georgi! ¡Es más, prefiero perder la temporada antes que eso!

―¡Yuri Plisetsky! ―La voz de Yakov resonó como una trompeta, callándolo. Incluso con el tono rojo que estaba adquiriendo su piel y que parecía dar una evidente alarma―. ¡¿Dónde está el muchacho que le dijo a Lilia que era capaz de vender su alma al diablo por ganar?! 

―Yakov, cálmate… ―Se escuchó la voz de Víctor muy suavemente, como una brisa en medio de la tormenta.

―¡¿Dónde está ese muchacho que quería superarlos a todos con solo quince años?! ―Lo increpó, sujetándose de la sabana mientras Yuri era baleado por sus propias palabras―. ¡Quiero volver a ver ese muchacho!

Víctor se acercó en silencio y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Yakov instándolo a recostarse y calmarse. La mano del hombre le sujetó con fuerza por la muñeca, mientras lo miraba aún bastante alterado, más alterado de lo que pensó se pondría cuando tuvo la idea. Pero por fin estaba sacando a flote la frustración que le daba como entrenador y casi padre de Yuri el verlo así. 

Y Víctor en cierto modo lo entendía. Sabía lo duro que era no saber cómo hacer para que su pupilo no desfalleciera.

―Por favor, relájate. ―Le pidió con voz suave, condescendiente. Le dedicó esa sonrisa enigmática que ya Yakov debía conocer―. Traeremos de nuevo el oro a Rusia juntos. 

Víctor miró hacia Yuri, comunicándole claramente lo que debía hacer, lo que Yakov necesitaba en ese momento. Yuri tuvo que morder sus labios y su orgullo.

―Ganaré el oro.


	6. Interludio 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Estas escenas son parte importante de la trama pero que no abordaré en medio de los hechos presentes. Por esa razón he querido como recortarlas y darles un vistazo del pasado, como pequeñas ventanas a lo que ocurrió antes. No solo tendrá contenido Victuuri, sino también de otros personajes. Espero les agrade, a mi personalmente me ha gustado estas escenas (ya llevo varias escritas). Esto no afecta que el martes se publique el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

**Interludio 01: No deberías enojarte.**

//4 años atrás//

Víctor estuvo buscándolo con la mirada, al darse cuenta que fue solo un segundo de descuido y ya Yuuri no estaba a su lado. Habían decidido salir juntos ese domingo, tener una salida diferentes a todas las anteriores donde las prácticas, entrenamientos y presentaciones tenían prioridad. Víctor se sentía agotado, aunque intentaba disimularlo, y sentía que necesitaba de Yuuri más que como competidor y que como su pupilo.

Caminó preocupado entre la multitud, donde primaban los turistas que querían conocer más de la cultura rusa. Caminó entre la gente y por fortuna no le cortaron tanto el paso, pero varias veces se sintió perdido al no poder encontrarlo a él. Empezaba a impacientarse, faltaba que ahora en su única salida en meses tuviera que enfrentarse a una pérdida. Quería una salida normal, donde pudieran estar juntos, convivir como pareja. No un incidente como ese que solo le creaba ansiedad.

—¡Yuuri! —Logró verlo. Una parte de él se sintió irritado al notarlo tan tranquilo y sin buscarlo cuando él estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Cuando logró alcanzarlo, lo abrazó por detrás, demandante de su atención. Yuuri emitió un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero inmediatamente reconoció el aroma de su fragancia y eso lo tranquilizó.

—¡Víctor! —exclamó al sentirse asaltado.

—¿Por qué te alejaste de mi? —No pudo reprimir la pregunta, mucho menos el tono comedido con el que la soltó. Estaba enfadado, Yuuri lo pudo leer.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que estabas a mi lado y de repente no te vi.

—No me di cuenta cuando te detuviste y luego… me entretuve con eso.

Frente a él había una mesa llena de bellísimas muñecas típicas del país, todas adorablemente vestidas con el traje típico, de diversos colores, aunque prevalecía el rojo en la decoración. Habían de varios tamaños, de diversas nacionalidades incluso en una colección al otro lado de la mesa. Eran tantas y habían tan variadas que sus ojos no pudieran evitar prenderse de ellas.

Para Víctor resultaba algo común, algo que había visto toda su vida. Si bien comprendía la belleza de ellas, ya era algo tan natural que fácilmente podía pasar desapercibidas a sus ojos pero para Yuuri, que era del extranjero, no debía ser así.

Comprendió entonces. Yuuri tenía ya seis meses con él, pero seis meses que apenas habían podido salir para disfrutar del lugar, conocer sus costumbres, incluso visitar lugares emblemáticos. Yuuri había tenido seis meses viviendo en Rusia, pero a duras penas la conocía.

Soltó un suspiro. Su mano siguió aferrada al cuerpo de Yuuri como si no quisiera perderlo de vista de nuevo.

—Son Matryoshka, muñecas típicas del país.

—Lo sé, las he visto en internet y en libros, pero son más bonitas que como se ven en fotografía. Y no pensé que pudieran tener tantas adentro.

Víctor no respondió nada. Solo lo abrazó desde la espalda y plegó su barbilla sobre el cabello negro, mirando las inocentes figuras que se repetían en distintos tamaños.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? —preguntó Yuuri, sosteniendo las manos bajo las suyas y acariciandole la palma al sentirlo tenso.

—No lo estoy.

—Lo estás. —Víctor soltó el aire.

—¿Quieres tenerlas? Podemos comprarlas.

—Compraré algunas, para enviarsela a mamá, a Minako y a Yuko.

Yuuri maniobró para sacar su billetera sin que Víctor negociara ni un centímetro de su espacio. Sacó los billetes, contándolos con cuidado y esperó el cambio, así como la bolsa con su compra.

Salieron de la tienda y Yuuri tuvo la iniciativa de tomarle la mano a Víctor para retomar la caminata. Pero ambos necesitaban alejarse de la multitud y lo sintieron por el modo en que sus pasos se guiaron para una zona menos congestionada. Salieron de aquella feria y caminaron hacia la calle para luego internarse a un pequeño parque mucho más solo.

Pese a que los minutos pasaron, Víctor seguía enojado. Yuuri lo sentía, podía verlo en el rictus de su rostro en apariencia “apacible”, en lo cortante de su mirada. Era una calma peligrosa, tensa, aplacada, como si se contuviera por dentro.

En un punto del recorrido, Yuuri soltó su mano. Lo hizo para abrazarlo hundiendo su rostro contra el hombro del mayor, buscando el calor que sentía les hacía falta. No tardó en recibir una respuesta en el mismo lenguaje. Víctor le abrazó con fuerza, y le apretó tan fuerte que llegó a doler.

—Lo siento… —Escuchó de Yuuri. No habían razones, lo sabía, pero escucharlo fue suficiente para desatar entonces lo que él venía acumulando.

—Yo también lo siento.

Permanecieron abrazados por un largo tiempo y luego, al separarse, no pudieron negarse un beso que supiera a reconciliación. Mucho más tranquilos, caminaron hacía una de las bancas donde Víctor tomó la bolsa y sacó una de las muñecas. Le empezó a contar a Yuuri la afición que tenía su abuela materna por ellas y que llegó a tener una gran colección.

Mientras Víctor las abría y volví a meter en medio de su relato, Yuuri no pudo evitarlo; con la cabeza plegaba contra su hombro pensó: Víctor era como una de esas matryoshkas, pero cada una tenía un rostro distinto.


	7. No funcionará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Yakov en silencio. Georgi había llegado y Mila había tomado el relevo para quedarse con él esa noche. Venía preparada para conversar, bromearle y entretenerlo, mientras Georgi dejaba todo listo para poder regresar mañana. Esa noche dormiría también en su casa, con su joven esposa.

Mientras dejaron a Georgi despidiéndose de Yakov, los dos afuera se quedaron mudos. Víctor estaba pensando en retirarse de inmediato, sin esperar la oferta de Georgi de llevarlo hasta el edificio donde vivía. Yuri todavía intentaba masticar lo que le había prometido a Yakov, casi obligado. 

Víctor siendo su entrenador…

En otro tiempo eso fue justo lo que buscaba, lo que había ido a buscar cuando fue a Japón a enfrentar por primera vez a Yuuri. Yuri estaba seguro de poder vencerle y traer de vuelta a Víctor donde debía estar, donde su talento debía reposar: a Rusia. Estaba seguro que manteniéndolos separados, podría tener tiempo de enfrentarse a Yuuri Katsuki sin que Víctor se lo tragara. Después de todo había notado el interés que ambos tenían hacía el otro. 

Por supuesto, eso cambió. Yuri jamás le perdonó a Víctor el que hubiera olvidado su promesa. Su relación con Yuuri mejoró pero con Víctor se volvió estrictamente profesional y aunque éste intentó, no logró del todo que aquello que se había roto tras la promesa volviera a formarse. Luego ocurrió todo, y a Yuri le quedaron razones de sobra para no quererlo ver más en su vida. 

—Yuri —dijo Víctor adelantándose al decidir que mejor tomaba un taxi—. Te espero temprano en la pista. 

El aludido mordió sus labios, enfurecido con la idea. No le gustaba, no se sentía cómodo y no creía que sirviera de algo. Es más, estaba convencido de que no pasaría una semana antes de que en medio del enojo le ensartara el merecido golpe que le faltaba. Y odiaba, eso por sobre todas las cosas; odiaba que Víctor ahora actuará como el entrenador ejemplar.

—Pudrete anciano… —Yuri soltó, en un acto de rebeldía mientras saboreaba las palabras con sus labios. Víctor se giró para enfrentarle, y por un momento volvió a verse de nuevo en Barcelona, con aquel viendo el anillo.

—Oh… pensé que querías el oro… —Su labio se levantó en su comisura derecha mientras sus ojos se afilaban.

—Lo quiero, por eso sé que es inútil que tu me entrenes. ¡Tendría que conformarme con la plata! 

—¿Really? —Victor resopló, casi incrédulo—. ¿Acaso olvidas lo mucho que te costó dejarlo con la plata? ¿Las pocas décimas que significaron? 

—¡Me niego a entrenar contigo!

—Esto es un dilema… —Victor alzó su índice rozando ligeramente su labio. El filo de su mirada azul era cortante como una navaja—. Le acabamos de prometer a Yakov el oro.

—¡Ja! ¿Ahora si le das valor a la promesa, anciano? 

—Solo le doy valor a las importantes. —Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, Yuri lo odió aún más que nunca—. Si esta no es importante para ti, me libero de la responsabilidad, le diré a Yakov que deje de esperar algo de ti, has muerto. —Se acercó a él, sonriendo suave y calmado, peligroso y calculador—. Que se equivocó al pensar que tu podrías sustituir mi presencia en el patinaje. No puedes, no tienes la suficiente fuerza para levantarte solo. Solo eres un chiquillo que se quemó demasiado rápido. Un foco de mucho voltaje y poca durabilidad. 

—¡Maldito!

—¡Yura! —Georgi logró agarrarle el brazo antes de lanzarle un golpe a la cara de Nikiforov. El cuerpo de Yuri le temblaba, temblaba de ira acumuladas, de ganas de matarlo y molerle los huesos. Víctor abandonó la sonrisa condescendiente y su rostro se volvió más serio. 

—Suéltalo, Georgi. Déjalo. Que vuelva a ser el niño que todo lo resuelve con una patada. —Yuri se sacudió el brazo, mientras Víctor le mantenía la mirada. Potente y siniestra. 

—No conforme con irte a Japón a entrenar a un japonés, y regresar sin poder ganar el oro para dejarlo en manos de Japón por años ahora ¡vienes a decir todas estas estupideces! 

—¿Dejarlo en Japón? Yuuri nos venció limpiamente a ambos en todas esas ocasiones. Pudo haberte vencido en ese año si no fuera por un mínimo error en su programa corto. Pero no entiendo a qué viene ahora tu reclamo, tu parecías muy feliz compitiendo contra él. 

—¡Deja de fingir que te importa que el oro vuelva a Rusia! —Escupió, elevando la voz pese a saber que estaba en un lugar inapropiado para hacerlo.

—Me importa —dijo con calma. Estaba pensando ya cumplirle la promesa a Yakov a partir de mañana, en ese momento necesitaba un maldito cigarro—. Pero ya que no puedo buscarlo por mí mismo, si Yakov quiere que lo ayude entrenando al que puede disputarlo, lo haré. Pero no voy a entrenar a un mediocre. 

—Estás siendo muy duro, Víctor. —Recriminó Georgi, tratando de mediar ante ellos. 

—¡Te voy a demostrar mañana que no tienes nada que enseñarme! 

—Bien, entonces ve mañana a la pista y muéstrame de nuevo a Agape.

—¿Eh? —La cara de Yuri fue comunicativa.

—Por supuesto, quiero ver el mejor programa que has patinado en toda tu carrera, Yuri. Él único con el que rompiste mi marca. Estaré ansioso por verlo. —El filo de sus ojos lo estaba quemando—. Sorpréndeme. 

Maldito… mil veces maldito. Yuri no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero cuando vio su espalda alejarse tras despedirse con un ademán de Georgi, tuvo deseos de correr y arrancarle la cabeza. Era un maldito, un maldito que seguía siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre y ahora pisoteaba de nuevo sobre su herida, como si no fuera suficiente ya.

Su cuerpo tembló de ira acumulada. Georgi le puso una mano sobre su hombro para contenerlo. Ciertamente, no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que había tomado el encargo de Yakov, pero tampoco veía otra forma en que ambos pudieran tratarse con tantas cosas sin hablar entre ellos. 

Georgi se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, pero Yuri no quiso aceptar la invitación, solo que lo dejaran en su departamento. Aunque le agradaba los niños, estaba demasiado enojado como para verse con ellos y no quería tampoco tratarlos mal. Georgi decidió insistir, lo agarró de su brazo y lo convidó a seguirlo hacia su auto. No era un nuevo modelo, era un auto de hace un par de años que había comprado de segunda mano. Dentro de él, en la parte trasera, había juguetes y algunos cojines para los pequeños bebés.

—¿Seguro no quieres ir a casa? Anastasia estará feliz de recibirte, y tenemos la habitación de huésped desocupada. —Yuri no habló, sólo se quedó mirando la nieve que caía en la calle—. Además estará la cena caliente, seguro necesitas comer algo mejor. 

—Está bien… Mañana tenemos que ir a la pista temprano.

—Sí, ¿qué harás? ¿Patinaras a Agape? 

—No… no puedo hacerlo. —Cruzado de brazos, Yuri bajó la mirada mientras el reflejo del vidrio le devolvía su propia imagen—. Haré a Apassionato. 

Esa noche, a Yuri le costó dormir. Habló un poco con Otabek quien le informó que había comprado un vuelo para ir a San Petersburgo y así acompañarlo después de la recaída de Yakov. Le preguntó si eso no afectaría con su programa de entrenamiento, pero le confirmó que solo sería una semana y que sería mejor sentirse más tranquilo al respecto que seguir preocupado con horas de diferencia. Yuri aprovechó para hablar con él y hacerle saber que Víctor ahora sería su entrenador, o hasta el momento, y la molestia que tenía ante esa idea. Que lo único que quería, realmente, era callarlo y hacerle comer cada una de sus palabras. Otabek le escuchó atento, se mostró comprensivo y entendió que Yuri necesitaba sacar todo eso del sistema. También concordó que esa unión no funcionará al menos que los dos pactaran una especie de tregua.

No podía negar que Víctor era un excelente patinador, coreógrafo, artista. Tenía cosas que admiraba en él y que solo vio luego en Yuuri Katsuki, pero dudaba que como entrenador tuviera la mínima empatía para entender la forma en la que Yuri se movía, sentía y pensaba. Yuri nunca era frontal con sus verdaderas emociones, no sabía cómo expresarse del modo correcto cuando estaba con alguien con quien no se sentía cómodo. Lo comprendió, porque vio el trato que le daba a Mila y como fue cambiando mientras ella se hacía más cercana.

Y Víctor, Víctor era un misterio. Incluso sin importar cuántas entrevistas se leyeran de él, su vida estaba blindada. Parecía un enorme iceberg del que apenas se conocía la punta y no la terrible base que yacía bajo el agua.

—Le demostraré mis ganas de ganar con Apassionato y que él es tan pesimo entrenador que debería dejar de pensar que puede ser uno. —Afirmó Yuri, con la pequeña Natasha dormida en su pecho y chupándose el dedo. 

Otabek vio la imagen adorable por la cámara, la forma en que el rostro de Yuri se había transformado a uno suave y gentil mientras acariciaba los cachetes redondeados de la bebé de tres años. Era la hija mayor de Georgi, tenía graciosos bucles oscuros y ojos cándidos y azules, acompañados por unas redondeadas mejillas sonrosadas. 

—Sigo pensando que podrías intentar con Agape. —Medió su amigo, pensando que justo en ese momento Yuri representaba el Agape a la perfección.

El problema es que el mismo Yuri desconocía hasta qué punto podía amar. Creía que todo había muerto después de Yuuri y su abuelo.

—No, mi forma de amar es muy egoísta para llamarlo Agapé.

En la pantalla del computador, la imagen estaba dividida en dos. La sonrisa triste de Yuri se enfocaba en el artículo escrito hace dos años, cuando Yuuri Katsuki abandonó su carrera. “Yuuri Katsuki se despide tras su sexta medalla de oro internacional” rezaba el título, y la imagen lo mostraba a él con ese bellísimo traje de corte real, con hilo de plata que adornaba la decoración bordada sobre terciopelo, de color azul índigo, como si lo hubiera arrancado de una noche estrellada.

El atleta japonés se despide tras la gala de los cuatros continentes, con unas emotivas palabras que sorprendieron a todo el público y al mundo del patinaje en general: “Agradezco a todos los que creyeron en mí y me acompañaron en este punto. Hace cuatro años, cuando dejé el GPF en Sochi, jamás pensé que podría estar en este lugar. Mi amor me ha llevado hasta aquí y mi amor ha madurado. Es hora de que me despida del hielo.”

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso. —Yuri levantó un momento la mirada. Se había perdido leyendo de nuevo las líneas y recordando el horror que sintió y las ganas de llorar cuando Yuuri se despidió ante todos con una sonrisa enigmática y falsa, tal como las que solía dar Víctor. Otabek era quien había replicado ante su opinión sobre su forma de amar—. Tu no eres egoísta.

Cuando abordamos a Yuuri Katsuki para preguntar si su decisión tiene que ver con el retiro inesperado de Víctor Nikiforov, respondió que las decisiones no tenían relación: “Víctor ha dado toda su vida al hielo y sigue siendo el atleta más impresionante de todos los tiempos. Estoy muy feliz de haber podido trabajar a su lado todos estos años y sé que mi patinaje creció gracias a él. Él sabe que desde mi segundo GPF estaba pensando en la posibilidad de renunciar.”

—Debí hablar con él, ¿sabes? Debí preguntarle qué pasaba cuando lo veía así, tan serio. 

—¿Estás hablando de Yuuri Katsuki?

—Victor hoy lo mencionó. Odié que lo hiciera, odié que aún se creyera con el derecho de mencionar su nombre. 

Sobre sus planes futuros, Yuuri Katsuki se negó a responder. En su haber se lleva 6 medallas de oro, 3 de plata y 2 de bronce en sus competiciones internacionales, tras 10 temporadas. Los últimos cuatro años han sido los mejores de su carrera y los que lo han consolidado como uno de los mejores patinadores del mundo. 

Yuri cerró la página y se frotó la nariz, irritado con el recuerdo que llegaba a su mente de esa última vez. Otabek sólo miro sus expresiones en silencio, comprendiendo el alcance de lo que sentía. Podría decirle lo que sabía de Yuuri Katsuki, lo que había escuchado en la World Champion, pero no quería hacerle pensar en una posibilidad tan remota. Que Yuuri Katsuki volviera al hielo como entrenador de Minami, después de la forma en que se había retirado, lo consideraba algo casi imposible.

Prefirió guardarlo. No valía la pena alborotar una posibilidad tan inaccesible.

En la pista de hielo, Víctor llegó muy temprano, abriendo prácticamente el lugar. Con la chamarra del equipo ruso en las olimpiadas, caminó con seguridad por el largo pasillo oscuro y se posicionó en las gradas principales, viendo la extensión del hielo que lo estaba esperando. Dejó su bolso deportivo en las gradas, y sacó de ellos sus patines con la cuchilla dorada y la bandera de Rusia. 

El proceso de calzarlos fue casi hecho como si fuera una ceremonia muda. Como si tomara las manos frágil de una mujer enferma y le instará a acariciarlo y a confiar en él. Víctor no dijo nada en medio del ritual, no se preocupó por saber si estaba siendo observado. Solo ató los cordones y colocó los protectores, para caminar luego hacia la pista y acercarse a la superficie helada. Retiró los protectores allí, colocándolos en la baranda. Su mirada se difuminó en el horizonte plateado de la pista.


	8. ¿Dónde estás pasión?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Las cortinas siempren eran celestes, un celestes suave, casi gris, que se movía con el viento que medio entraba en la ventana, cuando ella pedía que la dejaran abierta. Los muebles del cuarto estaban todos de ese mismo color y sus paredes eran muy blancas. Habían azucenas decorando el espejo frente a la cama y las mesas al lado de ella, junto a lámparas y a fotografías de ella siendo más joven.

Ella era una fan de Lilia Baranovskaya, quien tenía una carrera formada en el ballet ruso. También le gustaba coleccionar bellas muñecas de porcelanas vestidas con los trajes más emblemáticos de la escena del ballet. Su cabello alguna vez fue largo y precioso, con un color rubio tan claro que se asemejaba a la plata. Sus ojos eran celestes intensos, como el mar. Y sus labios como melocotones palidos, a veces se mojaban.

Víctor en la pista en ese momento era como ver un ángel lleno de nostalgia, acariciando la muerte caída a sus pies. Sus movimientos gráciles y perfectos, la dramatización de su rostro y la forma en que se deslizaba lo hacían ver como la sombra de la soledad cantando su propia melodía en una oda a la autocompasión. Aunque no se escuchara música, era como si se pudiera oír con el susurro de las navajas cortando el hielo. Víctor dio una vuelta lenta, y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la estampa de al menos media docenas de pequeños muchachos pegados en la baranda con los ojos bien fijos en él, Georgi y Yuri acompañando la escena.

Había olvidado por completo en donde estaba, y que cabía la posibilidad de que alguien lo observara. De repente los pequeños empezaron a aplaudir eufórico, incluso el pequeño relevo ruso de la liga Junior.

—¡Víctor está aquí!

—¡Eso fue genial!

—¡Haz un flip cuádruple, Víctor! 

Víctor sonrió de forma condescendiente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos como si estuviera acostumbrado a esa algarabía. Yuri en cambió soltó un bufido que llamó la atención de todo el mundo y le dedicó una mirada potente y siniestra hacia quien, en ese momento, debía ser un entrenador.

—Pufff, no puede. Seguro se parte la espalda de nuevo.

—Yuri… —reclamó Georgi, con una mirada de advertencia. Víctor solo sonrió con ese carisma propio y miró a todos con una expresión tranquila.

—Además, no seré yo quien los vaya a sorprender con los saltos. Yuri prometió que hoy iba a sorprenderme. —El aludido le miró fijo, un tanto nervioso ante la posibilidad porque sabía que estaba en una desventaja emocional bastante clara—. Así que, ¡ven Yuri! 

Las miradas de todos los chicos se desviaron hacía él en espera de un programa sorprendente. Sabían que Yuri era genial y capaz de hacer saltos con un puntaje perfecto. Además había ganado el GPF siendo el más joven en hacerlo en el mundo, había creado una marca que hasta el momento nadie había superado y eso lo había puesto por encima del resto. Víctor sabía que su fama era suficiente para que la atención que había capturado se fuera a un nuevo rumbo, y además lo estaba presionando para presentarse.

Yuri aceptó el reto, pero Georgi ya sabía que no sería Agapé lo que interpretaría, Allegro Apassionato sería la elegida, confiaba más en poderla lograr.

Georgi miró a Víctor acercarse mientras Yuri ya con los patines puestos tomó el privilegiado lugar del centro de la pista. Amablemente, Georgi le ofreció la botella de agua fresca que Víctor no tardó en agarrar para beber. La posición que Yuri tomó hizo que éste frunciera su ceño, reconociendo que esa no era la postura para iniciar con el programa agape. Georgi encendió el reproductor y la pista empezó a sonar.

Yuri tenía en claro algo: si quería salir ileso de ese terrible contratiempo en que Yakov lo había metido, debía demostrarle a él y a Víctor que no necesitaba tampoco de métodos tan retorcidos. Inició su presentación buscando destacar sus habilidades técnicas y artísticas, enfocado en ganar como si estuviera en una competencia. Su cola sujetaba el largo de su cabello, controlándolo en medio de las vueltas que daba en la pista de hielo. Fue imposible no recordar lo que ocurrió la vez que la interpretó en el GPF, la forma en que lo hizo al verse impulsado ante la posibilidad con la que Yuuri pretendía alejarse de su vida.

Se transportó. Su mente voló hacia ese momento, haciendo un mayor énfasis a sus emociones discordantes cuando se vio apretado con todas los sentimientos que albergaba y que no hallaba las palabras correctas para describirlos. La desesperación ante su partida, la rabia ante la decisión, la ira que sentía dentro de sí mismo por ello. Su salto no fue impecable, pero logró continuar sin que eso afectara el ritmo de la canción. Recordó que había caído en la misma secuencia cuando estaba tratando de decirle a Yuuri que cometería un terrible error si se retiraba.

«Quiero dar un anuncio importante. Después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido que está fue mi última presentación competitiva.»

Volvió a caer. Yuri se levantó de nuevo del suelo, dispuesto a realizar la siguiente pirueta con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento al recordar lo impotente que se sintió, lo mucho que deseó ir a la pista para decirle lo mismo que le había dicho cinco años atrás: que se arrepentiría. 

«¡Eres un estúpido!»

Yuri giró en sí mismo provocando que su cabello dejará una estela dorada en el recorrido, como un hilo dorado que dibujaba en el aire. Se detuvo, cerrando la presentación. Con la vista en el techo de la pista, agitado y sudado, regresó la vista hacia donde estaban los espectadores. Los chicos aplaudieron emocionados, él mismo no sentía que se hubiera concentrado demasiado en los pasos, pero enfrentado de nuevo a ese recuerdo había quedado como herido de bala. 

De hecho, fue tal que volvió a sujetarse el pecho como si sintiera el hueco aún sangrante. 

Pero no era momento para lamentarse por reabrir la herida. Había necesitado el recuerdo de Yuuri y la ira que sintió contra Víctor para poder volver a traer el programa que podía alimentarse con esas emociones. Ahora Víctor estaba allí, con el índice sobre sus labios, y la mirada fría. Imposible de leer como lo era siempre. 

—Ya ves… —dijo agitado, volviendo a patinar hacía él para enfrentarlo. Al llegar a tan solo un par de pasos, le miró y le enterró el dedo en el pecho a modo de desafío—. No necesito que me enseñes nada.

—Las debilidades del programa siguen siendo las mismas. —Yuri le sostuvo la mirada irritado. Ese programa se lo había hecho Lilia y se había esforzado mucho en hacerlo.

—¿Las debilidades? ¡No me jodas ahora con que el programa tiene debilidades! 

—Las tiene de hecho, —respondió con calma, cruzándose de brazos mientras levantaba la barbilla—. Artísticamente está por debajo de Ágape, se esfuerza por resaltar tus habilidades artísticas, pero decae cuando no tienes la motivación necesaria.

—¿¡Qué quieres decir!? 

—Allegro Apassionato tiene la fuerza para mostrar una euforia que va más allá de la ira, de la desesperación, como lo has hecho todo este tiempo. Si no eres capaz de entender lo que la música transmite, ¿como pretendes que el público lo vea? Allegro Appasionato, ¿cuál es la historia de este programa?

Yuri no supo qué responder. Le irritaba que no tuviera respuesta, que jamás se hubiera puesto a pensar en lo que representaba la música de ese programa, lo que debía transmitir. Yuri se había esforzado para transmitir en cada paso que Lilia le asignaba, en convertirse en la prima ballerina y había creído lograrlo, pero ahora resultaba que ni siquiera en ese momento había sabido aprovechar el programa que Lilia había hecho con tanta dedicación.

—El éxito de Ágape se debió a que comprendiste lo que la canción y la melodía representaba. Por supuesto, te costó. —Le sonrió, conocedor—, pero ese día en el GPF, por fin comprendiste lo que yo quería expresar cuando lo estaba desarrollando…

—¡¿Qué puedes saber alguien tan egoista como tu de Agape?! —Levantó la mirada y la irritación se veía en sus ojos verdes. Víctor le sonrió con suavidad, con el conocimiento en su mirada de que no había nada que explicar. 

Yuri no lo entendería. 

—Bien. —Ignoró olímpicamente su pregunta—. Ya tengo una idea de cómo comenzar a entrenarte. Lo que vas a hacer ahora es decirme que es lo que quieres para tu tema de esta temporada. Según ello, yo prepararé dos programas para ti. Hasta que no tengas un tema, no podré empezar a entrenarte. 

…

Yuuri intentaba no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero las circunstancias no colaboraban. Su hermana había sido muy franca cuando le dijo que no podría esconderse por siempre de Minami, por mucho que su propuesta fuera algo que no pensaba aceptar. Ya lo había permitido en el pasado, pero no iba a consentirle de nuevo ser cobarde. Esas palabras fueron duras, pero suficiente para que Yuuri abandonara el encierro autoimpuesto después de aquella tarde.

Al caer casi la noche, Yuuri salió y tomó lugar en las aguas termales, dejando sus lentes sobre una de las piedras mientras reposaba y buscaba aclarar su mente. Lo que había sentido al escuchar a Minami decir lo que durante años jamás se atrevió a decirle a Víctor sin alcohol en sus sistema, le había removido de una forma absurda. Él mismo se reconocía que no debió haberle afectado tanto, pero lo primero que quiso fue correr. El problema era saber hacía dónde y porqué.

Soltó un suspiro enajenado, ausente y se hundió más en el agua. 

Yuuri había ido a casa con la esperanza de que el tiempo ayudara a curar todas las heridas que Rusia dejó en él, pero se encontró con que había sido demasiado iluso. Toda Hasetsu era un mural de recuerdos de ellos, todos los lugares estaban plagados de Víctor. Solo era cruzar el pasillo y recordar el momento en que Víctor le robó el segundo beso, los abrazos, la espera.

Ese lugar estaba plagado de memorias. De las conversaciones que se hicieron cada vez más íntimas, más profundas y sinceras. De sus primeras sonrisas reales, que él supo leer. De sus carcajadas animadas y de la forma en que se acercaba con los labios humedecidos por el vapor. Minami había alborotado todo aquello, como si solo hubiera sido agua estancada.

—¿Puedo? —Escuchó detrás de él y no tuvo necesidad de voltear. 

Había reconocido su voz y sabía que no podía seguir huyendo del momento. Solo soltó el aire, y asintió con un movimiento. Pronto el agua se movió mientras Minami se internaba y se acomodaba al otro lado de las termas, dándole espacio a Yuuri. 

—Yo, lo lamento…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuuri, convencido que nada tenía que perdonarle a Minami cuando el problema era él. 

—Por… presionarte. —No obtuvo una respuesta y se mordió los labios. Yuuri no le devolvía la mirada y en cambio la mantenía dispuesta sobre la superficie, como si viera solo su reflejo—. Yo pensé que sería buena idea. Te imaginé varias veces entrenandome, y sentí que sería la persona más afortunada si llegaras a hacerlo. 

—¿Por qué crees que sería un buen entrenador? —Le increpó. Yuuri le miró fijamente mientras Minami se sintió desafiado por sus palabras. Pero no menguó, sacó pecho y reforzó su decisión con la seguridad que sentía de hacer lo correcto.

—Porque eres tu… ¡Por qué eres la persona que admiro! 

—Eso no garantiza que sea un buen entrenador… —Lo sabía de primera mano.

—Lo serás para mí. —Aseguró Minami mientras se acercaba. Se quedó cerca de él con las manos empuñadas como si quisiera controlarse y no abrazarle como un método para convencerlo—. Te vi patinando la noche anterior, vi lo que aún puedes hacer. Yo quiero, ¡yo quiero mostrarles al mundo que Yuuri Katsuki no ha muerto! 

—Yuuri Katsuki murió. —Y se levantó, decidiendo que había escuchado ya suficiente. Se dio media vuelta con intenciones de irse, pero Minami se levantó casi de un salto.

—¿Dónde está tu pasión por el hielo? —Increpó, y no esperó respuesta—. ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Yo vi que no quieres abandonar el hielo! ¿Por qué no me ayudas a traer de nuevo el oro a Japón? Al menos… al menos déjame demostrarte que no es una pérdida de tiempo. —Le agarró el brazo—. Mirame Yuuri, al menos una vez. Mirame patinar con las ideas que tengo, déjame mostrarte mi pasión y si logro contagiarte… por favor, por favor sé mi entrenador. 

Ni siquiera ambos se dieron cuenta de la desnudez de su cuerpo, ni de la humedad que cubría sus pieles o el viento suave que soplaba en primavera. Minami tuvo la vista fija en el rostro decaído de Yuuri, mientras este miraba hacia un punto fijo de la nada. Sus ojos, más que ver hacia el exterior, estaban puestos en la amalgama de emociones y recuerdos que revivía cada vez que Minami repetía la palabra entrenador.

Finalmente se sonrió muy suave, de forma muy triste. Sus ojos lucían ligeramente empapados aunque también podría afectar el esfuerzo que hacía para enfocar algo sin sus lentes.

Algo tenía que admitirse: admiraba la persistencia de Minami. 

Soltó un suspiro y le devolvió la mirada. Minami no pudo estar seguro si lo que veía era desaprobación, decepción, cansancio o pura desesperación. 

—Sólo una vez… 

Solo una oportunidad.


	9. No sabes nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

—Estás enojado conmigo, ¿cierto? —La voz de Yuko sonó suave, mientras veía a la persona a su lado. 

Había llevado su antigua chaqueta como parte del equipo representante de Japón, una a la que le tenía muchísimo cariño. Frente a la pista, Minami interpretaba su rutina, una auténtica, aún con algunas fallas según le había dicho, pero que representaba lo que quería hacer esa temporada.

Yuuri estaba en silencio, mirando todo con atención. No había querido hablar con Yuko, tampoco con Takeshi, solo lo necesario para no pasar por grosero. La verdad, sí se encontraba un tanto molesto. No había querido que Minami supiera que aún estaba patinando y si lo vio en uno de esos momentos en las noches, lo sentía como una invasión de privacidad. Hace años, por algo así había llegado Víctor a su vida, pero no se encontraba muy dispuesto a repetir la experiencia. 

Yuko suspiró, y decidió no insistirle. Esperaba que la muestra de Minami fuera suficiente para hacerle pensar con más detenimiento sobre su decisión. Entonces ocurrió. Ni siquiera ella esperó que Minami hiciera ese salto, pero la impresión fue tal que se vio obligada a ocultar sus labios con sus manos. Yuuri, por su parte, no pudo ocultar su asombro.

Los ojos de Yuuri siguieron clavados en la figura de Minami, en lo que expresaba, en el bello y armonioso ciclo de pasos donde se desvivía mostrando lo que quería: pasión. Contagiarle de pasión. Yuuri comenzó a sentir la corriente eléctrica navegando en sus brazos, la reconocida euforia que vivía cuando estaba en el hielo, cuando veía a Yuri y a Víctor patinando, cuando estaba compitiendo con ellos.

Un nuevo salto le sorprendió y sintió los dedos cosquillear, las ganas de sentir el viento golpeando contra su rostro cuando iba a velocidad, el deseo de volver a prepararse por un salto. Las ganas de desvivirse, de ponerse al límite. Víctor había despertado un monstruo deportivo en él, y ese monstruo deportivo había logrado aplastarlo en su momento. Ahora, era difícil que Yuuri no volviera a sentir las ansias de tener un nuevo oro.

Pero ya era tarde para volver. No cometería ese error, lo sabía. Estaba consciente que su cuerpo podría no perdonarle los dos años de reposo y ya había visto lo que podía ocurrir si lo intentaba.

Minami terminó su presentación, agitado, emocionado, con la sangre navegándole y coloreándole las mejillas. Le miró ansioso, buscando en la mirada de Yuuri el mismo fuego, la misma pasión que buscaba transmitirle, el mismo deseo del oro que tenía.

Lo encontró.

…

—¿No se supone que Víctor no puede patinar? —reclamó Yuri apenas se vio con Georgi a solas. 

Los chicos habían deseado tomarse un descanso, y entre tanto, se enfilaron completos para ver de nuevo a Víctor patinar sobre el hielo. Había sido muy claro al decirle a Yuri que solo lo entrenaría si tenía un tema en mente, y ya estaba pensando en la posibilidad de poner el odio en su tema de temporada. ¿Qué mejor manera de enfocar todo lo que Víctor le hacía sentir que con esa palabra? Sin embargo, Mila ya le había hecho saber que no sería nada sano para él mismo seguir alimentando un sentimiento que al final solo le afectaba a él. Y que muy probablemente ni siquiera Víctor merecía un sentimiento tan fuerte en su contra.

Georgi suspiró y se calzó sus patines mientras miraba hacía la pista como Víctor se movía con la misma suavidad de antaño, como si hubiera nacido para ser un espíritu del hielo. Hermoso, sufriente y dramático, era como verlo cinco años atrás. 

—Yakov me comentó que tienes meses desde que empezó a patinar de nuevo, que lo ha acompañado a solas. —Yuri torció la boca, un tanto negado a entenderlo—. Lo ha ayudado, no fue al principio fácil pero definitivamente Víctor es una persona terca, y no cedió. Los resultados se ven.

—Espero que no esté con la tontería de volver a competir. ¡Es un anciano! 

—No puede aunque quisiera. No puede realizar los saltos, ya eso lo deja fuera de competencia. Tampoco creo que sea eso lo que buscaba al volver a patinar. Debe ser que lo extraña. 

Georgi se levantó, y hizo un leve estiramiento con sus brazos y tronco. Yuri mantuvo la vista en la pista y logró encontrar algunas similitudes en los pasos de Victor y en el último programa de Yuuri antes de renunciar. Eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

—Ese maldito… ese programa es de…

—¿Yuuri? Lo sé… 

—¡Lo voy a sacar de la pista a patadas! —Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero Georgi le detuvo antes de separarse demasiado de él—. ¡Georgi, suéltame! 

—¿Por qué te enojas? Ese programa Yuuri se lo hizo a él. —Yuri se lo quedó mirando sin entender—. Era su último grito, lamentablemente Víctor no quiso escucharlo a tiempo. Quizás el que lo esté haciendo ahora, signifique algo.

—Significa que es hombre muerto. 

—Yuri… —Georgi lo llamó con paciencia—. Debes aprender a leer un poco más a las personas y los sentimientos. Lo que dijo Víctor hace rato, no es falso. Como artistas debemos entender que es lo que quiere expresar nuestra obra para mostrarla al público. Somos actores y cada programa tiene una historia. Siempre ha sido muy bueno, muy talentoso, tienes toda la ambición para lograr lo que quieras pero… en este mundo, no es suficiente la ambición.

—No necesito consejos, ya tengo años patinando.

—Lo sé, pero si me permites aconsejarte, es hora de que cambies de estrategia. —Se acercó con las manos en sus caderas. Algunos mechones de su cabello caían sobre su frente, cediendo a la gravedad—. Deja de estar enojado con el mundo. Muestra lo que verdaderamente hay en ti. El chico cariñoso que quiere a la gente y se preocupa, el mundo necesita conocerlo. 

—Pufff, deliras. —Replicó mirando hacia un lado, mientras su rostro mostraba desagrado ante la idea.

Pero Georgi lo sabía, lo supo desde que era un pequeño niño mal encarado con ganas de comerse al mundo solo. De demostrar que no le hacía falta nadie, que no necesitaba de nada más que de sí mismo para avanzar. Sabía que no era así, que Yuri era un niño que amaba y que le habían partido su corazón demasiadas veces. Forzado a crecer rápido, a madurar antes de tiempo.

Como Víctor.

Quizás por eso eran tan parecido y por esa misma razón chocaban tanto. Si tan solo se dieran la oportunidad, tanto Víctor como Yuri entenderían muchas cosas de ellos mismos a través del otro. 

Después de media hora más, Víctor volvió a abandonar la pista mientras los jóvenes la retomaban, emocionados tras ver a una de las estrellas más emblemáticas de hielo. De nuevo le instaban a dar saltos, a que le mostraran el increíble Flip cuádruple o el precioso salchow, pero Víctor era hábil para despistar a las masas, eso era evidente.

Con una sonrisa confiada, siguió su camino. Yuri se tropezó con él a propósito y entró a la vista para practicar si bien no su rutina, sí los saltos, que era donde estaba teniendo problemas. Georgi también pensaba entrar a la pista, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Víctor sentándose en la grada con el rostro levemente irritado. Le miró fijamente, y no pudo detenerse de acercarse y ofrecerle su botella de agua.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy… 

No lo parecía, no por la forma en que había apretado sus labios. Georgi miró hacía la pierna y notó que Víctor intentaba no apretar demasiado su rodilla derecha. Soltó el aire de forma conocedora y miró luego hacia la pista, donde los chicos hacían una algarabía porque Yuri quizás en su propia molestia e impulsado positivamente por Víctor, había por fin clavado un Salchow cuádruple por primera vez en meses. Cuando volvió su mirada, Víctor también estaba mirando a Yuri después de haberlo logrado.

Leyó en esa mirada todo lo que necesitaba saber de él.

—No debería sobreesforzarte. —Le recomendó. Víctor tomó el agua y bebió un poco antes de mirarle fijamente—. Sé que quieres hacerlo, pero ya no hace falta.

—No te preocupes, Georgi. —Le sonrió condescendiente—. No es nada.

Sabía de sobra que de nada servía presionarlo. Víctor no era una persona que se abriera fácilmente a otros y eso provocaba muchas veces que se dejara de ver las buenas cosas que tenía él, esas que eran más importantes que sus logros competitivos y sus habilidades deportivas de antaño. Decidió darle espacio y así partió a la pista, sintiendo la mirada fija de aquel mientras daba las instrucciones a los chicos. 

Esa noche, sería Víctor quien haría la compañía a Yakov en la clínica. Yuri ya tenía programado recibir a Otabek en el aeropuerto y luego se encontrarían con Mila en su casa. Pero estaría siendo un poco egoísta si se robaba a Otabek al menos media hora más de lo pautado. Al menos eso estaba planeando, mientras tomaba su motocicleta y se dirigía al aeropuerto.

El vehículo lo había comprado cuando su abuelo aún estaba con vida, y recordó la cara de preocupación que puso cuando llegó con él a su casa. Le aseguró de muchas formas que estaría bien, que no debía preocuparse, que estaba consciente de que debía tener cuidado y tomaba todas las previsiones. También le dijo que Otabek le había enseñado a manejarlas, y que ya había probado con varios modelos. Nikolai sabía que su nieto era fuerte y que era capaz de muchas cosas que la mayoría de su edad tan siquiera podían llegar a soñar. No menguó la preocupación, pero confió en él.

Ahora, la motocicleta era aparcada en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Con su largo abrigo negro, cubría su suéter con diseño de animal print. Tenía los dedos cubiertos por sus guantes de motociclista y estaba cargando su casco con el mismo diseño de leopardo que tenía su motocicleta. Todo en perfecta combinación. Se sentó en la sala de espera, mirando hacía las pantallas donde señalaban que el vuelo que proveía de Kazajistan ya había llegado. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para ver a Otabek salir de allí.

Entre tanto, Víctor estaba leyendo un libro al lado de la camilla, demasiado concentrado para notar el momento en que Yakov volvió a despertar. Debido al descanso obligado, tenía las horas de sueño totalmente desfasada, se había quedado dormido en la tarde y estaba despertando en la noche. El anciano miró hacía su alumno notándolo serio mientras leía el libro que tenía en manos cuya portada pudo reconocer. No hizo ruido, solo lo observó como lo haría un padre a un hijo, atento, un tanto preocupado. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó al notar la mirada y le sonrió mientras dejaba el libro al lado. Yakov solo asintió e intentó acomodarse sin mucho éxito—. Deja te acomodo la almohada. 

—Estoy bien, Vitya. —Le respondió mientras cedía a los cuidados de Víctor. Acomodó la almohada y lo ayudó a recostarse mejor, con cuidado de no afectar las vías. Yakov no pudo evitar recordar cuando habían estado en una situación similar, pero en roles completamente opuestos—. Así está mejor.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? Aunque la comida aquí es terrible. 

—No. ¿Cómo te fue con Yura? —Victor le sonrió suave, pero Yakov sabía leer que esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Le dije que me diera un tema para hacerle las coreografías, y le pedí que hiciera a Ágape pero decidió hacer Allegro Appasionato. ¿De donde salen alumnos tan desobedientes? —Increpó para sí mismo, plegando su índice al borde de sus labios. Yakov soltó un suspiró pensando lo irónica que sonaba la pregunta en la boca del discípulo más desobediente que había tenido—. Pero logró clavar un salto. Supongo que las cosas irán bien. 

—¿Y el cigarro…? —Víctor sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo unos caramelos para controlar la ansiedad por la nicotina, con orgullo, como si fuera un hijo que estuviera haciendo bien la tarea.

—Te prometí que lo dejaría, así que tienes que cumplir tu parte. Tienes que mejorarte, Yakov. 

Víctor puso ambos brazos en la camilla, mirándolo con suavidad. Su sonrisa era calmada, sosegada, como si sinceramente estuviera agradecido de estar allí y poderlo escuchar aún. Yakov no dijo nada al respecto, aunque si encontraba bastante surreal la obediencia con la que Víctor había tomado ambos encargos. Por un lado, lo sentía como si no fuera realmente Víctor con quien tratara y por el otro, que ciertamente la posibilidad de perderlo lo había afectado más de lo que él creyó.

Si era sincero, no esperaba tanto apoyo y cuidado de sus discípulos. Ahora comprendía que no estaba tan solo como a veces pensaba.

—Vitya, —Agregó, moviendo su palma hasta su regazo—. ¿Y Yuuri? 

El rostro de Víctor se mantuvo sorprendido por espacio de unos segundos pero luego dibujó una sonrisa triste. De hecho, de sus labios salió como una risa que no llegó a ser tal y pasó su mano por el cabello, dejando que sus hebras clara volvieran a su sitio sobre su frente.

—En Japón, por supuesto. ¿Quieres que lo llamemos? ¿Te gustaría verlo? Yo no me opongo, si eso quieres…

—No… —Trató de aclarar su garganta—. Me refiero a porqué sigue allá.

—Yakov, ya hemos hablado de eso… —Su voz sonaba suave y paciente.

—No Vitya, no sabes… —Se animó a tomarle la mano a su alumno—. Cuando me dio el dolor caminando al ascensor, pensé que no habría problema alguno. Pero cuando el dolor se hizo tan fuerte, que pensé que mi corazón estallaría, tuve miedo. Me recosté contra la superficie fría del metal y todo se estaba desvaneciendo ante mis ojos. Miré a Lilia… miré lo hermosa que estaba en el día de nuestra boda, su sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos llenos de sueños. —Sonrió con nostalgia—. Lo vi a ustedes, triunfando en cada uno de los torneos, a tí, haciendo historia por el mundo. A Yura rompiendo tu record, y recordándome a lo que habías sido cuando tan solo tenías dieciséis años. Toda mi vida, en tan solos unos minutos.

—No estuviste mucho tiempo así, Yakov. Una pareja te encontró cuando estabas por desfallecer. Afortunadamente, porque por eso estás aún aquí con nosotros... 

—Pero no me refiero a eso, Vitya. Me refiero a lo solo que me sentí. A ver mi vida pasar y darme cuenta que posiblemente, si muriera en ese momento moriría solo. Sin hijos, sin pareja, ahora me siento afortunado porque al menos mi tiempo como entrenador me ha dado a ustedes… Pero la soledad que sentí en ese momento, no sabes… no sabes cómo se siente. 

Víctor mojó sus labios, un tanto incómodo con el tema de conversación. No sabía cómo manejarlo, cómo tomar el tema de la muerte, de la soledad, ya estaba un poco sobresaturado de ambas cosas. No era como ir y abrazar a Yakov para hacerlo sentir mejor porque estaba consciente de que no era eso lo que Yakov estaba buscando en él con todas esas palabras.

—Lo importante ahora es que nos tienes, no morirás solo y si sigues pensando en eso te llevo a mi casa. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, evadiendo lo que Yakov quería decirle. El anciano le sonrió y lo miró como un padre mira a un niño pequeño que no ha entendido aún nada de la vida.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Vitya. Atiende la voz de este anciano, solo lo haces cuando te conviene. Siempre ha sido así.

—Lo pensaré, ¿está bien así? —Palmeó su mano, como quisiera cerrar ya ese tema para el bien de ambos. 

—Está bien así.

Yuri, entre tanto, divisó la figura de su amigo llegar con un pequeño equipaje. Apenas lo vio traspasar la puerta de salida, se apresuró para abrazarlo como si en verdad necesitara de ese contacto de forma urgente. Otabek lo comprendió y soltó un momento el equipaje para abrazarle con fuerzas, y hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien. Tuvo un dejavú con lo que había ocurrido hace un año, cuando el abuelo de Yuri murió. Para cuando llegó al sepelio, el abrazo se había sentido así, como si tuviera miedo de caer.

No dijo nada en los minutos que Yuri lo mantuvo agarrado entre sus brazos. Para cuando se separaron, el mismo Yuri le tomó del brazo y lo jaloneó hasta la salida. Otabek se dejó llevar de forma paciente, y tras haber dejado el aeropuerto atrás miró la motocicleta que Yuri se había comprado. Para mayor sorpresa, Yuri le dio su propio casco y miró la motocicleta como si este le indicara que debía hacer.

—¿Quieres que conduzca yo? —Quiso asegurarse. Yuri no dijo nada, solo siguió extendiendo el casco—. Bien. Sujeta mi equipaje.

Sin esperar más respuesta, Otabek tomó el mando de la motocicleta mientras Yuri se colocaba el morral en la espalda. Al momento de acomodarse en el asiento, rodeó el cuerpo de Otabek y se sujetó fuerte. Todo lo que dijo fue suficiente para que Otabek supiera que hacer y hacía donde ir.

“Lejos.”


	10. Es difícil decidir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Después de dar varias vueltas por la ciudad, simplemente sin un destino decidido, estacionaron frente al puente Potseluev. Otabek esperó que Yuri bajara de la motocicleta para hacerlo con él y luego ambos reposaron sus codos sobre la fuerte estructura. Ese puente era emblemático, de hecho los miles de candados guardados allí contaban la historia de diferentes parejas que solo Dios sabría si seguían juntas. Decían que todo aquel que se besara allí tendrían una vida larga juntos; para él era una tontería. La gente que ama no se queda para siempre…

Soltó un suspiro. Le provocó un café bien cargado. También podría optar por cerveza, pero sinceramente no le agradaba mucho su sabor.

—¿Mila te ha escrito? —preguntó mirando el reloj y notando que ya llevaba más de una hora secuestrado.

—Le dije que le avisaría cuando fuéramos a su casa. 

—Debe estar enojada.

—De hecho, comprende. —A Yuri no le gustaba eso, sentía que la gente prefería callar y permitirle cosas caprichosas como si fuera tratado como un niño. Sabía que con Otabek no era el caso, pero aún así todas las actitudes de todos le hacían sentir así. 

Hizo una mueca y levantó la mirada hacia la superficie del río Moika. El agua se movía y él se sentía un pozo en infección. 

—¿Cómo te fue hoy con Víctor?

—Dijo que Allegro Appasionato era un programa desaprovechado por mí y que le diera un tema para hacer mis programas. Estoy enojado. —Resumió su estado mientras arrugaba suavemente su nariz—. Pero más que con él, conmigo mismo. Odio saber en el fondo que tiene razón, que Ágape fue el mejor programa que he hecho, que Allegro Appasionato nunca lo comprendí correctamente y que sí, puede que solo haya sido un foco y ahora estoy quemado. 

—El Yuri que conozco nunca se rendiría tan fácilmente por esas palabras.

—Y no lo va a hacer, pero si quiero que las cosas cambien, debo comprender en dónde estoy fallando ¿no?

La mente de un soldado, pensó. La mirada de Yuri era la de un soldado herido en medio de un bombardeo, analizando sus errores para acabar allí pero buscando la salida más idónea. Se lo quedó mirando, admirando esa entereza, esa fortaleza tan propia de él y que tanto le gustaba. La manera que tenía de ver el mundo y como buscaba sobresalir de él independientemente de su historia de vida.

Cuando hablaron de sus familias en el pasado, Otabek comprendió que había sido muy afortunado. Sus padres estaban juntos, y habían luchado duro para poderle ofrecer la oportunidad de realizarse en patinaje como él deseaba, ante la inexistencia de programas de enseñanza en Kazajistán. Siempre estaba en contactos con ellos, y aunque no podían ir a sus competiciones, siempre había una llamada y un texto que los hacía sentir cerca. Sus dos hermanos lo admiraban y no tardaban en decírselo cada vez que se veían y él se sentía amado por toda su familia. 

Él era alguien que tenía el apoyo de todos: familias, amigos, su país. Yuri había carecido del apoyo familiar. Su padre nunca se supo de él y su madre era muy joven cuando lo tuvo. Ella abandonó su carrera para tenerlo, pero luego el trabajo por mantenerlo lo alejó de él. Era su abuelo quien iba a buscarlo al colegio y a la pista todos los días, y él único que estaba al pendiente de sus logros. 

Le contó que en medio de unas de sus rabietas por su atención, su madre le gritó cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Cosas que marcaron para siempre su relación de madre e hijo. Yuri ya no volvió a verla como parte imprescindible de su vida y siguió creciendo sin esperarla ya. Ella volvió, por supuesto, e intentó por muchos medios volver a tener al niño cariñoso que había sido. Pero de eso ya no tendría más. 

Otabek se frotó las manos y vio las de Yuri enguantadas aún. Inseguro de qué gesto darle, se quedó en silencio e imitó su acción de mirar el río correr, pero Yuri después de algunos minutos decidió dejar caer la cabeza sobre su hombro como modo de apoyo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó al fin. Yuri soltó el aire de nuevo.

—No sé… buscar la manera de hacer que mi Allegro Appasionato sea perfecto, y encontrar un tema que pueda perfeccionar ahora. —Se apegó un poco más, consiguiendo en Otabek un calor tan reconfortante que dolía—. Mila ya pensó en el suyo, sobre la amistad. ¿Tu ya lo pensaste? 

—Sí. —Hizo una pausa dramática—. “Davai”.

—¿Eh? — Yuri se separó un momento para verlo y asegurarse lo que había dicho, pero pronto comprendió que solo era una broma de Otabek. Lo podía ver en la forma en que sus labios cerrados ligeramente temblaban conteniendo una risa—. ¡No seas tonto! 

Yuri empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras alzaba su pulgar e imaginaba a Otabek haciendo el mismo gesto por toda la pista entre piruetas y saltos. La risa de Yuri fue como brisa refrescante para el kazajo, que se limitó a sonreír amenamente y pronto fue contagiado por esa risa. Otabek no era una persona de soltar carcajadas ruidosas, pero era perceptible el momento en que se encontraba profundamente entretenido. Comenzó a reír bajito, mientras Yuri reía en alto y se sujetaba el estómago a punto de sentir náuseas. 

Conforme buscaba recuperar su calma y limpiaba un par de lagrimillas, Yuri se recostó sobre el pecho de su amigo para ser abrazado por el hombro. Otabek había usado su brazo para darle un espacio en sí mismo, y sus dedos acariciaron la cabellera rubia, despeinandolo, mientras sus yemas hormigueaban como si tocaran algo muy preciado. Luego hubo silencio, brisa, gente moviéndose, ellos dos conectados en un lenguaje antiguo.

—Gracias por venir, Beka... 

—No hay nada que agradecer. Quise hacerlo.

Después de quedarse unos minutos más en el puente, decidieron partir en la motocicleta. Yuri, un poco más enfocado en lo que debía hacer, decidió tomar el mando del vehículo y recibió a Otabek detrás de él, mientras éste le rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Hizo rugir a su motocicleta mientras tomaba de nuevo la avenida, dispuesto a dejar a su amigo en su destino y a tomar el rumbo del propio. 

Al día siguiente, Yuri se apareció en la pista muy temprano, encontrando que para su pesar solo estaba Georgi, Mila, Otabek y los chicos de la práctica de patinaje. No había señales de Víctor y por cómo pasaban las horas de la mañana (decidió esperar), era evidente que no pensaba asomar su nariz allí. Si, era cierto que había pasado la noche con Yakov cuidándolo. También que seguro estaría cansado. Pero le hubiera dado una misera instrucción, o al menos una llamada. Debería preocuparse por su entrenamiento si iba a ser su entrenador.

Malhumorado, realizó varias prácticas de saltos sin poder llegar a los cuatro giros. La presión seguía igual, lo que había ocurrido en el día anterior parecía no funcionar ahora. Quizás estaba demasiado enfurecido con Víctor para asestar bien un salto, o quizás no estaba lo suficiente concentrado, así que decidió patinar sin un tema en específico y dejarse llevar para intentar bajar su molestia.

Yuuri solía hacer eso, pensó. A veces se lanzaba en la pista y se dejaba llevar por una música que solo se oía en su cabeza. Muchas veces, se había detenido en la baranda a mirarlo, a observar la forma en que su cuerpo se movía haciendo música en el silencio. Yuuri tenía un potencial artístico que nublaba por mucho el de muchos de los que estaban en la escena del patinaje. Más sobrio, elegante, incluso perfeccionista, Yuuri siempre había tenido un fallo técnico que fue mejorando conforme el tiempo y su comunión con Víctor, pero artísticamente hablando, siempre fue alguién más allá de la media.

Fue así como captó su atención al principio, fue así que durante sus prácticas volvía a hacerlo indiscriminadamente. Admiraba eso y buscaba lograrlo pero había algo que lo bloqueaba, algo que evitaba que pudiera desarrollarse artísticamente. Por mucho ballet que hiciera, por mucho que intentara imitar a Yuuri, había algo que le faltaba y no lograba encontrar el qué.

Enojado, dejó la pista al cabo de un par de horas. Les dijo a Mila y a Otabek que en la noche pasaría por su casa, pero que de momento necesitaba realizar una llamada urgente. Su primer impulso lo guiaba a llamar a Yuuri Katsuki, pero lo descartó casi de inmediato al recordar que desde la última vez que se vieron, no habían hablado más. Así que decidió enfocar sus energías en la persona con la que debía hablar en ese momento y la que ayudaría a encaminar mejor sus próximos pasos.

Fue por un café y allí decidió alquilar una cabina de llamadas internacionales. Sabía que tomaría tiempo, así que intentó ponerse cómodo para la gran jornada.

Lilia le había dejado tres números de teléfono: su movil, el de su apartamento en Florencia y el de la academia de ballet que estaba liderando allá. Él no creyó que llegaría a usarlo hasta ese momento pero sintió un súbito arrebato de vergüenza cuando empezó a marcar los números y esperó el tono de la llamada. Tenía idea de qué le diría, de como lo hablaría, incluso pensaba usar su tono despreocupado para ello. Pero Lilia no era cualquier persona en su vida, había llenado un vacío que inequívocamente, ahora le hacía falta. Había sido más madre que la suya.

Cuando escuchó su voz, la sensación de desear ser consolado le agarró de sorpresa, trabando sus propias palabras. Lilia se escuchaba tan lejos, como una vocesita atrapada en el viento del norte, pero con el acento arraigado de Rusia que no menguaba aunque estuviera hablando en perfecto inglés. Se sonrió con cierta nostalgia, y mientras la escuchaba preguntar de nuevo, inclinó su rostro sobre su mano, apegándose contra la pared. Haciéndose pequeño como un niño que extraña a su madre y espera ansioso la hora de salida.

—Ey, Lilia. —Soltó con tono travieso, y tras el silencio, escuchó una larga exhalación. Incluso podría jurar que los apretados labios de Lilia debieron vibrar de emoción.

—Yuri Plisetsky, que sorpresa recibir una llamada tuya. 

—Es sorpresa encontrarla —dijo a su favor, haciendo bolitas de papel con la servilleta. —¿Cómo está el clima allá en Florencia? ¿Ya se olvidó de nosotros? 

—Por supuesto que no, las cosas no son fáciles de olvidar, mucho menos cuando han entregado tanta alegría. 

Sí, recordaba… cuando superó la marca de Víctor y de la emoción Yakov lo cargó casi sobre su hombro, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Lilia aplaudía emocionada, más bien conmocionada a decir verdad. Sus mejillas temblaban y tenía la piel colorada como si fuera a romper en cualquier momento en llanto. La felicidad que sintió tanto por él mismo como por parte de ellos fue una fiesta de euforia impredecible. Estaba seguro que podría ganar, que podría lograrlo todo. Y estaba agradecido porque los tenía a ellos, allí junto a otros formando a su agape.

Le daba nostalgia pensarlo. En ese momento parecía que todos iban a estar con él toda la vida. Como un niño chiquillo (como lo había sido), deseaba poder seguir superándose teniendo a los que quería al lado. Seguir sintiendo esa felicidad emanar de cada uno de sus logros. Pero la realidad lo golpeó como un tren a toda velocidad, matándolo de lleno. La realidad cuando Víctor llegó anunciando su regreso y dejando en el aire la clarísima posibilidad de que Yuuri se iría. 

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —inquirió siempre directa—. No me has llamado para saber solo sobre el clima de Florencia.

—De hecho, no… —aunque le alegraba escucharla—. Quiero preguntarle algo sobre Allegro Appasionato. 

Yuri sabía que para Lilia no debía ser un secreto su mala racha en el patinaje. Debía saberlo, porque era casi que información mundial y porque los resultados quedaron a la vista en los últimos torneos.

La mujer soltó el aire tras la línea y pareció acomodarse en algún lugar, por los sonidos de metal contra madera que resonaron en ese momento. Yuri le esperó paciente, mirando la hoja de papel casi deshecha, así como sentía su carrera.

—¿Qué ocurre con ese programa?

—Quiero saber que pensabas cuando lo creaste. —Hubo silencio tras la línea por lo que Yuri supo que tendría que explicarse mejor—. Es decir, porqué decidiste que sería el mejor programa para mí. Sé que no te pregunté antes y que confié ciegamente en la decisión que usted y Yakov tomaron en ese momento, convencido de que iba a ganar. Y eso hice… pero quisiera saber porqué.

—Yuri, es un poco tarde para hablar de eso. —Pensaría que estaba hablando de la hora, sino fuera porque aún el sol estaba en lo alto en San Petersburgo. Sabía que Lilia no hablaba de forma literal—. ¿Por qué ahora quieres saberlo? 

—He intentado varias veces rehacer el programa y no he podido. —Confesó—. Y estoy pensando que quizás debo entenderlo mejor. No sé qué ha pasado desde ese momento hasta ahora para que las cosas cambien. Si es la motivación la que falta, o si es algo más. —Hizo más bolas de papel con su servilleta—. Además… creo que me gustaría escucharlo.

—Yuratchka… —Esa forma de llamarlo… esa manera tan dulce que podía provocarlo llorar. Yuri recordó la entonación que hacía su abuelo al decirlo, y un golpe calido y humedo arremetió contra su pecho—. Allegro Appasionato nació de tu energía, de tu fuerza y juventud. Trepidante, honesta, fuerte y bella, tan bella que necesitaba ser mostrada en su máxima belleza. Es el himno de tu lucha, de tu empuje, de tu vivacidad. Recuerdo que te dije que debías ser la prima Ballerina, pero lograste lograste una belleza alrededor de la fuerza diferente y más pasional. 

Aún después de esa llamada, la voz de Lilia se filtraba como si fuera un canto viejo, de antaño, un himno de una coral de ángeles que delineaba los rastros de lo que él había sido. No, de lo que él aún era.

Alzó la vista y se sintió afortunado. Una sonrisa más confiada surcó su rostro que ya estaba perdiendo por completo los rasgos de niñez que alguna vez tuvo.

“Lo que ha cambiado, todos los hemos hecho. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo, todos los días. El tiempo es implacable y la juventud se envanece, pero la energía y la vitalidad que está en ti, Yuri, aún no se agota. Falta mucho por agotarse. Sé que has tenido un mal momento en tu carrera, lo sé, pero no es algo por el cual pensar en rendirse. En este mundo los altibajos son necesarios, no hay forma de resurgir si no es cayendo y haciéndose pedazos. Así que mira las heridas de tus pies y recuerda cuantas veces más se han herido, y cuántas más cicatrizados. Miralas con orgullo, porque eres fuerte, bellamente fuerte.”

No hay mejor forma que brillar que después de estar en profunda oscuridad. Eso era cierto, muy cierto, y Yuuri Katsuki lo había representado muy bien cuando tras una terrible temporada se levantó y salió para brillar y obtener premios. Lo terrible era brillar para luego sumirse en la oscuridad, en ese caso, el golpe no era paulatino sino radical, voraz como una tormenta. Y la gente es implacable, el mundo lo era. 

Si se detenía a pensarlo, él había visto la gloria y había visto la oscuridad. Eso debería darle una ventaja frente a ellos dos.

…

Mari se acercó a la puerta abierta de la habitación de su hermano mientras lo veía recoger las últimas cosas de su closet. Entre lo que llevaba estaba no solo dos trajes formales, sino también ropa de entrenamiento, pijamas, y ropa interior. Yuuri se veía concentrado contando todas las piezas que se llevaba y calculando si sería suficiente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, algo que no cayó de sorpresa para ninguno en Yu-topia. De hecho, se había sentido como una especie de trampa entre todos, como si todos supieran que con la llegada de Minami algo se agitaría en Yuuri, algo que todos habían deseado ver de nuevo.

Dobló su toalla con cuidado y la metió en su maletín negro, mirando como todo estaba perfectamente arreglado. Víctor también era así, meticuloso con todo lo que llevaba y traía de cada viaje. Inconscientemente sonrió recordando la primera vez que arreglaron equipaje juntos cuando iban a la copa China.

La hermana suspiró al verlo, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta de Yuuri, caminó por la habitación como si buscara algo. Asomó su cabeza por el closet, corroborando que quedaba muy pocas prendas de ropas, pero lo más destacable era otra maleta enorme cuyo interior conocía.

—¿No llevarás nada de allí? —señaló la maleta y Yuuri ajustó sus lentes para ver lo que su hermana estaba mencionando. Distinto a lo que esperó, Mari vio en Yuuri una sonrisa cohibida, pequeña, pero no había muestra de ansiedad.

—No creo que sea correcto pero... 

Yuuri se levantó y sacó la maleta del closet. La puso sobre la cama y abrió con cuidado la cremallera, para dejar a la vista todo lo que estaba dentro de ella. Allí guardaba todavía todos los poster de Víctor, toda la mercancía que había recolectado durante todos esos años donde Víctor era una leyenda y él apenas podía soñar con mirarlo. 

Cada poster tenía la firma de Víctor Nikiforov, con su perfecta caligrafía, y mensajes que prefirió no leer para no agitar más las cosas en su interior. También dentro descansaban las medallas que había recolectado, todas, menos las de oro. Estaba su anterior pasaporte con todos los sellos a lo largo de su carrera, fotos que había impreso también con mensajes en su cara interior, y otros detalles más que seguramente para Mari no tendría un valor pero para Yuuri significaba muchas cosas. 

Yuuri sacó una matryoshka del maletín y la miró con cariño. Sonrió mientras la detallaba, era una matryoshka con su propia imagen, una de las excentricidades que Víctor mandó a hacer mientras estaban juntos. La más grande, llevaba el traje de Stay Close to me, el azúl. Adentro, había una con el traje de Yuri on Ice, y la tercera, más pequeña, el traje de eros. Cuando abrió la tercera, sonrió mientras veía el anillo guardado.

—¿No eran cuatro? —preguntó su hermana, asomándose por sobre su hombro. Sí, recordaba una foto que les había enviado con las cuatros muñecas. La última que era la más pequeña fue la que más le gustó.

—Sí, pero esa se partió. —Volvió a guardar todo y acomodó la matryoshka sobre la ropa, llevándola con él. Por un momento, Yuuri se quedó en silencio.

Mari sabía que si debía hacer algo para ayudar a Yuuri a desahogarse, era quedarse en silencio. Yuuri no respondía positivamente al acoso, ni a los interrogatorios, era una persona demasiado difícil de leer. Siempre había sido taciturno, y tenía muy reservado sus sentimientos. Solo se hallaba cómodo cuando estaba en el ballet o en la pista. 

Víctor, con el tiempo, entendió el lenguaje de Yuuri, sus tiempos, y logró abrirlo y comprenderlo. No pensó que las cosas acabarían así años después. Una parte de ella quisiera regresar el tiempo y proteger a su hermano de lo que quiera que hubiera ocurrido en Rusia, un secreto que Yuuri jamás quiso compartir. Hiroko decía que no había necesidad de hacerlo. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó tras largo rato de silencio.

—Estoy asustado. —Yuuri le confesó, sin mirarla—. Sé que es imposible que vuelva a ver a Víctor, pero me veré con los demás… con todos aquellos contra los que alguna vez competí. Trato de controlarlo, pero siento que tendré un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento. Temo que hagan preguntas que no quiero responder, que la prensa nos atosigue, que vuelvan a hablar y a mencionar a Víctor y lo que estoy haciendo. Que me comparen con él de nuevo... 

—No hables si no quieres con ellos. —Fue la respuesta simple de la hermana mayor, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

Le gustaría decirle muchas cosas: “Cuidate, no tengas miedo, eres mucho más fuerte que ellos, no sabes como te admiro…” pero nada de eso salió de su boca. Solo podía ver a su hermano y recordar cuando era una bola de carne encantadora corriendo al salón de ballet de Minako o alzándose sobre sus puntas mientras lo bañaban. Al adolescente encantador cuyo sueño era conocer a un ruso que desconocía que existía y se estaba esforzando por merecerlo. 

Mari siempre lo vio con sueños inalcanzables, con una perspectiva de vida diferente a la suya. Lo admiró… El frágil Yuuri, el fuerte Yuuri.

—¿Podrás cuidar a papá y mamá mientras estoy fuera?

—Como siempre. 

—Disculpame por dejar siempre en tus hombros la carga de Yu-topia.

—Es algo que decidí, bien pude casarme y tener hijos. 

Sonrieron ambos… habían pasado tantos años, habían cambiado tanto… sus silencios eran comunes pero perfectos, conectados en una intensa melodía única que seguía el ritmo de la sangre que compartían.

—Antes de irte, despídete de Makkachin y Vicchan.

—Sí.

—Y no descartes la posibilidad de verlo. ¿Qué harás si llega a ser así? 

Ya Yuuri sabía la respuesta: Correr.


	11. Basta de recordar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Estaba escuchando el sonido del tono descolgado de su llamada, mientras el frío le atenazaba los huesos. Sus mejillas caídas habían temblando con la idea, sus ojos verdes se habían empequeñecido, y como si se hubiera atorado tenía un nudo en su garganta. Todo el esfuerzo de tragar saliva, provocaba que su cuerpo se sumiera en un temblor imperceptible. Logró en un momento soltar el teléfono en la mesa. Pasó una mano a su corazón angustiado.

_ “Antes de despedirme, creo que debería saber algo. Yakov tuvo un infarto hace unos días. ¡Ya está bien! Lo estamos cuidando, le mandaron reposo, menos gritos todos los días, ya sabe. Pero pensé que debería saberlo. No se preocupe, nosotros lo cuidaremos.” _

Aunque había escuchado todo, su mente se quedó trabada en lo que le había ocurrido a Yakov. Había enfermado, había estado a punto de morir, y ella estaba a miles de kilómetros de él. Miles…

Su mano temblorosa paseó por su rostro demacrado por los años y logró sentir la humedad de una de sus lágrimas. Tuvo miedo, real miedo, un miedo que le taladró las sienes y se afianzó en su pecho caído, mientras sentía su garganta sollozar. Yakov, Yakov había sido tantas cosas. Yakov seguía siendo tantísimas cosas… 

No estaba preparada para despedirse de él para siempre, aún si siempre se creyó dispuesta a ello.

En su carrera profesional siendo jóvenes, Yakov nunca pudo destacar en el patinaje; a pesar de su esfuerzo y dedicación, no pudo contra las estrellas de momento, los verdaderos venidos del cielo que eran capaz de obtener medallas con sólo respirar. Sin embargo, era el más dedicado, y persistente y muchas veces vio el oro escaparse de sus manos, como si fuera agua. Para ella, en cambio, las cosas fueron distintas. Lilia conseguía premios y más premios conforme su carrera avanzaba, y su imagen brillaba como una estrella en el horizonte. Todos la adoraban y ella amaba esa adoración incandescente del mundo frente a su talento. Logró abocarse en ello cuando su vientre se negó a dar fruto, se abocó a ella cuando su amor con Yakov acabó. 

Era difícil pedirle a un hombre criado a la antigua y con el peso de toda una generación él aceptar estar por debajo de una mujer. Su amor no soportó las comparaciones, los celos, la impotencia y la frustración. No lo soportó. Tras años fríos de matrimonio, se separaron y decidieron seguir sus caminos lejos del otro, como si la sola mención doliera. Yakov ingresó a la academía de la federación para sacar su certificado de maestro y decidió abocarse la vida a los niños que siempre quiso tener y que siempre alegó ella no le daba por su carrera. Ella se dedicó a seguir brillando hasta marchitarse.

En esa época, recordaba, Yakov conoció al pequeño Vitya. Las veces que hablaron para acordar los términos del divorcio, él no dejaba de mencionarlo como si se tratara de un hijo. Recordó el día que le pidió el favor de firmarle una fotografía, la llamada para tal nimiedad después de meses de silencio. A ella le ofendió.

—Oh, no quería ofenderte. —Le escuchó decir luego que muchas décadas después, se encontrarán criando a un pequeño rubio malhumorado y rebelde dispuesto a todo por ganar.  En la sala con la chimenea encendida, bajo la música de Beethoven, separados por dos grandes muebles, dispuesto frente a frente pero mirando las llamas como si estas fueran más interesantes—. Esa firma, era para una fotografía de la madre de Vitya. Me la pidió, pensé durante meses que no era importante y que era algo de niños, hasta que ella murió y al enterarme, corrí a llamarte. Le había prometido que buscaría tu firma, y le fallé a esa promesa.

—¿Por eso le cuidas como si fuera un niño? Por favor, Yakov. Es un hombre, y bastante grande para serte sincera. Un hombre que ni siquiera valora el tiempo que estuvo contigo si buscó cualquier excusa para escabullirse a Japón. 

—Es un idiota, pero no puedo negarle nada. —Refunfuñó como lo haría un padre, pensó en ese momento. Aceptándole todo, como si así pudiera retribuirle lo que le había quitado el mundo. Retribuirle su propia falta de hace años—. Cuándo le entregué la foto, me sonrió, como si todo estuviera bien. Entonces pensé, ¿acaso nunca lo vería llorar?

Yakov tenía el corazón muy grande. Siempre lo tuvo. Morir del corazón sonaba la forma más posible y a su vez más dolorosa del mundo…

**…**

—¡Llamaste  a Lilia!

Yuri hizo una señal con su mano cuando la pelirroja soltó aquello como si hubiera hecho algo muy terrible. Otabek dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa, aunque empezaba a sentir el pinchazo de la culpa por faltar a su estricta dieta. No quería quedar mal ante ellos y además, quería acompañarlos. Yuri también sentía que no debería comer, igual como Mila, pero tenía un antojo y había que matarlo.

Más horas de entrenamiento por esa hamburguesa.

—Sí, la llamé. Necesitaba preguntarle algo y aproveché para decirle lo de Yakov.

—¿Y qué dijo? 

—Sólo fue un: gracias por avisarme. —Yuuri le dio otro mordisco despiadado para su hamburguesa. No podía negar que su apetito había aumentado conforme crecía. Mila suspiró y dio una mordida comedida a su hamburguesa—. Pero creí que debía saberlo. Es su ex esposa.

—¿Y? —La franqueza de Mila podía ser muy cruel—. Puede que no le interese del todo.

Yuri también lo pensó, tras soltarlo. No creía que fuera algo relevante para la vida de la mujer, ni que pudiera hacer que algo en ella se moviera. Solo lo hizo por… por… un impulso. Un impulso de su juventud. Si se detenía a pensarlo no tenía ninguna coherencia.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas, de lo extraño que era tener a Georgi de entrenador pero de lo serio que se lo estaba tomando, de los planes para sus nuevas presentaciones y lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor. Varias veces, mencionaron a Japón aunque sin dar una noticia importante. Yuri pasaba de él como si no hubiera nada destacable, nada que valiera la pena valorar. Mila sentía exactamente lo mismo porque no había ninguna candidata japonesa para ir al Grand Prix, pero Otabek casi se atragantó con el refresco cuando lo mencionaron y dejó pasar la mención sin comentario alguno.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía el país allí, metido entre las cejas. Desde lo que escuchó de Guang, la emoción de Minami era algo que no había analizado de forma correcta. El estilo de Minami era ver a Yuuri Katsuki en la pista en sus inicios: desordenado, irregular, aunque había una diferencia notable: Minami tenía un fuego del que Yuuri carecía, al menos a su ver.

Mila se levantó de su asiento tras comer, y decidió ir un momento al baño. Se despidió de su novio con un dulce beso en la mejilla y con un ademán en la mano hacía Yuri.

—Por Dios, bruja, ni que nos fuéramos a ir. 

Otabek la vio partir, sin un pensamiento en particular hasta que sintió la patada en sus botas. Yuri lo estaba mirando fijo, con esa mirada que buscaba desentrañar todo lo que había en él. Otabek reconocía la fiereza de su mirar aunque no entendía el porqué ni sus intenciones.

—Escupe lo que estás pensando.

—A qué te refieres.

—Sabes a qué me refiero. Tu cara cuando hablábamos de Japón… no fue normal.     


—Oh, eso… —dijo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, mientras acomodaba los desechos en las bandejas.

—Sí, eso. Dime en qué estabas pensando. 

Otabek soltó una larga exhalación, y se levantó para llevar todo a la papelera. La mirada de Yuri persistía, no parecía interesado en dejarle ir sin una respuesta.

—Sólo pensé en que si tienes aún algo que decirle a Katsuski, deberías ir a buscarlo tal como lo he hecho yo contigo.

—Bah, —soltó otra patada en el aire, acomodado de forma irreverente en el asiento—. ¿Qué importa ya? No es como si a él le hubiera importado para empezar.         


—Te importa a ti. Necesitas cerrar eso. 

—Nada hay que corregir de lo que ya pasó, Otabek. —Frunció su ceño y miró a su amigo levantar la bandeja—. Solo seguir adelante, ¿no es eso?

—A veces no se puede seguir adelante si cargamos mucho peso. 

No insistió más. Yuri empezaba a cansarse de ser sermoneado. Primero Georgi, luego él, incluso Mila también lo había hecho. Estaba bien, sabía que necesitaba escuchar algunas cosas pero empezaba a sentir que todo lo estaba haciendo mal y que para los demás era sumamente fácil ver lo que debía hacer para remediarlo.

Soltó un bufido enojado y replegó su mirada hacia las afueras, donde algunas parejas de padres con sus hijos caminaban en la calle mojada. Estaba nevando suavemente, pequeños copos caían cubriendo las calles, los sacos y las sombrillas. La mueca que soltó Yuri fue de pura melancolía.

—No lo digo para molestarte. —Escuchó de nuevo la voz de su amigo, hablándole con paciencia infinita. Yuri regresó su mirada a él y notó la manera en que había juntado sus brazos, cruzados con un porte estoico que contrastaba con la preocupación de su mirada—. Considero que necesitas cerrar cosas.

—Georgi dijo algo de mostrar mis sentimientos al mundo, tu dices de cerrar cosas... Todos hablan mucho.

—Nos preocupamos.

—Deberían ya dejar de hacerlo. —Volcó de nuevo su mirada hacía la ventana, donde un par de jovencitas se tomaban la mano mientras compartían una sombrilla. Escuchó la voz de Mila al acercarse, siempre risueña, seguro apresurándose como si la fueran a dejar atrás. Soltó un suspiro enajenado y su atención volvió a ellos dos.              


Otabek le estaba tomando la mano, en un gesto sutil, caballeroso como todo lo que solía hacer él. Los ojos de Mila brillaban mientras le comentaba que una chica la había abordado en el baño pidiéndole un autógrafo por ser su admiradora. Batía sus delicados pechos pequeños debajo su blusa floreada. Sus piernas largas y perfectas se veían cubiertas por la tela de las medias traslúcidas y era enfatizadas por su falda plegada. El cabello de Mila ya estaba por la media espalda, caía en ondas suaves y preciosas. Por el modo en que Otabek le mantuvo la mirada, no pudo evitar pensar si el conjunto le era tan atractivo.        


—Estuve pensando en algo. —Soltó, levantándose del asiento cuando consideró que había visto ya demasiado. Que sus pensamientos a veces tomaban rumbo reprensibles—. Es algo con respecto a Víctor.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon para escucharlo, pero no se esperaron tamaña decisión.

Entre tanto, el aludido acababa de despertar después de dormir casi todo el día. Era extraño, debía admitirlo, no lograba pegar el ojo más de seis horas y estaba seguro que esta vez lo había hecho por diez. Fue como si el peso de todos los años de insomnio se hubiera cobrado en tan solo una tarde, pero dudaba realmente que hubiera descansado.

Soltó un suspiró y arrugó los labios cuando su pie derecho se puso en contacto con el suelo. Se esforzó por levantarse y caminó a tienta por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Allí, sacó un par de píldoras y sirvió un vaso con agua. No tardó en desaparecer ambos y con una exhalación, se acomodó contra el mesón de su fría cocina.

—Oh… sí hace silencio. —Musitó al aire, recordando el sonido de los pasos acelerados de Makkachin cuando corría hacía él.

«Victor…»

Su voz… Cuando Yuuri nombraba su nombre, lo hacía de una forma tan particular, tan única. Tenía una cadencia singular que le gustaba, le erizaba los vellos de su espalda, le hacía latir con fuerza el corazón. La voz de Yuuri mencionándolo, acompañado de esos ojos chocolates, provocaban demasiado… seguían haciéndolo. La memoria era tangible.

Aquella noche, había sentido lo mismo. Había pensado en el silencio que había en la casa y en lo mucho que extrañaba los pasitos de su amigo que siempre iba tras él, a todos lados, excepto cuando debía competir. Había pasado una semana desde que Makkachin durmió para no despertar, y si bien Victor pareció tomárselo con calma, a diferencia de Yuuri que lloró hasta que no pudo más, dentro de él el vacío era innegable.

Víctor sabía que Makkachin iba a morir en cualquier momento por su avanzada edad. También sabía que había hecho todo para pasar a su lado los últimos dos años. Que le había dado todos los cuidados, todo el cariño, todo el amor que podía profesarle. Había pensado en buscar a un cachorro más, pero cuando Makkachin los dejó, supo porque Yuuri jamás le agradó la idea y porque no tuvo a otro amigo tras Vicchan. El recuerdo no podía ser fácilmente sustituido.

Había estado allí, agarrado del mesón, con la mirada en el vacío pasillo para cuando la figura de Yuuri emergió de la puerta de su cuarto. Estaba despeinado, se estaba acomodando sus lentes y el pantalón de pijama lo cubría a pesar de que había calefacción y no hacía falta tanta ropa. Tenía una camiseta ancha que era suya.

Era la madrugada del domingo.

—Víctor… ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con la voz rasposa de sueño. Víctor le había sonreído y extendió una mano para recibirlo allí, en el borde del mesón silencioso, en una cocina que se sentía más fría.

—Nada, solo vine a tomar agua y luego me distraje. —Yuuri se acomodó en su pecho y el brazo de Víctor le rodeó la cintura. Plegó su mejilla contra el cabello oscuro y se sintió un poco más caliente, más reconfortado.

Solo hubo silencio, pero este silencio había sido distinto al anterior. Victor escuchaba en el silencio las exhalaciones de Yuuri, sentía sus latidos contra su piel desnuda. Era un silencio acompañado por una melodía muda y real… Lo relajaba, lo hacía sentir más tranquilo.

—Estaba pensando que hay mucho silencio…

—¿Silencio?

—Acabo de percatarme que cada vez que salía a buscar agua, Makkachin se levantaba y me seguía a la cocina, me esperaba y volvía a ir conmigo a la habitación.

Yuuri, quien ya había rodeado la cintura de Víctor al abrazarle, presionó y apretó un poco más al escucharlo. Victor incluso pudo escuchar la suave vibración de su garganta y se percató en ese momento, que la suya estaba igual de sensible. Un par de gotas cayeron en el cabello de Yuuri y el brazo que lo rodeaba se apretó más.

Víctor no había llorado aún, pero en ese momento fue como si el dolor se filtrara por todos los poros. Le tembló el brazo, el pecho, la voz. Yuuri se apretó más a él y sintió que estaba obligando a dejarlo salir, por fin.

—Lo encontré cuando ya tenía tres años. Recuerdo que Yakov dijo: “Víctor, ya es un perro grande. No podras con él. Mejor compra uno pequeño de la tienda de mascota.” Yo no quise hacer caso, ¡sus ojos se veían tan triste! Su dueña se había embarazado y ya no quería perros en su casa, pensaban dejarlo en adopción. Teníamos mucho en común… Nos volvimos amigos casi de inmediato.

Siguió hablando. Mientras las lágrimas caían sin que se deslizaran en sus mejillas, siguió hablando. Contando la primera noche juntos, como le destrozó la pantuflas, como le rayó la puerta y como lo esperaba paciente a que llegara de las prácticas. Que estuvo con él en su primera lesión, que estuvo a su lado en su primera victoria Senior. Que Makkachin se convirtió en su única familia. De lo solo que empezaba a sentirse ahora.

Cuando acabó, besó la mejilla redondeada de Yuuri, sintiéndola humedecida. Estaba llorando en silencio, a su lado… pegado a él como si no quisiera soltarlo.

—Quédate conmigo siempre… —Suplicó. Yuuri movió su rostro y frotó su nariz contra la de Víctor, respirándolo con necesidad. Sus labios temblorosos y húmedos se fundieron con los de él y el beso fue lento, débil, escuálido. Temblaba entre sus labios y se sentían como si ambos hubieran quedado roto sin la presencia peluda de ese amigo. Para Yuuri había sido como perder a Vicchan una segunda vez, para Víctor… como volverla a perder.

Ambas pérdidas eran demasiado dolorosas.

—Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras, Victor. —Respondió tembloroso y tragó con dificultad.

—Siempre, Yuuri…

_ «¡No quiero verte, Yuuri!» _

La consecución de escenas corrieron tan rápido que se sintió mareado. Las medallas, el golpe, los gritos, las lágrimas, la soledad de la habitación oscura, las matrioshkas en el suelo. El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su abstracción en la que se encontró aturdido. Fue Georgi quien llamó, preguntándole si estaba bien y como le había ido en la noche. Victor agradeció escuchar una voz más allá de su cabeza, y comenzó a hablar animadamente mientras iba por un nuevo vaso de agua. Aún se sentía tirado al vacío de forma repentina.

—¿Entonces lo podrán dar de alta en dos días? ¡Eso es una buena noticia! —Se puso a mover cualquier cosa para hacer ruido en la cocina: los platos, la vajilla. Al final decidió tomar una olla y llenarla de agua mientras sacaba varias cosas del refrigerador, sin pensar detenidamente—. Bueno, lo importante es que pueda mantener el reposo. Sigo pensando que debería traerlo aquí. ¿Tu que piensas?

Agarró arroz, comenzó a prepararlo mientras escuchaba a Georgi comentar de sí estaría preparado para atenderlo. Que estaba algo gruñón y quizás se haría el difícil. Además que también le gustaría compartir esa responsabilidad, sus hijos lo adoraban como si fuera un tercer abuelo.

—Entonces una semana en tu casa, y la otra en la mía. —Al escuchar la exclamación de Georgi asegurando que eso no funcionaría, soltó una carcajada. Ajustó sus manos libres mientras preparaba sin prestar atención a exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Sacó el huevo y lo dejó allí. Sacó el cerdo y lo preparó mientras escuchaba cada cosa de Georgi, de cómo podrían hacer para cuidar a su viejo.

Sacó la harina y comenzó a cubrir las piezas de cerdo mientras sonreía escuchando a Georgi hablando de más. Le estaba confesando que Mila había estado dispuesta a dejarle en su mano en programa libre, y que él quería hacer algo que exaltara todas sus habilidades. Que ya tenía algunas ideas, pero le gustaría saber su opinión como coreógrafo que era. El aceite salteó y Víctor dejó caer las piezas de carne mientras suspiraba. Respondió a sus programas y dio algunas ideas que se le ocurrían, mientras volteaba la carne e iba a batir el huevo.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvo en el teléfono, pero cuando se percató del aroma reconocido, sus manos se detuvieron de golpe.  Sus ojos observaron con pasmo lo que había estado preparando y el hueco en su estómago se hizo mayor.

—¿Escuchaste Víctor? —Georgi preguntó, tras un minuto largo de silencio—… ¿Pasó algo? Te quedaste callado de repente.

Y de hecho, Víctor tenía una mano en sus labios, mirando aún incrédulo la combinación.

—Yakov… ese viejo me ha…

—¿Eh?

—No, no. Nada, Georgi. —Apagó el fuego del arroz. La carne aún le faltaba un poco para dorar—. ¿Entonces hoy te quedarás con él?

Mantuvieron la conversación un poco más de tiempo, mientras bajaba la carne de la sartén y se servía el arroz en el boll. Katsudón, eso había preparado.  Había aprendido a hacerlo en Hasetsu y se volvió su premio para Yuuri cuando salía muy bien de sus prácticas o cuando ganaba en las competiciones. Un Katsudón hecho por él.

Al colgar la llamada, suspiró derrotado. Yakov había logrado su objetivo, había vuelto a agitar las cosas en su cabeza, cuando él ya había creído que lo había superado. Se sentó en soledad en el comedor y dio una probada de su platillo, el cual estaba delicioso para su pesar. Tenía tan entrenado el arte que no resultaba difícil imitarlo de nuevo.

Dio otro bocado, distrayéndose en la textura de la carne, el huevo, el arroz conjugándose en su paladar. Suspiró hondo y buscó no recordar más del asunto y aprovechar de su improvisada cena. Al menos como no dormiría de inmediato, podría reposar un plato tan fuerte antes de volver a acostarse. Estaba pensando si poner un programa de ballet de sus blueray o quizás alguna película. Estaba pensando cuando su puerta sonó.

En otro lado, Mila y Otabek veían la entrada al edificio sin estar seguro de que haber ayudado a Yuri en eso hubiera sido una buena idea. Pese a que Yuri les había dicho que podrían ya irse, Otabek se negaba a hacerlo hasta saber de que todo saldría bien. Mila, apoyada en su pecho, torcía la boca un tanto inconforme no por lo que estaban haciendo allí, sino por el resultado que pudiera tener.

Pero Yuri estaba decidido y lo iba a hacer con ellos o no. No era algo que pudieran detenerlo siendo sincero.

—Al menos dijo que nos avisará —dijo para calmar a su novio, acariciando su pecho con sus manos blancas.

Otabek no se sentía muy seguro. En cierto modo, era una sensación desagradable la que tenía en el pecho mientras pensaba en esa descabellada idea. Y allí, en el piso séptimo del edificio, frente a su puerta, estaba Yuri Plisetsky arrastrando su maleta y mirando a un Víctor Nikiforov que no cabía de la sorpresa. Victor había visto al muchacho que creció y la maleta de animal print que cargaba a su lado. Siempre con el porte de un bandolero, la mirada inquisitiva y osada y el aura oscura que lo rodeaba, como si estuviera en constante pelea con el mundo.

Víctor volvió a recorrer la combinación de elementos mientras trataba de imaginarse que hacía Yuri Plisetsky allí y porque estaba con una maleta.

—Entonces, viejo. ¿Me vas a dejar pasar? —Yuri tenía tono de estar perdiendo la paciencia pero la cara de despiste de Víctor no ayudaba.

—Creo que no entiendo, Yuri.

—Lo repetiré una vez más, y solo una vez más. —La voz de Yuri sonó siniestra—. ¿Dices que vas a ser mi entrenador, no? Entonces, exijo que lo seas como lo fuiste de Yuuri Katsuki. —Los ojos de Víctor estaban congestionado de cosas, como si no pudiera decidir que sentir en ese momento—. Viviremos juntos hasta el GPF y te dejaré en paz, si y sólo si, alcanzo el oro.


	12. Interludio 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

# Dos caras del egoísmo.

//6 meses atrás//

 

_“Cuando recogí el equipaje, él no dijo nada._

_Solo hizo silencio, me dio la espalda,_

_y dejó que yo lo hiciera sin reclamarme…”_

 

—Empezó a guardar todo, sacar maletas, a sacar las cosas del espacio que con tanto esmero le dí. Lo hizo sin siquiera mirarme, lo hizo como si nada que pudiera decir cambiara su decisión.

 

_“Esperé que él me dijera que estaba loco._

_Pensé que con eso él reaccionaría y se daría_

_cuenta hasta qué punto habíamos_

_llegado. Pero no lo hizo.”_

 

—Recordé que mis lágrimas nunca han hecho nada en él. Es gracioso, es con la única persona que he podido llorar, y no causan ningún efecto. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí? Como esa noche, que me dijo que se retiraba…

 

_“Entendí que entonces él ya se había_

_cansado de esto”_

 

—Me cansé de intentar retenerlo.

 

_“Entendí que él estaba esperando_

_esta decisión. Y me dolió… me dolió.”_

 

—Entendí que para Yuuri siempre fue distinto. Me dolió entender al final que el único que se había atado fui yo.

_“Yo no me quería ir. Pero comprendí_

_que era la mejor decisión.”_

 

—No quise decirle que se quedara aunque me doliera. Quizás era lo mejor.

 

_“Víctor era egoísta”_

—Yuuri siempre fue egoísta.

 

Yakov sonrió con tristeza tras escucharlo. Aquella banca abandonada en el camino del parque, tapizaba de suave escarcha, había escuchado la historia más absurda sobre el amor, la cobardía humana y la incomunicación. Víctor estaba con la mirada agachada, sus ojos eran incapaces de levantarse. El bastón con el que aún se movía descansaba a su lado. La nieve caía sobre su cabeza.

La mirada del anciano se movió hacia el cielo, viendo caer los copos de nieve. Cuán duro es dejar cuando se quiere, cuán duro cuando parece que no hay salida. Eran un par de niños que estuvieron demasiado en el hielo, como para comprender la calidez de un abrazo, la frescura de un beso, las llamas de una relación.

—Ambos siempre han sido egoístas, Vitya. —Le respondió con suavidad y escuchó una ligera risa, o creyó que eso había sido. Víctor remojó sus labios y con uno de sus pies aplanaba la nieve.

—Tienes razón…

—Deberías buscarlo y decirle que ha sido todo un error. Que aún lo extrañas.

_“No… No tiene sentido. Se lo dije de muchas_

_formas, y nunca me escuchó. ”_   

—No, él tomó la decisión, Yakov. Sus decisiones siempre apuntaban a lo mismo: retirarse.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces intentó retirarse del hielo? ¿Sabes cuántas volvió?

_“No siento que él realmente me extrañara._

_Solo sentía que cuando me miraba,_

_recordaba lo que había sido y ya no era._

_Veía lo que pudo ser y ya no podía._

_No pude… no pude soportar más esa mirada,_

_esa mirada de constante frustración.”_

Víctor guardó silencio. Apretó los labios duramente, como si no quisiera dejar que ninguna palabra escapara. Yakov prosiguió.

—Tu mismo lo viste… intentando imitarte cuando creía que debía dejarlo todo.

—Uno no deja lo que ama, Yakov. —Le miró con contundencia, con el hierro que había dejado en sus ojos.

—Te equivocas, Vitya. Muchas veces se deja lo que se ama y muchas veces lo dejamos ir por orgullo, por cobardía, por cansancio. Y si algo he aprendido en estos más de 75 años de vida, Vitya, es que siempre… siempre nos arrepentimos de eso.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a todos los que votan y leen esta historia. Me hace feliz verlos aquí y recibir cada notificación. Leer sus comentarios aunque son pocos y conocer los que experimentan al leerme. Estoy muy metida en esta trama, me gusta, la quiero llevar hasta el final que aun se ve lejos, porque apenas estamos empezando.
> 
> Me llama mucho la atención lo que visualizo de la relación de Yuuri y Victor. Esto es algo que lo pensé con detenimiento con cada frase que dejan los personajes, por como nos ha mostrado la serie como son ellos. Victor y Yuuri se aman, no me queda duda, pero no supieron manejarlo. Pasaron cosas que terminaron provocando este desenlace.
> 
> Una de las cosas que quiero mostrar en el fic es que no hay un solo culpable, y que cometemos errores y errores que pueden lastimar a las personas que queremos. Que no hay malos, solo humanos, con miedos, con caprichos, con inseguridades. Y que no está mal ser así. Espero que conforme se vaya desenvolviendo la trama, puedan ver lo que yo veo en ellos, personajes muy fuertes, personajes muy fragiles, personajes muy apasionados. Que buscan superarse y buscan reencontrar el camino. No es Yuri el único perdido.
> 
> Gracias de verdad por acompañarme en esta trama, por amarla pese a que no haya una "pareja" en vista o no tenga los componentes que quizás sean más interesantes de leer.


	13. Ya he decidido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Víctor lo miró fijamente, como si le hubiera salido tres cabezas. Pese a que Yuri había repetido su petición, el hombre no terminaba de entender de dónde había venido tan descabellada idea y porqué creía que el vivir juntos iba a cambiar “algo”. No, no iba a cambiar nada, de hecho dudaba poder soportarse por más de una semana, pero allí estaba Yuri, decidido, y con una pierna dispuesta a dar una patada si le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

Suspiró, soltó el aire y se pasó una mano sobre su cabello despeinado. Cambió el equilibrio de su cuerpo al lado derecho y volvió a mirarle, como si al menos ya no fueran tres cabezas, sino dos.

Yuri empezaba a perder la paciencia. Su mirada airada era dirigida a Víctor sin la necesidad de levantar tanto el rostro. Apenas unos pocos centímetros le separaban.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste hablar en ruso o qué?

—Oh, no, no… —Renegó el ex campeón del mundo y sin atisbo de vergüenza, agregó—. Es que estoy pensando si logras entender el tipo de entrenador que fui con Yuuri y si estás dispuesto a realizar cierto tipo de ejercicio que hacía con él.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —Se abrió paso, empujándolo con el hombro mientras entraba al departamento. Era bastante común y no era la primera vez que estaba allí aunque ya habían pasado dos años sin hacerlo. Justo desde que Yuuri dejó de vivir allí. No se veía nada distinto a ese entonces—. Y no hables tanto, que sé que Yuuri no te lo dio hasta bastante después.

—¡Pero si Yuuri no es de contar intimidades!

Yuri respondió a eso con una sonrisa confiada, suficiente para que Víctor reevaluara si era tan correcta su apreciación. Yuuri no pudo decirle nada, ¿o sí? Bien, se habían convertido muy amigos, a veces demasiado amigos para su gusto, y aunque había intentado al inicio no prestar atención, la verdad si se empezó a sentir incómodo conforme notaba que Yuri dejaba de ser un niño. Pero de allí a que Yuuri le contara cosas lo creía inviable.

Y de hecho era así. Si algo sabía Yuri no fue porque su compañero japonés se lo hubiera contando con los cinco dedos de frente. Estaba muy borracho como para incluso recordarlo.

Sonrió de forma ladina y dejó caer su equipaje al suelo al saberse ya dentro de ese lugar. Estaba decidido que se iba a quedar allí, y que nada podría evitar que lo hiciera aún si Víctor sacaba ese tipo de comentarios tan desagradables. Lo que si no había pensado, ni estuvo preparado para ello, es que el olor de ese platillo conocido llegara a su nariz. Volteó de forma intempestiva, casi sin pensarlo, y al poder ver el plato no pudo evitar sentir que le estaban apretando los intestinos.

Katsudon… Víctor estaba comiendo Katsudon. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera comiendo Katsudon?

—Bueno. —Victor cerró la puerta, asumiendo la idea de que por lo menos esa noche Yuri pretendía quedarse en su casa—, me agarraste en plena cena, así que voy a continuar comiendo. ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Ah cierto! No podría ofrecerte Katsudon.

—¿Qué haces comiendo Katsudon? —Su voz sonó siniestra, irritada. La sola idea era como una patada.

—Cómo no has ganado ninguna medalla, no deberías comer Katsudon.

—¿¡Qué haces comiendo Katsudon!? —gritó malhumorado, sin intenciones de soportar los comentarios sarcástico de Víctor aún si estaba dentro de su propia casa.

El rostro de Víctor se mostró como siempre, neutral, con una sonrisita falsa que le reconocía y el filo del hielo en sus ojos. Sabía lo que significaba, sabía lo que quería decirle, el mudo alto que estaba en sus facciones y que si antes no eran suficientes para callarlo, mucho menos lo era ahora.

Pero en vez de responderle, lo ignoró. Se sentó en su mesa, se relamió sus labios de forma teatral y volvió a probar otro bocado, donde soltó un gemido de puro gusto. Yuri tenía ganas de matarlo, todas las ganas del mundo.

—Así que si quieres cenar, supongo que prepararé algo.

—No necesito comer nada, anciano, ya cené. ¡Y cené hamburguesa llena de grasa y carbohidratos!

—¡Oh, wow! Yo no lo diría con tanto orgullo cuando ni entré al GPF anterior —dijo con sorna, pasando otro bocado a su boca.

—¡Maldita sea!

No se contuvo. La combinación del Katsudón y sus recuerdos de Hasetsu, junto a la desfachatez de Víctor fueron suficiente para que en un explosivo arranque, pateara la mesa. Víctor logró sujetar el boll con su cena a tiempo, pero la bebida se derramó por la mesa, ensuciando el mantel y cayendo al suelo. Víctor se mantuvo en silencio, con un rictus peligroso en su rostro. Se veía enojado, pero ni eso lograba que Yuri pensara en sus acciones o buscara disculparse. Para él, no había nada por el cual hacerlo, ya que era más ofensivo aún el que Víctor comiera ese plato en su presencia.

—Vas a ser mi entrenador, y más te vale que me hagas ganar, pero no vas a aprovecharte para burlarte de mí, maldito anciano. —Amenazó, golpeando con su palma la madera, enfocándo su mirada enojada.

—No deberías abusar de mi hospitalidad, Yuri. —Su voz sonó como una amenaza que Yuri desestimó.

—Dime dónde demonios voy a dormir y te dejaré en paz comiendo esa pobre imitación de Katsudon que alivie tu deprimente vida. —Víctor se mantuvo en silencio, y dejó de nuevo el boll en la mesa. En otro tiempo, a Yuri podía tolerarlo porque era un niño, pero ahora no le provocaba ni un mínimo de paciencia.

—En el pasillo cruza a la derecha, frente al baño hay una habitación. Tiene un sofá cama, es lo suficiente grande para que puedas acomodarte allí.

Yuri se separó de la mesa, mirando hacía el pasillo con decisión. Volvió a recoger su maleta y con andar de maleante, avanzó en el pasillo para notar ambas puertas. No tardó en entrar a la de la derecha y encender la luz. No se veía llena de polvo, de hecho no parecía que no hubiera sido usada en mucho tiempo. Al lado del mueble, había un librero, algunas fotos, y sí, para su pesar, cinco medallas de oro. Era de diferentes campeonatos y aunque sabía que Víctor tenía más, no quiso siquiera preguntar donde estaban las otras.

Soltó un bufido y dejó caer el equipaje en el mueble. Se dedicó a ver lo que había en el estante y el librero. Sorpresivamente, había mucha bibliografía del ballet, la música clásica, obras de teatros entre los clásicos, y de distintas fuentes. Al sacar algunos libros, se dio cuenta que había una línea de puros libros en francés, otra en inglés y lo demás era ruso. Y había mucho sobre Lilia… mucho. Estaban incluso un álbum con recortes de revistas y de periódicos muy viejos, que demostraba que había estado muy bien cuidado para permanecer allí. También había algunas flores, una rosa secas, azucenas, margaritas… era extraño.

Tan ensimismado estaba viendo que era lo que había allí guardado, que escuchó muy tarde la voz de Víctor, ya cuando estaba allí. No le dio tiempo de guardar nada y esconder su inusitada curiosidad.

—Ya que piensas quedarte aquí, tengo tres condiciones. —Alzó tres dedos, con una seriedad que no daba espacio a ninguna broma—: La primera, solo yo tengo el derecho de mencionar el nombre de Yuuri en esta casa.

—¡Qué demonios!

—Si no lo respetas, le diré a Yakov que me niego a entrenarte. Seré tu entrenador, y espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo y ganes una medalla de oro, pero no permitiré que te aproveches y te burles de lo que viví con él. ¿He sido claro?

Yuri no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio. Pero ese silencio Víctor lo interpretó como una muda aceptación.

—Segunda: Si tiras algo, lo recojes, si ensucias algo, lo limpias, si desorganizas algo, lo vuelves a ordenar. Aquí no hay nadie que recoja tu desastre y no me gusta vivir en uno.

Pudo haber dicho algo al respecto, hablar del desastre que ya era su vida, y que no necesitaba tener todo en un estricto orden para tapar lo poco que ya le quedaba, lo poco que había en él del pentacampeón del mundo. Prefirió escuchar de una buena vez la tercera.

—Tercera: Te dije que sin un tema no podría entrenarte, pero tienes un claro problema con los saltos, así que mientras vas pensando en un tema, que espero no demores, entrenaremos con los saltos y tu resistencia. No has tenido ninguna lesión, no deberías estar limitado en ningún sentido.

Víctor miró hacía el estante, donde estaba aquella colección tan cuidada de libros. Había un rastro de melancolía en sus ojos, muy sutil, que Yuri no pudo captar por estar viendo el lomo cerrado del album que había capturado, con la silueta de una bailarina en medio de una noche estrellada.

—Puedes leer si no encuentras inspiración.

—¿Eh?

—Leer, yo solía leer clásicos para buscar ideas para mis presentaciones. Podría ayudarte.

No dijo más. Víctor dejó eso en el aire y salió de la habitación, dejando a Yuri ligeramente irritado. Estaba seguro que cuando Víctor llegó a Hasetsu no le habían puesto tantas imposiciones como lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero estaba claro que necesitaban trabajar en equipo si querían que eso funcionara, y para ello debía al menos cooperar para poder estar en su casa. Así también se aseguraba que Víctor no dejaría la carga de su entrenamiento solo en su espalda.

Suspiró y dejó de mirar la puerta para volver a abrir el album. Le pareció impresionante la cantidad de recortes que había, lo mucho que aparecía de ella en eventos y lo bien que se hablaba de sus interpretaciones. Yuri sentía que estaba viajando en el tiempo y si bien había escuchado mucho de ella y hasta había tenido la oportunidad de ver en su casa mucho de sus premios, lo que estaba leyendo allí era mucho más. Le sorprendió incluso ver fotografías de ella con un hombre al lado, a quien pronto identificó como Yakov.

_¿Por qué si el amor era tan fuerte siempre se acababa?_

Yuri hizo una mueca y cerró el álbum, volviéndolo a su posición. Buscó su móvil y les avisó a Otabek y a Mila que ya estaba en la habitación donde le tocaría dormir y que todo estuvo bien, que Víctor no pareció molestarse aunque omitió toda su discusión. Por supuesto, sus amigos no se lo creyeron del todo, pero al menos se quedaron más tranquilos sabiendo que por esa noche tendría dónde dormir.

Se acostó un tanto incomodó, pero logró dormir al cabo de una hora. El amanecer llegó antes de que lo hubiera esperado y se sobresaltó en el mueble cuando escuchó la puerta siendo azotada. Víctor había entrado de forma ruidosa, y tras verlo apenas tumbado en la cama, esbozó una sonrisa divertida y soltó en casi un chillido espantoso.

—¡Yuri, es tarde!

—Maldita sea, cállate.

—Tienes cinco minutos para estar de pie. Nos iremos trotando a la pista.

—¿Y acaso tu puedes…? —La puerta se cerró antes de terminar su expresión. Yuri le miró entre su maraña de pelo luciendo como un nido improvisado de golondrina y soltó un bostezo cansado. Se limpió el hilillo de baba que corría por su mejilla y miró hacía el techo.

¿Qué hora era?

—¡Maldita sea, Víctor! ¡Son las cinco de la mañana! —Se levantó, y así como estaba, fue a gritar lo mismo en el comedor, viendo a Víctor afanado en la cocina preparando algo para comer, según veía.

¿Estaba en un maldito sueño o era así que se comportaba Víctor todos los días?

—Sí, y es tarde, ya deberías haber desayunado. Ve a darte un baño rápido y despierta de una buena vez.

—¿Estás hablando en serio o es tu venganza por invadir tu casa?

—Oh, ¿cómo crees que vas a hacer el campeón del mundo si te la pasas dormido hasta tarde?

—¡Suelo levantarme a las seis, maldito anciano!

—Tarde. —Alargó innecesariamente la vocal, enfatizando su posición—. Aquí te levantarás a las cinco menos quince, para que te de tiempo de bañarte, comer, y empezar con la rutina de ejercicio. Y olvídate de tu lista de música, tengo una preparada para que escuches en medio de tu ejercicio. En las noches, veremos un clásico en la tv, tengo decenas en alta calidad. También iremos a presentaciones de teatro, ballet, seguro te ayudará.

—¿Qué demonios? —El tic nervioso de su ceja izquierda era bastante claro. Yuri ahora lo veía como si Víctor hubiera sido contagiado por el espíritu militar de Lilia Baranovskaya.

—No tengo que enseñarte a patinar ni darte confianza, pero si sé que es lo que debo hacer para que vuelvas a brillar. —Víctor se giró, con sus manos detrás de su cadera y llevando el equilibrio de su cuerpo hacía la pierna izquierda. Yuri lo estaba mirando como si ahora fuera Víctor el que tuviera tres cabezas—. Tengo que hacer que te reconcilies con tu sensibilidad.

—¿Ah?

—Como has escuchado. Haré que te reconcilies con tu sensibilidad. Ya sé que el truco del templo no es suficiente, pero encontraré el modo para hacerlo.

—Estás loco… —Se sentía irritado de solo pensarlo, porque recordaba más o menos las mismas palabras de Georgi. Pero los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no habían hablado de eso.

—Oh, no lo estoy. ¿O cómo pretendes sorprender al público si sigues mostrando esa cara mal humorada? Dime, ¿por qué no puedes interpretar a Agape?

—¡Porque me vería ridículo interpretándolo ahora! —Victor no se esperó esa respuesta. Sinceramente Yuri ni la había pensado, salió de imprevisto quizás porque no terminaba de despertar o lo que decía Víctor le resultaba absurdo. Sin embargo, promovió un espacio de reflexión en el pentacampeón mientras lo observaba con renovado interés, como si empezara a comprender más cosas aún.

Víctor se dio tiempo de observar cuánto había cambiado desde aquella vez que se encontraron en Hasetsu, cuando fue tras él por el incumplimiento de una promesa. Lo pequeño que era, lo frágil que se veía, sus rasgos aniñados y hasta femeninos que luego aprovechó en ambas presentaciones. Si, cuando Yuri se apropió de Agapé, logró representar la figura de un ángel. Su cuerpo y facciones en ese momento se lo permitieron con sobrada facilidad.

Pero, no había manera de que su cambio corporal afectara ahora. De hecho, como artista que él era, se imaginaba una forma de retomar a agapé desde otro punto de vista, que quizás para algunos podría resultar un insulto: usar la imagen de un cristo benevolente. Pero sabía que no, no era eso lo que debía estar pensando en ese momento. Detalló con mayor atención el cuerpo de Yuri, lo alto que ahora era, casi de su altura, lo ancho de su espalda y el largo de sus piernas. Tanta atención provocó que Yuri empezara a impacientarse, y sintiera cierta incomodidad.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?

—¿Entonces el problema es que ya no tienes cara de niña? ¿Eso me quieres decir? —Yuri replicó con un sonido sin forma, asqueado, y Víctor volvió a sonreírle—. En todo caso, no es un problema. Ya veo que para ti tu físico si es uno, pero no es el todo por el cual no puedes interpretar a agapé. Pero de nada sirve si te lo digo.

—¿Qué puedes saber tu?

—No ha sido por la muerte de tu abuelo. —La mención, tan directa, provocó que el rostro de Yuri pasara por un sin fin de emociones que no quiso nombrar—. Ahora lo entiendo.

_Tu no podías hacer agapé desde antes._

La aseveración cayó como una piedra al vacío, y se oyó el eco de su encuentro con el agua profunda como si fuera un chispeó en su interior. No pudo decir nada al respecto, se sintió tirado al vacío, sin consideración. Su rostro mostró la complejidad de sus emociones, pero Víctor ya había volteado y le estaba regalando la vista de su espalda. Incluso, cuando volvió a mirarle de frente lo ignoró y pasó con un par de platos que dispuso sobre la mesa.

—Ven a comer, se hace tarde. —Volvió a decir, llamando su atención. Yuri no se sintió cómodo con la idea de voltear hacia él y mirarlo. No le gustaba sentirse repentinamente expuesto—. Te estás demorando, Yuri.

—¿Te estás tomando en serio esto, no? ¿Lo de ser entrenador…?

—Claro —dijo con tono de obviedad—. Tu también, ya que estás aquí. —Sin más, le dio un bocado a su emparedado. Yuri decidió tomarse un baño primero.

**…**

Yuuri miró el edificio con cierta resistencia. Fukuoka era un distrito aledaño al departamento de Saga, y el lugar donde Minami empezó su carrera de patinaje cuando también era un niño. El camino no fue lejos y de hecho lo recorrieron en tren. Durante todo el trayecto, Minami se dedicó a comentar cómo había iniciado su carrera de patinaje, que fue lo que le inspiró y en varias partes lo mencionó a él.

Los padres de Minami eran médicos, y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la clínica y en consulta. Sus hermanos mayores habían decidido también seguir esa profesión, y Minami comentaba que eran distintos a él. Disciplinados, ordenados, siempre pensando en sus calificaciones: Minami no concordaba con ese molde. No le gustaba las matemáticas, detestaba estudiar historia y no se le daba bien la geografía. Pero el arte… el arte le gustó desde niño.

Comenzó haciéndose fanático de toda clase de música de Jazz por su abuela, con la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando el transporte lo dejaba en casa de ella, se quedaba toda la tarde viendo películas extranjeras aunque no alcanzara a leer o comprender lo que estaban hablando. Habían muchos musicales, y ver a todas esas personas bailando, la música corriendo y contando historias, fue el inicio del patinador que ahora era.

Sus padres comprendieron pronto que Minami era diferente al resto, una pieza de color en la monotonía del blanco. Que le gustaba los encajes, las lentejuelas, los colores vivos. Amaba cantar, bailar, saltar. Era sonriente, optimista, desinteresado. No pudieron dejar de amarlo, porque era la vida que les faltaba en casa. Tanto sus padres como sus hermanos lo animaron metiéndolo en escuelas de bailes y de arte, y encontró por fin que estaba en un ritmo diferente del resto. La llegada al patinaje fue fortuita, se trató solo de una visita reglamentaria del colegio a la pista de hielo de Fukuoka. Minami supo de inmediato que allí debía estar.

La historia de Minami no era muy diferente a la suya. También se relacionó con el baile a muy temprana edad, cuando después de que su madre lo dejara bajo el cuidado de Minako una tarde y presenciara su clase de ballet, se hubiera dedicado a imitarla. Sus padres no mostraron asombro por que el interés de su hijo fuera hacia la danza y no hacía el fútbol, por ejemplo. Aunque posiblemente, su padre no hubiera expresado su decepción.

Contó con el apoyo de sus padres, de su hermana. Estudio desde pequeño ballet y luego ingresó a la escuela de patinaje del Ice Castle de Hasetsu. Y conoció a Víctor…

—Yo también había escuchado mucho de Víctor Nikiforov, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo? Pero cuando te vi por primera vez patinar en las nacionales, supe que quería ser como tu. —Yuuri inclinó la mirada mientras jalaba el equipaje por el largo pasillo del edificio.

—Mis primeros años de senior no fueron la gran cosa, sigo sin entender que viste en mí en ese momento.

—Constancia. —Yuuri se detuvo, y giró su mirada hacía Minami, quien le sostenía la suya con admiración, con ese brillo indescifrable que no dejaba en duda la veracidad de sus palabras—. No importa cuánto te cayeras, volvías. No importa cuantas fallabas, volvías. No importa lo que dijera la gente, volvías. Cuando supe que estudiabas en Detroit, y además patinabas, supe que quería ser como tu. He visto a mi hermano estudiando, yo no pude hacer ambas cosas, me dediqué exclusivamente al patinaje pero tu… hiciste ambas, llegaste a internacionales al mismo tiempo que terminabas tus estudios. Si eso no es fuerza, me dije, ¿qué es entonces?

Minami continuó caminando, dejándolo en silencio. Yuuri no tuvo nada que decir a eso, había sido inesperado, no había escuchado esas palabras de alguien. Pero el calor que sintió fue algo que comprendió había necesitado sentir mucho tiempo atrás. No, no necesitaba la aprobación de alguien, pero eso que Minami había dicho fue como verse en un espejo. ¿En serio podía inspirar esa fuerza?

Él solo estaba haciendo lo que amaba.

Tragó con dificultad y volvió tras sus pasos, buscando alcanzar a Minami que ya había avanzado hasta la tercera puerta blanca. Lo vio sacar sus llaves y abrió la puerta con cuidado, permitiéndole pasar.

—¡No sabes la emoción que siento de tenerte en mi casa! —exclamó, dejando caer su equipaje al suelo al mismo tiempo en que extendía sus brazos como si le diera la bienvenida.

Yuuri se dedicó a entrar, pidiendo permiso, y observando el lugar demasiado pulcro. Todo estaba en orden, era elegante y no le extrañaba eso cuando estaban en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad. Se notaba que los padres de Minami manejaban dinero, pero no se esperó que se alojara justamente allí.

—¿Esta bien que nos quedemos aquí? —Minami aprovechó para cerrar la puerta, mientras Yuuri inspeccionaba el lugar. Debía controlar su propia emoción, aunque cada minuto que pasaba se sentía como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad.

—Sí, mis padres me dijeron que podíamos quedarnos aquí. El cuarto de mi hermano está desocupado desde que se casó hace un año, ese lo podrás usar tú. Y ellos se la pasan en guardias y viajes, casi no pararan por aquí. Ahora… ¡ven!

Minami lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó, obligándolo a avanzar. Yuuri apenas pudo quejarse, pero soltó su equipaje en el suelo y logró sujetarse los lentes antes de que cayeran también. Minami lo llevó por un largo pasillo, donde pudo detallar entre los premios y certificados de sus padres y hermano, los suyos de patinaje, haciendo un perfecto contraste entre los rectangulares cuadros y sus medallas, fotos en el podio y fotos con sus trajes. Lo vio detenerse en una puerta llena de colores, que contrastaba con los blancos de la decoración de toda la casa y mientras veía de nuevo la forma en que la vida de Minami con sus colores hacía perfecta sinergia con la de su familia, escuchó el seguro ceder.

—¡Ven! —Oyó la voz de Minami, con emoción contenida.

Yuuri apartó la mirada de los cuadros para ver los colores que se podían avistar desde la puerta abierta. Al entrar, su vista fue azotada por toda clase de poster de sí mismo, desde que había empezado su época como senior. Sus logros, sus últimos logros estaban allí a la vista, los poster de su presencia en varias revistas, fotos de sus últimos trajes, incluso cuando vistió el traje azul de Stammi Vicino.

—¿¡Qué te parece!? —Seguía hablando Minami, sin devolverle la vista—. ¿No es una gran colección? ¡Tenía tantas ganas de mostrartela! ¡Pensé que jamás podría tener la oportunidad de mostrarte mi admiración…!

Pero Yuuri apenas lo podía escuchar, como una voz lejana. Estaba sumergido en los recuerdos. Y mientras veía la consecución de las escenas, y sentía el calor que se levantaba en su pecho, Yuuri creyó escuchar de nuevo los aplausos del público, la euforia de su corazón latiendo en sincronía con la música. Se vio de nuevo extendiendo sus manos al cielo, a ellos, a todos, pero en especial a una persona.

_«¡Yuuri!»_

Allí, en la salida a la pista, con su traje de competición, los dos carnets como entrenador y competidor y la chaqueta de Rusia apenas acomodada sobre sus hombros; lo estaba esperando. Y al lado estaba Yuri, con su porte desinteresado pero esperándole para recibirle. Estaban todos los que le acompañaron en esos años de carrera, sus amigos, sus rivales, sus personas importantes… él.

—¡Yuuri! —Minami al voltear, se preocupó.

Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban rojos, emocionados. Sentía su sangre bombear con fuerza, su corazón latir eufórico. Una sonrisa emergió de sus labios, una tan sincera, tan pura, que Minami no pudo despegar su mirada de ella.

—Gracias Minami...


	14. No debo tener miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Minami intentó abrazarlo cuando lo vio al borde del llanto. Era evidente que no lograba entender lo que había provocado en Yuuri, lo terriblemente sanador que había sido para él ver todo eso, verse allí y recordar todo lo que pudo alcanzar. Cuando notó que el menor se acercó para cubrirle, en un gesto común para consolar, Yuuri no se lo permitió, levantando una de sus manos para formar distancia. No estaba acostumbrado a esos abrazos, solo lo estaba con una persona. No pretendía ser grosero, pero no creía necesario el gesto.

—No te preocupes, sólo me emocioné. —Le explicó, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secar sus ojos. Tenía la voz atorada, afectada por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—¡Pero estás llorando! —dijo alarmado. Yuuri soltó un risita conmovida y le devolvió la mirada. Había un brillo nuevo, diferente, que hasta ese momento no había visto en él.

—En serio, estoy bien… Sólo, me hiciste recordar. ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más aquí?

—¡Claro! —Minami vio el derredor buscando algo que pudiera estar fuera del lugar.

Yuuri se acercó con cuidado a los varios póster que estaba sobre la cama. Podía escuchar la música de esos programas, recordar los pasos, la velocidad y las curvaturas que debía hacer con su cuerpo para ejecutarlos. Podía imaginar de nuevo el viento golpeando por su cara, la velocidad acariciándole los músculos, la fuerza de sus saltos, las rotaciones y la emoción de clavarlos, de hacerlos perfectos. Allí mismo, también había recortes con las noticias de la prensa del país para cada una de sus medallas de oro ganada, para cada vez que alcanzó el podio.

_«Yuri Katsuki alza el oro por Japón en Sochi»_

_«Nueva marca para el FS. ¡Yuri Katsuki logra un histórico 224.97!»_

_«¡Japón vuelve a hacer historia! ¡Yuri Katsuki campeón del mundo!»_

Fue imposible no seguirse sumergiendo en los recuerdos de cada victoria, de los sentimientos que tuvo con cada nuevo avance. Eso que ningún artículo de revista, ninguna nota de prensa, pudo inmortalizar. Su pecho vibraba, se sentía tan lleno que dolía. Era una sensación de malestar delicioso, necesario. Aún si sentía que el cosquilleo en su rostro persistía, estaba completamente seguro de que no quería dejar de sentirlo. Era un desborde en su interior.

—¿En verdad estás bien?

—Sí...

Ya no tendré miedo… Yo puedo hacerlo. Puedo darle un poco de lo que él me ha dado.

—Minami, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento. —Se giró hacía el chico, quien lo miró aún agitado. Ese fuego de nuevo en su mirar, hacía que los ojos de un tímido color chocolate parecieran adquirir un nuevo color rojo—. No sé si seré el mejor entrenador, es posible que cometa muchos errores, que me equivoque, que no te entienda. Pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para ser lo que necesitas.

—Yuuri…

—Ganemos no solo el GPF juntos. Ganemos toda la temporada.

—¡Sí!

Minami de un salto, sin poder contener la emoción, abrazó a Yuuri antes de que pudiera detenerlo, y lo llevó contra la pared mientras le apretaba con emoción. Notaba que la voz de Minami se había conmovido, parecía rota, pero era de una naciente felicidad. Yuuri intentó separarse, pero viendo que era imposible y deteniéndose a observar el resto de póster que cubrían a la habitación de su carrera, comprendió que no hacía falta eso. Que no había necesidad de contenerse.

Admiraba eso de Minami…

Él jamás tuvo el valor en los primeros años de mostrarle hasta qué punto había llegado su obsesión por Víctor, su necesidad de tenerlo cerca, su búsqueda de material para saber más de él e imitarlo. No podía imaginar en ese momento qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado a Víctor de la mano y lo hubiera sacado de las aguas termales, para así, mojado y apenas cubierto, haberlo llevado a su habitación llena de poster y haberle dicho: ¡Víctor, siempre estuve esperando este momento! ¡Siempre quise que fueras mi entrenador!

Sonaba irreal. Sonaba absurdo. Pero admiró y envidió esa franqueza de Minami, esa transparencia. Allí claro, sin máscaras, sin pretensiones, sin miedos, mostrándose aún con la posibilidad de ser lastimado, de ser herido con la indiferencia, con la burla, con el desaliento. Por eso era fácil abrirse lugar entre tanto blanco. Por eso podía hacer sinergia con lo cuadrado, lo plano, lo estéril. Minami era como una semilla que germinaba en el concreto.

—Siempre quise que fueras mi entrenador. —Le escuchó, sollozando. Yuuri volvió a sentir ese mismo sentimiento desbordante, arrollador, que sintió el día que Víctor llegó del mismo modo, como la nieve en abril.

Felicidad.

…

Víctor estaba hablando en serio cuando le dijo que ya tenía preparada su rutina de entrenamiento, una rutina que incluía ejercicios de resistencia, elasticidad, además de los normales en la pista para mantener el cuerpo aclimatado al hielo y practicar sus saltos. Yuri sintió que había hecho más en esa mañana que lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero la constante actividad ayudó a que su mente no se entretuvieron con pensamientos innecesarios, enfocándose.

Mientras él debía hacer los ejercicios de estiramiento que solía hacer de adolescente, miraba a Víctor volviendo a patinar en el hielo, con la misma gracia de siempre, como si jamás la hubiera perdido. De nuevo desviviendose mientras se movía, alzando las manos, girando sobre su eje, mirando al cielo y entregándose a una melodía que solo existía en su cabeza. Al principio, pensó si acaso podía extrañar los gritos del público, él mismo los extrañaba. Pero luego dejó de hacerlo, concentrándose en robar todo lo que podía de la forma en la que Víctor se expresaba.

Cuando lo veía, le resultaba difícil quitarse de la mente la edad. Víctor ya estaba por encima de los treinta años, había perdido la gracia del rostro joven que tenía cuando iniciaba su época de Senior. Pero su expresión corporal, no cambió. Víctor fue reinventándose cada vez más, creando su imagen a conveniencia y aprovechando su cuerpo conforme su edad avanzaba. Víctor siguió creciendo, formándose, y eso no detuvo su carrera de ascenso.

Incluso, cuando retomó su carrera después de Yuuri, su brillo fue inconmensurable. Nadie dudó que Víctor había llegado con mayor fuerza, que su talento ahora tenía un nuevo empuje, un motor que lo hacía brillar aún más. Con el tema de Love & Live, fue subiendo y fue provocando nuevas oleadas de sorpresas ante todos. Si no hubiera seguido con la idea de ser entrenador y competidor al mismo tiempo, quizás las cosas hubieran sido distintas. No quería pensar en eso, los hubiera no tenían sentido.

Georgi se acercó a la espalda de Yuri, cuando éste sujetaba su cabello para prepararse a entrar a la pista. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Víctor, en la forma en que bailaba en el hielo y la manera en que su rostro expresaba cosas que no lograba descifrar.

—Me dijo Mila que te mudaste con él, ¿puedo saber a qué se debió esto? —Yuri se limitó a soltar un bufido y se levantó mientras se preparaba para iniciar la nueva parte de sus ejercicios.

—Así vigilo que no tome como excusa mi falta de inspiración para quedarse en la cama. —No fue una justificación muy creíble, y Georgi se lo hizo saber con su mirada. Pero quizás no fuera del todo una mala idea.

—Ya mañana tendremos a Yakov de alta, aceptó quedarse en mi casa mientras está en reposo, así estaremos vigilándolo. Puedes ir a visitarlo cuando quieras allí.

—¡Yuri! —Escuchó la voz de Víctor, quien se había detenido y estaba ignorando las miradas de los más jóvenes para concentrarse en su nuevo pupilo—. Entra a la pista.

El aludido no dijo nada. Solo soltó el aire y le entregó los protectores a Georgi, quien lo miró de forma curiosa. Sus ojos buscaron comprender porque veía algo diferente en el semblante de Yuri, algo positivo. Ya no se veía en el caos de antes, más bien parecía haber encontrado un punto de equilibrio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un objetivo.

Se deslizó en el hielo, con facilidad, mientras miraba la figura de Víctor con sus brazos cruzados y la mirada helada dirigida a él. Si la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de que lo entrenara iba a aprovecharla. Quería ganar, quería volver a tener el oro, quería volver a sentir la euforia. Lo único que le había quedado claro mientras ejercitaba y seguía sus indicaciones es que se aprovecharía de ello y sacaría lo que estaba buscando: volver a ser el vencedor. Lo haría sin titubear.

—Quiero ver tus saltos. Empieza desde los simples, y ve subiendo de dificultad.

—No puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto…

—Creelo y hazlo. —El tono no parecía admitir ninguna réplica. Yuri suspiró y miró la extensión de la pista como si calculara la distancia.

—¿Puedo escuchar mi música para hacerlo?

—Lo que te sea más cómodo. Quiero ver en dónde está fallando tu ejecución.

Yuri se colocó los audífonos y patinó un poco más allá, para separarse de Víctor, no quería tener un accidente con él. Al sentir que estaba en una prudente distancia, comenzó a patinar al derredor de la pista, sin un ritmo fijo, solo buscando el impulso para realizar los saltos.

Primero realizó los saltos sencillos, que involucraba solo una rotación. Lo hizo con firmeza, sin problema alguno, manteniendo su postura y con una elegancia que aún perduraba con la seguridad de sus movimientos. Dio una media vuelta y empezó a patinar de espalda, se preparó para hacer un toe loop, clavándolo sin problema, y siguió un Salchow doble. Intentó no hacer muchos seguidos para mantener su energía y no perderla en los momentos importantes. Víctor seguía sus movimientos, de forma analitica. Su pulgar sujetaba su mentón mientras mostraba una total concentración en los movimientos de Yuri.

No había nada distinto a lo que conocía antes. Yuri seguía teniendo la energía, la vitalidad y la confianza al ejecutar sus pasos. Siempre había sido así, destacaba deportivamente porque tenía la ambición de lograr las cosas mucho antes del tiempo que el mundo decía, adelantándose constantemente al reloj. Ahora parecía que su reloj había quedado estancado, como si una piedrecilla impidiera el correcto funcionamiento de los engranes. La pregunta era cual estaba parado: ¿el minutero, la hora o el segundero?

¿Acaso había alguna diferencia?

Víctor miró con intriga cuando Yuuri se cayó al realizar el flip triple. Se recuperó casi de inmediato, pero los otros saltos fallaron en su ejecución. Notó perfectamente el momento en que la irritación buscó cegarlo y soltó el aire, mientras liberaba sus pasos. Dio dos fuertes palmadas y vio a Yuri detenerse, con las manos en sus rodillas y visiblemente afectado.

—Ha sido suficiente.

Yuri mordió sus labios, con la sensación de derrota de nuevo nublándole la vista. Tomó aire, y no quiso mirar a Víctor mientras este permanecía en su posición, sin aparente intención de acercarse.

—Descansa y vuelve a ejecutarlos. —La orden de Víctor fue clara pero Yuri dudó que sirviera de algo. No estaba cansado, no era eso, simplemente no podía.

Sin embargo, debía seguir intentándolo. No podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

—Inicia desde los triples.

Escuchó la nueva orden y sin detenerse a replicarla, volvió a deslizarse, buscando de nuevo obtener el impulso y la velocidad adecuada. Intentó con un salto que siempre solía clavarlo, uno emblemático de su carrera y que había sabido aprovechar muy bien. Se deslizó y desde la figura del águila, se movió para darlo tratando de aumentar la dificultad. Volvió a caer.

—No te compliques añadiéndole dificultad. Solo quiero que claves el salto.

—¡Lo sé! —respondió frustrado. Volvió a iniciar la marcha mientras sentía el sudor mojarle las sienes.

Víctor le miró con mayor interés, notando la nueva caída. Desde las gradas, Otabek quien acababa de llegar también pudo mirarlo, apretando con su palma el filo de metal de la baranda. Yuri volvió a levantarse y la voz de Víctor se escuchó de nuevo, pidiéndole que lo repitiera de nuevo, como si ya no fuera suficiente.

Georgi mantuvo su mirada fija, preocupado al ver la cantidad de fallos que Yuri tenía y que no eran tan evidente cuando las prácticas consistían en presentación y saltos. Quizás Yakov había buscado de ese modo minimizar el impacto mental en Yuri al verse caer incontablemente haciendo lo que siempre pudo hacer. Víctor lo estaba confrontando directamente, sin anestesia, lo estaba mirando golpear el suelo y lo estaba impulsando a levantarse de nuevo. Sin misericordia, sin visible empatía, sus ojos parecían hechos de hielo puro mientras le veía sucumbir.

—Hazlo de nuevo. —Victor ordenó, mientras golpeaba con la yema de su índice a su antebrazo, empezando a irritarse.

—¡No ves que no puedo! —Gritó por fin Yuri.

Había llegado al límite.

—¿Qué más quieres que lo intente? ¡No puedo hacerlo!

—¿Por qué?

No lo sabía. Yuri se mantuvo en silencio apretando sus puños contra el hielo, sin poder responder a eso. No lo sabía.

Su cuerpo antes era más liviano y parecía llevar con facilidad la ejecución de sus saltos. Antes lo sentía parte de él, algo tan simple como respirar o caminar. No requería esfuerzo, solo concentración, determinación y la velocidad necesaria para tomar el impulso. Ahora parecía que todas las variables para dicha ecuación habían sido manipuladas, y que el resultado solo lo estrellaba al suelo estrepitosamente.

Recordó las palabras de Víctor esa madrugada, la forma en que enfatizó que dentro de él creía que su cuerpo al haber crecido era un problema. No debería serlo, Víctor tenía razón en eso. Víctor siguió ejecutando saltos perfectos y añadiendo a su repertorio otros más a pesar de haber crecido. Yuuri incluso lograba ejecutar sus saltos estando por encima del peso permitido y aún mayor siguió aprendiendo y perfeccionando más. El resto de los competidores lo hacía, Otabek lo había hecho, ¿cuál era el maldito problema con él?

Le frustraba no saberlo, no poder responder.

Otabek contuvo el aire mientras veía a Yuri aún debatiéndose entre sí levantarse o no. No sabía de qué modo reaccionar, el mismo tenía sus dudas de poder ser de alguna ayuda para él. Mila se acercó a su espalda al notar la tensión acumulada y pasó sus dedos por la nuca, intentando relajarlo. Aunque ella misma también se sentía afectada tras ver eso, si se le podía llamar entrenamiento.

—Vuelve a hacerlo.

Víctor repitió la orden, indiferente al caos mental que ya estaba teniendo Yuri. Otabek deseó que ya se rindiera, no quiso explicarse porqué ni pretendía decírselo, pero deseó que ya se rindiera. Georgi también deseó lo mismo, considerándolo suficiente, sin embargo, Yuri volvió a levantarse y se pasó el antebrazo por su nariz, con el notable enrojecimiento en ella y en sus mejillas delatando su estado emocional.

Las cuchillas volvieron a moverse sobre el hielo. Empezó lento, no tomó velocidad rápido, como si ahora Yuri dudara de poder ejecutarlo correctamente. Víctor aguzó la mirada, firme a él, detenidamente inspeccionando cada nuevo movimiento. Fue tomando velocidad conforme se deslizaba, dándole la espalda al hielo, buscando el impulso necesario para hacerlo y lograrlo al menos una vez. Recordó a su abuelo, la sonrisa que le daba cuando le contaba que había aprendido cada salto y que quería que él lo viera. Memoró su mirada orgullosa, y hasta pudo sentir de nuevo el peso de su mano caer sobre su cabeza rubia.

_No fue solo la muerte de tu abuelo._

Salchow triple terminó siendo un doble y con un clavado imperfecto.

En un arranque desesperado, Yuri se dirigió al otro lado de la pista, lejos de donde tenía a todas las miradas puestas en él. Al llegar a la baranda se quedó de pie, con los codos sobre ella y visiblemente cabizbajo, pero alejándose conscientemente de todos ellos a sabiendas que habían visto todo y seguro estaban preocupados, muchos más preocupados. Víctor decidió acercarse con suavidad deslizando el filo de sus cuchillas en el hielo. Yuri podía reconocerlo, el sonido que hacían era diferente a cualquier otro y detestó cada nuevo paso como si fuera eso el culpable de su propia imposibilidad.

Cuando lo sintió cerca, se quitó la cola y dejó que el largo de su cabello le cubriera sus facciones. No quería mirarlo, ni tampoco darle la opción a Víctor de seguir observándole y encontrandole más carencias.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta, Yuri. —La voz sonaba calma, pero Yuri reconocía que el tono de Víctor podía ser falso—. ¿Te has lesionado recientemente?

—¿Acaso deliras? No me he lesionado. —Aseguró, mascullando entre dientes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué actúas como si fuera así?

Yuri no levantó la cabeza, no emitió ningún sonido, pero el temblor y la tensión de su espalda fue lo suficiente elocuente para Víctor. No esperó siquiera a que elaborara alguna, sabía que Yuri debía analizar muy bien lo que estaba pasando consigo mismo.

Sin esperar más, Víctor volvió al otro lado de la pista y salió de ella. Con sus guantes puestos, se puso los protectores de los patines y caminó luego hasta la banca, para quitarselo. Ya daba por terminada la sesión.

Otabek y Mila recibieron a Yuri cuando decidió salir de la pista, después de que Víctor desapareciera del lugar tras tomar el abrigo y salir con su morral de allí. Intentaron animarlo, pero Yuri decidió que quería estar solo esa tarde, que prefería retirarse y dejarlos a ellos en la pista. Mila tenía que practicar y él personalmente no se sentía en condiciones para hablar con nadie.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo. Enojado por su propia imposibilidad que además no tenía justificación alguna. Parecía que se estaba autosaboteando y la idea le resultó aún más detestable. Se fue a su propio departamento, porque además de que debía buscar más cosas para llevar a casa de Víctor, tenía que buscar a su gato. Pero lejos de ponerse a empacar lo que quedaba prefirió darse un baño y luego acostarse en el desastre de su habitación.

Con un brazo sobre sus ojos, se limitó a callar y pensar. Víctor había dicho muchas cosas y cada una de sus palabras revoloteaban en su cabeza, aturdido como si escuchara a un nido de avispa. Se sentía agotado, le dolía el cuerpo, pero la depresión que sentía encima amenazaba con hacerlo estallar y dejarlo allí, invalidado.

Pronto, sintió un ronroneo que reconoció, y los pasitos acolchados de su gato llamó su atención por un momento. Apartó un poco su brazo para mirarlo con su pelaje blanco, elegante y caprichosa, maullando al saberse observada. Así, sin más, su mascota se acercó y se puso sobre su pecho, acurrucándose de forma cariñosa. Potya no solía serlo, era muy arisco, odioso, como su dueño. No le gustaban los mimos y solía huir de ellos la mayoría del tiempo. Pero estaba haciendo justo lo que hizo cuando llegó del sepelio de su abuelo: lo estaba consolando.

—Potya, ¿que es un patinador si no puedo hacer los saltos? —Su mano se paseó por el pelaje de su gato, suave y gentil, como si fuera una caricia. Sentía su garganta trabada, sus ojos ardiendo con enojo y la necedad de no llorar. Ya se había sentido lo suficiente débil y patetico.

Para cuando cayó la noche, fue Víctor quien llegó a su propio departamento. Encontró a Yuri sentado frente a la puerta, con otro equipaje y su gato entre las piernas, curioseando. Víctor les mantuvo la mirada un segundo, en especial al gato, quien llamó su atención. Había aprovechado para traer pan antes de llegar a casa pero acababa de percatarse de que Yuri necesitaría una copia de sus llaves.

—¿Y él?

—Es mi gato, Potya. —Presentó, levantándose del suelo mientras el minino saltó para quedar al suelo y levantar la cola. Ronroneó coqueto hacía Víctor y fue como si Yuri recibiera una patada en su estómago. ¿Acaso todos tenían que lamer el piso que pisaba el maldito ex campeón?

—Oh, Potya. Precioso nombre.

Sí, parecía que toda la naturaleza estaba allí para adorar a Víctor Nikiforov. Potya se volvió sumiso, encantador y soltaba ronroneos delicados mientras recibía las caricias de Víctor en su mentón peludo. Yuri quiso casi que vomitar, y se apresuró para pasar al lado de ellos cargando su maletín y con ganas de encerrarse pronto en su nuevo cuarto improvisado.

—Traidor… —masculló, viendo con mala cara como el gato se paseaba confiado por el apartamento. Víctor intentó levantarse tras haberse agachado para acariciarle, pero le costó un poco más de lo previsto. Se notó por la forma en que contuvo un quejido y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared.

Yuri no apartó la mirada de Víctor, cuando lo vio levantarse y cerrar la puerta. Dejó las bolsas de compras a un lado, también su mochila y estaba seguro que estaba cojeando, aunque intentara disimularlo. Cojeaba de su pierna derecha. Apretó su mandíbula, sin decir nada. Parecía que ambos consideraban necesario el silencio.

—¿Ya cenaste? —preguntó Víctor, tras servirse un vaso con agua y beber un par de cápsulas. Yuri no preguntó de qué eran, solo lo observó en silencio antes de responder.

—No.

—Bien, ya prepararé algo.

—¿No te molesta que traiga a mi gato?

—No, la presencia de una mascota es bienvenida. Además no es arisca como su dueño.

Volvió el silencio. Yuri se sentía anómalo con él, pero ahora no podía comportarse de forma grosera. No mientras lo miraba cojear y parecía aguantarse el dolor.

_«¿Te has lesionado?»_

Retiró la mirada y decidió entrar a su habitación provisional mientras estaba allí. Dejó caer su otro morral y miró a su gato pasearse curioso por la nueva habitación, seguramente mirando cómo adueñarse de ella.

Esperó unos minutos allí, sin nada en mente. Incluso iba y venía por sus notificaciones sin ánimos de contestarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Mila y a Otabek. Víctor volvió a llamarlo con su voz, visiblemente animado. Yuri no podía comprender que de todo lo que estaba pasando lo irritaba más.

Atendiendo al llamado, fue hasta la sala donde Víctor colocaba los platos de la cena. Apretó los labios mirándolo ordenar todo y tomó sin interés el emparedado del plato, y luego el plato debajo de él para dirigirse al mueble, negándose a comer en la mesa. Víctor pensó que quizás todo lo que había crecido Yuri era de altura.

—Se come en la mesa.

—Bah. —Ignoró, y se sentó en el mueble con las piernas abiertas. Víctor soltó un suspiro y le lanzó desde allí una cubierta de un Blueray que Yuri ni se animó a leer.

—Ponla. Parte de nuestra rutina de entrenamiento será culturizarnos. Así que esta es la obra que escogí para hoy.

Yuri consideraba una estupidez culturizarse, porque ya de hecho sabía bastante de obras y de libros, que no fuera lo que más amara hacer era otra cosa. Bueno, sí, tampoco era que le tomara el minimo interes, pero había tenido que hacerlo cuando era más chico y estaba en ballet.

Sin animarse a leer el título de la obra, simplemente la colocó y se acercó para colocarla en el equipo. No tardó en activarse en la TV y aparecer el menú para la selección que Víctor desde su lugar manejó.

—¿Peter pan? —La cara de horror de Yuri fue bastante elocuente. ¡Era una de las cosas que más detestaba en el mundo! Víctor hizo caso omiso, y tras acabar su emparedado se acercó hasta el mueble y se sentó cómodamente, recibiendo en su regazo a un coqueto Potya que quería más cariño de humano.

—A mi me gusta mucho —dijo Víctor con voz cantarina. Yuri quería era desaparecer.

Parecía estar pagando alguna especie de pecado en vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco a todos los que me leen y escriben. Me hace feliz leerlos y me alegran el día entre trabajos y mil temas personales que ando resolviendo. Escribir esta historia y leerlos a ustedes, hacen que vale la pena invertir un poco de mi limitado tiempo para escribir este fic.


	15. Quiero inspiración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Recordaba las veces que había visto esa misma obra en compañía de su abuelo. No solo lo había hecho por TV, también había ido a un par de interpretaciones en vivo a los que su madre les dio acceso. Veía al niño volar e instar a la chica que lo mejor era quedarse como él, siempre como un niño. Volar, divertirse, dormir hasta tarde. La propuesta sonaba tentadora, pero para el pequeño Yuri significaba algo abominable.

¿Por qué quedarse como un niño, cuando necesitaba crecer?

Cuando veía a su abuelo toser por culpa de sus gripes cada vez más fuerte y quería ayudarlo, escuchaba la misma frase: cuando seas grande. Cuando su madre llegaba tarde del trabajo, cuando lograba verla y decía que quería apoyarla, decía lo mismo: cuando seas grande. Cuando seas adulto, cuando eso ocurra podrás hacerlo. Yuri estaba completamente desfasado al pensamiento de Peter Pan, quería crecer. Quería ser grande, quería ser fuerte, quería ayudar a su abuelo con sus medicinas, quería que su mamá no trabajara tanto. Quería ser fuerte.

Odió Peter Pan. Odió que fuera tan egoísta como para pensar en solo jugar. Pensó que debía ser que no tenía a un abuelo tan lindo como el suyo como para querer quedarse como un niño para siempre.

Por eso, odiaba Peter Pan, odiaba la posibilidad de no crecer.

Sin embargo, conforme su edad fue aumentando y su cuerpo tardaba en desarrollarse, la posibilidad de perder lo que había ganado en patinaje creció. “Debes aprovechar tu cuerpo antes de que cambie”, “Debes aprovechar tu elasticidad”. Sintió el peso del reloj sobre su cabeza, la tensión cada vez que notaba que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar. Lo que antes pudo haber sido una emoción real, cambió conforme eso significaba que ya no sería el mismo de siempre.

Logró proteger y cuidar a su abuelo sin necesidad de crecer, ahora no quería hacerlo… El peso de Peter Pan aparecía como una terrible ironía.

Lejos estaban los años aquellos, en que entre la tensión de querer crecer y no, no pudo detener el curso del tiempo. Ahora había crecido, y como si fuera parte de crecer toda facilidad para realizar los saltos se había esfumado.

Yuri apretó los labios, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada asesina. No pudo soportar un minuto más de ese músical.

Abandonó la sala y notó que su gato no buscó seguirle de inmediato. Pese a escuchar a Víctor preguntar no hizo nada para responderle, solo se dirigió con pasos calmos a la habitación y se quedó encerrado allí. No tenía ánimos de explicar absolutamente nada, no quería siquiera explicárselo a sí mismo. Pero la opresión al ver el inicio de la obra lo obligó a correr.

…

Yuuri despertó muy de temprano y estuvo haciendo ejercicios mientras Minami iba por compra y comida para la casa. Como no solía haber gente allí, era normal encontrar la nevera vacía. Minami consideró que primero debía asegurarse de que todo estuviera propicio para vivir antes de tomar la iniciativa de entrenar. Estaba bien, pensó, así podrían concentrarse en lo importante.

El resto de la noche anterior, Yuuri escuchó con atención las ideas de Minami mientras estaba sentado en el borde de su cama. Aún se sentía sobrecogido por todas las imágenes, pero Minami lograba robar su atención por la manera en la que hablaba, todo el entusiasmo que tenía explicando sus planes para esa temporada. Fue inevitable no pensar por un momento en que había vivido algo así en el pasado, pero Yuuri buscó alejarse de esa memoria. No quería que su mente comenzara a traerle recuerdos que pudieran desviarlo del presente. 

Hasta que fue muy tarde, no entró a lo que sería su habitación mientras cumplía con el acuerdo con el que había llegado con Minami. Era una habitación muy blanca, y apenas tenían algunas pertenencias ajenas. Yuuri no quiso mover nada hasta que llegara el día siguiente, y trató de dormir apenas tocó la cama. No pudo durante una hora, las emociones que sentía a flor de piel por las palabras de Minami y los recuerdos revividos eran muchos. 

Su tema era potente, y si lograba aprovecharlo, estaba seguro que Minami obtendría el oro. Tenía la motivación correcta y confiaba en que él armaría una coreografía a la altura. El problema era que mientras hablaba con Minami de su tema, recordaba la primera vez que habló del suyo con Víctor en San Petersburgo. Makkachin estaba en medio de ellos, mientras sentados sobre la enorme cama de Víctor, revisaban varias ideas escritas en papel y reían con algunas ocurrencias que tenían. El día que Víctor creó su programa Love&Live y él creó el suyo bajo la palabra Sukha.

Recordar lo llenaba de una nostalgia dulce, porque jamás podría quitar el peso de esos recuerdos en su vida. Lo feliz que había sido, lo mucho que había crecido. Al mismo tiempo, le llenaba de tristeza y por eso prefería no hacerlo.

Yuuri buscó su móvil un momento mientras reposaba de su rutina de abdominales reglamentaria. Un impulso lo llevó a buscar la página de Instagram de Victor. No recordaba la última vez que lo hizo, quizás había pasado seis meses de eso, pero estaba tal cual la había visto aquella vez: vacía de publicaciones. Víctor había dejado de usarla desde hacía tres años atrás. Salió de ella y observó de nuevo el inicio. No solía hacerlo, lo que estaba ocurriendo quizás debía catalogarlo como otro acceso de nostalgia a la gente que antes estaba con él. 

Guang estaba en New York, por la foto que acababa de colgar en su instagram, acompañado por Leo y el nuevo prospecto americano de origen mexicano que le recordaba un poco a Phichit. Luego vinieron varias imágenes adorables de la hija de J.J e Isabella, en su cuna, como un pequeño y redondo dulce relleno de azúcar y sus ojos azules heredados de sus padres. Parecía ser tan coqueta y estaba intentando hacer el J.J Style con sus manitas. Explotaba de reacciones por ello y los comentarios estaban creciendo de forma vertiginosa.

Siguió bajando. Habían varias publicaciones de J.J con su adorable hija, luego vio una fotografìa emblemática en Praga, de Christofer con su pareja. Chris no lo había visto desde que dejó el patinaje el mismo año que él ganó el oro del GPF. Recordó que en la fiesta de gala, le dijo que había sido su mejor temporada, y que le había divertido tener la presión de competir contra ellos tres, aunque por ello no pudo ganar ninguna medalla de oro.

Vio también la fotografía de Mila, Otabek y Yuri juntos en una cafetería, los tres con su pulgar en alto. Mila era la única que sonreía y hasta pensó que se veía adorable allí. Yuri se veía serio, con una leve expresión de enojo en la cara que ya era común en él y Otabek no cambiaba su semblante. Sin embargo, Yuuri pensó que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver fotografías de Yuri. Cuando revisó varios meses atrás, apenas comentaba de comida y algún que otro lugar.

Por supuesto, había escuchado de cómo iba su carrera y entendía que tras la muerte de su abuelo se sintiera así. Había sido una dolorosa pérdida, y él no había podido estar allí con él. Se había enterado muy tarde y las palabras de Yuri cuando lo vio por última vez fue suficiente para contenerse de escribirle. Soltó un quejido como si algo le doliera adentro. En ese momento Minami llegó con su alegría y lo obligó a abandonar esos pensamientos. 

Se asomó a la cocina, con el sudor seco en su piel mientras Minami se afanaba arreglando todo en la nevera y los estantes. Decidió ayudarlo, y aunque el chico se negó al inicio por considerarlo su visita e invitado, al final lograron un acuerdo para preparar algo de comer rápido.

—No sabía que no eras bueno cocinando. —Comentó Minami, ahora afanándose por preparar un buen desayuno. Yuuri ayudó con cosas básicas como lavar la verdura, lavar lo que utilizaba y acomodar.

—Nunca fui bueno en ella. Prefería acomodar y lavar cosas. 

—¿En Detroit como hacías? —preguntó interesado. Todo lo que pudiera aprender de su ídolo en ese momento resultaba una novedad y algo que amaba hacer.

—Phichit cocinaba. —Sonrió con nostalgia—. Yo me encargaba de la limpieza del departamento y de los platos. Ese era nuestro acuerdo.

No hizo falta pregunta como había hecho también en Rusia, imaginó una respuesta similar, aunque en la mente de Minami Víctor seguramente pedía todo a domicilio, como lo hacía su hermano mayor. Él sí había aprendido a cocinar y de hecho tenía muchas recetas de su abuela, por lo tanto consideró la oportunidad propicia para enseñarle a Yuuri sus habilidades culinarias. 

Tras el desayuno y un baño, Yuuri volvió a sentarse en el comedor con Minami, quien ahora sacaba algunas pistas de músicas para decidir su programa. El tema que había escogido no era sencillo, debían encontrar una pieza que encajara con los pensamientos de Minami y lo que quería transmitir. Incluso Yuuri estaba pensando hablar con la chica de Detroit, quien ahora era un músico de renombre en la filarmónica de Nueva York. Ella podría ayudarle a componer las piezas que necesitaba. Lo ayudó mucho con las suyas.

Suspiró mientras pensaba en una idea. Sin la pieza sería imposible iniciar con la coreografía del programa.

—Tendremos que seguir escuchando hasta conseguir la idónea. También podemos pedir el componerla.

—¿Me la compondrías? —Minami lo miró con ojos llenos de luz. Yuuri sonrió de forma tímida.

—Podría intentarlo… al menos la melodía, los arreglos hay alguien que conozco que puede hacer maravillas con ello. —La adorable expresión de Minami casi derriténdose en el asiento le hizo sonreír, un tanto intimidado por la forma en que el chico se comportaba. A veces lo había parecer una estrella venida del cielo. ¿Llegó a sentirse así Víctor con él? Lo dudaba, al inicio había sido tan difícil acostumbrarse a estar cerca de él... 

—Si Yuuri me la hace, ¡sé que será perfecta!

—Igual tengo que esperar que venga el teclado por correo. No debe tardar en venir. 

—¡Quiero verte tocando el teclado! 

—Será después, ahora debemos ir a la pista. 

Al ver a Yuuri levantarse, Minami no dudo en hacer lo mismo, lleno de una euforia infinita. Se apresuró para cambiarse de ropa mientras Yuuri caminaba con calma hasta su nueva habitación, pensando en cómo ayudar a su ahora alumno con la rutina. No estaba seguro de cómo comportarse, de qué hacer, de qué manera guiar a Minami a la victoria que se habían prometido la noche pasada. No sabía nada de eso, no tenía experiencia alguna, y al encontrarse en su habitación, a solas, sintió que su pecho empezaba a encogerse y el cuerpo se llenaba de aire. Se sintió de nuevo mareado.

Podría llamar a Celestino y tratar de convencerle que mantuviera todo en secreto de momento. Sabía que en poco tendría que dar el paso de hacerlo oficial, llamar a la federación, hacer la rueda de prensa, pero en lo posible Yuuri buscaba alargarlo. Pensó también en Yakov, había sido su mayor apoyo en los últimos dos años de su carrera, pero no sentía que mereciera siquiera buscar una llamada para él. Y Víctor… Toda la experiencia que tenía de entrenador se había limitado a él y ya sabía muy bien como era. 

Se sonrió al recordarlo, llegando por primera vez con un traje en las competencias nacionales de Japón, luciendo como un entrenador abnegado con todo y peluche de Makkachin. Víctor lucía tan entusiasmado, divirtiéndose en toda su inexperiencia. 

—Yuuri, ¡ya estoy listo! 

El aludido se apresuró, dominando un poco las señales del pánico que lo había embargado de pie contra la puerta. Recogió sus cosas y volvió a tomar su chamarra del equipo de Japón, con nostalgia. Su corazón latía con rapidez.

—Sí quiero hacer esto, debo ser más fuerte que los recuerdos… 

Apretó la chamarra y se la ajustó, mirándose al espejo con el cabello sobre su frente y las manos empuñadas contra la cremallera. Buscó su bote de crema para peinar y pasos las manos untadas por sobre su cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás con decisión. 

La imagen que le devolvió el espejo fue un viejo amigo. Yuuri le dio la bienvenida.

Para cuando salió y enfrentó la mirada de Minami, este reconoció que el Yuuri Katsuki que estaba frente a él, era el sol azul de Japón. El hombre que había tocado las estrellas con los dedos. 

…

Tres días. Habían pasado tres días desde que había iniciado en forma el entrenamiento con Víctor. Yuri se levantaba a la hora indicada, se bañaba y desayunaba lo que Víctor preparaba, encontrándose con la sorpresa que parecía muy comprometido con el entrenamiento. Ambos salían a trotar hasta la pista que estaba a al menos treinta minutos de allí, y Yuri observaba la espalda de Víctor mientras adelantaba el paso con calma, siguiendo el entrenamiento con él. Parecía que era algo que ya hacía antes, y se preguntó si no le molestaría su rodilla para ello.

Yuri también había visto las pastillas que tomaba tres veces al día y lo había visto leer en el mueble cuando estaba cerca en la noche. Se acostaba muy temprano, casi antes de las nueve, mientras él se quedaba tiempo de más sea escuchando música o buscando algún tema para el patinaje. Otabek ya se había ido, no podía quedarse más tiempo porque tanto él como Mila debían prepararse para la nueva temporada. Se habían despedido apenas.

En la pista de hielo, Yuri se sentía aún anómalo consigo mismo. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo deslizándose y tratando de conseguir clavar los saltos, pero Víctor no decía nada al verlo caer, solo lo veía levantarse para volverlo a intentar. Y cuando estaba afuera, descansando, lo veía a él moverse con gracia en la pista, imitando algunos de sus anteriores programas y demostrando que sin importar nada, seguía siendo él. Llegaba a odiarlo, a envidiarlo y a admirarlo a la vez.

—Hagamos algo juntos. 

Esa tarde, Mila lo agarró por la espalda colgándose con ternura de él, mientras Yuri sentía su liviano peso. Plegando sus pechos pequeños contra su espalda, a veces se preguntaba si Mila comprendía que ya no era un niño como para pasar esas clases de sensaciones por alto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Sé mi pareja de baile.

—¿Eh? —Yuri le miró de reojo, con su cabello atado en una cola alta. Mila lo tenía suelto, con sus bellos bucles formando ondas mientras caían sobre su hombro. 

—Ahora mismo, ponemos música en la pista y nos dedicamos a bailar. Como si solo quisiéramos hacer eso.

—No tengo tiempo para perder…

—Quizás allí está el problema, ¿no Yuri? No lo estás disfrutando. Estás tan presionado pensando en clavar los saltos que has dejado de disfrutar la pista. Quizás lo que necesitas es dejar de pensar en eso y dejarte llevar.

—No tiene mucho sentido.

—Para mí lo tiene mucho. Mira a Víctor, se ve que disfruta patinar. No está pensando en si lo evalúan, en sí ganará puntos, ni siquiera en sí debe saltar. Sólo lo disfruta. 

—Victor y yo somos diferentes. —Replicó soltandole el brazo y ella le tomó la mano con dulzura. Parecía no querer ceder. Ambos miraron a la pista donde Víctor se deslizaba para volver a las gradas. Georgi lo recibió con una botella de agua y le entregó la chamarra que tenía a su cargo. 

—Da igual, ¡vamos! No vas a dejar a una dama con la invitación al aire, ¿cierto?

Yuri dudaba que fuera una dama con todas las letras a esa altura de su vida, no por Otabek, por supuesto, sino porque ya había tenido otra parejas antes de él. Aunque debía admitir que con Otabek las cosas lucían serias y ella terriblemente enamorada. Podía recordarlo, cuando empezó con el coqueteo y le ardía el estómago al ver los múltiples avances de la chica. Pensó que Otabek no le haría caso y que cada una de sus contestaciones se debía a su caballerosidad. Gran sorpresa fue ver que no era así.

Mila le tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacía la pista, invitándolo a seguirla. Prácticamente fue arrastrado por ella y aunque se sentía anómalo, un poco de música y los movimientos desenfadados de la chica lograron que se sintiera dispuesto a intentarlo. A Mila le gustaba mucho los bailes en pareja, lastimosamente no había encontrado un buen compañero en el hielo para incursionar el patinaje de ese estilo. Intentó convencer a Víctor un tiempo, cuando este había hecho ese duo con Yuuri de Stammi Vicino, pero se negó. Otabek tampoco se vio interesado en hacerlo.

La jovencita comenzó a girar y a moverse al ritmo de la música electrónica, ofreciendole su mano para que Yuri se acercara a ella y lo disfrutara. A veces lo jalaba del otro brazo y lo obligaba a moverse hasta que Yuri decidió unirse al juego. En pocos minutos, ambos estaban haciendo cualquier tontería en la pista mientras escuchaba la risa de Mila y se sentía menos ajeno al hielo, como si se estuviera reencontrando por un momento consigo mismo.

Quizás tenía razón, quizás necesitaba dejar de pensar en los saltos y en clavarlos en competencia. Quizás necesitaba recuperar su amor al hielo. No era que faltaran adversarios, había aún gente que debía derrotar. JJ encabezaba la lista, así que tenía motivos suficientes para volver y convertirse de nuevo en el dios de la pista, aquella figura que sorprendía a todos por su evolución. 

En determinado momento, aprovechando que ella estaba cerca, Yuri la alzó sobre su cabeza con un movimiento firme, tal como ella hacía en el pasado con él, cuando era un chiquillo. Darse cuenta de esa nueva fuerza, de esa nueva posibilidad hizo que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo.

—¡Ves lo alto que puedo alzarte!

—Jajajaja, ¡Yuri! ¡Más te vale no me dejes caer! 

Se veían como dos niños divirtiéndose, y hasta olvidaron que realmente estaban en práctica. Con la pista a su disposición, no dejaron de hacerlo hasta cansarse. 

Georgi se sentó al lado de Víctor, mirando encantadora estampa. Era extraño si la comparaba a como era su relación cuando Yuri era un adolescente, siempre molesto por la presencia de Mila y hablándole de forma desconsiderada. La chica jamás se mostró realmente ofendida por él, más bien le gustaba estar cerca, molestarlo y provocarlo. Con verlos ahora bailando juntos en la pista y notando la sonrisa sincera de Yuri, era claro que se habían vueltos muy grandes amigos.

—¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó a su compañero, con la mirada fija en la pista mientras parecía analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo en ella—. Creo que es la primera vez en estas semanas que lo veo tan contento en el hielo. 

Víctor no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio, con un rostro concentrado y ausente.

—¿Pasa algo, Víctor?

—No. —respondió al fin, cruzándose de brazo y mostrándose receloso—, solo no entiendo que es lo que le impide a Yuri hacer sus saltos. O quizás sí, pero no tiene sentido alguno. 

—Lo que hiciste hace días me pareció inadecuado. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces se cayó. —Georgi lanzó un suspiro apesumbrado. 

—Y sigo sin entender porque no puede. Yuuri solía no clavarlos porque lo pensaba demasiado, pero eso no es lo que ocurre con Yuri. 

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas que ocurre?

—Tiene miedo a aterrizar. 

—¿Eh?

La conversación quedó allí. Pronto se estaban acercando Mila y Yuri, exhausto pero con una cara de felicidad que provocó en Georgi una sonrisa de respuesta. Verlos así le avivaba el espíritu, sentía que las cosas podría mejorar. Estaba contento de poder llegar a casa, besar a su esposa, a sus hijos y subir a la habitación donde ahora descansaba el viejo Yakov para decirle los avances del entrenamiento. El hombre estaba siempre muy al pendiente y le daba instrucciones de qué debía hacer con los chicos, así que Georgi consideraba esto un buen avance.

—¡Eso fue muy lindo de ver! —Elogió Georgi mientras Mila agarraba el brazo de Yuri sin que este se mostrara arisco como había sido en el pasado. La pelirroja estaba sonrojada y visiblemente feliz.

—¡Yuri es una muy buena pareja de baile!

—Y tú estás pesada. —Mila le dio un codazo amistoso y luego se rió contenta.

—¡Oh, si al menos usaras todo ese entusiasmo para clavar un salto!

El comentario de Víctor se sintió como un disco de vinilo rayado. Georgi se pasó una mano a su frente, Yuri volteó hacía un lado, azotado de nuevo por el mal ánimo y Mila le tiró su pañuelo en la cara.

—¡Oh! ¡Por qué tienes que arruinarlo siempre! —Victor recogió el pañuelo que le había caído en la cara, sin perder su sonrisa. Miró a ambos como si lo ocurrido no tuviera con él y como si su frase no tuviera ningún signo de maldad.

—Yuri, ¿ya sabes cuál va a ser el tema?

De nuevo, la voz de Víctor se escuchó como las garras sobre el vidrio, solo que esta vez en la cabeza de Yuri. Como si toda la alegría que había recuperado se hubiera esfumado, le miró con mala cara, irritado. Era claro que era una negativa. Una negativa que Víctor tomó con no muy buena cara. Parecía impaciente.

—Me pregunto si fuistes tan irritante con Yuuri también. —Asestó y provocó en Víctor un cambio en su semblante. Mila suspiró y se resignó a que el ambiente ahora estaría enrarecido. No ocurría algo distinto cuando el japonés estaba en medio de los dos. Siempre fue así.

—Oh, creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo al respecto.

—No estamos en tu casa, anciano. —Escupió malhumorado. Víctor y sus ojos azules podrían ser un filo, pero los ojos verdes de Yuri parecía disparar balas de diamante—. Y no, no he conseguido inspiración. Qué lástima, pensé que estando con el ex-campeón del mundo sería fácil inspirarme. 

—Desgraciadamente soy solo el pentacampeón del mundo, no un dios hacedor de milagros.

—Ok, suficiente. 

Tuvo que involucrarse Georgi, ya viendo como el intercambio entre ellos tendía a aumentar la temperatura. Mila soltó un gesto de hastío y salió de la pista, acomodando los protectores sobre sus patines. Se dirigió a la banca para buscar su celular y revisar las redes sociales, donde seguramente encontraría algo mejor que los comentarios de Víctor. 

—No es fácil buscar un tema. Yuri tiene que pensarlo bien, así que considero que debe tener tiempo para ello. Además aún estamos en Abril, no es necesario tampoco darse tanta prisa. 

—En Octubre empieza el Grand Prix. —Acotó Víctor, Yuri soltó el aire.

—Lo sé, anciano. Pensaré en algo y más vales no tardes en hacer la cor…

—¿Eh? —La voz de la chica llamó la atención de los tres, quienes estaban metidos en su conversación. 

Mila estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba en la pantalla. Era el chat que llevaba Sara, ella simplemente le había enviado una captura de una publicación en instagram. Una publicación que no había tardado en volverse viral y estaba sacudiendo todas las bases del patinaje desde que salió publicada, dos horas atrás. 

El rostro de la chica lucía intrigado, y su impresión era tal que no pudo ser ignorada por ninguno. Georgi la miraba impaciente, Víctor solo enarcó una ceja y Yuri frunció el ceño como si no pudiera esperar a que ella se decidiera hablar.

—¿Qué pasó, bruja? —preguntó de inmediato. La vio escribiendo y luego empezó a mover su índice por la pantalla como si buscara algo—. Mila…

—Tienes que ver esto… —Fue todo lo que dijo, provocando que la curiosidad de los tres aumentara. Mila se acercó a ellos, buscando aún algo antes de decidir que era momento de mostrarselo. Víctor no se acercó, dejó que Georgi lo hiciera y dependiendo de su reacción, decidiría si sería interesante de verlo.

Mila mostró la pantalla a Yuri. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos temblaron al notar la imagen. 

—¿Qué demonios…? —Susurró, y no sintió cuando Georgi se acercó detrás para ver la imagen.

—Sí es cierto, está publicado en su perfil

—¿De qué hablan? —Georgi enfocó la mirada—. ¿Esos no son…?

—Sí, lo son… —Víctor escuchó la voz de Mila afirmando algo, pero más le intrigaba la reacción de Yuri, quien no podía apartar la mirada de la pantalla y había palidecido como si estuviera un fantasma en él—. Y si es cierto, están en el perfil de Minami Kenjiro. 

«My new inspiration #MinamiIsHappy #NewSeason» 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Víctor, ya impaciente de que no dijeran nada en concreto. Georgi volteó la mirada hacía él, sin saber que expresión poner. Mila decidió quitarle el teléfono de la mano de Yuri, obligándolo a reaccionar, para mostrarselo a Víctor, de frente y sin anestesia.

—La nueva novedad. Hay rumores, muchos rumores a partir de esta publicación en el perfil de Minami Kenjiro en Instagram. ¿Sabes quien es no? 

—Patinador japonés. —Lo dijo en tono indiferente antes de notar con claridad lo que traía esa publicación, esas palabras y la fotografía expuesta. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible y sintió que le habían sacado el aire de un golpe.

La fotografía era simple, sencilla, en apariencia inocente. Eran los patines particulares de Yuuri Katsuki en una banca, con el emblemático azul de sus cuchillas y la bandera de Japón en la suela. Los patines que Víctor le regaló años atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He tenido unas semanas pesadas con temas de mudanza y eso, no es fácil la vida de adulto, así que sí, me gustaría por un momento tener la magia de Peter Pan uwu. ¿Vieron por qué a Yuri no le gusta? ¡Muchas estuvieron muy cerca y otras acertaron!


	16. No puedo odiarte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

La publicación había sido compartida y mostrada tantas veces en todas las redes sociales, que en cuestión de hora era lo más emblemático del día. Los tweets colapsaron, los hashtag se multiplicaban y los grupos de fanáticos de patinadores de todo el mundo se preguntaban qué quería decir la imagen. Eran los patines de Yuuri Katsuki, el patinador que había renunciado cuando tocaba el oro, el patinador que había logrado dos flip cuádruples en competencia y no solo una vez. 

Las redes sociales japonesas estaban extasiadas, divulgando la mil y una posibilidades que se abrían al ser Minami quien hubiera posteado esa imagen. Todos sabían que Minami Kenjiro era un fanático de Yuuri Katsuki, él nunca lo ocultó y siempre mostró su adoración a él, incluso cuando aún Yuuri Katsuki no había logrado destacar internacionalmente. Ambos habían compartido competencias y se habían encontrado como competidores no solo en Japón, sino fuera, con la salvedad de que Yuuri ganó en todas ellas.

¿Qué significaba la imagen? ¿Minami estaba en ese momento con Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Estaban practicando juntos? ¿Yuuri Katsuki seguía patinando? ¿Le regaló sus emblemáticos patines, regalo de su anterior entrenador y pareja Víctor Nikiforov? ¿Minami patinaria usando los emblemáticos patines de Yuuri Katsuki como amuleto de buena suerte?

Las cosas se caldearon cuando la anterior entrenadora de Minami Kenjiro le dio un me gusta a la publicación y escribió en japonés un “Me alegro que lo hayas logrado. Éxitos en tu carrera”

¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué es lo que ocurría? La prensa internacional, foros y sitios web se vieron desbordados de teorías y no dejaron de publicar la imagen y mostrar que era precisamente los patines de Yuuri Katsuki, posteando fotografías de él usándolo, e incluso desenterrando la publicación de Instagram que Víctor y Yuuri publicaron en sus respectivos perfiles de instagram el día que se lo regaló.

Esos patines eran exclusivos, tan exclusivos como los de Víctor Nikiforov, con sus cuchillas doradas y la bandera rusa en la suela. No era algo que se pudiera imitar fácilmente, esos eran los patines reales. 

Yuri no lo podía creer aún. Pensó que nunca volvería a ver esos patines. ¿Qué podría significar? ¿Yuuri buscaría regresar al circuito ahora? ¿Era acaso la proclamación de su regreso como competidor? La cara de Víctor no estaba mejor que él, lo notó de inmediato. Víctor, quien solía ser tan pragmático no había podido ocultar el desconcierto tras ver la publicación.

—¿Será que se los regaló? —Opinó Georgi, rozando con sus dedos su mentón.

Mila no supo qué decir. Aunque se escuchaba la explicación más sensata, no lo veía mejor si fuera así. Su mirada estaba puesta en Víctor, quizás porque eran demasiadas contadas las veces que veía en su expresión algo distinto a la seguridad o la tranquilidad. El pasmo no desaparecía de sus ojos azules, y podía comprenderlo. Ese regalo había sido muy importante. 

—No creo que el cerdo lo haya regalado… —Yuri no daba crédito para eso. Y el soltar el apodo, así de forma tan libre, fue como volver a probar el sinsabor de su presencia cuando estaban juntos. Como si volviera a saborear a las lágrimas que no derramó cuando se fue.

—¿Pero entonces por qué las tendría Minami Kejiro? —Georgi soltaba lo que los demás no se atrevían a preguntar pero en ese momento, Víctor se levantó, dejando el móvil en el asiento. Recogió su morral, los patines, en un silencio delator.

—No se los regaló. Yuuri es muy posesivo con sus cosas.

Nadie se atrevió a dudarlo. Víctor hablaba con la seguridad de quien había compartido años de su vida. Y además de eso, con una leve esperanza que parecía perdida, de que esos años no hubieran sido en vano, o que el japonés no los considerara como tal como para regalar algo que había sido tan simbólico para ambos.

Lo dejaron partir, sin la seguridad de que sería lo correcto. Todos se sentían anómalos ante la presencia de Yuuri Katsuki como un fantasma.

Georgi prefirió no seguir sacando conclusiones y dejar que las cosas se aclararan por su propia cuenta, que por suerte, sería pronto. Seguramente la federación japonesa estaría baleada de pregunta y lo tendrían que revelar, si es que era algo oficial. Y si se trataba de solo una casualidad o que Yuuri hubiera decidido pasar un asueto con Minami patinando, también se sabría más pronto de lo esperado.

Pero Yuri no parecía dispuesto a esperar. Sacó su móvil y buscó en instagram el perfil de Kenjiro Minami con la mirada encendida, como si quisiera matarlo. Lo recordaba, claro que sí, se habían enfrentado varias veces en la pista, pero lo que más recordaba de él era los acercamientos inadecuados que tenía con Katsuki, su mirada ilusionada, sus ojos encantados mientras lo perseguía a donde fuera. Lo tenía al nivel de molestia que le provocaba J.J y eso era mucho.

—Mejor vamos por una copa. Yo invito, ¿sí?

Yuri no puso resistencia. Se dejó guiar mientras preparaba todo y dejaba al final un amenazador mensaje en ruso. Al menos le haría saber al maldito japonés pelo teñido que aunque pudiera tener a Yuuri cerca jamás lo conocería como lo conoció él.

¿Era acaso un arranque de posesividad?

Cuando salieron, estaba nevando, algo usual en las frías calles de San Petersburgos. El viento hacía que la nieve danzara en el aire, con suavidad, casi como si pudiera trazar sus nuevas formas. Pero Yuri en ese momento no se sentía con ganas de apreciarlas. Mila le agarró del brazo y miró hacia arriba, rozando su mentón con la bufanda azul tejida. Yuri la dejó ser mientras trataba de masticar su mal humor.

—Otabek tiene razón, tienes algún asunto pendiente con Yuuri Katsuki, ¿no? 

Mila era muy perceptiva, como toda mujer que se preciara, y además tenía largo tiempo conociéndolo. Sabía quién era, conocía sus actitudes, cuando estaba molesto y cuando estaba realmente enfadado. Sabía cuando Yuri no quería hablar. El joven no se sentía con la fuerza ni la capacidad de esconderle nada a esa altura de sus vidas.

Solo suspiró. Con todo lo revuelto que sentía su corazón en ese momento, no había mucho de qué hablar.

Mila no quiso comentar nada más, solo lo jaló hacía su bar favorito, lugar que solían visitar cuando eran necesarias unas copas.

Yuri no era de beber, pero tenía un sabor tan amargo atorado en la garganta que se lo permitió. Seguía enojado, y no podía despegar la mirada de las redes sociales, viendo el revuelo que había formado la maldita foto de la discordia. Había ya hasta artículos en inglés sacando teorías y análisis dignos de las conspiraciones europeas, y se puso a pensar si había tanta gente carente de oficios como para poder el tiempo en eso. No tardaría la prensa rusa en hablar y como le había encantado tanto descuartizar la imagen de Yuuri Katsuski en el patinaje, seguramente no tardarían en aprovechar este nuevo festín.

Y quizás no era nada. Quizás solo era un momento en que Minami logró estar con Yuuri y estaba jactándose de ello. Debía darle algo de razón a Víctor: Yuuri siempre fue muy posesivo y más cuando se trataba de Víctor Nikiforov.

—¿Me prestarás atención ahora? —Le miró con una ceja enarcada y Yuri no pudo hacer nada para disculparse. Solo dejó al lado otro envase vacío de cerveza y empezaba a sentirse ligeramente desorientado. 

—Te estoy prestando atención.

—Mmmm, no, creo que es mejor que te lleve al apartamento de Víctor ya, has tomado de más Yuri.

—Puedo aguantar.

—Quizás, pero yo no podría llevarte cargado. —Lo jaló del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse—. No suele gustarte la cerveza y de repente te has bebido jarras sin pensar. ¿Qué está pasando?

¡Basta! 

Yuri enfocó su mirada verde en la pelirroja, regañandolo largamente con gesto preocupado. El mismo gesto de Otabek, el mismo gesto de Georgi, el mismo de Yakov, el mismo que imaginaba en Lilia, en su abuelo. 

No estaba enfocando nada en realidad, solo sintió la opresión en el pecho, mientras todo le quemaba por dentro. Las ganas de devolver la cerveza, las ganas de golpear a Víctor, las ganas de sacarse los pensamientos de la cabeza y dormir. Los deseos de nunca haber conocido a Yuuri Katsuki y nunca haberse emocionado con competir con él. Sentía que le había arruinado la carrera. Él, Víctor, su abuelo, Mila, Otabek, ¡todos! 

—Yuri, vamos a tomar un taxi ah…

—¡Ya basta! ¡Maldita sea, basta de tratarme como un niño! —Mila le miró con sorpresa, sin esperar un ataque de brusquedad de ese calibre—. ¡Todos quieren decirme qué hacer! ¡Cómo hacerlo! ¡Yuri no hagas esto! ¡Yuri haz aquello! ¡Yuri porque no haces esto! ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Cansado!

—Yo solo…

—¡Piérdete! —Manoteó al aire, y tuvo que sostenerse de una mesa para no perder el equilibrio. Estaba alterado, enfurecido, como si ya no soportara escuchar más el tono de regaño, de condescendencia, de falsa empatía cuando sabía que nadie podría entenderlo.

¿Cómo si él mismo no lo hacía? 

—¡Te vas a casar con Otabek y se van a ir los dos e igual me van a dejar! ¡Cómo lo hizo mamá! ¡Cómo lo hizo Lilia! ¡Cómo lo hizo el cerdo! 

—¡Yuri, estás siendo grosero! —Alzó la voz la mujer.

—¡Me vale mierda! ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí, deja de tratar de entrar en mi cabeza! ¡Dejame ya! 

Como pudo, se dirigió a la salida del bar mientras sentía los dedos de Mila tratando de retenerlo en vano. Sabía que Yuri había crecido, que era más, alto, más fuerte, pero era la primera vez que sentía que el pequeño Yura que tanto amaba molestar no solo había crecido, sino que se veía atrozmente imponente, como un enorme árbol lleno de magulladuras. Yuri bateó el brazo, obligándola a soltarle así a empujadas. 

—¿A donde vas, Yuri? —Gritó, con la voz atorada de lágrimas. 

—¡Te importa una mierda! 

—¡Bien! ¡Vete entonces! ¡Sé adulto! Un adulto muy responsable: ¡¡OH!! ¡que gran adulto eres Yuri Plisetsky! 

Sintió el golpe de unas zapatillas en su espalda, pero no quiso voltear. No quiso ver el rostro de Mila forrado de lágrimas.

Víctor despertó a avanzadas horas de la noche, pero no fue un despertar agradable. Su pierna había decidido alarmarlo con un dolor agudo, intenso, que se esparcía como un hormigueo caliente en su extremidad y subía a lo largo de su espalda.

No de nuevo… era uno de esos calambres infernales y debía decirse que era su culpa. Se había quedado en una mala posición sobre el mueble, intentando despejar su mente y no pensar en posibilidades.

Había vuelto a tomar su móvil y a revisar el perfil de Yuuri Katsuki para encontrarlo vacío. Había activado de nuevo su cuenta solo para cerciorarse de ello. Su pecho se había encogido por la revelación, casi como si hubiera sentido una punzada de traición en medio de su corazón. Pero en el perfil de Yuuri no había nada desde hace tres meses, donde mostraba un plato de Katsudon hecho en casa.

Consideró un error el haber cedido al impulso de saber de él y ahondar más de lo que había sido permitido. En el perfil personal no había nada, solo fotos variadas de comida, sus lentes, paisajes de Hasetsu cobrando vida en primavera o en otoño. Pero solo era necesario entrar en el perfil privado de Mari o de Minako, al que todavía tenía acceso, para mirarlo a él. Allí la encontró, primero una foto de casi más de un año, le sorprendió ver el rostro redondeado de Yuuri apenado mientras era abrazado por Minako y sostenían juntos un panfleto del equipo de futbol local de Hasetsu. Sus lentes ligeramente empañados ocultaba el brillo natural de sus ojos y se veía que tenía más de veinte kilo de más. El recuerdo de cómo lo encontró en Hasetsu cuando fue por él lo golpeó de lleno. Siempre pensó que sí, si Yuuri se retiraba seguramente engordaría y recuperaría su redondez en menos de lo que tardaría en repetir el nombre del aeropuerto de Moscú. Pero para él nunca representó eso un problema. 

“De hecho, me excita pensarlo”

Recordó el rostro de Yuuri enrojeciendo furiosamente mientras casi se le caía el cepillo dental cuando se lo dijo. Lo veía a través del espejo, abrazandolo por la espalda y sintiendo los fibrosos músculos de sus costados, ejercitados y en el peso óptimo como deportista. No quería recordar más, hacerlo sería contraproducente; porque era fácil perderse en las sensaciones que evocaba, en el fuego de la mirada de Yuuri, en cómo pareció encender una mecha en él y terminó acorralado contra la pared fría del baño.

En vez de eso, siguió viendo otras fotos, hasta encontrar la más reciente, cuatro meses antes. Allí estaba Yuuri, no en primera plana. Estaba con Mari vestidos con Kimono y Yukata, compartiendo con Minako el año nuevo con amuletos en manos. El traje no permitía notarlo mucho, pero Víctor pudo ver que ya no era el rostro redondeado de antes, se veía mucho más esbelto. Volvió a adelgazar.

¿Por qué?

Se había quedado dormido tratando de pensarlo y tratando de no pensarlo demasiado. Ahora, despertaba con el dolor que le recordaba no solo su pierna lastimada, sino que Yuuri no estaba allí por ella, por él, por ambos. Porque no pudo sobreponerse, porque fue fácil buscar culpables, por la propia cobardía. 

Se levantó con dificultad y arrastró su pierna en medio de quejidos hasta llegar a la pared. Sacó por fin el bastón que descansaba cerca de la puerta, y con él logró caminar, aún arrastrando su pierna derecha, hasta donde estaban las pastillas. Debía ver a su fisioterapeuta esa semana. Le había dicho que si sentía que el dolor se volvía constante debía ser revisado. Quizás estaba forzando sus articulaciones de más, pero no quería sentirse más estancado. Ahora menos que nunca.

Volvió a sentarse en el mueble tras servirse una taza de chocolate, mientras pensaba. La foto de Minami seguía recolectando expresiones de todo tipo y comentarios en variados idiomas. No había salido a comentar nada, como si hubiera sido suficiente alborotar las redes y desaparecer. Cada vez se convencía que esa foto no podía tener un significado especial.

Víctor volvió hasta su habitación, sin siquiera detenerse a buscar si Yuri había llegado al departamento. Abrió la puerta, la cerró a su espalda y siguió caminando hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. Se tiró de espalda, como si sintiera el peso de los años arrastrándose en sus hombros.

“¿Qué estabas patinando, Yuuri?”

Víctor sabía que él único lugar al que Yuuri volvería después de ser golpeado, era el hielo. Porque el hielo, a diferencia de todo lo demás, lo hacía fuerte. 

…

Yuuri salió de la ducha en la mañana y suspiró mientras se secaba en la habitación. Tenía ya la ropa que usaría doblada, se sentía un tanto más descansado, y trataba de enfocarse en un plan de ejercicio para Minami. Esos tres días se habían ido revisando el rendimiento, la calidad de sus saltos y los movimientos de sus pasos, la fluidez con la que se movía. Minami en ese sentido tenía una buena ventaja: le gustaba bailar y aunque su estilo no era tan estilizado como el ballet, se movía muy bien en la pista en otros ritmos más rítmicos como pop, rock, incluso salsa. Eran tan distintos que se sentía raro.

Podría haber esperado que uno de sus fans copiara su estilo por completo, como él lo había hecho con Víctor, pero Minami tenía un ritmo diferente. Se movía en otra frecuencia, tenía sus propios colores destellante a diferencias de sus sobrios azules. En ese sentido, Minami era un alma nueva y él no podía sentirse decepcionado por ello. Era más bien admirable que pese a querer seguir los pasos de alguien, consiguiera su propio significado. 

Tras haberse vestido y peinado, desconectó el celular de su cargador y decidió encenderlo. No entendió porqué se había descargado tan rápido pero Yuuri ni siquiera se preocupó por averiguado. Había llegado agotado, Minami no estaba mejor, y tuvo que preparar algo de cena para ambos ya que para el muchacho le estaba resultando difícil seguirle el ritmo. Por un momento recordó lo que le decía Víctor sobre su resistencia y las muchas veces que eso lo agotó al extremo de llegar y dormir.

No pudo pensar en eso, la cantidad de notificaciones y llamadas perdidas llegaron para aturdirlo. Yuuri tuvo el inicio de un deja vu, una premonición quizás. La sensación de haber vivido eso y no estar seguro de sí quería verlo de nuevo. Como si la gravedad aumentara bajo sus pies.

—¿Qué sucede? —Al ver las llamadas perdidas encontró llamadas de Yuko, de Takeshi y de su maestra Minako. Si hubieran sido las únicas hubiera creído que era una emergencia de su casa, pero ahora veía llamadas de personas que no tenían que ver con ella, como Phichit, Seung y hasta Guang. Eso sí le sorprendió y el dejavú se incrementó de forma paulatina en su cabeza.

Apretó los labios, y empezó a leer la cantidad de mensajes recibidos en su mensajería en línea. No pudo dar crédito a la cantidad de preguntas. ¡Hasta Celestino le había escrito! Se sentía abrumado por la repentina atención. Solo rogaba que no se hubiera…

Sonó el teléfono. Yuuri tuvo miedo de contestar. La llamada entraba desde la línea de Phichit, quien seguro notó que ya estaba conectado.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Te estuve llamando durante horas! 

—Lo siento, mi teléfono estaba descargado y olvidé revisarlo antes de dormir. —Ahora entendía porqué. Oh bueno, medianamente porqué. La cantidad de mensajes, notificaciones y llamadas lo habían descargado.

—Pensé que estabas huyendo. ¿Desde cuando estás con Minami?

—¿Cómo sabes?

—¿Cómo no saberlo? —preguntó con tono de obviedad—. Minami posteó tus patines en su instagram. La gente no ha dejado de hablar de ello. 

¿Minami hizo qué? 

Yuuri se apresuró a encender su laptop. Estuvo con ella en la noche, pero más bien escuchando música y anotando algunas opciones, y no navegando por la red como para notar nada. Sus dedos se movieron rápido mientras mantenía comunicación con Phichit y este parecía reírse de la gracia.

Al verlo, el dejavú se hizo claro en su cabeza. Había decenas de artículos japoneses hablando de la publicación de sus patines en el instagram de Minami. Decenas de teorías, de noticias, de comentarios habían más de diez mil. Sintió un tirón en el estómago. Buscó en instagram y sí, estaba allí la publicación y los miles de reacciones y comentarios. Estaba que le daría una jaqueca.

—¿Entonces? ¿Me contarás o dejarás que me haga teorías también? 

—Minami me pidió que fuera su entrenador y…. eso he estado haciendo.

—¡Genial Yuuri! ¡Eso suena super! 

—No suena super, ¡esto ha sido muy pronto, Phichit! No esperaba que ya se supiera, apenas tengo unos días viviendo con él.

—¿Viviendo? ¡Tu y Víctor con su excéntricas formas de llevar los entrenamientos!

—Por favor, ahorrate los comentarios. —Yuuri se frotó la frente. Estaba enrojeciendo y sentía que tendría dolor de cabeza el resto del día. 

—Sé que solo están viviendo juntos, pero sabes que la gente no pensara lo mismo mucho menos luego de cómo “vivieron” tú y él ¿no?

—Tenemos semanas sin hablar, ¿y lo primero que tenemos que decirnos tiene que ver con Víctor? 

—Ya sabes mi opinión al respecto. —Yuuri no quería escucharla en ese momento. Tenía algo más importante que resolver, algo llamado avalancha de notificaciones y teorías de conspiración—. Minami debe estar contento, pero Yuuri, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Debe ser como revivir todo de nuevo.

—De cierto modo lo es… —Guardó un momento silencio, para luego agregar—. Es difícil, pero volver a estar en la pista, escuchar las ideas de Minami, la posibilidad de ganar… todo esto me ha mantenido aquí. Extrañaba competir… aunque no esté en el hielo, siento que una parte de mí lo estará.

—¿Sólo extrañas eso? 

—Sabes que no. —Soltó el aire, decidiendo cerrar todas las ventanas de sus redes sociales. 

—Si llegas a pisar de nuevo Rusia, deberías aprovechar y al menos cerrar eso. Esa medalla no debió haber llegado por correo, Yuuri. —El aludido prefirió no comentar al respecto—. Sobre lo demás, supongo que tendrán que hacer una rueda de prensa tarde o temprano para informar que has vuelto ahora como entrenador.

—Supones bien.

—Entonces deja que la gente hable hasta que eso ocurra. 

Yuuri asintió, y apagó su computador para luego sentarse en la orilla de su nueva cama. Su mano apretó su muslo cubierto por el pantalón deportivo y volvió a sentir esa sensación de ansiedad gobernando los sentidos y provocando que un aura ennegrecida llenara a sus ojos. Apretó con dificultad su celular en la mano y trató de controlar la respiración. Debía dominar su ansiedad.

—Yuuri. —Phichit lo llamó, reconociendo la respiración forzada—. Sabes que cuando esto salga a la luz, probablemente te llame ¿no? O se encuentren… quien sabe. 

—Lo sé.

—¿Y sabes que vas a hacer? —Yuuri pestañeó un par de veces, intentando enfocar su mirada en las paredes blancas que se tornaban grises por la presión. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—No sé… correr, supongo. —Relamió sus labios—. Para Víctor yo solo fui un par de años, pero él ha sido mi vida desde los 12. Todo lo que hice desde ese momento fue por él y ha sido dificil, muy dificil, seguir solo. No quiero pensar en que me lo encontraré ahora, quiero pensar que haciendo esto al menos lograré llenar lo que me hace falta desde que me alejé de él. Hacer algo sin que Víctor sea el motor. 

—Esta vez no es por Víctor…

—No. Esta vez es por Yuuri. Yo, como Yuuri Katsuki, quiero hacerlo. Yo quiero mirarme en el espejo y no sentirme desgraciado, no sentir que todo lo que hice no tuvo valor, no sentir que cada victoria y derrota que tuve con Víctor, han sido en vano. Quiero mirarme al espejo y hacerme justicia. Quiero poder interpretar a Yuri on Ice sin sentir que quiero llorar, que me puedo quebrar. Quiero…

—Yuuri... —Phichit le interrumpió. Yuuri para ese momento saboreaba la lágrima que había derramado en medio de su confesión—. Hazlo. Demuestrate que eres capaz de llegar a la cima sin perseguir a nadie más, solo a ti. 

—Eso es lo que quiero… —Sonrió, y se dio tiempo de secar la lágrima que había salido—. No busco conseguirme a Víctor en este camino, quiero conseguirme a mí mismo. 

Phichit comprendió sus palabras, y le animó a buscar eso que estaba tratando de buscar por sí mismo durante años. Quizás esa fuera la oportunidad, con Víctor fuera del circuito, Yuuri pudiera encontrar por sí mismo su propio valor. Podría sonar cruel, pero necesario. Y aunque sabía que Yuuri seguía teniendo sentimientos por él era valorable el que buscara, por encima de ello, buscarse a sí mismo. 

Había madurado.

Cuando cortó la llamada, Yuuri tomó suficiente aire para empezar a avanzar. Tenía una libreta con anotaciones de ejercicios e ideas, ya tenía algunas notas también para la canción y como el teclado ya había llegado, tenía algunas anotaciones también para la composición. Por eso no se había percatado de su celular y lo ocurrido en la red, su mente estaba en otras cosas y prefería que fuera así. No visitaría las redes sociales en un buen tiempo, no quería que su vista se perdiera en lo que la gente quisiera o pudiera ver en él. 

Salió de la habitación y Minami lo esperaba, un tanto nervioso. Se restregaba las manos y parecía dudar en mirarle, mientras ocultaba su celular en el bolsillo.

—Yuuri, creo que hice algo imprudente ayer y las redes sociales están desatada. —Se excusó y de inmediato se inclinó ante él en modo de disculpa—. ¡Perdón! ¡No quería hacerlo! ¡Me emocioné y…! —Yuuri pusó su mano en la cabeza y agitó los cabellos rubios de un lado a otro. Minami dejó de hablar. 

—Ya ví lo que pasó. No te preocupes, lo que haremos es ignorarlo hasta que tengamos que hacer la rueda de prensa oficial. 

—¿No estás molesto? —Minami lo miraba inseguro, como si temiera que esa condescendencia fuera una furia blanda. Yuuri no era de furia blanda, y quizás pasaría tiempo antes de verlo molesto. 

—No. Pero tampoco nos vamos a distraer por esto. Vamos a entrenar. 

Minami comprendió que si, no había nada que temer. Había tenido el temor de que Yuuri decidiera dejar su entrenamiento hasta allí debido a la presión, pero viendo su mirada decidida, supo que no lo haría y decidió al mismo tiempo alejar a las redes sociales de esa etapa, en pro de aprovechar a Yuuri al máximo y evitarle problemas.

La prensa había sido muy dura con él desde el inicio, y cuando comenzó a ganar sin Víctor se hizo aún peor. Minami no quería que Yuuri repitiera la amarga experiencia. 

…

Eran avanzadas la madrugada cuando Víctor salió de la habitación, con su bastón en mano. El destino, allí medio adormilado, era hacía la habitación de Yuri para comprobar algo. Mila le había enviado un par de mensajes y había intentado llamarlo mientras él estaba dormido. Ahora que había despertado y visto lo que había en su móvil, decidió moverse y verificar si tal como Mila le había pedido, Yuri estaba allí.

Y si estaba. La luz de la habitación estaba encendida y Víctor pudo verlo a través de la rendija de la puerta cerrada. Se acercó y abrió la puerta sin ningún tipo de permiso, para ver el cuerpo largo de Yuri en la cama, todavía vestido, con el móvil en la mano y cara de haber sido atropellado. Se veía demacrado, despeinado, y visiblemente enojado, aunque lo último no era novedad. Levantó su mirada hacía el dueño de la casa, comprobando que no estaba dormido, y que de hecho estaba invadiendo su espacio.

—Mila llamó. Escríbele y dile que estás bien.

—No tengo porque seguir tus órdenes. —Gruñó y Víctor simplemente se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo. Un picor extraño en su estómago le indicó que no le agradaba verle esa actitud—. Oh, ¿no hay un discurso para mí? ¡Pensé que te encantaría darme un discurso sobre cómo manejar mi vida! 

La sorna de sus palabras no resultaba algo nuevo, pero Víctor no se dejó afectar con ello. Le mantuvo la espalda, con un silencio que se extendió por un par de minutos, antes de decidir hablar.

—No. Puedes seguir llevando tu vida de forma patética. 

—¿¡Eh!? —Yuri se levantó de un salto, aunque se sintió mareado por aún los efectos de su bebida—. ¡Ven aquí desgraciado! ¡Ven y dimelo en la puta cara!

Para su sorpresa, Víctor sí se giró, pero en su mirada había un fuego que no era desconocido. Era el mismo que vio allá en Barcelona. El mismo que vio en varias otras oportunidades. Un fuego peligroso, que dejaba en claro que Víctor Nikiforov no solo estaba enojado, sino que lo estaba en serio. 

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Yuri? Ya debes saberlo. —Su voz terriblemente condescendiente era como un filo en su estómago—. Tu vida patética, sin poder superar la muerte de tu abuelo, sin lograr levantarte y además alejando a la gente que se preocupa genuinamente por tí. Verlo me enoja. —Puntualizó.

—¿No te estás describiendo, anciano? —Yuri también podía escupir fuego por la mirada, pero en ese momento Víctor le sonrió de lado, de forma espeluznante.

—Sí, por eso me enoja.

Víctor no extendió más el tiempo. Le dio la espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Me alegra tanto leer sus teorias y las disfruto muchísimo! sus comentarios además me hacen sentir muy bien y me dan animo para continuar. He tenido unas semanas pesadas con temas de mudanza y eso, no es fácil la vida de adulto, así que sí, me gustaría por un momento tener la magia de Peter Pan uwu. ¿Vieron por qué a Yuri no le gusta? ¡Muchas estuvieron muy cerca y otras acertaron!


	17. Prefiero callar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Yuri miraba todo a través de la ventana del auto. Cómo es que habían terminado en ese viaje improvisado no sabía, pero estaba seguro que Víctor estaba buscando su muerte de forma natural. ¿Y qué mejor que tenerlo en un automóvil viajando por casi 10 horas a Moscú? La idea había venido de repente y si creía que con solo cambiar de ambiente la atmósfera de ellos se aliviaría, Víctor se había equivocado. Si en la casa estando a cierta distancia se sentía el hielo filoso en su garganta, ahora con apenas un metro de espacio la sensación no era mejor.

Pero él había decidido aceptarlo por una razón, solo una: era una perfecta excusa para alejarse de Mila y no tener que afrontar su preocupación, su enojo. Otabek también había escrito y llamado, pero ya se lo imaginaba regañandolo por haberse metido con su novia, por lo cual había preferido ni siquiera abrir la aplicación ni responder las llamadas. Yuri estaba enojado, pero su enojo comenzaba a cambiar de dirección. Ya no era hacía ellos, era hacía sí mismo.

Jamás se había sentido tan culpable.

Cuando su abuelo murió, la noticia la recibió saliendo de un entrenamiento. Su madre había atendido todo, y se le había ocurrido avisarle cuando ya era demasiado tarde para poder despedirse. La excusa le supo tan vacía que Yuri ni siquiera la dejó terminar de hablar. Simplemente corrió al aeropuerto y pidió el primer avión que salía a Moscú. Su abuelo siempre había tenido problemas con la respiración, lo sabía, pero siempre se lo había imaginado fuerte como un roble, fuerte y eterno. Nikolai era demasiado grande, demasiado infinito. Ahora que veía los pinos en el camino que dejaba el auto mientras cruzaba la autopista, se lo imaginaba allí, entre las sombras de ellos y como se traslucía la luz entre los espacios de los troncos.

Moscú. Se preguntó si por eso es que Víctor había escogido esa ciudad para viajar. Si por eso en vez de buscar un avión o tomar el tren había decidido rentar un automóvil. Si por eso había puesto esa música deprimente, con ese sonido tan nostálgico que le estaba formando un nudo en el estómago y la garganta. Si acaso era algún plan para hacer que sus recuerdos fueran más sólidos. Con Víctor nunca sabía. Odiaba la facilidad que tenía para leerlo.

Yuri tenía miedo, miedo de quedarse en San Petersburgos. Miedo de ir a Moscú. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse contra la sombra de la pérdida, de encontrarse a su madre allá, de recordar el Pirosky de Katsudón que su abuelo le dejó. Allí había fallado su agapé en competencia. No había mucha diferencia ahora.

Víctor permaneció en silencio, mientras miraba la carretera y se movía con suavidad como si se tratara de una pista. Estaba al pendiente de la velocidad que debía tener, seguía también los anuncios de tránsito, para no equivocarse. Yuri sentía que quería era andar a toda velocidad, cruzar el umbral de los 200 kilómetros por hora y sentir que el viento era un golpe a su cuerpo, a su cara. Ir tan rápido como para no ver los troncos dispuestos en fila, camuflajeandose uno contra otro, entre los haces de luz.

—Ey. —Llamó, mirando entre los troncos de los árboles que desaparecían demasiado rápido de su vista—. Para aquí.

—¿Para qué? Nos queda un largo viaje.

—Para, maldita sea. —Refunfuñó. Víctor no contestó y siguió avanzando, desestimando a Yuri—. Maldita sea, ¡para anciano! —Dio un golpe contra la puerta y Víctor le miró de reojo.

—Pareces un niño. —No estaba seguro si la paciencia con la que Víctor lo trataba o la simple comparación, había sido más que suficiente para enojarlo. Yuri le miró con ojos encendidos, como si pudiera escupir fuego.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesito ir…! 

El auto aparcó a pocos metros, tras bajar la velocidad y salir de la carretera, provocando que las llantas pisaran el pasto que rodeaba y vestía al bosque. Yuri tiró la puerta y empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y una bufanda tapándole los labios. No hacía tanto frío, pero él se sentía por dentro helado. Comenzó a caminar con pasos largos y pesados, alejándose del auto gris y de Víctor quien también había salido.

—Te estás alejando mucho. —Le recordó. Aunque sabía que Yuri le había dicho que apremiaba una necesidad básica, tampoco esperaba que se internara literalmente al bosque. Se cruzó de brazos y comprendió pronto que Yuri no pensaba liberar la vejiga precisamente.

Soltó el aire, alterado. Si ya era difícil de por sí lidiar con el muchacho, Yuri lo hacía mil veces peor. Parecía una prueba de su propia paciencia que antes era bastante amplia, pero con el tiempo había ido disminuyendo. Yuri tenía la capacidad casi innata de sacarlo de quicio y en ese momento estaba afilada. Como si cualquier acto fuera suficiente para sentir el ardor en el estómago.

No quiso gritarle ni llamarlo. Yuri ya no era un niño, maldita sea. No era para estar de niñero tras él ni tratar de aliviar su malestar cuando se estaba comportando como un estúpido niño caprichoso incapaz de darse cuenta de que se estaba equivocando.

Lo peor era que cada vez que lo pensaba, se veía a sí mismo. Recordaba las palabras de Yakov, la mirada frustrada de Yuuri y los largos silencios. Era un maldito espejo al que quería destruir o dejar de ver.

Yuri no lo sentía así aún. No sentía que Víctor fuera un espejo, porque se negaba a ver directamente en él. Solo veía en Víctor alguién despreciable, que le había lastimado en el pasado y tenía la infinita habilidad de lastimarlo incluso a través de otras personas. Lo veía allí, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan arrogante hablando de medallas y torneos, cuando había sido incapaz de mantener a Yuuri y de darse cuenta que había un límite al que no podía pasar.

Víctor era para Yuri una terrible ambivalencia. Odiaba la sonrisa condescendiente, odiaba su trato siempre como un niño. Incluso aún ahora sentía igual, como un niño al que debía recordarle una y otra vez que debía mirar por donde caminaba para que no se cayera, y que cuando lo hiciera, solo le diría que se levantara de nuevo. Ojala fuera fácil levantarse, ojalá fuera sencillo ponerse sobre sus pies y volver. Yuri sabía que su cuerpo no era lo que estaba mal, aunque era lo más fácil de culpar. Yuri sabía que era por dentro que estaba lisiado.

Caminó alejándose de la carretera, hasta que los árboles se cerraran en su espalda y en su frente. Caminó mientras el aire frío se filtraba entre la cálida atmósfera que creaban los árboles juntándose, el calor de la multitud y la compañía que Yuri había olvidado sentir. Entonces volvió a sentir sus ojos cocer. Las palabras de Mila lo taladraban, los consejos de Georgi y Otabek golpeaban a todas direcciones y al posibilidad de que Yuuri estuviera patinando lejos de él, siguiendo en el hielo completamente ajeno a él, lo sentía como una nueva traición que no debería afectarle más.

Odiaba a Peter Pan, pero ahora porque lo envidiaba. Porque ahora mismo, en la irónica que era su situación, deseaba en el fondo ser de nuevo el niño que corría hacía los brazos de su abuelo. Había estado tan distraído por ganar, por recuperar el oro en el Grand Prix tras la ausencia de Yuuri, tan ensimismado en hacerle ver a Yuuri Katsuski que se había equivocado y que no debió retirarse porque el mundo se olvidaría de él, que no había ido a ver a su abuelo en meses.

Cuando fue, era demasiado tarde.

Su madre no le avisó que su abuelo había agravado. Yuuri no le confesó que lo que tenía con Víctor había acabado, y con ello su carrera. Su abuelo no lo llamó para decirle que se estaba cansando de respirar.

Todos lo veían aún como un niño, y irrisoriamente ese momento quería ser el niño que todos veían para perderse en la ignorancia y dejar de sentir culpa y una responsabilidad que no era suya.

Yuri regresó una hora más tarde. Se había alejado lo suficiente, había respirado el aire cargado de añoranza, y había regresado con el nudo aún más apretado en su cuello. Víctor estaba replegado contra el maletero, con la mirada en el vacío y un cigarro en sus manos. La sorpresa inicial dejó a Yuri sembrado en tierra, mirando con horror y desaprobación el nuevo hábito de quien era su entrenador.

—Joder, no puedes ser más patetico. ¿Fumando ahora?

—Definitivamente tu colaboras para perder mis nervios —dijo como si fuera responsabilidad de Yuri el ceder, y no él mismo por su precaria voluntad. Lanzó el cigarro en la carretera y lo apagó con la suela de su zapato, experimentando el sentimiento de culpa por haber fallado a la promesa de Yakov. 

Yuri lo miró con desprecio. Víctor ahora conjugaba cada cosa que él no quería imitar, por lo tanto escuchar de él en la noche anterior, que eran parecidos, casi fue un insulto. Víctor representaba la cantidad de cosas que Yuri no podía ser, muy a pesar de ser un ganador olímpico, un pentacampeón del mundo, ganador de tantas copas europeas que la gente se había olvidado de contar.

Como deportista, Víctor era una leyenda, pero como persona no era más que un hombre lleno de carencias, de agujeros. Alguién que se había olvidado de perder, y que por la arrogancia había lastimado a los que estuvieron a su lado para ayudarlo. Un hombre que había encontrado su Love y su Life para destrozarlo en el proceso. 

Ambos volvieron a subir el auto y el camino fue retomado. Yuri sabía que por mucho que corriera entre los árboles, por mucho que pretendiera alejarse de la carretera y de todo lo que tenía en ese momento, nada de ello haría que se sintiera menos vacío ni menos débil. El problema yacía en su interior, estaba allí dentro, pudriéndose. Si tan solo pudiera darle forma a cada emoción y saber de qué modo hacer para desenterrar eso, podría quizás darle salida a ese nudo de concreto en su pecho. 

Apoyó su rostro contra su palma, mirando sin ver las sombras que se iban cerniendo conforme el atardecer se ponía sobre ellos y las sombras de los árboles caía sobre el auto. Víctor tenía puesta una obra de teatro en el fondo, y en la pantalla se podía ver las imágenes que representaban a la famosísima obra Jorobado de Notredame en un teatro francés. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la pantalla y comenzó a prestar atención a lo que ocurría. Al momento en que Frollo y Quasimodo reconocían su deseo por Esmeralda, y como este pretendía consumirlos. Aunque no pudiera sentirse identificado fielmente a las emociones expresadas, podría al menos encontrar cierta empatía con ello. 

El patinaje no era solo un conjunto de saltos. No, no tenía que ver con eso. Yuuri lo había cautivado sin ello, sin necesidad de poderosos saltos. Sus rutinas, las coreografìas, la forma en que su cuerpo hacía música había sido lo que le había encantado, lo que había llamado su atención. Yuri mismo sabía que era algo que no había completado y que buscaba aplacar haciendo tantos saltos como pudiera. Toda su vida, había abocado su entrenamiento en saltos, en piruetas, en agregar dificultad en sus pasos, en provocar que los jueces literalmente dejaran soltar su quijada. Había hecho todo para mejorar su lado técnico, pero el artístico jamás lo ansió, simplemente porque no quería expresar más que su ambición por el oro.

Ahora no quería el oro, o al menos no era su motivación. Lo que quería, lo que de verdad deseaba, es volver a sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Su mirada se perdió en las expresiones, en la historia que había tras la obra, en cómo los personajes demostraban todo no solo con su voz, sino con su expresión, su vestuario, sus movimientos corporales. Nada estaba descuidado, todo contaba con una historia, tal como Víctor, tal como Yuuri, tal como Otabek lo hacía, incluso tal como Guang se había vuelto un experto. 

«¿Cuál era la historia tras Apassionato?»

Lilia la tenía clara, lo tuvo muy claro cuando le creó la rutina, escogió la música y estaba segura de que él podría interpretarlo. Pero por primera vez, empezó a pensar seriamente en ese programa, en las palabras de Lilia, en lo que sentía él mismo.

—¿Tienes alguna presentación de Lilia? —preguntó, mirando como Víctor le dirigió una mirada rápida, visiblemente sorprendido por el repentino interés.

—Sí. De hecho las tengo todas.

—Quién pensaría que eres fan de ella. —Sonrió de lado y empezó a rebuscar entre el bolso donde Víctor tenía un montón de DVD para usar. Parecía haber ido preparado para el largo viaje, porque había traído toto tipo de presentaciones, programas de ballet, obras de teatro y musicales. Yuri empezó a bucear entre ellos, buscando y leyendo las caratulas.

—¿Quién no? —Eludió, provocando que Yuri soltara un resoplido porque pese a ser bueno en ballet, realmente le fastidiaba la idea de actuar en uno, por lo tanto tampoco estuvo muy interesado en presentaciones reales. Lo había practicado porque era parte del camino a ser un gran patinador. 

—Deben haber. Así como deben haber personas que no hayan sido tu fan. —Victor desestimó el comentario con una ligera risa y se mantuvo con la mirada en la carretera. Yuri entre tanto sacaba las caratulas donde aparecía Lilia o donde podía encontrar su nombre como la Prima Ballerina. 

—Gente como tu. —Yuri torció la boca.

—Gente como yo. —Admitió. Víctor soltó una mirada incrédula a su dirección que Yuri se dispuso a ignorar. 

—Y por eso me fuiste a buscar a Japón y competiste para llevarme de vuelta a Rusia. 

Yuri no dijo nada, pero algo en su expresión se podía leer. Internamente, sabía que si se presentara la oportunidad lo volvería a hacer. Volvería a tomar ese vuelo a Japón. Quizás había encontrado una decepción y había encontrado otra promesa rota, otro momento en que se habían burlado de él por su niñez. Pero a pesar de haberse llevado el sinsabor de Víctor, había encontrado en Yuuri la calidez que pensó que no le hacía falta. Imaginarlo caer mientras intentaba alcanzar su Eros, acompañándolo en la cascada, bañándose a su lado aunque instintivamente había prestado de más atención al cuerpo maduro de Yuuri. 

En ese tiempo, Yuri había pensado en lo lejos que estaba de verse con él cuyos hombros habían ensanchado, y sus brazos y piernas largas le daban altura. Pensó haber encontrado imperfección, pero los músculos duros que tenían la marca de sus varices por el constante cambio de peso, estaban lejos de serlo. Y en contraste estaba ese rostro despistado, la mayor parte del tiempo tímido y cohibido ocultando la tonelada de talento.

La mirada de Yuri cambió y Víctor lo notó observando el reflejo en el vidrio. La noche aún no llegaba, tardaba en hacerlo, pero el sol cada vez tenía menos poderío sobre el cielo que por lo general, era eternamente gris. Había nostalgia, y no podía recriminarselo, porque él mismo la sentía. 

—Fue allá donde le enseñaste el Salchow Cuádruple.

—Era un asco haciéndolo al principio. —Rememoró, Víctor rió con animó.

—Lo era, pero lo pudo dominar gracias a tí. ¿Por qué ayudar al enemigo? —preguntó Víctor, aunque sabía la respuesta.

Era la misma que podía responder él, cuando le preguntaron porqué había decidido dejar la carrera para abocarse a la de Yuuri Katsuki ese año. Pero se sorprendió escucharlo.

—Porque quería pelear contra todo su potencial.

Víctor comprendió en silencio, y lo dejó ser. Dejó que Yuri cambiara la obra y se sumergió en uno de las actuaciones más emblemáticas de Lilia Baranovskaya, mientras su acompañante simplemente prestaba atención como si buscara comprender algún secreto a través de la música y los bailes. Por un tiempo, conforme la obra fue avanzando y la música sonaba de fondo, podía recordar perfectamente muchas otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con la delicadeza con la que movían los bailarines o la suntuosidad del teatro de Moscú. 

Recordaba las nevada, el abrigo grueso y la bufanda elegante y caliente que rodeaba su cuello. Rememoraba la mano pálida y delgada, casi huesuda, que agarraba mientras veía los bailarines danzar y se llenaban sus ojos de luz. También podía recordar el manto sobre la cabeza de la mujer, bellísimo y elegante. Sus rasgos afilados por la delgadez y sus ojos hundidos, azules como los de él.

Recordaba la lágrima que siempre rodaba por su mejilla pálida, la forma en que mojaba sus labios gruesos y ligeramente agrietados por el frío, maquillados de forma profesional. Víctor siempre se preguntó el sentido de esa lágrima: si era la emoción de la historia contada, la euforia de escuchar la música en vivo, o la tristeza de no poder estar allí. Podía ser todas ellas. 

Sus memorias eran tan viejas que se veían en un tono sepia, antiguo. Con un sonido acústico, artesanal, mientras que la tecnología había logrado hacer que el video estuviera en su mejor condición, con los mejores brillos y la música nítida, en su cabeza sonaba como aquella vez, ligeramente imperfecto, perfectamente natural. 

Suspiró. Al mirar a un lado, luego de sentirse apretado por la memoria dormida, encontró a Yuri igual. Se había quedado dormido mientras escuchaba, y la expresión de tranquilidad distaba mucho de su malhumorado encaramiento de siempre. Incluso pese a que sus rasgos se veían más afilados y masculinos, así descansando Víctor tuvo que admitir que lo hacía ver no solo vulnerable, sino mucho menor de lo que aparentaba. Yuri seguía siendo un niño caminando a la adultez, y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sido de él en esa época, tras su primera lesión, tras lo difícil que había sido seguir ganando en la copa con gente más experimentada que él en la pista, y cómo se abocó completamente a ello, dispuesto a sorprender a todos. 

Decidió aparcar su auto a un lado de la carretera, cuando sintió que estaba empezando a sentir el agotamiento en su mente por conducir. También su pierna dolía ligeramente, y consideró que lo más prudente sería descansar antes de continuar. Estaban lejos de un pueblo para alquilar una habitación, así que decidió hacerlo allí mismo. Con una botella de agua pasó las pastillas y recostó su asiento, mirando primero el cielo nublado entre las sombras de los árboles y las luces de los camiones moviéndose. Víctor podía rememorar muchas más memorias, pero no quería. No quería sentir más la ausencia del anillo, aunque su dedo se había puesto a hacer circulo sobre la marca casi invisible en su piel. 

La presentación acabó y lo dejó en un confortable silencio. Víctor mantuvo los ojos entreabiertos, dejando que el cansancio lo llevara mientras algunas sensaciones se levantaban difusas alrededor de él. Yuri seguía dormido, y solo escuchaba su respiración acompasadas. Víctor no estaba en condiciones muy diferentes aunque aún se negara a llevarse por completo. Cuando el cansancio pudo más, pudo sentir la caricia en su rostro, un roce suave, diáfano, que cruzaba de su mejilla a su mentón con elegancia y dulzura. La mano era muy suave, la caricia era terriblemente acogedora. Víctor podría pensar en dos personas capaces de darle esa sensación y hacerlo sentir en casa.

Pero ninguno de los dos estaba.

… 

Era muy temprano y ese día había una persona en especial que había logrado entrar a la pista pese a que Minami había pedido privacidad para él y para Yuuri. No quería exponerlo más, se había llevado un enorme susto con lo ocurrido con la publicación y luego había visto toda clase de comentarios y artículos que intentaban exponer lo que encerraba la fotografía, algunos que provocaron en Minami una inmensa aversión. Él podía entender perfectamente el inglés y sabía algo de alemán por su padre que lo obligó a ver clase de niños, después de haber hecho una especialización allá. Así que pudo leer los artículos y sentir desprecios de todas las personas en el mundo que se atrevían a hablar mal de Yuuri.

El patinaje artístico en Japón había ganado popularidad por Yuuri y luego por él, aunque la mayor bomba había sido por Víctor cuando fue a Hasetsu. Eso provocó que muchos jóvenes de todas las edades le dieran la oportunidad al deporte, y habían varios que ya estaban compitiendo en la categoría Junior, buscando alcanzar a los dos. Por eso Minami había alquilado la pista y le había pedido que le permitieran la posibilidad de mantenerse allí sin ser molestados. Por eso la presencia de Morooka había caído de sorpresa.

Morooka era un periodista que había seguido la carrera de Yuuri de muy de cerca y era otros de sus fans declarado. Había estado tras él desde que comenzó modestamente en la categoría de Senior y siempre había mostrado su indiscutible apoyo, incluso soltando preguntas que aliviarán la tensión de las entrevistas y ruedas de prensa que pretendía comerse a Yuuri cuando su carrera se mantuvo en un ascenso y había logrado lo que nadie había creído. También había seguido la carrera de Minami, pero cuando se encontraban por lo general era Yuuri quien encabezaba sus temas de conversación. 

El problema es que Morooka había llegado en un mal momento. O al menos, era malo para los ojos de Yuuri. Llegó mientras Minami hacía calentamiento y se preparaba para entrar a la pista, cuando Yuuri estaba patinando por su cuenta, embebido en la música de piano que sonaba en sus audífonos. Se estaba entregando a la melodía, se estaba moviendo con tanta suavidad y dulzura, con una melancolía dulce que parecía traducirse en añoranza y agradecimiento. La pieza no estaba completa, le había explicado a Minami cuando preguntó. Era algo que aún estaba en desarrollo y que no podía acabar quizás, que igual no importaba porque no creía que viera la luz. Minami tenía una idea al respecto, una idea que le transmitiría después con respecto a esa pieza.

Morooka comentó que era revitalizante volverlo a ver en la pista con eso que lo caracterizaba, e incluso le dijo a Minami que viéndolo así, era imposible no pensar en las medallas que Yuuri dejó de ganar por retirarse. Yuuri nunca quiso hablar del porqué de su retiro, incluso cuando le buscó en Hasetsu queriendo armar un reportaje que callara la avalancha de suposiciones que siguieron a ello. A esta altura, parecía un asunto nada importante.

—No espere verlo aquí, Morooka-san. —La voz de Yuuri sonaba insegura y una mirada de reojo, ligeramente molesta, fue hasta Minami quien renegó toda responsabilidad al respecto.

—Usé algunos contactos para poder entrar, ¡ha valido toda la pena! —Yuuri soltó el aire, preparándose para lo irremediable. Parecía una tontería intentar que las cosas fueran diferentes. Simplemente salió de la pista y se pusó los protectores, para luego tomar los lentes y ponerselos—. No quiero incomodarlos, sé que quieren prepararse para la siguiente temporada y ya Minami me ha explicado cómo piensan llevarlo. Sin embargo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y sin al menos intentar tener algo más.

—Algo más. —Yuuri repitió de forma impersonal y le miró, como si esperara que se explicara. Minami hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Una entrevista de ustedes dos. ¿Cómo se siente volver al hielo? ¿Qué expectativas tienen de esta temporada y qué planes para sus programas? —Explicó someramente, mientras Yuuri se sentaba en la banca—. No tiene que salir a la luz hasta cuando ustedes quieran, pero imagina todo lo que podría significar para el patinaje de nuestro país. ¡Por primera vez se siente como si fuéramos capaz de repetir los triunfos y arrebatarles la dominación a los rusos en el patinaje sobre hielo, como lo hiciste en tu tiempo!

Yuuri sintió un peso en la garganta, pero se las arregló para no demostrarlo. Solo soltó el aire hacía un lado.

—Minami me había dicho que esta temporada sería genial si algo que buscaba sucedía, y ya sé que esto era definitivamente ese algo.

—Minami y yo decidimos mantener la prensa y las redes sociales lejos de nuestro entrenamiento. —Puntualizó, esperando no sonar de forma grosera. Morooka asintió con tranquilidad.

—Bien, entiendo eso. Y como dije, no publicaré algo hasta que ustedes me lo permita, pero como fan de ambos, también me gustaría hacerlo. Yuuri, sé que la prensa internacional fue muy dura contigo, pero prometo que con esto, será solo la verdad y lo que realmente sientes lo que saldrá a la luz. No haré preguntas malintencionadas, tu mismo puedes ponerme los límites entre lo que puedo preguntar y lo que prefieres guardarte. Eso va también para ti, Minami. —El chico asintió, aunque estaba más al pendiente de las reacciones de Yuuri.

—Prefiero callar. —Yuuri estaba muy convencido de ello.

—Eso está bien. Pero el silencio solo crea más ruido. En algún momento se sabrá que ahora eres el entrenador de Minami y empezaran las suposiciones. ¿Y cuál es la necesidad de ocultarlo? No estás haciendo nada malo, es natural que patinadores que salen del circuito de la competición decidan intentar el entrenamiento, es más, estoy seguro que la federación Japonesa de Patinaje estará más que complacida por ello. 

Morooka tenía razón, tenía mucha razón. Pero Yuuri sabía lo dura que podía ser la prensa y los comentarios de las redes sociales. Sabía lo que podía ser la presión del mundo en sus hombros, las expectativas a mil, el cansancio de tratar de cubrirlas todas y de cuidar hasta qué punto hablar, hasta qué punto callar. Estaba convencido de que esta vez no tendría porque ser diferente.

—Yo considero que lo mejor es que después de la rueda de prensa donde se informe que serás el entrenador de Minami y estarán juntos en esta temporada, una entrevista donde hablen de los motivos y expectativas de ambos, callarán muchos rumores. —Continuó Morooka, buscando convencerle—. Para que se sientan ambos tranquilos, les haré llegar el guión de preguntas para que se preparen para las respuestas y me indiquen cual prefiere evitar. 

Yuuri levantó de la mirada, dirigida a Minami mientras este le miraba expectante. Parecía esperar su respuesta para hacer algo. Morooka era un profesional y nunca había dejado de apoyarlo en toda su carrera, incluso cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles y él prefería evitar a la prensa a toda costa. Era cierto eso de que el silencio solo incrementan los rumores y la habladuría. Mucho había visto ya. 

—Lo discutiré con Minami después de que nos envié el guión de preguntas. —Finalmente decidió. Morooka asintió complacido, dispuesto a demostrarle que tenía intenciones puras al respecto.

—¿Puedo quedarme a observarlos? Prometo que nada de lo que vea o pase hoy saldrá en ninguna publicación.

—Puede. Minami, por favor iniciemos.

—¡Sí!

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Minami con el entusiasmo de siempre y Yuuri sintiéndose un poco tenso. Al entrar al hielo, pudo al menos sentirse en un terreno seguro y comenzó a darle instrucciones a Minami para practicar sus saltos, mejorar la calidad de los mismos y practicar aquel que le costaba hacer en competencia. Sin embargo, mientras la práctica avanzaba, Morooka miró con desconcierto y un apretón en su estómago la posición de Yuuri, la forma en que se cruzaba los brazos y sus piernas abiertas descansaba el equilibro de su cuerpo en la pierna izquierda mientras sus patines con el filo azul lo sostenía. El filo de su mirada almendrada y la seriedad que vestía su rostro, otorgándole una seguridad que pocos conocían. 

Una pregunta picó en su lengua, pero prefirió callar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Me alegra tanto leer sus teorías y las disfruto muchísimo! Es lindo ver que comentan y analizan el fic, porque me hace sentir que no todo está escrito y que ustedes pueden buscar entender lo que hay entre lineas. Ahora,se ha revelado un poco más las cosas pero después del siguiente interludio, prometo que las cosas empezaran a encenderse. ¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Interludio 03 y 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les traigo dos escenas importantes que servirán para entender un poco más lo que ocurre en el pasado. Son importantes y aunque solo se mencionen algunos hechos en la trama inicial, con esto tendrán una mayor idea de lo que ha ocurrido. Cada 5 capítulos estaré publicando otro interludio que dependiendo del largo puede ser uno o dos.
> 
> De nuevo les agradezco sus comentarios y respuestas, los votos y vistas que dejan en el fic.

**Interludio 03: La estrella rota**.

_//3 años atrás//_

—Vitya, debes concentrarte. —Escuchó la voz de Yakov a su lado, con la misma seriedad de siempre. Yuuri estaba a su lado sentado, mientras esperaba su turno para mostrar su rutina.

Ambos no habían querido hablar de los resultados del programa corto. Habían buscado enfocarse en lo que vendría después. En el programa corto, J.J había obtenido la mayor puntuación, Guang Hong había quedado de segundo y Yuuri de tercero. Víctor, pese a toda su experiencia, no pudo completar varios saltos y se vio muy cansado al final por lo que quedó de último lugar.

Víctor no podía creérselo. No lo entendía. Pese a que estaba dando el todo por el todo, su cuerpo sucumbia con mayor rapidez que cualquiera de los otros concursantes. Escuchó un comentario cruel de J.J en el pasillo, aunque prefirió no darle demasiada importancia. Yuuri sin embargo sí le dedicó una mirada que podría incendiar a cualquiera.

Yuuri, su Yuuri. Había cambiado tanto en ese par de años. Se había convertido en alguien fuerte, en alguien que luchaba hombro a hombro con él. Había logrado vencerle en el anterior GPF y aunque sentía su ego levemente herido, la felicidad de verlo superarse era aún mayor. La gala la habían presentado de nuevo juntos, interpretando un dueto erótico, agresivo, sensual e intenso que dejó a todos boquiabiertos. Presentarlo a su lado logró ocultar la decepción que había sentido por sí mismo.

Ahora, con los resultados de la copa Skate de Canadá del programa corto, volvió a sentir ese agujero como queriendo hundirle. A él, Victor Nikiforov, la estrella más grande de la década en el patinaje. A él… no podía permitírselo.

Se puso de pie al escuchar su nombre para iniciar la presentación. Yuuri también levantó su rostro y buscó su mirada para luego dedicarle una sonrisa. Se puso de pie para despedirse de él, al lado de Yakov quien lucía ligeramente preocupado. Víctor le tomó la mano a su pareja y besó el anillo en un acto de pura fe.

—Vencelo. —Se estaba refiriendo a J.J, lo sabía. Víctor le devolvió la mirada llena de seguridad.

Como había quedado de último, sería quien abriría el primer grupo del programa libre.

Víctor entró como lo que siempre había sido, un rey en la pista. Su traje rojo lleno de brillantes adornos le daban una apariencia casi surreal, enalteciendo sus rasgos y provocando que más de una sintiera que su corazón dejaba de latir. Recibió las ovaciones del público que aún le vitoreaban pese a su falla en el programa corto y se concentró en ello mientras recordaba quien era, quien nunca había dejado de ser.

Vencería a Yuuri en el programa libre. Vencería a J.J también, se posicionaría de nuevo como el mejor del mundo para que nadie se atreviera a subestimarlo ni a decir que el tiempo con Yuuri había destruido por fin al ídolo de la pista. Lo haría por los dos.

Su presentación inició de forma perfecta, con la gracia que Víctor Nikiforov dejaba tras su paso en cada movimiento. La historia era bastante clara, el renacimiento, la subida de un Cristo en el aire, de un príncipe que habían creído muerto pero renacía de las cenizas. El Salchow cuádruple fue hecho con pulcritud, el flip triple cayó con gracia en la pista, provocando que más de uno gritara de emoción al ver una presentación maravillosa de Victor Nikiforov. Un Toe Loop siguió en el cronograma de su rutina y luego una preciosa secuencia de pasos que le daría el mayor puntaje en la presentación.

Mientras su rutina seguía, Yuri se puso al lado de Yuuri con aún la chaqueta del equipo ruso puesta. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una media cola y tenía la mirada fija en como Víctor volvía a ser el que era, en una presentación preciosa, que conmovía. Miró de reojo como Yuuri lucía completamente embebido de ella, entregado a mirarle como si fuera todo lo que quisiera mirar en su vida. Soltó un bufido y volvió la mirada a la pista.

—Lo venceré. —Le dijo, para que Yuuri escuchara aunque eso no fue suficiente para apartar la mirada.

Víctor Nikiforov estaba sorprendiendo al mundo de nuevo.

En la segunda parte, otro Salchow encantó al público y le sacó el aliento al jurado. A punto de terminar la melodía, su cuerpo se preparó para el Flip cuádruple emblemático de su carrera.

¿Saben que las estrellas estallan después de dar su máxima luz? Es una de las muertes más preciosas y violentas de las estrellas. Se van convirtiendo en una potente luz cegadora y la energía se esparce hasta luego quedar una inmensa nada que llegara a saberse en los confines de la tierra para millones de años después.

Víctor fue una supernova.

El flip cuádruple aterrizó sobre su rodilla derecha y provocó el debacle. Víctor cayó al hielo frente a los ojos de todos, que en un acto de inmenso desconcierto, habían hecho silencio apenas aterrizó contra la pista.

—¡Víctor! —gritó Yuuri, después de verlo caer dramáticamente sobre el hielo. Su corazón disparó sus pulsaciones y una gota helada viajó por su espalda mientras lo veía y esperaba verlo levantarse, seguir con el espectáculo. Culminar su programa.

Todo lo esperaban. El mudo desconcierto era la muestra de aquella esperanza que no vería luz.

Víctor Nikiforov no se levantó. Estaba en el hielo, consciente, con los ojos empequeñecidos mientras el dolor era casi una tortura en vida. Su pierna derecha había quedado en una posición dolorosa y antinatural y era incapaz de levantarse. El equipo de paramédicos se aproximo a auxiliarlo, al darse cuenta que no lograría levantarse por sí solo.

Yuuri no dudó un segundo en correr hacía la salida de la pista, junto con Yakov. Yuri se quedó petrificado, enraizado en el suelo, como si acabara de ver por primera vez a la muerte.

Sintió por primera vez el miedo...

 

**Interludio 04: Despedida**

Mientras todos estaban celebrando en la gala, disfrutando del banquete, ellos dos estaban en un asiento incómodo de metal, mirando unas pantallas que no dejaban de cambiar de información y escuchando la algarabía de las personas que se trasladaban de un punto a otro en el mapa. Yuuri estaba cabizbajo, pero su expresión era decidida. Phichit la reconocía como la misma con la que abandonó a Detroit. Seguro de lo que hacía, asumiendo sus errores y sus fracasos, pero convencido que solo tenía un lugar al que ir. Regresar a su casa, con su familia…

Yuuri no había querido contarle detalles, pero entre lo que lograron hablar, comprendía las razones que lo estaban llevando a tomar esta decisión. Si la relación se había convertido en algo tan tóxico, no había razones para quedarse. Phichit comprendía, pero le dolía. Le dolía porque los había visto felices, le dolía porque Yuuri lo amaba aún. Le dolía verlo desprenderse de ambas cosas, sabiendo que quedaría vacío, pero protegiéndose a sí mismo.

Muchos podrían catalogarlo como cobardía, pero Yuuri no era un cobarde.

Todavía faltaban minutos para el avión.

Las manos inquietas de Yuuri se movían de un lado a otro, acariciando su palma y presionando sus nudillos. El anillo aún estaba allí, y parecía dudar entre quitarselo o mantenerlo un poco más, como si ese hecho hiciera que las cosas mantuvieran algún tipo de esperanza. Phichit le pasó una mano al hombro y la apretó. Escuchó el leve soplido de Yuuri y él mismo dejó escapar el aire.

—La única razón por la que quise competir en internacionales fue por él. —Le dijo, así, como si intentara explicarse a sí mismo—. Mi deseo de poder competir contra él, de poder superarle, de ganar el oro y compartir el podio con él. Todos estos años buscaba eso. Obtuve más que eso. No puedo quejarme...

—Te vas como un campeón, Yuuri. —Le animó—. Y puedes seguir patinando en Hasetsu. Sé que Yuko y Takeshi te apoyaran. No estás abandonando el hielo. Yo igual, me retiraré pronto. Casi tengo el dinero ahorrado para comprar la pista de mi ciudad, la haré grande y haré un festival de hielo inolvidable. ¿Aceptarías mi invitación?

Yuuri le miró, enternecido. Sus ojos brillaban húmedos, aguantando el deseo de llorar.

—Seguro seré una bola andante en patines.

Rieron, con nostalgia anticipada. Con melancolía acumulada.

—¡Bueno! ¡Podría hacer un especial de Aladino y serás el genio de la lámpara!

Rieron, para despedirse.

Los hombros de Yuuri temblaron. Pichit lo llevó a un abrazo sentido, apretando su espalda mientras dejaba que reposara allí, en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Escuchó los sollozos, los primeros de la noche. Supo que Yuuri estaba demasiado roto.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Phichit.

—Me hubiera gustado hacer más… —Sintió la textura fría en sus manos y bajó la mirada mientras Yuuri se separaba. En sus manos estaba la última medalla de oro ganada, la de cuatro continente. Phichit sintió que su estómago se encogió al tamaño de su puño—. Yuuri…

—Tomala, por favor… Mi primera medalla se la dí a mi madre, Víctor tiene las otras cuatro… por favor, haz que tenga esta también.

—Cinco medallas de oro…

—Se lo prometí… —Sonrió, con nostalgia—. Aunque ahora me odie, se lo prometí...

—¿Sabes que si lo veo de frente querré golpearlo? —Yuuri renegó y lo miró como si suplicara que no lo hiciera, que no lo odiara—. A ver si así reacciona y va a buscarte. ¿Qué harás si va a buscarte?

—Lo dudo… —Aseguró Yuuri, bajando la mirada mientras abandonaba la medalla en sus manos—. Pero si llegara a hacerlo, supongo que correré.

Yuuri nunca especificó hacia donde, pero Phichit podía imaginarlo. El anuncio del vuelo se escuchó entre la gente.

—Quizás, esto es lo que ambos necesitamos... Tiempo.

—Rogaré que así sea. —Yuuri se levantó y tomó su abrigo y una pequeña maleta de mano. Abrazó a Phichit con fuerza, con tanta necesidad, que sus brazos dolieron.

Esa fue la última vez.


	19. Lo que quiero expresar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

«¡Si te vas ahora, Vitya, no podrás regresar!»

El sueño era el mismo. Víctor al menos sabía que se trataba de eso, porque su mirada veía sus pies cubierto con sus emblemáticos patines. El sonido de las cuchillas deslizándose no era suyo, pero igual era hermoso. Era una melodía suave que le erizaba la piel, le inflaba el corazón. 

Víctor subió la mirada, donde los grandes ventanales del Ice Castle Hasetsu dejaban filtrar las luces de la primavera. La figura que estaba patinando en la pista la reconoció, pero pronto supo que no se trataba de un recuerdo vivido en Hasetsu. Yuuri tenía la misma ropa deportiva, lucía ligeramente con sobrepeso y su mirada estaba llena de añoranza y pérdida. Había un brillo apagado en sus ojos amedrentados y Víctor no pudo apartar la mirada de él.

Yuuri estaba patinando una rutina conocida, y Víctor sintió que su corazón se cerró en un puño. Había tanta melancolía, tanto deseo, tanta inocencia que sintió que su estómago estaba vacío. Lo que Víctor estaba viendo, no era algo que haya atestiguado nunca en su vida en persona. Lo que Víctor estaba viendo, era a Yuuri Katsuki imitar su programa libre mientras era grabado sin saber. Antes de que se hiciera viral. 

Un impulso lo empujó a intentar acercarse, pero sus piernas se sentían cubiertas de concreto. Solo podía ver la figura moviéndose con infinita tristeza y resignación, mientras ejecutaba una pirueta que lo hacía dibujar una “T” con su cuerpo. La desesperación en sus movimientos suaves, la expresión llena de añoranza y la sensualidad con la que tímidamente pasaba sus manos por su rostro. Él quería detener la oda a la tristeza, quería volver a tomarle la mano y hacer que la oscuridad de la pista se volviera de colores, que el ruido de extasis del publico le llenara los oídos y pudiera bailar con él como lo había hecho. 

Quería recrear sus ojos iluminados por amor, su sonrisa llena de felicidad. Quería volver a sentir su peso y alzarlo —y aplastarlo, y apretarlo—, quería volver a memorar la caricia fantasmal. Lo mucho que le había llenado, lo mucho que se sintieron plenos. La casi súbita necesidad de besarlo en el hielo, agarrarle la cadera, hacerle el amor.

Pero no se movió, y el fantasma de Yuri Katsuki siguió patinando a solas, lejos de él, ignorando su presencia como… no, ignorándola porque era un fantasma, un fantasma en el hielo, un fantasma en su vida. Un fantasma en el mundo.

Y Yuuri era eso para él en ese momento, era un fantasma dulce y triste. Era el vacío hecho persona y recuerdo. Aún así, aún siendo así, Víctor no pudo apartar su mirada. Siguió viéndolo repitiendo una y otra vez esa rutina, hasta que la imagen se desvaneció y toda la oscuridad se convirtió en una suntuosidad impropia al escenario anterior. Cuando Víctor se percató estaba en un anfiteatro elegantísimo, uno que pudo reconocer de inmediato por sus banderas y acabados. 

Estaba en Moscú y él era un niño. Todo el lugar estaba desolado, sin un alma que viera las luces ni escuchara la música. Él estaba vestido con un smoking a su medida, elegante mientras recogía su cabello en una pequeña cola a su espalda. A su lado, había alguien que también era un fantasma. 

Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando siguió ese impulso arraigado en la memoria de su cuerpo. Se sentó al lado de esa persona y pese a que no hubiera nada que ver, le tomó la mano grande, y sintió sus afilados huesos agarrados de su mano. El vestido de satén bellísimo brillaba entre las luces y él mantuvo la mirada al frente. Disfrutando la música inexistente y las imágenes olvidadas como si fuera una vieja fotografía. La caricia fantasmal en su palma le dio una sensación de familiaridad que mutó cuando la halló vacía.

El escenario cambió antes de que se percatara, pero seguía sentado en una tarima, a la altura mientras veía un escenario cubierto de blanco y la figura que bailaba con los patines que tenían un reflejo azul entre las luces era la misma que había visto antes. Estaba solo, con el mismo traje de Stammi Vicino. Estaba solo y sus movimientos estaban cargados de dolor pero el crescendo de la melodía empezaron a cambiar la atmósfera de su rutina. Yuuri levantó la mirada al cielo y pareció que con el movimiento de sus manos se sacudía la tierra y la lluvia, limpiaba el rostro, tomaba aire. Su movimientos se hizo más apasionados, seguros. Sus piruetas parecían revitalizar. Había estado hace poco tan lleno de grises y ahora era un azul que brillaba con tanta fuerza que mereció ese nombre de su país.

San Petersburgos era mar. Hasetsu era mar. Yuuri era mar. Lo miraba renaciendo en la música, recuperando color lejos de él mientras solo podía admirar, sintió que siempre lo había sabido. Que Yuuri era una fuerza así de poderosa, tan quieta, tan profunda, tan llena de maravillas, tan desconocida. 

El sonido final del violín, bajando la intensidad de la melodía, se escuchó mientras Yuuri se alejaba de las esquinas para quedarse en el centro, lejos de todos, lejos de él. Una pirueta se deslizó en el hielo y el cuerpo de Yuuri giraba como una pequeña muñeca de ballet. Giraba, giraba…

Víctor se despertó de imprevisto, escuchando la melodía de fondo. Había oscurecido pero se sentía aún pesado, como si no hubiera descansado apropiadamente. Se frotó los párpados y miró hacia un lado, donde Yuri estaba al pendiente de la pantalla y se escuchaba el sonido de la sinfónica ambientando la presentación. Se lo quedó mirando, sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ciertamente había dormido más de lo que esperaba. 

Se movió, intentando recuperar por completo la consciencia y empujar la pesadez bien lejos. Estaba a cuatro horas de camino a Moscú y sí, empezaba a sentirse más frío. Ciertamente la mejor idea no era quedarse en la noche encerrados en un auto.

—Tengo hambre. —Declaró Yuri, sin preguntar nada más. Víctor pestañeó un momento antes de echar una mirada hacía atrás y ver la cava en el asiento trasero, donde había colocado varias botellas de agua y tenía a su vez algunos emparedados preparados. 

—Allá atrás hay. —Acomodó el asiento y se acercó para encender el auto—. Buscalo y dame uno.

—¿Seguirás manejando? —Víctor asintió y Yuri entrecerró sus ojos—. ¿Estás seguro, anciano? Puedo manejar.

—Estoy seguro. No podemos quedarnos aquí, ya falta menos para llegar a Moscú.

Yuri no expresó nada pero su mirada lo decía todo. Apenas vio de reojo la rodilla y luego echó la mirada hacia afuera. Sabía que tenía hambre y que le preocupaba que Víctor se lastimara aún más, sobre todo porque apenas lo había visto con el bastón y aunque no solía prestar demasiada atención, mucho menos en la noche anterior, la memoria estaba tallada en su cabeza.

Decidió no decir nada al respecto, porque primero muerto antes de admitirle a Víctor que podría sentir algo de preocupación por él. Se echó hacia atrás y capturó el bolso, para sacar de allí una botella de agua y el emparedado. En silencio, comenzó a comer, mientras prestaba atención al programa de ilia y la seguía incansablemente entre todos los bailarines. Víctor notaba la atención que Yuri estaba empujando hacia el acto, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario.

Yuri fue cambiando los DVDS buscando siempre presentaciones de Lilia, incluso había separado ya todos los que encontró donde ella estuviera participando. A Víctor eso le provocó curiosidad, pero conforme iban avanzando en el viaje no emitió ningún juicio al respecto. Podría relajarse, de hecho, podría calmarse y sentir que el viaje era menos pesado si escuchaba las interpretaciones. Las había visto a todas ellas sin descanso y le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo de emoción cada vez que lo hacía.

No solo por Lilia, aunque era indiscutible su talento y su trayectoria. Era más el sabor de los años y los recuerdos que por lo general siempre guardaba. 

Lo que Víctor no se imaginaba, es que Yuri estaba buscando en esos programas su propio tema. Necesitaba de alguna forma aterrizar las emociones que sentía y necesitaba cerrar por fin el ciclo que estaba abierto desde que no pudo actuar a Appasionato. Quizás no tenía la idea de cuál era la historia tras ese programa, pero podría producir un programa nuevo que estuviera a tono con su situación y con el que pudiera trabajar. Uno con el cual pudiera sacar todo lo que estaba dentro de él.

…

Minami estaba sentado en su habitación tras un merecido baño. Como había sido desde que iniciaron, las prácticas con Yuuri eran exhaustiva. Le había indicado que debía mejorar en su resistencia y flexibilidad, así que no solo estaba haciendo ejercicios cardiovasculares, sino clases de ballet y Yuuri ya le había indicado que debía escoger otro baile, dándole un conjunto de opciones que lo habían desencajado.

Pole Dance, Tango, Break Dance… esa eran algunas de las opciones que Yuuri escribió con su letra redondeada en la agenda de práctica. Allí Yuuri también estaba haciendo otras anotaciones, como la cantidad de saltos realizados, cuantos clavados y cuantos fallidos, el tiempo de práctica y algunas notas que corregir. Minami no podía dejar de ver todo eso como si fuera algo salido de sus sueños. Era tan extraño, tan perfecto, que a veces temía despertar.

En ese momento, Yuuri estaba en su habitación con su teclado, aumentando la ansiedad que sentía Minami por escuchar la pieza. Yuuri trabajaba con auriculares, y hacía anotaciones en otro cuaderno mientras sus dedos pasaban por las teclas. Había tenido mucho interés en verlo tocar, pero Yuuri le había comentado que trabajaba mejor estando solo. Y que cuando estuviera completa, sin duda lo llamaría para revisar los detalles.

Soltó un suspiro y miró la puerta, con las manos picandole por ir y asomarse a la habitación de Yuuri. Estaba demasiado impaciente, le gustaría poder ayudar a Yuuri de forma más activa y de algún modo, conocer esa faceta de él. Sin embargo, quienes lo contenían era Guang Hong y Leo, con quien había establecido una profunda amistad. Ellos conocían a Yuuri desde más años y eso había ayudado a controlar un poco los impulsos que como buen fanático tenía sobre él.

Debía pensar que ya no era el ídolo que había estado persiguiendo durante años, era su entrenador. A Minami aun le costaba eso porque cada cosa que hiciera Yuuri y fuera espectacular era algo que debía celebrar y decírselo. Guang Hong le había recomendado moderar un poco su fanatismo frente a Yuuri, porque podría crear el efecto contrario y hacer que se encerrara. Leo se reía amigablemente cada vez que Minami soltaba su frustración y todos los gritos atorados en su garganta. Ambos le desearon mucho éxito y le agradecen por haber sacado a Yuuri de nuevo de su caparazón.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió la mirada hacía la pantalla, donde Guang Hong lo miraba con una expresión amigable. Sus horarios eran parecidos por lo cual no tenía problema, pero con Leo si era más difícil entablar una videollamada tan larga. A diferencia de como empezaron y conocieron a Yuuri, ambos habían crecido. 

Guang Hong casi no mostraba un cambio, pero se había convertido en un idol entre las jóvenes chinas, y había toda clase de publicaciones sobre él. De hecho, al cierre del año encabezó la lista de los 100 chicos más sexys de China, y ya había tenido oferta de varios patrocinadores para convertirlo en la imagen de sus productos. Su popularidad fue mayor tras su victoria en el último GPF, ganando un emblemático oro en casa. Leo, en cambio, sí había mostrado un cambio considerable. Había crecido más, sus rasgos se habían afilado y su espalda ensanchado. En su país y entre las fanáticas latina era muy popular porque además él componía sus propias canciones y estaba por lanzar un sencillo. Leo pensaba que cuando se retirara del patinaje profesional, seguiría su carrera como cantante y compositor.

Minami aún no sabía qué hacer tras abandonar el patinaje. Le parecía algo muy lejos aún de sus planes.

—Entonces Yuuri va a esperar a que le envíe las preguntas. —Concluyó Guang Hong mientras miraba a un lado. Sus pecas seguían siendo tan adorable como cuando era un jovencito tierno. 

—Eso dijo, pero creo que va a rechazarlo de todas formas.

—Quizás no, el señor Morooka ha sido un gran apoyo a la carrera de Yuuri y él lo sabe. Estoy casi seguro que aunque no le gustara la idea, por agradecimiento accedería. 

Minami consideró eso y no estaba seguro si preferiría que no lo hiciera. No quería ver a Yuuri en un ataque de pánico como el que le comentaron sus compañeros en la última copa del GPF.

Guang Hong, Leo y Seung-Gil se habían encontrado con él en un restaurant local, donde servían comida típica en Pekín, el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el Grand Prix Final de esa temporada. Guang estaba compitiendo en casa y era el máximo favorito a ganar después de ir avanzando temporada tras temporada y haber ganado el oro en el anterior 4 continentes. Se veía en todos los locales imágenes de Guang con su emblemático traje y había tenido que detenerse para firmar autógrafos a los fanáticos.

Ya se había empezado a sentir sobrecogido, así que Leo hizo su parte. Siguiendo un complejo y elaborado papel, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Guang Hong y provocó que más de una se tragara un grito. Ambos sabían lo que decían de ellos en la redes, las cosas que las fanáticas sacaban y hasta los dibujos e historias que se inventaban de ellos. De hecho, Leo decía que eran cosas que podían aprovechar para mejorar su reputación en las redes, a Guang Hong no le parecía necesario aunque no negaba que se divertía con los “fanservices” involuntarios. 

Minami recordaba que había muerto de risa con Leo cuando le mostraron una imagen que no era sugerente, sino muy explícita entre ellos. Guang Hong casi se iba a fundir con la bandera roja china que estaba detrás de su asiento. Pero nada que ver, porque Leo tenía una chica de quién estaba enamorado y practicaba gimnasia en Argentina. Y por parte de Guang Hong había comentado que no tenía interés para buscar el amor, su amor por el hielo era suficiente para hacerlo sentir completo. Lo que ellos tenían era una profunda amistad de años y compañerismos mutuo en el hielo.

Seung-Gil se encontró con ellos luego, y fueron invitados a la mesa, aunque Minami consideraba que Seung-Gil era a veces demasiado callado y era difícil entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sin embargo, se llevaba muy bien con los otros dos y entablaron una conversación amena de cosas que estaban recordando cuando empezaron la liga senior y era tan difícil avanzar cuando “los monstruos del hielo” estaban en el circuito. Ya habían desaparecido varios, JJ estaba en descanso, y eso dejaba a Michelle y a Otabek como los más grandes adversarios, uno por la experiencia y el otro por su originalidad. Minami no se sintió muy cómodo con el tema de conversación, porque sonaba como si agradecieron el hecho de que Yuuri ya no estuviera para ganar. Aunque fuera comprensible.

Entonces, lo soltó. Seung-Gil no volvió a probar su bebida, Leo lo miró con sorpresa y Guang Hong mostró un brillo nuevo en sus ojos. Su plan de buscar a Yuuri y convertirlo en su entrenador había sido algo que guardaba desde que había quedado de sexto en el GPF del año anterior. Las expresiones de sus compañeros le hicieron dudar si era correcto, pero Guang Hong cortó el silencio con una enorme sonrisa y sus ánimos. 

—Pero yo no he sabido nada de él. Bueno, solo lo que Phichit me ha llegado a contar, que no ha sido mucho. Parece que ha sido el único que ha tenido contacto con él. —Leo lucía ligeramente irritado mientras lo mencionaba. Minami luego entendió que tenía grandes razones: también habían practicado cuando estaban en Detroit, y aunque Leo jamás lo expresó abiertamente, lo había admirado. Yuuri desapareció como si no quisiera dejar una huella a su paso. 

—De hecho a mi tampoco me ha respondido ninguna llamada. —Explicó Minami—. Pero estoy pensando ir a Hasetsu directamente y proponérselo. Sé que si acepta, me sentiré muy feliz. 

—No creo que acepte —dijo Seung-Gil, cortando el entusiasmo de Minami.

—Yo creo que podría intentarlo. —Guang Hong parecía más amable y dispuesto a motivarlo—. Si algo no podemos olvidar de Yuuri, es que ama al hielo y ama a los retos. 

La conversación entonces se volcó a Yuuri. Todos hablaban lo que conocían de él, y mencionaban algunos momentos que vivieron a su lado. Minami lo había perseguido por años, pero le había sido imposible estar más cerca de él, primero porque Víctor rondaba a su alrededor y luego porque Yuri, el patinador ruso, le cortaba el paso. En aquel tiempo Minami se había sentido enojado porque veía que Rusia le había robado a Yuuri, y era frustrante que siendo del mismo país no pudiera conocer más de él.

Allí, todos los demás hicieron silencio. Seung-Gil guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y Guang Hong dudo en hablar.

—En realidad… —musitó Leo, torciendo ligeramente la boca—. A Yuuri no le fue muy bien en Rusia. De hecho, Celestino está convencido de que si Yuuri hubiera regresado a entrenar a Japón después del retiro de Víctor, aún estaría compitiendo. 

—No creo que debemos hablar de eso. —Seung-Gil parecía incómodo.

—Pero si Minami piensa pedirle a Yuuri que sea su entrenador, debe saberlo. —La voz conciliadora de Guang Hong sonó peligrosa para él, como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo muy importante.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué dicen que le fue mal en Rusia? —Minami ahora estaba completamente decidido, quería saberlo. Los tres patinadores con más experiencia se miraron sin poder decidirse. Finalmente, Leo se volcó sobre la mesa, inclinándose a ellos como si quisiera que ese secreto no fuera escuchado por las paredes. 

Leo lucía más adulto, grande, temible en esa posición. Algunos mechones castaños caían alrededor de su rostro cuadrado, y en su mirada había un dejo de severidad que Minami casi no notaba. 

—Ocurrió en el mundial del 2019. Yuuri venía de ganar el oro en el GPF y la plata en cuatro continentes. Ese año el mundial fue en Sochi, yo y Seung-Gil estábamos compitiendo. —El aludido solo volteó el rostro, descontento con el tema de conversación—. Pensábamos que como Yuuri estaba bajo la tutela de Rusia, tendría el apoyo de todos pero no fue así. El equipo ruso arribó con él y la prensa lo rodeó solo para preguntar por Víctor y su ausencia. Parecía que lo único que les importaba era eso.

—No me pareció extraño, cuando estuvimos en la copa de Rostelecom hicieron lo mismo Cuando le tocó a Yuuri todo el público se dedicaba a proclamar a Víctor. —Seung-Gil echó memoria y luego miró a Minami.

—En todo caso, me parecía también muy obvio que Víctor se estaba recuperando y por eso no había podido ir. Yuuri logró sortear la prensa pero cuando le tocó a él presentarse, todo el público estaba en silencio. Creo que solo se escuchaban un par de fanáticos, los demás, se negaron a apoyarlo. 

—¿Pero por qué?

—Por Víctor, obvio. Nadie quería ver a Yuuri, querían ver a Víctor, querían que Víctor se recuperara y volviera. Un par de meses después el anunciaría su retiro. En todo caso, a quién no querían ver era a Yuuri y eso se sintió. La pesadez del público era asfixiante. Yo la sentía a pesar de no estar en el hielo. —Leo tomó un respiro y buscó su bebida para aclarar la garganta—. Lo peor no fue eso sino después del programa corto. La prensa prácticamente le cerró el paso. Yuuri estaba de primer lugar, su programa había sido perfecto, pero empezaron a preguntar cosas que... 

Leo miró hacia Guang Hong, como si este pudiera comprender la ira que sentía tras recordarlo. 

—Fueron injusto. Lo trataron como si fuera un crimen seguir compitiendo cuando Víctor estaba lastimado. Yuuri intentó responder varias preguntas pero de repente se había quedado estático y nadie se había percatado de eso. El entrenador Yakov llegó y prácticamente se lo llevó a empujadas. Cuando vi eso intenté acercarme, y me filtré con ellos a los camerinos donde estábamos todos los patinadores, y allí ocurrió lo peor.

Leo mencionó la crisis. El temblor en las manos de Yuuri, la necesidad de respirar mientras la joven patinadora rusa iba corriendo por algo en el bolso de Yakov, y el anciano intentaba tranquilizarlo. Todos se habían asustado, hasta J.J se acercó para ver que estaba ocurriendo, pero el entrenador fue muy enfático en la necesidad que tenía de espacio y pese a ello, todos estaban observando con horror. 

El entrenador lo llamaba e intentaba que lo mirara pero Yuuri no estaba allí. Solo temblaba y jalaba aire como si no fuera suficiente y sus dedos se habían clavado en sus piernas, emblanquecido sus nudillos. Los paramédicos debieron acercarse al ver que sería imposible hacer que Yuuri tomara la pastilla, y luego se lo llevaron casi sedado.

—Yuuri sufre de ansiedad. —Agregó Guang Hong, al notar el rostro petrificado de Minami—. Fue algo que le detectaron en Rusia y se estaba tratando. Durante todos los años que compitió, nunca se le había diagnosticado ni tratado. Nadie lo supo hasta ese momento. 

—J.J ayudó al equipo de paramédico a llevarse a Yuuri, pese a las quejas de Yakov y de Yuri. Luego nos dijo que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Que después de lo que sufrió en el GPF del 2016, entendía lo que era estar ahogado de terror, y si eso era algo con lo que Yuuri debía convivir toda su vida, no se imaginaba lo duro que era. 

—En Japón siempre mencionaban la debilidad mental de Yuuri... —Minami lo dijo, como si hasta ese momento notara lo equivocado que todos estaban.

—Te digo, nadie sabía. —Seung-Gil enfatizó—. Creo que ya el entrenador sí, porque cargaba con él las pastillas para tratarlo, pero todos los demás no. Y todos decidimos no hablar de ello. 

Hubo un silencio comprensivo en ese momento de la cena, y luego, Guang Hong cambió de conversación. Minami no había podido olvidar el tema y le siguió dando vuelta por el resto de la noche hasta que les tocó volver al hotel. Guang Hong allí se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Le dijo que si quería que Yuuri volviera, debería protegerlo de eso. 

—Va a ser duro. —Insistió, con su voz conciliadora—. Pero si Yuuri acepta, es porque sabe que podrá con ello.

Mientras recordaba todo, Minami había dejado de prestar atención a las palabras de Guang Hong por el Skype y estaba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos, en el recuerdo claro de aquella velada en Pekín, y en lo que había ocurrido con Morooka y Yuuri en el inicio del entrenamiento. 

Su admiración por Yuuri había incrementado, porque seguía demostrando que era fuerte. Fuerte como las bestias mitológicas, fuerte como la naturaleza. Y él quería expresar su fuerza. Lejos de sentir que debía dejar su plan de lado, sintió que debía llevarlo a cabo. Expresar en el hielo y en esta temporada que Yuuri, Yuuri siempre fue fuerte. Esa temporada era un tributo a él. 

Entonces, sintió el toque de la puerta y su atención volvió a presente. Se había quedado perdido en su mente y hasta ese momento leyó que Guang Hong se disculpaba porque se iba a cenar. Quien estaba tocando era Yuuri. Con un “adelante” le invitó a pasar.

—Ya la tengo. —Anunció y Minami saltó de la cama del entusiasmo—. Me gustaría que la oyeras. Es solo la melodía en piano, pero cuando se la entregue a mi amiga, hará los arreglos para que sea aún mejor.

—¡Estoy seguro que ya así es genial! —Yuuri le sonrió y su mirada vagó de nuevo por los poster que aún estaba en su habitación. Aún le sobrecogía, pero había un sentimiento cálido en ese santuario hacía él—. ¿Vamos?

—Sí. —Yuuri tuvo que volver su mirada a Minami y le sonrió con suavidad. 

Se dirigieron a su habitación y Yuuri desconectó los audífonos. Estaba vestido con una pijama cómoda que cubría su cuerpo y dejaba adivinar aún algunas libras de sobrepeso que tenía, que no eran muchas. Minami se sentó en el borde de la cama con la emoción a flor de pie. Sin saber qué esperar, pero seguro de que lo que viniera sería precioso.

Yuuri inició la melodía con un suave ritmo de fondo artificial. Empezaba de esa forma, como si fuera una llamarada recién encendida y que buscaba adaptarse a la cantidad de oxígeno que tenía a su alrededor. Pero conforme avanzaba, tomaba fuerza, y en cada nuevo cambio de la música, Yuuri comentaba que todo era con violín, que imaginaba en ciertas partes otros instrumentos y que el ritmo sería necesario e iría en aumento hasta convertirse en un verdadero incendio. Había captado a la perfección lo que Minami había querido transmitir con esa palabra.

Sería un programa duro, difícil. La velocidad que aumentaba conforme iba llegando al ocaso le indicaba que sería algo durísimo de poder sobrellevar. Por eso Yuuri estaba buscando incrementar su resistencias, aunque ya le había dicho que los cuádruples tendría que hacerlo en la primera mitad. Pero si lograba dominarlo, sería un programa bellísimo. La música así se lo indicaba.

Cuando acabó, Yuuri volteó para mirar los ojos de Minami y notó en ellos la aceptación. Todavía Minami no le había hablado de lo que quería decir con su tema para esa temporada, lo haría después, cuando estuviera preparado y Yuuri pudiera escucharlo.

—Entonces, si ya estás conforme con la música, solo falta la coreografía —dijo Yuuri, haciendo un par de anotaciones más antes de tomar su laptop y empezar a escribir un correo. Minami se quedó sentado, mirando la espalda de su ídolo mientras sonreía.

…

Víctor llegó al apartamento avanzada la tarde. Habían llegado a Moscú en la madrugada pero Víctor tenía una propiedad allí y al llegar pudieron descansar. Para cuando Yuri despertó, ya él no se encontraba en el departamento. Tampoco hizo grandes esfuerzos por buscar en donde estaba o llamarlo para saber, simplemente decidió hacer las cosas por su cuenta.

Tras haber bajado para buscar que comer, regresó con un tazón de borsch y se dedicó a comer mientras seguía viendo las presentaciones de Lilia. Eran tantas, Víctor había dicho la verdad cuando le dijo que las tenía todas, porque era una colección que parecía interminable. Lilia había sido una mujer brillante que había logrado mucho en su carrera. Y cada presentación que veía de ella le causaba una enorme impresión. Yuri lo observaba ensimismado y en silencio.

Al cabo de varias horas, Víctor regresó. Estaba lloviendo suavemente y tuvo que sacudirse el abrigo para colgarlo. Sin decir nada avanzó hasta la habitación y decidió acomodar algunas cosas. Quería darse un baño y dormir una buena siesta, el cansancio del viaje aún estaba latente.

—¿Donde estabas? —preguntó Yuri, acercándose a la puerta. Víctor se estaba quitando su reloj de pulsera de oro, con un aspecto serio en el rostro.

—En la federación Rusa de patinaje. Estaba llevando una misiva que Yakov envió. Había que formalizar mi estatus como tu entrenador. —Yuri se mantuvo en silencio, con los brazos cruzados. Sabía que la relación de Víctor con la federación se había afilado aún más después de su viaje a Japón y de declarar su regreso. 

—¿Aceptaron? —Víctor sonrió con burla y tras quitarse los zapatos se tiró a la cama como si realmente necesitara descansar.

—A regañadientes. Quieren que hagamos una rueda de prensa y me exigieron ganar el oro en el Grand Prix. Así que debes apresurarte con tu tema.

Por primera vez, la mención del tema de la temporada no fue un golpe agrio para Yuri, más bien fue un recordatorio. Se mantuvo en silencio, viendo sus propios pies descalzos como si fueran algo interesante.

—Aproveché y hablé para que podamos entrenar aquí durante la semana que tendré que afinar los detalles con la federación. No podemos perder el tiempo. —Siguió hablando, con un brazo sobre su rostro como si lo ocultara de alguna luz invisible—. Hoy descansaremos suficiente para retomar el entrenamiento mañana.

—Bien.

Yuri regresó hasta la sala, para acostarse en el mueble y retomar la presentación. Estaba decidido a tomar su parte también, ahora más que nunca. Como si la publicación de Minami hubiera encendido algo dentro de él.

No había otra publicación, las redes seguían hablando aunque no había nada que confirmara, pero la sola posibilidad de que Minami hubiera encontrado un minuto al lado de Yuuri era suficiente para desear derrotarlo. 

Entre tanto, Víctor se quedó en silencio, tumbado en la cama. También había aprovechado para visitar a su terapeuta, que por razones laborales estaba en Moscú. Víctor le comentó que no podía esperar pero la visita le dejó más dudas que respuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y demás. Me hace muy feliz ver como el fic va incrementando las visitas y solo espeor que de verdad estén disfrutando de cada acontecimiento. Como les dije, estamos subiendo la loma, es probable que en los próximos capitulos empiece a sentirse la tensión. Y así les dejo de tarea la pregunta: ¿Cuál va a ser la primera rueda de prensa que se realice para presnetar a nuestro duo de Entrenador/Pupilo? ¡Ya lo tengo decidido pero me encanta leer sus opiniones y teorias!


	20. Lo que esperan de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Tal como lo dijo Víctor, estarían practicando en la pista de hielo de Moscú esperando que terminara de arreglar sus asuntos con la federación. No era novedad el que se lo hiciera difícil, incluso lo obligaron a tomar varios exámenes y varios cursos, como si quisieran de ese modo hacerlo desistir. La relación de Víctor con la federación nunca había sido buena y se notaba que había aún una tirante cordialidad entre ellos. Pero además de eso, estaba el resentimiento escondido. No le habían perdonado a Víctor el haberse ido a Japón a entrenar a un japonés, sobre todo cuando ese Japonés logró mantenerlos lejos del oro por un par de años.

La federación jamás consideró que el fenómeno de Yuuri Katsuki fuera tan peligroso, simplemente porque se habían confiado en sus resultados anteriores. Dicha apreciación murió al ver su avance en el Grand Prix Final y la manera en que rompió el récord de Víctor en el programa libre. Si el japonés seguía avanzando, ¿que más lograría hacer? En cuanto supieron que no solo Víctor retornaba sino que se traía consigo a Katsuki para entrenar en San Petersburgo, aquello había sido tomado como un insulto. 

La federación se había negado a aceptarlo e incluso amenazó con cortar la participación de Víctor y no permitirle participar en las mundiales. Víctor se enfureció y tuvo que intervenir Yakov para evitar que hubiera una ruptura lamentable en su carrera por un impase meramente protocolar. Convenció a la federación de que le permitiera a Víctor participar en las nacionales y que aceptaran que Yuuri Katsuki estuviera en su pista. Se hizo cargo de todo, aunque él mismo no se encontraba contento con ello.

Víctor luego calló las bocas de todo tras ganar no solo las nacionales si no las olimpiadas de ese año. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más al respecto, y Yuuri inició su entrenamiento en San Petersburgo como estaba estipulado.

Había pasado cinco años de ellos, pero era algo inolvidable, algo imperdonable, algo que no debían permitir que se repitiera. Cuando Víctor se reunió con ellos, pese a haber leído la carta donde Yakov pedía explícitamente que fuera Víctor quien tomará el lugar, fue duramente interpelado. No creían que ahora tuviera realmente deseos de entrenar seriamente a nadie, menos a Yuri Plisetsky, quien para el pesar de la federación había mostrado una baja participación desde que Yuuri Katsuki se había ido.

En vez de aprovechar que ya se había retirado para recuperar la medalla, su actuación había sido patética, y no dudaron en recalcarlo una y otra vez.

Víctor empezaba a cansarse. Día tras día, veía a Yuri haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, entrenando incansablemente sin chistar y sin responder de mala manera a cada una de sus indicaciones. No estaba seguro si había sido el viaje lo que había cambiado su actitud, pero se encontraba agradablemente sorprendido por el cambio. Estaba enfocado, dispuesto a mejorar a costa de lo que sea. Se había determinado incluso volver al ballet y practicar sin que hubiera sido su propia idea y Víctor se lo permitió porque había leído algo en esos ojos, algo que le hacía intuir que era el camino que quería tomar para ganar.

Y mientras veía eso, la federación y todos esos viejos de trajes que jamás habían pisado una pista y cuyo sueño frustrado, seguro, había sido el ser un competidor, no dejaban de machacar sobre él los fracasos y hablar de forma denigrante. Como si ya no fuera suficiente.

—Regresé. —Anunció, después del tercer día de reuniones en las tardes, donde tenía que escuchar una y otra vez lo mismo. Víctor hubiera tirado todo a la borda en cuanto inició aquella jornada, pero solo Yakov lo mantenía allí. Sólo él. 

Incluso, había tenido que llamarlo días atrás para escucharlo y sentir que debía ser, no fuerte, sino paciente. 

Yuri estaba en el mueble cuando llegó, con los pies descalzos mientras los trataba con una crema para los moretones. Víctor dejó el abrigo en el perchero y se acercó para mirar con atención el daño. Yuri practicaba patinaje en las mañanas y luego iba a ballet en la tarde. Víctor le dejaba las instrucciones que buscaba cumplir mientras también buscaba por sí mismo su propio camino para la victoria.

—¿Cómo fue? —Víctor miró los pies heridos—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No. —Yuri seguía enfrascado en los programas de Lilia, los cuales veía una y otra vez. 

Víctor soltó el aire y no quiso interrumpirlo. Volvió a la cocina y comenzó a revisar lo que quedaba del mercado para ver qué preparar para la cena. Además de eso, Víctor tenía que sacar tiempo para hacer sus propios masajes en la pierna, tal como se lo recetó su terapeuta. 

Se tomó un baño y luego salió con ropa cómoda para decidir qué comer. Yuri había decidido hacer lo mismo, aunque se limitó con sentarse en la barra y quedarse mirando sus movimientos como si fuera algo interesante.

Yuri sabía muy bien que para Víctor era increíblemente tedioso tratar con la federación y la seriedad que estaba poniendo en esa actividad lo sorprendía. Era claro que Víctor estaba muy enfrascado en hacer las cosas bien y dispuesto a agachar la cabeza si era necesario para cumplirle a Yakov. Debía admitirlo, se lo estaba tomando en serio, y no parecía ser por la motivación que tenía él.

Víctor no había mencionado nada más de los patines, ni había insultado a Kenjiro. Simplemente dejó que el asunto pasará sin mayor relevancia, y él no podía estar seguro de la razón. Si era que ya no le importaba nada de Yuuri Katsuki (no lo mencionaba, sólo para compararlo y responder a sus ofensivas), o si simplemente no había nada que hablar de ello.

La razón por la que Víctor estaba tomando el entrenamiento en serio no era por Yuuri, no era como le estaba pasando a él. Yuri sí había sentido necesidad de demostrarle a ambos que eran unos imbéciles, aunque si lo pensaba seriamente era una sobrenada tontería. Probablemente tal como Víctor, Yuuri no le tomara cuidado.

Soltó el aire y empezó a revisar las redes sociales de nuevo, buscando las fotos de Kenjiro. Había subido una última imagen de un fénix que nada tenía que ver con sus anteriores publicaciones. Nunca hubo una aclaración de su parte, y si revisaba en el perfil de Yuuri, no había nada desde hace meses. Frunció el ceño, y se percató muy tarde de lo cerca que estaba Víctor, cuando intentó alcanzar una cuchara que había dejado en el mesón. Solo fue un breve vistazo, pero suficiente.

—¿Sigues con eso?

—¿No te da curiosidad saber por qué tenía esa foto? —Victor cortó las verduras y las echó al boll mientras preparaba un Borsch casero. 

—No es relevante —dijo con seguridad—. Minami Kenjiro siempre ha sido su fan, no me extraña que haya buscado pasar tiempo con él luego de haber mejorado sus puntajes. 

—Maldito cerillo encendido… —refunfuñó y Víctor le miró de reojo. Tuvo que sonreírse de lado porque había olvidado que Yuri le tenía aversión.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué apodo tan creativo! 

Yuri chistó y miró hacía otro lado, dejando las redes sociales. Tampoco quería ver las decenas de notificación de Otabek en su teléfono y le irritaba que Víctor lo siguiera viendo como un niño. Él en realidad se estaba preocupando, seriamente, porque Minami ya era un competidor de talla mundial. Había quedado de segundo en el GPF anterior, estuvo a punto de ganar el bronce en la mundial. Aunque Yuri no le había prestado anterior antes, en secreto había empezado a ver las rutinas del patinador desde que estaba en la división Junior y todo lo que decía con respecto a Yuuri. Había visto las competiciones que hicieron juntos en Japón, las veces que Yuuri le venció en las eliminatorias para el GPF.

Minami había avanzado mucho desde que inició, era como Yuuri y ahora era el mejor patinador de Japón activo. Su cercanía con Yuuri no podía ser casualidad, él lo intuía pero las posibilidades sonaban tan catastróficas en su cabeza que tenía miedo de decirlo en voz alta.

Y Víctor no parecía darle importancia. Le miró de reojo mientras lo veía probar su sopa y se preguntaba si en verdad Víctor Nikiforov no sentía el peligro como él.

¿Desde cuándo tenía tanto miedo?

—Creo que ya está —dijo Víctor, bajando el fuego. Yuri tenía atorado en la punta de su lengua los miedos que se negaba a transmitir.

Víctor sirvió el Borsch en un par de boll, y se sentó a su lado, en uno de los banquillos del mesón. Se vio completamente envuelto en el aroma, incluso hasta pareció más relajado tras haber terminado con la cocción. Para Yuri, parecía que Víctor vivía ajeno a cualquier preocupación. Ni siquiera le había preguntado otra vez por el tema, aunque prefería pensar que en vez de haberse rendido al respecto, estaba demasiado ocupado con los asuntos de la federación. 

Aquella posibilidad se hizo más real cuando lo vio sacar su tablet y revisar de nuevo los documentos que le había enviado la federación para leer. Estaba comiendo, leyendo, y parecía absorto en sus propios pendientes. Yuri empezaba a sentirse incómodo al ser él único preocupado, no… asustado de verdad. Así que se terminó su cena y se levantó del mesón, no sin antes escuchar el leve carraspeo de Víctor. A regañadientes regresó y lavó sus platos.

Al día siguiente, estaban de nuevo en la pista. Yuri ya empezaba a tener claridad sobre lo que quería para su tema, al menos en grandes rasgos, pero no encontraba la palabra correcta para expresarlo. Estaba patinando en la pista, practicando de nuevo todos sus saltos aunque por pedido de Víctor no debería hacerlo con los cuádruples. Al menos no de momento.

Víctor estaba en la pista con su típica posición, la misma que no solo vio en Hasetsu sino en San Petersburgo cuando entrenaba allí con Yuuri. Su chamarra estaba amarrada a su cadera y estaba dando instrucciones mientras lo veía repetir los saltos clásicos que conocía. Él había incluso logrado agregar a su repertorio el flip cuádruple como una medida para no quedar detrás de Víctor y de Yuuri por la cantidad de saltos que eran capaces de hacer en competencia. Pero entonces Yuuri comenzó a hacerlo dos veces en una rutina y no fue capaz de imitarlo. Al menos no en ese tiempo.

Con la misma actitud, Víctor le pidió que empezara a rodear la pista a modo de calentamiento, porque empezarían a practicar luego los cuádruples. Las palabras que le había dicho seguían en su cabeza, repitiéndose como un karma tortuoso. ¿Por qué actuaba como si tuviera una lesión?

—Estamos en prácticas privadas. —Escuchó la voz de Víctor, y detuvo su patinaje cuando vio la figura avanzando entre la oscuridad del pasillo. Solo se filtraba luz por algunos ventanales. Yuri pudo ver la silueta trajeada de un hombre mayor, mucho más pequeño que Víctor, y con la cabeza canosa. Su barba estaba perfectamente cuadrada y cubría sus labios y las arrugas bajo sus ojos delataban su edad.

Pudo reconocerlo cuando se acercó a la baranda y Víctor frunció su ceño. Con ese aspecto, si aparentaba los treinta y dos años que ya tenía.

—Necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos cuál es el “potencial” que has estado mencionando durante todas nuestras reuniones. 

Yuri lo miró sin saber que sentir. La mirada del hombre lo evaluaba y medía como si se tratara de una mercancía y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de carrera se había sentido así de juzgado. Víctor levantó el mentón y soltó una sonrisa cínica, de esas que saben que son falsas y filosas.

—Dudo que tenga la posibilidad de verlo aún teniéndolo cerca.

—Siempre has sido un grosero, Víctor Nikiforov. Un hombre acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. La federación fue muy laxa contigo porque eras bueno para traer medallas. Esperamos que puedas hacer lo mismo ahora con la tutela de Yuri Plisetsky.

—Estoy aquí, dejen de hablar como si no lo estuviera —refunfuñó, acercándose a ambos aunque Víctor aún tenía una prudente distancia de la baranda. 

—Puedo hacerlo. —Torció la sonrisa aún más, afilando la mirada azul.

—Entonces no habrá problema con quedarme y verlo. —El hombre se sentó en una de las gradas, acomodando su saco y su maletín al lado. Víctor dejó la sonrisa, mostrando un rictus peligroso con el que siguió enfocándose a aquella figura.

Dmitri Bukin era uno de los altos cargos de la federación Rusa y uno de los más respetados. El hombre tenía un aspecto que imponía y solía ser uno de los más cerrados del consejo, uno de los que siempre ponía trabas cuando sentía que el patinaje sobre hielo, un deporte de tanto prestigio en Rusia, se veía eclipsado o estaba en peligro la reputación de su país. No escatimó en cancelar becas y apoyo a patinadores que habían ido contra sus reglas, ni tampoco en humillar a aquellos que caían en escándalos de dopaje en el exterior. Era una figura un tanto tétrica, pero el amor al patinaje era algo que se veía cada vez que presenciaba una presentación.

El hombre supo que Víctor era una estrella que debían aprovechar todos los años que pudiera estar activo sobre el hielo. Por momentos, era quien más exigía, pero también quien más daba.

—Quisiera ver el programa que estás preparando, Plisetsky. —Continuó el hombre, entrelazando sus dedos regordetes sobre su rodilla forrada en tela carísima, y enfocando su atención en él.

Yuri apretó los labios. No tenía programa aún que presentarle.

—Todavía estoy preparando el programa. —Se adelantó Víctor, con la misma seriedad con la que solía enfrentar los retos. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y su mirada parecía un filo de diamante.

—¿Aún no? Estamos a mitad de Abril. ¿Tienes en cuenta que deberás presentar programas perfectos para septiembre si es que quieres seguir disfrutando de tu subsidio?

Yuri apretó su mandíbula. Sí, era muy consciente de ello. En el test de patinaje del año pasado, Yuri apenas había logrado acumular lo mínimo para avanzar y seguir obteniendo el beneficio, pero su bajísima presentación en las internacionales no le permitirían que volvieran a tener un poco de flexibilidad para con él. Si no lograba agradar al público de la federación y pasar el test, dejaría de recibir la beca del gobierno y por tanto su respaldo para avanzar.

Aquello lo aterraba. Se sentía ahora a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Pero la ira y la frustración se filtrara y solo podía apretar sus puños, como una forma de contenerse antes de soltar improperios ante el mayor. 

—Ya debe saber la calidad de mis programas. —Asestó Víctor, pasando su índice cerca de su labio, en esa posición tan particular—. Requieren tiempo y me niego que mi ahora pupilo muestre un programa, mi programa, incompleto. —Enfatizó. Yuri lo miró por un momento, visiblemente desencajado.

¿Víctor lo estaba cubriendo?

—Bien, entonces que nos muestre alguno de sus anteriores programas. Puede ser cualquiera, lo dejó escoger. —Movió la mano al aire, como si desestimara cualquier reclamo—. Solo no ese de la gala del 2016 del GPF. Todavía lo considero una vergüenza para el mundo del patinaje profesional. 

Yuri allí si no tuvo reparo en mostrar su hastío. Rodó sus ojos y miró hacía otro lado mientras vociferaba unas cuantas malas palabras kazajas que se le venían a la mente. Claro, aquel había sido un ataque de puritanismo tan absurdo… sí, no tenía planeado desnudarse en media presentación, pero tampoco consideró que había mostrado tanto. Y mientras los fanáticos del patinaje quedaron extasiados con su gala, la federación dio el grito al cielo como si hubiera hecho pornografía en el hielo.

Como si el dueto de Víctor y Yuuri no encajara para eso. 

Víctor también sabía el revuelo que había provocado el programa de Yuri para esa gala, pero consiguió hacer algo aún más indigno ante los ojos de la federación un año después, cuando con Yuuri volvió a hacer esa gala pero con un dueto sensual basado en el “Tango de Roxanne”. Ah claro, no hubo pezones al aire, ¿pero hacía falta? 

—Bueno, no veo la necesidad de que Yuri haga ningún programa en este momento. Esta interrumpiendo nuestro tiempo de prácticas privadas. Agradecería que la respete. 

—Victor… —El aludido giró su mirada hacía Yuri, quien lo miraba con los ojos encendidos. Ya había sido suficiente de sentir la espalda del pentacampeón cubriendo sus fracasos—. Si quiere verme patinar, lo hará.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —No había ninguna frivolidad en las palabras de Víctor, pero Yuri asintió y ajustó sus guantes mientras miraba al hombre que le respondía con una siniestra sonrisa.

“Sólo mírame. No quites tu mirada y te demostraré quién soy” 

Víctor salió de la pista y se puso los protectores para esperar y ver desde afuera lo que Yuri intentaba hacer. Entonces pronunció el nombre del programa, y Víctor tuvo que superar la sorpresa para acercarse a la grabadora para dejar que el sonido brotara.

Allegro Apassionato

Yurio empezó el programa con la misma intensidad de siempre, pero Víctor logró captar algo más, algo distinto a todas las otras veces que lo había hecho. Comenzó moviéndose con fluidez, realizando los movimientos de ballet que estaban pautados en la presentación y comenzando con los saltos triples. Víctor le miró con detalle, perdiéndose en el modo en que bailaba, en la forma en que sentía la música fluir, como si empezara a darle una historia a a canción. El cuerpo de Yuri pese a haber cambiado, no se veía limitado para seguir sino que la sentía suya.

El hombre miró el espectáculo notando la ausencia de los cuádruples, pero encontrando algo distinto a lo visto en Yuri en los últimos dos años de carrera. Se movía con pasión, con intensidad. Giraba sobre su eje y recordaba lo que había sido ser la Prima Ballerina.

Para Yuri, el programa ahora había adquirido un significado importante, uno desde que escuchó de Lilia sus palabras y había visto su trayectoria en años de ballet. Había comprendido lo que era Allegro Appasionato para él, lo que había querido transmitir, y ahora él empujaba todas esas emociones para que aquel hombre lo mirara y no le quedara duda de quién era él y de lo que era capaz.

Un salchow triple fue clavado con suma gracia y belleza, Yuri movió su brazo en sintonía con la música y ejecutó otro salto, provocando que sus cuchillas gimieran en el hielo. 

“Este programa presenta mi vida, mi pasión, mi vitalidad”

Volvió a clavar otro salto. Víctor lo miró sorprendido, sin poder quitar la mirada de él. Yuri seguía moviéndose con libertad, sus manos estableciendo los movimientos de las alas de un cisne que se movía con gracia, con su belleza y su peligrosidad. Realizó dos combos de saltos perfectos, manteniendo el ritmo y el tempo de la ejecución mientras se apresuraba al clímax.

“Este programa soy yo, sigo siendo yo. El momento en que me retan, el momento en que les calló la boca. Yo… solo yo.”

La pirueta final fluyó como agua del río, constante, veloz y preciosa. Las piernas de Yuri se mantuvo en un perfecto ángulo mientras dejaba una estela de luz dorada con el movimiento de su cabello. Para cuando acabó la canción, Yuri estaba con los brazos abiertos, agitados, pero con la mirada fija y pulsante en la persona que se había atrevido a intentar humillarlo y que ponía en duda sus capacidades. Dmitri se levantó de su asiento, y con el rostro hecho de piedra, le dedicó una mirada helada. 

—En dos semanas será la rueda de prensa. —Fue todo lo que dijo. Dmitri partió recogiendo todo y dándole la espalda a ambos.

Yuri se acercó a la barda, mirando al hombre que abandonaba el estadio con odio. Y fue muy tarde cuando notó ya a Víctor encima, enganchando con el brazo y apretándolo como lo hubiera hecho cuando era un adolescente. El rubor le cubrió el rostro.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¡Eso fue genial, Yuri! —dijo con auténtico entusiasmo. Yuri intentó zafarse sintiéndose muerto de vergüenza—. Ya empezaste a comprender lo que te dije. ¿Viste que no es tan dificil? Aunque hay unos puntos que tienes que mejorar en…

Víctor siguió hablando, siguió detallando algunas cosas que corregir en su estilo, en la piruetas y secuencia de pasos después de haberlo soltado. Pero Yuri lo miró esta vez de una forma distinta, al comprender que lo que había hecho Víctor durante esa visita era intentar protegerlo. Al comprender que no, no estaba siendo falso al mostrar su alegría y que tenía tiempo sin ver ese determinado brillo en sus ojos.

…

Acababan de cenar después de un largo día de entrenamiento. Yuuri estaba sentado en el mueble revisando las preguntas que Morooka había pasado por correo electrónico. Habían decidido imprimirla para revisarla juntos, de esa manera Minami también tendría decisión sobre lo que haría, si era que decidían hacer esa entrevista. 

Las preguntas entregadas por Morooka demostraron su compromiso y profesionalismo. Evitaban a toda costa mencionar el retiro de Yuuri, enfocó los logros, y había logrado evadir de manera muy saludable el tema de Víctor. Parecía que aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, Morooka comprendía que el retiro y la separación de Víctor estaban profundamente entrelazados.

Minami fue marcando las que le gustaría responder y algunas que creyó aburridas para él las evadió. Buscaba también a Yuuri con la mirada, como si quisiera validar de acuerdo a sus expresiones y saber qué era lo mejor que podía hacer. Hizo un gesto distraído y empezó a revisar donde estaban las preguntas de Yuuri, percatandose de lo mismo: no había pregunta que hablara de su retiro o de su relación fallida. 

Volvió su mirada hacía Yuuri, lo contempló recostado en el mueble, con sus pies descalzos y su mirada concentrada en el texto. Sus lentes de marco azul estaban puesto con suavidad sobre el puente de su nariz, y visto de ese modo, seguía aparentando menos de la edad que tenía, pero sin perder la huella de la experiencia que ya acumulaba. Lo comprendía, Yuuri había vivido más de lo que había podido él, empezando con el hecho de que había vivido lejos de su país y familia durante años, en otra cultura, con otro idioma, en otra latitudes. Tenía estudios, y además había tenido una fructífera carrera. 

¿Cómo era posible que alguien no viera lo maravilloso que era Yuuri?

Mordió su labio y siguió leyendo hasta toparse con una pregunta que le pareció una ofensa tan solo mencionarla. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes, mostrando sus irises claras, y se levantó de golpe ignorando su pie vendado por la extensa práctica. Soltó un quejido que llamó la atención de Yuuri.

—Minami, por favor, con cuidado. —La voz de Yuuri sonó preocupada, pero serena. Minami intentaba ocultar el dolor a través de una mueca graciosa en su rostro.

—Estoy bien… es solo… ¡Está pregunta! —La señaló con su dedo, marcando con gran énfasis el infame número—. ¡Esta no tienes porque responderla! 

Yuuri podría tener los lentes puestos, pero los números estaban muy pequeños como para verlos en esa distancia. Ajustó la montura, mientras cambiaba de posición, y se sentó apropiadamente en el mueble. Aún así, tuvo que inclinarse y entrecerrar los ojos para verla con claridad y Minami pudo ver el gesto como un dejavu: era tal cual hacía cuando intentaba ver los números de la marca cuando competía. 

—¿La veinte? —preguntó ajustando de nuevo sus lentes para revisar la pregunta directamente de su copia. Minami miró una vez más para cerciorarse del número, y luego asintió, acomodándose sentado frente a Yuuri—. No tengo problema con contestarla.

—¿Pero por qué? Habla de Víctor, ¡no debería mencionarlo! 

—Es imposible hablar de mi carrera y mis medallas sin hablar de Victor. —Yuuri dibujó una curva suave con sus labios y sus párpados cayeron apenas cubriendo la mitad de sus ojos—. No cuando mi principal motivación fue él.

Minami bebió la imagen que en ese momento proyectó Yuuri sobre él, como si pese a tenerlo en frente, Yuuri se hubiera trasladado a otro espacio y a otro tiempo. A otro lugar donde no podría alcanzarlo, donde no podría agarrarlo para hacerlo regresar a él. A un lugar donde fue feliz. 

—Me he estado haciendo esta pregunta desde que acepté tu propuesta: ¿Qué clase de entrenador seré para Minami? ¿Seré como Celestino? ¿Como Víctor? ¿Como Yakov? Cada uno de ellos tuvieron sus fallas y también sus aciertos, cada uno de ellos me ayudó a llegar hasta donde llegué.

Yuuri enfocó sus ojos brillantes a Minami y luego volvió a bajarlo hasta las hojas, como si temiera que fuera demasiado legible el lenguaje de su mirada.

—Sin Celestino, no hubiera tenido la suficiente fe como para enfrentarme a las primeras internacionales. Creyó en mí, lo siguió haciendo pese a todos mis fracasos y cada derrota. Sin Víctor, no hubiera logrado ganar esa medalla de plata en el GPF, no hubiera logrado quebrar su propia marca. No hubiera visto mi potencial aunque lo tuviera en mis manos, Víctor me permitió encontrar la confianza en mis propias habilidades y me empujó a siempre buscar más. Puso en palabras lo que yo siempre había querido y me encontraba incapaz de decirlo en voz alta. Y Yakov… sin su apoyo, sin su entereza y su fortaleza, creo que no hubiera podido ganar las últimas medallas de oro. Sin pedírselo me tomó bajo su cobertura y en silencio estuvo a mi lado, hasta que me retiré. Fue como un padre, el padre que pensé que no necesitaba. Y no es que le reclame nada a mi padre, pero es diferente cuando estás con alguien que entiende perfectamente por qué estás compitiendo, por qué quieres ganar, por qué una medalla de plata o la mera participación no es suficiente.

Yuuri explicó sus motivos y Minami no pudo decir nada para contradecirlo. No puedo evitar verse envuelto por la dulzura de los recuerdos de Yuuri y lo contradictorio que era saber que había tenido que superar cosas duras mientras estuvo allí. Como había agradecimiento, cuando en él sólo podía haber un lugar para la desolación, decepción, quizás el resentimiento. Como si Yuuri extrañara el lugar. 

Lo miró tomando su teléfono y marcando el número de Morooka para dar su veredicto, lo escuchó aceptando la entrevista. Lo hizo con la humildad que siempre lo había caracterizado, con la timidez con la que se movía en la vida y era como una enorme capa que ocultaba toda su luz. 

“Así que, ante la pregunta de qué tipo de entrenador seré para Minami, seré Yuuri. Tomaré lo mejor de ellos, lo que me enseñaron y lo que me entregaron para dar lo mejor, para ser lo que Minami necesita de mí. Le apoyaré, creeré en sus capacidades, le daré lo mejor de mí y seré fuerte para apoyarlo. Porque nadie mejor que yo sabe lo duro que es competir contra el mundo, nadie sabe lo terrible que es perder cuando todos esperan que ganes, nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que es querer dar todo y sentirse imposibilitado. Nadie sabe lo que es perder todo cuando intentas ganar, ni lo que es perder todo por ganar. Nadie mejor que yo.”

Y mientras Minami lo miraba, no sabía si había espacio para más admiración dentro de él. A veces sentía que estaba lleno de Yuuri.

Cuando acabó la llamada, Yuuri le dirigió los ojos de forma suave, cálida. Minami seguía en el suelo, aún intentando recuperarse de la calidez que le agujereaba el pecho.

—Está muy contento con nuestra decisión. Ahora solo tenemos que llamara la federación para formalizar mi status como entrenador y verificar para cuando querrán hacer el anuncio. Aunque se supone que debería ser antes del inicio de la temporada, es posible que quieran adelantarlo, o al menos así me ha dicho el señor Morooka.

Volvió a sentarse en el mueble y notó la mirada brillante de Minami y su expresión contenida. Yuuri no pudo entender porqué.

—¿Pasa algo? 

—No, ¡no! —Sacudió la cabeza de forma enfática y se removió en su puesto en la alfombra afelpada.

Yuuri no continuó preguntando. Dejó pasar el asunto y volvió a acomodarse entre los cojines del mueble, ahora tomando su laptop para repasar el material que tenía que aprender para el examen de la federación. Minami decidió recoger las hojas que tenía sobre la alfombra, y se levantó necesitando establecer distancia. Entró a su habitación y se quedó mirando los diversos poster que tenía de él. Sin embargo, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el borde de su cama, al lado derecho, donde estaba la mesa de noche y una fotografía tomada hacía cinco años, cuando Yuuri iba escalando para conquistar la plata en el GPF, cuando Víctor había iniciado su entrenamiento con él. Yuuri tímidamente sonriendo a la cámara mientras él mismo no podía con la felicidad. 

La sonrisa de Yuuri, la que acababa de verle, era una sonrisa de añoranza, de gratitud, sumamente dulce. Minami se preguntó si también recordaría esa temporada juntos de esa forma, con genuina felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y demás. Me hace muy feliz ver como el fic va incrementando las visitas y solo espero que de verdad estén disfrutando de cada acontecimiento. Como les dije, estamos subiendo la loma, y ahora con la presión internacional y nacional que deberan sentir cada uno, en especial el equipo ruso.
> 
> Para ponerlos un poco en contexto, la Federación Rusa de patinaje es el principal ente que regula en Rusia las competiciones y competidores del patinaje sobre hielo, al ser considerado un deporte de elite nacional. Sus siglas son FFKK, lo coloco porque probablemente para mencionarla utilice estas siglas en un futuro. Dado que todo deportista en Rusia es apoyado economicamente por el gobierno, antes de comenzar la temporada de competiciones, todo deportista debe presentar sus nuevos programas a un grupo especializado y altos mandos de la federacion Rusa, para darles el visto bueno, hacer sugerencias o en el peor de los casos hacerlos cambiar por completo su programa de competicion. Estos test siempre se llevan en septiembre, solo en año olimpico se llevan a cabo en agosto, siempre hay una etapa del test que es a puerta cerrada tanto para medios como el publico en general, lo que en esta ocasion sucedio e de septiembre respectivamente. En estas sesiones a puerta cerrada, el patinador esta obligado a patinar al completo su patinaje, para ser juzgado por el panel de especialistas, que daran sus opiniones al entrenador sobre los cambios o mejoras que se deben hacer.
> 
> ¡Me ha agradado leer sus teorias con respecto a la rueda de prensa Rusa y Japonesa! XD Pero les comento que lo intereante no serà perse la rueda de prensa sino lo que desencadenara justo después.
> 
> Y así les dejo de tarea la pregunta: ¿Qué personaje les gustaría ver contando su versión de la historia del fin Victuuri? ¡Me encanta leer sus opiniones y teorias!


	21. Lo que voy a mostrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Un par de días transcurrieron y Víctor se preparaba para regresar a San Petersburgo. Los asuntos de la federación estaban casi afinados y habían ya convocado a la prensa para que en dos semanas recibieran la noticia de que el gran Víctor Nikiforov regresaba al ruedo, pero esta vez como entrenador, y esta vez sí de un competidor ruso, Yuri Plisetsky. Habían hecho mucho énfasis en las nuevas condiciones y detalles importantes que se debía enfatizar, los mismos que provocaron en Víctor un gesto de fastidio. Él había pedido que la misma fuera en San Petersburgo, para no seguir retrasando sus entrenamientos por viajes imprevistos. Parecieron de acuerdo con ello.

Durante esos días, Víctor siguió entrenando a Yuri en la pista de Moscú, atendiendo sus saltos y luciendo más emocionado cuando veía a Yuri atender a sus indicaciones. Todavía era inconsistente la perfección de sus saltos cuádruples, pero se veía con mayor seguridad en el hielo, y se veía como si hubiera recuperado algo perdido. En la noche se encontraban en el departamento, donde preparaba la cena y a veces se sentaba a su lado para rever las presentaciones de Lilia, que Yuri no dejaba de repetir. 

La música, los movimientos y las escenografías de las presentaciones dejaban en Víctor un cálido sentimiento, perdiéndose en toda la presentación. Yuri a veces no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo, observar la manera en que posaba su mejilla sobre los nudillos y la marca del anillo aún podía adivinarse, casi imperceptible. Los ojos de Víctor brillaban con una añoranza muda, y a veces a Yuri le gustaría saber qué clase de cosa recordaba al ver esos programas y si alguna vez fue cercano a Lilia como lo fue él.

—Ey. —Llamó su atención, luego de dirigir la mirada a la pantalla y apretar sus labios—. ¿Cuándo volvemos?

—Estaba pensando si hacerlo el sábado en la noche o el domingo temprano. —Respondió sin despegar la mirada de la bellísima secuencia de paso de Lilia—. ¿Cómo prefieres tu?

—Mañana quiero hacer algo, sería mejor entonces el domingo. —Víctor asintió escuchándolo—. Si todo sale bien, mañana te diré cuál es el tema que quiero usar para esta temporada.

—¿Really? —Yuri lo miró sorprendido, al escuchar esa expresión de nuevo en Víctor. No supo cómo tomarlo y se removió incómodo.

—Sí, mañana lo decidiré después de hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien, estaré esperando entonces. 

La presentación acabó y Víctor no tardó mucho en desaparecer dentro de su habitación. Yuri había empezado a notar cosas en él que antes no había visto, cosas que habían provocado un cambio positivo en Víctor. No estaba seguro de que lo había hecho, pero ya no sentía ese aura triste que lo rodeaba los primeros días que compartieron el apartamento. Y de alguna manera, se sentía feliz de verlo. Y se preguntaba si sea lo que sea que haya encontrado Víctor, lo ayudaría a él también sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Porque a pesar de estar un poco enfocado en lo que debía hacer y decidido a demostrarle a la federación y a todos que podría volver a brillar como lo hizo en el pasado, seguía sintiendo un enorme agujero en el pecho.

Se recostó en el mueble, cubriéndose con la cobija que Víctor le había prestado. Mirando el techo, se dispuso a pensar en lo que haría el día siguiente. Quería visitar la tumba de su abuelo, pero quería hacerlo de forma diferente. Quería hacer las cosas distintas, para ver si tenía un resultado mejor a lo esperado. 

Sacó su móvil de su refugio y volvió a ver en la pantalla la decena de chats que tenía pendiente. De algún modo había servido no dedicarse a explicar absolutamente nada, y a detenerse a pensar más en lo que él mismo sentía. Tratar de comprenderse un poco más y hallar lo que estaba mal en sí mismo. Ojala pudiera poner un orden a sus pensamientos, pero eso resultaba difícil y sabía que mientras no lo hiciera, el temor que tenía al aterrizar sus saltos no disminuiría.

Yuri comenzó a bajar y a bajar entre las burbujas de chats que tenía en su aplicación, hasta llegar a uno en particular cuyo número no tenia grabado. La foto mostraba a una mujer joven, muy joven y hermosa, de largo cabello rubio. Estaba vestida con un uniforme formal, de chaqueta negra y una camisa rosa debajo. Tenía un bolígrafo puesto coquetamente en su oreja, y sonreía a la pantalla mientras sus afiladas mejillas rozaban sus nudillos y los brazaletes cubrían parte de su muñeca. Sus ojos claros brillaban con felicidad y para Yuri, era un brillo tan doloroso que se sentía como una puñalada. 

Al presionar la burbuja, la pantalla cambió mostrando solo mensajes de esa mujer. El último había sido hace seis meses. Yuri sabía que ya ella se había cansado de escribirle, de buscarle. También sabía que no estaba preparado para verla y estar frente a ella sin sentir que era una desconocida. Los mensajes, llamándolo y buscando, sus llamadas perdidas, sus reclamos y sus disculpas, todo eso llenó la pantalla que recibía un visto como respuesta. 

No era el momento, no aún. Salió de la pantalla y miró de nuevo a la pared, sintiendo el efecto de una patada en su estómago. Abril estaba por acabar, no faltaba más que semana y media para hacerlo, y debía enfocarse en determinar su tema. Sabía que si veía o intentaba comunicarse con su madre de nuevo, lo llevaría irremediablemente al punto donde había estado un mes atrás.

Su madre, su abuelo, Yakov, Yuuri, Lilia, Mila, Otabek… Víctor. Todos ellos componían parte de su enorme pintura, todos ellos habían colaborado en mayor o menor medida lo que había en Yuri Plisetsky. Si intentara darle un nombre a los sentimientos que lo llenaban con cada uno de ellos, no podría hacerlo. Eran muchos, eran distintos, y era algo que no cabía en una palabra. 

En algún momento se quedó dormido. 

—¿Por qué no le contestas? 

Yuri se vio en la pista de San Petersburgo, mirando a Víctor patinando en su práctica, mientras sentía la presencia de Yuuri a su lado, apoyado como él en la baranda. En sus guantes negros estaba su celular, y de nuevo había recibido una llamada de ella. Tenía tiempo llamándolo, intentando quedar con él y buscarlo porque después de su victoria en el GPF, estaba muy emocionada. Pero él no quería compartir su victoria, su triunfo, su logro, con alguien que no estuvo con él. No soportaría verla llenándose la boca usandolo, como si hubiera tenido algo que ver en eso.

Yuuri debió haber notado las llamadas insistentes, los mensajes vistos e ignorados. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras peinaba su cabello sudado hacía atrás y sus mejillas aún tenían rastros de la sangre que las llenaba por el ejercicio.

—Es mi madre —dijo, y recordó las facciones sorprendidas de Yuuri al escucharlo—. No quiero hablar con ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no todas las mamás, son mamás perfectas como la tuya.

Yuuri no mencionó nada. Solo lo miró y luego posó sus ojos sobre las bancas, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño. Habían gestos que hacían que su rostro se viera más mayor, que gritaban cual era su edad. Ese era uno de sus gestos, y a él le llamaba mucho la atención.

Entonces lo miró regresar la mirada hacia su espalda, donde Víctor patinaba ajeno a ellos. Patinaba con gracia, con soltura, feliz de estar allí. Los ojos de Yuuri se prendaron de su espalda y Yuri aún así no dejaba de verlo.

—Nadie es perfecto, Yuri. Pero si quieren estar juntos, no debería ser eso un problema. 

El recuerdo lo despertó muy temprano, dejándolo con esa sensación de vacío tangible. Su mirada atrapó las formas de la pared y al ver la hora, decidió que no podía quedarse allí y comenzó a prepararse. Se dio una buena ducha y se permitió tiempo para ver las huellas de sus pies, los moretones y magulladuras provocadas por el entrenamiento. El agua caía sobre su cabeza, alisando sus mechones rubios mientras su vista bebía la imagen de sus pies. 

“Así que mira las heridas de tus pies y recuerda cuantas veces más se han herido, y cuántas más cicatrizados. Miralas con orgullo, porque eres fuerte, bellamente fuerte.”

Las palabras de Lilia se habían grabado con fuego en sus ojos, en su mente, en su piel. Se sonrió al encontrar la fuerza que le hacía falta; ahora solo debía dirigir el impulso de esa fuerza. Ojala pudiera tenerla al lado, ojala pudiera abrazarla por la espada a su diminuta figura y escucharla a ella con su voz de mando, conteniendo la dulzura que sentía a través de su voz. 

“Lo que ha cambiado, todos los hemos hecho. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo, todos los días. El tiempo es implacable y la juventud se envanece, pero la energía y la vitalidad que está en ti, Yuri, aún no se agota.”

Tras arreglarse, Yuri encaminó sus pasos a a calle, recorriendo un camino ya conocido. Con sus manos enguantadas y guardadas en sus bolsillos, miró las edificaciones corrientes, los lugares que conocía y sabía cuáles eran. Miró por nostalgia y por reconocimiento. 

Era el año 2022, mes de Abril. La primavera llegaba de forma muy tímida a los aires de Rusia. Yuri Plisetsky no era el mismo Yuri Plisetsky de antaño. Ya no tenía los 1,63 cm de altura, ni su diminuto peso de apenas 55 kilos. Ya no estaba viviendo con Yakov y Lilia viendo su extraña dinámica de ex casados y reconocimiento el cariño y el respeto que habían quedado intactos. Ya no tenía el enojo hacía Víctor Nikiforov, que había fallado su promesa, y lo había empujado a ir a Hasetsu. Ya no tenía a Yuuri como rival, ni sentía la necesidad de aplastarlo y reconocer su potencial. Ya no.

Yuri Plisetsky ya no era el del 2016, tampoco el del 2019. No tenía los 1,70 que había alcanzado y lo hacía ver más bajo aún que Yuuri, no tenía su destreza indetenible para saltar. Ya no tenía a Yuuri allí ayudándolo a encontrar de nuevo el equilibrio tras su estirón, ayudándolo a buscar el centro de su cuerpo en los saltos. Ya no tenía el terror de recordar noche tras noches la caída de Victor Nikiforov e imaginar lo horrible que debió haber sentido. No tenía a su abuelo llamándolo, pendiente de él, pendiente de si había comido, si no se había resfriado. No se sentía ya enojado y celoso porque Otabek había decidido iniciar su relación con Mila, tampoco se sentía frustrado cada vez que miraba a Yuuri con emociones discordantes, que dolía.

Yuri Plisetsky no era el del 2020. No era el que tenía ya 1,75 cm y su cuerpo había mutado para ser el de un hombre, para solo ver visto por Yuuri como un niño, aún un niño. No era el que lo consolaba por la espalda cuando lo sentía hundiéndose, él que tenía deseos tan contradictorios como intimidantes. No era el que vio como era abandonado de nuevo, y como para Yuuri había sido tan fácil deshacerse de todo sin quebrarse. No era el que se encerró en el baño el día que Yuuri anunció su retiro, porque sentía que lo estaban abandonando a él que no había hecho más que quedarse a su lado incondicionalmente. No recibía las llamadas de su abuelo preguntando cuando iba a volver. No recibía las llamadas de su madre. 

No era el Yuri Plisetsy del 2021. No era el que acababa de perder a su abuelo y sentía que su vida se estaba escapando de las manos. No era el que tuvo que aparecer frente a su féretro para pedir perdón. No era el que se sentía solo, porque la persona que más le hubiera gustado que estuviera allí ya no estaba. No era el que ya no le importaba si clavaba el maldito salto o no, no le importaba patinar, no le importaba nada pero le enojaba verse metido en la más pura oscuridad y en el fantasma de sus anteriores éxitos. No era el que recibía los regaños de Yakov, su dulce condescendencia. 

Era el Yuri Plisetsky del 2022. El que no había podido terminar la anterior temporada porque era un mediocre que se había dejado hundir por los golpes del tiempo. El que ya no tenía a su abuelo, y ya no valía la pena visitar una tumba cuando no podía escuchar su voz. El que casi pierde a Yakov y sintió el peso de la orfandad de nuevo. El que, por gracia del destino, ahora estaba bajo la tutela de Víctor Nikiforov, el hombre al que podía odiar al mismo nivel del que llegó a amar a Yuuri Katsuki. El Yuri protegido por Víctor. El Yuri superado por Yuuri. 

Sí, Yuuri lo había superado, a él, a Víctor, a todos. Esa imagen de los patines le había mostrado una verdad que muy por dentro no quería aceptar: Yuuri había podido continuar con su vida sin él. Tal como lo hizo Víctor.

Quizás no serían ni el Yuuri y Víctor del 2016, ni del 2018, ni del 2020. Pero eran Yuuri y Víctor comportándose como adultos y caminando aunque sea con los pies lastimados, con las heridas sangrantes. Imaginaba a Yuuri patinando en la soledad de Hasetsu, seguro con un par de kilos de más, disfrutando lo que siempre disfrutó más que la gloria y las medallas. Y veía a Víctor volver del abismo, patinando aun a pesar de sus limitaciones, alzándose como el campeón que siempre fue incluso contra la federación. Mostrando porque siempre estuvo en la cima, arrastrando la soledad con él, pero ya decidido a no detenerse.

Levantó la mirada al cielo gris. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas frente a la tumba de su abuelo. Unos claveles adornaban la fría figura de mármol con la inscripción de su nombre y las fechas en la que llegó y se fue al mundo. Su pecho dolía.

El Yuri Plisetsky de ahora, solo tenía el recuerdo de su abuelo. La presencia lejana de Lilia que pese a sus ocupaciones, siempre tendría tiempo para contestar una llamada. La ausencia enorme de Yuuri, al que le dio un lugar que no le correspondía y que él jamás habría podido asumir. Tenía a Víctor, quien lo había acogido sin siquiera reclamar ni exigir nada más que disciplina para los entrenamientos. Tenía a Otabek, su amigo, su mejor y único amigo. Tenía a Mila, quien era como una hermana mayor para él. Y a Yakov, quien era lo más cercano a su padre. 

Pero sobre todo, se tenía a sí mismo. A sí mismo con la juventud de 21 años, con la fuerza de su cuerpo adulto, con la determinación necesaria y el talento para ganar. Yakov creía en él. Lilia creía en él. Mila y Otabek creía en él, Víctor incluso creía en él. 

—Siempre diste todo e incluso más de lo que debías dar, para que yo jamás tuviera que salir del hielo. Siempre, abuelo. —Se secó las lágrimas que había estado derramando por tiempo indefinido. Tomó suficiente aire y sonrió, recordó esos instantes donde su abuelo siempre le daba lo más que podía, lo iba a buscar aún enfermo, se quedaba amaneciendo para ver sus competencias y siempre atendía a sus llamadas.

Su abuelo, el viejo Nikolai, nunca quiso que nada lo sacara del hielo, porque eso era lo que más anhelaba su nieto. Aunque no lo entendiera, aunque quizás hubiera deseado un futuro más común para él, nunca eso fue una traba para apoyarlo por sobre todas las cosas. 

—Ahora, la federación ya me amenazó diciendo que si no paso el test de patinaje en Septiembre, me retiraran la beca. Estoy asustado, pero no pienso rendirme. No voy a rendirme. No voy a hacerlo, abuelo. Por ti, en tu memoria, y por todo lo que hiciste por mi, voy a ganar el oro de nuevo. 

«Me voy a perdonar ahora él no haber estado contigo cuando me necesitabas, él haber llegado tarde. Me lo voy a perdonar, porque no me perdonaría que todo el esfuerzo que diste por mí durante casi dos décadas, fuera en vano.»

—Volveré con el oro, diedushka* 

…

Ver a Yuuri de nuevo en la pista era un regalo del cielo, al menos así pensaba Minako mientras observaba, con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, la figura de Yuuri moviéndose con soltura en la pista, interpretando el programa libre que tendría Minami en la temporada. Minami estaba al borde de la baranda, pendiente de cada movimiento porque tendría que grabarlo para hacerlo él. Morooka estaba a su lado grabando todo, aunque internamente estaba más a modo fan que a modo periodista. Yuuri le había permitido presenciar sus entrenamientos como parte de la preparación para la entrevista.

La música que Yuuri había compuesto para Minami era movida, eléctrica, desbordante de energía. Era todo lo opuesto a lo que solía ser su estilo, pero era acorde al estilo de Minami. Los arreglos que estaban realizando, incluiría el talento de un violinista que estaba ganando cada vez más fama en Estados Unidos. Yuuri pensó que eso sería demasiado y que no podrían pagar por su participación, pero resultó ser parte de un regalo. Un regalo por su regreso.

Minami no creía que una persona pudiera hacer esa clase de obsequios si no hubiera existido algo antes de eso. Según Yuuri, solo fueron compañeros del conservatorio. Pero si era la misma que había compuesto los programas de Yuuri, era evidente que no solo existía el cariño de ser compañeros de universidad. Debió existir mucho más, aunque fuera unilateral.

—La música te llena, te sumerge y te electrifica. Es una sensación muy intensa… —musitó Minako, rozando con su pulgar a sus labios vestidos de un tono rosa pálido. Sus ojos almendrados miraban con atención la secuencia de pasos que Yuuri ejecutaba, en la segunda fase del programa.

Podía leer la historia de él, y le conmovía. Le conmovía hasta la médula entender el mensaje que estaba atrapado en la música y en sus movimientos, en las expresiones que tenía Yuuri al ejecutarlas. Si Yuuri hubiera competido con esa pieza en alguna de sus temporadas, estaba asegurado el oro en todas sus presentaciones. Era, sencillamente, única.

Minako soltó el aire, mientras lo veía ejecutar el Toe Loop con seguridad, demostrando que aún tenía las capacidades de ejecutarlo. Minami lucía concentrado, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes mostrando sus irises claras. Cuando había escuchado que Minami estaba en Hasetsu, por parte de Hiroko, pensó que era justo lo que Yuuri necesitaba para terminar de salir de la cueva que se había autoexcluido. Porque a pesar de que patinaba ocasionalmente durante el día en el Ice Castle, prefería las noches para hacerlo, igual que las noches para bailar ballet, a escondidas, como si fuera una especie de pecado haber deseado regresar. 

Ahora, estaba allí, haciendo unos perfectos círculos con su cuerpo, elevándose tal como aquella bestia mitológica que le había dado el nombre al programa. Los aplausos no tardaron en emerger, Minako casi a punto de llorar de la emoción y Morooka demasiado entusiasmado para contenerse. Minami no aplaudió, pero tenía los hombros tensos y cerrados.

Yuuri los miró a los tres, cambiando a una posición relajada. Estaba agitado, sus mejillas rojas delataban el esfuerzo que había significado ejecutarla. No había hecho cuádruples, porque sería peligroso hacerlos considerando que no tenía el entrenamiento para hacerlos de nuevo, pero estaban allí bien claro cuales eran los elementos.

—¡Oh Yuuri, eso estuvo magnífico! —caminó la mujer hacía la salida de la pista, esperándolo para darle un gran abrazo mientras intentaba contener su llanto en vano. Para Yuuri fue como un pequeño deja vu, un ligero picor en la boca de su estómago que se extendió por un par de segundos. 

“¡Yuuri!”

Las veces que lo vio correr hasta la salida de la pista, las veces que lo vio extenderle los brazos para recibirlo con su enorme sonrisa de corazón. Las veces que lo abrazó con fuerza inhumana, y tras el ejercicio, el miedo, la derrota o la victoria, estaba su perfume. Las veces que Yuuri hizo lo mismo por él cuando competía. Corría también a la salida de la pista pese al regaño de Yakov y recibía eufórico a Víctor en sus brazos. Era su lenguaje, era su código, era su emblema…

Conteniendo el amargo trago de la memoria, y las veces que espero que aquello se repitiera en sus últimas dos temporadas, se dirigió a la salida, mirando el rostro encantado y conmovido de la mujer que le había abierto la mirada a ese camino. Minako sensei… ella lo había llevado a la pista por primera vez, de la mano, cuando era solo una bolita de carne que quería bailar con ella, usar tutus sin saber si le pertenecía o no a su género, que intentaba hacer un cat cayéndose en el proceso. Ella lo llevó y le puso por primera vez los patines de hielo.

Al llegar a la salida, se quedó de pie sintiendo las delgadas manos de Minako llegar a su nuca. Por la altura de Minako, no era problema para ella abrazarlo, pero sintiendo el cuerpo caliente de Yuuri al salir del hielo, en contraste con el cuerpo frío de ella, había la extraña sensación de equilibrio entre ellos. Yuuri sostuvo una mano sobre la fina cintura de la maestra, y su mirada se volvió más dócil, tranquila, al sentirla así.

Ella era como su segunda madre… y Yakov, definitivamente, había sido su segundo padre. 

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, tan contenta… ¡ese programa ha sido precioso…! 

Ella se separó para darle espacio, no sin antes dejar un pequeño beso fraternal en la redonda mejilla de Yuuri. Morooka estaba en silencio, no sentía que pudiera decir algo inteligente hasta salir de su pequeño lapsus de emoción. Se sentía muy privilegiado de estar allí. Minami estaba en silencio, con los brazos aún en las barandas.

Yuuri salió de la pista, tras haber colocado los protectores. Dirigió su mirada hacía Minami, pero en silencio.

—¿Cuál es el tema de la temporada de Minami? Dios, ¡es que la música es tan intensa! —Repetía orgullosa con sus manos en las filosas mejillas de su rostro.

—El fénix. —respondió Yuuri, acomodándose los guantes negros en sus manos—. El ave mitológica capaz de resurgir de sus cenizas. Fue extraño cuando Minami me dijo que ese quería ser su tema, que quería representar al fénix, así que decidí hacer algo con esa idea.

Morooka miró de reojo a Minami, Minako en cambio miró conmocionada hacía Yuuri, quien parecía aún sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba del tema y lo que había querido decir con la música.

“El ave Fénix es un ave preciosa hecha de fuego, quise el inicio se sintiera como las cenizas aún calientes de un incendio, en medio de la soledad y la oscuridad. Pero que las chispas rojas y naranjas empezaban a alzarse, como si fuera tan solo el inicio, y no el final. Entonces el ave abre sus alas a través de las llamas, remonta el vuelo de nuevo, entre la oscuridad, alumbrando una noche sin estrellas, con sus alas y colas de fuego. Por supuesto, habrá elementos que querrán apagarla. La lluvia, el viento, una tormenta, piedras caídas del cielo y ella sigue volando, escapando de todo ello. Volando con su belleza peligrosa. Pero esa ave se siente sola, lo está porque es la única en su especie. Nadie puede comprenderla, todos le temen. Y por ello la atacan entre todos, buscan apagarla porque su luz es una molestia a sus ojos. Porque no pueden comprender su fuerza, porque se siente fuera de lugar. Logran hacerlo. Creen apagarla pero de nuevo, las cenizas se vuelven un festival de chispas de colores y ella remonta, remonta alto. Escapa al espacio, vuela, vuela tan alto que se pierde de la vista. Vuela y es libre…”

—Esa fue la premisa de Minami. He agregado mucho de los pasos que Minami había hecho en su versión. Consideré que era lo correcto.

 

Minako contuvo un hipido, conmocionada con todo lo que había detrás de ese mensaje. Morooka no quiso decir nada, pero se sintió aún más privilegiado de estar allí. Era un tema perfecto, profundo, y estaba seguro que por las palabras de Yuuri, no había logrado aún entender lo que Minami buscaba con ello.

—Minami… —El aludido sintió su espalda tensarse aún más, aunque ya empezaban a dolerle los músculos. Dirigió el rostro a Yuuri, más no la mirada, como si fuera incapaz de levantarla—. No me has dicho que te pareció. ¿Crees que deba cambiarla?

—No, ¡no! ¡Es perfecta, perfecta! ¡La mejor que haya visto en toda mi vida! Sólo… sólo que… no quiero que el fénix muera.

—¿Eh? —Yuuri miró la postura de Minami, con la mirada agachada y la voz ligeramente quebrada. No logró entender porque repentinamente se sentía así.

—Si el fénix escapa al espacio, va a morir, porque es un ave de fuego y en el espacio no hay oxigeno. —Explicó, como si fuera vital para él hacer entender su punto—. No quiero que muera. Quiero, ¡quiero que tenga otro final! 

—¿Quieres cambiar el final del programa? Me parece bien, es tuyo, puedes cambiar el final si así te agrada más. —La pasividad con la que Yuuri había tomado el punto debería ofenderlo. De hecho, lo hizo. Minami lo miró por primera vez, con los ojos vidrioso y un enojo naciendo de las extrañas. Yuuri se mostró sorprendido ante eso, sorprendido al no poder entender los sentimientos de Minami—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡No puedes verlo! ¡¿Por qué no puedes verlo?! —Minami apretó los puños. Yuuri ya estaba consternado. 

—Minami…

El chico no quiso escuchar más. Sabía que si se quedaba y dejaba salir todas las palabras atoradas, ofendería a Yuuri, le haría sentir mal y era lo que menos quería. Frustrado, se giró y comenzó a caminar hasta el pasillo que daba salida a la pista. Yuuri seguía de pie, en silencio, sin haber entendido nada a pesar de hablar el mismo idioma. Morooka hizo un silencio conocedor pero Minako, comprendiendo todo, se levantó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri, llamando su atención.

—¿De verdad no sabes quién es fénix para Minami? —El rostro de Yuuri lo decía todo, Minako tuvo que sonreír con indulgencia—. Hablaré con Minami, luego vendré a hablar contigo, muchacho. 

…

Cuando llegó, Víctor estaba frente al mueble, viendo algo de TV para distraerse. Parecía recién bañado y no hizo mayor gesto cuando lo escuchó entrar. Ya era avanzada la tarde, y si bien ya sabía que Yuri saldría, quizás no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se iba a tomar en hacer aquellos temas pendientes.

Víctor miró hacía el rostro de Yuri y notó las huellas de haber estado llorando durante mucho tiempo. Tenía sus ojos hinchados y aunque ya no habían marcas de lágrimas, se podía adivinar. Sabía que su abuelo estaba enterrado en esa ciudad, así que imaginó que se trataba de eso. Prefirió respetar el silencio de su luto.

—¿Comiste? —Yuri renegó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Quedó del almuerzo que hice en la cocina, puedes calentarte. 

Yuri no dijo nada y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer lo que Víctor le había propuesto. Se sirvió un enorme plato de comida y tras calentarlo, se lo comió en silencio, mostrando el apetito que venía acumulando durante todo el día. Víctor le miró por encima del brazo, aún con el televisor encendido pero sin prestarle atención. 

—Recuerda lavar todo. —Escuchó la voz de Víctor y Yuri siguió comiendo como si no hubiera prestado atención. Pero, al acabar, hizo lo que le pidió y lavó tanto el plato usado como la olla que había guardado la comida. 

Víctor siguió la mirada en el televisor, aunque sinceramente no tenía ganas de ver nada en particular. Yuri por sí mismo se sentó a un lado del mueble, estableciendo una distancia prudente entre ambos, y removiéndose en el asiento hasta quedar casi hundido en   
el. Con sus piernas abiertas y aún cubriendo el rostro con la capucha de su abrigo, se quedó allí en silencio. Víctor supo que quería hablar, así que apagó el televisor.

—¿Y bien? —Inició la conversación, elevando su rostro mientras acomodaba su tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda—. ¿Estuvo bien el paseo? —Obtuvo de respuesta un sonido prehistórico que debió significar un sí. Víctor sonrió como un tontuelo, ignorando el hecho de que Yuri tuviera una atmósfera medio oscura sobre él—. Oh bueno, espero que te hayas entretenido. Yo la pasé un poco aburrido aquí. No quería salir así que me puse a leer, luego a ver TV, también hice la comida, volví a dormir un rato… al menos aproveché para descansar.

—Victor… —El aludido le miró de reojo, prestando atención a sus gestos.

No era tonto para no saber que Yuri había estado llorando, y que debía estar muy mal emocionalmente para tener esa aura encima, pero tampoco era tonto para cometer los mismos errores que había cometido con Yuuri cuando era su entrenador. Ya sabía que cualquier remedio que aplicara en ese estado sería peor que la enfermedad. 

—Ya sé cuál será mi tema para esta temporada. —Victor prestó atención, interesado en saber qué era lo que tenía pensado Yuri. Este no subió la mirada, mantenía sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos y su ceño fruncido le daba más edad de lo que realmente tenía—. Será Tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? —Le miró intrigado—. ¿Quieres representar las estaciones o algo así? 

—No, no estaba pensando en eso. No quiero algo tan trivial como eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero hablar del tiempo, del tiempo que lo quita todo y lo da todo. —Le dirigió la mirada a Víctor, y éste no podía quitarle los ojos encima de la impresión—. El tiempo que mueve el universo, las vidas, una fuerza que va más allá de las demás. Algo que no podemos detener, ni atrasar, ni adelantar.

—Ok, entiendo el concepto. —Víctor pasó su mano por la barbilla, pensándolo detenidamente—. ¿Pero cómo pretendes mostrar esto a través de dos programas? 

—Eso esperaba que me lo dijeras tú. —Yuri arrugó los labios y Víctor pestañeó como si acabara de asumir que esa fuera su responsabilidad—. No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, sólo sé que quiero hacerlo.

—Ok, ok, entonces hice la pregunta de forma incorrecta. La pregunta es, ¿qué es lo que quieres mostrar con esto? 

—Quiero… quiero que el programa corto muestre mi frustración. Todos los años perdidos, todo lo que he perdido.

—Por Dios, Yuri, apenas tienes 21.

—He perdido demasiado para solo tener 21. —Afirmó, mirándolo con irritación. Víctor hizo una mueca pero prefirió no discutir ese punto—. Quiero mostrar todo eso, quiero que termine como una esperanza.

—Una esperanza…

—Para que en el libre, sea diferente. Quiero que sea agradecimiento por lo que tengo, pese a lo perdido, pese a lo que se fue. Quiero que haya algo que haga ver que estoy bien, y que puedo pensar en un futuro. Que ya no tengo miedo que el tiempo me arrebate más cosas, que estoy esperando por las cosas que vendrán por cada pérdida. 

Víctor lo miró de una forma distinta, conocedora. Su sonrisa estaba cargada del peso de las dolorosas experiencias, de los bellos recuerdos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y así lo sientes?

—Solo tengo la teoría… —Admitió, pero estaba seguro que si lograba perfeccionar ese programa, podría lograr hacer sentir esas palabras como su nueva verdad, y seguir adelante. Víctor soltó solo un suspiro, y echó la mirada hacía el techo, pensativo.

—Bien, no es algo sencillo, pero creo que podré trabajar con esto. Sin embargo, mi programa fallará si tu no llegas a sentirlo realmente. ¿Así que entiendes lo que te estás poniendo encima, Yuri? 

—Sí. —Víctor sonrió y se levantó, apoyándose un momento del respaldo del mueble antes de continuar—. Ey. Una cosa más. —Al escuchar a Yuri hablándole de nuevo, Víctor se detuvo—. Te odio. 

Víctor no dijo nada, pero por primera vez en esa semana, su rostro se había ensombrecido, como si fuera un velo oscuro el que Yuri hubiera dejado caer sobre su rostro. Pero de allí surgió una sonrisa, triste, opaca.

—Te odio, porque por tu culpa Yuuri dejó de competir y se fue. —Victor solo tragó y cambió el peso de su cuerpo a la izquierda, para que no doliera más. Yuri mantuvo la mirada en la pantalla oscura del televisor apagado—. Pero te agradezco lo que hiciste en estos días frente a ese señor. Y te agradezco que, aunque fuera más por Yakov que por mí, estés haciendo todo esto. Solo que aún no puedo perdonarte.

—Bien, está bien. Esta bien que no lo hagas, yo no puedo hacerlo. —Se giró solo lo suficiente para mirarle la cabeza cubierta por la capucha, y mirar el reflejo que se adivinaba en el negro de la pantalla—. Pero, la decisión de competir o retirarse siempre estuvo en manos de Yuuri, siempre. Ni yo, ni nadie habría podido detenerlo. Tu pudiste hacerlo una vez, y ese día, no sabes cuánto odié saberlo. Pero supongo que con Yuuri las cosas no siempre tienen el mismo efecto. 

Ese día ambos supieron que tendrían que hablar de eso, pero la silueta de Yuuri aún dolía, dolía verla, dolía sentirla, dolía recordarla. Ese día, ambos supieron que no estaban preparados para dar ese paso. A pesar de que dirigieran sus miradas al otro a través de ese vidrio negro de un televisor apagado, a pesar de que sus reflejos fueran dibujados a través de la superficie oscura; ninguno de los dos quiso dar un paso más en el pantano de ese recuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y demás. Me hace muy feliz ver como el fic va incrementando las visitas y solo espero que de verdad estén disfrutando de cada acontecimiento. Como les dije, estamos subiendo la loma, y ahora con la presión internacional y nacional que deberan sentir cada uno, en especial el equipo ruso.
> 
> *Diedushka: Diminutivo cariñoso para decir abuelo en ruso.
> 
> Gracias por las lécturas, aunque extraño a muchas que me dejaban comentarios :3 Espero que al menos esten disfrutando de esta historia y que puedan seguir los avances de cada uno de los personajes. Me gustaría saber, ¿qué les parece los temas escogidos por Minami y Yuri? ¡Me encanta leer sus opiniones y teorias!


	22. Lo que me van a exigir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

El sol se ocultaba tras la silueta de los edificios de acero y concreto, y la visión lejana del mar. No había silencio en la calle, muchos niños partían a sus casas y caminaban por las esquinas del parque, saltando y sonriendo mientras conversaban del anime del momento. Minami podía verlos pasar, todos enfilados con sus uniformes de marineritos y los saltos propios de la edad. Era un colegio cercano, donde había estudiado sus primeros años. Se recordó a sí mismo vestido de esa forma y no pudo evitar sonreír.

En ese tiempo tenía sus ojos claros, del color del caramelo y su cabello castaño, ligeramente más claro que el de sus hermanos. Se la pasaba bailando cualquier melodía que cruzara en su camino y le gustaba mucho una bandana roja que su abuela le había regalado, del fénix. Desde que había escuchado su historia, se había obsesionado con esa criatura mitológica, la admiraba, le encantaba, quería ser como él. Un ave bella, peligrosa pero bella.

De allí surgió la idea de pintarse el cabello, aclararlo como los extranjeros y teñir un mechón rojo. Idea que mantuvo engavetada hasta que fue posible llevarla a cabo. Antes de eso, la figura de Yuuri Katsuki lo atravesó en su temprana adolescencia, sorprendiéndome cuando lo vio competir en su ciudad. La belleza de sus pasos, la forma en que sus manos y piernas se movían. Lo que transmitía con su cuerpo, bebiendo de la música para hacerla sonar con cada extremidad. Era bello… peligrosamente bello. No importó sus pequeñas caídas, Yuuri se levantaba como si fuera el ave fénix en el hielo.

Y era japonés. No necesitaba admirar a un ruso, a un suizo, a un norteamericano, cuando tenía a alguien de su país creando semejante belleza. Minami supo que Yuuri llegaría lejos. Minami lo vio como quien ve el futuro en las llamas de una fogata. Minami supo que Yuuri haría que todos los elementos le veneraran.

Yuuri, el gran Yuuri.

Ese mismo llegó a su lado y se sentó justo en el columpio que estaba vacío a su izquierda. Minami tenía sus pies agarrados en la arena, y apenas se mecía lo suficiente como para no sentirse estacionado. Sus ojos estaban opacos, perdidos en la nebulosa de sus propios recuerdos, pero aún así fue capaz de capturar el ruido del columpio al recibir el suave peso de Yuuri, y como sus botas se aferraron a la arena, para no moverse.

Contrario a él, Yuuri no sostuvo las cadenas. Solo estuvo inclinado, con algunos mechones tapando sus ojos y la montura de sus lentes resistiendo la gravedad. Había juntado sus manos sobre las rodillas y su expresión era meditabunda, calmada pero terriblemente tensa.

Apenas lo miró de reojo antes de volver su mirada sobre las líneas rojas de sus tenis negros. Yuuri lucía tan adulto que a veces se sentía indefenso, como un niño ante sus ojos.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Sabía que había sido grosero, pero también sentía que había tenido motivos.

Minako había hablado con él y su conversación aunque triste había servido para moderar su enojo. 

—Eso pensaba preguntarte… —Sonó suavemente la voz de Yuuri, como si fuera una ligera disculpa. Minami sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, no podría estar tan enojado con él—. Minako sensei ha hablado conmigo. Me ha dicho que no puedo ver lo que has querido transmitir. Quizás tiene razón, quizás solo vi lo que creía debía ver. 

Minami enderezó la espalda y lo miró así, cabizbajo, como si los hombros de Yuuri cargaran el mundo. La seriedad de sus ojos no logró opacar del todo su mirada achocolatada.

—Creo que ese ha sido uno de mis grandes problemas desde siempre. —Sonrió con tristeza, como si acabara de darse cuenta de ello—. Y ahora con este programa, lo hice pensando en lo que creía que quería transmitir. Quizás me he equivocado, lo lamento… yo nunca había creado un programa para nadie más y temo que…

—A mi el programa me gustó, mucho… —Minami no se levantó, y más tarde pensaría en porque no reaccionó con la misma euforia que era común en él—. Es precioso y difícil, pero es algo que me gustaría hacer.

—Entonces... —Yuuri levantó la mirada, y la enfocó en los ojos grandes de su pupilo—, ¿Cuál es el problema? 

Yuuri no lo entendía. Minami lo vio, lo vio en esos ojos confundidos, en esa intriga que brillaba tras sus irises. Yuuri no había entendido y estaba tan a la vista que dolía. 

Sí, Minami no quería patinar sobre él, quería patinar sobre Yuuri. Quería que lo que se expresara en esa rutina, quería que así fuera. Y en cierto modo, lo había logrado, había logrado que Yuuri empujara sus emociones y sentimientos en la pieza, en el tema, y se reflejara.

Hasta el final: esfumándose como pretendía que hiciera el ave del fuego.

Y quizás se trataba de eso, de justamente eso. No quería ese final, no quería que Yuuri se fuera. No quería volverlo a ver retirarse a la oscuridad otra vez, para siempre. Pero era lo que Yuuri transmitía, porque estaba reflejándose al último minuto. Minami debía entender que ese era el final que Yuuri, siendo Yuuri, había escogido.

Minami bajó la mirada de nuevo, sentía los ojos escocer. No podía cambiar el final del programa, no si Yuuri no cambiaba el suyo.

—Está bien… —Suspiró Yuuri, rindiéndose en intentar entender lo que pasaba con Minami—. De todos modos, aunque yo haga el programa y tenga una interpretación, tu puedes tener la tuya y está bien si es distinta a la mía.

—No tiene sentido… si no puedo verme en el programa, no podré hacer que lo sienta el público. Y la manera en que lo ves, es distinto a como yo quisiera verlo…

—Eso está bien. —Minami levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con Yuuri, quien le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa—. Cuando Víctor hizo a Eros, yo no podía entender ni hacer mío el programa usando la historia que Víctor había hecho para él.

Yuuri volvió la mirada al frente, a donde los árboles cercaban el camino y la gente pasaba alrededor del parque. Sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia, y era fácil adivinarlo por la manera en que su rostro brilló incluso como si hubiera retrocedido cinco años atrás. 

—Para Víctor, el programa trataba de un joven casanova que llegaba al pueblo y conquistaba a todos, pero se enfocaba en la conquista de una mujer, para que luego de enamorarla, dejarla e ir a otro pueblo. Yo no me imaginaba como ese hombre casanova. Va completamente en contra de mi personalidad, así que se me hizo muy difícil tomar el programa. No podía hacerlo, no con la historia de Víctor. Pero… entonces pude encontrar un modo mejor de hacerlo, un cambio pequeño que modificara el sentido de la historia. 

Llegar esa noche a la casa de Minako y buscar que sus movimientos fueran más femeninos fueron parte de los cambio que Eros recibió al inicio. Yuuri había cambiado el tema de forma que se sintiera más en su piel y en su percepción. Lo logró… y aunque Víctor tiempo después le revelara que Yuuri había sido el casanova del banquete y que la mujer enamorada había sido él, Yuuri jamás se sintió por entero en esa interpretación. Después de mudarse a Rusia, Eros volvió a cambiar.

—Ahora, el casanova que llegaba al pueblo y se enamoraba de la mujer a la que quería conquistar, sería abandonado por la mujer y escogería a otro. Ahora es gracioso… creo que inconscientemente había decidido que si perdía en las aguas termales de Hasetsu, definitivamente, buscaría a otro entrenador y me enfrentaría a Víctor y Yuri. 

Minami no podía cerrar la boca de la sorpresa, imaginando ahora el significado de Eros. Ya había escuchado eso en una entrevista que Yuuri hizo años atrás, pero escucharlo en persona, con aquellos detalles que eran nuevos y que nadie más conocía, era algo completamente distinto. 

—Puedes hacer lo mismo. Esta es mi visión, la visión de Yuuri, pero puedes crear tu versión, la versión de Minami. Y si logras convencerme de que tu versión es mejor que la mía, podrás convencer al público. En pocas palabras: convenceme.

Los ojos de Minami se abrieron ante esa petición. Incluso creyó que el viento se movía, pero no, no había brisa, no hubo movimiento de hojas, pero la fuerza de la mirada de Yuuri soplaba como si estuviera frente al mar. Se sintió sobrecogido, y terriblemente afectado.

Y como si los ojos de Minami fueran sol reflejado en esas profundas aguas, su brillo de determinación fue mayor. 

…

El regreso a San Petersburgo no pudo esperarse de otra forma más que en silencio. Después de lo que habían hablado esa noche, Víctor y él habían decidido no hablar nada más al respecto, y el silencio tan pesado se volvió necesario para establecer una prudente distancia entre los dos. Una imprescindible para esconder las heridas que habían dejado abiertas y a la vista del otro en esa corta interacción.

Para Yuri, no fue difícil mantenerse mudo en todo el viaje. Tenía los audífonos puestos y recorría con atención y necesidad su enorme biblioteca de música (la gran mayoría cortesía de Otabek), para buscar dos temas apropiados para sus programas. Ya tenía la idea, ya sabía que quería transmitir. Lo difícil era conseguir una música adecuada.

A diferencia de él, Víctor se mantuvo en silencio y sin escuchar nada. A veces pareciera que estuviera inmerso en sus propios recuerdos, porque no dijo nada y sus ojos se perdían en el camino cuando se detenía por algún cruce.

No quiso saberlo, no era necesario saberlo. Yuri no quiso saber nada porque creía que ya sabía suficiente.

Después de diez horas largas de viaje, llegaron por fin a la ciudad. El auto quedó aparcado en el edificio y ambos subieron en silencio, aunque sin decir nada, Yuri había tenido que agarrar el brazo de Víctor cuando lo vio cojear con bastante obviedad. El imprudente de Víctor que no lo dejó manejar en todo el viaje y decidió tomarse las diez horas sin ningún descanso, ahora tenía que ver el asomo de su estupidez. Víctor no dijo nada cuando tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de Yuri, y este no dejó de refunfuñar por lo bajo lo poco capaz que era de cuidarse.

Cuando Víctor intentó caminar hacia la cocina, con el bastón en mano dispuesto a hacer algo para la cena, Yuri prácticamente lo detuvo como si fuera una pared, enfrentándolo con una mirada enojada. 

—Ve a acostarte ya. —Casi ordenó y provocó en Víctor una expresión intrigada.

—Tengo que hacer la cena.

—La haré yo. Ve a acostarte de una maldita vez antes de que te lance a la cama a patadas. 

Víctor no se movió de inmediato, pero la fulminante mirada de Yuri le indicó que si no lo hacía pronto, cumpliría la promesa. No quiso decir nada al respecto, no quiso acotarle que esa era una forma muy extraña de odiar. Solo soltó el aire y se dio media vuelta, hasta que su espalda se perdió en su habitación.

Yuri no se esforzó demasiado en la cena; estaba cansado y además no había nada en la nevera, por lo cual solo salió a comprar algunos ingredientes para hacer algo rápido y liviano. Cuando tocó la habitación de Víctor para hacerle saber que ya estaba lista, notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y Víctor rendido en la cama, dándole la espalda desnuda. No quiso despertarlo.

Tras comer y darse un merecido baño, se recostó en su improvisada cama y recibió relajado la compañía de su gato que parecía haberlo extrañado. No se quedó mucho tiempo con él como ya era su costumbre, y terminó alejándose a un punto más alto de la habitación, justo encima de la repisa de medallas que Víctor guardaba en ese lugar, apartado de las otras. Medallas de oro que por alguna razón no estaban con el resto. Se conectó a Skype y miró entre los conectados el nombre conocido de su amigo. Sin ninguna vergüenza, y como si no tuviera una semana ignorándolo, empezó con un típico “hey” la conversación.

Hey, hey, hey, hey, ¡heey!

La pantalla se llenó de llamadas de atención de su parte y luego con una malvada sonrisa comenzó a llamarlo a pesar de que no era atendido. Una, dos, tres veces, Yuri no se dió por vencido hasta que por fin, tras la quinta llamada, contestó un Otabek que a juzgar por la imagen de la cámara estaba muy malhumorado.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dices después de una semana? ¿Hey? —Yuuri enfocó su cámara hacia su rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Se vale decir: lo siento? —Otabek lo miró serio por un par de segundos.

—Realmente no lo sientes.

—Sí, no lo siento. Necesitaba en serio desconectarme. 

—Desconectarte con Víctor. — Yuri ignoró la extraña entonación de Otabek al pronunciarlo y solo se acomodó mejor—. Me dijo Mila que estuvieron en Moscú toda la semana.

—Él tenía que atender cosas de la federación y yo debía entrenar. Ya sabes… ¿Mila está muy enojada? 

—Deberías hablarlo con ella.

—Aún no sé cómo disculparme.

—Estás siendo muy injusto, Yuri. No solo me refiero a lo que pasó con Mila, me refiero a todo. Te estuve buscando y decidiste ignorar las llamadas y los mensajes, ahora apareces y crees que un “hey” lo soluciona todo. No pareces entender que queremos estar contigo, y que no estás solo. 

—Quería estar solo, Otabek. Realmente quería estar solo y en cierto modo estar con Víctor, es estar solo.

—¿Solo después de ver la foto de los patines de Katsuki? 

—¿Por qué no puedes dejar el tema en paz? 

—Porque no estás siendo sincero. —Yuri se replanteó la idea que lo había orillado a llamar a su amigo. Parecía que no iba a dejar el tema hasta que Yuri asumiera que tenía razón, cosa que no pensaba hacer.

—Osh, Otabek. Harás que te corte la llamada. —Era falso, y Yuri lo sabía, porque pese a estar discutiendo (o escuchando el regaño de Otabek), su voz lo calmaba y lo hacía sentir mejor, infinitamente mejor. Incluso llegó a preguntarse porque extendió tanto el momento para sentirse así de mejor.

Yuri se recostó frente a la pc, mirando el techo y recibiendo de nuevo el peso algodonoso de Potya, quien se subió sobre su pecho y empezó a pasar su nariz fría sobre la punta del tabique de Yuri, provocándole una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Otabek lo vió, lo vió desde la cámara aunque solo viera cascadas de cabello dorado y desordenado, su frente como un horizonte blando y la punta de su nariz como una montaña naciendo de las faldas de una costa.

Otabek había visto cómo los rasgos de Yuri habían pasado de los suaves y aniñados de su adolescencia a los fuertes y anguloso de su ahora adultez. No era un niño, lo sabía… quizás lo sabía demasiado.

—Oye Otabek, visité a mi abuelo. —Yuri continuó hablando, comentando lo que hizo ese día, el cómo pasó por la panadería favorita de él, los lugares que solían caminar cuando salían de la pista e iban de regreso a casa. Comentó cómo compró los claveles y los minutos que tardó en decidir entrar al cementerio. Lo hizo de forma general, intentando que en su voz no se filtrara emociones que prefería mantener para sí. Las caricias al pelaje de su gato lograba distraerlo de la tristeza—. Así que, allí decidí el tema para esta temporada.

—¿Cual es?

Yuri se tomó el tiempo para explicarle a Otabek lo que tenía pensado. Se giró en la cama, volviendo a asomar sus ojos claros a la cámara mientras el gato se removía para no ser aplastada en el movimiento. Su cabello desordenado caía sin forma sobre su frente, y su flequillo le tapaba su ojo derecho. Se veía cansado, se le notaba un poco la pesadez del viaje aunque intentara ocultarlo, sin embargo, Otabek logró despejar su atención de la visión de su amigo para atender a sus palabras, mucho más profunda e intensas.

—Tiempo…

—¿Qué te parece?

—Un muy buen tema. —Coincidió, con una ligera sonrisa de aprobación que provocó que los ojos de Yuri se encendieran de confianza. 

—¡Lo sé! —dijo efusivo, con la emoción en su rostro que parecía tan distinto a su expresión natural—. Necesito tu ayuda. Me ayudaste a conseguir el tema perfecto para mi gala del GPF en el 2016. Necesito que me ayudes de nuevo. Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir las músicas perfectas para transmitir lo que quiero.

—Cuenta conmigo. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a perderte así. 

Siguieron hablando de cualquier cosa, siguió viendo a Yuri sonriendo y riendo con más fluidez. Aunque aún no era la sonrisa perfecta que tenía cuando estaba feliz, era un avance considerable. Otabek no pudo evitar sentirse al menos más tranquilo, a sabiendas de que quizás Yuri estaba marcando un camino de no retorno para su propia felicidad. Y preguntándose al mismo tiempo que lugar tendría en ella.

Hablaron hasta que Yuri se quedó dormido con el rostro pegado contra su brazo, y los mechones formando arcos al estar atrapado contra su antebrazo. Potya se acercó al rostro de Yuri y se acostó cerca de él, mientras Otabek solo lo miraba, los minutos continuaban y la llamada no terminaba aún…

Al día siguiente, de vuelta a la pista tuvo que soportar los regaños de Mila y su aparente frialdad, con lo que quería denotar que aún se sentía dolida por lo que pasó. Yuri no era una persona efusiva como para intentar arreglar las cosas de forma civilizada, así que había optado por hacer lo que era normal en él: llamarla bruja para distraerla, empujarla o rozarla suavemente cuando pasaba cerca y provocarla para que ella estallara en el pasillo. 

—Siguen siendo un par de niños. —Sonrió Georgi al verlos discutir luego en la pista. Mila a pesar de que fingiera enojo, no lograba ocultar la felicidad que sentía de ver a Yuri un poco más él. Georgi los dejó ser, otorgándole un momento de descanso de las prácticas y le dirigió una mirada conocedora a Víctor, quien en esa práctica había decidido no entrar a la pista. Estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Georgi lo veía así desde que inició el entrenamiento, demasiado agotado a decir verdad. Y el hecho de que no hubiera traído siquiera sus patines significaba que le dolía suficiente como para negarse el placer de entrar a la pista. 

—¿Has hablado con Yakov? 

—Ayer en la noche. —Respondió Víctor, con la mirada fija en la otra pared del gimnasio.

—Deberías ir a verlo. ¿Qué te parece si cenas con nosotros esta noche?

—Preferiría otro momento. 

—¿El viernes quizás? —Georgi insistió y se percató que Víctor no tuvo ninguna excusa para rechazar la oferta—. Puedo pedirle a mi esposa que prepare algo especial y además sé que a Yakov le gustará verlos de nuevo. 

Ciertamente, Víctor no tenía razones para negarse, ninguna que fuera lo suficientemente sólida como para no denotar que sus ganas de socializar habían disminuido hasta casi tender a cero. Es culpa de Yuri, se dijo. De Yuri, de la federación, de las veces que se preguntaba en las mañanas porque estaba haciendo eso. A veces sentía que empezó a ver luz al final del túnel, sobre todo esas veces en que Yuri lo sorprendía y la emoción de antaño regresaba como un golpe en la cara. Pero esas veces volvían a diluirse, y muchas otras solo se quedaba viendo sombras como si caminara en la oscuridad en medio de un pantano.

Su ánimo denotaba cambios y parecía que el periodo de luna nueva se había extendido al infinito.

…

Los nervios lo estaban matando. Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir la presión real de sus decisiones, pero lo estaban matando. Ahorcando a decir verdad, mientras sentía los dedos invisibles del fantasma de la derrota y la decepción, apretándole el cuello hasta casi dejarlo sin respirar.

Minami estaba cerca de él, pero no sabía cómo acercarse más porque sentía que en ese momento estaban a galaxias de Yuuri. Estaba sentado en el mueble de espera, moviendo con insistencia su pierna izquierda hasta el punto que parecía querer abrirle un agujero al piso. Sus manos intentaban no apretarle el rostro, pero las señales inequívocas de querer esconderse estaban allí, a la vista. Minami pensó que no le tocaría ver algo así, pero lo estaba viendo y no sabía qué hacer. 

Yuuri estaba fuera de esa habitación, estaba dentro de sí mismo. Pensaba en las posibilidades, en todo lo que podría acarrear tras la liberación de la entrevista. Aunque había estado seguro de ello y él mismo había tomado la decisión, ahora el peso de lo que ocurriría le aplastaba agarrándolo desde la espalda.

Qué dirían los medios, que dirían los que fueron sus compañeros y rivales de pistas. Que tipo de impresión tendría en el mundo deportivo. ¿Víctor sabría? ¿Qué diría Víctor? ¿Yuri…? ¿Yuri se lo perdonará?

Sintió el agarre fuerte en su hombro y se estremeció, levantando la mirada. Minako estaba frente a él con sus ojos entrecerrados y la mueca de preocupación que era a veces confundida con el enojo. 

—Yuuri. Levantate, vamos por agua. 

Su cuerpo no se resistió mucho al mandato de Minako, a quién le había pedido con antelación que estuviera con él, como si hubiera adivinado que algo así ocurriría. Minako no había dicho nada cuando se lo propuso, y allí estaba, cinco días después de que Yuuri presentará frente a ella el programa The Phoenix, ahora llevándoselo al pasillo fuera del set de grabación donde decenas de personas se movían entusiastas.

Minako apoyó la espalda de Yuuri contra la pared apenas se encontró en la soledad del pasillo y enfrentó su mirada, aunque Yuuri hacía intentos de desviarla al no poder soportar su intensidad. Ella no se rindió, posó sus manos largas y delgadas sobre las mejillas redondas de su alumno y le miró con una preocupación casi maternal.

—Yuuri…

—Estoy bien… —dijo transpirando, con las pupilas temblando como si fuera una bolsa de papel en medio de una tormenta. Minako le sonrió condescendiente y miró cómo su camisa empezaba a mojarse a causa de su sudor, una bellísima camisa blanca. Yuuri se había quitado el saco azul marino por lo mismo, y su corbata ya estaba doblada de tantas veces que pretendió ajustarla.

—No lo estás, pero menos mal que Hiroko es precavida y me dijo que te trajera una camisa. 

La mujer miró a su alrededor, encontrando un filtro de agua a pocos pasos de ellos. Con eso, miró a Yuuri de forma decidida. 

—¿Tienes las pastillas? 

—Sí… —Aún le costaba respirar. De hecho estaba como si acabara de correr un maratón.

—Entonces buscala, te las vas a tomar antes de que avance. 

Mientras Minako avanzó hasta tomar un vaso de plástico y llenarlo de agua, Yuuri rebuscó entre sus bolsillos las pastillas que había tenido la previsión de tomar, pero que muchas veces el pánico le nublaba la razón para tomarlas. Recordó las veces que Yakov le instaba hacerlo cuando en las competiciones estaba sintiéndose al borde del pánico y no estaban los brazos de Víctor para calmarlo. El único calmante lo suficientemente efectivo como para bajar la ansiedad sin medicamentos.

Pero Víctor no estaba, y Yuuri solo miró el vaso de plástico que Minako le extendió mientras sus ojos le gritaban una orden marcial. Yuuri se apresuró, tragó la pastilla y bebió toda el agua que encontró en su camino. 

Minako estaba asustada, por supuesto. Nunca había presenciado un ataque así y sabía que había sido mínimo si consideraba las palabras de Yuuri cuando tuvo que explicar a Yu-topia, con ella incluida, por qué razón debía tomar esas pastillas. Mari había sido la persona perspicaz que tras ver a su hermano llevarse vasos de aguas clandestinos a su habitación descubrió que tenía unas bolsas de pastillas, tantas, que temió que pudiera en un momento de locura y soledad usarlas de consuelo. Cuando las encontró y las vio por internet, su preocupación aumentó al ver que no se trataban de simples aspirinas para intoxicarse, sino algo más potente. 

La reunión en esa casa, Minako la recordó como terriblemente tensa y triste. Mari no dejaba de preguntarle a Yuuri qué pasaba, preocupada y temblando no sabía si de miedo o de ira. Hiroko no podía hablar, como si le faltara el aire y el rostro de Toshiya no sabía qué expresión poner porque todo le resultaba demasiado. Minako había tenido que calmar a la hermana mayor cuando vio que Yuuri había empezado a temblar y sus ojitos marrones, acorralados y cubiertos de gruesas ojeras, temblaban como si se fueran a partir. 

Entonces ocurrió. Yuuri se estrelló contra ellos en un llanto agudo, confuso, desesperado. Comenzó a alzar la voz mientras intentaba explicar que eran sus pastillas, que debía tomarlas antes de que sintiera que se quedaba sin aire, y en medio de aquella avalancha de información sin sentido, Mari respondía con fuerza instándole a abandonar aquel estado y luchar por su vida de otra forma que no fuera a través de un medicamento.

Recordó como Mari, en un arranque de pura angustia y con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de ardor, gritó que Víctor había sido lo peor que le había pasado a su hermano. Yuuri exigió que jamás volviera a mencionar algo así, porque él había sido lo peor para Víctor. Dicha aseveración fue castigada con una bofetada.

Mientras veía a Yuuri recuperar el aire, Minako recordó lo duro que había sido presenciar eso. Mari se había ido enfadada, desbordada de lágrimas pero lo que ella había leído fue pura impotencia. Deseos de proteger a su hermano, deseos de evitar la desgracia, deseos de cuidar al niño que siempre había creído. Pero Minako sabía que Yuuri no era un niño, y lo conocía tan bien como para saber que esas pastillas no era el asfaltado de una carretera fácil hacia la muerte. Hiroko también lo sabía, y por eso con una calma que nadie creía tener en ese momento, se había acercado a Yuuri para acariciar la mejilla enrojecida y preguntarle simplemente por qué.

La explicación fue tan cruel que los dejó a todos en silencio. Toshiya mismo le dió una pastilla a su hijo y un vaso de agua, para luego acompañarlo a la habitación y verlo dormir. Hiroko se había quedado allí, en el pasillo, con sus manos pequeñas y regordetas tomadas contra su pecho, como si quisiera contener el grito atorado en su garganta. Minako la había visto por primera vez en años llorar. Y fue a su vez la primera vez que la vio llorar de pura desesperación, sin expresión, solo como si se hubiera partido por dentro en mil pedazos. Descubrir que un beso de buenas noches no sirvió para proteger a su niño de los monstruos bajo la cama, la hizo sentir miserable.

Los monstruos se habían comido a su hijo.

Yuuri le devolvió la mirada, un poco más serena. Sus ojos habían dejado de temblar como hojas en medio del viento frío de otoño. Minako le devolvió una sonrisa, sus ojos calmos y pequeños lo miraron con suavidad. Quería besarle las mejillas, abrazarlo, acariciarle el cabello, pero Yuuri no era hombre de gestos tan enfáticos.

—Tienes que cambiarte esa camisa. Aquí tu madre me dio otra, muy linda, para estrenar. —Ella la sacó de su bolso y el precioso azul del mar golpeó la mirada de Yuuri, iluminándola. Se veía como las aguas del mar frente a Hasetsu en verano.

Yuuri solo asintió, y cuando la mano de Minako se cerró en su muñeca para guiarlo a un baño donde cambiarse, la detuvo, dejando todo su cuerpo rígido. Ella le miró expectante, volteando hacia él como si esperara alguna justificación. Los ojos de Yuuri se debatían entre mirarla, mirar a sus brazos y bajar los ojos hasta sus pies. 

—¿P-puedo…? —Alzó ligeramente sus brazos, como si hubiera querido extenderlos pero estaba demasiado agotado para ello. Minako lo miró sin entender, y observó el modo en que Yuuri subía los ojos dubitativos, y parecía dudar de lo que quería hacer.

Pero en un momento lo hizo. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, alzando sus manos para cubrir los delgados hombros de la mujer y apegar su mejilla contra su cuello. Por ese segundo, Minako se quedó inmóvil, observando algunos mechones negros, la luz del pasillo, la luz de su propio pecho colapsado por la impresión. Sintió su garganta arder y por un momento, la luz se vio empañada por agua, pero sus brazos automáticamente se cerraron alrededor de él sin deseos de soltarlo.

El tiempo se diluyó mientras escuchaba los furiosos latidos del corazón de Yuuri contra el suyo. Para Minako, ese momento era quizás uno de los más emotivos que había vivido en su vida. Quizás el mayor…

—Extrañaba abrazar… —Soltó suave, y otra lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla de Minako mientras le sostenía—. Gracias…

—Puedes hacerlo todas las veces que quieras, Yuuri. 

Después de dos años, después de dos largos años, Yuuri se permitía un contacto que solo había sido de una persona. Y se sintió bien… se sintió absurdamente bien. Porque mientras sujetaba a la mujer que junto a su madre lo había levantado, sentía que siempre eso había sido lo correcto y que nunca debió habérselo negado. Que ahora, cuánto pudiera, las abrazaría a ambas todas las oportunidades que tuviera porque simplemente se sentía bien sentirse querido. Porque las amaba y necesitaba decírselo, de todas las formas que fueran posibles.

Porqué había sido un error sentirse solo, con todo el amor que le rodeaba desde niño. 

Cuando se separó de ella, lo hizo con su rostro empapado y sonrió al ver el mismo espejo. Sacó su pañuelo, uno que Víctor le regaló en el primer años juntos, con su nombre bordado en un bellísimo azul. Se lo extendió, y Minako tuvo que hacer uso de él para limpiar su cara.

—Creo que necesitaré más maquillaje… —dijo ella, para cortar la tensión y provocar una sonrisa divertida en Yuuri—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí… gracias Minako sensei. 

Tuvieron tiempo de prepararse tras ello, y Minako ayudó a acomodarle la corbata sobre la nueva camisa y peinarle el cabello, como si fuera una madre abnegada que preparaba a su hijo para su primer día de clase. En ese momento, dos encargado de la entrevista llegaron para buscarlos, y se llevaron a Yuuri para ocultar la inflamación de su rostro bajo capas de maquillaje. Minami lo miró de nuevo cuando regresó al set, preocupado, pero soltó el aire con calma al verlo al menos más tranquilo.

Las luces de las cámaras llovieron sobre él y Yuuri tomó aire con fuerza mientras enfocaba sus ojos en la figura de su maestra, sosteniendo el bolso y con las mejillas sonrojadas por aquel momento tan íntimo. Inspiró con fuerza, y miró con determinación a las cámaras, pasando una mano por el hombro de Minami, quien estaba sentado a su lado, para transmitirle su calma. 

Y en medio de la entrevista, su voz sonó con una seguridad irreconocible. Entre los argumentos y los cuestionamientos, defendió lo que creyó correcto y se demostró a sí mismo y a los suyos que estaba bien confiar en él. No dudo un segundo ante la pregunta, que en otros tiempo lo hubiera hecho titubear y hablar aceleradamente. La respondió con seguridad.

—Nuestro objetivo es ganar el oro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y demás. Me hace muy feliz ver como el fic va incrementando las visitas y solo espero que de verdad estén disfrutando de cada acontecimiento. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que estamos subiendo la loma? El próximo capítulo vamos a la tan esperada rueda de prensa.
> 
> Gracias por las lécturas, y por los que me dejaron cometarios. También por los nuevos que me han leído y agregado a favoritos, así como los que han iniciado a leer el fic y han llegado hasta aquí. Me hace feliz, en serio, esta historia me hace feliz y más feliz aún de poderla compartir. :3 Y seguro alguno preguntará como me puede hacer feliz esta historia si estoy haciendo sufrir a mis personajes favoritos xD La respuesta es que siento que estoy caminando con los personajes y conociéndolos de una forma más profunda y eso de una manera me llena. Había tenido ya varios meses deseando volver a sentirme así y esta historia me lo ha permitido. Espero estén disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo y que puedan seguir los avances de cada uno de los personajes.


	23. Lo que tengo que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Tal como ya sabía Georgi, Víctor no tenía ninguna excusa para negarse a la cena de ese viernes. Sin embargo, se aseguró de invitar a Yuri para que esta fuera una razón más para lo cual pasaría esa noche con ellos y no encerrado en la habitación como ya Yuri le había dicho a Mila que había tomado como costumbre. Por alguna razón, el viaje de Moscú le hizo mucho bien a Yuri, pero mucho mal a Víctor. O al menos eso era lo que Mila y Georgi habían concluido tras una conversación.

La casa de Georgi estaba ubicada en una zona residencial bastante hogareña, llena de pequeños parques y arboladas que le daban un aspecto casi victoriano. Era una casa de dos pisos que había pertenecido a los abuelos de Anastasia, la esposa de Georgi, y allí habían decidido los dos iniciar su vida de casados y criar a sus dos hijos. El lugar era una casa algo antigua, y ambos habían querido mantener lo más que se pudiera su aspecto porque les parecía romántico. En la enorme pared que daba a las escaleras, habían cantidad de cuadros familiares donde ahora aparecían la nueva familia constituida.

Víctor se perdió un momento mirando la cantidad de fotografías y una imagen en especial que le hizo sonreír con nostalgia. En el compromiso antes del GPF, estaban todos celebrando la futura boda que sería realizada después del GPF. Habían hecho algo parecido a una fiesta de disfraces de cuentos de hadas y había sido gracioso los trajes y grandes sombreros, incluso el de pirata que pusieron entre bromas Georgi y Víctor sobre Yakov. Podía aún recordar las risas de Yuuri y Yuri, no pudiendo superar el rostro malhumorado del entrenador que luego era besado efusivamente por una “valiente” Mila. 

Esa noche había sido muy divertida y era mejor no tratar de memorar cómo acabó, porque en aquel tiempo él era feliz y se sentía completo. En aquel tiempo soñar con el oro era posible y la gloria besaba su mano en forma de un anillo. Víctor le había dicho a Yuuri que aún le faltaba un par de medallas más de oro para poder proceder a casarse, con el tono juguetón de siempre. Yuuri entonces le había recordado que antes era solo una medalla de oro. 

A la boda, ninguno de los dos estuvo. Víctor no quiso salir de casa y Yuuri prefirió quedarse con él, aunque envió en nombre de ambos un regalo para la recién casada pareja. Y allí estaba, Georgi con su traje y la bella novia con la medalla del GPF de Georgi, la medalla de bronce. 

—Fue una boda deslumbrante, ¿no? —Victor escuchó en su espalda la voz de Mila, de pie y con una sonrisa conocedora que parecía indicarle que había estado observándolo por mucho tiempo—. Hiciste falta. 

Víctor solo sonrió de forma condescendiente antes de que sus labios se cerraran y dejaran de curvarse de forma innecesaria. La mirada de Víctor estaba cargada de años, y con sus manos en los bolsillos expresaba que pretendía mantenerlo para algo solo suyo en mucho tiempo más. 

—Sé que no estabas en condiciones de participar en la celebración. Tuve que sustituirte como testigo.

—Fue mejor. Hubiera sido un pésimo padrino de bodas. 

A él le había impresionado la propuesta, pero se había alegrado, se había alegrado tanto que Yuuri no paró de reír por ello. 

—Y tu, ¿cuando te casaras con… con…?

—¿Con Otabek? —Completó divertida, acostumbrada ya a la vaga memoria que podía tener   
Víctor cuando alguién no era parte de su visión—. No sé, no hemos hablado aún de eso. No sé qué tan correcto sería que yo se lo propusiera. Pero me gustaría, me gustaría que fuera pronto. 

—Jamás pensé escuchar eso de tí.

—¿Verdad que sí? Yo a veces me escucho y me digo: “oh Mila, ¿que demonios hicieron contigo?” pero tu debes saber que hicieron conmigo.

Víctor le miró con suavidad, de una forma conocedora. Había entendido completamente lo que Mila guardaba en sus palabras, escondidas en la expresión jovial con la que había hablado. Sí, lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien. Lo sabía tan bien que dolía verlo en otros ojos cuando él lo había perdido quizás para siempre. Y entre el aire, allí navegando como si fuera una nota de perfume, estaba la pregunta de Mila, la que ella se vio incapaz de soltar. Los ojos de Víctor lucían tan apagados que no pudo darle voz al pensamiento.

¿Lo extrañas…? 

Georgi llegó con todo su ánimo para cortar el ambiente e invitarlos a pasar a la sala. Yakov estaba allí con ellos y el semblante de Víctor se iluminó suficiente como para dedicarle una sonrisa a su antiguo entrenador, y soltar bromas en cuanto a lo bien que se veía como abuelo de la familia. Entre comentarios y chistes, pasaron la velada hablando y compartiendo vodka, hasta que Anastasia les avisó que ya estaba todo listo para la cena. 

Anastasia era una mujer amable, pequeña y de cabello castaño, con preciosos bucles que caían por su espalda. Georgi la había conocido en un recorrido que el colegio donde ella laboraba había realizado en la pista donde practicaba. Como parte de sus actividades para apoyar a Yakov, había acompañado a su entrenador para atender a los chicos de apenas cuatro y cinco años, más entretenidos por poner un pie en la pista. 

Fue amor a primera vista, aseguró Georgi esa noche que dijo que tras haber salido con ella por seis meses, estaba seguro que debía casarse con ella porque era la mujer de su vida. Mila le recordó esa vez las muchas ocasiones donde había dicho lo mismo y se había equivocado. Pero Georgi insistía que esta vez era diferente. Muy diferente.

Ella no veía patinaje sobre hielo, pero se hizo fan tras conocerlo a él. Se había convertido en su ferviente seguidora, y le había inspirado sus últimos programas. Anastasia, llamada así en honor a la princesa perdida, era preciosa para él. Preciosa que dolía. 

Víctor no había tenido muchas oportunidades para tratarla, porque por lo general estaba con Yuuri y su atención estaba puesta en él, pero ahora que compartían la mesa juntos y podía dedicar un momento a detallarla, debía admitir que sí, era muy bonita. Con su cabello ondulado y sus pecas claras sobre su nariz, tenía una belleza adorable, distinta a la que Georgi siempre buscaba en las exuberantes novias que había coleccionado en su vida. 

Su hija mayor estaba sentada en las piernas e intentaba tomar el vaso de jugo que estaba lejos de ella. Mientras tanto, el bebé estaba en su mesita de comer, embarrándose con la compota de frutas que le habían servido, y el resto de los invitados, ocupaban un espacio en la enorme mesa familiar.

Y se sentía como una: con los balbuceos del varón pequeño de Georgi, los reclamos suavecitos de la hija mayor, Anastasia insistiendo si quería un poco más de jugo o de carne, Mila recordándole a Yakov que no había tocado sus verduras mientras Yuri le hacía cara a la pequeña niña sentada en las piernas de su madre. Se sentía como una que no era suya, pero a la que podía disfrutar al menos por unas escasas horas.

Tras la cena, Yuri y Mila se entretuvieron con los niños en la sala, con la compañía atenta de Anastasia, mientras los mayores habían acompañado a Yakov para el despacho, ya que no quería subir a su habitación.

—Es muy temprano para dormir. —Gruñó, sentándose en el mueble mientras Víctor le sonreía condescendiente. Georgi sirvió un trago a ambos, y se sirvió uno para sí mismo. En ese despacho, Georgi también guardaba todas sus medallas y fotos de cada competición. Medallas de distintas competiciones, muy pocas en oro, pero que para él valían como tal. 

—Podemos hablar aquí entonces. Solo preguntaba si te gustaría subir a la habitación.

—Ustedes me tratan como si fuera un anciano decrépito. —Rezongó mirándolo a ambos, con molestia latente en su mirada—. Si me escucharan tal como me tratan—. Por esa mirada sonaba a una queja de Víctor directamente.

—Oh, viejo Yakov, es amor lo que nos mueve. —Soltó Víctor, con una brillante sonrisa que no se comparaba a sus sonrisas anteriores. 

Se sentó a su lado y cruzó su pierna, probando el agresivo y fuerte sabor del vodka en sus labios. Había extrañado eso, había extrañado también cualquier otra bebida alcohólica que le permitiera descansar a su cabeza, pero se había propuesto no caer hasta ese punto. No así. Christofer se lo había hecho prometer. 

—Veo a Yura mucho mejor —dijo Yakov, dejando caer una palmada suave sobre el muslo de Víctor—. Al menos, ¿ya puede hacer los cuádruples?

—Aún no, y me temo que no se trata de algo físico. —Georgi se sentó frente a ellos, de forma elegante como todos sus gestos—. ¿Desde cuando no puede hacerlos?

Era evidente que Víctor no había seguido la carrera de nadie desde su lesión, la de nadie, y nadie tampoco se atrevía a criticarlo. El anciano solo suspiró y dio vueltas a su trago. Su rostro no había perdido el semblante serio y enfurruñado de siempre que lo hacía ver tan parecido a Yuri. Víctor se preguntó por un momento si así sería Yuri cuando envejeciera, un hombre gruñón, con una calva. Le hizo sonreír los pensamientos, como si acabara de olvidar que él tendría que pasar por eso. 

—Desde que te lesionaste. —La respuesta de Yakov los asombró a ambos. Georgi tampoco se lo había esperado y a juzgar por su rostro, no era algo que siquiera hubiera mantenido en su vista—. Después de tu lesión, pasaron muchas cosas. Para Yura fue fácil culpar a todas ellas que lo que vio cuando te lesionaste. 

El silencio fue un espacio propicio para recordar ese día. Víctor había sido sacado de la pista con velocidad, en medio del asombro de todos y la incapacidad que tenían los comentaristas de desviar la atención de lo que significaba una herida a muerte a la estrella de Rusia. De comentar las imposibilidades que existían de que Víctor pudiera volver al hielo tras eso. De empujar con sus comentarios y datos históricos los tantos patinadores que habían muerto profesionalmente tras eso. Víctor lo escuchaba todo por los altavoces, lo escuchaba entre los reclamos de Yakov, entre las voces de los paramédicos y los sollozos de Yuuri. 

Recordaba el dolor, por supuesto. Víctor se llevó una mano inconsciente a su rodilla lastimada, recordando a manera en que había gritado esa vez cuando lo habían subido a la camilla. Yuuri no quiso despegarse de su lado, aún cuando los paramédicos le instaban a alejarse de él. Su dolor, aún así, no le imposibilitaba de ver su rostro empapado y sus ojos enrojecidos mientras le miraba con preocupación. En ningún momento vio a Yuri en todo ese tiempo.

Pero sí recordaba a Yuuri, recordaba su rostro redondeado, sus ojos empapados, su mirada devota como si lo que tuviera frente a él era un dios y no un cadáver para el mundo del patinaje, que se habían dedicado a inferir y dar sentencia de lo que sería su futuro sin que los médicos hubieran soltado su veredicto. Rememoraba cómo le sujetaba su mano con fuerza, y cómo se había negado a participar cuando ISU, en una muestra de frialdad, había decidido continuar con el evento y el programa. No podía alargarse más la decisión de quién ganaría la Skate Canada International. La copa que, para sorpresa del mundo, ganó Yuuri al completar los dos flip cuádruples. 

—Por eso tiene miedo de aterrizar. —Comprendió Víctor, pasando su índice por sobre los labios, con aire pensativo. 

—¿En esos casos, que recomienda hacer, Yakov? —preguntó Georgi—. Podríamos convencerlo de ir a un especialista. Tal vez hablar sobre eso pudiera... 

—¿Sabes las veces que intenté convencerlo? No, no se trata de eso. No sé qué se puede hacer, esperé que estar contigo lo ayudara. Supongo que solo queda esperar.

Víctor se quedó pensando en aquello, y su mirada viajó hasta el vaso que se vaciaba. Siguieron hablando de varias cosas, entre ellos los entrenamientos de Yuri y de Mila. Georgi comentó los avances en sus dos programas y Víctor que ya Yuri había escogido su tema y tenía una de las canciones, que estaba terminando de coreografiarlo. Pero le preocupaba los saltos. Yakov aprovechó para darle una serie de recomendaciones a ambos, hasta que decidieron cambiar de tema y buscaron una mejor conversación.

Conforme el vaso se llenaba y se vaciaban, los tres comenzaron a animarse y a recordar momento más agradables de su juventud. La bebida aleccionó los semblantes de todos, y provocó que las risas de Víctor sonarán explosivas, como en mucho tiempo no había pasado. Yakov no había bebido tanto, por su condición de salud, pero miró a ambos alumnos con infinita ternura mientras reían y recordaban. Georgi incluso había llegado a llorar de la risa y Víctor, en un amague de impulsividad, se puso a abrazar a Yakov y a decirle cosas tontas, cursis. Cosas como que lo cuidaría por siempre y no le haría pasar una rabia más.

Claro que Yakov no le creía eso último.

Tras el paso de las horas, Georgi había tenido que salir del despacho por pedido de su esposa y el anciano se quedó con un Víctor acurrucado en sus piernas. Era un gesto que existía cuando era un adolescente y un niño. Víctor lo buscaba y Yakov no podía negarle ese acto tan íntimo e infantil. Solo le pedía que le acariciara la cabeza y le peinara sus cabellos, y muchas veces, se quedaba dormido con una tonta sonrisa solo por ello.

—Creo que bebí mucho. —Y empezaba a más o menos recobrar la consciencia de eso, aunque sabía que lo lamentaría al día siguiente. Yakov soltó el aire con fuerza, casi escandalosamente. Simplemente asintió—. Pero se siente bien… 

—¿Cuánto tenías sin beber? —Victor río, desde el alma. Su pecho temblaba y su mirada vagaba por el techo, las arrugas de Yakov y las luces que jugaban a volar.

—No sé… hace mucho. Chris me dijo: no lo hagas. Le estaba… oh, acabo de romper la promesa. 

—Y no me has cumplido la mía.

—¡Pero no he fumado…! —Yakov negó, mientras Víctor hacía un adorable puchero.

—Me refiero a Yuuri. Me prometiste que lo pensarías. —Victor intentó enfocar la mirada en su mentor, con los párpados caídos, los labios entre abiertos y húmedos de licor. 

—Yuuri… mi Yuuri. —Musitó con su voz rasposa, llena de una añoranza líquida que se filtraba entre los sonidos afectados por el alcohol.Los ojos de Víctor se volvieron un poco más brillantes, más empapados que por la carga etílica de su sangre—. ¿Qué puedo decirle? “Hola Yuuri, soy Víctor, ¿qué tal? ¿Lograste superarme? Ya vi que sigues patinando. Sé que lo harías, por supuesto, no serías tú. ¿Sabes? Ahora voy a ser el entrenador de Yuri, seguro que obtiene la medalla de oro antes que tu”. 

Yakov hizo una mueca inconforme, mientras escuchaba las vagas palabras de Victor e imaginaba el escenario catastrófico de una conversación así. Conocía a Víctor lo suficiente para saber que podría dejar escapar una sandez de esa, y llegó a conocer a Yuuri lo suficiente para imaginar su respuesta. Simplemente renegó.

—No tienes que decir semejante tontería, Vitya. ¿Acaso no lo extrañas?

—Todos los días, todas las noches —La bebida soltaba su lengua y a su vez sus pensamientos. Los hacía coherente entre el desorden, coherente y legibles en medio de la embriaguez. 

—¿Entonces porque no haces caso? 

—Yakov, no va a volver… —Su mirada se dirigió a los ojos cansados, atentos, amables de un hombre que se sentía padre—. No lo hará, porque fue mi culpa, y yo…

Nada había cambiado. En la mente de Víctor, las cosas no habían cambiado en esos dos años. Yuuri seguía andando sin él y él no podía tolerar esa fuerza de Yuuri, esa necesidad de atraparlo, de aplastarlo, de venerarlo. No podía con sus propias carencias, ni con la idea de que Yuuri pudiera brillar sin él. Pero le extrañaba, le extrañaba de forma tan honda y tan palpable que se había olvidado de llorar. Lo extrañaba como lo había hecho con su mamá, aunque Víctor se acostumbraba fácilmente a vivir con fantasmas.

—Por culpa, Vitya… la culpa es la excusa más cobarde que un hombre puede usar para no hacer lo que debe hacer. —Acarició su frente, con un aire fraternal que endulzaba la fuerza de sus palabras—. Pero te entiendo…

Que triste era ver los errores cometidos una vez más…

…

Estaban ya en el pasillo de la Japan Skating Federation, en Tokio. Los reporteros empezaban a llenar la sala de la rueda de prensa y Yuuri apenas se asomaba por la puerta para verlos a todos y mentalizarse sobre lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Habían pasado ya una semana desde la entrevista, que según Morooka había quedado perfecta y sería una gran bomba para la comunidad de patinaje. Yuuri intentaba no pensar en eso, aunque sabía que el enfrentarse con la prensa y las redes sociales a estas alturas era algo irremediable.

No podían extender más la oficialización de su status como entrenador de Minami, no cuando faltan pocas semanas para que ISU revelara el calendario de las competiciones al Grand Prix y los clasificados. La JSF había sido bastante enfática al decir que querían que ya se supiera que Katsuki Yuuri sería el entrenador y coreógrafo de Kenjiro Minami, como si aquello fuera suficiente para casi saberse dueños de la medalla de oro del Grand Prix Final.

Soltó el aire, y miró hacía el pasillo donde Minami lucía un traje negro y formal, con una camisa roja y una simpática y llamativa corbata con llamas que subían a lo largo de la tela. Bastante llamativa, pensó Yuuri, quien se había conformado con un traje de corte formal, azul marino, una camisa blanca y su corbata celeste, parecida a la que usó en su declaración rumbo al GPF del 2016. Ajustó sus lentes, y se acercó a él para asegurarse de que Minami estuviera preparado. Cuando lo notó se llevó una gran sorpresa: se veía nervioso. Respiraba con dificultad estaba ligeramente sonrojado y al dedicarle la mirada a Yuuri la escabulló como si no pudiera mantenerla.

—Todo irá bien. —De alguna forma, el que Minami fuera el nervioso y no él era una novedad. Le ayudaba a su vez a obligarse a ser quien mantuviera el control de la situación, por el bien de ambos—. Esto será más fácil que la entrevista. Solo tenemos que dejar que el Sr. Izumi de el anuncio y contestar las preguntas que nos hagan para la próxima temporada.

El Sr. Izumi era un fanático de la carrera de Yuuri, y tenía poco tiempo como miembro de la JSF. Fue uno de los que mejor recibió la noticia sobre el regreso de Yuuri y quien colaboró con la entrega del material para su preparación mientras se arreglaban todos las implicaciones oficiales de su nombramiento. 

Minami asintió, sin sentirse tranquilo del todo. Ahora era real, y ahora era él quien sentía el peso en sus espaldas, pero no el peso de la prensa, ni siquiera de las expectativas del público, sino el peso de Yuuri y de lo que él pretendía hacer. El miedo de decepcionarlo, de provocar que Yuuri se arrepintiera de tomar estos pasos, porque no lograría convencerlo del final del programa The Phoenix. Sus ojos asustados lo miraban con eso, con el temor de fallarle a Yuuri. De lastimar a Yuuri por un deseo egoísta de tenerlo cerca y volverlo a ver brillar.

Minako le había dicho que aunque quisiera otro final, solo Yuuri podía escoger el final de su propia vida. Que podría intentar inspirarlo, pero que estuviera abierto a cualquier posibilidad. A cualquiera.

—¿No estás asustado? —preguntó y removió sus manos, con la idea de tomar una de las de Yuuri y sentir sus dedos tomando los suyos, como para sentirlo real. Hasta ese momento se había planteado algo así.

—Sí. —Admitió Yuuri, con sus lentes enfocando su mirada caramelo y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, que como siempre, le daba un aire más acorde a su edad—. Pero también estoy ansioso. Quiero ver a ese fénix que ves, Minami.

Sintió que su corazón se infló, que sus mejillas se llenaron de fuego. Era como un aleteo, sublime, que le chispeaban calor ante los ojos. Yuuri lo miró fijo, con una diminuta sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados dándole una expresión segura, confiada.

Minami sintió la necesidad de tomarle una de las manos de Yuuri entre las dos suyas, ligeramente húmedas de sudor frío. Las apretó y la subió al nivel de su pecho, llevándolas hasta donde su corazón armaba una algarabía contra su tórax. Yuuri enfocó su mirada hacía él, entreabriendo los labios como si buscara alguna palabra que soltar. 

—Te mostraré el fénix más impresionante que hayas visto en tu vida. 

“Seré el tazón de cerdo superdelicioso, así que no te lo pierdas”

Yuuri pudo ver fácilmente la equivalencia. Pudo ver en los ojos de Minami su propio ser, como si pudiera de nuevo verse en las pupilas de Víctor, el reflejo de un chico que no creía en sí mismo y que lo único que deseaba era que el ídolo que había bajado del cielo a la tierra, lo mirara y descubriera todo lo que pudiera dar. Se vio a sí mismo de nuevo en el Ice Castle, antes de su primera presentación de Eros, en la competencia de las aguas termales de Hasetsu.

“¡Prometelo!”

—Entonces, no te quitaré la vista de encima, Minami. —Vio los ojos de su pupilo iluminarse como si las chispas de una antigua llama comenzaran a crepitar y a alzar las alas en llamaradas alimentadas por el oxígeno—. Así que muestralo al mundo. Y no te preocupes por mí, ya estoy orgulloso de tí. 

—¡Yuuri…! —Soltó la mano y saltó hacia él, colgándose de su cuello sin poder contener la necesidad de abrazarlo. Yuuri se quedó con las manos extendidas, aún no decidía si contestar al abrazo o no. Pero Minami parecía no importarle en ese momento un detalle como ese, solo sentirlo cerca y agradecerlo, de un modo que no le salía en palabras, el que estuviera allí con él. 

Yuuri decidió muy tarde poner una palmada amistosa en la espalda, pero Minami se separó y con un brillo que parecía quemar en sus irises claras, le miró con emoción que ya no podía contener. En ese momento fueron avisados.

El Sr. Izumi apareció frente a ellos, junto a dos representantes más de la JSF quienes los saludaron con respeto y admiración. Comentaron un par de cosas más, antes de recibir la señal de entrar a la sala, ya preparada con los periodistas sentados en las sillas, las cámaras enfocando los puestos, y los cuchicheos preliminares a la presentación.

Todos se sentaron en sus puestos. Yuuri miró el aviso frente a él que lo anunciaba con su nombre, y al mirar al frente, estaban todos los periodistas, las cámaras, los flash apuntando hacia ellos. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto, mientras iniciaba la rueda de prensa y el Sr. Izumi tomaba la palabra, dándole la bienvenida a todos los medios para el anuncio especial que la JSF, con apoyo de ISU, estaban por darle al mundo del patinaje. Un anuncio que según sus palabras, era una esperanza para Japón.

…

“Katsuki Yuuri como coreógrafo y entrenador de Kenjiro Minami. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa foto no había sido al azar! #CoachKatsuki #MinamiKenjiro #TheJapanPhoenix” 5 min

“¡Yuuri Katsuki vuelve al hielo como entrenador! ¡Señores, no me voy a perder esta temporada! #TheJapanPhoenix #CoachKatsuki” 5 min

“¡La historia se repite! ¡Kenjiro Minami tendrá de entrenador y coreógrafo a su ídolo Yuuri Katsuki! #CoachKatsuki #MinamiKenjiro #TheJapanPhoenix” 4 min

“El tres veces campeón del Gran Prix Final ahora toma bajo sus alas a Kenjiro Minami, el sobresaliente patinador japonés para devolver el oro a Japón” 4 min

“¡El tema es tan evidente que me estremece! ¡El fenix de japón se vuelve a levantar! #CoachKatsuki #MinamiKenjiro #TheJapanPhoenix” 4 min

“¿Alguién se ha puesto a pensar en los programas que tendrá Kenjiro Minami con las manos de Katsuki Yuuri? ¡Esto será alucinante! #CoachKatsuki #KatsukiYuuri #KenjiroMinami” 3 min

“¡Ja! ¡Que aprovechen que Rusia está pasando por su peor época deportiva en el hielo en años! ¡Ya quisiera que Yuri Plisetsky regresara y les explotara sus pequeñas esperanzas del oro! #KatsukiSucks #QueRegreseElVandaloRuso” 3 min

“Primero imita el Quad Flip, luego prepara sus programas. Siguiente paso para imitar a Nikiforov: volverse entrenador de su fan. Katsuki carece de imaginación. #KatsukiFakeNikiforov” 3 min

“¡Que venga Katsuki, Nikiforov, los que quieran! ¡Pero esta temporada es del nuevo Rey! #JJSyle #CanadianKing #JJComeBack” 2 min

“Solo falta que Nikiforov vuelva como entrenador de Yuri Plisetsky para que esta temporada provoque infartos colectivos. ¡Señores! #CoachKatsuki #TheJapanPhoenix” 1 min

“Si está fue la cara de Yuri Plisetsky cuando supo el retiro de Yuuri Katsuky, ¿se imagina ahora que sepa su regreso? #TheJapanPhoenix” 1min 

“¿Veremos un nuevo beso en la pista? ¡Debo admitir que no me quejaría si eso pasa! XD #TheJapanPhoenix #YuunamiRulz” 56 s

“¡El fenix renace para adorar al Rey! #JJComeBack #IceKingJJ #JJStyle” 45 s

“¡Estoy anonadado! Katsuki Yuuri vuelve como entrenador, Plisetsky abandonó su temporada antes de terminar China gana su primera medalla de oro en casa. ¡Parece que el reino de Europa sobre el hielo ha acabado! #TheJapanPhoenix #CoachKatsuki” 15 s

Los tweets aumentaron, el reposteo de la noticia en las páginas de las redes sociales fueron incrementando en cuestión de segundo. ISU hizo la publicación en sus redes sociales y fue inmediatamente compartida en varios idiomas y en distintos medios. Las imágenes de la rueda de prensa fueron posteadas en instagram, tumblr, pictogram y otras redes sociales de renombre y fueron compartidas en millones de formatos. Era medianoche en Rusia, y el revuelo en sus redes sociales ya estaba colapsando. 

Esa madrugada del domingo, Yuri estaba acostado en el mueble de la sala, viendo una película que transmitía en un canal de cable, cuando Víctor salió de su habitación, despeinado con cara de no haber dormido en años y caminaba con la bata encima sin detenerse a amarrarla y ocultar su desnudez. Yuri le miró por un momento con una ceja enarcada, pensando que en el tiempo que tenían viviendo juntos era la primera vez que Víctor se le presentaba desnudo, aunque debía estar lo suficiente mal con la resaca como para olvidarlo.

Prácticamente había tenido que sacarlo de la casa de Georgi en la espalda, y no precisamente porque Víctor no quisiera caminar, sino porque le entró un ataque compulsivo de dar abrazos y no se lo pudo quitar de encima. Lo tuvo colgado en todo el viaje de taxi, hasta que llegó al apartamento, donde lo echó sin mayor ceremonia sobre la cama con la camisa abierta, el pantalón a medio sostenerse de sus caderas y ya visiblemente dormido a causa del alcohol. Al menos ya no estaba baboseando sandeces como lo feliz que estaba de tener a Yuri, y que debía ganar el oro.

Ahora que lo veía de pie con la bata en la cocina, al menos le aliviaba no verlo cojeando por el dolor de la rodilla. Seguramente como había dormido durante todo el día y había hasta comido en la cama gracias a que le llevó una sopa para que al menos se detuviera a comer, su cuerpo había descansado lo suficiente. Pero sí, seguía con la cara de haber sido atropellado por un tren.

—¡Me duele la cabeza! —Exclamó como lo haría un niño chiquito y Yuri rodó los ojos. ¿No se suponía que el adulto de la casa era Víctor? ¿Porqué tenía que estarlo cuidando? 

—Eso es por beber como un imbécil. —Replicó desde el mueble—. Toma agua y ve a acostarte, anciano. 

Víctor le miró desde la cocina y dejó su móvil en el mesón, mientras se servía un vaso de agua. Yuri escuchó su móvil sonar entre sus piernas, y sin estar al pendiente de las decenas de notificaciones que había recibido en su celular, contestó al ver que se trataba de Mila.

—Yuri, ¿lo viste? 

—¿Ver qué? —Ella increpó que debía ver lo que ocurría en el canal deportivo nacional y él ajustó el control para cambiar de canal. En la imagen aparecía la noticia de una rueda de prensa en Japón. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, el tres veces campeón del GPF y dos veces campeón del mundo vuelve como entrenador de Minami Kenjiro para la nueva temporada de patinaje sobre hielo”

—¡Las redes están enloquecidas! ¡Me acaba de avisar Otabek, estábamos hablando cuando empezaron a salir los tweets! Acaban de hacer el anuncio, lo revise en la página de la JSF y lo están confirmando. Yuuri se ha convertido en entrenador de Minami. ¿Te imaginas ahora competir contra ellos? Dudo que sepa que Victor es tu…

Yuri dejó de escuchar. Sus dedos apretaron el aparato en sus manos, sintiendo la presencia de Víctor en su espalda pero sin dejar de ver la imagen que la cámara enfocaba en Yuuri, en su rostro después de dos años. En la forma en que parecía tan diferente al que habían dejado ir.

Luego enfocó a Minami, con el mechón rojo sobresaliendo de su cabello rubio. La enorme sonrisa y la seguridad que exudaba en cada una de sus expresiones.

“—Kenjiro Minami, su tema para esta temporada, ¿podría explicarnos?  
—Mi tema de esta temporada es Fénix, el ave mitológica que vuelve del fuego. Siempre la admiré y deseé ser como una. Y estoy seguro, que en esta temporada voy a mostrar el ave fénix de japón. El ave fénix que he visto desde mis doce años, el ave fénix que no muere. ¡Quiero que lo vean!” 

Frente a los ojos de Yuri, empequeñecidos, podía ver pasar la consecución de memorias, como si fuera un carrusel de terror, escenas y memorias que no deberían aparecer. Imágenes que no quería rememorar. Imágenes de sus manos agarrando la chaqueta de Yuuri, empujándolo contra la pared, sus ojos decididos a abandonarlo aunque llorara frente a él. La frialdad de esos ojos antes cálidos que lo miraron sentenciando la separación en medio de un pasillo oscuro. El golpe en el rostro que no dolió más que el que Yuuri había dejado marcado con fuego en su corazón.

“—Katsuki Yuuri, ¿cuales son las aspiraciones que tienen para esta temporada? ¿Está dispuesto a competir incluso con el equipo del entrenador Yakov Feltsman del cual fue parte?   
—Nuestra aspiraciones son claras. Queremos el oro no solo en el Grand Prix, queremos el oro en el mundial. Será un honor competir contra el equipo de Yakov y del resto del mundo por esta meta.”

Me voy, Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y demás. Me hace muy feliz ver como el fic va incrementando las visitas y solo espero que de verdad estén disfrutando de cada acontecimiento. La esperada rueda de prensa llegò y sí, fue el equipo de Japón quien se adelantó. Ahora, ¿cómo lo tomaran nuestros compañeros en Rusia? La escena de Victor con Yakov la necesitaba poner. Es que me gusta imaginar la relaciòn paternal que deben tener ellos ya que su forma de dirigirse a Yakov me hace pensar en ello xD
> 
> Con respecto a los tweet, van a venir más y más. Sobre todo cuando salga el equipo ruso y cierto rey venga a reclamar su lugar. Y para el mièrcoles estarè publicando el siguiente Interludio. Les recomiendo que se preparen para él.


	24. Interludio 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

**Interludio 05: Muñeca Rota**

  
Yuuri había perdido la cantidad de veces que miró a Víctor, esperando una mirada de vuelta. La prensa no dejaba de comentar de su victoria en la Copa de China, y de cómo había logrado de nuevo, en un hecho sin precedente, clavar dos flip cuádruples con suma gracia. Yuuri se había propuesto a hacerlo, uno en honor a Víctor y al que estuviera clavando si aquella lesión no lo hubiera separado del hielo.

La prensa no había dejado de proclamarlo. De decir que el sol de Victor se había apagado para dejar a la vista al brillo del sol azul de Japón, de lo fácil que había sido relegarlo. Muy a pesar de que en medio de una rueda de prensa, Yuuri acotó que ese segundo flip era por Víctor, un homenaje a Víctor. Pero no era eso lo que decían y casi que prefirió no prestar más atención a lo que decía, seguro de qué era lo que había querido interpretar y de que Víctor lo viera. Si Víctor lo veía, no importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

Pero cuando llegó, se encontró con el viento helado de la indiferencia. Víctor no contestó a sus comentarios sobre el viaje, no miró con agrado la medalla de oro, no le dirigió una palabra. No hubo felicitaciones, no hubo nada… ni siquiera cuando Yuuri le dijo que ya faltaban menos medallas de oro para alcanzarlo.

Algo que era una broma entre ellos, cayó como si hubiera sido piedra de acero sobre una superficie de cristal.

—Victor… —No supo cómo acercarse. Por primera vez lo sentía lejos, distante, en otra galaxia. Lejos como cuando solo podía verlo a través de una TV—. ¿Por qué estás enojado? ¿Te duele? Puedo llamar al médico.

—No.

—¿Seguro? No has querido decir nada desde que llegué. —Se sentó a su lado, buscando su mirada. Víctor miró hacía la pared, serio, distante—. Vitya…

Yuuri buscó acariciarle la rodilla lastimada, pero la mano de Víctor lo atrapó antes de tiempo. La fuerza y la aprehensión de su gesto lo abrumó. Lo sintió como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido.

—Estoy cansado.

—Pero no hemos hablado en una semana…

—Hablamos mañana.

—Victor.

—Voy a dormir.

—Víctor, son las seis de la tarde… —Lo miró moverse de forma irresponsable en la cama, arrastrándose y moviendo su pierna sin consideración—. Víctor, por favor, te vas a lastimar…

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz ya? —Le alzó la voz. Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron incrédulos, mientras recibía como un golpe los ojos furiosos de Víctor, brillando más que el dichoso sol azul que decían de sí mismo—. No tienes que preocuparte, me ha ido bien mientras estabas en China, ¡no hace falta que me trates como un enfermo!

—No te entiendo…

—He sido claro, estoy cansado.

—¡Solo quiero atenderte! Te he extrañado toda esta semana, ¡quería estar contigo, Víctor!

—¡No puedes! Tienes que prepararte para el GPF, tienes que prepararte para la copa de los cuatro continente y para el mundial. Ahora mismo, Yuuri, no tienes tiempo para mi, ¡así que déjalo así!

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Aún no podía creerlo, aunque lo estuviera escuchando de la propia voz de Víctor, sonaba irreal, absurdo. Como una mala broma.

—¡Estoy diciendo que dejes de preocuparte por mi!

—¡Y yo estoy diciendo que te he extrañado! ¡No me importa si tengo que competir mañana, Víctor, quiero hoy estar contigo! ¡Quiero estar todos los días que sean posibles contigo! ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¿¡Qué está pasando!?

Víctor calló. Miró hacía otro lado, con esa expresión inquietante, profunda y poderosa que lo hacía ver como una estatua de mármol.

Tuvo que tragar grueso. Yuuri intentó entenderlo. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, sabía que Víctor le costaría adaptarse a su vida fuera del hielo. Lo sabía… Así que respiró, hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, buscó su mano y la tomó, aún si de esos dedos no obtuviera respuesta. Yuuri plegó su cabeza contra su hombro, arrastrando su cabello negro por la tela de su camiseta.

—¿Qué quieres que haga por ti, Vitya? ¿Preparó pirozhki? Seguro lo has extrañado...

—Quiero estar solo, Yuuri.

Intentar esto cinco veces es posible. Intentarlo diez veces. Intentarlo cincuenta veces. Intentarlo cien veces…

Llegar a estar inseguro de si debía llegar con la medalla de oro a casa, si debería hablarle de los entrenamiento, si era válido pedirle que le ayudara con la coreografía incompleta, pedirle que siguiera siendo parte de tu carrera. No estar seguro si quiere patinar así, sin sus ojos sobre él, sin su sonrisa apoyando sus triunfos.

La nueva medalla no se sintió igual… el recibimiento había dejado de ser igual…

—¿Qué haces, Víctor? —Yuuri exclamó, preocupado cuando escuchó caer el plato al suelo. Al asomarse el cuarto, Víctor intentaba levantarse sin usar el bastón, ese bastón que se encargó de tirar a un lado cuantas veces pudo. Se apresuró a ayudarle pero recibió un manotazo de Víctor—. Sabes que debes usar el bastón.

—No quiero usarlo.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—¡No quiero, Yuuri! —Y escuchar de nuevo lo mismo—. Deja de preocuparte por mi, tienes que volar mañana.

—¡Por Dios! —Se tapó la cara y se mordió los labios.

Víctor ignoró su expresión. Se quedó arrodillado, con el dolor de su rodilla y los sueños rotos entre sus dedos. Todas sus ilusiones de compartir el podio con Yuuri hechas añicos entre sus yemas. Escuchó la respiración ruidosa de Yuuri, ya sabía que de nuevo había lastimado el frágil corazón del patinador.

—Ya sé… —Escuchó su susurro, afectado—. Mañana no volaré.

—¿Qué? —Levantó el rostro irritado, mirando a los ojos a Yuuri.

¿Desde cuándo no le veía a los ojos?

—No iré. —Los ojos de Yuuri tenían ese brillo contenido, herido, decidido a su vez.

—Tienes que ir, son las nacionales. ¡No juegues con eso!

—No voy a ir, Víctor. Dejaré mi temporada aquí.

—Te prohíbo que lo hagas… —Siseó peligrosamente y Yuuri le mantuvo la mirada, sin comprender—. ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto!

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Qué debo hacer para que las cosas sean como an…?

—¡No van a ser como antes! ¡Yo ya no compito, no puedo patinar, tu eres el actual campeón del mundo y nadie duda de ello! ¡Ya conseguiste lo que buscabas: superaste a tu ídolo!

—Yo no quiero de vuelta a mi idolo, ¡quiero de vuelta a mi Vitya! —Víctor volvió a callar—. Te amo… y ya no sé qué hacer. ¡Te ríes cuando los demás te vienen a visitar, y hemos tenido que discutir para que me veas a los ojos de nuevo!

Yuuri esperó alguna respuesta. No la hubo. Víctor se mantuvo callado, mientras sentía de nuevo el cabello en su hombro, la humedad sobre su piel.

Puede intentarlo quinienta veces más. Soportarlo mil veces más…

Puede mirarlo dormir a su lado y sentirlo más lejos que nunca. Puede desearle buenos días y buenas noches mientras duerme, verlo esconder la mirada mientras escucha la noticia que lo menciona. Puede ignorar el frío de Rusia, puede ignorar la nieve que cae. Puede hacerse fuerte, una vez más.

Y entonces, en silencio ayudarlo a caminar. Enmudecer, estar al pendiente de las pastillas, de la dieta, de las citas. Dividir la vida, las horas, el corazón, la mente. Sostenerle la mano cuando no quería sujetarla, apoyarlo en su espalda cuando se negara a abrazarlo. Extrañar el contacto, contar los días sin una mirada sincera, callar.

Esa noche, mientras lo veía realizando los ejercicios para la rehabilitación en la orilla de la cama, Yuuri se acercó. Se inclinó entre sus piernas y notó de nuevo como Víctor giró su mirada hacía otro lado, evadiéndole.

Se había convertido en una rutina dolorosa. Era más doloroso sentir que se estaba acostumbrando a ello, a la indiferencia de Víctor, a la ausencia de Víctor. En silencio, sumiso, devoto, realizó el masaje clínico que había aprendido para apoyarle con los ejercicios. Sus manos se movieron con experticia sobre la piel excesivamente blanca de su compañero aprovechando la fluidez de la crema.

El recuerdo de la última vez que hicieron el amor golpeó hondo fuerte, como si fuera a matarlo. La memoria de su tacto se había vuelto de repente tan desconocida. Yuuri mantuvo la mirada, en silencio, observando los trazos de sus dedos moviéndose por la rodilla y bajando por la pantorrilla. En silencio, como si con esa simple caricia, tan diminuta, pudiera calmar las ansias, el deseo y el vacío.

En algún momento, la sensación lo llevó a un estado de abandono, atrapándolo en la necesidad de recuperar lo perdido. Sus dedos buscaron expandir más el territorio conquistado y dejaron de moverse de esa forma acostumbrada. Más bien, perdonó del exilio a la confianza del amante, la que le permitía entregar caricias fugaces, conocedoras, eróticas, cuando no existía el rechazo.

Y Víctor le miró, por fin. Sus ojos se encontraron con un fuego que creyeron estaba dormido. La ansiedad se sintió en la piel. Víctor veía a Yuuri de nuevo, con la intensidad del Eros que anteriormente le pidió imitar y que encontró con una chispa completamente distinta a la suya. Cuando Yuuri le demostró la sensualidad que tenía solo para él, en la intimidad.

Animado por el silencio y su mirada, las manos de Yuuri abarcaron más terreno, acariciando los muslos de Víctor. Lo tentó, buscó encender no una llama, buscó iniciar un incendio en él. La esperanza que revivió al sentir su mirada atenta, le dio lo necesario para buscar hacer combustión. Convertirse en el oxígeno del fuego, el combustible.

Cuando el aire parecía quemar, permitió el siguiente impulso. Su boca se acercó a la de Víctor, seduciéndola. Sintió los labios de él temblar a la cercanía, vibrar ante el roce suave de su nariz sobre su piel. Víctor cerró sus ojos, Yuuri tuvo que hacer lo mismo cuando sentía que estaba derritiéndose.

Tanto había esperado por eso, tanto que iba a llorar…

Lo que hizo fue sorber con cuidado y premura los labios ajenos, y recibió una respuesta positiva casi al instante. Las manos de Yuuri volvieron a agarrarse de la nuca de Víctor, a entregarse al beso que había iniciado y ambos no podían acabar. Percibió los dedos de Victor cerrándose en su cintura con apremio, casi como si pudiera escurrirse. Pero Yuuri no pretendía alejarse, ni perder lo que había avanzado en ese momento. Quizás en palabras no pudieran comunicarse, quizás Víctor no se animara a verlo patinar, pero con el cuerpo, con el lenguaje del cuerpo, podría hacerle sentir que lo extrañaba, que lo amaba y que no importaba cuantas veces lo rompiera, volvería a rearmarse.

Que lo haría un millón de veces, para estar de nuevo con él.

Se entregó. Se desvivió haciendo eterno el momento. La necesidad con la que ambos se encontraron, era muestra de cuanto había hecho falta. Yuuri procuró que Víctor sintiera la máxima comodidad, que viera que no importaba si su pierna estaba herida, si ya no había oro, ni saltos. No importaba… porque seguiría allí, porque amaba a Víctor por ser Víctor, no por ser el campeón. Porque necesitaba a Víctor. Buscó que sus labios lo dijeran alto, que sus manos le acariciaran demostrándolo con cada nuevo escalofrío. Lo hizo sin descuidar sus labios, hasta donde sus manos pudieron. Y recostándolo bajo él se preparó para fundirse y sentirse uno con Víctor.

Sintió los dedos largos sobre sus glúteos, danzó sobre él. Se desvivió, entregándose con cada gemido y llamándole en cada suspiro. Le hizo el amor y le regaló de nuevo su alma, por si lo había olvidado.

Se encontró pleno.

El silencio los cobijó, pero Yuuri no pudo esperar nada más. Para él, había logrado destruir una pared entre ambos, y quizás era pronto decirlo, pero había recuperado algo de Víctor. Aunque no existieran las caricias en su cabello como antes, y la mano de Víctor estuviera inerte sobre su espalda, al menos ya estaba más cerca. Cerró sus ojos, llenándose de esperanzas.

—Vitya… —Susurró, con esa entonación cariñosa que extrañó usar en él—. ¿En qué piensas? —Le dejó un beso sobre su pecho, con amor.

—En mis decisiones. —Escuchó—. De las veces que me he arrepentido por haber tomado ese año sabático. Que me imagino qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado aquí, en Rusia.

La mano que estaba inerte en su espalda se convirtió en una braza. El cuerpo debajo de él se transformó en hielo puro, que quemaba. Yuuri escuchó con atención esas palabras y logró comprender a la perfección lo que estaba escondiendo. Encontró todas las respuestas a sus dudas, al silencio, a los ojos que no le veían y a la distancia, irremediable y tangible ya. Levantó su mirada, mostrando ojos destrozados, ojos que perdían el brillo y se volvían opacos. Ojos incrédulos, devastados, arrasados, como la tierra erosionada por el tiempo.

Había buscado en los ojos de Víctor algo que dijera que lo que estaba entiendo era incorrecto, que esas palabras no venían del corazón y que debía desestimarlas. No lo encontró. Lo que halló en Víctor fue un brillo de verdad y sin arrepentimiento. No era las frases que se decían en medio del enojo, las palabras sin pensar. Esto era una conclusión concienzuda, terriblemente cruel y objetiva, marinada, escondida, como si fuera una confesión mortal.

—¿Yuuri? —Víctor miró muy tarde los resultados de su confesión. El aludido había dado vuelta, rodando para llegar al otro lado de la cama. A Víctor le costó procesar lo sucedido, pero cuando vio la prisa con la que su pareja empezaba a vestirse, sintió el terrorífico peso de sus propias palabras—. ¡Yuuri, espera…!

Yuuri no pudo detenerse, necesitaba huir. Necesitaba escapar de aquello que lo estaba gangrenando por dentro. Víctor tardó en conseguir el bastón para levantarse, desnudo como estaba no dudó en buscarlo en la sala. Se acercó a él, cojeando, mientras miraba con horror a Yuuri ajustándose el abrigo, con las manos temblorosas, con el pecho agujereado. Como si lo acabaran de dejar sin corazón.

Al ver que no lo alcanzaría, Víctor se apresuró incluso por encima del dolor de su rodilla. Su mano se sostuvo fuertemente del estante al lado de la puerta, provocando un sonido sordo. Se escuchó el golpe de algunas cosas al caer. Había logrado agarrar a Yuuri, sostener la puerta que pretendía abrir para escapar de él. Estaba agitado, le dolía, pero viendo la espalda de su pareja, sintió una súbita seguridad de que lo había perdido.

—Yuuri… mirame.

No obedeció de inmediato. Víctor lo pidió de nuevo, y pudo observar lo difícil que fue para Yuuri complacerlo. Se giró sobre su propio eje, pegado a la puerta, como si buscara que no hubiera nada de él que volviera a rozarlo. Yuuri levantó la mirada ahuecada, aún en shock.

—Te has arrepentido… —Emitió casi sin emoción, como si se tratara de alguna ironía.

—Alguna veces, sí, pero…

—Solo respondeme algo, Victor. —Yuuri lo detuvo, sin querer escuchar ahora una justificación o una excusa que pretendiera minimizar lo que había escuchado—: ¿Por eso no has querido verme todos estos meses?

Víctor no tuvo el valor de negárselo, porque sabía que era así. No había querido mirarlo, porque hacerlo era recordar lo que había perdido. Verlo era sentir envidia, era desear nunca haber destapado su valía, para no sentir que su sombra siquiera tuvo tiempo de ser venerada antes de morir. Mirarlo, era odiarse por tener ese pensamiento, era sentirse inmerecedor de él. Era sentirse culpable y al mismo tiempo sentir que no quería tenerlo cerca. Era levantar todos los “y si”, y pensar en todos los “hubiera”. Era imaginar que encontró a su Love para perder la mitad de su Life.

No pudo negárselo y así, vio la expresión más dolorosa de su vida. El rostro de Yuuri como el de una muñeca vacía con una lágrima que se precipitó al suelo, sin acariciarle la mejilla. Una expresión inerte.

—Necesito salir. —Pidió, casi en un tono autómata.

El mayor no opuso más resistencia. Apartó sus manos y no supo qué hacer. No había lugar a un lo siento, no había espacio para un abrazo, ni tiempo para un beso. Todas sus posibilidades quedaron invalidadas en ese momento, bloqueadas. No había validez en ellas ahora. Yuuri abrió la puerta y salió, sin mirar a atrás. Su sensación de pérdida aumentó.

Víctor pasó una mano aterrada a su cabeza, apartando algunos mechones de su lacio cabello. Estaba temblando. Comenzó a sentir vértigo, más sabía que no era por el esfuerzo que había significado levantarse, sino por comprender lo que acababa de hacer, lo que había dicho. Por no tener idea de qué hacer para remediarlo. Al bajar la mirada, buscando las salidas que no existían, vio las matryoshkas. Habían caído algunas de Yuuri y algunas suyas, que estaban dispuestas en una fila india al filo del estante como decoración.

Cuando Víctor se inclinó a recogerla, contempló que la más pequeña de Yuuri, la que representaba a su verdadera naturaleza, estaba rota en cinco pedazos.

Y Yuuri estaba roto en mil más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, el tema de los tweets y los acontecimientos que están ocurriendo. Con este interludio, creo que se aclararan muchas cosas dolorosas sobre lo que ocurrió en Victuuri. Tras la lesión muchas cosas cambiaron en ellos, y es triste ver lo que quedó de una relación de la que nadie (ni siquiera ellos) dudaban. Pero son cosas que pasna, errores humanos que destruyen las cosas más bellas porque no logramos superar un momento de crisis.
> 
> El próximo interludio es desde el lado de una persona cercana de la pareja, y veremos más información relevante de lo que ocurrió. Será publicado después del capitulo 25. ¡Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado!


	25. No debería afectarme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Esa conversación había sido casual, Víctor la recordaba. La mirada suave de Yuuri tras el orgasmo era una de las cosas que más le gustaba mirar, bajo la luz de la pequeña lamparilla a su espalda. Le daba a sus ojos un color casi cristalino, como si fuera bombones de chocolates de la más alta calidad, brillantes y encendidos. El sonrojo no había abandonado a su rostro y Víctor podía recordar aún la sensación del sudor secándose tras su espalda marcada por los dedos de Yuuri, dejándole aún el ligero ardor tan delicioso.

—¿Has pensado en ser entrenador?

Yuuri lo había mirado con sorpresa, con aún los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos que estuvieron presentes pocos minutos antes. Sus piernas entrelazadas se movieron un poco, solo para evitar un calambre, pero no dejaron de mantenerse juntas y rozándose con suavidad.

—¿Un entrenador? —Había repetido Yuuri, como si aquello en realidad jamás le hubiera pasado por su cabeza. 

Para Víctor, le pareció una opción obvia. Sobre todo al notar como Yuuri estaba ayudando a Yuri a volver a clavar los saltos ahora que sus extremidades estaban alargándose y estaba perdiendo su anterior punto de equilibrio. Yuri se enojaba, pero pese a todo, era a la única persona a la que atendía y a la única a la que le permitía sin refunfuñar que le diera instrucciones además de Yakov. Víctor lo había notado, se le hacía evidente. 

No quería pensar que hubiera algo más.

—Creo que serías uno bueno. Tienes paciencia, eres buen observador y creo que entenderías los corazones frágiles de los patinadores mejor de lo que lo hago yo. 

—Es una conversación muy extraña para después del sexo. —Acotó Yuuri, pero había en sus ojos un brillo de genuina diversión, mientras pegaba su frente a la de Víctor.

—Oh, es que acabo de acordarme.

—Pues, no lo había pensado. Pero… ¿por qué no? Sería otra manera de perseguirte. 

A Víctor se le había revuelto el corazón. Le había temblado las pestañas, se le había inflado el pecho ante esa declaración. Yuuri le había sonreído con seguridad, con esa expresión de certeza que le revolvía el alma con la felicidad, la espera, la ansiedad. Le besó suave y Víctor se vio en la necesidad de profundizar el beso. Y hubo una nueva ronda, una ronda perfecta, profunda, apasionada, mientras él mencionaba “entrenador Katsuki” y Yuuri se llenaba de colores, de fuerza, de vitalidad enterrandolo en la cama.

Pero aquel golpe lo volvió a la realidad, al ahora donde Yuuri no estaba, donde esa como todas las promesas se quedaron en el olvido, y donde Yuuri no querría perseguirlo porque simplemente ya lo había sobrepasado y de él sólo quedaba una sombra. La realidad donde Yuuri no estaría haciendo eso para llegar a él, donde ahora él estaba con Yuri en la casa y donde un teléfono se estrelló al suelo partiéndose. 

Víctor pestañeó. Sus ojos estaban más opacados de lo normal y era incapaz de darle forma a la espalda de Yuri y a la imagen de su pantalla plana, mostrando señores que se movían mientras la reportera rusa volvía a acotar, una y otra vez, como si pudiera olvidarse, que Yuuri Katsuki volvía como entrenador y estaba dispuesto a tomar el oro.

Entonces la saboreó. Había rodado hasta sus labios, hasta mojar la carne deshidratada y permitirle saborear su salada naturaleza. Víctor subió su mano hasta su rostro y atrapó otra más, que caía sin permiso, sin demora, mientras otra más estaba detrás de ella. Dio otro paso hacia atrás, y la espalda de Yuri era como una amenaza latente. La posibilidad de mostrarse en la peor forma, en la forma en la que solo Yuuri, Christofer y Yakov lo conocían, le aterró. 

No lo permitió. Se dio media vuelta y se apresuró hasta su habitación hasta golpear su espalda contra la puerta cerrada. Sus dedos temblaron alrededor de la manilla, y sus rodillas sintieron que no podrían sostenerlo más. Pero en la oscuridad de la habitación (la que fue de ambos) pudo ver la cama (que compartieron los dos) y notar el vacío (que antes era llenado por los dos). Y eso fue suficiente para hacerle temblar mientras se vio asaltado por tantas emociones que no pudo darle nombre a ninguna. 

Estaba en shock, se dio cuenta porque ni siquiera había arrugado el rostro, ni siquiera había salido un sonido de su boca y nada más lo acompañaba que el temblor de sus extremidades y el sabor a sal de la lágrima fugitiva. Pero podía escuchar la voz de Yuuri en su oído, pegada en la punta de su lóbulo y repetir esas palabras. Podía verlo, mejor que nunca, mucho mejor de lo que jamás imaginó que podía estar sin él. Siguiendo su vida, no como una penitencia, no por obligación, no porque tenía que ayudar a alguién más. Sino por convicción, porque así era Yuuri. Porque no podía ser de otra forma. 

¿Era alegría? ¿Era tristeza? ¿Era rabia? ¿Era decepción? ¿Era nostalgia? ¿Era miedo?

Víctor no lo supo, pero Yuri sí.

Yuri supo que lo que sentía era rabia, odio, miseria, humillación y envidia.

A Yuri le temblaban el cuerpo y el alma, le temblaban las extremidades. Viendo los restos de su movil, el cual se partió por la caída, solo podía pensar en el rostro de Yuuri, en lo mucho que se veía cambiado y en la idea de que Minami Kenjiro, sería quien estaría con él todos los días, a cada hora, disfrutando de su presencia y teniendo sus programas. La ira que se acumulaba cada vez que la idea volvía a su cabeza iba a matarlo.

Sin saber que hacer, Yuri miró hacia atrás pero ya Víctor no se encontraba allí. Sus manos temblorosas pasaron por su cabello y se jaló varios mechones mientras intentaba coordinar sus pensamientos, los cuales eran frenéticas secuencias de imágenes y pensamientos que chocaban dentro de su cabeza. Quería gritar y al mismo tiempo quería llorar y ambas cosas, lo hacían odiarse a sí mismo por el patetismo que significaba admitirselo. Admitir que Yuuri aún tenía poder sobre él.

Se sentó de nuevo, tratando de poner en orden a su propia mente. Los comentaristas seguían hablando, ahora comentando lo que había ocurrido en la reciente rueda de prensa. 

“—Definitivamente tendremos una interesante temporada este año, Russell. No sólo Yuuri Katsuki vuelve como entrenador, sino que Jean-Jacques Leroy también anunció que esta temporada sería su regreso y según sus palabras, viene para tomar su oro.  
—J.J es sin duda alguna el principal favorito, pero Minami Kenjiro no solo es el mejor patinador de Japón, también ha tenido una importante trayectoria en la última temporada. Si Yuuri Katsuki con la motivación de tener a Víctor Nikiforov como entrenador, pudo pasar del sexto lugar del GPF a la medalla plata, ¿qué podemos esperar de Minami Kenjiro que ya tiene la plata?  
—Al menos un nuevo récord.” 

Yuri levantó la mirada enrojecida de furia, mirando la pantalla y escuchando los comentarios de los dos periodistas mientras pasaban imágenes de las últimas presentaciones de Minami Kenjiro.

“—Sólo falta que Rusia confirme quienes son los que intentaran recuperar el poderío Ruso del Grand Prix y el mundial. Ya son cinco años que los han mantenido a raya en las grandes competiciones del patinaje artístico.   
—Después de Víctor Nikiforov, parece que no ha llegado quien pueda representar a Rusia en el hielo y pueda mantener a Rusia en el status de campeón. Aunque la nueva estrella de la categoría Junior Louis Petrov puede cambiar el panorama.  
—¿Podría ser estar una motivación para que Yuri Plisetsky regrese al ruedo?   
—Después de sus lamentables años de competición, dudo que aunque regrese pueda enfrentarse a...”

Tenía ganas era de patear el televisor, patearlo, destrozarlo, destruirlo bajo sus pies. Pero no lo hizo, suponía que aún en medio de la locura de su cabeza, sus neuronas habían logrado analizar que primero: ese televisor era de Victor y segundo, no tendría dinero para reponerlo, así que lo apagó jalando el cable y agarró su abrigo para salir corriendo de ese lugar y de las voces.

...  
En el mundo, el hashtag #TheJapanPhoenix y #CoachKatsuki se volvieron en tendencia. En Rusia, los hashtag #YuriPlisetsky #VandaloRuso #KatsukiFake #KatsukiSucks fueron los más mencionados dentro de su territorio, mientras que en Japón el hashtag #CoachKatsuki #TheJapanPhoenix #KenjiroMinami #KatsukiYuuri abundaron dentro de sus fronteras. Hubieron millones de vistas en sus videos y se agregaron en menos de 3 horas, más de quince subtitulos en distintos idiomas. La noticia había sido un boom a nivel internacional.

Minami leía todo a través de su móvil mientras esperaba que el desayuno que tenían después de la rueda de prensa llegara a su mesa. Todos estaban sentados, en un restaurante tradicional de muy alta categoría donde la JSF habían invitado al nuevo entrenador y su alumno a comer. Yuuri veía con hambre cada uno de los platillos que estaban sirviendo, acompañado de bellas mujeres vestidas con preciosos kimonos que engalanaron el lugar. Yuuri no le prestaba atención a la mujeres, no lo que otros seguramente estaban haciendo (incluyendo Minami), solo veía lo bellísimo que se veía los colores y las formas en las telas y lo muy bien que se veían en ellas.

Escuchó un bufido y Yuuri dirigió la mirada había Minami, quien había decidido dejar de leer los tweets. Conforme se iba despertando la otra mitad del mundo, los tweets aumentaban y se volvían cada vez más agresivos, eufóricos, intimidantes. Parecía que todos los fans de Yuri Plisetsky estuvieran despertando y lanzaban comentarios usando el hashtag que había nacido por Yuuri. No quería pensar cuando al fin despertara Canadá. Las JJ Girls seguramente seguirían a las Yuri Angels. Afortunadamente habían muchos fans tanto suyos como de Yuuri sobre todo en Asia y en Estados Unidos, por lo cual no dejarían que la balanza cayera de aquel monstruoso lado. 

Cuando Minami vio a Yuuri en el teléfono, se preocupó al pensar que pudiera estar viendo los tweets o las noticias, pero por la sonrisa de Yuuri y el brillo de sus ojos, era evidente que no se trataba de eso.

—Phichit nos manda saludos, mira esto. —Le mostró la fotografía de su amigo, en su habitación, tomando su emblemática selfie donde tenía detrás de él una pancarta hecha a manos con mensajes de superación. Minami tuvo que reír, emocionado al ver ese apoyo—. También Guang Ho. —Anunció, y su joven amigo chino, ganador del anterior GPF, les había enviado una fotografía con él vistiendo la medalla de oro y un mensaje que sonaría como un desafío si no fuera por su expresión tan preciosa y feliz. Era bueno tener contendientes amistosos.

—¿Intenta ganarla? ¡Ya verás, Guang Ho! 

Seung había enviado un mensaje muy corto y preciso, con un: “Felicidades Yuuri, ahora podré vencerte como entrenador” y otro por parte de Celestino, que según sabía estaba en China preparando a Guang para la siguiente temporada. Le había escrito que estaría a la orden en caso de que necesitara algún consejo y que le alegraba mucho saber que lo verá de nuevo.

Eran mensajes esperanzadores, mensajes que le llenaban el espíritu a ambos, pero en especial a Yuuri. Jamás había pensado en cuánto lo extrañaba, hasta ahora que lo tenía de nuevo de vuelta. Sus ojos brillaban con fuego, felicidad, calor.

—Seguramente Leo estará durmiendo. —Musitó Yuuri, mirando a Minami de cerca . El muchacho al notar la cercanía, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacía otro lado.

—Seguro… ¡pero deberíamos tomarnos una selfie para Phichit y Guang!

Minami no esperó una respuesta positiva cuando ya se había puesto a su lado y colgó el brazo detrás de Yuuri, sobre sus hombros. Se juntó lo más que pudo, intentó no recostarse sobre él, y esperó que Yuuri se hallara cómodo en la posición. La sonrisa de Minami fue grande, enorme, mostraba la tonelada de felicidad que le embargaba. Yuuri destinó una pequeña, pero igual de expresiva, que demostraba cómo los años habían convertido de un joven adulto a un adulto cerca de los treinta. Sus lentes le daban un aspecto conocedor y su cabellos ya lacio tras perder el efecto del gel caía sobre su frente dándole un aire natural. 

Enviaron la fotografìa y no tardó en recibir respuestas de ambos. Phichit estaba encantado y eufórico porque había visto a Yuuri sonreir. Guang Ho solo respondió con emoticones emocionados. Se sentía bien volver…. no imaginaba que tanto. 

No tardaron en recibir ahora llamadas y mensajes de sus familias. Minami de sus padres y hermanos, a los que contestó emocionados mientras les era servido el té, y Yuuri de su hermana, de Minako y Yuko. A las tres les respondió amablemente y les prometió que las llamaría cuando acabaron la comida, para poder extenderse cuanto quisieran.

Un periodista se acercó a la mesa y las fotos oficiales comenzaron. Yuuri sabía que esas fotos serían subidas como partes de las publicaciones de la JSF, y sabía qué sonrisa entregar en cada ellas: una formal, perfecta que demostrara seguridad. Esta vez no se sentían planas y vacías.

Minami aprovechó y revisó en la red social el perfil de Yuuri y encontró para su alegría las publicaciones de varios que tenían como amigos, todas animándole, felicitándole y mostrándose ansioso por verlo pronto en el hielo y conocer el programa, al Fénix. Entonces notó que Yuuri había cambiado la foto de su perfil en el chat por la foto que Minami había publicado de sus patines y en la portada de su página, una imagen del fénix. Yuuri apenas había tenido movimiento en la red, el último había sido hacía más de seis meses. El hecho de que ahora lo hiciera, lo llenó de una innegable felicidad.

—¡Ya hay arts! —Exclamó Minami al ver la publicación de varios artistas que para darles la bienvenida, estaba dibujándolos en versión manga y anime, y algunas hacían unos artes dignos de alabanzas. Hubo uno en particular que a Minami le iluminó la mirada, uno donde Yuuri estaba de pie en el hielo y en sus manos alzadas, se dibujaba las alas de fuego de un ave de azul subiendo, mientras el reflejo de sus llamas iluminaban la oscura y fría superficie del hielo.

Era irónico como habían personas que sin conocerlo, habían entendido quién era el fénix para él y Yuuri no lo hiciera. Era irónico y extraño, pero lejos de desanimarse, se sintió feliz de que ya los demás lo vieran. Era el inicio, solo el inicio.

—¿Tan pronto? —Minami le mostró uno en donde estaban ambos dibujados, en una perfecta simetría. Ambos rostros miraban al frente, partido a la mitad, y sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego y vida. Detrás, la bandera de Japón se agitaba. El mensaje rezaba: por el oro.

—Sí. Estoy impresionado. ¡Todos están contentos! 

—Yo también lo estoy. —El tono de voz sincero llenó de color a las mejillas de Minami, y podría jurar que estaba preparado para chillar de felicidad. Yuuri era felicidad, estaba feliz. Nada podría salir mal. 

—Yo estoy feliz, porque tú lo estás —dijo en un tono suave y comedido.

Se sonrieron en sintonía y disfrutaron del resto del evento con satisfacción y esperanzas del futuro. La comida se agotó y las bebidas terminaron. Con un fuerte apretón de mano y una reverencia. Yuuri volvió a mirar su teléfono, que empezaba a vibrar constantemente, mientras Minami se estiraba, satisfecho por la comida. Salieron del restaurant y caminaron en la calle, hasta que Yuuri se detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible.

—¿Pasó algo Yuuri?

—Dame un momento…

…

Yuri llegó después de haber dejado su alma en el hielo. No fue difícil conseguir entrar a una pista de hielo abierta al público y que no tenían a nadie por las horas. Total, lo que necesitaba era desfogar de algún modo su furia implacable ¿y qué mejor que en el hielo? ¿Qué mejor que lastimando sus manos al caer una y otra vez sobre el hielo? Sus rodillas, tobillos, pies, espalda… 

No le importó llegar lleno de moretones por el contacto de su piel con la pista. No le importó llegar con el frío en los huesos y la piel maltratada por el clima. No le importó porque en todo caso, nada había logrado aplacar las llamas en su pecho, la rabia metida en su corazón. 

Caminó hasta la cocina, con la idea de buscar un vaso con agua helada. Sus ojos ardían, su garganta estaba reseca y sus manos dolían por los contactos raspones provocados por el hielo. El agua desapareció apenas llegó a sus labios, necesitaba tragarla con premura, hasta devolver el vaso sobre el mesón. Allí se mantuvo quieto. 

Estaba contenido, se sentía como una presa a punto de estallar. La poca calma se había evaporado, el viaje a Moscú había perdido sentido solo porque Yuuri Katsuki se había atravesado en su camino y odiaba la parte de él que pensaba que sería muy buena idea agarrar el primer vuelo a Japón para llegar y demostrarle que no podía escapar de él. Y esta vez, no porque Yuuri le hubiera prometido algo. Nunca le prometió nada.

Yuuri siempre fue muy claro con lo que podía dar, hasta donde podía llegar.

Las facciones de Yuri estaban transformadas por la rabia y la miseria. Su cabello sudado y reseco por el frío estaba sobre su rostro, sin nada que lo apartara para dejar ver el brillo encendido de sus ojos. Y además estaba la molestia allí bulleando, la de saber que había echado a perder su móvil y ahora no podría llamar a Mila o a Otabek para soltar la rabia. No quería ni abrir su laptop, ya se imaginaba todas las notificaciones que llegarían y no quería tener que enfrentarse a eso. Aún no.

¿Y Víctor?

Caminó hasta el borde de la puerta de la cocina, mirando hacía el otro lado donde la puerta estaba cerrada. Víctor seguramente estaría allí, pero no tenía idea de con qué expresión. ¿Estaría angustiado? ¿Estaría muriendo de celos como él? ¿Cómo tomaría las ganas frenéticas que él tenía de correr hasta Japón para retar a Minami y ganar su derecho de ser el patinador con el que estuviera Yuuri?

Hizo una mueca con sus labios, irritado. ¿Por qué debería importarle lo que Víctor pensaba? ¿Por qué debería sentarle mal abandonarlo? Sentía que si lo seguía pensando, tendría jaqueca.

Volvió la mirada a la cocina. Ni siquiera tenía nada en mente, podría justificar su reciente ataque de ansiedad y falta de sueño como las culpables de estar registrando la nevera buscando algo. No había bebidas y bien que se le antojaba, pero empezó a revolcar para agarrar un cartón de huevo y pensar si freírlos todos para comer y morir de gastritis en su habitación. 

Con la vista, empezó a buscar algo con que entretener sus manos y sus ojos chocaron con la emblemática carcasa del móvil de Víctor. La miró con demasiada atención, sintiendo que el hecho de que el objeto hubiera quedado abandonado allí podría significar muchas cosas.

La idea le sedujo, como una serpiente enroscándose en su cuello. Escuchó el siseo de su lengua ponzoñosa, la sensación que se arrastraba por su nuca y su espalda, la necesidad invisible de tomar el equipo y mirar la pantalla, donde una foto de Makkachin durmiendo en un mueble le dio la bienvenida. La clave…  
Yuri marcó la misma que usaba Víctor para el wifi, y bufó al notar que había acertado. “Katsudón” Víctor no podía ser más patético al guardar fantasmas y cadáveres en todo lo que le rodeaba, como si con eso pudiera ocultar su penosa vida. Pero por el momento le agradecía, le agradecía porque necesitaba el maldito equipo desbloqueado. 

Navegó hasta la aplicación de mensajería instantánea y al entrar buscó de inmediato en la lista de contacto. Bingo, allí lo tenía. Típico de Nikiforov que seguía guardando cosas viejas en aquella habitación, las matryoshkas al lado de su cama, “katsudon” de clave de wifi y teléfono. Era obvio pensar que aún seguía con el contacto de Yuuri Katsuki. Su línea de Rusia y la de Japón. Las probabilidades de que Yuuri aún la mantuviera era mínima…

No. No lo eran. Por supuesto, Yuuri no era de los que desaparecen sin dejar huellas. Era de los que se iban y mataban con la indiferencia. Por supuesto guardaba su número, por supuesto aún lo estaría usando, por supuesto utilizaría la foto de su perfil con los emblemáticos patines con el que Minami ya había advertido que Yuuri estaba con él.

La mano le tembló de nuevo y sus ojos se llenaron de una decepción desbordante. Sus pestañas rubias vibraron y sus ojos verdes en medio de las penumbras, marcaron las primeras de muchas palabras.

“Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?”

Fue el inicio el inicio para una catarata de pensamientos que se convirtieron en letras bajo sus dedos, en legible ruso, sin importarle nada. El inicio de una necesidad de desahogarse, de decirle a Katsuki lo que era, lo que ahora pensaba de él, el odio que sentía, las ganas que tenía de aplastarlo y humillarlo. Sacó todo, apretando los labios, sintiendo aguar sus ojos. Escupió todo, sin detenerse, sin dejar de escribir, y solo viendo como se iba marcando la señal de que no solo el mensaje salía, sino que llegaba y se leía. Siguió escribiendo hasta que sus dedos dolieron y su alma se sintió descosida. 

…

El mensaje era de Víctor. ¡El mensaje era de Víctor! Yuuri prácticamente salió huyendo de Minami, buscando un lugar donde pudiera tener privacidad en la enorme Tokyo, la ciudad que jamás dormiría ni le dejaría tener respiro entre millones de habitantes. 

Sus latidos iban incrementando conforme corría y la sensación de ser perseguido se hizo aún más real. No le importaba, solo quería estar solo. Algo dentro de él lo impulsaba porque sabía que si era cierto, si era Víctor, sería demasiado difícil aparentar tranquilidad.

No lo esperaba tan pronto…. ¿O quizás sí?

Víctor siempre había sido así, dado a la sorpresas. Sorprendía al mundo, lo sorprendía en su vida. Hacía lo que el mundo lo creía incapaz de hacer. Hizo lo que él creyó que era incapaz de hacer. Ahora, en un arranque de impulsividad le había escrito, lo había hecho tras tres años de silencio, tres, porque Yuuri podía recordar el momento exacto en que su teléfono dejó de recibir noticias de él.

Bajó los escalones de la estación del metro, sin prestar atención a su alrededor y chocando con cuánto jóvenes subían sin disculparse. Corrió hasta uno de los pasillos y se apegó a la pared, con su teléfono en la mano, temblandole ante el aviso de más de una docena de mensajes provenientes del teléfono de Víctor. 

Lo sabía, lo sabía… Yuuri lo sabía, no era una sorpresa pero aún sentía que algo le estaba aplastando el pecho, le apretaba los pulmones. Había necesitado respirar por la boca, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Había necesitado unos minutos para solo inhalar y exhalar, lo necesitaba para al menos aclarar la vista y tener el valor de ver lo que estaba escrito en la pantalla.

Víctor le había escrito… ¿sería mucho pedir una sinceras felicitaciones? 

“Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?”

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron, palideció. Fue como sentir una daga directo al corazón.

“El entrenador Katsuki Yuuri. ¿Eso es lo que quieres ahora?   
Eres un asco, ¡eres tan patetico! ¿Esa es la forma en que volverás?  
¡Ah claro! Como no tuviste el maldito valor de quedarte el hielo y competir como lo que eres,  
ahora vas a tomar a la patética figura de ese cerillo para entrenarlo. ¡Entrenarlo! ¡Oh si! ¿Otra manera de pretender que las cosas están bien Yuuri? ¿Otra forma de competir contra mí?”

—¿Yuri…? 

Ese no era Víctor, era Yuri. Podía reconocerlo, podía sentir su energía transmitida en sus palabras, su odio latigando la espalda, mientras seguía leyendo las líneas que estaban allí y que seguían llegando, una tras otra, sin descanso. 

Pero por qué… ¿por qué desde el teléfono de Victor?

“¿Ahora vienes a aplastarme de nuevo? ¡Ni creas que voy a dejarlos! ¡Voy a aplastarlo, voy aplastarlo una y otra vez! Haré que se sienta miserable, ¡que veas cuánto te odio Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Te odio! Te odio porque pretendes quitarme el oro, ¡mi oro! Me estoy preparando, preparando para aplastarte, para patearte y demostrarte que no te necesito, que nunca te necesité. Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, cerdo.”

Las gotas cayeron sobre el móvil. Yuuri retuvo el sonido en sus manos.

“Nunca te lo voy a perdonar. Nunca te voy a perdonar por abandonarme como lo hizo mi madre. Jamás Yuuri, jamás… así que si no pudiste soportar el rencor de Rusia, el desprecio de Víctor, piensa si podrás con mi odio.” 

—Perdoname, Yuri…

“Creí en tí Yuuri, creí en tí. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…”

Minami lo encontró acurrucado contra la pared, con una mano tapando su rostro mientras era un ovillo que la multitud ignoraba. Apretó sus labios al ver ante sus ojos a la figura del fénix convertida de nuevo en cenizas.  
…

Como era de esperarse, no contestó. Yuuri era así, mataba con la indiferencia. Para Yuri no era sorpresa el que Yuuri no hubiera contestado ese mensaje, así como no contestó ninguno de los que escribió cuando lo sabía camino al aeropuerto, para desaparecer. 

Se frotó el rostro con las manos. La vista le ardía. Había esperado casi más de una hora por una respuesta que sabía de antemano que no iba a llegar.

Lo odiaba, pero odiaba más saber que no podría odiarlo lo suficiente para que dejara de afectarle. Que no podía usar la indiferencia, porque él mismo no sabía olvidar. No podía hacerlo, no le nacía, y eso era más frustrante que cualquier otra cosa.

Decidió dejarlo así. No iba a perder el tiempo, no iba a pedir de nuevo que alguien se quedara con él. Ya vio el resultado con su madre, ya lo vio con Víctor, ya lo vio antes con Yuuri, no volvería a gastar su tiempo en intentar retener a quien no quería quedarse. Aunque le doliera, aunque se sintiera de nuevo abandonado, Yuri Plisetsky decidió que ya no iba a rogar la presencia de nadie más.

Nadie lo merecía. 

Esto es otra cosa que me ha quitado el tiempo.

Presionó el botón y viendo el menú de opciones, marcó la que decía “Borrar Conversación”. De este modo, limpiaba todo su rastro en el celular de Víctor y este no se daría cuenta del impulso que lo había llevado a escribirle a un fantasma. Ojalá y así de fácil fuera borrarlo de su vida, pero Yuri sabía que ni todo el tiempo del mundo podría hacerlo. 

Cómo dolía. 

Dejó el teléfono en el lugar donde lo había encontrado y apagó todas las luces. No se preocupó por buscar los destrozos de su móvil, tampoco por intentar conectarse a la lap. Cayó sobre la cama, aunque sabía que no podría dormir y miró el techo oscuro como si éste le apretara la cara. 

Yuuri sería entrenador de otra persona, competiría el oro por su país, armaría las presentaciones para que aquel le venciera: Yuri tenía que acostumbrarse a eso. Pero no se lo haría tan fácil, por supuesto que no. Empujaría toda la rabia, todo el dolor, toda la frustración para su programa. Le haría saber que se había ido para no volver y que el mentado fénix definitivamente no era él.

Se lo juró.  
…

El vuelo a Fukuoka fue en silencio. Minami se mantuvo a distancia y Yuuri no comentó nada aunque sentía que el silencio era mucho más pesado de lo normal. Cuando Minami había intentado abrazarlo en la estación del metro, Yuuri se escabulló y no le permitió siquiera que le diera una mano. La mirada de Minami había sido muy clara, pero Yuuri estaba demasiado enfocado en su propio dolor como para prestarle atención. De allí solo hubo un silencio consensuado.

Ni en el taxi, ni en el aeropuerto, Minami siguió callado mirando a otro lado mientras su rostro mostraba más edad de la que tenía. Yuuri mantuvo su mirada en la ventanilla, apegando su sien sobre el vidrio. Veía algunas nubes en medio del vuelo, así estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en la memoria, y en la sensación de sus ojos cocer cuando cada palabra venía con hierro. Pero de algún modo, en el reflejo podía ver el rostro de Minami enfuruñado, la frialdad de su mirada que siempre estaba llena de luz. 

Debía estar molesto por él, pensó. Debía estar molesto por encontrarlo en ese momento débil. Debía ser así, pero ya no tenía tiempo como para tratar de remediar aquello y sabía que esa imagen ya lo perseguiría. No quería tampoco explicarle sus motivos.

Al llegar a casa, Minami entró hasta su habitación, sin decirle nada. Yuuri empezaba a resentir la falta de palabras, hubiera preferido mil veces una queja ruidosa, un reclamo abierto, que la dura indiferencia que le hacía recordar cosas dolorosas. Entonces decidió que él también haría lo mismo, dejaría el espacio, al menos hasta que su mente se enfriara. No hubo más mensajes por parte del teléfono de Víctor y ya no quería pensar en las posibles razones por lo cual Yuri tuviera a la mano el teléfono de Víctor avanzada la madrugada en Rusia. Tampoco en la dureza de sus palabras.

Después del baño, fue a la terraza y llamó a Phichit. Necesitaba hablar de lo ocurrido con alguién, y Minami no era una opción, por lo cual se atrevió a ser él quien buscara a su amigo. Phichit respondió la llamada con entusiasmo, pero eso fue mutando conforme explicó lo que había sucedido, los mensajes enviados desde el número de Víctor y cómo se sintió. Phichit entonces hizo un silencio que le hizo recordar al de Minami, comprendiendo al fin él porque le resultaba tan incómodo. 

Phichit, que era una persona con tan buen humor, tan alegre, tan entusiasta, muy pocas veces se enojaba. Incluso, podría decir que contaba la cantidad de veces que lo había visto de ese modo, pero solía aplicar ese silencio demencial que iba tan contrario a su personalidad. Un silencio profundo y oscuro que contagiaba la atmósfera que lo rodeaba. Tal como Minami.

—¿Le contestaste? —Preguntó Phichit, y Yuuri renegó. La videollamada le permitió a su amigo verlo—. Es mejor. Borra esa conversación y olvídate de eso. No importa lo que Plisetsky diga, tienes gente que te apoya y tu estabas muy seguro de hacer esto. Quieres hacerlo.

—No he dicho lo contrario. —Le miró a través de la cámara. Phichit estaba muy distinto a la última vez que se vieron, se veía más adulto, incluso más sabio en ese tipo de temas. 

—¿Le habías prometido que serías su entrenador o algo así? —Renegó de nuevo.

—Cuando Víctor lo llegó a comentar, siempre refunfuñaba y renegaba. —Para Phichit eso era un claro indicio de que sí habría querido, pero no culpaba a Yuuri el haberse tomado esa respuesta como una negativa. 

—Entonces no hay nada por lo cual sentirte culparte. Han pasado dos años, es hora de que hagas las cosas sin sentir que le estás fallando a cualquiera de los dos. Creeme que ellos tampoco se detendrían de hacer las suyas pensando en tí. —Yuuri lo miró de forma comunicativa. No creía precisamente que ellos hubieran hecho nada, empezando con el hecho de que Víctor jamás había publicado nada en sus redes sociales y Yuri se había mantenido al margen, hasta ese momento. Phichit bufó y renegó mirando a su amigo—. ¡Pues tampoco es tu culpa eso! —Exclamó con hastío.

—No te enojes, no estoy pensando detenerme. —Le aseguró.

—¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes Katsuki Yuuri que no te vas a detener por eso? —Asintió—. ¡Quiero una foto de eso! ¡Sonríe Yuuri! ¡Te voy a tomar una foto para que quede enmarcada y no lo olvides! 

Yuuri sonrió, tímido, pero agradecido. Sus lentes, el cabello mojado y lació moviéndose por la brisa de la tarde, así como la camiseta fresca que llevaba puesta tras el baño, fueron los ingredientes para la fotografía que luego Phichit le enviaría como adjunto. 

“Quiero que cada vez que pienses que no vale la pena veas esa foto y recuerdes que ese día, Katsuki Yuuri le prometió a Chulanont Phichit que no se detendría.” 

Esa era una buena manera de recordar su palabra. 

Después de terminar la llamada Yuuri permaneció contra la baranda, repitiendo las palabras enviadas por Yuri desde ese número. Todavía decidía entre borrar la conversación como había dicho Phichit o dejarla allí, enterrándose entre las nuevas que recibiría y las felicitaciones que iban en aumento conforme se hacía de mañana en el resto del mundo.

—Yuuri. —Escuchó la voz de Minami y giró su cuerpo hacía él. El chico estaba en el borde de la terraza, también vestido con ropa holgada y el cabello húmedo. Su mirada era distinta, muy distinta a cualquier otra. Su mirada se veía quebrada, como si el dolor se filtrara por sus bordes pese a que su rostro solo destilaba seriedad—. Sólo dime algo: ¿te arrepientes?

—No. —Aseguró, sin dudar ni mostrar necesidad de pensarlo—. No me arrepiento, Minami. Vamos a seguir, hasta el final.

Minami suavizó solo un poco la mirada, pero se quedó esperando algo, algo que Yuuri no logró entrever en el silencio. Algo que subsanara lo ocurrido en la mañana, en esa estación del metro, cuando intentó ayudarlo. Algo que sanara la herida hecha cuando intentó consolarle o protegerle de lo que sea que había ido a apagar sus llamas y lo único que recibió fue la mirada enojada, la frialdad de su rostro pétreo intentando ser fuerte.

Pero Yuuri no sabía disculparse, menos por esas cosas que consideraba que la gente debía entenderle porque era así y no pensaba cambiar. Porque sus padres y su hermana siempre lo respetaron siendo así. Porque Minako así lo había hecho, porque Phichit había aprendido a quererlo así y Víctor, en algún momento, también. Porque no podía disculparse de ser quien era. Y no pensaba, en su forma egoísta de ver las cosas, que pudiera lastimar a alguien por ser simplemente así.

Hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada. Minami lucía francamente insastifecho con la respuesta de Yuuri, pese a la solida que había sonado. Aquello sorprendió a Yuuri, quien de nuevo se quedó solo en la terraza, mirando la espalda de su alumno alejarse de él camino a la cocina. Yuuri soltó el aire y volvió la mirada a su celular, donde la ventana de aquella conversación estaba abierta.

La decisión empujó una acción arriesgada, una que no quiso meditar ni razonar. Tomó la imagen que Phichit acababa de tomarle y la envió a ese número, con un mensaje claro. Un mensaje que esperaba que demostrara lo que él pensaba al respecto y que no tenía intención de convertir eso en una guerra. Ya había demasiado daño hecho, demasiado dolor infringido como para pretender revivirlo ahora.

“Nos vemos en la competencia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que lindo ha sido leer sus comentarios e impresiones dle interludio. Creo que logré lo que quería transmitir, la escena después de hacer el amor fue la que más me conmovió y dolor relatar. Quería que se sintiera ese quiebre, y es gracioso proque al inicio quizás Yuuri se veía como la persona cobarde que abandonó a Victor tras la lesión, cuando hubo muchas otras cosas. Parecen pequeñas, pero el rechazo cuando se hace constante y tan cruel puede destruir a cualquiera. Es lindo leer que pese a todos, la historia les abre la puerta para entenderlos a ambos, y no verlos como los malos. Sino como personas que se equivocaron.
> 
> Con este capítulo, ya vimos como Yuri tomó la llegada de Yuuri en el hielo y sus implicaciones. En el próximo ya veremos ahora la siguiente rueda de prensa. ¿Cómo Yuuri tomara el haber vuelto a ver Victor?


	26. Siento tanto que ya no duele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.

Cuando despertó, no encontró su móvil cerca de la mesa de noche, lugar donde solía dejarlo para ver la hora apenas abriera los ojos. Lo encontró en la cocina, cerca del cartón de huevo y con una decena de llamadas. Víctor no debió sorprenderle eso, pero su cabeza seguía atontada por la resaca etílica y emocional que había significado ese fin de semana. Estaba despeinado, solo con la bata, y mirando extrañado la cantidad de llamada de todos lados, incluso hasta de Christofer.

No había ayudado el quedarse dormido después de llorar.

Víctor no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, pero odiaba hacerlo. Ahora estaba con el rostro hinchado, los ojos inflamados y con dificultad visual. Además quedaba la atontada nube en su cabeza, que no le permitía encadenar las ideas de forma apropiada y le dejaba con un atontamiento molesto.

Soltó el aire, y se pasó una mano por su cabello, intentando peinar las hebras más desordenadas. Estaba por llamar a Yakov para ver porque tenía seis llamadas perdidas, pero en ese momento entró una llamada de uno de los encargados de la Federación Rusa de patinaje y terminó de amargarle la mañana. ¿O era ya tarde?

Escuchó el sonido grave de su apellido y se resignó a tener que escuchar la retahíla, que al inicio no lograba enlazar con nada, pero conforme las palabras del encargado sonaban le dieron luz al panorama y le recordaron los hechos que había provocado lo de anoche. Yuuri ahora era entrenador en Japón, entrenador de Minami Kenjiro. Yuuri estaba bien y estaba de vuelta al ruedo, no patinando, pero sí apoyando a un patinador de elite. Yuuri desarrollaría las coreografías de su programa y lo apoyaría en el entrenamiento. Se encontrarán, eso es lo que más pesaba dentro de él, se encontrarán en los pasillos, en las competiciones, en las galas y banquetes. Se verían…

—¡Nikiforov! ¡Me estás escuchando! —Víctor volvió a la realidad, con su rostro aún un tanto sorprendido con la premisa. Soltó un sonido incierto y escuchó una maldición del ruso que estaba en la comunicación—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que significa?

—Oh, no pensé que le tuvieran tanto miedo a Yuuri. —Soltó sin pensar, y escuchó un sonido exasperado en la línea. Víctor pudo haber reído allí, burlarse de ellos por estar ahora apurados por adelantar la rueda de prensa e intentar opacar el impacto que el regreso de Yuuri significaba para el patinaje—. No deberían, ¿acaso olvidan quién le enseñó a preparar sus programas? —El filo de sus ojos se incrementó, mientras el brillo escapaba entre sus pestañas. La ausencia de respuesta provocó una sonrisa falsa, de esas que él había olvidado a usar—. Pueden adelantar si quieren la rueda de prensa, pero mi condición sigue en pie. Tiene que ser aquí, no pienso agarrar, menos corriendo, un vuelo a Moscú.

—Espero que hagas tan buen trabajo como suenas.

—¿Espero? —No pudo evitar sonar petulante—. Debería sentirme ofendido que después de todas las medallas que sumé para Rusia, aún espere algo diferente. —Escuchó que quería defenderse, más no lo permitió—. Me informan cuando será la rueda de prensa y donde, para prepararme con Yuri. Tenemos muchas cosas en las que ocuparnos.

Colgó la llamada. Hizo un mohín insatisfecho cuando recordó las muchas veces que Yakov le indicaba que debía moderar su carácter frente a la federación pero no podía evitar la animadversión que le provocaba toda esa gente, y el muy poco deseo que tenía de atenderlos en este momento. Ahora, todo lo que quería pensar era en la realidad de que Yuuri estaría más cerca de lo que pensó, y que, en paralelo a ello, debía hacer que Yuri ganara el oro. Aquella ambivalencia de situaciones provocaban en Víctor las mismas emociones contradictorias: miedo, ansiedad y felicidad absurda.

Volvió a recibir otra llamada, una que le obligó volver de nuevo a la realidad. Esta vez era de Yakov y sus ojos se iluminaron, aunque estaba seguro que tendría que ver con el único tema del que se hablaba en todos los medios del patinaje del mundo: el regreso de Yuuri.

Ni siquiera hubo un saludo, sino que Víctor tuvo que apartar un poco su móvil de su oreja al escuchar el grito con el que Yakov empezó la llamada, en un reclamo por no haber contestado y un recordatorio de cuán preocupado estaba por él. Entendía eso, seguramente debía estarlo llamando desde temprano, pero estaba dormido y además lejos de su móvil.

—Lo siento, es que estaba dormido.

—¡Dormido! —exclamó mientras Víctor pasaba una mano cansada sobre su cara—. ¡Hasta esta hora, Víctor Nikiforov! —Arrugó su rostro al escucharlo llamarle con su nombre completo, señal inequívoca de que estaba enojado—. ¡Qué clase de entrenador pretendes ser levantandote a esta hora!

—¡Yakov! —Chilló, en un tono dramático que detuvo los reclamos del entrenador—. ¡No me grites, estoy triste! —Escuchó el audible suspiro de Yakov y Víctor le provocó dejarse caer al suelo para quedarse sentado contra el mesón, sin ganas de verdad de moverse. Pasó una mano sobre su cabello de nuevo y apoyó el codo izquierdo sobre su rodilla. Entonces Yakov preguntó cómo se sentía, con más calma. Víctor lo agradeció—. No sé cómo estoy… Acaba de llamar la federación. Ya ni recuerdo quién fue el que llamó. Quieren que adelantemos la prensa y mostremos resultados y el nombre de Rusia… —soltó con tono apático.

—¿Qué les dijiste? —preguntó. Víctor no omitió detalle, aunque no le sorprendió escuchar las expresiones dicientes de su entrenador, a modo de bufidos—. Vitya, ahora que eres entrenador no puedes seguir con esas actitudes. Antes era solo tu, pero ahora es Yura. Lo que digas puede afectarlo.

—Me enojó su actitud.

—De todos modos. —Afirmó Yakov, con un tono serio y formal—, ahora tu lo representas. Debes controlar la molestia y comportarte a la altura. Además, debes estar muy claro sobre lo que harás ahora que Katsuki también estará en la competición.

—¿Lo viste? —La voz de Víctor sonó ligeramente soñadora—. Lucía tan bien… aunque sigo odiando esa fea corbata, pero se veía tan bien.

Se veía muy bien. Demasiado bien. De repente aquello cayó como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que podría significar ese aparente bienestar. Yuuri estaba muy bien, se veía lozano, apuesto, seguro. Se veía contento de estar allí apoyando a Minami. Por supuesto, imaginaba que así sería porque Minami nunca había dejado de admirarlo, y le recordaría hasta el cansancio lo maravilloso que era. Pero ahora que pensaba en eso, una revelación pesada cayó sobre él, como si lo empujara de nuevo al abismo.

Estaba bien sin él.

Yakov sintió el silencio en el cambio de la respiración de Víctor. Frunció su ceño y soltó el aire, con dificultad.

—Vitya…

—Está muy bien. —Repitió, como si necesitara recordarselo—. Está muy bien mientras yo…

Las mejillas le temblaron, como si un corrientazo le hubiera atravesado desde la cabeza hasta los pies desnudos. Sentado en contra de la alacena, con solo una bata cubriendo su desnudez, Víctor apenas se hizo consciente en ese momento del frío con el que estaba viviendo. También del ardor tras sus párpados ahora cerrados y la sensación de abandono que quería atraparlo.

—¿Y quieres que te vea así, Vitya? —formuló Yakov y Víctor levantó su rostro, con aún los párpados cerrados. Entendía lo que decía Yakov, lo que quería transmitirle.

¿Cuán penoso debía verse el pentacampeón del mundo con una rodilla adolorida, una bata desordenada cubriendo su desnudez, tirado en el piso de su cocina? ¿Cuán mal podría verse frente a las cámaras si aparecía así, con su cabello sin cuidado, con su rostro mostrando las evidencias del llanto y el mal dormir? ¿Quería que lo viera allí, así? ¿Con esa muestra que solo Yuuri vió en ese último año? ¿Cómo si no hubiera pasado tiempo como para curar?

Aunque quizás nunca sería tiempo suficiente para eso. Pero, sin importar eso, Víctor sabía cuál era su respuesta.

—No. Por supuesto no.

—Claro que no. No puedes mostrarte así, Vitya. No puedes dejar que Yura te vea así. Ya te he permitido mucho tiempo para que te escondieras e intentaras curarte con la soledad, pero ahora tengo que exigirlo, Vitya. Exijo que salgas y muestres quién eres. Hazlo por ti y hazlo por él. Ya fue duro separarse, Vitya, al menos ahora demuéstrale que estás mejor.

—No lo estoy, Yakov. —Su voz sonó apagada—. No lo estoy.

—Porque no has querido. Es tu decisión, Vitya. Pero solo te voy a decir algo: si no eres capaz de hacerlo, entonces tendré que abandonar el reposo y encargarme de Yura yo mismo.

No… eso nunca. No dejaría que su propia incapacidad y estado emocional obligara a Yakov quebrar su reposo y exponerse a una recaída peor, a una en la que no podría volver.

—No —dijo en voz alta y el rostro que antes estaba forrado de dolor se endureció como el de una estatua—. Tu tienes que reposar, Yakov. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Eso espero. —Suspiró. Víctor tragó un nuevo nudo—. Por tí, por Yura. Hay una razón por lo cual les he pedido esto: sé que pueden hacerlo. Aunque toda Rusia duden de ustedes, yo creo en ustedes. Sé quienes son, sé lo que son capaz. Callen las bocas de todos y demuestren de lo que están hechos.

—No te había oído hablar tan bonito desde que era un niño, Yakov. —Soló una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, acompañando la suave sonrisa de nostalgia. Yakov respondió con otro bufido gracioso que le provocó una ligera risa—. Yakov… gracias.

Gracias…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Víctor hubiera dicho un gracias? No lo sabía, no podría contarlo. Pero Yakov pudo sentir la relevancia del evento y su anciano corazón retumbó con fuerza, desbordado de emociones difíciles de describir. Las recibió sintiendo que al menos algo había podido hacer por él.

La llamada colgó y Víctor se dio tiempo de revisar el resto de las llamadas perdidas. A Christofer lo llamaría luego, a Georgi también y a Mila. Los demás podrían esperar, él ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer, cosas relevantes, importantes, que no podía dejar para después.

Se miró desnudo sentado en el piso de su cocina, con los pies descalzos, con la piel reseca por la falta de cuidado. Tan distinto a lo que él había sido, un hombre que siempre mantuvo su apariencia en punta en blanco, amante de las cosas buenas, que brillaba solo con aparecer. Era hora de hacer unos cambios.

Cuando decidió levantarse, se dio un estirón y pensó ahora con cabeza más fría. Mientras caminaba hasta su habitación para ver por dónde empezar, revisó los mensajes que había recibido en su aplicación, encontrando muchos que simplemente pasó por encima. Sin embargo, el que hubiera una ventana de “Mi Yuuri” abierta fue una sorpresa. El que tuviera un mensaje nuevo fue aún mayor. Víctor se detuvo en el centro de la sala con la impresión y el mensaje cortado de respuesta en ruso. Solo eran dos mensajes, solo dos…

Víctor abrió la ventana y sintió que su corazón era besado con calor, como un soplo de aire primaveral. Yuuri tenía la primavera a su espalda, su cabello ondeaba con el viento y sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas mostraba lo bien que estaba de salud. De nuevo sus ojos le robaron toda su atención, y la reservada sonrisa era preciosa, íntima, enigmática.

_**Mi Yuuri »** Nos vemos en la competencia._

—¿En la competencia?

No había manera de que Yuuri supiera que ahora era el entrenador de Yuri, no había manera de que supiera que lo vería allí por eso, pero sí sabía que tenía el dinero y los contactos como para poder a cualquiera de las competiciones. También que si quería podía verlo a través de un televisor.

Víctor escuchó a su corazón latir eufórico. Aunque fuera una minúscula luz de esperanza, y aunque no supiera qué hacer con ella, decidió agarrarse de ella tan fuerte como le era posible. Tan fuerte como se había agarrado aquella vez que dejó todo para ir a Hasetsu, tan fuerte como se tomó de ella cuando Yuuri le dijo que quería comer tazones de cerdo sólo con él.

¿Cómo podría ignorar su llamado? Era imposible… Víctor no había podido ignorar el llamado de Yuuri y cuando logró hacerlo, había perdido mucho más de lo que creyó capaz de poseer.

Le respondió.

_**«** Nos vemos en la competencia, Yuuri_

Mucho más tarde, Yuri abrió los ojos con pesadez cuando su cuerpo se cansó de fingir dormir. Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera sido atropellado por un tren y su cabeza no estaba en mejores condiciones, aunque lo que más odiaba era el ardor de sus ojos al ver la luz filtrarse por la ventana. Así que agarró las cobijas y se la puso encima, pretendiendo con eso obligar a su cuerpo retrasar el inminente despertar. Su vejiga le dio un reclamo mucho más audible que no pudo ignorar.

Casi arrastrando los pies se movió hasta el baño y se ocupó de sus propias necesidades. Al verse ahora frente al espejo, notó que tenía la viva imagen de haber sido atropellado como pensó al despertar. Su espalda estaba llena de los moretones por la caída, sus brazos también presentaba hematomas y su bajaba la mirada sus pies lucían lastimados. Gruñó contra sí mismo, enojado por su estupida forma de afrontar la situación de CoachKatsuki en su vida. No había sido la manera más inteligente.

Salió del baño y comenzó a rondar por la casa, buscando rastro de Víctor. Necesitaba ver lo que había quedado de él antes de pensar en que iba a hacer con lo que sentía, aunque ya había tomado la decisión en la madrugada. La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta, y sin mayores preámbulos la terminó de abrir, para asomarse en ella. Estaba las matryoshkas a un lado de la cama, sobre la mesa, con su teléfono móvil cargando. Si rodaba la miraba veía el resto de los muebles, la ausencia de medallas, y el cuerpo de Víctor Nikiforov frente a un espejo vistiendo solo un pantalón de vestir café. Lo detalló desde allí, pudiendo notar la diferencia al cuerpo de atleta que Víctor había tenido antes.

—No había notado cuánto he adelgazado —dijo en un tono casual. Yuri se peinó el cabello desordenado hacía atrás, para mostrar sus dos ojos verdes mirando la figura de Víctor a través del espejo—. Tendré que comprar trajes mañana.

—Eso dicen que pasa cuando envejeces. —El comentario a medio broma, a medio en serio, provocó una mirada de Víctor y enarcó una ceja. Yuri lo sintió como una pequeña y estúpida victoria.

Pero Víctor lucía bien, lucía bastante bien para haberse enterado que Yuuri volvía como entrenador y ahora era más que seguro que se encontrarían con él.

—¡Está decidido! —Soltó Víctor en un tono cantarino, llamando la atención de Yuri—. Mañana iremos a comprar trajes antes de la rueda de prensa.

—¿Eh? ¿No falta una semana?

—Oh no, la FFKK está muy preocupada porque Yuuri volvió al patinaje y quiere usarnos para devolver la atención a Rusia. —El modo en que Víctor lo había dicho le enojó, no pudo evitarlo. Soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos.

—¿Y aceptaste? ¡Qué estupidez!

—Yakov me pidió que lo hiciera. —Yuri cambió el peso de su cuerpo hacía la pierna izquierda, aún en calzoncillo y con una camiseta enorme y vieja que usaba para dormir.

—¿Y qué dijo sobre el cerdo? —Víctor no se movió. Yuri torció la boca con la mirada fija en su espalda—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

—Competir.

Para esa hora, las redes sociales seguían removidas por el anuncio. Las fans de JJ aparecieron y formaron una barricada de tweets con el hashtag #JJComeBack y las Yuri Angels otra con el #ElVandaloRusoVuelve. Y así, entre ambas, peleando por un lugar mientras la noticia de Yuuri volviendo como entrenador de Minami incrementaba sus vistas, y la noticia seguía expandiéndose en foros, grupos y páginas de patinaje. No tardaron tampoco los mensajes de apoyo de otros patinadores y personas que estuvieron al lado de Yuuri en su época de patinaje, tampoco de los compañeros de Minami que pese a haber crecido con él, no habían logrado calificar en las internacionales.

La cuenta de Yakov fue actualizada, felicitando a Yuuri por la decisión y expresando la aceptación de sus palabras. J.J publicó en instagram una foto que se había tomado con Yuuri en el banquete del último GPF que compitió, con su esposa ya mostrando una adorable curva en su vientre y compartiendo una copa de champagne, rezando “Feliz de que uno de los grandes vuelva al hielo. ¡Pero te venceré!”. Esa publicación fue tweeteada, compartida y expandida por el resto del mundo.

Víctor esperó, por su parte, alguna respuesta al mensaje que le envió a Yuuri, como si la fotografía y aquella breve insinuación fuera la puerta para recobrar comunicación. Esperó la noche hasta quedarse dormido. Esperó ver la respuesta al despertar en la madrugada. Esperó mientras iba con Yuri a comprar los trajes y se cambiaba en el vestidor. Solo había aparecido el visto, pero el silencio era la única respuesta existente.

Ese era el problema de atarse a la esperanza, pensó, mientras el taxi lo llevaba camino a la rueda de prensa y Yuri lucía serio, con el rictus plagado de seguridad. Ese era el problema cuando se ataba a Yuuri. Era tan fácil sorprenderlo, tan fácil equivocarse con las respuestas de él y recibir, en muchas ocasiones, las más inesperadas. Era tan fácil siempre ser sorprendido, muchas veces, de forma negativa.

Víctor se convenció de que no llegaría respuesta y que esa era una de las incontables ocasiones, en que Yuuri actuaba en una sintonía distinta a la de él.

Cuando llegaron al hotel donde se daría la rueda de prensa, ya Georgi y Yakov los esperaba allí. En traje, Yakov lucía un poco más delgado y enfermo de lo que había pensado, y la imagen golpeó a ambos de forma diferente. Georgi comentaba que también le había impresionado, mientras Yakov recibía los saludos de los representantes de la FFKK. No esperó que se viera tan mal hasta poder comparar su imagen antes y después del ataque. El silencio de los tres era bastante comunicativo, y si la ausencia de respuesta de Yuuri había disminuido un poco su ánimo, eso terminó con desairarlo.

Víctor no pudo contener el impulso y mientras esperaba que todo se preparara para la emisión, se pegó tras la espalda de Yakov, cubriéndolo con sus brazos en un apretado abrazo. Yakov se erizó ligeramente, y luego gruñó, como lo haría un niño siendo avergonzado. Víctor rozó con su barbilla el sombrero de su entrenador, adivinando la calva que estaba debajo de él.

Pese a todo, Yakov no hizo mayor amago para soltarse del abrazo, disfrutando secretamente del cariño que Víctor estaba dispuesto a darle a manos llenas. No podía evitarlo, no cuando sentía que podría perderlo en cualquier momento. Víctor no podía siquiera estimar lo doloroso que sería su ausencia.

—¿Estás preparado? —preguntó el anciano, con su rostro aún enfuruñado pero un tono de voz comedido, intimo. Víctor solo asintió y pese a no verlo, Yakov supo la respuesta—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —A esa pregunta Víctor no supo cómo responder. Lo único que hizo fue desenganchar uno de sus brazos del cuerpo de Yakov para buscar su móvil, y manipularlo mientras el anciano ahora lo veía.

Le abrió la ventana de ese chat y los ojos de Yakov se abrieron captando todo. Le mostró lo único que había: una foto de Yuuri, un mensaje, el mensaje de Víctor que nunca recibió respuesta.

—¿Qué crees que debería pensar de esto? —Le preguntó, en un tono suave. Yakov soltó un suspiro y pensó que ciertamente la comunicación de esos dos no podía ser más absurda y desordenada.

—No pretendes que después de lo que pasó se arregle todo con mensajes, ¿verdad Vitya? —Eso tenía sentido. Víctor sonrió con suavidad—. Ahora deben enfocarse ambos en la competencia. Luego, cuando se vean, sabrán qué hacer.

Recibieron la señal para empezar y Víctor soltó a Yakov, no sin antes despedirse tomándole la mano y llevándosela a los labios con sumo cariño. No eran gestos que Yakov disfrutara si era sincero consigo mismo, pero en el mismo abuso de honestidad, tampoco podía negárselo a Víctor. No a él.

Víctor y Yuri se sentaron frente a la mesa y al lado de dos representantes de la FFKK. Desde allí pudieron ver la intimidante figura de Dmitri al final de la sala, mirándolos a ambos con una mirada difícil de descifrar. Para cuando dieron la señal, los flash comenzaron y se dirigieron hacia ellos, los periodistas hacían las anotaciones y el representante de la federación declaró el anuncio. Víctor dibujó la sonrisa suave, segura, que ya había perfeccionado a través de los años. Yuri se mantuvo serio, con la mirada encendida y en clara ofensiva, apoyado por la multitud de fans que tras haber leído su anuncio en Twitter habían ido al hotel para apoyarlo, rodeando el edificio con pancartas de todo tipo.

—Quiero aprovechar para hacer un anuncio. —Tomó la palabra Yuri, después de que el anuncio fuera dado y los periodistas comenzaran a preguntar cosas. Víctor lo miró de reojo, con expectativa, y todas las cámaras se enfocaron en él, buscando el mejor ángulo.

Era evidente que la prensa rusa buscaba lo suyo, más en un deporte en el que siempre habían destacado mundialmente.

—Quiero decirles que el único fénix aquí soy yo. Y esta temporada es mía. Todas las imitaciones… —Y con un movimiento de su pulgar hacia abajo, soltó la peor cara que podía mostrar, la misma que quedó plasmada en todos los diarios, páginas y publicaciones de Social Media—: las voy a apagar.

**…**

_“¡El vándalo ruso ha regresado! ¡Y no ha venido solo! #VandaloRusoVolvió #GoldForRussian” 3 min_

_“¡Dios mio! ¡Eso fue una clara amenaza! ¡No puedo imaginarme cuando se vea frente a frente! #GoldForRussian #RussianPhoenix” 3 min_

_“¡Señores, esta temporada será Yuri vs Yuuri de nuevo! Estoy viendo de nuevo a nuestro vándalo ruso como lo recordaba! #RussianPhoenix” 3 min_

_“‘Quiero decirles que el único fénix aquí soy yo’. ¡Palabras fuertes he oído! #JapanvsRussian #YuriPlisetsky #YuuriKatsuki #TheJapanPhoenix #RussianPhoenix” 2 min_

_“No es Yuuri vs Yuri, es Minami vs Yuri. ¡Yuuri es solo su entrenador, su contraparte es Víctor! #WTFpeople #JapanvsRussian” 2 min_

_“Katsuki Yuuri vuelve, J.J vuelve, Víctor Nikiforov vuelve. Yuri Plisetsky vuelve. ¡OMG! ¡Temporada de infarto! #TheBestSeason #JapanvsRussianvsCanada” 2 min_

_“¿Alguién más se fijó en lo apagado que se veía Víctor? Yuri Plisetsky prácticamente lo opacó. No es la sombra de lo que era hace cinco años. #VictorNikiforov #HandsomeMan #WhatHappendNikiforov” 1 min_

_“@gayno_a ¿Apagado? Ese hombre es como el buen vino, ¡mientras más pasan los años mejor se ve! Daría lo que fuera por una noche con él. #VictorNikiforov #HandsomeMan #Fuckme” 1 min_

_“Los rivales más emblemáticos del patinaje en los últimos años se volverán a reencontrar, en roles distintos. Katsuki vs Plisetsky” 56 s_

_“Ahora que ha vuelto nuestro vándalo ruso, veremos colas de fenix ser apagadas. Jajajajaj ¡y que al rey le sea asaltada la corona! #RussianPhoenix #VandaloRusoVolvió #GoldForRussian” 52 s_

_“Katsuki, Nikiforov, Kenjiro y Plisetsky han regresado solo para adorar al rey y darle la gloria que merece. ¡Viva JJ! #JJStyle #CanadianKing #JJComeBack” 45 s_

_“¡Dios mío, Yuri está para comérselo entero y lentamente! ¡Me encantan los chicos malos! #SexyBoy #HandsomeMan #YuriPlisetsky” 44 s_

_“¡Tendré un orgasmo visual viendo los programas coreografiados de Katsuki y Nikiforov siendo presentados por Kenjiro y Plisetsky! #JapanvsRussian” 42 s_

_“Yo lo único que quiero ver es cuando Yuuri y Víctor están frente a frente luego de dos años. ¡Siento que voy a llorar! #Victuuri #VictorNikiforov #YuuriKatsuki #BestCoupleEver” 37 s_

—¡Minami! ¡Repite ese salto! Recuerda que tu pierna derecha va a recibir el peso de tu cuerpo. Ten cuidado con la forma en que aterrizas.

—¡Sí!

—No olvides que estás mostrando tu programa. Estás muy tenso al momento de saltar. No siento las llamas del fénix. Debes sentirlas, como fuego que te moja y no quema.

El mensaje que Yuuri recibió y vio al despertar, no pudo determinar de dónde había provenido. No pudo saber si se trataba de Víctor o de Yuri, si estaban compartiéndose su móvil, si por alguna razón ellos estaban juntos esa madrugada. No quiso saber tampoco. Su corazón y su mente bloqueó el pensamiento, impidiéndole avanzar antes de que afectará el ritmo de su respiración. Ayudó el mensaje de Phichit dándole los buenos días y mostrándole capturas de publicaciones de gente en distintas redes sociales, mostrando su apoyo incondicional a él y a Minami.

Eso había ayudado a enfocarse.

Su vista sólo podía estar en la meta que ambos se habían propuesto, en el oro que Minami y él quería alcanzar en el GPF y en el mundial. No en más, no había nada más que debiera ocupar su atención que eso. Phichit lo había puntualizado y sabía que tenía razón.

Así estaba en la pista, con Minami, mirando con atención sus movimientos y corrigiendo el programa mientras Minami lo ejecutaba. El despertar se había sentido enrarecido, notando las variadas ocasiones que Minami lo miraba con atención como si esperara algo de él, algo que por obvias razones no llegó.

El tiempo de práctica ayudó a desvanecer esa aura anómala entre ellos. Entre la rutina de ejercicios, trote, cardiovasculares y estiramiento, junto al tiempo en el hielo, Minami y él se habían enfocado en lo que realmente importaba. Las competencias.

Después del siguiente saltó, Yuuri decidió darse un descanso. Minami ya estaba bastante agotado, su cuerpo parecía resistirse a dar un esfuerzo más. Las mejillas rojas y el sudor que corría pese a la refrigeración eran señales de que debía detenerse.

—Tomémonos unos veinte minutos —dijo Yuuri, avanzando hacia donde Minami se había reclinado, y sujetaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras jalaba aire—. ¿Estás bien?

Minami solo agitó su cabeza, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Yuuri le sonrió de medio lado y posó una palmada amistosa sobre su hombro.

Ayudó a Minami a llegar a la salida de la pista y se colocó los protectores. Luego le extendió los de su discípulo, quien no tardó en usarlo y apoyarse de la barda, antes de mirar a donde se sentaría. Necesitaba agua y estirar sus piernas cansadas.

—Creo que podemos tomar una hora más de práctica. —Pensó Yuuri, mientras tomaba su móvil para revisar la hora y cronometrar el tiempo de descanso. Minami solo asintió y buscó su móvil, para distraerse mientras recuperaba el aire.

—Tienes mucho aguante… —Era algo que ya sabía, pero vivirlo y verlo era completamente distinto. Los medios deportivos no dejaban de alabar la capacidad que tenía Yuuri de realizar saltos difíciles al final de sus programas.

—Un poco —dijo en un tono modesto, plegando su cadera contra la baranda que separaba la pista. Su cabello ligeramente sudado bajaba por su frente, y ahora tenía sus lentes puestos para revisar la pantalla de su móvil.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Yuuri miró con sorpresa que se trataba de Phichit. También acababa de ver llamadas de Yuuko y de Minako, pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en el porqué. Pero ya que lo llamara Phichit en un horario que sabía estaba entrenando con Minami era novedad.

—¡Yuuri! —Escuchó su voz, al contestar—. ¡Víctor será el entrenador de Yuri Plisetsky!

—¿Eh? —No, no pudo procesarlo. No de inmediato.

—Que Víctor será el entrenador de Yuri Plisetsky, ¡todos los medios están hablando de eso! ¡Ya le pregunté a Guang Hong, y es cierto! ¡Salieron en rueda de prensa hoy! ¡Víctor volvió como entrenador!

Yuuri hizo silencio, perdiendo color al paso de los segundos mientras las palabras se armaban con un significado en su cabeza. Apretó el nudo de su garganta y pensó en el mensaje enviado, en sus palabras y las que recibió del teléfono de Víctor. ¿Acaso había sido suficiente como para decidir precipitarse y buscar entrenar a Yuri?

—¿Pero Yakov…?

—Por lo que he leído el entrenador Felstman ha sido relevado de su cargo, por problemas de salud.

¡Oh… no!

—Y por eso ahora Víctor y Georgi Popovich han tomado la tutela del equipo en la pista de San Petersburgo. Según dicen ya tiene más de un mes con Yuri Plisetsky, ya tiene parte de los programas hechos, ¡debieron empezar casi al mismo tiempo!

Yuri subió su mano para tapar sus labios, temblando ante el panorama que pasaba por su cabeza, frente a sus ojos, casi como si fuera posible estar allí. Minami entonces dio un salto, exclamó un: ¿¡Víctor es entrenador!? y se levantó para acercarse a Yuuri y mostrarle el video que estaba en su tablet. Yuuri no salía de la impresión, con la voz de Phichit aun relatando lo que sucedía.

—¡No puedo entender qué dice! —Reclamó Minami mientras se juntaba a Yuuri, ya que estaba en ruso. Los ojos de Yuuri se quebraron al ver de nuevo, después de dos años, la figura de Víctor en la pantalla.

_“—Dicen que su incorporación como entrenador de Yuri Plisetsky fue debido al problema de salud del ex-entrenador Yakov Felstman. ¿Quiere decir que no tenía intenciones de volver?_   
_—No estaba en mis planes inmediato, como tampoco lo estaba ver al hombre con el que me formé en una clínica._   
_—Esta pregunta es para Yuri Plisetsky, ¿tiene alguna razón particular para escoger al tema Tiempo en esta temporada?_   
_—Sí, que el tiempo me ha enseñado que quita lo que debe quitar y pone lo que debe poner. Quiero expresar eso en mi patinaje.”_

_“Nunca te lo voy a perdonar. Nunca te voy a perdonar por abandonarme como lo hizo mi madre. Jamás Yuuri, jamás… así que si no pudiste soportar el rencor de Rusia, el desprecio de Víctor, piensa si podrás con mi odio.”_

—¿Tu entiendes, Yuuri?

Entendía, entendía más de lo que era capaz expresar. La conmoción lo había dejado mudo. Escuchando la voz sombría de Víctor, logró ver en la minúscula pantalla lo que parecía que todo el mundo ignoraba de él. De ellos.

El odio de Yuri, el dolor de Victor.

Volvió a sentir culpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, no esperaba tantos mensajes tras el capítulo anterior pero estoy muy feliz de recibirlos, de leerlos y comentarlos. En verdad que me dejan una sensación muy dulce y hacen que valga la pena cada minuto que uso de mi tiempo libre para escribir los capítulos siguientes. En esta oportunidad, puedo comentarles que ha pasado algo muy extraño: ¡Yuri ha querido hacer algo que no tenía planeado! XD No afecta la trama principal, pero espero que cuando lo vean piensen como yo: ¡Yuri, por que eres tan malditamente tierno!
> 
> Es bastante curioso porque hacía tiempo que no me pasaba y me trae muy buenos recuerdos. Ese momento cuando el personaje cobra vida y empieza a tomar sus decisiones. Me gusta cuando eso pasa proque salen cosas muy interesantes.
> 
> Entre otras cosas, ¡me gustaría preguntarles alggo ya que amo sus respuestas! ¿Creen que Yuri sigue siendo virgen? Y si no es así, ¿cómo imaginan su primera vez?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.
> 
> ¡Acabo de descubrir que fanfiction no me grabó la actualización con los comentarios ya respondidos y ha sido sumamente triste! Así que tuve que tardar volviendo a responder esos mensajes antes de publicar este nuevo capítulo. No sé si les llegó actualización del pasado, porque fanfiction estaba muy extraño este fin de semana y de hecho no me dejaba ver los últimos reviews. Espero que ahora no haya problema.

**LO MÁS LEÍDO**

  1. **Yuri Plisetsky anuncia su regreso en la nueva temporada 2022/2023 acompañado de Víctor Nikiforov. Ver más »**
  2. **Katsuki Yuuri regresa a las competiciones bajo la figura de entrenador del japonés Kenjiro Minami. Ver más »**
  3. **La temporada de los regresos: Nikiforov, Katsuki y Leroy vuelven para encontrarse. Ver más »**
  4. **10 cosas que nos espera de este nueva temporada de patinaje. Ver más »**
  5. **Nikiforov & Katsuki: De patinador a entrenador, de compañeros a rivales. Ver más »**
  6. **Nueva imagen de Katsuki Yuuri: Mira la fotografía tomada durante su entrenamiento en Fukuoka. Ver más »**



**Resultado encuesta del día:**

¿Quién ganará el Grand Prix Final de este año en la categoría masculina?  
45,1% Jean Jackes Leroy  
26,3% Minami Kenjiro  
23,4% Yuri Plisetsky  
2,6% Otabek Altin.  
1,3% Guang Hong Ji  
0,7% Seung-Gil Lee  
0,6% Michelle Crispino

 **Tendencias:**  
#TheJapanPhoenix 125,5 K  
#CoachKatsuki 110,4 K  
#VictorNikiforov 108,9 K  
#JJComeBack 96,8 K  
#RussianPhoenix 91,7 K

La fotografía que Minami subió había sido tomada antes de que se supiera la noticia de que Víctor volvía como entrenador de Yuri Plisetsky. Yuuri tenía un bolígrafo siendo mordido en sus labios, la expresión concentrada y seria, mirando con sus ojos brillando la libreta mientras escuchaba a través de sus audífonos la música.

_“Preparing the new performance Short Program. Yuuri’s so cute when making program. #TheJapanPhoenix #KenjiroMinami #KatsukiYuuri #CoachKatsuki_   
_289,730 likes”_

Afortunadamente, había tomado esa foto antes de enterarse de la noticia, y la había publicado después de ello para agitar más las redes y volver a desviar la mirada hacia ellos tras la declaración. Si se le hubiera ocurrido tomar la fotografía después, no hubiera podido obtener una buena captura. Yuuri después de saber la noticia, canceló la hora que quedaba de entrenamiento y pareció callado en el resto del viaje, revisando su teléfono con ansiedad. Al llegar a casa hizo una llamada a Minako y se encerró en su cuarto, sin querer comer. Minami se había esperado que sería difícil, pero jamás había estimado lo mucho que le afectaba a Yuuri todo lo que tuviera que ver con Rusia.

Encerrado en su habitación, Yuuri escuchó la voz de Minako explicando lo que había logrado revisar en varias páginas de internet con respecto al nombramiento de Víctor y preguntando cómo se sentía al respecto. Fue sincero al decir que no lo sabía: sentía tanto que llegaba a un punto de ser demasiado y al mismo tiempo su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

Cuando Yuuri pudo conectarse, fue una sorpresa encontrar que en las páginas rusas mencionaban el evento con emoción y escepticismo. La credibilidad de Yuri había disminuido después de sus derrotas y la prensa rusa era bastante enfática mencionando eso. Y Víctor, aunque mantuviera su estatus de ganador y máximo representante de Rusia en los últimos años, era evidente de había cierta reserva por parte de la prensa, seguramente influenciada por la FFKK.

Revisó las noticias en búsqueda de más detalles del estado de salud de Yakov. No encontró mucho, todo se limitaba a solo mencionar que había tenido que ser relevado porque su estado de salud no le permitirían asumir las grandes responsabilidades de dirigir un grupo de élite en el deporte. Algunos incluso comentaban que aquello había sonado “sorpresivamente conveniente” para que la FFKK ahora aceptara a Víctor Nikiforov como entrenador. Pese a que en la misma rueda de prensa también habían anunciado a Georgi Popovich, era poco lo que se mencionaba de él.

Yuuri necesitaba más información, más sobre Yakov, más sobre Víctor. Sentía que todo lo que estaba leyendo carecía de sentido y era apenas superficiales reflejos de lo que en verdad ocurrió. Yakov había sido duro al inicio con él, reservado, callado, ajeno. Pero conforme fue pasando tiempo en Rusia, entrenandolo, tomó sin necesidad de pedirselo el rol de Víctor como su entrenador y Yuuri no dudó en aceptarlo y obedecer sus indicaciones. Se convirtió en un punto de apoyo y al final casi en un padre. Comprendió muy bien cuando Víctor le había confesado que Yakov era lo más cercano a familia para él.

Y su rostro destilaba tanta tristeza que le abrumaba.

  
**Mila Babicheva**  
_15 min — IOS Iphone_  
 _“Para los escépticos, esto no ha sido ‘conveniente’. Ver a una persona que ha sido tanto para ti durante años, desde que eras pequeño, enfermar, es algo que está lejos de sentirse ‘conveniente’. Agradezco que si no tienen nada importante que decir, ni palabras de apoyo, se abstenga de buscar conspiraciones donde no las hay.”_

Mila había salido recientemente a dejar ese comentario en su cuenta, recibiendo millares de me gusta y comentarios disculpándose y dándole apoyo. Yuuri no necesitaba leerlo para saber que era verdad. Víctor no jugaría con la salud de Yakov, de ninguna manera.

Ignorando las otras notificaciones, Yuuri se recostó sobre la mesa, con la ansiedad invadiéndole el pecho. Sus dedos picaban, parecían tener electricidad llamándolo mientras veía su móvil inactivo en la mesa. Se sentía demasiado el impulso, la ansiedad lo empujaba sin remedio.

**…**

De regreso en el taxi, el anciano iba callado. Georgi les había invitado a comer en su casa, aprovechando el evento para reunirse y así también hablar sobre lo que había acontecido. Resultaba irrisorio que apenas fuera lunes y lo necesitaran, pese a que el viernes ya se habían reunido para charlar y pasar un momento diferente.

En el otro taxi, estaba Georgi junto a Mila y Louis, el joven representante de la categoría de Junior a quien también Georgi tenía a su cargo, pese a que el chico había insistido de que fuera Víctor su entrenador. Víctor junto a Yuri acompañaban a Yakov a quien habían dejado en el medio. La mano de Víctor acariciaba suavemente las arrugas del dorso de la mano del anciano mientras revisaba su teléfono con semblante sombrío. Yuri en cambio se distraía con el paso de los edificios mientras plegaba su cabeza al vidrio.

En un momento, las caricias de Víctor se detuvieron sobre su mano y Yakov enfocó discretamente su mirada sobre su ex alumno. Allí estaba, con su rostro transformado por una irrefrenable emoción que no tenía sentido, sus ojos brillando con miedo y ansiedad y allí, muy dentro, felicidad. Reconocía esa mirada, solo tenía un nombre.

El hombre apretó su mandíbula, y dejó a Víctor seguir contestando esos mensajes.

_**Mi Yuuri »** ¿Qué ocurrió con Yakov? ¿Cómo estás?_

Y eso era todo, todo lo que había llegado del número de Yuuri y había entrado en la conversación que pensó no continuaría. Víctor se había debatido entre si debía contestar de una vez o hacerlo esperar como Yuuri ya lo había hecho, pero pudo más sus dedos antes de que pensara en una respuesta.

_« Lo encontramos hace un mes en el ascensor de su edificio, le había dado un ataque cardiaco. Ya está bien, pero le prohibieron agitarse. Yo estoy bien._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** Dios mio…_   
_**Mi Yuuri »** Lamento mucho lo que pasó. ¿Quién lo está cuidando?_   
_« Está con Georgi._   
_« No te preocupes. Estará bien si sigue las indicaciones del médico._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** Espero… Por favor, cualquier cosa que ocurra, avisame._   
_« Claro Am…_

Corrigió.

_« Claro Yuuri._   
_« Gracias por preguntar._

Eso fue todo lo que se habló, todo. Para Víctor sonaba tan surreal tanto el hecho de haber podido compartir un par de mensajes de textos con él, como el hecho de sonar tan impersonal. Tan absurdo y tan anómalo, que no sabía qué sentir al respecto. Yakov guardó silencio por un momento mientras leía los mensajes, sentado en la sala con Víctor. Yuri se fue acompañado por Mila a comprar un móvil en una tienda de telefonía que estaba cerca de la casa de Georgi.

—Mi Yuuri. —Miró a Víctor, repitiendo el nombre que tenía para el contacto. Los ojos azules de Víctor se elevaron tan solo lo suficiente para enfocar la mirada pensativa de Yakov. Él le devolvió su móvil y suspiró. No había mucho qué decir.

—Está preocupado por ti.

—Lo sé. Me alegra que él esté bien también.

Y a él también. Le alegraba verlo bien, le alegraba saber que ya estaba con calma, que seguía en el hielo y que al menos creía bueno poder comunicarse con él aunque fueran esas palabras acartonadas, irreales, que se sentían tan fuera de sí. Y le gustaría poder escribir más, preguntar sobre como está, sobre cómo Minami logró convencerlo o si fue Yuuri el que lo buscó porque extrañaba el hielo. ¿O acaso también fue a decirle “Be my coach?” en un impulso irrefrenable de locura? Víctor quería saber más, quería hablar con él, quería llamar y escucharle la voz, pero todo sonaba incorrecto.

—Recuerda que tienes que enfocarte en las competencia, Vitya —dijo el anciano, como si leyera su mente. Víctor soltó una exhalación honda, profunda—. Cuando puedan verse, podrán hablar.

—Estoy asustado, Yakov. —Asustado de sentir tanto, de emocionarse a ese nivel y de saber que las posibilidades de ser arrojado al piso y ser partido en mil pedazos eran altas. Absurdamente altas.

El anciano no dijo nada más que la disiente presión en su hombro.

Tras la comida, Yuri y Víctor se despidieron de la familia de Georgi y volvieron a tomar un taxi hasta el apartamento que ambos compartían, pero Víctor solo llegó a cambiarse para dirigirse a la pista. Yuri no dijo nada, imaginó que la taciturna expresión de Víctor se debía a todo ello y tal como lo había sentido días atrás en Moscú, no estaban preparados para tocar ese tema. Sabía que no era una invitación para una práctica, así que lo dejó.

Tomó un descanso, un baño, y se cambió para conectarse en su laptop desde su habitación. Su gato se acercó hasta la cama y ronroneó buscando un poco de mimos, mientras él esperaba que su computador encendiera. Cuando pudo usarla con libertad, no dejó de revisar las noticias, las encuestas, las tendencias y comentarios que había en la red. No pudo evitar posar sus ojos en el perfil de Instagram de Minami, en la fotografía que cada vez iba encontrando más y más comentarios. Miró con fuerza el perfil de Yuuri, su rostro concentrado. Lo había visto tantas veces cuando Yuuri estuvo allí…

Apretó sus labios y abrió la página de vuelos para colocar a Japón como destino. Los precios de los vuelos estaban bajos por la temporada, pero Yuri los miró con atención, sintiendo de nuevo ese impulso estúpido. Sería tan sencillo tomar ese vuelo, llegar al día siguiente a Japón, y tomar el tren hacía Fukuoka. Ya no tendría que gritar en la calle su nombre, podría llegar directamente hacía la pista, rompiendo el itinerario y encontrando a Yuri, seguramente en el hielo, con su cabello babosos cayéndole sobre su frente y sus lentes de marco azul enmarcando la mirada.

Con Minami.

Y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo ignoraria. Que cada acusación la enfrentaría para luego bajar la mirada. Que no aceptaría un desafío, que no permitiría que la palabra que debió darle a Minami corriera peligro. Que aunque fuera, regresaría con las manos vacías, las mismas manos vacías que tenía en ese momento.

Lo sabía. Dolía saberlo.

Sacó su móvil y revisó si ya la sincronización había sido hecha y podía ver de nuevo a sus contactos y mensajes guardados. No esperó y buscó de inmediato la ventana de Otabek, guiando el impulso a tierras mucho más seguras.

_« Otabek, ¿será que puedes recibirme en Almaty?_   
_**Otabek »** ¿Almaty? ¿Piensas venir?_   
_« Sí. ¿O no puedo? Para no molestar me puedo quedar en un hotel._   
_**Otabek »** No se trata de eso. Mi casa con gusto te recibirá._   
_**Otabek »** Sé que madre estará muy contenta de recibirte._   
_**Otabek »** Solo… ¿no es precipitado?_   
_« Tengo que salir de aquí por lo menos unos días._   
_« Lo necesito, Bek._   
_« Si estoy un minuto más en Rusia, me volveré loco._   
_**Otabek »** Ven._   
_**Otabek »** Dime cuando voy a recogerte._   
_« Voy a ir ya al aeropuerto. Te aviso cuando tenga el boleto comprado._

Sabía que era un gasto importante, uno que no debía permitirse en las circunstancias. Pero era necesario, lo sentía casi vital para poder continuar. Su mente y sentidos eran ahora mismo un enredo y él no se sentía capaz de recomponerse, no con Víctor fingiendo que nada pasaba a su lado. No con la incapacidad que tenían ambos de tocar el tema de Yuuri.

Así que cuando Víctor regresó de la pista, ya bastante tarde, tras haber invertido más tiempo del necesario en la pista para acabar el programa de Yuri, encontró el departamento solo y solo una nota donde Yuri le dejaba la copia de su boleto comprado y un mensaje muy claro:

_“Regreso en un par de días. No se te olvide comer, anciano.”_

La primera impresión de Víctor al ver el pasaje, era que Yuri se había ido a Japón a perseguir a Yuuri, tal como lo había hecho por él cinco años atrás. Pero al ver a Kazajistan como destino, supo entonces que se trataba de Otabek. Y aunque surcó una sonrisa triste en sus labios, no dijo nada del mensaje.

**…**

Yuuri se levantó temprano, e inició el día como ya estaba planificado, tratando de evadir la sensación fantasmal de sus dedos moviéndose para buscar la ventana de “Vitya” y escribirle de nuevo. Escuchó los movimientos en la cocina cuando salió de la habitación, ya listo para empezar el entrenamiento y tras ver los mensajes alentadores de Phichit mostrándole las nuevas tendencias. No sabía que Minami le había tomado una fotografía, mucho menos que la había publicado. Cuando Phichit le avisó de lo popular que se había convertido, él quiso sinceramente esconderse bajo de una mesa.

_“Pero Yuuri, ¡no puedes negarnos las ganas que teníamos de verte de nuevo!”_

Phichit lo tomaba todo como si se tratara de una normalidad, cuando Yuuri nunca había sido afecto a esa clase de atención. Ni siquiera cuando había tocado la cima del mundo. Entre las entrevistas y las ruedas de prensa que se había obligado a asistir, la mayor parte de ellas fueron por insistencia de Víctor.

Además, tenía muchos problemas para hablar seriamente en una rueda de prensa: por lo general sus nervios lo traicionaban y terminaba soltando cosas que no tenía planeado. Como aquella vez que reveló que quería ganar cinco medallas de oro porque Víctor se las había pedido, o cuando por error llamó a Víctor “amor” en medio de una conferencia. Aunque ese último momento había sido divertido, porque Víctor se llenó de un intenso rojo en medio de las cámaras y fue sumamente refrescante verlo tartamudear en plena entrevista.

En todo caso, ahora eran otros tiempos. Y prefería que si una imagen de él iba a filtrarse en internet, él tuviera conocimiento de ello.

—¿Te molesta? —Yuuri miró fijamente a Minami, cuando esté acotó esa interrogante. Acababa de decirle lo que ya venía pensando en el pasillo pero no esperó una reacción así. Lejos de las disculpas que había imaginado por parte de Minami, estaba un rostro enfurruñado.

—No me molesta, solo preferiría que me dijeras antes y decidamos juntos que es lo que se va a mostrar.

—Ya se sabía que eres mi entrenador. No creí que hubiera problemas con mostrar la foto. ¿O no quieres que te vean?

—¿Verme? —Los ojos de Yuuri volvieron a subir, dejando los palillos sobre el boll—. No entiendo porqué debemos llamar tanto la atención.

—¿Crees que el anuncio de Rusia haya sido casualidad? Querían que precisamente el mundo dejara de verte. —Gruñó inconforme, y Yuuri soltó un suspiro.

—Esta bien eso, no me interesa ser el centro del mundo. Si quieren que el mundo solo vea a Yuri y Víctor, está bien.

—¡No está bien! ¡No está bien porque quiero que nos vean a nosotros! —Yuuri iba a agregar algo, pero Minami no se lo permitió. Continuó hablando con sus puños apretados sobre la mesa—. No quiero contenerme. No quiero... Esperé mucho por esto, esperé mucho por tener tiempo conmigo. ¿Por qué tendría que contenerme?

—Ya me tienes contigo. ¿Por qué el mundo tiene que verlo? —Alzó ligeramente la voz, enfocando sus ojos en Minami.

—¡Por qué ellos lo hicieron contigo! —Minami la alzó al mismo tono—. ¡Lo hicieron, una y otra vez! ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo? ¿Por qué en aquel tiempo sí eras feliz y ahora no?

Yuuri podía recordarlo. Las fotos que juntos habían publicado no solo el instagram de Víctor sino también el propio, que durante ese tiempo se llenó de actualizaciones. Las fotos que se tomaba con Yuri, las que se tomaban los tres en los entrenamientos, en las salidas agradables, en las fiestas y en las competiciones. Aquello que fue hasta que Víctor se lesionó y decidió esconderse del mundo. Aquellas que existieron hasta que él mismo no quiso ver un nuevo post de red social para no encontrarse con el odio del mundo. Aquellas que acabaron cuando se separó de Rusia por completo.

Yuuri apretó los molares y en un arranque de intransigencia, se levantó dando acabado el desayuno. Minami lo miró con los ojos encendido, con verdadero fuego que le provocaba la reciente discusión. Pero Yuuri solo le dio la espalda.

—Vamos a entrenar. —Soltó en un tono cortante y fue el turno de Minami de entrecerrar sus párpados.

—¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta?

—¿Qué quieres que responda, Minami? Solo no quiero que se vea afectada mi privacidad. Lo único que pido es que hablemos antes de que se publique algo de mí. Si quieres puedo tomarte las fotos que quieras, grabarte las veces que quieras para publicar.

—No quiero que solo me vean a mí, ¡quiero que también te vean a ti! —Minami se levantó de la mesa y se enfrentó a Yuuri, parándose frente a él—. ¿En serio me permitirás subir fotos de ti si te lo preguntó o siempre la respuesta será no? —Yuuri se conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa sería efectivamente la respuesta, porque todo partía de una sola premisa: no quería aparecer en el mundo. Intentaría evitarlo lo más posible.

Tuvo que bajar la mirada.

—¿Lo ves Yuuri? ¿Lo ves? ¡Por qué no quieres hacerlo! ¡A qué le temes!

Quizás quería retrasar lo inminente. Quizás, pero a estas alturas donde las piezas en juego ya estaban sobre la mesa y sería inevitable que él se enfrentara con ellos, ¿qué pretendía retrasar?

—¿Quién te escribió ese día? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando estabas en el metro? ¿¡Por qué te pusiste tan mal!? —Continuó presionando.

—No puedo decirte.

—¡No importa, no importa si no puedes decirme! —Arremetió, provocando que Yuuri levantara la mirada hacia él—. ¡No importa si al menos me permites estar contigo! ¡¿Estamos juntos en esto no?! Sí tenemos que enfrentar la prensa estamos los dos, a los fans estamos los dos, al público, a los demás competidores, ¡estaremos los dos! ¡No quiero contenerme Yuuri! ¡No quiero dejar de estar contigo! ¡Siento que esta es la única oportunidad que tendré, y no quiero perderla!

Se quedaron en silencio. La mirada de Minami se mantuvo fija en los ojos marrones de Yuuri, buscando de alguna manera excavar las palabras que se negaba a pronunciar. Los ojos de Yuuri eran expresivos, preciosos y muy honestos. Y esos ojos estaban húmedos... pero los ojos de Minami, los que estaba viendo Yuuri desde esa distancia, esos estaban ya goteando.

Y lo entendía, lo entendía. Minami estaba gritando lo que él había gritado ese año. El miedo y la necesidad de estar con Víctor, la ansiedad por el tiempo que se diluía, el deseo de hacer que todo ese tiempo no fuera en vano. Aunque él jamás se viera al nivel de Víctor, y no comprendiera quizás, porque Minami lo admiraba tanto, lo podía ver. Lo veía. Lo que le empujó a buscar un abrazo en el Ice Castle, cuando sintió que podía perder contra Yuri y Víctor se iría. Todas las veces que quiso retenerlo dando todo de sí en la pista, frente al mundo, frente a los otros competidores. Las muchas veces que se preguntó si Víctor no se arrepentiría.

Lo que dolió darse cuenta, años después, que sí pudo arrepentirse.

—Estás llorando. —Soltó, sin mesura. Los ojos de Yuuri lo miraban fijos, a pesar de que estuvieran quebrados. Aún se mantenía fijos y serenos ante él.

Minami chistó, enojandose consigo mismo al ceder mucho antes de que Yuuri lo hiciera. Se frotó con su antebrazo la cara, murmurando algo muy bajito, algo que fue incapaz de escuchar.

—No te burles de mí… para mí esto es muy importante...

No, Yuuri no se burlaba.

—Yo solo quiero que me veas a mí... Estoy dando todo para poder enorgullecerte, no quiero que nadie te quite la mirada de mí. Esperé mucho…. ¡mucho! Quiero que seas feliz.

No, Yuuri entendió.

Ese Minami, era el mismo Minami que en aquella competición le señaló y le retó a dar lo mejor de sí, tras darse cuenta que el mismo Yuuri desmeritaba sus propios logros. Era el mismo chiquillo orgulloso, alegre y entregado que ahora mismo le pedía que lo mirara. Y ese Minami le hacía recordar esa parte de sí que se quedó dormida. Esa parte de sí que dejaría de hacer lo que sea solo por ver a Víctor volver a patinar. Quizás, precisamente porque era doloroso saber que ya no era posible, Yuuri sentía que había matado a esa parte de sí, la había asesinado a sangre fría. Y que al hacerlo, se había perdido a sí mismo.

Y había sido injusto con él, desde siempre. Había ignorado sus intentos de acercarse, desde siempre. Víctor había tenido que darle un empujón aquella vez para que se diera cuenta de lo evidente: de lo muy importante que era para Minami. Y mientras Minami lo mencionaba en cada entrevista Yuuri se había dedicado a ignorar su presencia. Nunca lo había tomado en cuenta más que para algunos saludos y algunas muestras de ánimo. Nunca…

¿Por qué Minami seguía queriendo tenerlo cerca?

Y sin embargo, cuando abandonó todo, fue ver la carrera de Minami lo que lo mantuvo de algún modo conectado consigo mismo, con sus recuerdos, con el amor que tenía el hielo. Fue Minami quien a través de esa entrevista de hace un año, lo había empujado fuera de la cama.

Y él solo le pedía que disfrutaran esa etapa juntos. Que fuera él el único. Que lo mirara solo a él, por lo menos ese año. Solo a él.

Tragó grueso mientras Minami se frotó sus párpados con las manos, intentando calmar su llanto. Se obligó a aplacar el nudo en su garganta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Minami?

_“¿Qué es lo que quieres que sea para ti, Yuuri? ¿Un padre? ¿Un hermano, un amigo? ¿Un novio? Podría intentarlo…”_

—¡Quiero que seas tu mismo! Quiero que disfrutes esto... que te emociones conmigo. ¡Que sientas cada uno de mis triunfos como tuyo! ¡Quiero que seas feliz!

¿Cuántos más deja vu tendría que vivir? ¿Cuántos? Minami le estaba recordando esa parte de él que había decidido enterrar, y le dolía darse cuenta que extrañaba esa parte de sí ilusionada y desafiante que haría todo por cumplir su máximo anhelo, aunque el mundo lo odiase.

¿Qué más cosas de él había perdido? ¿Qué tantas podría recuperar si dejaba que el calor de Minami lo llenara de vida?

—Entonces hagámoslo así. —Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Minami, con un toque firme. Minami subió la mirada enrojecida y encontró en los de Yuuri el brillo conmovido tras sus lentes, el brillo a su vez decidido—. Me voy a abrir, para que me encuentres.

—¿En… en serio? —preguntó hipando.

—Sí… solo te pido algo: por favor, no te arrepientas. Porque yo estoy seguro de que no me arrepentiré...

—¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me voy a arrepentir! —Le abrazó amarrándose a su cuello. Ni siquiera el mismo midió el impulso, solo se arrojó, como si necesitara asegurarse que nunca, nunca se arrepentiría de haber ido a buscar a Yuuri Katsuki en su onsen, de sacarlo de las confortables paredes del Ice Castle de Hasetsu, para que estuviera con él.

Nunca… nunca lo haría. Y esa repetición contra su cuello, fue suficiente para que las lágrimas aguantadas en los ojos de Yuuri corrieran con libertad, empapando sus redondeadas mejillas.

Ese día, no entrenaron. Ese día, Yuuri le permitió a Minami que le mostrara la enorme colección de nuevo, que le hablara de los detalles de cuándo consiguió aquel poster o le que sintió cuando leyó su primera entrevista. Le permitió saber cosas que pasaban por su mente cuando todo ese material iba saliendo, anécdotas de sus competiciones, o que había sentido al perder una y otra vez. Llegó a reir y llegó escuchar a Minami reír de pura felicidad. Como había sido el primer día, como debió ser lo siguientes.

Ignoró el teléfono, ignoró incluso los repiqueteos constantes de notificaciones. Y cuando volvió a tomarlo, cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, su corazón se detuvo dolorosamente al observar uno de los mensajes.

_**Vitya »** ¿Podemos hablar cuando puedas?_

**…**

La soledad es mala consejera, había escuchado eso por mucho tiempo. En ese momento, no había pensado que avalaría con tanta seguridad semejante aseveración.

Sin la presencia de Yuri allí para distraerlo y enfocar sus energías tratando de ayudarlo a salir, se encontró mirando por más tiempo del necesario la pantalla de su móvil esperando un mensaje. Se imaginó mil escenarios posibles si él marcaba una llamada. Qué modos iniciar una conversación, que se esperaría bastante acartonada como aquellos mensajes al inicio. Podría criticarle la corbata, ese era una forma infalible de romper el hielo. Seguramente le volvería a decir lo mismo: que era su favorita, que Mari se la había regalado, que era de la suerte…

Quizás podría escucharle reír.

Y aunque Yakov le había dicho que mejor esperara a verse, que se enfocara al entrenamiento y los programas de Yuri, si Yuri había decidido tomarse vacaciones sin su permiso, él podría hacer lo que Yakov le había pedido durante meses, aunque ahora le recomendara algo diferente.

Solo tendría que hablar. Solo tendría que decirle algo. Podría fácilmente pasar de conversaciones banales para solo saber si estaba bien, para quizás ir rompiendo la distancia desde ahora. Solo tendría que dar el primer paso.

Lo dio.

_« Hola Yuuri. ¿Cómo estás?_   
_« Seguro estás en entrenamiento en este momento. Yo tengo día libre._   
_« ¿Podemos hablar cuando puedas?_   
_« Vi que usaste de nuevo esa corbata._

Y aunque se había mentalizado el esperar a que Yuuri le contestara, apenas vio el visto, no pudo evitar sentir ansiedad. Se justificó de mil formas el que no hubiera respondido, mil formas menos la obvia. Cuando pudo establecer la llamada con Christ, pudo al menos distraerse de la espera agridulce por el mensaje. El buen humor de Chris hacía eso, aunque la llamada inició con un regaño.

Lo entendía, a duras penas habían compartido mensajes de textos y Víctor evitaba mostrarse o aceptar una videollamada. Esa tarde había decidido aceptarla, había tomado el valor de mostrarse frente a una cámara y le sonrió suavemente a su amigo cuando lo vio. Tenía el cabello más largo, rozándole los bucles a sus orejas. Se veía sensual, joven y apuesto, como siempre lo había sido. Víctor estaba seguro que su estampa no era igual.

Fue fácil verlo, porque los ojos de Chris se mostraron ligeramente apagados tras verlo. Hubo allí un brillo de preocupación latente que no quiso transmitir en su voz, pero como siempre, buscó dejar su mejor sonrisa y distraerlo de lo evidentemente mal que se veía.

—Necesitas ir a una estética urgente, Víctor.

—Lo sé. Creo que mi cabello pide a gritos un corte. —Logró bromear.

—Creo que tu necesitas que Chris vaya de nuevo al rescate. No creas que te he perdonado el que no me hubieras llamado cuando pasó lo de Yakov. —Le miró severamente y Víctor solo hizo un pequeño mohín—. Me preocupé mucho cuando vi tu rueda de prensa.

—También cuando viste la de Yuuri, ¿no? —Sonrió de lado, a sabiendas de que Christofer no sabía de su estatus de entrenador en ese momento. Debió suponer que la noticia lo agarraría sin hacer nada en casa.

—Sí, también... Víctor, con respecto a eso…

—¡Papá!

Chris bajó su mirada y Víctor lo vio agacharse para agarrar a una pequeña niña de dos años, con hermosos cabellos rojos y pequitas en su nariz. Tenía unos llamativos ojos miel y había unas cuantas perlitas de sal colgando de sus ojitos. Víctor se sonrió al verla, apenas había visto una que otra cosa de ellas, fotografías y videos, pero nada en vivo.

—¿Qué pasó Victoria? Estoy hablando con tu tío. Mira, saluda a tu tío feo. —La voz de Christofer sonaba en sueco, mientras la niña miraba sin entender a la persona en la pantalla. como si de repente la razón de su llanto hubiera quedado relegada, acercó sus manitos a la pantalla y abrió la boca, llena de asombro.

—Ha crecido tanto, Christ…

—¿Verdad que sí? Pero eres un pésimo tío y no has venido a visitarla.

—Hola Victoria, soy Víctor. —Saludó desde la pantalla, con una sonrisa brillante en forma de corazón que distaba mucho de las últimas que había emitido. La niña abrió la boca con asombro y le dirigió una mirada a su padre, intrigada.

Victoria. Cuando Christofer había logrado junto a su pareja acabar con el proceso de adopción, ese era el nombre que decidieron para la pequeña bebé de ascendencia danesa. El nombre en honor a él. Víctor no había podido sentir en ese momento, debido a su tristeza, el importante gesto que su amigo había hecho, pero ahora que la veía y la oía responder a ese nombre, algo en él se llenó de mucho calor.

Víctor sonrió encantado, mirando a la niña y sobre todo, a la vida de Christ. Perfecta y apacible, pese a no ganar nunca un oro, pese a no vencerle. Igual con Georgi y su familia. Ellos quizás no tuvieron el gran trono en el hielo, no fueron las llamadas leyendas del patinaje y quizás, no representan nada en los records entre campeones. Pero tenían amor, tenían vida, tenían familia. Tenían más que él.

—¿Qué pasó? Te quedaste pensativo. —Escuchó la voz de Christofer y levantó su mirada a la cámara. Solo sonrió, esta vez un tanto triste.

—Nada, solo pienso en que me alegra verte feliz. —Chris le miró preocupado.

—Dame unos minutos para llevar a Victoria al baño y regreso para que hablemos de esto.

Víctor agitó su mano a modo de despedida para la bebé que no dejó de mirarlo mientras estuvo frente a la cámara. Cuando se vio de nuevo solo, suspiró sobre todo lo que había ganado y todo lo que había perdido. Hubiera podido ser las cosas diferentes.

No estaría esperando ahora un mensaje de respuesta. Quizás lo tendría allí al lado, sentado sobre sus piernas, comentando sobre lo bella que era Victoria y lo mucho que le gustaría vivir algo similar.

Yuuri… Buscó donde estaba su móvil, al notar que en algún punto lo había dejado fuera de su alcance. Lo encontró sobre su cama, con una nueva notificación de mensaje y ante la vista de quien era el remitente su corazón palpitó con ansias.

_**Mi Yuuri »** Hola Víctor, ¿Como estas?_   
_**Mi Yuuri »** Espero que bien._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** En este momento no creo que sea prudente hablar._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** Sí siento que nos lo debemos, y sí me gustaría hacerlo, pero no quisiera hacerlo por este medio._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** Yo tengo un compromiso con Minami, y tu ahora tienes uno con Yuri. Debemos enfocarnos._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** Yo estoy bien. Espero que tu lo estés. Y que Yuri también lo esté, aunque me odie._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** Nos vemos en las competencias._

_Asume que acabó, Víctor._

Para cuando Chris llegó, vio sobrecogido la imagen en su pantalla. No habían lágrimas, no, no las había, pero no hacían falta porque la palidez y la falta de expresión era suficiente. Una mano tapaba sus labios, y sus ojos miraban a un punto perdido.

—¿Víctor…? ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo entiendo… Sinceramente, no lo entiendo...

—Explícame qué ocurre. —preguntó alarmado.

Víctor se dio tiempo de explicarlo, de forma superficial. El mensaje de Yuuri con la foto, el mensaje de vuelta que envió y no halló respuesta. Luego preguntando por Yakov, y ahora, eso. Christofer no pudo disimular su enojo. No pudo evitar que sus facciones joviales se endurecieron mientras Víctor tenía una franca expresión de confusión, dolor y malestar repartido en partes iguales.

—Dime que no le contestaste.

—Le contesté.

—Victor…

—Ya. Esta será la última vez.

**…**

_**Vitya »** Lamento haberte importunado._   
_**Vitya »** No te entiendo, pensé que escribirme era alguna señal de que querías que hablemos._   
_**Vitya »** Pero tienes razón, yo debo terminar los programas de Yuri._   
_**Vitya »** Buenas noches, Yuuri._   
_« Buenas noches, Víctor._

Dejó el teléfono a un lado. Se cubrió por las sábanas, y se acurrucó contra la almohada, hasta que el silencio se convirtió en su acompañante. Se quedó quieto, sintiendo su respiración silbar. Abrió sus labios temblorosos, sintió la caricia salada vestirlos con lentitud. Una caricia, dos, tres…

Ya había tomado una decisión. Sí, seguro una egoísta. Pero después de lo que le había pedido Minami, Yuuri sabía que no podía permitir que tratar de resolver algo de su pasado empañara el deseo de su pupilo, el deseo que Minami tenía de ser el primero. De ser a quien viera, de disfrutar esta temporada. Para hacerlo, debía dejar todo lo demás de lado.

Y además, no podía pretender que con hablar de nuevo a través de mensajes, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, podría solucionar todo. No podía evitar aún sentir la espina clavada en su corazón, allí grabada en un poderoso fuego. Ni fingir que nada pasaba, ni que los recuerdos no dolían, ni que la soledad aunque pese la sentía mejor que revivir lo que había vivido.

Llevó su mano derecha hasta sus labios, besó por reflejo donde ya no había un enlace y otro par le acompañaron, en medio de un sollozo. Porque tampoco podía negar lo que extrañaba, lo que sentía, lo muy afectado que se encontraba con los recuerdos a flor de piel, con las memorias lloviéndole ante los ojos y arrastrando a sus recuerdos, a momentos agradables que quisiera volver a vivir.

Acababa Abril… pronto iniciaría Mayo y serían revelados los puestos para el camino al GPF. Para Octubre, quizás, se volverían a ver. Yuuri tenía que asegurarse que para ese momento tuviera seguro de que quería hacer.

Si correr hacía él, o dejarle ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como puse arriba, creo que hubo un problema con fanfiction y me había borrado los comentarios que respondí en el pasado. Tuve que tardar un poco para rehacer esas respuestas antes de actualizar aquí. Me alegra muchos por todos los que comentarios y les gustaron la actualización. Ahora debo comentarles que se viene un capítulo un tanto intenso y es solo y exclusivamente de dos personajes. ¡Se aceptan las apuestas!
> 
> También quería comentarles que ya tengo dos capítulos adelantados y aproximadamente ocho capítulos adelantados con sinopsis. Eso significa que ya tengo buena parte del fic visto y otra buena parte que no la he pasado en físico y sigue en mi cabeza. Así que todo lo que he estado escribiendo, cada escena, cada frase, tiene una razón de ser y les animo a descubrirlas. El capítulo 28 del fic (sin contar los interludios) será capítulo decisivo para Yuri.
> 
> Y con respecto a la pregunta, me hizo gracia ver sus comentarios, y sí, en este fic Yuri no es virgen y tuvo su primera vez bastante joven. Aunque no significa que sea muy activo sexualmente por su entrenamiento y su estado de ánimo, el nene es una bomba de sexo andante xD
> 
> ¡Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios!
> 
> Y les dejo el grupo de lectores que cree para el fic. Más que nada para compartir ideas, impresiones, y algunos arts que veo en internet y me hacen pensar en Matryoshka.


	28. Dejar ir no es posible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.
> 
> ¡Acabo de descubrir que fanfiction no me grabó la actualización con los comentarios ya respondidos y ha sido sumamente triste! Así que tuve que tardar volviendo a responder esos mensajes antes de publicar este nuevo capítulo. No sé si les llegó actualización del pasado, porque fanfiction estaba muy extraño este fin de semana y de hecho no me dejaba ver los últimos reviews. Espero que ahora no haya problema.

Cuando llegó a Almaty, ya era bastante avanzada la madrugada. Quizás había sido una desconsideración de su parte, y no pensaba que Otabek estuviera esperándolo en el aeropuerto internacional de Almaty, pero hacer esto había sido mucho mejor que agarrar un vuelo a Japón y no creía controlar el impulso estando solo con Víctor.

Para su sorpresa, Otabek sí estaba esperándolo. Estaba abrazado a su chamarra de entrenamiento de la SFK, la federación de patinaje en Kazajistan. Se veía que había ido al aeropuerto tras haber terminado sus prácticas y parecía haberse quedado dormido por unos minutos. Eso lo hizo sentir un calor en su pecho y sonrió conmovido, aprovechando el momento para tomarle una foto que luego usaría para bromear y jugar con él.

En momento como esos, Yuri pensaba que no se lo merecía. Una amistad tan pura y sincera como la de Otabek, no se la merecía.

El sonido del flash lo despertó, pestañeando sus ojos pequeños antes de poder aclarar la vista. Yuri estaba con su chamarra de animal print y aún con el equipaje en su mano, mucho más grande que la antigua maleta que tenía. Los mechones dorados estaban despeinados y su mirada lucía cansada. Pero la sonrisa tenue había sido un buen indicio. Otabek se desperezó y recogió la chamarra para ponerse de pie como si lo que acababa de hacer no se tratara de algo especial.

—No te dije que me esperaras. —Reclamó en un susurro, mientras Otabek lo miraba con sus ojos pequeños por el sueño—. No hacía falta, ¿acaso no tienes que practicar mañana?

—No eres precisamente la persona más sensata en este momento, Yuri. —Aclaró y aunque había sonado más serio de lo que le hubiera gustado (en especial por el sueño), Yuri sonrió y asintió, admitiendo.

Él no era el ejemplo de prudencia. Estaba allí por eso, porque Otabek sí lo era, porque lograría hacer que su mente se despejara y acomodaría sus pensamientos. Porque era el único que lograba ponerlo en calma con la misma efectividad de su abuelo.

—Lo sé. —Musitó, acercando sus pasos hasta el cuerpo de Otabek y guindándose de su hombros. La diferencia de altura era lo suficiente cómoda para hacerlo, no hacía falta ni inclinarse demasiado y para Otabek no era difícil acomodarlo contra su cuello pese a que Yuri ya fuera un poco más alto que él—. Gracias por venir.

Aunque Otabek quisiera saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Yuri, era consciente que en ese momento no había lugar para hablar, que no podrían hacerlo porque ambos se encontraban agotados. Así que en silencio, lo dirigió hasta la salida del aeropuerto donde pediría un taxi hasta su casa.

La mañana siguiente Otabek despertó como si lo hubieran atropellado en el camino. Por un momento, olvidó donde estaba, pero el calambre en su brazo dormido le dio las señales que necesitaba para saberlo. A su lado estaba Yuri, dormido y agarrado de su brazo como si fuera una almohada. Seguía con la mala costumbre de agarrarse de lo que fuera que tuviera en la cama que le diera calor y el brazo de Otabek había sido su actual víctima.

La cama de su habitación era una antigua que antes habían tenido sus padres. Se la habían dado, cuando Otabek logró regalarles un nuevo juego de cuarto donde pudieran compartir juntos. Así que era una cama espaciosa, demasiado para solo él, pero que servía para cuando su hermana queria dormir con él aprovechando que no estaba en viajes y eventos. La decoración de la habitación era modesta y tenía algunos discos, algunos panfletos, pero en general bastante sobria y ordenada. Totalmente distinto a lo que Yuri acostumbraba a ver en su propia habitación.

La última vez que Yuri había ido a su casa había sido un año atrás. Tras la muerte de su abuelo, Otabek lo había casi obligado a irse con él a Kazajistan, a pesar de que tendría que faltar a las prácticas y no podría prepararse de forma correcta para el siguiente Grand Prix. Recordaba que en aquella oportunidad, verlo acostado contra él se había vuelto algo común. Tan vulnerable, tan lastimado, que muchas veces solo dejaba las lágrimas rodar en silencio. Pero ni siquiera con su compañía pudo curarlo.

No había forma, de todos modos. No había forma de hacerlo.

Ahora lo tenía a su lado de nuevo, pero no venía de un luto, de un duelo, sino del regreso de un fantasma que temió que pudiera aún tener ese efecto. Katsuki Yuuri. No podría ser otra cosa.

Resistiéndose al dolor de su brazo, se levantó un poco para agitar su cabello despeinado y mirar a Yuri pegando su nariz al costado de su cuerpo. Este se removió y despertó a los pocos minutos. Llevó una mano para frotar su cara y limpiar el pequeño hilo de saliva que había brotado de sus labios entreabiertos.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, al notar que Otabek lo miraba con atención—. ¿Tan mal me veo?

—No. Solo me duele el brazo. —Yuri se movió para liberar el brazo y darle opción a Otabek a masajearlo.

—No tengo la culpa de que seas tan cómodo para dormir —dijo a su favor, antes de tapar un bostezo—. ¿Ya vas a práctica?

—Voy tarde, pero sí. —Se masajeó la nuca e hizo movimientos con su cabeza para destensar el cuello—. Sino mi entrenador se enojará.

—Debes aprender a mí que hago enojar a mis entrenadores. —Yuri se sentó en la cama y buscó con su mirada donde estaba la chamarra. Solo recordaba habérsela quitado junto a su pantalón y calzado—. Y debes arreglar eso. —Señaló con tono jocoso hacia las piernas de Otabek y cuando esté dirigió su mirada, el sonrojo llegó hasta las orejas.

La risa de Yuri amenazó con despertar a todo el barrio Otabek alcanzó uno de sus cojines y se cubrió mientras mantenía su expresión avergonzada y parte del sonrojo pasaba hasta su cuello. Yuri cayó sobre la cama, aún riendo, se sujetaba el estómago como si pudiera perderlo en una de sus carcajadas.

—¡Espero no hayas pensado que soy Mila o me ofendo!

—No bromees con eso. —La voz de Otabek en medio del bochorno sonó molesta y Yuri solo lo miró con simpatía, haciendo notar que solo bromeaba.

—¡Oh vamos, Otabek! No puedes tener tan mal sentido del humor en las mañanas. —Efectivamente parecía que sí, porque Otabek salió de la cama echándole todas las cobijas encima y se oyó un “oye” por parte de Yuri.

—Me voy a bañar.

—¡Claro, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras! —Rió de nuevo al notar la mala cara de Otabek ante su comentario—. ¡No seas mojigato!

Solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y Yuri se retorció de nuevo entre las cobijas, con ganas de dormir un poco más. Se dijo que serían las cosas muy diferentes si Otabek viviera con él en San Petersburgo.

Pese a que sí consiguió descansar otros quinces minutos, Yuri logró arreglarse justo a tiempo para recibir el desayuno de la madre de Otabek y acompañarlo a la práctica. Los días con él se dieron de esa manera, con bromas sutiles, con su mirada persiguiendo sus pasos (y viéndolo caer más veces de lo que pudo contar), y las agradables cenas de la familia, donde bromeaba con sus hermanos y veía a su madre servirle más en el plato. Cuando llegaba las noches, se acostaba junto en la gran cama mientras escuchaban música y trataban de buscar el tema para el programa libre que faltaba.

Otabek no se sentía del todo cómodo, más no por la presencia de Yuri sino por la ausencia de palabras para tratar de resolver su conflicto. Había esperado en silencio, había usado su paciencia para dejarse llevar por los tratos amables, por los juegos y las sonrisas de Yuri que cada vez parecían salir con mayor fluidez, pero sentía que si dejaba que se fuera sin hablarlo, no tardaría en desaparecer de sus labios. Podría ser mucho más directo, podría arriesgarse haciendo las preguntas a sabiendas de que Yuri las contestaría. Pero saber que el tema era de Yuuri, le hacía declinar. Prefería esas sonrisas un poco más.

—¿Por qué estás fallando tantos los saltos?

Otabek estaba poniéndose los protectores, después de haber escuchado a su entrenador que era momento de descansar, aunque le había preguntado lo mismo. Sabía que Yuri apenas tenía nociones de su idioma, así que creía imposible que lo preguntara a causa de haberlo escuchado de su entrenador. Sin embargo, también sabía que había sido bastante evidente.

Miró a Yuri, con el cabello atado en una trenza desordenada, que luego se juntaba en una cola por sobre su cabeza. Se veía serio, analizándolo como si fuera algo nuevo y él no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo al respecto.

—Estoy inquieto. —Decidió decir la verdad, mientras se secaba el sudor de su cuello—. ¿Y tu?

Otabek no se lo había preguntado directamente. Había sido bastante prudente al respecto, además que tampoco había tenido mayores oportunidades, pero era evidente que tras verlo caer una y otra vez cuando Víctor le exigió ver los saltos, tuviera esa duda. Sobre todo tratándose de Yuri Plisetsky, quien por lo general no fallaba en ninguno desde su etapa Junior.

—Victor dice que actúo como si me hubiera lesionado. —Otabek arrugó su ceño, sin encontrarle sentido a eso.

—¿Y qué piensas tú?

—Que quizás tiene razón. —Plegó su mentón sobre sus nudillos, mirando hacia un lado de esa pista tan extraña para él—. Pero no ha sido una lesión física.

Otabek sabía a lo que se refería, y soltando el aire, dejó caer su palma sobre el hombro de Yuri para despejarle por un momento de ese aura gris que llevaba a cuesta. Yuri le sonrió en respuesta, y como si fuera un niño chiquito plegó su mejilla contra el dorso áspero de Otabek.

—¿Cuando hablaremos de las lesiones no físicas? —preguntó y observó el rostro enfurruñado que mostró Yuri al escucharlo.

Como una forma de aliviar la tensión, Otabek movió la mano para ahora acariciar con sus dedos gruesos la maraña de pelo dorado que escapaba de la trenza y sobresalía sobre su oreja. Yuri casi ronroneó y luego lo miró como si lo responsabilizara de dejarse llevar por el placer culposo de una caricia tras su oreja.

—Después. Todavía quedan un par de días para irme. Mejor llévame hoy a algún lugar. No sé, me gustaría verte de nuevo haciendo música en una disco. Es viernes.

Otabek lo pensó un momento, y dirigió la mirada hacia su entrenador quien daba instrucciones a un pequeño patinador junior que seguía sus pasos. Se pasó la toalla por la mejilla, secando una gota de sudor que corría por su mandíbula, antes de contestar.

—Practicaré dos horas más y vamos a casa a prepararnos. —Yuri le sonrió contento.

—Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, Bek.

Otabek no dijo nada. Solo le dio la espalda y se internó de nuevo en la pista. Yuri, mientras esperó, revisó de nuevo las redes para ver lo acontecido y observando las nuevas publicaciones. J.J había publicado una ridícula aseveración donde decía que esta temporada iba a lograr lo que ningún patinador había podido. Lo dejó pasar, observando las otras cuentas y tratando de evadir la de Minami y su maldita foto de Yuuri. Logró conseguir en qué entretenerse. También le escribió a Mila para preguntar como habían estado las cosas en Rusia.

Lo que le había contado es que ya tenía completo el programa corto y ya Georgi había terminado de programar el libre. También que habían visto a Víctor preparar su programa corto en silencio, desde temprano y que por lo que veía iba a ser un programa precioso. Que la secuencia de pasos era bellísima y aunque no lo había visto con la música, ya solo los movimientos de sus manos y su expresión era suficiente.

Yuri esperaba que sí, la canción la había escogido con Otabek y la creía correcta. Aunque el ritmo no fuera muy movido, las emociones filtradas en su lúgubre melodía era suficiente y daba pie para lo que quería para su programa libre, aunque aún no consiguiera música. Por mucho que se quedara con Otabek en la cama escuchando varias melodías, compartiendo audifonos, aún no la habían encontrado.

Mila soltó un “Que envidia, quiero estar allí acurrucada a mi novio” y Yuri rió, diciéndole que lo abrazaba por él, pero nada más, a lo que ella respondió con otra risa. También le volvió a reclamar por haberse ido sin ella, que bien podrían haberlo planeado juntos para visitar a Otabek los dos y dejar a los “viejos” en casa. Yuri rió y respondió que no, que era semana de amigos y de hombres y que ahora irían a coquetearle a medio mundo en una disco. Las risas que compartieron fueron contagiosas y Yuri pensó que de saber que podría sentirse tan bien lejos de casa, lo hubiera hecho.

Pero no quería estar lejos de Yakov. No iba a cometer el mismo error que cometió con su abuelo. Sabía que Yakov ya había envejecido y no iba a permitir que la muerte llegará antes que él, de nuevo.

Mientras la conversación avanzaba, Yuri pensó en lo extraño que era tratarse así con Mila, cuando siendo más joven apenas la toleraba. Quizás empezó las cosas cuando Mila dominó el patinaje deportivo femenino, superando a su homóloga estadounidense y alzándose como la mejor del mundo, lugar donde todavía no habían logrado bajarla. Quizás inició con admiración muda, y luego con una verdadera amistad.

Debía admitirse que al inicio había sido molesto verla acercarse a Otabek y queriendo robar su tiempo con él. Que incluso se había enojado, la había insultado y se había peleado cuando vio que la insistencia era real y para él preocupante. Recordaba los celos, también las discusiones. Yuri se había enojado y Yuuri reía cuando lo veía molesto cayendose en la pista después de pelear al saber que Otabek le había respondido. Llegó a preguntarle si sentía algo más, Yuri sabía que no, pero habían dos razones que no lo dejaban sentirse en paz: La primera, que Mila ya había tenido muchas parejas y todas terminaban mal, no la veía como la clase de chica para su mejor amigo, la otra, que no quería que Otabek lo dejara de lado.

—Oh Yuri, pensé que también era tu amigo. —La voz de Yuuri se escuchaba clara, tal cual la había escuchado en ese momento que en medio de desvaríos en el vestier de la pista, soltó que estaba enojado porque su único amigo ahora estaba coqueteando con Mila.

Y recordaba que lo había dicho sin mirarlo, atando los cordones de sus zapatos mientras los lentes se sostenían ofendiendo a la gravedad. El cabello negro caía húmedo por el reciente baño y sus mejillas aún estaban roja, un color que se había vuelto común por el frío. Yuri se atragantó con sus palabras, atropellándose con la lengua antes de desviar la mirada a un lado. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y el calor llegarle a las mejillas.

—¡Claro que tu no eres mi amigo! ¡Yo no soy amigo de los cerdos!

Yuuri le había mirado con suavidad, incluso con una sonrisa llena de seguridad y ternura como si pudiera leer exactamente lo que Yuri pensaba, leerlo a través de sus gestos enojados y su actitud de vándalo.

—¿Soy tu rival, entonces?

—Pufff, quisieras. —Remingó con las manos en los bolsillos. Escuchó a Yuuri reír bajito.

—¿Entonces qué soy? —preguntó y Yuri se enredó con sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba con interés a sus zapatos de animal print—. Espero no digas que tu madre como suele bromear Víct...

—¡Claro que no eres mi madre! —Se enojó, recordaba su enojo. El ardor en el estómago que se tradujo en una serie de improperios en ruso. Se acercó a pasos largos hasta Yuuri, enfrentándole con la mirada ahora que era capaz de verlo a los ojos, aunque claro, ayudado aún por las plataformas de sus tennis. Le faltaba pocos centímetros para alcanzarlo, y esperaba ansioso ese momento—. Porque para empezar, te pateo si intentas renunciar de nuevo, ¿entiendes eso, tazón de cerdo?

_Nunca entendiste. Eres demasiado imbécil para hacerlo…_

La mezcla electrónica del ambiente ayudó a despejar la nube gris que había quedado en su cabeza tras ese recuerdo. Tal como Otabek se lo prometió, al terminar la práctica, fueron hasta la casa de Otabek para bañarse y cambiarse. Cenaron antes, por tranquilidad de la madre de Otabek y avisaron que no los esperaran despierto. Otabek cargaba una chamarra de cuero desgastada, una camiseta blanca, y un pantalón de jean negro con las botas de motociclista que tanto le gustaba usar. Yuri se decidió por una camiseta de cuadros amarillos mientras vestía una camiseta negra con los ojos de un felino plasmado y unos jeans desgastado.

El ambiente estaba encendido en una de las disco más movidas y visitadas por turistas en Amasty. Las luces se movían convulsionando a la multitud y en la pista de baile había tanta gente que apenas se podían diferenciar entre cada uno. Otabek, como había prometido, estaría mezclando música en la parte superior, cosa que hizo luego de hablar y quedar de acuerdo con uno de sus amigos. Yuri estaba en la pista, dejándose llevar por la música que tenía la facilidad de transportarlo como si fuera la mejor de la droga. Movía su cuerpo frenético, entre la gente, desbordándose por la adrenalina y dejando que su cuerpo hallara la perfecta sincronía con los movimientos de las manos de Otabek sobre el mezclador de sonidos.

La gente brincaba, su cuerpo saltaba, entre los gritos, voces y los besos de los presentes Yuri halló la perfecta mezcla sedante que adormecía a sus pensamientos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era agitar sus extremidades, su cabeza, dejar que su cabello se llenara de sudor y responder incitante ante las personas que se acercaban para bailar con él toda clase de ritmo.

Como era de esperarse, Yuri llamaba la atención. Entre la abundancia de cabellos oscuros, su cabello rubio resaltaba en la marea, su altura y el color de su piel representaba una marca imposible de ignorar. Mujeres y hombres se acercaron a él en medio de la algarabía y él aceptó sin demora el baile con todos ellos. Yuri era el alma de esa fiesta.

Cuando se sintió agotado y sediento, se movió hasta la barra para pedir algo que beber y pidió la bebida de la casa para probar sus efectos. Mientras esperaba, se dedicó a ver cómo el mundo seguía moviéndose al ritmo de las manos de Otabek, quien ya estaba sudado y seguía moviendo su cabeza mientras miraba con ojos encendidos a la multitud.

Recordó lo que le dijo cuando le habló sobre este hobbie, y Yuri le interpeló lo impensable que era para alguién como él. Otabek le explicó algo que tenía mucho sentido: la sensación de poder que le daba era algo que se volvía casi adictivo. Poder crear música y provocar que el mundo se moviera al ritmo de sus dedos, le dejaba esa sensación que se podría traducir megalomana. Y Yuri lo entendía, lo entendía muy bien.

Y esa satisfacción y seguridad le daban un aire jodidamente sensual mientras estaba tras el equipo, con las luces dominadas también por sus yemas.

Recibió el trago y lo bebió apurado, acelerando el paso del líquido por su garganta. El sabor al inicio era dulzón, pero luego se volvió áspero y fuerte en su garganta, dejándole una sensación quemante en su pecho. Relamió sus labios y sonrió ante la bella chica que se acercaba a él con un ajustado traje de cuero, pequeña, pero con curvas bastantes pronunciadas que no le desagradaban. Se dejó llevar a la pista con el toque de su pequeña mano y comenzó a bailar siguiendo el libertino ambiente.

El licor pasaba entre ellos. Yuri evitaba tomar todo lo que pasaba, pero muchas veces su sed pudo más. Y mientras bailaba con ella, sentía las manos pequeñas tocarle el pecho, apretarle la espalda y bajar hasta su coxis, provocandole más de un jadeo. No tuvo vergüenza de tocar en respuesta, de delinear la figura curva de la mujer, de apretar su pecho y compartir un par de besos con ella.

Volvió a la barra cuando sintió que necesitaba un respiro. Le habían pasado manos hasta donde no debían, y ahora además de acalorado estaba sobre excitado. Pidió otro trago, este era un cóctel bastante fuerte que burbujeaba en un tono amarillo sugerente. Yuri ni se preocupó por preguntar que tenía, comenzó a beber demostrando su resistencia al alcohol, acostumbrado su paladar al delicioso vodka.

—Yuri, estás bebiendo mucho. —Se acercó Otabek, agitado y tropezando entre varios de los presentes. Acababa de dejarle el turno a su amigo, quien tomó el control de la fiesta.

—¡Nah! — Terminó de beberse el cóctel y jaló a Otabek consigo—. ¡Ven!

Otabek no opuso mucha resistencia, dejándose llevar entre el mar de gente que seguía moviéndose en medio de las luces, el humo y algunos papelillos que caían sobre ellos. Miró a Yuri completamente embebido con la música, moviéndose eufórico mientras reía y a veces le abrazaba para instarlo a moverse más. A Otabek no le agradaba mucho hacerlo con tanta gente alrededor, pero se permitió contagiarse con su energía.

La música electrónica iba pasando de ritmos mientras la gente se movía. Yuri seguía bailando con Otabek, pasándole el brazo por su hombro, saltandole sobre a la espalda, abrazandole y apegando su mejilla en el hombro para luego soltarlo con una carcajada. Ambos ya estaban sudados, natural por el ambiente desenfadado que vivían, pero Otabek no se movió de la pista hasta que Yuri lo jaló de nuevo a la barda.

Debía admitirse que ver a Yuri tan fuera de sí y alegre, le llenaba. Al menos podía sentir que ese era el Yuri que recordaba: descarado, libre, arrebatador. El que contagiaba con su pasión a todo. El que tenía el control de su vida. El que no aceptaba un no por respuesta y toda negativa resultaba ser un desafío.

—¡No me gusta tanto como lo hace él! —casi gritó, para poder levantar su voz por encima de la música. Otabek igual tuvo que acercarse a su hombro para que Yuri lo repitiera, después de darle un trago a su botella—. ¡Me gusta más como lo haces tu!

Otabek sonrió y cuando Yuri le pidió de su botella, se la ofreció sin pena alguna. Lo vio tragar un par de sorbos y luego hizo lo mismo, sintiendo a la espuma refrescar su garganta.

—¿Te diviertes? —Yuri volvió a pedir otro trago y este vino entre colores azul y rosas que se combinaba como si fuera una lampara de lava. Lo vio beberse un largo trago de eso y sonrió.

—Jodidamente. —Otabek enarcó una ceja, al verlo tan despejado—. ¡Esto es lo que me hacía falta! ¡Una noche con mi Bek!

No necesitó ver a los ojos para saber que la bebida ya se le estaba subiendo, pero pese a eso no le detuvo. Si Yuri quería darse un momento de libertad, se lo daría, aunque él mismo controlaría el alcohol para llevarlo sano y salvo a casa, cuando les tocara regresar.

Yuri decidió ir al baño, y a pesar de que todo lo que había bebido, no lo vio tambalear. Lo dejó ir, verificando su móvil para ver si había algún mensaje que responder y viendo el mensaje de Mila preguntando como iba la fiesta y que le escribiera al llegar. Lo miró por un momento antes de decidirse a responder.

En el baño, Yuri se dispuso a lavarse las manos después de haber calmado su necesidad. Se sentía contento, libre, con la euforia aún navegándole en las venas y ganas de bailar el resto de la noche, sin importarle si debía dormir. Hubiera podido hacerlo, a no ser que viera algo a través del espejo que le hiciera cambiar los planes. Un joven de quizás su edad, un poco más pequeño que él, se acercaba mientras lo miraba con lujuria a través del espejo. Tenía los rasgos mismos de Otabek, identificándose como otro kazajo. Pero su mirada llena de lujuria distaba mucho de la de su amigo, y cuando lo vio de cerca, al posarse contra el lavado en una actitud directa, el piercing en sus labios le provocó muchos pensamientos impíos.

Que importaba… Oh Dios, ¿que importaba? El chico intentó saludarlo, en su idioma, y Yuri apenas logró contestar con lo poco de kazajo que conocía. ¿Pero qué importaba? Precisamente no querían hablar. Así que Yuri dio el paso y el chico lo recibió gustoso mientras sus labios luchaban por saborear lo que el otro había estado bebiendo en toda la fiesta.

A Yuri le gustó la osadía del chico, la manera en la que mordía sus labios y una de sus manos se movían sobre su camiseta sudada. Gimió contra su boca al hallarse con la espalda contra la pared fría del lugar, suspiró ansioso cuando los labios del muchacho se mudaron a su cuello para lamer donde cruzaba su nuez de adán y se arrastraba los restos de sudor. Yuri no quiso que se quedara con mucho control, así que lo tomó por la cola pequeña que tenía en su nuca para volverlo a besar apasionadamente, compartiendo los sabores combinados del alcohol y recibiendo a cambio el calor que necesitaba en su entrepierna. El chico tenía muy buen cuerpo, de seguro se la pasaba metido en un gimnasio. Era agradable de tocar.

Fue un gusto agarrarle el trasero, sentirlo restregarse a su entrepierna, gemir quedo mientras volvía a amarrar su lengua a la de él y el calor se hacía insoportable. Aquel muchacho sin nombre no tardó en aferrarse contra su nuca y derretirlo mientras hacía más rudo el beso. Yuri apretó más el trasero de él para apegarlo a sí y sentir su cabeza ser licuada de puro gusto.

Eso es lo que necesitaba, lo que quería. Desfogar las ansias y olvidarse de todo, había conseguido el objetivo. Las ropas empezaron a sobrar pero era más la desesperación por concretar algo que las ganas de detenerse para desnudarse. Yuri metió sus manos bajo la franela de rayas y el chico levantó la camiseta para tocar los músculos suaves y definidos de Yuri. Los dedos marcaron rumbos desconocidos y Yuri se permitió jadear de calor.

Estaba demasiado ensimismado en las sensaciones, en los golpes de calor y la adrenalina que amplificaba cualquier roce hasta convertirlo en algo erógeno. No pudo escuchar ni los pasos, ni el sonido de la puerta al abrir. Decidió ignorarlo, decidió seguir jugando con aquella boca obscena llena de peligros y placeres que él quería saborear, pero ante la mirada atenta, fue imposible no mirar y espantar a cualquier testigo que quisiera interrumpirlos.

Y vio a Otabek. En medio de la nube confusa de deseo y ardor, vio a Otabek de pie mirándolo.

Ni siquiera razonó su presencia y justo en ese momento aquel chico apretó su entrepierna y un hondo jadeo brotó de su garganta. Yuri cayó vencido echando su cabeza hacía la losa y desde allí, destinó una mirada comunicativa hacia su amigo. Guiñó un ojo hacia él, como si se tratara de una travesura, y de vuelta jaló el cabello de aquel desconocido para volver a desvivirse en su boca.

No se percató en qué momento quedó de nuevo solo pero lo que ocurrió después ni siquiera pudo detenerlo. Tampoco quiso. La boca de aquel muchacho hizo maravillas sobre su erección, lo llevó al mismo éxtasis mientras penetraba aquella boca ansiosa y veía como se mastubarba en medio del proceso, allí, en la intimidad de un baño público. Cuando se halló completamente erecto no tardó en empujar al muchacho hacia atrás para cubrir su sexo con un condón que, por afortuna, había traído, y agarrarse por fin de aquellos glúteos que tanto le había gustado amasar. El golpeteó de ambos cuerpos contra la puerta metálica se volvió parte de un alucionejo mortal para su locura. Mordió la nuca y jaló la cola del chico, escuchándolo gemir, y gimiendo de vuelta mientras llegaba a su tan necesitada liberación.

Luego todo fue blanco y fuego, y nada. Sin mayores protocolos, los dos se separaron sin siquiera detenerse a pedir sus nombres.

Yuri ahora flotaba en una nube postcoital agradable, que no tardaría en dispersarse, y así logró llegar a la barra y recostarse contra la espalda de Otabek apenas lo reconoció. Su amigo no volteó, pero dejó otra botella sobre la madera y aunque tardó, decidió preguntar.

—¿Obtuviste lo que buscabas?

—¿Sinceramente…? —Arrastró las palabras, ebrio de placer, alcohol y baile—. Sí. ¿Vamos a casa, Bek?

Otabek no respondió, pese a sentir la nariz de Yuri restregándose contra su mejilla. Pero levantarse y abrazarlo para sostenerlo mientras pagaba la cuenta era suficiente respuesta. Yuri se dejó llevar, demasiado fuera de sí como para pensar en hacia dónde se iban, o que le decían. Apenas tenía retazos de imágenes en la cabeza: el rostro de aquella chica con labios de cerezas tentandolo, el aroma de aquel chico robándole los sentidos mientras lo cubría con su boca. La bebida, el éxtasis, la gente moviéndose a su alrededor en medio de la locura. Él y su euforia, él y su soledad, él y su necesidad de sentir algo más que ganas de llorar y gritar.

El y Yuuri bailando. El y Yuuri patinando. El y Yuuri en la moto, recorriendo San Petersburgo. El y Yuuri riendo en la banca. El y Yuuri discutiendo por un nuevo helado a probar. El y Yuuri y Víctor. Yuuri y Víctor besándose. Yuuri y Víctor abrazándose ebrios de felicidad. Yuuri y Víctor patinando juntos sensualmente frente al mundo. Yuuri y Víctor seduciéndose, bailando, comiendo, paseando abrazados, tomados de la mano, riendo mientras pegaban sus frentes y se miraban con adoración.

Yuri no podía marcar la línea en que el desagrado ante sus muestras de cariño, se convirtió en envidia. No podía saber cuando deseó suplantar a Víctor más allá de una pista de patinaje.

Después del baño, Yuri volvió a sentir que la cabeza había regresado a su sitio. Ahora quedaba una pastosa atmósfera en su cabeza y su vista aun divagaba por varios puntos tras haberse dejado caer en la cama de Otabek. La borrachera había pasado, y ahora quedaba la pesadez adormilando sus miembros.

Se quedó allí tirado, tratando de conectar de nuevo sus neuronas, hasta que Otabek salió del baño tras darse también una ducha. Estaba bastante callado, lo cual agradeció. Sentía que cualquier mínimo ruido sería como un taladro en su cabeza. Cuando Otabek buscó espacio en su cama, se acostó dándole la espalda a su amigo y apagó la luz, dejándolos en silencio.

Yuri miró la amplia espalda de Otabek, la camiseta sin manga que lo cubría y aún la humedad brillante de su nuca húmeda. Pasó su dedo por la piel desnuda de su hombro y provocó un erizamiento en su amigo.

—Yuri, ya duerme.

—Creo… creo que aún estoy enamorado del cerdo. —Soltó, sin mayor protocolo, sin máscaras—. Por eso estoy tan celoso, por eso quiero patear a Víctor y lo odio porque lo hacía llorar. Por eso odio que Yuuri prefiriera a aquel cerillo que a mí.

—Yo aún dudo que realmente te hubieras enamorado de él. —Confesó, aun dándole la espalda. Yuri rió ronco y se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a llorar.

—Solo me he enamorado una puta vez, y fue esa. Estoy seguro, muy seguro. Ahora que lo veré, tengo tantas ganas de patearlo y de abrazarlo, de agarrarle la cara, robarle un beso y luego gritarle. —Lo sintió moverse, Yuri miró por fin el rostro de su amigo, con su gesto serio, parecía incluso enojado. Solo le sonrió de lado.

—¿Lo harás?

—No… ¿para qué? Además, no le voy a perdonar.

—¿Perdonar qué?

Yuri no respondió. Sus ojos verdes lucían ligeramente enrojecidos por los rastros del alcohol y del dolor que se filtraba a través de ellos. Otabek no presionó, solo lo cubrió con la cobija.

—Mejor duerme, mañana hablamos.

—¿Sabes? Yo pude besarlo. —Las manos de Otabek se detuvieron—. Fue el jodido mejor beso de mi vida. Él me presionaba, yo sentía que me iba a morir. Me puse duro casi al instante y él se puso igual. —Los ojos de Otabek se quedaron fijos en él, cubiertos de horror.

—Pero, ¿no estaba en ese momento con Víctor…? —Yuri soltó una risa amarga y el brillo de sus ojos era como ver el puñal clavado en el alma.

—¿Sabes que es peor que perder? Que no te dejen competir…

Yuri alzó sus brazos y rodeó su cuello. Apegó su mejilla sobre la áspera mandíbula de Otabek y susurró “Te quiero, Otabek”, una, dos, diez veces. Otabek buscó acomodarse mejor, lo que le permitía el cuerpo de Yuri y el suyo propio, mientras intentaba tragar la sensación de ardor sobre su pecho. Lo escuchó hablar del porqué estaba seguro de que sí estaba enamorado de Yuuri, que estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Le preguntó si acaso no haría lo mismo, si no sentiría la misma impotencia si viera a la persona que ama sufrir, por culpa de otro. Si no quería arrancarla de esas manos. Si no buscaría llevarsela lejos.

Otabek supo que sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conforme voy revisando, releyendo y corrigiendo, me doy cuenta de algunos detallitos que he intentado arreglar. Así que cuando vean que está apareciendo una publicación de update en capítulos anteriores de Wattpad, es por eso. Desgraciadamente en Fanfiction no sé por qué no me actualiza los archivos. Voy a intentar hacerlos pero me está dificultando eso por la plataforma, o no sé si es parte de los pequeños errores que hay en la plataforma. Creo que estas ediciones son normales al escribir un longfic, es más que todos en palabras o referencias. La más importante corrección es en el capítulo 1, donde Otabek gana el mundial y J.J no aparece porque todavía no se ha reincorporado. Fue un error mencionar a J.J allí en el mundial porque no recordaba que él estaba de receso, y me confundí creyendo que estaba volviendo cuando apenas es que va a regresar en esta temporada. Creo que nadie había notado ese pequeño error, pero cuando lo vi quise golpearme xD
> 
> Esté capítulo no había sido planeado, Yuri lo decidió todo cuánto ocurrió. Pero no afecta en nada el rumbo que va a tener la historia, lo que sí es que profundiza las razones para lo que ocurrirá en unos cuántos capítulos.
> 
> ¡Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios!
> 
> Y les dejo el grupo de lectores que cree para el fic. Más que nada para compartir ideas, impresiones, y algunos arts que veo en internet y me hacen pensar en Matryoshka. En mi perfil está la información para que puedan agregarse para estar con nosotros.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.
> 
> Como les había comentado, fanfiction estuvo fallando la semana pasada con las actualizaciones. Si en este capítulo no aparece la fecha de actualización correcta, les enviaré un pm para avisarles. Les invito igual a ser parte del grupo de lectores, está en mi perfil de está página el link del facebook. Seré muy feliz por ello. Por último, fe de errata: El gato de Yuri es macho y se llama Potya, no sabía que Kubo había revelado esta información a través de su cuenta de Instagram. Y como no lo sabía y no había nombre en la información oficial, yo le di nombre y sexo. No sé si fanfiction me permita hacer las correcciones en los capítulos pasados, pero intentaré hacerlo en wattpad. Y bueno, al final cuando acabe el fic subiré un PDF con todas las correcciones hechas para los que quieran tenerla a mano :3

_“Tenías una vida antes de Yuuri, Víctor. ¿Dónde está?”_

Víctor no podía dormir. De hecho, tenía ya varios días sin hacerlo, mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a una rutina y deseaba no sentir la ausencia de Yuri. Había tenido demasiado tiempo libre para pensar una y otra vez cómo había sido su vida antes de Yuuri, solo para llegar a la conclusión de que había sido en el hielo, y que, por obvias razones, ya no había hielo al que volver.

_“Tendrás que descubrirlo, en todo caso. Sin importar si pretendes hacer algo con él o no. Porque es terriblemente triste volver con alguien solo porque lo necesitas.”_

Christofer había sido bastante claro en sus palabras, mientras lo único que los mantenía conectados era un computador. No tuvo reparo en nombrar cada una de las razones por la cual era malísima idea el que Víctor cediera el impulso de agarrar un avión hacia Japón.

—Imagínate —dijo, dramatizando su voz con esa forma de ronronear al pronunciar el francés—. Llegas allá, todo desaliñado, delgado, como si hubieras estado internado en una clínica. Lo ves todo lozano, seguramente acaba de tener sexo hace poco.

—Chris… —Sintió que se quería morir.

—Nada de Chris. ¿Crees que no tiene quien se haya dado cuenta de lo bien que se ve? Pero vamos, llegas tu, con tu cara lavada y le dices... ¿qué?

—No tengo idea.

—Claro. Porque para empezar, no tienes nada que ofrecer. Tu vida es un desastre, Víctor, te has alejado de la gente que te quiere, te has alejado de lo que quieres, ¡te has desenamorado de ti mismo! ¿Con qué vas a llegarle? ¿Con tu vida hecha pedazos? ¿Tu autoestima en el piso? ¿Con la sombra del campeón que fuiste? Recuerda que Yuuri antes de amarte como Víctor, te amó como el campeón del mundo.

—¿Estás intentando animarme? Por qué estoy empezando a dudarlo.

—No, estoy intentando patearte desde aquí, desgraciadamente mi pierna no es lo suficiente larga. —Victor quiso reír, pero estaba seguro que de hacerlo sólo saldría un lastimero sollozo—. No es que me guste tu brillante idea de: quiero reconquistarlo. Yuuri tendrá que demostrarme que puede contigo.

—Yuuri no tuvo la culpa…

—Difiero. Y con lo que nos ha mostrado hasta ahora confirma mi apreciación. Es cierto que pudiste ser un hijo de puta, Víctor, pero de haber estado en mis manos no dejo que pase el mes para agarrarte a patadas y sacarte del agujero donde decidiste meterte. Yuuri no lo hizo, y para mí es suficiente.

—Pero…

—No intentes justificarlo, Víctor, o cortaré la llamada. —Chris no era una persona que se enojara con facilidad, pero sí tenía muy en claro sus apreciaciones y era difícil que lo convencieran con sentimentalismo. Chris, pese a todo, siempre había sido el más cuerdo al respecto y quien mejor sabía diferenciar las emociones de los razonamientos. Eso había permitido que su relación actual avanzara pese a los baches, a todos los que tuvo que pasar.

Siete años de relación, una pareja felizmente cimentada y ahora un niño, daban evidencia de ello.

Se quedó en silencio, mirando con atención a sus uñas más cortas de lo cómo las había tenido en su vida.

—Pero es tu vida, son tus decisiones. —Continuó Chris, en un tono más calmo—. Siempre fueron tus decisiones, es hora de que vuelvas a tomarlas responsablemente pensando en ti.

—¿Y que me recomiendas?

—Amate. —Puntualizó. Víctor sentía que era una respuesta tan obvia y al mismo tiempo tan abstracta en ese momento—. Piensa en ti, piensa en las cosas que te gustaban hacer y hazla de nuevo. Reconcíliate contigo mismo, y luego de eso, luego de vivir tu vida por ti y sentirte bien, puedes pensar si estás listo para buscar a alguién más.

—Aunque sea el mismo Yuuri.

—Aunque sea un extraterrestre. Te apoyaré si te veo feliz, realmente feliz, Víctor.

Potya se movió entrando por la puerta entreabierta para saltar contra su pecho desnudo y ronronear. Víctor le sonrió quedo, sucumbiendo a los deseos de la felino y acariciando suavemente su pelaje mientras el movía su cola.

Amarse. ¿Cómo podía amarse si no se perdonaba sus errores? Víctor había tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlos, para identificarlos y castigarse por ellos. Por todos los errores cometidos, por todas las fallas hechas y por la forma en que había arruinado todo.

Su orgullo no le permitió conformarse por menos de lo que había obtenido en el hielo, y su ambición pretendió que podía ser el rey de la pista, al mismo tiempo de sostener a Yuuri a su lado como si fuera su trofeo, lo único suyo. No podía simplemente irse aplastado por los dos Yuris antes de él renunciar. Intentó, llevó su cuerpo al límite para lograr alcanzar de nuevo las marcas y el oro, dejarlos atrás por última vez.

No pudo soportar a Yuuri sobre el podio, con el oro, mientras él lo miraba fuera de él. Fue la primera vez que sintió la desazón de la derrota, la agridulce victoria de Yuuri había sido como sacarlo de la pista con una patada. Mientras lo vio arriba, alzándose sobre el resto y con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción, él sintió más que felicidad. Y se odió por primera vez en ese momento.

_“¿Estás seguro de regresar? Vitya, deberías ya dejarlo”_

Su terquedad lo llevó a desobedecer la voz de Yakov, quien lo miraba con preocupación al verlo desafiando los límites de su cuerpo. Preparar sus programas, ver a Yuuri practicando, practicar un tema en conjunto con el que gritara al mundo y se gritara a sí mismo, el amor que ellos tenía. Como si aquel baile pudiera hacer que su corazón no alojara duda.

Podía recordar la mirada llena de amor y pasión de Yuuri mientras bailaban ese tango en el hielo. Mientras lo encendía y encendía al público, conforme se movía seductor ante todos con sus ojos fijos en él. Fue fácil esconderse en esa máscara invisible de perfección, dejarse distraer por la pasión que Yuuri emanaba y despertaba en él, para esconder su propia frustración.

Tan fácil que hubiera sido asumir que su estrella ya debería dejar de brillar para darle el paso a las otras, pero tuvo que admitirse que eso no fue lo que pensó cuando abandonó a Rusia para ir a Japón. Nunca lo pensó como el momento para dejar a otra estrella brillar, sino para él regresar y dejarlos a todo boquiabiertos. Solo para que al final, cayera aparatosamente al intentar hacer lo que solo Yuuri había hecho, en un impulso suicida que acabó con su carrera.

Y sabía, sabía que Yuuri se dio cuenta. Sabía que Víctor estaba intentando alcanzar a Yuuri cuando ocurrió el terrible accidente.

¿Después de allí? Después de allí lo destruyó todo.

Víctor extendió la mano hacía su mesa de noche, alcanzando la matryoshka que estaba justo allí. Tenía su propia forma, con el traje de Stammi Vicino violeta, y una sonrisa coqueta. Al abrirla, se encontró con otra de sí mismo, vestida de entrenador, con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa de corazón. Luego una más, con su traje de competidor, la emblemática chaqueta de Rusia en los olímpicos y una expresión decidida. Al final, había una pequeña, era él mismo abrazando a Makkachin con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegaba a ser ni de tristeza ni de alegría.

—Así te imagino. —Le dijo Yuuri, admirando la muñequita mientras Víctor le había mostrado su compañera. Era Yuuri, un Yuuri con lentes, ropa normal y que nada tenía que ver con el hielo, con los ojos más preciosos y soñadores, con la sonrisa más sincera y brillante. Lleno de sueños, lleno de ganas, lleno de pasión y tanto amor que dar.

—Oh, yo así te veo. —Recordó que lo abrazó por la espalda, apegó su mejilla a la de él mientras sostenían cada quien la muñeca del otro—. Ese eres tu, bajo toda esa capa de inseguridad, miedo y ansiedad.

Yuuri giró su rostro tan solo un poco, para buscar su mirada. Víctor recordaba esos ojos redondos y conmovidos, brillantes y cálidos. Sus dedos dejaron la muñeca en la mesa, para bordear con ellos el rostro redondo de Yuuri y él sostuvo la suya entre sus yemas, con amor. El no pudo controlar el deseo de besarlo suavemente, de abrazar los labios de Yuri con los suyos en pequeños y sentidos sorbos, de acariciarlos y mojarlos. No pudo tampoco detener el calor que subió como una marea cuando Yuuri le abrazó por su costado y sobrecogido, entre los besos, suspiraba “te amo”.

Justamente esa muñeca de Yuuri estaba dentro de la suya, rota, en cinco pedazos. Con un nudo en la garganta la veía en pedazos que no se juntaban entre sí, que partían la sonrisa en dos.

¿Cómo amarse si destruyó lo que más amaba?

Ya escuchaba a Chris respondiendo esa pregunta de forma pragmática: Averigualo en el camino.

Cuando amaneció, los ojos de Víctor evidenciaba la falta de sueño. Se bañó tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, como solía hacerlo antes de tan siquiera recordarlo. No estaba encontrando ningún placer en hacerlo, pero debió admitirse que se sintió un poco mejor, como si el descanso que no pudo lograr mediante el sueño, lo hubiera encontrado en parte en la ducha.

Estuvo luego de pie frente al espejo, mirando su propio cuerpo desnudo por primera vez en años con atención. Cuando lo hizo al vestirse para la entrevista solo se dio cuenta de lo delgado que estaba porque el pantalón bailaba. ¿Cuántos kilos había bajado? ¿Estaría muy debajo de su peso ideal? Ahora que se veía, su cuerpo había perdido firmeza y además se podían notar sobresalir los huesos de su cadera y sus clavículas. La piel estaba opaca y reseca y no se había percatado de algunos moretones en sus pies seguramente por los patines que él usaba al entrenar a Yuri y que había descuidado.

Víctor extendió y flexionó su rodilla derecha frente al espejo, notando que no dolía. Como si no tuviera nada, como un espejismo, o una tortura perfectamente creada para hacerle creer que estaba curado y doler cuando menos esperara. Hizo una mueca y se miró mejor la cara. Paso de un lado a otro, notando la resequedad de su piel, el color morado bajo sus ojos como bolsas de sueño. Incluso se miró con atención los dientes, e hizo un mohín con sus labios cuando se desconoció de quién había sido. Pero también se admitió que en ese momento no era que le preocupara mucho lo que la gente pensara también.

Otras de las cosas diferentes. Víctor se apartó del espejo y saludó la balanza de su baño, la que había dejado de usar quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Recordó que la había comprado para Yuuri, para que tuviera controlado su peso y así no perder su estado fìsico para las competencias. Ahora era él quien posaba sus pies blancos, exageradamente blancos, con algunas heridas de los patines, y veía la flecha moverse marcando el peso. Estaba por lo menos diez kilos por debajo.

Amate, volvió a escuchar la voz de Chris en la punta de su oreja. Que abstracto se escuchaba el poder hacerlo.

Mentalmente, intentó hacer una lista de cosas que le gustaría hacer por él ese día, aunque no contaba con demasiado ánimos para hacerlo, ni creía que cambiara en algo la sensación resignada con la que vivía. Quizás compraría un nuevo libro, tenía tiempo sin leer algo nuevo y repetía los que ya había leído. Podría comprarse algo que le gustara comer, eso sería bueno para su estómago que empezaba a quejarse. Quizás comprarse algo de ropa, aunque si pensaba que subiría de peso el gasto sería innecesario.

Decidió mejor dejarse llevar, y se vistió sencillamente, con una franela manga larga de rayas y sus vaqueros, los que mejor le quedaba porque antes eran muy ajustados. Se calzó las botas y cuando su reflejo le hizo acercarse hasta el lugar donde solía colocar la correa de Makkachin, su estómago se comprimió.

Ah cierto, su vida antes incluía a Makkachin, su viejo amigo, quien estuvo con él hasta el último respiro. Tenía ganas de decirle a Chris que no se sentía como si estuviera recuperando una vida, sino como si tuviera que armarse una con lo poco o nada que quedaba en sus manos. Sonrió en burla a sí mismo y salió con las manos en los bolsillos, sin nada que esperar de un paseo impuesto por la amistad.

El sol suave golpeó contra sus ojos, en medio de la anubarrada sombra que cubría en general en San Petersburgo, el hecho de que ya el invierno no estaba sobre ellos se notaba solo por el sol que se colaba entre las nubes. Víctor se había colocado una gorra y caminaba con los lentes oscuros puestos, como si quisiera esconderse de la multitud que pasaba a su lado, ignorándolo. Al pasar por una cafetería de la esquina, el aroma a tostadas y café tentó a su estómago, aunque no se sintiera con muchas ganas de comer. Pero cedió al impulso y antes de darse cuenta estaba sentado en una mesa, en la terraza porque hacía buen clima y se había quitado la gorra porque empezaba a incomodarle.

—Señor Nikiforov. —Escuchó a su lado, cuando estaba por escribirle a Chris que su primera parada en el plan “buscate una vida”, era comerse una tostada con desayuno continental—. ¡Que honor volverlo a ver aquí! ¿Le provoca lo de siempre? Será por parte de la casa.

La sorpresa no le permitió reaccionar a tiempo, pero se sentía bastante diferente a lo que creyó. Le dibujó una sonrisa sincera, corta y la mujer, quien lucía quizás de su edad, le sonrió en respuesta. Acordaron lo que pediría y esperó desde allí que llegara su pedido. San Petersburgo lucía como siempre, la gente caminando en un tranquilo sábado, algunas parejas paseando perros y algunos niños corrían seguro para acercarse a algún parque.

Habían algunos locales nuevos, como aquella zapateria de cuero importado que no recordaba haber visto antes, o esa librería enorme que estaba donde antes hubo estado una feria de comida. Pero también habían lugares que permanecían, como la tienda de antigüedades de unos ancianos eslovacos que incluso mantenía la misma fachada, o la cafetería que estaba visitando, que era la misma que solía visitar muchos años atrás, con la diferencia que tenía algunos detalles del local.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver servido su platillo de desayuno continental, con tostada, mermelada de fresa y un juego de toronja. Se sorprendió un poco por la acertada que fue la decisión y le sonrió agradado a la mujer quien peinaba su cabello castaño hacía la espalda. Ella se mantuvo allí, como si esperaba su veredicto de la comida. Víctor no tardó en dárselo con un alegre exclamación.

—Me alegra que le guste, Sr. Nikiforov. En verdad es un gusto tenerlo aquí de nuevo.

—Había olvidado lo deliciosa que es la tostada aquí.

—Me alegra saberlo, eso quiere decir que volverá. Por cierto, ¿le molestaría si antes de irse me regalara un autógrafo? Mi hijo es un ferviente fan de usted, estará feliz si llego con él. —Víctor asintió, devorando con gusto el tocino— . Muchas gracias.

La mujer lo dejó comer y él disfrutó cada bocado con demasiada emoción. Acabó pronto, y cuando la mujer se acercó con la hoja para el autógrafo, se acercaron tres comensales más quienes tímidamente le pidieron lo mismo. Víctor no dudó en entregarlos, incluso sonrió, conversó un poco con cada uno de ellos y preguntó hacía quien estaba dedicado el autógrafo. La salida de la cafetería había sido mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, y se sintió repentinamente feliz. La joven que lo había atendido le extendió una invitación para la noche, mostrándole el programa que tenía la cafetería a esa hora.

—Es un especial de música en vivo. Estará un dueto de violín actuando con nosotros, son un grupo de jóvenes universitarios pero le puedo asegurar que disfrutaría la velada.

—Oh, gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta. —Sonrió mientras veía la programación—. No sabía que también estaba abierto de noche.

—Fue una decisión de la dirección desde hace dos años y nos ha ido bien. Le damos la oportunidad a jóvenes del conservatorio para darse a conocer y ganar un poco de dinero haciendo música, mientras nosotros ofrecemos menú especial.

Víctor sonrió y asintió completamente encantado. Quizás si se daría la oportunidad de ir.

Tras haber avisado a Christofer que estaba haciendo caso de sus consejos, su amigo le pidió que tomara fotografía de todos, con la intención de enviarsela. “Necesito pruebas”, aseguró y Víctor rodó los ojos y se dispuso a cumplir con la nueva demanda de su amigo.

Fue a la estética que solía visitar en su época y las mujeres lo atendieron con mucho entusiasmo. Apenas les dijo lo que necesitaba, todas buscaron atenderlo como un rey y se ofrecieron gustosa en cumplir con su pedido. Corte de cabello, hidratación, manicure, pedicure, todo cuanto quiso fue cubierto entre risas y comentarios emocionados de cada una de ellas. Y ser atendido así, fue algo que le llenó de sumo bienestar. Incluso se permitió dormitar mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones y sonreía a los encantos de cada una de ellas.

La primera foto que Chris recibió, fue de él tras el tratamiento en la estética. Su cabello corto, visiblemente más hidratado y la compañía de todas las chicas que junto a él hicieron el “amor y paz” antes las cámaras. Chris rió desde su hogar mientras miraba la foto y recibía la sopa que su pareja le había servido, con su hija llenándose de compota la cara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó su pareja, acercándose sobre su hombro. Chris le dejó ver la fotografía de Víctor con todo el centro de belleza a su alrededor.

—Me llamo Cristo y estoy viendo a Lázaro resucitar. —Su pareja soltó una carcajada mientras miraba la foto y le daba crédito a Chris. Ciertamente, se veía un muy buen indicio.

—¿Entonces quitaste la piedra?

—No, creo que solo le dí el empujón. El viejo Yakov debió haber quitado la piedra.

Antes de alejarse, le dejó un beso en los labios y fue a la cocina para servirse su propio plato de sopa y la guarnición de ambos. Chris aprovechó para escribirle en respuesta un felicitaciones y recomendarle que le hacía falta comprar ropa y que ya había salido la nueva colección de Calvin Klein. Víctor respondió que era buena idea, y que se dirigía hacia allá. Más tarde recibió fotografías de Víctor en el vestidor probándose como una docena de camisas y media docena de pantalones.

Era más que un buen indicio. Chris veía todo con entusiasmo, aprovechando que su hija estaba tomando la siesta y estaba recostado en la cama con su pareja. Eso fue antes de que él buscara su cuota de atención, de la manera sutil a la que estaba acostumbrado. Besó su cuello, derramandolo sus labios por todo el largo mientras sus manos acariciaban el torso desnudo de Chris. Soltó un suspiro contento mientras escribía el último mensaje y dejaba el teléfono al lado.

_**Chris »** Te escribo más tarde._

Víctor solo sonrío y lo dejó ser. Compró una docena de nuevas piezas, pese a haber pensado que no era necesario si pensaba subir de peso, pero mientras eso pasaba, debía tener ropa que le quedara a la medida, ¿no? Se convenció de que el gasto era necesario y visitó un par de tiendas más, hasta que sintió hambre y se dio cuenta que ya estaba por sobre las tres.

Visitó un restaurante del centro comercial y allí recibió más muestras de cariño por parte de los encargados. Uno tuvo el decoro de recomendarle el mejor platillo del día y una de las meseras se acercó con la ilusión de participar en una foto juntos. Víctor tomó la fotografía, firmó un par de autógrafos y comió un delicioso plato de Pelmeni. Al final, la casa le regaló una prueba de caviar negro, algo que degustó gustoso acompañado de un buen vino.

Para el final de la tarde, Víctor llegó a casa con varias bolsas de distintas tiendas de marca y una sonrisa que no se había visto en mucho tiempo. Decidió prepararse una tina y con el agua caliente y sales aromáticas, se dio un baño mientras disfrutaba de una copa de vino y leía el primer capítulo del libro que había comprado. Más relajado, salió de la tina y caminó por todo el departamento con su bata de baño y dejando sus pasos húmedos sobre el piso. Volvió a ver el aviso de la programación de la noche, y decidió que pasaría para disfrutar un rato más antes de encerrarse al departamento. Sorpresivamente, se sentía mucho mejor.

La noche lo encontró en la terraza de aquella cafetería, disfrutando de una bellísima interpretación de un dueto de violines y un violoncello, mientras probaba vino tinto y su mentón reposaba en su mano derecha. A veces podía escuchar de nuevo la voz de Yuuri, sentado a su derecha, sosteniendo su mano con el anillo mientras decía lo bien que se escuchaba y lo mucho que le gustaba la música en vivo. Por un momento giró la mirada hacia el asiento a la derecha, imaginó la presencia de Yuuri allí. Sus lentes enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos brillando entre las luces y sombras del local. La copa de vino a medio saborear, la forma en que entreabría sus labios como si quisiera saborear las notas de música en el aire.

_**Chris »** Y entonces, ¿tenía razón?_

Le distrajo el sonido del móvil. Miró hacía su teléfono y sonrió, contestando de inmediato.

_« Tenías razón, me siento mucho mejor._   
_**Chris »** Lo sabía. Ahora quiero ver fotos, no me has pasado ninguna otra. Dime que no estás en la cama ya acostado. Mínimo te espero en un bar._   
_« No, no estoy en un bar, estoy en la cafetería de la mañana. Están dando un espectacular programa de música en vivo. Y estos violines suenan muy bien._   
_**Chris »** Me alegra saberlo._

Víctor tomó una fotografía de sí mismo, con su mentón apoyado en el dorso de su mano y una pequeña sonrisa ligeramente provocativa.

_**Chris »** Así quería verte, amigo. Así._

Víctor pensó por un momento, tras haberle enviado la foto a Chris, sobre sus palabras. Abrió desde su móvil de nuevo su red social, y colocó la nueva publicación con un mensaje muy emblemático que estaba seguro moverías las redes. Él, con esa foto vistiendo elegante, desafiando al resto de los patinadores del mundo y llamando a todos sus seguidores para un mismo objetivo.

—Disculpa, ¿podría acompañarte?

Victor levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer, bastante joven y arreglada, sonriéndole sugerentemente. Su cabello largo y castaño caía en bucles sobre su espalda. Estaba tomando la silla de la derecha, la misma donde debía estar el lugar de Yuuri si estuviera allí.

Tras pensarlo, Víctor aceptó.

**…**

La despedida en Almaty se sintió extrañamente pesada. En la tarde del sábado, tras haber dormido lo suficiente como para que la resaca abandonara su cuerpo, caminaron juntos por las calles, sin destino específico. Yuri intentó hacer reír a su amigo, bromear, como si lo que había pasado en la noche no hubiera ocurrido. Pero nada quitó la expresión de Otabek ni la extraña turbación de su mirada. Así acabó el sábado, y así llegó la mañana del domingo, donde tenía que ya agarrar vuelo.

Otabek lo acompañó hasta allí, pero se sentía incluso anómalo el mirarse.

—¿Estás enojado? —Terminó preguntando, frunciendo su ceño porque se sentía sumamente descabellado no tener la libertad de abrazarlo para despedirse.

—Estoy preocupado. —Le confesó mirándole a los ojos. Yuri le sonrió y Otabek desvió la mirada hacía la pantalla. Entonces, Yuri le tomó la mano, sobresaltándolo, y provocando que Otabek le devolviera la mirada.

—Ya sé que es lo que tengo, será más fácil hacer algo con esto. —Le soltó y le dió un pequeño puño contra el hombro, como para animarlo—. Gracias por recibirme, escucharme y aguantarme, Bek.

—Fue un placer.

Escuchó la voz anunciando el vuelo a San Petersburgo. Sabía que era hora de despedirse.

—Una cosa Yuri: Tu corazón es demasiado valioso para entregárselo a quien no lo quiere recibir. Ese corazón es el que te da esa mirada de soldado. Ten más cuidado con él.

Yuri suavizó su mirada, aunque dentro de él estaba ese brillo decisivo de saber que es lo que iba a hacer. Lo abrazó con fuerza, a modo de despedida y aún si no podía sentir el mismo entusiasmo de su amigo.

—Te prometo que no volveré a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Tras tomar el vuelo, se dedicó a revisar sus redes sociales durante el tiempo que esperaba el despegue, solo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Víctor había reabierto su cuenta y ya tenía dos nuevas publicaciones desde su última vez, tres años atrás. Una en lo que parecía ser una estética y otra en una invitación intrínseca a la nueva temporada de patinaje, con una expresión que él le conocía. La idea estuvo rondando en su cabeza durante las siguientes horas de viaje, pensando en qué había pasado en esa semana y qué había provocado que Víctor repentinamente hubiera vuelto a las redes.

Apenas llegó, informó a Víctor de que ya había llegado y estaba camino al aeropuerto. No recibió ninguna respuesta, así que tomó la motocicleta que había dejado aparcada en el aeropuerto y se dirigió hacía el edificio.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta del departamento y el aroma de filete stroganoff llegó a sus sentidos, recordandole que no había comido bien. Víctor estaba recién bañado, vestido con un pantalón deportivo y una toalla sobre su hombro. Yuri sólo cerró la puerta tras él y dejó caer el equipaje para quedarse recostado a la pared de la cocina, intentando encontrar las diferencias entre el Nikiforov que había dejado y el Nikiforov que encontró.

—Espero estés preparado para dejar tu alma en la pista a partir de mañana —dijo Víctor, sintiendo la mirada de Yuri sobre su espalda, pero sin decidir mirarle, más interesado en ver a su filete prepararse.

—Espero que ya mi programa esté hecho.

—Oh, lo está, desde hace una semana. Pero cómo decidiste tomarte vacaciones sin mi permiso.

—Ya tengo el tema libre. —Se acercó y le extendió un par de audífonos, mientras Víctor miraba con interés—. Escuchalo y me dices.

Víctor hizo lo que le pidió, ajustando los auriculares y dando play a la pantalla. Conforme iba a escuchando, con los ojos cerrados, su rostro pasó por distintas expresiones: concentración, intriga y finalmente sorpresa. La música lograba expresar mucho de lo que Yuri quería para su programa, aunque le faltaba aún un poco más, quizás un toque que solo podría darle él.

—Me gusta.

—¿Te parece buena?

—Bastante buena, aunque le falta algo de fuerza. —Yuri chistó, sin embargo en el rostro de Víctor no había muestra de decepción—. La trabajaré para hacerla tal como la necesitamos.

Cierto… Yuri recordó que Víctor solía crear sus programas e incluso componer las canciones que usaba para ello. Hacía arreglos y buscaba músicos profesionales para ayudar a expresar lo que quería. Y así mismo, Yuuri llegó a hacerlo. Sus programas eran arreglos y composiciones inéditas.

—¿Tú hiciste los arreglos de los programas del cerdo? —Victor lo miró sorprendido con la mención pero de inmediato renegó. Volvió la mirada hacía las ollas donde se estaba cocinando su comida, y revolvió un poco el filete.

—No, lo hizo Yuuri, con ayuda de una chica que nunca dejó de estar enamorada de él en Detroit. Aunque según supe está casada y tiene un hijo.

Oh…, pensó Yuri, mientras veía el arroz blanco terminar de cocerse. ¿Cuántos corazones rotos dejó Yuuri en el camino sin que el inepto se diera cuenta?

—Mañana empezaremos a practicar el programa corto. Te voy a exigir horas extra de entrenamiento hasta que recuperes el tiempo perdido. No puedo permitir que el programa no haya sido perfeccionado antes de Septiembre. Espero estés dispuesto a entregar tu alma en el hielo, porque Minami Kenjiro no te lo va a dejar fácil, menos teniendo a Yuuri de respaldo. —Yuri lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien—. Los japoneses tiene algo muy fuerte con el deber y el honor que los hace más peligrosos cuando eso está relacionado con alguién que quiere enorgullecer.

En el pasado, para Yuri, Minami no era más que una mosca pegada a la pared: insignificante, sin nada de valor, sin nada destacable. Incluso le había resultado insulso cuando venció a Yuuri en esas nacionales de forma tan patética, alguién que estaba muy por debajo del Yuuri incluso del GPF de Sochi. Que ahora fuera uno de los favoritos del público, era una ironía molesta.

**…**

En Montreal, Canadá, J.J volvió a caer cuando intentó ejecutar ese salto. No había sido una caída aparatosa, por fortuna, pero a J.J comenzaba a fastidiarle lo mucho que le costaba ejecutarlo. Sus padres miraron todo desde las baranda y su esposa, Isabella, cortaba la grabación, mientras sujetaba a su hija con el otro brazo.

Colette, como la habían llamado, era una bebé de once meses que se debatía por entrar al hielo con su padre, moviendo los brazos rechonchos hacia su dirección. Isabella la sostenía con un brazo, tratando de evitar que se moviera demasiado. Pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en llorar si su padre no le presta atención.

—No te desanimes. —Escuchó J.J apenas salió de la pista, mientras su madre le entregaba los protectores con una mirada llena de orgullo—. Sé que puedes hacerlo, no hay nada que no puedas lograr J.J.

—Además, nadie más ha podido hacerlo. Así que no te preocupes.

J.J le sonrió a sus padres y asintió mientras le dirigía la mirada a su esposa e hija. Isabella le miraba con un amor visible en sus ojos, serenos y encantados, mientras la niña no dejaba de apuntar sus manos hacía él mientras decía papá.

Su pequeña niña tenía el cabello hasta las orejas, en un largo y lacio negro brillante y sus ojos azules eran grandes y expresivos, con preciosas pestañas. Las mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frío y sus labios balbuceaban papá una y otra vez. J.J sonrió enamorado de su bebé y la cargó en sus brazos mientras ella reía encantada.

—¿No te lastimaste? —preguntó Isabella, pasandole una botella de agua mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

—No, estoy bien. —Bebió del agua mientras la niña usaba sus manos para alzarla más, como si se tratara de un biberón. J.J casi se ahoga por la risa y tuvo que separarse de la boquilla para poder toser.

—En las redes, Víctor volvió a activar su cuenta de Instagram. Ha subido solo dos fotos pero el mundo está convulsionado. Hay una que seguro te interesará ver.

Isabella le mostró la pantalla mientras J.J se recargaba sobre ella por detrás y la bebé buscaba asomarse sobre la cabeza de su madre. La foto de un Víctor en la noche mirando fijamente la cámara mientras bebía vino no parecía nada emblemática si la separaban de la frase.

_“Nos vemos en la competencia #VíctorNikiforov #Season2022-2023”_

Era un claro desafío, una muestra de competitividad que no estaba del todo mal empleada, porque Víctor ciertamente volvía a las competencias, aunque fuera como entrenador y coreógrafo. Sin embargo, J.J sintió la euforia burbujear en su sangre cuando lo leyó y unas ganas de vencerlo a él y a Yuri. Isabella le sonrió de lado y besó su barbilla al reconocer esa mirada de fuego.

—Deberíamos responder al desafío. —Sonrió su esposa, mientras apuntaba con la cámara hacia ellos. El rostro sudado de J.J, su niña asomada sobre su cabeza y ella sonriendo con felicidad.

La fotografía fue tomada, notándose que estaban en el ring de entrenamiento. Ella no tardó en separarse y escribir el texto, con el cual se cargaría la fotografía en su cuenta.

_“Preparandome para ganar el oro en el GPF #JJStyle #JJComeBack #Season2022-2023”_

J.J rió al verlo y besó a su niña, quien andaba con la vista en el hielo.

—Me conoces muy bien. —Elogió mientras Isabella sonreía con orgullo.

En ese momento sonó su móvil y Isabella le mostró la pantalla, mostrando el rostro de Otabek en la fotografía. Eso era una gran sorpresa, una que no se había esperado.

**…**

_**Guang Hong »** ¿Entonces piensas publicar algo? Todas las redes están convulsionada con la publicación que hicieron J.J y Víctor. ¡Yo tengo ganas de hacer algo también!_   
_« Quizás más tarde, cuando lo de ellos baje._   
_**Guang Hong »** Esté GPF se ve que va a estar muy reñido. Leo dice que le emociona, a mi también, pero siento que va a ser casi una carnicería._   
_« Jajajaja ¡eso es divertido!_   
_**Guang Hong »** Bueno, sí. Por cierto, ¿Yuuri ya vio la foto de Víctor?_

Minami miró hacía el frente, mientras la melodía sonaba y disfrutaba de la vista. Allí estaba Yuuri, patinando por simple gusto, después de que el entrenamiento acabará y le permitiera disfrutar de la pista a solas, como le gustaba. No le importaba quedarse esperar un par de horas más después de su entrenamiento si podía verlo patinar allí, exclusivamente frente a él.

La melodía que estaba sonando fue la de su último programa de exhibición, la que estaba sonando esa noche que luego anunció su retiro. Podía recordar la forma en que el público, conmovido y sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo, cantaron la estrofa de la canción mientras Yuuri patinaba con un sentimiento demoledor, que los aplastó a todo. Era su despedida, nadie lo notó hasta ese momento, que Yuuri se estaba despidiendo de su carrera, del hielo, del público, de todos los que le habían acompañado. Se despedía de Víctor, ahora comprendía.

Y allí estaba, volviendo a ejecutarlo. Volviendo a lucir emocionado como en aquel momento, volviendo a hacer vibrar su piel como en aquel tiempo que no pudo dejar de llorar mientras lo veía ejecutandolo. Era increíble como Yuuri podía preservar la belleza de sus programas y sus pasos aún estando con una simple ropa de entrenamiento.

_« Creo que si la vio, pero lo ha tomado bastante bien. Ambos estamos seguro de lo que queremos en esta temporada._   
_**Guang Hong »**  ¡Me alegra saberlo!_

Minami alzó su móvil, y grabó una parte del programa, cuando el coro se extendía en un dueto lleno de pasión y los instrumentos tocaban en su momento clímax. “Time to say goodbye”, sonaba en su punto más álgido, donde la melodía se volvía una con el alma de los cantantes y la orquesta se estremecía. Minami comprendió que tendría que entender a Yuuri a partir de sus programas y patinajes, porque allí, allí era el verdadero Yuuri.

Yuuri dejó de ejecutarlo y se detuvo en el medio de la pista, con sus manos sobre su rostro y respirando con agitación. Ese era el final del programa. Minami sonrió y cortó la grabación, para pasarsela a Guang Hong, sabiendo que su amigo no la subiría al menos que alguno de los dos diera la autorización.

—Ese programa… —dijo Minami, con los brazos sobre la barda—, fue muy triste y precioso, sigue siéndolo como esa vez que lo patinaste.

Esa vez que Yuuri cambió repentinamente el programa de exhibición, ya que había sido otro el interpretado en el GPF anterior. Yuuri se acercó a la barda, y recibió el paño de las manos de Minami, para secarse el sudor.

—Era un programa que había preparado con antelación, para cuando alcanzara la sexta medalla de oro.

Yuuri había tomado la decisión desde antes, Minami no podía darse una idea desde cuando.

Soltó un suspiro y lo vio recogiendo los protectores de las hojillas para usarlos. Todavía no se había atrevido a preguntar porque solo seis medallas, porque no ir al mundial por la séptima, porque no otra temporada para ir por más. Yuuri, de haber continuado, fácilmente hubiera podido igualar el título de pentacampeón de Victor Nikiforov.

—Oye Yuuri… —No pudo quedarse con las ganas de al menos hacerle una pregunta. Yuuri levantó la mirada, acomodándose los lentes que había dejado en la mesa—. ¿No te arrepientes? De haber dejado tu carrera ese año, ¿no te arrepientes?

Yuuri bajó la mirada un momento, mientras recogía sus patines con las hojillas azules. Sus dedos no pudieron evitar pasar por la cuchilla, mirando la bandera de Japón bordada en la suela.

—No, no me arrepiento. Pero quizás, hubiera hecho las cosas de forma diferente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conforme voy revisando, releyendo y corrigiendo, me doy cuenta de algunos detallitos que he intentado arreglar. Así que cuando vean que está apareciendo una publicación de update en capítulos anteriores de Wattpad, es por eso. Desgraciadamente en Fanfiction no sé por qué no me actualiza los archivos. Voy a intentar hacerlos pero me está dificultando eso por la plataforma, o no sé si es parte de los pequeños errores que hay en la plataforma. Creo que estas ediciones son normales al escribir un longfic, es más que todos en palabras o referencias.
> 
> ¡Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios!
> 
> Y les dejo el grupo de lectores que cree para el fic. Más que nada para compartir ideas, impresiones, y algunos arts que veo en internet y me hacen pensar en Matryoshka. En mi perfil está la información para que puedan agregarse para estar con nosotros.


	30. Interludio 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Agradezco a todos los que se animen a leer esta historia.
> 
> Como les había comentado, fanfiction estuvo fallando la semana pasada con las actualizaciones. Si en este capítulo no aparece la fecha de actualización correcta, les enviaré un pm para avisarles. Les invito igual a ser parte del grupo de lectores, está en mi perfil de está página el link del facebook. Seré muy feliz por ello.

Ya había sido suficiente sorpresa el recibir una llamada de él, pero Christofer no se esperó que la situación hubiera llegado a ese punto crítico.

Tomó el primer avión que encontró a San Petersburgo, dejando a su pareja en su hogar, un hogar que compartían juntos desde que había decidido retirarse del patinaje competitivo. Christofer apenas preparó una pequeña maleta para el viaje, algo muy ligero, sin considerar que requeriría quedarse muchos días allá. Había escuchado en la voz de Víctor el apremio por verlo. Se despidió de su pareja y acarició la cabeza de su gato antes de partir, sin tener idea de lo que encontraría.

Christofer sabía del amor. Sabía de la decepción, del despecho, del odio. Christofer sabía de las lágrimas, de la tristeza, de las heridas. Lo sabía, pero jamás había vivido algo así, jamás había experimentado algo con tanta fuerza como para derribarlo a sí mismo. Lo sabía por los libros, por las historias contadas, por las experiencias de sus jóvenes hermanas que entregaban demasiado y recibían poco. Y aunque sabía, el panorama que encontró en San Petersburgo le daría un nuevo sentido a cualquier conocimiento previo que tuviera al respecto.

Víctor no le esperó en el aeropuerto, sólo le dio la dirección para llegar con taxi al lugar. Christofer se las arregló para movilizarse pese a su dificultad con el ruso. Llegó al lugar y tras haber tocado varias veces, se atrevió a rodar la manilla y la encontró abierta. El apartamento de Víctor estaba en un edificio elegante y antiguo, con un cuidado que preservaba sus mejores arreglos y le daba un aire aristócrata. La puerta estaba abierta y dentro estaba oscuro. La situación se sintió surreal.

Penetró con cuidado, y revisó los lugares del apartamento después de dejar el equipaje en la sala y cerrar la puerta tras él. La cocina estaba silenciosa, con algunos platos sucios en el lavadero, un par parecía tener días allí. El comedor estaba vacío y habían espacios que parecían no haber sido habitados en semanas. El polvo ya dejaba una estela gris en los muebles y cuando Chris pasó la punta de su dedo, pudo dejar su paso al retirar la película de polvo del vidrio.

Parecía que nadie vivía allí. La casa estaba desolada. Chris sintió la opresión en su pecho, una fuerza invisible aprisionándole y arrebatándole el aire, cuando dirigió la mirada en la puerta cerrada de lo que debía ser la habitación. Se acercó a ella, encontrándose sin cerrar y con suavidad escurrió un movimiento para abrirla.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, se adivinaban varias siluetas. La cama, una consola de libros y otros objetos, un televisor apagado. Christofer se acercó al bulto acostado en la cama, reconociéndolo por el largo que ocupaba y los mechones que se adivinaban fuera de las sábanas. Víctor tenía el cabello ligeramente más largo, dormía acurrucado contra su espacio pero Chris no podía verlo descansar. Su expresión permitía adivinar un desasosiego hondo, uno que no se puede abandonar ni siquiera cuando duerme. Le costó tragar al verlo, lo sintió como si el aire alrededor de Víctor estuviera lleno de sal, lleno de agua. Solo pudo soltar un suspiro y recogió los platos que estaba en el suelo, para dejarlo dormir un poco más.

Supo que no iba a volver pronto.

Christofer volvió a la cocina y lavó todo, acomodando la vajilla en el estante y limpiando el mesón. Encendió la luz de la sala con las luces tenues de la lámpara y pasó un paño húmedo por la superficie de los muebles. Algo en él tenía la necesidad de devolverle el espacio habitable a ese apartamento que lucía como si nadie estuviera allí. Pero no entendía, no entendía qué estaba pasando.

Mientras sacudía el polvo de los muebles, podía recordar fácilmente la sonrisa de su amigo mientras abrazaba a Yuuri, avergonzado y tímido, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Podía recordar el baile de tango hecho sobre el hielo, frente al mundo, sonriéndole al público y demostrándole a la prensa rusa que no le importaban lo que pensara de ellos. El modo en que Yuuri lo seducía en el hielo, la manera en que Víctor lo acariciaba en respuesta a sus encantos, como casi se besaban al terminar la presentación.

Esa casa no era la casa de una pareja que se amaba. No era la casa de un hombre feliz. Mientras Víctor dormía, Christofer revisó las redes sociales y las noticias para saber que había estado pasando, porque admitía que ese año, entre sus planes de adoptar un niño, había descuidado las noticias deportivas y la vida de sus antiguos compañeros de competición. Veía las noticias de Rusia, aunque tenía que usar el traductor para intentar entender. Leyó algunos comentarios que intentó traducir, y el odio visceral que se leía de parte de los rusos en cada publicación nacional o internacional que hablaban de los triunfos de Yuuri en el hielo. Yuuri había ganado el GPF, la prensa solo resaltaba la ausencia de Víctor. Yuuri ahora viajaba a Estados Unidos para postularse de nuevo a los Cuatro Continentes.

Por eso no estaba allí…

Apretó los labios y miró alrededor, buscando algo que le contara lo que estaba pasando. Al revisar con sus ojos, no encontró nada que pudiera darle una pista, aunque se sentía tan obvio que dolía. La ausencia era tan palpable que se podía respirar y se podía reconocer la forma. Si Yuuri aún vivía allí, con él, algo terrible debía estar pasando entre ellos para que la casa luciera devastada.

El pitido de un nuevo mensaje de voz llamó su atención. Christofer se acercó a la contestadora, y encontró que había más mensajes guardados. Sabía que era un abuso a la privacidad detenerse a escucharlos, pero su necesidad de respuesta fue suficiente para empujarlo a hacer lo que no haría en otras circunstancias.

_“¡Maldita sea, Víctor! ¡No fuíste! ¡Otra vez no fuiste! ¡Mueve tu anciano trasero y haz algo! ¡Te voy a patear, juro que te voy a patear en cuanto asomes tu maldita calva! ¡Eres tan pateti…!”_

_“Víctor, soy Mila. Sé que no has querido responder ninguna de mis llamadas, pero por favor, por favor, al menos haz caso a lo que te digo. ¡Levantate de donde estás y reacciona! Sé que debe ser duro, intento imaginarlo pero vas a destruir todo…”_

_“Todo lo que has logrado por tu necedad y egoísmo. ¡Lo estas destruyendo! y no sé cuánto vaya a aguantar. Así que, si aún una parte de ti te quiere o lo quieres, ¡reacciona!”_

_“Hola Víctor, soy Georgi. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Si necesitas hablar, no dudes en llamarme. Correré a donde estés y podemos hasta compartir unas copas. Lo que te haga sentir mejor. Estoy contigo.”_

Más mensajes similares siguieron sonando, Christofer sintió que cada uno de ellos era una soga que le asfixiaba. Pese a no poder entender lo que decían porque estaba en ruso, en los tonos de voz se escuchaba la desolación, preocupación, la rabia, la compañía. Se escuchaba de todo…

_“¡Maldito imbecil! ¡Ha ganado el oro! ¡Ha ganado el oro de nuevo y no puedo verlo feliz! ¡Que le estás haciendo!”_

_“Vitya… volví a ganar… Yo, yo ya no puedo más…”_

Christofer paró el desfile de grabaciones que buscaban atropellarlo. Sintió la opresión aún mayor al escuchar la voz de Yuuri hablando en ruso, con el tono destruido. Su mano se posó sobre su mandíbula, temblorosa, sin llegar a entender del todo lo que ocurría, pero imaginando ya el alcance.

Alejó su mano del botón de la contestadora y marcó rápido un número conocido. Tendría que decirle a su pareja que el viaje sería más largo de lo que planeó.

Cuando Víctor despertó, lo sintió porque se había levantado y se quedó de pie en el borde de la puerta. Christofer había buscado en el canal del televisor de la sala donde estarían transmitiendo el campeonato de Cuatro Continentes. Todavía no empezaría la división masculina, pero necesitaba ver a Yuuri de lejos y contrastar las emociones que había escuchado.

—Despertaste. —Le dijo a su amigo, apagando el televisor al ver la mirada fría de Víctor sobre la pantalla—. ¿Tienes hambre? No soy muy bueno cocinando, ya lo sabes, pero al menos hice algo comestible.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

—Un par de horas. —Se levantó y caminó hacía él, sin estar seguro de qué movimiento debería hacer. Tenía incontenibles ganas de abrazarlo, pero Víctor lucía tan pálido, tan frío, que ya adivinaba su rotundo rechazo—. Hice un poco de fideos.

No esperó respuesta de Víctor, sino que se apresuró para servirle en un pequeño plato de hondo y lo dejó en el comedor. Víctor tardó en moverse, pero pronto decidió hacerlo y se sentó con desgano frente al plato. Comió en silencio, arrugando el rostro en algunos momentos, y luego solo tragando todo lo que le habían servido. Christofer se había sentado a su lado, en silencio, y moviendo las manos inquietas en la mesa.

—Gracias por venir. —Escuchó. Christofer le sonrió con cuidado.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Por cierto, tienes muchos mensajes en la contestadora. ¿Desde cuando no la limpias?

Christofer sabía que tenía mensajes posiblemente desde hace 2 meses, pero quería escucharlo. Víctor solo removió lo que quedaba de fideos, sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Ya los borraré.

—¿Lo has escuchado al menos? —No respondió nada. Christofer suspiró sin saber si sería prudente insistir.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Cómodo, y rápido. Conseguí un vuelo que venía con puestos de primera clase disponible. Había un poco de ventisca al llegar, pero nada que retrasara el vuelo. —Se quedó en silencio, solo escuchando un ligero asentimiento por parte de Víctor—. Me preocupé al ver tu llamada y escuchar tu mensaje. Vine en cuanto pude. ¿Cómo sigue tu rodilla?

—Mal.

—¿Pero has seguido con los ejercicios, las terapias? —Víctor seguía con la mirada en el plato—. Debes hacerlo, no puedes descuidarte.

—Ahora mismo soy un inútil, Christ. —El aludido renegó, pero Víctor cortó todo intento de convencimiento—. Lo soy. Soy un inútil, no puedo hacer para lo único que he servido en toda mi vida.

—No has servido solo para patinar, Víctor, no solo eres el campeón del mundo. —Víctor sonrió con hastío. Christofer supo que sus palabras no llegarían, porque el mismo Víctor estaba convencido de lo contrario—. Dime al menos para qué me has llamado. He venido desde bastante lejos, creo que merezco algo más que silencio de tu parte, Víctor.

Detuvo el movimiento del cubierto sobre el plato vacío. Christofer se había enfocado en él, en la suave rotación que hacía como si emulara un reloj de aguja.

—Él se fue. —Escuchó la voz, como un hilo vibrando en las penumbras. Christofer levantó sus ojos, y se quedó sin aire al ver las gotas que caían con libertad a la madera y el vidrio—. Me ha dejado.

No había expresión de dolor en el rostro de Víctor. No había una dramática mueca de angustia no habían párpados arrugados, arrítmico respirar, ni arrugas en su frente. Simplemente rodaban, rodaban como si hubieran sido contenidas por años, por siglos. Rodaban como si hubiera una filtración. Víctor no dejó de ver el plato vacío. No dejó de enfocar sus ojos que enrojecían en aquel vacío blanco, mientras sus mejillas eran invadida por una, por otra, por muchas.

Christofer sintió que se estaba ahogando con ellas, con las bellas y aterradoras lágrimas de Víctor. Fue incapaz de hablar, fue incapaz de moverse y decidir abrazarle. Ni siquiera pudo decidir tomarle la mano, porque Víctor, así como se veía, parecía una enorme pared de cristal que cedería y se destrozaría con el mínimo roce. Y él, por primera vez, sintió miedo de ahogarse en ese dolor.

—Hace días, llegó y recogió todo. Lo hizo en silencio. Guardó todo, todo. Su ropa, sus libros, sus pertenencias, lo hizo sin verme. Lo hizo lento y tortuoso, se tomó tiempo, se tardó tanto tiempo, como si quisiera torturarme...

_“Quería que discutieramos de nuevo. Quería escucharlo gritar de nuevo. Quería verle la mirada llena de odio que lanzara sobre mí, quería que al menos nos gritaramos porque sabía que después de eso se iba a acostar a mi lado, dándome la espalda, pero se iba a quedar allí. Pero decidió irse en silencio, decidió irse sin hablar, decidió irse sin pedirme explicaciones, sin reclamarme. Estaba cansado, yo estoy cansado, todo esto ha sido un… un sin sentido. Y aunque sabía que iba a pasar, y lo odio, no puedo dejar de llorar. Me enoja no poder dejar de llorar desde que se fue. Quiero odiarlo, quiero tenerle resentimiento, quiero detestarlo, quiero arrepentirme de verdad. Y todo lo que hago es sentirme inútil, desgraciado y llorar. Odio sentirme así, odio no poder odiarlo. ”_

_Lo lamento… Lo lamento…_

Christofer no pudo decir más que esas dos palabras.

_“Estoy enojado. Enojado conmigo, enojado con él, enojado con mi pierna. Enojado con mi suerte”_

Christofer lo dejó ir, cuando Víctor decidió que quería meterse en la cama de nuevo. Se quedó mirando las lágrimas acumuladas sobre el vidrio y la madera, incrédulo. Su palma ocultaba sus labios y el agujero dentro de su pecho, parecía estar a carne viva, palpitando.

¿Cómo es posible que Yuuri lo hubiera dejado así de roto? ¿Cómo es posible que Yuuri lo dejara así de vulnerable?

La pregunta se repetía en su cabeza, una, diez, mil veces. Se recostó en el mueble sin poder encontrar dormir, y al día siguiente, no sabía qué hacer para tratar de asimilar lo que había escuchado. Sólo cocinó algo para el desayuno, intentó pasar su mano sobre el pecho para recordar que su corazón estaba aún allí. Sabía de despecho, sabía de dolor, sabía de angustia, pero no sabía de la desolación. No sabía de la desesperación. No sabía de la resignación.

—Apaga eso. —Víctor volvió a salir. Tenía la pinta de no haberse bañado en días. Christofer no lo hizo, no obedeció porque justo iba a iniciar el programa corto del segundo grupo masculino, donde Yuuri competía. Estaba en compañía de Yakov, a su lado también estaba Yuri Plisetsky, aunque no entendía qué hacía allí si no tenía que competir.

Yuuri lucía frío, seguro, indetenible. Christofer comenzó a comprender las palabras de Víctor, su necesidad de odiarlo.

Dejó los protectores de sus cuchillas en manos del entrenador y se vio respirar profundo mientras se sujetaba en el barandal de la pista. Luego se movió dentro de ella, deslizándose con suavidad sin detenerse a saludar al público, hasta que llegó al centro y se puso en posición. En ese momento el televisor se apagó. Cuando Christofer volvió su vista hacia atrás, vio a Víctor apuntando con el control y su mirada encendida en una rabia muda.

—Hice desayuno. Recuerdo que te gustaba el continental, tenía tiempo sin hacer un desayuno así. ¿Te sirvo? —Sólo respondió con un asentimiento y a los pocos minutos, le sirvió en el comedor. Christofer miró a Víctor por primera vez andar con un bastón de madera, y cojeando, llegó hasta el asiento sin emitir ruido.

Mantuvo el silencio cómodo entre ellos, mientras lo observaba comer. Por el celular, se dispuso a revisar las puntuaciones, interesado en saber si tras la separación los números de Katsuki se veían afectado. No. Estaba en primer lugar.

Una sensación de cólera le embargó el estómago.

—Gracias Chris. —Escuchó la voz de Víctor, dejando el plato con algunas sobras . Christofer suavizó su semblante, y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—De nada. Lo que pueda hacer para ayudarte. Siento que no puedo hacer mucho… —Hubo de nuevo silencio, pero este era particularmente molesto para Christofer. No quería volver a ver a Víctor llorar como lo había hecho en el día anterior. No quería volverlo a ver así de vulnerable, pero no sabía si sería correcto preguntar, si podía al menos saber qué había pasado para que las cosas se sintieran así—. Víctor…

—Él va a seguir compitiendo. —De nuevo su mirada en el plato, vacía, lejana—. Me lo dijo: ganará de nuevo el oro. Me pidió que lo mirara, que mirara como patina. —Su sonrisa estaba torcida, hastiada, ofendida—. No quiero mirarlo.

Mirarlo… Yuuri Katsuki era un desalmado si le pedía a Víctor en la condición en la que estaba que lo mirara triunfar en el hielo, ganar el oro, aquello que ya no podía hacer. Era un desalmado, un egoista, un ególatra. Jamás pensó que palabras como esas lograran describirlo, pero se sentían tan adecuadas en ese momento.

—No tienes que verlo si no lo deseas. —Coincidió con amabilidad, atreviéndose a rozarle suavemente el dorso de su mano. En la otra aún estaba el anillo visible, opaco, como todo lo que Víctor representaba ese momento.

—No lo voy a hacer.

_“—Yuuri Katsuki está de nuevo cerca del oro. Si gana la siguiente competencia puntuando con los mejores puestos en el programa libre, ¡Yuuri puede tener asegurada su sexta medalla de oro internacional! Morooka, debemos admitir que jamás había esperado semejante remonte de un deportista al ocaso de su carrera._   
_—Te equivocas, Honda. No es el final de la carrera de Yuuri Katsuki. Con sus 27 años de edad, aún tenemos un par de años más para verlo disfrutar de más medallas en los eventos internacionales. A pesar de que tiene tras de él deportistas de alto rendimiento, al parecer ninguno puede igualar la resistencia que posee y que le permite agregar saltos en la segunda mitad para puntuar alto. Además, aún falta los juegos olímpicos que será en dos años. Yuuri es el principal favorito para ganar el oro, luego de que en los juegos del 2018 no pudiera asistir por la pequeña lesión en el tobillo derecho...”_

Apagó el televisor. Repentinamente sentía que tendría un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Las sienes le palpitaban y la ansiedad por saber cómo había logrado Yuuri Katsuki destruir a Víctor Nikiforov estaba por enloquecerlo. Ese con quien estaba allí no era Víctor. No era el hombre que ganaba medallas, que sonreía al público, que buscaba siempre sorprender al mundo. No era el hombre indetenible, imperturbable, que pasaba de largo los demás y sonreía como si todos tuvieran que adorarle. No era su amigo, no…

Víctor estaba de nuevo durmiendo, como si no pudiera salir de la cama sin desear volver, acurrucarse y esconderse bajo la almohada. Christofer empezaba a sentir ansiedad al no saber qué hacer. Parecía que sus esfuerzos, que su compañía, no lograban hacer nada para sacarlo de ese abismo.

Al pasar las horas, lo volvió a ver salir, más deprimido de lo cómo se acostaba. Sus ojos caídos, opacos, habían dejado de cargar con la hermosura del cielo, como siempre habían sido.

—Bien, creo que he sido lo suficiente paciente. —Se levantó tomando un tono serio con su voz, que la hacía sonar más profunda de la que ya era. Christofer le dedicó una mirada fría a Víctor, y provocó que se quedara un momento contra el marco de la puerta—. No puedo soportar verte así. Vas a bañarte.

—¿Eh?

Y como si no fuera suficiente sus palabras, Christofer avanzó hasta tomarlo del brazo, y con algo de brusquedad se lo llevó al baño. No mostraba intenciones de ceder en ese aspecto. Lo empujó al baño y se acercó a la regadera para ir moderando la temperatura del agua. Luego, se levantó y con las manos húmedas tomó el rostro de Víctor y sin ninguna duda le besó los labios. Víctor no hizo nada para detenerlo, de haber querido no lo hubiera podido hacer. La sorpresa y confusión le detenía los movimientos, haciéndolo incapaz de reaccionar.

—Me parte el alma verte así, Víctor. —Le dedicó una caricia tenue en su mejilla mirándolo con total preocupación—. Así que es hora de sacudirte y hacerte entrar en raz…

No tuvo tiempo para actuar, Víctor no le dejó hacerlo. En un arranque desesperado se le fue encima, rompió sus barreras, y casi lo empujó contra el espejo y el lavado mientras le devoraba los labios con desesperación, casi como si necesitara arrancarselo de la cara. Christofer apenas había podido sostenerlo de los hombros, pero no había logrado apartarlo mientras sus ojos seguían mostrando el impacto de esa reacción. Víctor le besaba con una locura visceral, casi animal, que le recordaba a sus inicios. Su cuerpo podía notar la familiaridad, pero su mente se negó a dejarse llevar por los recuerdos agradables de otro tiempo. La mordida recibida podría lanzar corrientes erógenas por toda su piel y su cuerpo reconocer perfectamente el contraste del cuerpo de Víctor sobre el suyo, pero su mente se negó a darle oportunidad a todas esas sensaciones.

Christofer encontró la fuerza para oponerse a la embestida de Víctor, y separó su rostro, tomando aire con dificultad. Alzó su barbilla aprovechando que su altura le daba una mínima ventaja y sintió los labios de Víctor atosigarle la áspera piel de su garganta.

—Victor, por favor, basta. —Intentó sonar lo más severo que se podía ser en esa situación—. Esto no es lo que quieres, ni lo que quiero. —Frunció su ceño y apretó sus manos en los hombros de Victor para transmitirle la negativa. Sirvió, Víctor se detuvo—. Amo a mi pareja, y sé que tú todavía lo amas también. No es justo para ambos…

Sintió la frente de Víctor golpear contra su hombro, su respiración chocar contra la camisa que se había empezado a sentir endemoniadamente delgada. La mano de Víctor que se había sujetado en su cadera rodó rozando su muslo antes de colgar y dio paso a un tenso silencio.

Christofer agradeció que hubiera logrado detener la locura que Víctor había pretendido iniciar, aunque aún sentía el sabor erógeno de su sangre y el palpitar desquiciante de sus labios. Rodó una mano contra la nuca contraria, acariciándolo como un leve consuelo y le permitió quedarse allí.

—Quiero olvidar…. —susurró Víctor, en un doloroso francés.

—Lo sé… pero no así.

—Lo lamento…

Víctor mismo se separó de él y miró hacía la tina que se estaba llenando. Christofer podía ver en su mirada una conjunción de imágenes difusas, imágenes en un idioma inentendible para él. Podía atrapar la añoranza, el miedo y la desolación que se imprimía en esos ojos. Finalmente, él mismo decidió comenzar a desvestirse y Christofer necesitó darle y darse su espacio después de lo que había ocurrido.

Tras el incidente, no lo volvieron a mencionar. Christofer le preparó la cena a su amigo y luego estuvo con él en la sala, consolándolo en silencio. Allí Víctor se permitió llorar de nuevo, pero este llanto era diferente y sin duda más desgarrador. Aún en silencio, sin muecas que enfatizara su dolor, la expresión de Víctor luciendo como una vasija escurriendo agua era la oda a la tristeza, la oda más perfecta y agobiante.

Lo dejó llorar en silencio, y solo le dedicó caricias a su cabello. Así se acabó ese segundo día.

_“—¡Yuuri Katsuki ha ganado el oro! ¡Señores! ¡Es la sexta medalla de oro de este patinador que no ha dejado de darnos sorpresa!_   
_—Después de su bellísimo programa corto llamado I dreamed a dream, el programa libre ha dejado a todos los jueces boquiabierto. ¡Que capacidad de interpretación! ¡Nos llega hasta las lágrimas!_   
_—Ver a Yuuri Katsuki en la pista es recordar lo maravilloso que es este deporte, ¡como el arte y la capacidad deportiva se unen en una sola disciplina! Ha sido maravilloso, Katsuki debe estar muy orgulloso de su sexta medalla._   
_—Oh, ciertamente sí. Solo ver la manera en la que se inclinó a besar el hielo tras terminar su interpretación, con su rostro forrado de lágrimas, evidencia la entrega y la pasión que Katsuki imprime en el hielo. ¡Estamos muy ansiosos de verlo en la World Champion!”_

Yuuri había ganado de nuevo. Había cumplido las palabras que Víctor le había dicho. Christofer apagó el televisor y tuvo la necesidad de caminar con el enojo drenándole la calma. Tenía que entretenerse con algo, hacer algo antes de hacer alguna locura. Por un momento hasta se le antojó tomar a Víctor por simplemente arrebatarle a Yuuri la capacidad autodestructiva que había dejado en él.

Pero no, no sería lo correcto y Chris mascaba una rabia dura, muda, que sería solo aplacada si veía a Yuuri sufrir. Yuuri volver y pedirle de rodillas a Víctor que le permitiera quedarse a su lado. O Yuuri sufriendo por haber pedido lo que más amaba, que inequivocamente nunca había sido Víctor.

En su mente, no podía avalar otro destino para Yuuri que el sufrimiento y la soledad. Ver lo que había dejado de Víctor, lo catapultaba a la persona más desagradable que había conocido en su vida. Y verlo ganar de nuevo mientras Víctor se retorcía en la miseria, era algo que no le pensaba perdonar. Nunca.

Ese día, no buscó que el televisor fuera encendido, se dedicó a entretener a Víctor con otros temas, hablándole de sus últimos viajes, invitándole a que fuera con él a Suiza donde estaba con su pareja. Cambiar de ambiente, hacer algo diferente, incluso visitar a otros especialistas. Todo, lo que pudiera ser necesario para que Víctor Nikiforov no se quedará allí.

No logró convencerlo y verlo desaparecer de nuevo en esa habitación le llenaba de una angustia cada vez más palpable. Christofer solo veía a su amigo caer y caer, cada vez más profundo, como si no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Para protegerlo de sí mismo.

Otro día murió y Christofer intentó hacer lo mismo con el nuevo día. Intentó salvarlo, intentó respaldarlo.

Pero fue imposible. Tras comer y bañarse y quizás comentar algunos temas, Víctor se despedía para volver a dormir y escapar de lo que estaba pasando. Christofer se mordía los labios incapaz de rendirse. Caminó por toda la sala buscando alguna solución, alguna manera de convencerlo de irse consigo y miró toda la casa como si la sintiera completamente ajena. Ese no era un hogar, era una prisión. Una prisión llena de recuerdos, de momentos, de huellas de Yuuri Katsuki en su vida que Víctor no quería abandonar.

Empezando con esas Matryoshkas. Christofer la miró con enojo, reconociendo que la que estaba allí era la de Víctor. Sonriente, con su boca corazón y vistiendo el traje de Stammi Vicino. Al agarrarla comenzó a sacar las otras, la vestida de entrenador, la que le seguía como competidor y la última… la última lo dejó helado. Lo que tenía dentro no tenía sentido. Lo que tenía dentro era tan diciente que temía interpretar lo que estaba interpretando.

Habían pedazos de una quinta matryoshka.

Horrorizado, volvió todo a su lugar, con la impresión de haber destapado algo muy íntimo. Se sentó en el mueble intentando recuperar el aire.

Víctor volvió a despertar, y Christofer se obligó a dejar de pensar. Se levantó apresurado, pensando en qué hacerle de comer a Víctor mientras las manos las sentía sudar frío. Entonces recibió una llamada de su pareja. Le extrañó, porque sabía que estaba con Víctor y lo importante que era para Christofer apoyarlo en este duro momento. Sin embargo, lo que había buscado decirle era algo inesperado, algo que jamás pensó vivir justo en ese instante.

Corrió a encender el televisor. Víctor estaba saliendo del baño.

_“—No puedo aún superar la sorpresa, Morooka. Este es, sin duda alguna, el momento más triste que he vivido en mi carrera de periodista. Yuuri Katsuki ha decidido detener su carrera justo ahora, ¡después de una actuación tan maravillosa!_   
_—Su gala fue preciosa y triste, pero esta noticia nos ha tomado a todos de sorpresa. Solo tenías que ver el rostro de Yuri Plisetsky, su rival declarado, al escuchar la noticia cuando Yuuri tomó el micrófono sobre el hielo. Es una terrible pérdida para el patinaje artístico, pero deseo de corazón que Yuuri consiga lo que anhela al salir de las competiciones. Que todos sus planes sean fructíferos.”_

La cámara había enfocado el momento en que Yuuri, con una sonrisa tan falsa como sus palabras, se despedía de la multitud y les daba las gracias por ultima vez. Luego había enfocado los rostros de las personas que estaban con él. De Yakov, sereno y serio, como si lo hubiera sabido todo desde un inicio, y Yuri, completamente agarrado de sorpresa, con el rostro horrorizado.

Víctor alcanzó a llegar al mueble, a tropezones, con una expresión similar. Aunque Christofer no salía de la consternación, ver el rostro de Víctor fue ver a la angustia personalizada.

Las imágenes de esa competición fueron vertiginosas. Los comentaristas no dejaban de hablar de lo sucedido. Mientras intentaban hacer tiempo para armar la improvisada rueda de prensa, destacaban los logros de Yuuri a lo largo de su carrera, desde que inició ocho años atrás en la liga senior, hasta lo que había logrado en sus últimos tres años. Christofer sujetó el brazo de Victor para convidarlo a sentarse a su lado, y este apenas obedeció, caminando de forma autómata antes de derrumbarse en el asiento. Sus manos cubriendo su rostro con devastación.

Entonces, llegó el momento de la rueda de prensa. Se habían tardado más de lo usual. Yuuri apareció en pantalla con el rostro enrojecido e hinchado, visibles rasgos de haber estado llorando antes de aparecer frente a las cámaras. Yuri Plisetsky no estaba allí, y Yakov, junto a Phichit eran quienes lo acompañaba. Yuuri tenía la expresión de querer desaparecer y acabar ya con todo eso, no con hastío, sino como si llevara encima una enorme derrota.

Las preguntas no lo dejaron salir como quiso, pero hubo una de ellas que provocó un revuelo entre los periodistas. Cuando uno decidió hacer la pregunta que todos se hacían y que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar.

_“—¿Por qué volver a Japón y no a Rusia? ¿Considera que no tiene nada por lo cual volver?”_

Yakov replicó, dispuesto a retirarse y llevarse a Yuuri lejos de todos ellos , pero fue el mismo Yuuri quien tras levantarse por la presión de Yakov, decidió responder esa pregunta, con la mirada baja, escondiendo su expresión entre sus cabellos negros.

_“—Tengo muchas razones por lo cual volver, pero Víctor y yo hemos decidido continuar nuestros caminos separados.”_

El revuelo lo cercó y Yakov junto a Phichit tuvieron que llevárselo lejos antes de que la prensa lo atosigara con preguntas más personales. Christofer tragó grueso, porque estaba seguro de haber escuchado en esa voz la vacilación propia de un nudo en la garganta. Pero fue peor aún la sensación de escuchar la congoja de Víctor, el llanto haciendo ruido, la desesperación en su rostro forrado de lágrimas que a diferencia de las anteriores, mostraba su genuina angustia.

—¿Cuando decidí eso Yuuri…? —Hipó, apretando sus yemas contra su rostro, transformado por la más honda frustración—. ¿Cuándo…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este Interludio es importante proque muestran muchas cosas no solo de porqué Christofer piensa así, sino de que pasó con Victor tras la partida de Yuuri. El próximo interludio probablemente sea YuYuu. ¡Y también pasen por el fic Filomeno on ice! que es un fic basado en Matryoshka de un youtuber que realiza videos sobre los patinadores.
> 
> ¡Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios!
> 
> Y les dejo el grupo de lectores que cree para el fic. Más que nada para compartir ideas, impresiones, y algunos arts que veo en internet y me hacen pensar en Matryoshka. En mi perfil está la información para que puedan agregarse para estar con nosotros.


	31. Resumen de Temporadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Les invito igual a ser parte del grupo de lectores, está en mi perfil de está página el link del facebook. Seré muy feliz por ello. También estoy aprovechando para subir el fic en AO3 y así tenerlo en tres plataforma.
> 
> Este desglose pertenece a las competiciones en el mundo de Matryoshka. Estan los acontecimientos que han ocurrido, cuantas medallas han ganado cada uno de ellos y sobre todo, en que año han sido las renuncias de los competidores y la entrada de los nuevos al panórama internacional. Este panorama fue necesario realizarlo para poder respaldar lo que está por suceder en esta temporada, cuales son los competidores más peligrosos y los que están dispuesto a todos por ganar. En este universo, Yuuri en su tiempo de competición no pudo participar en ningún Juegos Olímpico de Invierno.

**Resumen de Temporadas.  
**

**Temporada 2016/2017 (Lo visto en Yuri on Ice)**

1\. Yuri debuta en la categoría Senior y gana la GPF tras romper el récord del SP.  
2\. Yuuri gana medalla de plata en el GPF.  
3\. Víctor anuncia su regreso a la competencia. Regresa al ruedo y vence a Yuri en las nacionales con su programa Love & Live.  
4\. Yuuri gana medalla de plata en los cuatro continentes en Gangneung por debajo de JJ y Otabek medalla de bronce.  
5\. Yuri gana el oro en la copa Europea en Ostrava, Chris queda por debajo por décimas y Michelle en bronce.  
6\. En el mundial de Helsinki, Yuuri gana el oro, acompañado en el podio por Yuri con plata y JJ con bronce.

**Temporada 2017/2018**

1\. Víctor regresa para la nueva temporada. El público lo aclama asegurando que las victorias de ambos Yuris es debido a su ausencia.  
2\. Yuuri clasifica con un bronce en el trofeo de Francia (Chris en oro y Seung-Gil en bronce) y oro en Skate America (Yuri en plata y Michele en Bronce)  
3\. Yuri clasifica con la medalla de oro del NHK (Minami Plata y Michelle el bronce) y la medalla de oro en la Copa China (con Víctor plata y Otabek Bronce).  
4\. Victor clasifica tras la medalla de plata en la Copa China y la de oro en el Skate Canada International (Otabek plata y JJ Bronce)  
5\. Los otros clasificados al Grand Prix Final son: Otabek por la medalla de plata y bronce, JJ, por la medalla de Oro y bronce y Christ por la medalla de oro a pesar de haber quedado de 4to lugar en la copa china.  
6\. En el GPF de Marsella, Yuuri gana el oro, dejando a JJ con la plata y Yuri con el bronce. Yuri supera a Víctor por pocos puntos dejándolo en el cuarto lugar. En la gala de exhibición, Yuuri y Víctor presenta su programa "Tango de Roxanne".  
7\. En los cuatro continente, localizado en Goyang, Phichit gana la medalla de oro, acompañado de Yuuri en la de plata y JJ la de bronce.  
8\. En las europeas, con sede en Moscú, Víctor gana de nuevo el oro, dejando a Yuri con la de plata y a Emil con la de bronce.  
9\. Llegan los juegos olímpicos de Invierno en Corea, Yuuri no puede asistir por una lesión en su tobillo durante las prácticas. Víctor gana el oro, dejando a JJ con la plata y a Yuri con el bronce.  
10\. En el mundial, en Milán, JJ gana el oro, dejando a Yuri con la plata y a Yuuri con el bronce con una pequeña diferencia. Víctor no participa por una lesión en la columna.

**Temporada Año 2018/2019**

1\. Fin de temporada de Víctor, tras lesionarse en el Skate Canadá y ser descalificado.  
2\. Yuuri clasifica al GPF tras ganar el oro en el Skate Canadá (Otabek plata y JJ bronce) y el oro en la NHK Japón (Emil plata y Michelle bronce). Empieza a realizar los dos flip cuádruples en competencia.  
3\. Yuri queda descalificado pese a haber ganado la plata en el Skate America, al quedar de 4to en Trofeo de Francia.  
4\. Los que clasifican al GPF fueron: JJ (tras bronce en Copa de China y Plata en Trofeo de Francia), Chris (tras oro en Skate America y bronce en la copa Rostelecom), Otabek (tras ganar el plata en la Copa China y bronce en el Trofeo de Francia), Phichit (tras ganar la plata en el Skate Canada y el oro en la copa Rostelecom) y Georgi (tras ganar el oro en la Trofeo de Francia y bronce en la copa Rostelecom). Georgi se convierte por primera vez en el único representante de Rusia.  
5\. En el GPF con sede en Quebec, Yuuri gana el oro, compartiendo el podio con JJ en plata y Georgi en bronce.  
6\. En las Europeas, celebrado en Minsk, Michelle gana el oro, con Emil en plata y Yuri gana el bronce. Yuri falló sus cuádruples.  
7\. En los cuatro continente de Hamilton, JJ gana el oro arrebatandoselo a Yuuri por décimas. Seung-Gil comparte el podio con el bronce.  
8\. En el mundial, ubicado en Moscú, Yuuri gana el oro, dejando a JJ con la plata y a Seung-Gil en Bronce.  
9\. Christofer y Georgi anuncian su retiro del patinaje competitivo tras el mundial. Víctor anuncia a través de un comunicado de prensa que ya no puede patinar.

**Temporada Año 2019/2020**

1\. Yuuri clasifica tras ganar el oro en el Skate America y en el NHK  
2\. Yuri no califica. Pese a su bronce en el Skate Canadá, en la copa Rostelecom no llega al podio.  
3\. Minami gana su primer oro en el Trofeo de Francia, pero no clasifica por perder en el Skate Canada. Anuncia que siente cada vez más cerca el día de competir contra Yuuri en el GPF.  
4\. Los otros que clasifican al GPF son: Phichit (con plata en el Skate Canadá y el NHK), Michelle (con plata en el Skate America y bronce en la copa China), Otabek (con el oro en la copa Rostelecom y bronce en NHK), JJ (con el oro de Skate Canada y la copa China) y Seung-Gil (con plata en la copa de China y el trofeo de Francia)  
5\. En el GPF celebrado en Fukuoka, Yuuri gana el quinto oro, compartiendo el podio con JJ en plata y Seung-Gil en bronce.  
6\. En la copa Europea de Berna, Michelle gana su segundo oro consecutivo, compartiendo el podio con Michelle en la plata y Francia en el bronce.  
7\. En los cuatros continente de Colorado Springs, Yuuri gana su sexto oro, compartiendo el podio con JJ en plata y Guang Hong en bronce. Anuncia su retiro tras su programa de exhibición "Time to say Goodbye", decidiendo dejar su temporada hasta allí.  
8\. En el mundial de Saitama, con la ausencia de Yuuri, JJ escala fácilmente al oro, con Otabek en plata y Seung-Gil en bronce.

**Temporada 2020/2021**

1\. Yuri clasifica al GPF, tras el bronce en Skate Canada y la plata en la copa Rostelecom.  
2\. Minami clasifica por primera vez al GPF tras ganar la plata en el Skate America y en la Copa China.  
3\. Emil queda descalificado de las eliminatorias después de un accidente en parapente. Queda herido de gravedad y se rumorea su posible deceso por las multiples heridas. Había ganado el oro en el Trofeo de Francia.  
4\. Los otros que clasifican al GPF son: Otabek (con el oro en la Copa China y el bronce en el Skate Canadá), JJ (con el oro en el Skate América y el Skate Canadá), Leo de Iglesia (con el oro en la NHK y el bronce en el Trofeo de Francia) y Seung-Gil (con la medalla de oro en la Copa Rostelecom y la plata en NHK)  
5\. En el GPF celebrado en Hamilton, JJ gana el oro con una amplia diferencia, superando a Otabek y a Leo que quedan con el plata y el bronce respectivamente. Minami anuncia que su sexto lugar no le avergüenza, porque así empezó Yuuri.  
6\. Phichit anuncia su retiro del patinaje. Emil está en un estado de coma, aunque se ha revelado de que aún llegando a despertar, probablemente no pueda patinar.  
7\. En la copa Europea, de Varsovia, Michelle gana el oro por tercera vez, compartiendo el podio con Francia y Suiza.  
8\. En cuatro continente, de Vancouver, JJ gana el oro, compartiendo el podio con Otabek en plata y Guang Hong en bronce.  
9\. En el mundial, con sede en Gotemburgo, JJ gana de nuevo el oro, compartiendo el podio con Michelle en plata y Guang Hong en bronce. Anuncia su año sabático tras anunciar felizmente que será padre.

**Temporada 2021/2022**

1\. Yuri no clasifica al GPF por quedar de cuarto en el Skate Canadá, pese a su bronce en la Copa China.  
2\. Minami clasifica de nuevo al GPF, después de ganar el oro en el Skate América y la plata en la Copa China.  
3\. Los otros que clasifican son: Otabek (tras la plata en el Skate America y el NHK), Michelle (tras el oro en el Skate America y la plata en la copa China), Seung-Gil (tras el bronce en el Skate Canadá y el oro en el Trofeo de Francia), Guang Hong (tras la plata en la Copa Rostelecom y el oro en NHK) y Leo (tras el oro en la Copa China y la copa Rostelecom)  
4\. En el GPF de Pekín, Guang Hong alza su oro en casa, acompañado por Minami en plata y Michelle en bronce.  
5\. En la Europea, con sede en Moscú, Michelle gana la plata, tras de Gabriel Hernández que se alza con el oro.  
6\. En cuatro continente de Seúl, Otabek gana el oro acompañado por Leo en la plata y Seung-Gil en bronce.  
7\. En los juegos olímpicos de Invierno en China, Seung-Gil alza el oro, tras Michelle en plata y Otabek el bronce.  
8\. En el mundial, ubicado en Shangai, Otabek vuelve a ganar el oro, acompañado por Guang Hong en plata y Michelle en bronce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero no haberlos enredado mucho! Esto es lo que ha ocurrido en esos 5 años a nivel deportivo. El abuelo de Yuri murió Junio del 2021, así que estamos a poco para que se cumpla su aniversario luctuoso. Seguro hay un par de cosas aquí reveladas que no se imaginaban y que serpan tocadas en los próximos capitulos tras el anuncio de las asignaciones.
> 
> En fin, yo en la actualización del Viernes respondo a todos los comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! que también habla de todo esto y hará menciones a estos eventos. ¡Será una manera más amena y divertida de comprender el panórama deportivo para esta temporada! Y que está el grupo de lectores de Matryoshka, en facebook. Pueden ver el link en mi perfil.


	32. Eso que provocas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Les invito igual a ser parte del grupo de lectores, está en mi perfil de está página el link del facebook. Seré muy feliz por ello.

_"—Señores, ¡Katsuki Yuuri ha vuelto a ganar el oro!_

_—¡Con una excelente actuación, y dejando a sus competidores detrás por una amplia diferencia, Katsuki Yuuri vuelve a hacer historia con un emblemático programa!_

_—Está a nada de alcanzar a su ídolo, Víctor Nikiforov, en la cantidad de medallas obtenidas consecutivamente."_

Yuuri atravesaba el hielo en medio de las luces que alumbraba la oscuridad del escenario. Junto a él, otros dos competidores, patinadores sin rostros y sin bandera, se acercaban a él, para tomar la medalla de plata y bronce, respectivamente. Llegó al podio en medio de los aplausos y vítores del público que rugía en las gradas. La bandera de Japón se alzaba a lo alto, ondeaba entre las manos de miles de fanáticos. Saltó, emocionado por cubrir su lugar y alzó los brazos hacía el público, quien contestó emocionado ante su muestra de atención.

_"—Este es un día histórico para Japón. ¡Un día memorable!_

_—¡Victor Nikiforov debe estar orgulloso de su pupilo y pareja!_

_—Así es, después de convertir un cerdito en un príncipe, según sus palabras, ahora puede ver el esfuerzo de su trabajo._

_—Apuntemos hacia él las cámaras. ¡Queremos ver la mirada de orgullo de Víctor Nikiforov! "_

Las luces alrededor se movieron, todas, y se deslizaron hasta apuntar un punto en la multitud. Todas las cámaras dejaron de enfocar al trío de ganadores de la noche, para enfocar el rostro de Víctor.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de impresión. Su pecho dejó de jalar aire, y la oscuridad a la que estaba ya sumido, se volvió tan líquida que le mojaba los dedos. En todas las pantallas estaba el rostro de Víctor mirándole con rabia, con impotencia, con celos mudos. Sus ojos azules que antes habían estado llenos de amor estaban ahora como el filo de un diamante, capaz de cortarle.

El temblor en sus extremidades se volvió una constante en su pintura, un movimiento errático e incontrolable que amenazaba con lanzarlo del podio. Los ojos fijos de Víctor le sentenciaban y Yuuri solo podía sentir que el estómago se llenaba de vacío y sus ojos se inundaban sin poder llorar.

Y entonces ocurrió. Los ojos de Víctor se apartaron de él como si lo rechazara. Su mirada se desvió a otro punto, negándose a verlo.

_Víctor… por favor. Por favor, mírame._

Abandonándole.

_Por favor..._

Yuuri sintió la presión en su espalda. Sus piernas dejaron de responderle y la cinta donde colgaba la medalla se cerró contra su cuello, marcando sus venas. Las manos de Yuuri intentaron detener la opresión creada por la propia medalla de oro, mientras se sentía alzado, dejado sin aire, en medio de los aplausos distorsionados del mundo y los nuevos reflectores que lo mostraban a él, ahogándose, siendo ahorcado por sus propios logros.

Abrió los ojos y se halló en la habitación solitaria del departamento de Minami. El techo blanco lo saludó y sus pulmones jalaron aire, desesperados, como si acabara de salir del mar y de escapar de una corriente que había amenazado con matarlo. Su piel estaba completamente sudada, las sábanas estaban mojadas y el temblor de sus extremidades se sentía como si estuvieran desconectadas de su cabeza. Con los labios pálidos y la sensación de seguir hundido en la oscuridad, Yuuri se quedó en silencio, tratando de calmarse. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza, llevó sus manos hechas puños contra su rostro y apretó, apretó hasta hacer sus nudillos blancos. Un gemido doloroso brotó de sus labios mordidos, uno detrás de otro.

Había pasado demasiados años desde la última vez que había tenido ese sueño. Era uno recurrente, uno que se volvió parte de sus noches cada vez que iba a una competencia. Cada vez despertaba igual: con su cuerpo sudado, la camiseta completamente húmeda y la sensación de haber salido librado de una muerte segura.

Su terapeuta le había indicado que esos sueños sólo podían ser manifestaciones de su propio estrés, y durante la terapia, le indicaba cómo debía actuar con respecto a ello. Había medicación, pero Yuuri no la tomaba, porque el efecto del día siguiente era atroz para su patinaje y no podía arriesgarse. Prefería aguantarlo solo, sobreponerse a punta de ejercicios de respiración y repeticiones mentales de frases que no llegaba a creerse.

Se sentó en la cama, cuando logró tomar control de sus miembros. Restregó su rostro y respiró hondo, presionando sus muñecas contra sus párpados para detener las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar. Soltó un quejido, luego otro. Se sentía como si le hubieran abierto de nuevo las entrañas.

La sensación de agobio y terror que venía de sus ataques de ansiedad eran así de fuertes, desbordantes. Solían paralizarlo y dejarlo en el sitio, como si todas las paredes se cerraran alrededor de él y lo dejaran aprisionado en un minúsculo espacio donde se hacía imposible respirar. Y tardaban en remitir, y aún al hacerlo, la sensación quedaba pulsante en su interior, en su piel, en cada nervio.

Yuuri se obligó a ponerse de pie, luego de arrojar la camiseta húmeda al piso. Se sentía sofocado, alterado, y una ducha podría llegar a calmarlo. Arrastró la toalla como pudo y usó la pared de soporte para llegar al baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Al encontrarse con el espejo, se pudo ver con la expresión transformada del pánico, la palidez en su rostro, como si la sangre le hubiese abandonado.

Soltó el aire y dirigió la mirada hacía la ducha, con desesperación. Necesitaba llegar allí y dejar que cayera el agua helada sobre su cabeza, a ver si así recuperaba el control de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se movieron casi por inercia hasta allí, arrastró la puerta de cristal y se movió hacía la llave hasta dejar que el agua cayera sobre él.

El primer golpe se sintió como una lluvia de piedras en su espalda, pero pronto logró el efecto terapéutico que buscaba. La presión en sus pulmones le abandonó y su piel ahora temblaba por el frío. Yuuri levantó su cabeza hasta que el agua la empapara por completo y golpeara indolente con las gotas heladas sobre su piel sudada. Poco a poco se retiró el resto de la ropa que cargaba para dormir, el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejándolo a un lado en el suelo. Suspiró, con algo de alivio.

En otro momento, ante los ataques de ansiedad que siguieron después de mudarse a San Petersburgo, podían ser controlados con la visión del anillo y la presencia de Víctor a su espalda, abrazándolo y llevando la mano con el anillo a sus labios. Muchos los superó así, sea porque Víctor lo abrazara con fuerza antes de salir a la pista, sea porque lo cubría en un abrazo en la cama cuando no podía dormir, o si llegaba a despertar después de que Yuuri saliera al baño para tratar de calmarse, buscaba entrar.

Recordaba el Mundial del 2017. Apenas se sentía lo suficiente preparado para enfrentarse a la mundial, pero con el sinsabor de no haber ganado el oro ni en el GPF ni en los cuatros continentes, él sentía que debía ser esta su única oportunidad. Víctor esperaba un oro, eso le había dicho, un oro en recompensa a su año sabático.

Pero tras el programa corto, Eros, Yuuri por mucho que hubiera puntuado la mejor participación, Yuri y J.J le había superado dejándolo en tercer lugar en la tabla. Eso lo estaba desesperando. Así que había despertado, sudado, estremecido, mientras Víctor dormía a su lado. Apenas le escuchó balbucear algo cuando Yuuri corrió al baño para tratar de calmarse. No quería mostrarse débil ante él de nuevo, no quería tampoco dejarse dominar por los nervios que lo hicieron caer en los cuatro continente. Así que se quitó todo y se metió en la ducha helada.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, también cerrar. Llegó a creer que Víctor lo había dejado a solas, pero le sorprendió cuando la puerta corrediza rodó y lo sintió ya en la espalda. Yuuri apretó sus labios, al sentir las manos largas y blancas de Víctor acariciando su estómago y abdomen.

—Lo siento… —Victor no respondió a esa disculpa, y en cambio dejó un par de besos en su cuello antes de subir a su oreja y dejarle una lamida—. Víctor…

—Lo necesitas… —La diestra de Víctor viajó en descenso hasta más allá de su pelvis, y acarició incitante a su sexo que empezaba a despertar. Yuuri ahogó un gemido y usó su otra mano de soporte, para sostenerse.

—Eres tú el que lo necesitas… —Había cerrado sus ojos, había olvidado las circunstancias, sólo podía prestar atención a los movimientos de aquella palma que despertaba su miembro.

—También… —Lo susurró contra su oreja, extremeciéndole de nuevo—. El _Eros_ de ayer fue diferente al resto. Fue tan intenso, tan seductor… mostraste al público un rostro que solo yo conocía, no pude evitar sentirme celoso.

Víctor no le dejó hablar más, porque le tomó el mentón y le dejó un beso duro, que derrumbó todas las defensas. Después su mano libre se movió en caricias rudas en su cabello, en su nuca y su espalda, mientras la derecha lo estimulaba buscando su culminación. Yuuri agarró con su derecha el costado de Víctor, apegándolo contra su cuerpo mientras sus glúteos sentía la erección de Víctor restregándose ansiosa, sabiendo que esa noche no podría entrar. Con el chapoteo y el calor que dejaba en forma de beso en cada retazo de piel que Víctor encontraba, era fácil perderse con todos sus miedos como el agua de la ducha, hundiéndose en el drenaje.

Cuando Yuuri abrió sus ojos, fue porque un gemido propio lo había despertado de su ensoñación. Su mano derecha se estaba masturbando, y su izquierda lo apoyaba contra la loza, con la frente pegada mientras el agua caía. En algún momento el límite entre el recuerdo tan vívido y la realidad se volvió difuso y sus manos se habían movido buscando aquella estimulación. Temblando, excitado, con el sonrojo ahora llenandole la cara y la mirada irritada e incrédula, Yuuri se detuvo por un momento mientras intentaba arreglar los pensamientos de su mente.

Aquello se sentía tan cruel…

Frunció su ceño y sus dedos volvieron a acariciar erección, buscando un final. Era increíble que su mente y Víctor, lo llevara de nuevo a aplicar aquel método solo de ellos para enfrentar la ansiedad la noche antes de la competición. Aquella técnica infalible, con la cual en ese mundial Yuuri superó a todos en el programa libre y se llevó su primer oro.

Apretó sus labios para acallar el nombre que picaba en la punta de su lengua y llevó a su cuerpo al límite, encontrando su liberación. Al final se sintió tan vacío y necesario el orgasmo, que Yuuri no se detuvo a pensarlo más.

Acabó el baño y se terminó de secar con la toalla, para llegar hasta su habitación en penumbra. Todavía no había usado sus lentes, no se sentía en la capacidad de tomarlo por el momento. Solo se sentó en el borde de la cama deshecha y su rostro se hundió entre sus manos, con clara contrariedad. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, enojado por temer y extrañar a la misma persona.

_"Pensé que escribirme era una señal de que querías que hablemos."_

Yuuri suspiró recordando aquella frase y cómo fue fácil escucharla con el tono de su voz, desolado y dolido, con reclamo evidente. Miró hacía la mesa de noche, donde descansaba sus lentes y la matryoshka vestida con el traje azul de Stammi Vicino, el traje que usó para patinar competitivamente por última vez.

Cuando Minami despertó, vio que Yuuri ya estaba despierto, que habían sábanas y su pijama en las cuerdas y el desayuno estaba listo. Yuuri estaba en la mesa, poniendo el último plato, antes de ser sorprendido con la presencia de su alumno.

—Wow, ¿cocinaste? —exclamó contento, mirando la mesa con demasiada emoción. Yuuri solo asintió.

—No es gran cosa. Espero te guste.

—¡Seguro me gusta! —Se sentó entusiasmado y tomó los palillos para iniciar su comida. Sin embargo, mientras Yuuri volteaba para buscar las tazas para el jugo, no pudo evitar echar una mirada hacía la terraza donde estaba la ropa secándose, o hacía la cocina donde estaba todo limpio pese a haber acabado de cocinar.

_Estás tenso._

Yuuri se sentó frente a la mesa, y tomó sus palillos para comenzar a comer. Miró hacía Minami, como esperando que este diera el primer bocado. Su alumno le sonrió, se llevó la primera porción y puso una dramática cara de felicidad. Yuuri le sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a comer con calma, aparentando una tranquilidad que Minami ya no le creía. Empezaba a entender a Yuuri, empezaba a ver más allá de su máscara de pasividad al fuego retorciéndose.

_¿Qué te tiene tenso, Yuuri?_

**…**

_**KenjiroMinami** 12 min_   
_**KenjiroMinami** Descansando después de la dura práctica con KatsukiYuuri. ¡Phoenix está creciendo! #KatsukiYuuri #KenjiroMinami #Season2022-2023 12 min_   
_258,425 likes_

_Cargar más mensajes_

_" KenjiroMinami ¡Muchos éxitos Minami! ¡Aquí estamos contigo! ¡Quiero verte ganando el oro! #KatsukiYuuri #KenjiroMinami #Season2022-2023 #TheJapanPhoenix #CoachKatsuki"_

_" KenjiroMinami ¡Abraza a nuestro fenix de mi parte! ¡Dile que está cada vez más bello! #KatsukiYuuri #KenjiroMinami #CoachKatsuki #TheJapanPhoenix"_

_"¡Todas mis energías al equipo ganador de Japón! ¡Hagamos historia y callemos a los rusos! KatsukiYuuri y KenjiroMinami #KatsukiYuuri #KenjiroMinami #CoachKatsuki #TheJapanPhoenix"_

_" KenjiroMinami ¡Estoy ahorrando para ir al menos al GPF y ondear a nuestra bandera en todo lo alto! ¡Que el fénix remonte! #KatsukiYuuri #KenjiroMinami #TheJapanPhoenix"_

_" KenjiroMinami ¡Que emoción! ¡Cada vez que leo y veo una de tus publicaciones siento la ansiedad para que la temporada empiece! ¡Muero por ver los programas que están preparando!"_

La foto que habían cargado fue tomada juntos, al mediodía cuando decidieron detener las prácticas para comer. Yuuri estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo, al igual que él y ambos estaban con las ropas de prácticas mientras Minami hacía el "amor y paz" y Yuuri sonreía suavemente ajustándose los lentes. Despeinados pero visiblemente satisfecho, la práctica parecía haber sido un éxito.

Después de esa fotografía, se publicó otra desde el perfil de Yuri Plisetsky. Era un selfie de él mismo preparándose para el entrenamiento, con el cabello recogido y la mirada brillante, debajo de sus cejas rectas y sus labios cerrados en una mueca de desafío. Era una clara afrenta, y a su vez una provocación, pero si a eso se sumaba lo ajustada que se veía su camiseta negra y lo bien que se marcaba su musculatura, hubo una explosión de mensajes y comentarios hablando de lo maravilloso que lucía el vándalo ruso.

Víctor tardó en publicar de nuevo, haciéndolo el fin de semana siguiente con una imagen de las tostadas y mermelada de fresa de aquella cafetería, la cual recibió más clientes en la semana subsiguiente de lo esperado, llenándose y recibiendo montones de pedidos a domicilio. La actividad de la red se volvió movida, y cada publicación era un nuevo estallido de mensajes y me gustan. Incluso J.J y su hija, apareciendo siempre en la pista de patinaje. Hubo una en especial que provocó convulsión en internet cuando él, Isabella y su niña, jugaban en patines sobre la pista, felices.

Y mientras eso ocurría, cada competidor dejaba su alma en la pista. Minami era forzado a rehacer una y otra vez la rutina porque no lograba que Yuuri la viera perfecta, Yuri tenía que repetir los saltos apenas clavando un pequeño porcentaje de los ejecutados, J.J veía como el salto que quería perfeccionar se escurría de sus dedos, obligándose a repetirlos incesantemente. Guang Hong se preparaba para proteger su título como el ganador del Grand Prix y mantenerlo en china, con las manos enrojecidas de las caídas tratando de dominar un nuevo combo de saltos. Leo recibía indicaciones de su entrenador, insistiendo que aún debía mejorar la resistencia de sus piernas para lograr aquella pirueta. Seung Lee se enfrentaba de nuevo al hielo para perfeccionar su rutina, ante la atenta mirada de su entrenador y Otabek volvía a escuchar las indicaciones de su mentor quien reclamaba la cantidad de pasos que estaba fallando.

Acercándose la tercera semana de Mayo, un video revolucionó todas las redes sociales.

_**yuri-plisetsky** 5 min_   
_**yuri-plisetsky** 20 segundos de gloria. Mi programa corto para esta temporada, listo para apagar colas de fenix. v-nikiforov #Season2022-2023 #RussianPhoenix #VictorNikiforov #YuriPlisetsky_   
_183,458 likes_

_Cargar más mensajes_

_" yuri-plisetsy Nos estás mostrando los 20 segundos más gloriosos en los últimos años de patinaje. ¡Ver a Víctor Nikiforov patinando es casi oro!"_

_"¡Se me puso la piel de gallina! ¡Que cantidad de emociones transmitió en solo unos cortos segundos! ¡Muero de ansias por verte patinando esa pieza yuri-plisesky!"_

_" v-nikiforov, ¡no hay manera de que alguien te iguale! ¡Y eso es porque estoy plenamente segura de que yuri-plisetsky creará su propia leyenda!"_

_"¡La leyenda del patinaje v-nikiforov y el más joven ganador de un GPF yuri-plisetsky une sus fuerzas para mostrar el verdadero brillo del patinaje ruso!"_

_"¡Gracias por hacer partícipe al mundo de los 20 segundos más preciosos y emotivos del patinaje!_

_" yuri-plisetsky, ¿con qué quieres sorprendernos? ¡Parece tan diferente a tí este programa que solo puedo sentarme y esperar como vuelves a evolucionar, mi vándalo ruso!"_

Solo eran 20 segundos de Víctor patinando de nuevo la secuencia parte del estribillo de la canción que Yuri había escogido para su programa largo. Se veía grabado desde la grada mientras Víctor se movía con su camisa negra, los guantes y su pantalón deportivo, luciendo incluso un poco más repuesto que en la rueda de prensa. A pesar de la ausencia de saltos, su programa y la belleza de sus pasos no dejaba de ser precioso a la vista, algo que dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera. No había música, por lo cual el programa se mantenía en secreto, pero ya todos empezaban a especular sobre los que les esperaba. ¿Sería una pieza clásica? ¿o alguna pieza de rock? ¿Una nueva pieza inédita de las que solía crear Víctor? ¿O una mezcla de ritmos como fue su marca después de su primer GPF como senior?

Era imposible saberlo, y mientras el tiempo se iba alargando y el secreto se mantenía, las redes estaba llena de suposiciones, teorías y especulaciones que solo preparaban el tan anhelado terreno de la competencia. A eso se sumó la noticia del especial de una entrevista íntima hecha a Yuuri Katsuki y Minami Kenjiro antes de la rueda de prensa, que sería transmitida en la TV local. Las redes a través del hashtag #IWantToWatchTheInterview hacía una campaña en todo el mundo para que liberaran la transmisión también por la transmisión online y así poder acceder a ella en distintos idiomas.

Tercera semana de Mayo. Los entrenamientos se intensificaban, y la mirada de todos estaban puesta en una misma meta.

...

La llegada a Hasetsu fue más rápido de lo que habían pensado, pese a que el viaje fue por tren. Minami estaba muy emocionado, casi extasiado, mientras veía el paisaje correr y derramarse entre los ventanales y Yuuri miraba distraído los colores del cielo. El cumpleaños de su padre había llegado y su madre quería que pasaran allá esa semana para compartirlo con él. Aparentemente, quería pasar tiempo con su hijo y convivir juntos mientras veían un partido de fútbol. Pequeños placeres, que Yuuri no pensaba negarle.

Después de todos los años de apoyo silencioso y desmedido, Yuuri no podía negarle algo así a su padre. Nunca lo había criticado por nada, jamás lo censuró por su deseo de continuar en el hielo y mantenerse alejado del negocio de la familia, lo que le correspondía como el varón de la casa. De él solo tuvo apoyo y amor.

Además, le traía buenos recuerdos de aquella vez hace años que Víctor y Yurio pasaron una temporada allí con él, por su cumpleaños. Habían ido los cuatros juntos a un partido de del equipo de Saga, su favorito de fútbol, y a pesar de que ninguno de los tres sabía diferenciar entre tiro de esquina y tiro al arco, se divirtieron haciendo porras y gritando al son de su padre. Ese día el viejo Toshiya había estado tan feliz, que Yuuri sintió que había valido la pena esa semana de reposo de su entrenamiento.

Minami no dejaba de hablar de los tazones de Katsudon que quería comer a su lado y de las aguas termales que quería disfrutar. El entusiasmo con el que tomaba todo era contagioso y a Yuuri le hacía sentir mucho más cómodo.

Al llegar a la ciudad, fueron recibidos por Minako y no tardó en darle a ambos un par de abrazos. Emocionada como estaba, los llevó a Yu-topia donde ya los esperaban sus padres. Apenas Hiroko los miró le costó contenerse de salir corriendo a abrazar a su muchacho, con una felicidad latente en el brillo de sus pupilas. Minami si no se detuvo y salió a abrazarla, dejando caer su equipaje en el piso mientras envolvía a la madre en un abrazo sentido. Ella rió y miró encantada cuando Minami se separó para ahora poder observar mejor a su hijo. Yuuri se veía mucho mejor de cuando se fue.

No solo estaba mucho más repuesto, y con sus mejillas más sonrosadas de seguro por el buen comer, también su mirada estaba llena de una infinita gratitud que no recordaba haber visto en él.

—Bienvenido a casa, Yuuri. —Saludó, como ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Gracias mamá.

Su madre no se esperó ese abrazo, no lo vio venir. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió los brazos de su hijo rodearla y su nariz acomodándose en la redondeada mejilla. Y apenas se recuperó de la sorpresa, le abrazó con fuerza, como si hubiera aguardado por años. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, hasta que Yuuri lo creyó prudente, y al separarse, no pudo dejar de conmoverse por las lágrimas suaves que rodaban por el rostro de su madre. Lágrimas dulces.

—No llores… —Le dijo, secando una lágrima de su rostro redondeado.

—Hoy prepararé Katsudón —dijo con la voz entrecortada. Yuuri le sonrió suave, y acarició su cabello oscuro como si se tratara de lo más valioso que tenía.

—Muero por comer Katsudón.

Tras saludar a todo en la casa, ambos acomodaron su pequeño equipaje en donde se quedarían. Minami, por ser visita, de nuevo tomaría la habitación que había sido de Víctor y Yuuri dormiría en su cuarto, el cual había sido aseado esperando su llegada. Dejaron todo allí y después de acomodarse, les invitaron a disfrutar de las aguas del onsen mientras acababan de preparar la cena. Así entrenador y pupilo se encontraron en las calientes aguas termales, mientras el cielo despejado dejaba cubrirse con colores rojos y naranjas.

Minami disfrutaba del merecido descanso. Sentía que sus músculos necesitaban algo como eso, un baño reparador después del duro entrenamiento con Yuuri, aunque este ya le había dicho que durante las mañanas estarían practicando en el Ice Castle para evitar perder los avances y poder aprovechar el tiempo. Por el momento, pretendía aprovechar el descanso al máximo, aunque no le asustaba la intensidad con la que Yuuri tomaba los entrenamientos.

A su lado, Yuuri estaba revisando los videos de su última práctica, repitiendo una y otra vez los pasos para notar cosas que debían pulirse. Con el cabello hacía atrás, húmedo, y sus lentes empañándose de nuevo, tenía un paño a un lado de la piedra para retirar el vapor pegado en el vidrio.

—Aquí. —Yuuri señaló la pantalla y Minami se acercó para observar su cuerpo realizando los movimientos con el brazo, en pausa—. Mira, necesitas aquí estirar más tus brazos, no deben verse así. —Minami asintió—. De manera que cuando vayas a pasar al águila, no tengas problemas para el equilibrio.

Los detalles para Yuuri eran importante, muy importantes, y estaba comenzando a entender porque llegó a tal perfección en sus últimos programas. Desde el modo en que movía su mano, hasta la forma en que ejecutaba una pirueta, todo debía ser hecho con precisión, todo debía verse bello, elegante, perfecto.

Y para Minami, que se movía con el corazón, le resultaba un poco difícil distraerse con las correcciones de Yuuri. Sentía que con solo bailar como su corazón dictara era suficiente. Yuuri al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque en su rostro se vislumbraba esa chispa de haber escuchado eso en algún lado.

—Los puntos de presentación son muy importantes para obtener una puntuación perfecta. Si solo te mueves como la música te indica, puedes que tenga una buena puntuación, pero no la mejor. La belleza de los pasos, la dificultad de los movimientos, la interpretación y la fluidez ayudan a que la puntuación sea mucho más alta de la esperada.

—¿Aunque solo pueda hacer dos cuádruples? —Soltó con los labios fruncidos. Todavía no podía clavar ese tercer salto y Yuuri le había dicho que hasta que no lo clavara lo suficiente, no estaría dentro de la competencia.

—Aún así, mis puntajes técnicos no fueron perfectos hasta mi tercer GPF. Tenemos que afinar esto, porque J.J es muy bueno en los elementos técnicos, al igual que Yuri. Guang Hong en cambio es el mejor en presentación, así que allí están tus rivales.

—Yuri no ha clavado un cuádruple en competencia en dos años. —Yuuri hizo una mueca y dejó el teléfono a un lado, para relajarse contra la piedra y mirar hacia las nubes que se deslizaban sobre él.

—Pero lo hará, estoy seguro. —Minami prestó atención a sus gestos—. Los va a clavar y cuando lo haga, será el más difícil contrincante.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, disfrutando de la apacible atmósfera que había en el onsen. Minami no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba en la mente de Yuuri, si había visto las demás notificaciones, si sabía del video que había subido Víctor. Parecía abstraído de todo. También había otra cuestión que estaba dando vuelta en su cabeza desde hace días, una pregunta estúpida, pero que sentía que quería saber la respuesta.

Se apoyó en la piedra, con la mejilla sobre su antebrazo, mientras veía el perfil de Yuuri apuntando al cielo. El agua en gotitas formaban pequeñas perlas sobre su piel, y le daban un aire seductor. Se preguntó si Yuuri tenía idea de ello.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó al notar su mirada. Minami desvió su rostro, y se mordió el labio inferior con su colmillo sobresaliente.

—Tengo una pregunta pero no sé si quieres responder.

—Dime. —Minami tomó aire, como si aquello fuera necesario para hablar.

—¿Por qué decidiste entrenarme? —Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa—. Es decir, ¿cómo fue que decidiste tras verme patinar que querías hacerlo? Yo sentí que de verdad no querías, y de repente te ví tan seguro. Creo que en cierto modo, aún estoy esperando que te arrepientas.

_Oh, si hubiera hecho esa pregunta antes…_

Yuuri sonrió y se acercó hasta posar una mano por su hombro. La cercanía se sintió bastante surreal para Minami, quien lo miró con ojos brillantes y anonadados. Yuuri de cerca se veía tan diferente, a veces sentía que todo era un sueño del que no quería despertar. Los mechones húmedos enmarcando su frente, aquellos que se quedaban atrás, el brillo de sus ojos ya sin sus lentes, que eran aún más perfectos así…

—Quiero que prestes atención, por favor —dijo con una voz demandante, oscura, tan distinta y a la vez tan erótica que sintió culebritas en sus oídos—. Me inspirastes. Sentí de nuevo el fuego que vivía cuando patinaba, la emoción, la euforia. Me hiciste recordar cuando competía y me sentí feliz. Si puedo vivir eso cada vez que te veo patinar en este año, quiero hacerlo.

Minami se quedó en silencio, con sus ojos bien abiertos. Intentó decir algo pero todo lo que pudo mostrar fue sus labios moverse dubitativos. Al final los apretó, y rojo hasta la coronilla, desvió la mirada y se hundió un poco en el agua, hasta que le cubriera la boca.

—¿Pasa algo…?

—Me siento muy feliz… y no quiero echarme a llorar.

Yuuri rió y le batió los mechones humedecidos de la coronilla. La risa sonó como el canto de las aves al alzar vuelo. Se acomodó de nuevo contra la piedra y echó su cabello hacía atrás, con las manos humedecidas. Le enterneció verlo, le enterneció la honestidad de Minami y la forma en que demostraba sus sentimientos.

_Quizás, si yo hubiera sido así…_

...

—¡Víctor! —Escuchó el grito en el otro lado del departamento y, desestimandolo, siguió con su rutina de ejercicio autoimpuesta.

Desde la salida que había hecho al inicio para cumplir la promesa de Chris, Víctor había logrado acomodar un par de cosas en su vida. Primero, había recuperado los hábitos que tenía tanto saludables como de belleza, volviendo a atender a su cuerpo tras darse cuenta que en verdad lo había extrañado. Ser atendido era uno de esos grandes placeres que valían la pena invertir, y dejarse hacer en un Spa o cuidar su alimentación se convirtió de nuevo en parte de su vida. Lo segundo, era el ejercicio. Si quería evitar que su cuerpo volviera a sucumbir debía no solo tener una dieta balaceada, subir de peso, sino también recuperar un poco su cuerpo.

Era evidente que no llegaría a tener de nuevo el cuerpo de atleta que tenía antes, pero Víctor pensaba acercarse bastante a ello. Para ello no solo mejoró su dieta con la asistencia de un nutricionista que su fisioterapeuta le recomendó, sino también una rutina de ejercicios además del patinaje que hacía con Yuri en la pista.

En algunos ratos de introspección, Víctor pensaba que eso fue justamente lo que debió mover a Yuuri a bajar de peso después de haberse convertido en una adorable bolita con ojos café. Ya le había contado cómo había sacudido la depresión después de su, según él, "catastrófica derrota" en el GPF. Para Víctor le resultaba exagerado porque ciertamente antes de ser campeón del mundo había tenido que perder, pero para Yuuri era algo tan importante y era en exceso perfeccionista como para aceptarse una derrota. Por eso, la frase "me aburrí de estar deprimido" resumía muy bien su fortaleza.

Yuuri debió aburrirse, pensaba, mientras hacía los ejercicios y antes de que Yuri abriera la puerta de un solo golpe. Víctor, quien se hallaba realizando abdominales, lo miró intrigado.

—¿Qué haces tú publicando eso? —Victor parpadeó, hasta que la memoria hizo lo suyo.

—Oh, ¿no te interesaría verlo? —Retomó los ejercicios.

—Joder anciano, ¡eres tan patetico! —Se recostó contra la pared, mirando hacia un lado—. Si quiero, solo para sacarle en cara todo lo que diga cuando lo vea. ¡Pero lo tuyo es patetismo!

Ver en la cuenta de Víctor Nikiforov agregarse a la causa del hashtag "#IWantToWatchTheInterview" había causado un revuelo inaudito en todas las redes. Millones de me gustas y compartir se habían sumado para convertir a la etiqueta en una tendencia mundial. Seguramente el canal local de Japón tomaría en cuenta su pedido y liberaría a través de un canal online en varios subtitulos. Esperaba que sí.

Yuri torció la boca y no dijo nada mientras Víctor retomaba su rutina. Solo podía ver la espalda desnuda subiendo y bajando, el esfuerzo que se notaba en los músculos recién descubiertos, y los jadeos que escapaban de su boca al terminar el movimiento contra sus muslos. Pero el pensamiento era completamente otro.

Yuuri estaba allí, pegado en sus pestañas. Veía a Víctor moviéndose, buscándole en esos gestos, que un fuego visceral le nacía en el abdomen y la irritación se filtraba en su mirada. Victor publicando ese hashtag. También lo había agarrado revisando la cuenta de Minami para guardar la foto. Ahora hacía ejercicio, acicalándose, preparándose seguramente para el encuentro con él.

Desde que había viajado a Almaty y había hablado con Otabek, tenía más en claro el sentimiento que le provocaba la vuelta de Yuuri. No podía estar seguro si aún preservaba esperanzas, pero si acaso hubiera alguna, no quería a Víctor allí en medio buscando lo que dejó ir. Deseaba que los ojos de Yuuri estuvieran sólo en él, no sabía si para echarle en cara algo, o si para demostrarle otra cosa, incluso si era para seducirlo ahora con una nueva versión de él.

Habían pensamientos demasiados enredados en sus deseos. Menos mal que Otabek iría a San Petersburgo en una semana, para ver juntos con Mila la asignación del Grand Prix.

—¿Me ibas a decir algo más? —Víctor se levantó del suelo, agitado, para tomar el envase con agua y beber un poco. Yuri desvió la mirada, antes de que el pensamiento de escupirle lo mismo que le dijo a Otabek se convirtiera en palabras—. Oh bien, aprovecharé para decirte algo que he estado pensando con respecto a las rutinas.

—¿Qué? —Siguió con la mirada ahora hacia la cama.

—Tienes prohibido hacer más cuádruples. —Yuri levantó la mirada, con un claro brillo de sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios dices?

—No puedes clavarlos, sin importar cuántos te repita como hacerlo.

—¡Sí puedo hacerlo! —Manoteó en el aire, alzando su voz. Su gato que estaba por allí saltó y salió de la habitación. Víctor solo le mantuvo la mirada.

—No puedes. —Sentenció, dejando la botella plástica sobre la mesa—. No puedes hacerlo más del 10% en práctica. No quiero que te sobreesfuerces intentándolo cuando es obvio que está fuera de tus posibilidades ahora mismo.

—Retractate… —Chirrió entre sus dientes con la irritación convirtiéndose en dos bolas de fuego en sus ojos verdes. Víctor se mantuvo apacible, pasando sus manos sudadas por el paño con el que recogía su sudor.

—No. Ya lo he decidido. —Dejó el paño a un lado y caminó con su índice pegado en sus labios. Fijó su mirada en un solo punto, en aquel donde una regordeta imagen de sí mismo en el momento más feliz de su vida le saludaba desde su mesa de noche—. No puedo permitir que te lesiones, Yuri.

El aludido entreabrió los labios, sintiendo que el fuego se escapaba de su boca. Sus ojos grabaron la imagen de Víctor, la preocupación que le acariciaba las facciones y el propio peso de su culpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para el próximo capítulo, las tan anheladas asignaciones del Grand Prix. ¡Hagamos un juego! Entre la copa America, Canada, Francia, Rostelecom (Rusia), China y NHK (Japón), ¿donde quedaran Yuri y Minami? xD ¿Hay una de ellas donde se van a enfrentar?
> 
> Este capítulo se ve un poco suave, porque nos estamos preparando. Ya saben, antes de otra nueva vuelta en una montaña rusa debe haber un tiempo de ligera calma. A partir de ahora empezaran a salir más de los otros patinadores, ya tengo la escena escrita con Guang Hong y Leo de Iglesia.


	33. Mirando la meta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Les invito igual a ser parte del grupo de lectores, está en mi perfil de está página el link del facebook. Seré muy feliz por ello.

Leo miró de nuevo la hora. Afortunadamente habían llegado a tiempo, aunque la cita que tendría se debía retrasar por un cambio a último momento. La mujer le había dicho que le esperaran por lo menos una hora, porque tenía una emergencia con su hijo, pero que sin falta llegaría allá. No podían perder el tiempo porque de hecho, Guang Hong no podía quedarse más tiempo en Detroit.

Al lado, Guang Hong terminaba de revisar las redes sociales, totalmente convulsionadas por la cercanía de las clasificaciones al Grand Prix. Había un sin fin de teorías, y muchos hacían sus apuestas sobre en cuales competiciones Minami y Yuri se enfrentarían. Parecía lo más sobresaliente de esa temporada. Guang Hong acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja izquierda, mientras bajaba con su pulgar de la otra mano las noticias en su móvil. Leo volvió a ver la hora y decidió al menos adelantar pidiendo algo, mientras esperaban.

Leo se veía bastante más alto que Guang Hong, quien pese a haber crecido, seguía viéndose pequeño y aniñado ligeramente. Era una de las cosas que más adoraban sus fans, porque al verlo vestido siempre a la moda e imponiendo estilo, era fácil verlo como un idol de música o de drama. En cambio Leo había crecido, había alargado sus extremidades y su cuerpo estaba formado como el de un deportista, y como usaba ropa ajustada aprovechaba para mostrar sus dotes con mucho orgullo. La chaqueta de jean que cargaba encima le daba un aire vaquero que le quedaba muy bien por sus rasgos.

—Lamento que se esté retrasando. —Se disculpó y provocó que Guang Hong levantara sus ojos, con esos rasgos tan suyos que lo hacía tan resaltante en medio de la multitud de Detroit.

—Oh, no te preocupes. — Contestó con una sonrisa—. Estoy aprovechando para escoger qué foto subiré hoy a mi perfil. Es difícil pelear en las redes sociales contra J.J, Minami, Yuri e incluso Víctor. —Leo se rió un poco, apoyando su mejilla en el dorso de su derecha. Los ojos de Guang Hong estaban ligeramente entretenidos, aunque había un mohín gracioso en sus labios.

—Oh, yo ya me rendí. Es imposible pelear la popularidad con un Víctor subiendo fotos de tostadas. —Rieron ambos.

—Me hubiera gustado ver a Yuuri también subiendo una por su cuenta. Pero no lo ha hecho. ¿Te imaginas?

—Yuuri nunca ha sido así, no hay que hacer. Necesita un Phichit a su lado para que sepamos de él por las redes. —Guang Hong asintió a esa aseveración y tras escoger una fotografía, la publicó. En ella estaban él y Leo sudados tras el entrenamiento matutino, sonrojado y felices. Leo recibió la notificación y tras verla, volvió a reír divertido—. Te gusta agitar las masas ¿no? —dijo con un tono pícaro.

_**+guanghongji+** 1min_  
_**+guanghongji+** ¡Esperando las asignaciones del Grand Prix! #Season2022-2023 #ForTheGold #LeodeIglesia_

Guang Hong sonrió con la misma picardía traviesa en sus ojos.

—Es divertido leer lo que inventan. Es más divertido pensar que tu novia se la pasaba escribiendo de nosotros.

—¡Oh sí! ¡María Laura ahora se pone celosa!

Rieron ambos y pidieron una ensalada para iniciar, con un poco de agua. Ya no podían abusar con la comida, la temporada estaba más cerca que nunca y su dieta era estricta, así que con eso pensaban iniciar por mucho que se le antojaran unas papas francesas con ketchup y Coca Cola. El camarero se retiró y Guang Hong guardó el teléfono, para distraerse un momento.

—Pronto dominarás el salchow cuádruple. —Mencionó con suavidad, mientras Leo terminaba de responder un mensaje a su novia sobre donde se encontraba—. Con este, ya serían dos. Recuerdo cuando aún no podías clavarlo y ganabas puntaje con solo los triples.

—Oh sí, pero con J.J, Yuri y Yuuri saltando como trompos en la pista, no me podía quedar atrás. —Guang Hong asintió, dándole la razón—. En cambio tú, ya estás a nada de perfeccionar ese combo. Serías el primero en clavarlo en competencia si lo logras.

—Voy dispuesto a todo.

El brillo en los ojos de Guang Hong le daban un semblante mucho más serio, decidido. Nada que ver con el niño de apariencia tierna y rostro infantil que antes era. Por mucho que sus facciones no denotaran del todo su edad, y aún tuviera un rostro redondeado, la madurez se filtraba entre los calmados ojos cafés.

—Después de haber alcanzado el oro en el GPF, no puedo detenerme. Y quiero demostrar que no fue por la ausencia de J.J.

—No suelen afectarte esos comentarios. —Razonó Leo, mirándolo con algo de sorpresa.

—Trato de que no, pero algo en mi ego es golpeado una y otra vez cuando lo dicen. J.J es muy bueno, lo sé, pero me he esforzado mucho para que mis victorias dependa de la ausencia o no de un patinador.

Leo sonrió, desestimando aquello. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar y leer montones de comentarios de los fans del patinaje al respecto, incluso siempre alabando a los mejores, como J.J, Víctor, incluso Yuuri. Él patinaba por amor, porque quería llenar al mundo de las cosas que le gustaban, pero para Guang Hong ya había dejado de ser un pasatiempo; siempre había sido más ambicioso, siempre buscaba más. Le agradaba ver esa faceta resurgir, así, como una pequeña abeja maliciosa saliendo de los pétalos de una flor inocente.

—¿De qué vale solo saltar en el hielo si eres incapaz de hacerle sentir a la gente algo? Siento que J.J perdió un poco el enfoque al solo pensar en los saltos. Se olvidó de la belleza del patinaje, en el arte. Tu, eres el digno representante de ello ahora.

—Yo y podría ser Minami el siguiente.

—Minami tiene sabor. —Admitió, con una sonrisa—. Pero tu tienes algo que no tiene siquiera él, al menos que ahora su tiempo con Yuuri le ayude a descubrirlo. Minami siempre busca entretener el público, como yo, incluso como J.J. Tu… tu tienes una historia que contar.

Como Víctor, como Yuuri. Ante los ojos de Leo, los ojos de toda la esfera del patinaje estaban en el lugar equivocado, porque la estrella estaba naciendo en Guang Hong y podría crear historia estaba ante él ahora mismo.

Había visto la preciosa coreografía que creó para su programa corto, había escuchado como la música y los pasos en Guang Hong se hacían perfectamente uno. Había sentido la emoción, el estremecimiento en sus extremidades, la necesidad de no pestañear para no dejar de ver. Guang Hong tenía una belleza única en su forma de patinar, y si en el anterior programa había sorprendido a todos con una de las presentaciones más bellas del patinaje en los últimos años, con este dejaría a todos boquiabiertos. Haría que olvidaran que Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov tocaron el hielo hasta hace unos años.

Y gran parte de su mejora se debía a su carrera. Guang Hong estudió artes escénicas en China, mientras patinaba. No entendía esa cosa oriental que tenían ellos de siempre buscar tener un título profesional además de su deporte, pero tal como Yuuri, Guang Hong se esforzó y acababa de recibir su titulación. Todo lo que había aprendido en interpretación ahora era volcado al patinaje, creando un crecimiento abrumador.

Guang Hong respondió a las palabras de Leo con un dejo de orgullo. Quería hacerlo, quería sorprender al mundo y quería que su nombre fuera alzado en los considerados mejores. Para ello estaba puliendo aún más sus saltos, mientras llevaba a la perfección su programa. Haría que todos se sorprendieron y se lamentaran de subestimarlo.

—Oh, disculpenme la tardanza. —Ambos chicos buscaron con la mirada la figura de la mujer. Su piel morena y su cabello oscuro era de sus rasgos más llamativos. Tenía los ojos oscuros también, pero expresivos, con bellas pestañas, se veía un poco rellena y el traje que vestía, formal, la hacía ver muy profesional.

—No te preocupes Ketty. ¿Cómo estás? —Se levantó Leo, para darle un beso a la mejilla ante los ojos extrañados de Guang Hong. No era una costumbre a la que pudiera acostumbrarse—. Aquí está…

—Guang Hong Ji. —Completó ella, sonriéndole con admiración. Guang Hong le sonrió en respuesta y se levantó para hacerle una ligera reverencia.

—Sí, Guang Hong, ella es Ketty Abelashvili, ex compañera del conservatorio de Phichit y Yuuri.

—He escuchado que usted es la mente maestra tras los programas de Yuuri. —Acotó Guang Hong, mientras tomaba asiento. Ketty hizo lo mismo y asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Pidieron? —Ambos chicos asintieron. Leo explicó que se había tardado bastante, así que hizo una señal con la mano para llamar al camarero—. Bueno, no soy precisamente la mente maestra. El programa de "Yuri on Ice" sí lo hice yo, pero el resto Yuuri me entregaba la pista y yo solo me encargué de los arreglos.

—Fueron geniales. —Elogió Guang Hong, mientras el camarero se acercaba de nuevo con la carta—. Me dijo Leo que quería hablar conmigo. Estoy interesado en escucharla.

—Sí, es algo que estamos desarrollando Phichit y yo. —Abrió su carpeta de cuero y sacó una tablet. Tras darle un par de toques en la pantalla está salió de la suspensión y mientras Guang Hong veía atento los movimientos de la mujer, notó como Leo le guiñaba el ojo, mostrando un inusitado entusiasmo—. Cuando estudiamos, Phichit me contó de su sueño. Quería realizar un show para mostrar la belleza del patinaje en su país. Ese sueño, digamos que ha crecido un poco.

—¿Ese donde íbamos a estar vestidos con sombreros de hamster? —Soltó con una vibración de risa naciente. Leo rió también, porque recordaba la emoción en las facciones de Phichit y la manera en que ambos tuvieron que fingir un entusiasmo que no existía para no destruir su frágil corazón.

—¡Oh sí, recuerdo que mencionó a Yuuri con un sombrero así y se me hizo tan adorable! —Guang Hong y Leo compartieron miradas muy elocuentes—. Pero como dije, ha crecido y es ahora un proyecto serio que estoy elaborando con él. Nuestra filarmónica está muy entusiasmada con la idea.

Ketty les mostró su tablet, donde primero se vio una enorme foto de su hijo de dos años jugando con su mascota, para luego mostrar una presentación. Los ojos de Guang Hong y Leo se posaron en la pantalla, mientras ella explicaba los detalles de la propuesta.

—Queremos organizar un festival sobre hielo, algo como el Stars on Ice que existe en Rusia. Pero queremos hacerlo más inclusivo, algo especial, que incluso pueda moverse por países donde el patinaje sobre hielo está en crecimiento. Nuestra idea es hacer un tour, y presentar una obra especial por año.

—Pero yo estoy compitiendo... —Respondió Guang Hong, considerando lo apretada que ya era su agenda.

—Lo sabemos, pero nos gustaría que nos apoyaras al menos en el lanzamiento. Tenemos ya pensada cuál será el show que queremos dar. Y esperamos contar con Yuuri como protagonista.

—¿Yuuri? —exclamaron los dos. Ketty sonrió de forma nostálgica.

—Sí… Phichit lo pensó todo. El espacio perfecto para que Yuuri pueda seguir patinando, asombrando al público sin la presión de la competencia. Para ello ambos escogimos su libro favorito para armar el show. —Pasó otra diapositiva y los jóvenes patinadores mirando el nombre de la obra—. El conde de Montecristo.

—No sé porqué pensé que a Yuuri le gustaban las obras de romance o algo así. —Sonrió Leo pero Ketty renegó.

—Siempre le gustaron las novelas de aventuras, y Alejandro Dumas era de sus escritores predilectos. Recuerdo que estuvo por muchos días hablando de Edmond Dantes cuando nos tocó hacer un ensayo de nuestro clásico favorito. —Había nostalgia tiñendo su voz—. Así que por eso Phichit y yo pensamos en ese papel para él, pero necesitamos a alguien que haga de Albert de Morcef. Y pensamos en tí, Guang Hong.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Por tu patinaje. Es hermoso la forma en la que te mueves y creemos que serás perfecto para compartir con Yuuri el escenario. —La mujer miró que el camarero se acercaba con su pedido, y comenzó a guardar su tablet—. Pensamos ensayar para la baja temporada del 2023, después de que acabes la temporada que inició. Igual Phichit está terminando las gestiones gerenciales para el proyecto, ya compró la pista de patinaje de Bangkok, ahora está buscando financiamiento. Sé que ya encontró en Corea. —Los chicos se sorprendieron pero Ketty rió divertida—. Seung-Gil Lee nos ayudó.

—Vaya… —Soltó Leo, sin saber cómo tomarlo. Todo sonaba tan serio y como si se estuvieran perdiendo de algo, pero no hallaba por donde comenzar a preguntar.

—Yo estoy buscando aquí y bueno, estamos en la fase del pre proyecto. ¿Entonces, Guang Hong Ji? ¿Te interesa la propuesta? —El aludido bajó la mirada, apretando ligeramente sus labios. Pareció pensarlo detenidamente por un momento, pero ya Leo imaginaba su respuesta.

—Está interesante, pero en estos momentos, mis ojos están puestos en la temporada y defender mi título en el Grand Prix. No puedo comprometerme a nada más hasta después de eso. —Levantó su mirada, enfocando sus ojos café en los oscuros de Ketty.

—Tu determinación me recuerda tanto a Yuuri… —dijo ella, lejos de verse desanimada. Sus ojos lo miraron con algo de nostalgia—. Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo. Sólo te diré que lo pienses, será divertido, y pretendemos hacer algo muy interesante.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

La conversación quedó allí, justo a tiempo para que sus pedidos llegaran y pudieran empezar a degustar de los platillos. Pese a la negativa, el resto de la cita fue llevaba de forma agradable, alternando comentarios y recuerdos de Ketty de su tiempo estudiando con Yuuri y Phichit, y comentarios de Leo y Guang Hong de su tiempo compitiendo con ellos dos, ya que ambos se habían retirado de la competición. Entre risas, jocosidad y buen deseo, acabaron la cena y pronto acompañaron a Ketty a tomar un taxi para su casa. Leo y Guang Hong la despidieron en la calle oscura y se quedaron mirando sin ningún pensamiento en particular al auto alejándose.

—¿Hice mal en negarme? —preguntó Guang Hong, mirando hacía arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo. Leo lo miraba con una sonrisa conocedora, mientras sus mechones se movían a causa del viento.

—Yuuri también lo hará. —Aseguró, y Guang Hong sonrió, sabiendo que seguramente para Yuuri también era importante ganar a través de Minami—. Pero seguro que se unirá cuando acabe la temporada. ¿Qué te parece si pensamos en hacerlo también?

La sonrisa de Guang Hong fue la respuesta que Leo esperaba. Con un ligero apretón en su hombro le indicó que era hora de volver.

**…**

La casa había cambiado; seguramente por el aire femenino y juvenil de la nueva esposa. Estaba lleno de flores por todos lados, detalles muchos más modernos en los muebles; podría estar seguro que había cambiado todos los adornos de la sala, exceptuando aquel viejo cuadro cuyo lugar nunca había abandonado. Debería ser eso lo que lo tenía allí, prefiriendo evitar tomar el asiento y manteniéndose de pie al lado de la chimenea. Un par de candelabros sin usar adornaba el único lugar que no había sido tocado por la mujer, tal vez porque eso le pertenecía a su abuela paterna, al igual que el par de matryoshkas viejísimas y cuidadas y aquel cuadro con marco antiquísimo, como si hubiera pasado siglos.

Si Víctor lo pensaba, justamente eso parecía que hubiera corrido entre ellos y esa casa: siglos.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, sus ojos estaban plasmado en el cuadro sobre la chimenea, allí, jugando a detener el tiempo. La mirada azul contempló distraído la silueta de la bailarina en la noche, en medio de un bosque oscuro, bailando sobre la superficie de un mar quieto. Lejos se veían las luces de un pueblo en una montaña, casi cobijado por las palmas delgadas y agraciadas de la doncella que le rezaba a la luna.

Podía recordar con claridad las noches heladas que pasaba allí, frente a la chimenea, observando el fuego moverse mientras la casa se sentía solas y le hablaba al cuadro. También podría revivir la sensación húmeda que recorría sus mejillas cuando lo hacía, y la feroz velocidad con la que las secaba y se iba a dormir. Ese cuadro era lo que más había querido llevarse de esa casa, y lo único que su padre retuvo, con necedad.

Era estúpido fijarse el parecido. Darse cuenta cuán semejante era de la persona con la que menos había convivido. Ambos eran aficionados de guardar fantasmas.

Si él iniciara una nueva vida con otra persona, ¿que guardaría de Yuuri? ¿Que mantendría con obstinación en la casa redecorada? ¿Las cinco medallas camufladas entre las suyas? ¿La matryoshka cargando el cadáver por la eternidad?

—Vitya. —Escuchó, en las escaleras. El hombre bajó con sus pantuflas, un abrigo cubriendo su pijama y la mirada severa que nunca le abandonaría. Víctor giró la mirada para buscarle y tratar de identificar qué tantas arrugas llenarían el rostro del perfecto Ivan Solovióv Nikiforov.

—Papá.

—Que desconsiderado de tu parte no subir a la habitación.

—Te veo mejor de lo que imaginé. Tu mujer me había llamado casi al borde de un ataque de histeria.

—Annya es exagerada, como todas las mujeres. —Caminó con desdén hasta el mueble, y tomó asiento indicandole con la mirada a su hijo hacer lo mismo. Víctor no le obedeció.

—Como toda mujer treinta años menor que tu. —Aclaró, sonriendo como una estampilla. El hombre no dijo nada y solo mantuvo su mirada—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Tensión alta, estress, descanso obligatorio.

—La única forma de dejar los pabellones de cirugía. —El hombre sonrió, con una sonrisa espejo de la que tenía su hijo.

—Lo dice el que nunca vino a visitarme mientras patinaba, señor legenda del mundo.

—Oh, ¿para qué visitar una casa que se la pasa vacía? —Víctor se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con interés. El hombre se rió corto, sin real efusividad. Parecía de esas risas acartonadas que tenía guardada para sus pacientes, para infundir calma ante una operación riesgosa.

No había mucho que decir. Las semejanzas eran como la perfecta quebrada en su relación, una forma de mantenerlos a la distancia prudencial que ambos necesitaban desde que aquel agosto su hijo entendió que su padre era hombre más que esposo, más que padre, más que cualquier cosa.

Ivan comentó un par de cosas, y también preguntó sobre Yakov y su salud. Le hizo saber a Víctor que había visto las noticias después de que una de sus enfermeras prácticamente le dijera todo lo que había pasado tras la rueda de prensa. Admitió que le había sorprendido, y que pensó que la única forma de sacarlo de su departamento sería en una camilla directo a un reformatorio o a un ataúd. Lo dijo con tanta frialdad que algo en Víctor dolió donde no debía doler.

Pensar que a Yuuri le había caído bien su padre… parte de los parecidos, asumió en aquel momento. Su padre parecía agradable y amable ante todos, siempre tenía una sonrisa, y solía decir con calma hasta las noticias más terribles. Solo él podría haber tomado a un niño de cinco años para decirle que su madre iba a morir y que solo quedaba esperar. Esperar su muerte como se espera la navidad.

Una mujer bastante mayor se acercó y le ofreció galletas y café. Su padre tuvo que conformarse con una infusión. Víctor agradeció coquetamente y permaneció de pie, malabareando con todo entre sus dedos.

—Deberías sentarte.

—Estoy bien así. —Dirigió su mirada hacía el cuadro, de reojo. Parecía lo único que le daba calma en una visita más catalogada como compromiso que por deseo—. ¿Tu nueva esposa sabe quién es la mujer del cuadro?

Iván, con la misma frialdad, bebió otro sorbo de la infusión.

—No —respondió—, nada hará con saber que es Verochka. —Victor le dirigió ahora la mirada a su padre—. Aunque sigas sin comprenderlo, amé a tu madre.

—Oh sí, y ella te amo a ti y fueron alma gemelas, tanto que aún con un pie en la tumba, te pidió que siguieras con tu vida y volvieras a amar y obedientemente lo hiciste sin esperar que ella muriera.

—Ella lo sabía, y ella lo avaló —dijo con calma—. Incluso la conoció.

—Que lástima que te divorciaste de ella también.

—¿A donde quieres llegar, Vitya? —inquirió el hombre, sin mostrarse perturbado por la afrenta de su hijo. Seguro de cada paso, tan seguro que parecía incluso correcto. Quizás el cinismo que se gana con la edad.

Víctor no estaba seguro de hacia dónde quería llegar. Solo sentía que tenía mil cosas atoradas, cosas que debieron haber perdido valor hacía más de dos décadas.

Los ojos cansados de su madre, la piel pálida, de cristal, el cráneo expuesto, las venas visibles, la sonrisa de papel que dibujaban sus labios resecos. Para él era tan perfecto en su debilidad, tan precioso en su mortalidad. Pero, tras saber todo, tras ver a la amante de su padre, la sonrisa comprensiva de su madre y el dolor que se destilaba, allá, en las profundidades de sus pupilas, Víctor supo que era débil, tan patéticamente débil. Tan odiosamente resignada, tan desesperanzada; que sólo hallaba felicidad al saberlo patinar en un suelo blanco.

Víctor se animó a sentarse, en el mueble frente al de su padre. Puso la taza sobre la mesa de cristal, junto al par de galletas que se habían salvado. Juntó sus dedos sobre el espacio de su rodilla, con la espalda inclinada y un incipiente nerviosismo llenándole el estómago. No, no era nervio, era cólera.

—¿Nunca pensaste que todo lo que dijo esa vez que "liberó tu corazón" no era cierto? ¿Que no era su verdadero deseo? —Levantó su mirada hacía los ojos iguales de su padre. El mismo azul, el mismo color. Con la diferencia de que los ojos de Iván eran calmos en comparación a la tormenta encerrada en los de su hijo—. ¿Que sólo era una prueba para ver qué tan grande era tu amor? Cuando se pierde todo, la gente suele pensar en tonterías, sobre todo si estás todo el día encerrado en una casa, en un cuarto, en una cama.

—Sabía que le dolía. —Aseguró—. Sabía que había sido en un momento de desesperación, pero yo también estaba cansado de empujar a las olas a las profundidades. Puedes juzgarme como egoista, pero tu madre iba a morir, yo no, no podía permitirme hundirme.

Había encontrado una diferencia, una entre tantas semejanzas. Una que le hacía rabiar. Una que le acordaba a Yuuri.

No, lo que le acordaba a Yuuri no era la indiferencia de su padre, era su propia incapacidad de haberlo retenido.

—Cuando decidí medicina, estaba seguro de ese mundo rosa donde todo con esfuerzo y voluntad era posible. Donde los médicos eran hacedores de milagros. Todo para darme cuenta que al final, todos mis conocimientos y títulos no podrían hacer nada en contra de la muerte. Verochka estaba destinada a irse, y no había nada en mis manos para evitarlo. Nada.

Y Víctor no tenía nada que objetar, nada aunque sintiera todo como un enorme sinsentido, aunque considerara a su padre como un desgraciado y a su madre como una estúpida. Aunque no hubiera lugar a la bonita historia de amor de dos amantes que se entregan y aguardan hasta la muerte e incluso después de ella. Aunque en la vida, y el tiempo, las segundas y terceras oportunidades existieran y se pudieran enamorar otra vez. Donde se podía parchar la ausencia.

—Victor Ivánov Nikiforov. —Hizo una mueca, al escuchar la cadencia de la voz de su padre llamándolo por el nombre completo que casi nunca solía usar. El hombre se había puesto de pie y así, con el peso de todos sus años, dejó caer su mano suavemente sobre el hombro de su hijo, estremeciéndose.

Eso era lo más cercano que tendría de un abrazo de él.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?

—Quedarme —dijo convencido—. Me hubiera quedado hasta que la muerte llegara.

—Mentiroso. —Victor apretó la mandíbula y levantó la mirada, conteniéndose de replicarle. Los ojos calmos de su padre pesaban como una verdad que él no quería asumir—. Hubieras buscado la salida más rápida al dolor sea en el patinaje, en el trabajo, incluso en el silencio. Aunque te hubieras obligado a quedarte, no le hubieras dirigido la mirada. Y el desprecio, Vitya, mata más rápido que el cáncer.

**…**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que su hermano había llegado a casa, junto a Minami. La rutina en el onsen no había variado pese a la visita: por la mañana y hasta la tarde, su hermano y Minami entrenaban en el Ice Castle; en la noche al llegar compartían las aguas termales y luego comían, aunque no Katsudon. Después de la cena, se quedaban conversando un poco antes de que cada uno entrara a su habitación, preparándose para iniciar la rutina al día siguiente.

Al menos, hasta ese día. En vez de practicar habían pasado la mañana con su padre, acompañándolo al partido de su equipo local y llegando hasta en la tarde, luego de haber comido afuera y paseado juntos. El viejo Toshiya se sentía feliz, en especial cuando al llegar le esperaba más comida y el postre favorito que Hiroko preparó para su celebración. Minako también estaba allí, al igual que Nishigori y su familia, y en medio de una velada amigable compartieron el momento de su cumpleaños.

Prácticamente Minami se había acoplado a la dinámica de la familia, con mucha facilidad. Mari había notado aquello, aunque en cierto modo seguía a la defensiva porque había sido igual con Víctor.

Cuando la comida acabó, ella decidió que era hora de retirarse. Había platos que limpiar, una cocina que asear y no quería que su madre se tomara el trabajo cuando bien merecía, al igual que su padre, subir y descansar temprano. Sabía que Minako y el resto se quedarían un poco más tarde, porque esa noche revelarían las asignaciones del Grand Prix. Querìan acompañar a su hermano.

Otra vez, su hermano se enfrentaría a ese mundo. Otra vez viajaría a esos países, con el rostro en alto, con la mirada al frente. Su hermano, el egoísta y orgulloso de su hermano.

Mari podía recordar las veces que lo fue a buscar a la pista de patinaje en el Ice Castle; tenía el rostro rojo de llanto y varios moretones que él adjudicaba a las caídas sobre el hielo. Nunca le dijo por qué, nunca quiso hablarle de los detalles, pero Mari comenzaba a dudar de que se tratara de solo golpes en la pista, aunque sabía cuánto odiaba su pequeño hermano equivocarse. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la pequeña y adorable bola de ojos café fueran tan duro consigo mismo? ¿Que ese tierno niño tenía la ambición de un adulto? Yuuri siempre fue así y era fácil subestimarle. Pero ella había notado que su hermano llegaría lejos, incluso antes de que pensara en volar.

Podía recordar la cara de terror de Nishigori cuando ella lo enfrentó. Incluso se sonrió saboreando el cigarro que bailaba en sus labios, mientras estaba sentada en la terraza que dirigía al jardín. Un día, su suspicacia la había hecho ir una hora antes a la pista y ver los entrenamientos, para percatarse de aquel niño grande y gordo que empujaba a su hermanito cuando hallaba el equilibrio y lo hacía estampar al suelo. Veía a su hermanito levantarse y enojarse, poner la cara roja, con sus cachetes inflados. Lo veía defenderse mientras la niña bonita también lo apoyaba. Esa tarde también le preguntó y Yuuri contestó lo mismo, sin querer sujetarle la mano porque ya era grande y no se iba a perder. No era nada, solo era caídas en el hielo, Yuuri se aferraba a esa respuesta.

Yuuri siempre había sido tan terco, tan independiente, tan raro. Estaba lleno de defectos adorables que lo hacían más fuerte y más solo. No le gustaba ser abrazado, porque sentía que lo menospreciaban y lo creían débil. No le gustaba que lo besaran, porque era innecesario. No le gustaba pedir ayuda, porque él debía resolver todo solo. Y no, no lloraría frente a nadie porque era vergonzoso.

Pero su hermano no le podía prohibir el hacer las cosas a su modo, ni el que se encontrara con Nishigori en el pasillo de aquella pista, ni que lo empujara cada vez que él intentaba levantarse, aprovechando que era mucho más grande que él. De mirarle con la maldad tatuada en sus ojos y la mueca indiferente con la que le veía caer. Y hacerle saber que era una Katsuki y su hermano no estaba solo.

Su hermano no podría prohibirle defenderlo, pero sí podía hacerlo la vida. Ella no había podido estar cerca para defenderlo de Rusia y el mismo Yuuri jamás hubiera dicho nada aún teniéndola en frente. Jamás.

—Mari. —Escuchó detrás de ella. Justamente su hermano la miraba con interés, al encontrarla alejada del resto del grupo—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. Sólo fumo. —Yuuri asintió y aún así, se acercó, hasta sentarse al lado de su hermana, con un par de palmas de distancia. Mari lo notó y no le quedó más que apagar el cigarrillo.

Permanecieron en silencio, sin sentirlo incómodo. Ambos miraban al frente y se entretenían con algún movimiento involuntario de una rama mecida por el viento, o alguna mariposa que aún andaba revoloteando por allí. Mari no necesitaba escucharlo para saber que Yuuri estaba inquieto y que todo se debía a esas asignaciones, ahora que Víctor estaba de nuevo en el tablero.

—Podrás con esto. —Soltó de repente, leyendo en el silencio la inquietud de su hermano. Yuuri levantó el rostro por encima de sus rodillas y la miró, con su cabello lacio y la montura resbalando por el puente de su nariz—. Tu mismo lo dijiste en la entrevista, estás dispuesto a ganar.

—Sí… —Estiró su pierna derecha, dejando su mejilla apoyada en la rodilla izquierda. Mari le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, antes de decidir devolverla al jardín—. Hablé con él.

Irremediablemente, Mari se tensó. Sintió el cosquilleo incipiente en sus labios, en sus dedos y ansió un nuevo cigarro.

—Primero, Yuri envió varios mensajes por el teléfono de Víctor, mensajes muy duros. Le envié una foto de respuesta.

—Una foto —dijo con falsa apatía.

—Aún no sé qué me impulsó hacerlo. Sólo… sólo quería hacerle ver que no tenía rencor. Luego Víctor respondió a ese mensaje.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue el uno y luego el otro?

—Simplemente lo sé. —Desestimó otra posibilidad y se encogió de hombros—. Eso fue cuando se hizo la rueda de prensa con Minami. Luego, cuando vi la de Víctor y Yuri, yo le escribí. —Mari pudo objetar, pero se contuvo—. Me preocupé por él, por Yacov. Víctor lucía tan triste, tan… tan no él. Solo hablamos un poco, le dije que me avisara cualquier cosa. Luego él volvió a escribir.

—Y han estado hablando desde entonces. —Completó sin poder evitar que se filtrara su desagrado. Yuuri renegó.

—No. Le dije que no quería hablar así y que nos veríamos en competencia. Me reclamó diciendo que pensó que quería hablar por los mensajes. Y desde allí, no más. Pero quiere hablar, ya sé que quiere hablar.

—¿Y qué harás? —Preguntó directamente.

—Escucharlo… y hablar, supongo.

La tensión que había en los músculos de Yuuri no era por la competencia, era por las cuentas pendientes, por el pasado que dejó, por las implicaciones de un encuentro con Víctor y con Yuri. Mari quería saber si aún guardaba esperanzas, si aún creía que había algo que rescatar, si necesitaba tenerla allí. Quiso decirlo, pero de su boca no salió nada y antes de poder recoger fuerzas de voluntad para soltarlo porque la pequeña Axel Nishigori llegó, escandalosa, con la emoción coloreando su rostro juvenil.

—¡Ya empezó! ¡Ya están las asignaciones!

Justamente, las asignaciones estaban siendo anunciada y todos estaban en el salón mirando el televisor. Yuuri entró y se sentó al lado de Minami, quien posó una mano sobre su hombro al notar los primeros rasgos de ansiedad en sus ojos. Mari sentía la garganta trabada. Mientras se escuchaba los narradores, toda la familia estaba reunida esperando el veredicto.

Pronto los nombres fluyeron, con cada una de las clasificaciones. Yuuri abrió sus ojos, tanto como pudo, y sintió el conocido apretón en su cuello, las uñas pálidas clavándose en su piel.

En distintas partes del mundo, el panorama se repetía. Guang Hong y Leo desde el comedor de la pista de patinaje en Detroit, J.J desde el comedor de su casa con la compañía de su esposa y su niña gateando en el suelo, Michelle desde el departamento donde vivía en Praga, Seung-Gil desde su cama en el departamento de Corea, acompañado. En Rusia, Víctor en la sala con Georgi y Yakov, mirando con la misma sorpresa la asignación. Y Yuri miraba la pantalla con Otabek, quien parecía haberse convertido en piedra. Estaban en el departamento que Yuri había deshabitado, entre varias bolsas de patatas y una gaseosa a medio probar.

—En el Skate América —murmuró Yuri, mirando con los ojos encendidos el nombre de Minami Kenjiro en la misma columna que el suyo señalando el evento de Skate América, el primero para iniciar la liga del Grand Prix. Tendría la sede en Chicago y sería finales de octubre—. Juro que te voy a convertir en Borsch, cerillo…

Ya estaba decidido, la suerte estaba echada. Su primer evento sería contra Minami Kenjiro. En su primera competición de temporada, se vería frente a frente con Yuuri Katsuki. Y no estaría solo.

—Mila también competirá allí. —Sacó su móvil, escribiéndole como si no considerara que estuviera viendo lo mismo desde su casa—. Estúpida bruja, debiste venir aquí.

Otabek lo vio escribiendo el mensaje, con los músculos endurecidos. Miró mejor sus dos asignaciones, una en el Skate Canadá contra J.J y otra en el Trofeo de Francia, donde competiría contra el mismo Yuri.

—En el Trofeo de Francia, te volveré a ganar. —Miró a Yuri decirlo, soltar esa sonrisa confiada y esa mirada de seguridad. Había notado a su amigo mirar con cara preocupada las dos asignaciones.

—Eso espero.

Recibió una palmada fuerte contra su hombro y Yuri volvió a observar de nuevo las asignaciones, con la mirada puesta en USA. Víctor hacía exactamente lo mismo, repitiendo en su cabeza la fecha y el lugar. Yakov lo miró de reojo, con curiosidad.

—América, Canadá, Japón y China —dijo Georgi mirando sus asignaciones para el evento femenino y luego la del junior, donde acompañaría a Louis Petrov. Pasó una mano tensa sobre su cabeza, sintiendo ya el cansancio que se veía venir—. Será una temporada dura.

—América y Francia —repitió para sí Víctor, con las manos juntas y sus dedos tocándose entre sí, casi como si estuviera rezando.

Michelle Crispino, Yuri Plisetsky y Minami Kenjiro se encontrarían en el Skate America. J.J Leroy y Otabek se verían en el Skate Canadá. Minami Kenjiro, J.J Leroy, Seung-Gil Lee y Leo de Iglesia se verían de nuevo en la Copa Rostelecom, en Rusia. En el Trofeo de Francia, Yuri Plisetsky, Seung-Gil Lee y Otabek Altin disputarían el oro. En la Copa de China, Guang Hong Ji defendería el título contra Leo de Iglesia y en la NHK de Japón Guang Hong se enfrentaría contra Michelle Crispino. Habían más competidores, pero ellos eran los que pertenecían a la misma generación.

—Yuri Plisetsky aún tiene su participación sin confirmación hasta que pase Septiembre. —Comentó Lutz, mientras sus hermanas buscaban en las redes las impresiones de los fans al ser relevados los lugares.

—Las va a pasar. Estoy seguro de ello. —Se oyó la voz firme de Yuur.

La mirada de todos en la casa de Hasetsu estaban sobre Yuuri, sobre el brillo de sus ojos, la tensión de su mandíbula y sus manos agarradas fuertemente en las rodillas. Todo lo que podía pasar por su cabeza es que tendría que enfrentarse con Minami ante Víctor y a Yuri en América y luego enfrentar solo con Minami a Rusia. Aunque estaba seguro de hacerlo, el terror se filtraba dentro de sus huesos como un veneno corrosivo, reviviendo el horrible silencio de Moscú, el peso del desprecio cayendo sobre sus hombros en el hielo.

Estados Unidos, donde todo comenzó y terminó para su carrera. Rusia, donde quedaron sus ruinas. Todo parecía una burla del destino, mofándose en su cara.

Minami lo miró con detenimiento y le tomó la mano, en un osado movimiento que no se detuvo a razonar. Yuuri pareció salir de un trance, y le dirigió la mirada interrogante.

—Les ganaremos, Yuuri. —Aseguró, con firmeza—. En América y en Rusia, les ganaremos. Lo prometo.

Y en los ojos de Minami había fuego, de eso no había duda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! que también habla de todo esto y hará menciones a estos eventos. ¡Será una manera más amena y divertida de comprender el panórama deportivo para esta temporada! Y que está el grupo de lectores de Matryoshka, en facebook. Pueden ver el link en mi perfil.
> 
> Como pueden ver, el primer enfrentamiento será en Octubre, para el Skate América. Hice la pregunta en el club de lectores pero nadie asertó :c (Solo Sofia pero ella sabe de qué va la trama porque compartimos departamento y le cuento muchas cosas del fic xD). Les invito a participar allí, ando dejando varias cosas el fic, como las canciones, los trajes que estoy usando de inspiración y demás.
> 
> Sobre Emil, no está muerto. Lo veremos mostrando todo el positivo que alguién como él. Puedo asegurarles que nadie en este fic va a morir, ni siquiera nuestro bueno de Yakov.


	34. Debo decir la verdad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Les invito igual a ser parte del grupo de lectores, está en mi perfil de está página el link del facebook. Seré muy feliz por ello.

La habitación estaba a oscura y apenas estaba resonando sus dedos sobre el teclado de su laptop, mientras dejaba que la luz de la pantalla fuera lo único que molestara en el silencio de la habitación. Seung-Gil tenía que ver bien con quienes se iba a enfrentar, ya que de eso dependería mucho la estrategia para ascender en cada encuentro. Conocía a sus adversarios, sus debilidades, sus fortalezas, y ahora debía usar ese conocimiento para poder superarlos en el enfrentamiento sobre la pista. Después de todo, tal como ellos, su objetivo era el oro. El oro para su país, el oro para su esfuerzo, como un justo premio por todo lo que había dejado en la pista, cada noche, cada día, desde que tenía siete años.

En la temporada pasada, había creído que tendría el camino libre para disputar el oro y ganarlo, pero se encontró con la fuerza y belleza de Guang Hong quien justamente ganó la medalla. También se sorprendió al ver la confianza de Minami, a pesar del retiro de Yuuri, buscando seguir su camino y logrando la plata. Michelle también fue una sorpresa que él tuvo el error de subestimar; no pensó que tras lo ocurrido con Emil y lo mucho que pareció afectarlo, estuviera dispuesto a todo, evadiendo cada comentario que colocaban su carrera a punto de acabar. Subestimarlos fue un error que cometió en el GPF, y que buscó resarcir en las siguientes competiciones, logrando el oro olímpico en China. Sin embargo, pese a la tan preciada medalla olímpica, y convertirse en uno de los medallistas olímpicos en su país en la historia, Seung-Gil seguía sintiendo que no podía cometer el error por segunda vez.

Debía defender su título como medallista olímpico y callar las comparaciones con J.J, incluso con Víctor. Debía demostrar por qué ganó. Debía hacerlo también por ese sueño.

Aunque se sentía admirado por la fortaleza de sus compañeros, al mismo tiempo se sentía retado a dar mucho más de lo que había dado en el pasado. Con la seguridad de que Yuri Plisetsky volvía con protección de Víctor Nikiforov, y ahora Minami contaba con el respaldo de Yuuri Katsuki, sin duda alguna esta competencia no podía subestimar a nadie.

Escuchó un murmullo a su lado y despegó su mirada del instagram y del twitter donde su nombre empezaba a ser tendencia nacional, para mirar entre las sombras y las sábanas abultadas, el rostro somnoliento de la persona que lo acompañaba. La piel tostada apenas era iluminada por la luz blanca de su pantalla y el cabello negro y lacio se movía sobre la almohada.

—¿Qué hora es? —Seung-Gil miró el reloj en su monitor y notó que era más de las tres de la mañana. El acento extranjero con el que pronunciaba el inglés ahora era afectado por el sueño que se escapaba de los labios somnolientos.

Seung-Gil dejó caer la mano suavemente sobre el cabello oscuro y sus caricias pretendieron hacerlo dormir. Todo lo que consiguió fue un ronroneo contento y las piernas desnudas rozándose con la suya antes de que se diera la vuelta y abriera los ojos.

—Ya es tarde. Apagaré esto.

—¿Las asignaciones? —Seung Gil respondió con un asentimiento y miró de reojo los ojos rasgados y grandes de Phichit, junto a su sonrisa dormida. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y tapó un bostezo, mientras se estiraba.

—Competiré en Rusia y Francia.

—Oh… ¿y mi Yuuri? —Seung-Gil no pudo evitar fruncir sus gruesas cejas y Phichit reír al notarlo, mientras ahora se rascaba el brazo.

—Tu Yuuri…

—Seguirá siendo mi Yuuri aunque esté gordo, casado, con mil nietos. —Replicó para solo molestarlo, pero no logró mucho.

—Minami competirá en USA y Rusia, en Moscú nos veremos. —Notó los ojos de Phichit, ligeramente brillantes, aunque no era un brillo que pudiera adjudicar a la felicidad—. En USA estará Yuri Plisetsky, con Nikiforov.

—Oh… —Seung-Gil no comentó nada más, y solo dejó su laptop apagada a un lado de la mesa, disfrutando de la perfecta oscuridad de la habitación. Se acomodó en la cama, boca arriba, con Phichit a su lado mirando al techo como si no hubiera mucho de qué hablar.

Debió haberlo notado, porque Phichit buscó acercarse a su cuerpo para acurrucarse a su costado y él no le rechazó. Alargó el brazo para rodearlo y recibirlo, aunque la incomodidad estaba allí, como una espina en la garganta, una piedra en sus zapatos. Pronto, pese a su malestar, comenzó a dibujar trazos inconexos y perezosos sobre la piel ajena, que tanto le gustaba tocar.

—Estás preocupado —dijo Phichit, sobre la tela de su camiseta de dormir. Seung-Gil no podía negarlo.

—Lo estoy. También estoy emocionado por competir. —Phichit formó una sonrisa comprensiva—. ¿Qué harás ahora que "tu Yuuri" va por una medalla de oro también? —No pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida mientras notaba los celos de su novio.

—¿Qué voy a hacer de qué?

—A quién apoyarás en Rusia. Y en el GPF, y los cuatros continentes y el mundial. —Enumeró, moviendo su cabeza hacía Phichit, hasta que su mentón rozó la piel de la frente. Entonces Phichit en un movimiento más bien intuitivo, levantó su rostro y dejó caer un beso adorable contra el mentón de Seung-Gil.

—Los apoyaré a ambos, por supuesto. Mi corazón es suficiente grande para que estén los dos sin pelearse. Mi mejor amigo y mi pareja.

Seung-Gil lo sabía, lo sabía y a esas alturas no iba a discutirlo. Sabía que Phichit tenía un enorme corazón y habían muchos que tenía lugar en él. Sabía que el haber logrado entrar en él y quedarse con un gran espacio era un honor, un privilegio. Sabía que pese al poco tiempo de su iniciada relación, Phichit era honesto, y siempre había dejado en claro cuál era el lugar de cada uno en su vida, con una alegría desbordante que no daba pie a ninguna discusión.

Sabía que era egoísta pretender quedarse con todo Phichit.

—Tendrás que estar allí cuando le quite el oro a Minami. —Phichit sonrió y asintió.

—Lo dice el medallista olímpico.

—Sabes que se lo voy a poner difícil.

—Sé que será así, sé que ambos se esforzaran, sé que ya estoy orgullosos de ambos y sé que las medallas no significan nada. —Buscó su mano bajo la sábana y la sujetó, con firmeza para darle más fuerza a sus palabras—. Porque el esfuerzo, la devoción, todo el sudor que dejan en la pista nunca será representado en una medalla. Porque al final, lo que te queda, es cuánto te divertiste, cuántas veces superaste tus límites, cuántas ocasiones sentías que volabas en la pista. Al menos, eso me trae a mí más felicidad, que las pocas medallas que logré coleccionar.

Y le había quedado más claro, cuando el peso de una medalla de oro se quedó en sus manos tras ver la espalda de Yuuri dirigirse hacía el vuelo que lo llevaría de vuelta a su hogar. Esa espalda encorvada que cargaba la derrota cuando había sido el ganador. El peso de esa medalla de oro tan liviana nunca podría recoger cada vez que vio a Yuuri caer, una y otra vez, en la pista, en las competiciones, en su vida. Ella, ni todas las que logró alcanzar, podría devolverle lo que Yuuri perdió en el camino.

Porque Phichit, tras ver que su espalda había desaparecido y Yuuri no podría voltear, había soltado todas las lágrimas que había acumulado desde que había sabido la noticia. Había llorado todo lo que Yuuri no quiso llorar con él, apretando la vacua medalla de oro contra sus dedos, sintiéndola tan insignificante...

Seung-Gil no contestó de inmediato; aprovechó el silencio para leer en la candencia de la respiración de Phichit lo que estaba invadiendo su pensamiento. Supo que era algo triste, porque casi podía respirarlo. Porque Phichit movió su rostro, restregando su rostro contra su camiseta y eso provocó que su cuerpo se moviera en automático. Seung-Gil se dio la vuelta, empujando a Phichit contra la cama y le robó un beso para despejarlo de esa nube que había pretendido envolverlo. Luego plegó su frente contra la de él, capaz de notar el brillo de esas pupilas aún en la oscuridad.

—No sé cómo puedes pensar así, nunca pude entenderlo… pero es de las cosas que me gustan de ti. —No hizo falta verlo, para saber que Phichit había sonreído—. Entenderás que no pueda pensar así, menos cuando sé que todos van por el oro que yo quiero…

—No tienes que pensar como yo, me gusta tu ambición. —Le rodearon sus brazos y Seung-Gil sintió ese calor desbordarle cuando Phichit, en un movimiento tan suyo, rozó su nariz—. Solo no olvides divertirte, ¿me lo prometes?

Seung-Gil se lo prometió, le dio su palabra, aunque sabía que el oro era su objetivo y que no escatimaría nada para lograrlo. Y esta vez era más allá de su ambición, más allá de su propio deseo. El oro le abriría las puertas a más financiamiento, el oro le permitiría ayudar a Phichit a ver su sueño hecho realidad, aquel por el cual había trabajado tan duro. Aquel que consideró una estupidez cuando se lo contó tras los cuatros continente que había ganado por única vez, aunque no pudo apartar sus ojos de esa brillante sonrisa.

...

Pese a que los resultados ya habían sido anunciados, Anastasia tuvo que subir más té para los tres hombres que se quedaron pensando en las asignaciones y en cómo se acomodarían con los viajes. También que tendrían que pasar el test de Septiembre; aunque Mila y Louis estaban más que confiados al respecto por sus logros internacionales en la temporada pasada, era Yuri quien pendía del hilo. Víctor se sentía un poco tenso por ello y Yakov era capaz de verlo.

—¿El programa está listo, Vitya? —Preguntó Yakov, con la seriedad de un padre y la exigencia de un jefe. Víctor asintió pasando una mano por sus labios—. ¿Los dos?

—Sí. Ya Yuri está dominando los pasos del programa corto, falta que empiece con el programa libre, pero hay unos detalles que estoy afinando. Decidí no obligarlo a hacer cuádruples. Podemos hacer una buena secuencia de triples y apoyarnos en la presentación.

En una competencia donde el que menos podía hacía dos cuádruples, aquello sonaba como un suicidio, pero Yakov avaló comprendiendo la decisión.

Afortunadamente, Yuri no se enfrentaría a J.J hasta la final, si llegaba a la final. No imaginaba lo que sería enfrentarse al mejor saltador de hielo que había en ese momento. Pero, infortunadamente, se vería con Yuuri y Minami apenas empezando la temporada y los resultados de ese encuentro podría afectarlo todo. Yakov lo sabía, y le preocupaba saber que Víctor no estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado.

Había tenido la esperanza de que no se vieran hasta la final, pero el destino parecía reírse en su cara. Volverse a ver en el mismo país donde se separaron sonaba una trampa de la vida.

¿Debería decirle a Víctor? ¿Decirle lo que pretendía Yuri? ¿Cómo tuvo que intervenir para hacerle ver a Yuuri hacía donde estaba llegando las cosas y como lo empujó, en cierta manera, a tomar una decisión?

Georgi recibió una llamada y salió del salón. Yakov había visto la oportunidad propicia, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo que no vas a la práctica mañana? —Georgi intentó sonar severo, aunque se filtraba la preocupación en su voz porque sabía que ese mensaje donde Mila se disculpaba por la ausencia del día de mañana no sonaba como ella.

La voz en el otro lado de la línea no sonaba bien. Parecía como si recogiera aire y este saliera por filtraciones y agujeros en el pecho. Y él conocía muy bien esa sensación.

—¿Te llegó el periodo? Pero Mila, te llegó hace dos semanas. — Acotó, plegando su derecha sobre su cintura mientras arrugaba el ceño.

Por supuesto, después de haber tenido tantas novias y además de convivir con su esposa, los ciclos menstruales de las chicas no eran un secreto ni un tema tabú para él. De hecho tenía bastante cronometrado el de Mila, y así podía saber en qué momento no era buena idea sobreexigirle en los entrenamientos. Se había sorprendido cuando Yakov le confesó que había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Mila contestó, casi como si el aire se escapaba. A Georgi incluso le llegaron a mojar sus palabras.

—Mila… ¿Otabek está contigo?

Él estaba allí, lo había visto en el entrenamiento de la tarde, se habían ido juntos. Él estaba allí… Georgi supo en ese momento, que esa había sido la última vez.

_«No. No quiero verlo, Georgi… Yo no quiero verlo…»_

**…**

Otabek veía en silencio como Yuri volvía a soltar su móvil. Ninguna llamada era contestada y ahora salía la grabadora recibiendolo. Yuri había soltado una mueca inconforme mientras miraba las redes formando una algarabía porque el equipo ruso y japonés se encontrarían en USA. La tendencia de sus hashtags iba en incremento con cada minuto que pasaba.

—Dices que se sentía mal para venir, ¿no? —Yuri tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldar del mueble, con la mirada en el techo. Otabek apretó los labios, con las manos tomadas sobre sus piernas—. Bueh… supongo que hablaremos de eso mañana.

Se volvió a acomodar en el mueble, y subió sus largas piernas para flexionarlas mientras actualizaba su cuenta de instagram. En el inicio salió una nueva foto de Minami, en Hasetsu, junto a todos alzando las banderas de Japón y Yuuri junto a Minami, más cerca de lo que Yuri podía tolerar. Los mechones rubios de Minami caían sobre las mejillas redondas de Yuuri, y le rodeaba con el brazo sobre su hombro. Yuuri levantaba un "amor y paz" con su izquierda, con la misma sonrisa que tanto vio interpretar en Eros.

KenjiroMinami 1 min

KenjiroMinami ¡Camino al Skate América! ¡Vamos por el oro! #KatsukiYuuri #KenjiroMinami #Season2022-2023 #TheJapanPhoenix 1 min

—Maldito cerillo… —Apretó las muelas y sus puños, conteniéndose de tirar la laptop al piso.

—¿Cómo hablarás con él? —preguntó Otabek, mirando con reserva la pantalla y la fotografía—. Minami Kenjiro dudo que te de oportunidad de quedarte a solas con él, eso si logras escabullirte de Victor.

—Me las arreglaré… si me lo complican mucho, simplemente me lo llevo. Lo agarro del brazo y lo saco.

Ya lo imaginaba. Agarrandolo del brazo forrado en su traje, mirando el desconcierto de su mirada. Lo empujaría, conocía lo suficiente a Yuuri como para saber que él mismo le pondría un freno a Minami porque odiaba que se involucraran demasiado en sus pendientes. También lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no podría negarse a hablar con él. Si lograba hacer todo eso, escabulléndose de Víctor, podría tenerlo en el pasillo, incluso en el baño. Yuri dijo todo en voz alta, y Otabek tuvo la mala suerte de imaginarlo.

La imagen del baño volvió como una bofetada con un guante de hierro al rojo vivo. Imaginar a Yuri acorralado, imaginar los ojos almendrados a través de los lentes, con el ardor del deseo tiñendolos de rojo. Imaginar la misma escena con la diferencia de que esta vez era Yuuri quien lo tenía en su mano.

—Y quizás allí, no sé… ó lo golpeo, ó lo beso, ó le grito, ó hago las tres cosas.

—¿No piensas hablar con Víctor de todo esto? —Otabek dirigió la mirada hacía la fotografía que ya se llenaba de comentarios y likes—. Si es como tu dices, él debe tener pensado hablar con él.

—¿Y decirle que estoy enamorado de Yuuri desde hace años y que no sé qué hacer con eso ahora? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Otabek volvió a tragar, como si fueran piedras—. Supongo que en algún momento tendremos que hacerlo, pero no se me antoja hacerlo. No ahora… En fin, debo dormir. Víctor estará mañana desde temprano esperándome. No me perdonará un retraso.

Otabek miró hacía el suelo.

—Oye, no importa que duermas en el mueble, ¿verdad? mi cama es pequeña, ya casi ni mis piernas caben.

—Estará bien el mueble...

—¿Seguro no se pelearon? —Antes de que Otabek pudiera pensar en decir algo, le cayó varias cobijas encima y por allí rebotó su almohada. Refunfuñó y se quitó todo mientras Yuri reía con gracia—. Tienes mala cara.

—Estaremos bien.

—Mas les vale que sí.

A Yuri no se le ocurrió preguntar más, no lo vió necesario. Así como él mismo no era de ventilar sus cosas, sabía que Otabek tampoco lo era, y que si fuese algo grave, ya se lo habría dicho. Catalogándolo como típicos problemas entre novios, se despidió y fue a su habitación para cambiarse y dormir.

Al estar a solas, Otabek pudo soltar toda su frustración a modo de un largo suspiro. Sus hombros cayeron y su cabeza casi colgó sobre su cuello, sintiéndose sobresaturado. Acababa de llegar a Rusia, y había tenido que hacer algo que hubiera esperado alargar si Mila se lo hubiera permitido. Pero no pudo… no pudo más, y el peso de las palabras de J.J se asomaban como una guillotina sobre su cabeza.

Lo había buscado. ¿Cuán desesperado debía estar para haberlo buscado? Pero era el único de todos los patinadores que había logrado desde siempre malabarear entre su vida personal y su vida deportiva triunfando en ambas. El único que siempre había estado detrás de él buscando profundizar una amistad que, siendo sincero, no le había interesado; pero que ahora tras haber hablado con él lo veía más viable. J.J nunca se rindió con él, sin importar cuántos desplantes había recibido de su parte, nunca se rindió.

J.J no se rinde, no sabe hacerlo. Era quizás la cosa más odiosa y fascinante de él.

Recordaba cómo había vivido en Canadá y J.J estaba empeñado en invitarlo a su casa, presentarla a la noviecita que tenía, llamarlo para jugar, ir a club juntos. Había sido increíblemente perseverante, tanto que Otabek tuvo que ceder creyendo que con eso, J.J quedaría satisfecho. Pero no, y más tarde supo que ni aceptándolo ni rechazándolo podría encontrarle el límite a J.J.

Pensando de forma racional, J.J era la persona más sensata que conocía en el ámbito deportivo y su vida gritaba eso: estabilidad. Padre, esposo, era un hombre feliz que había logrado compaginar su vida del hielo con su familia, con buena relación con sus padres, con sus fans, múltiples éxitos deportivos y toda una carrera por delante. Y eso, seguramente, era por la necedad de J.J. No saber rendirse significaba no saber perder, y no perder era hacer todo lo posible por mantener a la gente que quiere cerca.

Por ello lo había buscado, y tras escuchar toda clase de anécdotas y comentarios felices de J.J, quien emocionado le hablaba de su hija, de su esposa, de sus padres; llegó el turno de él de hablar. Y entonces las cosas dejaron de ser felices y descomplicadas, se volvieron en una maraña que Otabek no sabía qué hacer con ella. J.J se quedó callado, ignorando que ya había pasado más horas de las tenian planeado y que tendría poco tiempo para dormir. Lo escuchó, sin interrumpirle, sin juzgarle. Dejó que Otabek consiguiera las palabras para hacerle ver la enorme enmarañada donde se encontraba él, su novia, quien no había sabido más que darle amor y comprensión, y el mejor amigo de ambos.

—Y Yuri, ¿te corresponde? —preguntó, ligeramente pálido. Otabek había negado frente a la pantalla—. ¿Estás seguro? Digo, allí quizás…

—Estoy seguro, muy seguro. Yuri no me ve más que como su amigo.

No iba a contarle los sentimientos de Yuri hacía Yuuri, tampoco lo que ocurrió en esa disco, ni la manera en la que el descubrimiento lo aplastó. Darse cuenta que no había ninguna posibilidad con Yuri fue tan violento que se sintió arrollado, y no supo cómo hizo mover sus piernas para salir de allí.

Mientras le hablaba, se había sentido desgraciado. No entendía en qué momento los sentimientos hacía Mila habían cambiado, en qué momento los de Yuri también evolucionaron. No tenía idea en qué punto fue, y deseaba saberlo, porque sentía que si pudiera regresar en el tiempo en ese preciso instante en que todo se volvió tan complicado, él lo cambiaría, sin pensarlo.

Para Otabek, lo que estaba sintiendo por Yuri era un terrible error, y lo que dejó de sentir por Mila era alta traición.

—¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

—¿Si me gustara Yuri? —Otabek casi sintió una patada en el estómago en ese momento y le dirigió una mirada iracunda. J.J creyó que esa podría ser una forma de aligerar el ambiente pero empezó a reír nerviosamente al darse cuenta que se había equivocado—. Pues… no tengo idea.

—No puedes responderme eso.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le dijo visiblemente afectado—. No sé… si me pasara eso con mi Isa, no sé… déjame pensar. —Había hecho una pose muy dramática de estar pensando algo profundamente. O quizás para Otabek le resultaba muy dramática porque todo lo que había podido hacer es arrugar las cejas y sentir que la frente era de acero—. Isa, mi mejor amigo… metamos a Robert.

—Jean...

—Pues… yo sería sincero con Isa. Le diría pues… la verdad. Que ya no siento lo mismo, que no sé qué pasó, que estoy confundido, que necesito tiempo. Y me alejaría de mi amigo.

—¿Por qué te alejarías de tu amigo? —Otabek lo sintió como si lo dejarán sin aire. J.J se había encogido de hombros.

—¿Cómo que porqué? Si ya me voy yo… ¿para qué alejarla también de su mejor amigo? Y si mi mejor amigo no me corresponde, necesitaré tiempo para resignarme.

Resignarse sonaba una palabra completamente contraria a J.J, atípica. Había sido extraño escucharsela, pero J.J hablaba con una convicción temeraria, casi como si ese fuera el único camino. Otabek no pudo evitar preguntarle si en verdad él podría rendirse con eso. J.J le miró de forma comunicativa, como si no lo hubiera pensado detenidamente, pero tras mirar a su alrededor un momento, se acercó a la cámara, como si contara un secreto.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Dejar a su amigo, dejarla a ella también. Lo que J.J le planteaba era algo terrible, pero era justo. Porque les había fallado a ambos, porque no los merecía. Pero Otabek no quería, no quería tener que dejarlos a ambos.

Para cuando Otabek despertó, ya Yuri no se encontraba allí y era avanzada la mañana. A duras penas había podido conciliar el sueño tras pensar y pensar una y otra vez en lo que tenía que hacer. En su teléfono, había un par de llamadas de Yuri y luego unos mensajes. Otabek apretó sus labios, pasándose una mano por su cabeza despeinada y llena de pensamientos irrefrenables.

_**Yura »** Deberías llamar a Mila._   
_**Yura »** No vino a practicar._   
_**Yura »** ¡Sé buen novio!_

No respondió. Ya había hablado todo lo que debía hablar.

Yuri mientras tanto estaba en la pista, imitando los movimientos de la secuencia de paso de su programa corto, con Víctor patinando a la misma sincronía. Desde temprano, estaba entrenando. Había empezado con calentamientos y estiramiento, mientras Víctor ejecutaba de nuevo otro programa, uno que no pudo reconocer. Lo vio patinar antes de hacerlo él, y desde antes de las siete de la mañana, estaba practicando el programa una y otra vez porque Víctor le seguía encontrando errores.

Ni siquiera habían hablado de las asignaciones, de los puestos, de la posibilidad de verse con Yuuri en Estados Unidos. Ambos habían dejado el tema de lado a más de la mitad de la mañana. Ahora que repetía de nuevo la pirueta, veía como Víctor se detenía en ese punto porque no podía seguirle el paso y se preguntaba qué más cosas Víctor Nikiforov se callaba.

El tema corto que había escogido era Arsonist's Lullabye de Hozier, y empezaba con aire funebre, pesado, depresivo. La voz del cantante era perfecta para darle ese aire desenfadado, para la unión de los ritmos lentos y melancólicos, que iniciaban como una marcha luctuosa. Lo mejor es que luego se iban agregando una coral casi gospel, que le daba un aire más lúgubre y apesumbrado. Eso lo hacía un tema difícil de interpretar, todo un reto.

Para el programa, Víctor había decidido que lo mejor era aprovechar el aire derrotado con el que empezaba a escucharse la canción, hasta el momento en que se agrega el piano y las voces se incrementan, llenándolo de un poco de esperanza. Y cuando hablaba de aprovecharlo, hablaba de una secuencia de paso casi teatral, que enfatizara cada movimiento de su rostro, cada sentimiento a flor de piel, como si le mojara la lluvia. El hecho de que tuviera la influencia del blues era una perfecta ventaja para crear algo dramático, perfecto, apasionado.

Yuri no podía entender muy bien el entusiasmo que imprimía Víctor en ello, como si se tratara de algo que nunca había hecho ni siquiera consigo mismo. Quizás sí, no recordaba un programa tan deprimente ejecutado por Víctor.

Así que, la idea de Víctor era una excelsa rutina con una coreografía dramática y pocos saltos cuya dificultad sería su mayor indicador. Saltar con los brazos arribas como había hecho Yuri en ágape, pero enfatizándolos con la entrada de saltos y la salida de ellos usando movimientos veloces y difícil de ejecutar. Iba a hacer que Yuri sacara lo mejor de él, se retara a sí mismo, y desafiara su propio límite.

Luego en el libre, mostraría el monstruo que era con los saltos. Pero en el corto, debía mostrar su perfección. Esa era la premisa.

—Descansa ahora. —Escuchó por fin una tregua, y se inclinó para apoyar sus palmas sobre las rodillas. Víctor tenía amarrada su chamarra en la cadera y se ajustaba los guantes—. Por cierto, te he inscrito a unas clases de actuación.

—¿Eh?

—Necesitamos perfeccionar el programa, ¿no dijiste que estabas dispuesto a todo? —Victor apoyó el índice derecho sobre sus labios—. Tengo una amiga que trabaja en un teatro, está buscando nuevos talentos para una obra de teatro juvenil. Así que le dije la idea y le pareció excelente.

—Amiga… —Inquisitivamente, la mirada de Yuri se posó en él, mientras se echaba el cabella que le tapaba la visión. Víctor desvió la mirada, demasiado misterioso para su gusto.

—En todo caso, empiezas este sábado.

—¡No recuerdo haber aceptado!

—Oh, creo que no ha quedado claro que es parte del entrenamiento ¿cierto?

—¿¡Y para qué demonios me va a servir esto para la rutina!? —se apresuró deslizando las hasta cortarle el paso a Víctor, quien ya estaba cerca de la salida. Víctor lo miró intrigado—. ¿Olvidas que este tema es parte de mí? No necesito actuar, ¡todo lo que quiero expresar ya lo siento!

—Eso lo entiendo, pero tu capacidad de expresar lo que tú mismo sientes es patética. No puedes hacerlo si no es con gritos, una patada o insultos. Y no es eso lo que quiero ver en el programa. No sirve con sentirlo, tienes que expresarlo, y eso es lo que vamos a trabajar.

Odiaba tener que darle la razón a Víctor, pero no tuvo nada con qué objetar esa aseveración. Por esa razón, lo dejó ir al descanso, sentarse y escuchar desde allí nuevas órdenes para que practicara ahora los saltos dobles y triples y los combos que debía ejecutar. Debían ser buenos, debían ser impecables, para poder subsanar la ausencias de cuádruples en el programa. Yuri no sentía que eso ayudara en nada, no creía que la solución fuera evitarlos, pero Víctor lucía tan confiado y certero que quiso darle la oportunidad de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Así pasó el día, con la ausencia de Mila en la pista, con las llamadas sin contestar, con llegar y ver regresar de nuevo a Otabek a su departamento, mucho más tarde que él, usando su moto. Cada vez que le preguntaba a su amigo que pasaba con Mila, Otabek solo decía que se encontraba indispuesta, pero Yuri empezaba a sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien, que Otabek no le miraba y que el silencio de Mila se hacía alarmante.

Y llegó el tercer día. Era domingo, y si bien no tenían porqué practicar, Víctor había decidido entrenar hasta el mediodía para no perder el tiempo. Georgi no había estado allí, sabía que Mila tampoco debía estarlo, pero una corazonada que aumentó cuando vio la décima llamada de su móvil ser desviada, lo llevó a salir por un momento y buscar un teléfono público.

Otabek tendría que regresar ese día y si de algo estaba seguro, es que no había logrado arreglar nada con Mila. Tenía a seguridad absurda se instaló en su pecho cuando encontró el teléfono público y desplegó la tarjeta, mirando la pantalla para anotar el número del móvil de su amiga directamente. Esperó una tonada, dos, a la tercera, su amiga contestó.

—¡Mila! —exclamó sin pensar, enojándose al comprobar que tal como había pensado, Mila estaba desviando deliberadamente sus llamadas— . ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿¡Por qué no me…!?

La llamada se cortó. No, Mila había colgado. Yuri sintió el frío atravesandole la garganta, como si se tratara de la hoja de una cuchilla degollándole.

_**J.J Leroy »** No te vas a ir sin decirle a Yuri lo que pasó con tu novia, ¿cierto?_   
_**J.J Leroy »** Tienes que hablar con él._   
_**J.J Leroy »** Deberías ser tú quien le digas que cortaste con su amiga._

Otabek lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, pero había dejado todo mal posicionado con Mila que no sabía cómo explicárselo a Yuri. Y sinceramente, quería huir. Otabek nunca había querido escapar tanto como en ese momento, que sentía que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era irremediable y que no habría forma de salir librado. Que pesaba la culpa y se veía tan clara la sentencia.

_**«** Sé que tengo que decirle. Le diré antes de irme._   
_**J.J Leroy »** Sí, y por esto me debes una comida._   
_**J.J Leroy »** Deberías venir a Canadá, ¡sabes que tienes donde quedarte!_

Aunque tuviera deseos de reírse, sus labios no se movieron. Se pasó una mano angustiada sobre su frente e intentó pensar en las formas con la que iniciar la dura conversación con Yuri. Cómo explicarle, qué decirle y…

Escuchó el seguro ceder y su corazón se detuvo. Era media mañana aún, Yuri no debería haber llegado, pero allí estaba, agitado, como si hubiera acabado de hacer una carrera o escapado de alguién. Le dirigió una mirada paralizante, osca, mientras se enderezaba arrojando la puerta tras su espalda.

A Otabek nunca Yuri le pareció tan inusualmente alto como en ese momento.

—Acabo de llamar a Mila desde un teléfono público, porque no quiere agarrar mis llamadas. ¿Adivina qué? —Otabek le miró sin poder tragar, notando el tono de falsa condescendencia que Yuri le dirigía. Había una sombra oscura opacando sus ojos, pero el brillo letal de los verdes le daban una dureza imposible de ignorar—. Apenas me escuchó, me cortó.

—Yuri.

—¿Qué está pasando, Otabek? —La voz fluctuó, y al dar el siguiente paso Otabek pudo leer que en su mirada, detrás de la furia que destilaba, estaba la sombra del miedo ahorcándole—. ¿Por qué te has quedado todos estos días aquí, y por qué ella no ha ido a prácticas y por qué demonios no quiere verme?

—Yuri, terminamos. —Los párpados de Yuuri temblaron, así como su garganta, sus manos, su propio corazón—. Terminé con Mila.

Sus mejillas se llenaron de un cosquilleo amorfo, acalambrandolas sin saber que expresión poner. El ardor en su cuello y el vacío de su estómago se convirtió en los síntomas de su propio estado de terror. Porque mientras veía la cabeza agachada de Otabek, e imaginaba la espalda encorvada de Mila en una habitación a oscura, Yuri solo tenía claro una cosa, una vez más.

El amor no era suficiente. Nunca lo fue.

Y de nuevo estaba solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! que también habla de todo esto y hará menciones a estos eventos. ¡Será una manera más amena y divertida de comprender el panórama deportivo para esta temporada! Y que está el grupo de lectores de Matryoshka, en facebook. Pueden ver el link en mi perfil.
> 
> Estuve hablando con mi hermano y una amiga, preguntándole que haría en la situación de los tres. Las respuestas de un hombre son bastante divertidas e interesantes. Por ejemplo, en el lugar de Otabek, mi hermano se hubiera callado, porque si todo va bien con su novia aunque no la ame, pues se queda (lógica de hombre xD). Si estuviera en el lado de Yuri, sigue la amistad con ambos, aunque le diría a su amigo (en este caso Mila), que no lo odiara porque no tiene la culpa de ser tan guapo (este men xD!). Y en el lugar de Mila, ¡ODIO MORTAL A LOS DOS! XD ¡MÁS SI HABÍAN ESTADO MUY UNIDOS!
> 
> Me hizo gracia que siendo él el afectado entonces las cosas sí fueran radicales, del resto había una solución práctica para todo. Sin embargo, pensando en la personalidad de Otabek, no puedo verlo mintiendole a Mila sabiendo sus sentimientos, porque lo considero un personaje muy honesto. Por lo mismo, cuando inició su relación con Mila si estaba sintiendo algo, no lo hizo porque no le quedara de otra. Tampoco pude imaginar a J.J diciendole: miente, porque de hecho es uno de los más honestos que veo en YOI. Aunque si puedo imaginar que Otabek sí pensó en la posibilidad de callarse.
> 
> Como todo, creo que las personas pueden cambiar sus sentimientos o enredarse con otros y hacer que todo se vuelva un lío. Y en este caso, las consecuencias serán fuertes.


	35. No quiero estar aquí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Les invito igual a ser parte del grupo de lectores, está en mi perfil de está página el link del facebook. Seré muy feliz por ello.

Recordaba esa noche. Había sido muy fría; buscó como desquiciado el calor y el roce con los hombros de Yuuri hizo un perfecto efecto catalizador para sus más hondas necesidades. Se lo había llevado tras las prácticas en su moto y pese a haberse ofrecido a llevarlo al apartamento de Víctor, Yuri extendió el paseo tanto como pudo y Yuuri no preguntó nunca el porqué. Se había convertido en alguna clase de acuerdo silencioso que solo ellos dos comprendían.

Los dedos le hormigueaban. Quiso tomarle la mano, apretarle los dedos. Quiso abrazarlo por la espalda, pegar su mentón contra su hombro. Quiso hacer más, pero allí estaba, rozando su brazo con el de él sobre la chamarra, sintiendo el viento de noviembre golpeando sus mejillas y mirando de reojo en los labios entreabiertos de Yuuri el sopor de su aliento haciéndose una nubecita en el aire. Sostenía un par de servilletas usadas para comer el Pirozhki y miraba el horizonte de aquel rió, sobre el emblemático puente de los besos.

Si alguna vez Yuri quiso dejarse llevar por las supersticiones y cuentos que siempre catalogó como estúpidos, fue esa. Tuvo el impulso de agarrarle la mano y robarle un beso que se alargara lo suficiente para que el destino le quitara su beneplácito a Víctor y se lo diera a él. Un beso lo suficientemente poderoso como para enterrar todos los que imaginaba ya Víctor le había dado justo en ese lugar.

—Yuri. —Escuchó con la voz afectada. Buscándole, fijó sus ojos en la nariz enrojecida mientras sentía caer el peso de la cabeza de Yuuri sobre su hombro sin quitar la mirada del horizonte—. Ya debo volver.

Apretó sus labios y sus puños. De nuevo quiso agarrarle la mano, aún a sabienda que debajo de ese guante de lana, sentiría la textura del anillo que detestó desde el primer momento en que supo de su existencia. Pero se contuvo y bajó la mirada, para ver el reflejo iluminado de ambos sobre la superficie calma del río a punto de congelarse.

—Ey cerdo, no tienes porque volver a ese apartamento. —Escuchó la voz interrogante de Yuuri y apretó sus muelas, frunciendo más su ceño—. Puedes quedarte conmigo. Es decir, tengo un mueble y Potya seguro que no molestara.

—Pero qué dices… ¿qué te hace pensar que no quiero volver?

Pudo decir que esos ojos tristes y brillantes, junto a esa sonrisa fingida. Pero Yuuri dio la vuelta y mientras se movía la bufanda por el viento y sus manos eran guardadas en los hondos bolsillos del abrigo, el recuerdo se diluyó dando paso a la imagen de su amigo sentado en el mueble y al peso de sus palabras.

_«Terminé con Mila »_

—¿Por qué? —Solo pudo soltar, con el rostro transformado por la confusión y el miedo. Sus puños cerrados temblando a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué? No lo entendía… no entendía que había llevado a Otabek pensar que era mejor cortarla. Acaso… ¿acaso Mila lo había engañado? ¡Imposible! Ella había hablado con él muchas veces de cuánto quería y extrañaba a Otabek, de cuánto lo necesitaba, moría de celos por pensar que ella podría estar más tiempo con él de lo que él podría pretender. Pero le gustaba la sonrisa idiota de Mila, le gustaba ese aura de felicidad que había en ella.

¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué Otabek no le dijo cuando fue a Almaty lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no confió en él? ¿Por qué no le dijo lo que pensaba hacer si se suponía era su amigo?

La figura de Otabek se volvía borrosa frente a él mientras se incrementaba la sensación de haber recibido una puñalada en la espalda. Y el silencio de su amigo, o quien creyó era su amigo, no ayudó en nada. Otabek estaba renuente a hablar.

—¿¡Por qué!? —Soltó exasperado.

—Porque así lo decidí, Yuri. Así es lo mejor. —Otabek levantó la mirada con firmeza, no supo con qué fuerza lo hizo. Los ojos de Yuri lo veían desbordados, con las pupilas temblandole, la irritación aumentando el color de su mirada vidriosa.

—¿Es lo mejor...? —Siseó mientras la tensión subía a su cuello—. ¿Se puede saber por qué? ¿Te engañó?

—No.

—¡Entonces por qué la cortaste! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!?

Al darse cuenta, había actuado por puro instinto y tenía a Otabek contra el mueble, sujetando fuertemente su abrigo. Yuri apretó sus dientes sobre el labio inferior, agarrándolo con una fuerza que se desconocía y que debía estarse alimentando de su misma frustración, del abandono y traición. La mano de Otabek se cerró en la muñeca delgada de su amigo, afilando la mirada oscura. Aunque no sentía que Yuri lo estuviera asfixiando, la forma en la que se cernía su sombra sobre él le resultaba intimidante.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste, Bek? —Frunció aún más su ceño, achicando la mirada—. Estuve contigo hace poco en Almaty, toda una puta semana… ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

—No podía…

—¿¡Por qué no podías!? ¡Se supone que somos amigos!

—Precisamente… porque somos amigos.

Yuri le soltó con el pasmo dibujando las facciones de su cara. La confusión se hizo evidente por la manera en que lo miraba, con las pupilas temblando, con el horror comiéndose la poca calma que creía tener. Así, detenido, se sentía justo en el ojo del huracán. Como si cualquier movimiento lo arrancara de la tierra y lo arrojara muy lejos.

Otabek tuvo que sobreponerse a su propio temor para mantenerle la mirada. Esa misma confusión que había leído en Mila, ahora la veía en Yuri y se sintió aún más miserable.

—Yuri, yo quiero a Mila. La quiero, pero no como antes. No… no como ella merece.

Yuri esquivó la mirada. El ardor de su estómago amenazaba con convertirse en un torbellino que le haría devolver las entrañas.

—No sé cómo pasó. No sé, no puedo saber.

—Así que eres de eso que hoy dicen "te amo" y mañana no saben si es verdad.

—Yuri… —Otabek tragó grueso. Las palabras de Yuri se metían como una espada en su garganta y el desprecio, ese que empezaba a nacer de sus ojos, aumentaba la sensación de extravío que vivía.

—¿Así también va a ser conmigo? —Otabek abrió más sus ojos—. ¿De hoy soy tu amigo pero mañana no sé?

—¡La gente cambia sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, pueden sentir diferentes!

—¡Y más mierda! ¡Eso es pura mierda, Otabek, pura mierda!

—¡Tu no empezaste a sentir por Yuuri eso hasta después! —La garganta gimió—. ¿Eso no es cambiar de sentimientos?

—¡No compares una cosa con la otra, maldita sea!

—¿¡Por qué no es lo mismo!? —gritó, manoteando en el aire sin darse cuenta que se había puesto de pie.

—¡Porque no es lo mismo! ¡Además no me dijiste! ¡No me dijiste cuando estuve allá! ¿Por eso estabas callado? ¿O es que también dejaste de sentir que era tu amigo?

Maldición… Otabek se llevó las manos en la cabeza porque sentía que iba a estallar, que sus neuronas estaban colapsando, que sus venas se inflamaban y le provocaban una jaqueca que solo terminaría con dejarle con una sensación de resaca emocional. Sentir tanto, en tan poco tiempo. Sentir que lo estaban desmembrando.

Ese ardor en sus ojos, esa necesidad de gritar que no podía materializar por mucho que abriera la boca, apretara sus dientes, recogiera su lengua seca.

Lo peor es que hubo silencio, de esos que se conocen por el peso que cargaba su cabeza, por la electricidad que recorría el aire. Yuri lo miraba con desprecio, apretando los labios, frunciendo el ceño mientras desaprobaba su propia presencia allí. Porque, como siempre, todo se trataba de él, se trataba de Yuri, de cómo se sentía. Jamás había detestado eso de él cómo en ese momento que se sentía contra la pared.

Y no saber qué prefería, si el silencioso lacerante o si sus gritos dolorosos, lo hacía aún más frustrante.

—Entonces… —Yuri soltaba bufidos, como si fuera la única manera de apagar el enojo que le llenaba el estómago—, ¿ya no la amas? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Te gusta otra persona?

Otabek se dejó caer al mueble, con los músculos tensos, las manos apretadas sobre su rodilla. Con la cabeza gacha dejando caer los mechones de sus cabellos, mientras Yuri lo seguía mirando desde arriba, desde la cómoda altura que no era suficiente para escapar.

—Qué si me gusta otra persona. —Soltó rayando al hastío, como si empezara a cansarse de retener lo indetenible, de sostener lo inevitable. El rostro de Yuri volvió a transformarse en pura aberración.

—Eres un imbecil… ¡eres un maldito imbecil! —Otabek deslizó una mueca que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa—. ¡A ver! ¿Quién? ¿Es allá de Almaty? ¡Alguna chica de allá! ¡Ah claro! seguro es eso ¿no? —Solo renegó—. ¡Levanta la cara y dímelo entonces! ¡Dime quien es esa persona! ¿Por que vas a dejar a Mila?

—Eres tu.

Lo había dicho. Otabek no sintió que se quitó una carga de encima. No sintió que respirara de nuevo, no hubo sensación de liberación. Tuvo la certeza de que acababa de tirar todo lo que había construido con Yuri a lo largo de esos años al suelo. Tenía la seguridad, ahora mismo, que no había vuelta atrás y que nada sería lo mismo entre ellos. Solo tenía la terrible realidad de que esos ojos, que antes habían sido tan transparentes con él, ahora lo miraban aterrados, asustados, como si lo que acababa de decirle resultara una aberración.

—Pero… pero tu eres mi amigo. —No supo si lo había oído en su cabeza, o si realmente lo había dicho Yuri. Supuso que sí, porque la fluctuación fue tan débil, que sonó como si el aire hubiera escapado formando palabras.

—Lo sé…

—Y Mila...

—Lo siento…

—¿¡Cómo pudiste!? —Y estalló en furia—. ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¡Tu eres mi amigo! ¡Mila es mi amiga!

—¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!? ¡No lo sé! No lo sé, maldita sea, ¡no lo sé! ¡Dejé de amarla! ¡Empezaste a…!

—¡Pero yo no te amo! —Y dolió, como nada en su vida—. ¡Tu eres! ¡Tu eres…! ¡Maldita sea! —Yuri calló, con las manos temblorosas en al aire, con el rostro transformado de tantas emociones juntas—. Tu eras mi amigo…

Otabek sintió en ese momento que se había quedado sin aire y que su rostro ahora era una mascarilla de arena, frágil, que podría partirse en cualquier momento. Pasividad o resignación, cualquiera de los dos solo escondía el rencor que empezaba a guardar hacía sí mismo.

—Supongo, que Yuuri hubiera pensado lo mismo si le decías…

—¡Calla! ¡Calla! ¡Calla! ¡No es lo mismo!

—¿Por qué no es lo mismo, Yuri? ¡Es exactamente lo mismo!

—¡No! —Ladró—. ¡No es lo mismo! —Aseguró mirándolo con desesperación—. ¡Por qué Mila te hacía feliz! ¡Por qué Mila te ama! ¡Por qué tu no estabas sufriendo como Yuuri!

Entonces, lo entendió. Entendió de dónde venía la rabia, el odio, la animadversión que Yuri sentía por Víctor, que ahora sentía por él. Porque traicionaron el amor de alguien, porque despreciaron la entrega. Porque, ante los ojos de Yuri, preferían dejar el amor que recibían y destruirlo en el proceso. Eran cobardes para pelear, eran cobardes para cuidar.

Era el Yuri que se cansó de llamar a mamá el que gritaba.

Era el Yuri que adoraba a su abuelo, porque era el único que entendía su sentir, que le amaba, tal como era.

Y él era quien había confundido la entrega y autenticidad de Yuri para convertirla en una cosa monstruosa, que destruiría a Yuri y a la chica que se había enamorado de él. Él le había traicionado.

—¡No quiero verte! —Agarró la chamarra que en algún momento había tirado. Otabek miró la lágrima que había rodado por sus furiosas facciones. Se odió por ello—. ¡Ya lárgate de una buena vez!

Sin esperar, sin voltear, Yuri salió de su propio departamento y corrió acelerado por las escaleras. El frío de la calle golpeó su rostro empapado y el ardor de sus mejillas, producto del colapsos de emociones que sentía, no mitigaba la bofetada helada que había recibido por la realidad. Se levantó la capucha para ocultar su rostro y hundió sus manos, queriendo hundirse a sí mismo en algún lugar donde no pudieran encontrarlo.

Y Otabek si supo hundirse en sus manos, apretar sus labios, saborear la única lágrima que rodó por su rostro angulado y endurecido por la miseria. Ni siquiera se sentía con el derecho de llorar por lo que había provocado, porque él se lo merecía. Eso se lo merecía. Se merecía el resentimiento de Yuri, se merecía el odio de Mila. Se merecía quedarse sin ambos por haberlos traicionado a los dos.

_**«** Ya le dije._   
_**J.J Leroy »** ¿Y? ¿Cómo lo tomó?_   
_**«** Lo arruiné._

**…**

Otra vez se había cansado de llorar y sólo dejó que el silencio de su habitación la cobijara, enredada en su lecho desordenado y con la mirada perdida en el infinito. De nuevo, solo la acompañaba el ruido de sus pulmones intentando jalar aire y el dolor en su pecho, como si sus órganos estuvieran consumiéndose por el cáncer. La dificultad de respirar, la imposibilidad de dormir sin llorar, y el despertar para sentirse miserable: todo eso parecía haberse convertido su vida en menos de tres días.

Mila quería saber cuándo ocurrió, en qué falló como mujer y como compañera. En qué momento Otabek dejó de verla a ella para ver a Yuri y cómo era posible que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. El peluche de oso que Otabek le había regalado, ya estaba desechó con todo el relleno afuera, junto a fotografías juntos, regalos varios que guardaba con cariño y se había convertido en parte de la ofrenda a su corazón roto en el suelo.

El error debió ser de ella, estaba convencida. Fue su error abocar sus esfuerzos en Yuri, meter a Yuri en su relación y en sus llamadas. Fue su error confiar ciegamente en Yuri y pensar que no haría nada cuando fuera a Almaty. Que era sumamente normal que se vieran a solas, que era normal que Yuri buscara solo a Otabek y que no había nada en el fondo.

Fue estúpida. Fue confiada. Fue una imbécil. Y aunque volvía a repetirlo y trataba de encontrar los miles de errores y solo venían recuerdos dulces con Otabek; ya no podía llorar. Ya había quedado seca. Ya estaba cansada. Ya le dolían los huesos y le faltaba las ganas.

Ella había empezado, sí. Otabek le había llamado la atención desde el GPF que Yuri ganó, el único. Ella quiso acercarse, formarle conversación, y le pareció tan adorable su formalidad, su seriedad, la forma en que mantenía distancia y desplegaba ese aire de misterio. Le pareció interesante y sumamente encantador el modo que tenía para transformar las caras más hoscas de Yuri en una muestra del niño que aún era.

Otabek transmitía confianza, transmitía estabilidad, transmitía madurez y al mismo tiempo pasión. Respiraba entrega, compromiso, intensidad, decisión. Como mujer, le atrajo. Le atrajo como la polilla al fuego.

Quizás estaba así por la visita de Georgi, quien había ido esa mañana y casi logró escabullirse entre el desastre que era su habitación para sentarse a su lado y escucharla sollozar. Había pasado una mano fraternal sobre su cabello rojo, sobre su mejilla pálida. Simplemente la dejó deshacerse hasta que ya no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar.

Era estúpido pensar que años atrás, ella era una de las que se burlaba en pantalla de Georgi y su dramatismo en el patinaje cuando Annya lo cortó. Era absurdo pensar en lo cruel que había sido, en su falta de empatía, en considerar que era más débil sólo por expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Ahora, era él mismo quien la consolaba cuando sentía que su corazón había dejado de latir, por muy dramático que sonara, para siempre. En ese momento todo se sentía como si fuera a durar la vida entera.

—Pero no es así. —Le dijo suave, mientras peinaba sus cabellos detrás de la oreja y ella estaba acurrucada sobre su pierna—. No dura para siempre. El dolor va a pasar, dejara de doler. Solo quedará el espacio y luego, se llena. Siempre se llena.

Pero ella se sentía traicionada, al doble. Burlada, al doble. Porque esa cara de Otabek, esa mirada, no podía significar otra cosa que el hecho de enterarse de última de algo importante. De algo que le competía, de algo que le afectaba.

Se apretó más contra la almohada que para su desgracia, aún olía a él. Y ella, quizás haciendo uso de esa vena masoquista que tienen todos los humanos, seguía aferrada a ese aroma como si con ello pudiera cubrir la ausencia.

Hacía tres días, ella había ido a recibirle en la pista cuando lo vio llegar. Lo había abrazado apenas pudo salir de la pista y le había besado. Otabek le había respondido, la había sostenido suavemente de su cintura, como siempre. Le sonrió de esa forma tan suya cuando le dijo que lo había extrañado. Luego, sí, había saludado a Yuri, y al resto. A Víctor de lejos, porque ellos no tenían siquiera la necesidad de hacerlo por compromiso. Le había dicho que la esperara, que ya acababa las prácticas, que luego de ir a su casa a dejar el equipaje, irían juntos al departamento de Yuri como aquel los había invitado, para ver las asignaciones. Y él aceptó.

Se sentía irreal aún, como de un espacio y tiempo paralelo. Mila se podía a ver a sí misma a través de una pared de vidrio, completamente ajena, como si se tratara de otra ella en un mundo donde su amor era correspondido.

El que Yuri le hubiera dicho a ella que lo acompañara a la asignaciones era un gesto que decía mucho. Yuri no quería verlo con Víctor, no quería, quería estar con ellos, quería estar solo con los dos. Ella ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, entendía que se sentiría mejor con ellos, que con Víctor no había llegado a esa confianza. Lo consideró correcto.

Tras las prácticas, y darse un baño en los vestidores, ella salió hasta donde estaba Otabek. Le tomó la mano, le guiñó el ojo. Se sentía contenta de tenerlo allí, eran pocas las oportunidades que tenían cuando entraba la temporada y debían practicar. Ambos ponían mucho esfuerzo y corazón en sus rutinas, ponían mucho de su tiempo en los ensayos. Por eso ahora eran ganadores. Por eso, cada oportunidad era perfecta para sentirse, tenerse.

Mila esperó a estar en la comodidad de su habitación, después de que Otabek saludara a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Allí fue juguetona, traviesa. Le besó mientras lo ayudaba quitarse el abrigo. Sintió las manos en su espalda y ella arrastró sus uñas sobre sus pectorales, provocándole un agradable escalofrío. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior, y miró a Otabek con ojos encendidos, coquetos.

Siempre tenía que tentarlo cuando estaban en su casa, porque a Otabek le preocupaba lo que pudiera creer sus padres y siempre guardaba esa honorable forma de pensar con respecto a ellos. Era distinto cuando estaban en otro lugar, en un hotel o fuera en competencia, donde era él quien siempre propiciaba los lugares de encuentro y lograba sorprenderla.

Como era ya esperable, Otabek no opuso mucha resistencia. Lo arrastró suavemente contra su propia cama y rió cuando cayó sobre él. Había algo en la mirada de Otabek que parecía dulce, tan sincero, tan real que ella se derritió cuando pasó una mano suave sobre su mejilla, tocándola con esa dulzura que era tan contrastante con la fuerza con la que podía apasionarse. Ella le sonrió, le besó la comisura de sus labios, apostó su cuerpo contra el de él, formando la perfecta simetría.

Mila pestañeó, por un momento apartándose del reciente recuerdo. Sentía sed y recordó que debía tener esos mismos tres días sin tomar agua.

Aquella Mila que veía como si fuera una ajena, solo se separó de sus labios cuando Otabek buscó quitarle la camiseta, y luego amasó sus senos, provocandole un gemido. Ella se movió sobre él, meció sus caderas sobre la pelvis de Otabek, sintió la dureza formándose mientras mordía su propios labios y soltaba su cabello de aquella cola, dejando que sus bucles rojos atravesaran la visión de su piel blanca.

Otabek se había levantado, para buscar de nuevo sus labios. La buscó para besarla con la pasión escondida, para abrazarla con su fuerza de hombre y para derretirla al sentirlo con tal necesidad. Ella le recibió, conmovida, disfrutó cada caricia de Otabek porque eran suficientes para que temblaran sus piernas, para hacerla sentir tan húmeda, tan dispuesta. Lo necesitaba y lo ansiaba tanto, lo había extrañado tanto que su cuerpo colaboraba, se encendía. Y ella sólo pudo echar su cabeza hacía atrás, atorar un gemido cuando sintió la cercanía de Otabek dejando la aspereza de su barba contra su piel sensible y dirigir esa boca contra sus pechos.

Fue como sentir su cerebro licuado, su vientre temblar con anticipación. Fue como beber fuego y respirar canela, fue como sentir caerse en el vacío y anhelar, más, mucho más. Cuando Otabek la tomó para acostarla contra la cama, Mila ni siquiera pudo estar segura de en qué momento la había cambiado, pero el cuerpo de quien era su pareja se había posado sobre ella y no pudo evitar arrastrar sus dedos contra la nuca humedecida. Otabek volvío a besarla, a procurarla con su boca lleno de ansiedad, con hambre. Mila respondió igual porque si de algo estaba segura, era que tenía hambre de él. Aún en ese momento en que sentía que había arrancado su corazón de su pecho y lo había pisoteado, ella sentía necesidad de él.

Y jaló su camisa, se la ayudó a quitar mientras pasaba sus dedos avariciosos de tocar sobre la piel ajena y veía las expresiones de placer de Otabek por el paso de sus uñas. Veía como fruncía sus ceño, cómo se agitaba ante el paso de sus dedos y los besos que dejaba sobre el hombro descubierto. Estaba tan embebida que no notó en qué momento Otabek le había quitado la falda, le había deslizado sus medias. Solo cuando sintió la mano retirar la ropa interior y el escalofrío al sentirse tan expuesta y ansiosa, se hizo consciente que todo lo que tenía aún era su cadena, sus zarcillos y el corpiño que no había terminado de sacar, pese a que ya bailaba sin seguro sobre sus senos.

Pero a Otabek le gustaba asegurarse, siempre lo había hecho, y sus dedos gruesos tocaron su sexo y la hicieron sentir como si viajara en el espacio. Mila se retorció contra su brazo, gimió y movió su cadera al encuentro de esas yemas mientras Otabek le miraba, le miraba con esos ojos oscuros, profundos, siniestros. Mila apretó sus labios, arrugó el rostro intentando contenerse, sintió como sus dedos se manejaban con experticia y encontraba sus puntos, sus ritmos, sus momentos, para apretar, para hundirse, para soltar y volver y arrastrarse hasta quemarla. Mila acabó con un gemido, temblando, mientras una lágrima de placer caía sobre la cama y ella entendía que aún no había sido suficiente, que lo quería todo. Otabek no necesitó palabras para saberlo. Solo se tomó el tiempo necesario para cubrirse con el condón y acomodarse sobre Mila, quien lo esperaba.

Mila no había notado nada diferente. Durante todo el acto, durante el momento en que iniciaron, continuaron y terminaron, no sintió nada anormal en él. Lo sintió igual de dispuesto, apasionado como solía serlo. Hambriento de su cuerpo, necesitado de su calor. Mila no notó nada diferente, nada. Seguía repitiendo la secuencia una y otra vez pese a que dolía, solo para seguir encontrando una nada de razones.

Y habían acabado y Mila se había sentido feliz. Abrazada a él simplemente dejaba que sus cuerpos volvieran a enfriarse y el tiempo pasara, hasta que se cumpliera la hora de ir a encontrarse con Yuri. Ella acariciaba el pecho de Otabek y disfrutaba de ese silencio cómodo y contento mientras sentía a Otabek hacer arabesco en su espalda desnuda. Entonces, ocurrió. El inicio del fin. Una parte de ella, detrás de ese vidrio grueso y lejano, hubiera deseado que eso no ocurriera. Hubiera deseado callarse. Hubiera deseado mantenerse ciega un poco más.

—Oso… —Había usado ese diminutivo íntimo que solo utilizaba cuando estaban solos. A Otabek le gustaba, siempre se sonreía al escucharlo—, estuve pensando en una idea. —Se había acomodado sobre su pecho, apretando sus senos contra el tórax de Otabek mientras el cabello le caía como una lluvia roja sobre sus hombros—. ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? —Sí, había notado la tensión en su cuerpo y la intentó mitigar con caricias suaves sobre sus pectorales—. Podrías entrenar con nosotros, estoy segura que a Georgi no le molestaría también tomarte bajo su tutela. Así podríamos estar más tiempo juntos y bueno, a Yuri seguro le encantará la idea.

—A Yuri… —Había soltado Otabek, con la voz extrangulada.

—Claro, a Yuri. Aunque yo siempre busque estar allí, entiendo que solo por ser chica no me quiera contar ciertas cosas. Cosas de hombres, ya sabes. —Soltó un golpecito sobre su hombro, para ilustrar su idea, mientras Otabek la seguía mirando—. Y pues… podríamos pasar también más tiempo juntos.

Mila había bajado la mirada, para ver la forma que sus dedos hacían en la piel de Otabek, mientras soltaba sus ideas, aquellas que había estado amasando desde hacía varios días, desde que vio a Yuri regresar más tranquilo de Almaty, desde que ella sintió que podrían hacerlo y así estar los tres es el mismo lugar.

—Por el hospedaje no tienes que preocuparte, Yuri tiene desocupado su departamento mientras esté viviendo con Víctor. Dudo que le moleste prestartelo durante esta temporada, aunque sabes que mis padres no tienen problemas con que te quedes aquí. ¿No te parece buena i…?

Otabek no la había dejado terminar. Se había movido, provocando que ella cayera acostada a la cama y lo viera sentarse, poner su cabeza entre sus manos. Mila se había levantado usando sus antebrazos, desnuda como estaba, mirando la espalda encorvada y endurecida.

—¿No te parece?

—No. No puedo. Tengo que quedarme en Almaty.

—¿Por qué? —Había preguntado curiosamente, al mismo tiempo que se arrastraba para apegarse a la espalda de él para recostarse—. Hace un año me habías dicho que te gustaría que me fuera contigo a Almaty, pero no se pudo porque el abuelo de Yuri murió. También estuvimos pensando en que te vinieras aquí, pero en ese momento estaba Yakov muy ocupado y tu entrenador no se podía venir. Creo que ahora es un momento propicio.

—No, no puedo.

—¿Por qué? —Había insistido—. Tu madre me preguntó cuando estuve allá en Diciembre, ¿recuerdas? Parece que estaba dispuesta a que te irías de nuevo de Kazajistan, y ya has entrenado aquí, ya...

Otabek había formado distancia, dándole la espalda mientras caminaba desnudo por la habitación. Lo vio buscar con la mirada su ropa interior y su pantalón, con la tensión atenazando los músculos, con la sombra cerniéndose sobre su espalda. Entonces supo, lo supo.

—No quieres… —Otabek tragó grueso y giró su mirada hacía ella. Mila estaba aún en la cama, arrodillada, mirándolo con una conjunción de sentimientos que no podía describir en palabras.

—Es mejor que sigamos llevando las cosas así.

—¿Así como? ¿Con 5 horas de vuelo de distancia? ¿Con kilometros separándonos? ¿Con algunas visitas durante el año?

—Sólo estás usando a Yuri para esto.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Estalló ofendida y se levantó jalando la sabana con ella—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez? ¡Me preocupa Yuri! ¡Claro que me preocupa! ¡Yo soy la que lo ve todos los malditos días caer en la pista desde que todo empezó! ¡Yo soy la que lo ve frustrado salir de la pista sin poder ejecutar los saltos! —Otabek no había podido mantenerle la mirada, y la bajó, con la ropa en sus manos sin poder decidirse a vestirse—. ¡Pero claro que también me preocupa lo nuestro, y me haces falta y quiero tenerte todos los días! ¿Está mal, Bek? ¿Está mal que quiera pasar más tiempo contigo también?

—No…

Y hubo silencio, y Mila volvió a recordar el sabor de las lágrimas. Porque el recuerdo, el letal recuerdo era capaz de hacerlas salir desde el lugar donde hubieran estado escondidas. Porque podía recordar a Otabek con la mirada gacha, con el puño cerrado y temblando. Y ella también había temblado, había sentido sus dedos doler, su ojos arder. Y aún así se acercó a él, decidió dejar de lado la estupidez que Otabek había dicho y buscó abrazarlo, porque ella no quería que las cosas terminaran así y odiaba pelear los pocos momentos que podían estar juntos. Se pegó a él con la sábana en medio de sus cuerpos desnudos y no le prestó atención al hecho de que Otabek no procurara el abrazo.

—No tenemos que vivir juntos desde ya si no te sientes preparado. Podemos seguir viviendo separados, yo aquí, tú… en el departamento de Yuri o en cualquier otro lugar. Pero estaremos en la misma ciudad, podríamos vernos más a menudo. —Ella había subido la mirada, buscando en sus ojos las respuestas a su constante negativas.

Y la encontró.

La encontró.

En los ojos oscuros de Otabek, en esa mirada negra, siempre tan dulce, había escapado allí el sentimiento. Había escapado allí la desolación. Había escapado allí la tristeza. Había escapado… la lastima. Otabek la había mirado con lástima. La había mirado como si no pudiera salir otra emoción de él. Como si no pudiera dedicarle otro sentimiento. Como si eso fuera todo lo que quedaba…

—¡Mila! ¡Sé que estás allí! ¡Abre la puerta!

Escuchó los gritos trás la puerta, los golpes a la madera y se ocultó bajo las sábanas presionando su rostro enrojecido contra la almohada que aún olía a él. Se tapó los oídos, apretó los labios, sintió como cada grito la golpeaba dentro.

—¡Mila! ¡Mila, voy a tirar la puerta de una patada!

—¡Vete Yuri! —Gritó lo que pudo, lo que su garganta seca y atravesada logró expresar entre el llanto que la estaba ahogando—. ¡No quiero verte, vete!

— ¡Yo no sabía! ¡Mila, yo no sabía! ¡Mila, por favor, yo no sabía! —Dejó de golpear. Ahora era su voz la que vibraba, la gruesa voz de Yuri la que temblaba—. ¡Yo no sabía…! Yo no sabía, Mila… Por favor, no quiero perderte a ti también… por favor.

Yuri ya no podía gritar, ya no le salía la voz. Estaba apretando su frente contra la puerta, sujetando con el temblor de sus dedos la manilla errada que lo separaba de ella, sabiendo que en ese momento Otabek debía estar en el aeropuerto. Consciente de que hasta allí su amistad había llegado. Seguro de que no quería verlo y de que pelearía por lo único que quedara.

Aunque ella lo odiara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, ¡por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! que también habla de todo esto y hará menciones a estos eventos. ¡Será una manera más amena y divertida de comprender el panórama deportivo para esta temporada! Y que está el grupo de lectores de Matryoshka, en facebook. Pueden ver el link en mi perfil.
> 
> Este capítulo lo terminé de escribir en una madrugada y me sentía en muchas partes conmovida. Fue duro y triste ver lo que estaba pasando y como todo se caían alrededor de Otabek. La parte de Mila particularmente me dolió más, porque sé que es sentir que te engañaron, más cuando es por tu mejor amigo. Es duro estar en su lugar y es quizás la que más afectada esté.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo veremos que fue lo que exactamente le dijo Otabek a Mila y si habrá algo que Yuri y Mila puedan aclarar. Todavía no tengo escrito el interludio y eso me preocupa, porque no he tenido tiempo para escribirlo. Espero hacerlo este fin.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias de nuevo por sus bellos comentarios! Les comento que me escribieron para hacerme una entrevista en una página de fanfic de YOI. No se imaginan lo honrada que me siento, ya que es la primera vez en casi 8 años de ficker que me proponen algo así, en mis inicios recibí mucho bardo porque me gustaba una pareja no muy famosa. (Eso de llegar a un fandom viejo y con mucho tiempo siendo nueva). ¡Me alegra mucho que lo que estoy escribiendo les guste y espero que esto siga creciendo!


	36. Fue mi culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Les invito igual a ser parte del grupo de lectores, está en mi perfil de está página el link del facebook. Seré muy feliz por ello. Con este capítulo ya estoy al día en las tres plataformas.

Otabek observó la pantalla que informaba los próximos vuelos con mirada ausente. Dejó que su móvil sonara y llegaran incontables notificaciones a su mensajería. Ya sabía que se trataba de J.J, era el único que le escribía, porque de Mila no había sabido nada desde el viernes y de Yuri ya entendía que no iba a recibir nada.

Hundió de nuevo su cabeza entre sus manos, apretando las yemas de sus dedos sobre su cuero cabelludo como si con eso pudiera hallar la calma. Cuando había tomado el vuelo a San Petersburgo, de algo estaba seguro: no quería perderlos. No quería hacerlo aún si las palabras de J.J sonaban las más certeras. No quería hacerlo aún si supiera que era lo correcto.

Y ese fue su error.

Convencido de que podría manejarlo, llegó a San Petersburgo con la idea de continuar. De que podría mantenerse con Mila, y dejar de lado los sentimientos despiertos con Yuri. Confiaba que el tiempo sería suficiente para colocar de nuevo todo en su lugar y la distancia en Almaty junto a las competencias, servirían de agente distractor para que las cosas funcionaran. Contaba con eso, por eso llegó siendo el mismo que siempre había sido. Lo terrible de todo era reconocer que ni siquiera era necesario mentir, o fingir, porque le agradaba en demasía la presencia de Mila. Que incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de proponerle que se fuera con él a Almaty, otro de los consejos de J.J, pero solo imaginó que a Yuri le afectaría no tenerla cerca y fue suficiente desistir.

Al final, Yuri seguía siendo su prioridad en ese momento y ahora con él no quedaba nada por el desastre que había dejado a su paso.

Cuando Mila le preguntó sobre quedarse en San Petersburgo, tuvo un ataque de pánico. Todo lo peor que podría decidir en ese momento era mudarse con ellos dos, convivir con ellos dos, porque sabía que las cosas serían insostenible para él y no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Una semana conviviendo con Yuri había sido suficiente para hacerle ver lo intenso que estaba viviendo sus emociones para con él. Escucharlo una y otra vez hablando de Yuuri Katsuki era algo que no quería vivir como una constante de vida. No podría, no, pero ante la insistencia de Mila, la manera en que lo miraba, las pocas opciones que quedaban, no pudo hacer más que mirarla con profundo dolor.

La negativa era innegable, pero sus emociones se habían filtrado a través de sus ojos oscuros para decirle que no, no podía quedarse. No podía porque las cosas se saldrían de sus manos. No podría porque ese amor que veía en Mila, era incapaz de corresponderlo en ese momento, y eso le provocaba una profunda culpa.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Había dicho Mila, mientras daba un paso hacía atrás. Otabek solo pudo desviar la mirada a otros rumbos, incapaz de mantenersela a ella.

—¿Así como?

—Con lástima, con culpa… —Tuvo que cerrar sus labios y solo levantó los ojos lo suficiente para ver al puño que sujetaba la sábana y dejaba cubierto pobremente el cuerpo de quien había sido su novia de tres años—. Nunca me habías mirado así, Otabek… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué me ocultas?

—No te estoy ocultando nada.

—¿No? ¿Entonces porque no me miras a los ojos? ¿Oso…?

—Lo siento, Mila, lo siento. No puedo.

Allí iniciaron los reclamos, las preguntas sin respuestas, las expresiones de Mila cortándose más y más ante sus ojos cuando lograba alzar la mirada, intentando detener lo que ya no tenía freno. Porque ella lo conocía lo suficiente para no creer sus mentiras. Lo conocía lo suficiente para no creer en sus excusas. Y por mucho que intentó mantenerse ecuánime, creerse su propia farsa, Mila fácilmente podía quitarle la máscara del rostro y mirarle directamente.

—No quieres venir aquí, no quieres mirarme a los ojos, me miras como si estuvieras haciendo algo mal…

—Mila por favor.

—¿Hay alguién más…? —Había preguntado con un hilo de voz, una sonrisa benevolente que ocultaba lo aterradora que le resultaba la posibilidad.

—Sólo… solo necesito tiempo. —Intentó ganarlo. Ganar tiempo, espacio, escapar.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

Cuando Otabek había subido la mirada, ya el rostro de Mila era puro pasmo. Era la expresión de la desdicha, intentando mantener una falsa serenidad. Porque ella ya lo sabía. Su instinto de mujer ya se lo estaba gritando. No hacía falta que Otabek dijera nada porque todo se podía respirar en el aire húmedo que llenaba aquella alcoba que tantas veces habían compartido.

Y volvió a preguntarlo. Así, suave, como un susurro que no quería escapar por si satán lo escuchaba y lo hacía realidad. "¿Hay otra persona?", repitió, agarrándolo del brazo desnudo y buscando el calor de su mirada. Otabek no había podido ofrecerlo, solo había movido sus ojos a distinto puntos de la habitación, había deseado dejar de estar allí. Había deseado encontrar fuerzas para decirle una mentira, buscar una salida, cual sea.

Entonces posó sus ojos al final en una foto que Mila y Yuri compartían. Había mirado la sonrisa de ambos, pero sobre todo la de Yuri. Había mirado sus ojos, había mirado la calma que tenía, y le miró como se miran a los dioses cuando se siente pecador.

Y fue demasiado tarde porque cuando volvió los ojos a Mila, en ellos había un cruel entendimiento. Mila lo había leído todo, lo había comprendido todo. En sus ojos azules, rotos, y en las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer sin misericordia, Otabek supo que ya no había remedio.

—Es Yuri...

Todo lo que vino después fue el caos.

Volvió su móvil a sonar y la voz de la operadora en el aeropuerto, anunciaba la salida de su vuelo. Se puso de pie, jalando su morral, mientras veía la pantalla con la fotografía de J.J. Miró hacía la fila que se formaba con todos los pasajeros que se dirigían como él a Almaty y decidió responder. Ya no sentía que nada pudiera empeorar, así que tomó la llamada embargado de resignación.

—¡Por todos los santos, Otabek! ¿Planeas matarme de la ansiedad? ¡No he podido patinar por tu culpa! ¡Te hago responsable si pierdo el Grand Prix! —No sabía como lo había logrado, pero el escandaloso dramatismo de J.J había logrado arrancarle una sonrisa en medio de esa tormenta.

—Exageras.

—No exagero. Te he enviado ciento de mensajes. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo que lo arruinaste?

—Ya va a salir mi vuelo. No puedo hablar suficiente. Tampoco quiero hacerlo… —Jaló aire, aunque su pecho silbaba en su cabeza—. Ya lo hecho, hecho está. Quizás ha sido lo mejor.

—¿Entonces te llamo cuando llegues a tu casa? ¡Me avisas!

—Jean…

—Y deberías venir a Canadá. Es en serio lo que te estoy diciendo. Hablé con mis padres, me dijeron que les gustaría entrenar al campeón del mundo. —Otabek se quedó en silencio, escuchando todo sin salir de la sorpresa—. Además tenemos un cuarto extra para visitas, podrías quedarte con nosotros, entrenar aquí, ¡como en los viejos tiempos!

—No puedo pensar en algo como eso ahora, Jean. —Pasó una mano sobre su frente—. Ahora… ahora no tengo cabeza para eso.

—No voy a dejarte solo con esto. —Aseguró, y se escuchaba esa molesta terquedad del canadiense que él podía reconocer muy bien—. Ellos se tienen y tienen a otros, yo no voy a dejar que estés solo. Así qué… ¡ten buen viaje!

Otabek podría sentirse agradecido, pero eso sería en otro momento. En ese instante, donde todo pesaba, donde era doloroso incluso respirar y sentía las costillas clavadas en sus pulmones, él no podía pensar en ser agradecido. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, lo único que quería era acostarse a dormir y despertar quizás dos o tres años después, donde pudiera ver que valió la pena perderlo todo. Donde Mila y Yuri fueran felices sin él, sin el dolor de lo que acababa de hacerles y sin huella de su presencia ese día. Posiblemente en brazos de alguien más.

J.J no esperó su agradecimiento, simplemente cortó la llamada. Otabek no le quedó otra cosa que hacer más que formar una fila, seguir los distintos protocolos aéreos y quedarse en el asiento que daba al pasillo, con la cabeza mirando los botones sobre su cabeza y la sensación de estarse hundiendo. Con la barbilla endurecida, los ojos húmedos y la piquiña en su garganta.

_"—Eres mi amigo, ¿me ayudarás o no?_

_—Sólo hay una respuesta para eso. "_

Y recordar cada palabra, cada momento; ese día en Barcelona que se animó a buscar a Yuri y pedirle su amistad, esa misma que había tirado a la borda. Su primera travesura, la complicidad que se desarrolló en cuestión de horas. Era fácil recordarlo, revivirlo con una sonrisa y saborearlo con una lágrima de pérdida por cada recuerdo que se abría y clavaba por dentro.

_"—¿Me regalas tu oso? ¿En serio?_

_—Sí. ¿Lo quieres o no?_

_—¡Claro que lo quiero!"_

Memorar aquella sonrisa genuina, esos ojos azules mirándolo con ternura y revivir el sentimiento de su pecho queriendo abrirse para dejar salir su corazón y caer en esas manos dulces de Mila. Recordar cuánto la quería, la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios cuando ella abrazó ese peluche y le miró con felicidad contenida. Cuando le abrazó y le dejó ese beso sobre su comisura, solo para que luego él buscará iniciar el primero de sus tantos besos. Lo bien que se sintió, la dulce vibración de su garganta y el retumbar de sus latidos que hicieron temblar incluso su estómago.

En qué momento cambió… En qué momento.

Otabek no podría saberlo, y ya no habría remedio aún si lo supiera. Tal certeza solo le provocó dejarse llevar por la desolación, con la humildad de quien se sabe condenado.

Y así pasó las cinco horas del viaje para llegar a su hogar. Arrastró el morral a su espalda y caminó siguiendo cada indicación hasta que migración lo dejó ir. Deslizó sus pasos hacia la salida del aeropuerto y pidió el taxi, como si fuera llevado por acciones repetitivas y no hubiera alma en ellas. Llegar a casa no fue tan difícil, saludar a su madre quien estaba ocupada en la cocina tampoco. Fingir que solo estaba cansado y que quería acostarse, no resultó complicado. Pero, mantenerse fuerte tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación, no lo fue.

Con ese dolor latente en sus costillas, pecho, estómago, sin comer bien y apenas beber poco más de medio litro de agua, Otabek se lanzó en la cama dejando caer por allí el morral solo para pasarse el brazo sobre sus ojos y dejarlo allí. Las lágrimas corrieron por sí solas, el gemido corto y atorado rasgó su garganta y le supo a sangre, porque sentía que tenía una hemorragia aunque jamás hubiera vivido una. Se sentía así, debilitado, sin fuerza y simplemente lleno de dolor. Y con la garganta atorada, sabía que no había mucho que decir. No había mucho que hacer

Por supuesto, le picaron los dedos para enviar un _lo siento_ a Yuri, a Mila. Claro que deseó que con eso se arreglara todo, como si se tratara de una palabra mágica. No le prestó atención al tiempo que duró así, ni tampoco al llamado de su madre preguntándole si quería comer. Se dio vuelta, mirando el teléfono que descansaba a su lado, sin hambre, sin sueño, con solo ganas de dejar de respirar. Pasó el dedo por la pantalla y vio algunas notificaciones en sus redes sociales, las que sabía que no iba a usar por un buen tiempo, y en su correo. También en la mensajería estaban algunos mensajes que no quiso atreverse a leer.

Deslizó su yema por el icono del correo y esperó que la pantalla cambiara. El correo que le había llegado venía de una página de vuelo y su frente se arrugó al no entender nada. Al abrirlo, comprendió mucho menos al ver que era el tiquete electrónico para un vuelo desde Almaty a Montreal. Frunció su ceño, mirando la fecha, la hora, y la escala en Londrés, que sumaría un vuelo de aproximadamente diecinueve horas. Aquello le dió las fuerzas para salir de esa aplicación y buscar en la mensajería el chat de J.J y los mensajes que estaban sin leer.

_**J.J Leroy »** Me tomé el atrevimiento de comprarte un pasaje de venida._   
_**J.J Leroy »** Si no quieres venir a esa fecha, tienes para reclamarlo por un año._   
_**J.J Leroy »** Hey, ven, no pierdes nada._   
_**J.J Leroy »** Aquí eres bienvenido._

_**…** _

Dos horas esperó en la pista, dos horas. Víctor apenas pudo mascar su propia indignación durante el camino a casa, donde se dedicó a caminar frente a las tiendas y tratar de conseguir las palabras y los métodos para hacerle ver el entrenamiento como algo serio para Yuri. Claramente no lo estaba tomando así, si había salido después de pedirle permiso para una llamada y no había vuelto a la pista.

Aunque sabía que el domingo era mejor como día de descanso, ese tiempo extra de entrenamiento era necesario para que Yuri pudiera dominar los dos programas lo más pronto posible. Y eso que aún faltaba por definir el programa de exhibición, por lo tanto, el tiempo se sentía insuficiente. Más con las faltas y constantes caída de Yuri cada vez que quería alcanzar un salto.

Después de pedir comida china para llevar, llegó a su apartamento y comió. Se dedicó el resto de la tarde a revisar algunas cosas en las redes, a grabar las nuevas fotos de Yuuri a su carpeta, ver cuantas menciones había en su cuenta y observar lo mucho que seguía acumulando la etiqueta #IWantToWatchTheInterview. Todavía no había pronunciamiento por parte de la cadena de TV Japonesa para liberar la entrevista, así que solo suspiró. En todo caso, si no lograba salir en línea, sabía que no tardaría en estar en internet y mucho menos en tener traducción. Y si acaso faltaba, no dudaría un segundo en buscar un interprete japonés para que le diera todo el detalle de lo que decían, porque aunque Víctor manejaba un poco el japonés, sabía que no lo suficiente como para entender a cabalidad todo lo que Yuuri dijera allí.

Distinto a Yuuri. Yuuri si aprendió ruso mientras estuvo allí.

El recuerdo de aquella incómoda cena que tuvieron con su padre regresó, y le acompañó mientras disfrutaba de un baño en su tina, mirando el techo y con la calidez del agua. Su padre había llamado para invitarlos a comer y aunque Víctor no había querido aceptar, lo hizo porque Yuuri le comentó que le gustaría conocerlo. Iván no era precisamente la mejor compañía del mundo, y que apareciera con su nueva esposa no lo hizo más agradable. Durante casi toda la cena se dedicó a hablar con su hijo, comentar anécdotas y demás, en ruso. Y Víctor sabía muy bien que su padre hablaba el inglés con el mismo acento británico que le obligó a aprender desde niño, y que podría hacerlo con la soltura de cualquier británico si quería.

Así que el enojo que iba creciendo en la cena no disminuyó y la mirada de Víctor se había hecho cada vez más y más afilada, mientras su padre lo ignoraba deliberadamente. No sabía si era alguna clase de prueba, si pretendía humillar a Yuuri o si lo único que quería hacer era molestarle, pero se estaba hartando. Y lo demostró cuando en medio de la conversación, con la sonrisa más fingida que le había tocado mostrar, le pidió a su padre que hablara en inglés. Yuuri no había dicho nada hasta ese momento; se había dedicado a mirarlos como si intentara descubrir lo que decían por sus gestos y a comer, en silencio.

—Pensé que hablaba en ruso. —Había dicho Iván, con la expresión de obviedad que se sintió como una patada en su estómago mientras seguía hablando en ruso—. Pudo haberlo pedido si no era así.

—Lo siento, —Habló Yuuri por primera vez después de haberse presentado. Su voz había salido en inglés con mesura, como si nada de lo que había ocurrido en la hora más larga de la vida de Víctor hubiera hecho mella en él—, no es que no entienda el ruso. Es que aún no sé muy bien hablarlo, pero puedo entender todo lo que ha dicho.

Víctor se había quedado mudo, mirándolo con una inevitable expresión de sorpresa mientras el corazón le bombeaba a toda velocidad, llevando sangre a su rostro. Su padre no había puesto una expresión muy distinta, pero luego se suavizó dejándole una sonrisa.

—Puedes hablarlo entonces. Entenderé que no lo domines aún. —Había dicho su padre, mirando con interés la expresión sorprendida de su hijo. Yuuri inclinó adorablemente la cabeza frente a ellos y con el ruso más enredado le respondió:

—Por favor, tenganme paciencia.

Víctor podía recordar su emoción, el deseo de besarlo en ese mismo minuto y lo mucho que tuvo que contenerse hasta que la cena terminara. Era cierto, Yuuri aún fallaba en la pronunciación y le faltaba algunas palabras, pero lo hacía muy bien, y cuando le preguntó porque no le había dicho nada y en dónde o cómo estaba aprendiendo, Yuuri le explicó de forma sencilla el porqué. Yuuri estaba aprendiendo mientras Víctor dormía, una hora de más que se quedaba para tomar clases en línea por Internet. Y la razón por la que no le dijo era simple: quería sorprenderlo pero aún no sentía que su pronunciación fuera la correcta para hacerlo.

Yuuri en seis meses en Rusia había logrado más que Víctor en sus ocho meses en Japón, porque Yuuri quiso desde el primer momento en que decidió irse con él a San Petersburgo derribar la barrera del idioma entre ellos.

Terminar de bañarse, vestirse, y mirarse en el espejo con el recuerdo de Yuuri no era algo anormal, pero Víctor estaba aprendiendo a sobrellevarlo mejor. Al menos ahora no se sentía como si recordara a un muerto.

—Quizás debería anotarme a clases de Japonés. —Pensó abstraído, mientras jalaba su abrigo para salir, mirando a hora de su reloj de pulsera.

Sin preocuparse por nada más, abrió la puerta de su apartamento dispuesto a irse hasta que vio la figura de Yuri en el suelo del pasillo, sentado con las piernas abiertas, flexionadas, y su cabeza oculta tras la capucha de su chamarra rusa. Víctor no pudo evitar mirarle con sorpresa al encontrarlo allí, sin poder encontrar los regaños que había estado pensando al inicio precisamente para ese momento.

—¿Por qué estás afuera y no has entrado? — Yuri no dijo nada. Solo movió la cabeza y empezó a levantarse, aunque claramente se le dificultaba. Eso le dio a pensar a Víctor que no tenía poco tiempo allí—. ¿No tenías tus llaves?

Yuri solo renegó mientras se abría espacio en la puerta para entrar. Víctor logró ver el rojo de su nariz, y la expresión derrotada que cargaba. Pero Yuri no dijo nada y solo siguió su camino hasta la habitación, ignorándolo.

Así no iba a poder salir, lo supo. No quería dejarlo así sin saber qué era lo que tenía y porque había llegado de esa manera. Así que cerró la puerta y esperó a verlo antes de decidir qué hacer. La imagen del cuerpo tendido en la cama de Yuri, boca abajo y agarrado a la almohada, no ayudó a que su preocupación bajara. Se quedó mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados mientras Potya se subía al sofá cama de su amo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Compré comida china hace unas horas…

—Vete a donde te ibas, anciano. —Victor escuchó su voz afectada, pero evidentemente agresiva.

Soltó un suspiro pero no se movió. Víctor podía recordar las palabras de Georgi, aquello que ahora enlazaba al actual estado de su alumno. Mila había cortado con su pareja, quien era el mejor amigo de Yuri. Y si mal no había escuchado, su mejor amigo se regresaba hoy a su país. Ahora podía entender un poco más el panorama, aunque le hubiera gustado que Yuri le dijera que tenía que verlos a ellos en vez de dejarlo esperando en la pista.

—¿Ya se fue tu amigo? —Los hombros de Yuri se endurecieron, aunque no se movió de allí. Víctor notó esa tensión.

—Ya no es mi amigo.

Víctor apretó sus labios, mirándolo con más atención. Que Yuri viniera a decir eso de aquel era ya algo que indicaba la gravedad de la situación. No veía porqué razón, aunque fuera por la separación de aquel con Mila, Yuri tenía que dejar la amistad. No sonaba como algo con sentido, mucho menos conociendo a Yuri y cómo rápidamente le había otorgado un lugar en su vida. De hecho, recordaba aún lo sorprendido que estuvo cuando en su primera exhibición como senior, tras su victoria en el Grand Prix, le había dado un lugar a Otabek en la pista.

Así que todo indicaba que había una ruptura, una pelea entre ellos posiblemente por Mila. No tenía los detalles, Georgi mismo no los había tenido ese viernes que le había comentado lo que habló con ella. No había querido mencionar nada porque supuso que Yuri ya lo debía saber, y que era algo que iba a tener que manejar. Pero todo indicaba que no había sido así.

—A ver, parece que se pelearon —dijo en tono casual, desconociendo la gravedad de la situación. Víctor se acercó para sentarse a un lado en la cama y por supuesto, volvió a sentir la incomodidad en Yuri—. ¿Por eso te sientes mal?

La voz comedida de Víctor no logró el efecto pensado en Yuri. Este agarró la almohada en la que se había hundido y se la arrojó a la cara, soltando una exclamación frustrada y enojada.

—¡Deja de fingir que te importa, anciano! ¡Vete!

—Me importa —dijo, recogiendo la almohada para ponerla sobre sus piernas y luego dirigir la mirada hacía el rostro de Yuri, que hablaba más que las palabras.

Allí estaba, enrojecido, irritado, con los ojos hinchados de llorar. Se veía tan mal que le provocaba ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que todo estará bien aunque no tuviera idea de qué debía estar bien, pero se contuvo, porque ya imaginaba una reacción incluso más agresiva de su parte.

—Yuri, ¿quieres hablarlo…?

—Dije que no te importa. —Volvió a taparse el rostro ahora con las manos, negándose a verlo.

—He dicho que me importa. Como tu entrenador debería saberlo tod…

—¿Ahora sí te importa saber algo de mí? —Volvió a reclamar, sin darle la cara—. ¡No te ha importado desde que estoy aquí! ¡Deja de fingir que ahora es diferente y lárgate de una vez!

Víctor calló, asumiendo su parte de la culpa. Tenía razón Yuri al decir que antes no le importaba lo que estuviera pasando y que sí, había tomado aquello más como un compromiso hacía Yakov que hacía él. Pero ahora no podía ignorarlo. Algo había cambiado, no sabía si solo en él o en toda su relación, que ahora no le permitía ignorarlo aún sabiendo que Yuri le odiaba, tal como le dijo en Moscú.

Sin saber qué hacer, pero convencido de que no quería salir, miró hacia el librero donde estaban todas las pertenencias que antes fue de su madre. Ese lugar había sido compartido tantas veces por él y por Yuuri que le traía recuerdos, pero no les dio pie a aparecer y simplemente se sintió embebido por el silencio.

—Mila estará bien, si eso te preocupa. Georgi me dijo lo que pasó el viernes. —Intentó llegarle, hablar, pero Yuri no le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Bien como tu? —Soltó con amargura.

—Puedo saberlo porque ya pasé por allí.

—No vengas a mencionar que es lo mismo o te golpearé. —Y hablaba en serio, porque Víctor fue capaz de escuchar el odio en el tono de su voz. Tuvo que resoplar.

—¿Cómo crees que fue mi ruptura con Yuuri? —Yuri no quiso responder ni quiso voltear, pero la tensión en su espalda se leyó con tal facilidad que Víctor supo que no era el momento de mencionarlo— . En todo caso, estaré aquí en mi habitación por si quieres hablar.

Víctor logró levantarse, pensando en cancelar su salida cuando escuchó la voz de Yuri. Miró entonces hacia el sofá cama y aunque Yuri mantuviera su cabeza oculta, si logró escuchar claramente su voz.

—No quiero hablar contigo —replicó con la voz ahogada—. Quiero es hablar con Mila. Y ella no quiso recibirme.

—Supongo que estará muy lastimada. Cuando… estamos así, no queremos que nadie nos vea. Deberías darle un poco de tiempo.

—¿Por qué debería darle tiempo y dejarla sola si es mi amiga? —Reclamó, apretando todos los músculos de su espalda y hombros. Víctor solo pudo suspirar admitiendo que aunque sonara estúpido, la mayoría de las personas deseaban eso cuando estaban lastimadas: un poco de distancia.

Pero era cierto, era solo una respuesta egoísta de la persona que se dejaba llevar por el dolor. Era mucho más fácil superarlo estando en compañía, o así debería ser, aunque Víctor reconocía que habían clases de dolores que eran mejor llevarlos solos.

Y quizás él no era la persona más idónea para hablar de buscar ayuda en medio del dolor o aceptar las manos que se tendían.

—Quizás porque es lo que necesita. —Intentó razonar, rascándose la nuca—. Cuando me pasó con Yuuri…

—No compares, maldita sea… —Apretó lo garganta, viendo el tumulto de cosas que Yuri cargaba dentro—. No es lo mismo, ¡no es medianamente lo mismo!

—¿Cómo puedes comparar algo que desconoces? —preguntó Víctor, levantando ligeramente la voz—. Aunque las situaciones sean distintas, el dolor del abandono es bastante similar. En fin, —Decidió no seguir discutiendo. No se trataba de su dolor ni de su fallida relación, después de todo, se trataba de Mila y de cómo había afectado a Yuri—, si deseas hablar de esto, estaré en mi habitación. Ya no saldré.

Escuchó los pasos de Víctor abandonando la habitación para dejarlo solo, pero conforme esos pies se alejaban, algo en él nació como un fuego visceral, que estaba arrasando la poca cordura que creía tener en ese momento. Quería gritar algo que sabía era incorrecto, reclamarle lo que no tenía derecho de reclamar y sobre todo mostrarle porque no era medianamente parecido a lo que estaba pasando entre Mila y él.

_"¿Cómo te hubieras sentido si Yuuri te hubiera dicho que me quería a mí?"_

La espalda desapareció tras la madera de la puerta y Yuri miró con las palabras atoradas a soledad de su habitación. Apretó sus puños y volvió a ver sus mensajes, todos los que le había enviado desde que recibió solo los gritos de Mila diciendo que se fuera y fue la propia madre la que le pidió que lo hiciera, porque no quería que su hija se alterara más. El rostro de esa mujer afectado por las horas en vela y por la preocupación hacia su hija, no habían pasado desapercibido. Y él, sin embargo, seguía empeñado con la idea de arreglar algo, lo que fuera.

No, no tenía tiempo ni para Víctor, ni para escuchar su recién encontrada fuente de sabiduría, mucho menos para escuchar lo que ocurrió con Yuuri cuando todo dolía como aún estuviera dentro.

Así pasó la noche, entre la vela y el insomnio, abriendo los ojos para ver las formas que se hacían en la sombra y tratar de descansar algo para tener fuerzas el día siguiente. Apenas amaneció, Yuri se levantó y se dio un baño, para despejar el cansancio que ya estaba dejando huellas visibles en su rostro: bolsas pronunciadas bajo sus ojos, los párpados hinchados y los pómulos más hundidos, como si hubiera pasado días aguantando hambre. Al salir, pese a ver a Víctor preparándose para los entrenamientos, solo salió sin decirle nada, claramente indicándole que no pensaba entrenar.

Tenía algo que hacer, algo mucho más importante.

Cuando la madre de Mila abrió la puerta de la casa, se sorprendió al verlo allí, de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido, el rostro demacrado pero sus ojos ardiendo de determinación. No pudo evitar sonreír suave y permitirle el paso.

—Ayer abrió la puerta ya en la noche. Pidió comer algo suave y le hice su crema favorita. Dejó su puerta abierta pero debe estar durmiendo. —Yuri asintió y miró las escaleras que daban a la planta alta donde se encontraba la habitación de Mila. Sin embargo, la madre lo convidó a comer algo de desayuno.

Parecía ignorar que él era el culpable del sufrimiento de su hija, porque así se sentía: el culpable. Aunque no correspondiera a los sentimientos de Otabek, aunque todo fuera una locura, Yuri no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Así que comió de a poco, para no rechazar la invitación y cuando la madre le dejó subir, lo hizo en silencio, abriendo la puerta para ver el desastre que había en la habitación y a Mila hecha una bola de cobijas en la cama.

Tragó grueso, como si con eso aplacara su propia desesperación. No quiso posar la mirada en los destrozos a sus pies y simplemente se abrió pasó entre ellos hasta lograr sentarse al lado de la cama de su amiga. Mila estaba así, dormida, con el rostro pálido y la expresión que delataba que incluso dormir dolía.

Extendió su mano sobre el cabello de Mila, y lo encontró opaco y descuidado. Aún así lo acarició, mirándola con dolor acumulado, hasta que los ojos de ella se abrieron débilmente y sintió el golpe de la leve luz de la ventana. Tenía también los labios resecos, las bolsas de sueño marcaban su pálida piel bajo sus ojos irritados. Era tan contrario a todo lo que ella era que a Yuri le dolió aún más.

Cuando ella enfocó sus ojos en Yuri y lo reconoció, pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. Yuri mismo sintió miedo, pero pese a esa respuesta, se abalanzó a ella para no dejarla ir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Vete Yuri, ¡no quiero verte! —Intentó esconderse bajo las sábanas, pero los brazos de Yuri la habían envuelto. Ella solo pudo apretar sus párpados, cerrar sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

—No te voy a dejar sola, Mila. No te voy a dejar. —Sus palabras salían atropelladas—. Yo lo siento mucho… lo siento, yo no quería que esto pasara. Quería golpearlo por imbécil, por estúpido, quería… quería sacarlo a patadas… yo no sabía nada, Mila. Te lo juro, yo no sabía nada.

Pero esas palabras no llegaban a ella, no podían atravesar su dolor, no podía curar la herida que tenía, ni devolver las lágrimas que ya se había cansado de derramar. No llegaban y por eso ella buscó de todas las formas posibles alejarse de él, porque Yuri en ese momento era el reflejo de todo lo que cómo mujer no había sido. De todo lo que debió carecer para que Otabek mirara hacia otro lado. Y en medio del dolor, no había espacio al razonar, al analizar ni al reflexionar.

Solo sentir, a flor de piel.

Mila respondió con codazos, con empujones, con la necesidad de alejarse mientra los brazos fuertes de Yuri se cerraron alrededor de ella y se negaron a soltarla, aún recibiendo el desprecio y el rechazo a viva voz, escuchándolo. Yuri se tragó todo aquello con los ojos enrojecidos, con la mirada determinada, obligándose a ser más fuerte porque era la única forma de salvarla. Porque si la soltaba, se acababa todo, y Yuri estaba cansado de perder. Mila siguió batallando con esos brazos, con la amargura, con la rabia y la desolación. Batalló a modo de jadeos entrecortados, de golpes débiles y de reclamos sin sentidos. Luchó con las fuerzas que le quedaban, esas pocas, hasta que su alma dejó de pelear una guerra perdida y sus ojos redescubrieron el arte de llorar.

Allí estaba, llorando en esos brazos, soltando gemidos lastimeros y sollozos audibles mientras su visión se llenaba de más agua y su cuerpo de más pena. Y se sintió tan irónico, tan descabellado, que recibiera el consuelo de la persona que había sido la culpable de perder su amor. Que fuera la mano de Yuri la que apretara su espalda y acariciaba su cabello seco. Que fuera la voz de Yuri la que le susurrara un lo siento al oído, con la voz cortada a tajos y el corazón abierto a carne viva. Listo para ser lastimado si ella lo quería.

Pero Mila no quiso, no. Mila no tenía fuerzas para tal cosa. Solo tenía fuerzas para llorar y en ese abrazo compartido, también encontró fuerzas para al menos pensar que seguía con vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, ¡por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! que también habla de todo esto y hará menciones a estos eventos. ¡Será una manera más amena y divertida de comprender el panórama deportivo para esta temporada! Y que está el grupo de lectores de Matryoshka, en facebook. Pueden ver el link en mi perfil.
> 
> Ahora he mostrado un poco de la visión de Otabek, y de momento, se cierra esta parte que seguro retomaremos en medio de la competencia. Yuri, Mila y Otabek tendrán que recoger sus pedacitos y seguir para la temporada, donde les espera una competencia dura. Porque mientras ellos estan pasando por todo esto, los demás competidores estan entrenando duro. Elñ interludio todavía estpá en proceos, espero acabarlo para publicarlo el jueves, antes del nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Les agradezco a todos los que se han animado a entrar al grupo de lectores de este fic en Facebook. Ya somos 27, y me hace feliz verlos allí, comentando y compartiendo impresiones y siendo participes de la creación de esta historia. Ya también he actualizado el fic en Ao3, así que también me pueden encontrar allí, para los que les guste más esa plataforma.


	37. Interludio 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con Yuuri todo fue competencia, el problema fue cuando lo que Yuri quería de premio se escapaba de sus manos.

**Competencia**

Desde que lo vio, con sus pasos perfectos, con sus saltos atropellados, supo que él tenía algo completamente diferente a todo lo que había tenido en su corta vida. Cuando lo conoció y lo vio perder en el Grand Prix Final, supo que había algo en él que quería para sí. En sus jóvenes catorce años, no era mucho lo que pudiera analizar o saber al respecto. Sólo sentía y así seguiría haciendo incluso al ir acumulando más edad. Todo lo que Yuri Plisetsky tenía claro es que quería competir con él, con él con todo su potencial. Víctor no había sido visto como un rival para él, no. Pero ese Yuuri, sí. Porque tenía ese algo que le faltaba.

Por eso, ya no le había importado si Víctor regresaba al hielo o no después de ese año sabático. Para él, Víctor Nikiforov había muerto como competidor y como compañero desde que había dejado San Petersburgo, había muerto desde que ese anillo rodeaba su dedo anular. Lo único que le importaba, en ese primer año como senior y en los años consecutivos, era que Yuuri permaneciera en el hielo. Pelear con toda su capacidad, porque no importaba qué, Yuuri lograba ganarle, lograba vencerle. Ese oro se sintió así, como si Yuuri se lo hubiera regalado como final de temporada.

Y él quiso demostrarle, sorprenderle, ganar su mirada. Muchas veces lo logró. Pero otras tantas veces vio que nada de lo que pudiera hacer podría desviar la mirada de la pista si era Víctor Nikiforov el que estaba patinando allí. Y si ya se sentía peleando con la sombra de Víctor Nikiforov desde más pequeño, sí, empezó a doler más cuando la presión venía del mismo Yuuri.

Era como si nunca podría ser lo suficiente bueno como para que los ojos de Yuuri se fijaran en él.

Al menos, hasta esa tarde. Estaba enojado porque ya era un hecho que Otabek estaba enamorado de Mila. Cuando su amigo se lo había confesado en esa videollamada había sentido tanto malestar que quería patear algo y en la pista se había visto durante las prácticas. Víctor no había dejado de reír, mientras lo veía estamparse contra el suelo helado cada vez que caía mal. Yuuri en cambio sonreía con suavidad y a veces se acercaba para preguntarle si estaba bien y si necesitaba ayuda. Por supuesto él no lo iba a admitir, así que se alejó de ambos y se fue a las duchas, aún pese a los reclamos de Yakov.

Le molestaba sentir que iba a perder a Otabek, que ahora sus ojos estaría solo en Mila y que se alejaran de él. Era infantil, él mismo lo reconocía, pero aún con todo el enojo no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarlo salir.

Al salir, vio a Yuuri cambiándose también, preparándose para tomar la ducha. Víctor acababa de tomar uno de los cubículos pero Yuuri se había demorado por revisar algo en su móvil y como él se sentía lo suficiente enojado con el mundo, siempre era bueno soltar ese enojo en Yuuri.

Se acercó y simplemente lo empujó con su hombro, provocando que casi tirara su móvil al suelo.

—¡Yurio!

—¡Soy Yuri, cerdo! —Reclamó mientras se sacudía la toalla sobre su cabello lacio. Le hubiera dado una patada, como solía, pero no lo quiso en ese momento. Se conformaba con rozarle el brazo empujarle por la espalda, agarrarlo del hombro… de alguna forma se sentía mejor así.

—Bueno, Yuri —dijo con una sonrisita y Yuri no quiso mirarlo directamente. Solo se quedó a su lado, mientras veía a Yuuri guardar su móvil en el morral—. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

—No te importa, cerdo.

—También estoy notando que estás fallando en los saltos.

—¡Dije que no te importa! —Pero no se alejaba y Yuuri no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios al verlo así, renuente de escucharlo como de alejarse.

Entonces sintió la mirada fija de Yuuri sobre él y con ello, sus pálpitos aumentar y aumentar, en ascenso, llegando a latir tan fuerte que retumbaban en su cabeza. Yuuri le estaba mirando con atención, solo a él. Algo que no podía gozar ni cuando estaban en la pista de patinaje.

—Estás creciendo —dijo así, casual, y provocó que su rostro se llenara de un rojo intenso. Yuri tuvo que desviar la mirada y utilizar su única defensa para ese ataque inesperado.

—¡Pues claro que estoy creciendo! ¡Tengo diecisiete! —refunfuñó, dándole la espalda mientras pasaba su antebrazo por debajo de su nariz. Entonces la risa de Yuuri embargó el lugar, por encima del sonido de la regadera, de su propio corazón latir y de la sensación de estarse quemando por dentro. Rió de esa forma única, que había empezado a oír cada vez más estando con él. De esa forma que casi nadie le conocía.

—Sí, por eso, lo acabo de notar. —Lo escuchó moverse en su espalda, claramente desvintiéndose—. Es posible que por eso estés fallando en los saltos. Habías dominado el Flip cuádruple, pero ahora te está costando clavarlo.

Yuri volvió su mirada hacía Yuuri, por debajo de la toalla, con sus mechones rubios goteando agua mientras la imagen nítida de la espalda desnuda le golpeaba la retina. Yuuri acaba de retirarse su camiseta deportiva, dejando la espalda marca por el ejercicio a su vista y sus mechones un poco largo de cabello cubriendo su nuca. Estaba desatando sus tennis, y podía ver sobresalir apenas una parte de la liga de su ropa interior. Sus ojos estaban muy fijos en su espalda, su baja espalda, incluso más abajo.

—Podría quedarme una hora más después de entrenamiento —Sugirió Yuuri, mientras se levantaba y hacía un pequeño estirón de sus brazos. Yuri lo miró agarrar la liga de su pantalón y bajarla por sus piernas torneadas y ligeramente sudadas, marcadas por los anteriores cambios de peso que había vivido. Yuuri lo sacó de sus pies descalzos y lo mantuvo en sus manos, cubriendo mínimamente a su cuerpo con los suspensorios negros reglamentarios.

Y entendía porque no había vergüenza de parte de Yuuri, no era extraño presentarse así entre ellos. De hecho Víctor se la paseaba desnudo en los vestidores y en más de un año conviviendo juntos, el cuerpo de Yuuri no era ajeno. Sin embargo, esa fue la primera vez que quien sintió vergüenza fue el mismo Yuri, y tuvo que bajar la mirada.

—¿No te parece buena idea?

—Estás loco, estarás cansado como el anciano.

Y volvió a reír. Esa risa lo perseguiría a partir de ese momento.

—Tengo más aguante que Víctor.

Yuri no giró la mirada cuando supo que lo último que estaba cubriendo el cuerpo de Yuuri había abandonado el terreno, cuando tuvo la consciencia que si volteara, vería el cuerpo de Yuuri completamente desnudo internándose en la ducha. Cuando entendió que esa sed no la podía calmar.

Yuuri se había percatado de él, había notado que crecía y dejaba de ser el niño que conoció en Sochi, cuando tenía catorce años. El problema es que Yuri también se había percatado de Yuuri, del cuerpo que ya no podía crecer más, pero que mostraba los rasgos de la adultez que él aún no había tocado.

Desde allí todo empezó. Se sintió jalado por una gravedad diferente cuando se encontraba cerca de Yuuri, la misma que le empujó a aceptar la invitación de quedarse una hora más y mirar a Víctor en las gradas, esperando a Yuuri, mientras este le ayudaba a clavar de nuevo los saltos triples y cuádruples. Lo mismo que le había dicho Yuuri, era lo mismo que le había dicho Yakov en su momento; por el crecimiento su cuerpo había cambiado y debía adaptarse a él. Las explicaciones técnicas de su entrenador se combinaron con la paciencia que Yuuri tenía para repetir una y otra vez el salto y explicarle porque debía buscar de nuevo su centro de gravedad. Y cada vez que caía, estaba la mano de Yuuri extendida para alzarlo.

Sus ojos solo en él. Solo en él. Sentir los ojos chocolates solo puestos en él se convirtió en algo que no pensaba podría ansiar tanto en otro momento. Era fácil, fácil intentarlo, levantarse una y otra vez y molestarle si con ello podía verlo reír y con sus ojos fijamente en él, negándose a abandonarle. Al menos, hasta que terminaba las prácticas y dejaban de ser dos, para convertirse en tres. Y Yuri sabía que siempre habían sido tres, no entendía porque, repentinamente, quería que fueran solo dos.

—Debería ser Yuuri tu entrenador. ¿Te imaginas? —Comentó Víctor de forma casual, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con el tema mientras el frío sonrojaba las mejillas redondeadas de Yuuri. La mano con el anillo estaba aferraba al hombro de Yuuri, lo tenía apegado a su costado, marcándolo como suyo. Para Yuri, la escena no era nueva, y sin embargo empezaba a sentirla aún más incómoda que antes.

Ya no era por la melosidad que pudieran respirar ellos, sino la sensación de estar constantemente marcándole un límite que ya él conocía. Un límite que jamás debió considerar.

—Sólo si Yuri quiere.

Y no era que no quisiera. Era que deseaba mucho más que eso. Solo refunfuñó, pateó una piedra en el camino, miró a otro lado intentando no perderse en la dulzura de los ojos cafés y el brillo de ese anillo que lo tenía lejos de él.

Pero siempre al final, cuando el camino se acababa y se hallaba frente a la puerta de su edificio, solo podía ver a través de la ventana como la pareja se alejaba, apegándose aún más. Como Yuuri buscaba los dedos y Víctor se acercaba para arrancarle un beso al frío de sus labios. Cómo era feliz en otros brazos.

Y esa sensación crecía, se expandía, como una molesta fiebre.

—Ey. —preguntó tirado en la cama, con el desorden alrededor de las sábanas que olvidó acomodar en la mañana y con Potya ronroneando en su estómago. Otabek estaba conectado por Skype, lo escuchaba hablar sobre sus planes de cómo declararse usando su emblemático oso, pero Yuri tenía la mente en otro lado—. ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de Mila? —Rodó, con el rostro forrado de seriedad. Otabek le miró con interés, extrañado con la pregunta.

—¿Cómo qué como sé?

—Sí, o sea. Como sabes que no solo quieres acostarte con ella.

—Por qué ya me acosté con ella. —Yuri se atragantó con su propia saliva, enrojeciéndose por completo.

—¡Eh! ¡Cuándo! Mal amigo, ¡no me dijiste! —Otabek rió y renegó frente a la pantalla. Parecía estar cenando algo allí mismo, en la mesa.

—Claro que no, es tu amiga y soy un caballero. —Yuri lucía inconforme así que con un gesto divertido, decidió responderle—. No estoy seguro por haberme acostado ya con ella, sino por lo que me hace sentir. Cuando hablo con ella no siento que pase el tiempo, y me agrada mucho escucharla hablar de cosas que no entiendo. De sus padres, de ustedes y de las prácticas, de lo mucho que quiere a Yakov o extraña a su amiga Sara. Cualquier cosa que diga la siento interesante y quiero saberla. Me gusta ver que puedo hacerla sonreír y disfruto mucho de su compañía, en todos los sentidos, incluidos en los más sencillos como hacer una llamada o vernos en un café durante competencia.

—Eso siento contigo también y no estoy enamorado. —Refunfuñó, con algo de fastidio.

—Pues, porque falta el factor sexual. Te tienes que sentir atraído físicamente por esa persona. Desear abrazarla, o tocarla, o besarla.

—O acostarte con ella.

—Exacto… Y cuando sientes eso, es fácil darse cuenta. Sientes electricidad en las manos cuando la tocas, ganas inmensas de abrazala y al mismo tiempo como si el estómago se encogiera.

—Suena a estar enfermo. —Otabek no pudo evitar reír y Yuri se enojó porque lo veía como una burla para él. Sin embargo la risa de Otabek no menguó mientras lo miraba con ese brillo conocedor de haberlo atrapado justo en alguna travesura. Yuri se sonrojó y tuvo que taparse el rostro.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Estás enamorado de alguien? —Yuri no retiró las manos de su rostro.

—No lo sé. —Otabek le instó a explicar el porqué—. Es decir, quiero que me mire, que lo siga haciendo. Me siento feliz cuando lo hace y logro llamar su atención. Me gusta cuando ríe, cuando se da cuenta que estoy allí, cuando no tiene que mirar a nadie más.

—Yuri… —La voz de Otabek sonó ligeramente conmovida, como si notara todo lo que Yuri era incapaz de decir con palabras—. ¿Quien es?

—¿Quién es quién?

—Esa persona de la que te enamoraste.

No pudo decirlo, por mucho que Otabek insistió, no pudo decirlo porque no quería admitirlo aún. Sabía que en cuanto lo admitiera, empezaría a doler aún más.

Así que dejó que el tiempo pasara. Que las prácticas y entrenamiento dejarán que cada sensación se volviera ínfima hasta desaparecer. Que con el paso de los meses, la sonrisa de Yuuri dejara de ser su prioridad y pudiera abrazar entonces la calma que debería tener al lado de él, la calma de su amistad. Se convenció que sin importar cuántas veces esos ojos almendras se fijaran en él, no dejaría que el sentimiento, sea cual sea, creciera más. Pero cada vez que llegaba a decirse eso, como un mantra del cual tenía que creer, bastaba un solo gesto de Yuuri para volver a quedar desarmado.

Porque era difícil, sumamente difícil, ignorar como Yuuri había crecido en esos meses juntos en San Petersburgo, no solo como profesional sino como persona. Era imposible desviar la mirada cuando los ojos del color de la almendra brillaban ante el desafío, cuando tomaba cada reto con hambre, con deseos de arrancarlo de cualquiera que fueran esas manos. Cuando la confianza en sí mismo y en sus habilidades le daban un aire sensual, arrollador, que no quería perderse. Cuando al patinar en la pista dejaba que su talento brotara como perfume de flores, como incienso, incapaz de desconocerlo.

Cuando a cada paso, con cada mirada, su estómago se encogía y quería ver más. Más de Yuuri, más de su talento, más de su fuerza. Más del logro en su mirada cuando alcanzaba lo que buscaba. Más de esa interna satisfacción. Yuuri ya no dudaba, y la ausencia de duda lo hacía fuerte. Y aunque dolía admitirlo, sabía que todo era gracias a Víctor. El amor de Víctor fortaleciendole, la compañía de Víctor sacando lo mejor de él. Víctor convirtiendo en oro todo lo que tocaba.

—Te he ganado de nuevo. —Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Yuuri acababa de ganarle otra partida de videojuego y sonreía divertido mientras se agarraba de una de sus piernas, envuelto una pijama gruesa con el cabello húmedo por el baño y la mirada tonta, desafiante.

Ese día, como era una costumbre entre ellos, Yuri había ido a pasar el domingo junto a los dos jugando videojuegos y comiendo lo que preparaba Víctor. Makkachin ya no estaba y realmente se sentía su ausencia, pero estando los tres allí era lo más cercano a un hogar y si tenía algo que solo podía compartir con Yuuri, no dudaba en aprovecharlo.

Enfuruñado, porque se distrajo con el movimiento en los labios que Yuuri solía hacer cuando estaba concentrado, arrojó el control en el mueble y se cruzó de brazos. Yuuri rió de nuevo, de esa forma melódica que se estaba convirtiendo en un sortilegio de algo que no quería llamar por su nombre, pero que ya identificaba.

—¿Quieres otra partida? —preguntó, moviendo el mando en sus manos para seleccionar la opción en pantalla.

—¿Para qué? ¡Haces trampa! Tendrás que ganarme en mi casa, con mi consola y mis juegos. —Desafió, y Yuuri le miró con renovado interés tras sus lentes. Entonces echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejó al descubierto ante los ojos de Yuri su garganta, y mientras Yuuri llamaba a Víctor, el más joven no podían despegar su mirada de ese trozo de piel que quiso morder.

—¿Qué? —Acudió Víctor a su llamado, y se sentó en el brazo del sofá. Yuuri no tardó en apoyarse en la pierna de su pareja mientras éste dejó caer la mano por los cabellos negros para acariciarlos.

—¿Cuándo es que debes ir a Moscú? —Victor lo pensó por un momento, como si buscara recordar. Luego dijo que el fin de semana siguiente—. Oh, entonces el fin de semana que viene puedo responder al desafío de Yuri.

—¿Desafío? ¿Ya estás pensando en cómo pasarla bien sin mí? —El ligero reclamo de Víctor no sonó real, más allá de un dramático puchero que le arrancó una sonrisa encantada a Yuuri.

Yuri, entre tanto, había sentido a su estómago recibir patadas imaginarias y a su corazón ser jalado y agitado dentro de su pecho por una mano oscura. Se había percatado de otro sentimiento, más ruin, más perverso, oscuro y escondido en el baúl de mil cosas que había empezado a guardar cuando se trataba de Yuuri. Uno que ahora escalaba como una araña por la espalda y se clavaba con sus patas puntiagudas en sus sienes.

—Pero es que no puedes llevarme. —Escuchó a Yuuri justificarse. Víctor resopló inconforme pero mudó la caricia de sus dedos al pómulo redondeado.

—Quisiera llevarte.

—¡No importa! —Arremetió Yuri, con la ligera amenaza de que la oportunidad pudiera esfumarse—. ¡A ver si eres tan bueno! ¡Te haré borscht en mi casa!

—¿Ves? Quiere que le gane de nuevo. —De nuevo esa sonrisita, esa dulce petulancia que le removía el estómago, las ansias. Yuuri le miró tomando el reto y tuvo que atacar con un ataque de cosquillas, del que Yuuri se defendió echándose a un lado hasta caer del mueble. Víctor reía, ajeno a lo que ocurría con Yuri, lo que despertaba Yuuri en el chico que dejaba a pasos agigantados la adolescencia.

—Oh mira, a Yuuri ahora le gusta ganar mucho.

—Es tu culpa, pentacampeón del mundo.

Y volvió a ver esa mirada enamorada en los ojos de Yuuri, esa paz brillante que iluminaba sus rasgos y los hacía tan perfectos ante sus ojos. Víctor había colgado su pierna sobre el hombro de Yuuri y este había sostenido ese pie derecho con adoración, acariciándolo como si fuera lo más preciado de su mundo. Y de nuevo, esa sensación maldita le rasguñó la espalda.

Querer estar allí, querer ser Víctor, querer tener esa mirada de Yuuri: esa araña tenía nombre de envidia.

Sin embargo, replegó todo ese sentimiento y se enfocó en lo único importante en ese instante. En la posibilidad de estar a solas con Yuri, en su casa, compartiendo algo de solo ellos dos.

Eso lo mantuvo eufórico esa semana, sediento de ganas, jalando el sábado con ansiedad. Yuri estuvo todos esos días anhelando ese momento, imaginándose mil panoramas tanto posibles o imposibles de lo que pudiera ocurrir, y sintiéndose incapaz de evitar subir una y otra vez al tren de sus deseos y vivir cada fantasía, hasta la más inverosímil. Incapaz de detener la marcha en su pecho y el calor en su cuerpo navegando a todas horas.

No le importó encontrarse varias mañanas mirándose al espejo con ese aire soñador que le daba imaginar qué pasaría mucho tiempo con él, mirando sus ojos fijos sólo en él. Tampoco dar rienda suelta a sus manos cuando las noches le mostraba los escenarios más absurdos y poderosos, los más reales y acertados a sus deseos. El imaginarlo debajo de él mientras lo besaba sin freno y sentía las caricias sobre su piel. Saborear el Eros mejorado que Yuuri había demostrado en ese Tango de Roxanne, pero allí en sus sábanas.

Entonces el día llegó. La mañana de ese sábado, Yuuri despidió a Víctor en el aeropuerto y él se había levantado temprano para organizar su apartamento lo más que podía para la visita después de las prácticas. Con los nervios cerrándole el estómago, apenas comió lo necesario antes de ir a la pista e iniciar. Como era costumbre, Yuuri compartía con él los estiramientos porque Víctor siempre iniciaba una hora antes, solo que ahora, sin los ojos de Víctor cerca, cada roce Yuri lo sentía amplificado. Aunque Yuuri estuviera haciendo exactamente lo mismo de todos los días.

Pero tenerlo así, frente a él mientras sujetaba sus piernas para estirarlas le hacía recordar las cosas que había provocado en su cuerpo en la soledad y con el combustible de su memoria. Afortunadamente, estaba Mila cerca, hablando de cuánto sueño tenía por quedarse hablando con Otabek hasta la madrugada, para fungir de distracción a su fiebre.

—Yuuri, ¡ayúdame también! —Pidió, con un cantarruleo molesto. Yuri se levantó de su posición, como si estuviera envuelto en llamas, mientras Yuuri se ponía de pie y sacudía sus muslos. Empezó a ayudarla empujando su espalda al frente hasta que ella tocaba cómodamente sus pies—. Entonces estarás solito este fin de semana.

—Ya Víctor se fue a Moscú. Al parecer la entrevista es esta tarde y la sesión fotográfica sería mañana. ¡Muero por ver esas fotos…! —Soltó con un dejo soñador y Mila rió, comprensiva. Yuuri entonces dejó la espalda y se posicionó frente a ella, para ayudarle a hacer los mismos ejercicios que antes había hecho Yuri. Y Yuri, lo único que hacía y quería hacer era no parar de mirarlo, ahora sin la obligación de desviar los ojos y fingir. Mirarlo, mirarlo hasta el cansancio.

Iniciaron el entrenamiento. El tema de temporada de Yuuri estaba a juego con el de Víctor: Renacimiento y Adoración. Mientras Víctor en sus programas buscaba renacer para mostrarse como quien siempre fue, una leyenda, Yuuri adoraría eso, mostraría su profunda devoción ante él. Era quizás, la última temporada de Víctor y Víctor quería cerrarla con el oro.

Sabía que Yuuri no se lo pondría fácil, pero justamente de eso se trataba ese juego en la pista. Él mismo tampoco le dejaría ganar. Lo tumbaría: su tema obsesión era un grito no solo hacía eso, sino hacía lo que estaba sintiendo por Yuuri, ante el fuego prohibido que le embargaba al verlo patinar, reir, respirar.

Porque eso representaba Yuuri para él, era todo eso. Todo lo que era Yuuri, todo lo que mostraba en esa pista en ese momento. Sus expresiones absortas, entregadas, el movimiento de sus manos sobre su rostro, sobre su cuello. Giraba, extendía sus manos al frente y lo llamaba de vuelta. Su cuerpo se hacía uno con la música, se mojaba con cada nota de aquella melodía celestial, que de algún modo, Yuuri lograba hacerla fantástica. Sin la necesidad de la fuerza de sus saltos, sin tener que buscar movimientos complicados, ni tener que realizar pasos exagerados, Yuuri vivía la música. Cuando daba vueltas sobre su eje era como sentir que las chispas cayeran sobre su rostro. Cuando pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo, con devoción, era como ver caer seda sobre él.

La manera en que se desvivía en la pista, como si imaginara una compañía, como si estuviera allí haciendo una declaración de amor a un ser que no se encontraba allí, era sublime.

Y él estaba allí, pero no era a él a quien Yuuri veía.

Esa noche, Yuri había decidido aprovechar el tiempo, la presencia y la compañía de Yuuri, tanto como fuera posible. Al punto que la idea inicial de simplemente compartir una partida de juego se había evaporado en el transcurrir de las horas. Yuuri se fue con él tras despedirse del resto y con el morral en su espalda, caminaron juntos hasta el edificio de su apartamento. Allí le pidió que lo acompañara al mercado para comprar algunas cosas, y se abocó a buscar los ingredientes para hacer Katsudón, con solo la idea de darle una cena que amara. Y mientras caminaban, hablaban. Hablaban de todo, de nada, del clima, del juego, de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De todo, menos de Victor. Yuri necesitaba que ese nombre no saliera de aquellos labios.

Y era lo mejor que había podido hacer, porque la felicidad le embargaba con la presencia llena de cotidianidad que se respiraba al lado de Yuuri, con la suavidad de su sonrisa cuando lo ayudaba en la cocina y la expresión silente y atenta con que lo miraba hacer esos pirozhki de Katsudón que sabía, sólo él podía darle.

Yuri pudo disfrutar de la compañía, de los juegos, de los momentos en que encontraba cualquier excusa para empujarlo, jalarlo del brazo o mirarlo. Cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir más cerca de él y le provocara esa sonrisa. Luego, en el mueble se sentaron y disfrutaron un poco de televisión mientras comían con las piernas recogidas bajo una manta. También jugaron un par de partidas, pero Yuri estaba tan feliz que no le importó que la mayoría se las ganara Yuuri; solo escuchar sus exclamaciones de júbilo y sentía su risa como si le acariciara en la espalda y era suficiente para saberse completo. Después del juego, simplemente se quedaron sentados hablando de cosas.

Quizás fue el ambiente, quizás fue la sosegada calidez de la mirada de Yuuri. Tal vez, fue parte de su intento de hacer esa velada diferente y sentirse más cerca de Yuuri, pero Yuri propuso un juego de preguntas, con algunos retos involucrados y Yuuri aceptó, tras reírse ante la extraña idea. Empezaron con preguntas sencillas, cosas que ya Yuri sabía de Yuuri más por observación que por haberlas escuchado antes. Preguntas como qué le gustaba en los helados, o cuántas veces ha ido a un concierto. Para luego pasar a otro tipo de preguntas más íntimas.

Yuuri aprovechó el momento para preguntarle sobre su madre, y aunque a Yuri no le hacía gracia hablar de ello en ese momento en que se sentía tan feliz, los ojos de Yuuri, atentos a él, lo empujaron a hacerlo. A abrir el corazón, que cada vez fue más difícil de contener, y contar aquello que no había querido contar.

—Lo lamento… —Musitó Yuuri, apretando ligeramente los labios. Yuri odiaba que cada vez que hablaba del tema de su madre, el enojo que camuflaba la pena se filtrara en sus ojos con tal facilidad.

—Ya no importa. Estoy mejor sin ella. —Desestimó, y acarició el lomo de Potya que reposaba sobre sus piernas. Yuuri se animó a acercarse un poco, no tanto como para abrazarlo, aunque sintió la premonición como un golpe eléctrico en el estómago, sino lo suficiente para compartir una caricia con el gato.

—De todos modos, tienes cerca gente que te quiere. Mamá siempre es feliz cuando vas a casa, Mari también se contenta, y Yuko te ha tomado mucho cariño.

—Con Yuko casi no he podido hablar. Además tengo la impresión de que Nishigori hace caras raras. —Y lo imitó, haciendo una acartonada representación de la cara de desagrado de su amigo y Yuuri no pudo evitar reír.

—Bueno, eres apuesto, entiendo sus celos. Nosotros los japoneses no somos llamativos como ustedes los rusos.

Yuuri no debió decirle eso. No debió decirlo con esa mirada tranquila, con esos labios serenos. No debió avivar sus llamas, no debió alimentar su avaricia. No debió…

Porque esa noche que le contó que supo que quería a Víctor porque se aferró a él, que le confesó que aunque no sabía como llamarlo decidió la palabra amor y que esta fue la mejor que pudo poner; Yuri lo supo. Supo que quería aferrarse a él, supo que lo quería para él. Quiso seguir creciendo para que Yuuri lo siguiera notando. Quiso vencer a Víctor fuera de la pista.

Se lo juró esa noche, mientras observaba a Yuuri dormir en el mueble de su sala. No rendirse sin luchar.

En la siguiente práctica, clavó de nuevo el Flip Cuádruple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, ¡por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! que también habla de todo esto y hará menciones a estos eventos. ¡Será una manera más amena y divertida de comprender el panórama deportivo para esta temporada! Y que está el grupo de lectores de Matryoshka, en facebook. Pueden ver el link en mi perfil.
> 
> El interludio ha sido YuYuu, me temo que necesitaré otro interludio para contar que ocurrió con los sentimientos de Yuri después de este momento, y como se siguió desarrollando hasta que Yuuri abandona el hielo. Pero aquí vemos el inicio de su relación. Aclaro que esto ocurre después de la temporada que Yuuri ganó su primer oro de GPF.


	38. No estoy deprimido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La separación de sus amigos afecta más a Yuri de lo que Victor creyó. ¿Podrá como entrenador encauzar la atención de Yuri de nuevo al patinaje?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Les invito igual a ser parte del grupo de lectores, está en mi perfil de está página el link del facebook. Ya estamos al día en Ao3.

Víctor pensó si había algún libro para entrenadores de patinaje inexpertos con sus alumnos en medio de una crisis emocional. Iba a buscar algo así en Amazon, con un título así de dramático porque seguramente a algún idiota se le ocurriría y aunque dudaba de la efectividad de un libro con ese título, al menos podría darle alguna clave para utilizar. Porque sinceramente, eso lo superaba.

Con Yuuri nunca se había envuelto en algo así. A Yuuri le afectaba los ataques de ansiedad, pero después de su fallido intento inicial, había aprendido cómo lidiar con ellos y luego, viviendo juntos, había encontrado un método que sólo él podía aplicar y que los unía aún más a ambos. Pero Yuuri no era fácil de desarmarse emocionalmente, no. Podría su mente formarle una jugada, pero fuera de ello, era casi imposible de derrumbar. Sí, la muerte de su cachorro Vicchan debió haberle afectado, Yuuri mismo se lo dijo, pero estaba seguro que Yuuri no había dejado de ir a práctica, ni mucho menos de pensar en que quería hacerlo hasta el final de la competencia.

O al menos, eso quería creer. Porque si Yuuri hubiera sido fácil de derrumbar, no hubiera podido alcanzar las medallas de oro que ganó mientras él estaba siendo un imbécil en casa.

Georgi se unió a su lado a apoyarse a la baranda después de darle las instrucciones a Louis Petrov, quien practicaba su programa corto. El tema de temporada que había escogido era "Héroe" y estaba usando una combinación de banda sonoras de películas de Marvel para hacer su secuencia de pasos y Georgi recibió un par de ideas de Víctor para completar el programa. Era al único que tenían para entrenar ese día, porque Mila definitivamente no estaba de ánimos para ir y Yuri… bueno, se fue sin decirle nada y no tenía sinceras esperanzas de que se incluyera en el entrenamiento en el transcurso del día.

Y él seguía sin entender porque la separación de sus amigos le afectaba tanto.

—Oye Georgi. —Se animó a preguntar, con el ceño fruncido y la sensación de estarse perdiendo de algo muy importante—. ¿Qué se supone que se debe hacer en estos casos?

—No tengo idea. —Confesó, con un suspiro agotado. Víctor le miró de reojo y encontró la suave arruga que se formaba en su frente, mientras no le quitaba la vista al patinador de la liga Junior que representaría a Rusia en la nueva temporada—. Cuando le pregunté a Yakov, lo que me dijo fue: recuerda cuando te dejó Anya.

—Oh… ¿quién era esa?

—¿No la recuerdas? Patinadora, me dejó por otro… fue mientras estuvistes en Japón.

—¿Pero no te habían dejado ya antes? Recuerdo a una ucraniana…

—Y también Belle, la bella cantante francesa que conocí por internet.

—¡Oh Belle! ¡Recuerdo que luego me estaba escribiendo y no le contesté! Pero había alguien más… no era, a ver… —Víctor hizo un esfuerzo mental para recordar el otro nombre, mientras Georgi reía con gracia y nostalgia.

—¿Katy? ¿Mellinsandre? ¿Judith? —Victor ahora fue quien rió, a duras pena siendo capaz de enlazar nombres con rostros—. ¡Tuve muchas! y siempre me dejaban.

—Eras un caso, Georgi. Tuviste más novias que trajes de patinajes. —Rieron ambos, recordando y añorando aquellos tiempos.

—Y Yakov siempre se enojaba porque cuando me cortaban me deprimía y no podía concentrarme en los programas o me echaba a llorar en cada presentación.

—A mi me gustaba cuando lo hacías. Se sentía tan real tus presentaciones que daban gusto verlas. —Georgi lo miró con sorpresa, mientras notaba en Víctor una sonrisa sincera, real—. Envidiaba eso.

—¿Estás bromeando? Tus presentaciones siempre fueron las mejores.

—Para el mundo sí, yo nunca me sentí completamente satisfecho. Sentía que conforme mejoraban, decían menos, expresaban menos. Tu estabas llenos de emociones, de experiencias, de situaciones que contarle al mundo a través del patinaje. Yo solo podía imaginarlas, y buscar expresarlas a través de lo que creía se debería sentir.

Georgi no supo qué decir, pero un delicioso calor le estaba inundando el cuerpo, el alma, haciéndole sentir satisfecho. Escuchar que el campeón del mundo, la leyenda del patinaje envidió algo de él, de su carrera y trayectoria era algo tan increíble, que no sabía cómo tomarlo. Y sabía que Víctor lo estaba hablando en serio, así que repentinamente cohibido, miró de nuevo a su alumno, quien volvía a repetir el flip triple. Hubo un extraño y cómodo silencio entre ambos, mientras veían al chico patinar.

—No sé qué hacer con Yuri. —Volvió a hablar, esta vez siendo más claro con su preocupación. Frunció sus labios y ceño, con una expresión meditabunda, como si intentara resolver una ecuación complicadísima—. Cada vez que siento que medio nos entendemos, pasa algo y es un caos.

—¿Te dijo por qué no venía hoy?

—No, no me dijo nada. No contesta el teléfono tampoco.

—Yo ayer hablé con Mila, realmente está muy mal. Quizás esté preocupado por ella. —Suspiró, mirando al frente—. Otabek le dijo que quería a alguien más. Sé lo que se siente eso.

—Wow… —Emitió sinceramente sorprendido. Dolía solo escucharlo.

—Yakov siempre dice: Como entrenador debo saber todo de tí —Repitieron los dos al unísono, Víctor subiendo su dedo índice mientras Georgi moví la mano como solía hacerlo él—. No había entendido la importancia de esas palabras hasta ahora. Es imposible poder actuar si desconocemos que es lo que está pasando con nuestro estudiante, que lo detiene, que lo motiva. Pero Yakov me dijo que no podía dejarme llevar por mis emociones, que no podía dejar que la situación de Mila me hiciera recordar cómo me sentía yo. Porque Mila necesitaba fortaleza y algo que la sacara de esa depresión. No sé si pueda… sinceramente quería llorar al verla así.

—Creo que nos falta experiencia… —Víctor apoyó su mejilla sobre el dorso y miró hacía la extensión de la pista—. Ser entrenador no es fácil, entiendo porque Yakov se enojó tanto cuando me fui a Japón.

—No dejaba de repetir que eras un idiota, que no sabías que era lo que estabas haciendo… Pero también estaba preocupado.

—Y volvería a hacerlo… —Georgi le regresó la mirada, observándolo con interés—. Que tarde llegué a esa conclusión.

—¿Víctor? —El aludido renegó, desestimando ese momento que más bien debería ser íntimo.

Soltó un suspiro y volvió la mirada a Georgi.

—Dime, ¿tienes idea de porqué Yuri está tan afectado por lo de Mila y… su amigo?

Georgi renegó y se encogió de hombros. Víctor resopló.

—A Yuri le afectan muchas cosas, al parecer. —Comentó, con suavidad sin retirar su mirada de la pista—. Yakov me dijo que tu y Yuri debían hablar muchas cosas con respecto a Yuuri.

—¿De Yuuri? ¿Por qué de Yuuri?

—Según me comentaron, porque no estuve aquí para verlo, la renuncia de Yuuri a la competición le afectó mucho. Además, eran muy buenos amigos también, y tu fuistes su pareja. Quizás…

—Sigo sin entender. —Georgi admitía que tampoco y recordó que al interpelar a Yakov al respecto, este simplemente dijo que era algo que Víctor y Yuri debían tratar, esperaba que más temprano que tarde.

—En todo caso, es bueno que intentes hablar con él, sea de Yuuri, o de esto… incluso de su abuelo. Creo recordar que en unas semanas se debe celebrar el primer año luctuoso.

Georgi tuvo que dejarlo por un momento, para acercarse con el paño y la botella de agua hacía el alumno que acababa de terminar sus dos presentaciones. Le dio algunas recomendaciones e indicaciones que tenía que tomar en cuenta para la nueva repetición, en especial en la ejecución del flip. Víctor lo esperó, observándolo mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que habían hablado hasta el momento y en la manera en que podría aprovecharlo. Necesitaba que Yuri retomara el entrenamiento cuanto antes, aún más ahora que sabía que su primer contrincante sería Minami.

—Georgi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo más? —El aludido asintió, retomando su lugar ahora que Louis repetiría el salto—. ¿Cómo era Yuuri en los entrenamientos después de mi lesión?

—Mmm… bueno, siempre estuvo concentrado en las prácticas. Estaba enfocado a seguir clavando dos flip cuádruples en su rutina. Cuando le preguntabamos sobre tí decía que estabas bien, que estabas recuperandote y te estaba ayudando a seguir con las indicaciones del médico. Que podríamos visitarte cuando quisiéramos. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿no era cierto eso, verdad? —Victor renegó, apagando la luz de sus ojos—. Debió habernos dicho que estabas mal.

Debieron hacer muchas cosas diferentes, pero ya era tarde para hablarlas.

**…**

Después de tanto llorar, quedó el vacío, solo eso: la ausencia de lágrimas, la ausencia de dolor y la ausencia de reclamos. La ausencia de Otabek también. Para Yuri, esa ausencia de momento no era predominante, porque tenía a Mila en los brazos, acostada sobre su costado y respirando con dificultad, con ese característico esfuerzo que sentía su cuerpo al intentar jalar suficiente aire tras llorar.

Su piel se sentía fría, sus manos heladas, pero al menos notar que ya no lo estaba rechazando ni huyendo de su contacto, era suficiente señal para pensar que todo, aunque se sintiera roto, estaba bien.

Era como la calma después del paso del huracán. Se sentía así. Yuri miraba solamente los destrozos que quedaban: la madera afilada, el metal cortado, las casas destruidas. Pero al saberse con vida, al saberse junto a la persona que quería, hacía que todo esos daños materiales no significarán más que un amplio alivio. Habría tiempo para recuperarlo todo, para armar las paredes, reconstruir. Pero todo sería más fácil estando juntos.

Mientras dejaba caer sus dedos sobre el brazo cubierto de Mila y dibujaba formas sobre él, recordó cuando ella fue tras él a Moscú, tras saberse la muerte de su abuelo. Él mismo era un despojo de nada, estaba hecho añicos tras haber discutido con su madre y haberle gritado que ahora más que nunca, la odiaba. La odiaba por quitarle la oportunidad de despedirse. La odiaba por el abandono, por los años a solas, por su incapacidad de amar. La odiaba tanto que ni siquiera las lágrimas que ella estaba derramando como hija fueron suficientes para detenerlo, pero tras eso, solo había quedado la sensación agujereada. La culpa llenando cada hueco en su alma.

Y allí, no había estado Yuuri. Había estado Mila.

Ella había tomado el primer vuelo que encontró de Moscú, había salido corriendo hacía él con una desesperación tan real, que cuando sintió sus brazos rodeandolo y él intentó apartarla, no pudo. Necesitaba ese abrazo más que nunca en su vida. Necesitaba ese confort como ningún otro. Necesitaba esas palabras.

_"¡No tienes que cargarlo todo solo, tonto! ¡Deja que estemos contigo!"_

Mientras Otabek corría buscando el vuelo más inmediato a Moscú, Yuuri estaba lejos como para tan siquiera saber, Yakov arreglaba todo para irse también a Moscú y Víctor era un cadáver para él: Yuri solo tuvo a Mila. Solo lloró en ese momento con Mila, como el niño pequeño que se sabía huérfano.

Y ahora era él quien sujetaba los restos rotos de Mila, sus sueños deshaciéndose con lentitud teatral, sus sentimientos filosos, que cortaban dentro. Era él quien estaba ignorando en ese momento su propio dolor para poder estar con ella. Porque él no quería perder a nadie más, nunca le gustó hacerlo. Si él tenía que dar el 200% para asegurarse de que esa persona no se fuera, era capaz de darlo. Sin atisbo de vergüenza.

Porque cuando Yuri dejaba ir, era para no dejarlo regresar.

—Yuri… —Escuchó la voz ronca de su amiga, respirando aún con conmoción. Ella hizo esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama, con el cabello opaco y despeinado cayendo sobre su hombro. La palidez de su rostro y lo hinchado que se veían sus párpados eran la evidencia de todo el llanto anterior.

Yuri se había quedado acostado bajo ella, hasta con los zapatos puestos, porque simplemente no había escatimado nada cuando cayó sobre ella para procurar el abrazo.

—Tus prácticas… tienes que ir.

—No. Iré mañana. Si ya te sientes mejor. —Ella renegó y él entendía que las cosas no se iban a arreglar con sólo abrazarla. Pero al menos la veía más tranquila, cabizbaja, aún triste, pero más tranquila. Yuri extendió su mano y apartó algunos mechones de su cara, para mirar mejor las ojeras ya casi verdosas que habían bajo sus ojos—. Mira cómo estás…. ahora sí pareces bruja. —Mila soltó algo que pareció un intento de risa—. Ahora si puedes espantar a los niños de la calle.

—¡Tonto Yuri!

—No necesitas maquillaje para protagonizar una película de terror. ¡Serías la nueva protagonista de la exorcista! —La diversión se filtraba así, como una pequeña vela en medio del aire frío—. Debería ir a bañarte, arreglarte, y buscarte un nuevo novio. Uno que no sea un imbécil.

—No tengo ganas de buscarme otro… —Ella se sentó en la cama, con las manos sobre su regazo, pero su mirada se quedó prendida en su derecha, en el espacio vacío de su dedo anular—. Pensé era él… —Yuri no pudo comentar nada al respecto y solo se levantó lo suficiente para apoyarse sobre su codo y antebrazo izquierdo—. Y no puedo acostumbrarme a que no lo sea…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Parecía que el espacio a las palabras no podría llenarse porque no encontraban las correctas o cualquiera que creyeran que era lo que querían decir se sentía inadecuado. Yuri soltó un suspiro y volvió a mover su mano para acariciar con las yemas la mejilla de Mila. Ella le regresó una mirada llena de pena.

Así, en esa mudez tan propicia, Mila volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho de Yuri y recibió ese abrazo con mayor disposición. Se apoyó sobre sus manos cruzadas, apretando así su mejilla y percibió el movimiento del tórax de Yuri subiendo y bajando mientras respiraba. La mano de él no se quedó quieta, pues la apretó contra su espalda, cobijándola en un abrazo protector. Todo lo que sentía podía dar en ese momento.

—Yuri, ¿en verdad no sabías? —Apretó sus labios y renegó con un movimiento lento de su rostro.

—De haberlo sabido, le hubiera pateado hasta que se acomodaran las neuronas en su cabeza. —Confesó, frunciendo su ceño—. Y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto. Ese imbécil, no me dijo que estaba confundido.

—Él no estaba confundido, Yuri. —Afirmó Mila, con la voz baja, tan baja que sonaba a un susurro escapando por una rendija—. No creo que se hubiera podido solucionar con unas patadas… ¿y sabes qué? No puedo culparlo… Después de conocerte, es difícil que no aprendan a quererte.

Yuri movió su rostro con actitud desconfiada, mirándola de reojo. Mila lo decía en serio y estaba siendo sincera porque se leía la verdad en el brillo de sus ojos. Sin embargo, Yuri no se sentía cómodo del todo. Ya él empezaba a pensar que no tenía nada que pudiera hacer que la gente que quería se quedara con él o confiara en él. Habían sido demasiadas cosas juntas para dudarlo.

—No me salgas con que te enamorarás de mí ahora. —Mila renegó, con una sonrisita cansada y volvió a apegarse contra su cuerpo.

—No, eres un nene. Mi hermano chiquito. Pensaré en mejor un treintañero, pero será después… cuando deje de doler.

Yuri no contestó nada y se obligó a no responder a lo de ser un niño para ella, porque no le gustaba eso, y siempre quería demostrar que ya no era el niño que todos alguna vez conocieron. No era el momento para eso.

Mantuvieron el silencio por otro rato más, esta vez con la respiración más calmada. Hubieran podido seguir así y de hecho, Yuri se hubiera quedado dormido en el proceso, pero el teléfono de Mila comenzó a sonar y los desperezó a ambos. Yuri extendió el brazo, para liberar a Mila del abrazo y dejarla ir en busca de su móvil, mientras ahora aprovechaba para estirarse. También vio la hora, y estaba cercano al mediodía.

—¿Hola? ¿Sara? —Yuri volteó hacía Mila cuando la sintió recostarse sobre su brazo extendido. Los ojos celestes y heridos por llorar tanto en esos pocos días, brillaron suavemente con honda emoción—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces en el aeropuerto? —Y pronto se abrieron con sorpresa y Mila tuvo que sacar fuerzas para levantarse sobre su brazo—. ¡¿Vienes?!

—Logré negociar con mi entrenadora para que me dejara libre una semana y podré ir a visitarte. También hablé con Fabio, ¡aunque no está muy de acuerdo! —Mila escuchaba todo, atónita—. Pero ya lo contentaré cuando me regrese y si no le gusta, ¡pues lo dejamos hasta aquí!

—¿Pero por qué vienes…? —Mila parecía no entenderlo, pero Yuri lo veía bastante evidente a esas alturas.

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Obvio que para estar contigo! ¡Y tener largas pijamadas y que llores todo lo que tengas que llorar hasta que puedas mover tus piernas para seguir patinando! ¿Qué gracia tiene ganarte si estás deprimida? —Para ese punto, Mila se mostraba abiertamente conmovida—. Si Rusia no fuera tan helado te invitaría a la playa.

—¡Ey, Sara! ¡Más vale me ayudes a sacarla a un bar! —Yuri se animó a hablar sobre la bocina, aprovechando el silencio de su amiga que no sabía qué decir. Entonces escuchó las carcajadas sonoras de Sara.

—¡Oh Yuri! ¡Estás allí! ¡Espero que le hayas dejado un ojo morado a tu amiguito por lo que hizo! —Yuri miró a Mila, sin saber qué decir o qué tanto sabía Sara. Ella le respondió con una mirada tranquila, pero triste.

—Yo… ¡no me dio tiempo! Pero ya, ya lo haré. —Tartamudeó un poco y se enojó consigo mismo por ello, pero rápidamente Sara mudó de tema y tras aclarar el asunto del vuelo y su llegada a San Petersburgo, cortaron la llamada.

Entonces, se miraron en silencio. Yuri tenía atorada una pregunta, había hecho un nudo en la garganta con todas sus letras, pero Mila no hizo nada más que observarlo con suavidad y dolor. Era una mezcla amarga. Mila decidió cortarla.

—No les mencioné de ti. —Yuri no supo cómo tomarlo—. Yo… no quería aún creerlo, me negaba a mencionarlo para que no se sintiera más real. Ahora… creo que fue bueno no decirles.

—¿Entonces qué le dijiste?

—Simplemente que… le gustaba otra persona. No, estaba enamorado de otra persona. No quise darles detalles. Ni a Sara, ni a Georgi, ni a mis padres… —Apretó la tela de su pijama—. ¿Sabes? Creo que fue lo único sensato que he hecho estos días. —La voz se cortó y Yuri tragó grueso—. Sino, en este momento…

Mila no pudo terminar la expresión, y Yuri sinceramente no lo necesitaba. Sabía a lo que se refería, lo que quería decir, lo que estaba guardándose aunque no diera señales mayores al respecto. Sólo bajó el rostro al notar la lágrima solitaria que ella había derramado por el borde de su mejilla.

—Perdoname… —Vio la mano temblorosa de su amiga buscando la suya, y no dudó en tomarla, en aferrarse a ese roce mientras sentía una soga en su cuello—. Perdoname por lo que llegué a pensar…

Yuri no quiso saber en qué había pensado, su mente era bastante creativa para imaginar los miles de escenarios, las millones de acciones que debió recrearse en ella tras saber esa verdad. Precisamente por eso, por el miedo que le generó esa posibilidad, había corrido hacia ella, la había buscado y no le había dado espacio a seguir alimentándolos. Sin embargo, dolía. Dolía saber que aunque fuera por espacio de un segundo, Mila llegó a creer que él la había traicionado. Aunque la entendía, dolía y el nudo de su garganta solo tuvo salida cuando ella lo abrazó, lo apretó con fuerza, plegó su mejilla contra la suya y se rozó contra la aspereza de su mandíbula sin afeitar.

**…**

Como no había a nadie que entrenar, Víctor había vuelto temprano a su apartamento. Se entretuvo escuchando de nuevo los programas de Yuri, intentando invertir las horas libres en hacer algunos arreglos de la rutina y en pensar en algo delicioso para cenar. Pudo aprovechar el tiempo para una videollamada con Christofer y ponerlo al tanto de todo lo acontecido. Le habló de Mila, y de su duda con respecto a porqué Yuri se veía tan afectado. Su amigo le comentó que si la ruptura había sido dura como lo fue la suya con Yuuri, entendía perfectamente la posición de Yuri.

Víctor suspiró y no quiso ahondar más en el asunto. Como Christofer tampoco pudo estar mucho tiempo conectado por las obligaciones propias de vivir en una familia constituida, Víctor aprovechó ese tiempo restante en buscar alguna receta interesante que ponerse a experimentar en la cocina.

No era algo que constituyera sus principales hobbies, pero le agradaba cocinar. Y cómo había estado demasiado tiempo solo en su vida por lo general a veces aprovechaba el tiempo para hacerse nuevos platillos. Claro que era más cómodo pedir comida a domicilio, pero en su tiempo de deportista no todos los restaurantes se ajustaban a la rigurosa dieta que debía llevar y por otro lado, siempre le gustaba consentirse.

Jugar con los sabores, colores y olores y disfrutar de los resultados era una forma de hacerlo.

Sin detenerse a fijarse por la hora, Víctor se entretuvo en la cocina, a veces escuchando algo de su móvil, y otras veces simplemente mirando hacia el techo sin ningún pensamiento coherente. Se sabía solo en casa, Yuri no había llegado aún, y a pesar de ello era la primera vez que se percataba de cómo disfrutaba de esa ligera soledad. No se sentía precisamente solo, de algún modo estaba apreciando esos instantes que podía encontrarse a sí mismo sin tener que fingir nada ni preocuparse por otra cosa aparte de él. Aún así, cuando miraba hacia el pasillo que daba a la puerta de su habitación, imaginaba ese fantasma reluciente aparecer e iluminarle el día con su sola presencia.

Víctor había encontrado una respuesta que siempre supo y por alguna estupidez de su parte se tardó en expresar: no se arrepentía. Pese a todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando después de la lesión que pudo haber hecho las cosas diferentes, pese a haberse asegurado que pudo haber conocido a Yuuri en otras circunstancias, ahora tenía el claro entendimiento de que la cosas no pudieron darse de otra manera. Que así, tal cual habían ocurrido, eran perfectas. Y que la felicidad que había vivido con Yuuri no quería recrearla de otra forma. Que si su yo del pasado no hubiera abandonado el hielo ese año, jamás hubiera logrado ser feliz.

No hubiera conocido su _Love_ , su _Life_. No hubiera besado la gloria de la infinita felicidad en los nudillos de Yuuri.

Aunque la respuesta siempre estuvo allí, tenía demasiadas inseguridades para poderla decir con total propiedad, sin sentir que estaba mintiendo, o autoconvenciéndose de ello. Ahora en perspectiva, sonaba incluso demasiado evidente. Y quería tener la oportunidad de mirar de nuevo a Yuuri a los ojos, tomar su rostro, aunque no tuviera el permiso de acercarse a besar sus labios, solo para decirle justamente eso: no se arrepiente. Ese año sabático, ese viaje a Japón, esos meses conociendo a Yuuri fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrir en su vida. Lo haría de nuevo, sin dudarlo.

Le gustaba pensar en el escenario en el que Yuuri le escuchaba, con esos ojos enormes y marrones y la conmoción dibujaría estrellas sobre la superficie cremosa de sus irises. Le gustaba imaginar que entonces saltaría, colgándose de su cuello y él tendría la oportunidad de apretarlo una vez más contra sí, sin ganas de soltarle.

Pero Víctor sabía que no sería así. Porque eran otros, porque habían pasado dos años y el tiempo no perdonaba. Porque simplemente Yuuri siempre había sabido de sorprenderle incluso en esas formas que odiaba.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención y lo sacó de su reflexión. Ya había pagado los fogones de la estufa, la comida estaba recién hecha aunque Víctor no se sentía con mucho apetito para comer. Sin embargo, su atención se mantuvo en Yuri, quien acababa de llegar. En notar sus expresiones y captar su estado de ánimo.

No hubo un saludo. No era algo que fuera habitual entre ellos, de todas formas.

—¿Cómo está Mila? —Inició la conversación, mientras se limitaba las manos con el paño de la cocina. Yuri ya iba camino a su habitación, pero la espalda se tensó al escuchar la voz de Víctor y se obligó a detenerse.

—Está mejor, creo. Ya pude hablar con ella.

Víctor no quiso obligarlo a hablar más y al notar que Yuri retomaba sus pasos hacia la alcoba, regresó también los suyos hacía la cocina. Se sirvió y aprovechó para servirle a Yuri en caso de que quisiera comer. También aprovechó para prepararse una jarra de jugo natural. Parecía buscar en qué ocuparse, hasta que sintió de nuevo la presencia de Yuri a sus espaldas, apegado en el marco de la cocina con sus ojos fijos en él.

No le ignoró, pero tampoco detuvo sus actividades.

—Mañana retomaré las prácticas. —Yuri anunció y Víctor aunque se detuvo por un momento, continuó sin voltear.

—Oh, espero estes dispuesto a reponer los dos días que me has fallado. —Victor sonó serio y Yuri asintió aceptando las consecuencias de su descuido. Después de todo, debía también enfocarse. Debía hacerlo si quería que Mila lo hiciera con él.

Entonces, ambos móviles recibieron una notificación. Yuri sacó el suyo de su bolsillo y Víctor se dirigió hacía el otro lado del mesón para tomar el propio y revisar lo que había en pantalla. Era una notificación de Instagram, Víctor arrastró su dedo en pantalla para abrirla y notar con emoción que se trataba de una publicación directa del perfil de Yuuri. Se veía perfecto… con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, el cabello ligeramente sudado, pero feliz. Detrás de él, Minami aparecía patinando de lejos, y estaba seguro por la posición que Yuuri debió habersela tomado reclinado contra la baranda de la pista mientras la luz de los ventanales filtraba el inicio del atardecer.

_**KatsukiYuuri** 2 min_  
_**KatsukiYuuri** ¡Gracias por su gran apoyo! Nos han confirmado que la entrevista será transmitida en NHK World Premium. KenjiroMinami y yo estamos agradecidos. #KatsukiYuuri #KenjiroMinami #Season2022-2023 2 min_  
_1,297 likes_

Víctor no pudo evitar sonreír. No pudo contener el brillo de su mirada, el golpeteo de su pecho y las ansias que tenía de tenerlo de frente. No pudo disimular su euforia, cuando leyó que justamente que la entrevista sí sería difundida. Pero algo ocurrió, algo que lo distrajo de ese momento sublime y se sintió como una garra que se metió en su estómago.

Era la mirada de Yuri. Eran sus ojos encendidos, llenos de emociones sin nombre, lo que le había golpeado como si se tratara de un tren a gran velocidad. Era ese odio que se filtraba, ese que no quería ver, lo que había logrado destruir su aura de felicidad y convertirla en algo amorfo, lúgubre, que le quitó la capacidad de respirar con libertad. Víctor no pudo dejar de verlo, aun si no comprendiera nada y no pudiera darle motivos a esa mirada tan férrea y dura. No pudo dejar de verlo y así la mantuvo, sin estar seguro si lo que quería era probar su resistencia o entender el mensaje oculto.

Entonces, volvió la voz de Georgi, como una advertencia. De nuevo regresaron esas palabras que no tenían ningún sentido y ahora parecían tomar un significado aterrador.

Porque sí, allí estaba Yuri mirándolo, Yuri quien también había recibido la notificación, quien seguro también estaba viendo la misma publicación.

Yakov dijo que debían hablar de Yuuri. A Yuri le afectó su retiro. Ahora, que escuchaba de nuevo esa conversación y la contrastaba con todo lo que empujaba Yuri a través de su mirada hacía él, sintió un nudo en su estómago que le cerró inmediatamente el apetito.

Los me gustas aumentaban, los comentarios empezaron a llegar, las vistas iban incrementando: ellos seguían allí. Atenidos en el tiempo, paralizados en un espacio que no tenía sentido y no estaba seguro si quería dárselo en ese momento; Víctor solo atinó a hacer algo, algo que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál sería el motivo. Movió su pulgar y apretó el corazón de la publicación para que su nombre se sumara a los cientos.

Yuri apenas bajó sus ojos para ver la publicación tras notar el movimiento de esos dedos largos. El nombre de Nikiforov, por ser su contacto, estuvo allí entre los otros por un largo rato. Apretó sus labios, devolvió la mirada a Víctor con el fuego aún latente. Y sin decir nada, abandonó la cocina.

Víctor se mantuvo inmóvil, incluso sabiéndose solo. El aire que respiraba volvió a correr con fluidez, pero algo dentro lo detenía de tomalo como debiera, como si ahora su pecho se negara a retomar su ritmo natural. Se pasó una mano por la frente, abandonando el celular a un lado, mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Aquello tenía un nombre, pero él se negó a darlo.

Entre tanto, en Japón, Yuuri había recibido esa nueva notificación: el nombre de Víctor Nikiforov reaccionando a su publicación. La revisó justo en los vestidores, cuando ya estaba a punto de partir con Minami a casa después del entrenamiento. Su corazón empezó a latir, a palpitar como si fuera a correr y a abrirle las costillas. No pudo ocultar lo que Víctor aún movía en él.

Pero no, no había dejado de doler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! que también habla de todo esto y hará menciones a estos eventos. ¡Será una manera más amena y divertida de comprender el panórama deportivo para esta temporada! Y que está el grupo de lectores de Matryoshka, en facebook. Pueden ver el link en mi perfil.
> 
> Me alegra mucho la recepción que tuvo el interludio YuuYu. Estamos apenas iniciando a ver su relación, pero sí, Yuri se está enamorando como lo haría cualquier adolescente de su edad. Me da risa pensar en cómo fue mi primer enamoramiento: tenía 16 años, era un chico que tocaba piano al que vi a casi 10 metros de distancia y fue suficiente para quedarme clavada. Claro, el chico era 5 años mayor que yo, estaba por casarse y no sabía de mi existencia xD es divertido recordar esos amores no correspondidos de la juventud.
> 
> Ahora, creo que notaran que estamos acercándonos al choque de Victor y Yuri por Yuuri, Yuri ya no puede disimular lo que siente al ver a Victor abiertamente decidido a acosar a Yuuri. La pregunta es hasta que punto lo hablaran y si están dispuestos a hacerlos. En el lugar de Yuri, ¿le contarían a Victor que estuvo/está enamorado del hombre de su vida?
> 
> Otra cosa, creo que tendré que hacer otra fé de errata. He conseguido el nombre de la chica de Detroit. Los fans anglosajones son increible y lo encontraron en una captura al correo de Yuuri del anime. Voy a editar el capítulo donde ella tiene la comida con Guang Hong y Leo porque su nombre es Ketty Abelashvili. Disculpen estos cambios, uwu


	39. Eso que he guardado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenece.
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, votos y vistas. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando y espero seguir manteniendo el interés en esta historia que para mí es especial.
> 
> Les invito igual a ser parte del grupo de lectores, está en mi perfil de está página el link del facebook. Ya también está al día en Ao3.

Estaba en la pista de hielo, tras haber acabado su presentación. Veía desde el centro, donde las luces lo enfocaban y los gritos y aplausos del público parecían estremecer el hielo bajo sus pies, la figura de Yuuri tras la baranda. Lo estaba apuntando. Le estaba diciendo al mundo que él era su Fénix. Le estaba gritando a los medios que estaba allí porque lo perseguía a él y que nadie mejor que él podría representarlo en el mundo.

Y la euforia del público lo avalaba. Las decenas de banderas de Japón lo confirmaba ondeando entre las luces y los gritos. Minami, agitado por el esfuerzo, contemplaba la figura allá, con ganas de patinar hacía él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Con deseos de compartir esa felicidad juntos. Y eso hizo. Apenas abandonó la posición de cierre, se despidió del público con un par de besos y agitaciones de brazos, para luego retomar su camino hacía la salida de la pista. Movió sus piernas tan rápido como pudo, contando los metros que lo separaba, mientras veía a Yuuri correr a su encuentro hacia la salida.

Se deslizó, se apresuró, corrió. Minami sentía que cada vez que movía sus piernas quedaba más y más lejos. Era como estar eternamente detenidos en un segundo, donde cada avance no le acercaba, donde el siguiente segundo no aparecía. Minami entonces comprendió que había algo que no le dejaba avanzar hasta Yuuri. Algo invisible.

—¿Crees que puedes alcanzarlo?

Minami se detuvo de su carrera infructuosa, para girar sus ojos hacia donde estaba esa voz en inglés, con ese característico acento, repitiendo esas palabras que ya había escuchado. Y allí estaba, el dueño de ellas. La chamarra rusa cubría su traje rojo y debajo de la capucha, estaba esa mirada verde llena de desprecio hacia él, enmarcada por mechones rubios. En su cuello colgaba las medallas de oro que había ganado siendo menor que él.

—Yuuri es de Rusia.

Minami lo miró, lo miró como si no pudiese hacer otra cosa, mientras la altura aumentaba. Yuri se hacía más alto hasta que la sombra comenzaba a llenar a toda la pista, hasta que parecía una manta oscura que caía sobre sus ojos. Minami apretó los labios, intentó moverse para escapar de la poderosa presencia del joven ruso, pero no pudo. Cuando sus ojos buscaron de nuevo a Yuuri en la salida de la pista, lo encontró, con la chamarra rusa de los juegos olímpicos cubriéndolo, esa conocida combinación en rojo y blanco. Atrapó el aire entre sus dientes, con sus ojos fijos en la figura oscura que se hacía presente en la espalda de Yuuri, abrazándole mientras llevaba colgando decenas de medallas de oro.

—¿Qué tienes tú para querer alcanzarlo? ¿Dónde está tu oro?

Minami no quiso prestar atención a la voz de Yuri, con ese tono de mofa que tanto quería aplastarlo. Movió sus piernas a toda velocidad, inclinó su cuerpo como si así pudiera ganar ventaja, mientras veía que de la misma forma en que Yuri quedaba lejos de su alcance, el hielo se abría para alzar a Yuuri junto a la otra figura apartado de él. Hasta que fue incapaz de verlo.

Entonces llegó a la enorme plataforma de hielo y golpeó sus nudillos contra él, lastimándose las manos. La figura de Yuri se acercaba a él, y aunque seguía siendo ahora el mismo jovencito, su sombra era mil veces más alta, más larga, más profunda que su escuálida figura.

—Te lo dije, Yuuri es de Rusia.

Lo sintió pegado a su oído, imponiendo su presencia mientras el escalofrío se esparcía por su espalda.

—Es demasiado grande para estar en Japón. Merece estar con nosotros, los campeones.

—¡Basta!

Abrió los ojos y se halló sentado en la cama, con el brazo extendido hacia el frente y el sudor corriendo por su espalda. No estaba seguro si ese _basta_ que había sentido como un grito, realmente lo había dicho con su garganta o se había quedado en su cabeza. En su habitación oscura, con apenas la luz que se filtraba del poste en la rendija de la ventana, se podía ver las decenas de imágenes y póster de Yuuri Katsuki acompañándolo. Sin embargo, la sensación que vivía en ese momento había sido de total angustia.

Se dio tiempo para recuperar el aire y darse cuenta que todo había sido un mal sueño debido a lo que había notado en las redes horas antes de dormir. Respiró hondo y se rió incrédulo porque jamás había tenido un sueño así y tener miedo de Yuri Plisetsky sonaba la cosa más estúpida que podía hacer en ese momento.

Quizás no era a Yuri Plisetsky, sino a lo que significaba él. A Rusia, a su peso sobre Yuuri, a la sombra de Víctor Nikiforov.

Minami también había recibido doble notificación, una por seguir la cuenta de Yuuri y otra por estar etiquetado en la publicación. No pudo ocultar su emoción al ver la frase junto al mensaje y el rostro de Yuuri con una felicidad palpable que era genuina, porque había notado como a Yuuri le habían brillado los ojos al recibir la llamada de Morooka, expresando con júbilo que la respuesta internacional había sido tal que la NHK habían decidido aperturar la entrevista al público. Millones de menciones en todo el mundo, con amplio porcentaje en Estados Unidos y Europa, pedían ver la entrevista donde él y Minami hablaban sobre esa nueva temporada juntos.

Era evidente que Yuuri continuaba con un gran respaldo, ese evento solo había consolidado una verdad que en ningún momento ni Minami, ni Morooka, habían dudado. Yuuri seguía siendo uno de los mejores en el último tiempo; en sus últimas temporadas había consolidado un ejército de fans que lloró cuando se despidió en los Cuatro Continentes de hace dos años. No les extrañaba eso, pero ver la sorpresa de Yuuri hizo que Minami se diera cuenta que quizás, en alguna parte de sí mismo, Yuuri había creído que había perdido todo con renunciar.

Todo iba bien, sí, lo estaba. Minami llegó a casa emocionado con un Yuuri más retraído, aunque pensó que se trataba de solo la sorpresa aún asentándose tras el masivo apoyo de todos. No se preocupó cuando Yuuri decidió acostarse después de cenar y darse un baño. Minami también entró a la habitación, abrió su laptop y empezó a buscar la publicación y la cantidad de menciones con emoción.

Entonces lo supo. El rostro de Minami cambió por completo cuando pudo observar la huella de Victor Nikiforov en la publicación de Yuuri. Cuando al revisar el hashtag, la cuenta de Victor Nikiforov encabezaba la lista en Twitter. Entonces, con desesperación buscó en sus propias publicaciones y notó exactamente lo mismo, Víctor Nikiforov entre todos los likes, desde que había puesto los patines azules.

Había dormido con esa idea pulsante apretándole el pecho. Y ahora había despertado, tras una pesadilla resultante a ese miedo que se había materializado. No quiso darle demasiada importancia. Yuuri estaba con él y aunque había sentido sus nervios afectados por la posibilidad de encontrarse en América y enfrentar a Rusia, había tomado su mano y vio en Yuuri tranquilidad cuando le confirmó que todo iría bien.

No pensaba que unos simples _me gustan_ afectarán su confianza. No permitiría que el fantasma de lo que pudo significar Rusia en el pasado para Yuuri, quitaran el hecho de que Yuuri estaba con él ahora. Que en este presente, él se merecía estar con Yuuri más que todos ellos que lo dejaron partir.

Se dio un par de palmadas en la mejilla y se animó a salir de las sábanas, con la idea de ir por un vaso con leche y regresar a la cama a dormir. Después de todo, necesitaba estar completamente descansado al día siguiente para seguir perfeccionando su técnica. Así que se levantó, rascó su espalda mientras abría la puerta y al caminar en el pasillo, notó la puerta abierta de la habitación de Yuuri y del otro lado el baño encendido, con la claridad cortando la oscuridad y calma de la noche.

Minami se asomó preocupado a la habitación, encontrando la cama hecha un desastre, como si Yuuri hubiera pateado todo al suelo. Su camiseta de la pijama estaba en el suelo y por lo que podía ver por la luz que se escapaba de la ventana, estaba mojada. Frunciendo el ceño, Minami volvió la mirada hacía la puerta del baño y encontró la palma de Yuuri marcada en la blancura de la pared al lado de la manilla. La palma húmeda.

—¿Yuuri? —Tocó la puerta con preocupación, intentando mantener la calma ante los escenarios fatalistas que se asomaban en su cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?

Escuchó la regadera. Escuchó también la caída del agua. Escuchó a Yuuri decir que sí, que sólo hacía calor, más no le creyó.

Minami esperó a que Yuuri saliera del baño. No quiso mover nada de lo que estaba en la habitación, pero sí se apresuró a hacer un poco de té verde porque evidentemente ambos necesitaban calmar sus nervios. Se apresuró a hacerlo, y cuando escuchó a Yuuri salir del baño, fue a buscarlo para encontrarlo con una toalla amarrada en su cadera. La mirada de su entrenador se enfocó a él con sorpresa, como si hubiera esperado que simplemente se hubiera ido a dormir.

—Tuve un mal sueño. —Explicó. No quiso desviar sus ojos de esa mirada, intentando desenterrar el motivo por el cual Yuuri también estaba despierto—. Creo que no he sido el único, ¿verdad? —Yuuri no dijo nada, pero el bajar su cabeza fue bastante elocuente—. Estoy preparando té.

Yuuri asintió y dijo que se cambiaría. Minami no dijo nada al respecto y llegó a la cocina para terminar de preparar el té. Luego, vio a Yuuri salir con las sábanas y la pijama a la lavadora, sacando ahora las sábanas que había dejando secando el día anterior. Lo dejó regresar a su habitación, imaginó que estaría de nuevo vistiendo a la cama, y mientras servía las tazas en la mesa, Yuuri regresó con otra pijama.

En silencio, se sentaron en la mesa y tomaron sus respectivas tazas para beber. Minami no dejaba de mirarlo, aún sabiendo que le incomodaba.

—¿Quieres que llame a papá y pregunte por especialistas? —Yuuri levantó la mirada confundido, al escuchar a Minami hablar con los ojos puestos ahora en la superficie del té—. Seguro conoce a varios psicólogos, o psiquiatras… no sé qué es lo mejor para esto.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De tu ansiedad. —Se atrevió a mencionar y levantó los ojos de caramelo para mirar fijamente los marrones de Yuuri. Nunca se lo había mencionado, nunca había hecho siquiera alusión a que lo sabía, pero ya veía idóneo revelarlo. La cara de Yuuri demostró el pasmo. Eso era algo que ni siquiera había salido a la luz pública—. Leo me contó lo que pasó en Moscú. —Se limitó a explicar—. Y has estado durmiendo mal desde hace tiempo, ¿no? Ya has lavado muchas sábanas y pijamas.

—Estoy bien.

—No. No estás bien —respondió de inmediato, apretando los puños sobre la mesa—. No lo estás.

—Lo estaré. No necesito que te preocupes. —Se levantó de la mesa, dando todo por terminado. Aunque le había dicho de abrirse y de confiar en él, el tema de su ansiedad y lo que la estaba generando no entraba en esas palabras.

Minami apretó la mandíbula, los puños. Se levantó de la mesa de un solo golpe dejando que la silla chirriara al deslizarse sobre el piso. Yuuri se detuvo cuando lo escuchó alzar la voz.

—No. ¡No estarás bien! ¡No al menos que busques ayuda! Deja que hable con papá, nos puede recomendar buenos…

—¡He dicho que no hace falta...!

—¡Sí hace falta! ¡Porque necesito que estés fuerte! Yo lo seré, voy a dar todo, voy a dar el 200% si eso me pides, ¡voy a dejar mi alma en el hielo si eso me exiges! ¡Pero también necesito que seas fuerte! ¡No puedo dar todo de mí si tengo que cargarte en el proceso!

Yuuri lo miró atónito. Minami había alzado al final su voz, y como si se hubiera percatado de ello, reclinó su cabeza y ocultó en sus mechones desordenados. Pero sus puños siguieron apretados.

Era frustrante. No saber ya de qué manera decírselo, no encontrar ya de qué forma hacérselo entender. No lograr llegar a Yuuri por más que pareciera que ya había llegado a él. Yuuri siempre dejaba el perfecto espejismo para convencer al otro de que ya lo conocía todo, cuando escondía la mayor parte de él en un cristal más grueso que el de sus lentes.

Yuuri había descubierto el extraño arte de ocultar sus debilidades tras la dulce cordialidad.

—Estoy tan enojado… —dijo entre dientes, casi masticando las palabras—. ¡Cuántas noches estabas haciendo exactamente esto y no eres capaz de pedir ayuda o de decir qué pasa! ¡Eres tan idiota! —Apretó los labios—. Yo acabo de tener una pesadilla…. una cosa horrible. Veía a Rusia absorbiendote y yo no podía hacer nada.

—Minami…

—Y me niego a ver de nuevo a mi fénix apagarse, ser asfixiado por la presión de Rusia…

Yuuri miró fijamente los ojos marrones de Minami, el fuego decidido de su mirada y el dolor que se ocultaba en ella. El miedo de perderlo que se filtraba y era tan latente que contagiaba a quien lo miraba. Podía verlo, podía tocarlo con los labios si los abría. Y aun así Minami tenía la fuerza para poner por encima su propia debilidad que el miedo que aquel transpiraba.

—Yakov me dijo una vez que era un entrenador inexperto si debía recibir consuelo de su alumno. Yo ahora… lo entiendo. —Minami entrecerró la mirada al escuchar el tono quebrado de su voz. Yuuri estaba con los ojos enrojecidos y el rojo incluso teñía su rostro haciendo un esfuerzo por llorar—. Debo ser muy inexperto como para preocuparte, pero te diré lo que le dije a Víctor cuando hizo la tontería de intentar probarme en medio de mi primer ataque de ansiedad frente a él: necesito que creas en mí, que creas más de lo que yo creo en mí mismo.

—Creo en tí más de lo que creo en mí mismo, Yuuri. —Le aseguró Minami, manteniendo la mirada—. Pero no me pidas que me quede mirando como luchas solo con todo, como te tragas lo que sea que estés temiendo. No mientras estoy aquí.

—Temo fallarte. —Yuuri llevó su mano al puente de su nariz, apretándolo. Era la única manera de impedir que rompiera en llanto.

—Me has fallado muchas veces. —Minami soltó, con naturalidad. Como si fuera un secreto a voces. La mirada afectada de Yuuri le buscó, pero pese a que el perfil de Minami se veía igual de afectado, en sus ojos había fuego. Fuego latente—. No serías fénix, si no lo hicieras. Apagarte y encenderte varias veces, eso has sido siempre. ¿Cómo podrías fallarme ahora? —La sola posibilidad pasó como un filo en su garganta—. ¿Abandonandome a mitad de temporada porque quieres volver con él?

Entonces, Yuuri sonrió. Había una tristeza mansa, honda, que se leía en esa curva de sus labios.

—Corriendo a encerrarme a Hasetsu de nuevo porque no quiero enfrentar lo que dejé, o dejando que un ataque de ansiedad me imposibilite guiarte en plena competencia, o… volviendo a depender de las pastillas. Se me ocurren muchas maneras de fallarte sin regresar a Rusia.

—Entonces, busquemos un especialista con el que puedas enfrentar lo que dejaste, puedas controlar tu ansiedad, sin usar las pastillas.

Yuuri se preguntó si la practicidad y honestidad de Minami tenía que ver en algo con haber sido criado en un ambiente con médicos o si quizás, consideraba tan normal el buscar un especialista para tratar cualquier mal y no cómo él mismo lo consideraba: una muestra de cuán incapaz era de hacerlo solo. Quizás no sentía como algo vergonzoso el tener que necesitar ayuda de alguién para controlar su propia mente.

Era humillante admitirlo...

—¿Quién es el entrenador aquí, Minami? —No había maldad en su voz, más bien un suave y melodioso ritmo, como un réquiem. Minami soltó el aire, se enfurruño. Pasó sus manos nerviosas por su cabeza despeinandose más.

—¡Eres tu! Compórtate como uno, ¡argh! —El gesto le dibujó una sonrisa a Yuuri y dejó que su espalda se sostuviera contra la pared. Allí donde los cuadros y certificado de sus padres se entrelazaban perfectamente con los logros de Minami.

—Haré lo que me pides, pero necesito que confíes en mí. —Enfocó su mirada hacía Minami—. Y me dejes luchar esta batalla que solo yo puedo luchar. Yo soy quien debo enfrentar las consecuencias de cada una de mis decisiones.

—Pero yo no quiero dejarte luchar solo.

—Tu donde debes luchar es en la pista. Allí es donde quiero que des todo de tí, allí es donde quiero que me superes. Yo seré fuerte fuera de la pista, para que tu brilles en ella. Ese es mi compromiso como tu entrenador, Minami.

Yuuri le extendió la mano para cerrar ese contrato. Era como una firma que avalaría la decisión que ambos estaban tomando. Ser fuerte, cada quien en el ámbito que les correspondía. Ser fuerte fuera del hielo, ser fuerte dentro del hielo. Minami entendió que Yuuri era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, incluso de lo que demostraba. Que esa actitud esquiva con la que ocultaba y tapaba sus falencias, eran para irlas fortaleciendo, limando, mejorando. Que Yuuri prefería trabajar así, y tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Y aún sabiéndolo, Minami no le dejaría de recordar que no hacía falta hacerlo todo solo. Que si todo lo que pudiera hacer es sostener la cortina con la que Yuuri cubría su trabajo interior, con gusto lo haría.

Le tomó la mano, pero se la llevó a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, con la suya sujetándolo. Sorprendió a Yuuri y vio esos ojos grandes, marrones, que eran tan sinceros. Aunque aún le superaba por varios centímetros de altura, Minami se las arregló para mantenerle la mirada, su posición y las intenciones que revelaban ese acto.

…

Cuando Víctor le había dicho que esperaba que estuviera preparado para reponer las prácticas fallidas, no pensó que fuera a ese punto. Yuri estaba agotado, sudando fluidamente y con un temblor en sus piernas que denotaba el esfuerzo que había significado la práctica, que no le veía fin. Los ojos de Víctor estaban convertidos en diamantes, y su rostro parecía hecho de mármol: inmóvil, con nada que pudiera afectarle, sin una pizca de piedad.

Le había hecho repetir una y otra vez la rutina de su programa corto, y en todas habían fallas, cosas que faltaban, elementos desprovistos de cualquier emoción que pudiera ser válida para considerarlo siquiera una interpretación decente. Y Yuri estaba empujando todo lo que sentía en ella. Estaba enfocando su dolor, su tristeza, su frustración, sus dudas, todo. Y no había manera de que Víctor siquiera viera un poco de ello a través de sus pasos. Y sus saltos, por supuesto, no eran suficientes aunque estuviera haciendo puros triples.

Había acabado de terminar la nueva interacción, y ya sentía que sus huesos no podían más. Con su cola sujetando el cabello y algunos mechones escapando de él, estaba con la cabeza inclinada, las manos sosteniéndose de sus rodillas temblorosas y sin aliento. Ya había llegado al punto en que la vista empezaba a fallarle. Y la frustración comenzaba a comerse a su paciencia.

—¿Ya estás cansado? —Escuchó desde la baranda. Al subir la mirada, los ojos fríos de Nikiforov estaban puestos en él, con algo en ellos que era incapaz de definir.

—Ya llevamos más de diez horas entrenando —dijo a su favor. Víctor se movió para llegar a la entrada de la pista y se quitó los protectores de los patines. Entró con fluidez y dio un par de piruetas suaves sobre el hielo.

—El acuerdo fueron once horas hasta que recuperes los dos días que me fallaste. Mirame. Repetiré la secuencia.

Yuri se apartó hasta la baranda y alcanzó la botella con agua. Víctor, usando el control remoto, activó la grabadora para que la música sonara y pudiera seguir el movimiento de la melodía. Allí, de nuevo, estaba derrochando su inigualable talento, la forma que tenía para empujar las emociones al punto en que salpicaba al público. Aunque en ese momento, Arsonist's Lullaby lucía distinta. Víctor se veía tan oscuro, tan siniestro y tan desolado que no pudo apartar su vista de él y aún así, en medio de ese aura lúgubre y maldita, lograba hacer filtrar la seducción por el modo en que movía sus manos y piernas, por la forma en que enfocaba los ojos al público, entreabría los labios y se apartaba. Él estaba repitiendo todo, tal cual como veía a Victor haciéndolo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba fallando?

—¿Lo viste? —Inquirió al detenerse. Victor lo miraba desde una sobrada altura, con el mentón levantado apuntando al cielo sobre él. Sus ojos azules estaba imposiblemente brillantes.

¿Qué es lo que estaba pretendiendo demostrar? Yuri mostró toda su mala cara, con una mueca de desagrado que expresaba claramente lo mucho que estaba detestando esa actitud.

—Es lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo.

—Oh, no, no es lo mismo. —Posó sus manos sobre las caderas, manteniendo esa mirada siniestra—. Lo que estás haciendo tú es una copia mal hecha de lo que estoy haciendo yo. No eres capaz siquiera de hacerme ver que estás "sufriendo". Solo veo a un niño haciendo un berrinche, solo porque las cosas no se han dado como quiere, porque no tiene lo que busca. Un niño llorando por un juguete.

Yuri abrió los ojos, sintiendo el aguijonazo en el pecho.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —gritó—. ¿Perder a mi abuelo crees que es cosa de niño, maldito imbecil?

—Eso es lo que me estás mostrando a través de tu programa. No veo un sufrimiento real. —Iba a replicar pero Víctor lo desestimó con un movimiento de su mano—. Repítelo de nuevo. Muestrame tu supuesto sufrimiento por tu abuelo.

Craso error. Los ojos de Yuri se incendiaron y ni siquiera prestó atención al dolor de sus piernas para apresurarse hasta Víctor y agarrarlo de la camiseta con unas ganas de molerlo a golpes encima de la pista. Y como la pista estaba sola y nadie había allí para evitarlo, la idea cobraba más y más fuerza presionando sobre sus nudillos. Los ojos de Víctor, fríos, seguían mirándolo con una cortante petulancia.

—No vuelvas a mencionar una vez más que mi dolor por mi abuelo no es genuino. No lo vuelvas a hacer, Víctor Nikiforov, ¡porque te voy a matar! —Habló entre dientes, como si significara un gran esfuerzo detenerse.

—Entonces demuéstramelo —dijo con calma y levantó su mano para sujetar con fuerza la muñeca de Yuri—. Muéstrame ese dolor que sientes en el programa. Porque yo sigo sin ver nada más que odio, rencor, rabia. No hay manera de expresar un final esperanzador con esas emociones a flote.

Víctor jaló la mano para que lo soltara y se apartó de él dejándole espacio para que retomara una vez más la rutina. El día aún estaba vivo y se filtraba en los ventanales de la pista de hielo a pesar de ser las ocho de la noche. Yuri le miró, con el resentimiento atorado en las pupilas, mientras volvía a tomar posición. Pero su cuerpo había llegado a su límite, sus pulmones no jalaban suficiente aire y antes de empezar con la primera pirueta se cayó, al perder el equilibrio.

Víctor le miró. Frunció su ceño ligeramente antes de volver a endurecer sus facciones.

—Oh, creo que no se puede el plan de las once horas. Yuuri tenía más resistencia que tu. —Yuri lo miró desde el suelo, ya irritado. La mención fue como una patada en el estómago—. Vamos. Dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aquí.

Víctor ni siquiera se acercó para levantarlo, sino que salió de la pista, para alistar sus cosas e irse. Yuri no podía comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y porque estaba ante ese entrenador espartano que parecía querer emular las técnicas de entrenamientos de la edad media.

Ese día de entrenamiento había sido por demás extraño, después de que el día anterior hubiera fallado las prácticas y no hubiera visto a Víctor por el resto del día. Se había negado a hacerlo porque estaba enojado de verlo feliz por las publicaciones de Yuuri, y detestaba verlo con aún la mentalidad de que Yuuri le seguía perteneciendo. Era mejor mantenerse al margen, dejar de verle la cara de imbécil y seguir con sus pensamientos, que no iban bien cada vez que abría el chat a Otabek y no había ningún mensaje nuevo a partir de aquel último que se habían dado antes de toda la discusión.

Así que esa mañana se había levantado, dispuesto a entretenerse entrenando y se había encontrado a un Víctor insoportable, que no dejó de pedirle que repitiera la secuencia, que volviera a hacer los pasos y a recalcarle lo falto que era todo en su programa. Un Víctor cruel que estaba ganándose a pulso un golpe en la cara.

El camino de regreso a casa fue completamente en silencio, mientras la luz aún estaba a lo alto y tardaría en llegar el crepúsculo. Ya habían empezado las temporadas de las noches blancas en San Petersburgo, y aunque era un espectáculo digno de admirar, él no se sentía con ánimos de aprovechar ni los festivales ni los eventos que se promocionaban por ello.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, al verlo caminando hacia un sentido contrario a su apartamento. Víctor no le respondió, pero su dirección iba hacía el río Moika, donde estaba el puente de los besos, un lugar que particularmente en ese momento no quería visitar.

Allí tenía demasiados recuerdos que se sentían muy vivos y aún ardían. Cosas que no quería retomar justo ahora.

—Estoy cansado anciano, no tengo animos de pasear.

—Sólo iré unos minutos.

Chasqueó la lengua y se obligó a sí mismo a caminar hasta allí, donde como era de esperarse por la época habían varias parejas acomodadas allí, abrazadas, algunas besándose para dar seguramente usó a la mítica creencia que había en ese lugar. Víctor dejó que el aire agitaba su bufanda y con el pesado abrigo que lo cubría, junto a la frialdad de su perfil, daba un aspecto que Yuri no logró definir en palabras. No quiso mirarlo, no quiso mirar al puente tampoco, porque justo donde estaba aquella pareja besándose habían estado él y Otabek un par de meses antes. Porque si veía hacía atrás, donde el agua alguna vez corría, vería los reflejos congelados en el tiempo de él y Yuuri en uno de esos interminables paseos de silencio.

Ese puente tenía demasiadas memorias… ese puente era especial para él, porque allí había llevado a sus personas importantes. Personas que no estaban… ninguna de ellas ya estaban.

Allí había llevado a su abuelo, cuando era un niño, para que viera el crepúsculo interminable. Le había señalado desde allí donde quedaba cada zona de la ciudad, la pista donde patinaba, la catedral San Isaac. Luego había escuchado atento los cuentos de él y sus viajes a San Petersburgo, de las veces que fue con su abuela y luego con su madre, a ese lugar emblemático que ahora Yuri había convertido en su hogar.

También había llevado a Otabek en el primer viaje a Rusia, resaltando lo idiota que era la creencia de las parejas que se besaban en el puente. Se burlaba de cuánta gente lo hacía, mientras reía con su primer amigo, la primera persona que había expresado con toda seguridad que era lo que esperaba de él. La primera a la que le abría el corazón sin pruebas, sin recelo, como solía hacerlos con los otros. Y habían convertido ese pasatiempo en algo muy de ellos, hasta que Otabek halló otro significado al puente y llevó a Mila a él. Hasta que fueron los tres los que también se iban allí, y disfrutaban de la noche y de la frescura del ambiente.

Y allí también había llevado a Yuuri. Lo llevaba con la esperanza de encontrar una rendija donde pudiera colarse para poder acercarse a él, y buscar ese beso que soñaba desde hace tiempo. Donde buscaba encender de nuevo los ojos tristes y la mirada desolada.

—Lo besé tantas veces aquí… —Escuchó la voz conocida, y Yuri sintió que le habían metido las manos en la entrañas. Giró la mirada hacía Víctor, con amplio espasmo, con el alto que era gritado a través de su brillo asustado. Víctor no lo estaba mirando a él, seguía viendo el infinito del horizonte—. Quizás, si había algo de magia todavía tenga oportunidades.

—¿Oportunidades? —Sintió su voz atorada, como si se negara a salir de su garganta. —¿De qué demonios hablas?

—De Yuuri, por supuesto —Entonó casi como si fuera alguna canción. Yuri bajó la mirada fija en la piedra, y sostuvo con sus manos el metal del puente mientras le daba la espalda al horizonte, al río, a sus recuerdos.

Tenía los músculos cansados, los omoplatos tensos, la mente hecha un caos. El corazón doliendo y ardiendo al mismo tiempo.

—Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo —dijo Víctor en voz alta. Yuri no entendía porque tenía que decirlo en voz alta, qué pretendía, porqué estaba obligándolo a escuchar sus pensamientos mientras recibía patadas imaginarias en su abdomen.

—Espero que te rechace. —Respondió y sintió de nuevo el filo de la mirada de Víctor de reojo. Yuri, como si se tratara de una venganza personal, también le miró, empujando de nuevo el odio que sentía para hacer sus palabras aún más duras—. Espero que te escupa en la cara cuando vayas con esa estupidez.

Víctor le sonrió, pero Yuri conocía esa sonrisa. Era la misma que le había dedicado en Barcelona. La misma prepotente, activa, que parecía burlarse de él y de su estatus. Que le mostraba cuán insignificante resultaba su opinión y lo poco que le importaba. Esa maldita sonrisa que quiso borrar en aquel momento y ahora mismo, se le antojaba cumplir con ese oscuro deseo.

Entonces, desvió la mirada. Víctor volvió a ver el río, a jugar con el viento que rozaba contra su perfil, a mostrar la fuerza de su mirada hacia un punto invisible. Ese rostro indolente no tenía sentido, pero que tampoco quería explicárselo. Simplemente lo odiaba.

—Yakov ha estado diciendo que hay algo de Yuuri de lo que tenemos que hablar tu y yo. —Soltó de repente. Yuri palideció—. ¿Tienes idea de qué puede ser?

No dijo nada. Yuri se quedó callado, con los labios apretados, negándose a decir nada, a respirar siquiera. ¿Qué creía Yakov que se solucionaría si hablaba? ¿Por qué Víctor debería saber, en todo caso? Ya a él no debería importarle. Ya Yuuri no era suyo. Víctor siguió esperando respuesta alguna, algo que le diera luz sobre lo que supuestamente tenían que hablar. Pero dejando todo en la mesa, y ante la ausencia de palabras, Víctor decidió que ya había esperado suficiente.

Soltó un suspiro. Dio una media vuelta, claramente dispuesto a dejar el puente de los besos, el río Moika y a Yuri con él.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay nada qué hablar. —El tono tampoco daba pie a hacerlo—. Sobre lo otro, ya él me escribió.

Yuri subió la mirada, miró la enorme espalda de Víctor, la ridícula diferencia que existía y que se negaba a notar.

—Después de su rueda de prensa, me envió una foto y me dijo que nos veríamos en competencia.

—¿Después de su… rueda de prensa? —Repitió.

—Así es. Este puente puede que tenga algo de cierto su magia.

Víctor siguió su camino, y Yuri pasó por una inexplicable sensación de caer en el vacío, a toda velocidad, rememorando aquel momento justo después de enterarse de su rueda de prensa, después de ver las noticias en su teléfono, después de escuchar a Mila. Recordó cuando tomó el móvil de Víctor, recordó cuando escribió todas esas palabras. Miró los _vistos_ , esperó con ansiedad su respuesta más no llegó, hasta después… Ahora sabía que llegó después. Que la respuesta a todas sus palabras la había tenido Victor, que esa foto que aquel recibió era suya, que era él quien debía tenerla.

Y Víctor se estaba alejando con algo que era suyo. Con las esperanza que eran suyas, con las ganas que eran suyas. Porque si alguién debía estar esperando con ansiedad las competencias era él. Porque si alguién debía ver eso como una señal, era él. Era a él a quien Yuuri le respondió. Era a él y pensando en él que Yuuri le envió esta fotografía.

Era por él.

—¡Víctor! —Gritó e hizo caso omiso del dolor de sus piernas del cansancio. Olvidó incluso la forma en que solía dirigirse.

Corrió y lo apretó del brazo, obligándolo a detenerse y enfocando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Víctor, que lo miraban con una recién encontrada sorpresa.

—¡Dame esa foto! —Exigió, apretándole el brazo por sobre el abrigo—. ¡Dame esa foto!

La voz de Víctor apenas escapó de la dureza de sus labios.

—No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! Publiqué ayer una nueva actualización con las reacciones por la rueda de prensa Rusa. El que viene es la reacción al video de 20 segundos que subió Victor. ¡Será una manera más amena y divertida de comprender el panórama deportivo para esta temporada! Y que está el grupo de lectores de Matryoshka, en facebook. Pueden ver el link en mi perfil.
> 
> Ahora, como pueden ver vimos nuestros dos teams enfrentados en situaciones complicadas. Yuuri teniendo que enfrentar el tema de la ansiedad con Minami, donde Minami se ha mostrado bastante decidido a no dejarlo solo, y por otro lado la extraña actitud de Victor. ¿Creen que tenga que ver con la mirada de odio que recibió de Yuri en el capítulo anterior?
> 
> Mil gracias por sus comentarios, quiero agradecer especialmente a las chicas que estan en el grupo de lectores porque me llenan de ideas y de animos, pasandome imagenes, canciones, haciendo ediciones. ¡Son geniales chicas! En el próximo capítulo veremos una pequeña escena de Sara, Mila y Michelle, para saber un poco que ha pasado con nuestro Emil.


	40. Es mio.

No. Eso había dicho Víctor: No. Y no había sido solo la forma cortante en que había pronunciado esa simple sílaba; sino el tono gélido de su mirada y el endurecimiento de sus facciones que le provocó tragar en seco todas las palabras y gritos que pensaba darle para convencerle de entregarle lo que por derecho era suyo. Había sido esa máscara de hierro que Víctor había puesto frente a él, con un sentido enojo que jamás había visto en todos los años que practicaron juntos.

Yuri creyó haber conocido a Víctor alguna vez, y estaba terriblemente equivocado.

Sin aire, como si aquella expresión hubiera logrado asestar un golpe en su estómago, Yuri se quedó de pie mientras Víctor volvía a retomar su camino, alejándose de él. Y solo recordaba a una persona en toda su vida capaz de lograr ese mismo efecto, y lo tarde que se dio cuenta de ello.

Yuuri.

Giró su rostro hacía la espalda del ruso que se alejaba por el camino y una naciente furia comenzó a gestarse en su estómago. Era una mezcla entre el desconcierto, el desazón, la frustración y la impotencia que sentía, todo apuntado a una misma persona. Era su culpa, después de todo. Había sido él el imbécil que había usado el teléfono de Víctor para escribirle a Yuuri. Él quien había abierto el puente para aquellos dos, como si no fuera suficiente ahora se había autosaboteado.

Víctor tenía una foto de Yuuri, una foto que Yuuri debió tomarse para pasarle. Una foto para él. Víctor la tenía y no había manera alguna de convencerle de que se la diera, no cuando era claro que Víctor no pretendía compartirla. Solo podría decir la verdad, solo podría patearle con ella, y así, quizás lograría el cometido.

Apresuró su paso, para quedar detrás de Víctor mientras clavaba sus ojos como puñales. Víctor siguió su camino con absoluta normalidad, como si los ojos asesinos de Yuri no significasen amenaza alguna. Había continuado ese sendero, en silencio, mientras el frío se alargaba y agitaba las melenas y la luz del sol seguía llenando la noche de Rusia.

**…**

Mila estaba mejor que como la había encontrado: enpijamada y con el rostro como si acabara de salir de cuidados intensivos. Después de bajar del taxi y ser recibida por los padres de ella, quienes amablemente le dieron acceso a la sala mientras la llamaban para que la fuera a recibir; Sara no pudo evitar la impresión al verla. Mila había bajado con lentitud las escaleras, y se había visto incluso debilitada. Estaba segura que hasta peso había perdido y solo había pasado un par de días. Apretó los labios ligeramente mientras la vio bajar, hasta que al tenerla frente se esforzó por sonreír.

Sara jamás pensó tener ganas de moler a un hombre como en ese momento.

La amistad que ambas habían cosechados tras años de competencia no era en vano, y pese a los distintos triunfos que habían alcanzado, jamás el podio se convirtió en una razón para separarlas. Sara admiraba la tenacidad de Mila, sus esfuerzos por ser la mejor y levantarse como la principal patinadora femenina no sólo de Rusia. Admiraba su endereza, su buen ánimo, incluso su humildad, porque jamás se aprovechó de sus logros para hacerse mayor que nadie. Y la técnica de su patinaje era prolija y le encantaba. Quisiera poder llegar al nivel que Mila había alcanzado.

Por otro lado, Mila respetaba mucho a su compañera y admiraba el estilo de patinaje fluido, encantador, que siempre tenía perfecta sincronía entre los elementos técnicos y los elementos artísticos. Sara había logrado a pulso su ascenso, y siempre buscaba salir de su zona de confort, lo que la convertía en una patinadora llena de sorpresa. El haberse separado de su hermano para labrar su propio camino, pese a la dependencia intrínseca que tenían como mellizos, era muestra de su enorme tenacidad.

Así que ambas se admiraban mutuamente y siempre que podían disfrutaban del tiempo juntas incluso en competencia. Ambas habían mantenido comunicación y habían hablado de amores y desamores, donde Sara no había contado con tanta suerte como Mila. Ambas habían estado segura de que Otabek era el correcto, verla desecha en ese momento había significado un golpe en los intestinos de Sara.

Lo primero que buscó Sara al verla, fue distraerla de todo aquello. No quiso tomar de inmediato el tema ni le permitió a Mila preocuparse por hablarlo. No había ido hasta allá a saber de primera mano los pormenores de la separación, sólo a apoyarla. A distraerla, a demostrarle que el mundo no había acabado y a permitir que ella, en su momento, le explicara.

Y no tardó. La misma noche en que llegó, Mila había contado todo. Todo al menos sin mencionar a Yuri. Mila se había prometido a sí misma guardar ese secreto, y si más adelante eran Yuri o Otabek quien lo mencionaba, entonces diría que ya lo sabía. No hacía falta revelar aquel detalle que hacía más intrincado y doloroso el asunto ante los terceros.

Sara la acompañó hasta que dejó de llorar y se quedó dormida. Al día siguiente, la había levantado temprano y había llevado una bolsa llena de compras. Traía todo tipo de chucherías: refrescos, chocolate, malvaviscos, papitas. También se había llevado un arsenal de películas para ver y si aún quedaba duda, tenía también un equipo especial para higiene y belleza: mascarillas, esmaltes, maquillaje, tratamiento capilar, y demás. Sara se había propuesto dejar a Mila completamente lista para enfrentar al mundo tras su partida.

Y el plan estaba marchando maravillosamente bien. Se habían visto en un maratón interminable todas las películas de Harry Potter, la serie favorita de Mila, y habían comido un delicioso asado que preparó la madre de su amiga. Comieron, compartieron helado mientras se veían la trilogía de Avenger para degustar la mirada de sexys hombres en cuero y luego de un rato, empezaron con un ligero tratamiento de belleza.

Claro, las ideas venían de Sara, Mila no tenía muchos ánimos pero aceptaba, sonriendo agradecida cuando algo la hacía sentir de mejor humor y disfrutando de su compañía. Sara había convencido a su amiga de que la dejara jugar al salón de belleza, y así la tenía en la cama, con una mascarilla facial, pepinos en los ojos, crema hidratante por toda su piel cubierta con un mínimo traje de baño y el cabello dentro de un gorro con un tratamiento de reparación.

—Me siento ridicula. —Expresó, logrando escuchar la risa divertida que apenas Sara podía ocultar.

—Te ves ridicula. Debería tomarte una foto así y subirla a Instagram. —El mohín que salió de los labios de Mila le provocaba sonreír maliciosamente—. Ya falta… cinco minutos para retirarse todo esto.

—Ya sé que se siente un pastel cuando lo decoran. —Escuchó el obturador y sus colores aumentaron, aunque la mascarilla lo tapaba—. ¡Sara!

—Si sigues hablando se caerán las rodajas de pepino.

Una llamada entró a su móvil, justo cuando guardaba la fotografía. La imagen de su hermano salió en pantalla y Sara se detuvo a suspirar. Claro, no le había dicho nada de su viaje, y seguramente ya se había enterado.

—¡Mickey! —Saludó risueña y como respuesta tuvo los reclamos de su hermano. Tal parece que Fabio, su actual novio, lo había llamado para ponerlo al tanto de su semana de vacaciones sin él. Pero claro, su hermano no le estaba reclamando la idea de irse sin él, gustoso estaba. Aún sentía celos de que su hermanita no solo tuviera pareja sino que viviera con ella. Lo que reclamaba era por qué no le había contado—. ¡Es que fue repentino!

¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para olvidar decirle a su hermano? ¡Oh Mickey…! Sara rodó los ojos. ¡Sólo le soportaba eso por ser su hermano! y porque admitía que había mejorado mucho en comparación al inicio, cuando decidió que debía seguir formando más distancias, mucho más que dejar de patinar juntos en la misma disciplina, para que su hermano le diera libertad de ser mujer.

—Estoy con Mila, quise pasar una semana. Fabio va a tener problemas con esto ¿sabes? —Escuchó el chasqueo—. No hay problema, hablé con mi entrenadora. ¡Todo está coordinado!

Y Michelle siguió preguntando. Que no entendía la repentina decisión, que le hubiera dicho para ir juntos y quizás aprovechar para saludar a Georgi, a Yuri a quien le agarró cariño aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente tras ese episodio de Barcelona. Sara renegó, armándose de paciencia.

—Mickey, no ibas a dejar a Emil igual. —Su hermano carraspeó y ella sonrió satisfecha porque había dado en el clavo—. Por cierto, ¿cómo está él?

Emil estaba bien, le dijo escuetamente. Luego se puso a pelear solo, esta vez no por ella sino por precisamente Emil. Que si era necio, que si no quería hacer caso, que si se la pasaba sobre esforzándose de más, que si no tomaba en cuenta su preocupación. A Sara le pareció adorable, ese era el Mickey que ella amaba y que también pretendía cuidar. El Mickey abnegado, entregado, que quería ser el caballero forrado de armadura.

Pero no era a ella a quien iba a proteger.

Mila hizo una señal con los dedos, avisando que se movería y se daría un baño para retirarse todos los mejunjes que Sara vació sobre ella. Ese momento lo aprovechó para seguir escuchando a su hermano y recomendarle paciencia. Sabía que no la tenía fácil y que debía ser sumamente frustrante para su hermano verlo en esa condición; pero conocía a Emil, nunca había visto a alguién tan fuerte y optimista como él.

—Si él quiere ir a verte en tus prácticas, ¿para que se lo niegas? ¡Dejalo ir! Si te ha dicho que quiere hacerlo es porque está preparado. —Michelle tenía sus razones, y razones válidas, en especial por la seriedad que había tomado el rumbo de su conversación. Sara se mordió el labio inferior, entendiendo a su hermano y reconociendo de inmediato su instinto sobreprotector—. Mickey, no hagas más difícil todo siendo tan cabeza dura. Deja de pensar en lo que él va a pensar y limitate a satisfacer el gusto. ¡Para empezar ni piensan igual!

Renegó al escuchar a su hermano perseverar en su punto de vista. No entendía a veces para que Michelle le comentaba las cosas si igual no iba a aceptar una opinión contraria.

Siguió hablando, haciéndole ver que en todo caso era Emil quien debía decidir. Tras el accidente, para Emil había quedado completamente claro que no volvería al hielo. Había sido un milagro que sobreviviera, un milagro en todo sentido, pero saber que no podría mover sus piernas como consecuencia del accidente resultó un duro golpe.

Suspiró. Su hermano parecía ahora ver las cosas más en perspectiva y eso le hizo sonreír. Recordaba aún esa tarde de Abril, cuando escucharon las dos noticias: Emil había despertado, pero no volvería a caminar. Michelle no había sabido por qué llorar, al final lloró por las dos cosas.

Mila se acercó, ya al acabar el baño y Sara decidió ir acabando la llamada. Afortunadamente escuchó la voz de Emil en el fondo y ella aprovechó para que se lo pasaran y lo saludaran. Estaba segura que hacer que Mila lo escuchara haría que todo mejorara para ella. Si Emil podía mantener su buen humor y optimismo después de lo que pasó, Mila encontraría la fuerzas de sonreír y aceptar las cosas como habían pasado.

Habían cosas peores que terminar una relación.

—¡Oye Emil! —Exclamó, contenta, mientras escuchaba la voz por el altavoz de su móvil y veía la imagen en pantalla. Emil seguía manteniendo esa ridícula barba que tanto le gustaba—. ¿Cómo van los ejercicios?

—¡Oh! ¡Van super! ¿Mickey no te contó que ya puedo mover mi pie derecho? ¡Lo puedo hacer horizontal! —Contestó con emoción, como si se tratara de un gran hallazgo.

Ciertamente lo era. Sara aplaudió felicitándole mientras escuchaba ligeramente el nudo en la garganta de Mila. Le pasó una mano suave y reconfortante sobre el cabello húmedo de su amiga, y la dejó hincarse sobre su costado mientras seguía escuchando la voz animada de Emil comentando los avances, como Michelle le ayudaba con la terapia y lo gruñón que a veces se ponía, así como la poca paciencia que a veces hacía gala.

Sin embargo, pese a la alegría de Emil, Mila no pudo contener el llanto y se escuchó a la línea. Los desasosegados hipidos, mientras intentaba en vano calmarse y los dedos morenos de Sara le peinaba la cabellera.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Emil, apurado al escuchar el llanto, sin embargo la relajada expresión de Sara le indicaba que no debía ser nada grave.

—Creo que acaba de darse cuenta que sigue viva. —Emil la miró sin entender—. Debo colgar, ¿sí? Me alegra mucho saber que vas avanzando. No tienes idea de cuánto te admiro, Emil. Ya sabes que esta temporada va dedicada a tí. —Le guiñó el ojo y Emil rió colorado—. ¡Por favor, cuida de mi Mickey!

—Los dos Crispinos dedicándome su temporada, ¿cómo crees que debería sentirme? —dijo con felicidad genuina llenando sus azules ojos—. ¡Dale un abrazo a Mila de mi parte y dile que quiero ver su programa de esta temporada!

Sara cortó la llamada. Dejó el teléfono de lado y apartó algunos mechones de la frente de Mila, mientras ésta seguía llorando con un sonido liberador. Sonaba a que hubiera recordado como disfrutar el simple arte de respirar.

—¿Ves Mila? Tienes que enseñarnos porque la amistad lo puede todo.

Mila asintió, buscando secarse las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Ustedes son la mejor muestra de ello, Sara.

_"Gracias por estar aquí…"_

**…**

Parecía una procesión luctuosa, porque ambos hombres en permanente silencio recorrieron el pasillo, manteniendo una distancia prudencial el uno del otro. Para Víctor, era mejor así. Ya había comprobado lo que temía y el enojo que sentía estaba cerrándole el estómago. No quería reclamarle nada, porque quería seguir considerándolo como un niño. Pero entender los sentimientos de Yuri puso en perspectiva todo el maltrato acumulado en esos meses.

Víctor había entendido todo en esa mirada, y aunque al inicio había querido hacerse ciego a ello, su cabeza no dejó de dar vueltas una y otra vez sobre ese mismo punto. Aturdido, en la tarde de ese día se conectó y se comunicó con Christofer: necesitaba una mente racional porque conforme más giraba sus pensamientos en ese punto, más era claro el panorama que se había negado ver.

Era difícil entender a Yuri, precisamente porque siempre decía todo lo contrario a lo que realmente quería decir.

¿Desde cuándo lo sentía? ¿Era por eso el rastrero desprecio que percibía de él? Víctor no había comprendido eso, no lo había entendido porque él nunca había guardado rencor o resentimiento hacía Yuri. Por muchos desplantes, por muchas groserías que hubiera vociferado y hecho con él, jamás fueron suficiente para que Víctor siquiera le tomara la importancia como para enojarse. Ni siquiera después de lo ocurrido en Barcelona donde tuvo el tino de ofender el significado de los anillos que Yuuri, con tanto amor, le había regalado.

Es un niño, se había dicho incansablemente, mientras toleraba y dejaba pasar sus arranques. Es un niño, se había repetido mientras lo veía acercarse a Yuuri. Mientras era Yuuri quien le daba la mano para levantarse del hielo, y conforme veía como para Yuri el único interés era competir contra él, siguió pensando que era un niño.

Era un niño… Víctor había comprendido eso como si fuera literal un golpe en la cara. Yuri había dejado de ser un niño hacía tiempo. La mirada que le dedicó era la de un hombre celoso y posesivo que se veía amenazado.

Hasta ese momento, Víctor no había considerado a Yuri como un adulto. Cuando aceptó el pedido de Yakov para entrenarlo, aunque lo veía mala idea, no había sido precisamente por Yuri sino por él mismo y la inseguridad de poder mantenerse fuera de su cama por mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo, lo hizo, mirándolo como el jovencito que aún necesitaba guia y que respondía de mala manera a todo. A veces tan difícil de tolerar, pero obligándose a hacerlo por el bien de la promesa. Dispuesto a dejar pasar y a entender lo que no podía entender.

Cuando llegó frente a su casa, Víctor lo miró igual que cuando se apareció en Ice Castle, demandando atención y como un gato buscando hogar. No dudó en darle espacio, ni siquiera pensó en negarlo y se encargó de él, incluso procuró su comodidad. Como si estuviera adoptando a alguién.

Algo que no hubiera hecho con un adulto…

Lo había estado tratando como trataría a un hermanito menor y rebelde, al que debía ignorar si estaba haciendo alguna grosería sin gracia, o responder usando su mismo sarcasmo, y al que debía cuidar para que pudiera sacar lo mejor de sí.

Se había emocionado sinceramente cuando logró completar el programa frente a Dmitri, se había preocupado cuando lo vio caer una y otra vez y notó su miedo a aterrizar. Le había conmovido escuchar que no podía dar un salto perfecto desde su lesión. Había mirado con frustración cuando Yuri llegaba mal a su casa. Sí, quizás no era la persona más idónea para ayudar a nadie, no sabía qué hacer cuando alguien lloraba frente a él. Solo aprendió ciertas cosas con Yuuri, pero Yuuri en sí era una persona con una personalidad atípica. Las cosas comunes que recomendarían para consolar, no servían con él.

Pero creía que había dado oportunidades. Incluso prefirió dejar de lado la mención del odio que sentía, catalogándolo como una palabra muy dura para unos labios tan jóvenes.

Lo había seguido viendo como un niño. Tolerándole incluso las ausencias en las prácticas, sus constantes caídas, su incapacidad de mostrar lo que él quería ver en el programa. Es un niño.

No, no lo era. Había dejado de serlo.

Y cuando cayó en eso, esa noche miró la pantalla de su computador para ver la expresión preocupada de Christofer, seria, pero visiblemente incómoda con el asunto. Porque tras poner todo en palabras audibles, le quedaba claro lo que sentía al respecto.

Estaba furioso. Se sentía ofendido, burlado, usado. Y aunque sabía que esa tregua entre ellos era por los entrenamientos, Víctor había entregado más para hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Y no estaba siendo recompensado con siquiera un mínimo de consideración.

Christofer le dijo que se calmara. Casi se lo imploro. Su amigo conocía que eran pocos los que habían logrado llevar a Víctor a ese estado, y ciertamente estaba preocupado. Christofer nunca había estado allí para verlo, pero sabía que Yuuri sí.

—Recuerda que es menor que tu. Por muy adulto que ahora quieras verlo, tú le llevas más de una década, Víctor. Eso hace una brutal diferencia. —Christofer había buscado hacerlo razonar. En cierto modo, había logrado aplacar un poco la ira.

Sin embargo, en el entrenamiento había abandonado las consideraciones, y lo trató como se debía tratar a un adulto que no estaba dando la talla y que estaba empezando a cansarle. Y no se había contenido la oportunidad de empujar a ver si Yuri sería capaz de decirle lo que ocurría con Yuuri.

Pero había sido decepcionante. Yuri podía odiar como adulto, o creer amar como adulto, pero seguía siendo un niño para enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Cuando entró al departamento, realmente quiso encerrarse en su habitación para evitar el choque, más por obedecer la voz de Christofer que aún resonaba en su cabeza que por cobardía. Pero Yuri, al entrar, azotó la puerta y provocó un fuerte ruido que chirrió en su cabeza; fue imposible contenerse. Volvió a escuchar a Chris decirle que se contuviera, que no olvidara que Yuri era doce años menor que él, pero al girar su mirada hacía lo que había en su espalda, Yuri le miraba como si trajera al mismo infierno en sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza y lanzó su morral al suelo, enfrentando su fría mirada.

—Dame esa foto. —Soltó con un tono ronco, áspero, amenazante—. Esa foto es mía.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para masturbarte con ella?

Yuri trancó la mandíbula y el color rojo comenzó a inundar su rostro. Víctor lo siguió mirando como algo insignificante, como siquiera esa posibilidad fuera a preocuparlo. De hecho se sonrió de lado.

—No me preocupa si te masturbas pensando en él. No serías el primero que lo hace, después de todo. Pero no usarás mi foto. —Enfatizó levantando sus ojos azules con una fría petulancia.

Al no obtener respuesta, se giró para darle de nuevo la espalda con intenciones de meterse en la habitación. Si Yuri quería llorar, patalear, tendría que buscar a otro para hacerlo.

—Tu foto… —Escuchó de nuevo y se obligó a detenerse, aunque sin voltear—. ¡Qué patético eres! ¡Llamándola tu foto! —Yuri exclamó—. ¿Crees que a Yuuri simplemente se le ocurrió que sería buena idea mandarte una foto? ¿Crees que pensó en tí para hacerlo? ¡Esa foto es mía!

Víctor rodó los ojos, desestimando todas las palabras de Yuri que sonaban más bien a otro berrinche estúpido y sin fundamentos. Volvió a dar otro y otro paso para acercarse a su puerta. Escuchó a Yuri avanzar por su espalda y cuando le sujetó por el brazo, apretándoselo con violencia, Víctor miró el agarre contando hasta diez.

No iba a darle el gusto.

—Te voy a decir algo, maldito anciano. Algo para que dejes de pajearte pensando que Yuuri te está invitando para volver… —Soltó con un tono siniestro, resentido—. ¡Algo para que bajes de esa ridícula nube rosa en la que te encanta meterte! Tu dejaste tu maldito teléfono fuera el día de su rueda de prensa. Yo lo agarré y le escribí.

—Estás sonando ridículo. —Movió su brazo, buscando zafarse del agarre.

—¿Ridículo? ¡Ridículo tú con la clave _katsudon_! ¡Ridículo tú con _Mi Yuuri_! —Se mofó, riéndose mientras Víctor tensó la espalda—. ¿No notaste que no había ninguna conversación en su chat? ¿Tanto te emocionaste, imbécil, como para no darte cuenta que alguien había borrado esa ventana?

Víctor manoteó, zafándose del agarre y al girar su mirada sus ojos estaban abiertos e irritados. Se le había trabado la garganta y miraba con estupor la expresión de Yuri, su sobrada confianza. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando sacó su móvil y utilizó la clave: _katsudon_ , para entrar al chat _Mi Yuuri_ , y subir hasta ver que ciertamente, lo único que tenía de él era a partir de esa noche. Y él nunca había borrado ese chat. Nunca… de hecho, era su actividad favorita leer los mensajes amorosos de Yuuri cuando estaba a solas hundiéndose en su propia miseria, actividad que había dejado de hacer desde que tomó a Yuri bajo su cargo.

Palideció. El fuego que estaba acumulando se encendió como una llamarada en el estómago, provocandole dolor, pero su mente no salía del asombro y sus manos empezaron a temblar en respuesta. Sus ojos vibraban, las pupilas estaban temblando mientras buscaban a tienta, en medio del fuego visceral, la imagen de Yuri mirándolo con una furia que ya no quemaba.

Cuando tragó, tragó sangre.

—¿Ves? Yo le escribí, yo lo busqué, yo le dije que ya lo sabía. Yo lo reté. Esa foto con la que te respondió: ¡es mía!

El cuerpo de Víctor reaccionó antes de siquiera pensarlo. Su mano izquierda se agarró del rostro de Yuri, apretándolo con toda su fuerza y lo jaló hacía él. Yuri apretó la muñeca de Víctor con toda su fuerza, enfrentándole con la mirada verde. Aunque veía la ira de Victor moviéndose violenta tras esos ojos y una parte de él tuvo miedo ante lo que estaba provocando, algo lo empujaba a defender lo que creía era suyo.

—Debería matarte… —Siseó—. Y no porque quieras acostarte con Yuuri, sino por atraverte a quitarme algo de él. ¡En qué diablo estabas pensando para borrarme algo de él!

Gritó. La mano que lo sostenía tembló y se endureció como un cepo en su cara. Le había marcado los dedos en el rostro blanco, y le estaba costando respirar por la fuerza de agarre. Aún así, Yuri no disminuyó su resentimiento transmitido en miradas.

—No te preocupes… —dijo entrecortado, con una sonrisa desafiante hecha mueca por el agarre de esos dedos—. Ya no te quitaré nada de él. Por qué iré por él directamente. Iré a buscarlo para terminar lo que empezamos...

Los ojos de Víctor llamearon, imaginando la descabellada escena de marcarle la cara con un puño bien dado. Realmente le tentó la idea.

No obstante, lo soltó, obligándose a hacerlo y a no ahorcarlo con sus manos al ver el tono morado que tomaba la piel bajo sus dedos. Yuri se agarró la mandíbula, acomodó sus molares mientras le miraba desde abajo, con su cabello despeinado. Se pasó el antebrazo a su boca, limpiando la saliva que había botado intentando hablar en la difícil posición que Víctor lo había colocado.

—Bien. Ve. —Yuri miró el tono seco con el que Víctor lo había mencionado, manteniéndose en esa distancia mientras todo su cuerpo le temblaba—. ¡Si quieres ir a Japón a buscarlo y pedirle que sea tu entrenador, ve! ¡Pero antes, recogeras todas tus cosas y te largaras de mi casa!

—¿¡Me estás echando…!? —palideció. Yuri empezó a caer en cuenta de hacia donde había llevado las cosas con Víctor.

—Y estoy renunciando a ser tu entrenador. —Sentenció, hablando con los puños blancos de presión—. No tiene sentido perder mi tiempo contigo cuando todo lo que quieres es acostarte con él y te remueve saber que no podrás tenerlo. ¡Así que vete ya de mi casa!

—¡Yo no quiero solo acostarme con él!

—¡No me importa lo que quieras hacer con él! —gritó Víctor y Yuri vio algo que nunca, nunca pensó ver—. ¡Ve a Japón! ¡Ve, vamos! ¡Ve y preséntate así! Hazlo para que Yuuri sienta la misma decepción que siento yo al verte. Cuando vea en lo que te has convertido, ¡lo lejos que estás de ser el chico que le venció en Barcelona y lo convenció de seguir compitiendo!

Yuri se quedó mudo y todo cayó sobre él, como una avalancha.

—¡Ve y demuestrale cuán bajo has caído! ¡Estoy seguro que en cuanto te vea lo hará con lástima! Yo ya tengo claro lo que voy a hacer, ¡voy a hablar con Yakov y le voy a decir que no hay caso contigo! ¡Que me has ofendido como nunca nadie lo había hecho! ¡Te has metido en mi casa, en la que viví con él, a meterte en mis cosas, a borrar lo poco que me queda de él! ¡A gritarme en la cara y declarar que te pertenece algo de él! ¡Todo porque no puedes con tu calentura!

—¡No es calentura! ¡Yo lo amo! —gritó sin aire, temblando de un falso frío.

—¿Amar? —Víctor se pasó la mano por la cara mojada, ni siquiera se había percatado cuándo habían empezado a brotar y le enojó aún más sentirlas—. ¡Tu no amas, Yuri! ¡Si amaras a Yuuri, tendrías la motivación suficiente para patinar agape!

—¿Y tu si lo amaste? —exclamó con el nudo formando nuevos nudos en su garganta—. ¡No te creo! ¡No después de ver como lo dejaste! ¡No después de verlo triste todo el tiempo!

—¡Sé los errores que cometí, sé lo imbécil que fui con él! ¡Y sé que no quiero hablar de esto contigo, Yuri Plisetsky! —Se limpió la cara con la mano—. Vete de mi casa, ya.

—¡Victor! ¡Tu no puedes dejarme ahora! ¡Tengo que competir! —Soltó desesperado pero en Víctor estaba la cruel decisión ya tomada.

—Entonces ve a buscar a Yuuri y convencelo de entrenarte.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —No después de todo lo que le dijo. No después de haberse dejado llevar por el enojo—. ¡No puedo ir con él ahora!

—Entonces ve a buscar a tu amigo y entrena con él. —Le dio la espalda, dando por terminada la discusión.

—¡Él ya no es mi amigo! —gritó con dolor y Víctor le miró por sobre su hombro, con la más gélida mirada que nunca creyó ver.

—Entonces eres más imbécil de lo que pensé.

A Yuri le tembló la mandíbula. Sus ojos ardían y esta vez no era de enojo. Esta vez no era de rabia. Había algo peor que eso, algo mucho más profundo, ruin y despiadado que eso. Algo que no sabía qué hacer con ello pero que estaba por ahogarlo si no hacía algo.

Angustiado, volvió a acelerar el paso impidiendo que Víctor cerrara la puerta de su habitación. No tenía idea de qué decir, pero se detuvo en seco al observar los ojos de Víctor mirarle con frialdad. Ante el mayor, Yuri mostraba una expresión de pura desesperación, una que solo le hacía recordar a aquella que mostró cuando preguntó si Yuuri se retiraba por su regreso al hielo.

Y odió esa expresión, así que no pudo ocultar su desprecio.

—Víctor, no puedes renunciar… ¿Cómo vas a verlo en competencia si renuncias, idiota? ¡Le hiciste la promesa a Yakov! ¡Ahora no puedes…!

—Yo no te necesito para ver a Yuuri. Puedo comprar todas las entradas que quedan para el Skate America y la Copa Rostelecom si quiero. —Estaba exagerando, pero esperaba que le quedara claro el punto a Yuri—. Y sobre la promesa… Hice todo de mi parte para cumplirla. Preparé los programas, te di tiempo para que escogieras el tema, te he estado entrenando e incluso te he tenido en mi casa. ¿Y cómo me has pagado, Yuri? Ya me cansé de tolerar tus groserías, tu odio gratuito y tu desprecio. Ya me cansé de que no me tomes en serio como entrenador, que pretendas que debo aguantarme todo por la promesa que le hice a Yakov. Y no voy a perdonar el que hayas abusado de mi confianza para borrar algo que era mío. Algo que guardaba de él. Algo que era importante para mí.

—¡Si lo hubiera dejado igual te hubieras enojado! ¡Al ver los mensajes te hubieras enojado más!

—¡Hubiera sido mil veces preferible, Yuri Plisetsky! —Alzó de nuevo la voz—. ¡Pero como siempre estás pensando solo en ti, te es imposible pensar antes de actuar y medir las consecuencias! Espero que esto te sirva de experiencia. Ahora recoge tus cosas y vete antes de que me vea obligado a llamar a la policía.

Víctor volvió a empujar a la puerta, pero fue débilmente detenida por la mano de Yuri. Sin embargo, solo hubo silencio. Los ojos fríos de Víctor, por dentro dolidos y decepcionados, veían la faz del muchacho. Podía recordarlo aún como el pequeño que de vez en cuando notaba entrenar en la pista, como ese niño que no dejaba de intentar imitar sus saltos cuando aún no estaba permitido. Podía recordar las veces que pasó su mano por la cabellera rubia, los gestos enojados con los que intentaba ocultar su calidez.

Incluso el día que hizo esa promesa que luego falló, la ternura que le había provocado verlo enfurruñado exigiendo algo como si con solo abrir la boca el mundo tuviera que cumplirlo. La mirada emocionada cuando selló la promesa con un apretón de manos y la furia que hubo luego cuando lo encontró en Japón, tras olvidarla.

Y ahora veía al que ya no era niño, lo mal que había crecido.

De un solo empujón, la puerta se cerró con fuerza mientras Víctor sostuvo la madera contra su palma, presionándola como si alguna fuerza exterior pudiera intentar abrirla. Al quedar a solas, su garganta tembló junto a sus labios cerrados, mientras se obligaba a controlar su respiración atorada.

Cosa que no logró al escuchar los sollozos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! El lunes publico el siguiente capítulo de Filomeno on Ice por el video de 20 segundos que publico Yuri Plisetsky de Victor Nikiforov, que estalló las redes y por supuesto que también el corazón de los fanáticos.
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido particularmente fuerte. La escena con Sara y Mila me gustó escribirla. Creo que me gusta la manera en que se puede expresar ese apoyo incondicional por parte de ellas. Y la breve incursión de Michelle y Emil a través de la llamada. Sin embargo, el punto algido lo tuvo Yuri y Victor, con un final nada esperanzador.
> 
> La pregunta ahora es: ¿Podrán trabajar en equipo después de esto?


	41. Estoy solo.

Había pasado más de una hora desde la discusión. Víctor se había alejado de la puerta, y yacía sentado en el filo de la cama, ya cansado de llorar. El agujero en su pecho sí que no había menguado, tampoco la rabia que estaba acumulada como una bola de sangre en su estómago. Era una extraña combinación de emociones que no conocía y con la que no quería lidiar, porque de cualquier forma, ya no quedaba nada que hacer con ella.

Ya había llamado a Yakov para informarle de su decisión, y tuvo que cortarle cuando escuchó los reclamos varios, donde la invalidaba. También había enviado unos mensajes a Yuuri, disculpándose por los mensajes de Yuri, y avisándole de lo ocurrido. Esos no habían obtenido respuesta ni habían sido vistos, probablemente por la hora. Debían ser las cuatro de la mañana en Japón.

Solo estaba esperando que se hiciera la hora para llamar a Christofer. Sabía que debía aún estar ocupado con su familia, pero conocía que hora era idónea para llamar.

Cuando se hizo las 10:30 pm, Víctor marcó el número conocido y escuchó la salida de la llamada. Chris no tardó en contestar y notó el suspiro preocupado cuando su voz salió como si se tratara de la aspereza de una liga.

—Victor Nikiforov, ¿qué pasó?

Tomó aire, y empezó a hablar. Le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, desde lo que hizo durante las prácticas, admitiendo que había sido excesivamente cruel con Yuri, hasta el paseo al puente de los besos, donde le habló de Yuuri deliberadamente. Luego el encuentro en su apartamento, la confesión de Yuri y las ganas que tuvo de mandarlo todo al diablo, incluyendo su cordura. Y ahora el profundo vacío que sentía cuando veía la ventana de Yuuri sin los mensajes coleccionados en tres años juntos. Porque los tenía todos, todos desde que le envió el primero.

De nuevo sintió ese vacío, ese agujero en el medio de su pecho y esas ganas de matar a Yuri y al mismo tiempo seguir llorando como un niño por el tesoro que había perdido. Christofer no fue tan empático al respecto, le dijo que en cierta manera agradecía que lo hubiera perdido para que dejara de torturarse con lo que fue, aunque estaba abiertamente enojado por el abuso que había cometido Yuri.

No se trataba del chat, aunque para Víctor tuviera un valor emocional incalculable, se trataba de la grosería, de la arbitrariedad. Y siendo Víctor como era, si había dejado su celular era porque había confiado en Yuri. Inconscientemente confiaba en él, quizá por el tiempo conociéndose, por los momentos compartidos. Yuri había pisoteado esa confianza, y para hacerlo aún más ruin, había desarrollado un odio estúpido hacía él que no dejaba de empujar. Más bien un resentimiento, por culpa de algo en lo que no tenía que ver. La relación de Yuuri y Víctor nada debía afectarle.

Chris, que había visto en primera fila lo desecho que había quedado Víctor por culpa de su relación, a pesar de haber sentido profundo rencor contra Yuuri, había manejado eso para que quedara en una ligera tregua entre indiferencia y desprecio. Yuuri podía hacer lo que quisiera, no quería que le fuera mal, solo prefería verlo alejado de Victor. Pero jamás caería al punto de tratarlo mal o de hacerle daño.

Christofer suspiró, escuchando a su amigo tan afectado que le dolía la distancia.

—Me siento tan decepcionado… —dijo Víctor, con la mirada perdida en la ventana donde se filtraba aún la claridad de la noche—. No me había sentido así desde que mi padre me presentó a su primera amante. Y siento que es ridículo estar así, en ese nivel.

—Lo viste crecer, apoyaste su carrera en lo que te permitió, te alegraste de sus logros, le permitiste compartir el tiempo que tenías con Yuuri mientras estuvieron juntos, aceptaste entrenarlo, te animaste a salir de tu casa solo para cumplir eso, le diste cobijo, lo defendiste de la federación… y te paga diciendo que quiere comerse a tu ex, del cual todavía estás clavado, y que de hecho piensa hacerlo sin importar lo que tu piensas o quieres, además de haber tomado algo tuyo para adulterarlo. Yo no estaría así, Víctor, yo lo hubiera sacado a patadas de mi casa y de mi vida. No necesito esa clase de gente. Pero ya ves… con ese corazón romántico que tienes, entregas más de lo que te piden.

Víctor sonrió triste.

—Ahora, ¿qué harás? Tendrás que enfrentarte a la federación, a la prensa.

—Ya pensaré… me preocupa más Yakov. Me pidió que fuera mañana a verlo. — Soltó el aire, y agregó, como si necesitara confirmación—. Chris, no es porque le guste Yuuri, ¿al menos entiendes eso?

—Entiendo que aunque no sea lo principal, también afecta. Víctor, no tienes que hacerte el desinteresado. Claro que te afecta que le guste Yuuri, y claro que te incomoda que pueda querer acercarse a él. Pero te conozco, sé que por eso no hubieras llegado a esos niveles de enojo. Si fuera solo el interés común, lo estarías manejando mejor.

Víctor miró hacía el suelo, donde sus pies aún calzados reclamaban por libertad. No les hizo caso en el momento, solo dejó que su mirada vagara por un punto invisible. Ciertamente, estaría celoso, pero sus celos eran mucho más controlable que la sensación de traición que le estaba despertando Yuri. No podía culparlo de que le gustara Yuuri, porque era difícil ante sus ojos que alguien no pudiera fijarse en él y Yuri lo había conocido bastante cerca. Lo que le irritaba es que él fue bastante honesto, incluso cuando empezó a buscar maneras de mejorar y a seguir a Yuuri en las redes. Y había creído que al menos las cosas habían mejorado en su relación después del viaje a Moscú. Todo había cambiado y no supo si fue justamente desde la rueda de prensa de Yuuri y su aparición en el panorama deportivo.

Esa mirada de odio no se la había esperado.

Christofer le dijo que mejor descansara suficiente para poder tener energías para el día siguiente. Sabía que necesitaba descansar. Incluso de nuevo el dolor de rodilla quería aparecer, como una molestia fantasmal que se intensificaban cuando peor estaba emocionalmente.

Así que cortó la llamada y se preparó para dormir. Cerró muy bien las gruesas cortinas para impedir el paso de la luz y se acostó en su lado de la cama, con la sensación de su cuerpo aún extremeciendose por los hipidos de hace horas. No pudo pegar los ojos, se sentía aún lleno de tantas cosas que no eran tan claras, pero que dolían. Se movió en la cama, buscando cubrir su cuerpo desnudo para hallar alguna posición de descanso hasta que escuchó su móvil moverse. Indicaba la entrada de varios mensajes.

Primero había decidido ignorarlo, cansado de su mente jugando a mantenerlo despierto, pero pronto recordó que había unos mensajes que sí esperaban respuestas y se apresuró a buscar a su móvil, al que ya había cambiado su clave, para buscar la vejada ventana.

_« Yuuri, lamento molestarte a esta hora._   
_« Quería avisarte que hasta el momento me enteré que Yuri usó mi teléfono para comunicarse contigo._   
_« Espero disculpes cualquier cosa que haya dicho._   
_« Ahora entiendo porqué no tenías intenciones de hablar conmigo._   
_« Todo ha sido una confusión, lo entiendo._   
_« No fue mi intención ponerte en una situación comprometedora._   
_« Nos vemos en el Skate America. Suerte._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** Buenos días, Víctor._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** Lo supe apenas leí los mensajes. Supe que era Yuri._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** No hay nada que disculpar._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** No seas muy duro con él._

¿Cómo debía tomarlo? Víctor se mordió el labio, con tantas cosas que quería decirle y otras que queria preguntar. Una principalmente era la que resonaba en su cabeza, aquella que tenía que ver con la foto que envió. Aquella foto que Yuri insistió era suya y que pidió con absurda terquedad.

_« Entonces, ¿la foto que enviaste es para Yuri?_   
_**Mi Yuuri »** La envié para ambos._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** Quería decirles que yo no guardo rencor._

Si no guardaba rencor, quería decir que los mensajes que recibió por parte de Yuri debían haber destilado eso. Víctor dejó el móvil a un lado, y posó un brazo sobre su frente. Sentía otro impulso, uno que no estaba seguro de dejar ir pero que al final, lo dominó. La respuesta podría ser reveladora, podría indicarle si Yuuri sabía de los sentimientos de Yuri, o si ignoraba esa información; a su vez, le indicaría si eran sentimientos recientes o por el contrario, de hacía mucho tiempo.

_« Yuuri. Le gustas a Yuri._   
_**Mi Yuuri »** Lo sé. Me di cuenta antes de irme de Rusia._

Lo vio marcando escribiendo en el chat, y Víctor sintió la boca seca. Lo sabía. Lo supo antes de irse. ¿Yuri se lo había confesado? ¿Qué estuvo pasando mientras él estaba en casa sufriendo por su miseria y dejando a Yuuri partir? Cuando por fin salió el mensaje, era mucho más corto de lo que podría pensar por el tiempo que había durado escribiendo.

_**Mi Yuuri »** ¿Todavía?_

Lo más probable es que Yuuri estuviera inseguro sobre qué escribir y hubiera cambiado el mensajes varias veces antes de enviarlo. Y claramente estaba preguntando si Yuri aún tenía sentimientos para con él. Cómo si fuera fácil desecharlos. Cómo si fuera sencillo olvidarse de él. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando escribió y fue muy tarde cuando ya lo había visto marcándose en la pantalla.

_« ¿Quién puede dejar de amarte después de empezar a hacerlo?_

—Mierda… —Se sentó en la cama, pasando sus manos por la cabeza con el móvil aún encendido entre sus piernas. Se había dejado llevar y había roto un tratado silencioso que ninguno de los dos estableció pero que ambos consideraron lo correcto para la situación.

Percibió la gota de sudor que corrió por su espalda desnuda mientras los minutos se dilataban frente a sus ojos. Apretó sus sienes, y un extraño acceso de pánico le embargó al escuchar el nuevo tono de mensaje. La respuesta fue cruel, la había recibido como si fuera una patada en la boca de su estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Fue cruda, honesta y devastadora.

_**Mi Yuuri »** Tu._

**…**

¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? Se hizo esa pregunta durante toda la noche, tras haber permanecido tirado en el suelo con la espalda en la puerta cerrada y la mirada en el techo blanco. ¿Qué había estado haciendo con su vida? ¿Donde empezó todo a destruirse? Potya se restregó contra su muslo, y maulló buscando su atención, pero Yuri no pudo hacer nada que mantener la mirada en el infinito y sentir sus ojos secos.

Ya todo estaba arruinado.

Sin Víctor como su entrenador, ya daba por terminada incluso su carrera. Cuando Yakov supiera lo sucedido seguramente le daría la razón a él y terminaría por decepcionarlo. Había dejado que se metieran las emociones que sentía por Yuuri, tan conflictivas como sí mismo, para arruinar algo que debería ser netamente profesional. Había hecho enojar a Víctor hasta empujarlo a llorar del enfado. Había notado la decepción en su mirada y había dolido más de lo que creyó posible.

Después de la mirada de lástima que Yuuri le dio en ese pasillo oscuro, la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente, la mirada de decepción de Víctor le seguía. Había dolido como nunca.

Se obligó a ponerse de pie solo para tirarse en la habitación que aún ocupaba del departamento de Victor. No tenías las fuerzas para levantarse y recoger toda su ropa o prepararse para partir. No tenías las ganas de hacerlo. Y Víctor tenía razón: Así gastara lo último que quedaba de sus ahorros en un boleto a Japón para buscar a Yuuri, seguramente lo vería también con lastima.

No podía buscar a Mila, porque ella estaba pasando por sus propios problemas. No estaba su abuelo, quien seguro le hubiera abierto la puerta de su casa para que fuera a llorar con él. No podía contar con Otabek porque… ni siquiera sabía porqué, simplemente no quería hacerlo. Y era ridículo escuchar de nuevo la voz de Víctor resaltando lo imbécil que estaba siendo al quedarse solo, al alejarse y lastimar a la gente que había decidido quedarse con él.

¿Y buscar a otro entrenador? Quizás Georgi… pero si no fuera así, estaba seguro que no habría otro entrenador en Rusia que quisiera arriesgarse a él que ya era considerado una mala inversión.

Se frotó la nariz y así, con el cuerpo adolorido y cansado, con el corazón sangrandole por todos lados y la culpa comiéndole la consciencia, se quedó dormido. Su sueño fue inestable e intranquilo. Por momentos se veía hablando con otras personas y veía sombras acercarse y rodearle, como si fuera oleaje. En un instante se veía junto a Yuuri, y de lejos la espalda de Víctor.

Debía ser Hasetsu. La luz del verano se filtraba entre los árboles y el atardecer dejaba besos rojos y naranjas en las mejillas de Yuuri, encendiendo los ojos marrones. Víctor los esperaba más adelante, con las manos en los bolsillos camperos y el flequillo danzando por la brisa marina que soplaba. Sí, era Hasetsu porque sonaban las gaviotas y se escuchaba el mar rugiendo cerca. Porque su corazón se sentía tan cálido que podía olvidar el dolor que acumulaba. Porque seguía pensando que le gustaría llevar a su abuelo hasta allá, para que conociera el buen clima de Hasetsu, un sueño que no pudo llegar a cumplir. Porque olía a hogar…

Cuando despertó fue antes de que sonara el despertador acordado para las prácticas. Se sentía cansado y aún desfallecido, pero miró la pantalla de su móvil y escuchó el ronroneo de su gato para decidir que debía despertarse. Aunque no hubiera motivos.

Víctor había decidido dejar de entrenarlo.

Yuri se quedó sentado en el filo de la cama y volvió a su móvil. Otabek no había puesto nada, ni siquiera en su red social. Tampoco Mila, aunque sabía las razones de ambos. Empezó a subir y aparecía una imagen donde Guang Hong se despedía de Leo de Iglesia. Se veía que estaban en un aeropuerto y ambos portaban lentes oscuros; había montones de buenos ánimos hacía ellos. Luego podía ver la red de Louis Petrov, su compañero de pista, con una chamarra como la olimpico de Víctor y luciendo su firma en la tela. Decía que no pensaba lavarla nunca y miles de fans lo apoyaron.

Seung-Gil apareció luego ajustándose los guantes negros para entrar a la pista, aunque la mayoría de los fans teorizaban el porqué al lado de la baranda de la pista había un pequeño peluche de hámster. J.J apareció luego con tres publicaciones seguidas, todas de su hija quien parecía querer babear la cámara. Y entonces volvió la publicación de Yuuri. Su garganta volvió a temblar, mirando la felicidad en su rostro, la alegría impresa en sus ojos mientras Minami estaba atrás de él.

¿Qué le diría su abuelo si le contara lo que pasó? ¿Qué le diría si siempre soñó con ser él quien le creara esa felicidad en los ojos de Yuuri? ¿Qué le diría si le confesara que por mucho que lo intentó, nunca pudo encender esos ojos en el puente de los besos? ¿Qué le contestaría si le preguntara porque Minami sí pudo lograrlo?

¿Qué estaba mal en él?

Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que volvieron a caer, restregándose el rostro con aspereza. Apretó los labios y volvió a presionar sus dedos sobre su cabeza, despeinándose aún más.

Tiempo. Ese había sido el tema que había escogido. El tiempo ahora parecía burlarse en su cara, reirse hasta desfallecer mientras se escapaba de sus manos. Era Junio, estaba a pocos meses de Septiembre y aún no había dominado sus programas y no podía clavar con certeza un cuadruple. El tiempo le mostraba que seguiría moviéndose aún si se quedaba detenido, que la gente a su alrededor seguirían viviendo y que nadie se detendría por él. Que tenía dos opciones: quedarse allí, mientras el tiempo pasaba, o agarrarse de sus escamas y dejar que lo empujara, aunque dolieran los pies, aunque le sangrara el alma.

Sin duda, no quería la primera.

Aunque guardara todos esos sentimientos por Yuuri, solo tendría oportunidad de hablarlos si competía. Nada hacía manteniéndolos allí a flote, sintiéndolo en viva piel, porque para Yuuri no serían relevantes y seguiría su vida, cumpliendo sus deseos, lejos de él e ignorante de todo. Nada valía mantener los sentimientos que tenía por Otabek si no pensaba resolverlos de momento. No tenía sentido seguir dejando que el resentimiento hacía Víctor se siguiera alimentando por lo que pasó hace dos años, cuando en el presente era él en quien debía sostenerse.

Se bañó con prisa, tratando de ganar tiempo. Víctor no se había despertado y tenía que sorprenderlo. Tendría que demostrarle que quería competir, que lo necesitaba con él. Que haría lo que hiciera falta para compensar lo que había hecho, le pediría perdón. Lo convencería, lo desafiaría de hecho. Yuri no tenía idea cómo lograrlo, pero no se conformaría con esa respuesta.

Mientras se bañaba, ideó cientos de formas para hablar con él y hacerle ver de lo terrible que era su decisión. Ignoró los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo por las constantes caídas y el esfuerzo de patinar, y se enfocó en recuperar lo poco que le quedaba. Si tenía que humillarse para disculparse de Víctor, lo haría, pero no podía permitirse que renunciara por su culpa. Ya había entendido que había cometido un error y debía salvarlo a costa de lo que fuera.

No podía fallarle a su abuelo. Se había prometido volver por el oro y precisamente por eso, estaba decidido a no ir al aniversario luctuoso. Era una forma de obligarse a ganar. De ponerse esa meta, de obligarle a aceptar la pérdida y usarla para avanzar. Ahora no podía fallarle, no. No podía hacer que todo el esfuerzo que su abuelo puso en él para que pudiera tener una fructífera carrera se fuera al piso, solo por no poder manejar sus emociones y enfrentar sus fracasos.

Fracasos que no tenía que ver con el hielo, para empeorar la situación. Fracasos que tenía que ver con el corazón.

Tras bañarse, se arregló preparándose para ir a entrenar, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se quedó frente a la puerta de Víctor esperando que se abriera. Notó cómo iban pasando los minutos sin ninguna novedad y el nudo en su garganta se iba incrementando. Los latidos dolorosos en su pecho parecían golpes en sus costillas.

Se hicieron las siete de la mañana y Víctor no salía. Su ansiedad empezaba a aumentar y ya estaba cansado de ir desde el pasillo a la cocina y de la cocina al mueble de la sala esperándolo. Incluso había preparado algo de desayuno, que a duras pena comió porque si estómago se negaba a colaborar. Potya parecía burlarse de él desde la repisa al lado del televisor, mirándolo curioso mientras Yuri emulaba la intranquilidad de un canino. Cuando se imaginó haciendo justo lo mismo que seguramente hacía Makkachin se quiso golpear la cara.

¿Debería levantarlo? ¿Debería gritarle y decirle que está atrasado y que es un mal entrenador? Ya ni siquiera la confianza con la que solía dirigirse a él se sentía correcta, porque él mismo había estropeado todo el día anterior.

Decidió esperar más. Estaba con las piernas temblándole mientras azotaba al piso con los pies sentado en el mueble cuando la puerta se abrió. Se levantó de golpe, pero la visión de Víctor le golpeó la retina y casi lo hace caer.

Víctor sí estaba listo, pero no a entrenar. Estaba vestido como para salir a hacer una visita, su rostro estaba endurecido como si estuviera hecho de hierro pero a su vez, tenía en los ojos una tristeza profunda y húmeda. Apenas le vio por menos de un segundo, y giró su mirada al frente, para comenzar a cojear camino al perchero donde, abajo, estaba colgado el bastón.

—Victor, ya estoy listo para entrenar —dijo, mirándolo moverse en la cocina e ignorando lo que él había preparado para desayunar. Se limitó a tomar un vaso de leche y buscó las pastillas—. ¿Te duele mucho? —Yuri intentó acercarse por su espalda, pero mantuvo una distancia prudencial. Víctor se seguía moviendo como si estuviera hecho de aire—. Víctor, te estoy hablando. —Tragó la pastilla, vació lo que quedó de leche, lavó el vaso y lo secó con un paño. Todo sin dirigirle la palabra o la mirada—. ¡Víctor!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Fue todo lo que escuchó. Yuri apretó la garganta—. Te dije que te fueras.

—No. Me niego a aceptar que renuncias a ser mi entrenador. ¡Tengo esperándote desde la cinco de la mañana! —De nuevo no recibió respuesta. Solo lo vio dejando el vaso en el lavado y preparándose para abandonar la cocina. Yuri no se lo permitió, le cerró el paso para verlo directamente a los ojos, pero Víctor, tras solo dedicarle menos de un segundo a él, deslizó la mirada a un punto muerto en su espalda—. Está bien… sé que me lo merezco, sé que hice algo estúpido. Sé que tienes razones para estar enojado… ¡Pero..!

—Quítate.

—¡No! ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Estoy tratando de disc…!

Víctor no lo dejó terminar, y evidentemente no quería escuchar ninguna disculpa de su parte. Con un solo empujón de su mano agarrándose del hombro del menor, logró hacerlo a un lado hasta casi golpear la otra pared. Si tuviera la misma contextura de años atrás, seguramente lo hubiera logrado. Yuri trabó su mandíbula, mirando a Víctor alejarse de él y tomar del perchero el abrigo que se colocaría para salir. Ya no supo si la culpa sería suficiente o si el enojo fue lo que lo empujó, pero irritado, no le quedó más que gritar, como siempre.

—¡Joder Víctor! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿No vas a escucharme ahora? ¡Quiero disculparme contigo! ¡Quiero…!

—Ya es tarde. Tengo que irme.

—¡No es tarde! ¡Puedes escucharme! ¡Aún podemos arreglarlo!

—A mi me edad aprendes que hay un "tarde" para todo. Debo irme, espero que hayas sacado todas tus cosas de aquí para cuando regrese.

—¿Eso también le dijiste a Yuuri? —Victor apretó la manilla de la puerta. Yuri lo miraba con los ojos congestionados y el ceño fruncido tratando de aguantar los gritos, las patadas, incluso las lágrimas que quería soltar.

—Te diré algo, solo para dar por zanjado este asunto: Yo no eché a Yuuri. Yuuri decidió irse por su cuenta, agarró sus cosas y se fue. A la única persona que eché de mi casa fue a mi padre, ahora tú estás en el mismo lugar.

Víctor no le miró, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera para que Yuri comprendiera sus palabras. Cuando la puerta cerró, apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. Sorbió todo el aire que pudo, para contenerse. En medio de la irritación, había soltado de nuevo algo con respecto a Yuuri y había empeorado el panorama, si eso aún era posible.

**…**

Por supuesto, no iba a esperar que la decisión fuera recibida con bombos y platillos. En la casa de Georgi, dentro de la habitación donde Yakov tenía descansando desde hace más de un mes, el anciano en pijamas estaba enojado, enojadísimo. Parecía capaz de agarrar el cuello de Víctor y romperlo en dos con sus manos si lo tenía cerca.

Y no, no estaba cerca. Víctor estaba contra la ventana, mirando a un par de niños correr en la grama, con su madre levantandolos porque se ensuciaba la ropa del colegio. Estaba inclinado hacía el vidrio, sujetando con fuerza el bastón y con la expresión más dura que podía tener en ese momento.

—Ya tomé la decisión, Yakov —dijo inmisericorde. Giró su mirada hacía el hombre quien lo veía rojo de enojo, con sus ojos pequeños fijos en él con desaprobación—. Lo intenté, hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance pero definitivamente no podemos trabajar juntos.

—Yura puede llegar a ser irritante, Vitya, ¡pero estoy seguro que es capaz de disculparse y corregir las cosas!

—Aunque lo hiciera, no tengo ganas de seguir haciéndolo. ¿No puedes entender eso?

—No. Porque tienes un compromiso.

—Si hablas de la promesa que te hice, puedo recompensarte de otra manera. —Víctor se acercó al anciano, cojeando de su pierna. Para Yakov ya era doloroso verlo así.

—No se trata de la promesa, Vitya. No es un compromiso conmigo, es un compromiso con la federación.

—No tengo ganas de cumplirlo.

—¡Vitya! —Alzó la voz, más irritado que preocupado. Víctor le dibujó una corta sonrisa, de esas que estaban dedicadas a él—. ¡Los compromisos no se tratan de tener ganas o no, se trata de cumplirlos! ¡Un hombre adulto debe saber eso! ¡No quiero que la federación siga pensando que eres un irresponsable!

—Faltó a prácticas sin justificación, cada vez que pudo insultarme lo hizo, no puede interpretar bien el programa, tiene problemas para ejecutar los saltos… tengo muchas razones para dejar de entrenarlo. Y no estoy mencionando todavía lo que hizo con algo de Yuuri. —Intentó arrodillarse, pero el dolor fue como un golpe en la cabeza, se sintió incluso mareado mientras apretaba los labios. Yakov lo miró preocupado, extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a quedar en el suelo, como había pretendido—. Y tengo una rodilla adolorida, para empeorar.

—No te estaba doliendo… Georgi me dijo que tenía semanas sin que te doliera.

—Duele, sí duele. —Le aclaró—. No como hoy, claro. Hoy duele como una patada en el esternón. Cada vez que patino siempre duele en la noche. El fisioterapeuta me dijo que quizás no sea nada físico, sino psicosomático. Que mi rodilla debería estar bien y que con unos meses de terapia podría recuperar su fuerza. Que el ejercicio le hace bien pero esos dolores repentinos no debería ser normales. Y ya ves… hoy me duele como si estuviera mordiendo mis nervios.

El anciano le acarició los mechones claros mientras su otra mano estaba sujeta por los dedos largos y finos de Víctor, quien había dejado un suave beso en su mano.

—Yakov, vamonos. —El anciano lo miró sin entender, mientras lo veía con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Irnos a donde?

—No sé, no quiero estar aquí cuando la prensa estalle y la federación empiece a fastidiar. Vamonos a otro lado, a otro país. Yo me encargo de los gastos. Podríamos ir a Suiza, a visitar a mi ahijada. —El anciano lo miró con infinita ternura, mientras veía los ojos suplicantes de Víctor—. Para compensarte por lo de Yuri, puedo llevarte al lugar que quieras ir. Dime, ¿no has pensado qué te gustaría ver antes de morir?

—¿Ya estás pensando en mi muerte, Vitya?

—Tengo que hacerlo, papushka. Te vas a ir… No mañana, no en mucho tiempo, espero, pero te vas a ir…

—Entonces sí hay algo que quiero ver antes de morir. —No dejó de acariciarle la frente mientras miraba los ojos expectantes—. Quiero ver a Yura ganar el oro contigo entrenandolo.

—Yakov, eso es trampa… —Bajó la mirada pero no dejó de sentir los dedos ásperos y arrugados sobre su rostro.

—No, no lo es Vitya. ¿Crees que me siento feliz estando aquí encerrado recibiendo visitas? ¿Cuando lo que quiero es estar allá dando órdenes y vigilando que den lo mejor en la temporada?

—Puedo entender el sentimiento, pero…

—Eso es lo que quiero, Vitya. —Le dijo en un tono pausado, que a Víctor enterneció—. No tienes que cumplirla, es sólo el sueño de este anciano.

—Yakov… ¿desde cuando eres así de manipulador? —dijo con un tono meloso, mientras besaba de nuevo sus dos manos—. Esto ha sido cruel e injusto. Un golpe bajo. —Plegó su frente sobre esas manos, respirando profundo.

—Dale una oportunidad a Yura. Regañalo, enojate, si quieres no lo tengas en tu casa. Pero dale una oportunidad.

—Lo pensaré…

—No solo lo pienses, actúa, que con Yuuri no me cumpliste eso.

Víctor tomó las manos del anciano con cuidado, levantando la mirada. No había malestar pese a la mención de Yuuri. No podría enojarse con Yakov aunque sintiera el ardor con su recuerdo. Más después de lo de la noche.

—Con respecto a Yuuri, haré lo que me dijiste, esperar las competencia para buscarlo. —Yakov asintió, mientras miraba que Víctor no había acabado de hablar—. Aunque tu querido Yura insista que lo ama y quiere algo con él. —El anciano volvió a afirmar sin mostrarse sorprendido—. Yakov, ¿tu sabías lo de Yuri? —Asintió—. ¿Por eso le dijiste a Georgi que debía hablar con él de eso?

—Tienes que hablar con él de eso. —Confesó.

—¿Desde cuando? —Yakov lo miró esperando que explicara mejor su pregunta—. ¿Desde cuándo lo siente?

—No lo sé… me di cuenta después de tu lesión. Le dije a Yuuri lo que sucedía cuando noté…

—¿Qué notaste? —preguntó casi sin voz, como si aquella posibilidad asquerosa se presentara ante él como una realidad.

—Que Yuuri se estaba apoyando mucho en Yura.

Y mientras Víctor escuchaba de palabras de Yakov lo que había ocurrido, o lo que el anciano sabía al respecto, Yuri estaba en la pista de nuevo cayéndose al no poder siquiera ejecutar un triple. Enojado, frustrado, pero decidido a seguir practicando así se magullara las manos y las piernas en el proceso.

—Le dije a Yuuri que debía tener más cuidado. Que se diera cuenta de lo evidente que eran los sentimientos de Yura. Al principio lo desestimó, pero algo debió pasar para que se diera cuenta de que era algo serio. Nunca me quiso decir.

Georgi miró la nueva caída de Yuri y con un par de palmadas, le ordenó que saliera de la pista. Los ojos enrojecidos e irritados de Yuri le miraron, como si buscara un poco de compresión y le dejara seguirse golpeando contra el hielo.

—Lo único que sé es que antes del viaje a los Cuatro Continentes, me había pedido que no dejara que Yura se fuera con nosotros. Que pensaba retirarse si ganaba el oro en esa competencia y no quería tener que explicarle nada. Pero Yura se presentó en el aeropuerto.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Yuuri lo dejó ir. No le contó que pensaba retirarse, no le dijo lo que tenía planeado. Dijo que así Yura no iría a buscarlo… Yura no se esperó su renuncia.

—Y lo destrozó…

Víctor bajó la mirada, con una sonrisa que no reflejaba ninguna alegría. Parecía una pena honda, resignada, con la que miraba el piso alfombrado. Yakov suspiró y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Víctor, consolándolo.

—¿En qué piensas, Vitya?

—En como los que estamos rotos, sólo podemos romper a otros.

**…**

_**Vitya »** ¿Quién puede dejar de amarte después de empezar a hacerlo?_   
_« Tu._

La conversación había quedado hasta allí. Yuuri no se atrevió a responder más, no quiso hacerlo. Se abocó al entrenamiento, se enfocó en las prácticas y correcciones que debía darle a Minami. Patinó con él. Repitió el programa, sudó, más no lloró. Soltó la irritación y frustración en medio de sus pasos. No lloró por lo desesperanzador que sonaba todo.

Amar nunca fue suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! Ya estamos cerca del siguiente interludio, que si todo sale bien estaré publicando el sábado. Es YuuYu también, pero avanzando un poco más a lo que ocurre después de la lesión de Victor. Estuve haciendo un nuevo desglose de los capítulos del fic y para el capítulo 50 estaremos con el test de patinaje de Rusia que debe hacer Yuri antes d ecompedtir. Eso significa que hay unos cuantos capitulos aún para que resuelva el tema de su entrenador y logre mejorar sus programas de temporadas. Además que hay un par de cosas que quiero que sucedan antes de ese test que es en septiembre. Eso significa que después del test, hay como 40 capitulos más de puras competencias. Mi ideal es llevar las competencia hasta el mundial.
> 
> Por otro lado, en el nuevo desglose tuve que suspender mi idea inicial de mostrar algo de la pareja Victurio. Quería hacerlo y de hecho tenía un momento particular que daría pie para algo pasional y momentaneo entre ellos, pero los personajes se han negado. Algunas cosas han cambiado que ya no hacen viable que eso pueda ocurrir. A veces pasa que cuando pasas la historia del bosquejo al papel, algunas motivaciones de las acciones cambian o las mismas acciones cambian. Es normal, y algo que hay que manejar cuando se está publicando.
> 
> Por último, esta historia no tiene como objetivo formar parejas, sino ver el desarrollo de los personajes con cada situación hasta que puedan crecer. Si quedan parejas al final sería algo secundario de lo que quiero mostrar: el amor en todas sus formas, tal como fue Yuri on Ice. El amor a la familia, amigos, a lo que haces, a ti mismo, y a tu pareja.


	42. No puedo más

Georgi le había dado la señal de detenerse, y a pesar de su mirada rogando que le diera más tiempo en la pista ignorando el dolor de sus extremidades golpeadas, éste no cambió de parecer. Se mantuvo inflexible en su decisión de que ya había visto suficiente.

Yuri apretó los labios y se deslizó hasta la salida con el rostro agachado. Víctor no estaba allí y no iría. Louis Petrov lo miraba curioso desde la banca, como si empezara a notar algo extraño en esa práctica, algo anormal. Yuri no quiso devolverle la mirada y pasó su antebrazo sobre la nariz, respirando entrecortado por el esfuerzo. Georgi entonces se acercó a él, le extendió el paño y lo convidó a sentarse en la banca. Ahora Louis tenía que practicar sus saltos.

Frustrado, se sentó en la banca y bebió un poco de agua. Víctor no había dejado que se disculpara, ni siquiera le había permitido hablar y se había mostrado cerrado a toda posibilidad. Además estaba la amenaza de que tenía que irse de su casa. Si bien, tenía aún su viejo apartamento para volver, la distancia se haría más real así y eso le daba pavor. Le daba pavor porque nunca había estado sin entrenador en su vida. Era una clase de orfandad que no había experimentado jamás.

Georgi dio las instrucciones y se mantuvo de pie, a su lado. Yuri imaginó que no tardaría en hablar.

—Estás muy alterado para intentar los saltos, Yuri. Podrías lastimarte. —No respondió nada, y solo miró sus manos lastimadas tras quitar los guantes. Pese a que no habían recibido el golpe directo al hielo, si estaban ligeramente amoreteadas—. Supe por Yakov ayer que Víctor y tu discutieron. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Yuri renegó, apretando sus palmas golpeadas. Se tuvo que soltar su cabello porque empezaba a sentir el cosquilleo que anunciaba un nuevo llanto. Fue peor cuando sintió la palma de Georgi sobre su coronilla, despeinando cabellos.

—Quizás Yakov lo haga reflexionar con respecto a su decisión.

—¿Sabes qué pasó?

—No. Yakov no me dio detalles, creo que tampoco los tenía. Solo sé que Víctor lo colgó y que se oía muy afectado. —Yuri pudo de nuevo ver la imagen intacta en su retina, la furia de Víctor y la húmeda rabia que rodaba por sus mejillas mientras le miraba con decepción.

Yuri simplemente asintió y se levantó, con las piernas adoloridas. Georgi lo siguió mirando, esperando alguna palabra más, aunque reconocía que quizás no tenían la confianza para eso. Quizás estaba esperando demasiado de él.

—¿Sabes algo de Mila? —Preguntó, como si quisiera desviar la vista de su propio tema a otro menos truncado, aunque él mismo tampoco se había comunicado con ella. El día anterior no tuvo tiempo de nada.

—Sí, me llamó anoche, pidió que le diera esta semana para reponerse y que volvería con todo el Lunes. —Yuri sonrió y levantó la mirada enrojecida. Al menos Mila estaba bien.

—Seguro la bruja de Sara le hizo bien…

—Sí, me comentó que Sara Crispino estaba con ella. Es una buena amiga, así como el tuyo, que también vino cuando lo necesitabas.

Yuri apretó la mandíbula y sintió su mención como un golpe a la altura de la boca del estómago. Casi soltó una risa amarga, en burla a sí mismo, pero logró contenerse de ello. Era como si cada cosa que hiciera de ahora en adelante estaría relacionada a la manera en que había terminado la relación con Otabek.

Y lo peor es que lo extrañaba, ahora más que nunca. Estaba conteniendo el impulso de irlo a buscar.

Soltó un suspiro y recogió su paño para secarse el sudor que aún quedaba en su frente. Georgi lo esperaba expectante, pero todo lo que hizo Yuri fue bajar la cabeza y avisar que iba a tomarse una ducha.

Al entrar a los baños, tiró su camiseta con enojo, y se quitó todo de la misma manera, cuidando de no tirar a sus patines. Se echó el cabello hacía atrás y caminó hacía uno de los espejos dispuestos en el lugar, para ver su cuerpo desnudo y cuánto había cambiado. Pese a los golpes suaves que se veían desperdigados sobre todo en sus caderas, muslos y brazos, Yuri podía comparar su figura con la de sus quince años y encontrar sustanciales diferencias. Su cuello más largo y grueso, más fuerte. Su espalda más ancha y sus hombros cuadrados, Los oblicuos marcándose, los abdominales formados, la altura, el largo y grueso de sus piernas.

Ya su rostro había perdido la suavidad que tenía cuando era adolescente y era fácil jugar con su imagen. Ahora su mandíbula cuadrada y sus pómulos pronunciados le daban el aire adulto que debía tener.

Pero seguía siendo un niño. Víctor se lo había gritado. Un niño egoísta, incapaz de amar, con problemas serios para enfrentar sus emociones y sentimientos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando pidió con tanto ahínco esa foto? ¿Realmente se había olvidado que Víctor amaba a Yuuri? ¿Realmente había preferido obviar esa verdad tan contundente?

Dejó un golpe suave contra el vidrio, sin intenciones de romperlo, y se fue a la ducha, cerrando la puerta del cubículo. Dejó que el agua cayera sobre él, tibia, relajando sus músculos mientras su mente se encontraba en un constante burbujeo. Sus pensamientos se aglomeraban en ella, formaban una pared invisible de razones que lo dejaban allí, estacionado, sin saber qué hacer. Porque todas sus acciones viéndola en perspectivas eran absurdas.

Amaba a Yuuri, de eso estaba seguro. Le gustaba cuando sonreía, lo quería proteger cuando lo sintió desfallecido, odió cada lágrima que derramó en silencio y a oscura por Víctor, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus ojos solo lo siguieran a él. Y sí, también había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para conquistarlo. Lo abrazó cuantas veces pudo y fue feliz cada vez que Yuuri le correspondió. ¿Y Víctor? ¿Donde estuvo Víctor en todos esos momentos? ¿Yuri nunca pensó en qué pasaría si su deseo se cumplía?

No… era como una zona oscura e innombrable en sus sentimientos. Como un límite que no debía traspasar. Víctor estaba muerto para él, muerto en el patinaje, muerto incluso cuando se trataba de Yuuri. Estaba muerto porque no quería enfrentarse a la enorme y horrorosa realidad: que esa felicidad que él buscaba equivalía su miseria.

Por supuesto, fue fácil justificar luego lo injustificable y encerrarse en la burbuja de la aceptación. Su indulgencia consigo mismo consiguió los razonamientos más descabellados para avalar lo que sabía que estaba mal desde el principio. Porque ahora, después de ver ese rostro de Víctor, estaba seguro que aún teniendo la mano de Yuuri en la suya, y sabiendo que sus besos a partir de ese momento le pertenecería, no podría… No podría ser feliz a costa de Víctor.

Ese no era él… Ese nunca había sido él. ¿En qué momento se había perdido?

Su amor era egoísta, eso le había confesado a Otabek. Su amor por Yuuri era egoísta.

Y entendiendo todo esto, cayó en cuenta en la verdad más absoluta y dura que podría haber aceptado nunca. La horrorosa posibilidad que era más válida que cualquier que hubiera construido en sus fantasías. Yuuri jamás hubiera permitido tal cosa. Jamás buscaría su felicidad destruyendo a Víctor en el proceso. Jamás aceptaría, su amor estaba condenado con nada más nacer. Al igual que el de Otabek.

Yuri quiso regresar lo poco que había comido. La verdad se presentaba de forma tan repugnante que no tenía fuerzas para aceptarla. Las palabras de Víctor volvían, como un yunque que caía sobre su cabeza y le partía el cráneo, una y otra vez, repitiendo el doloroso proceso de forma incansable.

_"¡Pero como siempre estás pensando solo en ti, te es imposible pensar antes de actuar y medir las consecuencias!"_

Su amor era egoísta porque solo pensaba en lo que él quería, en lo que él deseaba. Porque se había convencido que Yuuri lo necesitaba a él, porque sé sabía mejor que cualquiera para estar con él. Pero jamás pensó en lo que Yuuri necesitaba. Jamás se detuvo a entender porqué Yuuri sufría, sólo quería saber los detalles para aprovecharse de ellos y encontrar nuevas razones para verse como su mejor opción. Porqué jamás pensó qué pasaría si Yuuri terminaba enamorándose de él y teniendo que verse en el dilema de dejar a Víctor. Porqué nunca pensó en la ansiedad que la sola idea le provocaría. Porque, a su vez, no pensó en cómo sería dejar a Víctor sin el amor de su vida después de haber perdido su carrera. Porque no fue hasta allá, a gritarle a Víctor que hiciera algo para cuidarlo porque se lo quitaría. No fue a confrontarlo, quedándose con la comodidad de una llamada que sabía iba a desestimar.

El egoísmo lo había movido hasta ahora. La necesidad de tener algo exclusivamente suyo le hizo olvidar lo que había aprendido con ágape. Sobre el amor desinteresado, el amor de un dios en el que nunca creyó. El amor de su abuelo…

Y por eso, no podía reproducir a ágape. Por eso.

Lo peor era haber pretendido que Yuuri no lo viera como un niño, cuando no había dejado de serlo. Allí estaba de nuevo llorando con furia por ver la estupidez que había estado cometiendo por años.

Ahora, Yuuri estaba solo, no tenía pareja (aparentemente) y Yuri podría tener el camino libre para acercarse, pero Víctor estaba de nuevo en el medio, mirándolo también, con evidentes deseos de volver. ¿Yuuri querría eso? ¿Yuuri aceptaría a Víctor? ¿Sería justo ahora ponerlo a escoger? Algo le decía que si ese fuera el caso, Yuuri escogería un único camino: lejos de los dos. Porque Yuuri era esa clase de persona.

Y si no fuera así, y si Víctor se hiciera a un lado, ¿qué haría él? Estaba convencido que quería tener a Yuuri de vuelta. Estaba seguro que quería tenerlo en frente, que quería mirarlo, que anhelaba tenerlo de nuevo ante sus ojos. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Qué pretendía Yuri Plisetsky con tener a Yuuri Katsuki frente a él? ¿Quería besarlo? ¿Reclamarle? ¿Explotar el resentimiento guardado en él y dejar ir todo el peso del amor guardado por años sobre su cara? ¿Volverlo a besar como aquella vez?

Yuri frotó su rostro húmedo y terminó el baño. Salió enrojecido del cubículo y se topó con Georgi, quien parecía preocupado revisando si todo estaba bien por el tiempo que se estaba tardando. Yuri no le dedicó demasiado tiempo a su mirada, solo caminó con la toalla frotándose por sus extremidades, el cabello mojado por debajo de su hombro y su desnudez expuesta. Georgi se plegó contra los casilleros, con los brazos cruzados.

—Acabo de hablar con mi esposa, parece que ya Víctor se fue de la casa. —Yuri escuchó, mientras se secaba los pies lastimados. Luego tomó la toalla para su cabeza y se sacudió los cabellos contra ella—. Parece que no pudo hacer nada Yakov.

Se detuvo. Incluso dejó de respirar por espacio de un segundo, mientras sentía que la sangre le bajaba a los pies. Si Yakov no había logrado hacerlo ceder, ¿qué esperanzas tenía él?

Georgi lo miró desde la prudencial distancia, notando cada gesto que el cuerpo de Yuri hacía para decir lo que ocurría con él, mejor que las palabras que se negaba a soltar. Él estaba sinceramente preocupado. Conocía lo suficiente a Víctor como para saber que ese comportamiento no era normal y si no había logrado Yakov convencerlo, significaba que algo muy grave debió haber ocurrido entre ellos. ¿Ese algo tendría que ver con Yuuri?

—Iré yo a hablar con él. —Escuchó a Yuri, mientras se vestía con la ropa interior y trataba de controlar el temblor de sus manos—. Voy a enseñarle a ese maldito anciano a cumplir una maldita promesa por una vez en su vida.

—Victor no suele ser tan intransigente. —Georgi sabía que no, que algo debía estar pasando—. Podría intentar hablar con él.

—Me ocuparé yo. —Aseguró, poniéndose la camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Sacudió el cabello mojado y se lo echó para atrás con una mano.

—En todo caso de que se siga negando, yo puedo ser tu entrenador, Yuri. —El aludido se detuvo, mientras recogía el pantalón—. Sé que no soy un Víctor Nikiforov, pero puedo acompañarte en esta temporada si hace falta.

Yuri le miró, conmovido con la propuesta. Sí, no era Víctor Nikiforov, era Georgi Popovich y aunque sabía que no había tenido todos los logros de Víctor, Georgi tenía cosas que siempre admiró en silencio. Ahora mismo, con el corazón lastimado como lo tenía y la incertidumbre comiéndole a grandes pasos, la propuesta era más que bienvenida.

Le respondió con una suave sonrisa, que Georgi le devolvió con algo de timidez. Luego dio la vuelta y salió del baño, dejándolo a solas. Fue tiempo suficiente para Yuri frotarse de nuevo la cara, enrojecida como parecía su nuevo estado natural, y se vistió con el pantalón alistándose para irse.

Solo tuvo que terminar de recoger sus cosas y colgarse el bolso en el hombro. Era más del mediodía cuando abandonó la pista y caminó hasta el edificio donde Víctor vivía, a 30 minutos trotando, pero caminando se tardaba un poco más. Durante todo el trayecto, pensó de nuevo en cómo dirigirle la palabra y se propuso no mencionar a Yuuri en toda la conversación. Imaginó miles de escenarios, y pensó que en quizás algunos de ellos pudiera llegar a Víctor y convencerle de continuar. Por que sí, necesitaba a Víctor Nikiforov.

Llegó al edificio y tan pronto entró, tomó el ascensor. Conforme iba subiendo los pisos, Yuri sintió que su corazón latía con más lentitud y pesadez. Supo que se trataba de los mismos nervios que tenía a sus entrañas en silencio pese a no haber almorzado nada. Con las manos frías y el rostro cosquilleandole de la ansiedad, salió del ascensor y sacó sus llaves, las copias que Víctor le había dado. Cuando se halló frente a la puerta, tomó aire, preparándose para el inminente encuentro nuevamente. Cuando metió la llave y trató de girar, esta no funcionó. Lo intentó varias veces y entonces entendió qué estaba ocurriendo.

El frío recorrió su espina dorsal, como una araña de hielo. Víctor había cambiado la cerradura.

Chasqueó la lengua y golpeó la puerta con su puño, no quería dejar que la nueva información se filtrara como agua helada a su sangre, cortándole cada vez las esperanzas. Llamó su nombre, presionó el timbre, comenzó a tocar incansablemente sin querer rendirse.

—¡Víctor! —gritó, por enésima vez, antes de escuchar el seguro ceder. El mismo había salido y su mirada no había cambiado. Yuri volvió a sentirse un insecto frente a él—. Víctor, yo…

—Ya recogí tus cosas.

Yuri lo miró sobrecogido, mientras Víctor se apartaba cojeando y con ayuda del bastón. Justamente, estaban sus maletas en la sala. También estaba la laptop de Víctor, conectada a su televisor smartv, y lo vio sentarse en el mueble.

—Había un desastre, pero creo que ya recogí todo. Si quieres puedes revisar en caso de que se te quedará algo.

—¿Estás hablando en serio…?

—Me sorprende que a estas altura aún duden de mi forma de tomar decisiones.

—¡Pero antes deberías escucharme! —Reclamó Yuri, con el nudo en la garganta. Potya miraba a ambos adultos curiosamente, maullando en medio de los dos—. ¡No deberías tomar decisiones así como así! ¡Deberías escuchar!

—¿Qué quieres que escuche, Yuri? ¿Me vas a explicar que hacías tú allí? —Victor señaló su televisor y Yuuri giró la mirada para reconocer la imagen que estaba frente a él. Era un video de la gala de exhibición de Yuuri, la última antes de su retiro. En ese momento, la cámara enfocaba hacía donde él y Yakov estaban, después de que Yuuri iniciara su programa.

Yuri sintió la puñalada en el estómago, y sus pulmones de nuevo se quedaron sin aire.

—¿Me vas a decir que hacía Yuri Plisetsky, un competidor ruso, en los cuatros continentes? —Yuri se mantuvo en silencio, mientras escuchaba la entonación de Víctor, la forma en que las palabras salían apenas masticadas.

—Victor…

—No, no quiero escuchar más, Yuri. Siento que sí escuchó más, terminaré de dejar de verte como lo que creía que eras.

—Lo lamento…

—Yo también lo lamento, Yuri. —Renegó, mirando la pantalla mientras le daba play al video. La música volvió a sonar y el recuerdo de esa melodía fue como una lluvia de ácido sobre él—. Ahora entiendo porque nunca viniste a verme después de que te la pasabas aquí todos los fines de semana. Y ahora también entiendo tu odio cuando nos vimos. Necesitabas tenerme lo más lejos posible para tener ventajas y acercarte a él.

—No olvides que también te llamé. También te dejé mensajes de voz diciendo que eras un idiota. —Le recordó, con la voz trabada—. No fue mi culpa…

—No, en eso tienes razón. —Admitió Víctor, con la mirada fija en la pantalla mientras el público lloraba en esa última estrofa y él sentía de nuevo esa sensación tan poderosa sobre él—. La gran parte de la culpa es mía. Incluso lo que haya pasado contigo y él lo es.

—¿Qué quieres que haga…? ¿Qué te pida perdón?

—Quiero que me dejes solo. —La exhibición había acabado y entre los sollozos se oían los aplausos y el publico se volvía a poner de pie—. Quiero que te vayas de una buena vez, eso quiero, Yuri.

Yuri bajó la mirada, con la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos, pero negándose a llorar nuevamente frente a él. Se giró y caminó hacía sus maletas, cargando el morral en el otro hombro y jalando la maleta de ruedas. Luego giró hasta donde estaba Potya, y este saltó sobre su brazo. Ese abrazo lo necesitaba más que nunca, porque acababa de comprender que ya no había nada que hacer frente a Víctor.

No sabía por dónde empezar a disculparse, y sentía que Víctor igual no lo quería escuchar.

Arrastró la maleta y volvió su mirada hacia Víctor. De nuevo estaba poniendo la repetición del programa.

—Le había prometido a mi abuelo que ganaría el oro. Lo voy a hacer contigo o sin ti, Víctor. —Le dijo, sin lograr que el aludido le mirara—. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Suerte.

Yuri trabó su mandíbula, y miró hacia el suelo.

—¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Dejarás que pase el tiempo de nuevo encerrado aquí? —recriminó—. ¿Esperarás que sea Octubre y si las cosas no funcionan vas a quedarte aquí hasta que Yakov muera? ¿Y luego de eso saldrás cuándo…? Deberías moverte ahora mismo si tanto quieres volver con él e ir a Japón a buscarlo. —Le escupió, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en que lo estaba empujando a soltar eso. Víctor ahora sí lo estaba mirando.

—No finjas ahora que te preocupa.

Yuri no pudo decir nada, solo sentir. Rememorar la preocupación que empezó a sentir al verlo cojeando, y que empezaba a ser mucho más grande que la molestia. A recordar el viaje a Moscú, el olor a la comida recién hecha, y a las conversaciones estúpidas de Víctor en medio camino. Nunca pudo preguntarle porque le gustaba Lilia, nunca pudo preguntarle porque guardaba esos viejos DVDs y esos recortes. Nunca pudo preguntarle porque esas cinco medallas estaban lejos de las otras, ni desde cuando había intentado patinar. Ni siquiera si el estado de su rodilla no podía mejorar. Y acababa de percatarse que le hubiera gustado todo eso.

Que se había acostumbrado a su presencia y que el rencor había dejado de ser importante. Que fue saber de Yuuri y saberlo lejos, con otro, para volver a vaciar en Víctor un rencor que solo debía ser hacia sí mismo. Que quisiera hacer las cosas ahora de forma diferente.

—Tienes razón. —Se mintió—. No me preocupa. No si a ti no te preocupa...

Salió de ese apartamento, arrojando la puerta. Víctor tomó aire como si hubiera dejado de respirar, sintiendo las acertadas preguntas de Yuri golpeando en su cabeza.

_¿Ahora que harás…?_

Porque era claro que el tiempo había seguido transcurriendo y era ridículo que fuera el tema que había escogido Yuri el que ahora cayera sobre él como una avalancha, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había perdido, de todo lo que había dejado pasar desde su lesión. Darse cuenta que mientras él estuvo estacionado, el mundo siguió girando y las personas habían seguido creciendo. Que era obvio que Yuuri también seguiría y no pretendería estancarse en él.

_¿Ahora qué harás?_

Víctor no estaba seguro más que de una cosa: no se quedaría más estancado.

**…**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde su regreso a Almaty y las cosas se sentían anómalas. Las comidas de su madre insípidas, las prácticas insuficientes y el sueño ligero. El vacío y la ausencia de notificaciones en su móvil se había convertido en una constante nefasta, que simplemente dejaban más en claro su posición en el mundo. Los había perdido.

Sabía que no tenía nada que pudiera hacer por Mila, porque había acabado de la peor manera con ella. Había provocado que todo se viniera abajo al haber pretendido ocultar las cosas de la forma más estúpida y cobarde que pudo hacer. Si hubiera llegado con la intención de terminar todo, habría encontrado la manera más sutil y justa de hacerlo para preservarlos a ambos. Mas no fue así… Y ahora esa ausencia pesaba.

Su tema de temporada había quedado destruido tras esa pérdida y se notaba en sus prácticas donde su entrenador lo veía más perdido que nunca. Otabek era en ese momento velero sin norte, y aunque la tormenta había acabado, sus velas estaban destrozadas y había perdido el camino. Las nubes estaban demasiado juntas para ver las estrellas en la noche e intentar al menos reubicarse. Estaba a la deriva.

Tras un anuncio de su entrenador, Otabek abandonó la pista y tomó suficiente agua. El ceño completamente constreñido le daba más edad de la que tenía. Parecía llevar tres décadas encima.

—Descansa muchacho. —Escuchó la voz comprensiva del entrenador, uno que no era de mucho renombre ni mucha fama en el patinaje. Pero era un buen hombre que había visto la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, mientras entrenaba a niños que se levantaban con la misma intención que tuvo años atrás, pero ahora con muchas más oportunidades gracias a sus logros alcanzados.

Otabek soltó el aire y recibió el paño para secarse el sudor. Un par de niños lo veían desde el hielo, apenas logrando completar una voltereta sin caerse. Lo miraban como si fuera alguna clase de dios.

—Lamento mi mal rendimiento en las prácticas. —Se excuso, y el hombre sólo renegó y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

—Tomate tu tiempo.

Su entrenador fue con los chicos, ahora dedicandoles tiempo a ellos quienes estaban ansiosos por hacer lo que él hacía. Y aunque sabía que las cosas habían mejorado en su país para el patinaje, también sabía que tendrían que ir a Rusia para encontrar una educación mucho más idónea para el tamaño de sus sueños.

Soltó un suspiro y revisó su móvil. J.J como siempre, le había escrito apenas se hizo de mañana en Canadá, preguntándole cómo se sentía y si había podido dormir bien. No le había mencionado nada más del pasaje y se lo agradecía. No quería tener que hablar sobre eso, aunque sentía que quizás era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

Volvió a revisar y notó las llamadas perdidas que tenía acumuladas. Eran de Yuri. Sus ojos miraron fijamente la pantalla, notando que hacía unos pocos minutos había sido la última. Yuri lo estaba llamando.

Otabek se levantó, con el corazón en la garganta. Le hizo señales a su entrenador para decirle que iba a hacer una llamada y empezó a salir justo cuando entró una nueva llamado de Yuri. Sus manos temblaron por ansiedad y dudó por unos segundos antes de responder la llamada.

Yuri lo estaba llamando… durante el silencio que vino luego de la llamada, Otabek pensaba en sólo esa premisa: Yuri lo estaba llamando. Eso era quizás el indicio de que había algo aún por recuperar.

—Yuri.

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos más, dilatando más la ansiedad de Otabek. Incluso sentía que su corazón estaba latiendo a marcha lenta y le costaba recibir oxígeno en los pulmones. Otabek ya no sabía qué esperar y porqué lo estaba llamando, pero sentía que si no tenía respuesta pronta, se iba a quedar sin aliento.

—Yuri, qué…

—Otabek. —Su tono salió extraño—. ¡Por fin respondes el maldito teléfono! —Otabek se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como si acabaran de darle una bofetada—. ¡Te he estado llamando desde hace rato! Mira, ¿puedes hablar? Me peleé con Víctor y joder… ¡joder ya no quiere ser mi entrenador! ¡Y no sé qué hacer!

_¿Para eso me estás buscando…?_

Otabek no respondió de una vez. Se obligó a tragar las piedras que se estaban formando en su garganta mientras el zumbido molesto empezaba a pitarle en sus sienes. Y de nuevo lo sintió, el dolor en el pecho, las palabras que Yuri le gritó en su apartamento, la manera en qué lo trato y lo injusto que había sido. Lo fácil que fue dejarlo de lado. Se pasó una mano por la cara, arrastrándola por su rostro endurecido.

Lo mínimo que hubiera esperado era una disculpa.

Soltó el aire. Dolía.

—No, no puedo atenderte ahora. Estoy entrenando.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Dile que te dé unos minutos! —Otabek apretó los labios y miró hacia un punto fijo en la pared.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Yuri? —No pudo callarlo—. Me dijiste que ya no éramos amigos, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sé lo que te dije, ¡pero ahora necesito que me escuches!

—¿Quieres que te escuché así sin más? —Alzó la voz, con las cosas atoradas en el pecho—. ¿Así sin más? Lo estás haciendo porque no tienes a nadie con quien hablar, ¿es por eso?

Hubo silencio. Otabek escuchó el silencio frío tras la línea. Y todas las posibilidades de escuchar un lo siento de la voz de Yuri, un disculpame, un no quise hacer eso, se desvanecieron con cada segundo que se acalló entre ellos.

—No puedo estar solo cuando me necesitas, Yuri. Y tu no estuviste cuando yo lo necesité.

—¿Y cuando fue eso? —Escuchó casi tan lejos, que incluso creyó haberlo pensado.

—Ahora con lo de Mila. Ahora mismo te necesitaba.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué nos emborracharamos hasta besarnos y luego no saber que carajo ocurrió?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando…? —Escuchó una risa amarga en el teléfono.

—Nada. De nada Otabek.

Volvió a hacer silencio y Otabek empezó a ver la horrible posibilidad que Yuri había puesto sobre la mesa. No supo si fue decepción, rabia o vergüenza lo que había provocado esa asquerosa suposición en él. Si sentirse ofendido porque Yuri pensara que podría aprovecharse de él en un momento así, o estúpido por haber creído que Yuri lo conocía suficiente.

—¿Algo que quieras decirme, Yuri?

—Sí, gracias por no escucharme.

Yuri le cortó antes de que Otabek pudiera decirle algo. Y sin embargo, se sintió como si no tuviera nada más que decir.

Porque el daño estaba hecho y no podían pretender arreglarlo simplemente fingiendo que nada había pasado. Porque la herida estaba allí. Otabek apretó su teléfono antes de volver a la pista y Yuri presionó su tabique frente al mostrador de la llamada, con el teléfono colgado, con su gato inquieto en su brazo y las maletas recogidas debajo de su asiento. Se quedó mirando a un punto muerto, ya sin fuerzas para nada. Escribió de nuevo tiempo en la servilleta y se preguntó de qué había servido...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! 
> 
> Estos capítulos son un poco transicionales porque debe bajar un poco la marea para retomar el tema entre Yuri y Victor y para eso, Yuri debe entender un par de cosas. En el interludio estaremos viendo más sobre la lesión y el efecto en Yuuri desde el punto de vista de Yuri.
> 
> Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que le han dado a este trabajo y los bellos mensajes. De verdad me hace feliz leer sus análisis e impresiones, y él como están captando la historia. Si logro tener más de tres capítulos hechos para la siguiente actualización, subo un doble pack para adelantar un poco más las cosas. ¿Qué les parecería esa idea?


	43. Interludio 08

**Interludio 08: Pérdida**

El Skate América había terminado con una medalla de plata, nada mal, pero algo despreciable para alguien tan orgulloso como él. Christofer Giacometti lo había superado con su experiencia, alguien que parecía que dejaba el patinaje el año anterior, pero que decidió hacerlo por un año más. A su lado, se deslizó Minami Kenjirou, quien por segundo año consecutivo intentaba alcanzar su meta, la de llegar al GPF para competir allí contra Yuuri. Había ganado la medalla de bronce, con la que ya daba un buen pie para pensar que sí lograría clasificar.

Yuri Plisetsky presentó su medalla no muy de buena gana, nada que ver con la sonrisa orgullosa de Christofer y la efusiva emoción del japonés, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sonrió así, solo para que lo capturara las fotografías. Lo único que quería era acabar eso para poder llamar a Yuuri y preguntarle si había visto su inicio de temporada.

Obsesión, ese había sido el tema que había escogido. Yuuri mismo le había ayudado con algunos elementos, recomendandoles ciertos arreglos que pese a decir abiertamente que no le gustaban, había agregado esperando sorprenderlo. ¿Por qué qué mejor manera de representar lo que estaba naciendo por Yuuri que teniendolo cada vez más presente en su forma de patinar? ¿Qué mejor manera de hacer que lo mirara sino esa?

Cuando por fin acabó, y regresó a las gradas, recibió las felicitaciones de Yakov y los ánimos de todo el público, en especial de su grupo de fans que gritaban y arrojaban cuantos regalos podían al hielo. Se apresuró para ponerse su chamarra e hizo distancia de Yakov, para hacer una llamada.

Timbro una vez, dos… Yuri comenzó a sentir que el estómago se cerraba cuando timbró la tercera y Yuuri no contestaba. ¿Tuvo que verlo, verdad? Le había pedido que lo viera en vivo…

—¿Alo? —Escuchó la voz adormilada.

—¡Cerdo! ¿¡Me viste!? —Escuchó algo parecido a una exclamación, y luego Yuuri empezó a moverse en las sábanas—. No me viste…

—¿Qué hora es? —Yuri mordió el labio—. ¡Dios! ¡Ya acabó! ¡Víctor! ¡El Skate América! ¡Yo puse la alarma! ¿No la escuchaste?

—La apagué… —Escuchó atrás y Yuri sintió una patada en el estómago—. No dejaba de sonar y no te levantabas, Yuuri.

—¡Lo siento Yuri…! —Se quedó callado, mirando la punta de sus botas—. Ya me levantaré para ver la repetición. ¿Ganaste?

—Ya lo verás cuando veas la repetición…

—Yuri, en serio, lo siento... Nos quedamos hasta tarde practicando el programa de exhibición y estabamos muy agotados.

—¡Bah! ¡No importa! ¡Solo quería que vieran cómo les voy a quitar el oro a los dos esta vez!

—¡Caerán ante mí! —Escuchó el tono de voz somnoliento de Víctor y asumió que Yuuri lo había puesto en altavoz para que escuchara. Yuuri había soltado una risa suave, melodiosa y adormilada, y Yuri solo sintió que le amarraron el estómago.

—Te esperaremos con Katsudon para celebrar, Yura. —La voz de Yuuri pronunciando ese nombre así, fue como fuego en las venas.

Yuri apretó los labios y sintió la felicidad latiendo pese al aura de decepción, porque le había comenzado a decir así desde esa noche que compartieron juntos más que unas partidas de juegos. La llamada cortó y el recuerdo de esa noche fue lo único que consoló la ausencia de su mirada.

Esa noche había sido especial para él, el inicio de algo más profundo con Yuuri Katsuki. Ambos se habían abierto al otro, y habían encontrado que era sumamente fácil hacerlo. Lo mucho que hablaron juntos, las sonrisas de Yuuri mientras lo veía y cuando le confesó que se había sentido mal al proclamar que Otabek era su único amigo porque él también quería serlo; eran recuerdos que guardaba con anhelo dentro de su ser.

Cuando llegó, fue tal como lo prometieron: Víctor hizo katsudon para él y Yuuri tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de comer porque ahora venía el Skate Canadá, donde tendría que enfrentarse con Víctor y JJ en la pista. El único que comió katsudon fue él y estuvo bromeando con ambos mientras su atención seguía en Yuuri. La próxima competición que tendría Yuri sería el trofeo de Francia y allí tendría que competir contra Víctor. Yuri planeaba aplastarlo allí, planeaba llevarse el oro y vencer a Víctor poco a poco, primero en hielo, y luego fuera de él.

Esos fueron sus planes, pero todo cayó ante sus ojos en Canadá. Cayó Víctor, cayó la estrella, cayó Yuuri.

—¡No puede levantarse! ¡Víctor Nikiforov no puede levantarse!

La exclamación agitada del presentador se unió al desconcierto del público, mientras todas las pantallas enfocaban hacia la pista, justo donde Víctor Nikiforov yacía inmóvil.

—Los paramédicos están tratando de acercarse lo más pronto posible. Esto ha sido lamentable, George, ¡su presentación era impecable!

—¡Esa caída ha sido terrible! ¿Crees que pueda reponerse de esto?

—No lo creo, George. Mira la posición antinatural que tiene su pierna. Me temo que este…

Yuri no escuchó más. Sus ojos se movieron a todos lados, vieron a la gente correr y los gritos del público se aglomeraron como una avalancha.

—¡Víctor! —El grito de Yuuri lo heló, congeló la sangre en sus pulmones. Lo vio correr hasta la salida, mientras los paramédicos corrían para sacar a Víctor del hielo ya que era incapaz de levantarse.

Todo era confusión. Los comentaristas no pararon de hablar mientras la gente cuchicheaba en voz alta y sentía que todo el tumulto se metía como una bola a sus oídos, estallando dentro de su cabeza.

Era un infierno. Yakov tuvo que apartar a Yuuri del camino porque estaba desesperado. Lo llamó, angustiado, porque no podía retener a Yuuri por mucho tiempo y una parte de él seguramente quería estar con Víctor justo en ese momento. Los paramédicos se movían, J.J incluso corría como si pudiera hacer algo para aliviar la ansiedad que todos estaban viviendo al inicio del programa libre. Yuri, apenas logró moverse, abrazó a Yuuri por la espalda y éste clavó los dedos en sus antebrazos, hasta doler.

—¡Yura, mi Vitya…! —La voz de Yuuri salió áspera y se podía sentir el temblor. Yuri apretó su nariz contra la húmeda mejilla de Yuuri.

—Estoy contigo… —Logró susurrar—. Estoy contigo...

Ese día fue el inicio del fin y Yuri no lo supo. No pudo verlo venir.

Después de que le permitieron a Yuuri ver a Víctor en la zona de paramédicos, ISU dió la orden de que debían continuar. Yuri no creía posible que Yuuri pudiera patinar después de lo ocurrido, él mismo aún podía sentir en cámara lenta el dolor de las articulaciones de Víctor como si hubieran sido las suyas. Sin embargo, Yuuri salió de la sala con el rostro húmedo, enrojecido, pero una determinación silente. Yakov se había quedado con Víctor en espera.

Entonces, le miró. Una parte de Yuuri se había roto con Víctor en la pista. Una parte, no podría decir cual, estaba ausente en esos ojos café y él la quiso de vuelta. Preguntó si estaba bien y Yuuri solo asintió de vuelta. Pero no se veía nada bien, Yuri lo sabía, y quería retenerlo para que no saliera a patinar.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

Yuri no solo asintió, sino que se acercó para abrazarlo y sentir los brazos de Yuuri apretarlo y cubrirlo. Tantas veces quiso algo así y no pudo siquiera disfrutarlo. Sus manos se quedaron quietas, una en su espalda y la otra sobre los cabellos negros como la noche, saboreando el temblor de Katsuki en sus brazos. La altura de los patines que cargaba aún puesto, se comía los pocos centímetros que ya había ganado de estatura.

Yuuri suspiró, sin llorar. Parecía que ya estaba cerrándose a ello.

—Me pidió que le trajera el oro.

—¿Está loco? Estás muy alterado para...

—Voy a traerle el oro.

Yuuri se apartó cuando el sonido de los altavoces volvieron y estaban anunciando el inicio del primer grupo. Le miró con la determinación allí, minándole los ojos. Yuri supo que estaba hablando en serio, pero dudó que pudiera lograrlo. Dudó que pudiera alzarse ante el resto y de poder hacerlo, seguramente sería porque los demás competidores se verían afectados por el accidente. Entonces llegó Phichit, quien también estaba compitiendo y no le dejaron acercarse al lugar. Yuuri se apartó de él para acercarse a su amigo y éste le puso una mano en el hombro, como gesto de apoyo mientras avanzaba. Más allá, Guang Hong y J.J lo esperaban.

Yuri no supo qué hacer, pero en cuanto anunciaron el nombre de Yuuri, corrió. Corrió para llegar a las gradas, corrió aferrándose al metal mientras su cabello se agitaba en el aire y Yuuri aparecía en el hielo completamente solo. Corrió ahogando su nombre.

—Katsuki Yuuri ya ha entrado a la pista. Es lamentable que tenga que presentarse después de lo ocurrido con Víctor Nikiforov. Esperemos que al menos la calificación de su programa corto, que fue bastante bueno, le deje entrar al podio.

—Hasta el momento, las presentaciones se han visto afectadas. Creo que no podemos esperar una presentación prodigiosa después de lo ocurrido.

—De todos modos, esperemos que es lo que nos puede mostrar Katsuki Yuuri ahora.

Y llovió. Llovió devoción, llovió dolor, llovió amor. Yuuri era otro cuando estaba en la pista, era otro y había encontrado la manera de sacar todo lo que venía acumulado desde la caída de Víctor a través del patinaje. Podía gritar a través de sus pasos, llorar a través de sus saltos, podía gemir y arrancarse los cabellos de su cabeza a través de cada moviendo de su rostro. Podía abrazar a Víctor y quedarse allí, mientras flotaba en la pista.

Todo el silencio se hizo una casa allí, donde Yuuri patinaba. Yuri mismo no pudo emitir ruido alguno cuando lo vio realizar el flip cuádruple al final del primer tiempo de su música, con una preciosidad alarmante, que le hizo pensar en precisamente la perfección de Víctor antes de caer. Mientras Yuuri hacía las piruetas con las manos alzadas y bajaba tapándose luego su rostro como si llorara, el nudo en la garganta de Yuri se hizo mayor. Cuando volvió a levantarse y ejecutó la secuencia de paso teatral, llena de tanto que mojaba la pista de rocío de mañana, nadie pudo emitir ruido alguno. Ni siquiera los comentaristas tuvieron voz para hablar, se habían quedado mudos.

Porque allí estaba Yuuri, gritando. Estaba desesperado, gimiendo la angustia, lamentándose en el hielo mientras se movía con todo lo que quería comunicarle al mundo y a Víctor. Porque jamás habían visto una presentación tan diciente, un patinaje tan profundo. Porque, cuando creyeron que era imposible sentir más, Yuuri se preparó para el último salto y un segundo flip cuádruple se clavó con tal perfección, que más de uno soltó un suspiro al recordar respirar. Entonces, acabó con la última pirueta arrodillado, tapando su rostro temblando y se sobrevino una lluvia de aplausos sobre él.

Y Yuri se descubrió llorando, más nunca pudo responderse el porqué.

—¡Katsuki Yuuri lo ha hecho de nuevo! ¡Esto ha sido simplemente precioso! ¡No puedo hablar! ¡George, no puedo hablar! ¡Estoy conmocionado!

—El público está de pie llorando. Aquí estamos conmovidos, ¡no creo que haya una sola persona en todo el estadio que no sienta que el dolor de Katsuki nos ha atropellado!

—Phichit Chulanot ha entrado a la pista para ayudarlo a levantarse. ¡Creo que se ha partido después de tan maravillosa presentación!

—No podemos más que seguir aplaudiendo. ¡Creo que no había visto algo tan emotivo en toda mi vida! ¡Esta ha sido su devoción! ¡Su ofrenda de amor a Víctor Nikiforov!

Vio a Phichit abrazar a Yuuri en la pista, ayudándolo a levantarse y tratando de calmarle. Yuri supo que él debía estar allí, debía estar con él. Era él quien debía estar a su lado, ayudándolo a salir de la pista. Así que empezó a correr, en medio de un público emocionado y conmocionado con la presentación. En medio de los comentarios de los presentadores, empujando a un par de competidores que estaban en medio del pasillo, se abrió paso hasta llegar donde Celestino sostenía a Yuuri de su hombro mientras Phichit le hablaba. A un lado, estaba Minami, en blanco, tan empapado como él.

—Yuuri, ya acabó. —Escuchó a Phichit, hablándole firme pero con un tono preocupado en su voz—. Ya acabó. Lo hiciste muy bien… ahora solo espera unos minutos y podrás ir con Víctor.

—Víctor…

Celestino se apresuró buscando una botella de agua para darle algo de beber. Nadie estaba pendiente de las puntuaciones, ni de los jueces, ni de la algarabía que existía aún en los presentes en las gradas. La gente seguía agitando con fuerza la bandera de Japón, aunque los que habían ido por Rusia aún estaba llorando con las bandera tricolor sobre sus cabezas o abrazándolas. Todos por igual lloraban no sabían ya porqué.

Entonces ocurrió. La gente casi gritó eufórica, los puntajes cambiaron y los gritos emocionados de los comentaristas los alertaron.

—¡Señores! ¡Katsuki Yuuri lo ha hecho de nuevo!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yuuri, aún perdido en su propia cabilación.

Phichit miraba pálido las puntuaciones. Yuri hizo lo mismo, observando la abismal diferencia en la que había dejado al resto de los competidores.

Ese día Yuuri volvió a marcar un record en el programa libre, superando su marca anterior. Y a Yuuri no le importó...

No fue sorpresa que tras la entrega de las medallas, Yuuri prácticamente se lanzara del podio olvidándose de las fotografías reglamentarias para ir por Víctor. No fue sorpresa y nadie pudo culparle de abandonar la pista apenas pudo y correr con los patines y sus protectores hasta el pasillo que daba la zona de paramédicos. Y no fue sorpresa, que él y Phichit tuvieran que atajarlo cuando pensaba lanzarse con desesperación a las afueras del estadio, a buscar el primer taxi que lo llevara al lugar donde Víctor había sido ingresado.

Pero después de eso, todo cambio. Yuuri se convirtió en el mejor del mundo, en una leyenda declarada, y Víctor desapareció. Pocas veces vio a Yuuri en la pista, y por lo que había escuchado de Yakov, patinaba de noche para poder dedicar el tiempo con Víctor y las constantes citas médicas que debía cubrir. Contó los días que pasaron y pese a que Yakov hablaba de que había posibilidades, se sabía que no había una. Víctor no podría volver al hielo, aunque Yakov y Yuuri repitiera tales palabras como si fuera una oración. No podría volver al hielo aunque Yuuri rezara a todos los hados en la pista y les entregara la mejor presentación. No podría.

En la copa de Francia quedó en un patético cuarto lugar.

Yuri no clasificó en el GPF, pero eso no impidió que se colara a la gran Final del Grand Prix y viera a Yuuri ganar el oro. La ausencia de Víctor se había empezado a notar y más de uno debatían sobre si lo volverían a ver al menos cerca de la pista de hielo. Yakov y Yuuri mantenían un silencio al respecto, y se abocaban a cumplir con cada uno de los compromisos adquiridos. Pero no, Yuuri jamás volvió a sonreír por una medalla de oro.

Y mucho se dijo al respecto. ¿Cómo se podía saborear una medalla de oro cuando tu corazón estaba en otro lado? Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor sirvió para que Yuri dejara de preocuparse por lo que sentía, dejándolo poco a poco lejos de su visión. Ahora no le importaba si podía o no conquistar a Yuuri, ni siquiera el lugar innegable que tenía Víctor en él. Solo quería verlo sonreír. Solo quería ganarle una sonrisa.

El problema fue creció allí, en el silencio, abandonado y alimentándose una y otra vez con cada oportunidad que veía la sonrisa agradecida de Yuuri cuando se acercaba. Fue haciendo raíces profundas y reales, antes de que el mismo Yuri se diera cuenta.

Y pasaron seis meses desde la lesión de Víctor: la prensa no sabía nada, la FFKK mantenía silencio, las redes teorizaban y Yuuri estaba soportando todo. El mundial de Sochi llegó y lo golpeó como nunca y la fortaleza de Yuuri terminó desmoronándose, dejándolos a todos sin habla. Su sonrisa amable se borró para siempre.

Yuri estaba allí, mirando con impotencia cómo los paramédicos se llevaban a Yuuri mientras éste apenas podía recordar como respirar. Mila estaba aterrada, con la pastillas temblandole en la mano y tratando de no gritar mientras Yakov había palidecido. Los paramédicos se movieron, junto a J.J quien se había ofrecido a ayudar y Georgi se llevó a Yakov casi a empujadas hasta donde atenderían a Yuuri. Les habían pedido espacio para que pudiera respirar, pero Yuri lo que quería era estar allí, agarrándole la mano, gritándole para que volviera.

Y sólo había un culpable, uno que se había negado a ir con Yuuri a las competiciones y a comportarse como el entrenador que se decía ser. Uno que había dejado a Yuuri a la deriva.

—¿Dónde está Víctor? —Reclamó Yuri a un cansado Yakov que estaba bebiendo agua. Georgi miró a Yuri pidiéndole que bajara la voz y Mila lo sujetó por la espalda buscando calmarlo—. ¡Todo es culpa de él! ¡Dónde diablos está!

—¡Vitya no puede estar aquí, Yura! —Alterado, Yakov alzó la voz.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Solo se fracturó la rodilla, maldición! ¡Que mueva su maldito trasero con bastón y aparezca aquí!

—Baja la voz, Yuri, por favor. —Medió Georgi.

—¡No! —Gritó desesperado—. ¡No puedo hacerlo! Porque mientras el maldito está en su casa, huyendo cobardemente, ¡Yuuri está aquí soportando la presión! ¡Sólo tiene que venir y aparecer y callarles la boca a toda la prensa! ¡Sólo tiene que venir y poner su estúpida sonrisa para que lo dejen en paz!

Y era cierto. Todo lo que los medios opedìan era justo eso. Verlo, saber que ocurriò, si volvería a la carrera o ya era el fin de su tiempo como competidor. Todo lo que el mundo quería era verlo y si lo veían al lado de Yuuri, no lo aplastarían con las preguntas, ni lo culparían por su condición. No lo hubieran tratado con la helada indiferencia y desprecio en la pista en plena competición.

—Yura…

Las lágrimas habían brotados solas, en medio de la exaltación y la frustración que vivía con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Habían tenido que mediar varias veces en redes sociales cuando cualquier publicación de Yuuri se llenaba de mensajes y preguntas por Victor, e inclusos, los más arriesgados, insultos y señalamientos sobre su salud y como Yuuri era responsable de ello. Phichit y Guang Hong también se habían metido en medio de esa lucha, y no fueron pocas veces las que Yuuri terminaba por borrar la publicación, hasta decidir poner su perfil privado.

Yuri veía que Yuuri luchaba contra el mundo, y mientras seguía cosechando éxito, la presión era mayor. Y estaba llorando porque nada podía hacer él para remediarlo.

—Yura. Escuchame. —Con calma, Yakov se levantó del asiento y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Yuri, saliendo del espacio de control del mismo Georgi—. Víctor no puede venir, no en este momento. Y Yuuri lo sabe. No puede venir porque ya le dijeron que no había manera de volver al hielo.

Ni Georgi, ni Mila… por supuesto tampoco Yuri, lo sabían. Aquello cayó como un demoledor rayo a los tres. Mila apretó sus labios y su puño se presionó contra sus pechos, mientras Georgi intentó respirar. Yuri miró fijo a Yakov, con la garganta trabada.

—¿Ninguna de las cirugías…? —El hombre renegó.

—Pero las terapias...

—Solo podrá ayudarlo a caminar normalmente, sin cojear. Eso es la única esperanza que tiene con ellas. Pero ya no podrá competir. ¿Entienden ahora, por qué no puede venir?

"Víctor, en este momento, no está en condiciones de aparecer"

Pero Yuuri sí. Yuuri sí tenía que levantarse y atravesar el pasillo, ver el estadio lleno de banderas rusas, de pancartas que aparecían sólo cuando él competía rezando por la vuelta de Víctor y queriendo que le dijeran cuando su estrella volvía. Yuuri sí tenía que respirar hondo, superar el escalofrío de su espalda, y besar el anillo que ahora brillaba solitario en su mano. Aquel ritual que había convertido en su única fortaleza.

Yuri pensó así mientras la noche pasaba, sin poder dormir. Lo pensó aún más cuando en la mañana Yuuri no apareció en los calentamientos de la World Champion. Lo supo una vez más cuando apareció en la tarde, vistiendo su traje con la chamarra de Japón, con los audífonos puestos, ignorando la mirada de todos y con la máscara de fría indiferencia que jamás le había visto.

Tragó fuerte y siguió el impulso que lo llevó a traspasar el pasillo, agarrar el brazo de Yuuri, y correr hacia atrás sin decirle nada. Escuchó el grito de Yakov llamándolo, sintió la mirada de varios competidores clavándole la espalda, pero todo lo que le importaba en ese momento lo tenía allí, en sus manos.

—¡Yura, qué haces! —Escuchó la voz de Yuuri.

Cruzó el pasillo y se metió en la primera puerta abierta que encontró a su disposición, que resultó ser la salida de emergencia. Giró el pomo, entró con Yuuri, y bajó un par de escalones hasta quedar lejos de la puerta y encontrarse a solas. Yuuri apenas se quitó los audífonos para mirarlo sorprendido y sin entender su arranque, pero Yuri, recuperando aire por el arrebato y viendo los labios entreabiertos de Yuuri, supo qué era justo lo que quería hacer. Algo que sabía que de hacerlo, solo empeoraría más las cosas. Al soltarlo tembló y bajó la mirada.

Ambos con sus patines puestos, ahora la distancia no era nada y podría simplemente aprovecharla. Los labios de Yuuri estaban tan agrietados que se veía que no había bebido agua en mucho tiempo. Y él quería mojarlos.

—Tu… ¿cómo estás? —Yuuri lo miró sorprendido. La mirada de Yuri titubeaba entre la pared, las barandas de la escaleras, sus patines reluciendo las cuchillas negras en contraste a las azules de Yuuri y los ojos de Yuuri, carente de algo.

—Estoy bien. —Yuri le dirigió la mirada a esos ojos, de nuevo, y no había sonrisa que avalara la mentira.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! —Yuri le sujetó de los brazos, se esforzó para no golpearlo con sus labios. Los ojos de Yuuri parecían hechos de pantanos—. Ya Yakov me dijo… lo de Victor. —Y por fin, esos ojos mostraron una emoción distinta—. Me dijo lo que pasa… Así que dime, ¿cómo estás?

Los ojos cafés se agrietaron. Yuri pudo ver vacío allá abajo, entre las brechas rojas que llenaban la calidez que ya no se sentía en ellos. La sonrisa por fin apareció, una sonrisa temblorosa que le partió el alma. Los ojos verdes de Yuri bebieron la imagen, porque Yuuri parecía una estatua de mármol bañada por la lluvia.

—¿Cómo debería estar, Yura? —preguntó, y su voz cortaba—. ¿Cómo… debería sentirme?

Entonces Yuuri dió el paso. Pasó los brazos por encima de su cuello, lo arrinconó contra la pared, plegó su cuerpo contra el de él y se echó a llorar en su hombro, escondiendo su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello. Yuri apenas tuvo tiempo de apretarlo en la espalda y soportar su cuerpo mientras sentía que todo dentro de él hacía combustión y se empapaba. Mientras saboreaba su dolor y él solo quería arrancarlo...

Plegó su mejilla contra la oreja roja de Yuuri, soltó el aire caliente con ansiedad y en ese momento quiso besarlo. Quiso tomarle el rostro, quiso besarlo y secarle las lágrimas. Y se aterró al comprender la fuerza con la que ese deseo pujaba en sus costillas, en su pecho. Dolió saber que no era posible hacerlo. Y sus ojos enrojecieron ante la misma impotencia.

Eventualmente, Yuuri se separó e hipó mientras pasaba sus manos para secar sus lágrimas. Yuri mantuvo la mirada agachada, echó un nudo, y lo vio sacar el pañuelo aquel, que Víctor le había regalado en una navidad, para secar su rostro.

Yuri no quería subir la mirada, dolía. Dolía como el beso que quería escapar de sus labios y no podía volar.

Pero Yuuri pasó su mano por su rostro, le secó la lágrima que había derramado y la suavidad de su toque quemó. Quemó su alma. Los ojos verdes le buscaron y Yuuri le mantuvo la mirada, con el café enrojecido, con el brillo húmedo en sus pestañas.

—Estaremos bien… —Le dijo. Yuri tragó grueso, queriendo ese toque siempre. Deseando que no se apartará nunca—. Cuidaré de Víctor.

—¿Y quién te cuidará a ti?

No pudo evitarlo. Las palabras salieron antes de siquiera pensarlo y Yuri mordió el labio, bajando el rostro avergonzado. Yuuri le miraba con sus ojos grandes, dolidos, pero la sonrisa que evocó fue quizás, la sonrisa más sincera que obtuvo en meses.

—Yo cuidaré de mí.

Las competencias habían empezado y ya estaban llamando a los patinadores. No les quedaba mucho tiempo para que les tocara entrar al hielo, pero Yuri sentía que las piernas aún eran de gelatina y el fuego le invadía por todas las extremidades. No se sentía capaz de patinar, menos su tema…

—Tenemos que irnos. —Le dijo Yuuri, Yuri le detuvo tomándole la mano y al sentir el toque del anillo, fue como recibir la dureza de un puñal en su garganta.

—Espera, Yuuri. —Soltó con desesperación—. ¿Seguirás patinando? —Yuuri le miró, no dejó de hacerlo—. O piensas... acaso...

—No… no pienso dejar el patinaje. Aún no.

Aún no… Aún no. Yuri podía vivir con eso un poco más.

Así, cuando llegaron a las competencias, Yuri pudo ver como su propio tema quedó desmoronado en sus pies, cuando todo lo que quería expresar era todo lo contrario a lo que el tema interpretaba. Los saltos bajaron de nivel, los pocos cuádruples clavados no pudieron levantar la baja puntuación en presentación que llevó. Se sentía fuera de sí, porque Yuuri lo había sacado de balance. Porque Yuuri ahora estaba metido en sus huesos. Y no podía patinar a Yuuri sin sentir que se estaba abriendo como un cascarón que solo encontraría la muerte en el suelo tras estrellarse.

Pero cuando lo vio patinar, la devoción estaba allí, intacta. Gritando en medio del silencio del estadio, brotando y mojando entre las banderas de Rusia y siendo alimentada solo por los pocos fans que llegaron a entrar al estadio. Yuuri brilló, de nuevo, y ganó el oro. El cuarto oro de su carrera. Yuri lo vio desde el cuarto lugar, después de que la puntuación de Seung-Gil lo superara quitándole el bronce. Y sin embargo, no pudo sentir resentimiento por el logro perdido, ni siquiera preocuparse por lo que pudiera pensar Rusia al perder el oro del mundial en su propia casa. Yuri solo veía la sonrisa falsa con la que Yuuri levantaba el oro, que parecía pesar más en sus manos, mientras no dejaba de pensar en si podría cuidarse. Si podría con todo lo que Yuuri estaba dispuesto a enfrentar.

Si no podía, él estaría allí.

Si Yuuri no podía, Yuri estaría allí con él.

Lo levantaría él.

Entonces sintió la mirada fija, potente, de la única persona que podría mirarlo así. Otabek lo estaba mirando, y esa fuerza con la que sus ojos empujaba la duda, el horror y la preocupación hacía él, Yuri la sintió, la sintió tan clara como un grito. La escuchó como si Otabek hubiera disertado sobre ella. Y lo entendió.

—Yuri. —Otabek intentó hablar, pero no salió palabra alguna.

—Bek…—Le sonrió—, estoy jodido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! He venido con el interludio YuuYu y falta poco para ver el beso que todavía no se ha dado. Me estoy demorando un poco porque hay muchas cosas que Yuri quiere decir al respectop y lo estoy dejando ser xD en el próximo interludio seguro veremos qué y como fue ese beso que Yuri recuerda.
> 
> Estoy trabajando para hacer más capitulos y poder darles el doble pack de actualización. ¡Deseenme suerte!
> 
> Por último, quiero aclarar queno es que no habra parejas al final, si habrá, solo que el desarrollo del fic va más alá dle amor romántico. Por eso quería comentarles para que no esperaran algo super romántico porque el objetivo es tratar el amor en todos sus ejes. ¡Lo que si prometo es final feliz para todos!


	44. Lo he arruinado.

El parque de su residencia era perfecto para sus paseos en la tarde. Christofer caminaba allí y miraba a una pequeña niña que se movía tambaleándose con su peso mientras sus trenzas rebotaban contra su espalda. Los cabellos rojos estaban trenzados tras su cabecita, envueltos en lazos verdes del mismo color de su vestidito de puntos, y ella estaba persiguiendo al cachorro Golden Retriever del vecino, que era un amor cada vez que salían a pasear. Sin embargo, Chris estaba muy al pendiente de que el juego no fuera a convertirse en una tragedia.

Victoria se cayó y se sostuvo en la grama con las palmas abiertas. Miró hacía atrás con sus ojos mieles a los ojos verdes de su padre y empezó a hacer un puchero que buscaba su atención. Balbuceó "papá" y le extendió sus manitas, sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse al estar a punto de llorar, pero Christofer se dio cuenta que no era a él a quien estaba señalando, sino a la persona que se estaba acercando atrás. Masumi acababa de bajar del departamento y su hija lo reconoció de una vez.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Chris, mirando a su niña. Victoria le dirigió los ojitos con tanto dolor que cualquiera creería que se había caído muy fuerte—. Vamos amor, puedes levantarte solita.

La niña iba a hacerlo, sobre todo al ver como su padre le extendía los dedos dándole un punto de apoyo. Pero cuando Victoria buscó levantarse, fue tomada por detrás por Masumi y soltó una exclamación graciosa con un largo "papá". Chris le dedicó a su esposo con una mirada comunicativa, mientras éste le daba un par de besos a la mejilla húmeda de su hija.

—La estás consintiendo mucho, amor.

—¿Por qué? Sólo la levanté. —Su hija se aferró al cuello de su otro padre y le devolvió el par de besos que había recibido. Estaba metiendo sus manos bajo la melena ondulada y castaña de Masumi que se movía con el viento del verano.

—Podría acostumbrarse a no levantarse sola.

—Exageras.

Christofer comenzó a caminar al lado de su pareja y apretó la mano con el anillo que habían compartido un par de años atrás, cuando ambos estuvieron seguros de que esa era la vida que querían vivir juntos. Masumi seguía dedicándose a la federación Suiza del Patinaje, y entrenaba a un par de nuevos exponentes en la categoría Junior. Christofer había decidido algo mucho menos demandante de tiempo, así que solo se aparecía en algunas campañas de perfumes, gafas y relojes del país y de Francia, protagonizando en muchas oportunidades a publicaciones de altas categorías. De esa manera estaba con su hija hasta que pudiera ir a un colegio. También había participado en algunas exhibiciones internacionales de patinaje, todo esto si compaginaba con los tiempos de su esposo.

Caminaron con calma por el parque hasta que su hija se puso inquieta en los brazos de su padre y pidió que la bajaran. Había visto un par de niños a los que quería saludar, así que se fue caminando, tambaleando su cuerpecito por el pasto.

—Te estoy notando callado, Chris. ¿Qué ocurre? —El aludido renegó, mientras miraba con mucha atención al par de niños que se acercaban a su hija con unas flores en mano. No pudo evitar poner mala cara—. Oh, ¿tiene que ver con Víctor?

—¿Por qué tiene que ver con Víctor?

—Porque todo ha tenido que ver con Víctor en las últimas semanas.

—Amor, dime que no estás celoso...

—¿Lo dice el que está celando a nuestra niña de dos niños de la misma edad? —Chris intentó decir algo a su favor, pero cerró la boca al no encontrar argumento alguno. Masumi río y devolvió la mirada hacía su niña que corría de vuelta con las flores apretadas en su puñito—. Más que celoso, me preocupa que vuelvas a ponerte como aquella vez.

Aquella vez. Chris recordó cuando regresó de Rusia derrotado como nunca se había sentido. Cansado, angustiado y desfallecido, a sabiendas que había dejado a Víctor en una situación terrible y que nada había podido hacer para convencerlo; tuvo que ser consolado en los brazos de su pareja, y vivir con el miedo latente de una noticia atroz a lo largo de los meses. Pensando que su incapacidad propia de salvarlo pudiera llevar a Víctor cometer una locura.

Afortunadamente no ocurrió así, pero entendía. Él mismo tenía miedo de que Víctor cayera otra vez.

—Estamos hablando de Víctor Nikiforov, Chris, ¿sabes cuántas veces tuvo que caer para convertirse en el campeón? —Se inclinó para recibir de su niña las flores recolectadas y le acarició la mejilla con amor antes de dejarla partir. Chris los veía, en silencio, con los brazos cruzados en ese suéter aguamarina—. Es un hombre fuerte, sólo debe recordar su fuerza.

Victoria corrió hacía los chicos, soltando carcajadas cantarinas que asemejaba el canto de las aves. Hacía buen sol, la brisa era fresca y el parque estaba lleno de niños y familias. Y ellos eran una, una feliz.

—¿En qué piensas? —Volvió a preguntar. Chris no pudo contenerlo más.

—Sí, estoy preocupado por Víctor. —Le miró, y su pareja sonrió de forma conocedora—. Sabes que no puedo darte detalles, código de amigo, pero me preocupa que aún esté aferrado a su ex.

—No está aferrado a su ex, está aferrado a sus malas decisiones. —Chris lo miró, intrigado por la propiedad con la que su pareja hablaba de un tema que poco conocía—. Su ex solo fue una de las cosas que perdió por ello.

—Malas decisiones.

—Victor debió haber dejado su carrera competitiva después de su lesión de la columna en el mundial del 2018. Pero él insistió y tu lo apoyaste decidiendo volver a competir pese a que tenías la idea de renunciar en ese año. Hay una gran diferencia entre el coraje y la necedad.

—Admito que no fue la decisión más prudente.

—Y trajo consecuencias. —Chris miró a Masumi a los ojos, con calma, escuchando la forma tan suave con la que decía palabras tan duras—. Todo en la vida tiene un ciclo; como adultos, debemos saber en qué momento hay que cerrarlos. O la vida se encargará de hacerlo por nosotros. Y muchas veces no estaremos preparados para ello.

Chris no dijo nada, no había nada que objetarle a tan temible verdad. Siguió con la mirada a su hija que ahora perseguía un par de cachorros que tambaleaban igual que ella, moviendo la cola con un suave bamboleo. Entonces sintió la mano de su pareja sobre la suya, la forma que sujetó su dorso y se sonrió, comprensivo.

—¿No fue difícil dejar para ti el patinaje competitivo? ¿Decir que ya había sido suficiente?

—Claro que lo fue. Pero fue más sencillo cuando entendí que no es lo único que podía hacer en el hielo. Que había un jovencito de rulos rubios imitando a Madonna que podía representar a Suiza y que ya la nueva generación había llegado para seguir haciendo lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Chris rió ante su mención, recordando su inicio en la liga Senior con programas apoyados con dos emblemáticos clásicos de Madonna, que había dejado a la esfera completamente boquiabiertos, al pensar que lo verían siguiendo la misma línea clásica. Y Víctor seguía escalando, esforzándose por derribar del podio a los grandes de ese momento. Cuando logró hacerlo y hacerse el oro, Masumi no tardó en anunciar su retiro y dedicarse al apoyo de la federación. Se fue con dos medallas de oro mundiales, dos Grand Prix y tres europeas, más un bronce olímpico.

—¿Todavía recuerdas eso?

—Claro que sí. El viejo Merian estaba escandalizado cuando saliste con ese traje fucsia ajustado y la máscara de plumas en el rostro. —Chris rió con más fuerza, pasando una mano por su rostro para tratar de cubrir el naciente rubor—. A los que creíamos que serías un ángel de las praderas suizas, nos callaste la boca.

Después de reír, se quedaron en silencio con las manos tomadas y mirando a su niña volver a caerse en la grama, de trasero, para luego buscarlos con su mirada dulce y hacer pucheros. La pareja se miró por un momento y en total mutismo decidieron qué hacer. Chris soltó a Masumi y se acercó a su niña, extendiendo la mano. Victoria le miró, y luego a sus dedos largos para agarrarlos como soporte y levantarse, pero apenas lo hizo dio pasos rápidos para abrazarlo y buscar colgarse a su cuello. Chris no pudo negarle el abrazo y la cargó sobre él.

—¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si Víctor renunciaba después de ese mundial? —Preguntó Chris y Masumi simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Quién sabe. No lo que está pasando, es lo seguro. Quizás se hubiera dedicado entrenando a Katsuki. Katsuki iba camino a alcanzar el título de pentacampeón que cosechó, se hubieran convertido la pareja de patinaje más exitosa. Lo imagino incluso apareciendo en los programas de exhibición de Katsuki todos los años hasta su retiro.

Chris no mencionó nada más y se quedó con esa imagen en su cabeza. Masumi pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Chris, continuando la caminata en silencio. El aire era fresco, el aroma era agradable y la temperatura era ideal, sin embargo conforme más lo pensaba y más entendí las palabras de su pareja, más sentía un ligero escozor sin nombre. Chris no tardó en hacer lo mismo, solo que en vez de posar su brazo sobre el hombro de su pareja, la metió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Pero pensar en el hubiera es una pérdida de tiempo. —Continuó Masumi, mientras seguía con su mirada al frente y Chris atendía sus palabras. Victoria estaba recostada en su pecho, entredormida—. Lo importante es el presente. Víctor estará bien ahora que regresó al hielo.

Al menos que hubiera decidido renunciar. Chris soltó el aire y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, a través de sus lentes, como si esperara que alguién escuchara su plegaria. Que realmente Víctor se encontrara bien.

…

El viernes había llegado y Yuri veía la pista vacía, después de que Petrov hubiera tenido que salir de ella. Georgi le pasó el paño al adolescente y le pidió que reposara un poco. El mediodía había llegado y lo mejor era descansar, comer, reposar para luego retomar el ejercicio.

Los tres se levantaron. Se dirigieron al comedor, se sirvieron la comida y empezaron a comer en silencio. Yuri no había mejorado su apetito desde todo lo ocurrido y se notaba en su rostro el cansancio y el mal comer que estaba arrastrando, aunque no dijera nada. Georgi simplemente lo miraba, conocedor que lo mejor era darle tiempo. Había tomado de forma voluntaria el papel de su entrenador mientras se definía el asunto con Victor y Yuri no había reprochado sus instrucciones.

Sin embargo, no habían avances en su programa y los saltos salían menos pulidos. Yuri intentaba concentrarse en el presente y asumir que ya lo arruinado estaba perdido, pero no veía resultados. No era tan fácil como lo que pretendía ni lograba hacerlo de forma tan asertiva pese a repetirse una y otra vez que ya no importaba. Había vuelto a su apartamento solo y no había sacado toda su ropa, por mero capricho. Pese a haber vivido así casi toda su vida, se sentía anómalo en ese momento.

Georgi fue a calentar el otro compartimiento de su comida y Yuri siguió comiendo con desgano pero decisión. No podía dejarse morir pese a todo la oscuridad que parecía rodearlo.

—¿Y Víctor? —Escuchó y levantó sus ojos verdes hacia el frente, donde la actual estrella rusa de la categoría Junior lo miraba. Era solo un escuálido niño de catorce años, con ojos grandes y nariz más grande, para su gusto. Éste lo miraba con esos ojos verdes, como si esperara que le respondiera—. ¿Por qué no ha venido?

—¿Qué te importa? No es tu entrenador. —Y atacó la carne con su tenedor, como si la pobre tuviera la culpa de cada desgracia.

—¿Se pelearon? —insistió el adolescente, con la mirada fija.

El muchacho tenía una ridícula sombra de bigote sobre su labio y Yuri recordó que a su edad, no le había salido ni el primer indicio. Era patético recordar lo mucho que lo había esperado.

Yuri siguió comiendo, ignorándolo.

—¿Va a volver?

—¿Qué contigo? Ya te dio la puta firma. —Asestó, y mordió el pedazo de bisteck con rabia. El chico lo siguió mirando y frunció sus cejas gruesas.

—Quiero decirle que si gano el oro en esta temporada, me entrene. ¡Haré que me lo prometa!

Yuri le dirigió la mirada, pero la carga que contenía era difícil de describir. Por dentro, sintió los recuerdos buyendo y provocando ardor a la carne viva, con una mezcla de nostalgia y resentimiento. Podía recordarse a sí mismo con la misma estúpida intención mirando el talento de Víctor en la pista y anhelando ser lo suficiente bueno para competir contra él. Lo confiado que estaba en sus habilidades y lo seguro que se sentía no solo de lograrlo sino de alcanzarlo. Podía recordar cuando Víctor se inclinó contra la baranda de la pista y le dijo que no necesitaba los cuádruples para ganar y como le exigió que le diera un programa digno para su debut. Toda la emoción y la felicidad que sintió al tomarle la mano.

Sintió ardor en el estómago y se le cortó el apetito.

—¿Cuándo viene? —Siguió el muchacho, y Georgi ya se estaba acercando a la mesa.

—No te diré y te recomiendo que abandones la estúpida fantasía de que te va a entrenar. Ese maldito no sabe cumplir promesas.

—¿De qué hablan?

—¡De Víctor! —Responde Louis, mirando a Georgi sentarse de nuevo en su puesto—. Le estaba preguntando por qué no ha venido.

—Está solucionando unos pendientes. Me pidió que lo cubriera mientras los resolvía.

—¿Oh, tardará? —Siguió insistiendo Louis y Yuri ya quería callarlo a puntapiés. Georgi afortunadamente estaba cubriendo la ausencia de Víctor, pero Yuri sabía que no podría hacerlo por siempre—. Pensé que se había cansado de entrenar a Yuri.

Georgi iba a intervenir, pero apenas pudo dar su mirada de alto a Louis antes de que el puño de Yuri se asestara sobre la mesa. El plato saltó y el vaso casi se cayó, mientras el adolescente lo miró preocupado y asustado, temiendo que moviera de nuevo esos nudillos en dirección a su rostro. Georgi puso su mano sobre el brazo de Yuri, el cual temblaba, para evitarlo en todo caso.

—Cuida tus palabras mocoso… —Amenazó y Louis lo miró desafiante.

—Ya basta los dos.

—Lo estás haciendo perder el tiempo. Yo ya habría dominado ese programa.

—¡Maldito mocoso!

—¡Louis, dije que ya basta!

Yuri se levantó con fuerza de su asiento, provocando que uno de los vasos cayera y derramara el líquido. Se fue alejando, dejando el plato a medio comer sobre la mesa y una irritada arruga en la frente de Georgi. Louis apenas se mordió los labios, y haciendo caso omiso de lo que ocurrió, siguió comiendo. Estaba seguro que por cosas así Yakov empezó a quedarse calvo.

Pero Yuri no podía reclamarle nada cuando era verdad. Y eso debía ser lo peor de todo el asunto, no podía decir que no estaba en lo correcto cuando era así, cuando el programa pese a repetirlo casi a la exactitud, él mismo lo sentía insuficiente, y cuando sus saltos habían perdido la precisión.

Toda la pista se sentía anómala, si lo pensaba. Sin Mila, sin Yuuri, sin Víctor, sin Yakov… era como estar en una pista completamente ajena pese a que aún Georgi estuviera allí.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar y ya Yuri sabía de quién se trataba. El nombre de su madre apareció parpadeando en la pantalla y él solo lo miró así, con desgano, sin fuerzas siquiera de desviar la llamada. Su madre tenía ya varios días llamándolo, varios sin recibir respuesta, mientras él imaginaba que se trataba del año luctuoso de su abuelo que se debía celebrar en un par de días.

La llamada cayó y Yuri soltó el aire, con el ceño fruncido. Ya le había escrito en un mensaje que no iría, que dejara de llamarlo, y su madre insistía tanto en esa ventana como en llamadas para saber por qué. Para él era simple, ahora mismo no tenía cara para presentarse a la tumba aunque fuera lo que más deseara hacer en ese momento, porque sabía que ya no tenía muchas posibilidades de cumplir su promesa.

Levantarse temprano, como cuando estaba con Víctor, para trotar hasta la pista y entrenar, tal como se había acostumbrado con él, y llegar agotado a su propio apartamento; era una nueva rutina que seguía sin dar resultados. El programa seguía siendo imperfecto porque faltaba lo más importante y sus clavados eran aún más inconstantes. Y ahora, sí, estaba solo.

No había llamado a Otabek después de esa vez, ahora porque no tenía nada interesante qué decir para contrarrestrar sus reproches y el enojo seguía. Ya se había cansado de enviarle mensajes a Víctor en distintos tonos, desde los más groseros hasta los más suaves y anti él que pudieron salir, ninguno sin respuesta. Y no se atrevía a ir a hablar con Yakov, como se lo había recomendado Georgi, porque tenía vergüenza de presentarse allí y decir lo que había pasado. Aunque quizás fuera el único aparte de Otabek capaz de entenderlo.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer el programa… si tan solo pudiera hacer el corto al menos, podría demostrarle a Víctor que valía la pena intentarlo y quizás así le diera espacio para remediar algo. Por eso se estaba esforzándose repitiendolo, una y otra vez.

Cansado pasó sus manos por el rostro justo cuando volvió a sonar su teléfono. Otra llamada de su madre entró.

—Yuri. —De inmediato, desvió la llamada para enfocar sus ojos en Georgi, quien se acercaba. Louis estaba lejos recogiendo sus cosas—. Lamento lo que pasó. Suspendí el entrenamiento de Louis por esta tarde, espero que con eso entienda que estuvo mal lo que hizo en la mesa.

—Exageras… solo fue un mocoso odioso. —Miró al adolescente recoger todo con el rostro rojo, no sabía si de enojo o de frustración.

—De todas formas.

Ahora Georgi se veía ligeramente inseguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Yuri sonrió sin sentir felicidad, y enfocó su mirada en la pista de hielo, de nuevo.

—No podrás cubrirme para siempre, Georgi. En algún momento tendremos que asumir que Víctor ya no me entrenará.

—Preferiría dar unos días más. Quizás hay algo que podamos hacer entre todos.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Ya se sentía como una soga amarrándole el cuello. Yuri volvió a ver la pantalla parpadeante y sintió la mirada preocupada de Georgi. También escuchó los pasos inconformes del muchacho que abandonaba la pista en silencio.

—¿Por qué no contestas?

—Porque es mamá… le dije que no iría al aniversario de mi abuelo. —Georgi contuvo el aire, se escuchó así—. Y no ha dejado de llamar para saber el porqué. Ahora no sé si no quiero ir… o si debería ir y admitirle que no podré cumplirle esa promesa. Así como no le cumplí muchas otras...

—Yuri… —El aludido se pasó una mano nuevamente por su rostro. Sentía que habían hormigas bajo su piel—. ¿Necesitas hablarlo?

No dijo nada, solo asintió. Georgi, con una paciencia infinita, lo empujó suavemente hasta la banqueta donde le convidó a sentarse. Lo miró inclinar la cabeza, volver a pasar su mano sobre el rostro seco y enrojecido, ojos rotos entre los patines protegidos. Le pasó una mano amable sobre su espalda, palmeando con suavidad como si buscara relajarle los músculos o empujarlo a hablar. Esperó en silencio mientras regulaba la respiración y le daba tiempo a comenzar.

—Mi vida ahora es una puta mierda.

Y si Yuri tuviera que escribir una autobiografía, diría justamente eso: mi vida es una puta mierda. Porque si hablara de cómo su único amigo había acabado enamorándose de él para terminar su relación con su mejor amiga, era una mierda. Si hablara de que pese a todo, le gustaría ser su amigo aún, aunque no sabía cómo demonios podían serlo con esos sentimientos, era una mierda. Porque si pensaba en su propio sentimiento por Yuuri, que seguían allí, clavados como una estaca oxidada en su pecho, era una mierda. Y si complementaba el panorama con la presencia de Víctor, lo ambivalente que eran sus emociones cuando se trataba de él y esa conjunción de culpa, desprecio y vergüenza que sentía por sí mismo, entonces había un cuadro en donde todo se embarraba y los colores habían dejado de ser muchos.

El tiempo estaba allí, burlándose de él. Su programa corto no podría expresar lo que quería porque tenía nuevas pérdidas que asumir y no quería aceptarlas. No quería dejarlas ir. Porque eran muy recientes, porque dolía. Porque si ponía su corazón en esa pieza, seguramente terminaría llorando sobre el hielo.

Cuando acabó, se pasó el antebrazo sobre los ojos, secando las pocas que habían logrado salir. Ya había llegado a un punto que incluso llorar costaba. Georgi, en cambio, sentía que tenía un tumulto de cosas que tragar, un montón de información inesperada, dolorosa y perturbadora que analizar. Pero Yuri se había abierto, y él no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarlas y tratar de comprenderlas.

Necesitaron un largo rato de silencio ambos. Yuri tenía que regular su propio dolor a carne viva y Georgi debía asentar todo para poder siquiera pensar en qué hablar.

Dejaron que el tiempo se consumiera. Georgi no retiró la mano de su espalda.

—Al menos… —Intentó iniciar, con la inseguridad besando su voz—, ¿sabes que es lo que has hecho mal?

—Serviría escucharlo… a veces no sé ni lo que sé ya.

—Bien. Escúchame entonces lo que, en mi criterio, hiciste mal. Y lo que te voy a decir es con toda la sinceridad que mereces después de haberme dado este voto de confianza.

Yuri asintió, dándole permiso para continuar mientras se preparaba mentalmente para ello.

—Primero, no es tu culpa que Otabek se haya fijado en tí. A veces son cosas que no podemos controlar, de la misma forma que no pudiste controlar enamorarte de Yuuri. Debes dejar de pensar en eso y dejar de sentir que le fuiste infiel a Mila. —Yuri apretó los labios, cabizbajo—. Del mismo modo que no es tu culpa, tampoco fue culpa de Otabek el haberlo hecho. Hiciste mal en terminar su amistad así.

Aunque su enojo fuera real, comprensible y justo. Yuri estaba enojado porque no sabía qué hacer con todo eso. No sabía cómo mantenerse con Otabek sin lastimar a Mila, como mantenerse con Otabek sin lastimarlo a él. Estaba furioso con Otabek por ponerlo en esa situación, por lo injusto que sonaba todo al meterlo en medio de ellos dos. ¿Por qué no se calló la boca? Podría haber cortado con Mila sin decirle nada, podría haber seguido su amistad sin decirle nada… todo era asqueroso con esa información en medio.

—¿Y cómo se supone que podemos seguir con esa mierda allí? ¿No pudo callarse como yo lo hice con Yuuri?

—No pudo, eso es algo que tu deberías preguntarle a él. Ni siquiera sabes desde cuando, pero no creo que haya sido reciente como para tomar una decisión así. —Suspiró, sin levantar la mirada—. Como amigo, quizás esperaba que lo escucharas, dudo que Mila haya querido escuchar más. Así que tiene razón al decir que como amigo le fallaste, al igual que tienes razón al decir que él te falló.

—Le fallé a Otabek, le fallé a Víctor…

—Traicionaste a Yuuri y a ti mismo también. —Georgi se tomó su tiempo para continuar, soltando el aire y recogiendolo de vuelta—. Si es verdad que nadie tiene el control de lo que siente, sí de cómo actúa. Y tus acciones con Yuuri y Víctor fueron desproporcionadas. Está bien que no le dijiste a Yuuri nada, pero tampoco fue que te callaste. Todo lo que hiciste era para que él lo supiera y por eso estás tan enojado de que jamás se haya dado cuenta. ¿Pero cómo puedes pedirle que tomara en cuenta algo que jamás le dijiste? Yuuri tomó una decisión. Una dura. Una en donde no estuviste tú allí.

—Pudo mantener mi amistad. Pudo aceptar al menos eso.

—¿Después de que le gritaras todo lo que le gritaste? ¿De decirle que te estaba abandonando? Ni siquiera le preguntaste por qué decidió irse, qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo como para que dejara en su mejor momento su carrera. Al igual que con Otabek, juzgaste sin siquiera escuchar, no esperaste una respuesta y lo que hiciste es salir corriendo. Y eso es algo que sueles hacer casi todo el tiempo.

Georgi juntó sus manos entre las piernas, con la mirada concentrada.

—Y en ese estado, Yuuri dudo que tuviera siquiera fuerzas de intentar convencerte. Estaba abandonando todo lo que más amaba al mismo tiempo. No fuistes el amigo, Yuri, fuiste la pareja despechada que era abandonada y ese lugar era de Víctor. —Yuri mordió su labio al escucharlo, recordando aún el rostro de Yuuri en ese pasillo oscuro—. Y sobre Víctor… fue desleal tratar de aprovechar los problemas que tenían ellos para llegar a Yuuri. Fue desleal aprovecharte de la ausencia e intentar arrebatar el lugar de Víctor. Aparecer en sus presentaciones, querer que Yuuri hiciera todo lo que hacía con Víctor pero contigo…

—Dilo… —Pidió Yuri, mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos porque sabía que Georgi estaba buscando alguna manera suave de decir algo aberrante—. Dilo como te salga.

—Fue una canallada. Fue algo inmoral, ruin, sucio… despreciable. —Enfatizó. Georgi no pudo ocultar la indignación que ese punto le provocaba.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho mejor… —Yuri sonrió con dolor, mirando con las ganas acumuladas en su nariz al hielo que estaba frente a él. Georgi renegó porque no podría decir una palabra antisonante aunque quisiera—. No sé en qué estaba pensando…

—Ese fue el problema, Yuri, no estabas pensando. Eras sentimientos al rojo vivo, emociones a toda carga. Pero ya aquello pasó, ya… aquello terminó. Ahora tienes que asumir los errores que cometiste esa vez y dejar de pensar que fue culpa de Víctor que perdiste a Yuuri. Tu lo perdiste porque querías ser su pareja, no su amigo. No quisiste ni buscaste ese lugar. No fue culpa de él, fue culpa tuya, completamente tuya, Yuri.

—Mía… Como lo de Víctor.

Georgi tuvo que recoger aire de nuevo y asintió. El rostro de Yuri estaba completamente rojo, atascado de mil cosas, concentrado en muchos pensamientos.

—Lo de Víctor… ahora entiendo porque ni Yakov pudo convencerlo. Tiene toda la razón para estar como está.

—Eso significa que estoy jodido… sin remedio.

—Eso significa que un _lo siento_ no va a ser suficiente. —Yuri trabó la mandibula al escucharlo—. Conozco a Víctor desde que era un niño de tu tamaño cuando llegaste aquí. Nunca lo ví tan enamorado como lo ví con él. Le tocaste lo más preciado, se lo quisiste quitar, te aprovechaste del momento en que ambos estaban más vulnerable para hacerlo, con alevosía... Los traicionaste a ambos, y tienes que aceptarlo y perdonarte eso.

Yuri intentó controlar su respiración, aunque se estaba ahogando. El hueco estaba creciendo dentro conforme Georgi hablaba, estaba profundizando hasta hacerse eterno, infinito. Era como si el dolor se extendiera por sus articulaciones, e inflara todos sus nervios.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Tú me perdonarías?

—¿Quién no se equivocó de joven, Yuri? —Georgi emitió una sonrisa conocedora, mientras llevaba sus ojos también a la pista—. De eso se trata crecer, de equivocarse. Más cuando solo somos un saco de hormonas, deseos, sueños y emociones a flor de piel y creemos ver el amor a primera vista o que somos invencibles. Es parte de la tenacidad de la juventud. Ahora… sí para poder dominar un salto debemos caer y rompernos muchas veces, ¿cuanto más si es aprender a vivir? —Georgi le volvió a dirigir la mirada—. En la vida, ni tu ni Víctor estaban acostumbrados a caer y romperse. Pero Yuuri parece que sí y es por eso que dos años después, es él quien está mejor parado en el mundo. Él aprendió algo que ustedes tienen que aprender ahora.

Le pasó la mano sobre el hombro y le entregó un pañuelo cuando vio que Yuri, de nuevo, había empezado a llorar por el peso de su culpa.

—Tienes que ir y hablar con Víctor. No le pidas perdón, a veces sobreestimamos esa palabra. Tienes que ir y decirle lo que ocurrió, explicarle y aclararle que fue lo que recibiste de Yuuri. Porque si yo estuviera en su lugar, estaría pensando que sí lograste algo mientras yo no estaba y estaría martirizandome con eso, que por eso mostraste ese sentido de propiedad. No le pidas perdón, dale paz. El perdón vendrá después...

**…**

Había algo que le gustaba mucho de ella, de sus manos grandes y arrugadas y de su sonrisa afable. Algo que estaba más allá de su cabello oscuro, ahora chispeado por canas y sus arrugas en los pómulos, de cansancio y de sonrisas. Quizás estaba en la mirada siempre comprensiva y orgullosa o en la sabiduría que se escapaban de sus ojos grises. La misma que lo miraba en ese momento después de haber tenido que hacer una confesión.

Estaban solos en la mesa, sus hermanos veían televisión mientras esperaban que su padre llegara del trabajo. Otabek estaba frente a la mujer que lo había traído al mundo, diciéndole una decisión importante que tenía que conllevar a una explicación igual de crucial. Al final, había aceptado la invitación de Jean y ahora estaba pensando en que era el momento de recoger su equipaje y emprender un nuevo viaje, no solo por su carrera deportiva, sino porque su vida lo necesitaba. Por supuesto, la pregunta más esperada ante ese escenario era: ¿por qué no Rusia?. Otabek sabía que Rusia era Mila y que su madre esperaría que un viaje más de su vida sería el indicio de establecerse finalmente con ella.

Su madre nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea de que se fueran juntos sin un compromiso de por medio y todas las celebraciones intrínsecas a tal evento, pero estaba ya mentalizada de que su hijo era hijo del mundo y que la juventud ahora era distinta. Se había preparado para el momento en que Otabek decidiera establecerse con Mila y buscaran una vida de pareja, donde pudieran convivir junto al no se había preparado para eso.

Sólo soltó un suspiro conocedor, mientras miraba la frente de su hijo escondida y su rostro cabizbajo.

—¿La he decepcionado? —La mujer sólo renegó y se levantó de la mesa para abrazarlo por la espalda, sacudiendo suavemente el ancho de sus brazos.

—Claro que no. Es de hombres saber cuando las cosas acabaron. Sé que no querías lastimarla, pero hiciste bien en decirle.

No había querido decirle el total de la verdad porque era muy engorrosa. Solo le explicó que había dejado de quererla y tuvo que decirlo cuando fue, al no poder tolerar más la mirada enamorada de su novia. Eso significaba que ya no habrían nietos de cabellos negros y ojos alargados seguramente azules, o nenas iguales que la preciosa de Mila. Ya no.

La mujer dejó caer un par de besos en su mejilla cuadrada y Otabek sintió un remanso de paz. Tuvo que agarrar aquellas manos y besarlas con agradecimiento, porque sin saberlo, su madre había sanado su propia estima.

—Agradezco que me comprenda, mamá.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eres nuestro orgullo, sé que te irá muy bien. Y ya sabes que este será tu hogar, podrás regresar aquí cuando quieras. ¿Tu amigo ya sabe que irás?

—Sí, ya lo sabe. Está muy entusiasmado con la idea. Los voy a extrañar.

—También yo, hijo. También yo.

Canadá sería su nueva parada, un país que pensó que no volvería a pisar más para competencia pero la vida le acababa de demostrar que daba muchas vueltas. Que el chico al que ignoraba porque lo consideraba un fastidio ahora era el amigo que le estaba dando la mano y abriendo su casa para recibirlo. Y que lo que pensó que sería ya no iba a ser. Esperaba que el viaje y el tiempo allá le dieran la fortaleza necesaria para los dos retos que se venían sobre él, como una terrible premonición. En Canadá, se vería con Mila. En Francia se enfrentaría contra Yuri. Y para ese momento debería estar preparado para afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones y recuperar lo que fuera posible recuperar. La sabiduría de su madre lo avalaba.

—Dale tiempo, hijo. El dolor pasa y el tiempo permite curar. Es posible que cuando se vuelvan a ver puedan recuperar la amistad. Después de todo, el amor no tiene que morir, solo transformarse.

Tiempo y la amistad que lo supera todo; Otabek quería creer que, al final, los dos temas que les ayudó a desarrollar terminaría uniéndolos de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! Otabek al final ha aceptado la invitación de J.J a Canadá y está dispuesto a continuar pese a lo ocurrido con Mila y Yuri. Espera que de esa manera pueda estar preparado para recibirlos. Por otro lado, nuestro Yuri finalmente ha buscado consejos de un tercero ¿y quien mejor que Georgi para hablar del amor? Estoy super contenta porque con la revelación del Yuri on Live ahora aparece información valiosa de todos los personajes y es más material para usar en el fic. En especial sobre Otabek y J.J.
> 
> No pude terminar el tercer capítulo para hacerles doble pack este día, porque he estado algo mal de salud. Pero seguiré trabajando para ver si se los puedo dar para el viernes. ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo!


	45. Debo buscar ayuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hoy doble pack! Capítulo 37 y 38 para celebrar las 10mil leidas de fanfiction y mil votos en wattpad.

Yuuri miraba con atención los cuadros que decoraban la sala de espera del consultorio y la mirada indiferente de la secretaría que se ocupaba tipeando incansablemente algún documento de texto. Se perdía entre las flores suaves que decoraban el escritorio de vidrio, así como las cortinas azules que ocultaban el brillo del sol veraniego, y la refrigeración que hacía olvidar el hecho de que hacía calor afuera.

Minami tenía razón al decir que era un terapeuta con ideas un poco más humanistas, porque se veía en la decoración, diferente al aire clásico y viejo del consultorio que visitaba en San Petersburgo. Tal como fue en Rusia, el terapeuta tenía experiencia tratando con el estrés de los competidores, era un psicólogo avalado por la JSF y había tenido en sus manos la presencia de atletas de alto rendimiento en diferentes disciplinas, sufriendo de estrés por las competencias, malestares emocionales o teniendo que reprimir la ansiedad ante la derrota. Parecía estar hecho para alguién como él.

Soltó un suspiro mientras esperaba que la hora llegara para entrar. Había visto salir a un deportista, estaba seguro de ello porque había visto su rostro en un par de panfletos y también en alguna publicidad aleatoria de la TV. Simplemente no quiso mantenerle la mirada para respetar su identidad, y a su vez ocultar la suya, porque estaba seguro de que si era capaz de reconocerlo a él, también podría reconocerle a sí mismo. Y no era una idea que estaba dispuesto a avalar.

Miró el folleto entre sus manos, donde mencionaba los servicios del consultorio. Irremediablemente recordó cuando recibió un folleto similar de la mano de Yakov, después de sus cuatros continentes. Aquella vez, el entrenador ruso los miró a ambos con una seriedad imposible de ignorar, mientras extendía aquel papel y Víctor tenía en su rostro una clara muestra de desaprobación.

—Dije que no es necesario, Yakov. —Había dicho Víctor, queriendo quitarle el folleto de sus manos después de haberlo agarrado, pero Yuuri no se lo permitió. Necesitaba entender el porqué le estaba sugiriendo una visita al psicólogo.

—Y yo insisto que lo es. Después de lo que pasó en los cuatro continentes, ¿aún tienes duda, Vitya?

—Fue solo un ataque de nervios, Yakov. No es algo que requiera un médico.

—¿Crees que mis canas han sido gratis, Vitya? He visto miles de ataques de nervios, y eso no fue uno.

Claro, tenía que darle la razón. En la copa Rostelecom se obligó a controlarse, pero evidentemente su desempeño fue a pique y eso provocó que quedara en cuarto lugar. Solo había avanzado al GPF de Barcelona gracias a la medalla de plata en la copa China. En los cuatros continentes, volvió a tener un ataque de ansiedad como el de la copa China, porque estaba realmente asustado. Víctor le había dicho que necesitaba una medalla de oro y él sentía que estaba lejos de ella cuando un JJ y un Otabek estaban con tanta seguridad en la pista. Como si hubiera olvidado que había ganado la plata en el GPF y que pudo haber sido el ganador de oro, Yuuri volvió a recaer. Víctor no supo qué hacer, de nuevo, y Yakov, quien había decidido ir para asegurarse de que Víctor hiciera las cosas bien como entrenador, lo había notado todo.

Yakov no supo que Víctor cuando decidió alejarlo de la pista mientras esperaba su turno, lo llevó a un lugar donde la ausencia de cualquier persona fuera el perfecto escondite para liberar su ansiedad. Víctor esperaba que Yuuri volviera a llorar, estaba convencido de que esa sería la manera de liberar la tensión acumulada. Pero antes de que se hubiera percatado, fue Yuuri quien lo había empujado a la pared, apretando los cabellos de su nuca, para demandar un beso furioso que los encendió casi de inmediato.

Yuuri podía recordar la desesperación que imperaba en su mente y la necesidad de chocar y explotar que tuvo cuando tenía a Víctor en sus brazos. Podía memorar los toques suaves iniciales, que se volvieron raudos al paso de los segundos, mientras sus costados eran vestidos por esas manos y la tela de su traje del programa libre era insuficiente. Sí, había logrado soltar en gran parte su ansiedad y los besos duros se volvieron más cadenciosos con el paso del tiempo y los apretones de Víctor sobre su espalda y su trasero, sin escatimar a ninguno. Pero competir con una erección naciente no fue buena idea y eso acabó con dejarlo en el tercer lugar de la competencia, con un irritante bronce.

El entrenador no supo aquello, así que la derrota de Yuuri la adjudicó a sus nervios. No estaba muy lejos de ello, pero Víctor y Yuuri sabían que había sido por algo más. Por esa razón, la mención de un psicólogo o psiquiatra o cualquier médico que tratara nervios para Víctor había sonado innecesaria.

—Katsuki.

Yakov le habló directamente, al ver que Víctor se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer e intentaba imponer su posición como entrenador de Yuuri. De hecho, esa derrota Víctor se la había atribuido, pese a que Yuuri se había negado a ello. Víctor consideraba que fue un error haberlo dejado patinar así y que debió obrar rápido. La frescura con la que Víctor mencionó que debió hacerle una felación casi lo arrojó de cabeza al fuego.

—¿Quieres ganar? Debes estar 100% preparado para ganar, física y mentalmente. Nadie más que tu sabe cuánto necesita esto.

Y pese a la insistencia de Víctor de que olvidara aquello y que Yakov estaba exagerando, Yuuri lo pensó, lo pensó muy bien. Y lo tuvo muy claro después del mundial que había ganado finalmente pero había tenido un ataque de ansiedad similar que debieron responder en la noche anterior. Yuuri había tenido la suerte de que había sido en la noche que ocurrió esa ligera crisis, pero si volvía a suceder como en la copa China y en los cuatros continentes, por mucho que estuviera preparado físicamente para ganar, podría perder el oro otra vez.

Así que esa noche lo decidió, y al llegar de nuevo a San Petersburgo enfrentó la renuencia de Víctor quien se mantenía terco en su posición. Iría. Para él era vergonzoso e inaceptable, no había nadie más que él quien viera con vergüenza y derrota tener que necesitar la ayuda de otro para controlar su mente. Pero estaba dispuesto porque quería ganar, y sabía que esos ataques serían peores ahora que Víctor competiría.

—Ya lo decidí, Víctor. —Le dijo de pie, mirando a Víctor con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, en clara oposición—. Voy a verlo.

—No necesitas eso, Yuuri. Si necesitas terapia o hablar de algo que te sienta mal para eso estoy aquí.

—Lo dices cuando no sabes qué hacer cuando alguien llora frente a tí. —No pudo evitar la entonación engreída que había salido de sus labios, y saboreó la sorpresa de Víctor ante ella—. Víctor, necesito ser más fuerte.

—Te he dicho que nadie aquí te ve débil.

—Soy débil —dijo en voz alta y Víctor quiso replicar, pero los dedos de Yuuri se posaron sobre sus labios para hacerlo esperar—. Soy débil, Víctor. No soy lo suficiente fuerte y no puedo depender de ti. Vamos a competir juntos, vas a ser mi rival, no puedo permitir que mis nervios te distraigan ni me distraigan. Me niego a perder de nuevo porque los nervios no me permiten dar todo lo que puedo dar. Me niego a perder contra ti por esta inseguridad. Me niego.

—Yuuri…

—Es lo que quiero hacer, Víctor. —Afirmó, pasando su otro brazo para frotarse contra el brazo de Víctor, desnudo por el baño recién dado. Solo tenía un suave pantalón de pijama vistiéndolo—. Apoyame en esto, por favor.

Entonces, Víctor le tomó la mano y se la llevó a sus labios, besándole suavemente sus nudillos. Yuuri le sonrió agradecido y cerraron el tema con un suave beso que decía más que cualquier palabra dicha, porque Víctor soltaba a través de ellos la preocupación que tenía y la necesidad de mantenerlo a su lado, mientras que Yuuri le consolaba diciéndole que estaría bien y que confiara en él.

—Katsuki.

Escuchó frente a él y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que aún seguía en la sala de espera y que la mujer que parecía una máquina de escribir se había levantado. El recuerdo se lo había llevado de nuevo, y era algo inevitable y por lo cual él buscaba a toda costa dejar de recordar. Era tan fácil perderse en ellos y querer regresar a un tiempo que ya no era posible.

—Ya el doctor Hirogu lo está esperando.

Asintió y se levantó para entrar al consultorio, qué, cómo debió haber imaginado, seguía la misma decoración de afuera. Había muchos objetos llamativos, colores rimbombantes por doquier, todo estaba en perfecta simetría que era fácil relajarse en ello. Tenía un aire zen, en especial por la presencia de plantas y una fuente que dejaba el agua sonar. El doctor era un hombre joven, no tenía más de cuarenta años por lo que podía ver. El hombre le indicó que podía sentarse en donde quisiera y Yuuri miró que había desde una alfombra cómoda y mullida, como muebles de colores inflables, sofás de distinto diseños y el clásico diván aunque con un color mucho más cálido. Por costumbre, Yuuri decidió por el diván.

Después de la respectiva presentación, el hombre se sentó al lado del diván, luego de que Yuuri se descalzó y se acomodó sobre él. Tenía los nervios en la punta de sus dedos, pero sintió que esta situación era distinta a la anterior: había una diferencia abismal. Yuuri había decidido ir por su propia cuenta en San Petersburgo, ahora era Minami quien lo había empujado a ello.

Sin embargo, pese a que una parte de él se negaba a hacerlo, pese a saber ya de antemano lo beneficioso que era, la mirada de Minami y el brillo en sus ojos era suficiente para empujarse a dar el paso. Recordaba la forma que le había tomado la mano y como se había señalado el pecho, diciendo más de lo que él quería interpretar en ese momento.

—Bien, Yuuri, ¿puedo llamarte así o prefieres que te llame por el apellido?

—Yuuri estará bien.

—Perfecto. Empecemos con tu presentación. Cuéntame quien eres, Yuuri.

—Soy Katsuki Yuuri. Licenciado de música, ex patinador sobre hielo de alto rendimiento. Me gradué en Detroit.

—Patinador de hielo. ¿Cómo fue tu desempeño?

—Mi desempeño fue bueno.

—¿Qué tan bueno? —Insistió. Yuuri le miró de reojo, estudiando si verdad lo desconocía. comprendió que no tenía mucho que leer en la mirada profesional.

—Lo suficientemente bueno como para opacar a la leyenda del patinaje.

—Entonces, fuistes el mejor. —Hizo un par de anotaciones—. ¿Ejerces tu carrera? ¿O en qué te ocupas ahora?

—No ejerzo mi carrera. En este momento soy entrenador de un patinador sobre hielo, como lo fui yo.

—¿Y por qué te encuentras aquí, Yuuri?

Yuuri lo pensó detenidamente. Lo pensó y sintió la opresión en su pecho, la necesidad de su cerebro de evitar ahondar de nuevo en sus memorias. El dolor latente allí, golpeándole las cosillas y el hormigueo que llenaba a sus dedos le decía que no quería destapar aquello.

—Cuando competía activamente me detectaron problemas de ansiedad. No me he tratado en muchos años, y ahora que vuelvo al hielo, he vuelto a tener esas crisis.

—Desde cuándo exactamente dejaste de tratarte.

—Desde hace más de tres años.

—¿Por qué dejaste el tratamiento, Yuuri?

Yuuri podía recordar la alarma de su celular marcando la hora en la que debía salir al consultorio. Solo tendría que agarrar el metro para llegar, no le tomaría más de dos horas ir y venir. Pero al voltear, mirando la faz de Víctor sobre la cama, y su mirada perdida y apagada, había tomado una decisión. Una de sus tantas decisiones equivocadas.

—Porque fui un estúpido.

**…**

Yakov lo miraba entreteniéndose con cada cosa que había en el despacho, mientras la niña de Georgi estaba tirada en el suelo entre sus pies calzados con pantuflas, dibujando un nuevo regalo para su "diedushka", como se habÍa acostumbrado a llamarlo. El anciano sabía que Yuri estaba buscando las palabras para hablar, y que ya Georgi había hablado con él, porque se lo había comentado así muy someramente.

—¡Diedushka, mirá! —El anciano miró hacía la niña con sus bellos rizos oscuros, alzando su hoja llena de rayones de colores de ceras, donde podía distinguir a cinco personas: tres adultas y dos niños. Él, por como señalaba la nena, estaba en una esquina, sujetándole la mano que a su vez sujetaba la mano de su papá.

—¿Ese soy yo? —La niña asintió, y Yuri miraba todo desde su posición—. Vaya, tengo más pelo.

La carcajada contenta de la niña animaba un escenario que debía ser de todo menos así de alegre. Pero era agradable y le daba a tiempo a Yurai de ordenar las ideas que lo llevaron allí.

Era sábado y era de mañana. El viernes no hubo más práctica después de la partida de Louis, y el tiempo lo dedicó a escuchar a Georgi y a hablar todo lo que había estado pasando y había guardado. Sorprendentemente, había logrado ser incluso casi igual de fluido que cuando hablaba con Otabek y le confesaba sus sentimientos. Solo que ahora no hubo camaradería, no hubo esa complexión de chicos de su edad, sino la palabra de la experiencia, la sapiencia que se acumula con los años.

 _"Pero habla con Yakov"_ , le dijo, mientras salían de la pista casi a la noche, aunque el sol seguía en su punto álgido, _"quizás él pueda decirte mucho más"_.

Había dejado de asistir a la práctica porque entendió que no habría mejora ignorando todo lo que estaba mal en su vida. Él estaba allí, buscando algo más. Pero empezaba a pensar que también quería ese cariño. Yakov así, con esa ropa de pijama, esas pantuflas cómodas y sin su saco y sombrero, era una buena representación de un abuelo. Y él extrañaba al suyo.

Anastasia llegó, disculpándose por interrumpirlos, mientras recogía a su niña para dejarlos a solas. Yakov la dejó partir y se quedó con el dibujo aún sujeto entre sus dedos mientras Yuri miraba como la puerta era cerrada y se quedaban a solas. Entonces los ojos del anciano se posaron sobre Yuri, y no pudo evitar sentir que no lo veía en años. Aún si había sido desde la rueda de prensa y que no había pasado más de un mes de aquello, frente a él Yuri se veía más grande, más adulto, y más perdido.

—Yura. ¿Por qué no estás en práctica?

—He practicado todos estos días pero no he tenido mejora. —Le confesó mientras buscó acercarse sin sentirse anómalo. Tenerlo tan cerca con esa visión lo hacía dudar sobre lo que había ido a hacer.

—Victor me ha contado lo que ocurrió.

—¿Está decepcionado?

—Estoy preocupado, Yura. Pensé por un momento que aquello había quedado en el pasado.

Yuri asintió, apretando los labios sin poder levantar su mirada hacía él, ni saber si acercarse más. Yakov le había dicho en su momento lo errado que estaba, lo peligroso que era seguir ese camino persiguiendo a Yuuri, pero nunca estimó sus advertencia. Estaba tan ciego y tan desesperado por tener a Yuuri con él y salvarlo de lo que sea estaba sufriendo con Víctor, que escatimó sus consejos. Y fue él quien tuvo que sacarlo de aquel baño y empujarlo hasta recoger sus cosas del hotel y volver a Rusia, cuando Yuuri al mismo tiempo tomaba un vuelo para Japón. En silencio, sin juzgarle, simplemente respaldándole.

Yakov palmeó a un lado del mueble y Yuri levantó por un momento la mirada. Sus ojos tristes miraban la señal con la que Yakov lo estaba convidando a ir con él.

—Mis dos alumnos se quedaron atrapados en el tiempo —dijo, con un pesar latente en sus palabras.

—Sí… Víctor no fue el único. —Se animó a sentarse justo donde Yakov había pedido, guardando una prudencial distancia. Sus hombros estaban alicaídos, pesados como la carga que había caído sobre su cabeza y espalda como una demolición—. Yo hice exactamente lo mismo.

Solo que en vez de encerrarse en un apartamento solitario y desaparecer del mundo, él decidió patinar. Patinar sin rumbo, patinar sin objetivo, patinar por sólo el hecho de patinar y molerse los huesos de dolor y los músculos de pesar, la piel de moretones. Patinar para sentir que aún estaba en movimiento, mientras el tiempo pasaba por su cabeza y le seguía arrebatando cosas. Patinar de la forma más estúpida posible, como un método de escape.

Pudo haber crecido, acumular un par de centímetros más, más anchura en sus hombros, más grosura en sus piernas; pero en su mente seguía el chico de dieciocho años destrozado porque su amor no había sido correspondido. El chico buscando que Yuuri se arrepintiera, cuando lo más probable es que además de su pésimo patinaje en esos últimos años, Yuuri ni siquiera lo haya visto en todo ese tiempo caer.

—Cuando tuve el infarto, frente a mí pasó toda mi vida. Pasó, por ejemplo, que nunca dejé de extrañar a Lilia, la felicidad que sentía con cada uno de sus triunfos y la soledad de saberme sin familia. Pero… también pensé algo más: No quiero irme. No puedo irme. Ni siquiera sé de dónde salió tal muestra de valentía cuando el pecho me dolía como si estuviera inflándose y abriéndome las costillas.

Yuri apretó los labios y sintió su rostro enrojeciendo, con el calor irradiando en su nariz, en sus orejas, bajo sus ojos cansados. Sintió el pesar en su garganta y la manera en que el aire mojaba al respirar. Fue inevitable no preguntarse en lo último que vio su abuelo morir, aunque sabía que había muerto dormido. ¿Habría soñado con él? ¿También vio a su abuela? ¿Se imaginó que ella lo abrazaba antes de irse?

—A veces, pensamos que estamos preparados para morir —continuó Yakov, hablando con calma, mientras sostenía sus palmas regordetas sobre su rodilla—. A veces pensamos que estamos preparado para dejar las cosas. La verdad, muchas veces no lo estamos. Yo no podía irme dejándolos a ustedes a la deriva cómo estaban.

—¿A nosotros? —Su voz flaqueó, por falta de aire.

—A Vitya, a tí. —El hombre tragó un momento y recogió aire—. Sabía que Mila conseguiría un entrenador, sabía que Georgi se encargaría de al menos darme una sepultura y seguramente, la FFKK hubiera conseguido un suplente para cubrir mi falta como entrenador. Pero ustedes dos sólo me tenían a mí. Cuando desperté, esa mañana, supe que tenía algo por el que vivir. Algo por el que luchar una última vez, hasta que mi cuerpo aguantara, hasta que mi corazón me lo permitiera. Supe, que no tenía tiempo para esperar que se levantaran solos, no tenía la fuerza para levantarlos a cada uno porque sus cuerpos jóvenes y fuertes no pueden ser sostenidos por este cuerpo anciano y cansado.

Yuri recordó ese día, el miedo y la premonición que le acarició la nuca, mientras corría con Mila para llegar a la clínica. Recordó a Víctor corriendo, se dio tiempo de memorar su expresión, su vestuario, y darse cuenta de la prisa que también lo congregó al lugar. Corriendo, como si la rodilla fuera lo menos importante en ese momento. También cómo lo trató, la mirada fría con la que Víctor le respondió, ignorando sus reclamos.

—Entonces me dijeron que no podría entrenarlos más y me di cuenta que la vida me estaba diciendo algo muy claro. Tuve la respuesta en ese momento: yo no puedo levantarlos, pero entre ustedes, sí pueden, no lo harían al menos que yo los empujara a ello. ¿Sabes que me dijo Víctor cuando se lo pedí? —Renegó. Sólo podía imaginar que lo había rechazado con tanta vehemencia como lo hizo él—. Me dijo: Yakov, pero yo no puedo cuidar a nadie. ¿Y si lo lastimo como hice con Yuuri?

—Pero lo arruiné… Yo siempre pensé que él simplemente no quería hacerlo. De hecho me fui hasta el apartamento para asegurarme que cumpliera su promesa. —Se pasó la mano bajo su nariz, frotando su nariz congestionada—. Y de repente fue ver que era él quien se lo estaba tomando más en serio.

—No todo está perdido, Vitya no sabe odiar. Está dolido y es entendible, pero necesita ver que también lo estás. Yuuri se había convertido en la motivación de ambos, y su ausencia les pesa a ambos. Deben entender los dos que pese a lo que pudiera sentir Yuuri por ustedes, él decidió, de alguna manera, dejar de estar estancado. Víctor estaba en camino pero de forma equivocada. Esa necedad con la que quiso volver al hielo era como ver un cervatillo lastimado tratando de volver al único hogar que reconocía. Tu… tu no has empezado.

—Buscaré hablar con Víctor mañana. —Le dijo, devolviendo la mirada—. Le diré todo, y espero que quiera escucharme y entender que pese a todo eso…

—¿Y qué harás con lo que sientes por Katsuki?

—No sé… no sé aún qué quiero hacer. Mientras más lo pienso, más confundido me siento. —Apretó sus labios, mientras movía con nervios sus propias manos—. Me duele verlo tan bien lejos de mí estando yo tan mal. Y quiero preguntarle porqué.

—Que curioso… Vitya estaba tan feliz cuando lo vio tan bien en la pantalla. Estaba tan feliz que se dio cuenta tarde que estaba feliz sin él. —Yuri se quedó mudo, recordando la aseveración de Víctor al decirle que no amaba a Yuuri—. Siempre le he dicho a Vitya que lo busque, que hablen, pero no porque estoy esperando que se reconcilien. Sé perfectamente que hay cosas que están destinadas a quedar así y es creo que el miedo que tiene Vitya de buscarlo. Tener que asumir que las cosa quedaron así. Pero no hay otro modo de superar algo que enfrentándolo, y Vitya tiene que enfrentar y conseguir perdonarse a sí mismo para continuar. Tu también, Yura.

—Entonces, ¿no está mal el que quiera hablar con él…? —Yakov negó, mirándolo con infinito cariño.

—No, no está mal. ¿Le confesaste lo que sentías antes de que se fuera? —Yuri respondió con un no muy suave—. Entonces, tienes que hacerlo y estar preparado para su respuesta. Porque al final, es Yuuri quien decidirá lo que quiere de vuelta en su vida y lo que no. Y de qué modo.

Se quedaron en silencio tras ese intercambio, mientras el anciano miraba hacia los libros que estaban del otro lado de la pared y Yuri digería todo. Sus palabras, lo que le había dicho de Víctor, la suave dulzura con la que le decía que quizás tendría que dejarlo ir y que eso también estaría bien.

Pero para eso él debía estar bien. Para enfrentar a lo que más extrañaba en su vida, debía estar bien. Ahora entendía porque de un momento Víctor se levantó y comenzó a mejorar. Porqué dejó de temer de aparecer en las redes y comenzó a brillar.

—Yakov. —Había aún una duda pendiente. Algo que debía saber para, de algún modo, darle la validez de las palabras del anciano con hechos. Algo que había comentado al inicio—. ¿Le has dicho a Lilia lo que pensaste?

El anciano sonrió, con nostalgia.

—Estamos hablando todos los días, al despertar y a al acostarme. Ella me dijo que tu le comentaste lo sucedido y desde ese día no hemos dejado de hablarnos. Por eso te dije, que son ellos los que decidirán si te quieren de vuelta y de qué modo. Si hay amor, la etiqueta que quieras ponerle en la relación es irrelevante. Al final, por mucho que los humanos queramos dividir y estigmatizar el amor, solo hay uno. Sólo existe un amor, solo hay una forma de amar, y miles de formas de expresarlo.

Ágape.

**…**

Víctor no había dejado de lado su necesidad de encontrarse mejor, así que no dudó en seguir realizando sus actividades, aunque la mayor de ella y la que le había ocupado más tiempo hubiera sido suspendida. Estaba intentando llenar la falta de las prácticas con otras cosas, como revisar de nuevo una a una las presentaciones de Yuuri buscando a Yuri en ella, o leer lo que se estuvo diciendo en eso. Se aterró cuando pudo ver la manera en que las redes sociales y algunos blogs trataron el tema de su retiro y como se enfrascaron en Yuuri. Los múltiples artículos en la prensa y videos de comentaristas rusos señalando a Yuuri como el principal culpable de su caída, y la manera en que casi celebraron su posterior retiro.

¿Qué había pasado mientras él se quedó encerrado en el apartamento? ¿Qué había pasado mientras Yuuri patinaba y él se quedaba en la casa? A veces, los resultados eran tan devastadores que no podía continuar y tenía que levantarse para hacer ejercicio, darse un baño, hacer algo de comer, simplemente caminar. A veces, tenía que dejar la búsqueda de lado y tratar de entretenerse con noticias actuales, sin resultados. Porque siempre, aunque fuera al final del día, la necesidad de saber llevaba a sus dedos a buscar más y más, solo para quedarse atónito con lo que encontraba.

_**Yuuri Katsuki arrebata el oro en Rusia.** _

_**Sochi. Mar 2019** _

_El actual campeón del mundo, vuelve a arrebatar el galardón a Rusia ahora en Sochi, el lugar donde tres años atrás había quedado de último lugar en el GPF. Pese al considerable repudio del público ruso en la competición, Katsuki logró sobreponerse al resto y ganar su cuarta medalla de oro internacional y su segundo World Figure Skating Championship._

_En exclusiva, hablamos con Dmitri Bukin, ejecutivo de la FFKK, y tuvimos su declaración al respecto: "Es evidente que el patinador japonés está aprovechando la ausencia de nuestra estrella para coleccionar la mayor cantidad de medallas posibles. No nos sorprende el que incluso utilice su salto emblemático para encandilar a los jueces y colocar los puntos a su favor. Desde un inicio sabíamos que Katsuki quería opacar a Víctor Nikiforov. Es una verdadera lastima que tenga que hacerlo aprovechando su reciente lesión."_

_Dmitri también comentó que la FFKK y la selección rusa aún se encuentra afectada por la lesión Victor Nikiforov, lo que pudo desmejorar sus calificaciones y rendimiento en esta temporada. Sin embargo, se encuentra muy optimista con el desempeño del equipo ruso en el siguiente año. En tal sentido agregó: "Tenemos a los mejores patinadores del mundo, la cantidad de medallas que Rusia ha conseguido a lo largo de los años nos avala. Nos levantaremos."_

_La opinión de Dimitri es compartida por los fanáticos del deporte rusos, quienes se han expresado a través de sus redes sociales repudiando el éxito del patinador japonés en estos momentos de suma tensión del patinaje ruso por la pérdida de Nikiforov. No obstante, la opinión internacional no han dejado de alabar los éxitos de Katsuki, destacando en especial el haber marcado por segunda vez un récord mundial, superando su anterior puntaje en el GPF del 2016._

_**La JSF repudia las declaraciones de la FFKK tras World Figure Skating Championship en Sochi.** _

_**Sochi. Mar 2019** _

_A través de un comunicado de prensa, la JSF, organización que preside el patinaje sobre hielo en Japón, ha condenado las declaraciones de la FFKK y de los organizadores del evento de la World Figure Skating Championship celebrado en Sochi el pasado 14 al 20 de Marzo. A la indignación se han sumado distintos grupos en redes sociales, en especial los fanáticos japoneses quienes consideran de injusta y desproporcionada la opinión de la FFKK sobre el triunfo de su representante, Yuuri Katsuki, en esta temporada. En tal sentido, el representante de la JSF, Ken Terashima, declaró que la JSF muestra todo su apoyo y su orgullo por la actuación de Yuuri Katsuki en este año._

_En el comunicado enfatizó: "Katsuki Yuuri ha demostrado el espíritu de Japón, ese que se levantan aún en medio de la adversidad. Ha mostrado ser un competidor invaluable, su compromiso para con su país que nos conmueve y ha dejado en claro que está a la altura de los mejores patinadores del mundo. Es lamentable ver como la FFKK no parece aceptar que su poderío en el patinaje sobre hielo no es eterno y que otros países tenemos la capacidad de producir talento como el de Katsuki."_

_También especificaron que si Yuuri Katsuki decidía regresar a Japón para seguir su entrenamiento allí, están más que dispuesto a apoyarlo económicamente para tener las mejores instalaciones y los mejores entrenadores a su disposición; oferta que el patinador japonés ya rechazó. En un comunicado, Yakov Felstman, entrenador del Sports Champions Club, anunció que Yuuri Katsuki estará bajo su tutela tras el retiro de Víctor Nikiforov tanto como competidor como entrenador. Felstman sostuvo: "Todo el equipo estamos abocado en acompañar a Yuuri Katsuki en esta nueva temporada y a apoyarlo tanto a él como a Víctor Nikiforov en su recuperación."_

_La FFKK no ha dado respuesta al comunicado ni a la decisión de Felstman._

Los comentarios no fueron mejores. En muchas ocasiones se contuvo de comentar con la furia que le embargaba, al recordar que se trataba de publicaciones de hace más de tres años.

¿Por que Yuuri nunca le dijo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué? Sí, había escuchado un par de comentarios apenas se lesionó pero luego no quiso ver más y dejó de buscar noticias. Se había hartado de escuchar a los expertos condenar su carrera cuando él estaba buscando todas las opciones, enfrentándose a casi media docena de cirugías.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más se enfadaba, y mientras más lo hacía se sentía más estúpido. Enojarse por algo que pasó años atrás y de lo que no pudo hacer nada porque no quiso hacerlo, sonaba estúpido en su total complejidad.

Así que esa noche, aprovechando que su amiga le había escrito para verse, salió de la casa para tratar de distraerse. Estuvieron en la misma cafetería, disfrutando de un dueto de violín de unos jóvenes estudiantes y escuchando la variada conversación que una mujer de mundo como Yana Savicheva podía ofrecerle. De hecho, prácticamente toda la velada había transcurrido escuchándola y sólo soltando algunas preguntas para poder permitir que el hilo de la conversación no se acabara.

Y aún así, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido cuando él no estuvo allí.

Yana no se veía incomoda y siguió hablando, incluso mientras caminaban por las calles de San Petersburgo disfrutando de su excesiva iluminación. Víctor mismo no se había percatado de cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchándola, o caminando a su lado, hasta que notó la textura del puente azul bajo sus pies.

—Victor, no estás aquí. —Acotó la mujer, provocando que Víctor girara su cuerpo para verla.

Ella llevaba una bufanda floreada sobre su cuello, junto al abrigo beige y su pantalón blanco bajo él. Todo en ella estaba dispuesto para agradar a la vista, junto a su cabello oscuro ondulado y los labios pintados en un color café. Víctor la miró y dulcificó su mirada, sonriéndole amablemente con un leve gesto de disculpa.

—Sí estoy, te he estado escuchando.

—Sí, pero no estás aquí. —Yana abrazó su cuerpo con los brazos y se inclinó sobre el puente. La brisa de la noche ayudó para que su cabello se moviera con soltura en el aire, pero Víctor dirigió sus ojos sobre el río que corría bajo ellos, acercándose a ella—. Estás preocupado.

—Sí, un poco. Hay un asunto que me tiene algo distraído. —Admitió—. Pero he escuchado todo con respecto a tu divorcio. Debió ser duro, descubrir que la persona que amabas te estaba engañando.

 _"¡Esa foto es mía!"_ , escuchó en su cabeza, la clarísima voz de Yuri exigiendo la fotografía.

_"Al principio lo desestimó, pero algo debió pasar para que se diera cuenta de que era algo serio. Nunca me quiso decir."_

Apretó sus labios y frunció su ceño. La posibilidad aunque no quería verla, siquiera permitirla aparecer en su mente, estaba allí, como una molesta mosca paseándose en sus narices.

—Lo fue. Pero afortunadamente ha pasado tres años de eso y ahora no me afecta. ¿Qué me puedes decir tú, Víctor? Me gustaría escucharte hablar más de cuatro palabras por frase.

—¿Qué quieres escucharme, Yana?

—Hmmm… ya que estamos hablando de viejos amores, quizás quieras contarme algo al respecto. Dijiste que habías estado con alguien hasta hace un par de años. ¿Me hablarías de él?

—¿En serio no has buscado nada en las redes sobre mí? —Victor creía inconcebible eso, todo lo que ella quisiera saber de él, lo encontraría en decenas de idiomas en internet. Pero ella no era fan del patinaje, a duras penas lo había escuchado y parecía no interesarle acosarlo en las redes para saber más de él.

—No Víctor, ya te lo había dicho. Prefiero saber de tus propios labios, que lo que la prensa o redes pueden decir. Conozco muy bien el modo en que se mueven los medios.

Víctor soltó el aire y miró hacía el horizonte, donde las luces asemejaban un atardecer infinito que no llegaba a ser noche, ni tampoco día. Sentía la mirada de Yana sobre él, esperando y él trató de encontrar las palabras para hablar y escoger qué decir. Era difícil cuando con la sola evocación de los recuerdos estos caían como los copos de nieves que no habían brotando esa noche, uno a uno, danzando a su alrededor y calentandome el alma al mismo tiempo que le dejaba una sensación de soledad helada.

—Lo conocí en un Grand Prix Final. Había quedado de último lugar; yo lo había notado porque me di cuenta que era uno de mis fans. Su estilo de patinaje lo gritaba, pero tenía serios problemas con los saltos y la inseguridad. Cuando salíamos del estadio, él me estaba mirando de forma tan fija que lo noté y me volteé. Le ofrecí una foto ¿y sabes qué hizo? Se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Me rechazó, a mí, Víctor Nikiforov, una foto.

—Suena a que nadie nunca lo había hecho.

—Debo decir que he recibido muy pocas negativas en mi vida, y la gran mayoría han sido de él. —Sonrió recuperando las imágenes, mientras sentía que agarraba copos de nieves invisibles—. En el banquete de ese año, que fue una locura, él me pidió que fuera su entrenador. Después salió en un video que se hizo viral, imitando mi último programa, con una sensibilidad que yo mismo me sentí imposible de lograr. Ese programa que yo hice, él lo había hecho suyo. Entonces lo decidí.

—¿Llamarlo?

—No, algo mejor: caerle en su casa. —Ella rió—. Me di un viaje de trece horas a Japón, dejé mi carrera botada y le ofrecía ganar el Grand Prix Final.

—¿Y lo ganó? —preguntó Yana, observando con atención el perfil de Víctor mientras miraba el infinito, con la nariz ligeramente enrojecida.

—No… lo ganó después, el año siguiente. Y el siguiente… y el que le siguió a ese.

Yana no supo qué más decir, sólo se acercó y pasó una mano por el brazo de Víctor sobre su abrigo oscuro, llamando su atención. Los ojos brillantes de Víctor le miraron y ella solo levantó un poco su comisura derecha, sin juzgarle.

—¿Por qué no están juntos?

Víctor no respondió, más que con una enigmática sonrisa que no admitía más palabras. Había olvidado lo más importante que le ayudó a aprender en Hasetsu: a confiar en la gente que amaba. Había olvidado que fue Yuuri quien le enamoró de nuevo al hielo. Que todo lo bello que había tenido en esos últimos años, había sido por él, y que las medallas nunca llenaron nada en su vida.

Y podría hablar más, podría hablar de cómo conoció el amor y la vida en Japón, cómo se enamoró perdidamente de su perseverancia, de su rebeldía, de su entrega y su pasión. Cómo se lo trajo y lo vio crecer más, hasta que había logrado vencerle, había logrado superarle. Le podría decir de lo mucho que lo extraña y lo que le duele pensar que lo había perdido incluso antes de que dejara su apartamento. Que le duele ahora saber que para Yuuri, él había dejado de amarlo.

Podría, pero no habló más. Se quedó ahogándose en los propios recuerdos que caían a su alrededor, como esa nieve que lo cubre todo. Pero Yana no necesitó escucharlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor: Este es el primer capítulo del pack, los espero en el segundo ;)


	46. Estoy en mi límite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hoy doble pack! Capítulo 37 y 38 para celebrar las 10mil leidas de fanfiction y mil votos en wattpad.

En la entrada del pub se encontraron, tal como lo habían acordado por medio de mensajes. Sara tendría que regresar el domingo, es decir, el día siguiente y quería coronar su terapia post rompimiento con una salida a un buen lugar donde pudieran beber un poco y bailar. Creía que era justo lo que necesitaba Mila para recuperar completamente su ánimo, y Yuri se unió a ellas para aprovechar y distraerse de todo lo que cargaba.

Ya tras hablar con Georgi y Yakov, tenía claro que debía hacer con respecto a Víctor, pero no podía decidir aún cómo empezar. Era algo que debía asegurarse de tener claro antes de buscarlo de nuevo a su apartamento.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Yuri? —preguntó Mila al notarlo tan distraído mientras esperaba su turno en la fila de entrada al local, uno de los más solicitados de San Petersburgo.

Sara llevaba una falda pequeñísima de cuero negro, que poco dejaba a la imaginación, y su escote resaltaba las curvas de sus pechos de forma provocativa, que se veía más acentuada por su tono de piel tan exótico y distinto al común de Rusia. Mila en cambio vestía un poco más recatada, con un pantalón oscuro que enfatizaba la curvas de su silueta y una blusa descubierta a los hombros, que por la caída de los vuelos le daban un busto más prominente. Yuri vestía casual; pese a que no había tenido muchas intenciones de lucir bien, el buen gusto siempre jugaba a su favor y fácilmente llamaba la atención de chicos y chicas en la fila.

—Estoy bien —contestó, desviando su atención del resto de la gente hasta su amiga, más baja que él, mientras lo miraba intrigada. Estaba bien maquillada, aunque no era en su estilo particular, así que asumió que había sido también obra de Sara.

—Oh, esto me trae recuerdos —dijo Sara, plegando sus palmas en ambos lados de su cadera—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando lo conseguimos tirado en Barcelona frente a un club? Fue divertido ver como Emil lo alzaba con un brazo. —Mila empezó a reír con la mención, y enrojecido, Yuri bajó la mirada.

—¿No pueden mencionar algo mejor?

—Lo mejor fue verlo meterse en otro club luego, en París, y cuando lo encontramos tuvimos que esconderlo.

—¿Quien fue que lo metió debajo de su abrigo?

—¡Creo que fue Mickey!

Las dos mujeres rieron recordando aquellas escenas que para Yuri resultaron vergonzosas. Se había sentido pequeño alrededor de todos ellos en la liga senior y que siempre lo dejaban atrás, así que buscaba infiltrarse, confiado que cómo lo había logrado en Barcelona, podría hacerlo en todos lados. Craso error.

Sara notó la vergüenza de Yuri y enternecida, decidió colgarse de su brazo y batirle las largas pestañas de forma coqueta. Yuri la miró con algo de timidez tan impropia de él.

—Pero hoy nos vas a cuidar tú. Y tendremos que espantar a las chiquillas que quieran acercarse.

—Son un par de brujas…

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para entrar al local, que tenía el mejor ambiente que se puede esperar de una noche de fin de semana en San Petersburgo. La música sonaba con mucha fuerza, la gente bailaba en la pista, y las bebidas eran transportadas de un lado a otro sin que pudieran detenerlas. Primero, Yuri buscó una mesa donde pudiera sentarse con sus dos compañeras y estás llamaron la atención casi de inmediato de todo el local. Cuando las dejó sentada en la mesa, se fue a la barra para buscar bebidas y al regresar ya habían tres hombres apostados en la mesa buscando seguramente algo de diversión.

Sara solo reía, divertida, pero negándose a bailar de momento. Mila se veía un poco más fatigada con la insistencia.

—Están conmigo, idiotas —Apareció Yuri, con las bebidas en mano y cara de pocos amigos.

Los visitantes, por supuesto, no tomaron a bien su actitud y en su rostro se veían el coraje que provoca un par de copas de más en el organismo. Yuri no tenía paciencia (nunca de hecho), así que no pensaba probar si era capaz de desarrollarla en ese momento. Sara miró la cara de Mila, como si fuera una premonición, y decidió actuar antes de todos.

—Cariño, por favor, no lo hagas de nuevo. La otra vez que te peleastes en un bar por mí tuvimos que ir a llevarlos a una clínica y perdimos nuestra reserva en el hotel. —Sara lo agarró del brazo, con una coquetería innata que dejó a Mila un tanto pasmada. Yuri no le dirigió la mirada, pendiente de cada movimiento del trío de patanes—. Dejalos ir, ¿sí? No todos tienen un cinturón negro en taekwondo como tú.

Funcionó, porque los tres hombres tras ver la cara de malos amigos de Yuri y la petulancia de Sara junto a sus palabras, decidieron alejarse. Cuando lo notaron los suficientemente lejos, Sara empezó a reír mientras Mila todavía estaba sorprendida con el extraño juego. Yuri decidió sentarse al lado de su amiga, tras haber dejado las bebidas en la mesa.

—Funcionó extrañamente rápido con Yuri. Con Mickey me costaba más convencerlos. —Guiñó el ojo y los dos rusos no supieron si era correcto hacer un comentario. No querían imaginar en qué circunstancias había ocurrido.

Durante la velada, disfrutaron de distintos cócteles y algunos aperitivos, mientras se movían desde la mesa al ritmo de la música del local. La gente en la pista saltaba y disfrutaban del local, las luces se movían frenéticas sobre las cabezas de todos y hasta los efectos de humo y sonido hacían que el ambiente se mantuviera activo. En determinado momento, Sara quiso entrar a la pista. Mila no estuvo muy convencida, pero Yuri logró convencerla y los tres se pararon para ir a la pista de baile.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a bailar alrededor de Yuri, Sara mucho más animada que Mila. Era difícil imaginar que cinco años atrás Yuri era un adolescente que lo sacaban de cada club cuando intentaba entrar aparentando ser más grande de lo que era. Ahora era un hombre y se notaba, Mila en particular lo notaba más mientras lo veía bailando frenéticamente, recordando que quizás no habían salido a algo así desde la muerte de su abuelo. No… casi que incluso desde antes de eso.

En medio de la euforia, Mila le pidió a Yuri que le trajera algo para beber porque moría de sed, y éste dejó a las dos mujeres bailando mientras iba a la barra. Regresó con coctel para ambas y una botella de cerveza para él, pero cuando logró abordarlas y les entregó las copas, una mujer se aferró a él por detrás y empezó a coquetearle. Era una joven rubia, con un vestido negro que poco dejaba a la imaginación y una cruz que colgaba sobre sus pronunciados pechos. El largo de su cuello le llamó la atención.

Sara miró a Mila, mientras Yuri atraído por la belleza de la chica se dejó llevar.

—Parece que nuestro pequeño tigre ya consiguió una presa. —Musitó divertida mientras Mila lo veía sin saber que sentir.

Una parte de ella se encontraba sorprendida. Lo que estaba viendo definitivamente dejaba los sentimientos de Otabek fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse aliviada, una parte de ella sintió tristeza, una clase de pena que no pudo distinguir.

Yuri, en cambio, buscó en qué distraerse, y sus pupilas se vieron presas por la chica que con esos ojos miel lo había seducido al centro de la pista. Su cabeza necesitaba apagarse, su cuerpo de algún modo se veía atraído por ella y no quiso pensarlo, realmente no. Se dejó llevar por ella y bailó al ritmo de las nuevas piezas musicales que fueron apareciendo mientras el tiempo pasaba. La chica lo seducía con el movimiento de sus caderas, con la mirada intensa y despiadada que dejaba en claro sus intenciones y por la forma en que sus manos se movían, estimulando el hambre. Así que no fue extraño cuando se vio besado por ella y le correspondió con el mismo ahínco.

El sabor a cigarro y cóctel se ligó en su boca, mareandolo en medio de las manos expertas de la chica, quien no dejó de tocarle la espalda y más abajo de sus caderas. Yuri no se quedó atrás, disfrutó del baile que se había convertido en un juego lascivo entre ambos, porque sus manos no se quedaron quieta y tocaron todo lo que pudo desde su costado hasta sus piernas. En medio de los besos recordó que no estaba solo y tuvo que apartarse, sintiendo el calor demasiado concentrado en sus extremidades. La chica le sonrió, coqueta, y puso una mano sobre su erección ya más que evidente sobre su pantalón.

Tomándole de la mano, la sacó de la pista mientras buscaba con la mirada a Sara y a Mila para avisarles. Apenas las encontró, les hizo señales que Sara rápidamente captó, aunque el rostro de Mila no parecía muy de acuerdo con ello. Solo les avisó que ya se iría, y salió con la chica del lugar.

—Vaya, vaya, ¡no tardó nada en hacerlo! —Rió Sara, mirándolo perderse en la entrada. Mila soltó un suspiro y acomodó su mejilla sobre el dorso de su mano, mientras miraba al mismo lugar.

—Está raro… no suele ser así. —Sara la miró extrañada. Los ojos de Mila lucían preocupados, mientras enfocaba su mirada hacía ningún punto específico en el espacio—. Parece muy desesperado por olvidar.

…

Se había quedado hasta tarde mostrándole a Yakov los avances de Louis con respecto a sus presentaciones. Como era de esperarse, al ser quien más había asistido a prácticas sin parar ya tenía casi dominado su programa corto, y se veía en la manera en que patinaba en la pista, con seguridad y convicción. Georgi mostró los videos tomados en su laptop mientras el anciano terminaba de tomarse la cena.

Yakov no tardó en darle unas recomendaciones, en alguna ejecución de los saltos y en la secuencia de los pasos que haría que el programa de Louis fuera mejor. Yakov tenía mucha fé en él, era un chico tenaz, con claras expectativas de ganar y venía de una familia de patinadores, así que tenía toda la seguridad de su lado. Sus padres no habían dejado de apoyarlo desde que había empezado su carrera como Junior y no tardaría en pasar a la Senior antes de tiempo, como Yuri en su momento.

—¿Te disculpaste con Louis por lo de ayer? —Georgi asintió, tras ayudarlo a subir por las escaleras hasta la habitación que ocupaba. El hombre se sentó en la cama y se sujetó las rodillas un momento—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Me dijo que Yuri también fue grosero con él, y que quería saber la verdad del porqué Víctor no estaba allí.

—Te lo dije, debiste llamarle la atención a ambos. —Georgi asintió y se sentó en el sofá al lado de la cama. Admitía su falla allí como entrenador—. Aunque Yura la esté pasando mal, nada justifica que se irrite con uno de sus compañeros, mucho menos con uno menor que él.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Yakov. —Lo miró acomodarse en la cama, mientras parecía negociar con el tiempo y las pastillas que debía tomar. A Yakov no le gustaba mucho la idea de estarse medicando, pero era algo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante—. Anastasia me dijo que estuviste con Yuri hoy. ¿Cómo fue? —El hombre arrugó el ceño y extendió su mano hacía el frasco de pastilla.

—Bien. Parece que tu conversación con él ayer le ayudó. Al menos está más claro sobre lo que debe hacer.

—¿Cómo es que permitimos que esto llegara a este punto?

Yakov levantó la mirada, observando el rostro ensombrecido de Georgi después de emitir esas palabras. Una parte de él aún se lo preguntaba, intentaba encontrar las acciones que pudo hacer para impedir que la situación llegara a ese punto tan crucial entre ambos. No solo por Yuri, sino por Víctor, y por ende, por Yuuri mismo también.

Entendía el sentir de Georgi, pero también admitía que había hecho todo lo que pudo. Al fin y al cabo todos ellos eran adultos, quienes tomaban sus propias decisiones.

Soltó un suspiro, al tiempo que tomaba el vaso con agua. Tragó la pastilla y bebió todo el contenido antes de dejar el vaso de vidrio de nuevo en la mesa. Georgi soltó el aire, casi deprimido. Como si todo aquello fuera de algún modo su culpa.

—Nada podíamos hacer nosotros más de lo que hicimos. —Afirmó Yakov—. Ustedes los jóvenes son expertos en desestimar los consejos de los mayores. ¿O cuántas veces te dije que varias de esas novias que tenían no te convenía? ¿Y alguna vez me hiciste caso? Oh no, allá ibas, como mariposa a la flor.

Georgi soltó una risita avergonzada, mientras se pasaba una mano por su frente. Claro que recordaba las tantas veces que Yakov lo regañaba por haber cortado con una novia, para a los dos meses tener otra. Le había dicho mil veces sobre conocerlas bien, sobre no dejarse embelesar, sobre no precipitarse. Y Georgi aprendió igual a los golpes y con decenas de pedazos de su corazón en el suelo.

—¿En serio fue así? —replicó divertido, escuchando el bufido inconforme de su antiguo entrenador, quien gruñía mientras palmeaba sus piernas.

—¡Fue peor!

—¡Pero si te escuchaba!

—E igual ibas como muchachito tras una falda. Y no dejabas de insistir por mucho que te dijera que ya aquello no tenía ningún futuro. —Renegó el anciano, mirando ahora con un poco de seriedad tiñendo sus ojos—. Lo mismo le decía a Yura: no veas a Katsuki, no tiene futuro, concéntrate en tu carrera.

El rostro de Georgi cambió, mientras lo escuchaba. Se podía filtrar a través de la voz de Yakov la leve frustración de no haber sido escuchado y ver justamente lo que había advertido. Durante ese tiempo, él se había retirado y admitía que se había alejado para ocuparse de su propia vida, su vida de recién casado y su familia constituida. Imaginó a Yakov teniendo que lidiar con eso solo y una punzada de culpa arremetió contra su corazón.

—Se lo dije, ¿y qué hizo? Justamente lo que dije que no hiciera. ¿Y qué hablar de Vitya? Toda su vida haciendo lo que quería, sin apreciar mis opiniones. ¡Cuántos problemas con la FFKK se hubiera ahorrado si me hubiera hecho caso! Le dije: te va a superar. No para que se siguiera esforzando, sino porque ya era algo que se veía. El cuerpo de Katsuki era mucho más joven y tenía energía desbordante y Vitya había llegado de Japón hasta con un par de kilos de más. Le dije a Vitya: déjalo. Cierra en esta temporada con tu medalla olímpica. ¿Qué hizo? No, quería seguir compitiendo. Quería ganarle a Yuuri porque estaba convencido de que esa medalla olímpica que había ganado había sido porque Yuuri no pudo competir.

—Éramos muy tercos…

—¿Tercos? Tercos les queda pequeño… en especial Yuuri. Cuando todo ocurrió le dije: detén la temporada y quédate con él. Pero estaba convencido que Vitya quería sus medallas y cuando le decía a Vitya que le dijera lo contrario, insistía en que no quería que se detuviera por él. Le dije que no dejara sus citas con el psicólogo, que no hacía falta escalar a un psiquiatra, y allá fue. Le dije a Vitya que se viera con el mismo psicólogo de Yuuri o con otro, y no quiso escuchar. Par de imbéciles…

La voz de Yakov bajó, y Georgi lo miró con infinita dulzura. Había algo en su expresión, algo en la desolada forma en que se movía sus ojos, que le infundía profunda empatía.

—Debí no dejarme convencer por esos ojos de cachorros de Yuuri ni por la mirada fría de Vitya.

—Tienes razón, Yakov. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste… —Georgi se levantó, y posó una mano amigable sobre su hombro.

—Y no fue suficiente… Supongo que esto sintió mi viejo padre cuando arruiné mi matrimonio con Lilia. Debió pensar justo lo que pienso ahora...

—Ya… No es tu culpa. Hiciste lo que todo padre puede hacer: advertir; al final son los hijos los que deciden hacer la cosas, si escucharnos o no… o al menos eso he aprendido en este par de años.

—Ya te veré cuando tu hija esté buscando novios o tu hijo se la pase regalando corazones a todos lados.

Georgi rió, aunque la perspectiva no le entusiasmaba. Quería a sus hijos solo para él, que nadie los molestara ni los lastimara. Quisiera evitarle toda clase de horrores y dolores, toda clase de decepciones, pero sabía que era imposible porque, seguramente, él sería una de las primeras personas en lastimarlos y decepcionarlos.

Se quedaron en silencio, Georgi simplemente apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del anciano y Yakov soltando suspiros, así, como si tuviera el pecho agujereado. Georgi no se podía imaginar lo que sentía el hombre que estuvo entrenandolos durante tantos años y que dedicó su vida en ellos. Cuando lo creyó prudente, le soltó y guardó sus manos entre sus piernas, imitando casi la misma postura de Yakov, cabizbajo y pensativo.

—Estoy preocupado por Yura.

—Estará bien… —Aseguró Georgi—. Si Víctor no quiere tomar la responsabilidad, la tomaré yo.

—Está tan perdido… tan lastimado. Desde que el viejo Nikolai partió ya casi se cumple un año y no hay manera de ayudarlo.

—Me dijo que su madre lo estaba llamando por el aniversario luctuoso, pero que no quería ir.

—Se está haciendo el fuerte… en eso es idéntico a Vitya.

Yakov empezó a moverse para acostarse, ya quería dejar de pensar por ese día. Entre la llamada a Víctor, donde le preguntaba si había pensando en lo de Yuri y había escuchado que la respuesta de Víctor seguía inamovible, junto a la visita de un desubicado Yuri, mirándolo con tristeza y añoranza como si él representara a un viejo familiar; dentro de él, su corazón estaba golpeado. Era una clase de dolor más consistente que nada tenía que ver con el de un infarto. Este simplemente estaba allí, dolía con cada latido y pesaba con cada respiración.

Georgi le ayudó a acomodarse, y se puso de pie para ayudarlo a cubrirse con las cobijas. Cuando lo vio bien cubierto, buscó la mano bajo la cobija y la sujetó con suavidad, mientras sentía necesario soltar aquello que le había nacido al escucharlo hablar, al percatarse de los gestos de su rostro y la emoción de su voz. Se le hizo un ligero nudo, que más que inspirarlo a callar, lo empujaba a decirlo. Necesitaba hacerlo…

—Yakov, gracias por tu entrega. —El anciano lo vio fijamente—. Quizás nos olvidamos muchas veces de agradecertelo, pero estoy seguro que no soy el único que piensa que eres importante en nuestras vida y que cada uno daría diez años de su vida, si con eso te pudiéramos darte sesenta años más a nuestro lado.

—Entonces háganme caso. —Refunfuñó y Georgi emitió una cálida sonrisa—. Y no me torturen con sesenta años más.

Georgi rió con suavidad y se levantó, tras dejarle un beso en su frente óo la habitación en silencio, con la bandeja que incluía el vaso vacío y el frasco de pastilla que el médico recomendó controlar. No querían que en algún momento de depresión del anciano, las usara como una vía fácil. Aunque no creía que alguien tan fuerte como Yakov sucumbiera a la desesperación de esa forma, no permitiría tampoco que tuviera la oportunidad.

Tras dejar todo en la cocina, soltó un suspiro y revisó de nuevo su teléfono. Los rumores de que Víctor tenía ya casi una semana sin aparecer en el estadio ya se estaba filtrando, seguramente por los vigilantes o vecinos del lugar. Ya la gente empezaba a sospechar que algo estaba pasando entre Víctor y Yuri. Georgi no había querido decirle a Yakov sobre eso, no quería preocuparlo aún más.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, debatiéndose entre ir él mismo a hablar con Víctor o esperar un poco más.

...

La mañana del domingo llegó y mientras los más jóvenes la recibieron durmiendo, Víctor ya estaba de pie. Se había dedicado una hora en hacer los ejercicios que le habían recomendado, y se había dado un baño temprano, antes de prepararse un capuccino y encender su laptop. Afortunadamente, Yana no se mostró muy afectada cuando en la noche le hizo ver que prefería volver a casa. La había acompañado hasta la puerta de su edificio y se negó cuando ella lo invitó a pasar a tomar algo caliente antes de irse a su apartamento. Más bien, agradecido, le hizo ver que le había agradado la compañía.

Aunque Christofer no parara de decir que debería abrirse a la posibilidad que le proporcionaba la nueva amistad, Víctor estaba bastante consciente de que al aceptar una invitación en una de las casas vendrían otras implicaciones con las que no se sentía seguro lidiar. En sí, Víctor nunca había sido ese tipo de persona que podían sentirse bien con un momento de pasión en la noche y ya. Siempre, con las pocas parejas con las que logró intimar había existido algo más, aunque fuera solo confianza o amistad. Christofer en su momento le había dicho que aquello debía ser desgastante, pero Víctor prefería otro tipo de compañía que el calor de la cama.

Con Yuuri, había creído que no iba a necesitar nunca el buscarla porque ya tenía todo lo que quería. Había pasado casi dos años y medio desde que Yuuri no estaba en su vida. Y aunque la carencia estaba no se sentía preparado ni para aprovechar la facilidad y cordialidad que Yana le ofrecía, ya que ella había sido también muy clara sobre la naturaleza de su relación si llegara a existir.

Si le dijera a Christofer que había rechazado la invitación de entrar a la casa y pasar una noche con ella, seguramente se enojaría. Pero si en algo estaba claro Víctor es que no se sentía ni siquiera impulsado a buscarlo por despecho. Yuuri seguía muy dentro y por muy estúpido que sonara, le parecía una infidelidad.

Y si Yana se había mantenido al margen con respecto a Yuuri hasta ese momento, estaba seguro que después de lo que le había dicho a ella le quedaría mil razones para buscar más información en las redes. Temía su interpretación cuando descubriera lo que habían sido Yuuri y él, y lo que dejó que ocurriera entre ellos.

Víctor decidió entretenerse con otras cosas, a sabiendas de que tendría un largo domingo. Revisó sus redes sociales, e incluso se entretuvo buscando en un grupo de adopción de mascota en el que se había afiliado recientemente. Una idea sí tenía en mente, una idea que sabía necesitaba con apremio. Fue bajando entre las fotografías de los cachorros que estaban en adopción, algunos rescatados en el frío, y otros entregados por dueños que habían considerado que eran demasiado grandes para su nuevo apartamento o que ya no podían cuidarlos.

Makkachin había sido su compañero de vida, su amigo, el ser vivo más cercano a él por años, por tanto su pérdida había sido incalculable. Pero debía admitirse que necesitaba cuidar algo más, necesitaba sentirse acompañado, y Makkachin seguramente estaría muy feliz si le diera esa vida de oportunidades que disfrutó a alguién más.

Suspiró, mientras veía los rostros algunos traviesos y otros tristes de los pequeños animales de la página. Cuando Makkachin llegó a su vida tenía tres años, era un perro adulto, travieso, indisciplinado, que solo quería destrozar jarrones, morder cobijas y destruir calcetines. Podía recordar aún con una sonrisa la alegría del can cuando llegaba a su apartamento alquilado, también cómo se entusiasmó con cada paseo y todos los calcetines que le dañó. Pero fue el mejor amigo que pudo tener por más de una década.

No buscaba un sustituto, eso lo sabía. Nada podría sustituir a Makkachin en su vida. Pero si buscaba volver a sentir…

Mientras revisaba los datos de los cachorros, una llamada entró a su móvil. Víctor contestó tras ver en la pantalla el código de Moscú, y ya imaginaba que se trataba de nuevo de la FFKK. Había leído algunos tweets con los rumores al notar su ausencia en la pista y hasta pensó quién podría ser el infiltrado que estaba tan atento a su asistencia en el ring. Decidió contestar y prepararse mentalmente para ello.

Por otro lado, Yuri abrió los ojos cuando ya era avanzada la mañana. Sintió un leve repiqueteo a su lado, y al voltear, la cabeza le dolió seguramente por la bebida de la noche anterior. Se movió con pereza en su cama y notó el cuerpo de alguien más, acariciandole el pecho mientras lo miraba con suma satisfacción.

—Hola tigre. —Escuchó y Yuri volteó para mirar a la chica ya sin maquillaje, visiblemente normal y con el cabello rubio y despeinado.

Aún quedaban restos de la máscara de pestaña pegoteados y la sombra que se había deslizado bajo sus ojos. Eso no le quitaba belleza, no, pero Yuri no pudo evitar detallar esas cosas.

—¿Estás aún aquí?

La chica no se sintió ofendida por la pregunta y rió mientras se acomodaba sobre él, meciéndo su cadera sobre su pelvis desnuda. Yuri siseó, la forma en que ella pendulaba su cadera había despertado su propio sexo. No pudo evitar gemir bajo mientras ella se movía, con sus pechos bamboleando ante sus ojos y mechones de cabellos cubriendo la marca de besos y demás, que seguramente había dejado marcada en la noche. Los ojos de ella parecían devorarlo con la misma ansiedad de horas atrás.

Yuri tuvo que aferrarse a las gruesas caderas de la chica, y apretar sus nudillos cuando ella decidió tomar el control. Estaba demasiado dormido aún como para reaccionar o negarse a la actividad que la mujer le proponía, y tampoco vio razones válidas para hacerlo.

Al cabo de una hora, ya estaba de pie y la chica salía del baño tras vestirse. Yuri miró así su apartamento, todo desordenado y con rastros de su propia ropa de aquí a allá. Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chica y poco le interesaba averiguarlo en ese momento, así que esperó que ella terminara de alistarse para dejarla ir. Tenía que pensar en arreglarse él también para ir a buscar a Víctor, estaba seguro que a esa hora debía estar más que despierto. Agarró su móvil y buscó su pantalla para escribirle de nuevo y decirle que quería hablar con él y que era urgente.

—Oye tigre, ¿nos volveremos a ver? —Yuri volteó al sentir el abrazo de la chica en su espalda, plegando sus pechos ajustados en su vestido negro. Estaba solo con sus calzoncillos, aún sin bañar, pero la chica parecía más que dispuesta a quedarse retozando con él todo el día si se lo hubiera permitido.

—No creo.

El toque de la puerta los alertó a ambos. Yuri frunció su ceño y pensó que no tenía ninguna visita programada, pero Potya se movió y comenzó a maullar contra la puerta. La chica le dejó un beso en su brazo antes de apartarse, justo cuando Yuri decidió jalar el abrigo que había usado anoche para medio cubrir su desnudez. Se asomó por la mira de la puerta y casi se atragantó cuando notó la presencia de Víctor tras ella.

—¡Joder!

—¿Pasa algo tigre?

—¡Te tienes que ir! —Exclamó al mismo tiempo que el toque se repitió.

Jaló un par de camisetas que había en el mueble, para lanzarla a su cuarto y cuando regresó se medio ajustaba el abrigo y trataba de peinar la maraña de pelos que tenía sobre la cabeza. Lucía devastado, debía admitir. Y no era precisamente la imagen que pretendía dar ante Víctor para hablar.

La chica lo miró curiosa. Se acomodó su bolso y peinó con la punta de sus dedos su cabello mojado mientras veía a Yuri moverse de un lado a otro.

—¿Y por donde me voy? ¿Hay otra puerta? —preguntó divertida, mientras Yuri volvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Solo había una, por supuesto. Y no iba a pretender sacarla por la ventana.

Trabó su mandíbula y tomó el coraje de dirigirse a la puerta y girar el pomo. Ya no había mucho que ocultar, aunque la imagen que le transmitiría a Víctor sería completamente contraria a la que había querido mostrarle en primer lugar. Pasó una mano fastidiada sobre su rostro, mientras la imagen de Víctor Nikiforov llenaba la puerta y la chica lo miraba con interés.

—Parece que he venido en mal momento. —Soltó Víctor, inclinándose tan solo lo suficiente para que Potya saltara hacia él buscando mimos. Yuri miró hacía otro lado.

—Ya se iba. —Miró a la mujer, enfatizando en su mirada la orden con la cual le pedía abandonar el apartamento. La chica le miró con ojos afilados, como si de una tigra se tratara y con pasos lentos y sensuales se retiró del lugar.

—Esa no es manera de tratar a una mujer —dijo al sentir que la puerta se cerraba a su espalda, sin una despedida de por medio.

Hubo silencio. Tras la salida de la mujer Yuri estuvo inquieto moviéndose de un lado a otro y recogiendo cosas del suelo mientras Víctor se mantuvo de pie, acariciando la cabeza del viejo Potya. Parecía estar allí metidos en un momento incomodo, donde ninguno de los dos sabía cómo hablarla, pero sabían que debían hacerlo y que ciertamente lo necesitaban.

Víctor pensó en soltar cualquier comentario, pero todas las ideas que tenía sonaban inapropiadas para la ocasión. Yuri no se sentía capaz de decir nada porque nada estaba ocurriendo como él lo hubiera deseado. Lo ideal era mostrarle a Víctor que quería hacer las cosas en serio y que entendía cuáles eran sus errores. Que ahora, buscaría comportarse como un adulto. Pero eso dicho después de ser encontrado casi al mediodia con una mujer que ni recordaba el nombre sonaba fuera de lugar.

—¿Te cuidaste? —Yuri levantó la mirada al escuchar a Víctor, y por un momento no entendió, hasta que enlazó la pregunta con la presencia de la mujer. Chasqueó la lengua, y soltó el aire, para luego rascarse el cuello.

—Siempre… —Víctor sólo asintió, mirando con incomodidad el resto de la estancia—. No te esperaba aquí. Te había escrito…

—Cuando lo hiciste ya venía en camino.

Víctor dejó correr a Potya y hundió sus manos en el abrigo. Yuri volvió la mirada a sus pies descalzos, sintiéndose completamente anómalo.

—La FFKK llamó esta mañana. Parece que le han llegado rumores de mi ausencia en la pista. —Yuri mordió sus labios al escucharlo, sin ánimos de levantar la mirada—. Vine para cuadrar como terminaremos con esto.

—Victor…

—Sé que tengo un contrato y ya estoy averiguando las implicaciones legales que tendría por cancelarlo. Me estoy asesorando con mi abogado al respecto, pero no quiero convertir esto en un festival de prensa amarillista. —Siguió hablando de forma mecánica, como si fuera un discurso ensayado—. Georgi parece estar dispuesto a tomar tu tutoría. Sobre los programas, son tuyos, puedes seguirlos trabajando sin problemas. No me importa si no quieres que mi nombre aparezca allí como el coreógrafo.

Víctor le dirigió la mirada, con la seguridad con la que demostraba haber tomado una decisión. Yuri levantó sus ojos para enfocarlos en los de él. Miró con determinación los ojos azules de Víctor, y supo que ya no tenía tiempo. Que ya era el límite para tratar de resolver algo.

—Antes de eso, tenemos que hablar de Yuuri.

—No hay nada que hablar de él. —Víctor aseguró, apretando sus molares.

—Sí, hay mucho de qué hablar de él. De los tres.

Los ojos verdes de Yuri le miraron con seguridad, una seguridad que estaba lejos de la prepotencia que solía mostrar o de la máscara de superioridad que solía usar para escudarse. Era la certeza que le confería el haber pensado detenidamente en hacer eso, el estar seguro que era lo que necesitaba hacer, y estar consciente de las consecuencias. Víctor frunció su ceño, y buscó no dejarse llevar por el ardor que estaba empezando a nacer en su estómago pese a haber comido.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó esos años. De porque fui a cada uno de los eventos de Yuuri.

—Me queda bastante claro porque lo hiciste. —Asestó Víctor, mirándolo con frialdad.

—No fue sólo porque me gusta.

Fue porque lo necesitaba… Víctor podía escuchar esas palabras allí en los puntos suspensivos de Yuri. Se aferró en su posición, mirando con el perfil afilado a Yuri quien lo confrontaba con la misma intensidad, pese a que su desaliñado semblante quisiera quitarle fuerza. Y el presente en su expresión era aún más pesado que todo lo demás.

Tragó grueso, hasta el punto en que su nuez de adán vibró en su garganta.

—Sólo hay una cosa que quiero saber de esos años, Yuri. —Aseguró, llamando la atención de Yuri. En los ojos de Víctor había un temblor casi imperceptible, y la dureza con la que sus labios se cerraban, le daba mayor apremio a esa necesidad que él estaba poniendo en palabras.

Porque era la posibilidad, la que él había estado intentando evadir durante todos esos días. Una terrible realidad que no quería siquiera darle nombre. La que justificaría las horas que Yuuri tardaba en regresar a casa después de sus prácticas, la presencia de Yuri en sus competencias, la ansiedad que tenía de tener algo de él y la renuencia, incluso, de Yuuri hablar.

Yuri lo entendió, sin siquiera expresar la pregunta. Se leía en la oscuridad de los ojos de Víctor y en el miedo que se filtraba en sus gestos. Así que bajó la mirada, sonrió con dificultad, casi en un tic nervioso. Se obligó a tragar y a Víctor, la ausencia de su mirada le dijo mucho más que el silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! Quise hacer este doble pack y como coincidió con dos eventos importantes para el fic, me pareció buen modo de celebrarlo. Gracias a todos los que han ayudado para que el fic tenga más de 10mil vistas en fanfiction y mil votos en wattpad. De verdad, sino fueran por el apoyo de ustedes, no estaría llegando tan lejos. ¡Es más de lo que he tenido nunca!
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Ahora que Yuri tiene las herramientas en sus manos, tendrá que accionarla frente a Víctor, que ha ido más que dispuesto a acabar con el contrato que los une. Mientras tanto, Yuuri sigue su camino y va al psicólogo para retomar la terapia que dejó hace años. Me pareció importante colocar como fue que Yuuri llegó al tratamiento y como al final terminó tomando pastillas. Como se ve por las palabras de Yakov, fue una decisión post lesión de Víctor.
> 
> Esta historia es como una Matryoshka, porque hay una historia dentro de otra y dentro de otra. Conforme los personajes van hablando se va entendiendo más el panorama que los llevó a esta situación actual. Espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo.
> 
> ¡Y Felicitaciones especiales a Emily por su cumpleaños! ¡Espero que cumplas muchos más!


	47. El silencio no ha ayudado.

**Interview: Minami & Katsuki — Nuevo equipo para la temporada 2022/2023 de patinaje sobre hielo.**

—¡Hola a todos los televidentes! Soy Hisashi Morooka, comentarista internacional avalado por la Japan Skating Federation e ISU, y tengo el placer de estar aquí con ustedes para traerles un especial que a todos los fanáticos del patinaje sobre hielo les va a encantar.

La cámara rodeó el set, mostrando al periodista vestido elegantemente con un saco color olivo y hablando de forma pausada, aunque sin ocultar la emoción que se filtraba en sus ojos. El lugar estaba rodeado de varios sofás cómodos, un arreglos de flores frente a un arreglo de madera y algunos panfletos y folletos de los dos patinadores invitados.

—En los casi diez años de carrera que he incursionado en el mundo deportivo, debo decir que he recibido sorpresas impresionantes, momentos que fácilmente se quedaron en mi memoria como los más alucinantes que un fanático como yo pudieron vivir. He contado con la fortuna de poder estar allí en vivo en aquellos momentos en que la bandera de Japón fue alzada en alto alrededor del mundo, posicionándonos como un excelente rival antes potencias deportivas en patinaje sobre hielo como lo son Rusia, Suiza, Estados Unidos y Canadá. He llorado con las presentaciones más impresionantes del deporte, con el despliegue del arte y la tenacidad de nuestros competidores y con la alegría de cada una de las victorias.

Morooka enfocó su mirada a otra de las cámaras, cambiando el ángulo de la transmisión. Su rostro se vio más cerca y relajado.

—Y este año, definitivamente no va a ser distinto. Uno de los nuestros dejó un camino pavimentado, donde ya hay un relevo dispuesto a seguir dejando la bandera de Japón en alto. Y no ha sido en vano todo el sacrificio, el empeño y el esfuerzo de ellos, porque los números no me permiten mentir. Las estadísticas demuestran que tras la carrera de estos dos grandes patinadores se levantan una nueva generación de relevo, niños que consideran como héroes a estos dos ganadores y quieren seguir sus pasos.

Se presentó un video con fragmentos de varias presentaciones de Yuuri Katsuki, con un collage de sus temas de temporadas, incluyendo el emblemático Yuri on Ice que le permitió romper el primer de sus récords. Se vio en diversas temporadas, desde antes de llegar al GPF, hasta pasar por lo que Yuuri aún considera su peor derrota y continuar por las nuevas victorias, desde el plata del GPF hasta los tres oros alcanzados en GPF, dos Worlds y un Cuatro Continentes. Luego la imagen se camufló con las imágenes de las presentaciones de Minami Kenjirou desde su época Junior, donde no resaltó suficiente, hasta las imágenes donde compartieron podios en las nacionales. Cuando las imágenes de Katsuki terminaron, Minami tomó el papel protagónico del video resaltando su medalla de plata en el anterior GPF.

—¡Hoy tenemos el placer de tener con nosotros a nuestros dos héroes de hielo, nuestro sol azul, Katsuki Yuuri!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Yuuri apareció en pantalla, vistiendo el saco azul con una bellísima camisa celeste, de un color casi turquesa y una corbata de rayas. Se inclinó al público, con una ligera reverencia tímida y luego tomó con firmeza la mano de Morooka a modo de saludo. Sonó la melodía que sería el tema llamado Fire de Minami Kenjirou para esa temporada, una melodía en violines y percusión, movida, exótica y sensual que empezó a provocar los aplausos del público.

—¡Y con él, su ahora pupilo y nuestro representante principal de Japón en el hielo, Kenjirou Minami!

Minami apareció en el set y los aplausos fueron más pronunciados, escuchándole incluso algunos gritos de mujeres entre el público. Minami, a diferencia de Yuuri, fue más enfático en su saludo. Primero tomando la mano de Morooka de forma enérgica y luego saludando con las manos alzadas a todos los que habían ganado un lugar en el set. Minami vestía un saco negro, con una camisa roja que enfatizaba el mechón de su cabello pintado. Al sentarse al lado de Yuuri, ambos mostraban un amplio contraste entre la tímida elegancia que Yuuri imprimía a sus gestos y la vivacidad de los ademanes de Minami.

—De verdad, estoy muy complacido por tenerlos aquí. Después de verlos competidor en todas esas competencias internacionales, verlos juntos no tienen idea de cómo me alegra el corazón.

—Gracias a tí por la invitación, Sr. Morooka y a todos los que están aquí o viendo este programa por TV abierta. —Saludó Yuuri, pegando sus piernas para sentarse derecho, al contrario de su alumno que estaba muy cómodo con sus piernas abiertas y su espalda encorvada hacia el público—. Su apoyo es importante para nosotros.

—Y puedes estar seguro que contarás con todo nuestro apoyo. Cuando Minami me habló en la Worlds hace un par de meses sobre la sorpresa que estaba preparando, jamás imaginé que se tratara de algo como esto. Verte a ti como entrenador de Minami y preparándose juntos para una nueva temporada fue más de lo que cualquiera se pudo imaginar. —Yuuri sonrió timidamente y Minami tomó la palabra.

—Sabía que sería algo sorprendente apenas lo pensé, pero no estaba seguro de poderlo lograr. Por eso cuando me preguntó hace unos meses no quise confirmar nada.

—¿Cómo surgió esto? ¿Habían estado hablando antes de esta posibilidad? ¿Salió acaso en algunas de las competencias cuando estaban participando? No creo ser el único que muere por saber cómo fue que llegaron a esta cooperación.

—No lo hablamos cuando Yuuri competía pero fue algo que siempre tuve en mi corazón. Cada vez que lo veía ganar y superar aún más sus límites, estaba convencido de que quería tenerlo a mi lado, cuando decidiera retirarse de la competición. Pero siendo sincero, no me atrevía a decirlo.

—¿Y tu, Yuuri? ¿Habías llegado a pensar en ser entrenador de Minami o de algún otro patinador mientras competías o después de retirarte?

—En varias oportunidades lo pensé, pero no fue algo que planeé de forma consistente. Cuando me retiré preferí tomarme tiempo para pasar con mi familia, ya que de los ocho años que tuve de carrera solo pude estar en uno con ellos.

—¿Entonces cómo surgió?

—Minami llegó después de la temporada a Hasetsu y me buscó para ofrecermelo.

—Llegué y estaba tan nervioso que lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle: ¡Yuuri, cuida de mí, sé mi entrenador y te prometo el oro del GPF! —dijo entre risas, mientras Yuuri sonreía de forma más suave.

—Sí, tuve un deja vú allí…

—¿Y Yuuri aceptó de inmediato?

—Oh no, había sido muy sorpresivo. Sinceramente no me sentía la persona correcta para guiarlo, menos sabiendo que ya estaba ganando sin mí. Minami por sí solo, sin mi presencia, había logrado más de lo que yo pude en su edad.

—Me dijo que no se sentía la persona correcta. Hoy puedo decir que sin desmeritar a mis anteriores entrenadores, Yuuri es la persona correcta. —Ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

—He estado en sus entrenamientos y debo decir que eres increíble en tu papel de entrenador, Yuuri. Compromiso, determinación, exigencia… en verdad que se siente como si hubieras nacido para eso además de para el hielo.

—Tuve entrenadores de los que aprendí mucho. Asumo que estoy tratando de sacar lo mejor de cada uno de ellos para poder ser lo mejor para Minami.

—¿Y Minami ha sido buen alumno?

—¡Soy el mejor alumno! —dijo entre risas, provocando algunas exclamaciones de júbilo de las asistentes.

—Es el mejor alumno que he podido tener. No solo ha sido increíblemente atento, tenaz, persistente sino que me ha tenido mucha paciencia. Su devoción me impulsa a dar lo mejor de mí y a sacar lo mejor de él. Y estoy seguro, por experiencia, de que lo hará.

La mirada de Minami se posó sobre Yuuri, con la emoción que desbordaba sus irises claras. Yuuri hablaba con tal firmeza que dichas palabras calentaba su corazón. Yuuri mismo también se sentía sobrecogido y era posible verlo en la pantalla, en especial el momento en que compartieron miradas y volvieron a sonreirse.

—Entonces están abocados en conquistar el oro.

—Nuestro objetivo es ganar el oro. Minami y yo daremos todo lo que tenemos para lograrlo, tanto en el GPF, como en los cuatros continentes y en el mundial.

—Con Yuuri, ese es nuestro objetivo. Queremos que esta temporada sea la temporada de ver al fénix renacer. ¡Y voy a dar todo de mí para que en todo el mundo vea el fuego de este fénix!

…

—Tienes que escucharme. —Le había dicho Yuri, con los ojos penetrantes y fijos en él—. Tienes que escucharme y si después de eso quieres golpearme, dejar el contrato, irte del país, lo puedes hacer. —Le había persistido, mientras sentía sus puños arder y sus pies helados.

Víctor se había quedado callado y de pie, mirando la determinación en los ojos de Yuri. Él no pretendía alargar la situación; cuando fue, estaba dispuesto a finiquitar todo de la forma más limpia posible para evitar que el asunto escalara directo a la FFKK. De hecho, hasta pensaba hablar con su terapeuta para que a través de una excusa médica pudiera librarse de aquel compromiso y Georgi pudiera asumirlo sin problema.

No quería hablar sobre lo que pasó con Yuuri, no quería hacerlo. Cada cosa que pensaba era peor que la anterior y si seguía rememorando lo que pasó con Yuuri en los últimos meses, seguramente seguiría encontrando más cosas que hacía todo aún más lúgubre.

Pero se quedó allí, tal como Yuri se lo pidió. Estuvo inquieto mientras esperaba que Yuri se diera un baño y estuviera listo para una conversación decente, aunque ambos sabía que era una excusa. Se quedó sentado en el mueble, escuchando a Potya ronronear mientras movía sus manos nerviosas tratando de no ver la ausencia del anillo en su mano derecha. Había sido hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando pisó por primera vez ese apartamento. Creía que incluso antes de ir a Japón. Haciendo memoria, recordó que fue una vez que lo visitó con Yakov porque Yuri estaba resfriado y el viejo estaba preocupado por la salud del muchacho en víspera del inicio de temporada.

—¿Cómo es que es tu nombre? —Se preguntó, desesperado por buscar otra cosa que lo distrajera de la inevitable conversación que le aguardaba. Potya maulló y alzó la cola, casi la enroscó sobre su lomo—. Era… ¿Tigre Bicho León? —Potya maulló de nuevo—. ¿León blanco tigre? No, pero tenía nombre de un insecto… ¿Escorpión? —Otro maullido salió y Víctor sentía que le estaba respondiendo—. ¿No es ese? Yuri no fue precisamente muy inteligente con tu nombre… a ver… ¿Puma león escorpión?

Víctor no podía recordar exactamente el nombre, pero estaba seguro que era algo así de ridículo y adorable. El nombre que un niño podría darle a su nueva mascota y compañero de crimen. También recordaba cómo aguantó la risa cuando se los presentó y la cara de incredulidad que puso Yakov cuando escuchó el nombre.

—Puma tigre escorpión. —Escuchó atrás y Yuri ya se había presentado, mucho más apto para mostrarse como el adulto que quería aparentar. Con su ropa deportiva y un paño en su cabeza, miraba con algo de vergüenza a Víctor y a su gato.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Yuri podría ser representado muy bien por esos tres animales: la velocidad y precisión de un puma, con el carácter de un tigre malhumorado y el veneno de un escorpión. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el gatito?

—Era tigre…

—No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando le puse ese nombre. Pero me sigue gustando. —Y Potya se contorneó con orgullo, como si pudiera vanagloriarse de sus títulos.

Víctor sabía en qué estaba pensando Yuri al hacerlo. Estaba pensando en las cosas fascinantes o que más le gustaba y tenerlas todo en un solo lugar con la misma inocencia que Yuuri tendría al comprar un pequeño caniche y llamarlo Víctor. El cachorro que moriría lejos de él porque Yuuri tenía que seguir sus sueños. La repentina revelación apagó sus ojos.

Mantuvieron el silencio, los dos sentados a los lados contrarios del mueble. Parecía que ninguno quería iniciar la incómoda conversación que los estaba aguardando, como si extenderla en el tiempo hiciera que cada palabra fuera más ligera de liberar. Todo lo contrario, más bien se apilaba como piedras en su garganta.

Yuri fue el primero que se removió a sabiendas de que él debía dar el paso. Después de todo, era lo que había pensado hacer en un principio, antes de que Víctor llegara a su casa y lo encontrara después de una jerga con una mujer desconocida.

—Hablé con Georgi. —Anunció, aunque Víctor no giró su mirada—. Con Yakov también.

—Entonces ya debes saber que Georgi está dispuesto a encargarse de tí.

—Sí, pero… —Pero no quería, y por muy duro que sonara e incluso, muy egoísta que pudiera sentirse, Yuri no quería aceptar la renuncia de Víctor.

—Dime ya lo que querías decirme. —Apuró Víctor.

Yuri tomó aire y subió su pierna para abrazarla con sus brazos y apoyar su mentón en la rodilla. Su rostro se ensombreció aún pese a estar con los cabellos sujetos en su espalda, aún agarrados por la toalla que los torcía para secar todo rastro de humedad.

—Si crees que Yuuri te engañó conmigo, de verdad no mereces siquiera ir a buscarlo. —Asestó sin mirarlo—. Sí te confesaré que lo besé un mes antes de que se fuera. Pero ese beso supongo que nunca significó nada para él: él estaba borracho, muy borracho y yo no estaba mejor que él. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo, me apartó y empezó a preguntar por ti. Y cuando amaneció, ni siquiera lo mencionó.

Víctor tuvo que apretar su mandíbula, presionando sus muelas una contra otra mientras sentía el golpe en todas partes.

—Yuuri había dejado de beber. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo al menos que solo estuviera conmigo.

—Pero tu no estabas. —La aseveración fue directa y Víctor volvió a esconder la mirada—. Y Yuuri acababa de ganar su quinta medalla de oro. Tenía la presión del mundo encima, la prensa hablando de por qué no estabas allí con él, las pastillas que se negaba a tomar porque afectarían su rendimiento, él con cero ganas de aparecer en el banquete. Fue obligado, porque Yakov insistió y tuvo que escucharlos a todos preguntando si volverías, si te estabas recuperando, si pronto tomarías el rol de entrenador. Yuuri estaba cansado, estaba enojado...

—Y se puso a beber.

—Después del banquete, me invitó a su cuarto y tenía varias botellas. Me dijo que quería olvidar, que quería que le estallara la cabeza. Yo también estaba enojado y desesperado. Nada de lo que yo hiciera ayudaba, cada vez Yuuri estaba peor. Había… había una sombra en su mirada que me decía que lo estaba perdiendo y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Así que accedí, nos pusimos a beber. De repente estábamos besándonos… y cuando creí que me estaba correspondiendo se dio cuenta de que no era tú y me apartó.

Víctor tuvo que apretar su rostro, ocultándolo entre sus manos. Un corrosivo odio le llenaba el pecho, junto a la pena amarga que lo culpaba de no haber estado allí y de haber provocado de forma indirecta que todo aquello ocurriera. Porque sí podía imaginarse a Yuuri, siendo tan mal bebedor, olvidándose de todo, buscándole a pesar de no ver… queriendo batirse los sesos porque no aguantaba más. Y sí, conocía esa sombra en la mirada, porque la había vivido todas las noches en esas últimas semanas.

—Fue tan humillante… —Escuchó y Víctor no se atrevió a subir la mirada intentando controlar la amalgama de emociones que le golpeaban con lo que había escuchado.

No quería agregar ahora la que Yuri le estaba despertando, al sentirle la voz ligeramente afectada. La mirada de Yuri estaba fija en un punto de la pared, y la sonrisa se coarteaba entre las expresiones de dolor que su rostro intentaba controlar.

—Tenía meses intentando sacarte de su vida, intentando que no te mencionara, que cuando estuviéramos solo los dos, aunque para Yuuri fuera solo para hablar, no te mencionara. Pero no había manera y Yuuri se apagaba. No podía sacarlo de allí ni por mucho que gritara, ni por mucho que lo abrazara. Tú estabas allí pegado como una maldita mancha negra. Y cuando creí que por fin lo había logrado, te mencionó. ¡Y luego no me dijo nada!

—Yuuri no recuerda nada cuando está ebrio…

—¡Lo sé! —Bufó—. Claro que lo sé, eso no hizo que fuera menos humillante el que no lo recordara. El saber que si se lo mencionaba se horrorizaría y que seguramente me diría: _"No, Yura, no, está mal, estuvo mal. No debió pasar"_. O peor aún, que se alejara… así que me lo callé. Pensé que si me lo guardaba y me quedaba así, podría lograrlo. Que era cuestión de tiempo que lo de ustedes terminara y yo podría estar allí, para él. Total… tú no debías amarlo si preferiste quedarte encerrado en vez de ayudarlo y Yuuri estaba casi seguro de eso. Estaba seguro de que lo odiabas, no dejó de decirlo esa noche.

El rojo del rostro de Víctor reflejaba perfectamente la convulsión que estaba sufriendo dentro de él. Incluso su garganta trabada y la dificultad casi monstruosa para respirar. Yuri no estaba en mejores condiciones, aunque intentaba contenerse.

—Yo lo amaba… —susurró—. Tu dices que no, pero yo lo amaba. —Pronunció, dejando caer una lágrima—. Solo quería que sonriera como cuando estabas en la pista, que volviera a ser feliz como lo era en ese tiempo. Le hice Pirozhki, lo sacaba en la moto, lo invitaba a despejarse, le retaba… incluso lo acompañaba en silencio si eso era todo lo que quería. Y cómo sabía que Yuuri no iba a poder corresponderme, me callé, me callé para estar allí, con él. Me conformé con el lugar que quisiera darme y pretendía que en algún momento me diría que se quedaba en mi casa y no en la tuya. Pero no, nunca lo hizo…

Víctor se atrevió a mirarlo, con los ojos irritados y la mirada borrosa.

—Y no sirvió de nada… él había decidido retirarse y no quiso decirme. Él había decidido irse de Rusia y pretendía hacerlo sin despedirse. Él estaba dispuesto a dejarme a mí tirado contigo. Estuve con él, todos los putos días antes de esa competencia, todas las putas horas, y nunca me lo confesó. El silencio no sirvió de nada… él ni siquiera consideró que yo merecía saber.

—¿Entonces porque agarraste mi teléfono para escribirle?

—Porque estaba enojado… Estaba furioso, estaba celoso, estaba dolido. Sentí que me iba a volver loco si me callaba, sentí que me iba a morir si no gritaba. Así que vi tu teléfono, lo desbloqueé, busqué su contacto… y empecé a escribir. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había una conversación, solo pude ver mis dedos moviéndose y escribí antes de siquiera pensar. Le dije que lo odiaba. Le dije que no podría conmigo, le reclamé, lo insulté. —Victor restregó su frente—. ¡Es que joder! ¡Verlo con ese maldito cerillo al que nunca le prestó atención! ¡Pretendiendo que yo no existía en el patinaje! ¡Sólo pude pensar que seguramente a él si le iba a dar lo que a mi no me dio, la confianza que yo no pude ganarme por mucho que intenté! ¡Que mientras se alejó de mí seguramente sí estuvo en contacto con ese maldito y cuando se sintió mejor decidió volver!

—Yuri…

—¡Ese día que se retiró, no solo me demostró que no me correspondía, sino que nunca fui su amigo!

—Yuri.

—¡Y odio pensar que sí pueda serlo de él y yo… yo solo haya sido nada! El niño estúpido que estuvo paseandolo y esperando que me hablara.

—¡Yuri!

Víctor le sujetó el brazo, deteniendo la tormenta en la que Yuri quería ahogarse. Solo en el momento en que sintió la mano de Víctor cerrándose en su piel, fue que se percató que las lágrimas estaban mojando su rostro y se enojó consigo mismo al dejarse llevar así. Sacudió el brazo, escondió su rostro entre sus manos mientras secaba con aspereza y Víctor tragaba el nudo en su garganta. También lo había soltado, porque mojaba, y suficiente sentía dentro de él con palpitos dolorosos para tomar también el dolor de Yuri.

Abrirse, como lo estaba haciendo, había resultado más dolorosos de lo que Yuri estimó. Sus manos aferradas a su rostro intentaron calmarlo, pero él solo quería hundirse en agua helada, hasta que el frío pulsara su piel, y gritar, hasta que los pulmones se llenaran de hielo. Cuando había hablado con Georgi había mantenido en parte la compostura, había sabido decirle todo sin que su corazón se escupiera en las manos ajenas, pero ahora, que era Víctor quien lo escuchaba, había sido imposible contenerlo más.

Yuri sentía la traición de Yuuri en todos los ámbitos: como competidor, como compañero de pista, como amigo, como enamorado, como persona. Yuuri lo había tratado como se trata de un niño al que no se le puede decir nada, y le había demostrado que todos los años juntos habían pasado en vano. Recordar todo eso era tan cruel que sentía que lo partía en pedazos, y sin embargo, allí estaba la imagen de Yuuri frente a él mirándolo con una suave sonrisa. Porque él quería tenerla de nuevo en frente, y quería tener la oportunidad de decir mil cosas que aún no sabía controlar.

¿Cómo se puede odiar tanto a una persona? ¿O cómo se puede seguir extrañando a alguien que te hizo daño? Yuri no lo sabía, pero podía comparar perfectamente lo que sentía por Yuuri con lo que sentía por su madre, porque era casi igual. Era la misma ganas de alejarse, con la mismos deseo de tenerla al lado y desear las cosas de forma diferente.

Víctor lo supo: sí lo había amado. Con esa fuerza arrolladora con la que se lleva todo a su paso y se termina entregando más de lo que era capaz de recibir. Yuri había amado a Yuuri con la misma fuerza que él lo amó y dicha perspectiva solo hizo que su corazón se sintiera aún más destrozado.

Se puso de pie, con la garganta afectada. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras Potya se subía al mueble e intentaba restregarse contra el brazo de Yuri, consolándolo. El problema de Yuuri, una de los vértices más filósofo que jamás creyó conocer de él, es que cuando estaba herido o ansioso, cuando tenía miedo, era capaz de romper a cualquier dispuesto a entregarle solo amor. Romperlo con la frialdad con la que un samurai desmiembra un cuerpo. Romperlo y continuar, sin dedicarle una mirada. Seguro, muy seguro, de que no quería a nadie cerca. Que quería estar solo.

Y cuando de decisiones se trataba, después de tomarlas Yuuri era un tren en bala. No había nada que pudiera detenerlo. Nada.

—Odio sentir esto aún. —Escuchó de nuevo, y Víctor separó sus labios. El frío calaba a sus huesos, como si estuviera desnudo entre la nieve—. Odio sentir todo esto por él… odio sentir todo esto por ti. Porque él era feliz contigo, más feliz de lo que yo nunca podría haberlo hecho. Podía vivir con esa certeza, podía hacerlo y convencerme, ¡claro que podía! Pero tú lo arruinaste todo… lo destruiste. No supiste cumplirle esa promesa tampoco.

—¿Cuál promesa...?

— _Quédate a mi lado y no te vayas nunca._ —Victor apretó los labios y tuvo que presionar su tabique con la punta de sus dedos. El aire mojaba, y era como beber líquido por la nariz—. Esa estupidez que bailaron, todo el estúpido deseo del estúpido anillo.

—Lo sé… Todavía no puedo perdonarme eso. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de la forma en que Yuuri decidió tomar las cosas contigo. Debió decirte que se retiraba y ahorrarte… todo eso.

—Pfff… —Se mofó y sacudió de nuevo sus manos sobre el rostro—. Él debió hacer eso, tu debiste pararte y detenerlo si tanto no querías que se fuera, yo debí también hacer las cosas distintas… ¿de qué sirve pensarlo ahora?

Él lo sabía, de nada servía pensarlo ahora que ya había pasado todo y nada podrían hacer para cambiar lo ocurrido. Ahora debía pensar era en sus acciones presentes, las cosas que debían hacer en este momento. Él cómo debía sentirse. Él cómo debía actuar. Víctor ajustó su abrigo pensando que necesitaba pensarlo todo detenidamente porque en ese momento cada fibra de su cuerpo palpitaba y no dejaba de sentir. El frío de ese día quizás ayudaría a enfriar su mente.

—Victor… —Lo llamó, al notar que se preparaba para salir.

—Necesito pensar en todo esto.

—¿Y sobre el entrenamiento…?

—Sobre todo en eso. —Tomó el pomo—. Te llamaré en la noche.

—Victor… —El aludido se detuvo, tras abrir la puerta. La nariz roja y el perfil sombrío, era todo lo que Yuri podía ver en él en ese momento. Yuri mismo no quiso levantarse del mueble mientras atoraba sus palabras, porque sentía que sus piernas eran gelatina en ese momento—. Sobre los mensajes… el chat… lo lamento mucho. No fue mi intención… no quería borrarlos a propósito. Ni siquiera noté que habían más sólo… sólo estaba decepcionado porque no recibí respuesta y luego, como no me dijiste nada, pensé que nunca respondió.

Víctor no dijo nada, no respondió.

—Sé que no puedo devolverte lo que perdiste.

Nadie podría, porque Víctor era consciente que lo que perdió había sido más que los mensajes guardados con tanto esmero y cariño. Mucho más. Había perdido a la persona que se los había dejado y que sería capaz de llenarle su teléfono de millones más si hacía falta. Y de esa pérdida, sólo él tenía la culpa.

Solo movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa, al tiempo que habría la puerta y salía del apartamento. Yuri levantó la mirada y frotó su nariz, con el ceño fruncido y la sensación de haberse vaciado. Víctor, en cambio se sentía lleno.

…

_"—Seguir la carrera de ambos ha sido una de las cosas más impresionante que he podido hacer. Aún recuerdo cuando estabas decepcionado por los resultados del GPF de Sochi. ¿Pensaste en algún momento llegar tan lejos, Yuuri?_

_—Realmente, no lo pensé. Siempre lo deseé, nunca competi sin pensar en el oro pero no me sentía con la confianza de decirlo en voz alta hasta... hasta que llegó Víctor._

_—Lograste romper el récord de Víctor Nikiforov en el programa libre, no una sino dos veces, lograste vencerle en el hielo y te fuistes con una cantidad de logros impensables antes para nosotros en Japón. ¿Qué puedes decirle ahora a todos los jóvenes que como tu y Minami quieren avanzar en este camino y lograr superar estos retos?_

_—El amor no es suficiente. No basta con amar al hielo, con desearlo, hay que practicarlo, caer, volver a levantarse mil y una vez más. Se necesita constancia, decisión, terquedad, necedad, se necesita creer cuando nadie cree. Se necesita ser obstinado y no rendirse._

_—Se necesita más que ganas, es lo que nos quieres decir."_

Yuuri se levantó a mitad de la entrevista que era transmitida por TV. Minami lo miró levantarse, rodear el mueble y caminar hacía el balcón. A pesar de que la entrevista había sido grabada aproximadamente un mes atrás, Minami sentía que las respuestas le estaban afectando un poco más. Consideró que sería efecto de la reciente visita con el psicólogo.

Se plegó contra el marco de la puerta, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Minami en la TV, hablando de cómo admiraba su fuerza y como fue una de las cosas que primeramente lo cautivó a él. Pero él se estaba preguntando si sería capaz de decir lo mismo ahora, que sabía que Víctor estaba en el camino, que sabía que Yuri vendría respaldado por él y que no tenía duda de que sería el adversario más difícil de batir.

Amar no era suficiente… ¿realmente era así? Una parte de él aún deseaba creer lo contrario. Aun con los pedazos rotos clavados en sus manos.

—Yuuri. —Escuchó y giró su rostro para mirar a Minami. Éste puso una mano sobre su hombro y apretó ligeramente—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No. Sólo estoy pensando en mis respuestas y en las tuyas. —Minami asintió y miró hacía la pantalla, donde la entrevista era transmitida antes de ser lanzada a nivel mundial. Según había escuchado, ese lanzamiento sería en una semana—. El fenix. Hasta que no me dijiste hace unos días, no imaginé que se trataba de mí.

—Me di cuenta.

—¿Qué se necesita para revivir como el fenix? —Minami lo miró interesado—. ¿Miedo a la muerte? ¿Obstinación? ¿Amor a la vida? ¿Las tres cosas? —Se preguntó, con la vista en la pantalla.

—No sé Yuuri, ¿que necesitas para revivir como un fénix? ¿Qué has necesitado para volver al hielo cada vez que te has caído? Porque cuando llegué, ya estabas en el hielo… no fui yo quien te trajo. Y tampoco fue Víctor, ¿cierto? Los dos te encontramos en el hielo. ¿Qué te hace volver?

¿Qué lo hacía volver? Sólo podía recordarse levantandose de la cama, con sobrepeso, mirando su rostro lleno de acné y de ojeras. Solo podía recordarse frente al espejo, agarrar los rollos de grasa acumulada, la expresión derrotada y desconocerse. Fruncir su ceño, desaprobarse, sentir que había sido suficiente. Añorar la libertad que le otorgaba la pista, el sentir que podía ser quien quisiera estando en ella. Que allí se sentía vivo, que necesitaba sentirse vivo de nuevo. Y simplemente, tomar la decisión.

—Llamamos amor a todo lo que está en el hielo.

Minami lo miró, deslizando su mirada al horizonte, sin decir más. Yuuri veía a través del vidrio a la ciudad y los rayos de sol iluminando su perfil, como si le acariciara.

—Entonces Yuuri, es amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! Gracias a todos los que han ayudado para que el fic tenga más de 10mil vistas en fanfiction y mil votos en wattpad. De verdad, sino fueran por el apoyo de ustedes, no estaría llegando tan lejos. ¡Es más de lo que he tenido nunca! Cuando volvamos a pasar otro record, prometo otro regalo asi en forma de doble pack xD
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Como ven, Yuri por fin ha dicho que fue lo que ocurrió con Yuuri a Victor. Y mientras tanto la entrevista se liberó. Tengo la intención de traer toda la entrevista escrita para que se sepa que dijeron y puedan darse una idea de los sentimientos de ellos y los que la escuchan. Aunque todavía no la termino.
> 
> El sábado estaré publicando el nuevo interludio, más pronto gracias al doble pack. Es triste y bonito, a mí me conmovió mucho porque se ve la forma en que Yuri sentía sus emociones por Yuuri. Veremos allí el detalle de lo que Yuri le ha explicado en este capítulo a Victor.
> 
> También aprovecho a agradecerles a Melina Castillo Chan, Luciana Gonzalez, MoonieRos Tsuki y Josephine RC por ayudarme con sus preciosas ideas y aportes para cambiar la portada en Wattpad, ya que en un concurso como que no gustó mucho la que tenía. Sus aportes fueron preciosos y les debo un regalo a cada una, así que iré dedicando tiempo a ello. ¡Mil gracias por su tiempo y aportes!
> 
> ¡Y Felicitaciones especiales a Jazmin Jäger por su cumpleaños! ¡Espero que cumplas muchos más!


	48. Esto es lo que siento.

Las últimas noches veía su espalda. Llegaba de las prácticas e iba directamente hasta la cocina, donde notaba todo sucio y desordenado. En silencio, porque ya se había cansado de pelearlo, se encargaba de ordenar de nuevo. En el mismo silencio se tomaba un baño, y con el mismo silencio llegaba hasta la habitación que compartían. Veía la espalda desnuda cubrirse por el suéter de pijama, sin decir nada. Sentía el peso de Yuuri acostarse a su lado en el mismo silencio, y pronto su respiración calma, acompañándolo.

Víctor sabía que la ausencia de reclamos ya anticipaba la pérdida, pero no quiso verla. Prefirió esconderse en la miseria porque ya no le quedaban palabras. Yuuri había tenido razón al decir que de nada servía una disculpa si seguía siendo incapaz de verlo.

¿Quién se rindió primero? No lo supo… no sabría decirlo en ese momento, dos años y medio después, mirando el río corriendo bajo sus pies. Tampoco servía pensar en que si hubiera roto esa rutina con un abrazo las cosas serían distintas. En que muy probablemente ambos hubieran llorado asustados ante el frío de esa casa, pero hubieran encontrado calor en el otro y las fuerzas para hacer algo. Emitir un grito, buscar ayuda, algo… se quedaron sin hacer nada.

Y nada valía pensarlo ahora, Víctor lo sabía. Tenía que pensar en qué hacer ahora y para el futuro. Se encontraría con Yuuri, de eso estaba seguro porque buscaría hacerlo del modo en que sea; pero antes tenía que saber qué hacer al respecto. Ya no podría llegar ofreciendo un abrazo que quedó caducado con el tiempo, ya no había espacio para protegerle del mundo cuando ya era capaz de hacerlo solo. No, Víctor no podía ofrecerle palabra y entendía perfectamente el porqué de la respuesta de Yuuri ante sus mensajes sinceros pero desesperados enviadas por texto. No se trató de amor, nunca lo fue, el amor sobraba. Se trató de voluntad, de la falta de ella. Víctor debía perdonarse el no haber tenido la voluntad de hacer algo y dejarle toda la carga a él.

Yuri, en su casa, tampoco había dejado el tema atrás. Aquello estaba allí, vivo, y no podía dejar de pensarlo ni siquiera cuando el hambre se convirtió en su prioridad. Pidió algo a domicilio y paseó la casa mientras lo ocurrido seguía en su cabeza, martirizándole. Había sido sincero, todo lo sincero que podría ser en ese momento, pero nada de eso aseguraba que Víctor quisiera volver a entrenarle.

Revisó su móvil y soltó el aire antes lo que ocurría en las redes. Había una nueva revolución y le costó entender en twitter a qué se debía. Habían fotografías de Minami y Yuuri en la entrevista, fotos de su sonrisa y de algunas miradas, junto a algunos comentarios de lo ocurrido.

_"La entrevista es tan genial que estoy feliz de haber aprendido japonés en el curso pasado. #KatsukiCoach #KenjirouMinami" 10 min_

_"¡La devoción de Minami Kenjirou hacia Katsuki Yuuri me conmueve! Solo hay que ver cómo lo mira. #KenjirouMinami #KatsukiYuuri #OTP" 9 min_

_"¡Dios mio! Llegó a Hasetsu a buscarlo y pedirle que fuera su entrenador. Si eso no es amor, ¡entonces no sé que es! #KenjirouMinami #KatsukiYuuri #IWatchTheInterview" 9 min_

_"La sonrisa de Yuuri es tan sincera que se le ve feliz de regresar. ¡Y yo estoy feliz de verlo así! #KatsukiYuuri #IWatchTheInterview #TheJapanPhoenix" 9 min_

_"¡Un deja vú! ¡Minami le dijo lo que años atrás Víctor confesó haberle dicho en la entrevista del 2018 de TV ASAHI! ¡Que suerte la tuya Katsuki! #IWatchTheInterview #TheJapanPhoenix" 8 min_

_"Me duele verlos tan felices. Es como si las posibilidades de que Victuuri regrese se caen frente a mis ojos. ¡Y por otro lado me siento feliz por ver a Yuuri feliz! #IWatchTheInterview" 8 min_

_"Katsuki Yuuri no pierde esa modestia incluso con los años. Estamos hablando de uno de los mejores patinadores de todo los tiempos y aún se avergüenza de escucharlo #IWatchTheInterview #KatsukiYuuri" 7 min_

_"¡Jajajaja la página de Katsudon Ladys está más viva que nunca! ¡Estamos sacando pantallazos de todas las expresiones de nuestro bello príncipe cerdito! #KatsukiYuuri #ForeverLove" 7 min_

_"Minami Kenjirou en la interview: ¡Y voy a dar todo de mí para que en todo el mundo se vea el fuego de este fénix! #IWatchTheInterview #KenjirouMinami" 6 min_

_"Guarda todo lo que tuvo en ese tiempo. ¿Hay esperanzas de que guarde el anillo? #VictuuriComeBack #KatsukiYuuri #VictorNikiforov" 5 min_

_"Katsuki Yuuri: El amor no es suficiente. ¡Hasta a mí me ha dolido! No puede ser el mismo que en nombre del amor superó todas sus limitaciones y alcanzó su primera plata en el GPF. " 5 min_

_"Esta entrevista tiene de todo. Es ver a dos patinadores excepcionales admirándose, a dos humanos sumamente talentosos y a la muestra de profesionalismo 1/2" 5 min_

_"junto a la humildad. Minami se ve que ama a Yuuri, está allí para aprovechar este tiempo con él y dispuesto a que todos lo vean. 2/2 #IWatchTheInterview #TheJapanPhoenix" 5 min_

_"Esta entrevista no sacó lo que realmente yo quería ver: el porqué del retiro de Yuuri del patinaje, qué ocurrió en Rusia y porqué Víctor Nikiforov desapareció. #IWatchTheInterview" 4 min_

Había olvidado por completo que ese día se liberaría en Japón la entrevista y estaba seguro que también Víctor lo había olvidado. Faltaría una semana para que estuviera completamente online con subtítulos oficiales, y ya él, después de leer los tweets, no sabía si realmente aún quería verla. Yuri abrió una de las fotografías tomadas en mala calidad, para notar el rostro de Yuuri y las sonrisas tímidas.

Se había perdido en la imagen, cuando en su móvil entró una llamada. Víctor lo estaba llamando.

—¡Víctor! —Se sentó de un salto en el mueble, asustando al pobre Potya.

—Te veo en la pista en dos horas. No me hagas esperar.

No, claro que no lo haría esperar. A pesar de que eso fue todo y Víctor cortó la llamada apenas acabó el mensaje, Yuri estaba seguro de que aquello era una buena señal. Así que se apresuró para tener tiempo para un precalentamiento y al menos mostrarle a Víctor que estaba más que dispuesto a dejar el alma en el hielo si así hacía falta.

Yuuri podía esperar. Víctor pensó lo mismo.

Estaba seguro que el mismo Yuuri quería esperar, y mientras veía las imágenes filtradas en youtube e instagram, la seguridad fue bastante más clara. Yuuri quería esperar, quería vivir esa etapa, quería volver al hielo de esa forma y no iba a dejar que alguien del pasado, ni siquiera él, se atreviera a detenerlo.

Por eso no aceptó los mensajes de texto. Por eso no buscó hablar a través de ese medio que era válido como cualquier otro. Nos vemos en la competencia era una declaración de sus prioridades, y para Yuuri su prioridad era la temporada, era Minami y el compromiso. Y sí es como decían los mensajes filtrados, si Minami había ido a buscarlo y convencerlo, entendía perfectamente el porqué. Conocía a Yuuri lo suficiente como para saber que había tomado aquel compromiso como una cuestión de honor y que daría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para alcanzarlo.

Yuuri lo esperaría en el hielo, a ambos. En el lugar donde él podía ser fuerte, en el lugar donde él resurgía una y otra vez, en el lugar que los había unido. Víctor decidió que para cuando eso ocurriera, nada de él debía estar en deuda. Lo afirmó, mientras sacaba la pequeña matryoshka rota de la suya y observaba la sonrisa rota que había quedado. La apretó entre sus dedos y se la llevó a sus labios, porque sabía, estaba seguro, que lo que encontraría en el Skate America no sería una muñeca rota. Sería un nuevo rostro, una nueva muñeca creada para ocultar lo perdido. Y él tendría que crear también la suya.

Sin vergüenza alguna, tomó una de las fotografías tomadas del interview y la publicó en su instagram, con un mensaje contundente que sabía le llegaría a él.

Cuando llegó la hora, estaba en la pista como si fuera a entrenar. El dolor de la rodilla que a veces era inconstante y molesto, en ese momento no le distrajo, y tras saludar a la vigilancia se adentró al escuchar que ya Yuri estaba allí. Caminó con calma, mientras se acercaba hacia la pista y pensaba en lo que haría. Al llegar, lo vio practicando estiramientos y sin decir nada, hizo lo mismo. Yuri lo miró, pero al ver las acciones de Víctor, decidió seguirlo sin dudar.

Victor, cuando creyó prudente iniciar, se levantó y se ajustó los patines para calentar en la pista. Estaba en silencio, aparentemente en su propio mundo mientras Yuri esperaba instrucciones. Los pasos de Víctor no fueron elaborados, eran más bien deslizamientos, movimientos de sus manos y sus piernas sin provocar que se separara por demasiado tiempo del hielo ni pretender hacer grandes piruetas.

—Yuri. —Llamó y el aludido frunció su ceño, determinado a escuchar—. Voy a presentarte de nuevo a Arsonist's Lullabye. Lo haré con las nuevas emociones que siento tras esta semana. Quiero que lo veas y encuentres tu propia forma de interpretarla. A nivel técnico no hay nada que pueda enseñarte con ella, lo que hace falta para pulirla es tu corazón. Tendrás una semana para hacerlo.

—¿Una semana?

—Una semana es más que suficiente. Este programa representa a tu abuelo y a Yuuri, ¿no es así? Él es esa persona que a tus dieciséis años llenó de gasolina tu ropa. Piensa en lo que sientes, piensa en lo que te lastima de sus pérdidas, piensa en lo que quisiste hacer y no tuviste tiempo y al final, piensa que estás solo y que no te queda más que levantarte.

—Es lo que he intentado hacer por semanas, Víctor. —replicó.

—Sí, pero hoy has dicho algo muy cierto: Todos debimos haber hecho algo diferente, de haberlo hecho, seguramente no estaríamos pasando por todo esto y él estaría aquí. ¿Pero de qué vale pensarlo ahora? Hace semanas me había propuesto dejar de pensar en lo que no hice y enfocarme en lo que puedo hacer. Hoy quiero ratificarlo.

Yuri lo miró en silencio, observando la figura de Víctor en el hielo, lo fuerte que se veía allí con sus patines puestos, con la mirada fija y la determinación que sacaba pese a todo lo que pasó.

—Tu no puedes devolverme lo que perdí, y yo tampoco puedo devolverte nada. Lo perdimos, Yuri. Pero Yuuri ha dicho que quiere vernos en competencia y yo no quiero hacerlo esperar. ¿Tu si?

No. Claro que no. Yuri enfocó su mirada en los ojos azules de Víctor, gritando con la firmeza de su gesto que no lo iba a hacer esperar. Que le demostraría, como siempre lo había hecho, que no podría subestimarlo. Le demostraría a Yuuri que él estaba allí, le arrebataría el oro a Minami y lo tendría en frente, sin tener miedo por lo que sentía, sin sentir vergüenza por lo que pasó. Se mostraría como el adulto que ya era.

—Muéstrame el programa entonces. Juro que lo haré mejor que tu.

 __ **v-nikiforov** 2 hr  
 **v-nikiforov** Ansioso por la liberación del interview en línea. Y más ansioso por verlo en el Skate America. #Season2022-2023  
1,583,752 likes  
Cargar más mensajes

_"Dios mío, Víctor. ¿Querrás conquistarlo de nuevo?"_

_"No pierdas el tiempo, Víctor. Ni siquiera parece haberte mencionado."_

_"Solo son dos patinadores mediocres de una TV mediocre, diciendo cosas mediocres."_

_"Víctor Nikiforov, tu eres la única razón por la que veré de nuevo esta temporada."_

_"¡Mi fé vuelve! ¡Victuuri forever and ever!"_

_"Yo muero por verte a ti y a Yuri Plisetsky pateandole los traseros a esos japoneses."_

_"¡Dime que es falso que ya no entrenaras a Plisetsky!"_

_"¡Víctor, mi vida, yo quiero una foto tuya!"_

_"¡Vela! Es preciosa la entrevista, yo casi lloro de la emoción cuando pasaron los programa de Katsuki."_

_"¡Pero si no te mencionaron! Katsuki ya olvidó por quien llegó tan lejos."_

_"¡Víctor, no, no quiero que escuches! #ElAmorNoEsSuficiente"_

_"Katsuki no debería ocupar siquiera un lugar en tu lista de actividades. Queremos verte en la temporada."_

…

El Aeropuerto Internacional Pierre Elliott Trudeau estaba tan congestionado como recordaba. El viaje, también como se lo había esperado, había sido agotador. Más de veinte horas entre vuelos y escalas, y ya por fin podía pisar tierra canadiense. Sinceramente, ya no sentía las piernas. Pero por fin había llegado y cansado como se encontraba, lo único que quería era tener la oportunidad de acostarse en una cama.

Otabek jaló sus equipajes, al haberlo sacado de la correa de la zona. Bostezó y se tapó con el dorso de su mano mientras aún sostenía en ella sus documentos de identificación y copia de la carta de invitación. Sus ojos lucían más pequeños que siempre gracias a la falta de sueño, porque pese a haber dormido por varias horas en el vuelo, debía admitirse que no había descansado.

J.J había tenido la delicadeza de no solo comprarle un pasaje, sino hacerlo en la clase ejecutiva, lo que mejoró en mucho la experiencia. Además de ser bien atendido y tener puestos espaciosos, le permitió revisar la gran colección de música que tenía al aerolínea para escoger sus próximos temas. Con la separación de Mila y el debacle de su amistad con Yuri, las presentaciones que había preparado con esmero habían quedado relegadas, sin forma, incapaz de poderlas aprovechar ni siquiera cambiandole el significado. Si ya iba a comenzar una etapa nueva, debía incluir en ellas sus temas y para eso debía escoger lo más pronto posible porque ya se encontraba atrasado en comparación a los otros competidores. Otabek tendría que armar su temporada desde cero con casi mes y medio de diferencia.

Apretó su cuello y jaló el morral junto a los dos equipajes por la rampa, después de guardar sus documentos en el saco. Caminó intentando notar entre la gente que esperaba en la zona de recibo a J.J o a algunos de sus padres. No costó verlo, ya estaba rodeado por un grupo de chicas que parecían posar con él para una fotografía, haciendo el J.J Style. Y por si acaso no hubiera podido reconocerlo, cargaba la chamarra emblemática del equipo de Canadá, lo cual era identificable a distancia.

Otabek decidió esperar, mirando como después del par de chicas se acercaba un grupo de chicos, y luego una familia para el mismo objetivo. J.J era muy popular, sobre todo dentro de su país. Sus cuantiosos premios y logros además de su forma de ser le había generado un numeroso club de fan.

—¡Otabek! —exclamó, tomando desprevenido al aludido y agitando los brazos aún en medio de la gente que lo rodeaba. Otabek no quería interrumpir, mucho menos llamar la atención, pero había olvidado que esto último con J.J era casi imposible.

Resignado, caminó hacia él deseando con todo su ser que las personas que buscaban fotografiarse con J.J no lo reconocieran, pero eso también era pedir demasiado. Una chica gritó Otabek, otro chico dijo algo de kazajo, y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a cuatros personas alrededor queriendo tomarse una foto con él. No es que fuera desagradable, de hecho Otabek se había acostumbrado un poco a la atención que generaba su estatus de deportista de alto rendimiento, sobre todo después de la última temporada que se llevó dos oros. El problema era que estaba cansado, realmente cansado.

J.J se apresuró y llegó hacia donde estaba para colgarse de su hombro y hacer una pose divertida con la que terminaron fotografiados los dos junto a otros fans. Por supuesto, el canadiense mostraba una enorme sonrisa, en contraste al aspecto desaliñado y serio de Otabek.

Tras un par de fotografías, J.J se despidió de los fans explicando que su amigo estaba bastante agotado y merecía descansar. Otabek escuchó las palabras de aliento de ellos mientras se despedían, y tuvo que soltar uno de sus equipajes cuando J.J lo jaló para llevarselo él. Caminaron juntos hasta el aparcadero, donde una camioneta roja estaba esperandolos. J.J le hizo el favor de cargar el equipaje en el maletero y Otabek aprovechó para sentarse y relajarse por unos momentos. No había hablado mucho.

—¡Mi reina te está preparando un almuerzo que te encantará! —Mencionó mientras salía del estacionamiento, para tomar la carretera—. ¿Cómo fue el viaje? ¿Muy agotador? —Otabek asintió—. ¡Me imagino! Cuando vi la cantidad de horas que traía dije: ¡Otabek necesita primera clase! Menos mal que podíamos hacerlo, ya mis padres están esperando que nos incorporemos mañana en los entrenamientos. ¿Crees poder?

—Sí. Solo necesito dormir bien hoy.

—Oh sí, cuidaremos que nuestra Collete no vaya a molestarte mucho. ¡Aunque es amante de las visitas y apenas le mostré tu foto se vio entusiasmada! Debería ponerme celoso como padre, pero sé que ella es como Isabella, ¡capaz de identificar a la gente buena a distancia! Seguro la adorarás, ya está a punto de caminar y muero por ver eso. Apenas se pueda poner de pie sola, le enseñaré a patinar, y ya me la imagino siendo una grandiosa patinadora como lo fue mamá. ¡Es una niña tan inteligente! ¡Ya está imitando a su madre hacer el J.J Style! ¿La has visto en instagram?

Jean volteó para ver la respuesta de Otabek, quien se había mantenido callado, para encontrarlo ya dormido con su cabeza recostada sobre el vidrio. Se sonrió a sí mismo, sin sentirse molesto por saberse hablando solo, y simplemente ajustó la calefacción de su camioneta mientras iba camino a su hogar, que estaba bastante lejos del aeropuerto.

Otabek no soñó durante el viaje, y agradeció eso al cansancio de su mente. No había tenido que rememorar momentos con Mila y con Yuri, ni sentirse culpable en los tiempos que podía descansar. Por el contrario, el sueño aunque corto resultó ser reparador, y despertó cuando ya estaba en el estacionamiento del centro residencial donde vivía J.J y porque lo el mismo J.J lo estaba sacudiendo para levantarse. Arrugó el ceño, mirando a todos lados para luego frotarse la cara con las manos.

—¿Dormiste bien? Ya subí tu equipaje.

—Lo siento… —Jean desestimó su disculpa, negando con la cabeza. Le permitió esperar a que terminara de desperezarse. Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, que casi lo tiran al suelo por el poco equilibrio que Otabek había logrado recoger.

—Oh, ¡te ves realmente mal! Le dije a Isabella que estabas cansado, así que ya te preparó la habitación para que puedas descansar primero. ¿O prefieres comer antes? —preguntó, tras haber cerrado la puerta. Otabek se agarró la cabeza del dolor.

—Creo que dormir antes. Estoy algo mareado.

—¡Bien!

Otabek realmente no pudo prestar atención al resto de las palabras de J.J, que seguía conversando animadamente sobre algo de su habitación y donde había dejado su equipaje. Estuvo casi en automático en el ascensor, y se sostuvo de J.J hasta que llegaron al séptimo piso. Allí caminaron hasta el tercer apartamento, y J.J fue quien abrió la puerta. No pensó en nada más, porque el resto de sus acciones sucedieron por inercia. Desde el seguir a J.J hasta la habitación, mirar así de lejos la figura regordeta de la bebé, hasta cuando su mejilla tocó la almohada y no supo de nada más.

Era como si su cuerpo hubiera reclamado las horas de cansancio, estres e insomnio que le había provocado esa semana. Otabek no despertó hasta casi seis horas después, que el sonido de unos balbuceos lejanos lo hicieron regresar del reparador sueño.

La vista se enfocó en la figura regordeta sentada en el suelo, con ropa abrigada de tonos rosados y metiéndose un peluche de conejo en la boca. La niña agitaba el peluche azul, lo volteaba y volvía a meter la oreja en su boca, mientras parafraseaba algo inentendible. Tenía toda la barbilla llena de baba, sus ojos brillantes y juguetones y las mejillas redondas y rosadas. Otabek ya había considerado por la foto que la niña de Jean parecía una muñequita de porcelana, pero mirarla en vivo y directo era aún más adorable que en las fotografías.

Se volteó en la cama, posando sus ojos ahora en el techo y dejando descansar a su necesitada espalda. Soltó el aire en un suspiro profundo y se quedó así, por largo rato, sin un pensamiento coherente. No se había percatado que había dejado su brazo fuera de la cama, colgando sin gracia, hasta que sintió la fría y húmeda sensación de un toque. Era Collette, quien había gateado hasta él y le había agarrado uno de sus dedos gruesos.

Pese al gesto enfuruñado de Otabek, que era ya una constante en él, la niña posó su rostro sobre los dedos, como si buscara alguna clase de caricia. Aquello fue suficiente para sentir un calor emerger desde la punta de los dedos que la tocaban hasta su corazón, llenándolo de una extraña sensación de felicidad que desconocía. La calidez le provocó una sonrisa sincera.

—Collette. —La niña sonrió, con los ojos grandes y brillantes—. Espero que hayas sacado más de tu madre que de tu padre.

Otabek consiguió fuerza para moverse, y cargar a la niña para ponerla sobre la cama. Ajustó las almohadas sobre su espalda y ni siquiera se detuvo a ver la hora del día. Se dedicó a observar los gestos de la niña, quien curiosa lo miraba ahora sentada sobre su estómago y metiéndose los dedos en la boca, donde salía más baba.

—¡Collette! —Escuchó la exclamación de la mujer en la puerta, y al mirar vio a Isabella, vestida casual y visiblemente preocupada—. Oh Otabek, ¡espero que no te haya despertado! Ya venía a buscarla para su baño.

—No se preocupe, no me despertó. —Isabella se acercó a su niña y esta empezó a aferrarse a la camiseta de Otabek, aunque no pudo hacer mucho cuando los brazos de su madre la jaló.

—¿Quieres comer? ¿O prefieres darte un baño primero? En un rato iré a calentarte el almuerzo.

—Me gustaría bañarme primero. —Isabella asintió mientras mantenía a su niña en los brazos, quien estaba inquieta por volverse a bajar.

—Le diré a J.J.

Otabek volvió a quedarse a solas, extrañando el peso de la niña y la frialdad de sus manos llenas de baba. Así, como si fuera un pensamiento inconsciente, se había acordado de cuando su hermana era una bebé. Ya era una mujer, pero la memoria estaba allí y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

Empezaba a extrañarlos, pero Otabek se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo en el lugar correcto. Era una sensación extraña considerando que nunca había considerado a Canadá como su nuevo destino, pero la calidez que estaba viviendo en ese instante daba sentido a todo.

J.J apareció en la habitación y tras preguntarle cómo se sentía, le dijo dónde podría tomarse un baño. Otabek no tardó en sacar ropa de su maleta para cambiarse y se dio tiempo de disfrutar el baño reparador que necesitaba, con el cual a su vez recuperó un poco más de fuerzas. Cuando salió, J.J ya había servido su comida en la mesa, y lo acompañó mientras sacaba cualquier tema de conversación, por lo general donde fuera él el protagonista, para distraerlo. Otabek nunca se había sentido tan agradecido de que J.J hablara sólo de él, no se sentía preparado para empezar a hablar de sí mismo con él. Menos después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Otabek acabó todo con muy buen apetito, alabando la sazón de Isabella en el proceso. Era un sabor distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado en Kazajistan y en la comida de su madre, pero mil veces mejor de cualquier cosa que haya comido en su época de intercambio. Aunque debía admitirse que se sentía como revivir aquella lejana temporada.

—¿Cambiarás los programas? —J.J repitió con asombro, y no pudo evitar desaprobarlo. No era imposible hacerlo, pero eso lo dejaría muy atrás del resto de los patinadores.

—Es necesario. Mi tema ha quedado caducado y no puedo patinarlo después de lo que pasó. Ya tengo pensado un tema, y ya escogí las canciones. De algo sirvió las veinte horas de viaje.

—O sea, estás decidido. —Otabek asintió, bebiendo de la botella la cerveza que J.J le había servido.

—He decidido que es lo mejor. Pero necesitaré ayuda con la coreografía.

—Mis padres te pueden ayudar con eso, ya mis temas están listos, sólo debo pulirlos. —Otabek volvió a afirmar, mirando la seguridad con la que hablaba J.J—. ¿Ya sabes cuál es mi tema? Es "Plenitud".

Plenitud… Otabek entendía perfectamente porqué. J.J tenía la vida que quería vivir, aunque muchos consideraron demasiado pronto su matrimonio y hasta que había sido muy idiota al no dedicarse a conocer e intimar con otras chicas antes de escoger; J.J vivía la vida que quería vivir, y era feliz por ello. Con sus padres apoyándolo, con un amplio club de fans, con su esposa y su hija, y una carrera en ascenso. J.J se sentía en la cúspide de su vida.

Suspiró. Ahora el mismo Otabek tendría que volver a trazar las bases de lo que quería para su plan de vida, porque si le preguntaba que quería hacer en un futuro, todo estaba en blanco.

—Mi tema será "Consecuencias".

J.J también lo comprendió, y con una sonrisa le dejó una palmada en el hombro, a modo de apoyo.

…

La reinterpretación de Víctor de su tema dolió. Fue lúgubre, cruel, despiadada. Fue abismalmente desoladora y Yuri tuvo que vivir con el peso en su garganta los siguientes cinco días después de eso. Víctor había interpretado a su tema Arsonist's Lullabye desde afuera, como si fuera el dios que juzgaba a la pobre alma pecadora que sucumbía a las voces y se apagaba con el fuego. Lo había hecho, como dijo, sacando a flote todo lo que sentía después de esa discusión por la foto, hasta ese momento en que había revelado sus más profundos sentimientos con respecto a Yuuri, y el resultado era bastante obvio.

Aunque Víctor lo hubiera llamado para entrenar, la verdad no tenía intenciones de pasar tiempo con él. No en ese momento. Y aún así, también quedaba claro que la herida estaba allí y requeriría tiempo para sanarse. Tiempo, como rezaba su tema de esa temporada. Todo se reducía en eso.

Tras su presentación Víctor decidió que había sido suficiente. Una semana tenía para que Yuri pudiera hacerla suya, una semana para convertir todos sus sentimientos en arte. Y Víctor había logrado demostrarle por qué había sido la leyenda, por qué el mundo lo adoraba y besaba sus pies, por qué vibraban y bailaban a su ritmo: Había hecho en menos de horas, lo que a él le estaba costando días.

Sin la tutela de Víctor, siguió entrenando incansablemente y reflexionando mucho en sus sentimientos en las horas de la noche que se hallaba solo. El silencio jamás había sido tan necesario aliado como Yuri lo sintió en ese momento. Rememorar todo lo sucedido, todas sus emociones, y encontrar la manera de enfocar todo aquello en el tema de el programa resultó una actividad titánica. Porque cada vez que lo hacía se sentía confrontado consigo mismo y mirarse en el espejo jamás había sido un acto tan doloroso.

Pero él se había impuesto esa tarea. El tema lo escogió él, la canción la escogió él, lo que quería mostrar lo escogió él. Lo menos que podía hacer era expresar lo que sentía a través de sus movimientos, lograr empujar ese dolor, esa soledad y esa frustración en algo hermoso. Tener la valentía de abrirse y usar el patinaje como una forma de filtrar todo aquello, y convertirlo en algo bello.

Así se vio a sí mismo, viendo los programas de Lilia a través de internet. Se vio a sí mismo buscando otras clases de presentaciones, incluso danza y ballet, para tratar de encontrar la forma de transmitirlos. Pensarlos mucho, recordar mucho, analizarlos mucho… Yuri se pasaba horas en ese proceso hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Y esa mañana, se vio. Vestido completamente de negro, con su cabello atado en una cola que se hacía una pequeña bola de oro sobre su nuca. Estaba solo en la pista que se encontraba completamente oscura; solo un foco de luz sobre sí mismo, mientras tenía las manos hacia el cielo, como si recogiera las gotas de lluvias a través de sus manos. Se giraba trayendo sus manos hasta su pecho, bajaba su mirada y luego llevaba las manos hacia sus oídos, para girar como si quisiera escapar de esas voces. Recordó la sensación de orfandad que sintió cada vez que su madre no llegaba a casa, cada vez que lo dejaba en casa de su abuelo, cada vez que lo dejaba esperando fuera de la pista por alguién que lo buscara. Las voces, las risas, los gritos, las lágrimas y los reclamos como si la vida de ella fuera un desastre gracias a él. Como si su nacimiento fuera ya un gran error que no podría corregir, ni aunque tuviera la valentía de romperle el cuello.

Girar, deslizarse, huir de sí mismo y del fuego que parecía perseguir sus pasos. Rodar en círculos, extender los brazos como si alejara manos, moverse como si debiera formar su nuevo camino. Recordó cuando se dio cuenta, demasiado temprano, que no podía contar con ella. La noche en que sentado en su cama decidió que haría todo lo posible por ser más fuerte. Un Salchow cuádruple, como su marca, cayó con precisión mientras se alejaba del fuego, de ella, y encontraba su propia llama. Un flip triple con un toe loop doble continuó, como si cada salto la alejara más de ella. Y agitó todas sus manos e intentos con una pirueta alta y veloz.

Pero apareció Yuuri y se convirtió el nuevo fuego. Su figura en la pista era de un azul incandescente, como el de las estrellas. Su cuerpo comenzó a rodar alrededor de él, a buscarle atraído por su gravedad, a quemarse mientras sus manos paseaban por su cuerpo y trataba de tocarle, sin incendiarle. Pero era imposible, se volvió imposible. Yuuri quemaba con solo estar en la pista, quemaba con sólo mirarlo a través de la distancia, quemaba con sólo la sonrisa. Veía su figura en el hielo, lo veía seduciéndole, siempre de lejos. Siempre en la prudencial distancia de lo prohibido.

Las voces de la coral aumentaron y Yuri intentó a través de sus saltos acortar la distancia. Un Axel triple en combinación a toe loop. Un cuádruple en combinación con un salto sencillo y una flip triple. Pero Yuri se alejó, el fuego empezó a quemarle desde sus pies, a consumirle. Y al quedarse solo, la oscuridad se convirtió en su única compañía.

Pero ese fuego era todo lo que le daba vida. Al final, ese fuego era lo único que lo había acompañado en esos años. Su propio fuego, quemándole, agitándose debajo de sus pies que lo obligaban, al principio, a huir de él hasta luego dejarse quemar. Ese fuego que le rodeaba y que representaba con la voracidad con la que se movía en la pista, con la desesperación, terminaba siendo suyo, hasta que acababa la presentación de rodillas, con la vista al cielo y las manos sujetando su cabeza, en un acto llamando a la redención.

Había llamado a Víctor para que fuera a la pista y lo viera. Había interpretado el programa reviviendo lo que vio a través del sueño y aún con la inconsistencia de los saltos, ni siquiera se preocupó por realmente clavarlos. Solo transmitirlo todo. Sólo soltar todo. Sólo hacer lo que se vio así mismo hacer con los dos grandes protagonistas de su programa.

Sí, Víctor tuvo razón siempre: no había sido la muerte de su abuelo, fue la nueva traición de su madre.

Sí, Víctor siempre tuvo razón.

Arsonist's Lullaby era Yuuri y su madre compartiendo la pista, lo que llegó a amar y lo que lo llegó a lastimar casi a muerte.

Cuando acabó, por fortuna, no estaba llorando. Aunque tenía sus heridas expuestas, la putrefacción de su sangre corriendo, el veneno de esas laceraciones ardiendo; se sentía en equilibrio, por primera vez en su mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor: ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! Gracias a todos los que han ayudado para que el fic tenga más de 10mil vistas en fanfiction y mil votos en wattpad. De verdad, sino fueran por el apoyo de ustedes, no estaría llegando tan lejos. ¡Es más de lo que he tenido nunca! Cuando volvamos a pasar otro record, prometo otro regalo asi en forma de doble pack xD
> 
> He llegado al punto que necesitaba para Yuri, me ha costado llevarlos porque ha sido doloroso, por cuando escribí la escena final sentí una felicidad indescripcitble por él. Yuri por fin ha logrado interpretar el programa como lo necesita y es un gran avance para su temporada y carrera. Además que le ha permitido comprender mejor sus emociones y ya con eso es un paso más adelante. Me sentí feliz y orgullosa por él. Creo que ha sido un gran avance. Incluso para Victor, aunque le va a costar mucho digerir todo lo que ha ocurrido en su ausencia.
> 
> Ahora que Yuri ha podido interpretar el programa, les dejo el tema: Arsonist's Lullabye, de Hozier. Les animo a buscarla y ver la traducción, es preciosa y es el tema de temporada de Yuri para el programa corto. Espero que les guste y entiendan un poco más lo que Yuri quiere expresar con el programa.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrJQuJVtZXk


	49. Interludio 09

**Vanya Solovióv:** Víctor Nikiforov echó a perder su carrera cuando decidió ir a Japón a apoyar a alguién como Katsuki.  
No me queda la menor duda de que si no hubiera tomado ese año sabático, Víctor estaría ganando de nuevo el oro en todos los concursos.  
Nos perdimos de ver temporadas llenas de intensidad entre J.J y Víctor Nikiforov, y nos tenemos que aguantar ahora la pésima interpretación de Katsuki.  
Es una mala imitación, sin sabor, sin nada nuevo que agregar.  
Me siento como cuando compro una marca china. Ya sabes.  
 _1,521,865 likes — 19 de Agosto del 2019._

_Cargar comentarios_

**v-nikiforova9:**  ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo! Katsuki es la perdición de su carrera. Y de paso se atreve a decir que lo ama cuando se ve que ha aprovechado la ausencia para obtener sus medallas. Dicen que fue Katsuki quien le pidió a Víctor que fuera su entrenador además de competidor. Es obvio que no quería que se enfocara a competir para así obtener ventaja. Es un desalmado, no me cabe la menor duda.

 **NikiforovFan82:** Además todos los que lo han tratado sabe que es un arrogante y odioso en la pista, incluso con sus fans. Y esto se ha agravado ahora que está con Víctor. ¡Qué fácil ha sido bañarse con sus créditos y sus logros!

 **AlexyaSergyec:** Pero Yuri Plisetsky lo apoya, si lo ve como un digno rival. Quizás estamos hablando sin saber, Víctor lo escogió por algo y pudo haber rechazado ser su entrenador si no quería hacerlo.

 **v-nikiforova9:** Claro que lo apoya! es la competencia facil. Yuri Plisetsky le conviene tener a Katsuki Fake Nikiforov en la pista que al real. Sabe que con Víctor en la pista jamás vuelve a tocar el oro.

 **VityaForever:**  Además que es un imitador sin estilo. Todo lo que ha hecho es imitar a Víctor, no es capáz de hacer nada por sí mismo. Ya quiero que se retire, que se retire pronto porque cada competencia con él me muero de jaqueca.

 **IvanIvannovPlist:**  Todos saben que nadie lo soporta, que es un engreído que se le subió demasiado pronto los pequeños éxitos que ha logrado sin Víctor en la pista. ¿Que lo ama? ¿Que todo lo ha hecho por él? Ja! ¿Quien deja a la persona que ama solo y se va a competir? Nunca hubo amor, solo interés.

…

Tras el mundial, con la baja temporada la cosa no menguó. Todos los foros y redes sociales en Rusia tenían un nuevo tema del cual hablar, una comidilla que usaban una y otra vez sin descanso alguno. Ya no solo se conformaban con atacar las publicaciones de Yuuri en sus perfiles, lo que le obligó a bloquearlos, sino que armaban revuelo en cuanta publicación había de todos los sitios: blogs, sitios webs de noticias, incluso la federación. Los comentarios se hicieron más y más ruidosos, al punto en que llegó a convertirse en tema de noticia local. En Rusia era evidente de que Yuuri Katsuki era la persona más indeseable del país.

Yuri sabía que Yuuri en algún momento no le importó ser odiado por Rusia, que incluso él confesó que estaba dispuesto a vivir con ese estigma. Pero una cosa era decirlo que hacerlo. En ese entonces, el repudio de Rusia caía como una avalancha bajo sus hombros, todos aquellos que se sentían imposibilitados de expresarlos, aprovecharon el momento para hacerlo notar de diversas formas. Y algunas de las maneras más macabras posibles.

Esa mañana había sido una locura en la pista. En el casillero de Yuuri se encontraba una cartulina enorme con miles de recortes y a forma en que cada imagen de él tenía una línea roja que separaba su cabeza de su cuerpo. Muerte a Katsuki, rezaba en ruso. Yuri se percató cuando lo vio de pie, pálido con sus ojos grandes y marrones mirando aquel agujero como si fuera la puerta de su infierno. Y cuando se acercó, por poco iba a crear un infierno personal para condenar a todos esos cobardes.

Yakov llegó y comenzó a moverse tras el incidente. Se fue con Yuuri a la comisaría para denunciar, montó una orden de investigación al personal de vigilancia por permitir la filtración y dejó instrucciones a sus demás alumnos para las prácticas. La temporada estaba a un par de meses de comenzar y no podrían perder el tiempo. Yuri hubiera querido destruir aquella cosa con sus manos pero no pudo, servía de evidencia.

Lamentablemente, las autoridades no tomaron aquello como una amenaza real. Es bullying, insistieron con absoluta indiferencia. Yakov se enojó, pero Yuuri le detuvo. Y cuando Yuri lo supo, quiso matar a alguién.

—No podemos dejarlo solo. —Soltó Mila, mientras calentaba y Yuri daba vueltas como león encerrado recibiendo las instrucciones de Yakov y pensando que Yuuri estaba solo en las duchas.

Pese a que le habían recomendado retirarse y descansar, Yuuri insistió en prácticar.

—Es decir, ni siquiera en la calle. Deberíamos hacer algo para acompañarlo, así…

Así evitaban cualquier cosa. Aquella posibilidad le aterró como nada nunca en su vida. Yuri apretó los labios antes de decidir y dejar las prácticas atrás, para ir a buscar a Yuuri. Incluso ante los reclamos de Yakov.

Cuando llegó a las duchas, vio a Yuuri sentado en una de las bancas, colocándose la camiseta de entrenamiento. Su perfil estaba endurecido y no se podía ver nada de lo que reflejaban sus ojos. Peor Yuri no necesitaba que Yuuri lo dijera en voz alta para saberlo. Debía estar aterrado.

—Cerdo… a partir de hoy te voy a buscar al edificio y te llevaré allá después de las prácticas —dijo. Yuuri se levantó de la banca y lo confrontó de frente para mostrar su inconformidad. Yuri mismo se tuvo que esforzar para mantenerle la mirada, porque sin lugar a dudas la fuerza que habían tomado los ojos de Yuuri era capaz de intimidarlo.

—Puedo cuidarme solo, Yura. No tienes porqué preocuparte.

—No entiendes, Yuuri. —Se acercó y su mano se tomó de la nuca de Yuuri para enfocar mejor su mirada hacia él y demostrarle lo serio que estaba hablando. Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron un poco más. Yuri sabía que estaba siendo bastante insistente y que quizás eso levantaría sospecha, pero no iba a tolerar que nadie lo tocara ni le hiciera daño. Nunca—. Voy a acompañarte quieras o no. No dejaré que ninguno de esos malditos se te acerque.

—Bien… creo que nada puedo decir para convencerte de lo contrario.

Yuri, para disimular, arrastró su mano por la nuca húmeda de Yuuri hasta que acarició su hombro y dejó un par de palmadas. Ya no podía contener las ganas que tenía de tocarlo, pero evitaba a toda costa hacerlo. Yuuri colaboraba manteniendo esa distancia que ya se le conocía, distancia que solo con Víctor destrozó.

Desvió la mirada, enfocando sus ojos en los azulejos nada interesantes del piso de las duchas. Yuuri soltó un suspiro hondo y le invitó a volver a la pista.

A partir de entonces, Yuri iría todos los días a buscarlo al apartamento para acompañarlo a la pista, y a regresarlo hasta dejarlo en la puerta del edificio. En varias ocasiones, Yuuri le convidó a entrar y a saludar a Víctor, pero Yuri en ese momento no se sentía en la capacidad de hacerlo. Víctor era mejor que se quedara allí, encerrado, lejos de su presencia. Podría alimentar el sentimiento que albergaba con el espejismo de que eran solo Yuuri y él.

Hasta esa mañana. Yuuri no bajó del edificio, no contestó sus llamadas. Preocupado no supo si sería lo correcto subir, así que se regresó a la pista sintiendo que algo había pasado. Al llegar no estaba Yakov y Mila se veía preocupada, incluso ansiosa. Solo colaboró para que el estado de zozobra de Yuuri aumentara. Las llamadas seguían sin entrar a su móvil, y los mensajes siquiera eran leídos. Tras saber que habían encontrado a Yuuri patinando a altas horas de la madrugada y que los vigilantes habían llamado a Yakov para que fuera a sacarlo, la situación no mejoró. Yakov tampoco contestó las llamadas que Yuri realizó y durante todo el día, no supo de nada de Yuuri.

—Decían que no dejaba de hacer saltos y se la pasaba cayendo —dijo Mila con el rostro preocupado, mientras se afincó en la baranda. Yuri ni siquiera podía concentrarse en mantener el equilibrio en la pista, ya que sentía que algo había ocurrido, algo grave.

Yuuri no era el tipo de persona que se machacaran los dedos en la pista. Cuando estaba estresado o nervioso, si solía patinar de noche, pero eran deslizamientos suaves, movimientos calmos que lo relajaban. No... no eso que decían. Ese no era Yuuri.

Apretó los labios, y la preocupación no menguó. Sus ojos no pudieron cerrarse esa noche y cuando llegó el otro día y volvió a esperarlo en casa sin encontrarlo, llegó a la pista para encontrarlo ya en ella, moviéndose en el hielo con la soltura de siempre pero un aire diferente.

Yuri no pudo comprender qué era la sensación que ahora rodeaba a Yuuri, pero estaba allí. Se sentía como una brecha donde se fugaba el aire, las sonrisas, incluso las palabras. Incluso los momentos juntos, Yuuri parecía escurrirse entre sus dedos, como el agua. Como la nieve cuando se derretía en su palma. Como la nada.

Y no, no era que la prensa se hubiera ensañado más. No, no era porque los medios y los fanáticos siguieron atacando. Ni siquiera por la existencia de una nueva amenaza. Yuuri se estaba escurriendo de sus dedos y no podía saber porqué, ni el cómo, ni de qué manera. Se estaba escapando de sus dedos, de una forma que asustaba.

Cuando la temporada empezó y las competiciones iniciaron, Yuri pudo notarlo con más claridad. Apenas lo vio partir de la pista, tuvo la necesidad de seguirlo. En el patinaje de Yuuri, la rabia y el dolor se filtraba en sus pasos, en sus saltos, en sus piruetas. Yuuri era como un hoyo negro tragandoselos a todos, y nadie parecía darse cuenta.

La cara que puso Yakov cuando la vio fue suficiente para entenderlo. Mila había acabado llorando mientras se tapaba los labios con sus manos enguantadas. Yuri no podía darle nombre a la sensación, pero después de haber escuchado el veredicto al lado de Yakov, Yuuri se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó del escenario, ni siquiera dando oportunidad a verlo a él.

Yuri estaba enojado, y otras cosas más que no lograba identificar. Caminó con paso largo, meditabundo, mientras sentía que estaba repitiendo una secuencia similar a lo ocurrido en Sochi años atrás. En el Kiss&Cry, Víctor brillaba por su ausencia y Yuri temía que eso fuera, en parte, las razones por la cual el patinaje de Yuuri era tan intenso, tan cruel y despiadado. Tan humano.

Ya era evidente para todos que algo no estaba bien entre esos dos. Pero Yuuri no había dicho nada.

Entró al baño y logró ver los pies de Yuuri en uno de los cubículos. Se acercó en silencio con la suavidad de un gato, con el sigilo de un depredador que no pretendía alertar a su víctima de lo que ocurría, y escuchó la voz de Yuuri.

—Vitya. —Escuchó un suspiro y se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya comiste? —otro espacio de silencio—. Oh, ya veo. ¿Me viste? —silencio—. Ah… —silencio—. Ya veo. No importa… Por el momento voy en primer lugar. Yakov estuvo conmigo. —silencio—. Oh…. ya veo. —silencio—. No es lo mismo… —silencio—. Supongo que, hablamos cuando esté allá. —silencio—. Te amo, Vitya.

Silencio.

Yuri se mantuvo quieto y logró escucharlo con tanta claridad que sintió su estómago arder y sus labios se apretaron como si no pudiera hablar. Yuuri empezó con pequeños sollozos, casi inaudibles, pero de un momento a otro su llanto se volvió tan cruel, tan devastador, que era como si recibiera cuchillas en su pecho. Una parte de él quiso patear la puerta, obligarlo a salir. Una parte de él quería gritarle que sea lo que estuviera pasando, no lo merecía. Quiso, pero no se movió, se quedó allí como un testigo mudo del debacle y odio a Víctor más, cada vez más.

Allí estaba, varios años después, él mismo perdedor que lloró por su fracaso, ahora era un ganador que lloraba por la ausencia. Era Víctor quien lo había salvado y era Víctor quien lo estaba destruyendo.

Al final, decidió retirarse, a consciencia de que pronto le tocaría patinar. Después de su presentación, caótica como todas sus emociones en ese momento, contempló la baja puntuación pero su mente estaba fija en otro punto. Miró a Yuuri observar desde su lugar la tabla de clasificaciones que lo había puesto en el segundo lugar, por abajo de Emil. Su rostro estaba ligeramente enrojecido y su expresión había vuelto a ser la de siempre, la que se había convertido en una constante en esos últimos meses.

Yuri se acercó a él, por la espalda. No dudó en colgar sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros aprovechando que ya era un par de centímetros más alto que él. Yuuri no dijo nada. Se apoyó contra su cuerpo, en un silencio comprensivo. Su mano le tomó de uno de los brazos y la apretó como si validara su acción, aunque no dijera nada al respecto.

—¿Qué ocurrió con esos saltos? —le preguntó—. Perdiste muchos puntos en ejecución.

El reclamo velado de Yuuri no le golpeó, no cuando su mente no podía concentrarse sabiéndolo desmoronándose en sus manos. Yuri apretó el abrazo y pegó su rostro sobre el hombro de Yuuri, sin prestarle atención a los números de la marca. Lo que quería saber, lo único que quería saber, era que estaba pasando con él y Víctor. Si acaso ya iba a acabar.

Si acaso había oportunidad.

—Los recuperaré en el libre.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que compartir el podio conmigo.

—Te dejaré la plata para que no llores. —Yuuri sonrió tan lleno de tristeza.

—Eso pensaba decir.

Pero no lo consiguió. Yuri terminó de cuarto lugar, superado por Yuuri, Guang Hong y Emil. La baja calificación en el corto no le ayudó y su programa libre no fue lo suficiente bueno para superar a Yuuri y el talento naciente de Guang Hong. Tampoco los saltos cada vez más perfectos de Emil.

Y con esa calificación, su puesto en el GPF estuvo en la cuerda floja. No fue de extrañar el hecho de que no lograra clasificar, pese a su medalla de bronce en la copa Rostelecom. A Yuri no le importó, no mientras pudiera seguir a Yuuri a cualquier competencia y apoyándole. Tampoco hubo un reclamo de parte de Yuuri, solo una mirada triste que no pasó a más.

¿Qué importaba las medallas si Yuuri estaba destruyéndose? ¿Qué importaba el peso de ellas si podía sentir el peso de Yuuri en su espalda cuando lo llevaba a esas noches interminables a pasear en su moto? ¿Qué importaba si podía compartir esas horas en silencio? Las medallas había perdido significado para él, porque todo lo que quería era recuperar la sonrisa de Yuuri, y eso estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Me estás dejando ganar.

Hasta que esa noche, en frente de una plaza de Tokio, con sus brazos rozándose por el frío de noviembre y una bolsa de pirozhki en sus manos; Yuuri lo soltó. Veía el regalo de su cumpleaños: un par de guantes de lana que tenía detalles azules con un par de gatos blancos bordados. Pero su mirada estaba así, perdida… cabizbaja. Ese cumpleaños lo pasaba en Tokio, pero sus padres no podían ir a las eliminatorias y él estaba huyendo conscientemente de Minako. Miró con insistencia su teléfono, hasta que consideró que no iba a llegar nada.

—¿De donde sacas eso? —Preguntó Yuri y volteó su mirada hacía la gente que pasaba en esa tarde. Yuuri soltó el aire, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillantes.

—Es aburrido si no das todo de tí. —Reclamó suavemente—. Debiste ir al GPF conmigo.

—Iré.

—No, no es lo mismo. —Yuuri se sacó sus guantes, dejando ver la mano con el anillo aún vistiéndola. Guardó ese par y se puso los de regalo, con cuidado. Yuri sintió aquello como un mensaje figurativo, una premonición que profetizaba que así como aquella lana se comía la luz del anillo, algún día su amor se comería todo rastro de Víctor en la vida de Yuuri—. Te estás distrayendo por mí, Yura. No hace falta… yo estoy bien.

Mentira…

Yuri lo miró, gritándole eso a través de sus ojos. Yuuri no tuvo fuerzas de negarlo y miró hacía sus manos cubiertas por los guantes de lana.

—Gracias… por los guantes y por estar aquí… —Yuri se levantó y sin meditarlo, simplemente buscó el abrazo que quería sentir de Yuuri. Lo cubrió con sus brazos, plegó su rostro contra el cabello negro y sintió el calor de Yuuri, ese que emanaba con suave temblores y respirar calmado. La nieve caía alrededor de ellos como una lluvia suave…

—Yo sí cumplo mis promesas… —dijo, conteniendo el deseo de tomarle el rostro y atrapar los labios fríos con un beso—. Te dije que te iba a acompañar. —Yuuri no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó con más fuerza y pasó sus manos por su cadera, rodeandolo.

Como era de esperarse, Yuuri superó también el NHK Tokio, y clasificó con dos oros al GPF. La final era en Japón, Saitama, y Yuuri tuvo que regresar a su país, sin tocar su casa, para ese evento. Yuri iba a ir con él, por supuesto. Y Yakov, quien se había cansado de ver todo de lejos y comprender que nada detendría el tren a alta velocidad que eran los sentimientos de Yuri, no quiso permitírselo.

Por eso lo confrontó cuando lo vio llegar al aeropuerto, cuidando de que Yuuri no los viera. Con un agarre fuerte y pese a que Yuri ya era bastante más alto que él lo enfrentó con la intención de hacerlo retroceder.

—No puedes negarmelo. —Replicó Yuri, jalando su equipaje. Yakov le mantuvo la mirada con preocupación, mientras intentaba que aún Yuuri no los viera.

—¿Qué haces, Yura? ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?

—Acompañándolo. Lo que el maldito anciano debería estar haciendo.

—Yuuri va apoyado por la federación, estará en su país, me tiene a mí. ¿Qué clase de compañía pretendes ser para él, Yura?

—La que haga falta. —Asestó, mirando con rabia a su entrenador. Yakov le miró ligeramente horrorizado, porque por primera vez en los variados reclamos, Yuri estaba siendo bastante claro sobre lo que aspiraba encontrar en Yuuri.

—Yura… esto no va a llegar a buen puerto y lo sabes… —No hubo rabia en su voz, Yuri lo notó. No hubo enojo, ni desprecio, mucho menos decepción... Yakov lo estaba mirando como su propio abuelo lo haría para decirle que aquel camino que estaba tomando era peligroso y temía por su vida.

—Yuuri me necesita.

—No, no Yura… Necesita a Vitya. —Aquella aclaración dolió. Yuri pestañeó reiteradamente y desvió la mirada, para evitar que ese dolor y esa verdad le abriera frente a Yakov—. Yura, deja esto ya. No te lastimes y lo lastimes más.

—¿Qué clase de amigo seré si lo dejo cuando más me necesita?

—Ya tu no quieres ser su amigo, Yura. —Yakov le miró, con toda la fuerza de su experiencia—. Ya deja esto así y aprovecha estos meses para ir con tu abuelo a Moscú y hacer distancia.

—No. —Yuri le devolvió la mirada—. No cometeré el mismo error que usted cometió con Lilia. No voy a dejarlo. Y si algo pasa entre nosotros dos, ¿es nuestra culpa? Solo hay un culpable, y es el que está en aquella cama.

Jaló el equipaje e ignoró a Yakov de nuevo. Se sentó al lado de Yuuri quien esperaba con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados la hora del vuelo. Quizás sí, quizás Yakov tenía razón y Yuuri estaba necesitando a Víctor, pero como iban las cosas no tardaría en darse cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo esperar y que él… él tenía un lugar. Así que pasó su brazo por el hombro de Yuuri, lo distrajo, obligándolo a salir de su letargo y comenzó a mostrarle una colección de videos graciosos de animales y cualquier cosa que sirviera para que Yuuri sonriera y poder distraerlo.

Pero la presión en Japón era distinta y la prensa en vez de atacarlo lo alababa. Eso creaba un contrapunto que caía sobre los hombros de Yuuri y lo hacía sentir peor, Yuri lo veía en su rostro. Aunque él estuviera de acuerdo con cada una de las preguntas, conclusiones y reclamos, aunque él supiera que todo el mundo tenía toda la razón; Yuuri estaba cansado de ver las cosas de esa manera: de ser él el héroe y Víctor el villano.

¿Por qué Víctor no estaba? ¿No cree que Víctor Nikiforov no ha sido el apoyo que necesitaba en su carrera? ¿Se está recuperando? ¿Piensa volver a apoyarlo en la próxima temporada? ¿Tiene intenciones de conseguir el récord de Víctor Nikiforov con 5 medallas de oro GPF y del mundial? ¿Han tenido problemas tras la lesión? ¿Cómo ha estado su comunicación? ¿Lo volveremos a ver juntos en público?

Y Yuuri volvió a ganar el oro, no fue para nadie sorpresa. La sorpresa fue cuando en el podio Yuuri alzó la medalla, la sujetó con su mano a la altura de su barbilla, y la miró con repulsión. Fue sólo un segundo… un segundo muy elocuente, aunque las fotos sólo captarán la sonrisa plástica que puso después.

—Yuuri.

Yuri lo había notado, pero viendo la manera en que Yuuri se había alejado del ring, no se vio con las fuerzas de acercarse. El hoyo negro que rodeaba a Yuuri se había vuelto más denso, más profundo y ahora tenía miedo de entrar en él. Yuuri se había alejado por el pasillo mientras cargaba la medalla de oro, apretada en un puño, como quien jala un cadáver.

Y por eso lo llamaba ahora en el pasillo, cuando Yuuri se había cansado de cumplir con su compromiso y había salido del salón del banquete. Para Yuuri, era evidente, no había nada que celebrar y esa seguridad por primera vez golpeó a Yuri. Yuuri no estaba disfrutando ganar, no estaba disfrutando competir… ¿Entonces por qué lo seguía haciendo? Tragó grueso, mientras caminaba hacia él con el saco puesto. Yuuri ya había empezado a aflojar su corbata.

—¿Ya te vas a tu cuarto?

—Sí, estoy cansado… —Yuuri hizo el ademán de voltear y darle la espalda, antes de girar sus ojos hacía él, sobre su hombro—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi habitación?

Yuri se quedó callado, aferrado al suelo para no caer. Las palabras de Yuuri sonaban tan suaves, tan necesitadas, y tan perfectas, que creyó que estaba soñando. Había buscado por más de un mes que Yuuri dejará de volver a aquel apartamento donde estaba su mayor enemigo, para que se quedara en el suyo. Y Yuuri por fin estaba invitándolo por voluntad propia a su habitación, en un país completamente lejos de Víctor, en un lugar lejos de él. Aunque Yuri no hubiera querido, sus latidos aumentaron y el cosquilleo llenó su rostro, coloreandolo en el instante.

Apretó sus labios, dubitativo. Yuuri alzó una ceja como si insistiera en silencio.

—No quiero pasar la noche solo hoy. —Le dijo, y Yuri sintió cómo su estómago se apretaba dentro de su cuerpo y unas frenética oleada de calor le invadía desde los pies.

—¿Estás seguro? —Casi tartamudeó y Yuuri le dio la espalda, para continuar el camino.

—Sí, sólo podrías ser tú.

Y Yuri no pensaba negarse. Caminó apresurándose, importándole muy poco que alguien los viera, que Yakov se diera cuenta de ambas ausencias. Sin medirlo y sin recibir una reprimenda, le tomó la mano a Yuuri y este la mantuvo hasta llegar a la habitación.

El pasillo jamás había sido tan largo, tan interminable. Jamás la puerta había estado tan lejos del ascensor. Yuri estaba sudando a través de los dedos y Yuuri parecía inmutable, seguro, confiado. Sosteniendo sus dedos entre los de él aunque sentía el anillo helado cortando el tacto, se disputó el cómo comenzaría el encuentro. El momento que había esperado había llegado y estaba lleno de ideas pero al mismo tiempo lleno de nervios como si fuera un joven virgen que jamás se hubiera acostado con alguien.

Pero nada se comparaba a acostarse con Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri lo salía; y cuando Yuuri se detuvo en la puerta y sacó la tarjeta para abrirla, él solo pudo ver su espalda y pensar que ya quería tenerla bajo de él. Que ya quería tocarla, morderla, acariciarla y apretar sus glúteos, sus muslos, su sexo endurecido por él y rodeado seguro de su saliva. ¿Cómo le gustaría a Yuuri? ¿Querría estar sobre él llevando el ritmo? ¿Querría dejarle a él mismo el control de todo? ¿Querría ser besado apenas entrara a la habitación o querría esperar?

Cuando la puerta cedió, Yuri tenía hormigas en las piernas. Yuuri entró, dejándole el pase para que hiciera lo mismo, y apenas la puerta cedió al impulso hasta cerrarse en su espalda, miró a Yuuri como si fuera una llama fausta, alumbrando y seduciéndole hasta hundirse. Porque sí, Yuuri debía estar seduciéndolo. El modo en que se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, el modo en que arrancó su saco y lo arrojó a la cama aun manteniéndose de espalda, la manera en que retiró sus lentes y pasó una mano por su cabello, despeninándolo, debía ser alguna clase de ritual. Algun hechizo para tenerlo afiebrado.

Yuuri no se conformó con eso, sino que tras sacar una botella de champagne de la nevera, se quitó los primeros botones de su camisa y luego se retiró el pantalón. A Yuri se le hizo agua la boca, no pudo resistirse a la imagen que Yuuri le mostraba, y decidió que debía hacer algo, lo que sea, para no quedar como el virgen que se sentía en ese momento. Se quitó el saco pero se tropezaba con sus propias extremidades, ya que sus dedos temblaban. Intentó sacarse los zapatos pero casi se cae cuando vio lo que Yuuri acababa de hacer: había abierto la botella y sin más se la había llevado a la boca para beber largos tragos. Los ojos verdes de Yuri lo miraron sin comprender.

El liquidó rodó por su garganta y pese al erotismo que debería significar esa escena, Yuri no pudo sentirlo así. Algo en la desesperación de Yuuri daba una señal en otra frecuencia, y se sentía como si todo estuviera anómalo en esa habitación, empezando con él y con el mismo Yuuri que se sentaba al borde de la cama en calzoncillos y con su camisa entreabierta y ligeramente mojada. Tragaba aquel líquido apenas volvía a respirar, casi bebiéndosela en pocos minutos.

—Yuuri, ¿qué demonios? —preguntó atragantado y al ver que Yuuri no contestó, se acercó con pasos largos para sujetarle la botella cuando volvía a empinarla—. ¿Qué demonios, Yuuri?

—Quiero beber. —Le dijo con suavidad. Arrancó la botella de su mano pero cuando pretendía llevarla a la boca, miró a Yuri, y a sus ojos verdes mirándolo con angustia—. Toma, bebe también. —Le ofreció.

Yuri sintió el tirón de caer al vacío, solo que no estaba seguro de haberse puesto un salvavidas. Entre la expresión de Yuuri, el desorden de su imagen y la invitación, no estaba seguro de qué estaba ocurriendo pero Yuuri lo había invitado a su habitación y eso debía significar algo. Lo que fuera. Tragó grueso y tomó la botella para empinarsela tal como lo había hecho su amigo.

Se sentó en la cama, y retiró sus zapatos en dos leves empujones, hasta quedar descalzos. Yuuri le quitó la botella y empinó otro nuevo trago, que fue imposible no considerarlo un beso indirecto dentro de él. ¿Yuuri acaso necesitaba beber para hacer lo que le había invitado hacer? Eso tenía sentido… y definitivamente unos grados de alcohol en su sangre le ayudaría a liberar los nervios, a sentirse más cómodo con la situación y actuar con mayor comodidad.

La botella se gastó y Yuuri caminó dejando aquella botella en el suelo para buscar la otra, abriéndose al instante. Los ojos de Yuri empezaban a tener el efecto del alcohol en su sistema, pero Yuuri significativamente estaba más afectado por beber más. Sin mediar, volvió a pegar su boca al pico de la botella y bebió sin importarle estar bañándose literal con el champagne en la garganta.

—Yuuri. —Este se tambaleó hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde de la cama de nuevo. Yuri tuvo que sujetarlo para no dejarlo caer de espalda al colchón—. Yuuri, ¿qué pasa?

—Quiero olvidar… quiero que me estalle la cabeza. —Soltó entre exhalaciones, y volvió a beber de la botella que luego le fue quitada por Yuri—. Por favor, Yura…

—No, así no Yuuri. No quiero las cosas así. —Yuuri le mantuvo la mirada por espacio de unos minutos donde Yuri no supo qué interpretar. Luego con un apretón en su brazo lo empujó a la cama, y se subió encima solo para agarrarle la botella.

Yuri jadeó, no pudo evitarlo. La situación surreal lo superaba y los roces de Yuuri, inconsciente o no, no colaboraba para ponerle orden a su cabeza. Yuuri al encontrar la botella sonrió triunfante y volvió a beber, hasta casi dejarla a la mitad. Tuvo que tragar fuerte y sacar fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de la cama con Yuuri encima y quitarle de nuevo la botella, solo que en vez de alejarla de ambos, decidió beber para calmar los pinchazos de consciencia que pretendía hacerlo retroceder, dejar a Yuuri allí solo e irse antes de que fuera tarde.

—Así empezó, ¿no? —De repente dijo—. ¿Cuántas había tomado para cuando te reté a ese duelo de baile? —Yuri le sujetó de su cadera, porque el equilibrio de Yuuri iba cada vez en decremento, amenazando con lanzarlo al suelo. Pero no era una posición prudente considerando que lo tenía sentado en sus piernas y Yuuri miraba a aquella botella con sobrado interés.

—No sé, cerdo… no sé cuántas habías tomado. —Yuuri rió y volvió a beber varios tragos hasta que casi se estaba ahogando. Yuri tuvo que separar la botella de sus labios y no pudo evitar prestar demasiada atención al movimiento con el que la lengua de Yuuri atrapó las gotas restante de alcohol en sus labios.

—No me gusta que me digas cerdo… nunca me ha gustado.

—Te estás comportando como un cerdo ahora. —Yuuri le miró e hizo un oink juguetón que sobresaltó todas sus alarmas. Yuri apenas dejó los labios separados y ya sentía a su erección pulsando debajo de su ropa, contra el trasero de Yuuri que no dejaba de moverse ahora buscando de nuevo la botella.

—¡Yura, no me la quites! —Se quejó, y sus brazos se agitaron para recuperar el control de ella mientras Yura sufría con la sobreestimulación. Tuvo que darse por vencido y vio a Yuuri bajarse de él para sentarse en la cama, donde volvió a empinarse la botella. La tragaba como si no hubiera bebido agua en su vida.

—¿Para eso me invitaste? ¿Para beber? —Reclamó no muy inconforme, mientras Yuuri dejaba rodar la botella vacía al suelo.

—¡Claro! —Cantarrureó.

Los ojos de Yuuri lucían como caramelo recién derretidos, oscuros, brillantes y seductores. Yuri no pudo apartarle la mirada aunque su respiración se acompasaba y la forma en que era observado por Yuuri era extraña, casi impersonal. Aún así, no podía ignorar cómo se encontraba con él, en una cama, casi medio desnudo y con la ansiedad filtrándose en sus labios resecos. Esos labios que gritaban por un beso.

Yuri no pudo contener el impulso de acercarse con su mano y acariciarle la mejilla redondeada y sonrojada por el alcohol. Los ojos de Yuuri se cerraron como si añorara el contacto, y a él le quedaron muy pocas dudas.

—¿No me vas a decir qué tienes, verdad? —Yuuri renegó como respuesta, antes de abrir sus ojos aún más brillantes.

—Solo quiero olvidar, Yura… —Y el roce de los dedos de Yuuri, largos y delgados, le erizó hasta el último poro cuando esa mano recogió sus mechones dorados y los echó hacía atrás . Los ojos de chocolate se enfocaron en la piel blanca descubierta y sus dedos acariciaban el cuero cabelludo como si fuera un acto muy preciado.

—Te amo, Yuuri… —Soltó en voz alta y los ojos de Yuuri permanecieron en él, fijo, sin temblar. El movimiento de su mano se detuvo solo un segundo, porque luego siguió acariciando su frente y más allá de su cabeza, con lentitud, como si fuera un mimo.

—¿Mucho…? —preguntó embobado y Yuri estaba escuchando a su corazón rompiéndole las costillas y la cabeza—. Serías el único que aún lo hace...

Yuri no pudo contenerse más, no pudo contra la gravedad que los ojos de Yuuri en esa distancia significaba. Tuvo que dejarse llevar por esa fiebre y su cuerpo se movió por inercía hacia el de Yuuri, para cubrirlo mientras lo abrazaba. Se acercó cada vez más mientras el aliento de Yuuri le golpeaba la cara. Sus manos se aferraron a él, a la espalda de Yuuri, a la mejilla de Yuuri, mientras sus labios fueron a reconocer la boca ajena. Le arrancó el suspiro con sus dientes cuando empezó el beso y lo sintió temblar bajo él, como siempre había soñado. Lo mejor fue que Yuuri le abrazó igual, tomó con sus manos la nuca de Yuri y acarició allí, rompiendo todas las fronteras y dudas que pudieran haber en su cabeza.

El beso se alargó, se alargó como la nota final de un violín. Se alargó hasta que sus labios dolían y ardían. Yuri con su cuerpo sobre el de él, se sentía leña bajo el fuego, cediendo al peso de su energía, corroyéndose con el danzar de sus flamas. Estaba tan feliz que creía que lloraría en cualquier momento de felicidad, y se entregó en toda su complejidad en los brazos de Yuuri, derritiéndose sobre él. Quería cubrirlo, quería llenar cada vacío, quería ser vela que se convertía en cera para sellar todas las filtraciones.

Y Yuuri se lo estaba permitiendo. Le estaba respondiendo al beso, aceptó a su lengua dentro de él, gimoteaba mientras el beso se profundizaba. El cuerpo de Yuuri reaccionaba a sus caricias y sus dedos no pudieron quedarse quietos en la mejilla redondeaba por lo que bajaron hasta su cuello y acariciaron un poco más. Sentir la vibración de la garganta de Yuuri contra las yemas de sus dedos jamás pensó fuera tan excitante. El mismo tuvo que separarse para jadear sobre su boca. Al hacerlo, vio los ojos de Yuuri estaban cerrados, los labios hinchados, las mejillas enrojecidas, la respiración acelerada. Yuri miró la estampa que había provocado y su pecho se infló de amor y de ansiedad, de orgullo y de seguridad.

Yuuri era suyo, por fin lo era…

—Vitya. —La voz de Yuuri brotó justo cuando sus labios estaban por volver a juntarse. El aliento de Yuuri lo golpeó como una ventisca helada, deteniendo todas sus intenciones de retomar el beso.

—No… soy Yura. —Respondió, en su voz se filtró la desesperación. Se acomodó un poco mejor para cubrirle y los ojos de Yuuri lo miraban, ennegrecidos, extrañados—. Tu Yura.

—Yura… ¿Donde está Vitya? —Yuri tragó grueso y fue como sentir el filo de una espada atravesándole el pecho—. Ah… cierto, no está… No quiso venir.

—¡Pero yo estoy aquí! —Le tomó el rostro con las manos, necesitó quitarle la mirada de su mano derecha y del anillo que Yuuri había buscado por inercia—. Yo estoy aquí, Yuuri.

Yuuri le sonrió, con dulzura. Sus brazos se enroscaron en el cuello de Yuri y lo abrazó, plegando su nariz contra el hombro contrario y provocando en el mismo Yuri un efecto de combustión.

—Gracias… gracias por estar, Yura. —Jadeó—. Porque Víctor me odia… y yo tengo la culpa. —Gimió—. Yo tengo la culpa, Yura. Yo le fallé.

Al escuchar el temblor de su voz, Yuri quiso callarlo. Buscó de nuevo un beso que se robara esa angustia, un beso que apartara toda esa ansiedad, ese dolor. Un beso que empujara a Víctor hasta salir de la vida de Yuuri y con el que él pudiera entrar para dominarlo todo. Un beso, lo buscó, como el que habían acabado de darse, pero Yuuri rehuyó mencionando aquel nombre prohibido y cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la cama, sólo le quedó el consuelo de abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Él no está, Yuuri. —Lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos—. Él no quiere estar.

Yuuri lloró. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormido, en silencio, con la mirada vacía, sin expresión. Lloró como lloran las personas que se han cansado de callar. Lloró como si ya fuera imposible tapar las filtraciones y como si deseara ahogarse ahora en ellas. Lloró recibiendo de consuelo las caricias frías de Yuri mientras abría nuevas brechas sin saber. Porque la noche había pasado así… entre sus caricias lentas a la espalda de Yuuri, con la música de su respiración pausada en contra de su cuello. Con el cuerpo caliente de Yuuri abrazándolo y el no poder hacer nada más porque todo había sido un error. Llorando por su estupidez, mientras miraba el techo y se encontraba en silencio.

Había creído que llegó, pero estaba más lejos que nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice! Ahora queda una parte más YuYuu pero creo que me esperaré algunos interludios para mostrala. Quisiera mostrar otras cosas, pero creo que con esto queda más claro que fue lo que ocurrió con el beso que todos queríamos conocer a detalles.


	50. El camino que he decidido

Víctor observó en silencio la interpretación de Yuri, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada helada. La estudió conforme la iba ejecutando, buscando entrever las sensaciones que Yuri quería transmitir, si es que había alguna. Se sorprendió con el resultado.

Mientras Víctor fruncía su ceño y se mantenía inmutable, Mila se había inclinado en la varanda y tenía sus labios tapados por las manos enguantadas. Georgi no pudo tampoco quitarle la mirada de encima, comprendiendo que lo que estaba viendo difería mucho de cualquiera de las presentaciones que Yuri hubiera hecho en ese último año. Era un programa distinto, renovado, diciente… un programa hermoso cuyos detalles no le quitaban su fuerza. Un programa ganador, lo supo sin dudarlo, uno digno de Víctor Nikiforov, uno que solo alguien como Yuri Plisetsky podría perfeccionar.

¿Pero porqué en la primera parte, Yuri se alejaba? Aquello fue una pregunta recurrente en Víctor, quien observaba la manera en que algunos pasos fueron reinterpretados. La primera parte debería ser referente a su abuelo; era una búsqueda con la constante necesidad de tenerlo cerca y eso se reflejaba en los movimientos, donde con sus brazos intentaba mantener algo abrazado y pegado a su pecho. Yuri ahora lo que hacía era huir, correr, querer esconderse. Había algo de desprecio y algo de dolor en los pasos y sus expresiones. Había una necesidad de estar solo.

Con los labios apretados, comprendió que en ese momento Yuri no estaba hablando de su abuelo y cuando empezó la segunda parte, fue aún peor. Cuando había creado el programa, había interpretado que esa gasolina en el cuerpo que mencionaba la canción era perfecta para ser el momento en que Yuri debía huir, como si huyera del peligro. Era en esa parte donde Yuri debía mostrarse reacio, escapar por su vida y por mantener ese fuego que aún estaba gobernando en su vida. Por el contrario, Yuri ahora al enfocar la imagen en Yuuri, la perseguía y verlo en el patinaje fue como un golpe en su estómago. Más al perfectamente notar no solo los cambios de los pasos, sino lo que Yuri estaba buscando con eso.

Quería patinar con Yuuri. Aunque no lo dijera, Víctor había leído perfectamente eso en su programa. Estaba patinando como si hubiera alguien más en la pista y tuvo la mala idea de imaginarlo. De imaginar a Yuuri convertido en un fuego azul, vestido seguramente con un traje brillante, ajustado, que resaltara lo mejor de su cuerpo mientras se movía como las llamas de una lámpara de aceite. Pero Yuri no llegaba a tocarlo, no podía. Víctor entendió su impotencia junto a la frustración y retuvo el aire, como si quemara. En algún punto la flama desaparecía y dejaba a Yuri en sus cenizas, en la oscuridad, hasta que la última parte de la canción sonaba y Yuri tenía que volver a crear su propio fuego.

Yuri había cambiado todo el programa, pero era el que sentía que debía tener. Con eso, Víctor podría trabajar para perfeccionar los pasos y la coreografía de acuerdo al mensaje que quería dar. Sin embargo, ya lo principal estaba: Yuri había logrado transmitir en el programa y el mensaje llegó claramente a Víctor. El problema que ahora Víctor veía era si tendría suficiente estómago para ver a Yuri interpretar una y otra vez un programa donde su deseo y necesidad por Yuuri fuera tan palpable, que incluso él podía tocarla en el aire.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando los aplausos de Mila llenaron el lugar. Miró de reojo la expresión de la chica, conmovida, y luego a Georgi quien había decidido también aplaudir. Separó los brazos de su cuerpo y se animó a aplaudir, más lo hizo con bastante resistencia. Georgi sí notó lo difícil que había sido para Víctor sentirse contagiado de la misma felicidad de ellos dos.

—¡Yuri, eso fue precioso! —Alabó Mila, cuando Yuri se acercó a la salida de la pista con la mirada fija en Víctor.

—En verdad ha sido una interpretación muy profunda. ¡No podía quitarte la mirada en toda la presentación!

Georgi elogió y Yuri asintió, tomando el paño que le ofrecía para secar sus rastros de sudor. Miró de reojo a Louis, quien estaba sentado en las gradas con seriedad. Sí, desde el impasse que habían tenido una semana atrás el chico no dejaba de expresar abiertamente su molestia hacia él.

—Pero hay pasos diferentes. ¿Cambiaron la presentación? —preguntó Mila, y miró a Yuri y a Víctor al tiempo, sin saber en los términos que ellos se encontraban.

Yuri apretó sus labios, consciente de que sí, había cambiado por completo el programa que Víctor había hecho y sin avisarle, pero esperaba que entendiera que era eso lo que podría expresar y que se lo permitiera. Que no tomara aquello como una ofensa. Los labios de Víctor no decían nada, seguían cerrados como una tumba.

—Sí, cambié algunas cosas.

—Me di cuenta. —Victor por fin habló. Por el tono, Mila comprendió que se estaba perdiendo de algo—. Pero está bien. El programa debe decir lo que quieres decir.

—Me pediste que te mostrara mi interpretación. Es esta…

—Sí… —Soltó con un suspiro—. Lo ví.

—¿Te molesta…? —Víctor se movió, se quitó el abrigo de encima y removió algunas cosas de su bolso.

—¿Importa? —dijo sin mirarlo. Arrastró su morral y lo cargó a su hombro, sin voltear—. Voy a cambiarme. Descansa por el momento, hay cosas que debemos afinar de tu programa.

No dijo nada y Yuri tampoco comentó más. Lo dejó partir hacía el vestidor, mientras la mirada de Mila era bastante elocuente al preguntar qué estaba pasando y qué era esa extraña manera de tratarse. Georgi vio necesario ir tras Víctor, al notar la cortante atmósfera que los estaba rodeando. Admiraba el esfuerzo que Víctor estaba haciendo para cumplir con su compromiso y sabía que cuando Yakov se había enterado de la noticia, había suspirado aliviado. Sin embargo, no podía dejar escapar el cómo se sentía Víctor y no pretendía dejarlo solo, como fue el error de todos años atrás.

Víctor estaba en la banca, sin camisa, aunque visiblemente afectado. Su mirada estaba apagada e ida, sus hombros decaídos y había la sensación de estar cargando una bóveda tras su espalda. Georgi no pudo evitar morder su labio al no saber de qué modo acercarse, porque Víctor seguía siendo un desconocido para él y para todos.

Al sentir que no estaba solo, Víctor comenzó a cambiarse, en silencio. Lo hizo con la prontitud que podía expresar en ese momento que todo lo que quería era no estar allí.

—No tienes que obligarte, al menos no hoy. Si crees que necesitas un respiro, tómalo y regresas mañana.

—Esto no es algo que voy a enfrentar estando en casa, Georgi. —Soltó Víctor, mientras se ponía la camiseta de entrenamiento. Georgi pudo notar que aunque fuera de forma imperceptible, de nuevo había bajado de peso. No se veía reluciente como un par de semanas atrás.

Pero tenía razón, Víctor la tenía. Lo que estaba sintiendo por Yuri no lo iba a corregir estando encerrado en cuarentena. Tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía que saborearlo, sentirlo, dejar que doliera hasta que dejara de doler. Como un virus, debía dejar que la fiebre llegará y que su cuerpo soltara las defensas para contrarrestar la infección.

Era la representación más clara, porque Víctor se sentía enfermo. Se sentía enfermo de emociones, de pensamientos, enfermo de Yuuri, enfermo por Yuri.

Georgi se acercó, al verlo detenido con la mirada en el casillero. Víctor levantó la mirada y soltó un suspiro, imitando una sonrisa que no se sintió real para ninguno de ellos.

—De nuevo, si necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo. Podemos tomarnos una noche, ir a un bar…

—No sé si quiero hablar. —Soltó el aire—. Solo quiero que deje de doler.

—A veces hablar es lo único que calma el dolor.

—A veces…

Víctor arrastró de nuevo su morral, para colgarlo en su hombro. Dejó un suave apretón en el hombro de Georgi, como si agradeciera su apoyo, aunque no se sentía lo suficiente claro para soltar todo lo que venía acumulando. Era irónico sentirse agujereado cuando estaba lleno de cosas. Se dirigió a la pista donde se sentó para calzar sus emblemáticos patines y entrar al hielo.

En ese momento, Víctor sentía aún el agujero en su pecho, como cuando Yuuri le dijo en aquella noche en el hotel de Barcelona que todo terminaba. Pero el vacío se había alargado por mucho tiempo ya y no sabía qué hacer con él. Él mismo estaba consciente que la razón es que no había ninguna resolución: lo de Yuri no había nada qué hacer para cambiarlo, con Yuuri mismo aún no era posible arreglar o aclarar nada. Pero estaba allí, como un pendiente y debía hacer algo para dejar de pensarlo. Llenar ese agujero de otras cosas, o cubrirlo, o cerrarlo o ignorarlo. Pero algo.

El patinaje ayudaría. Debía enfocarse en su papel de entrenador, dejar de ver a Yuri como la persona que había significado en su vida para verlo como el alumno que dependía de él. Dejar de ver todo lo que ocurría como el camino para volver a ver a Yuuri y pensar en lo que él mismo quería alcanzar. Volver a ser el competidor que había sido. Anhelar el oro como nada en el mundo.

Para ello, había hecho ya arreglos en su casa. Había creado una nueva consola para sus medallas y ya la había puesto en su sala, donde se había tomado el tiempo de rememorar cada una de ellas. Recordó la sensación que había sentido cuando las ganó, su propia satisfacción, la felicidad que le embargó con cada una de ellas.

Todo había obedecido a una sola motivación, algo que Chris le dijo en medio de sus tantas conversaciones: Víctor había sido el ganador y debía recordarlo. Recordar su valía, recordar lo que logró, recordar que al igual que la gente no lo olvidaba y la prensa lo adoraba, él había ganado todo eso con sufrimiento, esfuerzo y sacrificio. Que él pagó un precio.

Recordar quién había sido, abrazarlo… Víctor no pensó que se tratara de algo tan doloroso y difícil de afrontar. Él no quería volver a llegar a ser ese que bañado en oro estaba en soledad. El ejercicio resultó demasiado hiriente, porque entendió que no, no quería volver a ser ese. Con Yuuri había vivido algo que quería recuperar, aunque no supiera si sería con él o con otro. Solo quería vivirlo otra vez.

Cuando sus pies se posaron en la pista y se deslizó con suavidad en ella, pudo sentirlo un poco más. Había mal enfocado sus esfuerzos en las últimas semanas y era evidente eso por como le había afectado lo de Yuri. Había enfocado sus esfuerzos en recuperar a Yuuri, en encontrarlo. Ahora sabía que sus esfuerzos debían estar enfocados en él, solo en él. En sentirse bien él, en curarse él, en poder verse en el espejo y sentirse pleno con lo que ve. En salvarse él.

Para eso, debía aceptar los sentimientos de Yuri y su imposibilidad de hacer algo al respecto. Debía aceptar la decisión de Yuuri y la oportunidad que él tenía de hacer lo mismo que aquel. Disfrutar esa temporada, sentirse vivo, ganar el oro a Rusia como se lo había prometido a Yakov. Perdonarlos a ellos, perdonarse él, y aprender a vivir con cada una de las decisiones tomadas en el pasado y las que estaban por tomar.

—Ven Yuri. —Lo llamó, cruzando sus brazos en la pista mientras esperaba que Yuri obedeciera. No tardó en hacerlo, y cuando estuvieron enfrentados, Víctor notó que no era el único que se sentía anómalo y enfermo. Que Yuri también lo sentía, pero allí estaba, tal como él demasiado necios para retroceder y aprendiendo a cargar con sus propias consecuencias—. Hay algunos detalles que afinar del programa, pero en general está muy bien ejecutado. No sólo nos enfocaremos en los saltos, sino en los movimientos y pasos. Necesitamos que sean limpios, aunque estés expresando todo eso que quieres expresar. La pasión no debe nublarla, debe seguir viéndose impecable.

—Entendido.

—Pero antes… —Se adelantó y colgó su brazo en el hombro de Yuri, enganchando contra él sin que el otro se lo esperaba. Yuri enrojeció, su mueca fue una combinación entre sorpresa, incomodidad e indecisión—. ¡Sonríe a la cámara!

—¡Qué demo…! —Yuri miró hacía la cámara del móvil y no pudo evitar el bochorno que sentía y la confusión que le generaba todo aquello. Hizo un amago de sonrisa y Víctor sonrió con algo de petulancia, antes de que se separara y lo dejará más perdido que antes—. ¡Que demonios, Víctor! — Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué quería reclamar. Víctor movió las opciones en su móvil hasta que hizo una publicación con la cual pensaba dejar zanjado un tema antes de iniciar de nuevo con el entrenamiento.

—Callo los rumores de que no te estoy entrenando. ¿Qué mejor para hacerlo que con una fotografía? —La obviedad con la que Víctor lo dijo, alzando su índice y su teléfono al tiempo, provocó que Yuri solo soltara un bufido inconforme.

 __ **v-nikiforov** 3 min  
 **v-nikiforov** ¡Practicando y perfeccionando el SP de yuri-plisetsky! #Season2022-2023 #YuriPlisetsky  
85,752 likes

_Cargar más mensajes_

_"¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Por fin una foto juntos! yuri-plisetsky v-nikiforov"_

_"¡Estaba esperando ansioso esto! ¡Siento la adrenalina de la nueva temporada! #TeamRussian"_

_"¡Eso Yuri! Tienes que volver a romper tu record y conquistar el récord del FP. #VandaloRuso yuri-plisetsky"_

_"Los dos hombres más guapos de todo el patinaje están juntos. ¡Mis ovarios han explotado! #DerrameNasal"_

_"Qué emoción al verlos juntos enfocados en la temporada. Muero por ver el resultado en las competencias. #TeamRussian"_

_"¡Víctor! ¡Esperaba esto! Por favor mantennos más al tanto, los rumores ya decían que no ibas a entrenarlo. #TeamRussian"_

_"¡Menos mal que eran solo habladurías! ¡Los fenix de Rusia irán a apagar colas japonesas! #TeamRussian yuri-plisetsky v-nikiforov"_

…

La temperatura de la tarde había aumentado y había calor, el calor típico que se puede esperar en la temporada de verano. Mientras Yuuri caminaba entre los caminos cementados, al lado de la ribera del río que cruzaba a Fukuoka, y pasando por detrás del Acros Fukuoka; pensaba en la consulta que había tenido con su terapeuta y en las palabras que había escuchado de él.

Yuuri era consciente de que no estaba siendo sincero con él. No se sentía preparado para hacerlo. Pero las pesadillas no habían dejado de aparecer y aunque sabía que eso tenía un origen, no era capaz de entrañarlo aún. El médico tenía que trabajar a cuenta gota, apenas teniendo una parte del panorama a partir de sus propias palabras.

Se inclinó contra la baranda para ver el río correr. A su lado, se podía ver reflejado el enorme edificio, una obra arquitectónica emblemática donde había un perfecto equilibrio entre la ciudad y la urbanización, junto a la naturaleza. La vegetación caía como una cascada hasta el parque y todo el sitio allí estaba lleno de un hermoso verde que invitaba a relajarse. Eso en una ciudad tan pujante como Fukuoka, era una muestra perfecta de que sí era posible equilibrar dos cosas completamente opuestas.

Equilibrio… Yuuri fallaba estrepitosamente en eso. Yuuri no sabía estar en equilibrio, iba de un extremo a otro, su natural pasión que era cubierta entre la introversión y la reserva, lo empujaba a siempre hacerlo. Su ansiedad era producto de lo mismo.

Yuuri pocas veces podía encontrarse en un punto medio. O lo quería todo, o no quería nada. Y ahora quería toda la paz que fuera posible recolectar, pero sin tener que pagar ese precio.

Hizo una mueca inconforme mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua y el viento secaba el sudor de su frente. El especialista, al preguntar tratando de sacar más detalles de las pesadillas y de lo que había visto en el sueño, había llegado a la conclusión de que todo era por reprimirse. Lo que Yuuri no acababa de comprender es como la conversación había llegado hasta el punto en donde su hábito de masturbarse después de la pesadilla era lo único que le daba calma, y lo mucho que desearía no hacerlo.

Víctor no salió a relucir, no, lo evitó a toda costa. Tanto al mencionar el sueño, como al mencionar lo que pensaba cuando se autoestimulaba. Supuso que su rostro había sido demasiado evidente cuando le preguntó qué lo calmaba después de esos sueños, y por la insistencia, debió haber creído que lo que Yuuri necesitaba era tener sexo.

¿Le habría dicho algo distinto si le hubiera dicho desde un primer momento que lo que le asustaba en el sueño era el desprecio de Víctor? ¿Qué era por él que sentía que la medalla lo ahorcaba? ¿Le hubiera dado otra solución si le hubiera confesado que no quería recurrir a la masturbación por Víctor?

Cuando intentaba hacerlo por su propia cuenta, a solas, a conciencia, siempre terminaba pensando en Víctor. Rememorando momentos con él y el resultado era que lejos de lograr masturbarse parecía más bien una tortura, una forma masoquista de terminar más herido. Y cuando lo hacía tras los sueños, ya simplemente se dejaba llevar por la desesperación, para luego sentirse culpable de seguir reutilizando una y otra vez esas escenas, que fueron tantas y las había repetido tantas veces que eran como fotografías antiguas, perdiendo el color con cada tacto.

Yuuri levantó la mirada, con un nudo que no quería reconocer en su estómago. ¿Entonces que haría Yuuri Katsuki? ¿Significaba que no había manera de poder revivir esas sensaciones con otra persona que no fuera Víctor? Yuuri entendía, claro, entendía que todo obedecía a que nunca había sentido algo así con nadie, nunca se había entregado a tanto a nadie, nunca había experimentado el tener sexo, el hacer el amor, el estimularse y estimular a otro con nadie más que no fuera Víctor. Y como todo en su vida, seguía plagado de él, plagado al punto de que nada que hiciera lo alejaba de ese camino.

Y no tenía intenciones, no a corto, ni a mediano plazo, de vivir eso con nadie más. Ni siquiera lo creía necesario hasta que su cuerpo y mente se ponían de acuerdo en las madrugadas y lo abofeteaban bajo la ducha.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos y sintió un repentino escalofrío al considerar la idea. Pero esta se estaba formando frente a sus ojos, como una posibilidad que en otro punto de su vida hubiera considerado absurda. Si había alguna manera de romper el círculo, quería conocerla. Si pudiera funcionar, se atrevería a hacerla. Si la única forma de ir cerrando los cabos que su relación con Víctor había dejado cortados a tajos en su vida era hacer cosa que antes jamás hubiera pensado hacer, quizás era momento de considerarlo.

Tener sexo ahora no debería sentirse mal. No debería ser inadecuado. No… no debía. Era un hombre adulto, de casi veintinueve años. ¿Acaso esperaría que otro milagro volviera aparecer en su vida para experimentar cosas que debía ya vivir? No podía seguir comportándose como el joven inexperto que había sido para cuando Victor llegó proponiéndole ejecutar a Eros. Ya no era el mismo de antes…

Y el otro camino que quedaba, era inaceptable en todos los sentidos. Porque buscar a Víctor en ese momento para decirle que aún era el centro de su vida era algo que su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir.

Se giró, con una nueva determinación en mente. Fijó sus ojos en varias personas que pasaban frente a él, algunas jóvenes hermosas, algún par de chicos que caminaban desconcentrados ocupados en una llamada, una chica que estaba sentada en una banca leyendo. La ansiedad volvió con fuerza, y se manifestó apretando fuertemente la baranda y sintiendo sus pies de cemento.

¿Cómo iba a lograr formar alguna relación con cualquier persona si era incapaz de abrirse? ¿Si socializar representaba para él algo tan problemático?

Regresó su mirada y se abrazó fuertemente, aún inclinado contra la baranda. El río seguía corriendo bajo sus pies, y la imagen seguía deslizándose con la corriente, saludándole.

¿Podría tener sexo con alguien que no fuera Víctor? Aunque eso no fuera lo que el psicólogo le hubiera dicho, era la pregunta que su mente no se había cansado de hacer, desde que había hablado sobre la masturbación y había salido de la terapia.

¿Podría amar a alguien como amó a Víctor?

_¿Quería hacerlo…?_

…

Otabek recordaba muy bien el tiempo que había pasado junto a J.J antes de pasar a la liga senior. Había tenido un entrenador diferente, uno estricto que servía para él pero era incapaz de entender lo que J.J buscaba mostrar con su patinaje. Solía censurarlo, reprimirlo, regañarlo. Y J.J terminaba frustrado; era bastante cotidiano ver a sus padres ir y hablar con el entrenador tratando de aligerar la presión.

Para ese entonces, Otabek siempre pensó que JJ era un niño mimado. Sus padres entendía su amor al hielo, lo apoyaban, podía practicar lo que amaba estando en su propio país, en su propia casa. Luego reconoció que en realidad tenía un poco de envidia.

J.J no solo era talentoso, sino que tenía todas las oportunidades a su favor. Podía hacer lo que muy pocos lograban con una facilidad envidiable. Y sin embargo, no había dejado de buscarlo, de propiciar su amistad y hasta cierto punto lo había logrado. El problema principal tal vez había sido que para Otabek ningún lugar era su hogar y su pensamiento nómada le impedía atarse a las personas. Pero J.J no dejó de buscarlo en todas las competiciones que compartieron.

Y sobre el entrenador, seguramente debe estarse lamentando por ver como el desempeño de J.J estaba por encima de la media y no pudo ser él quien lo explotara. Aunque Otabek reconocía que J.J era J.J por todo el amor que le rodeaba.

Clavó con ligereza el Salchov cuádruple en la práctica, mientras intentaba practicar el nuevo programa que Nathalie Jeroy había compuesto para él, bajo la supervisión de su esposo. Siguió ejecutando los movimientos, haciendo énfasis a las piruetas y expresar todo lo que necesitaba con su programa. Tenía poco tiempo para perfeccionarlo, pero esa condición sólo colaboraba a la determinación de Otabek de lograrlo. Como si la presión extra fuera necesaria para concentrarse.

J.J apartó la chaqueta de su cuerpo y se la dio a su padre, cuando decidió entrar a la pista para también practicar sus saltos. Mientras eso hacía, Otabek tendría tiempo de descansar tras su interpretación.

—Tienes que trabajar más en tus pasos. ¡Necesitas soltarte, muchacho! —dijo la madre de J.J, mientras Otabek se calzaba los protectores—. Estás aún muy tensos aunque tus saltos sean pulidos. Tienes que relajarte un poco.

—Sé que estás haciendo el programa de nuevo, pero sin duda alguna estará listo para la competición. No debes estresarte por eso.

—Deja de preocuparte y patina como te gusta. Tienes que disfrutarlo.

Los consejos de los padres de J.J sonaban tan _anti entrenador_ que no pudo evitar sonreír. Era como si ciertamente recibiera el consejo de dos padres amorosos. La sensación era irreal y hasta incomoda, pero Otabek sabía que en algún momento se acostumbraría a toda esa calidez.

Cuando la práctica acabó, tras varias caídas de J.J intentando aquel salto, se prepararon para retirarse. La pequeña Collette dormía en los brazos de su abuelo, e Isabella se encargaba de recoger todo para su viaje a casa. Otabek y J.J fueron a las duchas y cuando ya se bañaron, se vestían entre otros competidores que buscaban también alcanzar la ansiada medalla. Era de esperarse de que los padres de J.J no solo tuvieran a su hijo como aprendiz, sino también a otros prospectos, jóvenes que estaban en la liga junior, y un par que iniciaron en la senior aunque aún sin resultados destacables, entre ellos el joven hermano de J.J.

Pese a eso, no había muestra de malestar al estar en el mismo lugar que dos de los mejores patinadores del mundo. Por el contrario, se apoyaban entre ellos y buscaban incorporar en sus rutinas elementos de ellos dos para así mejorar ante el público.

Otabek se dedicó a vestirse dándole la espalda a los hermanos Leroy, mientras escuchaba a J.J darle algunas instrucciones a su hermano menor. Escuchó algunas carcajadas y se sonrió suavemente, también hubo palmadas seguramente en la espalda y un par de bromas. Sin pretender entretenerse escuchando aquella conversación ajena, Otabek después de calzarse, revisó su móvil. Había un par de mensajes esperando por ser leídos, y algunas notificaciones de sus redes sociales que poco podrían interesarle ahora. Así que revisó los mensajes, y el resultado resultó una completa paradoja.

Tragó grueso, leyendo la cantidad de textos enviados uno sobre otro aproximadamente una hora atrás. Considerando la diferencia horaria, intentó contar a qué hora había sido enviado por su emisor, pero no lo tenía claro, así que buscó en su plataforma móvil las horas de cada país para ver qué hora exactamente era en ese momento en San Petersburgo.

 __ **Mi novia »** Hola Otabek, ¿Cómo estás?  
 **Mi novia »** Debes pensar que es raro que te escriba. De hecho, me siento extraña escribiendote.  
 **Mi novia »** Pero estuve pensando, y pensando, y bueno, quería saber si estabas bien.  
 **Mi novia »** no he sabido nada de tí, vi algunas cosas por redes pero sé que no fue la mejor manera de irte de San Petersburgo.  
 **Mi novia »** Todavía duele. Claro que duele. Pero espero que estés bien.  
 **Mi novia »** Pensé que te gustaría saber que estoy bien con Yuri. Seguimos siendo amigos.  
 **Mi novia »** Creo que es algo de lo que te preocupaba…  
 **Mi novia »** Espero que no vayas a abandonar la competencia ahora. Yo no lo haré.  
 **Mi novia »** En fin… quería preguntarte algo.  
 **Mi novia »** ¿No hay problema si sigo usando las canciones que me creaste para esta temporada?  
 **Mi novia »** Quiero seguir trabajando con mi tema y las canciones son un elemento vital.  
 **Mi novia »** pero no sé si te sientas cómodo con eso.

—¿Otabek?

El resto del equipo se había retirado y J.J miraba a su compañero sentado, con el teléfono en sus manos, y el temblor evidente mientras lo sostenía. El cabello húmedo ayudó a ocultar sus facciones, pero Jean pudo notar el enrojecimiento de sus orejas y la tensión de su espalda. Una estampa que no tardó en preocuparle.

J.J insistió pero Otabek no tenía la capacidad de decir lo que estaba sintiendo. Su garganta estaba llena de nudos, sus ojos ardían y su pecho parecía contener la inflamación de todos sus órganos, hasta doler en el esternón. Sólo pudo extender el móvil y permitirle a J.J que leyera todo, aunque nunca hubiera considerado exponer su vida privada de esa manera.

¿Pero qué debería sentir en ese momento? ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? ¿Qué era lo válido que debía sentir después de leer a Mil? ¿Sentir nostalgia, miedo, ansiedad y unas inmensas ganas de que nada de lo que pasó hubiera ocurrido?

Y allí le estaba mostrando una de las facetas que tanto le encantó de ella, y era ridículo sentir en ese momento que la fascinación junto al horror se debatieran para instalarse en su mente. Mila era una mujer muy fuerte, muy fuerte. Era de las que iban a buscar respuesta y se mostraba siempre digna, sin importar qué pasara.

J.J tragó grueso, después de devolverle el teléfono. Tuvo que sentarse en la banca, aunque reconocía que su padre no tardaría en irlos a buscar porque estarían esperando por él.

—¿Qué piensas responderle?

Otabek no respondió, pero su silencio ya decía mucho. J.J se animó a ponerle el brazo en su hombro y sacudirlo un poco, intentando comprender lo que sentía y buscando la manera de ayudarlo. ¿Cómo ponerse en su lugar? Nunca había vivido algo así y deseaba nunca hacerlo. Era una situación muy lamentable.

—Supongo… que le diré que puede usarla y que estoy bien.

—Eso suena buena idea. ¡Vamos! —Intentó destensarlo, empujándolo para que se levantara—. Ve pensando en qué le dirás mientras vamos por la camioneta. Mi reina e hija me deben estar esperando.

No tardó en levantarse, sabía que J.J tenía que velar también por su familia y no perder tiempo en él, más en un asunto donde solo él podía intervenir. Los mensajes de Mila habían sonado tan anhelantes y distantes que una parte de él quisiera restablecer el vínculo, aunque tuviera que fingir. A veces pensaba que podría hacerlo y quizás redescubrir todas aquellas cosas que le gustaban de ella, que pudo haberlo hecho y evitarse todo eso. Lamentablemente las cosas no tuvieron lugar para algo así, y otra parte de él razonaba que aquello podría ser desgastante para ambos. ¿Qué si no lograba encontrarlo?

Pero los extrañaba… a ella y a Yuri.

En San Petersburgo, Mila recibió las respuestas de los mensajes dos horas después de haberlos enviado. Había tenido que sacar el valor no sabía de donde, cuando Georgi le preguntó si seguiría con su tema tal como tenía planeado, incluyendo la música. En caso de que Otabek prefiriera que no las usara, tendría que rehacer su programa. Ella estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, pero antes de decidir desechar las melodías prefería preguntarle. Y claro, una parte de ella quería saber que estaba bien. Había pasado ya dos semanas de lo ocurrido y la única certeza que tenía es que todo había acabado y ella aún lo extrañaba.

No se mentiría a sí misma, también sabía que había dolor, resentimiento e incluso rastros de amargura, pero eran emociones y sentimientos que no quería alimentar. Prefería dejarlos allí y que se pudrieran o pudieran desaparecer. Confiaba que eso ocurriría.

Los mensajes de respuesta llegaron, mientras Yuri estaba en la cafetería buscando los cafés para ambos. Era viernes, y en vez de decidir por otra noche de salida nocturna como la anterior, ninguno de los dos estaban con ánimos de pretender unirse a una fiesta. Así que estaban caminando, aprovechando la noche clara de la ciudad y el caminar de los extranjeros disfrutando del extraño evento.

Mila apretó sus labios, leyendo las respuestas. Su pecho sintió el dolor en forma de una caricia sutil.

 __ **Oso »** Mila, espero estes bien. Yo lo estoy.  
 **Oso »** En este momento estoy en Canadá. Decidí venir.  
 **Oso »** Prepararé mi temporada aquí.  
 **Oso »** Puedes usar mis canciones, las hice para ti.  
 **Oso »** Si aún quieres usarla, para mí es un alivio.  
 **Oso »** Lamento mucho cómo ocurrió todo…  
 **Oso »** Pero me alegra saber que tu y Yuri siguen juntos.  
 **Oso »** No me hubiera perdonado si no fuera así.  
 **Oso »** Espero verte en competencia.

Los ojos azules se enrojecieron, al tiempo que cerraba la ventana tras escribir un gracias. Mila apretó el móvil y soltó el aire, como si no pudiera retenerlo más. En otro impulso, uno que creyó necesario entró al contacto y cambió el nombre con ese mote que era de ellos y que ella tanto amó usar, para usar su nombre de pila. Acababa de arrancarse algo del pecho, lo sentía, acababa de arrancarse otra cosa de él y había dolido hacerlo. Pero tenía la certeza de que era lo que debía hacer. Al menos, los años anteriores pasando por separaciones con sus anteriores parejas, aunque no hubieran significado ni un tercio de lo que fue Otabek para ella, le habían servido para saber qué hacer.

Yuri llegó y al verla de espalda contra el puente de los besos, inclinada mientras los bucles rojos se movían por el viento frío y estaba cubierta por un abrigo café, decidió abrazarla por detrás para pasarle el café. Ella se sacudió, pero no hizo nada para separarse, aceptó el café y se quedó en silencio, recibiendo el calor corporal de Yuri mientras ambos veían los edificios a la distancia y la luz que se colaba de un atardecer eterno.

Había tenido que explicarle someramente qué había ocurrido con Víctor, porque Mila había notado que había pasado algo tras verlo interactuar. No quiso hablarle de Yuuri, ni de los sentimientos que guardaba por él, pero sí le explicó lo ocurrido con los mensajes, la ofensa de Víctor y la separación. Mila sabía que había algo más, lo intuía, porque en todas las palabras de Yuri había encontrado un límite donde habían muchas más cosas profundas escondidas en la oscuridad. Pero decidió no presionar.

Saboreó el café caliente en sus manos y relamió sus labios ligeramente resecos.

—Hablé con Otabek. —Yuri se tensó, mientras Mila miraba sus propias manos enguantadas en lana sosteniendo su vaso de café—. Está en Canadá. Va a hacer su temporada allá.

—¿Eh? —Soltó Yuri, y alzó la cabeza que reposaba sobre la cabeza roja de Mila, para verle los ojos. Su amiga levantó la mirada para confirmarlo, mirándole con suavidad entre pestañas rojas y abundantes—. ¿Por qué demonios Canadá?

—No lo sé. —Admitió encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero ya había visto un par de fotos de él y J.J compartiendo pista juntos.

La cara de Yuri se distorcionó, modificándole toda la estampa. En un arranque intempestivo sacó su móvil y comenzó a abrir su redes sociales qué, debido a su concentración en abordar el programa de Arsonist's Lullabye, había abandonado las redes por toda esa semana. Comenzó a revisar hasta que encontró con horror la cuenta de J.J con fotografías de ellos dos juntos. El móvil le tembló en las manos, y tuvo sinceras ganas de arrojarlo desde el puente al río. Sintió tanta rabia y tanta indignación que lo apretó con fuerza, hasta doler.

—Maldito traidor. —Espetó y Mila le miró en desaprobación.

—Otabek no es un traidor.

—¡Claro que sí! Te traicionó a tí, a mí… se va con el maldito de J.J. —Recibió un codazo de la chica en el estómago—. ¡Es así! ¡Ya buscó un nuevo amigo!

—No… es que estás celoso, gatito. —Le dijo con ternura, y escuchó quejarse como un niño de su amigo de la infancia.

Y en cierto sentido, eso había sido. Recordó la emoción con la que llegó antes del GPF afirmando que ya tenía un amigo, un amigo de verdad. Como el niño que fue al jardín y encontró un compañero de juegos. Mila sabía que de parte de Yuri había una sincera amistad y le dolía pensar que todo aquello se tuviera que arruinar. Aunque con los sentimientos en juego de Otabek, no tenía idea de qué otra forma podrían acabar…

Alejó ese pensamiento y se recostó en el pecho de Yuri, mientras éste seguía respirando fuego por la boca. No se sintió preparada para pensarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice!
> 
> Nos estamos acercando a la competencia. Las partes intensas van a disminuir un poco aunque eso no significa que los personajes no tendrán que enfrentar un par de cosas antes de que de inicio a la temporada. En el capítulo 50, Yuri tendrá que enfrentarse al test del patinaje frente a la FFKK y con ello empezaremos con las competiciones en cada una de las etapas. Aproximadamente calculo que cada competición abarcará 5 capítulos, ya que quiero intercalar los eventos de la competencia más lo que ocurre en las redes.
> 
> Este fic está apuntando a ser el más largo que he escrito en mi historias de ficker, pero también el que más amaré. Quiero también darles un poco de luz a los otros patinadores, que veamos que hacen Guang Hong, Emil, Michelle, Leo, J.J, Seung-Gil mientras se prepararan la competencias. Les aseguro que se viene muchas sorpresas interesantes en medio de las competiciones.


	51. No puedo detenerme

Cambios. Su vida en ese año estaba llena de cambios y por lo tanto, era la mejor palabra para representar su temporada. Seung-Gil sabía que no había otra manera para coronar ese año y mostrar lo mucho que su vida había mejorado desde hacía meses que esa, a través del patinaje. Un lenguaje que no sólo era entendido por sí mismo y sus contrincantes, sino también por la persona que amaba en ese momento.

Seung-Gil no tenía idea de cuándo había empezado su atracción por Phichit, pero sí de lo mucho que le había costado admitirselo. Phichit era una persona tan alegre y sociable que lo veía tan diferente a él, tan contrario a su forma de pensar, en especial cuando escuchó que luego de haber logrado pasar a su primer GPF a él no le importó saber que tenía todas las posibilidades en contra. Phichit no lo llamaba ni resignación, ni conformismo, lo llamaba ser realista. Él, como ser ambicioso que era, no lo vio así.

Sin embargo, no había podido dejar de escuchar. No había manera en que pudiera evitarse el disfrutar de sus conversaciones cuando se animaba a salir con los otros. Todo había comenzado de forma natural, al verse en la pista, en las competencias y en los banquetes. La emoción y el sabor que Phichit le daba a la vida era algo que él no podía evadir y una de las razones por la que esperó ansioso las competencias.

De algún modo empezó… Y darse cuenta que nunca había deseado la compañía de nadie como deseaba la de Phichit había sido el detonante para saber que en efecto, sí lo quería. Por eso cuando Phichit detuvo su carrera competitiva en plena flor de su vida, no pudo evitar sentir que le estaban arrancado algo importante a la suya. Muchos dijeron que lo había hecho porque Yuuri también la había abandonado. Seung-Gil no quiso quedarse con esa imagen en su cabeza y en un impulso que él mismo no se detuvo a pensar, fue tras Phichit tras el final de esa temporada.

—¡Seung-Gil! —Exclamó su entrenadora, orgullosa de verlo completar el combo de esa forma tan perfecta.

Las habilidades técnicas de Seung-Gil aumentaban y mejoraban con la práctica, haciendo precisos y bellos de ver sus saltos, con velocidad y la altura adecuada. Aquello había logrado darle la medalla de oro olímpica, algo que había deseado desde que su liga senior empezó y que logró luego de cinco años de esfuerzo exhaustivo. Su horizonte siempre había sido esa medalla, más que un mundial, un GPF, y un Cuatro Continentes.

Tras deslizarse en la pista un poco más, detuvo su entrenamiento al notar que alguien más estaba en la pista, grabá podría estar vestido con un traje de marca, visiblemente elegante, y al estar peinado hacía atrás lo que le daba un aire aún más apuesto ante sus ojos. Pero seguía siendo el mismo chico que estaba con su fiel teléfono con carcasa de hamster, tomándole fotos y pensando qué subir a las redes. La misma alegría encarnada.

—¡Lo he grabado todo! —Exclamó con su siempre sonrisa mientras le hacía señales a su entrenadora.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? —Preguntó Seung-Gil, mientras se deslizaba para llegar a la salida de la pista. Ajustó sus guantes oscuros y al llegar, la entrenadora le dio los protectores para colocarselo. En todo ese momento, Phichit estaba ocupado en su móvil.

—Hace como unos quince minutos. ¡Ese salto estuvo maravilloso! —Alabó, moviendo su cabeza hacía él, de forma tan rápida y con una emoción tan palpable que uno de los mechones que estaban neciamente recogidos, cayó sobre su frente despejándose del resto. Seung-Gil sonrió con suficiencia y orgullo antes de acercarse para acomodar de nuevo el mechón hacia atrás.

—Gracias. Ya mi tema está completo, solo necesito pulir los pasos. —La entrenadora los vio juntar sus manos y le permitió a Seung-Gil descansar un momento, para ocuparse de los otros dos jóvenes de la liga junior que querían hacer historia con él. Phichit le tomó la mano con efusividad y se movió para sentarse en una de las gradas, con él.

Ya sentados, le ofreció el paño y el termo con la bebida energética. Seung-Gil aprovechó para reposar un momento mientras disfrutaba la compañía de su pareja, que sabía no se podía alargar para siempre. Precisamente el traje de Phichit indicaba que estaba en otra actividad, una que le obligaría tomar vuelo pronto para seguir presentando su proyecto y buscando financiamiento.

Phichit le sonrió, y pasando su brazo por encima de su hombro, lo apegó a él mientras le mostraba la grabación de sus saltos y el programa que estuvo practicando. Seung-Gil tomó varias anotaciones mentales de elementos que arreglar, pasos que pulir, para hacer su presentación perfecta. Con la perspectiva de que J.J volvía a la pista, el regreso de Yuri Plisetsky de la mano de Víctor Nikiforov y Minami Kenjirou potenciado por Yuuri Katsuki, sabía que esta temporada no sería fácil. Además, Guang Hong había mejorado dramáticamente estos últimos años y ya había dejado claro que no iba rendirse. Los adversarios ahora eran más fuerte y eso lo impulsaba a dar lo mejor.

—Me gusta mucho esta pirueta que haces aquí. —Comentó Phichit, mirándola atentamente. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con emoción mientras observaba la grabación por segunda vez.

—Debo pulir la entrada a la pirueta para tener todos los puntos. —Phichit rodó los ojos con diversión y luego le enfocó la mirada, ciñendo el ceño para otorgarle una seriedad que evidentemente no tenía. Seung-Gil alzó una de sus gruesas cejas, interpelándolo—. Sabes que debe ser perfecta.

—¡Pero ya es hermosa! No te distraigas pensando en los puntos, Seung-Gil. Tienes que divertirte. —Lo último lo dijo apuntando a su hombro con su dedo índice y enfatizando el toque con cada palabra separada. Seung-Gil sonrió de lado, y volvió alzar las cejas.

—Me divierto más si gano.

Phichit renegó, sonriendo. Esa fue otra de sus típicas discusiones idiotas sin ningún destino, donde sabían no podían estar de acuerdo con el otro, pero que aceptaban esa parte de su personalidad. Aceptaban que existe, aceptaban que la aman, y así imposible que aquello se convirtiera en una discusión de temer.

Así que se levantó y le tomó la mano, para invitarle a seguirlo. Seung-Gil no dudó en hacerlo, porque deseaba estar en otro lugar donde la mirada de la entrenadora y los jóvenes competidores no estuviera sobre ellos. La mano de Phichit se sentía tan cálida que le llenó de ansiedad y mientras bajaban de las gradas para ir al pasillo, él le contó lo que había ocurrido con las dos citas que tenía programada ese día con el banco nacional y un centro de proyecto artísticos.

Apenas se encontraron cobijados por las sombras del pasillo, Seung-Gil no dudó un segundo más. Caminó hasta atrapar a Phichit contra la pared y escuchando su risita llena de sorpresa aprovechó y le tomó los labios. Phichit aprovechó la estatura que los patines le confería a Seung-Gil y pasó sus brazos tras la espalda, para acariciarle la nuca. No escatimaron nada durante el beso, dejándose llevar por las ganas que tenían acumuladas y que parecían nunca acabar cuando se trataba de estar juntos. Cuando se separaron, no lo hicieron demasiado. Se quedaron abrazados así, con los ojos de Seung-Gil sobre los de Phichit, mientras sus cuerpos encontraban comodidad en esa posición.

—Entonces ya está todo listo. —Resumió Seung-Gil, a sabiendas de lo que eso significaría para ambos. Phichit asintió con su frente pegada a la de él y los mechones lacios ya desobedeciendo el peinado que tenía antes—. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Londrés. —Susurró, con los ojos brillantes. Seung-Gil se obligó a sonreír y pasó una de sus manos para terminar de despeinarlo. Disfrutaba mucho ver a este Phichit, ver sus cabellos sobre la frente, la forma en que movía su cabeza en dirección a su caricia siempre buscando más contacto con su mano. Sabía de antemano que extrañaría todo eso.

Pero de eso trataba su vida, de cambios. La relación que sostenía con Phichit estaba lleno de eso, de cambios. Phichit era su cambio más significativo.

—Ya me dieron los contactos para llegar allá y hablar con los dirigentes de las asociaciones de artes y el Lloyds Banking Group. Si todo sale bien podremos incluir a Londrés como parte del destino del festival.

—¿Y después de Londrés…?

—Japón. Minami Kenjirou me ha dicho que uno de sus tíos es parte del consejo administrativo de una asociación artística en Tokio. Me ha dado su contacto. Aprovecharé y también tocaré las puertas en algún banco de Tokio para financiamiento. Ya teniendo el de Corea y el de Estados Unidos, y apuntando a que para ese momento tengo el de Gran Bretaña, creo que no será difícil conseguirlo.

Seung-Gil asintió, pero en vez de decidir hablar, se enfocó en buscar de nuevo un beso de su pareja y alargarlo lo más que pudiera, porque sabía que esos viajes se llevarán mucho tiempo, y que probablemente no vería a Phichit en meses. La perspectiva le creaba una ansiedad anticipada, que solo podía ver calmada bajo el candor de esos besos.

Phichit apretó sus manos en la espalda de Seung-Gil, provocandole un erizamiento caliente al presionar de ese modo sus yemas. Como la camiseta de deporte era ajustada, no costó nada sentirlo casi en su piel. Soltó un jadeo necesitado y apretó sus labios cuando se separó de nuevo: los ojos de Phichit oscurecidos por sus pupilas dilatándose era una franca invitación a continuar.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó, separándolo de la pared para volver a tomar su mano e internarse a un lugar menos público.

Phichit no lo permitió, se quedó en su sitio pese a sentir el leve tirón de su parte y le sonrió con aquella mirada conocedora y tranquila. Seung-Gil lo leyó, tal como Phichit había leído sus intenciones. Le estaba diciendo que no abandonara las prácticas por él, aún cuando él tenía ganas de enviar, por lo menos por esa tarde, todo al infierno para hundirse en el cuerpo de Phichit hasta ambos acabar agotados. Se resignó, soltó el aire y cedió al leve tirón que Phichit propició para que volviera con él.

—Puedo esperar un par de horas más hasta que termines. Además quiero grabarte mucho. —Seung-Gil le abrazó de nuevo—. Me gusta mucho verte patinar.

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

—Me voy en una semana. Desde aquí iré gestionando para que me aparten citas y así adelantar un poco el trabajo antes de llegar. —Seung-Gil rodeó el cuerpo de su pareja, apretando su espalda baja—. También pienso aprovechar cuando esté en Japón para ir a visitar a Yuuri. —Phichit sintió los dedos de Seung-Gil cerrarse con un poco de fuerza en su espalda y se alejó sólo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos—. No lo he visto desde que se retiró del patinaje.

—Lo sé. —Y sabía que Phichit no le estaba pidiendo permiso, le estaba informando de algo que pensaba hacer con o sin su consentimiento. Y muy a su pesar, sabía que hacía lo correcto. Que Yuuri no debería ser una amenaza para él pese a lo mucho que significaba para Phichit, y a todos los años que tenían cultivando esa amistad.

—Lo extraño mucho, ¿sabes? —Le dijo con total sinceridad, mientras acariciaba los pectorales por encima de la camiseta deportiva—. Y creo que necesita un poco de buenas conversaciones entre amigos.

—¿Lo dices por las redes? —Phichit asintió—. Víctor Nikiforov no ha sido muy discreto al respecto.

—Victor Nikiforov no conoce de discreción. —Sonrió—. Pero no creo que tenga en mente lo mucho que puede estar presionando a Yuuri con esas cosas. Y Yuuri quiere hacer este camino por él mismo, por eso está evitando a Víctor a toda costa. Él me había dicho antes de que todos nos enteramos de lo de Rusia, que quería acompañar a Minami como entrenador para darse justicia a sí mismo.

—No te involucres mucho en eso. No es tu asunto. —Phichit le sonrió porque podía ver que bajo esa premisa se escondía la preocupación de Seung-Gil de verlo entrometido en algo que pudiera lastimarlo o afectar sus sueños. Renegó para tranquilizarlo y dejó un beso en su comisura.

—No podría aunque quisiera, Yuuri no me lo permitiría. Pero si al menos puede sacar algo de su ansiedad conmigo, habrá valido la pena. Quiero verlo a él y a ti pateando a Víctor Nikiforov y a toda Rusia en la copa Rostelecom y en el trofeo de Francia.

—Lo verás. —Le aseguró, y su mano se movió para acariciar la mejilla de Phichit—. Me avisas cuando regreses.

—Espero estar aquí en septiembre. —Eran dos meses fuera. Seung-Gil asintió—. Quería decirte algo más… Lo he estado pensando desde que venía en camino en el taxi. —Le tomó la mano a Seung-Gil y éste le dirigió una mirada apreciativa. Phichit se llevó la mano a su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de una luz distinta—. Quería darte las gracias… por impulsarme a soñar más alto. Creíste en mi sueño cuando nadie lo creía. Esto que he logrado ahora, es en gran parte por tí.

—Sólo quiero ver que sigas sonriendo así.

Podía recordar cuando en ese café que se encontraron le había contado de su sueño, y de que esa había sido la razón por la cual había abandonado su carrera competitiva. Que tenía un sueño más grande que cumplir, y quería hacerlo en temprana edad, aunque todavía sintiera que le faltaba mucho para conseguirlo. Seung-Gil le dijo en ese momento que para qué conformarse con Taylandia. Porque no soñar con el mundo. Porque no hacer que el espectáculo llegará a todos los países, que pudiera crear esa felicidad en los niños de todos los lugares. Y había hablado en serio, Phichit lo supo, estaba hablando en serio. No estaba tomando su sueño en vano, lo estaba extendiendo a un punto más allá de su imaginación. Y luego de verlo una vez, de tocar la posibilidad con los dedos: lo ansió, lo ansió con todas sus fuerzas.

Phichit le sonrió suave y no pudo evitar el volver a propiciar otro abrazo, Seung-Gil lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. La necesidad que había entre ellos era notable y se sintió más al separarse.

—Ve a practicar. Te estaré grabando. —Seung-Gil asintió, y tomándole de la mano, lo llevó de regreso a la pista.

Pero antes de que volviera al hielo, Phichit lo detuvo para tomarse una foto juntos y la publicó, la primera foto juntos que subían tras el inicio de su relación. Seung-Gil le sonrió tras ver la publicación realizada y con una caricia en su mano, se despidió para volver a la pista.

…

Con la publicación de la foto entre Seung-Gil y Phichit en la red social de este último, las redes volvieron a caldearse, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho al ver a Otabek y JJ apareciendo en fotografías de prácticas en Canadá. Los primeros que salieron a comentar, se preguntaban qué hacía Phichit en Corea, y porqué estaba con Seung-Gil cuando nunca los había visto juntos de ninguna manera. Las teorías aumentaron cuando recordaron que en otras de las fotografías que Phichit había subido aparecía un peluche de hámster y parecía ser tomada por alguien más.

Suposiciones abundaban con las dos extrañas asociaciones de patinadores. ¿Sería que Phichit seguiría los pasos de su amigo Yuuri Katsuki y había ido a entrenar a Seung-Gil? ¿Por qué Otabek había decidido volver a Canadá para entrenar con J.J, cuando lo más esperable era verlo en Rusia con su novia y su mejor amigo? Nadie salió a aclarar nada y las teorías llenaron distintos grupos de fanáticos, y provocaron múltiples artículos de opinión. Lo único seguro era que la temporada de patinaje se volvía cada vez más emocionante, ya que lo que estaba ocurriendo parecía un movimiento sin precedente de personalidades de patinaje en lugares donde nadie creía los iba a ver.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando, tras la fotografía de Víctor con Yuri en la pista, se subió una en la cuenta de Yuri Plisetsky, quien había estado callado por más de dos semanas en sus redes. Esta fotografía lo incluía abrazando a Mila y compartiendo café mientras disfrutaban de las noches blancas en San Petersburgo. No tardaron en encontrar la ubicación donde fue tomada , justo en el puente de los besos, e iniciar así una nueva ola de suposiciones y teorías que explicaban el traslado de Otabek a Canadá con esta fotografía. Todas y cada una de ellas hablaban de un triángulo amoroso donde el que salió perdiendo fue Otabek, traición por parte de Yuri Plisetky y Mila Babicheva, quienes habían encontrado atracción mutua ahora que Yuri había dejado de ser un niño. Los fanfics y fanart tampoco se hicieron esperar sobre eso, aunque nada había para sostener dicha teoría.

En medio del revuelo del triángulo entre los tres amigos, se filtró otra fotografía esta vez por parte de los grupos de fans rusos, que provocó otro terremoto casi de igual envergadura. Víctor había subido semanas atrás una imagen de Yuuri Katsuki, indicando que quería ver el interview, y además había estado publicando con el hashtag para que el interview se viera online. Sin embargo, las fotografías filtradas lo habían visto con una mujer ya en tres localidades distintas, caminando y a veces muy cerca, lo que empezó a correr el rumor que Víctor ya estaba iniciando una relación tras su fallido noviazgo con el patinador. Decenas de temas de conversación se abrieron en Rusia hablando de lo conveniente que era para Víctor esa nueva relación, de lo feliz que se encontraban de que Víctor estuviera dispuesto a reiniciar su vida y que se olvidaran de Katsuki, a quien seguían viendo como la peor cosa que pudo ocurrirle. No tardaron en reconocer la identidad de la mujer, quienes los fanáticos del teatro ruso la identificaron como una de las actuales referencias en el ámbito artístico del país.

¿Y sobre la razón por la que Víctor seguía posteando y buscando cosas de él? Muchos lo tomaron como alguna estrategia de marketing aprovechando lo que antes había significado su relación, o una manera de acercarse a al menos hacer las paces.

La fotografía se filtró de los foros rusos en cuestión de horas a otros foros americanos, canadiense, chinos y coreanos, provocando que la noticia corriera como pólvora. Esa junto a lo ocurrido con el trío de amigos rusos y kazajos, la llegada de Otabek a Canadá y la presencia de Phichit con Seung-Gil encabezaron ese fin de semana las noticias. Cuando la fotografìa de Víctor llegó a Japón, los grupos de fans de Katsuki no tardaron en reaccionar, provocando una oleada de comentarios en donde censuraban a Víctor por seguir usando a Katsuki y su imagen mientras ya estaba saliendo con otra. El hashtag #KatsukiIsTheJapan comenzó a popularizarse al final de la tarde, a menos de veinticuatro horas para la liberación de la entrevista de Minami y Yuuri a las redes con más de veinte idiomas subtitulados.

Ya era de noche en Pekín, cuando Guang Hong revisó las redes y todo el revuelo provocado mientras estaba en entrenamiento. El amarillismo en la mayoría de las publicaciones le sorprendía, pues cuando habían empezado su temporada como senior el alcance de las redes no se había vuelto en algo así. Había sido a partir de la incorporación de nuevos países al patinaje además de la popularidad que ganó el deporte con el público tras la emisión de un anime, que cada vez más había fans y por lo tanto, distintas maneras de seguir su deporte.

Suspiró bajando por las noticias de los foros de fans en China, sorprendiéndose con la cantidad de teorías sobre la vida personal de los patinadores y que se esperaba para la temporada. Por supuesto, el público chino esperaba con ansias su intervención y sus presentaciones, seguros de que lograría mantener la medalla de oro en sus manos. Sin embargo, había quienes creían que sería difícil mantenerlo con la llegada de Minami, Yuri y J.J, los principales favoritos de la temporada pese a Otabek quien había ganado dos medallas de oro, Seung-Gil quien conquistó el oro olímpico y él mismo, quien había logrado ganar el primer GPF de su vida.

**LO MÁS LEÍDO**

**1\. ¿Víctor Nikiforov tiene nueva conquista? Las fotos filtradas desde Rusia del nuevo amor de la leyenda de patinaje** (1,856 reviews) Ver más »  
 **2\. ¡Se callan los rumores! Yuri Plisetsky y Víctor Nikiforov se preparan para la nueva temporada.** (1,576 reviews) Ver más »  
 **3\. Mila Babicheva, Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky, ¡el triángulo del año!** (1,985 reviews) Ver más »  
 **4\. Phichit Chulanont en Corea con Seung-Gil. ¿Colaboración o algo más?** (589 reviews) Ver más »  
 **5\. ¡La entrevista de Minami Kenjirou y Yuuri Katsuki filtrada y con subtítulos!** (2,024 reviews) Ver más »

Guang Hong soltó un suspiro y comenzó a leer algunas de las noticias, sin detenerse a prestarle atención a la veracidad de ellas.

**Mila Babicheva, Otabek Altin y Yuri Plisetsky, ¡el triángulo del año!**

_Mucho se ha hablado de esto pero tenemos todas las evidencias en la mano para asegurar que efectivamente, algo ocurrió entre ellos. ¿Por qué otra razón Otabek Altin dejaría de entrenar en su país para irse a Canadá, contando con la presencia de Mila y Yuri en Rusia?_

_En la temporada pasada, Otabek logró ganar el oro en cuarto continente y en el mundial y se tomó una foto junto a Mila Babicheva quien también había ganado los tres oros en la temporada pasada, legitimándose como la nueva leyenda de patinaje femenino. ¡Todos esperabamos que pronto escucháramos campanadas de nupcias! O al menos que se fueran a practicar juntos en un mismo país, nadie se negaría a recibirlos siendo los dos ganadores que son. Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? ¡Lo impensable! ¡Se ha ido a Canadá!_

_Y además, ya han habido rumores de la cercana relación de Mila y Yuri Plisetsky, empezando con que han compartido el ring durante casi una década y que siempre se mostraron buenos amigos. Asumo que la relación con Otabek vino después, y que siendo los tres amigos, se volvió muy normal verlos juntos compartir fotos. La última vez que se vieron juntos fue en Abril, cuando subieron la foto los tres en San Petersburgo. Y luego de eso… ¿ha habido algún comentario? ¡No! Otabek publica en Canadá y se ve con J.J practicando. Yuri Plisetsky publica abrazando a Mila Babicheva, ¿adivinan en donde? ¡En el puente de los besos! Me parece bastante evidente que el mejor amigo le bajó la novia a Otabek Altin o la distancia por fin hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Después de todo, Mila se la pasa viendo a Yuri Plisetsky y ¡tenemos que admitir que la pubertad le sentó más que bien! ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿Creen que tendremos noticias de una nueva pareja Rusa? ¿A Otabek le pusieron los cuernos?_

_"Yo siendo Mila también le monto cuerno con Yuri Plisetsky. Nada más miren ese cuello largo, esa espalda, esos brazos!"_

_"Puede que Otabek haya preferido entrenar con entrenadores experimentados. En San Petersburgo está Víctor Nikiforov que está abocado en Plisetsky y Georgi Popovich quien es su primera vez como entrenador."_

_"Todos saben que Yuri Plisetsky odia a muerte a J.J Leroy. Que su mejor amigo se haya ido precisamente a entrenar con él me suena a que hubo una pelea, y de las gordas."_

_"No me imaginé que se sacarían semejante teoría de la manga! Pero tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Honestamente, me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen Mila y Yuri Plisetsky."_

_"¿Alguien más que yo no shipeaba a Yuri Plisetsky con Otabek Altin? Aunque tuviera novia, siempre pensé que entre ellos jugaban a las espaditas cuando no estaba ella por allí."_

_"Jajajajaja yo también pensaba en Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin, pero imaginan eso? Sería super dramático! Que no sé, Yuri Plisetsky se hubiera enamorado del novio de su mejor amiga, y que lo tuviera que confesar."_

_"Justo cuando creemos que no puede ser peor, venimos las fuyoshi a meterle más drama! xD"_

_"No fue entre Otabek y Yuri, fue entre Yuri y Mila. Fijense quienes se quedaron juntos y quien se tuvo que ir. Otabek salió perdiendo pero bueno, por mejorar la raza yo también me quedo con Yuri Plisetsky."_

_"Lo que veo aquí es, que mal amigo es Yuri Plisetsky! Es decir, quitarle la novia a tu mejor amigo solo porque vives al lado de ella es bastante cobarde. Me recuerda cuando estaba detrás de Katsuki mientras Víctor estaba desaparecido. Nadie me quita de la cabeza que Plisetsky tuvo mucho que ver con la separación de ellos dos."_

Guang Hong soltó el aire y fue en busca de la ventana del chat de Leo, quien se había conectado hacía pocos minutos. Seguro acababa de levantarse y ya estaba preparado para ir a la pista a practicar. Él que ya había terminado su práctica y había cenado, estaba en pijamas mientra revisaba todo pensando en qué momento dormir. Sin embargo, había algo que estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

**¿Guang Hong podrá pasar al podio del GPF en esta temporada?**

_No me malinterpreten, ganas tengo de verlo de nuevo pasando la temporada, pero con la mortal competencia que hay, ¿acaso podrá llegar siquiera al podio en el GPF? No pudo contra Otabek en los cuatros continente ni en el mundial, quedó de cuarto en las olimpiadas y pese a que tuvo una buena participación en el GPF, de verdad que dejó que desear en las siguientes competiciones._

_Hay muchos que aseguran que Guang Hong es el nuevo Yuuri Katsuki y Víctor Nikiforov en la pista, pero aún no muestra ese status frente a otros patinadores. J.J viene con todo en esta temporada, Yuri Plisetsky vuelve y me temo que esta será su mejor temporada, y Minami Kenjirou parece que vendrá imbatible. Además Michelle Crispino ya ha dicho que esta temporada dará lo mejor de sí mismo, y considerando que es el que tiene la mayor experiencia en competiciones y ya varios oros europeo, sí me lo creo. Seung-Gil viene de un oro olímpico, lo cual ya lo pone por encima de los otros, y Otabek Altin se está preparando en Canadá con el mismo J.J para esta temporada. Yo creo que esta vez Guang Hong tendrá que conformarse con un cuarto lugar._

Guang Hong no quiso leer los comentarios. Cerró la aplicación y sintió la presión atenazándole el estómago y provocándole la sensación de mareo. Estaba entre sentir irritación, malestar y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Por fortuna, Leo le llamó justo en ese instante y ayudó a mitigar la ansiedad que se había instalado en su estómago. Hablaron de temas sin sentidos y escuchaba a Leo comentarle que estaba por salir a la pista, y que había visto la foto de Seung-Gil y Phichit en las redes. Ambos sabían de la relación que ellos iniciaron tras las olimpiadas, cuando Seung-Gil por fin se armó de valor para declararse a Phichit.

Pese a los intentos de Leo, Guang Hong se sentía fuera de sí y no colaboró mucho en la conversación. Durante la llamada no dejó de caminar como gato encerrado por la habitación, mientras agarraba con fuerza el medallón que colgaba en su cuello y se veía luego frente al espejo para notar lo mucho que había cambiado. Se quedó en silencio mientras Leo hablaba y los pensamientos tomaron forma dentro de su cabeza. Había cambiado, ya no era un chico adolescente con sueños de ir a Estados Unidos y pertenecer a Hollywood. Había cambiado… no podía seguir haciendo las cosas de niño y tener sueños de adultos. Había cosas que sacrificar.

—Leo. —Susurró, y detuvo la perorata de su amigo que comentaba de cómo su madre seguía insistiendo con el viaje a México—. Necesito pedirte algo.

—¿Qué te sucede? Te estoy notando extraño desde que te saludé.

—Estoy molesto… me puse a ver las redes y los comentarios. Odio que la gente no crea que puedo ganar en esta temporada. —Apretó el medallón con su puño y Leo sintió la aprehensión en su voz. Soltó el suspiro tras la línea y le recordó que la gente solía hablar y siempre lo iba a hacer. Que no prestara atención a los rumores porque podía asegurarle que su programa era un programa ganador—. ¿Tu crees en mí, Leo?

—¡Por supuesto! Demuestrales lo que eres capaz y callales la boca a todo. Guang Hong, tu programa es tremendo. Yo sé que no tengo muchas oportunidades para llegar a GPF este año, pero me esforzaré para dar lo mejor de mí en los cuatros continentes. Pero tú, Guang Hong, tú sí pasarás y con amplia ventaja. —Guang Hong le dio las gracias y su voz se escuchó ligeramente conmovida—. Sólo digo la verdad. Ahora, dime qué es lo que querías pedirme.

—Sí… ¿en la temporada pasada recuerdas que dejé los últimos meses previos al GPF las redes sociales para abocarme a practicar? —Leo afirmó tras la línea—. Quiero volver a hacerlo. Quiero abandonar las redes sociales de nuevo pero sin cerrar las cuentas. Ya ves cómo pasó la temporada pasada.

Mucha gente incluso había creído que Guang Hong no participaría en la temporada debido a ese hecho, y hubo sin fin de suposiciones al respecto. Hasta tuvo que salir la federación China a desestimar rumores y a explicar que Guang Hong quería enfocarse en el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, si volvía a hacerlo no dudaba de que todo se malinterpretara otra vez y no quería darle problemas ni a Celestino como su actual entrenador, ni a la federación.

—Quiero que me ayudes actualizando mis perfiles. Puede ser cualquier cosa, puedes usar las fotos que te envió en mi entrenamiento. Da igual, con que se mantengan vivo pero yo no quiero estar detrás de ello.

—Te enfocarás de nuevo.

—Debo hacerlo. Sí quiero ganar, sí quiero estar en el podio, debo hacerlo.

—Le diré a Maria Laura que se encargue de nuestros dos perfiles. Estoy seguro que se contentara con eso.

—¿El tuyo también?

—¡Claro que sí! Viendo como te lo quieres tomar en serio, no puedo más que hacer lo mismo.

Guang Hong le sonrió y más tranquilo, pudo seguir la conversación mientras seguía acariciando el medallón que Leo le había regalado hace un año de cumpleaños, el mismo que servía de amuleto de la suerte, y que guardaba como uno de sus más grandes tesoros, pese a tener la imagen de un diosa de una religión que no conocía, ni creía, pero que era muy importante para su amigo. Y una forma de decirle a la distancia que lo protegiera.

**…**

Varias cosas habían mejorado desde que logró ejecutar a Arsonist's Lullabye, y entre ellas estaba el que Víctor de nuevo estuviera entrenándolo. Aunque su relación seguía tirante, esa misma tarde Víctor le dijo que podía volver a su casa, porque habían muchas cosas que trabajar y mucho que pulir y necesitaban pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos. Yuri no había pensado en la posibilidad de volver, casi estaba seguro de que no volvería a pisar esa casa nunca más. Pero Víctor le había abierto la puerta y le había permitido entrar.

Así que utilizó el sábado para volver a acomodar todo en su antiguo apartamento, alistando las cosas para regresar. Potya ronroneó a gusto cuando se dio cuenta que movían sus pertenencias, como si ya supiera hacía donde iban a ir. Tras arreglar de nuevo su equipaje y ordenar todo lo que pudo, volvió a salir y tomó el taxi que Víctor le había enviado para él. Yuri no tenía idea de cómo sería la convivencia ahora que las cosas habían quedado tan complicadas entre ellos, pero decidió que daría todo lo que pudiera de su parte para que funcionaran. Lo necesitaba para ganar, de eso ya estaba seguro.

Necesitaba a Víctor para ganar.

Lejos de lo que creyó, el taxi no lo llevó directamente al edificio de Víctor, sino que se desvió llevándolo a otro lugar. Cuándo preguntó, el chofer le aclaró que por órdenes de Víctor Nikiforov se dirigían al teatro Baltic House. Yuri empezó a maldecir porque si Víctor pensaba meterlo a alguna función del teatro justo ahora no estaba preparado; para empezar por su forma de vestir, que consistía en vaqueros desgastados, una camisa de cuadros sobre una camiseta negra y el abrigo encima, nada apropiado para un evento de teatro. Empezó a escribirle irritado mientras pensaba en donde tenía su traje y si lo había metido en el equipaje.

La respuesta de Víctor fue relajada, indicándole que ese día no había función. Cuando llegó al lugar,el taxista le informó que esperaría y Yuri bajó con su gato en brazos para no dejarlo en el automóvil. Caminó y se anunció en la entrada donde le dijeron en dónde debía dirigirse.

—¡Victor! —Lo llamó a la distancia, mientras acariciaba a su gato y lo veía de pie cerca del escenario, donde varias personas parecían practicar los diálogos de un guión de teatro. Al lado de él había una mujer cubierta por un grueso abrigo de pieles, y la cabellera recogida en un elegante trenzado que dejaba caer unos buches por detrás de su cuello.

Entonces él recordó lo que Víctor le había dichos días antes de que todo se volviera un caos en su vida, uno que a duras penas intentaba arreglar. La amiga y la idea de hacerlo practicar actuación.

—¡Yuri! —Exclamó Víctor con inusual alegría que Yuri no supo catalogar si era sincera o no—. Te presento a mi amiga, Yana Savicheva, es la encargada del teatro. Yana, él es Yuri Plisetsky, mi estudiante.

—Un gusto, Yuri. —Saludó la mujer con una sonrisa agradable, mientras le extendía la mano. Yuri la tomó para responder el saludo y al verla la catalogó como una mujer muy guapa. La miró de pie a cabeza para notar no solo su buen gusto al vestir, sino lo agradable que era a su vista—. Víctor ha hablado mucho de tí.

—Le comenté sobre tu programa y lo que quieres transmitir. También aproveché y le mostré la grabación de lo que hiciste, aunque ella insiste en verlo en persona.

—Víctor sabe que no soy una aficionada al patinaje ni mucho menos conozco sobre sus competiciones, pero me gustó lo que vi y creo que verlo en persona me dará más claridad sobre lo que necesitas pulir. Espero de ser de ayuda para su equipo.

Yuri los miró a ambos, como si fueran entes salidos de otro espacio. Yana, como se había presentado, le comentó varias cosas a Víctor y entre ellos notaba una leve aura de coqueteo que irritó su estómago, aunque no supo de qué manera reaccionar. Víctor respondió a las ligeras insinuaciones con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras caminaban y hablaban sobre los planes que tenían para unas clases de actuación, Yuri los miraba e intentaba no pensar demasiado en la interacción de ellos, sino en lo que significaría para su programa. Acariciando el lomo de Potya, decidió que hará todo lo posible para ganar, aún si eso significaba ir más allá de sus límites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice!
> 
> Este capítulo como verán ha sido un poco transitorio, pero es igual de importante que el resto. Como nos acercamos a las competencias estaré mostrando que está haciendo el resto de los competidores. También como se han estado moviendo las redes que nunca duermen sobre la vida de los competidores y las expectativas de las competencias. El siguiente capítulo viene con una sorpresa xD creo que más de uno no se lo creerá xD
> 
> Pregunta: ¿qué creen que tiene el medallón que Guang Hong recibió de Leo de Iglesia? xD ¡A ver si la sutileza al menos se entendió!


	52. El peso de mis decisiones

Se mantuvo en silencio todo el resto de la reunión, que no tardó tanto, por fortuna. Mirándolos hablar y comentar sobre su programa, se limitó a asentir y afirmar hasta que Víctor se despidió de la mujer y partieron juntos al taxi. A esas alturas, Yuri se sentía incómodo. Los coqueteos entre esos yo fueron evidentes ante sus ojos y no podía congeniar esa imagen con el Víctor que estaba twitteando para ver la entrevista de Yuuri, o el mismo que se enfadó al ver que le habían borrado aquella conversación. No tenía sentido para él, aún si pudiera decir lo mismo de sí mismo. Decir amar a Yuuri y acostarse con otros debería estar calificado en el mismo reglón.

Pero no, de inmediato Yuri se justificó. Él no estaba buscando a Yuuri, no después de esos mensajes donde había creído, ingenuamente, que había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decirle. Arrugando la boca, tras cerrarla con fuerza, consideró que Víctor estaba jugando con fuego y que no quería ser testigo de ello. No quería verlo iniciar con alguién más mientras buscaba a Yuuri; era algo que él sabía jamás haría en su lugar.

Víctor tampoco buscó hablar con él en el camino, mientras en el taxi solo se escuchaba la música instrumental de fondo. Más bien tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza recostada contra el asiento, aparentando reposar de un largo viaje.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, el ambiente no cambió.En silencio subieron al apartamento y Victor abrió la puerta dejando espacio para que Yuri pudiera entrar. No le señaló la habitación, pero Yuri intuyó que no hacía falta nuevas presentaciones. Se apresuró a tomar el espacio que antes ocupaba y dejó que el gato se paseara de nuevo por aquella casa mientras abandonaba el equipaje en la habitación. Víctor se metió en la cocina y Yuri le siguió al darse cuenta que tenía hambre. Lo vio sacar algunos panes de la canasta, verdura, y charcutería para preparar emparedados.

Ante la ausencia de palabras, Yuri no se animó a incomodar y se sentó en el mueble donde ya Potya había tomado su espacio. Revisó en su móvil las redes sociales otra vez, y miró con desagrado la última foto de Otabek con J.J compartiendo la pista y luciendo tan "bien" que era como tener una patada en el estómago. Una parte de él quería escribirle a Otabek, decirle que era un mal amigo, que cómo se le había ocurrido irse a Canadá y de paso irse a pasar tiempo con quien consideraba la persona más intratable del mundo. Quería reclamarle, armar un berrinche estúpido porque sí, sabía que era un berrinche. Pero el recuerdo de aquella última llamada, de la voz cruel con la que le contestó, fue suficiente para contenerlo. No podía llamar y pretender que no había pasado nada.

Y Yuri no se sentía preparado para enfrentar el sentimiento de Otabek y todo lo que conllevaba, no se sentía preparado a ser él quien hiciera lo que Yuuri debió hacer consigo mismo, si en verdad quería aclarar sus sentimientos. Todavía necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo, y aunque quisiera ser él quien apoyara a Otabek en el mal momento tras cortar con Mila, que debió ser él, coincidió que quizás él sería de todo menos de ayuda. No con la maraña de sentimientos que él era.

Soltó un suspiro y siguió revisando las redes, ignorando las fotografías de los demás competidores. Yuuri no había subido nada, Minami tampoco y como era de esperarse, no le interesaba saber más. Sin embargo, tropezó con la foto que Víctor había subido de ambos el día anterior y la inimaginable cantidad de likes y comentarios que hubieron. Víctor le había dicho que la mejor manera de callar un rumor era haciendo eso, y tenía razón, pero viendo el resultado no pudo evitar pensar porqué no hizo lo mismo con Yuuri.

Ni siquiera tenía que salir de casa, una foto de los dos sentados en el mueble o en cualquier lugar hubiera sido suficiente para que la prensa bajara la presión y las redes sociales dejaran de molestar. Y no pudo evitar que de nuevo esa punzada de resentimiento se revolviera en sus extrañas, creando un malestar casi imperceptible pero incómodo en su estómago. Ni siquiera cuando olió los emparedados tostados ni el jugo de naranja, pudo despedir esa sensación de vacuidad en su pecho.

Se levantó del mueble, respondiendo al llamado de comer que Víctor realizó en el silencio, con solo servir los platos en el comedor. Se sentó en uno de los puestos y miró el emparedado. Pero aquello estaba como una bola de estambre en la boca de su estómago.

Decidió sacarlo. Decidió que si iban a estar juntos en la temporada y tenían que ir aceptando las cosas que pasaron, hablarlas debería ser el mejor camino. Y él necesitaba la respuesta, aunque no fuera algo que le hubiera afectado directamente, necesitaba la maldita respuesta.

—Ey, Víctor. —Le dirigió la mirada, y encontró los ojos azules puestos sobre él—. La foto que subiste ayer, parece que funcionó.

—Oh, sí, sabía que lo haría.

—¿Por qué no hiciste lo mismo con Yuuri? —Victor detuvo el camino de su emparedado mientras sentía la potencia de la mirada de Yuri sobre él—. Con haberlo hecho una dos o tres veces, hubiera sido más que suficiente. Solo una foto de ustedes dos, siendo los patéticamente cursis que siempre eran…

Víctor regresó el emparedado al plato, sin quitarle la mirada a Yuri. La pregunta había sido bastante clara, pero sobre todo, el tono de Yuri le invitaba a sincerarse. Y si bien no había hablado nada con él de la ruptura, era evidente que tampoco sabía nada al respecto; que Yuuri, como era de esperarse, no le había dicho.

Entonces, Yuuri estuvo al lado de Yuri, sin siquiera revelar nada de lo que estaba pasando con él. La premisa era dolorosa si pensaba que Yuri había sido, seguramente, lo más cercano que tuvo Yuuri en esa época.

—¿Quieres que te sea sincero? Yo no supe que Yuuri estaba recibiendo esa presión ni de los medios, ni de las redes. —Yuri levantó una ceja, incrédulo—. Después de mi accidente en la pista, lo menos que yo quería ver eran los encabezados comparando mi caída con una supernova, hoyo negro, catástrofe, caos, infortunio y demás epítetos dramáticos. Yo ya sabía lo que era, incluso antes de que pasara por todos los pabellones de cirugía y me viera con todos los médicos del mundo, yo sabía lo que era. No necesitaba que nadie me lo recordara.

—No es posible que no hayas visto una sola noticia, una sola publicación.

—Si lo es, claro que lo es. Cerré mis cuentas, me dediqué a sólo encender el televisor cuando daban el programa de noticias o veía una película, evitando por todos los medios ver noticias deportivas o de farándula.

—¿Qué ganabas con eso?

—Una paz, momentánea… Soledad con mi dolor de rodilla que sabía no iba a dejar de doler ni en seis meses, ni en un año. Que tenía que acostumbrarme a ella. —Víctor tomó de nuevo su emparedado, mientras el rostro de Yuri permanecía frío, inmóvil—. Y además, Yuuri no me dijo. No digo de que si lo hubiera dicho, hubiera actuado como lo hice ayer. Lo más seguro es que no, que Yuuri lo supiera… aún así, me hubiera gustado ser yo quien tomara esa decisión.

Víctor le dio un mordisco al emparedado, dejando a Yuri en silencio, sin ganas de acompañarlo en la cena. Masticó y tragó, repitió el proceso de nuevo un par de veces hasta dejar el emparedado a la mitad, y notó que Yuri no había tocado el suyo. Se limpió los labios con la servilleta y le dirigió una mirada comunicativa, que no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su acompañante.

—Puedes juzgarme, juzgarme todos por haber dejado a Yuuri solo en esos momentos. Pero Yuuri no quería que estuviera con él, sólo quería que lo viera. No importaba si era desde esta casa, o si era en las gradas. Solo quería la certeza de que lo estaba mirando. ¿Pero tienes idea de lo que significaba para mí en ese momento verlo ejecutar dos flips cuádruples cuando yo era incapaz de hacer uno? ¿Hacer lo que yo quería hacer? No podría, ni siquiera podría verte a ti haciéndolo si fuera el Víctor de ese tiempo.

—Yuuri la pasó muy mal con la prensa, con los periodistas, con los fanáticos. Tus fanáticos. —Acotó mordiendo las palabras. Víctor había tomado de nuevo su emparedado, pero esta vez le dedicó una mirada apreciativa al pan—. No te haces una idea de lo mal que la pasó. ¿Cómo puedes decir ahora que Yuuri sólo quería que lo vieras? ¿Qué no quiso en algún momento que lo salvarás?

—¿Yo? ¿Salvar a Yuuri del mundo? —Le preguntó incrédulo y Yuri no pudo evitar el arrugar sus cejas—. Yuuri no lo hubiera permitido. De hecho, no lo permitió. Yuuri no quería eso, no lo necesitaba. La única batalla que Yuuri me permitía pelear con él era su batalla contra sí mismo, contra sus inseguridades, contra sus nervios, contra su ansiedad.

—¿Entonces quién iba a acompañarlo a enfrentar todo eso? —Espetó, sin contener la rabia que empezaba a emerger con las imágenes claras de un Yuuri enfrentándose solo al mundo cuando se sentía más vulnerable. Víctor lo miró, lo miró calmo. Luego sonrió con pena.

—¿A qué Yuuri conociste, Yuri? —El aludido mordió su labio—. ¿Sabes lo orgulloso que es? No he conocido persona más orgullosa que él.

—¿Orgullosa? ¡No me jodas, Victor! —Victor le miró sorprendido—. Yuuri no es orgulloso, ¡estuvo a punto de renunciar hace tiempo! Necesitaba escuchar constantemente refuerzos para poder salir, le dan ataques.

—Debieron hastiarlo. —La aseveración cayó como piedra en su cabeza. Yuri abrió los labios temblorosos, mientras Víctor se encargaba de terminar su emparedado—. Si eso hicieron mientras pasaba todo, definitivamente debía estar hastiado. Yuuri odia que lo vean débil, odia perder y sobre todo, odia que le hablen cuando está bajo presión. —Se dio tiempo para masticar y tragar—. No me iba a decir lo que estaba pasando para que hiciera algo, ni cuando vinimos aquí a nuestra primera competencia juntos, emitió siquiera una queja cuando todo el público me miraba a mí. Yo era quien me la pasaba pendiente de sí Yuuri se sentía presionado, de decir que lo vieran a él, de resaltarle a la prensa que era él quien iba a competir, buscando darle su lugar. Yuuri no, no le importaba. No le importaba que la gente no lo viera, no le importaba. Con lo orgulloso que es, lo haría así el mundo le dijera que no. Lo único que le importaba, era que yo lo viera.

_"¡Sólo ten más fe que yo que ganaré! ¡No digas nada! ¡Sólo quédate a mi lado!"_

Le había costado. A Víctor le costó entender cómo manejar a Yuuri, como funcionaba su mente, lo que era mejor para él. Había significado cientos de tropiezos con sus propios pies, de golpes contra la pared, de gritos airados en medios de las lágrimas de Yuuri para hacerle entender qué necesitaba. Y viendo el rostro de Yuri, su tribulación marcada en las facciones, supo que nadie más que él había entendido. Que sólo a él Yuuri se había mostrado tal cual era. Con todas sus fallas, con todos los vértices filosos que lo cortaron tantas veces en el proceso de entenderlo.

Por eso nadie pudo ayudarlo, comprendió. Porque nadie pudo entender lo que él necesitaba y la única persona que lo sabía, se había quedado en silencio.

Victor terminó de comerse el emparedado y se bebió todo el jugo. Yuri no tocó nada, con las manos sosteniéndose una a otra y ocultando su nariz. Sin decir nada, Víctor tomó la servilleta para limpiarse los labios y se levantó de la mesa. Fue hasta la cocina para lavar sus platos y tras hacerlo y limpiarse las manos, regresó al comedor donde vio a un pensativo Yuri, aún con la cabeza inclinada en el comedor. Se secó las manos con el paño y miró a Yuri, con una suave calma, casi helada.

—¿En qué piensas? —Yuri subió la mirada hacia Víctor, una mirada congestionada de cosas, de dudas, de negaciones—. ¿No me crees? —Insistió Víctor, con una sonrisa petulante que a Yuri ardió por todas las heridas que tenía visible. Porque la forma en la que Víctor hablaba, era la que usaría cualquiera que estaba seguro de estar en lo correcto. De alguien que conoció a Yuuri a tal punto que podía adivinar, incluso tras años, lo que pasó por su cabeza en ese justo momento—. Está bien si no me crees. Sólo te preguntaré algo, ¿alguna vez les pidió ayuda?

No...

—¿Alguna vez les pidió que lo defendieran?

No…

—¿Alguna vez te dijo que no podía con ello?

No.

Yuri inclinó la mirada. Reconoció que solo hubieron dos oportunidades, dos únicas oportunidades donde fue Yuuri quien lo buscó a él, y jamás diciéndole que no podía, jamás diciéndole que necesitaba protección. Solo un abrazo… todo lo que pidió, todo lo que necesitó, era un abrazo. Y después de eso, lo vio alcanzar la victoria limpiamente, callarlos a todos, levantar su mentón firme frente al mundo.

 _"Estaré bien"_ , _"estoy bien"_ , no, nunca lo estuvo. Pero al mirar a los ojos de Víctor, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro sobre lo que creyó conocer de Yuuri. Sentía que acababa de darse de frente con un espejismo que él formó de Yuuri Katsuki, completamente ajeno a la realidad y la mirada de Víctor se lo confirmó.

Después de esa cena que a duras penas comió tras el retiro de Víctor a su habitación, se quedó pensando en eso. Trayendo de nuevo los recuerdos de Yuuri, atrayéndolo a él por muy doloroso que significara revivirlos. Se dio un baño y se acostó con eso en mente, repasó cada momento que vivió con Yuuri, buscó desesperadamente un momento en donde Yuuri le hubiera pedido expresamente su ayuda en algo que no fuera técnicas de patinaje, o parte del entrenamiento, y no lo halló. No lo encontró por mucho que hojeó y hojeó en sus recuerdos, que rebuscó entre sus memorias.

Lo que sí encontró, fue a sí mismo siendo quien le ofrecía la ayuda, el abrazo, la palabra de ánimo que Yuuri aceptaba con una ligera sonrisa. Lo que sí vio fue las veces que él le abrazó y Yuuri aceptó con mansedumbre, así, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa. Lo que entendió, es que Yuuri siempre había sido claro con él y que él fue el tonto al esperar algo que Yuuri nunca estuvo dispuesto a dar.

Y con el nuevo descubrimiento, se encontró mirando a la pared, hacia el librero, hacía las cinco medallas que, ahora se percataba, seguían allí. Ellas deberían estar en la nueva consola que Víctor había preparado en su sala, donde estaban todas las demás.

Al menos…

Fue como si fuera una luz reveladora, un estallido en su cara, cuando la posibilidad lo atropelló. Se levantó de la cama para buscar subirse a la silla y alcanzar la consola. Miró la forma de ellas, reconoció el diseño de tres GPF, un Worlds y… El frío entró por su espalda, le acarició como una corriente de agua fría. Esas no eran las medallas de Víctor, esas eran las de Yuuri. Al ver la del cuarto continente, la aseveración fue clara. ¿Pero cómo llegó esa medalla allí si Yuuri se había ido directamente a Japón? ¿Cómo la tenía Víctor? ¿Qué clase de sentido tenía eso?

_"Nos casaremos después de las cinco medallas de oro."_

Las palabras de Víctor en la fiesta de compromiso de Georgy, disfrazado ridículamente como si fuera un mago mientras Yuuri en su brazo parecía distraído con la comida de la mesa y vestía un traje de guerrero de videojuego. Según palabras de Yuuri, eran personajes de uno de sus juegos favoritos de fantasía japonés y Víctor mandó a hacer los trajes para complacerlo. Pero lo que acababa de recordar de esa ocasión fueron las palabras de Víctor, el reclamo velado de Yuuri cuando le recordó que primero había dicho que era la medalla de oro de un GPF y la respuesta de Víctor.

_"Pero es el pago por haber destrozado mi corazón esa vez."_

Yuuri le había cumplido la promesa…

Cuando llegó el día siguiente, Yuri se levantó después del mediodía, por haber estado pensando de más durante la madrugada. Afortunadamente, no era día de práctica, era domingo y era el día en que se liberaría la entrevista de Yuuri en varios idiomas. Yuri lo supo porque Víctor estaba en la cocina, tomando un café caliente con su pijama revisando las redes y se lo comentó. Le preguntó si querría verlo, ya que sería en pocas horas. Yuri dudó; pero después de haber escuchado a Víctor en la cena, después de pensar tanto, después de ver las medallas de Yuuri en su habitación provisional, decidió hacerlo. Decidió ver quien era el Yuuri que iba a encontrarse en la competencia.

No volvieron a mencionar entre ellos nada de Yuuri, Víctor se entretuvo en la cocina, luego estuvo en la sala viendo TV tras haber conectado su SmartTV a Internet y él se dedicó a reposar en su habitación, practicar estiramiento, revisar los libros de danza que había allí solo para hojear. Cuando llegó la hora, lo supo al escuchar la canción: ese era el programa de Yuri on Ice y sintió que su estómago se cerró en un puño. Víctor permaneció en silencio mientras estaba sentado en el mueble, con Potya en su regazo recibiendo sus caricias. Yuri se sentó al otro lado, guardando una prudente distancia, mientras su estómago sufría el efecto tirante de los recuerdos y la noción de que Yuuri estaba allí, entrando al set, tan al alcance y tan distante como resultó que siempre estuvo.

Las preguntas iniciales tuvieron que ver con la colaboración entre Minami y Yuuri, quien había propuesto la idea de ser entrenador/discípulo y cómo había surgido todo. Cuando hablaron de las pertenencias que Yuuri guardaba, no tardaron en mencionar el destino de sus medallas y lo mucho que les hubiera gustado verlas allí o Yuuri vistiéndola. Yuri sabía en donde estaba, al menos la gran mayoría de ellas pero su garganta se apretó esperando la respuesta de Yuuri y no pudo evitar lanzar una ligera mirada de soslayo a Víctor, quien también se había tensado imperceptible. Yuuri entonces respondió que estaban donde debían estar. Dicha aseveración, tan inexacta, pareció convencer al periodista quien no insistió.

—Son las que están en aquella repisa, ¿no? —No pudo evitar preguntar, mientras Víctor le dirigía la mirada interrogativa—. Rusia no compite en Los Cuatros Continentes.

—Oh…

Eso debió haber sido una confirmación.

Yuri y Víctor continuaron viendo la entrevista, viendo las grabaciones de los programas anteriores del equipo de Japón, los comentarios de Yuuri sobre lo que fue su carrera y la voz de Minami expresando una y otra vez lo mucho que había admirado a Yuuri desde antes de convertirse en el sol azul. Ambos vieron las miradas encendidas de fuego de Minami hacía Yuuri, ambos vieron a Yuuri reir como no recordaba haberlo visto en mucho tiempo. Ambos observaron la luz de ese sol azul lejano, que brillaba como una estrella en un firmamento distante, en otra galaxia a millones de años luz.

Por parte de Yuri, la visión dolía, dolía como sentir sus entrañas se revueltas lentamente por una espada. Veía su felicidad al lado de otra persona y no podía dejar de pensar en que era él quien debió estar allí, a su lado. No… que él quería estarlo. Quizás no tenía derecho, quizás no tenía nada que le diera ese privilegio, pero él se había esforzado tanto por lograr lo que Minami parecía haber logrado de forma gratuita. Una extraña combinación de impotencia, añoranza y frustración se mezclaba, provocando un ardor en la garganta y bajo sus ojos. Y se preguntó, en un segundo en donde su mente se esclareció fugazmente; se preguntó si Yuuri mudaría esa sonrisa cuando lo tuviera frente a él. Si le negaría el gozo de verla de frente. Si cuando lo viera, no tendría motivo para sonreirle. Yuri no le había dado ninguno… lo reconocía. Verse en ese hipotético escenario donde fuera el rostro entristecido y frío de Yuuri el que le enfrentara, dolió.

Para Víctor, la sensación era opuesta. Sus ojos miraban atentos cada gesto, cada mueca, cada sonrisa que fluía de Yuuri y no podía dejar de sentirse fascinado, recordando a esa persona que había vivido con él durante varios años. Esa sonrisa al despertar, la emoción con la que se abrazaban cuando perfeccionaba un salto, el gusto que mostraba cuando comía su plato favorito. Aunque ninguna de las sonrisas que Yuuri mostraba allí, ante la cámara, se comparaba a aquellas, era como una llave para atraer a sus mejores momentos, y sentir que aquellos lo cubrían como un manto caliente que aliviaba el helado sentir que había albergado por semanas.

Entre la nostalgia, la tranquilidad y la complacencia, Víctor se debatió en el mueble sin saber que nombre realmente darle a lo que sentía. Víctor sabía que esa sonrisa seguramente no sería la que vería cuando estuviera frente a él. Que no se la merecía, y que si quisiera recuperarla tendría que esforzarse mucho para recobrarla, pero saber que aún existía y era capaz de mostrarla con la gente que lo quería, le daba tranquilidad. Después de haber sabido lo solo que estuvo en Rusia, le calmaba saber que en Japón Yuuri estaba rodeado de amor. Como siempre había sido… como nunca debió dejar de ser.

La entrevista acabó. Los dos se quedaron en sus sitios mientras los créditos salían, con fotografías de ambos competidores en distintas competiciones y algunas que llegaron a tomarse juntos en el pasado. Los dos con sensaciones completamente diferentes.

El silencio los acompañó por varios minutos.

—Al menos, está feliz. —Yuri levantó la mirada, lo observó con sus emociones atragantadas—. Se ve que tomó la pastilla antes de la entrevista, pero funcionó. Se veía genuinamente feliz de estar allí.

—¿Cómo sabes que tomó la pastilla?

—Hay un tic que tiene cuando estaba abajo el efecto de ellas. No me gustaba verlo… es curioso que ahora me dé cuenta.

_"¿Cuántas pastillas tomaste cada noche antes de irte, Yuuri?"_

Víctor no dijo nada más. Se aguardó esa reflexión íntima, al tiempo que se puso sobre sus pies. Yuri lo siguió mirando, con el pecho apretado, la mirada congestionada. Víctor supo que tenía que volver a enfocar toda esa tormenta que era Yuri Plisetsky si no quería que volviera a perder el camino que apenas habían recuperado.

—Yuuri está feliz, está tomando el reto en serio, ¿sabes lo que eso significa, Yuri? —Escuchando el silencio de Yuri, agregó, con los brazos cruzados—. Significa que hay mucho que trabajar. Como te dije: Yuuri odia perder, y dudo que Minami esté dispuesto a hacerlo perder.

—Aprenderá a perder entonces. —Yuri dijo con determinación, encausando todos esos sentimientos a su meta.

Víctor sonrió suave, porque aquellas palabras trajeron una dolorosa aseveración, una de las que Yuuri lanzó en uno de sus enfados que se hicieron comunes con el tiempo, la distancia y la frialdad de esa cama:

_"A diferencia de tí, Víctor, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a perder."_

…

Con cada paso que dió hacía su destino, Yuuri recordó una y otra vez el motivo que lo estaba llevando a ese lugar. El abrigo que cargaba ayudaba a sentirse cubierto y escondido, más por proteger su identidad que por el hecho de sentirse avergonzado. Estaba determinado, estaba convencido de lo que había ido a buscar pero necesitaba reforzarselo a su cabeza, seguir repitiendo las ventajas de su decisión para evitar que un ataque de arrepentimiento furtivo lo hiciera correr.

Yuuri era un hombre práctico, siempre lo fue. Aunque una gran parte de sus decisiones se dejarán llevar por los profundos sentimientos que era capaz de manifestar, cuando llegaba el momento, Yuuri podía dejarlos todos de lado y pensar con la frialdad de un cirujano cuando era hora de cortar de tajo la carne.

Esa misma frialdad le dio la fuerza de abandonar su pueblo, su casa, por ir por un sueño en el extranjero. Esa practicidad fue lo que le permitió volver cuando creyó que en Detroit no podría alcanzar más y que debía reencontrar su rumbo. Fue la misma que lo movió a tomar la decisión de decirlo frente a Barcelona, cuando notó que los ojos de Víctor quería volver al hielo y él era una traba en su camino. Oh… cuán certera había sido su intuición en ese momento y que fácil la descartó al creer que podrían estar los dos juntos en el hielo…

Esa misma practicidad, fue lo que le movió cuando decidió que había sido suficiente. Que ni él ayudaría a Víctor, ni Víctor lo curaría ya a él. Que habían caído en una espiral donde se estaban hundiendo y se estaban destrozando, donde ni siquiera había cabida a convertirse en indiferencia. Todo el amor estaba convirtiéndose en hastío y dolió razonar que el tiempo había llegado.

Al ver el pomo de la puerta, Yuuri tomó aire antes de asirla y abrirla con seguridad. Recordó que también había concluido que fue suficiente de autocompasión. No iba a cambiar que Víctor llegó a odiarlo. No iba a cambiar que todo había sido en vano, que todo su amor no alcanzó. Solo podía vivir con ello, vivir y seguir adelante.

La habitación estaba en ese momento a sola. No contaba con demasiados arreglos a pesar de ser un buen hotel; sólo una cama grande y cómoda, un par de lámparas y un tocador que poca importancia le daba. Lo único importante es que el espejo le regresaba su reflejo pegado a la puerta. Yuuri, al mirarse, no sintió motivo para sentirse censurado por haber tomado otra decisión después de infinitas maquinaciones.

Se separó de la puerta y se quitó el tapaboca, junto a su abrigo. No había motivo para cargarlo en verano, pero Yuuri lo necesitaba, de momento. Lo dejó caer sobre una silla que estaba allí dispuesta y pronto escuchó el golpe en la puerta. Tras el _adelante_ , la puerta se abrió y un muchacho entró a través de ella.

El chico era joven, vestía a la moda, con ropa relajada pero al mismo tiempo sensual que resaltaba sus rasgos. No muy alto, el cabello negro y sus ojos oscuros eran rasgos netamentes japoneses aunque había algo de extranjero en la forma de sus labios o quizás en la altura de su nariz. Yuuri no se detuvo a pensarlo mucho, tenía algo exótico que llamó su atención cuando vio la lista en internet.

Estuvo pensando después de esa consulta que no, no tenía ganas de iniciar ninguna relación, que no quería entrar en fases falsas de cortejo, ni le interesaba o tenía tiempo para ponerse a coquetear (cosa que podría hacer solo si tenía un par de copas encima). No podría buscar a nadie, ni siquiera cercano a su círculo, para tener sexo sin tener que entrar en los pantanosos terrenos sentimentales que Yuuri no quería tocar. Pero sí quería comprobar algo. Comprobar algo que revoloteaba en su cabeza.

¿Podría sentir deseo por alguien más que Víctor?

Víctor había sido el primero, el primero que le hizo sentir deseo y no quería pensar en los sin fin de razones que lo llevaron a no vivir eso siquiera en Detroit, lejos de los ojos de su familia y con miles de oportunidades en sus manos. Después de Víctor, tampoco hubo nadie. La forma más fácil, la forma más sencilla, la forma más certera de conseguir comprobar esa hipótesis era esta. Donde Yuuri no tuviera que verse obligado a abrirse ante un total desconocido emocionalmente.

El chico caminó hasta la cama y se sentó con coquetería al borde de la cama mientras le dedicaba una mirada apreciativa que iba a tono con la que Yuuri le mantenía desde que entró, como si estuviera comprobando que eran agradable a la vista del otro. Estuvieron varios minutos así, el chico con el rostro ladeado y una sonrisa ladina y Yuuri con la seriedad oculta tras los lentes, fingiendo una indiferencia que realmente no sentía. Lo que veía le agradaba y además empezaba a sentirse nervioso e inseguro sobre los pasos que venían después. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, su guión llegaba hasta que llegaban a la habitación.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el joven, sonriendo encantadoramente mientras sus ojos rasgados lo veían con cierta fascinación—. ¿Nos quedaremos mirando? El tiempo es limitado, recuerda.

—Lo sé —respondió laxo, sin moverse de su sitio. La risa cantarina del otro le removió, no estuvo seguro qué.

—¿Es tu primera vez comprando sexo? —interrogó, se veía particularmente divertido con la idea. Yuuri no contestó porque creyó que era ya lo bastante evidente y su afirmación sería una redundancia al caso—. Oh, es raro que sea alguien tan apuesto. Por lo general cuando buscan mis servicios, suelen ser personas un poco… desagradables a la vista. Creo que contigo lo haría hasta con gusto.

La otra premisa que acababa de comprobar, si era que el chico no hablaba por mero aditivo al servicio de cliente, es que si podía ser atractivo a los ojos de otros. Aunque todos se lo reforzarán, Yuuri aún tenía problemas para creerselo. Y se notó, por la forma en que se coloreó sin quererlo. Los ojos afilados del acompañante no se perdieron el espectáculo.

—¿Quieres que empiece a relajarte?

El chico se levantó de la cama, dejó su bufanda en el suelo y arrojó el sombrero de copa negro en el colchón, para caminar tentativamente hasta que se acercó a él. Yuuri comprobó que en efecto no era muy bajo que él y que tenía una forma muy excéntrica de vestir, cosa que no le desagradó. Soujiro, ese era el nombre que llamaba al chico que pertenecía a una lista de jóvenes especializados en servicios sexuales de una página que vendía discreción, placer, seguridad y comodidad. Eso era justo lo que Yuuri necesitaba en ese momento.

Soujiro pasó una mano por su cuello y lo sintió tenso, pero lejos de desanimarse, sonrió como si tomara aquel reto. Yuuri soltó el aire y se obligó a retenerlo cuando los labios del chico se acercaron a él, buscando un beso que no logró concretar.

—Sin besos. —Soltó Yuuri y Soujiro se detuvo a medio camino. Su respuesta fue sonreirse y tomar aquello como un desafío, que aprobó lamiendo sus propios labios.

—Bien. ¿Otra cosa que prefieras?

—Sí. Desvistete.

Soujiro miró con sorpresa la forma atropellada que salía cada orden, con la voz que iba adquiriendo un tono ronco con el paso de los segundos. Sonrió de nuevo, apartándose de él para empezar a cubrir el pedido, y permitirle al mismo tiempo que lo viera.

Yuuri agradeció que no hubiera pregunta ni lo obligaran a entregar su espacio personal tan pronto. Estaba nervioso, lo sabía por la forma en que su estómago era ahora del tamaño de un puño y se sentía lleno de aire en la piel. Era ese mismo miedo lo que estaba empujando sus pensamientos casi de forma autómata, con prisa, y sin atenuantes.

Pero estaba funcionando, porque el chico empezó a desnudarse frente a él y Yuuri reconoció el calor que se estaba formando en todas partes. Si tenía el cuerpo de un bailarín, si era cierto las bien formadas piernas y el agraciado trasero, la ancha espalda, los músculos delineados. Y conforme se iban perdiendo las piezas de ropa, hasta que quedó en ropa interior, Yuuri sintió los puntos de calor acumularse y palpitar. Por todas partes, en todos lados.

Soujiro vio la mirada apremiante de Yuuri, mucho más comunicativa que su boca. Se retiró la última prenda y sonrió con avidez al notar los ojos encendidos de Yuuri, como piedras encendidas.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó. Moduló la voz para provocarlo y logró ese escalofrío que buscaba en Yuuri.

—Sí. —Yuuri señaló la cama con un movimiento de cabeza—. Tócate.

La nueva orden no se la esperó, pero Soujiro ahora fue la víctima del escalofrío. Pese a estar acostumbrado a órdenes parecidas, quizás se trataba de lo joven y atractivo que era su actual cliente, o la química que estaba respirando en el aire. Sin prisa, se dirigió a la cama, subiéndose sobre ella para sentarse con sus piernas abiertas, e invitarle. Miró a Yuuri desde esa distancia y dejó que sus manos se movieran por sus músculos suaves, por su vientre plano, por sus muslos, en la piel interna de ellos, y subir sin tocar su propio sexo como si le dejara a él ese privilegio.

Lo hizo en un pase tortuoso, bajo un ritmo suave, sensual, en una música que solo ellos dos estaban escuchando en su cabeza la cual era perfecta acompañante para el retumbar en sus pechos. Se sintió aún más ávido a seguir con el recorrido, a gemir con un gusto que no era fingido, mientras la mirada atenta de Yuuri recorría esos y otros caminos imaginarios.

Y en ese punto, ya la cabeza de Yuuri no estaba pensando. Ya no había recuerdos ni sensaciones revividas con el pase de sus propias manos, ya no había el sonido de aquella voz añeja y anhelada a la que había dejado de escuchar. Yuuri ahora solo era deseo vivo, un deseo que le hizo recordar que estaba vivo, que era verano en Japón, y que él debía dejar que el invierno en su propia vida acabara. Que no estaba mal sentir así, que en verdad quería sentir así, y que podía sacar ese eros con alguién más, aunque fuera solo eso de momento.

Yuuri inició un camino rodeando a la cama, mientras empezaba a desvestirse. Lo hizo también lento, conforme podía controlar el temblor ansioso de sus músculos y las ansias que no lo traicionaran al caminar. Soujiro se recostó sobre la cama, lo miró con deseo mientras se tocaba y llevaba a veces sus dedos a la boca, y persistía su insistencia por provocarlo. Tuvo que morder sus labios cuando Yuuri se quitó todo y usó el tocador para lo único que lo necesitaba, dejar sus lentes a salvos allí. Todo lo que veía, comprobaba aún más su hipótesis de que él no debería estar allí.

—Eres deportista… o algo así. —Ronroneó a gusto.

—Algo así. —Soltó la última vocal casi sin aire, cuando Soujiro se acercó hasta tocarlo y el tacto del miembro ajeno, endurecido contra su piel, lo sorprendió.

Soujiro vació sus pulmones, con ansiedad que sentía compartida. Sonrió e intentó acercarse a morder de nuevo los labios, pero Yuuri volvió a apartar su rostro.

—Sin besos en los labios. —Aclaró, con la garganta ronca y su mano ya buscando espacio en la cadera del chico.

—Me complace más esa condición. —Aprovechó la aclaratoria, y llevó sus labios en la oreja de Yuuri, donde apretó suave con sus dientes para sacarle un gemido—. ¿Activo o pasivo?

Yuuri tragó duro, apretó los músculos, sintió su sangre comenzar a hervir. Su voz salió en una entonación que creía perdida.

—Activo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras, por los favoritos, por las recomendaciones y por amar esta historia tanto como yo! Recuerden que está publicado también el fic Filomeno on Ice!
> 
> Sé que muchos deben estar consternado por la decisión de Yuuri. Cuando la estaba escribiendo no podía dejar de pensar: Yuuri, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso es necesario? La verdad es que él tiene muy en claro que necesita hacer algo, y quizás, aunque esta no sea la mejor forma de hacerlo o el camino correcto, al menos lo está intentando. Estoy segura que más de uno estara en desacuerdo con él, pero como ha pasado con Victor y con Yuri, es otro ser humano que se equivoca. Y hasta que no saque todo lo que tiene estancado no podrá combatir efectivamente la ansiedad. Y Yuuri parece dispuesto a agotar todas sus armas antes de tener que hablar de ello. ¿Por qué? Lo veremos en unos cuántos capítulos.
> 
> El siguiente interludio ya lo estoy preparando, y es el punto de Vista de Victor. Estará interesante y revelador. El interludio después del capítulo 50 escucharemos por fin el punto de vista de Yuuri, antes de que ocurriera lo de la muñeca rota. Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta historia pese a lo larga. Dejenme decirles que a veces eso me pone un poco nerviosa: es un fic tan largo (pero que tengo armado), que a veces temo que la gente se aburra o se canse de leer. Espero que puedan seguir con nosotros hasta el final. ¡Ah! y me alegra mucho ver que la sutileza del medallón de la virgen de Guadalupe se entendió, así como la referencia al anime que hice en el capítulo pasado.


	53. Lo que perdí, lo que gané.

La emoción que se filtró en los ojos de Emil cuando salió de casa fue algo que golpeó a Michelle, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave y lo veía haciendo vueltas con su silla de ruedas. No era que permaneciera encerrado; por el contrario, Michelle y él habían establecido una rutina que incluía salidas al parque, al mercado, incluso al cine si hacía falta para evitar que Emil se sintiera confinado en su departamento. Por otro lado, también estaban las visitas al fisioterapeuta todos los días, y mientras estaba practicando tenía una enfermera que también lo llevaba a la piscina, donde lo esperaba una instructora que también ayudaba en los ejercicios de rehabilitación bajo el agua. Emil en sí no dejaba de estar ocupado, y sin embargo, la felicidad actual era distinta.

Y la diferencia radicaba en que iban a la pista.

Michelle aún consideraba que dejarlo ir era un error, pero su hermana había insistido tanto y Emil también que no pudo evitarlo más. Antes de que Emil llegara sorpresivamente (que lo creía muy capaz), prefirió ser él quien lo llevara y Emil insistió con cargar su bolso de práctica en el camino, mientras se dirigía al taxi.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Emil ayudó arrastrándose hasta el asiento trasero, y jalando sus propias piernas inmóviles en el auto pequeño, mientras Michelle refunfuñaba porque la operadora le había enviado un vehiculo muy angosto y las piernas de Emil estaba en una posición incómoda. Pero Emil solo rió como si fuera cualquier cosa, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a los problemáticos centímetros de altura que tenía de más.

Tras haber guardado su silla de rueda en el maletero, Michelle se sentó en el asiento delantero y pronto empezaron la marcha. Emil miraba el paisaje con renovada curiosidad, mientras Michelle lucía tenso y preocupado.

Michelle sabía que en comparación a como había estado Emil tras el fatídico accidente, ahora estaba en una condición que casi podría catalogar como ideal. Podría no estar caminando, pero no estaba con un respirador artificial, entubado y en coma mientras nadie sabía si iba a morir. Michelle tenía los recuerdos como grabados por fuego. Mientras miraba la carretera frente a él y se veía lejos el complejo deportivo, intentó despejar su mente de esas memorias que no hacían más que turbarlo.

El accidente de Emil había sido tan fuerte, que nadie creyó que sobreviviría. Michelle y Sara habían llegado demasiado tarde, cuando ya tenía un par de semanas debatiéndose por su vida, simplemente porque el calendario deportivo que rigurosamente debían cubrir, no le permitieron llegar antes. Tuvieron que esperar la final del Grand Prix para poder ir.

Antes de seguir recordando, llegaron a la pista. Cómo ya estaba acostumbrado, Michelle ayudó a Emil a sentarse en su silla y sujetó los mangos sintiendo de inmediato la tensión. No quiso preguntarle de nuevo si estaba seguro a Emil de hacer lo que pretendía hacer, él mismo se sentía más inseguro que nadie. Así que se armó de valor e intentó no volver a poner en tela de juicio el deseo de Emil y su motivación al pedir que lo llevara a la pista para verlo practicar.

—Me dices cuando te quieras ir. —Le dijo, apenas lo ubicó cerca de las gradas, en una posición donde pudiera verlo comodamente. El entrenador se acercó a ellos al verlos y no tardó en saludarlos, tiempo que Michelle aprovechó para retirarse y prepararse para la pista.

A Emil le contentó ver de nuevo a quién había sido su entrenador antes del accidente. Era un hombre estricto, a veces despistado, pero que tenía muy buenas ideas para sus presentaciones y no dejó de apoyarlo en cada nueva meta que se propuso. El saludó se extendió, hablando de un montón de temas pendientes que habían tenido tras meses sin verse. Recordaba que la última vez había sido en la clínica, cuando estaba a punto de darle de alta. Cuando le pidió que tomara a Michelle a su cargo ahora que había decidido mudarse con él y vivir en Praga, dejando a su entrenador en Italia.

Aparentemente, se habían aprendido a llevar aunque por palabras del entrenador, Michelle era un hombre dificil. Testarudo, de mal humor, a veces grosero, le había costado adaptarse a él después de haber estado con Emil que era todo lo contrario. No pudo evitar reírse al escucharlo. Emil sabía que su Mickey era un carácter testarudo, obstinado y constantemente malhumorado. Con temperamento explosivo además, pero sabía de sobra que todo aquello solo ocultaba a un hombre que daba más de lo que le pedían.

La mirada de Emil se suavizó cuando el entrenador volvió a su sitio y Michelle entró a la pista. Escuchó las instrucciones, el sonido de la melodía que brotó en el reproductor, y vio a Michelle iniciar con algunos movimientos de patinaje libre, mientras calentaba. La práctica se llevó a cabo como de costumbre: Michelle tras calentar empezó a ejecutar los pasos de sus dos programas, enfatizando la ejecución de los saltos y hablando con su entrenador de los puntos que debía pulir.

Emil recordaba que ambos habían logrado coronar los campeonatos Europeos, Michelle quedándose con el oro mientras él lo perseguía, con la plata. Año tras año habían esperado para competir de nuevo y poner a prueba sus habilidades. Año tras año se veían para escuchar a Michelle quejarse de su optimismo al competir, y hacerle ver que también creía en él. Midiéndose mutuamente, aderezados de escenas de celos ridículas y sonrisas gratuitas.

Emil era el hijo mayor, sus padres gozaban de una excelente posición económica a ser inversionista de una cadena de restaurantes en Praga, Francia y Portugal. Su deseo de patinar fue cumplido como cualquier otro capricho de niño, y Emil debía admitir que había gozado de más oportunidades que muchos de sus compañeros en el deporte, que tenían que mudarse a otros países para practicar o optar por becas. Quizá, por eso su forma temeraria de ser, viviendo el día a día sin preocupaciones y decidiendo vivir por encima de todo.

Por eso, también podría decir que había sido tan imprudente. Su entrenador le advirtió hasta el cansancio del peligro de sus juegos extremos cuando estaba compitiendo. De que debía enfocarse, de que debía hacer si pensaba tomarse en serio su carrera. Aunque nadie se lo esperó, lo que le ocurrió había sido la crónica de una muerte anunciada.

Emil dirigió su mirada a sus piernas, las mismas que habían dejado de moverse desde hacemás de un año. Cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Michelle ejecutar correctamente un Loop Cuádruple, inmediatamente las echó en falta.

Pero Emil podía recordarlo. Había sido una mañana cualquiera. Con la victoria del Trofeo de Francia, Emil se había sentido en su mejor momento. Como ya era su costumbre, celebraba las victorias con la adrenalina a mil, y qué mejor que hacer parapente mientras aún estaba en Francia. Jamás pensó que el viento moviéndose en su contra junto a un problema técnico de su equipo de aterrizaje sumarían para él lo que pudo ser el último día de su vida.

Él podía recordarlo. Aún tenía la sensación pegada en el estómago de la caída, el miedo al ver el suelo cada vez cerca y la desesperación con la que jalaba todo el aparataje buscando que su paracaídas lo librara. Cuando logró hacerlo, era demasiado tarde, aunque todos concuerdan que fue gracias a eso que aún estaba vivo. Lo siguiente que recordaba de eso era haber abierto los ojos, borrosos, y ver la figura de Michelle mientras no entendía nada, seis meses después. La temporada había acabado, Michelle tenía una nueva medalla de oro Europea y aquellos ojos no habían dejado de llorar y reclamarle cosas que no alcanzó a entender. No había dolor ya.

Volvió la mirada al hielo, donde Michelle practicaba nuevamente su programa corto, con la canción del Mago de Oz. A Emil le encantaba esa historia, así que era agradable verlo usarla de referencia para esa temporada. Ignorando la ausencia de dolor (y cualquier otra sensación) de sus piernas, Emil se sentía feliz. Estaba vivo, aún era capaz de ver a sus padres, a su hermano y a Mickey, a quien tenía mucho más cerca de lo que nunca imaginó. No pudo contener el impulso de sacar su móvil, grabar unos segundos de la secuencia de Michelle en la pista, lo entregado que se veía en la pista, como solía ocurrir cuando ponía su corazón en ello. La opresión que existió al verlo patinar, al recordar quién había sido, menguó al dedicarse a simplemente disfrutar el hecho de seguir allí para verlo.

—¡He grabado todo! —Anunció, al ver que Michelle terminaba sus prácticas y salía bañado de sudor. No tardaría en secarse por el frío, pero eso no impedía que él estuviera afanado arrastrando las gotas con su paño—. Creo que llené la memoria de videos.

Mickey, como le gustaba decirle, soltó un bufido y miró hacía otro lado, ligeramente avergonzado e inseguro de qué decir.

—¿Quieres ver? También grabé tu caída con el axel triple. —Michelle gruñó y sacudió su pantalón deportivo—. ¿No quieres ver, Mickey?

—¿Realmente estás bien? —Interpeló. Emil notó la mirada de Michelle apuntandolo con intensidad, el ceño fruncido, la intranquilidad en que sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerradas.

Emil le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa lejos a todas las anteriores. Esta era corta, diminuta, mientras los ojos se cubrían de cierta suavidad que no podía darle nombre. Así dirigió la mirada a la amplia pista, al hielo impoluto que lo esperaba y al que no había podido tocar más. La expresión suavizada, casi húmeda, que se reflejó en el rostro fue más elocuente que cualquier palabra que pudiera dar.

—Extraño el hielo. Quisiera estar allí contigo preparando una nueva temporada… Pero, tengo más que suficiente.

Michelle reaccionó de inmediato, de una forma que Emil no se esperó. Se giró y comenzó a correr dejando a Emil sembrado en la silla y sin entender nada.

—¡Mickey! —Emil destrabó el seguro de las ruedas y comenzó a mover con fuerza y velocidad sus brazos mientras intentaba darle alcance. Obviamente tardó mucho, y pronto Michelle se perdió de vista, mientras Emil intentaba en vano seguirlo. Ya con las manos ligeramente enrojecidas por el esfuerzo, siguió andando hasta que Michelle volvió a él, con un par de patines de práctica en mano. Los ojos de Emil se abrieron con sorpresa cuando lo vio inclinarse en la silla y empezar a desatarle los zapatos.

—Mickey, que estás… —No pudo continuar. Michelle siseó pidiéndole silencio. Puso los patines a un lado mientras estaba arrodillado quitándole los zapatos. Luego ajustó los de hielo en los pies de Emil, en un proceso del que él se enteraba solo porque era capaz de verlo. Sus ojos grandes y congestionados de cosas le miraron aturdido, y sus pálpitos se aceleraron casi de forma dolorosa—. Mickey…

—Vendrás conmigo. —La voz le sonaba acartonada, como si el filo fuera demasiado para soportarlo. Emil tragó grueso y se vio los patines puestos, con su protector, y sus tennis en los muslos, mientras Michelle lo llevaba de vuelta a la pista.

Conforme iban avanzando, su corazón se hizo del tamaño de una nuez. No sentía que fuera capaz ni de pestañar, ni de respirar, Emil estaba tenso y lleno de cosas que bloqueaban cualquier movimiento. El silencio de Michelle no colaboraba. porque lo dejaba solo contra la cadena de pensamientos que se agitaban en su cabeza. Al verse en la entrada de la pista, se tensó aún más, casi plegándose al asiento, como si con eso pudiera evitar lo que sea que Michelle pretendiera hacer. Lo vio entrar a la pista tras dejar los protectores en la varanda, e hizo lo mismo con los suyos.

—Ven. —Emil miró la espalda de Michelle frente a él, quien se había arrodillado en el hielo—. ¡Apurate!

—¡Estás loco, Mickey! ¡Es peligroso!

—¡Súbete de una maldita vez o te lanzo con todo y silla!

—¡Soy más alto que tú, Mickey! —Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón—. ¡Te puedes lesionar!

—¡Súbete ya, Emil! —El grito de Michelle estaba roto, roto como cristal dejando correr aire. Emil apretó su mandíbula al notar la congestión en el rostro de  _su_ _Mickey_ , quien intentaba mantenerse ecuánime aunque ya el rojo en su rostro lo delataba.

Tragó duro, y se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. De haber empujado a Michelle a hacer esto, de desear hacerlo...

Se empujó suavemente y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Michelle, volviendo a tragar al ver el brillo en los ojos de Michelle que delataba lo que estaba aguantando. Michelle pasó sus brazos hacía atrás, para sujetarlo con fuerza y asegurarse de tenerlo bien sujeto mientras se levantaba. Estaban temblando: Emil por la sensación de que en cualquier momento podría caerse sobre Mickey y lastimarlo, Michelle con la determinación y el impulso que lo había llevado a llevárselo en la espalda y buscar ponerse de pie. Lo hizo con cuidado, y cuando logró estar parado sobre sus patines, las piernas lánguidas de Emil ya tocaban también el hielo, gracias a la altura de esté y los patines.

—Sujetate bien. —Escuchó con un tono más suave, esforzado, seguramente por tener que cargar su peso en la espalda. Emil sacudió la cabeza en silencio contra el hombro de Michelle, mirando con añoranza inusitada a uno de sus pies calzados con los patines—. Voy a moverme.

—Estás loco. —Emil no se complicó intentando ocultar sus emociones. Su voz fluyó como la tenía, rota, mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

Michelle no prestó atención a sus palabras y comenzó a moverse tal como avisó. Fueron deslizamientos muy lentos, cuidando mantener el equilibrio y no perder el balance por el peso extra que cargaba. Sus pies se movieron suavemente en el hielo y los patines puestos en los pies de Emil siguieron su camino recto, dejándose llevar apalancados por el cuerpo de Michele.

—Vas a volver a patinar. —Escuchó la voz de Michelle clara y firme, pese a filtrarse el esfuerzo—. Cuando vuelvas a caminar, me encargaré de enseñarte de nuevo si hace falta. —La vista ya estaba nublada, mirando el patín inerte moviéndose en el hielo, deseando poder moverlo a su gusto. Pronto entendió que la opacidad no era gratuita, y que el culpable rodaba por su nariz, humedamente, para caer sobre la camiseta de Michelle mientras lloraba en silencio— . Así que no te conformes. Nada de  _"tengo suficiente"_.

Emil no respondió más que con un asentimiento, mientras intentaba secar en vano su nariz y mejilla con la camisa de Michelle. Se sujetó con fuerza, y se grabó la sensación que tenía, el deseo que pujaba dentro de él de volver a mover sus piernas y de deslizarse con Michelle en la pista.

Recordó los campeonatos juntos, las veces que compartieron el podio juntos. Recordó las peleas tontas por su hermana, que si bien admitía le gustaba de vista, no era la razón por la que seguía con ellos. Memoró cuando lo vio en su habitación, dentro de esa clínica, siendo el primer rostro que vio al despertar en coma. Recordó sus palabras.

_"¡Vas a caminar y me quedaré aquí si es necesario para asegurarme de que así sea!"_

—Gracias Mickey… —recogió aire—. Gracias por traerme...

...

Yuuri había guardado pocos secretos en su vida, pero esos fácilmente podría llevarlos a la tumba al menos que ocurriera algo que ameritara revelarlos. Y lo hacía porque amaba mucho su privacidad y consideraba que las cosas debían ser tratadas por él mismo y resueltas por él mismo en la medida de lo posible. Era algo que estaba arraigado en su sangre japonesa, en la cultura con la que había crecido durante años en Hasetsu, a pesar que sus padres fueran más abiertos que él. Era lo que le había inculcado en clase, en la idiosincrasia de su país, y era, en efecto, algo que ni Detroit ni Rusia pudo destruir.

Quizás algunos modos habían cambiado, quizás se permitía sonreír cuando estaba con alguien como Phichit. Quizás era un japonés diferente si lo medían por su gusto por los colores, por los ritmos, por el baile. Pero Yuuri seguía siendo el japonés promedio que poco le gustaba hablar de su vida privada.

Por tal razón, el que Minami no supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo (ni nadie de su personas cercanas), no era de extrañar. Terminó de arreglarse cuidando su aspecto con mayor confianza que antes y dispuesto a seguir el camino que había decidido.

Este sería el segundo encuentro con Soujiro. Yuuri al inicio creyó que no funcionaría, pero había obtenido lo que buscaba. Al estar en claro que lo único que obtendría era placer, sus expectativas fueron cubiertas con crece. Soujiro demostró mucha disposición en moverse bajo el ritmo de Yuuri y los designios de Yuuri, permitiéndole aflorar aquella parte que había dejado dormida y recibiendo a cambio una buena dosis de autoconfianza que necesitaba.

Dejó de pensar que las palabras agradables de Soujiro o la opinión de su cuerpo podría ser parte de un estructurado guión de su trabajo. Simplemente las aceptó como si fueran genuinas y las usó para mantenerse firme en seguir ese camino, al menos, por el momento. Se cubrió con un chaqueta de nuevo y tenía el tapaboca en el bolsillo, para usarlo al salir. Al salir de la habitación vio a Minami revisando algunas misivas. Había un par de sobres en la mesa y una carta que estaba leyendo con atención. Como Minami no le comentó nada de ellas, creyó prudente no preguntar y se alistó para abrir la puerta.

—Vendré en un par de horas. —Anunció, sin verse en la necesidad de decir a dónde iba. Minami levantó la mirada, intrigado, ya que sería la segunda vez que Yuuri saldría solo por la ciudad sacando las terapias. Pero tampoco se atrevió a preguntar.

—Yuuri, antes de que te vayas. —Volteó curioso, mientras veía a Minami acomodar sus pies en las sandalias de casa y caminar hacía él—. Mira…

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, ajustándose los lentes. Minami notó que Yuuri cargaba su cabello hacía atrás y lucía más atractivo de lo que estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Se había arreglado para aquella salida, fuera lo que fuera.

—Lee. ¿O tienes mucha prisa?

Yuuri levantó la mirada hacia Minami. Leyó rápidamente la emoción contenida que había en él por el brillo de sus ojos, y dirigió entonces la mirada sobre la carta. Si, tenía prisa, pero quizás si lo hacía rápido no se retrasaría.

Conforme leyó lo escrito, sus ojos se abrieron más y más. El marrón de sus irises se vio más brillante y una extraña emoción salió a borbotones, empezando por una corriente en sus dedos y anidándose en su estómago, como una explosión de burbujas. Minami se contagió de ellas, se contagió abriendo más los ojos al verlo así, incluso ruborizado, mientras las hojas temblaban en sus manos.

—¿Es en serio? —Yuuri necesitó sujetarse de algo. Minami sonrió al leerle la intención y se apuró para alcanzarle una silla del comedor.

—Es en serio. La JSF nos invita a participar en el evento regional de patinaje en Tokio para la exhibición. Quieren que demos una exhibición antes de que empiecen las competiciones de la liga senior y junior, sabes que algunos necesita competir para poder entrar al Grand Prix.

Como le tomó a ellos en su momento, aunque su competencia eran en Fukuoka. Pero Yuuri pudo recordar perfectamente la vez que tuvo que competir para poder entrar al Grand Prix, de manera que aseguraba así su puesto en la gran serie. Minami no lo requería por su excelente actuación en las anteriores nacionales.

—Quieren que patinemos los dos. ¿No te parece genial?

—Me parece increíble… —Soltó con la emoción atragantada, mientras Minami sacudía la cabeza expresando libremente toda su euforia.

—¡Sí! Tenemos que pensar en que patinaremos. ¡Yo quisiera hacerlo con mi nuevo programa de exhibición!

—¿Victory? —preguntó Yuuri, con la emoción tintándole la voz—. Quieres mostrarla antes de las competencias.

—Estoy seguro de que la usaré —dijo con toda confianza, provocando que Yuuri le sonriera—. ¿Y tú, cuál patinaras?

Yuuri congeló su expresión en ese momento, sin saber qué decir. Sus programas antes de Víctor no eran programas de los que se sintiera ni orgulloso, ni cómodo. Fueron escogidos por Celestino en su momento y nunca había logrado sentirse identificados con ellos. Los programas después de Víctor… tenían a Víctor como su columna vertebral. Habían sido por y para Víctor, para expresarle a través de ello sus sentimientos a él. No podría usarlos ninguno, mucho menos Yuri on Ice, que fue el primero que atravesó en su mente.

—Tendré que pensarlo. —Tendría que irse para eso. Repentinamente toda la emoción se convirtió en una sensación de mareo que no quería vivir. Se levantó del asiento y dejó la carta en el comedor—. Lo pensaré mientras estoy fuera. Puede que haga otro.

Uno nuevo. Esa era la salida más evidente si quería aprovechar la oportunidad de estar en el hielo con un público viéndolo. Patinar como siempre amó hacerlo.

—Puede ser ese que patinabas esa noche. —Yuuri detuvo el camino de sus manos que buscaban cerrar la chaqueta al escucharlo. Dirigió la mirada sobre su hombro, para ver a Minami detrás de él—. Ese que has patinado varias veces después de las prácticas. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cuál es la melodía.

—Prelude in G Minor. —Soltó sin pensarlo y volvió la mirada al frente, no sin poder morder suavemente sus labios por la ansiedad—. Lo pensaré. No creo que sea adecuada.

La melodía triste y lenta, que representaba precisamente eso, ese momento en su vida en que Minami lo había encontrado. Tenía nostalgia, tenía melancólica, tenía un llanto mudo con él que se sentía cómodo patinar, porque era justo lo que quería hacer en ese momento… llorar. Pero ya no quedaban lágrimas.

Minami se quedó en silencio. Yuuri esperó un poco más, pensando en que quizás quería comentarle algo más del programa, pero al no escuchar más preguntas se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cerró tras de sí y comenzó a caminar en el pasillo con los pies helados y la sensación húmeda invadiendolo ahora que volvía a recordar y sentir en la piel esa melodía.

Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse. Yuuri giró al ver a Minami en el marco de ella, mirándole con un brillo diferente en sus pupilas.

—Por cierto, luces muy bien. —Yuuri abrió más los ojos, sintió una piedra en su garganta—. Me alegra verte así. Las citas están funcionando, ¿no?

Fue como si la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies. Como si estuviera expuesto frente a Minami, desnudo, con las marcas de una persona a la que pagaba para sentir que tenía algún significado el seguir con vida, el seguir allí, el seguir sin  _él_. Como si Minami pudiera ver los trazos de esa boca y de esos dedos sobre su piel y adivinar todo lo que había hecho en una hora de hotel. Todo lo que pensaba hacer justo en ese momento cuando llegara al mismo hotel y en la habitación lo esperara esa persona, mientras la cita se llevaba con total normalidad, ahora escondiendo entre todas esas cosas, el nombre de Soujiro en sus explicaciones.

Tragó grueso. Hubo un tic nervioso en sus labios que Minami leyó a la distancia. Simplemente bajó su mirada y llenándose de toda su terquedad, asintió como afirmación a las palabras de Minami y se dio la vuelta para continuar con el camino. Minami lo dejó ir, con el ceño fruncido, oliendo algo. Yuuri siempre escondía algo y ya había comprobado que nunca su intuición le había fallado cuando se trataba de él.

Entró al departamento, y pasó una mano por su cabello un tanto corto. Agitó las hebras teñidas y miró de nuevo en su móvil los temas de un foro de patinaje japonés, donde se habían filtrados las fotos de Nikiforov con una mujer y donde ya habían sacado la biografía de la mujer, los había comparado, habían ediciones de fotografias y hasta había un par de memes donde metían a Yuuri en todo ese enredo. Por fortuna, Yuuri había dejado de revisar incluso sus propias redes cuando vio la reacción de Victor Nikiforov en ella, así que tenía la ligera esperanza de que no estuviera enterado de todo eso.

Aprovechando una cuenta anónima que tenía en ese foro, bajo una identidad falsa, Minami había escrito un post en contra de toda esa pesadilla, exaltando el trabajo que él y Yuuri estaba haciendo para prepararse para la temporada y los injusto que eran algunos fans burlándose de algo tan delicado como la vida personal de uno de los patinadores. Lo que Víctor Nikiforov hiciera o dejara de hacer ni siquiera debería ser tema de Japón. Algunos comentarios llegaron llamándolo exagerado y otros apoyando su posición.

Pero esa era lo único que podría hacer, la única batalla que podría pelear con Yuuri fuera del hielo, ya que le había dejado en claro que lo demás lo tendría que pelear solo. Minami temía era precisamente los modos que Yuuri tenía de luchar, ahora que había visto de primera mano que podrían ser autodestructivos y que tendía a huir.

Y, justamente así se sintió, cuando llegó a la habitación del hotel, sudando de más, con la respiración agitada y sintiéndose perseguido por el fantasma de una culpa que no veía sentido sentir. Soujiro levantó la mirada en la cama, sentado al borde mientras lo estaba esperando. Yuuri se sacudió el cabello sudado, intentó cuadrar su respiración y se sabía al borde de otro ataque de ansiedad.

Soujiro se levantó, inquieto. Le miró con sus ojos oscuros, sus pocas pestañas y la intriga en su mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —Yuuri solo asintió pero Soujiro no lo creyó así—. No te ves bien. Parece que…

Yuuri no lo dejó terminar. El beso con que lo calló fue rudo, intenso, necesitado. Había tomado el rostro con sus manos y lo había empujado hacia él abriendo su boca como si quisiera tragarselo. Soujiro gimió contra su boca y no tardó en responder los besos rudos, en posar sus manos sobre los glúteos de Yuuri y en apretarlos al saberlos una de sus zonas erógenas. Jadearon juntos, respondiendo entre mordidas y succiones, Soujiro jalando el labio de Yuuri y succionando dentro de su boca mientras Yuuri lo empujaba a la cama.

Apenas se dieron tiempo de respirar entre cada beso fuerte, entre cada apretón duro y entre cada roce impudoroso, mientras se desvestían con la ansiedad moviendo sus músculos. Se jalaban la ropa entre ellos hasta que salía de su camino. Yuuri lo atrapó contra la cama, y le dio vuelta rápidamente mientras Soujiro se quejaba bajo él. Con la desesperación empujando sus acciones, Yuuri se echó sobre él apretando el cuello de Soujiro para mantenerlo en posición mientras le alzaba las caderas. Sentía el frío pegado en su nuca, en forma de esa mirada conocida.

Los ojos de Víctor tras su nuca le señalaba mientras las palabras de Minami se atravesaban en su cabeza, acuchillándolo con cada repetición. Sintió al muchacho removerse bajo él, intentando agarrarle el brazo pero en su cabeza no podía escuchar su voz, no cuando era la de Minami la que se oía clara y solo podía sentir la helada sensación de odio que se metía en sus entrañas.

—¡Ey! —Fue la forma en que había elevado su voz lo que lo hizo reaccionar, soltando un jadeó cuando sintió el tirón en su brazo. Yuuri estaba temblando, mientras miraba el rostro enrojecido de Soujiro y la mirada irritada en él—. Me estás forzando, ¿sabes? No fue este el acuerdo.

¿Forzando…? Yuuri despejó su mano y se empujó hacía atrás, como si el cuerpo del muchacho quemara. El chico simplemente sacudió su cabello y se dio vuelta, desnudo, en las mismas condiciones que Yuuri se encontraba, sudado y temblando, luciendo devastado pese a ser él quien había iniciado todo.

—Lo… Lo siento. N-No quería.. Lo siento, yo…

—No te disculpes, exageraba —dijo con suavidad, con una mirada analitica—. Me han tratado peor antes, pero tu no eres así. Y además… —Soujiro miró hacía abajo, hacía el sexo de Yuuri que brillaba por su falta de interés con el acto que estaban intentando tener. Flácido como si nada hubiera pasado—. No hubieras podido hacer nada aunque hubieras querido.

La cara de mortificación de Yuuri fue muy real. Se estaba sintiendo casi ahogado, mientras pasaba una mano sobre su rostro, queriendo esconderse lejos de esos ojos que lo miraban con tanta insistencia. Solo tomó suficiente aire para dejar de sentirse mareado, escondido contra sus manos con las piernas abiertas, desnudo y expuesto en su más profundo caos mental.

—Lamento… todo esto. —Se levantó de la cama, buscando su ropa.

—No tienes que irte, aún tienes… cuarenta minutos para usarme para lo que quieras. Si solo quieres hablar...

—No quiero hablar. —Ladró, mientras se ajustaba con prisa el pantalón. La ansiedad le hormigueaba los dedos, y podía ver su rastro allí en el halo negro alrededor de su mirada, en lo torpe que se movían sus manos y la sensación de transpirar y vomitar al mismo tiempo.

Acelerado, se puso la camiseta y ni se detuvo a acomodarla, solo preocupándose por tomar la chaqueta y escuchar ese característico sonido como de cascabel, que atenazó su espalda. Sin despedirse, y sin mirar hacia atrás, salió de la habitación a toda prisa, caminando con largos pasos mientras despeinaba su cabello con los dedos, y sentía que necesitaba aire fresco pronto ante de desfallecer.

No tuvo nadie que lo detuviera ni en el Lobby, ni cuando cruzó los escalones que daban a la escaleras. Comenzó a caminar apurado, hasta la baranda que se veía frente a él, tras los negocios que se abrían paso por Fukuoka. Algunos jóvenes pasaron cerca de él, no notó a ninguno que volteara a verlo. Yuuri sentía que mientras más lejos estuviera de otros, más fácil podría recuperar el aliento.

Cuando sus manos tomaron por fin la baranda, sintió el aire golpear a su rostro y el aroma del río que corría frente a él. El viento acarició sus mejillas enrojecidas y logró jalar suficiente aire a sus pulmones, hasta sentirse mareado. Cerró sus ojos e intentó escapar de ese siseo que había estado acompañándolo en toda la carrera, la forma en que Víctor siseaba su nombre en el borde del oído, junto a la voz de Minami alegrándose por nada y él… él recordando la melodía que compuso para llorar a Víctor.

Volver al hielo, patinar como siempre había querido… presentar un programa, un programa que no tuviera a Víctor, un programa que fuera él. Cuando abrió los ojos enrojecidos, fue porque ya sabía que dicho programa no vería luz, no así, no con él así.

Su mano se movió dentro de la chaqueta, y Yuuri sintió la textura del frasco que solía usar para cargar sus pastillas, las últimas que le quedaban de ellas y que había dejado de tocar desde la entrevista. Las movió frente a sus ojos, giró el frasco con los ojos húmedos, sintiéndose derrotado.

Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo… Ojalá no tuviera todos esos recuerdos. Ojalá no recordara para no querer tener todo eso de nuevo. Ojalá no tuviera nada con qué comparar.

Abrió el frasco con las manos temblando, y dejó en sus palmas las sietes pastillas que quedaban. Sólo necesitaba una para hallar calma, para embeberse en una falsa sensación de paz que drenaría su mente y relajaría sus músculos. Sólo una.

—¿Piensas suicidarte con ellas? —Yuuri escuchó la voz conocida a su lado. Al girar su rostro, con el viento meciendo sus mechones negros, Soujiro estaba a su lado, relajado contra la baranda y con la bufanda moviéndose con la brisa—. Sería un desperdicio. Al menos me hubiera gustado un buen polvo antes de eso. Uno como el de hace días.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —El chico sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, dándole una larga calada. Soltó el aire y el humo, mirando las formas dibujadas en el espacio.

—Sólo vine a asegurarme de que un carro no te atropellara con lo rápido que saliste corriendo. —Le miró. Yuuri podía ver en esos ojos oscuros su aspecto derrotado—. ¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje morir? También puedo chupartela y quitarte la idea por unos momentos.

Yuuri devolvió la mirada a su mano con las pastillas y tragó grueso imaginandose el sabor que tanto detestaba, recordando el efecto que dejaría en su cuerpo. Pero, sin pensarlo más, giró su mano y las dejó caer al río. Soujiro sonrió y sin pensarlo tampoco, posó una mano sobre el brazo de Yuuri, que no había dejado de temblar.

—Había prometido que no las tomaría más. —Salió con la voz cortada, mirando el paso del agua que se las había llevado lejos—. Ya me había vuelto dependiente a ellas.

—¿Por qué las cargabas encima, entonces?

—No sé… quizás para recordarme la promesa y que no las necesitaba.

—Es como cargar un arma en el bolsillo. —Soltó, y a Yuuri se le hizo bastante acertada la comparación—. Ahora, vamos al hotel, te das un baño y luego… vemos.

Yuuri asintió. Sabía que eso no sería más que una sustitución a sus pastillas, pero era todo lo que tenía en ese momento. Todo lo que podría usar en ese instante, mientras ponía en orden su mente y decidía qué hacer con todo lo que sentía. La falsa compañía que le ofrecía Soujiro resultó lo suficiente convincente como para dejarse engañar por ella al menos por una hora más.

…

Víctor tenía el sueño ligero, algo que ayudó en mucho a sufrir las noches de insomnio tiempo atrás. Solía despertarse ante los movimientos inconscientes de Yuuri o de Makkachin cuando dormían juntos, aunque ninguno de esos dos momentos representaron algo malo para él. Víctor creía que eso ya era algo que venía arraigado desde la niñez. Desde que supo que su madre moriría y en cualquier momento, incluso en la noche, podrían despertarlo con la noticia.

Pero esa noche había despertado por sentir una mirada pulzante en su espalda. Víctor estaba en el otro lado de la cama, de espalda a la puerta, y con las sábanas apenas cubriendolo de la cintura para abajo. Hubiera creído que esa sensación de ser visto mientras dormía era fruto de su mente, sino fuera por la rendija de luz que se colaba de la puerta. Levantó la cabeza, frotándose los párpados mientras intentaba rodar para ver si había sido un descuido de su parte haber dejado la puerta abierta. Pero al notar la figura parada en el marco, supo que no era así.

—¿Yuri? —Se sentó como pudo y extendió el brazo buscando el interruptor de las lámparas sobre la cabecera de la cama. Cuando la luz invadió suavemente, miró la expresión irritada de Yuri, y vestía solo una camiseta puesta. Daba la impresión de haber tenido un mal sueño a juzgar por sus ojos irritados y el cabello despeinado.

Volvió a frotarse los párpados. Al enfocar la mirada mejor pudo notar que Yuri temblaba y que su aspecto era mucho peor que su primera impresión. Consideró la posibilidad de que estuviera enfermando de algo.

—Yuri, ¿qué ocurre? —Enfocó su mirada había el reloj a un lado de la cama, al notar la madrugada. Las cortinas gruesas evitaban que se filtrara la luz de la larga noche blanca—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —Escuchó en un tono parco que nada le confirmaba eso—. Sólo… tuve una pesadilla.

—¿Pesadilla?

Oh… Víctor se lo quedó mirando, llegando a comprender un poco más la extraña presencia de Yuri justo en su puerta. Lo había vivido, hacía tantos años ya que era incapaz de recordar la edad que tenía, pero si se recordaba a sí mismo caminando hasta la habitación de su padre y quedarse viendo en la puerta la figura de su padre con su nueva mujer, queriendo entrar a la cama buscando consuelo por la pérdida, y hallándose sin espacio para hacerlo.

Se sacudió el cabello hacía atrás y acarició su nuca, sintiendo la tensión. Yuri había bajado la mirada a sus pies descalzos, como si acabara de entender lo que estaba haciendo. Víctor se miró a sí mismo, con la desnudez cubierta por las sábanas y una cama amplia que llevaba sin compañía desde hacía años y luego hacía Yuri. Pensó que si fuera el Yuri de hace cinco años, no le molestaría invitarlo a ella y vestirse para dormir y al menos brindarle compañía. A este  _Yuri_ era imposible…

—¿Qué soñaste? —preguntó Víctor, buscando con la mirada donde había dejado su bata.

—Soñé con abuelo. —Víctor volvió sus ojos, escuchó en la voz de Yuri el arrastre del dolor que le daba pesos a sus palabras—. Soñé con él. Hace unas semanas fue su aniversario luctuoso.

—¿Fuiste? —preguntó, aunque debió imaginar la respuesta. Debido al tiempo que habían durado separado no tenía idea de qué había hecho Yuri durante esas dos semanas, pero el silencio fue bastante elocuente.

Yuri se alejó de la puerta dejándole un:  _"no debí molestarte"_  en el aire. Víctor aprovechó ese momento para levantarse de la cama y buscar con qué cubrirse, de manera que pudiera atender apropiadamente a Yuri ahora que lo necesitaba, movido por sus propios recuerdos de debilidad. Entendía la necesidad de consuelo y no podía hacer caso omiso de ella. Seguro Chris, como pasó cuando le dijo que le había permitido volver a casa, le reclamaría su blando corazón.

Y el mismo Yuri no sabía cómo había cedido al impulso de buscar precisamente a Víctor, aunque siendo objetivo, no tenía a nadie a quien buscar. Y la sensación que le había dejado el sueño había sido abrumadora. Nunca había soñado con su abuelo desde su muerte, y haberlo soñado en esa situación resultó algo devastador para él.

Verse en la pista oscura, con sus patines puestos, la luz apuntandolo mientras el público estaba en silencio y sentía que nadie lo miraba. Así había empezado el sueño, sin que Yuri estuviera seguro si acababa de terminar una presentación o la iba a iniciar. Sin estar seguro en qué competición asistía, qué programa patinaría, sin saber absolutamente nada de eso pero estando allí porque parecía el único lugar donde podía estar.

Entonces escuchó la voz de su abuelo y los reflectores lo señalaron en la salida de la pista, agitando su brazo, y llamándolo de esa forma dulce que sólo él lo llamaba:  _"Yurochka"_. En el sueño, Yuri olvidó el resto, la competencia, la gente, lo que hubiera. Comenzó a correr al tiempo que escuchaba aplausos distorsionados y sus patines no eran suficientes para llevarlo a la velocidad que necesitaba para llegar hasta su abuelo. Lo veía allí, con el viejo saco marrón, la vaina en su cabeza y la sonrisa orgullosa, agitandole un brazo, como siempre… como siempre…

Los ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y pronto todo lo que veía era borroso. Podía escuchar caer al lado de él medallas, eran varias, todas doradas, atravesandose en su camino mientras él las evitaba para no caer y poder llegar a su abuelo, que se perdía en la penumbra. Había gritado su nombre, había gritado que lo esperara, había gritado que quería abrazarlo. Había gritado y despertado con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y su brazo extendido hacia el techo, intentando atrapar el aire.

Yuri trató de controlar la respiración en un vano intento para no volver a llorar. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Víctor ser abierta pero no quiso voltear mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras doradas. Víctor ya había salido, cubriéndose precariamente con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta ancha. No dijo nada al verlo, Yuri no hubiera esperado mucho, de hecho, pero cuando los brazos hicieron el ademán de abrazarle, no pudo resistirse.

Realmente no quiso hacerlo. Estaba asustado como un niño que aún se hacía en la cama.

Y aunque Víctor nunca fue bueno para tratar con personas que lloraban, si algo había aprendido de su tiempo con Yuuri era que los abrazos lograban ser perfectos analgesicos. Así que dejó que Yuri pegara su rostro contra su brazo mientras su mano le agarraba la cabeza, acariciando el cuero cabelludo y el cabello ligeramente sudado seguramente por efecto de la pesadilla. La otra mano trató de dejar una caricia conciliadora en el brazo de Yuri, quien solo se había dejado abrazar a medias. Lo dejó allí, el tiempo que considerara necesario.

—Si quieres… —le dijo al cabo de unos minutos—, podemos ir mañana a Moscú a visitar su tumba—. De inmediato se negó, agitando con fuerza la cabeza.

—No…—Su voz se cortó—. No puedo ir… no hasta tener el oro. —Hipó, con la voz afectada—. Se lo prometí...

Víctor suspiró y solo apretó más la cabeza de Yuri contra su brazo, con el pensamiento de que poner una medalla de oro como condición para hacer algo que deseas hacer, era una de las mejores forma de decirle a la vida que hiciera de las suyas. Que fuera y tomara lo que más amaba y se lo quitara por la arrogancia de creer que una medalla lo era todo, que cinco medallas lo eran todo.

Él era la prueba viviente de ello…

¿De qué valían ahora esas cinco medallas…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido a que tengo trabajo mañana en la oficina y debo entregar dos propuestas, decidí adelantar el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Aquí hay dos canciones que me encantaría que escucharan para entender mejor la escena de Minami y Yuuri: la primera es Prelude in G Minor, de Yiruma, es una melodía de piano y violín que Yuuri escuchaba cuando patinaba a solas en Hasetsu antes de la llegada de Minami. Me encantaría saber que opinan de ella y de lo que expresa. La segunda, es Victory de Bond, es una preciosa melodía movida y eléctrica de cuerdas, que será el programa de exhibición de Minami. Ya notaran lo que Minami está "celebrando" en ella.
> 
> Me ha sorprendido mucho las reacciones al capítulo anterior y la escena de Yuuri, pensé que era necesario justificarlo en las nota de autor pero me ha placido ver que muchos a pesar de que pudieran estar en desacuerdo con su decisión, lo han entendido. Yuuri es un personaje muy complejo, creo que en esté capítulo se ve aún más.
> 
> ¡Y un anuncio especial! Estoy publicando el capítulo 44 y ya tengo hasta el 46 listo. Pienso hacer otro especial de doble pack cuando sumemos las 15mil vistas en fanfiction y 10mil vistas en wattpad. Será mi regalo por el apoyo increíble que le han dado a esta trama y a mi persona. ¡Mil gracias! También ya ando preparando capítulo de Filomeno y de Sukha, que sé que les debo xD
> 
> Ah, y les vuelvo a invitar a pertenecer al club de lectores en facebook. ¡Les aseguro que està bien interesantes y somos un pequeño grupo muy ameno!


	54. Lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer

El abrazo duró todo lo que fue posible extenderlo. Cuando ambos creyeron que había sido suficiente, se separaron incómodos por el momento íntimo compartido, a pesar de las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos. Víctor lo soltó y le dijo que se sentara en el mueble o el comedor, donde mejor quisiera, mientras le preparara un té para dormir. Yuri obedeció sentándose en el comedor.

Las medallas estaban puestas en la enorme repisa al lado de él, siendo tantas que abrumaba a la vista. Apenas unas pocas platas y bronces cortando las hileras de oro. Víctor incluso se había tomado el trabajo de etiquetar cada una de ellas, de modo que si se prestaba atención se podía saber cual pertenecía a qué competencia, desde la liga Junior, hasta la liga Senior. Debían haber unas cuarenta medallas allí.

Se había distraído mirándolas, hasta que Víctor volvió con una taza de té humeante, y la colocó entre sus manos. Él mismo también se había servido una y se sentó frente a la mesa, a su lado izquierdo y con la mirada firme en las medallas. En silencio, ambos dieron un sorbo caliente y dirigieron de nuevo la vista a las medallas.

—¿Por qué no estaban todas a la vista?

—Las guardé… no soportaba verlas. —¿Por qué ahora sí? Era una pregunta que se quedó en el aire, que Yuri la pensó, que Víctor la escuchó en su cabeza. Una pregunta lógica—. Ahora las saque porque es necesario verlas y recordar.

Yuri volvió a tomar el té, sin querer preguntar más al respecto. La soledad de Víctor se seguía respirando aún en el ambiente, aunque había algo más en esa atmósfera que no lograba entender de él, que no lograba encajar entre todo lo que Víctor mostraba. Desde el Víctor que coqueteaba con esa mujer guapa, hasta el Víctor que miraba con atención una entrevista de Yuuri, que aún guardaba cosas de él, y que ahora estaba sacando lo que había sido antes de Yuuri. Era un contraste, porque Víctor parecía tener un collage entre su pasado y presente, mezclado a retazos, sin estar seguro de que era lo que buscaba en un futuro.

Tomó un poco más, hasta ver la taza a la mitad. Sus pensamientos se calmaron y pudo empezar a sentirse en paz.

—Dices que fue la primera vez que soñaste con tu abuelo. —Yuri asintió, sin querer levantar la mirada—. Recuerdo la primera vez que soñé con mamá. No quise despertar, me había aferrado de su falda y había llorado pidiendole que no me dejara despertar. Cuando desperté, estaba tan asustado y me sentía tan solo que me agarre de la almohada a seguir llorando.

Yuri sabía solo lo que el resto sabía de la vida personal de Víctor. Sabía que su madre había muerto cuando era niño, víctima del cáncer. En su momento, se había sentido identificado por ello. Yakov le había dicho que si Víctor había sido capaz de lograr todos esos premios sin su madre esperándolo a la salida de las prácticas, ¿cuánto más él que tenía el apoyo de su abuelo? Tragó grueso, dejando pasar otro poco de té.

—¿Aún la sueñas? —Víctor asintió, con una sonrisa melancólica—. ¿Y sigues llorando?

—No, ya no lloro. Es la única forma de volverla a ver. Nunca me habla, por lo general solo me siento a su lado y le tomó la mano. Me siento muy bien al hacerlo. —Victor había acabado su té caliente y miraba fijamente las medallas—. Ella me decía: "Vitya, aun cuando me vaya, sigue patinando. Sorprende al público, porque yo estaré allí". Eso hice… en algún momento todo lo que quería era sorprender al público porque eso me hacía sentir alguien. Superarme a mí mismo, retarme más y más porque lo necesitaba. Esos aplausos no me hacían sentir solo. Sabía que mamá no estaba allí, pero era todo lo que tenía.

_"Entonces no fue porque dejaste de sorprender al público… fue el público que dejó de serte suficiente."_

Víctor se levantó y llevó su taza a la cocina, para lavarla. La acomodó en su lugar y se secó las manos con el paño antes de pasar cerca de él y agitar sus cabellos dorados con la mano sobre su cabeza.

—Ve a dormir. Entraremos hoy dos horas más tarde para que te repongas.

…

Sujetó la cadera mientras empujaba otra penetración profunda, que provocó en el muchacho bajó de él un hondo estremecimiento que se sintió incluso en el erizamiento de su nuca. Sus ojos oscuros miraban a través de los lentes lo que estaba provocando en el chico, la forma en que se retorcía en las sábanas, como abría los labios resecos y enrojecidos por los besos y sus mordidas, sobre la almohada donde caía también mechones de cabellos lacio desparramados y empujados con cada nueva embestida.

Un nuevo gemido y las contracciones dentro de él empezaba a crear un efecto de demolición en su interior. Yuuri abrió la boca, tembló mientras se sujetaba de las caderas sudadas que ya estaban marcadas con sus dedos y las fuertes piernas de Soujiro se cerraban alrededor de él, como tenazas. Los fuertes muslos, que definitivamente debía ser de bailarín, lo empujaban a darle con más apremio, con más ahínco. Soujiro estaba desesperado, sentía el deseo llenándole las entrañas, la necesidad de correrse. A veces Yuuri dudaba que estuviera actuando, porque se sentía muy real.

Yuuri se inclinó para sostenerse con uno de sus brazos contra el colchón. El chico había levantado sus dedos para acariciarle el cabello y sostenerle los lentes que batallaban por mantenerse firmes en medio de cada empeñón. Gemía quedo, luego fuerte, su voz afectada con el paso de los segundos y de cada nueva penetración que llegaba más y más hondo. Yuuri usó la mano libre que aún tenía, para dejar de sujetarle las caderas y masturbarle, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas.

Soujiro gimió largo, con la garganta vibrando de deseo mientras sus ojos se ponían blancos por la sobredosis de estimulación. Eyaculó tras arquear su espalda dibujando una hermosa curva con su cuerpo y soltando un hondo jadeo que vibró contra la piel de Yuuri, y este se siguió moviendo, sin darle tiempo a nada. Su cuerpo necesitaba ya culminar, ansiaba el orgasmo tanto como el que había logrado provocar, así que levantó aún más las caderas y se hundió en fuertes penetraciones hasta que consiguió su propio alivió, ayudado con aquella caricia inesperada de los dedos de Soujiro tras su oreja derecha.

Entreabrió los labios temblorosos y sus párpados temblaron, junto a sus pestañas. El gesto de delicioso placer dibujó los contornos de su expresión, con el rostro enrojecido y las patillas sudadas, el rojo hasta en las orejas.

—Me encanta la cara que pones cuando te corres, Yuuri. —Escuchó, pero esa no era la voz que tenía frente a él. Ni siquiera había visto a Soujiro mover los labios, más que boqueando con satisfacción mientras lo miraba con una expresión que bien podría decir eso mismo.

Pero esa voz...

Tragó grueso. Debía estarse volviendo loco. Salió de Soujiro con cuidado, sosteniendo la base del condón para evitar accidentes. Se sentó al lado del chico, quien no tardó en rodearle la cadera con las manos. Yuuri se abocó a sólo quitarse el condón y atarlo, pensando en donde echarlo.

—Oh… definitivamente no puedo atender a otro cliente después de tí. ¡Me dejas tan agotado…! —Alargó con gracia, mientras dibujaba figurillas en el borde del hueso de su cadera—. Tienes un aguante envidiable... ¿Te lo han dicho?

—Muchas veces.

—Oh, chico pretencioso.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas más, y Junio había acabado. Aquella vez, cuando siguió a Soujiro de nuevo a la habitación y se dio el baño, todo lo que pidió fue que lo acompañara a comer katsudon. Fue una petición simple, un deseo estúpido que surgió de no sabía donde y que provocó una risa cantarina de Soujiro. Pero lo acompañó, incluso gustoso. Fueron a un restaurant cercano y pidieron dos platos. Uno que Soujiro comió a la mitad, entretenido más en comentarle lo rápido que estaba comiendo y la grasa que le estaba quedando en los labios y en la comisura.

La pasó bien… Soujiro nunca había comido katsudon y dijo que le había gustado la experiencia. Yuuri aprovechó para hablar que era el platillo favorito que hacía su mamá. Siguieron sin saber más del otro, sin hablar de quienes eran, de a qué se dedicaban además de comprar y vender sexo, o comprar y vender la sensación de falsa compañía. Y Soujiro se quedó más tiempo del que Yuuri había pagado.

Tras eso, se habían visto tres veces más. Las citas al psicólogo habían seguido, sin avance alguno. Lo único que había podido decirle nuevo es que había sido invitado por la JSF para patinar de nuevo en público, pero no tenía idea de qué patinar, ni si sería capaz de hacer un programa inédito para eso. Fue claro y evidente que al terapeura eso le extrañaría, porque acababa de hacerle tres programas a Minami. ¿Por qué no podía hacerse uno a él? La respuesta solo Yuuri la sabía…

Yuuri se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, donde se deshizo del condón usado y abrió la regadera para darse un baño. Se sentía relajado, su cuerpo en verdad había disfrutado del encuentro, pero su mente, que empezaba a reconectarse, seguía en ese pequeño caos que Yuuri ya había convertido en habitual. Era una constante pelea entre los recuerdos que volvían, sus deseos de callarlos y pensar otra cosa, su honor y su orgullo hablando para empujarlos lejos y la convicción de que debía concentrarse en la temporada de Minami que en algo más.

Salió de la ducha, y tomó un paño para secarse mientras salía del baño. El silbido con el que lo recibió Soujiro lo puso rojo hasta las orejas, pero logró sobreponerse para buscar su ropa que había quedado tirada en el suelo.

—No puedes juzgarme. Eres mi cliente guapo —dijo con soltura, aún desnudo en la cama mientras se apoyaba con una almohada entre sus brazos y balanceaba sus pies hacia arriba—. ¿Ya te vas? Pensé que querrías otra salida de comida. Sabes que no me importaría, no tienes que pagarme para salir contigo.

Yuuri acababa de acomodar sus boxer cuando lo escuchó. Tragó grueso mientras ahora jalaba el pantalón por sus piernas. Soujiro se levantó de la cama y caminó aún desnudo y pegajoso de él para quitarle las manos de su pantalón y ayudarlo a vestirse. La mirada del chico era brillante, llena de deseo y de querer más de lo que Yuuri había ido a buscar. Tras abrocharle el pantalón, se inclinó para recoger su camisa y volvió a él, ayudándolo a ponersela. Yuuri aceptó la ayuda de buena gana.

—Estoy hablando en serio. —Escuchó a sus espaldas, mientras los dedos al frente comenzaban a abotonar la fila de botones cerrando la camisa, pero sin escatimar ningún roce que fingiera ser involuntario—. Me gustas mucho, no me importaría salir contigo así sea a comer katsudon y follar como si no hubiera mañana. Porque sé que el sexo no te está siendo suficiente, ¿no es así?

—¿Por qué dices eso...? —Yuuri calló cuando sintió el índice de Soujiro atravesandole el entrecejo, fruncido. Escuchó su risa pegado a su hombro, no podía hacer más al menos que se parara de puntas.

—Porque no estás relajado, no como aquella vez del Katsudon.

Yuuri se apartó, los brazos de Soujiro cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras lo miraban meter su camisa dentro del pantalón, y luego acomodarse el cuello. No dudaba de que fuera verdad, siendo sincero, ni el que no estuviera funcionando el solo sexo, ni que las intenciones de Soujiro pudieran ser ciertas. No las estaba dudando.

—Katsuki Yuuri. —La mención de su nombre completo lo estremeció. Nunca le había dicho su nombre, siquiera para intimar, así que la sorpresa fue demasiado para él. Tragó grueso, sintió que la sangre había bajado a sus pies. Se giró con dificultad, dedicándole una mirada desconfiada a ese chico que seguía sonriéndole, desnudo, frente a él.

—Pensé que este negocio era discreto.

—Lo es. No me han dicho que eres tu. Ya decía que tu rostro se me hacía conocido de algún lado, pero no lograba recordar de donde. Pero ese cuerpo… —Caminó acercándose—. Esas heridas en tus pies, ese preciosos empeines que tienes. Si no eras bailarín, debías ser algo parecido. Solo fue poner _patinador_ y aparecerme tu rostro en todas las formas posibles en la búsqueda. Debo decirte que no sólo eres un _sol azul_ en la pista... —Apretó su índice en los labios entreabiertos de Yuuri, con una larga sonrisa.

—Por favor, no digas nada…

—Shhh… —Detuvo sus súplicas, sonriéndole suavemente—. No pienso decir nada, no te preocupes Yuuri. Igual, no me convendría que dijeras quién soy yo. —Yuuri frunció su ceño.

—Eres… Soujiro, ¿no? —La risa cantarina del chico lo dejó un tanto perdido, ya sin estar seguro de que estaban haciendo en esa habitación—. Eres bailarín… —continuó. Soujiro lo miró suave, pasando sus dedos por el mentón de Yuuri—. Tus pies tienen las clásicas heridas de las zapatillas… tu flexibilidad por mucho que la puse a prueba no me decepcionó.

—Oh, ¿la pusiste a prueba? —Rió y se separó—. ¿Tienes datos? Busca en tu móvil "Takao Fujiwara" —Yuuri hizo lo que pidió y al ver las fotografías, se quedó pálido mirando que era la misma persona. Un bailarín de ballet, que había tenido papeles secundarios en alguna obras de renombre en Fukuoka y Tokio—. Soujiro es solo un sobre nombre, un seudónimo que uso para… esto. Me gusta mucho ese personaje de Rurouni Kenshin. ¿Lo conoces?

Yuuri asintió. Lo conocía y de hecho era de sus personajes favoritos. Por eso al ver al nombre, junto a sus gustos por ballet y música, había tenido un buen presentimiento de que habría buena química como para hacer del sexo agradable. Sus ojos subieron atónitos hacía él, quien mantenía dibujada una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Te preguntas porqué lo estoy haciendo? Comencé hace muchos años ya, todavía no tengo suficientes logros en el ballet como para poder optar por una buena ganancia, y me acostumbré a las cosas buenas. Al inicio, era para poder estudiar en Soreiya Jeinzu, pero luego se volvió un hábito. Ya estamos a mano, ¿no?

Yuuri necesitaba salir de allí, pronto. Todo había cambiado de un modo que le aterró, le aterró al punto que necesitaba era correr. El chico le miraba con suavidad, desnudo más que en la piel, desnudo en el alma. Y él sabía lo que eso significaba…

—Debo irme. —Soltó y recogió la chaqueta para cubrirse con ella—. No podemos vernos más. —Aclaró, provocando que Soujiro solo dejara ir al aire—. Creo que ha sido suficiente.

Se apresuró hasta la puertaara sujetar el pomo, justo en el momento en que Soujiro, o Takao, como realmente se llamaba, le hablara. Yuuri contuvo el aire.

—Yuuri, al menos no puedes culparme de haberlo intentado. Pero creeme, esto también puede volverse como esas pastillas.

—Lo sé. Por eso ya fue suficiente.

…

Regresó a la baranda después de haber descansado un poco, tal como los padres de J.J le habían pedido. A pesar de que eran rigurosos con los entrenamientos, y siempre pedían más y más, eran afables y su manera de corregir era amable y sincera. A veces estrictos, pero jamás buscando que llegaran a un límite que los pusiera en peligro. El problema es que su querido hijo era un terco de primera.

—¡Fue suficiente, Jean Jacques Leroy! —Elevó la voz el padre, Alain Leroy, mientras con brazos cruzados y ojos encendidos, miraba a su hijo buscar levantarse—. ¡Ya no quiero verte intentar más ese salto! ¡Vuelve a practicar tu rutina!

Otra vez se había caído. Ya sus padres le estaban diciendo que se rindiera con respecto a ese salto. El axel cuádruple muy pocos podían alcanzarlo, aún más en competencia. Solo habían visto a un patinador chino haciéndolo pero nunca llegó a sacarlo en competiciones, precisamente por lo difícil que era cubrir con todas las rotaciones. La complejidad del salto era por la salida, era el único salto que se ejecutaba por delante, aprovechando el impulso, lo que debían añadir una media interacción al conteo. Era ya común en competencia usar el triple, pero el cuádruple aún nadie podía hacerlo.

Cuando J.J regresó a la baranda, solamente para tomar algo de agua, volvió a escuchar los reclamos y regaños de su padre, mientras Nathalie Leroy lo miraba con genuina preocupación, sin atreverse a intervenir. J.J no hizo caso, de nuevo. Cuando su padre le tomó del brazo, J.J lo había mirado con determinación.

—¡Lo siento papá, pero no es suficiente! Aún no es suficiente, ¿no entienden? —replicó, dándole fuerza a sus palabras—. ¡Puedo hacerlo, papá! ¡Sólo un poco más!

J.J tenía una meta: el oro en el GPF, pero el oro clavando un axel cuádruple en competencia. Con su frase: _"nadie se arriesga como yo"_ , callaba a todos y se impulsaba, sin poder llegar a completar las rotaciones, o en su defecto, cayendo mal en la salida.

Otabek volvió a respirar, viendo a J.J hacer un nuevo intento. Isabella se acomodó a su lado, ya con la pequeña Collette agarrando el biberón con ansiedad, mientras veía a su padre en la pista.

—No importa cuánto le digan, no va a cambiar de opinión. —Otabek ya se había dado cuenta de ello. Creyó que con sus padres o su esposa, considerando la actual vida que llevaba, tendría quizás más en cuenta sus opiniones, pero J.J seguía siendo J.J y pese a que todos le decían que lo dejaran, él seguía intentando.

—Creí que le haría caso a sus padres, o a usted.

—Le he dicho varias veces. Le he dicho que no quisiera que se lastimara. Pero él insiste que puede hacerlo, que ha soñado con hacerlo y el estadio derramándose en aplausos. Y siendo sincera… yo quiero ver eso. —Isabella le miró de reojo, con una sonrisa—. Porque cada vez que J.J cumple un sueño, es inmensamente feliz.

No dudaba eso… Otabek miró hacía la pista viendo un incompleto axel triple ser ejecutado, en vez del axel cuádruple que J.J buscaba. No se había caído, afortunadamente, pero debido al impulso y a la fuerza que usaba para tratar de completar la cuarta rotación, las caída no eran limpias y tenía exceso de velocidad. Isabella volvió a soltar el aire, mirándolo con dulzura, pese a la suave niebla de preocupación.

Debe estar muy enamorada como para sobreponer el bienestar de él por sobre el de ella, quien seguramente prefería tenerlo a salvo en su casa, libre de cualquier lesión.

—¿Sabes desde cuándo lo está practicando? —Otabek renegó—. Desde que le dije que estaba embarazada. Fue decirle, ser abrazada y de repente mientras estábamos celebrando con todos dijo: _"Isabella, mi reina, quiero hacer historia en honor a nuestra hija"_.

—No me extraña… —dijo con una sonrisa. Sí imaginaba a J.J dramatizando en un momento así.

—Yo realmente no entendía qué de especial tenía el salto hasta que mis suegros me lo explicaron. Todos decidimos apoyarlo, pero viendo que le ha costado tanto… a veces quisiera que lo dejara de lado. J.J no lo necesita para ganar...

Isabella se percató tarde de lo más que se podía escuchar esa apreciación, considerando que Otabek también competiría en la misma liga y que también buscaba el oro. Otabek no le prestó demasiada atención, ella tenía razón: J.J tenía cualidades artísticas y técnicas que lo ponían por encima de la media y con alta ventaja entre los demás competidores. Era un contrincante difícil, y ciertamente la incorporación de ese salto no le hacía falta para ganar.

—Supongo que hasta que no se convenza de lo contrario, lo seguirá intentando. —Ante las palabras de Otabek, Isabella asintió y dirigió su mirada hacía su niña, quien empezaba a cerrar sus ojitos de cansancio.

—Solo espero que no se convenza demasiado tarde...

Sería tristísimo que la competencia de J.J acabara por un salto mal dado, por su terquedad de ejecutarlo. Otabek consideraba incluso que la competición perdería sentido si J.J se obligara a abandonarla por una lesión. Además que el recuerdo de aquella aparatosa caída de Víctor Nikiforov todavía estaba fresco y no quería revivirlo.

Otabek miró la forma en que Isabella le retiraba el biberón a su hija y se ofreció a sostenerlo mientras ella cambiaba la posición de Collette. La colgó apoyando la cabeza de su bebé en su hombro y comenzó a darle palmaditas en su espaldas que eran más para hacerla dormir. En ese momento, la madre le pidió que le alcanzara su pañalera y Otabek aceptó trayendola desde las gradas.

—Eres muy amable, Otabek. —Sonrió en respuesta, mientras le extendía la tapa del biberón para que Otabek lo guardara—. ¿No quieres cargarla?

—Ahora no. —Se contuvo, moviendo su ceja de forma indecisas. Si era sincero, le gustaba mucho hacerlo, le agradaba la niña y hasta a veces sentía deseos de tener una y ser padre, algo que no había pensado desde hace mucho.

Pero sentía que si seguía cargándola afloraría aquello junto con todo lo que pudo ser.

Soltó el aire, intentaba no desmoralizarse antes de que las expresiones de casi todo el ring de prácticas pasarán de la sopresa, al alivio, y luego a la euforia.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó, pero Isabella no comprendía. Solo tenía su vista fija en J.J quien estaba inclinado, con las manos en las rodillas mientras empezaba la confusión.

Pronto los padres de J.J se llevaron las manos en la cara, y su hijo menor corría con la cámara buscando el botón de repetir la última secuencia. J.J había levantado la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos y la garganta atragantada, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que había ocurrido y al mismo tiempo lo supiera todo.

—¿Alguién vio? ¿Alguien contó? —Escuchó a otros de los jóvenes, corriendo hacía la salida mientras J.J seguía inmóvil.

—¡Amor! —gritó Isabella, asustada al no saber qué estaba ocurriendo y porque J.J no se podía mover—. ¿Estás bien? ¡J.J!

La niña rompió en llanto asustada por la voz de su madre. Otabek no sabía qué pensar de todo lo que ocurría. Mucho menos cuando los gritos se hicieron más apremiantes, veía los ojos de J.J rompiéndose a la distancia y el rostro de angustia de Isabella que quería comprender.

—¡Lo hizo! ¡J.J lo hizo!

¿Qué hizo? ¡Lo había logrado? Mientras los gritos de júbilo se sumaban a la algarabía que una enojada Collete estaba montando en los brazos de su madre, Isabella y Otabek ya no sabían a dónde mirar buscando una respuesta. Y esa llegó pronto. Antes de que Isabella hiciera algo, J.J se había movido hacia la baranda en donde estaba, casi azotando la barrera y abrazándola al punto en que casi la levantaba del piso mientras la bebé lloraba por no entender nada y haber sido interrumpida del sueño. Otabek logró vislumbrar las mejillas húmedas de J.J, aferrados al cuerpo de su esposa.

J.J lo había logrado, el axel cuádruple había dejado de ser un sueño inalcanzable. Y en medio de los gritos mencionando su nombre, el abrazo apretado, y la mirada conmovida de sus padres que no sabían qué decir; Otabek veía todo como un agente externo, sintiendo los pálpitos en la garganta y contagiado por una emoción al mismo tiempo del miedo.

La competencia sería voraz.

…

Había pasado dos semanas desde esa noche interrumpida y Yuri no había hablado nada más al respecto. Los pocos intentos de Víctor por saber más sobre la muerte de su abuelo acabaron frustrados, porque Yuri había dicho claramente que no quería hablar de ello. Tampoco le quiso explicar qué era lo que exactamente estaba viendo en la primera parte del programa, como para querer huir. Era evidente que la segunda parte se trataba de Yuuri, y era la que le salía más fluida y la que más le costaba ver con detenimiento sin sentir que le retorcía los intestinos. Pero la primera parte no dejaba de ser ambivalente, parecía no estar claro sobre lo que quería mostrar y respondía según su estado de ánimo.

Víctor pensó que quizás lo tendría más claro después de las clases de actuación, donde Yana intervenía al final de la tarde. Se dirigía con Yuri hasta el teatro donde había otros jóvenes y tenía que leer el guión. Víctor casi se ahoga con su lengua cuando Yana decidió que el papel que iba a actuar Yuri era el del protagonista. Tenía que ensayar con el resto del equipo ser el verdadero rey Luis XIV y el hermano gemelo encerrado en una mazmorra con una máscara. No podía con la hilaridad.

A Yuri, por supuesto, le había gustado la personalidad del Rey, pero detestaba tener que leer los diálogos del debilucho enclencle encerrado en una celda. Lo más gracioso resultaba cuando ni en el papel del rey era suficiente: Yana empezaba a corregirle con voz de mando, una voz que nadie se imaginaría de ella y le demostraba que hasta de Rey era patetico. Víctor empezaba a considerar el asunto como parte de una venganza personal.

Y claro, Yuri salía con lo mismo: estoy leyendo el guión, hago lo que dice, es lo que está allí. Pero Víctor en su poca experiencia en el ramo sabía que eso no era suficiente, porque seguía poniendo la cara de un niño malcriado y no de un hombre tan déspota y orgulloso como ese personaje.

Yuri tenía que entender a los dos personajes para que las palabras tuvieran vida, para eso debía empezar a empatizar. Y quizás eso le ayudaría a entender sus propios sentimientos.

Esa noche, Yuri se fue malhumorado y Víctor lo dejó partir, tras ver como el más joven del equipo había logrado una soberbia interpretación de su propio papel, demostrándole lo mucho que le faltaba. Víctor no fue tras él, seguramente necesitaba tiempo para entender en qué estaba fallando y algo que sabía de Yuri es que lo encontraría por sí mismo.

Como no había ocurrido desde hace días por la presencia de Yuri, Víctor acompañó a Yana hasta su edificio, caminando lento mientras reía con las caras que Yuri había puesto y que Yana no tardaba en describir con diversión. Al menos ella lo estaba disfrutando, y para qué negarlo, él también. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo tras verlo sufrir un poco de lo que él tenía que sufrir cada vez que le lanzaba en la cara que quería estar con Yuuri.

Entonces empezó a nevar. No era fuerte, era una nevada suave y de la que ya estaba acostumbrados. Yana aprovechó el momento para agarrarse del brazo de Víctor mientras este sacaba la sombrilla para cubrirlos de la ventisca. Siguieron caminando, hablando así mientras se resguardaban de la nieve hasta que se hallaron frente a la puerta.

—¿Quieres entrar? —Yana invitó y Víctor dudó un momento mientras pensaba que de verdad estaba disfrutando la compañía, y que no perdía con alargarla un poco más, aunque internamente también sabía las implicaciones que eso tendría.

Ella sonrió.

El apartamento de Yana era enorme, estaba seguro que más que él propio. Parecía que le gustaba las salas espaciosas, llenas de sin fin de arreglo y tenía un enorme televisor en el fondo, con muebles espaciosos. Además que había una pared con fotografías, premios y condecoraciones, en donde Víctor se distrajo mientras la mujer andaba por allí. Habían fotografías de presentaciones, vestuarios y cenas con otras celebridades, donde Víctor pudo identificar rostros bastantes famosos.

Junto a la sala estaba una enorme cocina, lujosa y limpia que llamó su atención cuando la vio entrar a ella y encender una estufa. También había puesto a encender la calefacción, cosa que agradeció.

—¿Quieres chocolate? —Víctor asintió, sin dejar de curiosear entre las fotografías con las manos en sus bolsillos—. Por favor, ponte cómodo. —Se sacudió cuando ella le tomó el abrigo desde la espalda, haciendo el ademán de quitársela.

—No quisiera incomodarte.

—No me incomodas, Víctor. —El aludido le ayudó a retirarse el abrigo—. Más bien, no te sientas cohibido. No pienso comerte.

Víctor no estaba seguro de eso, pero Yana se había alejado para colgar su abrigo en el perchero, y volvió a la cocina. En realidad, estaba inseguro incluso de que él no fuera quien quisiera comerla. Las palabras de Christofer, junto a la sensación de comodidad y la necesidad de compañía a veces hacían un brebaje engañoso que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Cuando el chocolate estuvo listo, se sentaron juntos en el mesón, mientras la melodía de una orquesta sinfónica sonaba de fondo. Un concierto de Mozart, a bajo volumen, mientras ya no hablaban de las clases de Yuri ni de sus actividades como entrenador, sino de los viajes de Yana, de las anécdotas con actores, de sus travesías para convertirse en la líder del teatro, mientras su marido, un famoso guionista se encargaba de acostarse con todas las actrices, asistentes y escritoras del medio.

Dejando el paso por aquellos amargos episodios, ella empezó a reírse cuando recordó aquella celebración en que una de las mujeres derramó todo su champagne encima de su ex marido, o la otra vez que salió corriendo con un actor por las calles después de que casi los encontraran en uno de los vestidores. Todo lo que había experimentado después del divorcio, la vida que se le había olvidado a vivir.

Ante los recuerdos que Yana soltaba, Víctor estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente de no atraer recuerdos de Yuuri, de hundirlos para sonreir, incluso llegar a reírse mientras el chocolate acababa, hasta que en un punto, el esfuerzo dejó de ser necesario.

Porque fue fácil verse en frente a las playas de Santo Domingo, aprendiendo algo de Portugués, o en una celebración de Praga, con jóvenes a su alrededor. Fue fácil pensar que le gustaría vivir cosas así y sentir, sobre todo sentir. Había olvidado cuando había dejado de sentir algo más que dolor.

La mano de Yana se posó sobre la suya y la calidez del contacto de piel contra piel fue bienvenido. Se habían quedado callados, observándose, mientras la música había dejado de escucharse y el roce de las yemas de esos dedos le enviaban electricidad bajo la piel. Víctor había empezado a mover su mirada desde los ojos de Yana hasta sus labios, sintiendo la ansiedad apretarle el pecho. Ni siquiera pudo estar seguro de quien había iniciado el movimiento, tampoco le importó. Mucho menos importó cuando la electricidad se esparció como una explosión al contacto de sus bocas.

Después que inició el primero, dio pasó el segundo, el tercero. Después de que su mano tocaron la curva de su cintura, sintió permiso de tocar aún más. Yana se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que la sensación de ser necesitado le embriagó, quitándole toda duda. Víctor solo quiso sentir, sentir y beber lo que ella estaba dispuesta a darle. Beber, sentir, vivir. Y con ese pensamiento, con esa necesidad pujando sus acciones y el delicioso placer devolviendole vida al cuerpo, Víctor se dejó llevar. Dejó que sus manos deshiciera nudos, que sus dedos dibujaran curvas, que sus uñas apretaran piel y que sus oídos escucharan de nuevo su nombre.

Se dejó consumir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo para mí es muy, MUY, importante. Lo ocurrido con todos los personajes es crucial. Desde lo que pasó entre Yuuri y Soujiro y como acaba la escena, hasta lo que ocurre con Yana y Victor (espero que nadie quiera matarlo uwu). Y mientras todos estan en esto, nuestro queridísimo J.J ha dado un salto más que lo pone ya como uno de los favoritos a ganar en competencia. El salto de Axel Cuadruple hasta ahora no se ha hecho en competencia, y sí hay un video de un chino que lo hace pero no en competiciones. Es bien interesante, me puse a estudiar sobre el salto y entiendo lo díficil que es, porque el triple axel son 3.5 vueltas en el aire, lo que significa que el axel cuadruple serían 4.5 vueltas. ¡Es mucho!
> 
> Si todo sigue como lo tengo ya planeado (es decir, que no se me extienda un capítulo), en el capítulo 50 estaremos en el test de patinaje de Rusia, entrando a septiembre, con la participación de Dmitri como juez. Será el inicio de temporada y la primera prueba para Yuri.
> 
> Por cierto, he amado el nuevo drama que liberaron en Yuri on Festival, xDDDD Ahora que sé que Yuuri no solo es posesivo con Victor sino con su fan. He visto claramente una escena que será emblemática en la copa Rostelecom entre Yuuri y Minami. Trato de ir incorporando toda la nueva info que sale siempre y cuando no afecté el curso de la historia ni los headcanon que he puesto en los personajes. Me ha alegrado hasta ahora encontrar que han sido pocas cosas las que no he podido agregar.
> 
> ¡Y un anuncio especial! Estoy publicando el capítulo 45 y ya tengo hasta el 47 listo y la mitad del 48 más el interludio 11 (me falta el 10 xD). Pienso hacer otro especial de doble pack cuando sumemos las 15mil vistas en fanfiction y 10mil vistas en wattpad. Será mi regalo por el apoyo increíble que le han dado a esta trama y a mi persona. ¡Mil gracias! También ya ando preparando capítulo de Filomeno y de Sukha, que sé que les debo xD
> 
> Ah, y estamos preparando la traducción en inglés del fic. Un par de preciosas personitas se han animado a apoyarme y espero que podamos llevarlo a cabo. ¡Me hace mucha ilusión!


	55. Lo que no puedo permitir

Hacía tanto frío esa mañana. Había que entrenar, pero según las noticias todas las calles estaban cerradas por la nevada, era imposible el tráfico y ya Yakov había enviado un aviso informando que estaban paleando la nieve en el ring, así que no había manera de entrar a la pista de hielo. Por tanto, Víctor al recibir la notificación no quiso despertar a Yuuri. Lo dejó durmiendo así acurrucado como estaba, envuelto en incontables cobijas, porque pese a la calefacción hacía demasiado frío. Incluso Makkachin estaba bajo todas esas cobijas, acostado del lado hacía la pared.

Tras dejar las pantuflas en el suelo, Víctor se metió en ese enorme nido de frazadas y buscó el calor corporal de Yuuri. Como era de esperarse, su pareja se levantó asustada al pensar que se le había hecho tarde y que tenía que correr a la pista. Víctor la abrazó, calmándolo. Le explicó todo lo que ya Yakov le había dicho hasta relajarlo.

Sin ánimos de salir de las colchas, se habían quedado allí envueltos en sábanas y cobijas. Hablaron de nada, se rieron de todo, pasaron sus narices juntas y compartieron besos cálidos que les ayudaba a entrar en calor pese a que estuvieran ya cubiertos en pijamas. Veía esos ojos marrones mirarlo, las mejillas rojas por el frío y el tiritar de sus labios que le gustaba detener con el contacto de su boca. Lo escuchó reír cuando le hacía cosquillas bajo la gruesa pijama y mordió su mentón por puro gusto.

Las piernas juntas, con los pies heridos y lastimados por las prácticas entrelazados, con el cuerpo pegado al ajeno y los dedos metidos entre su cabello: Víctor era feliz… infinitamente feliz. Sin necesidad del sexo, sin necesidad de una pista, sin necesidad de los aplausos. Allí escondido entre cobijas, abrazado a la persona que amaba, Víctor fue feliz.

—Victor.

Estaba ahora a oscuras, solo en una cama, su cama. No hacía propiamente frío, pero toda la habitación lucía desolada. La rendija de luz brotaba a través de la puerta entreabierta y sintió sus dedos helados. Víctor se dio la vuelta y vio la figura de Yuuri de pie, ennegrecida por la oscuridad, de pie entre el trasluz. Entrecerró sus ojos intentando en vano protegerse de la luz que se filtraba detrás de ambos e intentó leer la expresión vacía de Yuuri, vestido con su chamarra del equipo japonés.

—¿Yuuri…? ¿Ya te vas?

Los ojos marrones carecían de brillo. Víctor los vio fijo, antes de que otra luz golpeara a sus retinas, obligándolo a parpadear. Yuuri había extendido frente a él cinco medallas doradas, que se balanceaban en el aire, sujetas aún por los listones. Víctor tomó las medallas, miró su refulgente brillo y las sintió tan heladas como la habitación.

Regresó sus ojos hacía Yuuri, lo hizo justo a tiempo. Ya él estaba dando la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse a través de ese brote de luz. Víctor lo vio, vio la espalda y sintió la necesidad de gritar, aunque solo pudo salir un sonido imitando ese nombre. Yuuri se detuvo, giró su mirada para verlo a través de los lentes y su hombro. La habitación estaba helada, Yuuri estaba helado y sus ojos eran como dos piedras atrapadas en el hielo.

—Tomalas. Las necesitas más que a mí.

_"¡No!"_

Aquello sonó como un grito, pero no lo soltó. Se sacudió en aquella cama desconocida, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón tan pequeño que el vacío dolía. Victor llevó una mano sobre su rostro, temblaba de frío y tardó en percatarse de la presencia de otro cuerpo a su lado hasta que sintió el roce sobre su cara y se quedó paralizado.

—Víctor, ¿estás bien? —Yana se elevó usando sus antebrazos de apoyo en la cama. Estaba despeinada, sus bucles caían por todos lados mientras intentaba apartar el sueño y pasar sus caricias apaciguadoras por el rostro pálido de su acompañante—. Creo que tuviste una pesadilla.

Intentó calmarse, mientras atraía de nuevo sus memorias. Era de noche (¿qué hora era en ese momento?) y había subido al apartamento de Yana para tomar chocolate. Luego estaban hablando, empezaron a besarse… Víctor podía recordar a la perfección todo, pese a cómo su cuerpo respondió por instinto y su mente se negó a dialogar. La forma en que ella le besaba, la manera en que él la acarició. Podía recordar cómo la ropa empezó a perderse en el suelo camino a la habitación y que fue fácil, muy fácil, perderse en el placer entre sus largas piernas.

Lo disfrutó, no lo negaría. Ella era preciosa, mentiría si dijera lo contrario. Había sido dulce y pasional, había sido renovador redescubrir el toque en una mujer, no podía dudarlo. Y sin embargo…

Víctor no quiso pensarlo, no en ese momento con la mente atolondrada. Atajó la mano de Yana para calmarla y a su vez evitar sentir ese tacto que lo llenaba de culpabilidad. Ella le sonrió, en respuesta a su propia sonrisa que no era suya.

—Estoy bien… sí, tuve un mal sueño. Lamento haberte despertado.

—No te preocupes. Ven, aún falta para el amanecer.

Ella se recostó a un lado. Le abrió los brazos para convidarlo a compartir el calor del cuerpo. Víctor la miró, lo hizo, incluso consideró aceptar aquella invitación y seguir pensando que no había nada. Pero no, no pudo. Le sonrió con tristeza y ella lo observó, en silencio, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que uno de sus senos escapaban de la cobija. Ella le dirigió una mirada casi igual.

—Es mejor que me vaya. —Sacó sus piernas de las cobijas y se sentó en la cama, buscando la manera de decir lo demás que pensaba y se sentía incapaz de expresar.

—Victor. —El aludido tomó aire, incapaz de voltear—. Si dices que ha sido un error no me volverás a ver más. —La espalda se tensó y no pudo moverse—. No me mal interpretes, pero somos dos adultos y tu estabas muy convencido ayer, no quiero dudar de tu madurez.

—No me arrepiento. —Le aclaró, atreviéndose a mirarla—. No se trata de eso, sólo… no me siento preparado para continuar con algo así.

—Sólo fue un rato de placer, Víctor. Tu querías, yo quise, nada más.

—Ese es el problema. Te aprecio mucho como para tratarte sólo como un rato de placer. —Yana lo miró sorprendida, pero pronto se sonrió con algo de encanto. Volvió a levantarse sobre sus antebrazos mientras Víctor buscaba con la mirada en donde había dejado su ropa—. Lo lamento...

—¿Por qué te lamentas después de decir algo tan dulce? ¿Siempre fuistes así? —Víctor sabía que no, y eso le dijo con la mirada. Antes… antes ni siquiera veía necesario atarse a nadie. Yana pudo entenderlo con solo la tristeza de sus ojos y soltó un suspiro largo—. Igual, puedes quedarte. Al menos esta noche, ya es muy tarde para regresar.

—Prefiero regresar. —Se inclinó para acariciarle el rostro a la mujer, quien le sonrió en respuesta—. Espero que…

—Esto no cambiará nada al menos que tu lo desees, Víctor. Hace mucho aprendí cuando hay que entregar el corazón y cuando no. Y el tuyo, querido… el tuyo no está aquí.

Víctor le tomó la mano y en agradecimiento, besó sus nudillos. Era un gesto que había dejado de hacer hace mucho, pero que sentía que ella merecía. Quizás no había llegado aún a su nivel de madurez, o quizás no estaba a su altura, Víctor no estaba seguro de nada más que del hecho que lo mejor era que se fuera de allí.

Contrario a lo que pensó, Víctor comenzó a vestirse y ella se levantó para ayudarlo a buscar las piezas restante que habían quedado en la sala. Rechazó la invitación de tomarse una ducha, y una Yana cubierta con solo una bata de seda lila, le acompañó hasta ayudarle a ponerse de nuevo el abrigo que había dejado en el perchero. En ningún momento hubo un reclamo en su mirada, aunque Víctor lo esperaba, no lo encontró. Solo una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Ve con cuidado. —Ella se despidió, dejando un suave beso en su comisura. Victor soltó el aire, resignado, y sin necesidad de palabras se despidió.

Cuando se halló de nuevo en la calle helada, sacudió la sombrilla y la abrió, viendo la noche aún clara. Aquel característico hormigueo en su rostro era la contundente evidencia de lo que estaba sintiendo. Si le dijera a Christofer lo que había hecho y cómo había acabado, sabía que recibiría un fuerte regaño preocupado de su amigo por no darse la oportunidad. Pero no podía, no podía jugar con sus propios sentimientos que eran tan claros: Yana tenía razón, su corazón no estaba allí.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo entre las prácticas y las clases de teatro de Yuri, en los que Víctor prefirió mantener una cordial distancia que pareció no molestar a Yana. Yuri, por otro lado, seguía con sus problemas para interpretar a los personajes que se le habían asignados y había notado, por supuesto, el leve cambio en la relación, aunque fuera sutil. El coqueteo había dejado de ser descarado aunque había algo velado. Para Yuri, por supuesto, no fue secreto lo que tardó Víctor en regresar ese viernes. Tampoco quiso saber el porqué.

Mientras veía a los otros jóvenes de su edad interpretando sus guiones y escuchaba a algunos de ellos intentando ayudarle a interpretar sus líneas, fue fácil distraerse. A veces se encontraba en la habitación, entre libros de danza y obras clásicas, a la vista de esas cinco medallas que se habían convertido en alguna clase de nuevo. Ahora que sabía que eran las de Yuuri, las miraba a lo alto, para alimentar su propia motivación.

Ahora sabía que Yuuri aparecería en el estadio con el respaldo de esas seis medallas que ganó, del récord mundial que nadie había podido alcanzar y que él rompió dos veces consecutivas, de todos los logros que había alcanzado en su carrera deportiva. Que el Yuuri que aparecería frente a él estaba con el respaldo de todo su país, de todos sus fans, y que ya no estaría solo. Y Víctor tenía razón, no podían hacerlo esperar y definitivamente no se presentaría como el niño que, comprendió, Yuuri vio en el pasado.

Esa fue la conclusión final, entre que lo pensó y analizó durante noches mirando un techo vacío y acariciando el lomo de Potya que se acostaba sobre su cabello. Yuuri lo miraba como el niño, el niño al que cuidó de mostrarle todo lo que estaba cargando. No cómo el adulto, porque no lo era. Porque quizás si hubiera sabido todo lo que Víctor le iba soltando en cada conversación, no hubiera podido con ello. No habría sabido cómo reaccionar.

Ahora, se debía a sí mismo estar frente a frente y mostrarle a Yuuri que no era un niño ya. Necesitaba que Yuuri lo mirara en serio, no como competidor, sino como adulto. Y esas medallas que lo representaban a él era la mejor forma de mantenerlo enfocado, directo a donde quería llegar.

Ese día en la práctica, descansó después de lograr clavar un par de cuádruples limpiamente, un logro considerable para su actuación anterior. Mila le había aplaudido emocionada mientras Víctor lo observaba de pie dentro de la pista, con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Eso estuvo bien, Yuri! Descansa un poco y volvemos a practicar los saltos. —Ordenó Víctor, mientras lo veía apoyarse a la baranda. Yuri solo asintió.

Se inclinó mientras se quitaba la cola y su cabello caía un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Aprovechó para sacudirlo y refrescarse un poco. En realidad poco a poco tenía mejoras, pero no sentía que fuera suficiente, estaba lejos de su antigua capacidad.

Apretó los dientes y sintió el peso de alguién más que pronto reconoció. Era Mila desde el otro lado de la baranda, quien apoyaba sus brazos sobre la cabeza de rubia mientras soltaba un sonidito absurdo, que no supo si era intento de pronunciar su nombre.

—Oh… bruja. Te estoy viendo tus pechos. —Acotó mirando con cejas fruncidas el escote de la camiseta de su compañera y la forma en que se ceñía los senos bajo la ropa elástica.

—¿Te gustan? —Ella coqueteó, e inició un juego que ya Yuri se sabía de memoria. Rodó los ojos y sostuvo una sonrisa.

—Prefiero las copas C.

—¡Que grosero! —Mila retiró sus brazos, riendo en confianza mientras se acomodaba a un lado con la vista hacía la pista. El resto del juego consistía en decir que a Otabek le gustaban muchos sus pechos y Yuri reclamaría diciendo porque le gustan las cosas pequeñas. Era evidente que ya no podía llegar hasta allá—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Víctor?

—Bien, supongo… no nos estamos matando. —No confesaría de esa noche que lo buscó en su habitación tras la pesadilla, mucho menos del abrazo. Todavía le daba vergüenza admitir ese momento de debilidad. Pero Mila notó el sonrojo suave en las mejillas de su amigo y sacudió su cabello dorado.

—Algo me dice que _muy_ bien. —Alargó innecesariamente el muy y provocó que Yuri soltara un bufido hastiado—. Vamos, sabes que si no te llevas bien con tu entrenador tendrás problemas. Georgi ha sido un amor todo este tiempo.

—Ey, ¿son novios?

Ambos voltearon hacía Louis, quien acababa de unirse a la barra tras terminar de ejecutar su programa libre. Se había puesto del lado de Mila, observándolos a ambos con detenimiento antes de que los dos comenzaran a reírse a carcajadas. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras Mila se sujetaba del estómago y Yuri se tapaba la cara.

—¡Por Dios, piérdete! —Soltó Yuri, aún superando las carcajadas.

—¿De donde sacaste eso, corazón? —Mila fue más amable, revolcando los cabellos del adolescente mientras intentaba no reír. El chico frunció sus cejas gruesas.

—Internet. Dicen que cortaste con Otabek por meterte con Yuri.

Las risas se acabaron. La cara de horror de Mila y Yuri debieron ser suficiente indicios para Louis de que no, no era un juego. Pero la temeridad de la juventud fue más fuerte, quedándose quieto esperando una respuesta, que no tardó en llegar. Fue Yuri quien se movió para agarrarlo del cuello de su camiseta, mientras Mila exclamó llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¡Donde leíste eso!

—¡Yuri, no, detente!

—¡Yuri! ¡Suéltalo ahora! —La voz de Víctor resonó por sobre las dos a la distancia. Yuri no obedeció, solo apretó las muelas mientras Louis lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y luego sonreía con una petulancia infantil. Oh Dios, esperaba no haber sido tamaño dolor de muela a su edad—. ¡Yuri Nikolaevich Plisetsky!

—¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre completo? —Gruñó, ahora mirando a Víctor con el enojo cambiándole la mirada. Pero los ojos de Víctor estaban brillantes y lleno de furia, y sabía que enojarlo era una equivocación.

—¡Desde que no me obedeces! ¡Suelta a Louis ahora mismo! —El chico volvió a sentir las cuchillas en el hielo, aunque tuvo que sujetarse de la baranda para no caerse. Yuri no había medido su fuerza y había levantado el cuerpo larguirucho del patinador junior.

Víctor no necesitaba gritar para imponer como lo hacía Yakov. Su altura y la forma en que su voz tomaba un tinte grave cuando se enojaba era más que suficiente, y si con eso no funcionaba, la helada miraba detenía las intenciones de cualquiera. Y solía ser una persona muy calmada, así que enojarlo no era fácil, tampoco algo que se quisiera ver.

—¡No quiero verte tratar asi a ninguno del equipo! —Indicó, dejando muy en claro las condiciones del ring. Yuri no tardó en ladrar.

—¡Entonces que deje de decir estupideces!

—¡No lo digo yo! ¡Es lo que dice internet! —Alzó la voz Louis, acomodándose la camiseta—. ¡Dicen que le montaron cuernos a Otabek!

Allí, hasta el mismo Víctor calló. Miró al muchacho ahora con esa mirada fría, evadiendo el enojo creciente en Yuri y el pasmo en Mila. Georgi empezaba a acercarse detrás de Víctor, escuchando todo.

—Oh… —Víctor sonrió, alzando el mentón—. ¿Eso dicen? ¿Y qué dicen de mí, Louis? ¡Estoy muy interesado en saberlo! —El chico calló. Había leído también los rumores sobre Víctor, su reciente conquista y la posible relación con la chica del teatro, pero no se atrevió a decirlo, no cuando ese tono sonaba tan peligroso. Comenzó a sentirse intimidado, y hasta tragó grueso—. ¿Quizás dirán que soy un lisiado que no puede entrenar a nadie? ¿O que soy incapaz de patinar?

—¡No! —Se apresuró a corregir.

—Y si así fuera, si eso dijeran. ¿Es eso cierto?

—¡No, no lo es!

—Y si así fuera… —Víctor bajó el tono de su voz y la sonrisa desapareció—. Si yo fuera un lisiado y no puedo patinar. ¿Es tu problema?

Yuri debió admitirse que ni siquiera quería meterse en ese intercambio, su enojo bajó un poco sólo por la frialdad que Víctor transmitía con sus palabras y su mirada, todo en un conjunto macabro. Louis se limitó a bajar la cabeza, avergonzado, incluso con las orejas rojas y los párpados temblando. Víctor lo miraba desde la distancia, con los brazos en jarra y su mentón de pie, imponiendo a su vez con la altura.

Entonces Víctor se deslizó a la pista y Yuri tuvo que moverse, no quería estar cerca. Su sombra cubrió por completo al muchacho, quien ya temblaba con los puños apretados y el orgullo de no comenzar a llorar. Sin embargo, no pudo permanecer callado durante mucho tiempo en su presencia.

—L-Lo siento, Víctor. —Tartamudeó, apretando fuertemente sus manos.

—No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte.

—L-Lo lamento… Mila. —Apretó los labios como si significara un gran esfuerzo decir el siguiente nombre—. Yuri.

—Bien, Yuri, no te escucho.

—¿¡Eh!? —Los ojos de Víctor recobraron su dureza al mirarlo, dándole una orden tácita. Yuri no necesitaba escucharla, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba esperando, así que dirigió la mirada al chico—. Lamento haberte sacudido…

Louis levantó la mirada hacía Yuri, a quien casi nunca había visto disculparse. Éste solo desvió la mirada a un lado y se cruzó de brazos, para evitar las miradas del resto del equipo. Mila aún seguía pálida, imaginaba hasta qué punto había llegado lo ocurrido en las redes y lo mucho que no quería enfrentarlo. Aún era muy reciente…

Con el ambiente así de tenso, Víctor puso una mano sobre la cabellera negra y la sacudió, llamando la atención del chico quien levantó los ojos verdes levemente irritados por la vergüenza.

—Si utilizas el tiempo que usas en leer los chismes de las redes en practicar tu axel triple, lo tendrás listo para antes de las competencia. Puedo apostarlo.

—¡Lo prometo! —Louis recobró el ánimo, con los ojos brillantes y su mirada puesta en quien siempre había sido su ídolo—. Si logro perfeccionarlo, ¿¡me entrenaras en la siguiente temporada!? —Pidió con la voz en alto y la súplica en sus ojos.

—Oh, ¡wow! Un paso a la vez. Ahora ve con Georgi quien seguro quiere hablar contigo.

Yuri miró la sonrisa de Víctor y la manera en que eso calmó al adolescente, quien obediente se dirigió hasta la salida de la pista, donde Georgi lo esperaba. Mila seguía con las manos en la baranda, Yuri con el vacío en el estómago y Víctor se mantuvo un momento en silencio. Al menos, hasta que le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Yuri, quien inmediatamente sintió el escalofrío por la seriedad de esta.

—Si vuelvo a verte tratando violentamente a tus compañeros, no me contendré de darte un puño.

Yuri sabía que no se contendría, que incluso ganas tendría acumuladas y listas para liberar en el momento en que lo hiciera políticamente correcto.

…

Para el doctor Hirogu, Yuuri acababa de encabezar la lista de pacientes dificiles. Se quedó en silencio en todo el tiempo que Yuuri decidió hablar sobre su aventura, que enfatizó había sido idea y recomendación de él, y que había mantenido en secreto durante las semanas que se habían visto. Lo primero que pensó, es que tendría cuidado con la forma en que le hablaba, porque parecía que su paciente era experto en tomar las cosas de forma literal. Lo segundo que concluyó, es que Yuuri no estaba siendo el 50% sincero, estaba siendo el 10% y eso era un porcentaje preocupante para el avance de la terapia.

Lo tercero: es que Yuuri primero preferiría que le arrancaran un brazo antes de soltar la verdad.

Evitó que todo aquello se filtrara en su expresión, la que mantuvo serena y carente de cualquier tipo de reproche. No tenía que esforzarse mucho, porque Yuuri estaba más entretenido mirando el punto verde dentro de los círculo lilas y azul de su alfombra. El contacto visual también era importante en la terapia, pero con Yuuri era casi imposible. Así que tenía que ir de a poco.

Hasta el momento la historia de "Yamato" había sido bastante interesante de escuchar, pese a todo. Yuuri le había explicado desde que lo contactó por Internet, hasta sus encuentros. No dio detalles de lo que hicieron, no hacía falta tampoco, pero le llamó poderosamente la atención la salida a comer katsudón y el final: Yamato había desarrollado algo, y Yuuri decidió cortarlo antes de continuar.

Por supuesto, Yuuri había usado ese nombre para proteger por completo la identidad de ese chico. Ni siquiera habló de su profesión fuera del sexo.

—Debió sentirse identificado contigo —comentó, mientras miraba los ojos esquivos de su paciente—. Así como te sentiste al leer su ficha y darte cuenta que le gustaban algunas cosas en común. ¿O que crees tu?

—Creo lo mismo. —Admitió. Eso era un progreso.

—¿Hay otras cosas por las que pudo sentirse identificado?

—Sí... —Suspiró Yuuri y relamió sus labios resecos—. Ambos buscábamos compañia, no sexo. El sexo era una excusa. —Hirogu asintió y le permitió un momento más de silencio, para escuchar si había más—. Ambos nos sentimos inconformes con lo que alcanzamos.

—Me parece interesante todo lo que me dices, Yuuri. ¿Hay algo más? —Yuuri renegó—. También creo que se identificaron en eso. Pero podría comprenderlo de Yamato. Es decir, en su profesión solo ha tenido proyectos secundarios, no ha ganado dinero suficiente, quizás no ha logrado los objetivos que se había planteado. Pero… al menos que la entrevista que vi en la televisión estuviera mal, Yuuri, tu fuiste un ganador. Lo sigues siendo y todo el país te respalda.

—¿De qué vale ganar si pierdes todo?

—¿A qué te refieres Yuuri?

Hirogu notó la sonrisa fatigada, la mirada brillante y renuente que Yuuri dedicó hacía la curva de un mueble. Sus manos estaban tomadas y el cuerpo se inclinaba hacia el frente, como si buscara protegerse a sí mismo dentro de su propio caparazón. Yuuri renegó como si lo dicho no fuera importante, y permaneció en silencio.

El terapeuta sonrió, y se acomodó mejor en el asiento mientras leía el lenguaje corporal de su paciente. Estaba escondiéndose, sabía que había hecho mal, sabía que estaba mal y parecía que la situación lo estaba arrastrando y presionando en todos lados y estaba obligandolo a sacar toda esa infección que provocaba los ataques de ansiedad. Y él se estaba negando con todas sus fuerzas.

Yuuri era una olla de presión, y Hirogu podía notar como ya estaba llegando a su punto álgido. Debía encontrar el detonante para obligarlo a sacar todo, tenía que hacerlo si quería que la terapia avanzara. Pero debía ir poco a poco, para que aquello no hiciera una explosión que hiciera aún más incontrolables sus ataques.

—Cambiemos la premisa. —Negoció, y volvió a tener la atención directa de Yuuri, cuya mandíbula lucía tensa—. ¿Desde que edad empezaste a patinar?

—Cuatro o cinco años. —Soltó. Hirogu miró el pie derecho que había empezado a moverse.

—¿Por qué el patinaje?

—Estaba practicando con mi profesora Minako ballet, ella me recomendó que podría ser bueno en el patinaje. Y le sugirió a mi madre que me iniciara en las clases de Ice Castle de Hasetsu.

—¿Te gustó?

—Al inicio… no entendía muy bien porqué, pero me fue gustando. —Hirogu preguntó qué fue lo que más le gustó—. Era como bailar sobre el hielo… la forma en que me deslizaba, la velocidad… sentía que era menos pesado allí.

—Y entonces empezaste a tomar clases, te gustó… ¿Alguien te vio y recomendó competir? —Yuuri inclinó su mirada hacía la pierna que se movía, y posó sus dos manos sobre ella como si intentara estabilizarla. Sus ojos temblaron, sus labios mostraron una leve vibración. Renegó—. Algún caza talentos, alguién de la federación…

—No... yo quise hacerlo. —Hirogu enfocó su mirada en los ojos vacíos de Yuuri, en la forma que estaba apretando su pierna, la manera en que se mordía los labios y sus fosas nasales se movían en cada respiración. Le preguntó a qué edad lo decidió—. Doce años.

—Yuuri, respira profundamente. —Asintió—. Inhala, exhala… lo estás haciendo bien. Sabes cómo hacerlo. —Volvió a asentir, y apretó la garganta mientras intentaba controlar su propia respiración—. A los doce años quisiste iniciar y competir. ¿Qué hiciste cuando lo decidiste? ¿A quién le dijiste?

Yuuri se veía a sí mismo corriendo hasta la casa de Minako, tras haber estado en la pista. Se veía agitando las manos frente a su maestra, explicándole que quería competir, que quería llegar a lo alto, viajar a países y patinar con él. Recordó que Minako le preguntó quién era él, y él intentó explicarle lo poco que Yuko le había dicho. "Es un patinador ruso", se recuerda haber dicho, "es el mejor del mundo". También recordó que corrió a su casa, cuando Minako lo dejó en la puerta, y se la pasó toda la noche hablando durante la cena de Víctor Nikiforov, de lo genial que era, de los saltos que hacía, de lo lindo que se veía agitando su cabello largo y claro entre las luces que le daban un tono plata. De lo mucho que quería ser tan buen patinador para estar allí, con él. Para competir, y para pisar el mismo hielo que él.

—Yuuri. —Hirogu fijó la mirada en esos ojos enrojecidos, en cómo temblaban los párpados y la humedad se mantenía en un duelo de equilibrio y una lucha contra la gravedad. Aquella grande gota negándose a caer.

—A mi profesora Minako. A papá, a mamá, a mi hermana Mari… a todos.

—¿Te apoyaron? —Yuuri asintió—. ¿Te tomaron en serio? —Volvió a asentir—. ¿Cómo te sentiste?

—Muy feliz… Mi maestra Minako se postuló como mi entrenadora y coreógrafa. Mi padre decía que vería siempre mis competencias aunque no entendiera, mamá dijo algo parecido y prometió hacerme muchos tazones de cerdo cada vez que ganara. —Pasó su antebrazo a su nariz, para sacudirla. Su pierna no dejaba de moverse, aunque menos rápido que antes—. Mari dijo que igual tendría que estudiar. Yo le dije que sería el mejor.

—Debió ser motivador eso, recibir el apoyo de todos a tu sueño. ¿Qué aspirabas conseguir al competir?

_"Quiero patinar con él"_

El recuerdo de Víctor en el Ice Castle, mientras le enseñaba la coreografía de Eros, volvió a su mente. El recuerdo de las prácticas juntos en la pista, de las veces que jugaban a los levantamientos cuando querían desestresarse de las competencias. El baile de Stammi Vicino, con las luces sobre ellos y el público mirándolos, mientras dejaban en evidencia que lo que les unía era algo más allá del hielo. El baile del Tango de Roxanne, esa burla a la federación rusa y a la prensa que no dejaba de tenerlos en la mira, mientras ellos volvían a decir cuántos se amaban.

_"Quiero ser el mejor"_

La alegría al ver que había alcanzado el récord que Víctor Nikiforov había logrado. Esa misma que fue mitigada al saber que Víctor volvería al hielo, que la superó. Las palabras de todos resaltando su triunfo, la nueva marca alcanzada, el ser el orgullo de Japón.

_"Quiero un día superarlo"_

El momento en que lo vio fuera del podio, mientras alzaba el oro. Las veces que le ganó mientras competían juntos. Los abrazos que vinieron después de ello pese a sentir aquella pequeña mancha, en ese momento insignificante, de no querer ser desplazado.

_"Quiero ganar el oro"_

Se vio alzando sus medallas, cada una de ellas, sintiéndola más pesada que la otra, hasta que la última quemaba en sus dedos.

Hirogu miró la expresión de Yuuri, la forma en que sus dedos atenazaba su rodilla, la manera en que sus ojos oscurecidos miraban aquel cuadro en el aire, aquel punto sin forma en el espacio. Yuuri no había dicho palabra alguna, pero podía leer en su expresión como todas las palabras se apilaban en su garganta fuertemente cerrada, en sus labios cerrados a presión. La dureza de su postura, el rojo de su rostro y la palidez de sus nudillos. La dificultad para respirar.

—Yuuri. —Lo llamó de nuevo, atento—. Respira. No olvides respirar. —No respondió. Apenas pestañeó—. Dime, eso que querías alcanzar al competir, ¿lo alcanzaste?

—Lo hice… —Empujó las palabras entre sus labios.

—¿Todo lo que querías alcanzar?

—Sí… —Dejó salir el aire—. Por eso se arrepintió. Por eso, me odió.

—¿Quién? ¿Yuuri…?

Hirogu se puso de pie y posó sus manos sobre los hombros tensos. El aire le estaba faltando, el temblor se hizo aún más fuerte y la tensión parecía atenazarle los músculos. El doctor lo sacudió, brevemente, provocando que alzara la mirada roja, con la humedad que no quería filtrar.

—Respira, lo dejaremos hasta aquí. Respira, inhala y exhala… estás a punto de tener otro ataque.

—Lo lamento…

—No lo lamentes… El que hayas llegado hasta aquí significa que hemos avanzado. —Hirogu se agachó, para buscar la mirada. Yuuri hacía los ejercicios de respiración, buscaba recuperar el aliento, mientras sentía la piel helada y las manos sudadas, el alo negro llenando los bordes de su vista—. Ahora sé como iniciar en nuestra próxima cita. Tienes que hablarme sobre lo que ocurrió cuando alcanzaste todo eso, Yuuri. Por ahora, descansa. Voy a traerte una infusión.

La cita quedó allí, así lo decidió el terapeuta, quien ya había encontrado por fin el centro de la ansiedad que Yuuri había estado desarrollando. El punto que necesitaba ahora concentrar toda sus fuerzas. Le pidió a su asistente que prepara la infusión y abrió una de las ventanas para que entrara suficiente aire fresco, sin presionar el espacio personal de su paciente quien ya le había dicho, en uno de sus primeros encuentros, que lo detestaba.

Se sentó sobre el escritorio cuando su asistente llegó con la infusión, y le dio unos minutos a Yuuri para beberla y calmar sus nervios. Había funcionado, aunque Hiromu sabía que de haber continuado presionado Yuuri hubiera tenido un ataque allí mismo. Debía propiciar el ambiente para tocar ese punto y debía estar preparado para atenderlo en caso de que la ansiedad se le fuera de sus manos.

Tomó un par de anotaciones, mientras Yuuri se levantaba y dejaba la taza vacía sobre su escritorio. Aunque temblaba y aún había rastros de la previa crisis, se veía más en control de sí mismo. Lo miró con atención, debatiéndose entre llamar a alguien para que lo acompañara o dejarlo ir así.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Yuuri? —Asintió, y luego dijo un _bien_ seco—. La próxima cita cambiaremos la estrategia. Sé que este punto es difícil para tí, pero es necesario que lo toquemos. Sé que te estás negando a hacerlo.

Yuuri no dijo nada. Solo se dio media vuelta, dejando las cosas hasta allí. El doctor lo miró caminar atravesando el consultorio hacia la puerta de salida, pensando en cómo alguién que había ganado tanto y había logrado tanto, podía caminar con ese aire de derrota. Como podría considerar que todo lo que ganó solo lo hizo perder.

—Yuuri. —Decidió llamarlo, antes de que abriera la puerta. Yuuri levantó el rostro, cubriéndose los labios con el tapaboca. Hirogu se levantó, acababa de recordar algo de la entrevista que revelaron hace casi un mes. Agarró un cubo de colores de su escritorio, y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos—. ¿Qué es el amor para ti? —Yuuri lo miró sin comprender—. Dijiste en la entrevista que amar el hielo no era suficiente. Que se necesitaban otras cosas. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre eso.

—Es… simplemente eso. —Se limitó a responder.

—¿Qué es amor entonces? ¿Qué es amor para Yuuri Katsuki? —Yuuri hizo el ademán de responder, aunque no tenía clara una definición formal en ese momento, pero Hirogu le detuvo—. Piensalo.

—Por… ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Porque para mí el amor es una fuerza que se alimenta de la voluntad. — Le miró, dejando el cubo de colores a un lado de su pierna—. Y como toda fuerza, puede ser constructiva o destructiva. ¿Qué es lo que se necesita para saltar? ¿En el hielo? ¿Que se necesita? —Yuuri parpadeó—. Si tuvieras que explicarle a alguien como yo que no conozco del patinaje, como debo saltar, ¿como sería?

—Depende del salto… por lo general, hay que tener velocidad, suficiente impulso. Hay que deslizarse desde de cierta distancia, la velocidad y la fuerza que ejecutes, determinará el número de rotaciones y la limpieza del aterrizaje. También intervienen otros factores… como la postura, la posición de las piernas, los brazos, la cabeza, la espalda...

—No es solo saltar entonces. Es saber saltar, si no sabes saltar, entonces te caerás. ¿No es así?

Yuuri lo miró con el entendimiento en sus ojos y el dolor en el pecho, que se ramificaba por todo su cuerpo. Hirogu juntó sus manos, sin dejar de mirarlo. Le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

—Saltar sí es suficiente, si sabes hacerlo.

_"Si no sabes hacerlo, su misma fuerza te estrellara duro al vacío, hasta romperte."_

Yuuri concluyó el resto, con la imagen de Víctor en el hielo, derrumbado bajo la fuerza de su propia terquedad.

—Pero saber saltar no es suficiente… puedes caerte. Puedes romperte.

—Es el riesgo que todos corren al saltar. Un riesgo que asumo todos los patinadores ya conocen.

—Nadie salta pensando en caer. —La dureza en los ojos de Yuuri se lo estaba confirmando—. Nadie salta queriendo romperse.

—Lo sé.

—Puedes ser el mejor saltando, y caer y romperte. —Se apretó su voz.

—Lo sé, Yuuri, lo sé, pero ¿qué es lo que puede olvidar alguien que sabe saltar como para caer y romperse? No son casualidades. Puede ser un error, un minúsculo error. Un mal cálculo. Incluso, puede ser el mismo miedo a caer.

—O el miedo a perder.

—O el miedo a perder… Nos vemos la próxima cita, Yuuri. Creo que me gusta hablar contigo del patinaje.

Yuuri pestañeó, sobrecogido. No dijo nada más y cerró la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo agradecerles mucho por sus comentarios. He tenido reacciones varias sobre lo sucedido con Soujiro y con Yana, pero me hace feliz que se sigan animando a leer y comprender a los personajes. Podemos decir que ahora los dos están a mano, aunque eso no resuelve lo más importante para ellos.
> 
> Se supone que debí haber publicado el interludio, pero el interludio de Victor no lo tengo terminado y se me hizo imposible hacerlo. Por lo importante que es, tampoco quise forzarlo, así que decidí publicarlo con el interludio de Yuuri que sí lo tengo listo y saldrá después del capitulo 50. Es decir, ¡que habrá doble interludio! Y puedo anticipar que el interludio de Yuuri es el más duro creo de todo el fic. Al menos, en todo lo que he escrito, es el único capitulo que me ha hecho llorar escribiéndolo. No puedo adelantarlo porque está basado en las terapias con Hirogu, y sería un spoiler enorme si lo publico ahora.
> 
> Por otro lado, ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 49 del fic. Debo decir que se viene una visita especial e importante para Yuri y para el 50, estarán partiendo Victor y Yuri a Moscú para el test de patinaje, la prueba que debe pasar Yuri para ser parte del equipo oficial ruso.
> 
> Como último comentario, cambié el resumen del fic para hacerlo un poco más explicativo. Creo que fue buena idea porque ayer que lo publicamos recibí más personas en wattpad. ¡Espero que así hayan más personas dispuesto a leerlo! ¡Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo y espera! Y recuerden, se viene doble paxck cuando el fic cumpla sus 10mil leidas en Wattpad y 15mil leídas en fafiction. En este momento tenemos 9500 leidas en Wattpad y 14.200 en Fanfiction. ¡Estamos cerca!


	56. No quiero enfrentarlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reseña de Matryoshka en wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/443051763-cr%C3%ADticas-013

Le gustaba sentir el calor de sus abrazos, la forma en que su cuerpo era cubierto por el de él con facilidad. Le encantaba la textura de su nariz fría cuando se frotaba contra su mejilla, el sabor de sus labios cuando compartían un beso después del café. Estaba seguro de que quería vivir eso toda una vida, y que si le dijeran de revivir cada fracaso, para llevarlo a ese momento, lo haría sin dudarlo. Víctor era todo lo que deseó, sin pensarlo. Más que el hielo, más que las medallas, más que el podio.

Quizás, si no hubiera conocido al real Víctor, se hubiera conformado con compartir el hielo con él. Le hubiera bastado acompañarlo en un pedestal más bajo en el podio. Hubiera sido ya todo un logro quitarle el oro. Pero fue conocer a Víctor, al real Víctor, y sentir un deseo posesivo de tener a Víctor en todos los sentidos. En obtener todo lo que Víctor podría darle. En serlo todo para él.

¿Qué era amor? Amor era despertar antes que él, ver sus párpados cerrados y sus espesas pestañas, tocarle el remolino de cabello de su cabeza para despertarlo y escuchar su reclamo. Amor era mirar sus expresiones ridículas cuando le hablaba chiquito a Makkachin y movía sus patitas al aire, como si el perro fuera otra persona. Amor era decirle que le había sobrado sal a su primer katsudon y ver su puchero, para luego asegurar que el próximo sería mucho mejor que el de su madre. Amor era creer que sí, aunque fuera imposible. Amor era besar sus lágrimas y llorar con él cuando le abría su pasado. Amar era abrazarlo de sorpresa, cuando nadie los veía en la pista. Amor era curar las heridas producto de sus entrenamientos. Amor era verlo patinar con toda su pasión y desear que lo hiciera para siempre.

_"Desearía que no te retires nunca"_

Yuuri también lo deseó. También deseo que Víctor jamás abandonara el hielo. También deseó verlo ser luz en la pista, ser la leyenda, ser el ganador…

_"Quisiera patinar contigo siempre"_

Amor era creer ciegamente que sí él lo alzaba del hielo, no lo dejaría caer. Amor era ver que en esos ojos estaba esa misma certeza, cuando era él quien lo levantaba usando toda su fuerza y lo veía sobre él. Amor era caerse y volver a levantarse. Amor era gritarse y luego disculparse. Amor era equivocarse y luego intentar remediarlo. Amor era buscar sus miradas cuando estaba enojado, era tomar sus dedos cuando no quería agarrarlos.

Amor fue desear que fuera su rodilla la quebrada y no la de él. Amor fue haber deseado permanecer firme esa noche en Barcelona, y dejarlo partir al hielo mientras se quedaba en Japón, viéndolo brillar de lejos que apagarse de cerca. Amar fue caer tantas veces y volver a saltar, por encima del dolor.

Algo debían tener los patinadores de masoquistas, para volver a saltar después de caer con el riesgo de no poder hacerlo nunca más.

Minami lo sacó de sus pensamientos al sacudirlo y levantó la mirada hacia la pantalla que cambiaba sus imagen en el aeropuerto. El vuelo que venía de Londres había llegado. Yuuri miró fijamente el nombre de la aerolínea y la puerta de llegada, sin nada coherente en su mente.

—Acaba de llegar. —Anunció Minami, por si Yuuri no alcanzaba a leer el aviso—. ¿Estás bien?

—Oh… sí. —No era muy creíble, pero Minami no quiso presionarlo. Era evidente que algo no estaba yendo bien si tenía esas bolsas de sueños tan marcadas y sus manos se movían inquietas.

Había pasado otra semana más desde que fue la última cita. Yuuri había cambiado la que tenía programada por la inesperada llegada de Phichit, quien había avisado dos días antes que tendría espacio para pasar a Fukuoka, antes de ir a Tokio a iniciar unas negociaciones. Necesitaba a su vez que Minami se pusiera en contacto con su familiar, para facilitar el trámite, y lo consideraba una buena ocasión para visitarlos. Además, había dejado muy en claro que deseaba ver a Yuuri.

Desde la última cita con su terapeuta, Yuuri no estaba bien; por mucho que le dijera lo contrario a Minami, este no le creía. No sabía de qué modo acercarse para saber qué había ocurrido en esa sesión, porque desde allí Minami había notado un cambio total. Sabía que muchas veces las terapias podrían ser difíciles y eso provocaría que su paciente estuviera más distraído, pero como Yuuri no comentaba nada de ninguna de sus citas, para Minami era difícil saberlo. Y vivían juntos… En cierto modo, Minami creía tener derecho de saber algo si compartían el mismo espacio. Ya era lo suficientemente duro verlo así de callado.

Mientras estuvieran fuera de la casa, en el ring del patinaje o en las clases de baile, Yuuri lucía normal. Sonreía levemente, daba órdenes, se concentraba en las prácticas, incluso patinaba con él fuera esas rutinas o cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente. El problema era cuando estaban en la casa que su mente parecía irse muy lejos y se mostraba más distraído que antes. Y visiblemente, no había podido dormir. Quisiera poder hacer algo para aliviarlo, pero no sabía qué.

Suspiró y se atrevió a tomarle la mano a Yuuri, para que este dejara de fijar su mirada tras los lentes en la pantalla de aterrizaje. Sólo la apretó un poco como si llamara su atención.

—No me dijiste cómo tomó el doctor la suspensión de la cita, ni para cuando la corrieron.

—La corrimos para el lunes. El Dr Hirogu me preguntó si pensaba abandonarlo. —Minami le miró preocupado—. Creo que no he sido muy colaborador.

—Disculpame por haberte obligado a…

—¿Obligarme? —Le miró sin entender, mientras recogía su mano para cortar el contacto con Minami. El chico se limitó a morder su labio suavemente mientras miraba a un lado—. No me has obligado.

—Si no estás colaborando, me suena que sí. —Yuuri abrió los labios para intentar decir algo, pero la mirada de Minami era muy clara. Sólo soltó el aire—. No estoy viendo que haya mejoría para tí. Hace semanas sí, pero desde esta última semana... —No quiso continuar, era claro lo que venía—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer...

Yuuri sujetó sus manos juntas, sobre la rodilla y encorvó su cuerpo. Los mechones negros le rozaban la frente, y los lentes se deslizaron suavemente sobre su nariz, bajando un poco. De nuevo suspiró.

—No estoy colaborando, porque me cuesta abrirme. Y más aún, me cuesta hablar de esto. No sólo tú estás viendo un retroceso, yo mismo me siento en retroceso. Y creo que es normal, me están empujando a hablar de algo que creí era pasado.

—Entonces…

—Disculpame por darte tantos problemas. No pienso fallarte, Minami. Así que solo tenme un poco de paciencia. Te lo dije, ¿no? Esta batalla solo la puedo luchar yo.

—No puedes luchar si lo estás evitando, Yuuri. —Asintió, aceptó esa verdad. Era algo que se había vuelto un pensamiento recurrente, al pensar en su última cita, en las palabras, en la metáfora de los saltos. La única forma de enfrentarlo era abrirse, y eso le provocaba miedo. Pero no podía seguir huyendo porque, sin duda alguna, le fallaría a Minami si seguía demorándolo.

Buscar una salida fácil no sirvió, sólo puso en evidencia todas sus carencias y su cobardía, y no pudo evitar enojarse consigo mismo tras eso. Y todo lo que había venido desde ese momento era eso: enojo. Enojo contra sí mismo.

Minami posó su mano sobre el hombro de Yuuri, ya que tenía la mano fuera de su alcance. Miró los ojos marrones buscándolo tras la montura y le sonrió en respuesta. Yuuri esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

—No puedo imaginarme lo duro que fue, Yuuri, pero sí necesitas hablarlo yo estoy disponible. No dejarás de ser mi fénix sin importar que me digas. Yo sigo creyendo en tí, en lo que eres…

—A veces pienso que me gustaría tener un poco de tu cuota de optimismo. —Minami lo miró, sin comprender—. Admiro eso de ti… es refrescante.

Yuuri se levantó, dejándolo con esas palabras que habían logrado colorear su rostro. El rubor suave en sus mejillas se convirtió en la única respuesta posible que podía darle y agradeció que en ese justo momento, se escuchara la voz de Phichit a lo lejos quien ya había recogido su equipaje y pasaba por el último punto de inspección. De esa forma, Minami no se vio obligado a devolverle el favor a Yuuri.

Si le tocaba decir lo que admiraba de Yuuri, seguro no le bastaría el día.

Phichit caminaba con su maleta, vestido de forma muy casual. Unos jeans cómodos, tenis, una camiseta de raya y una franelilla roja que complementaban el atuendo; parecía todo un turista llegando a sólo pasear. Minami logró verlo en la distancia, levantaba su mano como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo habían identificado. No hacía falta porque solo ver los brillantes ojos de Yuuri, era evidente que no solo lo había reconocido de lejos, sino que ansiaba que la distancia terminara de desmoronarse. Según tenía entendido, había sido dos años y medio desde la última vez que se vieron frente a frente.

—¡Yuuri! —Exclamó Phichit al sortear el último filtro de seguridad y comenzó a correr jalando la maleta con ansias al pasillo.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron aún más, y Minami pudo leer la ansiedad desbordante, la euforia gobernándole cada músculo de su rostro y de su cuerpo. Las ganas locas de correr que se contuvo hasta estar a pocos pasos de Phichit y decidir acortar también la distancia.

—¡Phichit! —La voz de Yuuri se alzó a los pocos pasos, justo antes de abrir los brazos y concretar el abrazo de bienvenida.

Para Phichit, la euforia no era menor. Ver a su amigo tan repuesto, esperándolo de pie, le había provocado casi ganas de llorar. Phichit aún tenía la imagen de la espalda encorvada moviéndose hacia la puerta, jalando una maleta casi vacía y dejando en sus manos una medalla de oro, la última. Contrastar esa imagen con lo que tenía ahora frente a él, le llenaba de tanta felicidad que le era imposible contenerse. Así que el abrazo fue fuerte. Phichit soltó la maleta y casi saltó para alcanzarlo. Yuuri lo sujetó con tanta fuerza que no parecía él. Y allí, Phichit fue capaz de leer lo que se traducía en esa fuerza y ese empeño, esa necesidad que temblaba en la punta de los dedos de Yuuri, quien dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Phichit sin importar encorvarse por la altura.

Comprendió, y fue precisamente con ese entendimiento mudo que se sonrió con suavidad, que apretó la espalda de su amigo y alargó el abrazo tanto como Yuuri lo necesitara en ese momento, un tiempo que se alargó considerablemente. Acarició suavemente la espalda y respiró suave, para aplacar las nacientes ganas de llorar. El _"estoy aquí para tí"_ quedó implícito en el gesto y Yuuri, por un momento, se sintió en Detroit.

El resto del viaje de regreso fue normal. Phichit no habló nada de aquel abrazo, ni de lo mucho que había tardado. Se enfocó en pedir comida porque tenía hambre, en hablar sobre cómo le había ido en Londres, de lo agotador que eran los viajes y que quería ir a una barra a pasar un rato diferente y no aceptaría de Yuuri un no por respuesta. Minami pudo comprender allí que había una brutal diferencia entre el Yuuri que veía todos los días, y ese Yuuri que sonreía y se avergonzaba con Phichit, soltando comentarios divertidos, bromeando y riéndose cuando Phichit soltaba una anécdota. Una diferencia entre el Yuuri que era su entrenador, y el Yuuri que era simplemente Yuuri.

La vieja camaradería que existía entre ellos fue algo que Minami vio y deseó para sí mismo. Se preguntó qué tendría que hacer para ganarse esa confianza de Yuuri, como para sacar esa sonrisa divertida y sincera, más allá de la cordial que muchas veces veía para él.

Al llegar a la noche, Phichit había convencido a Yuuri de cumplir su capricho y ambos siguieron a Minami para una barra que quedaba cerca del edificio y que solía ser visitada por él cuando estaba en modo conquista. Minami no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Phichit empezó con las bromas al respecto, preguntando cuántas novias había tenido, con cuántos había salido y si estaba en celibato obligatorio por el malvado de Yuuri que sólo pensaba en entrenar. Yuuri se limitó a carraspear, sin decir nada.

La barra estaba en un buen momento, sin mucha gente y un ambiente agradable. Phichit no dejaba de hablar y hablar sobre las cosas que había visto y hecho en sus viajes, sobre la comida de los vuelos y algunas costumbres que le habían parecido de lo más interesante. Distraídos como estaban, las botellas se consumieron una tras otra, y ninguno se percató de ello hasta que Minami intentó levantarse de su asiento, tras cuatro botellas, y casi se cayó del mareo. Yuuri logró atajarlo antes de que se cayera de bruces. Phichit rió y contó cuánto habían tomado; Yuuri era quien sorpresivamente llevaba dos botellas de más, pero no estaba afectado aún. Y decidió, de hecho, no tomar más.

—Vaya, no solo tiene poca tolerancia al alcohol, también es de los que se duermen. —Repuso divertido, mientras miraba como buscaba acomodarse en el brazo de Yuuri y éste suspiró enternecido, antes de acomodarse para que pudiera reposar su cabeza en el hombro.

—Ya sé que no lo voy a dejar beber mucho en los banquetes.

—Bueno, no será de hacer show como cierta persona que conozco. —Phichit vio con diversión el sonrojo de Yuuri, aún con la poca iluminación, y rió en consecuencias. Jamás olvidaría las fotos y videos que inmortalizaron tal evento—. Veo que se llevan muy bien.

Y estaba conteniendo la risa, porque Minami parecía nene mimado y estaba frotándose contra el brazo de Yuuri buscando algún acomodo, mientras se caía del sueño. Yuuri le miraba con las cejas enarcadas y algo de diversión en el rostro, así que decidió abrirle el brazo para dejarlo acostarse en el costado y que estuviera más cómodo.

—No sé si deberíamos irnos de una vez y cargarlo o esperar.

—Esperemos, quiero terminar de beberme mi botella. ¿No quieres pedir otra?

—Prefiero no hacerlo, Minami está bajo mi cuidado. —Y brazo, pudo acotar Phichit, pero prefirió guardarse la apreciación.

—Yuuri, necesitaste dieciséis copas de champagne para perder el control, aguantarías una botella más. —Yuuri negó de nuevo, conformándose con el agua que le había llevado para tomar—. ¿Ni siquiera porque estoy yo aquí?

—Ya te trajimos aquí, Phichit.

—¡Oh, pensé que estarías más contento con mi presencia! —Yuuri se exaltó al escucharlo e iba a apresurarse a corregir la expresión pero Phichit lo detuvo antes de eso—. Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que aclararme nada. —Sonrió—. Me alegra verte… más verte bien. O al menos mejor que como te dejé ir.

—Mejor que como estaba sí lo estoy, pero no sé si estar bien sea la mejor manera de expresar mi estado actual.

—Ya hablaremos de eso. Antes… quiero contarte algo importante. —Phichit rebuscó entre su galería de fotos, donde estaban las recientes tomadas en el aeropuerto donde se encontraron (una que por cierto había publicado en su perfil para expresar la felicidad de su reencuentro con su amigo), hasta hallar la que buscaba, tomadas semanas atrás. Extendió su móvil a Yuuri y cuando éste lo tomó casi saltan sus ojos a la mesa.

—¿Tu y Seung-Gil? —Al menos que hubiera bebido suficiente, esos eran ellos dos compartiendo un beso en la pista. Yuuri estaba boquiabierto y se había removido tanto que casi Minami se deslizaba al suelo. Logró atajarlo y lo acomodó con cuidado contra su costado—. ¿Desde cuando?

—Bueno… después de que me retirara, Seung-Gil fue a buscarme y a reclamarme. Fue gracioso, ni yo entendía que quería decirme. De repente me estaba pidiendo el número, salimos, hablamos, se fue y seguimos hablando por teléfono y cuando me di cuenta, me había enviado pasajes de avión y entradas para los juegos olímpicos. —Yuuri se quedó callado, miraba con sorpresa como su amigo detallaba todo con los ojos brillantes—. Y bueno… me lo pidió y acepté.

—Ya te gustaba…

—No sé desde cuando. —Soltó con un suspiro—. Solo supe que cuando lo veía de nuevo me sentía muy feliz, quería era hablarle y hablarle y mirarlo.

—Entiendo perfectamente… —Yuuri bajó la mirada, con una punzada que intentaba mitigar la alegría que sentía por su amigo. Odió la punzada, y odió aún más que le diera lugar cuando su amigo tenía prioridad—. ¿Y la distancia? ¿O cómo están haciendo?

—Pues, es algo que tenemos que manejar. He pasado los últimos dos meses con él, pero también he tenido que viajar y sé que él también lo hará cuando empiecen las competencia Ambos sabemos que no podemos pensar aún en estar bajo un mismo techo por mucho tiempo. Ha sido difícil, pero creo que estamos aprendiendo.

_"No basta con saltar, hay que saber saltar."_

Yuuri apretó su mandíbula y Phichit siguió hablando de su relación con Seung-Gil, que ya sus padres sabían y la mamá de Seung-Gil parecía inferirlo, pero aún no le habían dicho. Que también habían soltado algunas fotos sólo para provocar las redes, pero no habían hecho ningún señalamiento oficial. Pensaban hacerlo cuando fueran juntos a la copa Rostelecom, donde además podría acompañarlo para enfrentar a Rusia.

Phichit acabó su botella y suspiró, mientras veía el aire alicaído de su amigo. Aunque sabía que Yuuri podía sentirse feliz por él, era evidente que esa felicidad también atraía momentos que le estaba afectando. Y ya imaginaba la razón, por lo cual apretó suavemente su brazo.

—Vamos a casa y hablamos. Además, llevamos a bello durmiente a su cama.

Bello durmiente, Yuuri podía recordar cada vez que Víctor le despertó rodeándolo de besos y abrazos mientras soltaba esa frase en francés, inglés y ruso. Se limitó a sonreír suave y a no decir nada, a dejar que el dolor se apaciguara quizás con el aire fresco de la noche o la risa cantarina de Phichit. Tenía todo revuelto y él ya sabía que no tendría tiempo de asentarlo.

Yuuri cargó a Minami en su espalda, cuidando de que sus brazos no se moviera y pudiera tenerlo cómodo para llevarlo al edificio, que no quedaba tan lejos. Phichit lo apoyó en el camino de vuelta y no dejó de hablar de otras cosas, como del financiamiento de su proyecto, las propuestas que habían y cualquier otro tema que alejara de momento la conversación que se estaba alargando.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de nuevo, Yuuri llevó a Minami hasta su habitación y Phichit se quedó sorprendido viendo la cantidad de póster que habían de él. Era como ver la habitación de Yuuri personal, con el rostro de Víctor en todos lados. Fue inevitable no preguntarse como Yuuri había aguantado hasta ese momento vivir esa simetría y encontrar tantas semejanzas. También, como no se había percatado que esas semejanzas podrían seguir aumentando, porque esas miradas de Minami habían dejado de ser solo adoración. Incluso, dudaba que no fuera desde antes…

Yuuri le quitó los zapatos y parte de la ropa, para dejarlo cómodo en la cama, mientras Minami balbuceaba algo con su propio nombre. Hizo el que no escuchó y abandonó la habitación, porque Phichit lo estaba esperando en el pasillo con el teléfono en la mano. Decidieron sentarse en el mueble de la sala para conversar.

Phichit fue muy suave al preguntar y Yuuri comenzó a decirle algunas cosas de lo que había pasado. Le explicó lo de decidir no ver las redes por notar que Víctor lo estaba siguiendo, también lo ocurrido con los mensajes, donde incluso le mostró aquel último que Yuuri había contestado con un _tú_ que nunca tuvo respuesta. También le comentó de las consultas donde no había podido hablar de sí mismo y lo que ocurría con Víctor, y por último, de la invitación a la JSF para patinar algo que él no sabía donde iba a sacar. Phichit escuchó todo y al final, cuando Yuuri acabó, le extendió su móvil con otra fotografía.

—Ha estado rodando en las redes desde hace semanas, de hecho, sacan más y más. —Yuuri miró la imagen, todas ellas, que lo mostraban de lejos con una mujer entre la nieve de San Petersburgo. A veces parecía estar riendo, en otras veces simplemente caminaban, pero Yuuri no era tonto para adivinar que Víctor estaba lo suficiente cómodo con ella—. No sé qué tan real sea, no sé, quizás sea su amiga pero… si no es así...

—Si no es así… está bien, ¿no? —Phichit le miró y trabó su quijada. El temblor en la barbilla y mandíbula de Yuuri era más dicientes que sus palabras. El brillo en sus ojos contenidos decían más que lo que su voz era capaz de empujar.

No se acercó. Se quedó con sus manos tomadas entre sus piernas sin mirarlo, porque sabía que Yuuri lo que menos quería era eso.

—Supongo, que algún día tendré que hacer lo mismo. —Guardó silencio, con la garganta atragantada—. Podré hacerlo… Algún día, supongo.

—Podrás hacerlo, Yuuri.

—Si él es feliz, estaré bien...

Phichit soltó el aire, con el dolor en el pecho y el sonido de las respiración errática de Yuuri.

—Me alegra por él.

Yuuri le devolvió el teléfono, sin subirle la mirada. Phichit lo tomó y volvió a soltar aire, como si tuviera un agujero en el pecho, mientras lo oía decir que buscaría agua y si quería un poco. Simplemente negó y cerró la aplicación, se entretuvo con su móvil mientras le daba tiempo, que como supo, iba a necesitar. Esperó en silencio, solo en la sala, hasta que consideró que había sido suficiente tiempo y se levantó para asomarse en la cocina. Encontró a Yuuri agarrado fuertemente del mesón con una mano mientras la otra tapaba su rostro cabizbajo, con el vaso de agua a un lado a medio beber y los hombros temblando.

…

Esa mañana, Yuri estaba decidido. Clavaría un cuádruple así sea lo último que hiciera, pero no iba a llegar a la competencia con los triples tal como le había recomendado Víctor. No después de ver a J.J clavar un maldito axel cuádruple.

El video había aparecido en la noche y cuando lo vio, no pudo creerlo. Había ido a prácticamente sacar a Víctor de la habitación y le había puesto en sus narices el video, mientras exigía que tendría que clavar un cuádruple, que tenía que hacerlo. Que no iba a permitirse ser el único competidor sin poder clavar un maldito cuádruple cuando J.J era capaz de clavar los cincos conocidos. El rostro de Víctor, sorprendido mientras veía el video, había sido diciente. Yuri pudo ver el mismo fuego que lo consumió, la misma irritación.

Yuri, antes de empezar a tener fallas en sus saltos, ya podía clavar con naturalidad tres: El toe Loop, el Salchow, y el Flip que perfeccionó con Yuuri. Necesitaba recuperar al menos eso, y se juraba, que cuando lo hiciera el próximo sería el axel cuádruple. Por fortuna, Víctor estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo y compartían el mismo sentimiento. ¿La razón? Era sencilla: Víctor también había sido golpeado en su ego.

Claro, J.J estaba a punto de borrarlo como leyenda del patinaje con una sola pixelada. Si Yuuri había tenido la mesura de retirarse antes de completar sus logros, J.J no lo haría. Y Víctor quizás lo hubiera tolerado de cualquiera, incluso de Yuuri, pero J.J no había dejado de declarar que se encargaría de borrar el nombre de Víctor de la historia y por consecuencia, Víctor no podía tenerlo en buena estima.

Le daba igual si no fuera el idiota que creía, si era torpe para socializar o si era solo un niño mimado: no le agradaba. Y saber que era capaz de hacer el salto que nunca pudo ejecutar por más que intentó, y que ya ni siquiera podía intentar hacer, había sido un golpe de orgullo.

Un impulso de puro nacionalismo había allí entre ellos, porque no sólo se sentían de algún modo tocados como patinadores, sino como la nación con más medallas de oro del mundo.

—¡Repite ese salto! —Ordenó Víctor, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada afilada, mientras Yuri se sacudía el sudor de su barbilla—. ¡Necesito limpieza en tu pierna derecha!

—¡Sí! —Se escuchó en toda la pista. Mila se sacudía el paño, mientras se acomodaba al lado de Georgi quien veía todo con algo de diversión en su rostro.

—Algo me dice que si ven una bandera de Canadá ambos la queman con la mirada. —Mila soltó una risotada, secándose el sudor de la cara.

—No puedo evitar sentirme sorprendido. Llegaron hoy dispuestos a un entrenamiento espartano.

Y Yuri cayó, no mal por fortuna. Se sacudió cuando puso las palmas en el hielo y crujió sus dientes mientras sentía el ardor en su pierna. Un ardor más, una herida más. El dolor se había convertido en un excelente analgésico.

Tras lo ocurrido esa noche con Víctor y el recuerdo de su abuelo, Yuri encontró en el patinaje el perfecto distractor. También, fue más sencillo encontrar el sentimiento en la imagen de aquel chico encerrado en una mazmorra obligado a mantener oculta su identidad. Sacó la nostalgia que sentía por su abuelo y la soledad en la que a veces se sentía caminar, para poder soltar una interpretación aceptable de aquel personaje. Pero aún no lograba hacer lo mismo con el Rey Luis, algo que resultaba irónico por donde se viera. No obstante, estaba tan decidido a lograrlo y subsanar su orgullo a punta de ello, que no pensaba rendirse. Según Yana, esa era una buena señal.

Yuri volvió a levantarse y tomó aire, buscó con la mirada a Víctor y éste la tenía puesta en un lado fuera de la pista. Giró su cuerpo hacía allá y notó la imagen pequeña de una mujer parada en la barda. No hizo falta acercarse para identificarla.

La mujer hablaba con Georgi y Mila mantenía una distancia prudente. Víctor pareció no prestarle atención y volvió a fijar la mirada en Yuri.

—¡Repite toda la secuencia! Tienes un programa ganador, un programa que si yo lo hiciera ganaría la competencia. ¡Si lo haces bien el…! —Víctor se detuvo, mirando que Yuri no le estaba prestando atención—. ¿Yuri? ¡Te estoy hablando!

—¡Yuri! —La voz de Georgi se levantó, llamando la atención de los dos en la pista—. ¡Es tu madre!

Yuri se quedó en silencio, clavado en ese punto en el hielo donde estaba de pie. ¿Hace cuánto no la veía? Sí, desde la muerte de su abuelo, un año atrás. Y allí estaba, luciendo más pequeña de lo que recordaba, con un abrigo grueso azul oscuro y los lentes oscuros enormes para un rostro tan pequeño. El cabello dorado corría en capas por su espalda y ella levantó las gafas para echar su flequillo hacia atrás y verle con unos ojos idénticos. Fue como un golpe en su estómago.

—Yura. —La mujer le miró, con sus ojos extrañamente emocionados. Había una extraña atmósfera allí que les impedía actuar como deberían, como si aquello no fuera el simple encuentro entre una madre y un hijo—. ¡Mira como has crecido!

Aún inmóvil, escuchó la exclamación de la mujer en ese tono amable y emocionado, que fue suficiente para cerrarle la garganta. Víctor podía ver el rostro atribulado de Yuri, la confusión de emociones que se dibujaban en él donde no se podía saber si quería gritar, llorar, o reir. Se mantuvo en silencio, en espera de…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Larissa? —Fue lo que gritó Yuri, desde su lugar, cerrando los puños.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —Alzó la voz en respuesta—. ¿Y cómo que Larissa? ¡Soy tu madre! ¡Trátame con respeto! ¡He venido ya que no quieres contestar mis llamadas, Yuratchka!

—No me llames así, ¡no tienes derecho de llamarme así! —Ladró desde su lugar.

—¡Soy tu madre y tengo todo el derecho del mundo para hacerlo! He venido a hablar contigo, ¡no quisiste ir al aniversario de mi padre!

—¡Te dije que estoy ocupado para atenderte! ¡Tengo mil cosas que hacer! —Espetó irritado. Mila ni se atrevió a respirar cuando vio las cejas delgadas de la madre de Yuri fruncirse, y la expresión convertirse en pura ira. Y viéndolos así… eran tan idénticos…

—¿Tan ocupado como para atender una llamada? ¡Tienes idea lo preocupada que he estado por ti!

— No tengo idea, ¡es algo nuevo según recuerdo! —La mujer se obligó a tragar, enrojecida, mientras Yuri la miraba con pura aversión—. ¡Así que regrésate a Moscú!

—¡No voy…!

—¡Oh, la madre de Yuri! —La voz de Víctor se elevó ante los dos, callándolos. La mujer dirigió la mirada hacía él mientras le veía con extrañeza y una mueca de irritación—. Disculpen que interrumpa su reunión familiar. Soy Víctor Nikiforov, ent…

—Sé quien es. —Espetó la mujer y Víctor tomó aire armándose de paciencia.

—Entonces debe saber que soy el entrenador de su hijo, que estamos entrenando y nos está interrumpiendo. —Larissa perdió color y apretó los labios temblorosos—. Así que lamento tener que interrumpirlos, sólo falta un par de horas para que nos desocupemos.

—Ya escuchaste, vieja. Largate a Moscú, estoy…

—Cuando terminemos… —La voz de Víctor volvió a alzarse, cortando a Yuri—, le invito a mi casa para que cenemos.

La cara de madre e hijo fue un poema. Yuri casi pierde el cuello al girar su rostro hacia Víctor con una cara de espanto que no podía ocultar y Larissa lo miró pasmada. La enorme sonrisa de la leyenda del patinaje se volvió conciliadora y su postura amigable, no daba muestra de algún peligro.

—¿¡Qué diablos, Víctor!? —Exclamó Yuri, pasando del blanco mate al rojo sangre.

—Es tu madre ¿no? Y está preocupada por ti y estás viviendo en mi casa.

—¿Estás viviendo con él? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Tenemos un entrenamiento exhaustivo para que Yuri gane el oro, así que decidí alojarlo en mi casa mientras nos preparamos. ¿Entonces qué dice? ¿Nos deja terminar las prácticas y luego cenamos?

Larissa acomodó su abrigo y el cuello de su blusa, con dignidad, mientras dirigía la mirada a su hijo. Yuri lo seguía mirando con rabia, casi gritándole un alto a su intención de intervenir en algo que nada tenía que ver con él. Era su madre, la trataba como se le antojaba y nadie, ni el mismísimo Víctor Nikiforov, se involucraría en eso.

—Esperaré entonces. —Aceptó la madre y dirigió la mirada a Mila, reconociéndola como la chica que creyó era novia de su hijo al verla correr en la clínica de Moscú. Soltó el aire y pidió que le permitiera esperar.

Yuri si no esperó. Patinó hacia Víctor y lo jaló del brazo acercándose de forma amenazante, para hacerle ver lo muy en desacuerdo en que se encontraba. Víctor mantuvo su rostro en alto, no le importó sentir el fuerte agarre de su brazo ni el posible golpe que seguro Yuri quería propinarle.

—No te metas en esto, Víctor. Esto no es tu problema.

—¿Quieres volver a patinar Agapé, Yuri? —preguntó y los ojos verdes del más joven se abrieron como golpeados por una piedra—. Al menos que me digas que solo te llama para pedir dinero, no veo porque deba detenerme de invitarla a cenar con nosotros.

Yuri sabía que no, aunque tampoco le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Se tuvo que conformar con la nueva orden de Víctor de repetir todo antes de comprender, que por ese día, no podría clavar otro salto más.

…

 __ **My Sweet Honey »** Entonces, ¿por qué le dijiste? Ni siquiera se sabe si es cierto.  
 **«** Porque sea o no cierto, Yuuri necesitaba saberlo.  
 **«** Es un error ocultarselo, y es un error que él mismo se desligue de todo lo que tenga que ver con él.  
 **«** No es tan fácil con él, cuando prácticamente todo lo hizo pensando en estar a su lado, competir a su altura, imitarlo.  
 **My Sweet Honey »** ¿Y crees que le haya hecho bien saberlo?  
 **«** No lo sé. De verdad, Seung-Gil, no lo sé.

Phichit soltó el aire, mientras esperaba en esa sala con un par de pacientes que esperaban su turno para entrar. Yuuri le había pedido que lo acompañara, y a pesar de lo ocurrido esa noche, su rostro mostraba una convicción diferente.

Después de haberle revelado la noticia y encontrarlo en la cocina intentando no llorar, Yuuri y él se fueron a dormir compartiendo la habitación de Yuuri con un colchón inflable que usaría Phichit para descansar. Acostados, Yuuri le había comenzado a hablar del tema de nuevo, como si no pudiera dejar de pensarlo por mucho que daba vuelta a la cama. Frases como: "Es lo mejor", "yo quería que esto pasara", "sabía que era lo mejor irme", "y Víctor merece enamorarse de nuevo", salieron de su boca y Phichit las sabía falsas. Sólo eran frases con las que Yuuri buscaba justificarse, dejar de sentir la culpa por haberse ido, ni que estaba esperando todo lo contrario.

Phichit no pudo evitar decirle la verdad: No, no se fue esperando que Víctor rehiciera su vida. Se había ido y le había enviado esa medalla para recordarle la promesa, por qué había luchado durante años en competencia, que él aún no había olvidado. Se había ido esperando que Víctor despertara y fuera tras él, si es que aún sentía algo, si es que aún había esperanza de que el odio no fuera determinante. Se había ido para confirmar, tras dos años y medio de separación, que nunca iría por él.

Yuuri calló, no pudo negarlo. Tampoco pudo dormir. El día siguiente se la pasó en la cama y Phichit se tuvo que abocar a la tarea de tratar de distraer a un Minami que tenía resaca y estaba preocupado porque Yuuri no salía de su habitación. El día siguiente, que fue domingo, Yuuri se fue desde temprano a la pista y estuvo patinando allí sin nada en mente, sin melodía, sin coreografía. Sólo se dejaba deslizar sin forma en la pista, mientras Phichit estaba allí observándolo. Y cuando salieron, mientras caminaban a la casa de vuelta, se mantuvo en silencio, con las manos en el bolsillo y la mirada brillante buscando una respuesta que no encontraría.

Esa noche, Yuuri le confesó lo ocurrido con Soujiro, lo que hizo, como resultó, el odio que sintió consigo mismo cuando se vio en ese espejo y pudo ver lo patético que había sido. Para Phichit, quien había conocido a un Yuuri que no dejaba tan fácilmente el contacto le había sorprendido que hubiera podido tomar esa decisión y llevarla a cabo. Pero todo esto no demostraba más que la desesperación que tenía Yuuri de quitarse las huellas de Víctor. ¿Por qué? Por qué dolía… y Yuuri en su orgullo no quería dejar que doliera más.

Y allí estaba, esperándolo, sin saber que resultaría de esa terapia. Yuuri no le había dicho nada, sólo le pidió que fuera.

_**«** Quizás me estoy arrepintiendo de decirle._

Le escribió a su novio y soltó un suspiro. A veces tenía la idea de que Yuuri no podría con todo, que necesitaba un descanso, pero conforme lo pensaba también llegaba a la conclusión que Yuuri no podría superarlo con Minami allí. No con el Minami que pretendía protegerlo de algo que ni siquiera conocía.

Miró hacia la pared, tras escuchar el sonido de un mensaje de entrada seguramente de su novio. No tenía idea de cómo continuar la conversación, porque ya todo lo que tenía en su mente era Yuuri, y que había pasado ya más de una hora desde que entró a esa oficina. Sabía que debía durar sólo una hora, de hecho había un par de personas esperando ya un tanto fastidiados por la tardanza. La asistente se limitaba a seguir escribiendo frente a su computador, mirando a través de sus lentes con fría indiferencia, como si fuera solo una máquina de escribir y preparar café.

Pronto la puerta se abrió. Phichit levantó los ojos esperando ver a su amigo, pero lo que encontró fue la figura del doctor buscando algo con la mirada. No pudo evitar levantarse, ya sentía que el color se perdía en su cara. Había un mal presentimiento anidándose en su pecho y él necesitaba saber ya donde estaba Yuuri para poderlo calmar.

—¿Phichit? —Escuchó su nombre, y el doctor le miró al reconocerle. Le dijo otra frase en japonés, pero él no entendía nada.

—No entiendo japonés, pero soy Phichit. ¿Puede hablarme en inglés? Soy el amigo de Katsuki Yuuri.

—No domino bien el inglés. —Phichit lo sobre entendió por el acento y la mala pronunciación en algunas palabras—. Yuuri está aquí, necesita tiempo para calmarse.

Phichit sintió la presión no solo por la mirada del hombre, sino por lo que le extendió con su mano. El brillo dorado de aquella sortija, que ni tenía idea de qué hacía allí, le recordó aquella noche en Barcelona antes de su primer Grand Prix Final donde hablaron de un compromiso que nunca se concretó.

—Lo tiró. —Le dijo el médico, dejándose en sus manos. Phichit no necesito más explicaciones.

Apretándolo contra su palma, se atrevió a entrar a la oficina sin importarle las miradas descontentas del resto de los pacientes. Lo que encontró fue un inmobiliario bastante extravagante, con las ventanas abiertas, había un vaso de vidrio que había caído a la alfombra y mojado todo a su paso. También una taza de té sin probar, y en el fondo sobre el mueble a un Yuuri que se ocultaba contra sus rodillas mientras no dejaba de temblar.

El que Yuuri se hubiera llevado el anillo (que cargaba con él, no estaba en Yu-topia) ya era demasiado elocuente. El que lo hubiera tirado en medio de la cita, también lo fue. Phichit guardó el anillo en su bolsillo e intentó acercarse con pasos lentos, como si cualquier ruido haría que Yuuri se rompiera, si fuera posible hacerlo más. Porque esa posición la recordaba del día que llegó del Grand Prix de Sochi, destrozado por haber quedado de último lugar.

Entonces Yuuri levantó la mirada, que estaba tan roja que dolía verla. Phichit intentó mantenerse fuerte, mirarle como si no fuera lo peor lo que estaba pasando, aunque no podía hablar a sabiendas de que Yuuri nunca le había gustado escuchar nada cuando estaba en ese estado. Sólo se quedó en silencio, le sonrió aunque no sintiera ganas de sonreir. Yuuri no esbozó ningún gesto. Parecía vacío, como una muñeca disecada.

—No quiero sentir esto... —Le dijo, la voz sonó como si fuera la cortada de un cuchillo en su garganta. Tan rota que dolía solo escucharla—. No quiero sentir esto, Phichit.

El aludido sólo pudo tragar grueso y tomar aire. Él tampoco quería verlo así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos alcanzado las 10mil leídas en wattpad, pero aún no hay doble capítulo porque falta las 15mil de fanfiction. Esperemos que para el viernes sí lo tengamos y será interesante, porque tendremos digamos que el desenlace de la visita de hoy. ¿Se la esperaban? ¿Cómo se imaginana la madre de Yuri? A mi me hizo emoción verla.
> 
> Yuuri ahora sabe lo de Victor y Yana, o al menos lo adivina. Quizás si no hubiera notado que había algo de felicidad en la cara de Victor, no hubiera creído en los chismes. Así que… ¿qué ocurrió en esta cita?
> 
> Yo ya tengo hasta el 51 hecho. Dios, he avanzado mucho porque además del doble pack, quiero tener un respaldo ya que me salió un proyecto y estaré trabajando bastante fuerte estos meses. Pero no quiero dejar de darles actualizaciones, asi que digamos que escribiré todo lo que me sea posible esta semana, para tener un respaldo de aproximadamente tres semanas de actualizaciones, y de ese modo poder escribir con calma en medio del proyecto sin sentir la presión. El 51 es especial, porque veremos no solo a Dmitri sino a otro personaje por parte de la federación. ¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo sería?
> 
> De verdad les agradezco el apoyo que tienen para esta historia. He recibido diseños de portadas, publicidad en páginas, recomendaciones, incluso una reseña que de verdad les invito a leer y comentar. (Está en mi perfil y publicada en wattpad). Estoy muy feliz porque de a poco veo que les gusta el desarrollo de los personajes y eso me anima a continuar en el camino que les he trazado. Se viene sorpresas, momentos interesantes, giros de tuerca… en fin, nada está seguro en este fic como es en las competencias. Por cierto, amé poner a Victor y Yuri superpatriota en plan de quiero borsht canadiense xDDDDD
> 
> Ahhh, por último, ya tenemos el primer capitulo del fic en inglés publicado en las tres plataformas. Agradecimientos a Salem y Ale milenka por el apoyo con la traducción. Chicas, son geniales. ¡Me faltan palabras!


	57. Interludio 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Recomiendo leer este interludio con calma. Para mí escribirlo fue meterme en la piel de Yuuri, quizás la forma en que está narrada tenga el mismo efecto. Cada palabra de Yuuri tiene un peso importante para entenderlo en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro.

**Interludio 10: Culpa**

—Al final de mi primer Grand Prix Final, yo quedé de último puesto. Me sentí muy mal, estaba decepcionado de mí mismo, sentía que había decepcionado a Celestino, a mis padres, a Vicchan que acababa de morir. Estaba muy confiado de lograrlo, tenía fé de que podría hacerlo porque Celestino no dejaba de decir que mis puntos de presentación serían altos. Pero cuando me dijeron que Vicchan había muerto, no podía dejar de pensar en que no había estado allí. Que no pasé mis últimos años con él, que las veces que decidí no ir a Hasetsu aprovechando que competía en la NHK Tokio, fueron veces desperdiciadas. Y tuve miedo… miedo que Vicchan fuera el primero, que papá o mamá vinieran después. Estaba lleno de miedo.

—Y eso afectó tu rendimiento.

—Sí… cuando acabó la competencia, mientras me retiraba del estadio, Víctor Nikiforov pasó. Había dicho mi nombre, pero pronto me di cuenta que no me llamaba a mí. Y la sensación de que nunca lo haría, fue suficiente para golpearme más. Él estaba llamando a una joven promesa del patinaje, Yuri Plisetsky, quien me había gritado en la cara minutos atrás qué debería renunciar. No es que me haya importado mucho sus gritos, solo podía ver a un niño, pero sí podía saber que él tenía muchos más méritos para estar al lado de un Víctor Nikiforov, más que yo.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Víctor Nikiforov? ¿Le hablaste? Era tu ídolo después de todo.

—No… no pude. Cuando él volteó y notó mi mirada, me ofreció una foto conmemorativa. ¿Pero que iba a conmemorar? Mi perro había muerto no tenía medalla importante que llevarle a mis padres, mi carrera estaba en ultimatum… no tenía nada que conmemorar. Creo que ni siquiera sabía mi nombre por como me lo propuso, aunque él me haya dicho que ya se había dado cuenta de mi existencia, es olvidadizo por naturaleza. El hecho es que yo me di la vuelta, y rechacé su ofrecimiento. No me sentía a la altura de Víctor, y me estaba convenciendo que esto era lo más alto a lo que podía llegar. Sabía que no habría otra oportunidad.

—¿Cómo fue que se vieron luego? ¿En otra competencia?

—No. Después de eso perdí mi temporada al caer estrepitosamente en las nacionales. Minami Kenjirou, el chico que ahora estoy entrenando, me venció. Toda las redes decían que había sido una herida, la verdad es que no estaba lesionado. Solo sentía que estaba harto, no tenía sentido todo, de repente ya no me sentía bien patinando y me estaba sintiendo en una encrucijada.

—¿Cuál?

—Dejar el patinaje y ejercer la carrera, o seguir patinando con la seguridad de que no lograría mucho. Lo pensé mucho, volví a Detroit dispuesto a acabar mi carrera poniendo empeño en los últimos exámenes. Comí mucho, comí tanto que mi amigo Phichit se enojaba conmigo y luego me llevaba más comida. Él sí había ganado el bronce en los cuatros continentes, él sí había logrado hacer historia para su país, y yo no podía evitar sentirme más miserable. El solo tenía 19 años, y había logrado más que yo a mis 23.

—Estabas deprimido, Yuuri.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo fue que saliste? ¿Qué ocurrió después?

—Me cansé. Vi las nacionales de Rusia por Internet, vi de nuevo la presentación de Víctor, las vi esas y las del GPF que me negué a ver porque estaba muriéndome de vergüenza de solo pensar en mi desempeño. No quería un premio de consolación. Me di cuenta. No quería una foto de consuelo cuando podía dar más, cuando debía dar más. Me levanté, me vi con sobrepeso, me vi al espejo y supe que estaba cansado de sentirme así, que quería volver al hielo, que el hielo había sido mi vida y no quería dejarlo al menos sin intentarlo una vez más. Entonces tomé mis cosas y fui a la pista. Empecé a imitar el programa de Víctor, el libre, porque era el que más me gustaba de esta temporada y el que más se sentía como yo. Practiqué, practiqué durante los exámenes, a solas. Le pedí a los vigilantes de la pista que no le dijeran nada a Celestino, que me dieran la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por fortuna, ya estaban acostumbrados a que yo hiciera eso durante exámenes así que me permitieron. Y luego de cubrir los exámenes y aprobar por completo mi carrera, regresé a Hasetsu.

—¿Que ocurrió cuando regresaste a casa?

—Al llegar, me sentí feliz de ver a mis padres pero seguía con la misma sensación de haberles fallado a todos. Seguí de cerca el resto de la temporada, a Víctor Nikiforov y sus victorias mientras recordaba la foto que le había rechazado. Lo único que sabía era que quería volver a intentarlo. Que quería volver a competir, que quería poder dar lo mejor de mí, una presentación digna de mí, para poderlo mirarlo al rostro y decirle que era su más grande admirador, que me inspiró llegar allí. Quería hacer una presentación sin error, quizás no tenía aún las habilidades necesarias para ganar. Pero quería perder dando todo, quería perder sabiendo que había dado todo de mí. No perder… como lo había hecho. En ese momento no me atrevía a decir que quería ganar, sentía que era demasiado optimista viendo mis pocos logros. Pero aún no tenía idea de cómo regresar; mientras lo decidía, porque había dejado a Celestino en Detroit, y Phichit se había ido, yo tenía que seguir patinando.

—¿Y cómo hiciste Yuuri? ¿Cómo volviste a competir?

—Le mostré el programa a Yuko. Sabía que Yuko entendería porqué había escogido ese programa , porque estaba volviendo a imitar a Víctor Nikiforov como cuando éramos niños. Era mi regreso, era mi forma de recuperar las energías, el amor que tenía al patinaje, el camino que escogí a mis doce años. Ella lo vio, vio cuánto había trabajado, cuánto había practicado ese programa. La música la sentía dentro de mí, la nostalgia vivía dentro de mí. Lo patiné con mi corazón, lo patiné notando la euforia cuando vi que ella se conmovía viéndome. Me sentí feliz, me sentí feliz de verla llorando de la emoción. Me sentí vivo… Katsuki Yuuri no había muerto, eso es lo que sentí. Pero seguía sin saber cómo volver, tenía que pensarlo. No tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Días después, Víctor Nikiforov había aparecido en el onsen, me había ido a buscar tras abandonar Rusia. Había visto el video de esa presentación; sin saberlo me habían grabado y lo habían hecho viral. Y Víctor Nikiforov estaba allí, en mi casa, buscándome.

—¿Cómo te sentiste?

—Yo… Me sentí de tantas formas. Asustado, anonadado, feliz, cohibido… Él llegó, como siempre, sorprendiendome. Como lo había hecho desde mis doce años. Volteó mi mundo de cabeza, llegó diciéndome que ganaría el oro y yo lo miré sintiendo que debía ser una mentira. Estuve meses esperando el momento en que él se cansara y se rindiera. Meses esperando que él desistiera y regresara a Rusia. La gente decía muchas cosas: que si lo hizo porque estaba aburrido, que si lo hizo para sorprender al mundo utilizándome, que si fue solo un arranque… Conforme pasaba el tiempo más comprendía que era real, que Víctor estaba allí conmigo, que estaba patinando con Víctor, un programa de Víctor, y solo yo podía satisfacerlo. Solo yo podía enorgullecerlo porque Víctor me había escogido a mí. Un patinador japonés mediocre con pocos méritos.

—Eras el mejor de Japón en ese tiempo.

—No, el mejor era Minami. Él me había vencido en las nacionales y me había arrebatado incluso ese título. Para cuando Víctor llegó, yo no era nada, pero estuve dispuesto a serlo todo. Estuve dispuesto a comerme el mundo, solo para demostrarle a Víctor que su sacrificio no sería en vano. Que le daría el oro...

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—En el camino de cada entrenamiento, entre las dudas que vivía todas las mañanas despertando esperando que fuera un sueño, entre las caídas, mis intentos de dominar los saltos de Víctor: fui conociendo a Víctor. Un Víctor fuera del hielo. Al inicio, habían tantas cosas que me decepcionaron, tan diferentes a como me las había imaginado cuando lo veía en el hielo. A veces bebía hasta tarde, se quedaba medio desnudo en la sala, le gustaba acercarse mucho a mí y le gustaba tocarme cuando yo no me sentía preparado. No aceptaba un no por respuesta, era tan caprichoso, y a veces no dudaba en escupirme en cara mis defectos y sus logros. Curiosamente, cuando él lo hacía, no lo sentía mal, no me deprimía. Era Víctor , por Dios, claro que había logrado más que yo, tenía más medallas de oro que yo juntando mis pocos bronces y platas. Había roto récord mundiales, los últimos tenían su nombre, era el mejor… A veces parecía que Víctor olvidara que era su fan y que si me preguntaban en qué año y en qué competencia rompió el último récord, como estaba vestido y con qué programa fue, lo diría como si me preguntaran la tabla de multiplicar. Pero… también hubieron tantas cosas que me sorprendieron, que me gustaron. Con Víctor era fácil mostrarme como era, porque él ya lo había visto. Con Víctor era fácil hablar. Víctor se equivocaba pero se esforzaba, Víctor no se rendía, aun sabiendo lo difícil que llegaba a ser yo. Víctor tenía la curiosidad de un niño que quería ir al castillo de ninja, se veía tan genuinamente feliz comiendo tazones de cerdo, se veía tan relajado mientras dormía o jugaba con su perro. Víctor… Víctor era tan complejo… cuando estaba cansado, agotado, estresado por no poder hacer un salto, me agarraba de la cintura y se ponía a bailar conmigo en la pista. Me hacía reír con tanta facilidad, me sentía tan feliz… Y él se veía genuinamente feliz conmigo y yo quería que así fuera por mucho tiempo. Quería que cuando Víctor se fuera recordara esta experiencia como la mejor de su vida, que se acordara de mí.

—Te enamoraste.

—Cómo nunca lo había hecho… descubrí que podía amar a Víctor más de lo que llevaba amándolo desde hacía once años. En ese tiempo, no sabía cómo llamar a este sentimiento, a esta fuerza que me hacía dar todo de mí en la pista, solo para ver sus ojos brillando. Solo sabía que cuando era él quien guiaba mi cuerpo en la pista, era perfecto. Yo me sentía con la confianza de mostrarle lo mejor de mí y me enorgullecía cada vez que veía que superaba sus expectativas. Porque él parecía saber que podía dar más y más, y cada vez que veía esa certeza me sentía desafiado a hacerlo y lograrlo. El me empujaba, tomándole de la mano, y yo sentía que podía lograr todo por solo esa certeza. Y entonces comenzaron las competencias y estando fuera de casa, solo los dos viajando, fue imposible contenerlo. Víctor cayó sobre mí besándome en la pista en la Copa China, tras haber discutido conmigo por un ataque de ansiedad y haberme hecho llorar. Yo quería demostrarle que tenía que solo creer en mí, porque solo eso era suficiente para yo impulsar mis propios límites. Había ejecutado el flip cuadruple, su salto emblemático, y aunque no fue perfecto, él me besó. Me di cuenta que él podía seguir invadiendo mi espacio, invadirme por completo y yo deseaba que así fuera. Y que yo podía hacer lo mismo, podía seguirlo.

—Yuuri, recuerda que tienes agua, té, infusión… puedes tomar lo que desees si necesitas tiempo. También puedes levantarte, caminar, abrazar ese cojín que tienes en los brazos, asomarte a la ventana. También tienes las toallitas para secarte.

—Lo sé.

—Bien… quería asegurarme de que lo recordaras. Entonces continuemos: ¿Iniciaron su relación? ¿Cuándo fue?

—Después de la copa Rostelecom, en Rusia, él me lo pidió. Le dije que no podía aceptarlo… no sin haber ganado el Grand Prix Final. Pero, yo ya había tomado una decisión en Rusia, una decisión que tambaleaba cada vez que Víctor me abrazaba. Yo había decidido que me retiraba.

―¿Por qué habías decidido eso?

―Porque en la copa Rostelecom, Víctor tuvo que regresar antes a Japón. Yo fallé en el programa libre, quedé de cuarto lugar y fue solo suerte el haber clasificado a GPF. No me sentía digno de él, le había fallado y yo no podía vivir con eso. Así que quería liberarlo de la decepción de tenerme cerca… pero cuando llegué y corrí por verlo, él estaba corriendo igual. Cuando llegué y lo abracé, él me recibió con sus brazos abiertos. Me dijo que no quería que me retirara, le pedí que fuera mi entrenador hasta que me retirara. Y lloré… lloré porque no quería dejarlo. Porque quería ser lo suficiente bueno para estar con él, para merecerlo. Porque yo no quería dejarlo. Entonces me propuse que tomaría la decisión tras el GPF, por encima de sus besos y sus abrazos.

―¿Y qué ocurrió en el GPF?

―En el GPF, pese a que hice un buen programa cometí un error, un error minúsculo, pero un error fatal que me dio la puntuación más baja que había tenido en él en toda mi temporada. Había fallado de nuevo y sabía lo que eso significaba. Y él estaba tan tenso… No hubo abrazo al final de la presentación, sólo veíamos los dos cabizbajo la puntuación. Yuri Plisetsky rompió su récord en el programa corto, y Víctor estaba aún más tenso tras eso. Podía leer en sus ojos las ganas de regresar, de recuperar su corona. Yo lo entendía, yo estaría así en su lugar. Yo quedé de cuarto puesto tras la primera fase y supe que estaba lejos del oro, supe que no iba a conseguir el oro, supe que terminaría decepcionándolo y recibiría una foto de consolación, con él, antes de que se fuera. Porque por mucho que pudiera quererme, Víctor quería volver al hielo y no podía volver mientras siguiera siendo mi entrenador. Tenía que volver a Rusia y yo no podía atarlo. Tenía que ser quien siempre había sido por encima de mí. Le dije eso al final de la noche. Le dije que termináramos esto después de la final.

―Su relación alumno/entrenador, porque aún no eran pareja.

―En realidad, antes de eso… antes del GPF, como me sentía tan nervioso, habíamos paseado por Barcelona y estuve pensando en que darle para que, si teníamos que separarnos, siempre me recordara. Habíamos tenido una pelea tonta por una bolsa, él estaba algo enojado, pero seguía caminando a mi lado y olvidó todo en cuanto empecé a hablar. Yo no podía evitar pensar que, pese a no ser nada, nos tratabamos como si así fuera. El asunto es que conseguí qué regalarle, en una joyería. Entré con él y busqué un par de argollas, las compré. Le puse una en su mano derecha, en su dedo anular, frente a la catedral de la sagrada familia en Barcelona. Él me puso el otro. Era mi forma de sentir que aún si había una gran distancia, si todo acababa, si al final teníamos que separarnos, esos anillos sería la prueba de lo que fue él para mí, de lo que fui yo para él. Dejaría en él una huella, una marca… tenía el deseo egoísta de verlo patinar con él y reconocer su brillo aunque estuviera en mi casa, pensando en todo lo que vivimos, extrañándolo como nada en la vida. Él después dijo que esos anillos eran de compromiso y que nos casaríamos. Yo pensé que bromeaba…

―¿Es ese que tienes puesto? ¿Qué te dijo cuando le dijiste que terminaran? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

―Lloró… Estaba tan enojado que lloró. Yo no salía del asombro… yo no podía creer que Víctor estaba llorando por mí. No podía creerlo, no concebía esa imagen y no podía darle sentido. Imaginaba que se pondría triste… que seguramente me miraría con decepción… pero no que lloraría. No que lloraría así… No como si yo acabara de partirlo en pedazos…

―¿Por qué no creías que fuera así?

―Porque… solo era yo. Yo, un patinador mediocre, que pronto lo decepcionaría frente a millones de personas. Yo… solo un muchacho promedio. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que Víctor más que volver al hielo quería era seguir conmigo? Entonces lo entendí… Víctor estaba tan enamorado de mí como yo de él. Y fue peor llegar a esa conclusión; nuestros anillos habían adquirido un significado que yo no estaba preparado a asumir. Mi corazón latía como si me quisiera partir las costillas y mi vista se nubló. Luego me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, en el mismo lugar que Víctor me había dejado, en la cama tras haberlo escuchado partir con enojo azotando la puerta. Estaba llorando porque dolía, porque estaba enamorado de Víctor, porque Víctor estaba enamorado de mí y yo tenía que dejarlo. Porque acababa de darme cuenta de que nada sería igual después de él, que nada sería igual si me retiraba. Que todo lo nuestro desde un inicio tuvo fecha de caducidad, que yo lo sabía, que en un momento lo olvidé y que ahora no quería que acabara. Que lo amaba pero eso no era suficiente, porque la felicidad de Víctor seguía estando en el hielo y por eso él no quería que me retirara.

―¿Y qué ocurrió después?

―Él regresó, horas después. Nos abrazamos en la cama y me pidió que decidiéramos después de la final. Durante todo el día previo a la competencia, apenas nos miramos y dirigimos la palabra. Víctor estaba callado, yo sentía cada vez más certeza de hacer lo que pensaba hacer. Pero antes, antes quería decirle a Víctor que lo amaba, y que solo dejaría el hielo para que él volviera. Que yo lo que más desearía es que pudiéramos estar juntos en él, pero no lo creía posible. No veía forma de hacerlo. Así que me sacrificaría yo. Antes de que me tocara a mí patinar, él intentó hablarme. Intentó soltar esas frases políticas que se dicen, para cumplir. Yo le pedí que no buscara ser el entrenador modelo en ese momento y entonces, él me desafió. Me desafió… me demostró que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de mis fracasos, a pesar de las caídas que había tenido en la temporada, él creía en mí. Me dijo que quería besar el oro y yo también deseé dárselo. Así que me fui con esa certeza, me fui a buscar el oro.

―¿Lo lograste?

―No… pero establecí un récord mundial en el programa libre, superando el que Víctor había dejado. Patiné pensando en solo Víctor, en mi amor por Víctor, en mis deseos de que pudiéramos seguir juntos y mi decisión de dejarlo ir si con eso no le cortaba las alas. Y logré hacer un programa perfecto, un programa digno de él. Cuando él lo vio, cuando vio las puntuaciones, me abrazó y me dijo que, como entrenador y coreógrafo, se sentía feliz, pero como competidor no tanto… fui un idiota de no darme cuenta en ese momento…

―¿De no darte cuenta de qué, Yuuri?

―De que Víctor jamás aceptaría que nadie, ni siquiera yo, le arrebatara la corona. Que no lo haría sin pelear hasta el final. Habíamos herido, tanto Yura como yo, su ego de patinador al superar sus récord mundiales y por supuesto que iba a regresar a recuperarlos. Estaba tan emocionado por su regreso que ignoré esa señal. Y después de que Yura me arrebatara el oro, decidí que también continuaría, por un año más. No podía quédame atrás, no podía irme sin el oro a Víctor y sin sentirlo en la mano porque al tenerlo tan cerca, al tenerlo casi en mis dedos, había recordado cuánto lo había ansiado. Víctor decidió ser mi entrenador y a su vez competir contra mí y yo decidí dar lo mejor de mí para superarlo. Porque él me estaba pidiendo oro, y le daría el oro, aún a pesar de él. No creímos que eso fuera un problema para la relación que estábamos iniciando, nuestra exhibición juntos era eso. Era decir que lo que nos unía más que el hielo, que éramos felices estando los dos juntos y que así sería en la siguiente temporada.

―Claramente, fue un problema.

―Durante los primeros meses que estuve en San Petersburgo, todo fue especial. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida. Nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida que en ese momento. Nada se le compara… vivía con él, amanecía a su lado, aprendí cosas de él que jamás me habría imaginado y descubrí que sí podía amar a Víctor más que en esos once años, más que en esos ocho meses juntos en Hasetsu. Cuando creí imposible, podía amarlo a un nivel más allá de toda lógica, y eso me impulsaba a ser más fuerte. Siempre bromeábamos con las medallas, con los podios, me dio la confianza para yo hacer mis propios programas como siempre había querido, me impulsó a perseguir lo que siempre quise, y yo me sentí tan pleno…

―Toma agua, Yuuri… Respira. Inhala, exhala…

―Logré ganar el oro del mundial y esa noche hicimos el amor de una forma diferente a todas las otras noches. Por primera vez me sentía merecedor de tenerlo así. Por primera vez me sentía a su altura y estaba tan ansioso, tan desesperado, tan seguro de mí mismo que todo lo que quería era demostrárselo. Y a él le gustó… me miraba fascinado, se sonreía mientras celebrábamos el final de temporada con la medalla de oro colgando de mi cuello y chocando entre ambos.

―Yuuri, por favor, bebe agua. Toma… bebe todo lo que necesites... Respira, vamos bien pero necesito que respires... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres parar? Bien… podemos continuar, sólo si me prometes que no dejarás de respirar. Voy por más agua. También puedes beber el té.

―Está bien… puedo seguir abrazando este cojín.

―Hazlo, y no dejes de respirar... Entonces, todo estaba bien. Todo era felicidad, lo amabas y te sentías amado. ¿Cuándo empezó a cambiar?

―En el siguiente GPF. Habíamos competidos en clasificatorias distintas, por lo cual no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de disputarnos el oro hasta la final. No sé si fue algo que la ISU hizo a propósito, supongo que todos querían vernos competir entre ambos para ese momento. En el Grand Prix Final, Víctor terminó de primer lugar en la primera fase. Así que en el programa libre sería el último en patinar. J.J, Yuri y yo estábamos dispuestos a estar en el podio, y dimos todo lo que tuvimos. Casi pasé todos mis saltos al final, Yuri hizo lo mismo, acabando agotado. J.J cambió un par de triples para convertirlos en cuádruples y puntuar. Yo había quedado de primer lugar, pero faltaba Víctor. Yo ya estaba mentalizado, ese año obtendría de nuevo la plata. Víctor había puntuado alto, casi rozando el récord de Yuri Plisetsky en la primera fase, sabía que no tenía que hacer mucho para superarme. Y no me sentí mal… estaba feliz. El público aclamaba a Víctor, lo llamaba, casi se caía el techo del estadio por los gritos y los aplausos que lo llamaban. Víctor entró con seguridad y yo tenía sobre mí su chaqueta de Rusia de las olimpiadas. Lo esperaría a la salida para recibirlo con un abrazo sabiendo que me había vencido y que compartiríamos el podio, siendo él el oro, y yo la plata. Pero… falló. Un par de saltos no los clavó bien, fue solo un minúsculo error en ambos, pero un error que significó una alta cantidad de puntaje. También había cambiado la secuencia de sus saltos, había quitado puntos de presentación… me di cuenta de que Víctor estaba nervioso, que estaba frustrado porque nunca se había tenido que ver en la necesidad de cambiar el programa para ganar. Y falló… quedó de cuarto y yo subí solo al podio.

―¿Cómo lo tomó?

―Mal, como era de esperarse. A pesar de que lo esperé en la salida me miró y no quiso abrazarme. Yo en realidad tampoco tenía muchos deseos de abrazarlo, me sentía abrumado por su actuación… No era el Víctor Nikiforov de siempre… Sin embargo, antes de que se apartara le tomé la mano y él se detuvo. Fue como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía y que yo entendía lo que sentía él. Allí pude abrazarlo y no pude decirle nada. Los puntajes lo hicieron por nosotros. Yo había ganado el oro, él no había ganado medalla alguna. Me sentí mal de sentirme tan feliz por haber ganado el oro, me sentí mal de poder sentir esta euforia a pesar de entristecerme él. Era como sentir todo a la vez, no podía contenerme, así que no dejé de llorar mientras me ponían la medalla. Y tras eso, corrí hacía él y lo abracé mientras él hacía lo mismo. Sentí que entonces él comprendía mi alegría, que podíamos superar eso. Que mientras nos abrazáramos así, aunque estuviéramos llenos de agujeros, podríamos continuar. Pero en la habitación, él me dijo que yo había tenido suerte.

―¿Suerte?

―Me enojé… él decía que lo había dicho bromeando, que no era en serio, pero no pude evitar enojarme. No pude evitar, a partir de ese entonces, pensar que Víctor había hecho esos errores a propósito, que quizás me había dejado tener el oro solo porque tenía la certeza de que ya lo tenía cerca. Luego pensaba que no, que Víctor no era así, pero Víctor tampoco bromeaba en vano. Solía usar ese tono para decir verdades dolorosas sin verse comprometido. Después de que se disculpara, no hablamos más de eso y seguimos compitiendo. Fui a Japón y gané, Víctor ganó en Rusia, luego él ganó en la europea y yo alcancé la plata en los cuatro continentes. Ambos estábamos con la participación a los olímpicos y yo me sentía ansioso. Íbamos a competir juntos en la mayor competencia del mundo, por la medalla que todos queríamos. Fuimos juntos, y a pesar de que no hablamos de que esperábamos, solo nos tomamos las manos cuando sentíamos ansiedad. En las prácticas de calentamiento caí mal y me lesioné el tobillo. No pude competir…

―Debió ser duro…

―Lo fue… estaba muy enojado conmigo mismo y Víctor no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decirme. Solo quería estar acostado, no quería ver a nadie… había perdido la oportunidad de participar en los juegos olímpicos, algo que antes era un sueño lejano y que lo tuve tan cerca de cumplir... Sin embargo, me levanté cuando le tocaba a Víctor competir. Cojeando como estaba me aparecí, me sostenía de Yura, mientras lo miraba patinar y sentía que yo quería estar allí, que ansiaba estar allí con él. Que no era justo pero… al menos él estaba patinando. Víctor ganó las olimpiadas, y yo estuve con él allí. Colgó su medalla de oro en mi cuello y yo sentí que no importaba, no importaba no haber podido competir, no importaba haberme lesionado… No importaba porque Víctor estaba conmigo… Luego competimos el mundial y fue Víctor quien no pudo hacer el segundo programa por una lesión en la espalda. Yo me sentí tan preocupado que mi desempeño bajó y quedé de tercer lugar. Entonces Yakov, el entrenador de Víctor llegó a mí para que lo convenciera de dejar de competir.

―¿Por qué? ¿Había sido una lesión grave?

―No, no lo fue, pero el tiempo de competidor que tenemos es limitado. Llega un momento en que nuestros cuerpos no pueden resistir el alto rendimiento que requieren las competencias. Y esa lesión de Víctor era una muestra de ello. ¿Pero cómo decirle al hombre que amo que deje de hacer lo que más le apasiona? No… no podía. Y, sin embargo, intenté hacerlo, le dije que cuando pensaba retirarse y Víctor me besó las manos, el anillo, me dijo que lo haría solo por un año más. Que después de ese año, él lo dejaría y se quedaría como mi entrenador y que por ello, debía traerle todas las medallas de oro después de él. Juntos armamos nuestro programa, sentí que el fantasma de la rivalidad que ninguno quiso admitirse se había disipado en esos meses de preparación de temporada. Volvía a sentirme seguro con él, volví a desear que él me viera… el programa que yo hice, fue para decirle a Víctor cuánto lo amaba. C-cuán pequeño me sentía a su lado, y cuán e-especial era él para mí... Víctor hizo un programa b-basado en toda su carrera y en s-su necesidad de repuntar...

―Yuuri… toma agua por favor. Y no olvides respirar.

―Llegaron las c-competencias… en la primera clasificatoria, nos tocaba competir entre nosotros.

―Yuuri, toma un momento por favor. Respira antes y…

―Él había quedado de s-sexto en el programa corto y yo no p-podía entenderlo. Estábamos callados, m-mirando los puntajes, sintiendo que todo era un mal chiste.

―Yuuri, vamos a detenernos un momento.

―Víctor e-estaba tan seco… en la habitación no quería a-abrazarme. Estaba frustrado y lo e-entendía, claro que lo entendía… Entonces…

―Yuuri, por favor.

―Entonces le d-dije: no puedes d-dejar que te gane de n-nuevo. Tienes que g-ganar el oro. Él… Él me miró…

―Yuuri… Yuuri, por favor, respira. Toma agua… vamos bien. Vamos muy bien. ¿Quieres detenerte?

―No…

―¿Quieres continuar…? ¿Estás seguro?

―Sí…

―Bien… toma agua, respira… tómate unos minutos. Puedo esperarte.

―Yo… Y-yo solo hice lo que él hizo conmigo… en mi segundo GPF… Yo solo quería demostrarle que… que creía en él. Y e-él, me tomó la mano… me la apretó. Me dijo que… que no perdería… F-fue mi culpa… ¡Fue mi culpa…!

―Yuuri…

―Él fue al programa libre…. Salió lleno de confianza… era el Victor Nikiforov antes de mi llegada. Era el Víctor que se sabía la leyenda del mundo… Su programa era perfecto…. Había sido tan perfecto…. Que yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y solo quería… quería entrar a la pista, y b-besarlo, y a-abrazarlo, y decirle que lo amaba, que era mi ídolo, que no importaba, no importaba…. Él seguía siendo mi ídolo. Y entonces… él hizo el flip…

―Yuuri, por favor… date unos minutos.

―¡Hizo el flip! ¡El flip cuádruple! ¡Como yo! ¡Al final…!

―¡Yuuri respira!

―¡Y se cayó! ¡Y se rompió! Y yo nunca pude… n-nunca pude repararlo… ¡nunca pude salvarlo!

―Shh…

―¡Nunca pude! ¡S-solo pude entregarle medallas! ¡Solo p-pude darle más y más medallas! ¡Muchas medallas…! Porque no p-podía… no podía salvarlo… Porque él… él no podía volver a patinar. Él… él no podía… y por eso… por eso se arrepintió, de buscarme… de entrenarme, de llevarme a Rusia… ¡se arrepintió… de todo!

―Yuuri, escuchame. ¿Te dijo eso? ¿Él te dijo eso? Escúchame, por favor, mírame. Estoy contigo, no estás solo, tienes que respirar.

―¡Sí lo dijo! ¡Claro que lo dijo! Lo dijo… meses después. ¡Me lo dijo! Y lo odié… y me odié, me odié por no haberme quedado en Barcelona. Por no haberme mantenido firme. ¡Yo también me arrepentí…!

―Yuuri… acabas de arrojar tu anillo…

―¡No me importa!

―Yuuri, por favor, cálmate… Lo dejaremos por hoy así… ya ha sido suficiente. Ven… llora, llora todo lo que necesites.

―… Mi Vitya… perdóname. Otra vez… vamos a competir. Y-yo, yo no quería esto… Yo… yo no quería esto… Y-yo no quiero vencerte de nuevo… P-pero tengo que hacerlo. ¡Tengo que hacerlo, Vitya…!

_"El paciente ha hablado sobre su carrera. Ha hablado sobre cómo llegó a convertirse el ganador, y de quién lo inspiró a hacerlo. Por fin, he logrado que el paciente me abra ese pasado y puedo entender por fin el origen de su ansiedad. Aún hace falta saber exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió después del accidente de su pareja y de su salida del patinaje. Pero con lo dicho, puedo inferir de dónde viene y cuando iniciaron sus ataques de ansiedad."_

―Yuuri, ¿cómo te sientes?

―Me duele todo…

―Es normal… ha sido algo duro. Te recomiendo que regreses a casa y descanses lo que queda de la noche. Toma un té relajante, un baño caliente y acuéstate. Lo hiciste bien. Agradezco que hayas tenido la confianza para decírmelo. Solo necesito preguntarte algo más. ¿Estás dispuesto a responderme?

―Sí…

―Yuuri, ¿Victor Nikiforov es ahora entrenador? … Ya veo, ¿cuándo lo supiste?

―Hace… un par de meses.

―Y tus pesadillas, ¿iniciaron después de eso? ¿… Yuuri?

―Sí… después de eso.

_"El paciente tiene miedo."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como había advertido arriba, este capítulo está escrito desde la piel de Yuuri. Literal escribirlo fue detenerme en varias oportunidades. Respirar, volver a escribir, llorar, volver a escribir. Fue escrito un sábado en la mañana y estaba tan agobiada con él que había llegado Lunes y aún sentía ese vacío. Yuuri ha guardado muchas cosas y vienen algunas más en los siguientes capítulos y que se irán revelando conforme inicien las competencias.
> 
> Lo decidí subir en este momento porque mi amiga me recomendó que era el momento idóneo para hacerlo, ya que si lo subía en el capitulo 50, donde Yuuri ya ha avanzado, perdería el efecto. Yo ya lo venía pensando, así que escucharlo de ella fue como una confirmación.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y ahora comprendan un poco más. Sobre todo, los verdaderos sentimientos de Yuuri.


	58. Siento más que decepción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Doble pack de celebración por los 10k leídos en Wattpad, 15K leídos en Fanfiction, 2K de votos y el cumpleaños de Dezta. ¡Espero que la hayas pasado super bien el día de ayer!

Víctor recordaba pocas cenas así de tensas en su vida. Sí había tenido cena aburridas, eventos a los que no quería participar, situaciones a las que se vio obligado a asistir sea por compromisos familiares como aquellos profesionales, pero no algo así.

Recordaba la boda de su padre, por ejemplo, al menos la primera. Había sido obligado a asistir, pese a haber pataleado y llorado todo lo que pudo, tirando vajillas cuando le obligaban a comer, y mordiendo a quién se atreviera a intentar sacarlo de su habitación. Entonces, su padre había atravesado la puerta y pese a sus esfuerzos, lo cargó con un brazo ganándose con ellos golpes y gritos airados. Víctor estaba usando toda su fuerza, la que podría tener un niño de ocho años, para intentar zafarse de su padre y correr al único lugar donde no lo perseguiría. _Ese_ cuarto.

No pudo.

En aquel baño, su padre lo metió en la bañera y batalló con él hasta quedar ambos empapados. Víctor no había dejado de llorar, de decirle que lo odiaba, de pedir que lo dejaran solo y lo dejaran ir al único lugar donde sentía que pertenecía en esa enorme casa. El lugar donde _ella_ había soltado su último aliento. Y su padre soportó todo estoico, hasta que su paciencia no pudo más, y lo sacudió con tal fuerza que Víctor temió, sinceramente lo hizo, que su padre le hiciera abiertamente daño. _Más_ daño.

Entonces sus manos temblaron. Víctor fue capaz de ver entre el miedo y las gruesas lágrimas que se camuflaban con su cuerpo mojado, el temblor de la mandíbula del gran Iván. Los ojos azules de su padre estaban enrojecidos y podía ver su propia figura, enclencle, escuálida y mojada, temblando como un pajarillo asustado.

—Vitya, por favor… —La voz de su padre se escuchó quebrada—. ¿No estás feliz por tu padre?

—No.

En su infantil percepción, no podía estar contento si su padre estaba _enterrándola_ de nuevo. Aún cuando ya la sabía en la cama que antes compartió con su madre, aún si ya había intentando tomar el lugar de su madre con él, aún cuando era la señora de la casa, Víctor sabía que ella terminaría de borrar de un brochazo a su madre en cuanto esa boda ocurriera.

Su padre no había dicho nada, sólo trabó la mandíbula. Lo cargó con un brazo, llevándolo mojado y desnudo a su habitación, y le dejó a cargo a las jóvenes mucamas que se encargaran de vestirlo. Víctor había gritado que lo odiaba. No tenía idea del peso de sus palabras, pero lloró, lloró tanto y gritó tanto que lo odiaba, que al final sólo le quedó el frío en su cuerpo, y el vacío en su alma.

Igual, no pudo evitarlo.

Así estuvo frente a una boda, mirando sin ver el evento, agarrado de la mano de uno de sus hermanos mientras se sentía como una muñeca vacía y solo quería ir al hielo y patinar, patinar hasta que le dolieran los huesos, patinar hasta sentirse tan cansado que sólo le quedaría dormir.

El recuerdo fresco le golpeó la cara, cuando al entrar al comedor los dos rostros uno frente a otro permanecía impasible en un silencio que resultaba casi letal. Víctor sirvió la comida que había comprado a domicilio y colocó frente a cada uno un plato. Había notado a la mujer llamada Larissa preguntar un par de cosas a Yuri, y a éste responder acartonadamente, cuando se le antojaba. Dejó los cubiertos y sirvió un poco de vino en las copas, antes de sentarse con ellos.

Todo lo que Víctor sabía de Yuri, es que solía ir su abuelo a buscarlo en la pista de Moscú, y que había llegado solo a San Petersburgo, nunca supo por qué razón. Nunca había visto a esa mujer, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho, aunque él mismo reconocía que tampoco podía fiarse de su memoria. ¿Qué más recordaba? Ah sí, era famosa en algo, de lo que no tenía idea y no sabía si sería relevante para tratar de encauzar una conversación más o menos lo suficiente amigable como para que cada bocado de comida no se pegara a las paredes de su estómago.

Yuri pareció indiferente a su propia tribulación en tratar de fraternizar, y empezó a comer sin decoro alguno, mascando casi como si quisiera desintegrar cada pieza de pollo .

—Muchas gracias. —Soltó Larissa, casi como le fuera difícil decir esas palabras e ignorando la presencia del dueño de la casa, más pendiente de los gestos de su propio hijo—. ¿Por qué estás viviendo aquí, Yura? Fui a buscarte a tu apartamento y me dijeron que no estabas allí. —Esperó que Yuri respondiera, pero al no haber respuesta, Víctor se vio obligado a contestar por él.

—Ya le había dicho que por el horario y la cantidad de actividades, consideré que lo mejor era que se viniera a vivir conmigo.

—Usted, que tiene la costumbre de seducir a sus alumnos…

Víctor no pudo terminar de llevarse el bocado a su boca. ¿Había oído bien? ¿O le estaba jugando una trampa su mente? Supo que sí había escuchado cuando Yuri habló, aunque sus ojos azules estaban aún fijos en el rostro de la mujer sin terminar de creérselo.

—Cuida lo que dices, Larissa. —El tono de Yuri sonó peligroso pero Larissa no se amilanó. Se entretuvo cortando una pieza de pollo mientras Víctor devolvía su bocado al plato—. Además, que te importa a tí lo que quiera o no hacer. No es tu problema.

—Me importa. —Afirmó, dejando reposar los cubiertos en la mesa—. He intentado hablar contigo desde lo que pasó, te he dado tiempo y he vuelto a intentar. Ahora estoy aquí. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me creas?

—Llegas tarde. —Yuri se llevó el bocado. Sin mirarla. Larissa también tomó el bocado de su plato y Víctor lucía tenso en la mesa, arrepintiéndose de haber intervenido.

—Eres un necio… ¿aún sigues con esa tontería de que sólo te busco por tus logros?

—¿Entonces debo asumir que como ahora tengo años sin una medalla de oro tu amor es puro y verdadero? —La mirada de Yuri estaba puesta en su madre—. Por favor, Larissa, no me hiciste falta antes, no me haces falta ahora.

—Tu me haces falta, Yura.

—¿En serio? Que extraño, no te hice falta antes.

—¡Siempre me has hecho falta!

—¿Es esto acaso alguna promesa que le hiciste a abuelo? ¿Algún cargo de consciencia que tienes que resolver para dormir en paz?

Larissa contuvo el aire y Yuri se detuvo. Apretó sus labios mientras miraba a la mujer con los ojos en el plato y las manos temblorosas sobre la mesa. El rojo había subido por su nariz y su mejilla, él mismo sintió un hormigueo que provocó ganas de golpearse. Sentirse así de afectado aún por ella era algo que no quería admitirse.

Víctor permaneció en silencio, siendo el primero en animarse a continuar con la cena, sin intervenir. El ruido de los cubiertos fue suficientes para darles permisos a los otros dos para continuar, aunque Víctor podía ver el esfuerzo de la mujer para no echarse a llorar allí, haciendo justamente la misma cara de frustración y enojo que solía ver en Yuri en momentos así.

Sí, había imaginado que había un quiebre, pero no había pensado que se tratara de algo así. Por más que fuera, su padre y él lograban llevar una cena más o menos estable, aunque tuvieran que fingir una falsa cortesía algunas veces.

Víctor acabó todo, pese a haberse obligado a comer porque sentía un nudo en el estómago. Yuri apenas peinó el pollo y Larissa, su invitada, había podido completar dos tragos más.

Larissa entonces tomó aire, como si le faltara, y se bebió toda la copa de vino. Saboreó el líquido rojo en sus labios, parecía ser lo que necesitaba para continuar, y dejó descansar la copa para enfocar sus ojos de nuevo en su hijo. Yuri estaba más entretenido viendo la nada en el plato.

—Pensé que te vería en Moscú, por el aniversario… ¿En verdad no podías sacar unos días para ir a visitar juntos la tumba de tu abuelo?

—¿De qué vale hacerlo ahora si nunca lo hicimos en vida? —Asestó levantando la mirada verde—. Ya diedushka no puede vernos.

—Lo sé, pero vale para mí. Vale para…

—Para tu consciencia. —Larissa quiso intervenir—. Deja de fingir que realmente te importó abuelo, que te importo yo. Cuando pudiste demostrarlo no lo hiciste.

—¿Aún con eso? —Alzó ligeramente la voz.

—¿Aún? ¿Aún? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Debiste decirme!

—¡No pensé que tu abuelo, mi padre, moriría Yura! —La voz terminó por quebrarse—. ¡Él me decía que estaba bien, que saldría de la clínica, que no había necesidad de…!

—Mentira, Larissa. ¡Mil veces mentiras! ¡Una semana! —Golpeó la mesa—. ¡Una maldita semana en la clínica y fuiste incapaz de llamarme!

La primera parte de Arsonist's Lullabye, no era su abuelo... Víctor lo supo esa noche.

—¿Qué hubieras podido hacer? ¡Dime Yura! ¿Qué hubieras podido hacer? ¡No eres un maldito doctor como para que pudieras cambiar las cosas!

—¡Hubiera estado allí! —Gritó—. ¡Hubiera estado al lado de mi diesushka! —La voz se atragantó en su garganta—. ¡Hubiera estado con él! ¿¡De qué vale estar ahora si no estuve cuando debí estar con él!? ¡Sólo porque tú decidiste que estaba muy ocupado como para ir!

—¿Y no era así? ¡Mi padre decía que tenías semanas sin ir, sin llamarlo! ¡Qué debías estar muy ocupado! —Yuri se llevó las manos para taparse la cara, completamente enrojecida. La voz de su madre, cortada en cientos de tonalidades, volvió a alzarse por encima del nudo de lágrimas que ella misma tragaba—. ¡Es cierto, yo me equivoqué, pero no fui la única! ¡Y aún así, mi Yura, aún así, mi padre jamás…!

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez…!

La primera parte de Arsonist's Lullabye, la parte donde Yuri huía, era de su madre. Víctor lo comprendió, tanto como comprendió todo el escenario y sujetó el brazo de la mujer para detenerla. Su agarre fue firme, pero contenido, y suficiente para que Yuri en un arranque se alejara de la mesa y finalmente azotara la puerta de la habitación que usaba para dormir, después de encerrarse.

Larissa se sujetó con un brazo de la mesa, y se partió, como lo hacen las copas de cristal. Comenzó a llorar ahogada, tapando su rostro con la otra mano, tras haber sido liberada por Víctor quien sólo pudo permanecer en silencio, sin poder decir nada. El llanto de la mujer se sintió muy real, muy verídico. No dudaba que sintiera todo ese dolor y que tal como su hijo no supiera expresarlos.

En silencio, Víctor le extendió su pañuelo, y al ver que la mujer no lo tomaba, lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se detuvo un momento para observarla con detenimiento, notar lo joven que lucía, lo pequeña y frágil que se veía, distinta a la que había llegado a la pista como la dueña y señora exigiendo ver a su hijo. No quiso decir nada, porque no hallaba palabras que pudieran solucionar aquel asunto en donde, definitivamente, él no tenía parte. Se dedicó a recoger los platos y limpiar la mesa mientras Larissa se había sentado en la silla, a seguir llorando, con el pañuelo arrugado contra su rostro y Yuri permaneciendo encerrado en la habitación.

Al cabo de aproximadamente una hora, Víctor se fijó de nuevo en la mujer, sentada frente al comedor vacío, con el pañuelo manchado de maquillaje y hecho puño en sus manos y la mirada vacía. Aún tragaba con esfuerzo y su respirar afectado evidenciaba lo mucho que había llorado, pero permanecía sin decir nada.

—Estoy a cargo del entrenamiento de su hijo porque Ya…

—Sé lo que ocurrió con el Sr. Felstman. —Interrumpió, sin mirarlo—. Le escribí y llamé a Yura para saber, pero no quiso decirme ni contestarme las llamadas. Tuve que llamarlo directamente.

Larissa se levantó con dignidad y dobló el pañuelo para dejarlo sobre la mesa. Aún con los ojos hinchados por llorar, el color verdoso de ello se afiló mientras le dedicaba una mirada desconfiada a Víctor y levantaba el mentón.

—No confío en usted. —Asestó—. No después de que mi hijo viajara solo a Japón para buscarlo y exigirle cumplir una promesa. —Víctor tragó grueso—. No después de que lo haya humillado en ese pueblo.

—No lo humillé. Cumplí mi promesa y…

—Y nada. Mi hijo hizo mejor trabajo que ese japonés y lo prefirió a aquel. —Escupió con rencor, iracunda—. Estuve allí, Sr. Nikiforov, sé lo que vi.

—Con todo respeto, señora, dudo que tenga los conocimientos técnicos para evaluar quién lo hizo mejor. Yuri lo supo, de otro modo no hubiera permitido que yo me quedara en Japón… —Entonces pestañeó, como si una pieza acabara de darle click en su cabeza, mostrándole algo que no había considerado hasta ese momento—. Espere… ¿estuvo allí?

—Sí. ¿O creería que me quedaría en paz sabiendo que mi hijo había cruzado el continente solo? Desgraciadamente llegué tarde y mi hijo no se quedó hasta el final, cuando salí ya se había ido. Y así he estado, en cada presentación en que he podido y el dinero me lo ha permitido, para ir a verlo. Es lo único que he podido hacer ya que ni siquiera aceptó que le ayudara económicamente.

Víctor intentó decir algo, pero la joven mujer respiró hondo, hasta que la piel le tembló y los labios vibraron carentes de color. Dirigió la mirada hacía la pared de medallas que había allí.

—Estaré una semana aquí.

Se limitó a asentir, y sin decir nada la acompañó hasta la puerta del apartamento. Larissa Nickolaevna Plisetsky abandonó el lugar con una entereza que sabía falsa. Víctor no pudo contener el impulso de llamarla, un impulso que luego maldecirá.

—Disculpe, ¿tiene en donde quedarse? —La mujer le miró y recogió un mechón de su cabello rubio para acomodarlo tras la oreja.

—Sí. Buenas noches, Nikiforov.

Suspiró profundo. Víctor después de cerrar la puerta miró su propio apartamento como si hubiera algo anómalo en la atmósfera y se sintió culpable de haber presionado a Yuri a esa reunión. Necesitaba conocer más, necesitaba conocer más de Yuri para preveer este tipo de situaciones y controlarlas. Esto era fatal para su programa y su estabilidad emocional.

Cabizbajo, Víctor se acercó hasta la puerta donde tocó con los nudillos, esperando que abriera. Volvió a tocar al escuchar sólo el silencio y ante la ausencia de respuesta, se atrevió a rodar la manilla esperando que no la tuviera con llave. Afortunadamente, no fue así.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Yuri estaba sobre la cama, con las piernas abiertas y sobre el colchón, la mirada laxa sobre el librero y el rostro enrojecido, seguramente de llorar. Potya estaba acomodado entre sus piernas, maullando al captar la presencia de Víctor en el lugar. Se quedó en el marco de madera, analizando el panorama y en espera de cualquier movimiento de Yuri que le indicara que mejor era dejarlo sólo.

—No sabía lo que ocurrió con tu abuelo. —Yuri no dijo nada. Víctor sabía que no tenía conocimiento de muchas cosas, que su tiempo encerrado lo habían privado de conocer qué era lo que había ocurrido con todos los que fueron alguna vez sus compañeros—. Si me hubieran ocultado el estado de Yakov, y algo hubiera pasado, tampoco podría perdonarlos…

Yuri sólo le dedicó una mirada vacía; no hubo reclamo, ni gritos, ni reproches, y eso fue suficiente para hacerle ver a Víctor las graves secuelas que le habían dejado el encuentro. Se obligó a soltar el aire y apartarse del marco. Sus ojos fueron hasta la repisa con las cinco medallas de oro y el librero lleno de memorias. Tantos recuerdos tan suyos y tan insignificantes cuando estos no llenaban un vacío con el que había aprendido a vivir desde temprana edad.

—Ese librero y todo lo que está allí, fue de mamá. —Yuri volvió a enfocar la mirada hacía el mueble—. Todos esos libros, los álbumes, los objetos… Fue todo lo que pude traerme de mi casa cuando decidí irme de ella.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Víctor miró los ojos enrojecidos de Yuri, tras haber escuchado la pregunta. Hubo un ligero movimiento de sus labios, al no saber si debía sonreír o simplemente empezar a hablar.

—Porque odiaba la casa y estaba enojado con mi padre. Apenas gané mi primer torneo y la FFKK costeó mis gastos, me fuí. No soportaba estar en un lugar donde el recuerdo de mi mamá se limitaba a un cuadro en la sala, donde había otra mujer desde antes de que ella muriera. Mi padre me lo permitió.

—¿...Otra mujer?

—Sí, su segunda esposa. La que intentó ser mi madrastra. Se casó con ella un año después de su muerte pero, estaba viviendo en nuestra casa antes de que mamá partiera.

—Debiste haberlo odiado… —Soltó con aversión. Víctor sólo sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo hice… pero ahora, casi veinticinco años después, puedo decir que como hombre lo entiendo.

La imagen de aquella boda regresó, en un pestañeó. La mano cálida de su hermano mayor tomando la suya, mientras escuchaban los votos y ambos sabían que nada podían hacer para evitarlo. La voz de su hermano, en aquel entonces de quince años, se quedó grabada por siempre en su memoria.

_"Ya mamá murió y papá hoy nos está abandonando. Esta casa ya no es nuestro hogar y yo también me iré, Vitya. Tu también debes irte y ser fuerte."_

—Es difícil reparar el daño que se hizo ya en el pasado. A veces perdemos demasiado tiempo haciéndolo y frustrándonos por ello. A veces, solo hay que construir las cosas desde cero…

Soltó un suspiro y regresó la mirada a Yuri, quien lucía cabizbajo, entretenido con las caricias a su gato.

—A veces tenemos que hacerlo, no por ellos, sino por nosotros mismos.

—No pienso perdonarla.

—Está bien…. pero recuerda que es una decisión que sólo tú vas a cargar.

…

Si algo había aprendido Phichit en los cinco años de Detroit, es que Yuuri no era persona que se abría fácilmente a los demás, y respetaba mucho su privacidad. Así que, el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho con el doctor, significaban dos cosas importantes para él: Yuuri sentía que era necesario, y el doctor había logrado ganarse su confianza. Le gustaría tener la receta, porque definitivamente debía ser patentada.

Tras la cita con el médico, Yuuri y él pasearon por largo rato entre las calles y la gente que caminaba algunos para dirigirse a sus casas y otros para iniciar una nueva jornada laboral. Se habían mantenido en silencio durante todo el trayecto, Yuuri andaba sin un destino alguno y Phichit lo seguía consciente de que seguramente necesitaría eso. Su rostro aún estaba rojo y pese a no tener lágrimas, se notaba que había estado llorando por largo tiempo. Aún hipaba suavemente, pero sus ojos estaban al frente, sin fijarse en nada particular, apagados y vacíos.

En algún momento, Yuuri desvió su camino a un centro de puestos de comida y se sentaron juntos a comer algo. Phichit observó como Yuuri pidió un ramen que no tardó en hacer desaparecer del plato. Fue momento para aprovechar y soltar algunas bromas y comentarios de su época universitaria. Yuuri comenzó a reírse un poco, aún como si le costara que los músculos de su rostro se estiraran, pero Phichit no abandonó la labor y persistió así, hasta que abandonaron la mesa.

Yuuri siguió caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter y el rostro aún marcado por los sentimientos que seguramente habían experimentado en la consulta. Pronto, el camino se cortó ante el canal y Yuuri se apoyó en la baranda, viendo el río correr y sintiendo la brisa fresca del verano en su rostro. Phichit se acomodó allí mismo, en silencio, sin nada en mente.

—Gracias por acompañarme…

—Gracias a ti por permitirmelo, Yuuri. —Se acercó un poco más hasta rozar el brazo de Yuuri con el suyo propio—. ¿Hemos crecido tanto, no crees? Somos distintos a los que éramos en la universidad. Tu ahora eres un entrenador certificado, ganador del mundo, casi en tus crisis de los treinta.

—No estoy en crisis de los treinta… —Phichit contempló como Yuuri había inflado sus mejillas y arrugado su nariz, dándole un aspecto de niño remilgado. No pudo contener la sonrisa.

—Pronto tendré que verte con bastón y canas. —Se ganó un codazo de Yuuri y rió con más ganas—. Bueno, hablando en serio, estás más guapo que antes. En las redes tienes club de fans. —Notó el silencio de su amigo, mientras acomodaba sus antebrazos sobre la baranda—. Yuuri… ¿cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé. —Se tomó una pausa, mientras buscaba aire—. Hablar sobre lo que pasó ha sido como abrir una vieja herida y notar que no cicatrizó. Ha dolido… como si no hubiera pasado años.

—Técnicamente no pasaron años. —Yuuri le regresó la mirada, mientras los ojos de Phichit de ese color tan honesto, le hablaba con la suavidad de un hermano pero la franqueza de un amigo—. Sólo cerraste y no quisiste verlo hasta ahora. Pueden haber pasado tres años, Yuuri, pero nunca se curó, nunca lo curaste, sólo estaba allí…

—Fue una estupidez de mi parte pretender que podría volver al hielo sin toparme con Víctor, ¿no?

—No. El problema no es que volver al hielo signifique toparte con Víctor, eso es algo que sólo tú has querido, desde siempre. El problema es que toparte con Víctor te lastima, y eso… eso es algo que debes curar, Yuuri. Porque al fin y al cabo, Yuuri, en el hielo sólo has estado tú, nadie más.

—Ya no sé ni qué es lo que siento… —Gimió, inclinándose contra la baranda, dejándose caer entre sus brazos mientras aquello le apretaba su garganta—. Siento… siento el rencor de aquel tiempo, la rabia, el cansancio, el dolor. Siento… siento ganas de vomitar con sólo recordar todo lo que me hacía sentir. Y al mismo tiempo, sólo quiero llorar. Esta maldita culpa no sé cómo arrancarla. ¡Hice todo para tratar de subsanarla! Pero esta sensación… de no ser suficiente…

—¿Suficiente para qué Yuuri?

—Para salvarlo… —Habló con la voz rota, la mirada en la superficie de aquel río que se llevaba todo, menos el dolor clavado en su pecho—. Para arreglarlo… Para reparar el daño, para que él volviera a sentirse feliz.

—No se puede salvar lo que no quiere ser salvado, Yuuri. Yo hubiera hecho todo lo posible en Detroit para sacarte de la depresión después de Sochi, y nada hubiera servido al menos que tú tomarás la decisión de levantarte. Tú fuíste al hielo porque así quisiste, tú te aprendiste el programa porque así lo quisiste. Tú ahora has tomado la tutela de Minami porque así lo quisiste, y nadie puede detenerte porque así lo quisiste, Yuuri. Si fuera lo contrario…. si tuviéramos a un Yuuri encerrado en su habitación, engordando hasta no poderse poner de pie, durmiendo sólo con medicación… ¿crees que alguién podría evitarlo?

Yuuri apretó los labios y se quitó los lentes al sentir que empezaban a flaquear por la gravedad. Se detuvo a secar las lágrimas que se habían quedado atrapadas en el vidrio, mientras sus ojos seguían llenándose de rojo y de nuevo estaba llorando allí, al lado de Phichit, sin soltar un solo hipido porque ya no tenía fuerza de gemir.

Porque Phichit tenía razón… su madre había ido a lo largo de los días de su depresión, tocando la puerta, acariciandole la cabeza, llamándole conmovida sin saber qué hacer. Después de enterarse de las pastillas, no dejó de ir sin falta a su cuarto y de sentarse a llorar al lado de su cama, preguntándole qué quería que hiciera. Qué podía hacer por él. Yuuri escuchaba el llanto como un ruido lejano, como el viento que golpea la ventana en otoño, fuera de sí, inerte metido en su propia vacuidad. El dolor había dejado de sentirse, pero no se sentía tampoco nada. El tiempo podía seguir arrollándolo y él no movería un dedo para evitarlo.

Hasta que un día, no podía estar seguro de cuántos había dejado pasar para ese momento, él deslizó sus ojos sobre el rostro hinchado de su madre, la había mirado dormir después de llorar, en esa incómoda posición. Había querido decirle que lo ayudara, que tenía miedo, que no sabía qué hacer ahora que la principal columna de su vida no estaba, que no sabía cómo caminar el resto del camino solo. Pero no lo hizo… no lo hizo porque ya era demasiado pedirle a su madre que aparte de soportarlo, de esperarlo, de llorarle, tomara su mano y lo sujetara. Él debía sacar las fuerzas de sus propias piernas. Debía sacar fuerzas de su propio corazón, o lo que quedara de él.

Y hasta estar a solas, lo decidió…

Phichit le tomó una mano, la apretó para llamar su atención. Yuuri le observó con los ojos quebrados, vestidos de rojo y humedad.

—No dudo que hayas hecho todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance para salvarlo, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tambien te destrozaste en el proceso. Porque intentaste cargar solo a Víctor y Víctor para ti siempre ha sido enorme. Y no porque Víctor lo sea realmente, es que para tí siempre fue así. Y estoy seguro, que tú mismo dudabas de poder lograrlo.

Apretó los labios húmedos. Asintió. Yuuri no podía objetar a sus palabras porque Phichit lo conocía, de un modo que muy pocos lo habían logrado conocer. En respuesta, Phichit soltó un suspiro y apretó más sus dedos.

—Ahora… lo importante es que Víctor ya se levantó, está en el hielo y tú ahora lo verás. Ya no puedes mirarlo como el Yuuri que veía a su ídolo, desde abajo, pensandose afortunado por estar en el mismo hielo que él. Ahora, los dos están en el mismo nivel. Son campeones del mundo, rompieron récords mundiales, fueron lo mejor en el hielo en su momento. Se conocieron en el peor momento, ambos ahora, están en el mismo nivel.

—Todos mis logros fueron motivados por él.

—Quizás, ¿pero quién fue el que patinó esas coreografías? ¿Quién armó esos programas? ¿Quién fue el que ejecutó esos saltos? ¿El que se esforzó hasta dejar su sangre en el hielo para superarse? Fuiste tú, sólo tú, Yuuri. Y es por eso que él quiso regresar. Tú lo inspiraste a volver al hielo, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? —No dijo nada, pero el silencio era suficiente—. Víctor te vio como su rival, lo fuiste, estuviste y estás a su nivel. Cuando estén frente a frente de nuevo, no puedes bajar la mirada.

—No estoy viendo a Víctor como mi dios, no desde hace mucho. —Aclaró—. Sé lo que logré, sé lo que hice, sé que lo superé. No tengo miedo de encontrarme con él porque no me sienta capacitado para este reto. Tengo miedo porque no sé qué le diré a él como lo que fue: mi pareja. No sé si reclamarle, o pedirle perdón…

—Quizás tengas que hacer las dos cosas...

—No sé siquiera qué encontraré en su mirada.

—Te escribió, ¿no?

—¿Y? Eso no quiere decir nada si puede salir con otra.

—¡Oh, pensé que estaba bien! —Yuuri gruñó mientras la risa de Phichit se extendía y le sacudía el hombro—. ¡Ey, no te enojes! A veces necesitas escuchar tus propias mentiras para ser sincero contigo mismo. —Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo, reposando—. De todos modos, lo importante no es eso. Lo importante es que falta para verlo y ese tiempo tienes que aprovecharlo para sanar, Yuuri. Sanar todo lo que te sea posible. No por él, ni por Minami, sino por ti. Tú no debes tener miedo de hacer lo que más te gusta… tú debes poder volver al hielo por completo, sin que eso signifique para ti ataques de ansiedad.

Yuuri sólo asintió. Al menos, su amigo esperaba que ese fuera el inicio de una recuperación real. Sabía que Yuuri podía hacerlo, incluso en menos tiempo que cualquier otra persona que conociera. Sólo debía tomar la decisión, a Yuuri le bastaba eso porque necedad y voluntad, tenía de sobra.

Retomaron el camino, caminando por la vereda al lado del boulevard donde bordeaba el río. En silencio, no habían dicho nada y sólo disfrutaban del viento que acariciaba sus mejillas.

—A veces… —Yuuri inició, con la mirada en las luces que se dibujaban en la superficie del río—, me siento culpable de poder patinar cuando él no puede volver a hacerlo.

Phichit se detuvo en seco, lo miró con atención y extrañeza. Yuuri volteó al darse cuenta que su amigo ya no lo estaba siguiendo.

—¿A qué te refieres con no volver a hacerlo?

—A que no puede patinar. —Los ojos de Phichit se abrieron un poco más, ahora comunicando su conmoción. Yuuri sintió que le apretaban el pecho—. Phichit…

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar cuando Phichit sacó su móvil y se acercó mientras buscaba algo en él. Su garganta se estaba cerrando con la presión de sentir que algo le iba a mostrar, algo que no estaba seguro de querer saber. Sus latidos golpearon a su pecho, sus costillas, su garganta y el frío se había metido en sus huesos. Tuvo de nuevo esa desagradable sensación de querer llorar y no saber porqué.

Phichit le extendió el móvil. Yuuri lo miró con todas las emociones atenazando las entrañas.

Pero aún en ese tenso silencio que los había rodeado, Yuuri pudo escuchar la orden silenciosa de su amigo y alternó su atención entre los ojos de Phichit y el celular extendido. Con el temblor en sus manos se animó a tomarlo, encendió la pantalla y la imagen de Víctor le golpeó la retina.

—Lo publicaron hace como un mes. Víctor quizás ya no pueda competir, y no sé si pueda realizar saltos elaborados pero… sí puede patinar. Y se ve que no ha dejado de…

Phichit apretó los labios al ver la escena que estaba frente a él. Los ojos de Yuuri se habían anegado de lágrimas y una mano intentaba controlar sus hipidos sin poder contenerlos de todo. Sus rodillas temblaban y estaba seguro de que no lo sostendría por suficiente tiempo, pero Yuuri estaba tan sumergido en la visión de ese video de sólo veinte segundos que Phichit se obligó a permanecer en silencio, en espera.

Con un jadeo de alivio, Yuuri cayó sobre su rodillas y Phichit se acercó a él para cubrirlo en un necesitado abrazo y apretarlo contra su pecho. Allí, Yuuri había empezado a reír suave, lo que le permitía la falta de aire y los sollozos que salían de lo más profundo de su alma. A reir como si acabara de liberar un enorme peso de encima…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte de nuestro avance para la terapia de Yuuri. Hablar con Phichit le ha sevrido de mucho y ahora que ha podido saber que Victor no ha dejado de patinar, ha sido como quitarse un peso de encima. Como se vio en el interludio, Yuuri se sentía culpable de la lesión, y nada peor para él que amaba tanto a Victor patinador que condenarlo estar fuera del hielo. Esto puede ser determinante. También conocimos un poco de Larissa, la relación con Yuri y todo lo que está pendiente de resolver.
> 
> Este es parte del doble pack, ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo un poco más.


	59. No me siento preparado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Fin de doble pack de celebración por los 10k leídos en Wattpad, 15K leídos en Fanfiction, 2K de votos y el cumpleaños de Dezta. ¡Espero que la hayas pasado super bien el día de ayer!

Había dejado a Yuuri en la habitación, tras haberlo acompañado. Había llorado tanto que se sentía sin fuerzas y le había comentado que le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si tuviera los estragos de una fiebre. Probablemente se enfermaría; además de todo lo que había sacado y el frescor del verano, Phichit sabía que Yuuri tendía a bajar sus defensas en momentos así. Lo había visto mucho en los exámenes finales de la universidad. Tras dejarle el anillo, el cual tomó con sobrada nostalgia, Phichit lo dejó descansar. Ahora estaba en la cocina con Minami tras haberle aceptado un vaso de jugo, y se estaba encargando de limpiar todo.

Minami, como era de esperarse, se encontraba inquieto tras ver el estado en que había llegado Yuuri. Phichit lo había distraído hasta el momento, pero supo que en ese instante tendría que responder porque los ojos de Minami habían dejado la preocupación para mostrar una seriedad que poco recordaba haberle visto.

Se sacudió la mano sobre el paño y soltó el aire. Luego le dirigió la mirada hacia el dueño de la casa, con franqueza, y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en su brazo sostenido de la barra.

—Yuuri está bien, ya lo estará al menos. Es resultado de la terapia.

—¿Tan mal le fue en ella? —Phichit renegó—. Tiene cara de haber llorado por horas…

—Ciertamente lloró por horas —dijo con suavidad y Minami apretó la mandíbula—. Pero no porque le haya ido mal, sino porque tenía que hacerlo. Ninguno de nosotros tenemos idea de lo que Yuuri ha estado acumulando por estos años.

—¿Seguirá llegando así…?

—Es probable… pero yo no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Sólo puedo hacerlo por una semana.

—¡Yo puedo acompañarlo!

—No. —La cara de sorpresa y frustración de Minami fue muy elocuente, por lo que Phichit prosiguió, con suavidad—. No al menos que él te lo pida.

—Pero…

—Yuuri no querrá que nadie esté y si lo obligamos, será peor. Seguro después de que me vaya, si Yuuri siente que necesita compañía la pida, aunque lo veo más llamando a su hermana o su maestra. —Minami bajó su rostro, sentido ante la posibilidad de que no fuera de su ayuda—. ¡Ey! No te lo tomes a pecho. Yuuri simplemente es así, no puedes esperar que por un par de meses conviviendo, ya Yuuri esté listo para abrirse.

—Yuuri contigo es muy distinto. Es... simplemente es Yuuri. —Musitó. Phichit tomó aire antes de acercarse y posar su mano en el hombro—. Estos días me he dado cuenta que estoy lejos de Yuuri aún.

—Oh no, Minami, no lo estás. El problema es que tú todavía lo estás viendo como su mayor fan. Y eso provoca que Yuuri no quiera decepcionarte, por lo que guarda todo lo que pudiera hacerlo. Y creo que tú también has estado conteniéndote en este tiempo. —Minami arrugó el ceño, sin entender. Phichit era sólo un par de centímetros que él, pero el peso de su edad sí caía como una sombra sobre su rostro, a pesar de que fuera aún joven—. Tú sabías lo de Víctor patinando ¿no? tú sabías lo de Víctor y el rumor de su nueva novia. —Minami bajó la mirada y Phichit suspiró—. Yuuri no lo sabía, tuve que mostrarselo yo y creo que fue lo mejor.

—¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor cuando se trata de él? —Phichit parpadeó—. De ellos…

—Minami...

—¡Lo lastimaron! —Levantó su mirada, con los puños cerrados y los ojos enrojeciéndose—. Tú viste lo mismo que yo en esos cuatro continentes. Viste el programa… viste lo destrozado que Yuuri acabó con él y lo falso que se oía su despedida. Tú estuviste allí cuando Yuri Plisetsky lo golpeó.

—Lo sé. —Soltó el aire.

—Victor Nikiforov se lo llevó y Yuri Plisetsky no me dejaba acercar a él no importa cuánto lo intenté. ¡Y no fue capaz de entender el programa de Yuuri y lo golpeó…!

—Lo sé, pero siguen siendo importantes para él. —Le aclaró, provocando que Minami apretara sus labios inconformes—. Te diré algo, ahora que estarás solo con él cuando vayan al Skate América, no creo poder estar allí: No se te ocurra defenderlo de ellos.

—¿Cómo...?

—Yuuri no va a necesitar que lo defiendas de ellos. Déjalo, si ellos quieren buscarlo, dale el espacio a Yuuri de decidir qué hacer. Sólo involucrate si notas que Yuuri necesita ayuda, si él mismo te lo pide. Eso es algo que Yuuri debe resolver con ellos, tú solo quédate lo suficientemente cerca para que Yuuri vuelva.

Minami bajó la mirada. Sus puños cerrados evidenciaban lo muy poco conforme que estaba con tan baja participación. Claro que le preocupaba Yuuri, le preocupaba lo que ocurriría cuando estuviera frente a ellos en la competencia, que tanto podría sentirse afectado. Le gustaría ser lo suficiente alto para abrazarlo y ocultarlo en sus brazos, lo suficiente fuerte para respaldarlo. Le gustaría… pero no era así, Yuuri no sólo era físicamente más alto y fuerte, sino también era terriblemente reservado. Y costaba demasiado acercarse.

A veces se sentía insuficiente para Yuuri…. a pesar que daba todo en la pista, en la clases de ballet y de baile, en su convivencia, sentía que seguía siendo insuficiente. Y ahora al verlo al lado de Phichit y lo mucho que Phichit podía cuidarlo a su manera, esa sensación se había convertido en una enorme pared de piedras.

Phichit fue capaz de leerlo y le sonrió, comprensivo. Acortó la distancia con un par de pasos y mantuvo su mano en el hombro de Minami, el cual se sentía tenso, para tratar de darle respaldo. Minami no tenía idea de lo importante que se había convertido para Yuuri, y quizás si lo supiera, no dudaría tanto en darle el espacio que Yuuri necesitaba.

—No te sientas mal…

—Quisiera poder hacer más…

—¿Más cómo qué? Recuerdo que ese día que Yuuri se retiró, Leo tuvo que sostenerte porque estabas dispuesto a ir a ponerte como bolsa de boxeo para Yuri Plisetsky.

—Lo había golpeado…

—Y te hubiera convertido en un costal de huesos si cumplías con tu capricho. —Minami levantó el rostro, dispuesto a decir algo que Phichit no le dejó terminar—. Si algo te pasa, Yuuri se pondrá muy triste. Así que nada de ponerte en el camino de Plisetsky, demuestrale quien eres y lo que lograste hacer por Yuuri en la pista. Haz que Yuuri sienta que el fuego y el fénix que representas es él mismo. Que se muerda las manos, que sienta deseos de estar en la pista de hielo contigo, que llore de felicidad. Creeme que con eso, será más que suficiente.

Minami lo miró confundido, al tiempo que Phichit se alejaba de la cocina. No quiso decirle más, porque sólo Yuuri debería ser quien le exprese a Minami lo importante que era, lo mucho que le había ayudado y lo dispuesto que estaba a corresponder a toda esa pasión con la que Minami lo había mantenido junto a él. Sólo él podría revelarle que una de las razones por las que volvió al hielo, había sido al verlo a él.

Los días siguientes que transcurrieron, fueron en una relativa calma pesada. Los entrenamientos así como las clases de baile y de ballet continuaron, más Minami no podía apartar la mirada en los ojos cansados de Yuuri, ni en sus mejillas hinchadas, por lo que podía adivinar eran noches en velas y llanto continuo. Phichit siempre estaba con él, sacudiéndole los hombros, hablándole de cualquier cosa y distrayendolo. Pero se sentía incapaz de hacer algo más y en cierta manera, la impotencia estaba debilitándolo.

Phichit no dudó en hacerle ver que no había nada más que alguién pudiera hacer más que darle el espacio necesario para que Yuuri asimilara todo lo que había despertado y sacado en la consulta. Que necesitaba tiempo para digerir las emociones y los sentimientos que había encerrado, de sentirlas y de razonarlas. Lo único importante, es que desde que Phichit estaba compartiendo la alcoba con él, no había notado que Yuuri tuviera que huir al baño como ya Minami le había comentado pasaba antes. Tampoco habían pesadillas, aparentemente terminaba tan agotado mentalmente que dormía cuando ya su mente se había cansado de pensar.

También aprovechó para contarle anécdotas de Yuuri, de su tiempo en Detroit y de la forma en que pudo convertirse en el mejor amigo de la persona más cerrada que hubiera conocido en su vida. Minami aprovechaba esos momentos con Phichit en las noches para absorber todo sobre Yuuri, sobre su forma de ser, sobre su forma de aceptar a las persona. Phichit se tomó la libertad de contarle eventos que sabía, a Yuuri le causaban vergüenza, pero lo hacía con un ánimo tan positivo y con tanta añoranza, que a Minami no le quedaban dudas de lo importante que era Yuuri para Phichit. Incluso, le había contado que en una de sus borracheras en Detroit, había sido Yuuri quien le había robado su primer beso, hecho que sólo logró saber años después, cuando lo hablaron. Phichit nunca confundió el asunto, sabía que Yuuri estaba tan borracho que ni lo recordaría. Pero sin saberlo, había sembrado la pequeña semilla de dudas en el corazón de Minami.

Cuando acabó la semana, el domingo lo pasaron juntos y aprovecharon el verano. Phichit les tomó fotografía a ambos, tanto juntos como separados y compartieron varios selfies. Yuuri no había tardado en tomar el color bronceado esperado y eso le había mejorado en mucho su semblante agotado y entre sonrisas, había tomado varias fotografìas con Phichit que no perdía su capacidad de hacerlo reír.

Después de ello y de bañarse para retirar la sal de sus cuerpos, habían recogido el equipaje de Phichit del departamento para dirigirse al aeropuerto de Fukuoka. Allí se despidieron ambos, Minami agradeciéndole todo lo que habían hablado y los consejos que le habían dado. Yuuri, en cambio, no dudó en abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que Phichit sintió que le sacaría las costillas. Comprensivo, le devolvió un abrazo con quizás la misma efusividad.

—Prométeme que seguirás el camino que has decidido. —Pidió Phichit, tomándole las mejillas redondas de su amigo mientras enfatizaba su mirada.

—Lo prometo… y prometo que también estaré para tí para cuando tu sueño inicie. Seré un buen Edmund.

—Serás el mejor, ¡eso lo sé! —Phichit le tomó ambas manos, apretandolas entre las suyas para confirmarlo. Les dirigió una mirada a ambos—. Den lo mejor de ustedes, todos estarán dispuestos a hacer lo mismo. Yo los estaré apoyando, y sé que Seung-Gil también. Está muy emocionado porque está competencia lo anima a dar lo mejor de sí.

Con un ligero apretón más, ambos se despidieron de Phichit, quien no dudó en agitar su mano cuando el vidrio de la sala los separaba. Ahora se dirigirá a Tokio para terminar con unas negociaciones y de allí regresaría a Londres, esperando que para ese tiempo ya el préstamo estuviera aprobado.

Hasta que la imagen de Phichit se perdió en los pasillos, Yuuri soltó el aire. Ambos salieron del aeropuerto, en silencio, Yuuri movía nerviosamente sus manos mientras pensaba que el día siguiente tendría la nueva cita. Minami no estuvo seguro de sí preguntar, pero al final, decidió hacerlo.

—Llamaré a la maestra Minako para que me acompañe. —Explicó Yuuri, mientras volvían en taxi y miraba hacía la ventana.

Minami sólo asintió, sin proponerle nada. Decidió hacer caso a Phichit y simplemente mostrarle que estaba cerca. Así que se dedicó a revisar las redes y pese a las veces anteriores, a comentarle lo que había en ellas: la noticia de J.J haciendo el axel cuádruple aún seguía llenando los titulares de la mayoría de foros de patinaje y blogs que seguían al deporte. Las fotos que Phichit había subido de ellos esa tarde también había tenido una buena recepción, y había otra en donde se veían a Yuri y Mila juntos tomando una malteada. Yuuri se entretuvo mirando los anuncios, las fotografías y preguntando algunas cosas. Por supuesto, la amenaza de un axel cuádruple en competencia estaba latente, pero Yuuri no consideraba que eso era razones para correr a perseguir ese logro con Minami. Lo que sí, lo instaba a empujarlo a perfeccionar la ejecución de sus saltos y sobre todo, aquel que terminó convenciéndolo de entrenarlo en el Ice Castle: el flip cuádruple.

…

Larissa había cumplido su parte: asistir religiosamente a todas las prácticas de Yuri desde que había llegado. Víctor a veces la veía tomandose selfie en las gradas, haciendo poses ridículas para su edad pero que le divertían internamente, al ver ciertos parecidos a Yuri. Éste, por supuesto, no le hallaba la menor gracia y la miraba despectivamente.

No hubo nada que mejorara la situación, nada que Larissa pudiera hacer para que Yuri al menos le dedicara una mirada suave. A pesar de que llevaba comida para darle en los almuerzos, de llevarle Piroskhy, de incluso regalarle una chamarra de tigre que sí conocía suficiente a Yuri, le había fascinado, no pudo hacer nada para lograr quebrar su coraza. Con toda la dignidad rechazó todos los regalos y al final ella tuvo que regresar con cada cosa.

Georgi le había comentado que Mila había encontrado a la mujer llorando en los baños femeninos de la pista y que incluso él le había hablado para tratar de animarla, viendo todos los desplantes. Y si bien, a Víctor le preocupaba también el frágil corazón de esa mujer que estaba agotando sus posibilidades, más le preocupaba el rendimiento de Yuri, que había decaído, junto a su actitud callada en el apartamento. Así que decidió actuar de nuevo.

Dejó a cargo de Mila el calentamiento de Yuri ese domingo y se acercó hasta la mujer, quien estaba sentada rígida en las bancas, esperando un segundo del tiempo de su hijo. Amablemente le pidió que lo siguiera hasta la salida de la pista. Los pasillos le darían cierto aire de privacidad necesario para abordar a la madre de Yuri y de esa manera no tener la mirada de su hijo en la nuca, como si temiera que se inmiscuyera más de lo necesario. Larissa llevaba un enorme bolso y caminaba con el mentón en alto, aunque frotando sus manos anilladas en oro con bastante inquietud.

—No me gustaría involucrarme más en esto, pero... —Inició Víctor, rascándose la nuca en un evidente gesto de nerviosismo—. Me temo que debo hacerlo. Entiendo sus intenciones, me parecen loables pero no creo que Yuri esté preparado para escucharla ahora.

—No me está diciendo nada nuevo, señor Nikiforov. —Apretó sus labios vestidos en un tono carmesí, mientras desviaba su mirada verde a la pared.

—Lo sé, sé que Yuri ha sido lo suficiente elocuente al respecto. Pero me preocupa que sus prácticas han sido afectada con su presencia. —La mujer iba a alegar algo, Víctor lo supo, pero se adelantó a su réplica—. No quiero ser grosero, pero su hijo tiene que pasar las pruebas del test de patinaje frente al FFKK la primera semana de Septiembre. Estamos cerca de la mitad de Julio, y Yuri aún tiene mucho que mejorar.

—¿Me está diciendo que soy un estorbo?

—Le estoy diciendo que su hijo ahora necesita concentrarse. —Atajó de nuevo a Larissa—. No quiero ser grosero, en serio, me gustaría que pudieran hablar y arreglar sus diferencias. Por eso mismo le invite a la cena en casa. Desgraciadamente no funcionó, pero Yuri se pondrá peor si no logra dar la talla en el test.

—¿De qué test habla? —Oh… podría ser que su madre lo siguiera en todas las competiciones pero no sabía mucho de cómo era la vida de un deportista. En cierto modo, le recordaba a su propio padre que a duras pena podía diferenciar un Grand Prix Final de un Mundial. Soltó un largo suspiro y se pasó los mechones hacia atrás, relajándose.

—El test de patinaje es la principal prueba que debe pasar todo competidor para formar el equipo ruso en las competencias internacionales. Yuri tiene un ultimatum. —La mujer abrió los labios—, por esa razón, debe dar todo de sí para poder pasar la prueba. Si no lo hace, dejará de recibir el apoyo de la federación y tendría que comenzar todo desde cero.

—Y esa gente… ¿¡cómo se atreve!? —Víctor se fijó en sus facciones, transformadas con tanta ira que le sorprendió—. ¡Mi hijo es un campeón! ¡El más joven ganador de un Grand Prix Final! ¡Él tiene un récord que nadie ha superado! ¡Cómo se atreven a rebajarlo de esta manera!

Conocía sus logros... Víctor no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al escucharla.

—No lo están humillando, es algo que yo incluso con todos mis logros tuve que pasar año tras año. Tiene razón, su hijo es todo eso, tiene un enorme potencial que me ha demostrado en todo este tiempo, y sobre todo una terrible tenacidad. Pero la federación es bastante imparcial al respecto y sólo si logra hacerlo bien, podrá competir.

Larissa bajó la mirada y apretó sus labios, con la rabia aún marcando sus facciones y dándole un vivaz color verde a sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan parecidos? De repente Víctor tenía curiosidad, quería saber qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos, bajo qué condiciones se había roto su comunicación y desde cuando Larissa estaba intentándolo. Quizá necesitaba hablar más con Yuri y ella.

—Larissa… ¿puedo llamarla así? —La mujer levantó la mirada extrañada, antes de asentir—. Este es mi número de teléfono. —Lo marcó en la pantalla para que ella pudiera verlo—. Puede llamarme cuando quiera saber cómo está Yuri, o cuando éste no le quiera contestar. También le avisaré de cuando son los tests de patinaje, será en Moscú. ¿Tiene problema con ir?

—No… puedo ir. Vivo allá.

—Perfecto. —Miró a Larissa marcar su número en su móvil y sonrió contento al ver que las cosas fluían como había esperado—. ¿Puede llamarme para tener el suyo? Así tengo a donde llamar en caso de que Yuri necesite algo. —Así hicieron y Víctor grabó de inmediato su contacto—. Le avisaré cuando sea el test, lo primeros días serán a puerta cerrada, pero luego será abierto al público. Podrá estar allí y animarlo.

—Le agradezco… —dijo incomoda y Víctor sonrió de esa forma suya, con confianza y tranquilidad.

—No hay que agradecer. Le recomiendo que durante estas semanas piense muy bien sobre lo que le dirá a Yuri. La necesita… yo lo sé. Ha pasado unos meses muy duros y aunque él no quiera hablar mucho conmigo, lo sé. Pero creo, que necesita confiar en usted.

—Dudo que él pueda comprenderme...

—No es él quien debe comprenderla. Es usted quien debe comprenderlo a él. Después de todo, usted es su madre… si usted no es capaz de comprenderlo, ¿qué puede esperar Yuri del mundo? —La mujer se mantuvo rígida, con el evidente nudo en su garganta—. Entienda porque está enojado, porque no quiere recibirla, porque le cuesta tanto escucharla… y quizás, sabrá qué hacer.

Larissa asintió y sin decir nada, dio la vuelta. Ni siquiera buscó despedirse de Víctor, pero le permitió hacerlo reconociendo que quizás habían sido palabras muy duras y estaba hablando de algo que nada tenía que ver. Sin embargo, ella volteó y tras mirarlo por un momento, volvió a acercarse para sacar del bolso enorme una prenda. Era la chaqueta de tigre que le había comprado y que Yuri le rechazó. Víctor la tomó con cuidado.

—Por favor… no vuelva a decepcionarlo.

—Prometo hacer todo lo posible para ello.

Así, Larissa abandonó el estadio, tras haber regresado en sus pasos para volver a su hijo una última vez, practicando en el hielo y moviéndose en gracia, mientras la ignoraba. Ella lo miró como quien mira a un niño pequeño, y se llevó su mano en el pecho, como si quisiera consolarse a sí misma. Cuando no pudo quedarse más tiempo, ella desapareció y en el lugar donde su menuda figura se había perdido, Yuri la miró, miró el vacío que ella había dejado como si algo dentro de él supiera que no había vuelta atrás. Que de momento, se había ido.

Volvió a la barra, mientras veía a Victor prepararse para entrar a la pista y Mila le pasaba su móvil, que acababa de sonar. Mila sólo estaba allí haciéndole compañía, ya que ese día no era de práctica para ella. Yuri desbloqueó su móvil y observó el mensaje, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación atenazante en su garganta. El vacío de ella haciéndose más evidente.

_**Mamá »** Me voy, hijo. Lamento haberte molestado.  
 **Mamá »** Te amo…_

…

Julio también pasó rápido y pronto estuvieron el fin de mes. El verano continuaba en Japón, y las redes hablaban con emoción ante el anuncio de la exhibición que Yuuri y Minami tendría en las regionales de Tokio a mediados de Septiembre. Minami había publicado en su red social las preparaciones para dicho evento y ya había mostrado a su vez una parte de su traje, un traje negro con adornos en rojo y naranja que asemejaban a llamas, en la parte de los hombros. El estallido de las redes sociales no se hizo esperar y habían ya arts donde buscaban imaginar como sería el resto del traje, y como se vería Minami con él puesto.

Minami era quien aparecía encabezando las noticias del patinaje sobre hielo en Japón, y varias fans en sus publicaciones le pidieron ver de nuevo una foto donde estuviera con Yuuri juntos. Él no tardó en tomar una donde Yuuri estaba de lejos, calzándose sus patines para entrar a la práctica y pretendió que con eso se calmara las ganas que tenía el mundo de ver más de él. No había más fotos de su rostro desde la despedida de Phichit, una de las más linkeadas, compartidas y publicadas de su perfil. Esperaba que con eso al menos se conformaran hasta que Yuuri se sintiera preparado.

Porque eso era lo que ocurría. Al mirar a Minako volver con Yuuri de la cuarta sesión que Minami podía catalogar como abrumadora, notó que Yuuri no estaba preparado. Su rostro cansado y la cantidad de emociones que albergaba era algo imposible de ocultar, y aunque Yuuri no hablaba de ello, se veía que cada consulta le dejaba más agotado mental y emocionalmente. También había descubierto que cuando Yuuri no podía dormir se entretenía haciendo una gran fila de abdominales y dorsales para cansarse, y que el programa que patinaría para la exhibición, lo estaba haciendo a solas de noche.

Todo sin abandonar su responsabilidad como entrenador. Minami veía eso con asombro y admiración, porque no sabia de donde Yuuri sacaba el tiempo y las fuerzas para cumplirle. Simplemente por eso, él sentía que debía dar más, que debía apoyarlo de más maneras, pero de momento eso no era posible. Minako era la persona que iba a Fukuoka a acompañarlo a la cita y a traerlo a salvo, dejándolo en su habitación antes de partir. Algunas veces, le dejaba algunas instrucciones sobre qué debería darle de cenar a Yuuri o sobre mantener sus infusiones favoritas a la mano cosa que seguía al pie de la letra.

El resto de los competidores también siguieron con sus preparativos. Los fans de Guang Hong no tardaron en reconocer que él no estaba manejando sus redes al ver solo publicaciones esporádicas y comentarios que no sonaban a él en inglés. Cientos de mensajes se arremolinaron en su foto de perfil deseándole suerte en la nueva temporada y animándole a dar lo mejor de sí. J.J había subido un video de su hija corriendo a sus brazos en la sala de su casa, mientras en el fondo estaba Otabek inclinado y sonriendo al ver los pasos de la niña y una emocionada Isabella con sus manos tapando su cara. La vocecita enamorada de Jean llamando a su Collette con un tono casi infantil derramó dulzura y miel a todas sus fans, catapultándose al primer puesto del papá del año en una revista de farándula en Canadá.

Víctor, por su parte, había aparecido en una campaña de vinos en Rusia y Yuri Plisetski había modelado la nueva colección de animal print de una reconocida marca rusa de ropa masculina como parte de los patrocinadores que habían conseguido cosechar al Víctor tocar algunas puertas conocidas. También la imagen de los dos junto a Yana Savicheva en un restaurant junto al equipo de teatro se filtró en la red, a través de los perfiles de Yana, Yuri y Víctor acumulando y creando nuevas teorías sobre la relación de Víctor Nikiforov con la afamada directora del teatro.

La foto de Emil junto a Michelle a inicios de agosto se convirtió en el bumm más esperado en las noticias de patinaje. Aparecía en una silla de rueda, con los protectores de los patines de Michelle mientras éste estaba de pie contra la baranda, y miraba hacia la cámara con la botella de agua en los labios. Miles de mensajes encantados al ver a Emil con vida y con salud se unieron, algunos preguntaron incluso si había posibilidad de volverlo a ver patinar. Fue Sala la que escribió que tenían esperanzas en ello. Luego fue la publicación de Celestino en su perfil, quien en ese momento estaba entrenando a Guang Hong, la que llamó la atención de todos al subir un video donde el muchacho clavaba con precisión un lutz cuádruple, el nuevo elemento que pensaba agregar a su rutina. El mensaje rezaba que el resultado de la constancia solo podía ser la perfección y los ojos de sus fans se pusieron sobre él al tener grandes expectativas de su actuación en este año.

Phichit subió una foto en New York, con Leo y Ketty en una cafetería y mostrando orgullosos las partituras para su festival sobre hielo. El mensaje hubiera pasado sin mayor repercusión si no fuera por la respuesta de Seung-Gil en su fotografìa, al expresar en coreano "Te felicito, cariño". Apenas se tradujo el mensaje, la fotografía recibió miles de visitas y comentarios y las teorías sobre la relación entre Seung-Gil y Phichit aumentaron, convirtiéndose en la nueva pareja favorita entre los fans del patinaje, por debajo de Yana y Víctor Nikiforov, Mila y Yuri Plisetsky y J.J x Isabella.

Yuri justamente revisaba las redes y los comentarios esa noche, mientras esperaba que Mila regresara del baño. Ambos habían decidido que dejarían que los rumores siguieran. Lo que hacían, y era algo que sólo ocurría en las redes de Mila, es que subían una foto juntos comentando cualquier tontería y Otabek luego iba y dejaba un comentario amistoso. Según le dijo Mila, Otabek había considerado que los hechos eran más elocuentes que las palabras y que prefería no aclarar nada y simplemente limitarse a dejar en claro que lo que decían no tenía sentido por sus propias acciones. Esa era toda la comunicación que existía de Otabek para con ellos.

Mordiendo sus labios, se llevó la mano sobre su cabello rubio para apartarlo del rostro, mientras ignoraba las señales de la pelirroja al otro lado de la barra, que no dejaba de mirarlo. Mila se sentó a su lado y agarró su brazo, poniéndose cariñosa y dirigiéndole una mirada hacía la chica que le coqueteaba, dejando en claro que ya estaba ocupado. Yuri no pudo evitar reír.

—Es increible como te llueven las mujeres, Yuri. —Elogió divertida—. ¿Y eso que no vas a buscar una noche de placer?

—No estoy de ánimo. —Volvió a abrir la mensajería instantánea, donde el mensaje de su madre se quedó en leído y no volvió a recibir ningún mensaje más—. Estoy preocupado.

—¿Por qué? —Mila acomodó su rostro sobre el dorso de su mano, mientras lo veía.

—¿Cómo que porqué? J.J puede hacer un axel cuádruple, ahora Guang Hong logró perfeccionar el lutz cuádruple. ¿Y yo? —Soltó despectivamente—. Me caigo la mitad de las veces que intento el Toe Loop cuádruple que es el que más dominaba. —Movió la botella entre sus manos, con el rostro serio—. Siento que no podré hacerlo... y me frustra.

—No digas eso. —Mila golpeó suave el brazo de Yuri—. Te he visto, ¡has mejorado muchísimo! No eres el Yuri Plisetsky de la temporada pasada.

—Tampoco soy el de hace cinco años.

—No, eres uno nuevo, más sexy, más alto, levanta viejas y más talentoso. —Enarcó una ceja con la consecución de nuevas habilidades que le atribuía su amiga—. Tu programa, Yuri, es preciosísimo. Y no importa cuantas veces veo que lo ejecutas, todas las veces veo algo nuevo, algo más impresionante que lo anterior.

—¿Crees que pueda ganar sin cuádruples?

—Creo que se trata de más que ganar. —Le sujetó la mano—. Se trata de que Yuri Plisetsky ha vuelto. Y uno nuevo, uno renovado, uno pasado por el tiempo... Uno mejor. Vas a ser el contrincante más difícil de vencer Yuri, el más temido de la temporada, si simplemente dejas de tener miedo y saltas. Saltas como siempre lo has hecho, en contra de lo que dice el mundo, en contra de lo que haga el mundo. Salta como siempre, salta porque simplemente quieres saltar. Porque sabes que puedes hacerlo. Porque crees en tí y nunca te rindes.

Yuri le sonrió, devolviéndole el gesto con una leve palmada a su mano. Le afirmó con la mirada que daría todo de sí en esta temporada, aunque sangrara en el hielo, aunque sus músculos le fallaran, aunque sus ojos dejaran de ver. Dejaría todo en esa temporada, como si fuera la última.

Y mientras Yuri lo decidía, con el fuego ardiendo en su mirada; en la pista de Fukuoka, al amanecer, Yuuri estaba de pie en el centro, con el rostro decaído y sus manos laxas al lado de su cuerpo. Podía escuchar los aplausos y las voces de la gente, en un estruendo, cayendo como una avalancha que contrario a todo, no le ahogaba. Podía escuchar los estallidos de emoción, podía imaginar la bandera de japón agitándose. Allí, en esa madrugada, en una pista de hielo vacía, Yuuri podía escucharlos.

La música inició, esa melodía conocida e icónica. Como si estuviera recogiendo algo del suelo, Yuuri movió sus manos atrapando algo y alzándolo hasta la altura de su barbilla para luego dejarlo caer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor: Estamos a un capítulo del test del patinaje y les adelanto que se viene un nuevo personaje xD Me ha gustado el personaje de Larissa, hay cosas interesantes en ella que luego voy a abordar. El personaje nuevo aparecerá para el test de patinaje y estará frecuentemente en las competencia.
> 
> ¿Notaron que está patinando Yuuri al final? ¡Espero que sí! Es super importante porque será relevante en los próximos cinco capitulos.
> 
> Espero que nos veamos el martes y hayan disfrutado del doble pack. Yo amé escribir estos capitulos, me parecieron bastantes empaticos cada escena. Ya escribí lo que ocurre en el test del patinaje y yo personalmente me emocioné, ahora tengo muchas expectaticvas cuando empiece a narrar las competencias. ¿Cuántos capoítulos creo que hayan? Pues a partir de las competencias calculo unos 50 capítulos más. Es decir que estamos a la mitad mitad xD el Ecuador del fic xD Estaba pensando en sí dividir el fic en dos, cerrarlo después del test y continuar con una segunda parte dedicada a las competencias. ¿Qué opinan de eso?


	60. Quiero hacerlo bien.

Yuri no estaba acostumbrado a esa cantidad de excentricidades en su vida normal. Sí, sabía muy bien que la vida del competidor junto a las múltiples responsabilidades sociales que venían con ello, incluyendo las celebraciones entre patrocinadores, le habían dado la oportunidad de asistir a cenas y fiestas de galas. Pero aquello era todo lo contrario a eso. No era nada profesional, y sin embargo se sentía intimidado ante los lujos que se respiraban en los pasillos, la enorme sala de la casona completamente decorada y mesas enormes llenas de todo tipo de aperitivos. Además, no conocía a nadie, y la gran mayoría eran personas de un alto grado de estudio. Todo cuanto lo rodeaba era anti él.

Por supuesto, se había vestido para la ocasión. El saco azul cubría su camisa azul eléctrico y una corbata platinada. Sabía que llamaba la atención, sobre todo por su cabello dorado recogido a su espalda por una cinta del mismo color de su corbata. Formal de pies a cabeza, ya estaba loco por quitarse la corbata de encima y salir de ese ambiente que no sólo estaba rodeado de lujos sino que le resultaba en extremo aburrido. Pocos habían de su edad. Quizás un par.

Echó un vistazo hacía Víctor, quien estaba a unos pasos más lejos de él, hablando animado con un par de adultos de aproximadamente cuarenta años. Su traje plomo cubría una camisa de finas líneas plateadas en un tono hueso, y su corbata vino tinto resaltaba el juego. Parecía estar más cómodo en ese ambiente, moviendo con elegancia su copa con la mitad de champagne, mientras reía ante las ocurrencias de aquellos invitados.

Lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía tema de conversación para nadie, así que no sabía cuál era el secreto de Víctor Nikiforov. Todos los que había intentado acercarse empezaron con chistes de medicinas que poco o nada entendía y se reían entre ellos mientras le dejaban una cara muy creíble de horror. Había cosas que hubiera preferido no saber de los pabellones.

Se giró, buscando con la mirada a la "estrella de la noche" y la razón principal de toda esa parafernalia. El padre de Víctor estaba en el centro, rodeado por una cantidad de personas de más o menos su edad, mientras al lado de su brazo colgaba una mujer que debía ser treinta años menor que él. Ivan estaba cumpliendo sesenta y cuatro años de edad, pero se veía duro como un roble. Por alguna razón, Yuri no había pensado que pudiera estar tan mayor. Era tan solo unos años menor que su abuelo.

Viéndolo de lejos, ataviado por el saco gris y aquella camisa de puntos celestes que tenía debajo, no era muy diferente a Víctor. Tenía casi la misma altura, quizás era un par de centímetros más alto, y su rostro ya mostraba el peso de los años a través de las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y en sus labios, cuando sonreía casi de la misma forma que Víctor. Y se veía que había heredado de su padre esa facilidad para ser imán de la gente y poderse llevar con ellos con una cordialidad fría.

Más allá, vio a quien reconoció era el hermano mayor de Víctor Nikiforov. Iván Ivanovich Nikiforov era el primogénito, un hombre entrados a los cuarenta con ya una visible entrada pronunciada en su cabello más rubio. A su lado estaba su hija; si recordaba bien la escueta explicación de Víctor mientras iban en taxi (incluyendo fotos familiares que le mostró a través de su celular) era la tercera y había un chico más pequeño de catorce años rondando por allí. Yuri ya estaba pensando en acercarse porque parecían los más contemporáneos a su edad.

—¿Te aburres? —No fue lo que preguntó, fue la cercanía. Yuri se sobresaltó y sintió roja la oreja después de escucharlo tan cerca y de forma tan precipitada.

—¡Carajo, Víctor! —El aludido sólo rió, mientras recuperaba su altura y miraba hacia el salón repleto—. Deja de asustarme así…

—¡Es que también estoy aburrido! —Exclamó sin pena—. Y más te vale le quites los ojos a mi sobrina o juro que no vas a patinar esta temporada.

Y no creía que Víctor lo estuviera amenazando con su ausencia como entrenador. Ya había aprendido a leer entre líneas que las amenazas de Víctor incluía patearlo, golpearlo, o romperle los huesos. Yuri carraspeó y quitó el contacto visual con la jovencita que ya lo miraba con interés, moviendo de forma coqueta la falda de su vestido.

Cuando Víctor se movió para dirigirse a la mesa de aperitivos, Yuri lo siguió para no quedarse solo de nuevo ante tanta gente desconocida. Le dedicaba miradas tratando de interpretar qué estaría pensando Víctor, pero no era mucho lo que pudiera detectar.

Víctor, por su parte, estaba era rememorando cosas. Su padre solía ser amante de las cosas en orden, y sus fiestas casi siempre tenían la misma organización de las mesas y de los demás muebles, de un modo simétrico que sólo aquel entendía. El asunto era que esa misma mesa era la que había usado Yuuri como refugio cuando fueron al primer cumpleaños de Iván juntos. Estaba tan nervioso por la cantidad de gente diferente y hablando en ruso, algo que él todavía no se sentía listo para utilizar, que simplemente se refugió en la mesa de bocadillos. Víctor había tenido que sacarlo de allí y entretenerlo bailando toda la noche, le importó muy poco el no haber socializado con nadie más.

También recordaba que lo había llevado a su propia habitación, y a conocer el cuadro de su madre frente a las escaleras. No quería recordar los momentos vividos en la habitación donde había estado de niño, porque no quería sentir de nuevo la punzada de aquella carencia que seguía insatisfecha, pese a lo ocurrido con Yana casi un mes atrás. Dejó los pensamientos agarrando caviar negro y le extendió otro a Yuri. Este no pudo evitar hacer una cara de asco.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó sorprendido, mientras Yuri se entretenía viendo que otra cosa había en la mesa, decantándose con unos bocadillos de queso suizo y crema junto una pieza de salmón—. Oh, no sabes que es bueno —dijo llevándose su bocado a la boca. Yuri volvió a hacer una mueca de asco.

—Vitya. —Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz ronca. Allí estaba Iván, sin su esposa trofeo (como la llamaba Víctor), visiblemente contento de ver a su hijo aunque conservaba una sana distancia. Víctor dibujó una sonrisa cordial.

—Papá. Feliz cumpleaños. —Hubo un abrazo que Yuri detectó no era del todo emotivo. El cumpleañero incluso se había mostrado reticente a corresponderle y Víctor lucía francamente incomodado al no ser completamente recibido.

—Gracias. —Ambos se acomodaron en su sitio, con la misma distancia necesaria. Víctor e Iván se acomodaron los sacos. Y miraron a otro lado, como si no tuvieran idea de cómo continuar.

La dinámica fue llamativa. Yuri volvió a llevarse el bocadillo a los labios mientras los veía.

—Me alegro que hayas venido, Vitya. —Prosiguió el hombre, y se acercó para tomar también un poco de caviar—. Me alegra verte tan bien. —Iván dirigió la mirada hacia Yuri, con curiosidad. Víctor lo notó.

—Espero que no haya problemas por venir acompañado. Es Yuri, mi pupilo en patinaje.

—Yuri Plisetsky, lo he escuchado. ¿No fue el que rompió tu récord mundial?

—Sí, así es. —El hombre asintió mientras le mantenía la mirada y Yuri buscaba limpiarse las manos para extender el saludo.

—Tienes una obsesión con los Yuris. —Fue una afirmación de su padre y casi Víctor se atraganta con el caviar negro. Dejó de ser incomodo cuando vio de reojo la cara de horror de Yuri, convirtiéndose en algo divertido.

—Bueno, los Yuris son talentosos.

—¿Conoció a Yuuri Katsuki? —El hombre asintió y Yuri le dirigió la mirada a Víctor, como si interrogara en qué momento lo hizo. Para Víctor le resultaba absolutamente normal haber presentado a su pareja con su padre, aunque hubiera sido su padre y Yuuri quienes en ese momento habían insistido.

—Era la pareja de mi hijo, claro que fui a conocerlo. También rompió un récord, o dos, no estoy seguro.

—Dos veces el mismo.

—Me hizo mucha gracia verlo siempre en la mesa de aperitivos y la cara que puso cuando probó el caviar.

Le había agradado… al padre de Víctor le había agradado Yuuri. No es que fuera una sorpresa en sí, a esas alturas ¿quién que haya conocido a Yuuri y lo haya escuchado hablar un poco no quedaría encantado con él? Su abuelo también le había encantado el par de veces que lo llevó en Moscú a compartir con él. Yuuri siempre era amable y el tiempo que había estado con Víctor había aprendido a no cerrarse ni escabullirse por los nervios, dejando de lucir inalcanzable como antes.

Pero lo imaginaba, como un cerdito limpio entre una manada de cisnes, moviendo su colita encorchada y sin saber cómo comportarse ante tantos cuellos estirados. Él mismo se sentía un gato en ese momento.

—¿Me permites un momento, hijo? —Ivan sujetó el brazo de su hijo con suavidad y firmeza, para apartarlo de la mesa. Víctor asintió e hizo una señal a Yuri para luego separarse. Se alejaron de la mesa pero tampoco se dirigieron donde estaban todos los comensales, sólo caminaron rodeando el salón, uno al lado del otro.

Quizás era el aire de la fiesta, o tal vez la invitación de su padre para acompañarlo en ella. Incluso, podría ser esa sensación que había dejado la madre de Yuri tras su partida y su insistencia en escribirle para saber si Yuri había comido, si había preguntado por ella. Víctor no estaba seguro pero estaba un poco más abierto a compartir con su padre y hasta debía admitirse que estaba empezando a disfrutarlo.

Volvió a sorber un poco del líquido de su copa, mientras su padre miraba hacia un lado al par de gemelos que corrían entre los invitados. Eran los gemelos de su hermano Alexander, quien estaba de pie con un grupo de cirujanos compartiendo sonrisas y logros.

—Me alegra tenerte aquí. —Volvió a decir Iván, mientras daba la vuelta para cortar el paso a su hijo. Víctor se llevó de nuevo la copa a los labios—. ¿Cómo sigue Yakov?

—Está mejor. La dieta ha ayudado bastante, aunque… se nota que los años le han caído encima.

—Es normal, los años no perdonan. —Victor elogió diciendo que a él parecían perdonarle bastante. Iván sólo rió y renegó—. Me cuido. Sé como hacerlo, algo que la gran mayoría olvida hacerlo. —Soltó un suspiro antes de dirigir su mirada azul a su hijo—. Escuché que Yuuri Katsuki estará en esta temporada como entrenador. —Vio la tensión en la mandíbula de su hijo—. Tengo una anestesióloga que es su fan.

—Sí, va a estar. Es natural que un ex competidor tome el camino de entrenador con el tiempo. —Victor intentó apartarse de la mirada escudriñadora de su padre, bebiendo lo que quedaba de champagne de un trago para tener la excusa de buscar más. Antes de girarse, Iván le tomó del brazo de nuevo, de forma fraternal. Víctor apretó la garganta y giró para dedicarle una sonrisa que no sentía suya.

—Si ves que puedes arreglarlo, arréglalo. —Sentenció y Víctor sintió que sus pómulos estaban disecados—. Si no, déjalo ir y continua. —Victor bajó la mirada ante los atentos ojos de su padre. Iván decidió palmearle el brazo y alejarse—. En unos minutos tomaremos las fotos familiares. Quédate al pendiente.

¿Y cómo sabía si había algo que arreglar? ¿Cómo saberlo? Conforme más lo pensaba, más analizaba las cosas y lo que había hecho con Yuuri, más sentía que no había remedio. El daño que le había hecho debía ser atroz y eso era tan solo una idea de lo que había ocurrido. Conocía a Yuuri para saber que había guardado más, mucho más.

A veces era como rendirse antes de tiempo, en otras como ser iluminado por un arranque de objetividad. El mismo Christofer le había dicho que era muy probable que aunque se acercara y le pidiera perdón, eso fuera todo lo que pudiera obtener de Yuuri. Que debía estar preparado para eso y aceptarlo, tomar lo único que podía darle y seguir su camino separado. Que Yana podría ser una forma de la vida decirle que no todo estaba perdido y que se puede seguir andando por un camino muy distinto al que se creyó era correcto. Lo cual, no significaba que el camino anterior no fuera el correcto, sólo que la bifurcación era necesaria.

Considerar la posibilidad de que sus caminos se cruzaran sólo para volverse a separar le dolía. Aún tenía tantos recuerdos de Yuuri, tantos momentos, tantas cosas buenas que le había dejado que no quería quedarse con la idea de que era todo lo que podría tener de él. Todavía tenía ese estúpido sueño de tener una familia enorme de caniches corriendo en las costas de Hasetsu, mientras él corría tras Yuuri y lo escuchaba reír. Disfrutar el verano caluroso con Yuuri entre sus brazos y la arena, con el cabello pegado por la playa y la sal, con los lentes descompuestos. Sentir que podía tener mil hijos en cada pequeño infante que decidiera seguir el camino de él y Yuuri en el hielo, en donde con gusto ambos lo guiarían. Pensar en todo eso, en todos los planes inconclusos, le cerraba la garganta.

¿Podría perdonarlo? ¿Él ya lo había hecho consigo mismo? Víctor consideraba que más que haberse perdonado, simplemente se había resignado con la decisiones y actitudes que tuvo en el pasado, asumiendo que ya nada podía hacer por cambiarlas. Que todo lo que quería era hacer las cosas bien a partir de ese momento, y que no dejaría que sus emociones nublaran de nuevo su raciocinio. Ya no era ni el jovencito que tocó las estrellas a los dieciséis y le importaba sólo lo que tuviera que ver con él, ni el joven enamorado de sus veintisiete que no le importó dejar todo para ir tras una posibilidad. Era un hombre de treinta y tres años que había perdido todo cuanto había construido y tenía que rearmar su vida.

Y del mismo modo, ni Yuuri era el de doce años que lo amaba como a un héroe, ni el de veintitrés que saltaría al vacío sólo si él le aseguraba que lo atajaría antes de caer… era el hombre de veintinueve años que había dejado todo cuanto tuvo, para él mismo construirse un camino.

Al llegar a la mesa, tomó una nueva copa de champagne y la bebió por completo, ante la mirada sorprendida e interrogativa de Yuri. Necesitaba bajar ese nudo de la garganta que su padre había propiciado.

—¿Te dijo algo malo? —Víctor giró sus ojos hacia Yuri, quien estaba con el ceño fruncido y la señal de desaprobación. Incluso dirigió una mirada de lejos a su padre como si lo culpara de algo. Víctor renegó y soltó un suspiro, pensando en si tomar una nueva copa—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar tranquilamente con él después de lo que hizo? Dijiste que te habías ido de la casa enojado con él.

—Así fue. —Vació el aire de nuevo, al menos con ese tema dejaría de darle vuelta a la seguridad de que se encontraría con Yuuri en un futuro cercano—. Pero ha pasado muchos años después de eso, más de veinte.

—¿Lo perdonaste?

—Supongo… supongo que en algún momento lo hice. No estoy seguro. Él no dejaba de escribirme, de felicitarme por cada final de competencia, de decir que estaba orgulloso de mí y que seguramente mamá estaría igual. No podía ignorarlo, no me sentía bien a hacerlo. Él fue uno de los que se enojó conmigo cuando fui a Japón y lo ignoré, pero no dejó de estar al pendiente de lo que hacía, incluso de cuándo volví. Yuuri me empujó a volver mi comunicación con él un poco más cordial. No te niego que hay momentos en que recuerdo y siento dolor, o rabia, pero… creo que yo necesito más de ese perdón que él. Además, sé que me ama.

Yuri recogió el aire y se entretuvo mirando su copa con el champagne casi sin tocar.

—Lo amas. —Afirmó, y Víctor se animó a tomar una nueva copa.

—Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Sólo creí que él no me amaba a mí.

Víctor vio la señal a lo lejos de su hermano Alexander, llamándolo para la foto familiar. Le dejó encargada su copa a medio probar a Yuri y se acercó a la familia, mientras llamaban a sus esposas y sus hijos para estar en aquel enorme arco de globos donde se daría la fotografía. Iván se veía feliz, deslumbrante, acompañado de sus tres hijos y de sus seis nietos. Todos sonrieron casi igual, con la misma sonrisa característica de los Nikiforov, hasta que el flash la inmortalizó. Luego, la mujer del hombre, junto a las esposas y los hijos abandonaron el lugar para dejar ahora a su padre con sus tres hijos, posando para la cámara. Tras la fotografìa empezaron a palmearse entre ellos y compartir algunas sonrisas, primero discretas y luego un par de carcajadas que escaparon de los labios de Alexander y Víctor, quien intentó ocultarlas con su mano.

Yuri se quedó con la frase de Víctor golpeando su cabeza, mientras lo veía allí, haciendo un contraste con el niño que imaginó desolado por la muerte de su madre y la boda de su padre, con el adulto que se permitía compartir un par de sonrisas. El mensaje de su madre al irse seguía esperando respuesta, y aunque él la sabía, aún no se animaba a escribirla.

…

Minami estaba ocupado atendiendo sus pies lastimados por el ejercicio cuando vio a Yuuri salir de su habitación. Estaba recién bañado, lo veía por la frescura de su cabello húmedo y por lo clara que se veía su piel. La última consulta a la que había ido tres días atrás había sido menos dura emocionalmente, o eso creyó, porque no había llegado con el rostro rojo de llorar. Lo que sí, es que lo había notado de mal humor. No habían hablado de ello porque, como ya se había hecho costumbre, Yuuri volvía a ser el mismo mientras estaba entrenando: perfeccionista, exigente y concentrado.

Al ver que Yuuri se acercó al balcón donde él se encontraba, para aprovechar el fresco de la tarde de verano, Minami dejó caer su pie en la bandeja de agua caliente, donde estaban una cantidad de sales necesarios para relajarlos y curar los pequeños puntos de inflamación tras el ejercicio. Entonces, Yuuri acomodó la tela de su pantalón deportivo, y se inclinó justo frente a él, sonrojándolo al instante.

—¿¡Yuuri, qué haces!? —Exclamó sobrecogido mientras Yuuri había levantado uno de sus pies lastimados para verlo mejor. El aludido no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con detenimiento con el peso de sus ojos claros tras los lentes.

Minami no dijo nada más, demasiado superado por la sorpresa como para entenderlo. Yuuri había empezado un masaje suave a sus pies, aliviándolo en mucho del dolor constantes de las prácticas, pero llenándolo al mismo tiempo de un calor insondable alojándose en su estómago. Sentía tanto que por un momento intentó quitar los pies de las manos de Yuuri, pero Yuuri lo sujetó de nuevo. Levantó su mirada café hacia su discípulo, viéndolo completamente aturdido.

—Déjame hacer esto. —Le pidió, con suavidad. Minami sintió los nervios apretarle en nudos sus entrañas, pero había una necesidad tan clara en esos ojos, que se obligó a obedecer. Sabía que era sólo un masaje, y que no era raro hacerlo entre entrenador y alumno en ciertos momentos, y sin embargo, el toque de Yuuri había sido tan inesperado y tan ansiado que se sintió asustado por ello.

Apretando los labios, Minami buscó relajarse bajo el toque de Yuuri. Sus pies de inmediato agradecieron el masaje, se calmó el dolor en mucho y se sintió menos ardor. Tenía muchas heridas, en especial perfeccionando el tercer salto. La rutina de Yuuri también le exigía velocidad a sus piernas. Pasos y punteos que debían ser realizados con exactitud en el hielo, además de las clases del ballet y bailes latinos, para poder mejorar en sus movimientos para la coreografía. Todo ello era algo que cargaban sus pies y se veían en sus heridas. Toda la dedicación de Minami estaba allí, visible. Yuuri estaba allí, admirándola en silencio, mientras intentaba devolver lo tanto que Minami le había dado.

Las últimas consultas ya no se trataba de sacar todo lo que sintió, sino de analizar y comprender porqué sucedió. Las palabra del doctor Hirogu era una latente sentencia en su cabeza. ¿Qué puede olvidar alguien que sabe saltar para caerse y romperse? ¿Qué pudieron olvidar ellos para que las cosas acabaran como acabaron? Ellos habían aprendido a quererse, a conocerse, habían aprendido a superar muchas cosas juntos. Habían logrado llegar a un nivel de sincronía ideal, él sinceramente creyó que podría superar aquella enorme prueba. Más no, no lo hicieron… se rompieron.

Conforme sacaba todo, se percataba de la naturaleza de muchos de los pensamientos que lo acompañaron antes, durante y después del conflicto. Pensamientos que lo hacían sentir asustado ante su misma naturaleza, en conflicto con el amor que sabía seguía albergando. Hirogu decía que Yuuri debía hacerse consciente de sus propios pensamientos, para conocerse a sí mismo. Para entender por qué tomó decisiones, que si las ponía en perspectivas, habían sido las más inadecuadas. Por qué lo buscaba, por qué lo quería, por qué le falló, por qué se sintió decepcionado, por qué tuvo rencor, por qué huyó… Sabía que aún había mucho que sacar, pero se estaba asustando de los resultados.

Soltó un suspiro y levantó su mirada hacía donde Minami había dejado la toalla. En ese momento, el joven patinador pudo notar la brillantez de los ojos de Yuuri, el conjunto de emociones encerradas allí, tras el café de sus irises. Le miró fijo, mientras Yuuri volvía a bajar la mirada, y tomaba los pies para secarlos en el paño sobre sus propias piernas.

—Minami… ¿por qué sigues creyendo en mí? —Le preguntó, alzando su mirada hacía los ojos acanelados de Minami. Éste se la mantuvo, con la garganta cortada por la respiración que se atragantó al escucharlo.

¿Por qué? A Minami se le ocurría muchas razones. Podría mencionarle la fortaleza de Yuuri, para pelear consigo mismo y con el mundo sin mostrarse débil ante nadie. Podía hablarle de su entereza, de su sentido del honor, de su compromiso, y del esfuerzo latente. De sus silencios largos, y de la forma en que miraba suave, como si sus ojos fueran almohadones de chocolates. Del talento que desbordaba, de su terrible y profunda sensibilidad. De lo mucho que sabía amar y dar amor, mostrar amor al mundo aunque lo hiciera solo. De todo lo bueno que venía con él, de lo bien que le hacía al mundo su sonrisa.

De repente no sonaban cosas para admirar de un ídolo, y Minami se dio cuenta.

—Y-yo… —Tartamudéo y apretó los labios para luego recoger mucho aire y mirar a otro lado, esperando que la luz del atardecer ayudara a mitigar el sonrojo que ya sabía adornaba su rostro—. Yo sigo creyendo en ti porque sigues siendo tú. Porque te esfuerzas, porque no te rindes, porque a pesar de equivocarte, estás abierto a escuchar y a corregir. Porque crees en mí… y crees en mis capacidades, y yo creo en las tuyas...

—He estado pensando… creo que incluso se lo comenté al Dr. Hirogu, que tú me viste antes de que Yuri y Víctor. Tú creíste en mí, antes de que ellos siquiera se percataran de mi presencia. —Minami observó a Yuuri, quien ahora no le miraba, sino que tenía sus ojos puestos fijamente en sus pies—. Siempre me he preguntado por qué… sin embargo, saberse un objeto de referencia para otros, es difícil. A veces, aunque no tengas fuerzas ni ganas, tienes que ser lo que esperan que seas.

—Yuuri…

—No digo que sólo me haya pasado a mí. Es lo que ví. Lo que viví cuando estuve en la cima.

Yuuri se levantó con la bandeja de agua y la llevó al lavado, donde la vació. Dejó alguna cosas allí y regresó al balcón con un paño secando sus manos, donde Minami lo miraba, sin entender qué estaba pasando pero negándose a perder esa oportunidad. Sentía que Yuuri quería ser escuchado, y lo estaba escogiendo a él para ser quien lo escuchara. Cuando lo vio regresar, lo observó mientras se apoyaba contra la baranda y dejaba que la brisa acariciara sus mechones.

Minami se animó a levantarse y caminar descalzo hasta quedar a su lado. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras se enfrentaban a la vista de la ciudad y más allá el puerto de embarque, donde estaba la zona portuaria de Fukuoka y los barcos navegando con diferentes destinos, junto a carga pesada del comercio.

—Fui terriblemente egoísta. —Confesó Yuuri, mirando el mar a lo lejos coloreándose de rojo—. Siempre lo fuí. Cuando decidí aferrarme a Víctor, lo hice sin siquiera escuchar que era lo que él quería o esperaba de mí más allá de una medalla de oro. Me burlé de él cuando se equivocó en la copa China y me hizo llorar… ¿qué esperaba? ¿Cómo esperaba que él entendiera mis ataques de ansiedad si no le había dicho nada? En mi egoísmo, y mi fascinación por Víctor, fui incapaz de darme cuenta que Víctor no tenía experiencia alguna como entrenador, que estaba dando todo de sí para que funcionara. Me burlé de su inexperiencia, y seguí esperando que por arte de magia, Víctor entendiera lo que yo sólo podía explicarle.

Recogió aire y levantó su mentón. El rojo también había teñido sus mejillas y su nariz.

—Aún cuando fui a Rusia, hice lo mismo. Tenía a Víctor, era todo lo que había querido, todo lo que importaba. Claro que me preocupaba que llegara agotado pero su sola seguridad de que todo estaba bien, era suficiente para hacerme desistir. Si Víctor decía que podía, para mí claro que podía… aunque lo empecé a amar como hombre, jamás dejé de verlo como el dios que siempre fue para mí. Así que cuando empezó a fallar… a perder… no pude evitar sentirme decepcionado. A sentirme frustrado… había esperado toda una temporada para ver al maravilloso Víctor y me había fallado. Claro que él iba a ir más allá de sus límites, si yo seguía empujándolo a hacerlo y mostrándome desanimado cuando no lo lograba...

—Yuuri, no fue tu culpa…

—Una parte sí lo fue… —Miró a Minami, con los ojos tan rojos como el atardecer, tan brillantes, como el rojo que se veía sobre las aguas—. Fui egoísta, fui necio, fui orgulloso... y permití a Víctor continuar esa temporada pese a los consejos de Yakov. No fui lo suficiente persistente porque yo no quería que dejara el hielo. Yo quería disputar el oro con el verdadero Víctor, yo quería estar en el podio con él como él lo quería estar conmigo. Yo quería…

Calló… la imagen de los dos haciendo el amor con las medallas del otro era algo que no podía revelarle a Minami. Apretó las palabras y renegó, cerrando los ojos y respirando.

—Por eso, me sentí culpable cuando todo ocurrió, pero tampoco quería abandonar el hielo. Supongo que él mismo Víctor lo sabía, sabía que yo no quería dejar de competir. Le pedí que me viera aún sabiendo que Víctor no podía hacerlo, porque necesitaba que me confirmara que no me odiaba por continuar. Necesitaba sentir su respaldo para poder autojustificarme, aún sabiendo que estaba siendo muy egoísta… si Víctor me apoyaba entonces no importaba, mi egoísmo hubiera tenido un mejor sentido que ser el imbécil que ahora no podía dejar de ganar. La promesa… sólo fue otra excusa más a la que me aferré.

Minami no sabía a qué promesa se refería, pero podía respirar lo importante que era a partir de los ojos de Yuuri, ya húmedos, tan húmedos que no tardaría en correr una lágrima. Y no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si abrazarlo, si rozarle la mano, si acercarse más a él.

—Y cuando todo empezó a romperse, no pude soportarlo. Preferí huir al hielo, quedarme allí más horas de las necesarias, quedarme fuera que enfrentarme a su mirada y saber que todo se estaba perdiendo. Sentir rencor por él, sentir rencor por mí mismo. Reclamarle a él que no fuera tan fuerte como yo lo hubiera hecho y a mí por no ser lo suficiente persistente como él lo habría sido. Odiarme y odiarlo, sentirme desesperado y sólo correr. Huí… Huí como un cobarde, como el cobarde que le huyó la primera vez cuando me ofreció una foto. Vi que todo se estaba destruyendo y no hice nada más que rendirme y huir. Creí que había huido justo a tiempo, que iluso fuí...

—¿Por qué… por qué no quisiste dejar de competir, Yuuri? —Sonrió de medio lado, y secó sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Porque… porque yo quería superarlo. Yo quería ser mejor que él… y tenía la posibilidad ya en mis manos, la había acariciado, ¿cómo detenerme? Creí que Víctor podría entenderlo, creí que Víctor se levantaría del mismo modo que yo. Que se cansaría de estar deprimido, como lo hice yo. Pero no… no fue así. ¿Cómo pude esperar que un hombre tan herido desde niño tuviera la fortaleza que yo tengo al tener aún mi familia? ¿Ves lo egoísta, injusto y cobarde que suena todo? Yo no supe estar cuando Víctor más me necesitaba, por eso nos caímos y rompimos…

Minami no pudo decir nada más. Todo sonaba tan terrible, tan pesado y tan profundo, que no tenía palabras para hacerle saber a Yuuri nada. Sólo lo miró secarse el rostro y tomar el aire, como si acabara de liberarse de algo pesado que había estado rumeando por mucho tiempo. Y él no sabía qué hacer con todo eso.

Para Yuuri, había sido necesaria esa pequeña catarsis. Ahora que sabía cuáles habían sido sus errores, sus emociones verdaderas, que siempre intentó maquillar para no sentirse miserable y permanecer fuerte; era más fácil perdonarse. Ahora entendía la naturaleza de sus ataques de ansiedad en aquel tiempo, por qué escuchar lo de la prensa y ver lo de las redes sociales le afectaba, ya que era escuchar lo que estaba en su cabeza y confirmar su propio egoísmo.

El egoísmo era algo en su vida que no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero que ya veía necesario hacerlo. Ahora podía ver aquel tiempo con más claridad aunque dolía, podía verse a sí mismo y a Víctor cometiendo errores en su inexperiencia. Podía dejar de sentirse traicionado, porque él también lo había traicionado. Y verse, por primera vez, al mismo nivel, no como el ídolo inalcanzable, ni el ídolo que lo había ignorado, las cosas se sentían diferentes.

Miró hacía Minami, con una sonrisa suave, aún entre sus mejillas recientemente húmedas de lágrimas y sus ojos ligeramente ensombrecidos por la tristeza.

—¿Aún puedes admirarme? ¿Aún sabiendo lo que soy, lo egoísta que puedo llegar a ser con lo que más amo, lo injusto que puedo llegar a comportarme? ¿Aún puedes confiar en mí?

—Eres más fénix que nunca, Yuuri... Un fénix orgulloso, egoísta, pero un fénix. —Le miró conmovido y en un arranque de necesidad lo abrazó, buscando confortarle.

Yuuri se quedó sorprendido, recibiendo en sus brazos y sintiendo la presión con la que esas manos lo apretaban en la espalda. Minami había apoyado su rostro contra su hombro, la diferencia no era mucha, pero el abrazo era acogedor y Yuuri lo necesitaba. Sabía que lo necesitaba, que era sincero por parte de Minami y que él también se lo merecía. Yuuri no tenía palabras para agradecerle el haberlo buscado a Hasetsu a empezar esa aventura.

Así que le respondió el abrazo, posando suavemente sus manos sobre la espalda del joven y dejando que su cabeza reposara suave contra su hombro. Rió con un tinte de felicidad que había extrañado sentir, a pesar de saber que tenía aún mucho que resolver dentro de sí mismo. Pero acababa de recordar algo, algo que aprendió con Víctor en Hasetsu, algo que olvidó en el camino, algo que Phichit, Minami y Minako le habían hecho recordar.

Nunca había luchado sólo…

…

Llegó Septiembre. Víctor tomó aire mientras se enfrentaba al espejo vestido con el traje gris y acomodando su corbata azul, asegurándose que todo estaba en orden. Estaban en el apartamento de Moscú, al que habían arribado el día anterior tras el viaje en avión. Georgi se encontraría con ellos, Mila y Louis en el lugar donde se daría el test de competencia. Ya era la hora de enfrentarse a la federación rusa para mantener su lugar en las competencias oficiales.

Ajustó su reloj dorado en la muñeca y se miró de nuevo. Había ido a una peluquería días antes para recortar su cabello, en un corte más adecuado para su edad. Ahora el flequillo no ocultaba su ojo, sino que rozaba suavemente la línea de su ceja. Podía notar que ya no era el muchacho que podía ir y venir sin el peso de las responsabilidades, la madurez había caído sobre él y él quería estar a la altura del desafío. Mirándose al espejo, decidió que haría todo lo que estaba en su mano para ser el entrenador que Yuri necesitaba.

Al salir a la sala, Yuri ya estaba de pie, con la chamarra negra que su madre le había dejado y mostraba un fiero tigre en tonos grises en su espalda. Estaba nervioso, lo podía notar, con las manos hundidas en el pantalón deportivo, azotaba a su pie contra el piso, mientras sus enormes audífonos le tapaban las orejas. Él también lo estaba, no podía juzgarlo.

La ausencia de cuádruples era algo que Víctor había decidido, porque sería peor caerse frente a todo el jurado. Debían mostrarle un programa impecable, que Yuri manejara, para que de esa forma tampoco sus nervios le golpearan al ver que había fallado en algunos de los giros. Víctor creía tener la estrategia correcta, incluso la había discutido con Georgi y Yakov semanas atrás. No quería cometer el mismo error de jugar a fallar y corregir cómo lo había hecho con Yuuri. Necesitaba estar claro de sus decisiones y cuál era el mejor camino, apoyándose de las personas que tuvieran má experiencia u otro punto de vista.

No escuchar… por no escuchar Víctor había perdido todo. No buscaría cometer el error una vez más.

—Ya estamos listo. —Se acercó a la barra de donde recogió el peluche de Makkachin que servía de pañuelera. Había sido tanto tiempo desde que lo había usado y le traía tantos recuerdos, que lejos de ser un efecto masoquista de autocastigo, se convertía en un impulso para él.

El recuerdo de su primera vez de entrenador con Yuuri era como una energía brutal, porque representaba todo aquello que estuvo aprendiendo en ese lugar, sobre el amor, sobre la vida. Ahora tenía que ponerlo en práctica y esa silente compañía que le recordaba a su adorable mascota, sería lo suficiente para ello.

Se acercó a Yuri y puso su mano sobre el hombro, llamando su atención. El joven patinador se retiró los audífonos, lo miró con las pupilas titubeantes, intentando en vano parecer fuerte e imperturbable. Víctor le sonrió, con suavidad.

—Lo lograrás, Yuri. Yo lo sé.

Yuri cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo. Cuando los abrió, el verde brillo de la esperanza y la tenacidad apareció en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor: Tal como la mayoría notó, Yuri está patinando Yuri on Ice. Es un tema emblemático y él pronto explicará desde su perspectiva porqué, pero el hecho de que lo esté haciendo es sumamente importante. No sé si recuerdan que la primera conversación de Yuuri y Phichit en el fic fue que quería volver a patinar Yuri on Ice sin llorar. Nada está al azar en este fic 


	61. Yo puedo hacerlo bien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Recomiendo que tengan a la mano las canciones Arsonist's Lullabye de Hozier y Lose Yourself de David Garrett para reproducirlas cuando de la señal de la canción en el escrito. Esto mejorara la experiencia de lectura :)

_**Petra Kudryavtseva:** Hoy inicia el test de patinaje y debo dejar mi opinión al respecto. Sabemos que no tenemos un digno representante masculino de Rusia para las nueva temporada de patinaje artístico en la categoría masculina. Mila Babicheva ya sabemos que será la gran favorita y seguramente defenderá su título, pero desgraciadamente los nuevos senior no son lo suficientemente talentosos para el desafío. Y sí, eso incluye a Yuri Plisetsky. _

_Como fan declarada de Victor Nikiforov, nada me gustaría más que ver que su nuevo pupilo logre pasar la prueba y se enfrente a las internacionales, siendo un digno representante de Rusia. Pero seamos objetivo, dudo que pueda hacerlo. Y si pasa la prueba, definitivamente no va a poder clasificar. Ha quedado en evidencia que Yuri Plisetsky ya no es el patinador de antes y que su crecimiento afectó lo que era cuando estaba a sus quince y dieciséis años._

_Por como lo veo, esta temporada será J.J quien tomará el oro, y el podio será disputado entre Kazajistan, Japón, China y Korea. Espero que la FFKK deje de enviar a patinadores que no cumplen con la mínima exigencia de talla mundial a la que nos estamos enfrentando. Después de todo, no se trata de sólo tener la bandera de Rusia entre los competidores. Ya Rusia ha sido suficiente humillada en los últimos años como para seguirlo soportando. Sé que un Víctor Nikiforov no nace todos los días, ¡pero cuánto nos hace falta! Quizás, la joven promesa Louis Petrov, quien está en la liga junior en este momento, pueda representarnos dignamente en la siguiente temporada. Ruego que Víctor Nikiforov lo tome bajo su tutela._

_Ya estoy en Novogorsk, en espera del inicio del test de patinaje como parte del jurado evaluador. Espero no decepcionarme._

_Cargar más comentarios._

_**Alexey Zakharov:** Lamentablemente tienes toda la razón, y tu opinión deportiva nunca ha perdido credibilidad. Mi querida Petra, espero que la FFKK sean más dura con los competidores este año. Estoy harto de tener que bajar las banderas de Rusia cuando veo que ni siquiera clasificamos al GPF, algo que hacíamos con sólo respirar._

_**John Kournik:** Mi querida Petra, creo que el gobierno ha sido muy permisivo con los competidores y eso se nota en la baja calidad de nuestros deportistas en las internacionales. Parece que han olvidado de donde vienen, quienes somos, lo que hemos demostrado a lo largo de décadas. El sólo hecho de no haber podido enviar a nadie a los juegos olímpicos en la categoría masculina y de pareja ya es una mancha que nos ensombrece a toda la población rusa, a todos los fanáticos._

_**Gisselle Zakharova:** Petra, desgraciadamente no puedo estar contigo. Yuri Plisetsky tiene potencial, me parece precipitado descartarlo por completo del plano deportivo. Ha tenido unas temporadas difíciles, pero el mismo Vitor Nikiforov las tuvo. ¿Nadie recuerda que el empezó a ganar después de sus veintidós años las medallas de oros consecutiva?_

_**Petra Kudryavtseva:** Gisselle Zakharova, respeto tu opinión pero no me estoy basando en mero fanatismo. Lo que he visto en los últimos años de su carrera, sólo me deja claro que su desempeño no está a la altura de las competencias internacionales. Si llega a pasar el test, que espero no sea así, sólo será para dejarnos en vergüenza. No ha clavado un buen cuádruple en dos años, y esto coincide con su crecimiento. Es natural que un patinador cuando pasa por esta etapa, pierda sus habilidades y nunca vuelva a ser igual. ¿Quieres que te haga una lista de los patinadores que fueron muy buenos en su época junior y no pudieron trascender en la senior? Si no puede clavar un cuádruple, Yuri Plisetsky no merece pasar el test. Si lo hace, sólo será fácilmente rebasado por los otros patinadores que sí han demostrado estar a la altura de las exigencias internacionales._

Petra Kudryavtseva se había posicionado en el marco deportivo como una de las críticas y periodistas deportiva más destacada y confiable de Rusia. Sus ensayos sobre el desempeño de los deportistas rusos en los eventos internacionales y sus análisis objetivos fueron tomados en varias ocasiones por la FFKKK y avalados por ellos al reconocer el tinte crítico y certero de sus argumentos. No, no era una fan que se dejaba llevar por el fanatismo, incluso con el mismo Víctor Nikiforov se había vuelto dura y apreciativa cuando lo ameritaba, sin detenerse a buscar los sucesos de tintes más personales. Para ella, los deportistas eran deportistas y no seres humanos con vida propia, no le importaba.

Durante su carrera de ocho años, había cosechado sin fin de logros y méritos por su carrera a nivel internacional, y pasado por distintos programas de opinión deportiva en Netflix, Directv y demás compañías de cables a nivel mundial. Su credibilidad era tal que ya estaba certificada por la ISU para participar como periodista oficial en todos sus eventos, y con un pase gold para las olimpiadas. Ahora se encontraba allí, en la entrada de Novogorsk, esperando el momento en que su paso se permitiera. Victor la vio desde el taxi, era imposible no reconocerla.

La mujer con una altura prominente de metro ochenta, era catalogada entre las cincos mujeres más deseadas de Rusia. El cabello rubio caía en bucles hasta su espalda, largo y esponjoso, encabezando la mayoría de las opiniones de estilistas de Moscú quienes pelearían por ser los que atendiera su cabello. Era hija de una reconocida bailarina de talla mundial de Rusia, alumna de Lilia Baranovskaya y un empresario alemán, aunque había nacido y crecido en Rusia.

Así que verla de pie en las afueras donde otros periodistas esperaban su turno, con sus manos libres y los lentes oscuros que cubrían la mitad de su rostro; Víctor supo que debía tener cuidado de ella. Ya había leído las opiniones déspotas que había tenido sobre ambos Yuris en los últimos tres años, y sentía que de algún modo debía cobrarsela, pero también tenía claro que un conflicto directo con ella sólo haría que la comidilla se hiciera mayor. Debía ser más inteligente.

Suspiró profundo y abrió la puerta del taxi cuando ya habían llegado al estacionamiento interno del recinto. Novogorsk era un lugar que le traía gratos recuerdos. Como uno de los centros más prestigiosos del mundo y de Rusia, el campus contaba con todas las instalaciones para que cualquier deportista de rendimiento internacional pudiera pasar el año de preparación de las temporadas dentro de ella. Recordó que intentó pasar un año allí, pero se aburrió y regresó a San Petersburgo, donde había abrazado a Yakov con fuerza mientras repetía que lo perdonara por pretender alejarse de él. Tenía quince años para ese momento.

Al salir al pasillo, se encontraron con Georgi, Mila y Louis preparados para el evento, cada cual con su chamarra rusa, aunque Mila cargaba la suya del evento olímpico, donde había quedado como medallista de oro. Mientras Víctor se acercaba a saludarlos, Yuri se había detenido para revisar el celular por la cantidad de menciones que aparecían en sus redes sociales. La gran mayoría, era su grupo de fans animándole y deseándole suerte, pero también habían menciones en algunos blogs y perfiles públicos conocidos que sabía estaban con sus ojos puestos en él. Empezó leyendo el perfil de Petra y trabó la mandibula. Antes de seguir leyendo, Víctor puso la mano sobre la pantalla agarrándole el móvil y cortando toda posibilidad.

Para ese punto, Yuri estaba tomando un tono pálido en su piel. La presión se sentía como una avalancha sobre su cabeza, hundiéndolo hasta buscar asfixiarlo. Petra era una del jurado, lo sabía, y también habían otros que de alguna u otra forma no creían en él. Lo que decía de los cuádruples era cierto, no podía ignorarlo.

—Necesito que te concentres, Yuri.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Víctor? —preguntó Yuri, mirándolo a través del mechón dorado que caía sobre su rostro. Víctor le miró con seriedad, aunque la seguridad no era algo que tuviera de sobra en este hecho. Realmente, la situación era tensa y él mismo lo admitía, pero no podía creer menos de lo que Yuri creía en sí mismo.

Otra lección aprendida con Yuuri Katsuki.

—Estoy seguro. Y necesito que tú lo estés para que todo salga bien.

Apartando su mano, avanzó por el pasillo y se acercó a Georgi. Yuri obedeció y guardó su móvil, no sin antes quitarle la conexión de datos para evitar que siguieran entrando notificaciones. Los dos entrenadores que habían quedado a cargo tras Yakov Felstman atravesaron el pasillo iluminado con sus patinadores estrellas en la espalda, llegando a las gradas donde se podía ver el hielo impoluto y el panel de evaluadores ya acomodado, esperando la presencia de los jueces. Apenas un par de miembros de la federación estaban cerca de las mesas, con los avisos que los identificaba a cada uno de ellos y los abrigos. Víctor vio de lejos la llegada de Petra con su grueso abrigo de piel gris y su cabello recogido en una cola desordenada pero agradable, que dejaba a la vista los zarcillos largos y dorados. La observó saludar a un par de miembros de la federación antes de dirigirse a su puesto, después de colgar su abrigo y dejar una gabardina vistiendo su traje de sastre mostaza.

—Estará en el jurado. —Anunció Georgi, aunque su voz se escuchaba nerviosa. Víctor podía comprenderlo, en su momento Petra había sido muy dura para juzgar las participaciones y la calidad de los programas de Georgi en su época de competidor.

—Me pregunto con cuántos tuvo que meterse para lograrlo —dijo despectivamente, sin quitarle la mirada. Petra, como si hubiera logrado escuchar el comentario pese a la distancia, subió sus ojos miel y enfocó la mirada a la leyenda del mundo, sonriendo complacida al mantener el contacto—. Estaremos bien. —Cortó la mirada para dirigirla hacia su compañero, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Tu tienes a Louis y Mila que han demostrado estar a la altura del desafío. Y si queda algo del Yuri del pasado, no se va a dejar doblegar por la presión.

Ya sabían quienes eran los que estarían evaluando: figuras de renombre en el deporte, antiguos entrenadores y periodistas que habían sido catalogados por parte de la FFKK como personas de credibilidad. Dmitri, por supuesto, también estaba en el jurado. Víctor no le extrañaba que hubiera asegurado su puesto para poder garantizar que las elecciones se hicieran de la forma más transparentes posibles. Por mucho que detestara la figura de Dmitri Bukin, no podía negar que era de los pocos que tenían credibilidad para él.

Víctor caminó para bajar las escaleras de la grada, quitándose el abrigo en el camino. Lo dobló contra su brazo mientras mostraba su credencial de entrenador y su saco haciendo juego, dándole una apariencia formal y segura con la que buscaba intimidar a los jueces antes de que las pruebas iniciarán. Enfocó sus ojos en la pista y recordó cada prueba que realizó, cada palabra de los miembros del jurado, cada recomendación y cada censura que recibió de allí. La forma en que Yakov siempre defendió su punto y como él las ignoró, sonriéndole petulante al saber que sólo tomaría lo que quería. Nunca se había imaginado estando en el otro lado, la posibilidad sólo había sido abierta por Yuuri Katsuki, y hasta entonces, pensó en esa ella.

Era de esperarse que en algún momento, una figura como Víctor Nikiforov llegara a estar como parte del panel clasificador en futuros tests de patinaje, o al menos, era lo que cualquiera de sus fans rusos esperarían, lo que cualquier entrenador sabría que sería justo. Pero su relación con la federación era tan dramática que dudaba eso fuera posible al menos en los siguientes años.

Giró su mirada al sentir los pasos en su espalda y vio a Yuri ya preparado, con la chamarra rusa, los audífonos y sus patines puestos, cubierto con los protectores rojos. Posó una mano sobre su espalda y la notó tensa, por lo cual dejó una caricia conciliadora a lo largo de ella, para consolarlo.

—Veo que ya están preparados. —Escucharon ambos a un lado, y notaron la presencia de Dmitri Bukin, con un suéter de cuello marcado con la insignia de la FFKK y un grueso abrigo parecido a lo que solía usar Yakov. Pese al relajado aspecto, su rostro seguía luciendo intimidante.

Dmitri fijó su mirada sobre Yuri, entrecerrándolo mientras lo evaluaba. Yuri mantuvo sus ojos verdes sobre él y no tardó en hacerle una mala cara, como respuesta al escrutinio excesivo.

—Estoy esperando mucho de ti, Yuri Plisetsky. Toda Rusia lo espera. —Tras un leve asentimiento de su parte, el hombre se dirigió a la mesa donde el resto de los panelistas ya estaban en posición.

Víctor volvió a tomarle del hombro, un gesto que supo tendría que hacer más a menudo al juzgar las reacciones de Yuri. Lo llevó hacia la banca y se sentó con él, en espera del inicio de la prueba que, por cómo se movía todo alrededor, no tardaría en empezar. Habían entrenadores y patinadores de todas partes de Rusia, la mayoría patinadores muy joven o que acababan de pasar a la liga Senior. Pero esta no era una competencia entre ellos, sino una evaluación de sí mismo.

Al dar inicio, la categoría de damas resonó en los parlantes. Por su desempeño en todas las clasificaciones, Mila Babicheva sería la primera en participar. Georgi la acompañó hasta la entrada a la pista y recogió sus protectores. Ella le abrazó con fuerza, colgándose de su cuello, antes de separarse e ir hasta el centro de la pista con su traje de entrenamiento, un enterizo negro con líneas fucsia en los brazos y en sus piernas. Se posó con una mano extendida al aire, con la palma hacía arriba, mientras la otra estaba flexionada como si recogiera su cabello, que por cierto, estaba cayendo en bucles preciosos desde la parte alta de su cabeza, mostrando el raspado bajo la nuca que se había hecho recientemente, con lo que retomó una antigua costumbre.

La música resonó y ella empezó a moverse, primero girando sobre su eje antes de extender sus brazos y comenzar con la coreografía. La suavidad y la dulzura de sus movimientos eran un contraste llamativo, considerando sus anteriores programas. Éste rebasaba una belleza artística y una sensibilidad que no se le había visto. Para empezar porque el programa tenía una historia, algo que ella solía ignorar o no necesitar para sus presentaciones.

La influencia de Georgi Popovich en su programa era evidente y resaltaba como uno de los mayores logros. Mila se movía con gracia en la pista, ejecutaba sus saltos con soltura y seguridad y robaba la atención de todos los que estaban allí. La música, un instrumental lleno de fuerza y vivacidad, con un toque de magia y misterio de fondo, podía mostrar a dos viejos amigos luchando en tiempos de guerra, donde la ambición y el poder buscaba enemistarlos.

Cuando acabó su presentación, se escucharon algunos pocos aplausos, por lo general de los otros competidores. El panel de evaluación se mantuvo imperturbable, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento y esperaba de pie. Georgi la había aplaudido a distancia y Víctor disfrutó de su presentación, hecha con la seguridad que una deportista de su talla ameritaba. Le enorgullecía verla de pie después de haber acabado la relación con su ex pareja, dispuesta a arrebatar y mantener el oro en sus manos.

Los comentarios por parte de los panelistas no tardaron. Algunos alabaron la calidad artística del programa y resaltaron la evolución a nivel de presentación que estaba mostrando, pero Petra recalcó la sobreactuación y con un comentario sumamente venenoso, le hizo ver que debía aprender a tomar sólo lo bueno y desechar lo malo, en una clara afrenta en contra de Georgi. Inmediatamente, tanto Mila como Yuri entrecerraron los ojos ante la figura de la periodista, mientras que el entrenador sólo bajó su mirada.

Sin embargo, Dmitri resaltó que la capacidad visual de su nuevo programa era formidable y que su ahora relación con Georgi Popovich le estaba permitiendo perfeccionar una de las cosas que le hacía falta desarrollar para ser una patinadora integral. Preguntó por el diseño de los trajes, a lo que ella respondió que ya los tenía decidido y estaban en trabajo de producción. Dmitri pidió que los trajes no fuera demasiado "llamativos" y "dramáticos", otra mención a Georgi.

—Esta gente me enferma… —refunfuñó Yuri, apretando el pantalón con sus puños blancos y la mirada airada. Si volvía a escuchar otra mención contra Georgi, estaba seguro que bajaría a patearles la mesa.

Y sabía que no era la primera vez Georgi había recibido fuertes críticas de la federación simplemente por ser él y por no llegar al nivel de Víctor. Él las había presenciado tanto cuando inició en la liga senior, como cuando estaba en la junior, y aún así, nunca le había molestado tanto como en ese momento. Quizás ahora sabía lo mucho que Georgi se esforzaba, lo injusto que eran todos, y la cercanía que habían desarrollado entre ellos tras mantener el legado de Yakov en alto, había provocado esa afinidad.

Además, le asustaba… Si estaban siendo así de duros con un programa como el de Mila llevado a la perfección, no quería imaginar lo que dirían si llegaba a caerse realizando uno de los combos o si su ejecución del programa no era suficiente. Nunca se había sentido tan preocupado como en ese momento de la opinión de los jueces, nunca… siempre había estado sobrado de seguridad, y en cuanto Yuuri se fue, poco o nada importaba más que intentar olvidarlo.

—Escuchame Yuri, la única manera en que podemos callarles la boca, es en la competencia. Ellos pueden decir lo que quieran aquí, nosotros les demostraremos quienes somos cuando estemos compitiendo.

La voz de Víctor lucía serena aunque sus ojos estaban fríos sobre la federación, mientras Mila se preparaba para el programa libre. Para nadie fue sorpresa el que fuera aceptada como parte de los representantes rusos para la temporada, tras las recomendaciones, comentarios y críticas recibida. Ella regresó a abrazar a Georgi.

Hasta que pasaron todos las patinadoras, la categoría femenina dio su cierre con un total de cinco patinadoras rusas senior y cuatro junior, para la siguiente temporada. Un número alto y formidable para las presentaciones, aunque ninguna de ellas corría peligro para continuar debido a sus buenas interpretaciones en la temporada pasada.

Al inicio de las presentaciones para la categoría masculina, Yuri se tensó al escuchar su nombre en el parlante y miró a Víctor, quien estaba a su lado. Ya se encontraban en la entrada de la pista, porque como era de esperarse, ya tenían la lista del orden de llamado que procedería frente al jurado. Yuri no tardó en poner sus patines sobre la superficie y le entregó a Víctor sus protectores, junto a la chamarra que ocultaba su camiseta ajustada en tono grises y el pantalón negro. Ajustó sus guantes y tomó aire, mientras se daba tiempo para respirar. Su cabello recogido en una media cola sólo dejaba escapar el flequillo izquierdo , que ocultaba su mirada verde.

Se apoyó con las manos contra la baranda, cubierta por los guantes. Estaba temblando. Yuri empezaba a sentir el peso de sus nervios y se vio así mismo, cuando estaba en la copa Rostelecom, oyendo sin escuchar las palabras de Lilia y de Yakov. ¿Donde estaba Lilia en ese momento? No la había llamado, no le había escrito y no sabía nada de ella. De repente la necesitaba a su lado.

Aterrado, apretó la garganta e intentó tomar de nuevo aire, antes de sentir aquella sombra rodearlo desde el frente y posar esas manos sobre su espalda. Víctor, sin más, se había alzado de la baranda para cubrirlo en un acogedor abrazo que él no supo cómo responder pero que no tardó en buscarlo con necesidad.

—Todo estará bien, Yuri. —Le dijo, en un tono sincero y seguro—. Tienes que creer más en tí. Eres subcampeón olímpico, superaste mi marca mundial en el programa corto, el más joven ganador de un Grand Prix Final. Tienes logros… lo que sea que te esté impidiendo saltar, suéltalo. Tu puedes llegar más alto de lo que llegué. Puedes hacerlo.

Víctor lo soltó y dejó una caricia fraternal sobre su mejilla, como si lo que estuviera viendo allí fuera el niño que quería con todas sus fuerzas resaltar. El segundo llamado lo abstrajo y volvió su mirada al centro, mientras los jueces lo esperaban. Repentinamente todo lo estaba viendo con claridad.

_"Tienes una mirada de soldado"_

Las palabras de Otabek volvieron a él, en ese lugar de Barcelona, en medio de un atardecer tan cálido como la sensación que dejó en su corazón ese encuentro. Era irónico que fuera justo él quien apareciera en su mente, pero la forma en que Otabek lo veía, en que Otabek lograba observarlo, era la que sentía más cercana a lo que él realmente era. Todos sus esfuerzo sólo los había logrado a punta de sudor, sangre, lágrimas y mucho orgullo. Considerando siempre un campo de batalla cada competición.

Se puso en posición, con una mano más abajo de la otra al inclinar su cuerpo hacía la derecha. Con sus ojos cerrados, buscó encontrar y hacerse uno con el ritmo de su corazón y de sus respiraciones.

[Arsonist's Lullabye — Hozier]

La música inició y como estaba programado, Yuri empezó la coreografía con el patinaje rodeando la extensión de la pista, mientras con la mímica de sus manos le daban forma a su programa y la letra de la música. Víctor había perfeccionado los pasos con base a lo que él había querido mostrar, mucho mejor después de la llegada de su madre. Ahora que huía de ese fuego que lo lastimaba pero que no podía dejar de extrañar, el triple axel que inició con los saltos y el combo doble no fue difícil de clavar; lo hizo con una gracia, altura y velocidad que le daría una puntuación casi perfecta.

_"Por tí decidí no renunciar"_

La voz de Yuuri se escuchó, justo a la segunda parte de la música. De nuevo el fuego azul aparecía en la pista, llamándolo, mientras se movía con gracia y él lo perseguía, seducido por él. Yuuri había estado allí, seguía allí, esas cinco medallas de Víctor podían ser suyas, pero la imagen del Yuuri de aquel tiempo le pertenecía. Era quizás lo único que tenía, era todo a lo que podía aferrarse. Sonaba estúpido, pero era suyo, y ese sentido de pertenencia era todo lo que podía tener en sus manos en ese momento.

Los saltos siguientes se ejecutaron con efectividad, logrando un ritmo adecuado para la lúgubre canción que se escuchaba, mientras la coral alzaba voz en medio del estadio. El silencio mórbido que los seguía era su principal acompañante, porque para el final estaba solo, solo armando de nuevo su fuego y representándolo en una pirueta alta que alzaba sus manos al cielo, como si buscara algún tipo de rescate, para luego bajar hasta extender la pierna, quedar arrodillado en el hielo y levantar sus manos al cielo en signo de redención.

Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de su propio nudo en la garganta. Se había metido tanto en el programa que ni siquiera había sentido signos de presión mientras lo ejecutaba. Se sentía tan cómodo con él que no había resultado difícil ejecutarlo, pero el enorme silencio que había lo hizo sentir inseguro de lo que había logrado con ello y su mente en blanco.

El ambiente estaba mojado, como si la lluvia de la historia contada se hubiera metido dentro del recinto y los estuviera empapando a todos, con agua helada y la sensación silente de una soledad desconocida. Una de los jueces tenía la mano sobre su rostro, conmovida hasta las lágrimas. Yuri podía reconocerla como Ilia Kirilenko, una medallista olímpica que también fue una leyenda viviente en su tiempo, antes de que Víctor seguramente calzara sus patines. A su lado, su compañero soltaba un suspiro. Dmitri mantenía su expresión de piedra y Petra estaba ocupada haciendo algunas anotaciones. Todo sonaba tan anómalo, que Yuri al levantarse, no supo qué esperar.

El silencio se extendió, y Yuri ya no sabía si era producto de los nervios o si en efecto, estaban tardando tanto en hablar. Dmitri le había extendido un pañuelo a Ilia, y Petra se inclinó hacía el otro juez para comentar alguna cosa. Deliberaron, mientras Yuri no sentía en ningún momento ninguna señal de que lo hubiera hecho bien. Aturdido y asustado, buscó con su mirada el lugar donde había dejado a Víctor, en espera de alguna señal. Los ojos brillantes y orgullosos de Víctor lo golpearon, tan hondo, que se sintió llenó de un calor insondable y tan necesitado que no supo que anhelaba.

O había olvidado que había llegado a hacerlo en algún momento de su vida.

La voz de Dmitri lo sacó del trance, cuando éste se levantó a tomar la palabra.

—No dudo de la belleza artística del programa y de tu capacidad de transmitirla. Creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que sólo lo habías logrado con ágape en el pasado. —Yuri tragó grueso y asintió—. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no hay cuádruples?

La pregunta no había sido dirigida a él, sino a Víctor, quien giró su mirada al juez volviendo a recuperar su compostura. Dmitri lo observaba desde la distancia, juzgándolo y esperando una respuesta.

—Debido a la presión que usted como representante de la FFKK impuso sobre Yuri, yo decidí que para esta presentación mostraremos la calidad de los programas sin la ejecución de un cuadruple. —Justificó Víctor, enfatizando el _yo_ de una forma petulante y altanera.

—Sin cuádruples es imposible que pueda siquiera clasificar al Grand Prix Final, señor Nikiforov. —La voz sonó suave, modulada y gruesa, con un ligero toque sensual. Era la voz de Petra Kudryavtseva quien dirigía una mirada significativa hacia el entrenador—. ¿Lo tiene claro?

—Después de ver como un competidor es capaz de clavar un axel cuádruple no podemos permitir que un competidor incapaz de hacer cuádruples pueda pasar a la competencia.

—¿J.J? —Victor levantó su mentón—. Sí, ya puede hacer un axel cuádruple, en prácticas. —Resaltó—. ¿Podrá hacerlo en competencia? Como no me gusta trabajar bajo supuestos, el axel cuádruple todavía no es una amenaza para nosotros, como ex competidor lo sé, la dama Ilia podrá certificar mi apreciación.

—Podemos pensar como un supuesto la presencia del axel cuádruple en la competencia, pero no la incapacidad de Yuri Plisetsky a ejecutar cualquier cuádruple. En los últimos años, ¿cuál ha sido su porcentaje de clavado? Menos del 20%. —Petra agitó sus hojas, con elegancia, antes de dejarla caer sobre la mesa—. En lo que a mí respecta, ese es un _no supuesto_ que no podemos ignorar.

—No, no podemos, sin embargo los puntos de presentación que Plisetsky obtendría con este programa podría compensar cualquier cuádruple que pudiera incluir. —Se anexó Ilia, con un tono modulado y suave, pero firme.

—Si estuviéramos hablando de danza sobre hielo, quizás. —Rezongó despectiva Petra.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ilia, —habló el jurado que había permanecido callado, mientras los otros dos lo miraban—. Estamos enfocándonos en los saltos, cuando el inicio del patinaje sobre hielo es esto que acabamos de ver: belleza artística, fuerza, velocidad, todo eso sin perder su norte. Podemos tener competidores que tienen las capacidades técnicas y carecen las artísticas. Yuri Plisetsky adolecía de eso en el pasado, pero lo que acabo de ver, lo lleva a otro nivel.

—Además, —Insistió Ilia, juntando sus manos sobre las hojas mientras dirigía la mirada a Petra y Dmitri—, tal como están pensando ustedes, puede estar pensando el resto de los patinadores. Asustados con el nuevo salto, seguramente concentrarán sus esfuerzos en los propios y olvidarán los puntos de presentación. Podríamos aprovechar eso. Mostrar que en Rusia, el arte y la belleza es nuestra fortaleza.

Yuri estuvo a punto de intervenir, de decir algo, pero la señal de Víctor con su mano alzada le había hecho callar. Cuando le dijeron que se prepararan para mostrara el programa libre, Yuri regresó a la baranda para tomar un poco de aire y calmar la ansiedad que le había provocado los comentarios. El peso de la ausencia de cuádruples pesaban, y aunque entendía la apreciación de los otros dos jurados, Petra y Dmitri tenían razón. El que menos clavaba lograba dos cuádruples, y él era incapaz de tener una consistencia clavando uno. Algo que antes le resultaba fácil ahora era un suplicio cargado de suerte. Bebió el agua, abrumado ante la situación, y sintió la palma de Víctor sobre su hombro.

—Tienes que seguir con lo que acordamos, Yuri. —Esas fueron sus palabras, tras leer en los ojos de Yuri la inseguridad de presentar su programa libre. Éste, contrario al corto, no estaba completo. A pesar de saberse toda la coreografía y ejecutarla sin problemas, no había logrado llevarla al grado de compenetración que tenía con Arsonist's Lullabye. Sabía porqué.

Lose Yourself representaba algo a lo que aún no había podido llegar. El mismo Víctor sabía eso y por eso se encontraba más nervioso ante los resultados de ese programa. Posó de nuevo una palma en el antebrazo de Yuri, y le apretó, animándole.

No cuádruples. Yuri asintió para volver al centro de la pista, tras entregarle la botella de agua. Mientras se deslizaba al frente, al lugar donde iniciaría su programa, una conversación volvió a su mente, fugaz como un relámpago en el cielo.

Yuuri estaba acostado en la banca, escuchando varias melodías para decidir qué canción usaría para su programa libre. Su pie se movía descalzo, mostrando algunas herida de las prácticas. Se balanceaba al ritmo de la música, porque todo Yuuri siempre había sido así. Adicto a la música, era imposible que una parte de su cuerpo no se moviera al ritmo de ella sin importar las circunstancias. Yuri lo miraba desde la barra, tras acabar con los primeros calentamientos. Lo miraba con la fascinación que ya se estaba gestando.

—¿En serio te golpeaste con la barrera? — Sí recordaba algo de eso, porque la foto que habían colocado era aquella donde un Yuuri con la nariz sangrante, saltaba sobre Víctor esperando un abrazo. Yuuri rió al quitarse uno de los audífonos, mientras asentía—. ¿Cómo pudiste cerdo? ¿Tan cegato estás? —Replicó entre risas. Yuuri rió también.

—Bueno, es que Víctor decía que sólo hiciera un cuádruple al inicio del programa, para no sobre esforzarse y empezar bajo pero yo no quería, quería intentar incluir más cuádruples. Y lo hice, sólo que me emocioné de más y me golpeé contra la barrera.

—¡Qué idiota! —Rió, escuchando de vuelta la risa de Yuuri.

—Quizás sí, pero… valió la pena. Solía desobedecer a Víctor cuando sentía que me estaba subestimando. Muchas veces, mi instinto estuvo en lo correcto.

[Lose Yourself — David Garrett]

La música inició, y Yuri empezó a sentir la melodía del piano metiéndose en sus músculo. Se deslizó en el hielo con suavidad, moviendo sus brazos extendidos mientras parecía apoderarse de la pista, como si fuera un terreno completamente suyo. Allí estaba sus sueños, sus metas, sus objetivos. Todo lo que quería alcanzar y el camino para lograrlo. Y no sería fácil...

El recuerdo ajeno aferrado en las pestañas se fundía con la melodía de los violines cuando ésta empezó, mientras se deslizaba moviendo sus piernas y brazos, danzando en el hielo. Esta era una batalla, una batalla consigo mismo. Tenía que evadir los obstáculos que caían como una lluvia de meteoritos a sus pies. Cada palabra, cada error, cada persona que tenía que dejar de lado para poder llegar a su realización, debía abandonar lo que pesaba y usar aquello que podía impulsarlo para avanzar. Sus pies se movían con soltura, evadiendo trampas imaginarias a su paso, dando vueltas sobre su eje, escapando con una gracia dramática.

La coreografía de Víctor fue hecha reforzando en lo posible todos los puntos de presentación, y los saltos habían sido pensado para elevar la asertividad de Yuri, apoyándose en demandar más en los puntos de salidas y entradas del salto, para obtener mayor puntaje por dificultad. Yuri saltaba en el hielo, se movía dando vueltas en la pista y ejecutaba con perfección su combo de dobles y triples, alzando sus brazos al cielo como si evadiera los cañonazos contra de él. Él sólo contra un ejército, él solo contra todo. Y en ese momento, era la mejor manera de sentirlo.

Los violines siguieron alzando sus notas, acercándose al punto álgido mientras Yuri hacía una pirueta alta, recogiendo su pierna con su brazo para parecer la figura de un bailarina. Soltó su pierna, dio un salto y volvió a girar con velocidad, propulsando sus movimientos.

Quería callarlos a todos. A las voces que se agolpaban contra sus oídos y golpeaban inmisericorde su mente. A la gente que no creía en él, a la gente que lo juzgaba, a aquellos cuyo único interés era cuántas medallas podría traer a su país. No lo estaba haciendo por ellos. Ni por Mila, no por Georgi, ni siquiera por Víctor. Ni por Yuuri, ni por su abuelo, ni por su madre. Era por él. Porque él lo necesitaba. Porque él podía hacerlo.

Por él.

_"Sé que has tenido un mal momento en tu carrera, lo sé, pero no es algo por el cual pensar en rendirse."_

El flip triple programado, Yuri lo cambió en el momento en que iba a darle entrada al salto, ejecutando con una gracia que reconocía un salchow cuádruple. Víctor se llevó las manos al rostro, tomado por sorpresa. Yuri cayó con seguridad en el hielo y siguió moviéndose, agitandose como una llama en el hielo, quemándolos a todos, consumiéndose.

_"En este mundo los altibajos son necesarios, no hay forma de resurgir si no es cayendo y haciéndose pedazos."_

Yuri dio un par de vueltas más y se preparó para el siguiente salto. Victor vio con horror cómo cambiaba la entrada para ejecutar en vez del lutz triple, un toe loop cuádruple y buscar combinarla con el axel triple. Su pierna al caer mostró una desviación del ángulo, que le quitó la pureza de la caída, pero Yuri logró superarlo recuperando el ritmo para ejecutar el axel triple que venía en el combo. Al caer con el salto, sus manos se elevaron, dio un salto con gracia y se inclinó de espalda como si ahora evadiera un obstáculo alto al casi tocar con el hielo su espalda.

_"Así que mira las heridas de tus pies y recuerda cuantas veces más se han herido, y cuántas más cicatrizados."_

Se levantó del hielo, retrocedió con velocidad preparándose para clavar un nuevo lutz triple, para coronar la presentación. Al caer con precisión, su cuerpo se movió con libertad hasta dar un par de vueltas y alzar ambos brazos, rompiendo las cadenas que lo encadenaban, las cadenas de sí mismo. Perdiéndose… para encontrarse.

_"Miralas con orgullo, porque eres fuerte, bellamente fuerte."_

Yuri sacudió sus brazos al escuchar el final de la música. Apretó sus ojos irritados, recuperó la respiración y cuando los abrió, vio todo nublado. Le dolían los huesos, sintió que había dado más de lo que había pensado, pero ese dolor de músculos, de cabeza, de sus extremidades, resultó acogedor. Elevó la mirada y se detuvo unos minutos antes de levantarse. Tardó en comprender que el estruendo que se había convertido en un eco en su cabeza, eran los aplausos de los dos jueces y los demás competidores, desbordados ante su presentación.

Petra se había quedado en silencio con los brazos cruzados, analizándolo con frialdad desde la distancia. Dmitri, sin embargo, se había levantado para dejar caer tres aplausos que estaban lejos de sentirse emocionales, pero que daban evidencia de que al menos lo habían convencido. Víctor…. Víctor estaba anonadado.

—Y bien, Nikiforov. —Escuchó en medio de la lluvia que se iba apagando, mientras Yuri se agarraba el costado al levantarse. Víctor estaba sin aire, ligeramente sonrojado de la emoción que estuvo acumulando al sentir algo que creyó haber perdido, que acababa de reencontrar y se sentía tan fuerte que quería abrazarla todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

La emoción de vivir.

—¿Estás seguro de que Yuri Plisetsky puede ganar? —Victor lo miró, casi sin escuchar bien. Pestañeó un par de veces mirando a Yuri, quien esperaba en su mirada la aprobación que había sentido en él minutos atrás. Los ojos de Víctor, conmovidos hasta las pestañas, le sonrieron antes de dirigir la mirada a Dmitri.

—Estoy seguro. Él puede ganar.

—Entonces, no nos queda más que confiar en ustedes nuestra representación en Rusia. Pero queremos ver más cuádruples en el programa para asegurar la victoria.

Yuri miró sin creer mientras recibía la señal para retirarse. Se acercó a Ilia cuando ésta le pidió que lo hiciera, y la mujer pequeña buscó abrazarlo, conmovida, mientras daba palmaditas cortas a la espalda. Aún incrédulo, llegó a la salida de la pista donde Mila casi lo azotó contra el hielo, al saltar sobre él para colgarse sobre sus hombros y reír emocionada. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba llorando. Estaba llorando de felicidad y apretó el cuerpo de su amiga, llorando y riendo, como no recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo.

Lo había logrado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así se ha dado el test del patinaje. Como verán no hubo tiempo para otra escena, todo el capítulo se consumió en esta prueba. Al final, Yuri ha logrado pasarla. ¿Cuántos esperaban un cuádruple clavado en este momento? Una de las personas que me leyó el capítulo antes me dijo que no esperaba dos sino uno cuando vino el recuerdo de Yuuri.
> 
> ¿También que les parece el nuevo personaje? Esta mujer la veremos con más presencia en la segunda parte del fic Matryoshka. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión crearla y la veremos con más comentarios. ¿Cambiara de opinión con respecto a Yuri? ¿Y qué les pareció la opinión que tienen con Georgi?
> 
> Estamos a cuatro capítulos del cierre de esta primera parte y ya tengo el inicio del penúltimo capítulo. Espero que les guste el cierre de esta parte porque va a ser importante para todos. Y todavía falta dos interludios, que espero traerles antes de la llegada del nuevo fic.
> 
> Y bueno, de nuevo invitarlos al club de lectores que tenemos en Facebook, donde podemos compartir ideas, anécdotas, las impresiones de los capítulos y todo el material que pueda seguirme inspirando con esta historia. Somos poquitos, pero unidos xD El link lo pueden ver en mi perfil. Adem{as, all{i podremos pasar las dos semanas sin Matryoshka que se vienen de un final al inicio de la segunda parte xD
> 
> Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, votos, vistos, kudos, etc… ¡de verdad que hacen que esta historia siga creciendo.


	62. No estoy solo.

En una mesa apartada para los cinco y con la felicidad marcando sus facciones, los rusos que habían logrado pasar la prueba de la FFKK disfrutaban de una merecida velada de…. Pizza. Sí, pizza. La gaseosa pasaba por sobre la mesa y Louis, contento con ello, sirvió los vasos entre las risas de todos y los buenos ánimos que reinaban el lugar.

Tras la prueba de Yuri, siguieron avanzando los competidores hasta pasar a la liga juniors donde Louis destacó. Sus programas bajo el tema de héroes tomaban dos bandas sonoras de películas taquilleras de héroes de Marvel, sus favoritas. Realizó con pulcritud sus saltos y demostró que ya había dominado el axel triple que tanto le costaba un par de meses atrás. Los tres ahora tenían el pase confirmado para las competencias y la noticia se había regado a través de las redes. Con el Hashtag "CongratulationYuri" se estaban expresando un sin fin de felicitaciones por partes de las fans del patinador ruso.

Cuando Louis se levantó, y mientras Georgi buscaba establecer la llamada, Víctor le dirigió una mirada apreciativa hacia Yuri quien ya veía con hambre a la pizza que acababa de llegar. Estaba hambriento, debía admitirlo. Todo el estrés y nerviosismo acumulado por el test ahora se reflejaba como un vacío monumental en su estómago.

—Deberías disculparte con Louis. —Comentó Víctor, mientras guardaba su celular tras haber tomado una foto de la pizza que se iba a comer y haberla publicado con un "¡Vkusno!" de comentario. Yuri le miró con las cejas rectas, sin comprender.

—¿Y ahora qué hice?

—Ser tú —dijo con diversión, mientras miraba hacia los lados a ver si Georgi tardaría mucho. El aroma lo estaba matando—. ¿No te has dado cuenta que te admira? Hay muchos pasos que se parecen a los tuyos, y todo lo que has hecho es: ignorarlo, maltratarlo. Seguro esperaba algo más que una palmada en la espalda.

—Pfff… —Resopló y se hundió en el asiento extendiendo sus largas piernas bajo la mesa—. Es fan tuyo, no mio.

—¿Y quién no es mi fan? —respondió con falsa petulancia y Yuri rodó los ojos—. Pero también es tu fan. Así que puedes animarlo un poco, seguro estará contento y quien sabe, podrías entrenarlo después.

Yuri desestimó el consejo pero sonrió mientras dirigió la mirada al chico que estaba firmando el autógrafo de un par de niños que lo abordaron cuando venía de regreso. Ya estaba cosechando también sus fans, era conocido como el "patinador Otaku". A saber porqué. Sonaba a algo japonés.

De repente los dos se vieron envueltos por los delgados brazos de Mila, quien abrazó sus cabezas pegándolas a sus pechos. Victor, tomado desprevenido, puso cara de despiste mientras Yuri se inclinó hacia el seno cercano, pegó su nariz en el escote de la chica y puso cara de pillo.

—¡Ey! —La mano de Mila le tapó los ojos de Yuri y éste rió con gracia por la broma—. Deja de ver mis pechos.

—Pero me los estás poniendo en la cara, bruja. —Mila resopló y dirigió su mirada hacía la cabeza de Víctor, quien muy quitado de la pena también se había recargado en ella.

—Oh, Víctor, ¿te gustan también mis pechos?

—Son suavecitos. —Se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía y provocaba una carcajada en Mila.

Entonces Yuri la agarró por la cintura, para sentarla en su pierna de un jalón, y provocó que la chica rebotara sobre los gruesos muslos del patinador. La mirada de pocos amigos a Víctor le hizo gracia, tanto que apoyó su rostro sobre la palma de su mano.

—Son míos hasta que tengan nuevo dueño. Además, estás anciano, seguro te cansas a la mitad. —Mila soltó una carcajada, apoyando sus manos sobre las de Yuri tras escucharlo.

—Oh Yuri, ¡por eso están estos rumores en la red! —Le dirigió un guiño a Víctor y éste se rió, siguiéndole el juego.

—Oh Yuri, ¿quieres probar si me canso a la mitad? —Las orejas de Yuri tomaron tonos carmesí a una velocidad vertiginosa y tras ello, Mila y Víctor estallaron a carcajadas. La chica, al notar que se estaba escondiendo tras sus cabellos rojos, decidió abrazarlo con su brazo hacía atrás y dejarle un beso en la mejilla, sin dejar de reir. Víctor simplemente renegó, sintiéndose inesperadamente libre.

—¿Seguro no son novios? Son asquerosos... —Acababa de llegar Louis, sentándose en la mesa mientras veía a Yuri y Mila acaramelados. Yuri le mostró gustosamente su "sortija" y Víctor volvió a negar con su rostro, tapándose la frente con su palma. ¿Yuri no era capaz de notar que hacía exactamente lo mismo que Luis a su edad?

—¡Oh, Louis! ¡Yuri te iba a decir algo! —Victor señaló a Yuri, quien salió del hombro de su amiga con cara de despiste.

—¡Ah cierto! ¡Estaba hablando de lo mucho que le gustó tu programa! —Lo secundó Mila, captando de inmediato lo que buscaba. Víctor jamás dejaría de adorar la intuición femenina.

—¿Eh?

—¿En serio?

Los ojos verdes de Louis se fijaron en él, con esa expresión de adorabilidad y expectativa que se veía aún infantil, a pesar que empezaba a dejar esos rasgos a pasos largos. Víctor le dirigió una mirada firme a Yuri, y Mila lo puyó por un costado para que respondiera adecuadamente. Tomado totalmente por sorpresa y sin nada en mente, miró a Louis nerviosamente y soltó lo primero que se cruzó en su cabeza.

—Ese salto estuvo… cool. —Victor escuchó, puso los ojos en blancos y salió al rescate, como siempre.

—Y el programa estuvo magnífico. ¿Fue tu idea usar a héroes? Fue muy heroico.

—¿Lo cree así? —De nuevo esos ojitos soñadores. De repente Víctor estaba mirando no a Louis, sino a Minami, a ese Minami niño, saliendo de la liga Junior, que esperaba que Yuuri lo viera. ¿Todavía lo miraría así? ¿En todos los entrenamientos? —. La coreografía fue idea de Georgi. Se sentó conmigo a ver todas las películas de Marvel para entender que quería expresar.

—¡Oh, y no me invitaron!

—Al menos fue más entretenido, Víctor me puso a ver Peter Pan.

—Se quedó dormido nada más empezando.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Dejé de verla y me fui al cuarto!

Bromearon más, hasta que Georgi llegó con el teléfono, casi corriendo, y lo puso en medio de la mesa. Todavía la pizza estaba allí, sin ser tocada, mientras los cinco hablaban casi al mismo tiempo para decirle a Yakov como les había ido. Estaban tan contentos que no podían dejar de expresarlo. Necesitaban hacerle ver que en verdad las cosas salieron bien. Que podían seguir, que iban a competir. La alegría de Yakov a pesar de los regaños y de su voz ronca, fue como otra brisa fresca. Víctor se sentía feliz, no recordaba haberlo estado en mucho tiempo. Como si toda la presión se hubiera desvanecido.

Pero Yakov fue bastante tácito al recordarle que esto sólo era el inicio. Las competencias estaban a pocas semanas ya, no podían distraerse. Que disfrutaran ese momento, pero que se enfocaran en las prácticas después. No tendrían más vacaciones hasta acabar Marzo con la temporada. Tras un par de consejos para ambos entrenadores y felicitaciones para el trío de patinadores, Yakov se despidió y la llamada fue cortada. Los cinco vieron la pizza y Yuri no tardó en ser el primero en arrancar el pedazo.

Víctor aprovechó para revisar su celular, donde Christofer acababa de enviarle felicitaciones por su nuevo logro como entrenador. Mientras comía y escuchaba las bromas entre los tres más jóvenes, revisó las redes para observar la cantidad de felicitaciones hacía Yuri y la sorpresa generalizada. Había muchas expectativas para el bloque publico del test de patinaje. Víctor aprovechó para darle los datos a Larissa, esperando que ella aprovechara la oportunidad, y volvió a revisar las redes, donde Yuri ya había colgado una foto de sí mismo con la chamarra Rusa y el pulgar alzado, invitando a sus fans a verlo en los siguientes días. Por supuesto, la recepción había sido inmediata.

Se sentía bien volver. Víctor no había creído que esto fuera posible. Pero sí, se sentía muy bien volver.

—¡Foto! — Exclamó Víctor y todos se pusieron detrás de él, mientras extendía su brazo para que aparecieran los cincos en la selfie. Las caras de todos eran tan graciosas que no pudo evitar imitarlas: Louis con una cara de malo maloso, Yuri mostrando quien era el más malo del equipo, Mila tirando un beso, Georgi guiñando el ojo y Víctor con la enorme sonrisa corazón.

_**v-nikiforov** 3 min  
**v-nikiforov** ¡Listos para la nueva temporada! ¡Celebrando con Pizza! yuri-plisetky gpopovich mila_bavicheba LouisCaptain_

_Cargar más comentarios._

_"Oh Dios Mio! Todos se ven preciosos! Felicidades por superar el test! Aunque no sea ninguna sorpresa!"_

_"Nada mejor que una enorme pizza después de meses de esfuerzo. ¡Se lo merecen! ¡Estamos orgullosos de ustedes! #TeamRussian"_

_"¡Miren que Mila está sentada en las piernas de Yuri! #YurimilaNewOTP #ItsTheShip"_

_"Mañana estaré en la presentación pública de patinaje! Muero por ver los nuevos programas de yuri-plisetsky coreografiados por ti. #IceQueenFan #ILoveUVictor"  
_

_"¡Estoy tan feliz de esto! ¡Espero ansiosa el inicio de la temporada! #TeamRussian #PhoenixRussian #ItsTime"_

…

Tras el baño, Yuuri salió de la habitación con una toalla colgando de sus hombros y ropa cómoda para dormir. Tenía que descansar suficiente, faltaba un par de días para que la exhibición en Tokyo iniciara y desde hacía dos días estaba con Minami en Tokio, donde se encontraron con Phichit nuevamente. La JSF había extendido la invitación a Phichit tras haber cerrado negociaciones con un banco de la ciudad para el proyecto que cada vez tenía más posibilidades de concretarse. Era una manera de felicitarlo por su constancia.

Los tres estaban compartiendo una suite que también era por parte de la JSF, en un prestigioso hotel que solía recibirá los patinadores de todo el mundo cuando la ciudad era sede de un evento internacional, precisamente por las cercanías al ring.

—¡Yuuri, te llegó el paquete! —Al salir de la habitación, eso fue lo primero que escuchó. Phichit estaba sentado en el comedor de la sala y Minami parecía estar ocupado al teléfono. Se movió descalzo, aún adolorido por el patinaje, hasta donde su amigo cuidaba de su paquete.

—Llegó a tiempo. —Sonrió mientras tomaba la entrega y veía la inscripción de la dirección. Venía directo de Hasetsu—. ¿Ya decidieron que comeremos?

—Minami está pidiendo servicio para la habitación, está agotado.

Yuuri asintió y comenzó a forcejear con las múltiples cintas de embalar que estaban en el paquete. Phichit le extendió un cuchillo, y pronto se vio con más libertad para moverse con ello, hasta que fue posible abrir la caja. Yuuri sonrió con una emoción inusitada. Desprendió la tapa y sus ojos se iluminaron con un sin fin de emociones, que Phichit sabía existían pero que dejaría que fuera Yuuri quien las nombrara.

—Sí… aquí está. —Suspiró hondo. Su corazón se había detenido y ahora el vacío golpeaba su tórax, mientras veía la medalla de oro que estaba con el paquete, la medalla del mundial del 2017 que ganó, su primera medalla que le había entregado a su madre.

—¿Te lo vas a probar? —Invitó Phichit, con una sonrisa comprensiva. Yuuri asintió—. Ve, aquí te esperamos.

No tardó en hacer caso y volvió a poner la tapa de cartón para volver a su habitación. Allí puso sobre la cama la caja, se dio tiempo de retirar la medalla de oro y recordar tantos momentos con ella. Se la puso sobre el cuello y se miró frente al espejo, donde su imagen le saludó. Una imagen donde cargaba una camiseta sencilla, un pantalón de dormir, el cabello húmedo y lacio sobre su frente, los lentes y una medalla de oro colgada. Una medalla que antes había sido un sueño, que pronto se convirtió en una realidad. Una realidad que llegó a despreciar por estúpido…

Hirogu en la última cita, le preguntó el motivo por escoger esa presentación como la digna de presentarse en la exhibición. Mientras Yuuri se quitaba la medalla y se desvestía con el resto de la ropa, lo recordó.

—Quiero ver el camino que he recorrido, todo mi camino, toda mi carrera… quiero verla y no sentir que estuvo mal.

—¿Crees que estuvo mal? —Había asentido—. ¿Por qué crees eso, Yuuri?

—No… no lo sé. Es extraño. A veces, cuando pienso en mis triunfos, en todo lo que logré siento un arranque de euforia dentro de mí, tan fuerte, tan potente... Suele ocurrirme cuando veo a Minami imitandome. Se siente como si yo hubiera logrado más de lo que las medallas pueden decir. Pero casi inmediatamente, recuerdo algo de Víctor, y siento que todo esto no ha sido nada y empiezo a llenarme de tristeza.

—Me parece que te reprimes, Yuuri. De nuevo. Dime, ¿celebraste tus medallas de oro?

—Supongo que sí.

—Me refiero a apropiadamente. A que tuviste el valor de alzarla al cielo, a que sentiste la euforia sin sentirte censurado.

—Quizás… sólo la primera. Las que vinieron luego, siempre tenía el pensamiento de Víctor, de cómo se sentía Víctor, de la tristeza que veía en sus ojos pese a saber que quizá si quería apoyarme… o de la inexistencia de su mirada después… —Hirogu se había tomado una pausa, para anotar un par de cosas—. Cuando fui por Minami, que ví su habitación forrada de panfletos, folletos, póster de mí. Me sentí… tan eufórico. Viendo cada momento plasmados de mi victoria quise retroceder a ellos. Quise volver a tenerlos, quise volver a escuchar el público. Cada vez que patino este programa, me imagino eso mismo: los gritos, la música el estallido de ansiedad y adrenalina. Antes imaginaba que al final estaba él en la salida, abriéndome los brazos para recibirme. Ahora…

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora están mis familias, mi maestra Minako, Phichit, Minami….

—Y tú.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, ¿no sería interesante? Que además de esas personas que te quieren, estés tú mismo allí. El tú al que le negaste celebrar cuando era el ganador, el que ya sabe que lo es, y que merece todas esas felicitaciones. Ese tú, muere por ser abrazado.

Ese él, estaba allí frente al espejo. Yuuri lo veía ahora vestido con el traje, con el pantalón negro, la chaqueta decorada con preciosas piedras brillantes en tono violeta y azul, y la transparencia que mostraba sus costados y espalda. En el interior, la tela lila que ocultaba su torso. Yuuri peinó su cabello hacía atrás y volvió a colocarse la medalla de oro.

_"Yuuri Katsuki lo ha logrado de nuevo."_

_"Yuuri Katsuki ha llegado a la cima de su carrera."_

_"Katsuki Yuuri ha roto el récord antiquísimo impuesto por Víctor Nikiforov."_

Allí estaba… él.

—Es curioso, Yuuri. —Había comentado Hirogu, tras darle un par de pañuelos para que secara sus lágrimas. Su mirada comprensiva, su gesto amable, no menguaba sin importar cuantas caras le mostrara en una terapia que estaba sacando tanto de él que se sentía agotado—. Tú dices que él no sabía perder, pero tú no supiste ganar. Si tu compañero era incapaz de emocionarse contigo por tus victorias, quizás estabas con la persona incorrecta. Tú estabas en el derecho de exigirlo y no lo hiciste. Te lo negaste a tí mismo. Tú no hiciste nada malo al ganar, Yuuri. Desde el momento en que lo viste así, no supiste ganar. Y cometiste el mismo error de él.

—¿Entonces, cree que estábamos equivocados? ¿Al creer que nos amábamos, que éramos el uno para el otro…? ¿Estábamos equivocados?

—Creo, en mi humilde opinión como espectador, que ambos no sabían amarse. Y ya habíamos quedado que amar es como saltar, no es suficiente con sólo hacerlo.

Sino saberlo hacer. Y allí, en el reflejo de ese espejo estaba a la principal persona a la que le debía la mayor parte del amor. ¿Qué mejor manera de encontrarse a sí mismo en la pista, de verse como lo era y demostrarlo al mundo, que con el programa que en un inicio pretendía ser el final de su carrera y se convirtió el inicio de un camino de ascensos? Yuri on ice era perfecto para mostrar lo que sentía, para volver a ver su trayectoria, para incluso ver la participación que tuvo Víctor en ella y agradecer…. agradecer a todos los que tuvieron en ella, desde Celestino que fue el primero en creer en él, Phichit quien estuvo allí en cada caída que tenía a Detroit, hasta pasar a Víctor, quien lo llevó a la cima, a Yuri Plisetsky, con quien tuvo una sana rivalidad, con cada compañero con los quese enfrentó, a Yakov, quien estuvo allí, en silencio, como un padre. A Mooroka, quien nunca dejó de verlo. A Minami, quien jamás dejó de creer en él. A sus padres, a su hermana, a su maestra Minako…

Yuuri tenía a tantos que agradecer, a tantos a quien dedicarles medallas, a tantos... Incluso ahora, porque su carrera no había acabado. Su vida en el hielo no había terminado y vestido con ese traje Yuuri lo sabía. Lo tuvo claro.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Me tienes ansioso! —Escuchó la puerta ser tocada y la voz de Phichit, casi chillando.

—¡Ya, ya salgo! ¿Nada de cámaras, eh?

—¡Tengo que inmortalizar este momento!

—¡Nada de cámaras, Phichit! ¡Quiero sorprenderlos!

—Pero al menos fotos sólo para mí, Minako, Mari que me pidió una, y Guang Hong, obvio que también a Leo y a Seung-Gil sólo para molestarlo.

—¡Phichit!

Su amigo soltó una carcajada y volvió a tocar, ya impaciente por verlo. Yuuri tomó aire y se secó el par de lágrimas que habían brotado al nuevo verse y recordar las terapias. Salió de la habitación descalzo, con el traje, y Phichit lo sorprendió con la primera foto. Hubo un nuevo reclamo por parte de Yuuri que fue matizado entre las carcajadas de Phichit y luego el grito de asombro de Minami, quien veía todo desde el inicio del pasillo.

Ah cierto, también era una sorpresa para él.

—¡Oh Dios, Yuuri! —Exclamó Minami, con las manos que no sabía si ponerlas sobre la cara o sobre su cabeza—. ¡Oh Dios, Yuuri! ¡Ese va a ser tu tema de exhibición!

—Sí. —Minami soltó algo como un grito de emoción y Yuuri se sonrió, ligeramente avergonzado. Phichit estaba de nuevo tomándole fotos de todos los ángulos, provocando ganas a Yuuri de iniciar una persecución infantil por el destino de la cámara—. Todavía me queda.

—Ahora más que tienes los abdominales perfectos. —Rezongó Phichit y Yuuri no pudo contener el impulso. Por lo cual ambos terminaron corriendo hasta que Phichit se escondió tras Minami, quien todavía estaba inmóvil.

—¡Phichit, no quiero ninguna foto en la red! ¡Aún no!

—Esta va a mi galería especial y secreta de Yuuri. —El aludido rodó los ojos y renegó, antes de volver a ver a Minami. Le sorprendió verlo con los ojos húmedos y emocionados, conteniendose vanamente. Yuuri le miró con comprensión.

—Minami,no llores…

—Es que estoy feliz… ¡maldición, estoy tan feliz! Vas a patinar… ¡vas a patinar Yuri on Ice!

—Oh vamos… —Yuuri se animó a pasarle los brazos encima, invitándole a recibir el abrazo. Minami estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que se dio cuenta que aún tenía el traje encima y se replegó entre hipidos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Te lo voy a ensuciar y…!

—Minami, ¿me estás rechazando un abrazo? —El muchacho exclamó un "no" y se pegó a él, abrazándolo rodeando su cintura y pegando su rostro en el hombro, mientras Yuuri cerraba el abrazo sobre su espalda—. ¿Te sorprendí? —Minami sólo asintió, contra su cuerpo y Yuuri se sonrió con ternura—. Si he sorprendido a mi admirador número uno, entonces funcionará con el resto.

—¿Eh? —Replicó Phichit, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara—. ¡Pensé que yo era el primero!

—¡Ya Yuuri dijo que soy el primero! ¡Y soy el primero! —Rezongó en los brazos de Yuuri y éste se rió.

Se mantuvieron así un rato más, hasta que Yuuri consideró necesario. Minami todavía seguía afectado al verlo vestido así, con el traje con el que habían competido en la regional por primera vez en Senior, con el que le mostró sus ánimos y rompió, más tarde, un récord mundial.

Yuuri fue a cambiarse de nuevo para volver con su ropa de cama, considerando que acababa de llegar la comida. Cuando regresó, Phichit estaba aún intentando calmar a Minami, cuya emoción desbordaba por todos los poros. Yuuri se sentía agradecido a él, por seguir creyendo en él incluso cuando no era más que una luz de una estrella apagándose en la distancia, una luz que se negaba a salir de las cuatros paredes del Ice Castle porque no quería que de nuevo su brillo molestara los ojos de a quién había amado.

Ahora… ahora Yuuri estaba dispuesto a golpear con su luz a todos, a mostrar su valía y a caminar con seguridad en los pasillos de los estadios que llegó a dominar. A levantar el mentón y recoger con sus brazos los aplausos, la euforia, los sueños de todo Japón de nuevo en su espalda. De vivir los logros de Minami, de estar allí en los fracasos que hubieran. De estar los dos, defendiendo a su país, en una sola sintonía. Y entregarle a Japón de nuevo la gloria que una vez él supo darles solo.

Por eso, tras haber compartido la cena, dormido, y despertado al día siguiente para ir temprano a la pista donde se daría en cuestión de un par de días las competencias, Yuuri caminó con confianza en el estadio y recibió a los jóvenes que estaban en las categorías junior y senior en la liga regional, con sus panfletos y póster con su rostro y la imagen de sus otros programas. Vistió con orgullo su chaqueta de Japón y firmó a todos ellos, quienes luego también se acercaron a Phichit y a Minami para pedir lo mismo. Calzó los patines emblemáticos con la cuchilla azul, y se preparó para calentar en la pista.

El tema de Victory debía estar listo, ya que sería la exhibición de Minami. Phichit y él también entraron en la pista tras él para entrenar. Por supuesto, no fue sorpresivo que decenas de vídeos desde distintos ángulos se publicarán en las redes con los detalles de los calentamientos de los patinadores. En especial de Yuuri, que cuando ejecutó con firmeza el flip cuádruple, dejó a más de uno respirando por la boca, anonadados. Desde su retiro, no había otro patinador que lo hiciera en competencia como él y Víctor lograron hacerlo en su tiempo.

Cuando los tres se encontraron en la barrera para descansar un poco y permitirles la pista a los más jóvenes, compartieron un par de sonrisas antes de que el celular de Phichit se pusiera en posición.

—¡Al menos una, Yuuri! ¡Quiero que el mundo sepa que estamos patinando! —Yuuri resopló y echó hacía atrás su botella de agua.

—Phichit, estoy usando esto —Señaló su prenda—, por tí, ¿también quieres fotos?

—¿De qué te quejas con ese abdomen perfecto? Además lo tenemos los dos.

Dos top cross que dejaban al descubierto sus abdomen tal como habían usado en sus tiempos de jóvenes en la universidad. Yuuri recordaba que lo había usado por una apuesta y Phichit había logrado que perdiera una segunda. Soltó un suspiro y miró hacia Minami, quien asintió en respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa.

—Bueno, una sola foto.

Los tres se pusieron en posición dejando a Yuuri en el medio mientras Minami estaba a la derecha, haciendo la señal de victoria y los otros dos le acompañaron con el gesto, sonriendo a la cámara, Yuuri, como siempre, timidamente.

_**phichit+chu** 2 min  
**phichit+chu** ¡Como en los viejos tiempos de Detroit, practicando con mi mejor amigo y su pupilo! KatsukiYuuri KenjiroMinami_

_Cargar más mensajes_

_"Estamos ansiosos de ver su exhibición. Victory! #KatsukiYuuri #KenjiroMinami #CoachKatsuki #TheJapanPhoenix"_

_"¡Siento ya la emoción de la mejor temporada de patinaje en mucho tiempo! ¡Por favor, Phichit danos más fotos! #IloveYuuri #BlueSun"_

_"Yuuri está más bueno que el pan, ¡como le ha caído bien la soltería! #CoachKatsuki #TheJapanPhoenix #FuckMeBaby"_

_"¡Mucha suerte chicos! Los veré en el Skate America, estoy ansiosa para bandear la bandera de Japón en esta tierra! #KatsukiYuuri #BlueSun #TeamJapan"_

…

El festejo terminó temprano porque venían las pruebas en vivo y necesitaban estar completamente concentrados. Víctor le había recomendado a Yuri que no se esforzara a hacer un cuádruple si no se sentía preparado y que sobre todo, disfrutara el momento. Fue sorpresivo cuando encontraron el estadio casi lleno y habían decenas de fans de Yuri con pancartas, banderas rusas e imágenes de él desde que estaba en la liga Junior, hasta ahora que estaba en la senior. Chicas de distintas edades gritando y coreando su nombre cuando lo vieron entrar al pasillo al lado de la barrera de la pista.

El apoyo a Yuri era descomunal y Víctor se sentía feliz de verlo. Todos los nervios se disiparon con facilidad cuando los ojos de Yuri veían a todas esas chicas animándole, por encima de las críticas y el propio escepticismo de la federación. Puso una mano sobre su hombro, invitándole a saludarlos desde la distancia y agradecer ese apoyo de parte de ellos. De esa gente que aún con su fracaso, no dejaba de creer en él.

Un mensaje entró a su móvil y sólo se atrevió a sacarlo porque sabía que esperaba una llamada. Dejó a Yuri solo y se dirigió hasta el pasillo, para sacar el móvil y revisar el mensaje de Larissa. Fue a buscarla en la entrada del estadio y casi se ríe cuando la vio con una chamarra de tigre igual a la que le había dado a su hijo, y un par de pancartas en sus manos que seguramente pensaba usar cuando le tocara patinar.

Larissa era como ver a Yuri, y era notable ver la manera en la que se entregaban y equivocaban expresando sus sentimientos. Si tan sólo supieran entenderse, se darían cuenta de todo el amor que querían dar. Que se sentía incapaz de expresar.

—¿Él sabe que vine? —preguntó insegura, siguiendo la espalda de Víctor después de haberle concedido el permiso por parte de la vigilancia.

—No. No quise decirle hasta estar seguro. —Fue sincero al decirlo y ella soltó el aire—. Espérame aquí. Voy a traerlo.

Víctor avanzó hasta la pista, donde Yuri ya estaba con los patines y los protectores. Su traje negro de entrenamiento se ajustaba a su figura y tenía su cabello amarrado sobre su coronilla, cayendo en un largo mechón que ya le estaba quedando más largo. Viéndolo desde esa posición, Víctor notó lo adulto que se veía en la dureza de sus rasgos y hasta la sombra de barba que seguramente se le había olvidado a afeitar. Costaba creer que siendo así tenía que hacer algo para promover un acercamiento con su madre, aunque él también había requerido del mismo empujón por parte de Yuuri.

—Yuri, ven un momento, alguién quiere verte.

Yuri levantó la mirada y observó con intriga a Víctor. Lucía ligeramente nervioso, pese a estar vestido con un traje que le debería dar un aspecto seguro. Algo estaba ocultando para ponerse así. Y aunque preguntó quién, Víctor sólo le dijo que mejor se apresurara, ya que pronto le tocaría patinar.

Por órdenes de la FFKK, él sería quien abriría la exhibición pública. ¿La razón? No la sabía, pero no pensaba dejarlos mal parados ni darles pie a hacerle quedar en ridículo. Se levantó para seguir a Víctor, con la chamarra de Rusia encima, hasta que al cruzar al pasillo vio la figura de la joven mujer. Allí se detuvo, y sólo sintió una palmada en su espalda. Para cuando volteó, ya Víctor lo abandonaba en el pasillo con ella, para dejarlos a solas.

—No fue idea de él. —Le aclaró Larissa, cuando Yuri volvió su mirada a ella—. Me dijo que tendrías esta exhibición y yo quise venir.

—¿Qué quieres, Larissa? —preguntó incómodo, con la mirada en sus pies.

—Yo… yo quiero apoyarte. Estar contigo… —Levantó la mirada verde para observarla, con sus ojos maquillados y sus pestañas más largas, con el brillo en esas pupilas que lo miraban—. Felicidades por haber pasado la prueba. Aunque ya lo sabía. Tú podrías hacerlo, eres el mejor patinador que tienen aunque no quieran verlo.

—No soy el mejor patinador ahora…

—Lo seguirás siendo. Ni aunque venga alguien más joven que tú ganando el GPF o aunque viniera alguien más a romper tu récord mundial, Yura… tú serás siempre uno de los mejores. Y para mí siempre serás el mejor.

Yuri se quedó callado, mirándola sin saber qué responder. Lo único que sintió fue esa conocida sensación de cosquilleo en sus ojos, en la punta de su nariz. Tomó aire, jaló lo suficiente para no sentir que había dejado de respirar y en ese momento notó que tenía una chamarra similar a la que le había regalado. Larissa volvió a tomar aire también. El rojo le llenaba su mirada.

—¿Vas a patinar ya?

—Sí… me toca abrir. Mira Larissa, yo…

—Ve a patinar, amor… —Se atrevió a acercarse y así, como si temiera que al tocarlo fuera a recibir el golpe, ella titubeó antes de posar una caricia delicada sobre su brazo—. Yo… yo te esperaré. —Asintió sin saber que más responder—. ¿Puedo abrazarte, Yura?

Yuri no pudo responder, no supo qué decirle, ni siquiera si realmente quería negarse o una parte de él deseaba ese abrazo más que nada en el mundo. Se quedó así, sin decir nada, y Larissa encontró en ese silencio el suficiente permiso para hacerlo, yendo lento, como si pudiera hacer que de algún modo Yuri desapareciera antes de concretar el abrazo. Larissa lo rodeó, hasta poner sus manos suavemente sobre su espalda y le sorprendió lo enorme que estaba, lo mucho que había crecido lejos de ella. Fue imposible que en ese momento, al contacto de su camiseta ajustada y sintiendo la enorme espalda junto al amplio torso que antes había sido un niño escuálido, ella no se desmoronara en lágrimas que a duras penas podía contener.

Yuri sintió un nudo en el estómago, en la lengua, en su garganta. Tragó grueso y sus manos se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. No pudo ser capaz de ni siquiera ponerle sus manos sobre la espalda, o sus pequeños hombros o su cabeza llena de trenzas suaves que le hacían un peinado bonito ante sus ojos.

—Has crecido tanto… —dijo conmovida, al separarse, y Yuri inmediatamente se arrepintió de no haberle devuelto el gesto.

—Deja de llorar, Larissa… es molesto… —miró hacía otro lado, trataba en vano contener lo que sentía. Le era difícil, cuando ella lloraba le irritaba y lo hacía sentir culpable al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento… ya no te molesto más. —La escuchó hipar un poco, antes de tomar aire—. Sólo… sólo que viéndote así de alto, me acuerdo de tu padre. —Yuri giró su mirada hacía ella, con la mirada convertida en un alto.

Su padre… esa figura enigmática que a su vez se había convertido en un fantasma que nunca debió existir. Su abuelo lo odiaba, solía hablar de él de forma despectiva, aunque ni siquiera supo su nombre. Su madre no paraba de llorar cuando de él se trataba. Por supuesto, él había desarrollado también un odio hacía él, el odio de un niño hacía quien lastimó a su mamá y lo abandonó a él.

—¿Amaste a ese hombre? —Larissa levantó la mirada y le sonrió de esa forma… de esa forma que fue como un golpe de sus entrañas. Esa sonrisa de añoranza.

—Lo amé… pero él no a mí. —Ella se limpió de nuevo con el pañuelo, bajando la mirada de su hijo. La ocultaba bajo su cabello dorado—. Espero que nunca llegues a sentir eso… amar con tanta fuerza sólo para ser dejado de lado sin más. Pero le agradezco… le agradezco porque gracias a él, te tengo a tí.

Yuri sintió que todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones, sintiéndose vacío. Esa sola revelación, esa sola… que seguramente habrá escuchado de niño y jamás le dio importancia, pero que ahora como adulto tenía el peso de toda una vida jalando de él. Esa verdad inusitada y real, tan íntima… Ese común denominador.

Víctor afortunadamente llegó. Fue la perfecta excusa para dejarla allí y comenzar a caminar rápido, tratando de evadir la sensación de ardor y vacío que existía dentro de él. El rostro preocupado de Víctor lo ignoró y avanzó con las manos temblorosas hasta la barrera, donde se sujetó. Tomó aire y sintió a Víctor a su lado, mirándolo como si quisiera asegurarse que todo estaba bien, pero en silencio.

—¿Podrás patinar? —Preguntó Víctor, dispuesto a hablar con la federación para que le permitieran patinar unas horas después, el tiempo suficiente para que se calmara.

Pero Yuri veía el hielo, veía y entendía. Entendía más de lo que quería entender.

_"Pero como hombre lo entiendo…"_

Comprendía las palabras de Víctor hacia su padre, la emoción que había entre ellos cuando se vieron. Cómo era posible dejar de lado las terribles decisiones, para dar paso a un entendimiento mutuo.

Y él había encontrado el suyo con Larissa, y era el mismo que se asomaba en la segunda parte de su programa. Un punto en común que podía separarlos o reunirlos. Estaba allí bañado de fuego azul en la pista, si veía al frente, de pie con su azul en llamas y sus ojos de fuego.

—Puedo.

_"Entenderlo…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra mucho leer sus comentarios de la prueba de Yuri, fue muy emocionante leer que les provoqué las mismas emociones que yo sentí al escribirlo. Y es que lo que quiero mostrar es precisamente eso, las emociones de los personajes, lo que viven mientras patina. Es lo que me dejaba cada capítulo de YOI y quiero hacerle justicia.
> 
> Recibí una reseña inesperada y muy bonita en wattpad, ha sido precioso leerlo. En mi cuenta Wattpad lo he colgado para que se animen a leerla. Me sentí muy feliz al leer las apreciaciones y que me hayan puesto el fic como "Diamante en ascenso". Después de todo el trabajo que le he puesto, es agradable ver que cada vez más personas se unen a este fic. (https://www.wattpad.com/452607705-los-buenos-fics-y-sus-autores-diamantes-en-ascenso)
> 
> También inicié un nuevo fic llamado Iridiscencia, es un Canon divergente donde Yuuri no llega a ser patinador, pero está en San Petersburgo por el ballet. Es interesante porque pienso seguir muy de cerca los hechos de YOI, peor desde otra perspectiva. ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar en la vida de todos este cambio? Les animo a averiguarlo. Estaré muy feliz si me siguen también en ese corto proyecto, que no planea ser tan grande como Matryoshka, pero donde dejare también mi granito de arena.
> 
> Por último, ha habido una serie de ataques a una fanficker del fandom por el final de su historia y ha llegado al punto de convertirse ataques personales. Por esa razón en wattpad varias escritoras se han declarado en huelga. Solo quiero dejar plasmado que todos somos libres de escribir las historias según consideremos y que tenemos derecho a ser respetados. Este tipo de ataques son malintencionados y aunque no caeré en el error de decir que el fandom es tóxico, sí diré que deberíamos apoyarnos para evitar que estos casos se repitan. Si ven un ataque de esta índole a cualquier, independientemente de sí tienen razón o no, denunciémoslo. No nos hagamos parte de esto.


	63. Estamos vivos

_**Irina Sharapóva » Yuri Angels Fan Club:** Después de ver la presentación de Yuri Plisetsky sólo me queda decir una cosa: ¿Dónde están sus detractores? ¡Arsonist's Lullabye literal te hiela la piel! Sientes que estás bajo una lluvia, hay tanta tristeza, melancolía y rabia que cualquiera diría que está contando algún momento de su vida. Y Lose Yourself es el tema con el que te dices: ¡viene a patearlos a todos! ¡Cuánta fuerza, vibra, energía! Tiene ese no sé que tuvo su exhibición Welcome to the Madness del GPF del 2016. Yo apuesto todo a que Yuri vuelve a romper el record, ¡y espero que sea el de Yuuri Katsuki para que su rivalidad tenga el fin que merece!_

_Cargar más comentarios_

_**Regina G. Pöchepa:** Yo estaba llorando viendo los videos que han soltado en Twitter de sus presentaciones. ¡Son tan emotivas! Que belleza verlo patinando sobre todo algo que sí resalta todas sus habilidades. ¡Victor Nikiforov y su mano de oro brilla en todo su esplendor!_

_**Anna Shayk:** Los dos programas son preciosos, y de verdad que Víctor Nikiforov ha hecho un trabajo a su altura. Pensé que no se tomaría en serio su rol de entrenador al no tener a Yuuri Katsuki como su pupilo, pero me he equivocado. ¡Ahora tengo más seguridad de que el oro lo tendremos de nuevo en casa!_

_**Ivan Kozlovsky:** Sí, muy bonito toda la presentación pero ¿en donde están los cuádruples? ¿En serio pretende ganar esta competencia tan apretada con sólo un cuadruple? Creo que hasta el más ignorante del patinaje sobre hielo sabe que la desventaja es brutal. J.J ya puede hacer el axel cuádruple y eso sin mencionar al resto. Víctor Nikiforov no sólo hacía presentaciones emotivas sino que era el mejor saltador en su momento. _

_**Irina Sharapóva:** ¿No escuchaste en las declaraciones que dio Víctor en la rueda de prensa? Decidieron que no se esforzaría en meter los cuádruples ahora, sino en la competencia. ¿Cuál es la desesperación por verlo saltar ahora? No hay puntajes que deba superar._

_**Ivan Kozlovsky:** ¿Sabes como me suena a eso? Excusa. Yuri Plisetsky ha tenido un bajísimo desempeño precisamente porque no puede clavar los cuádruples. Esperaba que ahora nos mostrara una secuencia de cuádruples a la altura para darnos la certeza de que sí puede ganar._

_**Natalya Khodchenkova:** Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ivan. Yo también esperaba verlo ejecutar varios cuádruples, pero se conformaron con sólo triples y dobles. Un sólo Salchow Cuádruple no nos dará el oro. _

_**Nikita Lark:** Definitivamente no sé qué hacen aquí en una página de Yuri Angels si solo van a despotricar contra nuestro tigre ruso. Nos negamos terminamente a permitir que vengan a ofender a Yuri Plisetsky, si quieren hacerlo, hay otras redes para ello. ¡Banearemos a todos los que intentan ofender a nuestro patinador estrella de Rusia!_

_**Anna Shayk:** ¡Baneos para todos los que vengan a ofenderlo! ¡A LAS YURI ANGELS SE RESPETAN!_

El fin de la prueba pública de patinaje para Rusia llegó con un sin fin de publicaciones en todas las redes sociales y una cobertura por parte de los medios de comunicación del evento. Como era de esperarse, todos esperaban las opiniones de Petra y su posición con los resultados, por lo cual la abordaron justo en la salida. Víctor y Yuri, junto al resto del equipo de su ring, la vieron enfrentarse a la prensa que ya habían saciado su curiosidad con los dos entrenadores, queriendo saber cuales eran sus expectativas para la temporada. Víctor se detuvo, se retiró los lentes oscuros y la miró en claro desafío. Petra lo pudo ver desde la distancia y en respuesta le regaló una sonrisa sesgada.

—El panel de evaluadores de la FFKK hicimos un buen trabajo, buscando por sobre toda las cosas asegurar la calidad de la participación de nuestros deportistas nacionales en la nueva serie del Grand Prix. Espero que todos ellos tomen el reto como concierne y nos demuestre que son dignos de la confianza de nuestro país.

Entre el bullicio que la rodeaba, apenas la dejaron continuar la caminata mientras la bombardearon con preguntas más específicas, una de ellas, sobre la participación de Yuri Plisetsky y Víctor Nikiforov.

—Sobre los cuádruples, —Inició la mujer, moviendo con su mano derecha el mechón de su cabello para echarlo hacia atrás—, confiamos en las palabras de Víctor Nikiforov. Consideramos que con su basta experiencia en competiciones, debe saber qué es lo mejor para devolver la medalla a su país, ahora que se encuentra plenamente concentrado en las competiciones. Esperemos que no permita que haya nuevas distracciones en su desempeño como entrenador de Plisetsky.

Víctor no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar la velada acusación que había en sus declaraciones. Yuri se sacudió la cabeza, con ganas de patear algo o salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Mila, en cambio, soltó un suspiro de hastío y alguna palabra malsonante. Los periodistas no se conformaron con ello, sino que fueron más allá y tanto Víctor como Yuri quisieron tomar a unos cuantos de sus corbatas. Pero Petra sonrió, sagaz. Su mirada no perdía el filo.

—Katsuki Yuuri nunca debió ser una amenaza para Rusia. —Declaró, con seguridad aplastante—. Sus méritos fueron gracias a que estuvo aquí, bajo la tutela del mejor entrenador y el más experimentado en su momento, Yakov Felstman, y utilizando la infraestructura de nuestros rings. En Japón todavía no tienen la enorme maquinaria deportiva de Rusia, por lo tanto dudo que hubiera estado a la altura del desafío.

—Parecen olvidar que fuiste tú quien lo entrenaste. —Rezongó Georgi, jalando del hombro a Víctor para salir de allí e ignorar las declaraciones—. Ya vámonos, ha sido suficiente y es hora de celebrar.

—Espera un momento…

Con una enorme sonrisa y un par de palmadas, Víctor abandonó el grupo y se acercó con el paso firme y confiado hasta los periodistas, ante la vista atónita de sus compañeros. Petra levantó una ceja al notarlo y los profesionales abrieron el círculo para permitirle el paso, eufóricos ante la premisa de un enfrentamiento. Pero Víctor venía con una sonrisa y sus ojos destellaban con un brillo afilado. Cuando se acercó, le extendió la mano a Petra y ésta contestó sin demora, afirmando el agarre del saludo.

—Venía a despedirme, mi queridísima Petra. —Ante los flash de las cámaras, el beso de despedida en las mejillas de la periodista fue captado. Uno de los entrevistadores decidió preguntar qué pensaba Víctor Nikiforov al respecto de las declaraciones de Petra—. Oh, creo que Petra tiene una ligera confusión temporal —dijo al soltarle la mano—. ¿Quién era el entrenador de Yuuri Katsuki cuando rompió por primera vez el récord mundial del FP en el GPF del 2016? —Petra le miró con severidad—. Y, ¿quién era su entrenador cuando lo hizo de nuevo en el Skate Canada del año 2018? ¿Y quién coreografeó la rutina con la que Yuri Plisetsky alcanzó el récord del SP? —Uno de los periodistas respondió ambas preguntas retóricas. Víctor sonrió más, con el filo de su mirada cortante como diamante—. Cuando tengo oro en mis manos, sé muy bien cómo hacerlo brillar.

Entre flash y tras un ademán de despedida, Víctor se alejó del grupo mientras la grabación y los comentarios ya eran transmitidos en las redes sociales. Sus palabras se convertiría en trending topic. Se acercó de nuevo a su grupo de compañeros y abandonó el lugar, dejando los periodistas atrás.

Afuera, entre las personas asistentes que ya iban alejándose del perímetro, pudieron notar la pequeña figura de Larissa, esperando con la chamarra de tigre puesta y ocultando su rostro. Georgi y Mila la saludaron, Louis siguió de largo y Víctor se acercó, al notar que Yuri no estaba seguro de si hacerlo. Había visto a Larissa agitando la pancarta y emocionarse con las dos presentaciones de su hijo, a pesar de saber que muy probablemente, Yuri no la vería.

Y ciertamente no la vio, pero Yuri sabía que su madre debió estar por allí, cerca, observando, y una parte de sí había dudado en la primera parte de su programa corto. Al menos esperaba que ella no entendiera nada, él no había revelado el significado de su programa y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Era algo muy íntimo.

—Yura… —La escuchó, hablándole con timidez. Era tan distinto a las otras interacciones que había tenido con ella que no sabía cómo comportarse. Ya no habían exigencias de su parte, alegando que por el hecho de ser su madre ya tenía derecho sobre él—. Estuviste grandioso…

—Ehm… gracias Larissa —dijo cohibido, a unos pasos de ella. Víctor soltó una exclamación dramática, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Bueno, yo ya debo irme. Tengo algo pendiente que hacer. —Se despidió de Larissa—. ¿Por qué no aprovechan y comen algo?

—¿¡Cómo que tienes algo que hacer!? —Replicó irritado.

Víctor, sin esperar nada, simplemente avanzó tras batir las manos al cielo y los dejó allí, completamente incómodos. Ambos se miraron, indecisos de cómo actuar y fue Larissa quien tuvo la iniciativa de acercarse e intentar rozarle el brazo, como si le pidiera permiso para tocarlo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? No he comido nada, puedo invitarte.

Si eso había sido una treta por parte de Víctor para obligarlo a socializar con ella, le había funcionado, porque precisamente estaba muerto de hambre. Y considerando el esfuerzo que había hecho al patinar, comer era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento. Así que accedió, lo hizo también con la sensación de que debería hacerlo, aunque se mantuvo en una distancia prudente de ella, sin permitirle tocarle y sólo caminando a su altura, con la capucha tapandole el rostro. Ella en el camino estuvo hablando de sí le había gustado la chamarra que le dejó, si le había quedado y que le gustaría que se la mostrara. Que se la había llevado con la esperanza de ir a juego, algo que a Yuri le pareció ridículo, más no acotó nada al respecto.

Pese a que era Larissa la que más hablaba y Yuri quien contestaba con leves sonidos o un par de monosílabos, el camino hasta el mall más cercano fue relativamente rápido. Había sido buena idea haberse cambiado la chamarra rusa por una negra de cuero, que le permitiera pasar desapercibido de la gente, para evitar interrupciones, y sobre todo reconocer a su madre al publico. No era algo que quisiera hacer en ese momento.

Por eso mismo, y para evitar que alguién pudiera reconocerlo, pidió que entraran a un restaurant con mesas en el interior y escoger una mesa que estuviera lo suficiente apartada de la gente, para permitirle algo de privacidad. Su madre aceptó sin problemas.

—Me han dicho que el borsch de aquí es muy bueno —dijo, mientras respondía algo en su móvil y luego lo guardaba. Tenía un estampado de cebras en su carcasa, siendo llamativo ante sus ojos en combinación con sus uñas largas y rojas.

—¿No deberías estar en el trabajo, Larissa? —Desganado, estiró sus piernas bajo la mesa y se hundió en el asiento.

—Me tomé unas horas libres. Soy gerente de venta en la zona así que no tengo que cubrir ningún horario. Sólo cubrir metas de venta. —Sonrió orgullosa—. Tuve que pedir permiso y una suplencia para la semana que estuve en San Petersburgo sólo porque tengo que organizar reuniones semanales y bueno… no quería interrupciones..

—Oh… —No supo qué decir, no sabía que a su madre le había ido tan bien en ese trabajo. Afortunadamente, llegó el mesero con la carta y se distrajeron pidiendo algo para comer. Eso sirvió para alejar el silencio molesto que se instaló en ellos.

Larissa, tras haber pedido, contestó un par de mensajes que había recibido y volvió a colocar su móvil boca abajo en la mesa para conversar un poco más de cualquier tema que pudiera servir para comunicarse con su hijo. Yuri no estaba poniendo mucho de su parte, sentía que hablaba con alguien completamente desconocido y hasta estaba considerando que lo mejor era comer e irse de una vez, que seguir fingiendo algo que a él todavía no le nacía ser.

Ella insistió, no dejó de hacerlo. Incluso le preguntó cosas más puntuales buscando saber más de su estilo de vida ahora, cómo le iba con Víctor, si realmente se sentía cómodo. Yuri contestó de forma pragmática, y cuando llegaron los platos, comió rápido, en silencio. Larissa en ese momento pareció rendirse a que las cosas no avanzarían más que allí.

Siguió tomando el móvil y dejando algunos mensajes, hecho que Yuri no podía dejar de observar con molestia. El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. En un punto, se encontraba irritado. ¿Qué hacía su madre enviándole mensajes a quién teniéndolo a él en frente? ¿No debería aprovechar ese tiempo para conversar con él? ¿Seguirlo intentando un poco más? ¿Estaba saliendo con alguien? ¿Con quién? Hizo una mueca, demasiado molesto como para disimularlo y no se percató que su madre le estaba hablando hasta que ella alzó ligeramente la voz.

—¿Eh? —replicó perdido y notó la mirada impaciente de Larissa, que empezaba a verse un tanto irritada también.

—Te estaba preguntando si te gustó la comida… —Soltó el aire, como si buscara algo de paciencia.

—Sí… —La miró intrigado—. ¿Y tú por qué estás enojada? —La expresión de Larissa fue bastante elocuente, por el modo que enarcó su ceja y lo miró con un dejo de obviedad—. ¿Por mi?

—Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, Yura… lo mínimo que esperaba es que…

—¿Qué te diera las gracias por estar? Pensé que esto es lo que debes hacer como mamá. —respondió con un tono desinteresado y volvió sus ojos al plato frente a él. No vio el temblor en los labios de Larissa, tampoco el esfuerzo que hizo para respirar. El teléfono sonó de nuevo, otro mensaje había entrado. Yuri lo miró de reojo, con ira acumulada.

—Estoy aquí no porque sea mi deber, Yura. Estoy aquí porque deseo estar. —Se escuchó de nuevo el tono del mensaje.

—Tardaste en querer.

—He intentado estar desde antes…—Volvió a sonar el teléfono. Ella lo agarró y de inmediato, con una fuerza abrasiva, la mano de Yuri se aferró a la de ella y su teléfono, con los ojos oscurecidos. Larissa lo miró pasmada y revisó de soslayo que nadie estuviera presenciando aquello, tras haber abandonado el celular en la mesa.

—Si estás conmigo deja el puto teléfono fuera. —Escupió cada palabra con voz ronca. Los ojos fijos de Larissa sobre él no fueron suficientes para detenerlo de hacer lo que había querido hacer desde que esa cosa sonó. Egoístamente, quería toda su atención sólo para él, quería que si Larissa estaba allí, se olvidara de todo el mundo.

Así que agarró el móvil, presionó el botón para apagarlo aunque eso primero accionó la luz de la pantalla y allí… allí se vio a sí mismo. Era él, una foto de él cuando había ganado su único GPF en el 2016, con la medalla de oro en manos, con una sonrisa feliz. La imagen le golpeó de lleno, trastabillando toda su furia, su enojo, su incomodidad al punto que no supo cómo reaccionar. Sabía cuál era esa foto, había salido en todas las redes. En esa foto Yuuri y Víctor estaba a cada lado, pero en la pantalla sólo estaba él llenando el espacio.

Sólo él…

Apretó los labios, al sentir a su mandíbula temblar. No tuvo cara para levantar la mirada y ver a su madre.

—Amo mucho esa foto… —Su voz se escuchó rota—. Estabas tan feliz allí, tan orgulloso... Y yo me sentí muy afortunada de ser tu madre.

¿Se podía sentir tan miserable? Dejó reposar el móvil sobre la mesa, sin atreverse a apagarlo. Sí, se podía sentir más miserable.

—Voy al baño…

Larissa hizo lo que avisó y Yuri no pudo detenerla. Sintiéndose mal, se quedó en silencio con la mirada en el teléfono, en la pantalla apagada y los recuerdos cada vez más vividos de los tiempos en que él de verdad la había estado esperando.

Fueron años, muchos años….él no podía ahora olvidar de una pincelada tantos años. Se sentía irreal en todos los sentidos, sería estúpido e hipócrita si intentara mostrar lo contrario. Y sin embargo, él quisiera… él quisiera poder estar con ella como Víctor estaba con su padre, al menos poder tener la oportunidad de hablar sin que se sintiera un sacrificio. Hablar sin lastimarla, porque no le gustaba hacerla llorar. Pese a todo, odiaba hacerla llorar.

Cuando ella regresó y se sentó en su asiento, el silencio los siguió vistiendo mientras ambos evadían la mirada. Yuri fue quien se animó a observarla primero, miró con dolor el rojo de su rostro y como se había retirado parte del maquillaje.

—Larissa… —susurró, llamando su atención—. Lo lamento… —Los ojos de Larissa se fijaron en

él, conmovida. Su mirada verde bañada en rojo lo dibujaron con sobrada emoción y le cohibió. Fue demasiado verlo y mucho más saber que no sabía cómo abrazarlo para sí.

—Mi Yura… perdoname también.

…

Cuando Yuuri vio el aviso en aquella librería, supo que era algo que debía resolver. Incluso, le había comentado a Hirogu al respecto cuando revisó que las fechas de esa obra eran cercanas a las de su exhibición en Japón. Hirogu no dijo que estuviera de acuerdo, pero sí se mostró francamente intrigado por las motivaciones de Yuuri y que era lo que buscaba de aquel encuentro. Phichit había sido mucho más radical, y era de considerarse el que se hubiera negado rotundamente, cuando solía ser más imparcial. Yuuri estaba muy claro en lo que iba a hacer, y aunque escuchó ambos consejos, decidió que debía hacerlo de todos modos.

Esa noche, tras haber pasado la fila para la entrada, le dejó indicaciones a Minami para que fuera a tomar los puestos con la excusa de ir al baño. Phichit lo miró nuevamente, ya resignado a que Yuuri haría lo que había ido a hacer.

Tras despedirse de ellos, caminó hacia el pasillo que daba a los camerinos y como era de esperarse, fue detenido por parte del personal. Pese a la algarabía que había previo al evento, aún tenían la oportunidad de notar a alguien ajeno en el set, por lo cual no le extrañó el que le impidiera el paso. Dio el nombre del bailarín y esperó que la bailarina fuera por él, después de darle su propio nombre. Un par de actores se acercaron y aprovecharon para pedirle autógrafo en cuanto lo reconocieron.

Entonces Takao se asomó en el pasillo y lo miró pasmado. Ya estaba con el traje que usaría para la obra, uno negro con decoraciones doradas en sus mangas pomposas y ajustadas en tres puntos de sus brazos y en los hilos que se amarraba al frente. Tenía una corona de olivo dorado sobre su cabeza, ya bien sujeta a su cabello lacio. La cara de sorpresa fue bastante evidente y Yuuri sintió calor en el rostro.

Takao lo invitó a seguirle hasta al camerino, donde tendría privacidad para hablar lo que fueran a hablar, sin que todas las personas estuvieran pendientes de ellos. Yuuri le siguió en silencio, repasó en su cabeza lo que sería su discurso y esperó que los nervios no le jugaron una mala pasada. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso conforme avanzaba, pero ya no podía retroceder. Necesitaba hacerlo, era lo único que tenía claro y la única forma en que pudo explicarles a Hirogu y a Phichit. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron, Takao abrió la puerta y Yuuri entró. Fijó su atención en los grandes espejos, los mesones con distintos elementos de belleza y las sillas donde colgaba ropas y ornamentos para la obra. Takao lo miró desde atrás, tras cerrar la puerta. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo bien que lucía Yuuri enfundado en un traje negro con esa camisa blanca y la corbata gris plomo. Tuvo sinceros deseos de agarrarle de la corbata y azotarlo contra la pared, para besarlo hasta que se olvidara de sus prejuicios y lo tomara con fuerza. Un ligero estremecimiento le llenó de sólo imaginarlo.

—Lamento haber venido tan repentinamente. —Inició Yuuri, armándose de valor para girarse y mirarlo. Takao lo observó con cuidado y esperó mentalmente que su rostro no delatara el destino de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, yo no… esta ha sido una agradable sorpresa. ¿Cuál ha sido el motivo? —Increpó, después de alejarse de la puerta. Tenía ganas de tocarle el brazo, de acercarse con confianza a su espalda, pero no estaba seguro de ser lo correcto aún—. ¿Por qué vendría mi ex cliente guapo?

—Vine a disculparme. —Eso lo asombró y Takao no hizo esfuerzo por ocultarlo—. Tienes razón, al menos lo habías intentado.

—Yuuri, no tienes que disculparte. Tu apenas entraste a ese juego, yo tengo años en él. El que yo haya buscado algo más es sólo mi error. Los términos siempre estuvieron claros: tú querías placer, yo soy experto en darlo. —Rió suave y se concentró en uno de los trajes con lentejuelas puestos a un lado del espejo—. Yo fui quien olvidó las reglas del juego.

—Considero que no debí haber acabado las cosas así.

—Yuuri, —Se atrevió a acercarse para roza el dorso de esa mano que se movía inquieta—, no puedes hacerte responsable de mis sentimientos.

—No… me hago responsable de cómo actué cuando me lo confesaste. —Takao lo miró agradablemente sorprendido—. Salí corriendo, huí, ni siquiera te dí la oportunidad de escuchar una respuesta de mi parte.

—Eso ya había sido una respuesta bastante elocuente.

—Era la respuesta incorrecta. —Yuuri escondió la mirada antes de tomar aire—. La respuesta correcta era esta: Agradezco lo que intentas hacer, pero no sé si estoy preparado para esto. Estoy pasando por un periodo en donde necesito poner muchas cosas en orden dentro de mí, esto… eso, fue una vía de escape que tomé. Tu no tenías que hacer más, sin embargo lo hiciste. Me acompañaste esa hora que estaba fuera de mí huyendo de mí mismo y del peso de mis decisiones. Lo que yo pagué por ello no es suficiente para lo que significó esa tarde.

Yuuri levantó la mirada, al no tener ninguna respuesta audible de quién había conocido como Soujiro. Los ojos de Takao, abrumados, estaban fijos en él mientras parecía contener una combustión. Entonces, soltó una carcajada ahogada, llevó su mano hacia su frente y con un ligero temblor se apartó de Yuuri para sostenerse contra el mesón, con la espalda hacia el espejo y las manos sujetándolo. Yuuri lo observó y tomó aire; comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo tomar esa reacción. Takao parecía… demasiado sobrecogido.

—Takao…

—¿Sabes porqué hice eso esa tarde, Yuuri? —No le devolvió la mirada, Takao siguió mirando al frente mientras cruzaba sus largas piernas cubiertas en las mayas—. Porque te vi con tanto miedo, tan aterrado... Sabía que no tenía que ver conmigo, pero cuando estás en ese mundo entiendes algo: la gente, por lo general, paga por compañía y debes fingir que eso es lo que van a tener. En ese momento no es que me interesara tú, sino que lo consideré parte del precio. El problema, el maldito problema, es que cuando me pediste sólo una salida a comer y empezaste a hablar, me vino la curiosidad. ¿Qué haría que un hombre como tú pague por compañía? ¿Tan guapo como para llevarse a la cama a cualquiera por una noche, sin miramientos, tal como hacías para acostarte conmigo pero sin tener que pagar por ello?

Se giró hacía el espejo y tomó un pañuelo de papel, para mirar el maquillaje y corregir cualquier imperfección que hubiera aparecido con la declaración.

—Entonces encontré a un patinador que fue campeón del mundo, que estuvo con uno de los hombres más guapos que he visto en toda mi vida… supe allí que con ese ex yo no tenía ninguna esperanza. Menos si aún lo amabas suficiente como para recurrir al sexo pago y pedir en la primera noche que no hubieran besos en tus labios. ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó con Katsuki Yuuri? Entonces recordé cómo veías esas pastillas. Había tanto aversión en tu mirada, Yuuri… no era la mirada de alguien desesperado buscando la salida fácil. Era la mirada de alguien que quería ser fuerte y no sabía cómo hacerlo, peleando con tanta necedad. Y esa terquedad, que seguro fue la razón de tu gran ascenso, me fascinó.

—No sé qué decir…

—No digas nada, Yuuri. No hay nada qué decir. Ya has sido muy adorable como para que continues, ¿después como tendré la fuerza de voluntad de no agarrarte de la corbata y robarte un beso? —El rostro de Yuuri se llenó de rojo y de inmediato bajó la mirada. Takao no se quiso perder de eso, sabía que era justo lo que iba a lograr el comentario así que rió, rió como si la tensión fuera de aire y se liberara a través del sonido—. Mi oferta está en pie aún. Si quieres salir a comer o a follar, tu tiempo es lo único que pediré a cambio. Además, ya salí del negocio, no es que quiera cobrar más. —Yuuri volvió a mirarlo, parecía tener la pregunta atragantada en su mirada—. Simplemente dejó de ser divertido desde que el cliente guapo se había ido. —Encogió sus hombros—. Me encontré mirando aquel pene flácido con la misma aversión y fastidio con el que viste las pastillas. Con la diferencia, de que tú las arrojastes sin más, mientras yo simplemente cerraba los ojos y pensaba que pronto pasará. Decidí… hacer las cosas diferentes.

Takao se separó del mesón para caminar hacia Yuuri, hasta quedar a una distancia más íntima. Yuuri se había tensado, pero la sonrisa suave de Takao no le indicaba peligro.

—Si sientes que me quedaste debiendo algo por esa tarde, ya puedes irte sabiendo que no ha sido así. Tu me diste más de lo que te dí, Yuuri. Me diste la noción que conformarse es de cobardes.

Yuuri se mantuvo en silencio, ahora sintiéndose sobrecogido después de haberlo escuchado por completo. No se sintió con la fuerza para negarle nada, tampoco para replicarle; y con la mirada demasiado desbordada, simplemente asintió y mordió su labio, ahora sin saber qué hacer. Takao lo notó y se sintió igual, como si hubieran llegado a un punto muerto de la conversación, lo cual era triste para él porque no quería acabarla. La ausencia de respuesta de Yuuri no ayudaba, y ante la incomodidad, el bailarín sólo pudo alejarse un poco y respirar.

—Ya deberías irte. —Le dijo al final, poniendo sus manos en el mesón mientras se miraba al espejo—. Gracias por sorprenderme con tu presencia.

No hizo más que asentir, se dirigió hasta la puerta donde se detuvo, antes de abrir. Giró su cuerpo para enfrentar de nuevo a Takao, quien lo miraba a través del espejo, con una clara interrogante en su expresión. Yuuri entonces le sonrió con suavidad.

—¿Takao, te gustaría acompañarnos a comer al final? —El aludido le observó sin entender—. Vine también para ver la función, estoy aquí con mi mejor amigo y mi estudiante. Al final,...

—¿Quieres invitarme como a un amigo? —Sonrió divertido, al regresarle la mirada directamente mientras se balanceaba contra el mesón. Yuuri se encogió de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia el modo—. ¿Y cómo nos conocimos?

—Por internet…—Takao no pudo evitar reír al escuchar la simple respuesta de Yuuri. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

—En un foro de Rurouni Kenshin, estaba buscando un tomo manga que perdí en la mudanza. —Yuuri rió con la ocurrencia.

—Eso es un sí, supongo.

—Un "por supuesto" —dijo con voz cantarina—. ¿Sabes que eres terriblemente inocente, Yuuri? Podría ser un lobo contigo y aprovecharme de ello.

La leve insinuación, pese a que enrojeció sus orejas, no la recibió cohibiéndose ni bajando la mirada. Por el contrario, la afiló mientras sujetaba la manilla de la puerta, y al alzar el rostro sus ojos brillaron junto a una suave sonrisa.

—No deberías subestimarme.

Yuuri cerró la puerta, tras salir. Dejó a Takao con las mejillas enrojecidas y la sorpresa tatuada en sus ojos oscuros. Al estar en el pasillo, respiró hondo y se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Había logrado hacer ese ensayo, esa corta prueba en su vida que lo prepararía para la verdadera conversación que lo estaba esperando en el Skate America. Porque él no había sido cobarde sólo con Takao, y había una persona que necesitaba saber una respuesta que seguramente por miedo, fue incapaz de buscarla pronunciando su pregunta.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, Yuuri sacó su móvil y revisó Instagram, pero buscando un perfil en particular. Las fotos de Yuri Plisetsky aparecieron, anunciando que había pasado el test y mostrando algunos otros momentos previos al evento. Todavía tenía las palabras que Yuri le envió esa noche. El odio que destilaba la decepción y la amargura. A él… a él le debía una gran disculpa.

No sólo había dejado caer su relación con Víctor, sino que se trajo consigo el lazo que lo había unido a Yuri, lastimandolo incluso más de lo que había esperado. Los mensajes, sus respuestas… eran consecuencias de todas esas malas decisiones tomadas en el pasado.

Y si no había mucho que recuperar con Víctor, Yuuri esperaba al menos recuperar lo de Yuri.

…

En la noche última en Moscú, el equipo de Rusia no tardó en decidir una buena celebración ya que la FFKK había acabado. Mila llevó a todos los chicos a un pub de renombre, y con un par de distracciones, lograron colar a Louis con ellos. Con ese dejo de travesura al que se estaban involucrando, los dos jóvenes entrenadores se animaron a olvidar sus responsabilidades y disfrutar de la velada. Le habían dejado clara la única condición para Louis: nada de alcohol. El chico aceptó emocionado por estar con todos a ese lugar que con sólo entrar, ya se sentía la euforia del baile y una noche de fiesta.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que traernos al enano? —Replicó Yuri, mientras le agitaba los cabellos escondido tras la capucha de cuero—. Seguro tendremos que llevarlo dormido a la cama.

—Oh mira, ¡si eres el que intentaba colarse a todos los bares de Barcelona! —replicó Mila, agarrandolo del brazo mientras le miraba con descaro. Yuri miró a otro lado.

—¿En serio intentó colarse a los bares en Barcelona?

Fue Víctor quien preguntó, tras sentarse en la mesa que habían escogido para ver la pista desde su lugar. Su camisa negra y desabotonada en el pecho le quitaba todo el aire de seriedad que había acumulado para presentarse en las pruebas. Víctor ahora exudaba sensualidad y Georgi a su lado también relucía con la camisa entallada y azul estridente junto a sus ajustados pantalones negros, que iban casi en juego con los blancos de Víctor.

—Oh, cierto que no sé dónde estabas tú esa noche, fue cuando ganó su medalla de oro en el Grand Prix. —Mila se sentó al lado de Víctor, arrimándose a su brazo después de acomodar su minifalda negra y lucir con orgullo su blusa escotada con un azul eléctrico que resaltaba sus ojos. Yuri le dejó un codazo a Mila para que cambiara la conversación.

Ni él quería recordar que esa noche estaba buscando desesperado a Otabek, ni que Víctor recordara que seguramente estaba celebrando la medalla de plata de Yuuri. Con el cambio de la música y del ambiente, vio que era una buena manera de despistarla.

—Ey, ven. Vamos a bailar. —Dijo, agarrandola de la mano mientras se ponía en pie. Tenía unos vaqueros oscuros y su camiseta de tigre ajustada al cuerpo le daba un aspecto de bandolero sexual. Completamente distinta a la imagen de amo del placer que daba Víctor.

—¡Ahora voy con ustedes! —Agitó Víctor desde su lugar, con una tonta cara de emoción que le hacía parecer un niño.

En efecto, el baile comenzó y pronto los cinco estaban en la pista moviéndose al son de la música. Hasta Georgi se animó a unirse, argumentando que no había tenido algo así desde que se había casado. Las bromas entre ellos no tardaron en llegar y las carcajadas conjuntas, mientras se movían y saltaban con las luces, fueron las compañeras de la noche. Entre los tragos y cocteles que iban tomando, excepto Louis, la noche fue avanzando y pronto ya había duelo de baile entre ellos. Mila acaparó a Nikiforov por un largo de casi una hora, bailando y causando sensación en la pista por los sensuales movimientos que provocaron que más de uno quisiera estar en cualquiera de esos zapatos. Luego fue Yuri quien decidió apropiarse de ella, y con la música electrónica en pleno apogeo y las bebidas haciendo efecto, ya nadie siquiera podía pensar en la hora.

Georgi se llevó a los asiento a Louis, cuando notó que ya el muchacho estaba cansado y empezaba a cabecear. Los tres adultos que se quedaron no tardaron en disfrutar el momento y bailar como si no hubiera mañana.

Viéndolo así, estaba muy bien. Los tres habían pasado un proceso duro y progresivo en esos meses, verlos contentos y bailando como si nada hubiera en su vida más que felicidad era agradable. Ver la sincera sonrisa de Víctor era algo que le llenaba el alma. Georgi miró la escena desde lejos y sonrió con nostalgia al recordar otros momentos atrás donde se sentía así, una felicidad de plenitud. Víctor ahora brillaba y estaba lejos de ser esa estrella apagada, derrumbada por la propia culpa y por lo que había sido.

Era la primera vez que lo veía brillar, solo, por el simple hecho de estar vivo y sin Yuuri a su lado. Y quizás había sido eso, esa fuerza con la que Víctor se levantaba y empezaba a destellar, lo que había empujado a Yuri a salir de su depresión y el luto por su abuelo.

Yakov tenía razón: sólo entre ellos dos podían levantarse, porque Yuri nunca dejó de perseguir a Víctor aunque siempre dijera lo contrario.

Tras la celebración, Víctor no podía recordar ni cómo había llegado a casa. Cuando despertó, con una jaqueca innombrable, arrugó su ceño e intentó moverse hasta darse cuenta que no podía usar su brazo izquierdo. Mayor sorpresa se llevó cuando encontró a Yuri dormido y agarrado de él, con los labios abiertos, el cabello hecho un nido de pájaro y la ropa de la noche aún puesta. Él todavía tenía su pantalón, así que supuso que Georgi no encontró mejor manera de dejarlos en su casa que tirados en la única cama que había en ese apartamento.

Sin ánimos de hacer esfuerzo por recuperar su extremidad, volvió a acostarse, mientras intentaba pelear contra la luz que se filtraba en la habitación. Estaba muerto de sed y sabía que cualquier ruido le molestaría. Sin embargo, cuando tomó el móvil para mirar la hora, la cantidad de notificaciones le llamaron la atención y decidió revisar.

Su entrecejo se mantuvo, por lo duro que resultó a su vista trabajar en ese momento, pero su rostro fue mutando a uno de asombro y luego a emoción cuando notó el origen de esas notificaciones. Se levantó tan rápido que le quitó el brazo a Yuri y lo escuchó quejarse, antes de echarse una almohada encima. Pero lo que estaba viendo ameritaba toda su atención, porque era Yuuri quien había dado me gusta a todas las fotografías que había puesto desde que reinició sus actividad en las redes. De inmediato entró a su perfil, donde había una última foto acompañado con Phichit y Minami en trajes frente a un teatro y luego en un restaurant típico, con la compañía de un chico más. No dudó en devolverle y hacer lo que venía haciendo desde que regresó a las redes, darle un me gusta a cada una de sus publicaciones.

Se quedó en silencio, con el estremecimiento vivos en los dedos y el vacío que acrecentaba dentro de él. La emoción se juntaba con la duda y lo dejaba sin saber qué sentir en ese momento. Cómo leer esa acción.

No había recibido nunca una respuesta, ¿por qué Yuuri lo estaba haciendo ahora? Víctor quiso creer que esa era una señal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estamos a dos capítulos del final de la primera parte. En la siguiente, estaremos en plena competencia, con todos los hierros. Estoy pensando hacer algo especial para el final, veamos si los tiempos me lo permiten.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, me escriben, están en el grupo de lectores y además recomiendan este fic. Leer sus comentarios e impresiones me hace feliz, aunque a veces me cueste contestarlos a todos. Quiero que sepan que saber lo que piensan de mi trabajo me da más ánimos de continuar. Matryoshka es un proyecto grande que no pensé sería tan aceptado pero que me alegra haya sido así. Amo a todos los personajes, inclusos los OC.
> 
> Este capítulo es especial vemos a Yuuri avanzando con una velocidad impresionante. Demuestra que era el que más había avanzado, peor todo el tema que tenía atorado no le había permitido dar los últimos pasos. Yuuri en el capítulo 54 nos mostrará algo muy importante que espero puedan verlo.
> 
> Muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos de nuevo el martes. Espero poder terminar uno de los interludios antes, para ver si lo puedo publicar junto al capítulo ese día.
> 
> También inicié un nuevo fic llamado Iridiscencia, es un Canon divergente donde Yuuri no llega a ser patinador, pero está en San Petersburgo por el ballet. Es interesante porque pienso seguir muy de cerca los hechos de YOI, pero desde otra perspectiva. ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar en la vida de todos este cambio? Les animo a averiguarlo. Estaré muy feliz si me siguen también en ese corto proyecto, que no planea ser tan grande como Matryoshka, pero donde dejare también mi granito de arena.


	64. Yo estoy aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Les recomiendo tener en su reproductor la canción Yuri on Ice, y reproducirla cuando aparezca la mención en la historia, para mejorar la experiencia de la lectura.

—Yuuri, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Su mirada había quedado prendada del movimiento de aquella rama en el matero al lado del escritorio. Sabía que estaba evadiendo los ojos oscuros del psicólogo, sabía el porqué, pero de momento no tenía planeado cambiar la dirección. La pregunta le provocaba era eso, correr, pero ya sabía que no tenía a donde, no con las fechas del calendario encima.

Hirogu fue paciente, le esperó. Yuuri tardó varios minutos antes de animarse a mirarlo y soltar el aire contenido, con franca tribulación.

—Siempre pensé que correría, pero no quiero correr.

—¿Entonces qué harás? —Había insistido. Yuuri apretó los labios mientras ahora dirigía a sus ojos hacia el vacío de su mano derecha. Miró la palma, luego la volteó para mirar el dorso de su mano.

—Él puede que ya esté con otra persona. No sé cómo podría yo manejar eso ahora. Siento que está bien, y al mismo tiempo duele, y me enoja. —Soltó el aire—. Es difícil… por otro lado, él sigue colocando me gustas y publicando cosas que de alguna manera tienen que ver conmigo, y entonces no entiendo.

—Me habías dicho que te había buscado. —Yuuri asintió—. ¿Lo haría estando con otra persona?

—No… pero Víctor hizo cosas que pensé no haría en el pasado... yo he hecho cosas que pensé no haría. ¿Las personas somos impredecibles, no cree?

—Muy impredecible. —Le dio la razón, con una suave sonrisa—. Pero hay ciertas cosas que no cambian tan fácilmente. ¿Te gustaría llegar y verlo con alguien?

Yuuri guardó silencio. Con una mueca de desaprobación, frunció su ceño, evidenciando su respuesta. Hirogu sólo acomodó su pierna sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Tiene que ser más sincero contigo, Yuuri. Toda tu vida has buscado ser quien crees debes ser. Escondes tus emociones porque no quieres que nadie te juzgue por ellas. Cuando tú eres el único que te señala.

—Si él está con otra persona estará bien, sé que es así, sé que…

—No se trata de lo que creas que esté bien o no Yuuri, trata de lo que sientes.

Volvió a hacer silencio. Llegar a ese punto de la terapia era difícil, él mismo sentía terror de enfrentarse una vez más con lo más ruín de sí mismo. Con las emociones y sentimientos egoístas atrapandolo, haciéndole ver cuán imperfecto era, aún más. Y Yuuri lo sabía, no era un misterio para él porque se conocía. El problema era dejar de justificarse para enfrentarse a ello. Admitirlo.

Hirogu le miró con paciencia, permitiéndole ese espacio de silencio y autoaceptación que era tan difícil para él. De nuevo sus ojos estaban enrojeciendo y su garganta pasaba tragos agonizantes, como si apenas fuera capaz de respirar.

—Me enoja… —confesó al fin—. La sola idea me enoja… debo ser egoista, pero no puedo soportarlo con alguién más. Y al mismo tiempo, yo no quiero volver. —Hirogu le mantuvo la mirada, mientras los ojos oscuros intentaban observarlo en medio de las lágrimas que lo llenaban—. Yo… Y-yo…

—Dijiste que no quieres volver.

—N-no, no es eso. —Jadeó. Apretó con sus palmas a sus ojos, como si buscara cerrar el filtro de dónde salía tanta agua mientras intentaba mantener la respiración—. Y-yo, tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué?

—¡De que vuelva a ocurrir! —Exclamó. Hirogu mantuvo la compostura mientras lo miraba—. ¡De que lo volvamos a hacer! ¡No quiero que nos sigamos lastimando más! ¡No sabemos competir, y estamos compitiendo de nuevo, y le voy a ganar!

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—¡Completamente seguro! —No lo puso en tela de juicio, desde que Yuuri se había abierto había confesado que justamente tenía miedo de ganarle, y eso era porque estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo. Yuuri intentó recuperar la calma, pero todo su ser temblaba y sus manos intentaban en vano cubrirlo del llanto que brotaba sin freno.

—Lo amas, Yuuri. —Sólo se escuchó su sollozo angustiado, y la forma en que jalaba el aire para retomar el aliento. Hirogu lo miraba con suavidad—. Lo amas.

Y aunque tuvo que admitirse eso, Yuuri sabía que no estaba preparado para aceptar más. Aún con el amor que sabía aún existía en él, estaban los estragos de las cosas que había ocurrido, de las palabras que dijeron y dejaron de decirse, del frío de la ausencia y la rabia de la decepción. El que Víctor estuviera con alguien dolería, pero sería el empujón necesario para que Yuuri dejara de mantener ese sentimiento y buscara seguir con su vida como lo estaba haciendo, sin él. Si no fuera así, y Víctor aún quisiera volver, no sería tan sencillo. Yuuri no se sentía preparado para nada.

Lo único que quería era seguir así, solo. Y aún a sabiendas de eso, no pudo contener el impulso de buscar su perfil, de ver las publicaciones, de mirar cada fotografía y darle me gusta como si le estuviera recordando su existencia. El encuentro era inevitable, Yuuri lo sabía y él mismo se estaba obligando a prepararse para ello y afrontarlo como debía ser.

Ya no era el joven que había admirado a su ídolo y temblaría ante su presencia. Víctor había dejado de ser dios para convertirse en humano tantas veces entre sus manos, que lo que vería es una persona tal como él, llena de agujeros tal como él. El problema era saber que había llegado a amar a Víctor incluso en sus peores momentos.

¿Quién puede empezar a amarte y dejar de hacerlo? Eso le había dicho Víctor. Y cuando recordó todo lo ocurrido, el dolor de la pérdida, la desesperación ante la derrota y el miedo al olvido, Yuuri supo que era él; él quien no podía dejar de amarle después de haber empezado a hacerlo.

Y si era cierto, y Víctor aún lo amaba y él lo seguía amando a él, ¿no debería ser eso suficiente? Quizás, en una historia romántica de las que le gustaba a Mari leer en secreto, podría ser suficiente. Pero Yuuri ya tenía en claro que no era así. Se requeriría más cosas que con amor no se iban a solucionar, el amor era solo el pegamento que mantenía (o intentaba), unir las piezas que muchas veces, no habían sido hechas para encajar por completo o habían perdido ciertas pases en alguna anterior caída. Como dos piezas de Puzzle hechas de cerámicas.

Víctor dijo "hasta el GPF" pensando que podría ser un inicio, y Yuuri leyó un tiempo de expiración. Víctor dijo "nos casaremos después del oro" como una broma para aligerar la tensión, y Yuuri vio una posibilidad que jamás pensó desear con tantas fuerzas.

"Quiero que no te retires nunca" fue respondido con un "quédate hasta que me retire" sin especificar que pensaba hacerlo en un par de semanas. "Acabemos con esto tras la final" fue un "estoy enojado" sin entender el "te quiero libre y feliz y no podrás serlo conmigo". Habían sido tan torpes para comunicarse, porque Víctor decía demasiadas cosas cubiertas de jovialidad y Yuuri se guardaba tantas por temor.

Convertir un par de anillos de matrimonios en un amuleto de buena suerte, condicionar el deseo de la eternidad con cinco medallas de oro; si Yuuri lo veía en perspectiva, lo sabía una estupidez. Esconder el deseo tras el juego, hablar entre bromas lo serio, ambos jugaron a saltar alentados por la euforia sin detenerse a pensar en cómo hacerlo. Y si bien, los primeros saltos impulsados por la pasión y la felicidad no salieron mal, en algún momento la dificultad fue demasiado para ellos.

No era lo mismo patinar juntos buscando no tropezarse y caerse en una exhibición, que competir. Ninguno supo manejarlo. Yuuri se contagió de su temeridad, y Víctor absorbió su inseguridad; ¿qué le aseguraba que ahora sería diferente? El hielo lo esperaba, y las personas se movían afanosas mientras daban inicio al evento. Yuuri solo podía pensar en una cosa.

—¿Yuuri? —El aludido al escuchar su nombre se giró, para ver a Takao tras él.

Le sorprendió encontrarlo justo allí, en uno de los pasillos donde los competidores de la liga senior y junior regional se preparaban para salir. Minami estaba más allá, escuchando a un par de patinadores mientras vestían todos las chamarra de la JSF y Phichit no lo podía ver por allí. Volvió su vista a Takao, quien lo observaba sintiéndose más pequeño que antes. Los diez centímetros de altura que Yuuri sumaba con los patines eran demasiados elocuentes.

—Hola… ¿Cómo entraste? —Le sonrió con amabilidad, mientras Takao le respondía igual, con sus brazos cruzados y claramente tenso.

—Bueno, me encontré con Phichit mientras intentaba convencer a uno de los guardias y me ayudó. Creo que le agradé. —Le guiño el ojo y Yuuri pensó que ¿quien no le agradaba a Phichit? —. Me dijiste de la exhibición y conté con suerte, aún quedaban puestos aunque, por la enorme fila que hay afuera, casi no llego. Me temo que tu foto en crosstop causó sensación.

—¿Lo viste…? —Se sonrojó de recordarla. Casi había estallado su celular de notificaciones.

—¡Claro! Te sigo desde hace un par de meses, Yuuri, ¿no lo habías notado? —Hizo un adorable puchero y Yuuri tuvo una especie de dejavú—. Te ves muy guapo así, y ahora también. ¿Me muestras tu traje? —Yuuri accedió, bajando la cremallera de su chamarra para descubrir el la chaqueta azul del interior, con las decoraciones en pedrería azul y violeta junto al leotardo oculto bajo ella en un tono lila—. Me suena este traje… ¿ya lo habías usado antes? —dijo al pasar suavemente su índice por el nudo que unía la chaqueta en el centro de su abdomen. Yuuri lo sintió como si estuviera directo en su piel y fue inevitable no erizarse.

—Sí, fue el traje de mi programa libre cuando obtuve la plata en el 2016. —Takao siguió recorriendo con la mirada, hasta fijar los ojos en sus patines.

—Tienen las hojillas azules. ¿Se pueden escoger de colores?

—No es común. —Flexionó su pierna derecha para subir el patín a su rodilla y permitirle verlo—. Este es especial… tiene la bandera de Japón bordada aquí.

—Oh… que lindo detalle. —Elogió—. No suena a algo que harías tu mismo.

Mientras bajaba su pie para pararse derecho de nuevo, la imagen de él mismo sentado en la cama mientras la luz del atardecer se filtraba y veía las manos de Víctor en sus pies, volvió. Regresó los ojos azules bañados de naranjas por el final de la tarde y la caja de los patines a su lado. Recordaba a Víctor tomando uno de ellos mientras le decía que Cenicienta debía tener sus zapatillas de cristal. Ni siquiera podía memorar el sentido del resto de la metáfora, porque su recuerdo estaba embargado por la emoción, la euforia y la felicidad húmeda que le llenaba el rostro mientras Víctor le ponía esos patines.

Dolía recordar… y aún así, la melancolía se filtró en sus ojos.

—Fueron un regalo. —Takao lo miró con atención y no pudo evitar suspirar.

—De tu ex, ¿verdad? Oh… que envidia me da él. —Yuuri mencionó su nombre, como un llamado de atención—. Lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo. —Takao depositó un beso entre sus dedos índice y medio, para luego depositarlo en los labios de Yuuri—. Te estaré viendo desde las gradas. Sorpréndeme.

Yuuri le sonrió con suavidad justo antes de sentir los brazos de alguien rodeando los suyos. Al girar miró que se trataba de Minako, cubierta con un abrigo y peinada hacia atrás, mirando hacía arriba con tal intensidad que logró colorearle las orejas.

—¡Profesora Minako!

—¡Con que aquí estabas! Te estuve buscando, ya tus padres y Mari llegaron. —Los ojos de la mujer se desviaron hacía el chico que estaba frente a Yuuri, y consiguió que ambos se sonrojaran. Carraspeó, con un sonido que casi cierra el estómago de Yuuri pero lo empujó a sacar valor para presentarlos.

—Eh… Profesora Minako, él es Takao… Takao…

—Takao Fujiwara. —Se presentó con una enorme sonrisa, superando muy pronto la vergüenza—. Soy amigo de Yuuri. ¿Es su profesora? —preguntó intrigado y antes de que Yuuri contestara, ella se adelantó.

—Soy su profesora de ballet. Lo conozco desde que era una bolita de carne en tutú azul.

—¡Profesora Minako! —La exclamación de Yuuri fue entretenida y el sonrojó lo había delatado. Takao no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Debió ser una adorable bolita azul. —Yuuri se quería hundir en el hielo, ya.

—Oh sí, lo fue. Soy Minako Okukawa. —Le extendió la mano la mujer y de repente Takao cambió su expresión. Yuuri notó como los ojos de Takao aumentaron y su mirada se llenó de un brillo inusitado que le cayó de sorpresa.

—¡Okukawa! —Oh cierto, como bailarín debía conocerla—. ¡Okukawa! ¡La prima Ballerina del Royal! Usted… ¡usted ganó el premio de…!

—Oh sí, ¡no fue nada! —Batió las manos quitándole importancia al hecho de ser la primera mujer japonesa en obtener el afamado premio mundial Prix Benois de la Danse.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡No tengo nada donde escribir! —Yuuri veía entre entretenido y sorprendido las actitudes de Takao y se imaginó a sí mismo, incluso a Minami, en el mismo lugar—. ¡Yuuri! ¡No tienes…! —Renegó, apoyando sus manos para revisar entre los bolsillos pero no tenía nada—. ¡Voy a buscar algo! ¡Espere!

Takao se alejó para buscar entre los demás patinadores algo para pedir seguramente un autógrafo, tiempo suficiente para que Minako pasara la mirada del chico y la pusiera en Yuuri, acorralándolo con un silencioso interrogatorio. Yuuri se sonrojó furiosamente, intentó justificarse antes de que los ojos de Minako le increpara haciéndole saber que nada podía ocultar de su mirada de halcón. Tragó grueso y miró a Takao de reojo, antes de volver a mirar a quien podría denominar su segunda madre.

—Me gusta… —La transformación del rostro de Minako casi emitía un grito emocionado, pero se tapó la boca y lo miró con felicidad acumulada—. Pero… no estoy preparado y además, Víctor…

—Lo sé. —Suavizó su mirada.

—Todavía amo a Víctor así que no sería justo.

—Todo a tu tiempo, pero me alegra que ya seas capaz de ver más allá de Victor. ¿Él lo sabe? —Yuuri asintió y luego suspiró.

—Me asusta. —Minako enarcó la ceja buscando una explicación—. Me asusta que pueda ver mi vida sin Víctor. ¿Cómo puedo decir que aún siento esto si es así?

La sonrisa amable de su profesora fue como un consuelo y sin esperar, le acarició el brazo sobre la chamarra japonesa. Parecía como si ella pudiera ver algo más allá de lo que eran capaz sus propios ojos.

—Amar no se trata de sólo ver la vida al lado de esa persona. Es una constante toma de decisiones, y se trata de escoger de entre muchas posibilidades, lo que más enciende a tu corazón. Tú podrías estar en cualquier lugar, Yuuri, pero estás aquí, a punto de entrar el hielo. Eso es amor. Si te pidieran escoger entre hacer tu carrera, cuidar al onsen, quedarte dando clases de ballet, o lo que sea… ¿que escogerías?

—Patinar.

—Porque amas hacerlo. —Sonrió suave, comprendiendo y al bajar la mirada la mano amable de Minako acarició su mejilla—. Ya eres un hombre… y me siento muy orgullosa de tí. Quiero que tengas muchas oportunidades en tu vida, y que siempre escojas aquella que te apasione, que te haga sentir completo, que te haga ser feliz. Porque allí, allí está lo que amas, Yuuri.

No pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarla por agradecimiento, y el cuerpo de Minako, mucho más pequeño que él además por los patines, se acopló para propiciarlo por varios minutos. Entonces el anunció se dio y tuvieron que separarse. Phichit se acercaba con la chamarra de tailandia ocultando su traje y se acercó para avisarle, tiempo que Yuuri aprovechó para buscar a Minami con la mirada. Minako se apartó y pronto Takao la acaparó emocionado por tener a la bailarina a su disposición. Abandonaron el pasillo para sentarse en las gradas.

Yuuri soltó el aire. Se asomó para ver desde la distancia donde sus padres y su hermana tenían un lugar especial. Esa sería la primera vez en años que sus padres estaban en vivo en una de sus presentaciones y su pecho se llenó de calor, su alma de júbilo, al saberlos allí.

—Yuuri. —Se giró al escuchar a su alumno. Minami lucía un tanto incómodo, con la chamarra de Japón puesta también sobre su traje donde apenas era visible el pantalón negro—. ¿Me buscabas?

—Sí, pensé que estarías aquí. —Yuuri comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su chamarra para descubrir por completo el traje de Yuri on Ice y se la extendió a Minami—. Acompáñame a la salida. En gran parte estoy aquí por ti, quiero que estés conmigo en este momento.

Los ojos de Minami se llenaron de brillo y Yuuri no pudo evitar sonreírle con agradecimiento. Los anuncios ya habían iniciado y pronto tendría que empezar.

…

Ambos sabían lo que ocurría ese día, así que se habían levantado temprano para prepararse. El evento de exhibición programado en las regionales de Tokio contaría con la presencia de Minami Kenjirou y un especial de Katsuki Yuuri. Las redes, sobre todo en Japón, estaban revolucionadas, y el público de América y parte de Asia esperaban con ansias el evento.

Por tanto, no era raro que ya hubieran transmisiones en vivo en twitter, facebook e instagram, además de miles de publicaciones de fotografías tomadas en el evento.

Víctor ya estaba sentado en el mueble de su casa en San Petersburgo, de vuelta tras el test del patinaje. Había decidido reposar con Yuri un par de días para retomar el entrenamiento, ya que después de las semanas de estrés y presión, sus cuerpos necesitaban al menos sentir el descanso. Yuri estaba aún agotado por el viaje, todavía sufría el cansancio acumulado que cayó sobre él tras acabar la prueba.

Fue por un vaso de leche, mientras los comentaristas hablaban sobre los jóvenes que se disputarían en la competencia regional de Tokio, y las expectativas que tenían que en un futuro no muy lejano, representarán a Japón en los eventos internacionales. Yuri escuchaba de lejos, mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil el mensaje que había entrado tardío de Otabek. Aquello le había cerrado la garganta y llenado de nostalgia. Era un mensaje sencillo y directo, como siempre lo había sido él, y se sorprendió al pensar que de verdad le había alegrado leerlo.

Yuri no había podido leerlo antes porque por culpa del agotamiento, había olvidado que su móvil estaba desconectado de datos y apenas llegó a San Petersburgo, durmió como una marmota. Todo el esfuerzo cayó como una avalancha sobre él y se encontró con dolores musculares que no mitigaron hasta darle a su cuerpo casi quince horas de sueño. Era tanto así que ni siquiera le había prestado demasiada atención a haber despertado con Víctor en la misma cama, demasiado cansado como para siquiera moverse. De repente le había dejado de molestar su cercanía.

Mirando de nuevo la pantalla, decidió responder el mensaje con sinceridad. Podría decirle cualquier otra cosa, a Otabek podría reclamarle, insultarle, o simplemente escudarse. Pero luego de recordarlo al inicio de su primer programa, de saber que pese a todo seguía siendo importante en su vida, Yuri quiso ser honesto. Cuando dejó el vaso, se sorprendió al tener casi de inmediato una respuesta, tan sincera como la suya propia. Yuri se quedó observando la pantalla y se preguntó si así de sencillo podría hablar con Yuuri.

Supo que no.

_**Otabek »** Felicidades por pasar la prueba.  
_ _ **Otabek »**  Nos vemos en la competencia.  
_ _« Gracias.  
_ _« Te echo de menos.  
_ __ **Otabek »**  Yo también.

Se dirigió al mueble y guardó su móvil. De alguna manera, se había sentido mal el haber escrito eso a Otabek porque de inmediato pensó en Mila y cómo le sentaría si volvía a retomar comunicación. Su decisión había sido también el apoyarla, quedarse con ella además como un gesto de solidaridad. No quería tampoco darle la falsa imagen de que él pudiera aceptar los sentimientos de Otabek.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Víctor. Yuri asintió pero al mirarlo, pudo ver que Víctor lucía nervioso, con su mano hecho puño sobre su pantalón celeste.

Él también lo estaba. Una cosa era ver a Yuuri en publicaciones de instagram, en fotografías y algunos videos colgados de sus entrenamientos. Otra cosa era verlo patinar de nuevo, como hacía tres años. ¿Quién sería al que verían? ¿Al patinador que era antes de Víctor cuando los nervios lo superaba? ¿Al de antes de la lesión de Víctor? ¿Al que se retiró?

—¿Qué crees que veamos? —Victor soltó el aire, intentando destensarse. La emoción, el miedo y la euforia combatían por dominar su mente.

—Yuuri siempre tuvo un estilo fijo. No es de los que les guste variar, pero precisamente ese estilo era el que más resaltaba sus cualidades artísticas y lograban conmover. Estoy intrigado por saber si piensa usar algunos de sus programas anteriores o se ha creado uno para su regreso.

—¿Tú qué habrías hecho en su lugar? —La respuesta casi era evidente, pero quería escucharla.

—Creado uno, algo nuevo, novedoso, que nunca hubiera intentado antes. Pero Yuuri no es de ese tipo. —Yuri soltó el aire y cuando las voces se agitaron en el televisor, sintió los nervios atenazando las entrañas—. Me intriga también lo que haya creado para Minami. Esta es la oportunidad para ver si ambos estilos lograron fusionarse. Yuuri es de un estilo clásico, Minami… se mueve en otros ritmos. Sus programas se han caracterizado por el sabor, los tiempos, la velocidad. Me intriga saber si se ha adaptado al estilo de Yuuri, o Yuuri al de él, o…

—Es una fusión.

—Lo cual sería aterrador. —Confesó. Yuri sabía a lo que Victor se refería—. Minami no necesitaba confianza, había llegado al segundo lugar del GPF solo. El que buscara a Yuuri obedece a otra cosa, no a que él lo necesitara en su carrera. Quizás tenía que pulir algunos detalles técnicos en sus saltos y mejorar su presentación. Si Yuuri le ayudó a pulir ambas cosas…

—Es más peligroso que J.J, ¿eso dices?

—Minami siempre dio todo de él esperando que Yuuri lo viera, ahora que sabe que los ojos de Yuuri están completamente fijos en él… va a dar más, mucho más.

Y eso solo significaba una cosa: Yuri tendría que dar más que Minami. Mucho más. Ahora más que nunca, después de la prueba y de ver que sí era posible llegar a lo que había hecho en antaño, Yuri no pensaba rendirse. Ya había hecho que Yuuri sintiera el fuego de la competición, ya había logrado que Yuuri ansiara volver a competir y se olvidara de retirarse. Podría hacerlo…. podría hacerle arrepentirse de haberse retirado antes. Podría hacerle desear volver solo para vencerle.

Podría hacer que desviara la mirada de Minami para fijarla en él.

Podría…

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Morooka anunció la entrada de Yuuri. Las luces se habían apagado y todo estaba a oscura, mientras los aplausos creaban un estruendo que le llenaba los pulmones. Yuri abrió los labios, cuando la única luz enfocó el punto donde Yuuri se encontraba en el centro de la pista e hizo destellar los adornos de la chaqueta azul marino que supo reconocer. En su estómago, hubo un vacío silente mientras empezaba a sentir frío en la punta de sus dedos.

No podía ser ese programa…

—Victor… —Yuri no quería quitar la vista de la presentación, pero necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos la reacción de Víctor.

Y en esa mirada azul, había una congestión de elementos indescifrables, porque no podía existir tantas llamas en el agua.

…

Había silencio en su mente, pese a que los aplausos aún persistieron. Yuuri mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras su respiración dejaba de apretarle el pecho y su corazón se ponía en sintonía con la paz que empezaba a sentir dentro de él. Estaba en el hielo, ante cientos de espectadores, ante miles de miradas en el mundo, pero a él solo le importaba saber que él estaba allí.

Yuuri estaba allí.

Cuando la luz lo mojó con su tinte azul, Yuuri se permitió soltar el aire. La melodía en piano se empezó a escuchar y los recuerdos tan vividos, tan claros y tan vigentes, le llenaron los ojos.

[Yuri on Ice]

Aquel tiempo donde todo lo que recogía, caía ante sus ojos. Donde dar un paso era caer y quedar cuatros atrás. Aquel tiempo en que buscando un sueño, se había dirigido a Detroit, para abandonar a su familia y soñar con lo imposible. En que viendo que Minako había podido brillar, soñó que él también podría hacerlo. Aquel tiempo, cuyo sueño era estar en el mismo hielo que él.

Aunque todo lo que hubiera hecho en aquel tiempo fuera abrumarse, enojarse, caerse y reprocharse por no poder avanzar, por sentir que cada vez que alcanzaba una meta el final estaba más lejos. Había sido una carrera titánica, una carrera sin nombre que vivió solo en esos cinco años, sabiendolos lejos, sintiéndolos cerca y creyendo que debía superar sus expectativas. Cuando al único que se estaba fallando era a él mismo.

Aquel tiempo donde decir que quería ganar era demasiada pretensión, y censuraba a su yo que quería brillar entre las estrellas. Donde creyó que su sueño era demasiado grande como para tomarlo solo. Los movimientos de sus manos, Yuuri contaba esa historia íntima y sincera, con un detalle que nunca había logrado en sus anteriores presentaciones. Ni siquiera era capaz de darse cuenta cuando su cuerpo se preparaba para un salto y caía con gracia, porque todo lo que quería, era decirles al mundo que todo cuanto llenaba a sus manos y veía caer, él mismo buscaba recuperarlo con la misma necedad con la que se levantaba del hielo tras fallar.

Entonces comenzó a avanzar. La bella águila abrió los brazos y se abrazó con el viento, planeando en el aire mientras tomaba altura, gracias a la única persona que supo ver el enorme sueño que Yuuri escondía bajo sus alas, con el temor de ser juzgado por pretender tanto. Víctor había llegado y había trasformado todo. Había hecho brotar su fuerza como una fuerte llamarada. Ahora, donde patinaba, surgía fuego, y cada vez que tocaba el hielo, sentía su cuerpo moverse al ritmo de la música, de las cuchillas, de su propio corazón siendo capaz de soñar más.

Y lo logró… Logró alcanzar la cima, logró abrir las alas y desplegar un brillo que nadie podía creer. ¿Cómo era que lo llamaban? ¿Un retoño tardío?

No… él siempre estuvo allí, siempre estuvo allí.

Víctor fue el único que pudo verlo. Pero más que eso, Víctor fue el que pudo dejar salir al verdadero él atrapado entre capas de inseguridad. Yuuri Katsuki se levantó de su viejo yo y alcanzó el podio. Sintió los aplausos, vivió los gritos de júbilo, pudo ver la bandera de Japón ondear orgullosa en estadios internacionales, esta vez sin el temor de tener que esconderse cuando su representante cayera. El fuego del sol de su país brillaba en sus ojos y había logrado alcanzar lo que tanto quería.

Soñar no era grande, su sueño no era descabellado, era posible. Conforme más lo abrazaba, más se dio cuenta que su sueño podía ser cargado solo por él. Por eso, cuando Víctor dejó de estar en esos momentos de tensión, el hielo era el único que gritaba que Katsuki Yuuri no quería morir sofocado por el vapor que la estrella de Victor Nikiforov había dejado. Y por eso, se movía en el hielo, agitándose, dando vueltas mientras buscaba alejarse de aquel humo tóxico que quería apagarlo, saliendo de ello, yéndose a volar…

Y se había escondido cuando no pudo más. Había visto las cosas caer, el peso de las voces, y de la suya propia. Se había impuesto de castigo un exilio del único lugar que había querido estar, como el pago por haber dejado perder lo que más amaba. Se había ido, pero las llamaradas estaban allí, llamándolo. El hielo seguía buscándolo. El sueño estaba allí, escondido nuevamente esta vez no en inseguridad, sino en culpa. Y hasta allá las llamas lo fueron a buscar.

Ver el mismo fuego en Minami fue el empujón que necesitaba. La misma pasión, el mismo deseo de brillar en las alturas con la bandera ondeandose en sus espaldas, de patinar con su bandera en el cuello, brillando con el oro. Fue reconocerlo, fue verse a sí mismo, y desearse. Fue volver a reencontrarse.

Yuuri agitó su brazo sacudiéndose en el aire al final de la melodía que incrementó el tempo del piano, llevado al final. Su cuerpo se movió embebido en la pasión y la angustia que sugería el clímax, mostrando que no había dejado de arder. Yuuri era de nuevo fuego fatuo en la pista, y las luces azules que lo siguieron, incrementó la intensidad del movimiento con el que agitaba su cuerpo y mostraba que se había puesto de pie, que el fuego estaba de su lado, y que ya no habían imposibles. Y aunque nunca estuvo en el camino solo, ahora reconocía a la única persona que estuvo en todo momento cuando inició su sueño, cuando lo vio caer, cuando lo vio brillar, cuando se escondió.

La única persona que estaba allí, animándole, recriminándole.

Al único, que nunca dejó de escuchar e ignorar.

A él…

Yuuri acabó y sus manos no apuntaron hacia ningún lugar en la pista. El programa que antes había sido dedicado a Víctor, ahora estaba dedicado a alguién que no estaba allí, ni en ningún otro lugar en el mundo, sino en el mismo espacio donde sus pies estaban. Sus manos, apuntando a su interior, habían acabado como si abrazara a alguien que había caído del cielo. Detrás de él, al acabar la última nota, el fuego se encendió en llamaradas azules por el efecto de las luces, y los aplausos arreciaron sobre él, cayendo como una fuerte lluvia. Yuuri miró agitado a todos los que se ponían de pie y alzaban la bandera de Japón con orgullo, llenandole de un amor tan profundo que le dolía en los huesos.

—¡Katsuki Yuuri! ¡Qué preciosa presentación! ¡Qué bellísima interpretación!

—¡Llevó a otro nivel su programa Yuri on Ice! ¡Es nuestro sol azul brillando a lo alto!

—¡Katsuki Yuuri, Japón te da la bienvenida! ¡Escucha como todos aplaudimos con júbilo al verte volver! ¡Nos llenas de orgullo!

Los aplausos persistieron, y los regalos cayeron sobre el hielo para él. Yuuri los miraba y escuchaba con tanta emoción que se sentía desbordado, sus mejillas húmedas se movían sonriendoles a todos y agitó las manos para hacerles ver que les agradecía, a cada uno de ellos, a todos los que estaban allí y lo veían desde lejos. A todos por aún estar allí. Cuando decidió que debía volver, en la salida lo estaban esperando un Minami completamente emocionado, con las lágrimas en sus ojos y un Phichit cuya mirada estaba llena de orgullo.

El abrazo que le dio a Minami fue tan abrumador que el chico no dudó en apretarse contra él, atenazando sus dedos en el traje.

—Gracias… —susurró contra el oído de Minami, quien temblaba en sus brazos—. Gracias por irme a buscar…. gracias por seguir creyendo en mí.

Se apartó, para envolver en sus manos el rostro de Minami y plegar su frente contra la de él, en un gesto íntimo y agradecido. Los gritos y aplausos no menguaban, por el contrario, parecía aumentar como si fuera la avalancha de miles y millones de ellos aguantados a lo largo de sus tres años de ausencia. Cuando soltó a Minami, miró a Phichit y sin apurarse en poner los protectores de sus cuchillas, le abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi le caía encima.

—Este momento es emotivo, la JSF no tiene problema con permitir que se alargue unos minutos más. Katsuki Yuuri tras su retiro había caído en una fuerte depresión, ahora se ha vuelto a l-levantar como el a-ave f-fénix… —Morooka no pudo continuar. Demasiado emocionado su voz se había cortado y había tenido que taparse con sus manos. Su compañero le puso una mano en el hombro, confortándole, mientras tomaba el micrófono.

—Y por esa razón, la federación japonesa de patinaje quiso hacer este acto representativo. Para decirles a nuestros jóvenes patinadores que el sueño es posible. Katsuki Yuuri ha escrito una historia donde podemos seguir participando. ¡Japón puede volver a tomar el oro! ¡La fuerza, el fuego, el amor está dentro de cada uno de ustedes!

Para cuando Yuuri soltó a Phichit, miró a punto de gemir de la felicidad como su madre corría por el pasillo. Brotó una risa conmovida de sus labios, y le abrió los brazos a donde ella saltó, hasta casi hacerlo caer. Yuuri la apretó, la abrazó con fuerza, lloró sobre su hombro aunque estuviera inclinado para estar a su altura y tuviera más bien deseos de arrodillarse para pegarse contra su vientre. El mismo que le dio vida, el mismo que estuvo allí para que pegara su cabeza todos esos días donde no hubo luz del sol. Le dijo te amo atorados en el oído, mientras ella en llanto le decía muchos más.

Y en Rusia, donde habían llegado esas llamaradas hasta quemar, Yuri miraba todo con los ojos enrojecidos y una opresión imposible en su pecho. Porque Yuuri acababa de brillar como nunca, porque había entendido lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él pensó que tras lo sucedido no habían quedado secuelas, que Yuuri se había ido y lo había superado, y acababa de darse cuenta que apenas estaba levantando las alas para sacudir el polvo que había quedado prendado en sus plumas. Que Yuuri también sufrió. Y que ese desborde era que por fin, por fin había vuelto a respirar.

Yuri giró la mirada hacía Víctor, aún con todo su cuerpo sufriendo los estragos de la presentación, solo para mirar aturdido lo que había quedado de Víctor. Él estaba en silencio, pero sus manos tapando el rojo de su rostro no podían contener las lágrimas que brotaban con tanta emotividad que dolían verlas.

Para Víctor, había sido demasiado elocuente. El amor que le profesaba, lo tanto que lo extrañaba, el deseo casi asesino que tenía de correr hacia Yuuri y besarle hasta tirarlo de nuevo al hielo; amenazaba con partirle en miles de pedazos y hacer combustión. Pero el mensaje de Yuuri también había sido claro: estaba allí, se había levantado y ahora todo lo haría por sí mismo.

Si Yuuri estaba allí, ¿donde estaba él?

Víctor se dio cuenta que aunque estaba feliz de verlo envuelto en llamas, no quería estar lejos de él aunque estas le quemaran.

Aunque no lo mereciera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A un capítulo del cierre de la primera parte del fic, solo puedo decir que me siento muy feliz de haber llevado la historia hasta este momento, de recibir sus palabras, sus comentarios, sus votos, sus leídas y kudos. De tener el respaldo en cada plataforma en que he subido este trabajo que para mí es tan especial. Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia y permitir que crezca como ha crecido.
> 
> Este capítulo es muy importante, y creo que prepara el nudo para la serie, que será el viernes. De allí les recuerdo que vienen dos semanas que no postearé, hasta que venga el segundo fic, llamado igual: Matryoshka [El fénix] (cuando acabe este le cambiare el titulo para no confundir. Será Matryoshka [Las cenizas].
> 
> Espero que me sigan apoyando en la siguiente fase del proyecto y que puedan disfrutar de este trabajo tanto como yo.
> 
> También inicié un nuevo fic llamado Iridiscencia, es un Canon divergente donde Yuuri no llega a ser patinador, pero está en San Petersburgo por el ballet. Es interesante porque pienso seguir muy de cerca los hechos de YOI, pero desde otra perspectiva. ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar en la vida de todos este cambio? Les animo a averiguarlo. Estaré muy feliz si me siguen también en ese corto proyecto, que no planea ser tan grande como Matryoshka, pero donde dejare también mi granito de arena.


	65. Interludio 11

Fue un zumbido siniestro lo que atravesó su cabeza. Aturdido, Víctor había levantado su rostro mientras sentía las agujas de hielo clavándose en sus manos. Todo estaba en blanco, lleno de pequeñas burbujas que estallaban en sus ojos con aún más claridad. El zumbido persistía, le daba un aire tétrico a ese momento de su vida, lo acompañaba y lo dejaba en soledad, porque él y sólo él podría entender el origen de ese sonido aterrador.

Intentó levantarse y el dolor lo derrumbó. Fue una fuerza pulsante que le hizo jadear y removerse sin pena sobre la pista. Entonces todo comenzó a cobrar sentido, un sentido desolador mientras los gritos, llantos y algarabía se sumaban al escenario donde había clavado su tumba. Víctor elevó la mirada, logrando detallar entre el blanco y los brillos, los colores de las personas que lo veían, espectadores que estaban esperando que se levantara.

Había caído…

Estaba patinando y había caído. La ira arremetió contra él, mientras cerraba los puños y sus ojos volvían a temblar contra sus cuencas. El dolor lacerante que le impedía moverse no era suficiente distractor para su cabeza, para el odio visceral que empezaba a levantarse sobre él, como un manto oscuro.

Estaba patinando, había caído, y había perdido. No lograría pasar al GPF. No lograría recuperar el oro como se había propuesto y se había esforzado durante esa temporada.

Por encima del dolor, Víctor quiso levantarse por el mero orgullo de no dejarse ver derrotado. Puso las palmas en el hielo, y levantó la espalda, dispuesto a salir de pie de allí. Ya imaginaba el rostro de Yuuri preocupado (no quería verlo), la mirada atribulada de Yakov (no quería verlo), el pasmo en sus fans (no quería verlo), la lujuria de la prensa (no quería verlo). No quería saber nada más.

Entonces el dolor volvió, feroz. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos cuando intentó mover su pierna y casi se escapaba un grito de su garganta.. De nuevo cayó, en seco, contra el hielo que lo sostenía, hasta que su mejilla fue impactada por la superficie helada. Volvió a abrir los ojos y a retorcerse. Sus ojos se habían anegados de lágrimas. El dolor, ahora sí, no pretendía quedar omitido y estaba manifestando su presencia, como miles de cuchillas atravesandole los nervios de su pierna.

¿Qué tanto se había lastimado? Ya se había lastimado esa rodilla antes y aunque recordaba el dolor, no podía compararlo con lo que estaba sintiendo. Víctor se armó de valor para echar una mirada atrás. Levantó su rostro enrojecido por la caída, manchado por la sangre que le había brotado de la herida abierta de su frente, y se vio… con la imagen borrosa y el temblor de su quijada. Miró su pierna… aterrado. Sus ojos se hicieron pequeños, el dolor se hizo tan real, que lo aprisionaba al hielo. Todo su cuerpo tembló y sus dientes chocaron entre sí, al ver la manera en que su pierna había quedado, la forma macabra en que se doblaba. El dolor se mofó en su cara.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los paramédicos ya lo habían sacado de la pista. El dolor seguía allí, como una serpiente enroscada en su pierna, columna y cabeza. Se ramificaba en miles de sensaciones bajo su piel, provocando que ya no tuviera noción de en donde dolía más. Simplemente dolía y la certeza era tal que le llenaba todos los nervios y se sobreponía a lo que sus sentidos mostraban de su derredor. Dolía más de lo que podía pensar.

—¡Vitya! —Enfocó su mirada a donde lo llamaban, al reconocer ese tono de voz opacado—. Vitya…

Yuuri…

—Nikiforov, no se mueva. Tiene una fractura grave en su rodilla derecha, cualquier movimiento puede ser peligroso.

—Vitya, estoy aquí… —Víctor lo miró, por encima de las indicaciones del personal médico que lo rodeaba. Los ojos marrones de Yuuri estaban cubiertos de rojo, y su rostro hinchado de dolor. A través de su reflejo, era imposible ver el suyo propio. Yuuri había extendido su mano para tomar la suya, pero él no logró tomarla.

Volvió a caer.

Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, ya no estaba en movimiento, ni se escuchaba los gritos de todos, ni las voces lacerando su oído. Había un apacible silencio, sólo cortado por los susurros de un par de personas que permanecían en esa sala que él reconoció como parte de las salas de enfermería y emergencia del estadio.

—Katsuki. No puedes decir ahora que no participarás.

—Puedo y lo hago. —Víctor notó el agarre en su mano, tan lejano. Yuuri lo tenía fuertemente agarrado con su izquierda y él solo podía ver eso, no más allá.

No había dolor, pero tampoco había nada más. Sólo una inmensa vacuidad llenándolo mientras intentaba recuperar el sentido de las cosas.

—Si ISU cree que puede pasar la página como si nada, me niego a participar.

—No creo que tengas tu mejor presentación, pero es tu deber con la JSF responder al llamado, Katsuki.

—Yuuri…

Víctor cerró sus ojos con fuerza, al escuchar el clamor de ambas personas mencionando su propio nombre. Volvió a abrirlos, de a poco, mostrándose aturdido con cada luz o sonido nuevo que hubiera en la sala. Pudo volver a enfocar su mirada en el rostro enrojecido de Yuuri, cubiertos aún de lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, pero su mirada preocupada se enfocaba directamente en él.

—Vitya... —dijo Yuuri en un susurró y besó su mano, una sensación que apenas leyó por su piel y que se enteró más por su vista.

—¿Qué pasó…?

—Te han sedado para el dolor y han inmovilizado la pierna. Ya están preparando para levantarte a la clínica más cercana. —Esa había sido la voz de Yakov, baja, casi como si no quisiera romperle al hablar. Era tan distinta a la que solía escuchar siempre, incluso conciliadora.

—Pronto nos iremos a la clínica.

—Katsuki, tu tienes que quedarte a competir.

—¡No! —Exclamó. Víctor tuvo que cerrar los ojos como si así pudiera evitar que el sonido golpeara su cerebro, y al abrirlos de nuevo, pudo notar el temblor en la mandíbula de Yuuri—. No quiero...no quiero separarme de él… no.

—Yuuri… —El aludido le miró, con los ojos enrojecidos ya las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer a través de ellos. Víctor alzó sus brazos para sujetarle el rostro, lo empujó contra él obligándolo a enfocar su mirada. Le irritaba a veces la debilidad de Yuuri, y la forma en que se dejaba afectar por él en competencia, pero no podía pelear contra el amor que brotaba de esos ojos y le envolvía con la misma necedad con la que se aferraba a él—. Quiero el oro, Yuuri. No te quiero aquí, quiero que me traigas el oro.

Yuuri recogió el aire. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y Víctor comprendió la velada recriminación que existía en ellos. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no quería de nuevo que Yuuri bajara su desempeño por su culpa, como había ocurrido en el Mundial anterior. Así que se mantuvo firme en su posición.

—¿Eso quieres, Víctor? —El cambio en la forma en que lo llamaba indicaba su desacuerdo, pero Víctor enfocó toda la seguridad que aún le quedaba en esa mirada firme hacia él.

—Eso quiero… Me repondré para vencerte en el mundial.

—¿Cuántas veces más necesitas vencerme para estar satisfecho? —Victor arrugó las cejas, sin entender a cuales veces se refería si desde que competían juntos al mismo nivel, jamás le había vencido. Yuuri tampoco explicó, sólo se alejó de la camilla para calmarse y recuperar la respiración. Viendo su espalda y la repentina frialdad que le rodeaba, Víctor mordió su labio, arrepintiéndose repentinamente de lo que había dicho.

—Cariño, tú sabes que quieres esa medalla. —Yuuri no volteó, sólo se ajustó su chamarra de Japón, en silencio—. Yuuri… te vas a arrepentir si no lo haces, lo sabes.

—No hables por mí, por favor.

—Yuuri… —Soltó el aire y cerró los ojos—. Yuuri, amor, ven por favor. —Yuuri no se acercó—. Ven… no quiero que te vayas enojado.

Extendió su mano hacia él, mirándolo a través de la sombra que dejaba su antebrazo, el que había acomodado sobre su frente. Yuuri al voltear, miró la mano extendida y no dudó demasiado en tomarla. Sus labios temblaron cuando sintió el roce de esos dedos contra los suyos, y no dudo en atraer la mano de Yuuri hacía su boca, para vestirla con un suave beso en sus nudillos. Los ojos de Yuuri lo miraban fijos y dolidos. Su frágil corazón de nuevo había sido golpeado por él.

—¿Soy irritante, verdad?

—Lo eres… —Victor usó su otro brazo para acariciarle la mejilla aún ligeramente húmeda y lo invitó a acercarse para besar sus labios. Yuuri no tardó en complacerlo, y alargaron el beso todo lo que sintió posible, todo lo que él deseaba y Yuuri necesitara para quitar del medio la molestia. Hasta ese momento se percató de lo mucho que necesitaba eso.

El beso destensó su cuerpo y ayudó a que Yuuri volviera a mostrar más amor que el dolor que antes había en su mirada. Al acabarlo, mantuvo el contacto de sus dedos en la mejilla y Yuuri suspiró.

—¿Me verás ganar? —Victor apretó su mandíbula al escucharlo. Yuuri estaba seguro de ganar, tan seguro que no había una sombra en su mirada y acababa de percatarse que esa seguridad no era nueva, que la había visto desde la anterior temporada.

Entonces desvió la mirada hacía la pantalla que estaba en la otra pared, apagada. Yakov estaba cerca, así que al mirarlo de esa forma comunicativa, el anciano asintió. Yuuri entonces afirmó y apretó la mano que Víctor aún le sostenía.

—Entonces, por favor, mírame.

Yuuri se retiró del lugar, en silencio. Yakov decidió quedarse allí a su lado y dejar a cargo de Yuuri la presión de la próxima competencia. Encendió el televisor, donde estaba la visión de la competencia y los comentarios de ambos periodistas, que hablaban aún de la lesión de Víctor. El aludido quiso que bajaran el volumen para no escuchar más, y esperar el momento en que Yuuri le tocara patinar. Yakov, entre tanto, tomó asiento a su lado.

—Deberías dejar de condicionarlo con medallas. —Acotó, mirándolo—. Vas a hacer que crea que prefieres las medallas que a él.

—Yuuri sabe que lo más importante para mí después de él son las medallas. —Miró la pantalla donde ahora las cámaras enfocaban a Yuuri desde lejos, retirándose la chamarra y poniéndola en manos de Phichit y Celestino—. Espero que no se caiga mucho…

Yakov le miró de reojo y volvió a enfocar su mirada en la pantalla. Subió el volumen mientras Víctor seguía hablando sobre cómo debía recuperarse para retomar para el mundial, que aún tenía tiempo para eso. Entonces la música del programa de Yuuri empezó y Víctor se quedó en silencio, observándolo.

Poco a poco, conforme escuchaba el silencio de incluso los periodistas y la pasión con la que Yuuri patinaba, tan bellamente glorioso, tan profundamente triste, algo nació en él. No hubo ningún error, la emoción desbordaba cada paso y no había nada en Yuuri que le indicara que estaba por equivocarse. La seguridad con la que bailaba en la pista tenía a todos callados, absortos, incluso a él mientras sabía, aún sin que los puntajes fueran revelados y notando como la marca subía vertiginosamente con cada salto clavado, que era el mejor programa que Yuuri había patinado.

Yuuri había iniciado con un flip cuádruple, por lo tanto, imaginaba que no lo ejecutaría al final como tenía por costumbre. Víctor, enfocado en los detalles técnicos de su programa, ignoró la terrible presencia emocional que conllevaba y el mensaje que estaba entregando allí. Entonces lo vio ponerse en posición, y cualquier sentimiento que Yuuri hubiera dicho allí, fue clavado con el flip cuádruple final, que acababa de hundirlo en el hielo.

Sí lo hizo… Hizo dos…

Los aplausos cayeron como una avalancha sobre él, al derrumbarse como parte del programa al suelo. Yuuri estaba con el rostro tapado, mientras la euforia lo rodeaba, llenando todo, enterrando a Víctor más.

_"¡Señores! ¡Katsuki Yuuri lo ha hecho de nuevo!"_

El rostro de Yakov estaba impresionado mirando la marca nueva que acababa de romper el récord que Yuuri había roto dos años atrás. En la imagen, se veía la figura de Yuuri completamente distraída, sin entender nada, mientras era cubierta por Celestino y Phichit.

_"224.97"_

—Yakov, apaga eso.

_"224.97"_

—¡Yakov, apaga eso!

Yakov reaccionó al escuchar la voz elevada y rota de Víctor, girando su rostro hacía él quien tapaba su rostro con el antebrazo, sin querer que le miraran. Yakov lo conocía suficiente como para saber que esas lágrimas no era de emoción…

Y ciertamente, no lo eran, porque aquello que nació, que se estaba desarrollando tras un año de competencia y rivalidad que intentaban ignorar, estaba allí y lloraba como lloraría un ser vivo al ver la luz. Estaba allí, latente, y Víctor se sintió sucio de tenerlo, vil de saberlo suyo. Ese sentimiento era una mancha oscura que empezaba a llenarlo, como la mancha del café en una camisa blanca.

En el incómodo ambiente, Yakov se quedó en silencio, sorprendido al notar aquello y entender lo que significaba. Su rostro, pasmado, se convirtió en una evidencia para Víctor de lo mal que estaba todo dentro de él.

Yuuri no se merecía eso… no.

Afortunadamente para Víctor, la ambulancia que lo trasladaría llegó al cabo de los siguientes minutos y no hubo tiempo para hablar. Como Yuuri debía quedarse hasta que recibiera la premiación, le daría tiempo, porque después de hacerse consciente de esa emoción no quería verlo al rostro. Todo el movimiento y bullicio que ocurrió entre que salía del estadio hasta que llegó a la clínica privada, sirvió de agente distractor para ello.

En la clínica, no tardaron en ocuparlos en diferentes exámenes y placas mientras ubicaban al traumatologo más cotizado del lugar que estuviera de turno. Yakov manejó todo lo referente al pago e inscripción, mientras Víctor era llevado de un lado a otro. Viendo el techo, dejándose hacer, y sintiendo ese sentimiento aún allí…

Para cuando lo dejaron a solas por fin en la habitación, Yakov se quedó a su lado. Le dijo que ya había hablado con Iván y le había contado de lo sucedido, le había costado comunicarse con él porque estaba en una cirugía. Dijo que iba a cancelar todos sus compromisos para venir por él, cosa que Yakov creyó no era necesario y Víctor secundó. Sobre Yuuri, le había pedido que fuera al hotel a cambiarse y bañarse, que se había ido corriendo casi con los patines puestos a la clínica. Le había ordenado que si no iba a al menos descansar algo tras la dura competencia, no lo dejaría quedarse con Victor esa noche. Solo así accedió.

Víctor se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el blanco brillo de la pared. El anciano se levantó y pasó una mano por el hombro de Víctor, aunque éste no le regresó la mirada.

—Vitya, cuando veas a Yuuri, felicitalo por lo que logró. —Víctor sintió apretada su garganta, con la sensación de que aquello no iba a menguar.

La sensación que en un inicio había vivido en Barcelona, ahora se sentía mil veces mayor, como una enorme bola en el estómago. En aquel momento, la sorpresa de verlo romper su record fue demasiado abrumadora, había necesitado sacar fuerzas de voluntad para tomarle la mano, para abrazarlo, por encima de lo que sentía en la garganta con el filo de un cuchillo. En ese tiempo pudo estar seguro de que con su vuelta en el hielo, tendría oportunidad de recuperar su récord antes de retirarse. Ahora quería decirle a ese yo que había sido un iluso: ese año fuera del hielo le había costado más de lo que pensó.

Ahora, esa sensación era tan real que le helaba y no sabía qué hacer con ella, más que mantenerla dentro e intentar destruirla.

Yakov no le insistió y pronto intercambió lugar con Yuuri, cuando este regreso. Estaba cubierto con un grueso abrigo y con la bufanda azul de siempre, aún tenía rastro de nieve en su cabello húmedo. Víctor no volteó a verlo, pero por el reflejo de la ventana fue capaz de notar como venía, incluso lo cabizbajo que se veía. Lo sintió acercarse hasta la camilla y pronto el frío del metal estuvo en sus dedos. Víctor solo tuvo que mover ligeramente sus dedos para reconocer la textura del oro y la forma redondeada de la medalla. Y fue como sentirla allí, atorada en su garganta.

Yuuri intentó iniciar una conversación, pero Víctor, aunque trató, no pudo mantenerle la mirada, así que se entretenía con las formas de su abrigo, o la visión de su medalla aún bajo su palma, con la sensación de que esta estaba tan helada como sus mismos huesos. Yuuri le preguntó si le dolía, cómo se sentía, si había comido y él quiso decirle que todo estaba bien, pero ya sabía que no era así. Que tendría que fingir…

—Escuché que rompiste el record del libre de nuevo. —Yuuri levantó la mirada y luego solo asintió, sin mucha emoción.

—Realmente, no le preste atención. Pero parece que sí.

—Vaya… solían fallarte los saltos cuando estabas preocupado por algo. —Yuuri mantuvo sus ojos sobre él y pareció tenso.

_"Felicitalo"_

Hubo silencio entre ambos, y a pesar de estar al lado del otro, empezaba a sentirse una sutil distancia.

_"Felicitalo"_

Víctor apretó los labios, se sintió incapaz de obedecer a ese impulso. Quería sacarlo, quería soltarlo… las palabras aglomeradas en la punta de su lengua estaban retenidas porque las sentía falsas… Aquella mancha estaba allí, deteniéndolo.

Yuuri avanzó y le tomó la mano que aún sujetaba fríamente la medalla. La apretó, suavemente provocándole un estremecimiento culpable. Víctor miró sus manos juntas, el peso del anillo de Yuuri y el suyo allí, entre la medalla, separados por ella.

—Me pediste el oro, Vitya… hice lo que tenía que hacer para lograrlo.

_"Me aplastaste."_

Yuuri apretó sus labios y se sentó a un lado, intentando sentirlo cerca. La condescendencia de Yuuri resultó peor que incluso su posible enojo. Víctor sentía que Yuuri debía estarle reclamando, en vez de aceptarle todo y hacerlo sentir así más miserable.

—Vitya, sé que te recuperaras.

En vez de preocuparse por él.

Tal como le habían informado, su padre no tardó en arribar a Estados Unidos y buscarlo en la clínica. Yuuri se negó a ir a la exhibición por mucho que Yakov le insistió y envió un comunicado a la JSF por su ausencia. No supo si hubo algún tipo de represalia por ello, solo que estaba en la clínica pegado a él con necedad, en espera de los resultados. Hubo que aprobar la cirugía porque hubieron daños en sus ligamentos y Víctor no tardó en firmar para que todo se hiciera lo más pronto posible. Debía recuperarse, no había tiempo para perder. No ahora que Yuuri había demostrado que podía aplastarlo con tal facilidad.

Tras la cirugía, volvió a estar en reposo en la habitación y recibió tantas flores que empezaba a causarle hastío. Era como vivir un velorio anticipado, como ver que le estaban preparando el funeral y realmente, lo detestaba. Detestaba las flores, detestaba el rostro alicaído de Yuuri cuando había ganado el oro y roto de nuevo el récord mundial, que él no pudo en tantísimo tiempo. Detestaba la preocupación muda de Yakov y los ojos fríos de su padre.

Detestaba su misma presencia en la camilla. Su rostro carente de expresión empezaba a llenarse de fastidio.

—Deberías estar entrenando. —Le dijo a Yuuri, cuando este entró tras haber ido a comer algo. Yuuri se sentó a su lado e ignoró sus palabras—. ¿Estás tan confiado que ya no lo ves necesario? —Yuuri levantó la mirada, la sintió. Pese a no mirarlo lo conocía tan bien que podía adivinar su expresión.

—Empezaré a pensar que no me quieres aquí.

—Sólo digo que debes mantener a tu título.

—Deja que yo me preocupe de eso. Ahora mismo quiero estar aquí.

Víctor no replicó nada más y solo soltó el aire. Pese a sentir la mano de Yuuri, no tenía fuerzas ni ánimo para presionar, como lo habría hecho en otro tiempo. Yuuri decidió poner la televisión, y comenzó a mover los canales hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse y volvió a apagarlo. Ivan Nikiforov estaba de nuevo allí, con la seriedad de su expresión. Víctor escuchó sin prestar atención las palabras de su padre felicitando a Yuuri por su logro y a su pareja responder con un : No fue nada.

No fue nada aplastarlo en la pista.

No fue nada romper un récord mundial.

No fue nada ser el mejor patinador en este momento.

No era nada… Víctor hizo una mueca mientras veía la ventana y sentía esa mancha llenándole, cada vez más. La irritación hacía que incluso el tacto de Yuuri se sintiera anómalo contra su palma y por dentro, le obligaba a reconocer lo asqueroso que se volvía ese sentimiento. Quiso soltarlo. Pronto, la mirada de su padre se clavó hacia él con tal fuerza que no tuvo a dónde huir para evitarla. Víctor le devolvió la mirada y lo observó, pudo reconocerlo antes de que abriera la boca.

Esa expresión… había pasado tantos años desde que había visto esa expresión que un nudo se formó en su garganta y apretó, instintivamente, la mano de Yuuri. La apretó con tanto horror que debió haberle dolido.

—Acabo de hablar con el médico de cabecera. —Inició.

_"Ligamentos atrofiados" "Pocas posibilidades" "Rehabilitación" "No volver a patinar"_

No escuchó más. Solo el zumbido que había vuelto a llenarle la cabeza de una sensación de mutismo permanente. No escuchó más, sólo la exaltación de Yuuri pidiendo explicación mientras Víctor le sujetaba la mano con fuerza e intentaba no dejarse tragar por la oscuridad.

—¡Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer! ¡Deben conocer a alguién! ¡Víctor debe volver a patinar!

¿Qué era él fuera del hielo?

¿Qué era Víctor Nikiforov sin el patinaje?

—Vanya está contactando a varios de sus colegas para revisar los resultados. Creeme Yuuri, que agotaremos todas las instancias si hay alguna otra resolución. —La voz de Ivan sonaba calma, terriblemente calma. La calma de quien ve la muerte todos los días y la recibe con un asentimiento.

—Pero… la otra vez yo...

—La otra vez eras más joven y era tu primera lesión, Vitya… —Víctor intentó enfocar sus ojos en los de su padre, pero los colores se juntaban como un remolino en sus retinas—. De todos modos, ya ha sido suficiente de patinaje.

¿Quién era él… sin la corona?

No hubo mucho que hablar después de eso. Víctor escuchó lejanamente el llanto de Yuuri pegado a su brazo, vio de lejos la mirada apenada de Yakov y leyó sin querer los titulares que aún preguntaba por su futuro. Escuchó también las llamadas de su hermano Ivan hablándole de algunos especialistas que podrían cambiar el veredicto y probar otras opciones. Pero fue tan lejos, tan lejos, que él no estaba seguro de sentir el tiempo pasando sobre él. Solo moverse neciamente para ir a cada especialistas, aunque la mirada de su padre era una sentencia casi irrefutable.

Internamente sabía que peleaba contra lo incorregible.

Dentro de sí, sabía que las palabras de esperanzas de Yuuri y el silencio de Yakov eran nada.

Ya sabía que tal como su padre le había dicho que esperara la muerte de su madre, desahuciándola antes de que ella perdiera sus fuerzas, él le había declarado muerto.

Y cuando Yuuri se despidió para ir a la Copa China, no pudo mirarlo.

—Te llamaré cuando termine de patinar. ¿Prometes que estarás bien?

—No estoy invalido, Yuuri.

—Lo sé. —Seguro tragó grueso—. Lo sé… —Sintió la mano que buscó su rostro, Víctor bajó la mirada antes de verse obligado a ver los ojos marrones que le llenaban de aprehensión. Sintió el beso casto sobre su labio, el que intentó profundizar y él respondió con inmovilidad. Sintió su suspiro acojonado y la opresión en su pecho. La frente de Yuuri se plegó a la de él y repitió las palabras que diría una y otra vez, hasta enterrarlo en la depresión—. Perdoname…

Perdoname…

Perdoname…

Víctor se preguntó si eso era lo que pensaba Yuuri cuando lo veía de pie en el hielo, con aquel traje ajustado y bañado de estrellas que cubría todo su cuerpo mientras recibía las ovaciones, los regalos, las flores que caían del público a la pista. Negro con degradados en azules oscuro y bordeados de brillantes que lo hacían ver como si fuera vestido por la noche en mar abierto. Con esa seguridad que le había demostrado a lo largo de esos años. Con ese brillo de fuego en sus ojos al saberse en la cima que tanto buscó.

Con él, a sus pies, derrumbado aún tras la caída sin que nadie fuera a recogerlo. Ignorando que había quedado tendido para siempre

La misma pesadilla se repitió noche tras noche. Lo despertó para encontrarse a solas, sin la presencia de Yuuri mientras competía, mirando la cama vacía, leyendo lo mensajes y las llamadas perdidas.

En ese momento apretaba la garganta y miraba la oscuridad. La sensación había dejado de ser una mancha para convertirse en una masa amorfa que lo tenía hundido. Su peso fue decrementando conforme los meses pasaban y la temporada acababa. Cuando Yuuri llegó esa noche con la medalla del GPF y lo abrazó creyéndolo dormido, miró la medalla con tal repulsión y sintió el abrazo tan impropio, que no pudo responder. Se hizo el dormido, y Yuuri no hizo esfuerzo de despertarlo.

¿Qué era Víctor Nikiforov estando encerrado en casa?

El cadáver de un patinador que no pudo recuperar lo que había dejado, sin intenciones de delegarlo. El cuerpo moribundo de un hombre que había tocado las estrellas y cuya caída, no había servido más que para alimentar a la prensa amarillistas. Un hombre que sería olvidado, porque Yuuri ahora cosechaba los éxitos y sorprendía al público. Un ser amargado y nefasto que era incapaz de responderle a su pareja un te amo. Un alma perdida que había dejado de sentir la calidez de esos ojos y prefería hundirse en el sueño.

Un ser despreciable que no podía dejar de sentir envidia y le tenía miedo a la soledad, como cuando era niño. A la oscuridad que ya estaba metida en los huesos, a la desesperanza que ya estaba hecha su segunda carne. A la tristeza que era todo lo que respiraba.

Tras meses de intentos, nuevas cirugías y revisiones, el veredicto que un inicio había dado Ivan no cambió. De regreso a casa, en compañía de su padre y Yuuri, Víctor caminó con el bastón arrastrando su propia alma. Se dejó caer en la cama pese al dolor y se mentalizó a soportarlo por el resto de su vida.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería romperse… pero era como estar atrapado en un cuerpo ajeno que era incapaz de reconocer.

—Vitya, tu pareja está medicándose. —Victor no dijo nada, solo miró con odio su propia rodilla y el bastón que había dejado a su lado y que parecía su nuevo acompañante. Escuchó a Ivan resoplar—. Creo que eres tu el que necesitas medicarte. Voy a buscar un especialista para que te atienda. Esa depresi…

—¿Ahora qué…? ¿Me vas a dejar como dejaste a mamá? —Por primera vez en meses, Víctor volvió a enfocar sus ojos en otros ajenos. En los de su padre. Iván le miró con la mandíbula trabada y la frialdad de aquellos irises no podían hacerle nada.

Porque él vivía su propio invierno.

—Nunca dejé a tu madre…

—Están haciendo justo lo mismo que hicieron con mi madre… Dejarla encerrada, ahora pretendes medicarme para hacerme adicto a esas malditas pastillas.

—Estás bajando de peso, ni siquiera eras capaz de hacer…

—¡Vete de aquí!

—¡Necesitas verte con un psicólogo, incluso puede ser con un psiquiatra…! —El bastón fue arrojado con fuerza contra él y cayó contra la mesa, partiendo la fotografía y el marco que allí estaba. La fotografía de ese aniversario en París quedó llena de vidrios rotos.

—¡No necesito ningún médico! ¡Ningún psiquiatra! ¡Ningún psicólogo! ¡Necesito mi rodilla de vuelta! ¡No soy tan débil como para…!

—¡Basta Vitya! —Calló, no por el grito de Iván y la forma en que se apretó la voz, sino por notar que en la puerta, el cuerpo de Yuuri se adivinaba entre sus mechones de cabello y la oscuridad que rodeaba a su mirada aun cuando se negaba a verlo.

Hubo silencio. Víctor no le importó el que Yuuri hubiera escuchado, ni el que su padre estuviera allí, viéndolo con una genuina preocupación. Todo lo que quería era que lo dejaran solo y lo dejaran a él solo asumir la nueva realidad. No necesitaba a nadie para hacerlo… en su mente podría hacerlo solo. Podría lograrlo solo porque siempre lo había hecho. No necesitaria ni de médicos, ni de pastillas…

Ni de Yuuri….

Era su orgullo el que estaba en juego, era su necedad la que respiraba por él, era su frustración la que se movía con él. Era su odio infantil el que ahora miraba directamente a Iván y le gritaba que se fuera.

—Vete… No te quiero de nuevo en mi casa. Vete ya.

Ivan no volvió a aparecer, pero una medalla de oro nueva se mofaba de su suerte en la mesa, allí, abandonada como si para Yuuri fuera tan sencillo como respirar el obtenerlas. Como lo había sido para él.

Entre los tiempos de soledad que le dejaba sus prácticas, se preguntó si las cosas hubieran podido ser diferente. Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera llevado a Yuuri desde el primer momento a San Petersburgo.

Quizás, si hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes, hubiera competido con Yuuri en verdadera igualdad. Hubiera podido compartir el podio con él, ganarle y ser vencido sin sentir que no estaba dando lo que siempre había dado, ni percibir el cambio en su cuerpo como castigo a ese año fuera. Hubiera estado con él y hubiera mantenido sus medallas.

Hubiera sido perfecto...

Pensaba demasiado.

Entre estar sentado en el borde de la cama, o acostado a lo largo de ella: dejó de tener importancia el tiempo que pasaba en ambas posiciones. Estaba allí… y Yuuri no estaba.

O él no lo veía. No veía a Yuuri en el Yuuri que se inclinaba ante él todas las noches y obligaba a su rodilla a moverse, repitiendo ejercicios infructuosos. No lo veía en el Yuuri que se acostaba a su lado en la cama, intentaba hablarle y se conformaba con el silencio. No lo veía en el Yuuri que intentaba de darle de comer, ni en el Yuuri que se despedía con amor para ir a buscar otra medalla que ya no deseaba.

El Yuuri que veía, era aquel que se hacía más grande, sumando medallas en su cuerpo, vestido de negra noche y reluciendo como una luna llena. Mirándolo por encima del hombro, observándolo caído con repulsión mientras el dolor era más fuerte que él y su pierna estaba enroscada con cintas negras, que le apretaban, que le perforaban los nervios y…

—¡Tu no puede entenderme, Yuuri!

No lo veía en el que se quedaba callado y tragaba todo.

—¡Qué puedes saber de estar aquí!

No lo veía en el puño que se cerraba y temblaba de frustración.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero verte!

No lo veía en quien escapaba a la otra habitación. No…

—¡Ojalá estuvieras aquí y…!

—¡Ojala! —No lo vio hasta ese día—. ¡Ojala estuviera yo allí Víctor! ¡Así no estaríamos en esto! —No lo vio y cuando lo hizo, solo pudo ver decepción y repulsión en esos ojos—. Ojala fuera yo. ¡A diferencia de tí, Víctor, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a perder!

Era tarde… la muñeca ya había sido rota.

Ya por mucho que él guardara los restos dentro de la suya y se quedara callado con las lágrimas atascadas, solo pudo ver el hastío ahora en Yuuri y la sensación de fin acorralándolo. Sepultándolo con la misma fuerza con la que Yuuri azotó la puerta. Hundiendolo con el mismo silencio que ahora lo acompañaba en la cama, al que abrazaba sin tener ninguna respuesta porque estaba sedado para conseguir el sueño en donde él no quería sumirse. Porque Víctor no quería seguir viendo a aquel Yuuri de sus pesadillas, ni al Yuuri que se estaba perdiendo en sus brazos. Quería volver al Yuuri que había conocido en Hasetsu, el que se había traído con él. Quería volver al Yuuri que no merecía porque ya no era ese Víctor.

¿Quién era Víctor Nikiforov sin el hielo?

Un ex patinador… un hombre que trajo gloria a su país y del cual su país se había olvidado. Quien gano tantas medallas para tapizar una pared pero no pudo curar su rodilla lastimada. Un hombre que ya no podría sorprender al mundo.

¿Qué era Víctor Nikiforov sin Yuuri?

Esa pregunta se hizo cuando Yuuri cerró la puerta. Cuando la oscuridad arreció a él como un tsunami. Cuando el vacío se hizo evidente y la separación fue un hecho.

Era nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a responder los coments el viernes con el capítulo final. Había pensado en hacer dos interludios, donde este era uno pero después de pensarlo consideré en dejar el segundo, de Minami para el siguiente libro. De esta manera acentaría su papel, de ahora protagonista. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos con más tiempo el viernes.


	66. Quiero verte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención: Les recomiendo tener la canción Victory de Bond a la mano y reproducirla en el momento en que se mencione el capítulo.

_"Víctor, por favor mírame" "Víctor, ¿por qué no me miras?" "¡Mírame, Víctor!" "Si me vieras…" "¡Hemos tenido que discutir para que me mires!" "Víctor, por favor, mírame." "¿Me verás ganar?" "¿Me viste? Estoy en el primer lugar" "¿Me odias…? No, nada…" "Sólo mírame" "Ya no me mires" "No quiero mirarte" "No me miras"._

Nos perdimos…

Para Víctor, todas sus palabras recolectadas en más de un año de silencio cayeron como una embestida sobre su espalda, hombros y cabeza. En consecuencia, su rostro había quedado bañado de lágrimas que caían silenciosas, mientras intentaba contenerlas. Yuuri se lo había dicho, se lo había dicho tantas veces. Se lo había pedido tantísimas veces. Yuuri…

Ese Yuuri que vio era el Yuuri que había surgido gracias a él. Era el Yuuri que nadie había visto sino él. Era el Yuuri que le quemaba las pestañas y calentaba sus mejillas, el Yuuri que provocaba espasmos en su pecho y brillo en sus ojos. El Yuuri que había pintado su mundo de colores con su risa, con su terquedad, con sus fallos, sus aciertos. El Yuuri que nunca se conformaba, que siempre quería más, que le pedía el todo o la nada. Que no aceptaba medias tintas.

Y aunque ese Yuuri estaba solo, volando solo, viviendo solo, Víctor quería volver. Ansiaba volver… Necesitaba volver…

Sin saber bajo qué condiciones, con qué lugar, bajo qué nombre podría volver en la vida de Yuuri, él solo sabía que quería estarlo. Así tuviera que soportar la horrible experiencia de verlo feliz en otros brazos, necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Quizás y se lo merecía, quizás sería el castigo por haber hecho lo que hizo, por dañarlo al punto en que lo hizo, para que fuera necesario que Yuuri en un bellísimo y conmovedor programa expresara que seguía vivo y estaba allí. Había sobrevivido.

Aunque sentía aún el amargo sentimiento de impotencia al no poder hacer lo que Yuuri era capaz de hacer el hielo y al ver el brillo que antes tuvo ahora vistiendo a Yuuri; ese sentimiento era ínfimo al lado de la enorme necesidad con la que quería tenerlo en sus brazos, juntando sus narices, respirando su aroma mientras se dejaba mojar por las cálidas lágrimas de sus ojos. Viéndolo de esa forma, merecía haberlo perdido… Si había necesitado perderlo para comprender la proporción de lo verdaderamente importante, mereció haberlo perdido.

Tragó con dificultad y levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre dicho en susurro. Yuri estaba en frente, mirándolo con una profunda pena y vergüenza. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, vio a Yuri esquivar la mirada mientras volvía a mover con lentitud el vaso lleno de agua que le había traído. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado que le estaba costando el respirar y que el aire se atoraba en cada suspiro, mientras se ahogaba en llanto. Ni siquiera se molestó en controlarlo, porque no podía. No podía pensar en siquiera moverse de allí. Víctor simplemente miró el vaso y lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas, para luego beberla despacio.

—No sé qué haces aquí… —Recriminó Yuri, con la mirada agachada y las manos en sus bolsillos. Víctor subió los ojos irritados y rojos, para ver en medio de la neblina causada por sus propias lágrimas, el rostro afectado de Yuri—. Deberías estar allá, si tanto quieres estar…

—No soy el único que quiere estar allá. —Lo sabía… el enrojecimiento que se veía en los ojos y nariz de Yuri gritaban eso. El chico se encogió ligeramente y bajó la cabeza, en silencio—. Por la misma razón por la que no has ido, no he ido yo.

El evento del patinaje había dado comienzo y se escuchaban las voces de ambos comentaristas anunciando al primer grupo para el programa corto. Morooka se había integrado después de necesitar minutos para recomponerse. También había mencionado que al final del programa libre, habría otra presentación, esta vez de Minami Kenjirou con una muestra del tema que usaría para la exhibición.

Ellos lo escucharon todo de lejos, mientras el silencio se extendía dando paso al entendimiento. Yuri sabía que había hecho las cosas mal con Yuuri, que nunca fue sincero y había esperado que bajo la premisa de la nada, Yuuri se quedara a su lado. Yuri entendía que el miedo a decirlo iba bien encaminado, porque ya había vivido lo que se sentía escuchar que alguien a quien quieres te ve de otra forma y no puedes corresponderle. Además, le había insultado y ofendido no sólo a través de mensajes... No tenía nada por lo cual volver, nada para exigir. Yuuri lo había sacado de su vida, en parte, porque él no había sabido estar en ella.

De repente, todo se veía claro ante sus ojos…

Sin embargo, mirando a Víctor y sus lágrimas sinceras y transparentes, se preguntó si aún quería un lugar en la vida de Yuuri, y si soportaría el lugar que Yuuri le diera aun si no fuera el que siempre quiso.

Entendía porque Víctor no iba, era la misma razón por la que él no había ido, y seguramente, la misma por la que Yuuri no volvió… El miedo había podido más que el amor.

—Él me dijo que nos veríamos en competencia. —Continuó Víctor, secándose el rostro con un pañuelo que alcanzó de la mesa de al lado—. Que quería que nos concentramos. Yakov me ha dicho que debo esperar, que debo cumplirle esa condición y esperar a verlo en la competencia. —Su voz sonaba afectada, con aún suspiros desesperanzados que se escapaban de sus labios mordidos—. Pero he sentido que cada día que pasa me aleja más de él y al mismo tiempo pierdo espacio en su vida. Me aterra que cuando llegue el momento no me espere nada de él más que un perdón y un adiós.

Curiosamente, Yuri sí sentía que tenía oportunidad de recuperarlo, de conseguir la atención arrebatándosela a Minami cuando se viera en competencia. Pero no había pensado en que Víctor, con la seguridad que tantas veces transmitía, pensara en todo lo contrario. Mucho menos considerando que siempre usaba la misma imagen de Yuuri para alentarlo, recordándole que Yuuri los esperaba en el hielo. Ahora entendía que Víctor ocultaba en el fondo de sí el miedo de comprobar que la pérdida era inminente. Y viendo el programa… algo así parecía. Yuuri no había señalado a nadie, se había señalado a sí mismo. En el lugar donde él había estado no había nadie y Yuuri no había tardado en reformar su rutina para que la falta no se sintiera. Así como debió acomodar su vida para que la ausencia de Víctor no fuera un agujero insondable que no le permitiera continuar.

Bajó la mirada. No sabía qué decir. No podía encontrar las palabras para consolarlo, porque él mismo empezaba a contagiarse de esa desesperanza que Víctor dejaba fluir a través de sus suaves sollozos. Si Víctor no tenía esperanza, ¿qué esperanza tenía él? Y no se trataba de ganar, sino de recuperarlo. De encontrarse frente a frente y compartir una sonrisa. De tener un lugar en su vida… el oro no sería el mismo si no podía lograrlo, acababa de comprenderlo.

Se entretuvo un momento sacando el móvil y abriendo su perfil notó las publicaciones que él mismo había colgado en días anteriores, incluso una tras el final de la prueba. Todas tenían un me gusta por parte de Yuuri. Sabía que con Víctor ocurrió lo mismo porque él mismo lo revisó, y al haberlo comentado en un momento del vuelo de regreso, Víctor también supo que no había sido el único que recibió ese detalle. Había sido tan extraño y tan difícil de descifrar, que no supo cómo tomarlo. En ese momento decidieron esperar a la presentación, y ahora que esto había ocurrido, el mensaje quizás era más claro y sencillo de lo que ambos pretendían.

—¿Le puso me gusta a todas tus fotos estúpidas, no? —No pudo evitar que su tono sonara golpeado, no pudo porque tenía además de tristeza, una irritación por lo complicado que se sentía todo entre ellos cuando era evidente de que había muchas cosas más moviéndolos. De parte de Víctor, de parte de sí mismo, y por parte del mismo Yuuri transmitido a través de ese gesto.

Vernos en la competencia, responder aquellos mensajes, ahora esos me gustas… Yuuri, aunque no hubiera querido demostrarlo antes, estaba dando señales de querer lo mismo que ellos.

Yuri frunció el ceño, irritado consigo mismo, con todos. Habían arruinado algo de la forma más patética y parecía tan difícil arreglarlo, porque él mismo ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Y no, no solo con Yuuri, sino con Otabek. La molestia crecía al mismo tiempo que le daban ganas de llorar.

—¿Qué con eso? —preguntó Víctor, como si no comprendiera a qué iba ese comentario de Yuri.

—¿Qué con eso? Creo que nos está diciendo que aún tenemos un lugar... —Yuri no lo miró, solo habló entre dientes, con la nariz arrugada formando pequeñas líneas—. ¿Por qué otra cosa lo haría? Yuuri no es de hacer cosas innecesarias o por cumplir...

Víctor lo siguió mirando, sin decir nada. Sus ojos aún brillantes e irritados por el llanto permanecieron sobre él, mientras que Yuri intentaba no verlo directamente. Sentía que Víctor le expresaría demasiado y no podría con todo ello.

Apretó la garganta, mientras lo escuchaba tomar el aire, con un sonido sibilante. Sus labios se mojaron con nerviosismo y la idea se formaba clara, observando hacia lo lejos la pared llena de oro y logros, cuya presencia no llenaba nada en la vida de Víctor.

Lo que lo llenaba estaba en Japón.

—Cuando termine el GPF, deberíamos ir a Hasetsu. —Observó a Víctor, buscando la respuesta en su mirada—. Antes de las nacionales, independientemente de lo que pase, vayamos a Hasetsu.

Independientemente de lo que ocurra… aunque Yuri buscaría el oro, ya que ese era su objetivo, dejaba en claro que independientemente de como terminara las cosas con Yuuri, quería ir. Quería recordar lo que vivió allá, quería rememorar los buenos tiempos, quería hacerle ver a Yuuri que, independientemente de lo que hubiera pasado, quería seguir teniendo un lugar en su vida y Yuuri seguía teniendo uno en la suya. Era ridículo seguir pretendiendo que podía sacarlo cuando aún quería estar y tenerlo en la suya.

Los ojos de Víctor temblaron entre el brillo que destellaba su mirada. Soltó una risita ahogada, conmovida, mientras su rostro se había ruborizado por la carga emocional que la idea de Yuri había dejado en él. Tuvo que pasar su mano sobre los labios para taparlos, demasiado afectado con dicha revelación. Pero la felicidad y esa esperanza que Yuri había sembrado en su pecho, lo llenaba de una calidez inmensurable. Transformó la pena que sentía en una expresión de pura emoción.

—¿Cómo mi cumpleaños adelantado? —Exclamó casi sin voz. Yuri giró la mirada muy incómodo—. Me gusta mucho la idea. Hagámoslo.

El agradecimiento en su voz llenó de calor el rostro de Yuri, y para mitigarlo chasqueó la lengua, fingiéndose indiferente. Sin embargo, él también quería atarse a esa esperanza, a una esperanza que iba más allá del brillo dorado que quería entregarle a su abuelo. La esperanza de que después de esa cadena de competencias y desafíos, después de verse, de hablar, de gritarse y tal vez llorar, podrían encontrarse de nuevo en ese lugar que cinco años atrás los había reunido. Encontrarse allí y poder pasar una tarde donde los malos tiempos quedaran en el olvido.

Y quizás, podrían estar los tres frente a la costa de Hasetsu, suspirando el aroma a mar y atrayendo el recuerdo de un katsudon recién hecho. Es posible que, bajo el sol de la costa, los tres dejaran que la sombra se delineara en línea recta mientras el viento acariciara sus cabellos, alborotándolo. Recordarán lo que los unió en aquel tiempo: los sueños por competir, la felicidad de la libertad, la seguridad de que no estaba solo. Yuri tenía buenos recuerdos de cada viaje que hizo a Hasetsu, de cada momento que pasó con Yuuri allí.

El lugar donde aprendió que la familia no era los que tenían su sangre, sino los que decidían estar contigo.

El sitio donde comprendió que por mucho talento que tuviera, siempre había alguien más que podía superarte.

Que competir no debía ser una carnicería, que apoyarse el uno al otro era más divertido cuando se buscaba superarse a sí mismo. Que era posible que aquella persona a la que estabas subestimando, tuviera más fuerzas de las que eras capaz de observar.

Volver a Hasetsu era una nueva esperanza que se instaló en su corazón. Aunque daría todo en la pista, aunque sangraran sus pies en el hielo, aunque daría más de sí hasta que su cuerpo doliera con el objetivo de ganar el oro, de ganarle a él; podría haber un final donde Hasetsu fuera la recompensa.

…

Lo que sintió al interpretar a Yuri on Ice aún le llenaba el pecho. Yuuri era incapaz de entenderlo, pero era una mezcla tan profunda de emociones que no podía darle forma, a pesar de que ya habían pasado horas del evento. Ahora que estaba los chicos compitiendo con el programa libre, él todavía sentía esa opresión en su corazón, ese conjunto de sentimientos que había revivido y se habían clavado de nuevo dentro de sí. Tantos momentos felices que quisiera recuperar…

Se levantó cuando creyó que era momento y fue a cambiarse para la otra presentación. Se vistió con un pantalón negro que cubría a sus patines y acomodó la camisa roja que vestiría su pecho, con decoraciones en pedrería del mismo color que brillarían ante las luces. Phichit y Minami estaban igual, y la presentación que Minami había querido mostrar los incluiría a ambos.

―Oh mira, Yuuri. ―Escuchó a Phichit, mientras se acercaba detrás con el celular en sus manos―. Victor Nikiforov dijo: "Cuando tengo oro en mi mano, sé cómo hacerlo brillar." ¡Eso ha sido tan poético!

―Eso ha sido algo muy Víctor. ―Aludió Yuuri, riendo un poco mientras renegaba. Phichit rió más.

―Eso es cierto. ¿Deberías responderle? ―Yuuri le miró con seguridad. Pese a todo el cúmulo de emociones que sentía, sabía que estaba en el camino correcto.

―Creo que ya he dado una respuesta elocuente. Y Minami ahora dará una más contundente. No quiero convertir esto en una batalla entre nosotros. No soy yo ni Víctor quienes patinaran: son Minami y Yuri, y quiero que ellos no pierdan ese norte. Independiente de lo que pasó entre nosotros, ellos deben dar lo mejor de sí.

―Eres muy ingenuo, Yuuri. ―Le sonrió Phichit, mientras se sentaba a su lado y acomodaba la cámara para compartir otra foto. Yuuri no necesitaba una señal para comprender las intenciones de su amigo y decidió seguirle la corriente―. Aunque tú y tal vez Víctor no quieran, Minami y Yuri los van a defender. Admito que me sorprende más de parte de Yuri.

―Me alegra saber que han podido arreglar sus diferencias… Yuri siempre quiso mucho a Víctor. ―El click inmortalizó una sonrisa sencilla de Yuuri con una encantadora de Phichit. No tardó en publicarse en Instagram.

―¿Los extrañas…? ―Yuuri asintió con una mirada nostálgica―. Se te ve.

―Llamamos amor a todo lo que está en el hielo… solía decir eso mientras veía a Victor y Yuri esperándome en la pista, esperando que me incluyera en las prácticas en San Petersburgo. Allí estuvo nuestro error. Amor no era estar en el hielo, amor era estar juntos, dentro o fuera de él.

―Al menos ya lo sabes.

―Quizás demasiado tarde. ―Yuuri encogió sus hombros, antes de levantarse y acomodar el botón de su puño―. Por cierto, ¿dónde serán los ensayos de tu proyecto? ¿Tendré que mudarme a Tailandia? ―Phichit rió divertido.

―Serán en Detroit, fue el acuerdo que llegué con Ketty. Ya tenemos los permisos para usar el ring donde solíamos practicar. No será necesario que te mudes, solo realizar un par de viajes. Ya Seung-Gil me ha dicho que cuando empiece, se irá conmigo a América.

―Eso suena emocionante. ―La sonrisa suave de Yuuri reforzaba esas palabras y Phichit le sonrió en respuesta―. Minami me preguntó en estos días que haría después de esta temporada. Si seguiría como entrenador… yo aún no lo sé, solo sé que quiero patinar contigo y los demás en exhibiciones.

―Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso. No puedes pensar en que harás al final de la temporada sin haber iniciado ¿no? ―Yuuri sonrió en respuesta―. Así que, Katsuki Yuuri, nada de atacarte con ansiedad por cosas que no han terminado de pasar. Tienes algo más cerca de lo que preocuparte, mucho más cerca que el fin de la temporada.

―El Skate América… ―Su amigo posó las manos en los hombros de Yuuri, para enfatizar sus palabras.

―Así es… y quiero que recuerdes algo: si Minami gana, celebra. Celebra por él, por ti, porque se lo merecen. Las personas que pueden contentarse de tus logros son los que merecen estar contigo, Yuuri.

―Si Minami le gana a Seung-Gil en la Copa Rostelecom… ¿me felicitarás también?

―¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Te abrazaré muy fuerte y nos tomaremos una selfie! Y luego me arreglaré con Seung-Gil en la cama. ―Yuuri enrojeció con la evocación de sexo aunque claramente comprendió. Compartieron una risa llena de complicidad―. Pero siéndote sincero, estará difícil que le ganes. No son los mismos con los que te enfrentaste…

―Eso me ha dicho Minami. Estoy ansioso por verlo.

―Yo también… estoy ansioso de ver el fénix que Minami encenderá en las pistas. El fénix en tu honor.

Se sentía extraño, pero pese a vivir aún la ausencia de Víctor y Yuri, Yuuri podía percibir la calidez de todas las otras personas que estaban a su lado acompañándolo. Ese sentimiento acogedor que le impulsaba a seguir luchando mientras cerraba sus propias heridas y aprendía a comprender sus errores, para no cometerlos más. Para no perderse ni perder a nadie más.

Sonriendo, Minami los encontró a ambos compartiendo ese momento de camaradería. Les avisó que era hora de iniciar con la exhibición. Los tres compartían el mismo traje y aunque Minami abriría el programa, los otros dos le acompañarían en esa danza de Victoria.

―¿Cómo te sientes, Minami? ―Se acercó Yuuri, mientras Phichit se tomaba una selfie individual.

―Eso te iba a preguntar. ―Minami le miró con atención―. Estuviste muy emocionado tras el programa. ¿Estás mejor?

―Mejor en mucho tiempo. ¿Ya estás preparado?

―¡Sí! ―Minami apretó los puños en el aire―. Siempre quise hacer algo así contigo… ¡estoy muy emocionado!

―Este es nuestro inicio de temporada. La JSF quiere que apoyemos también en las otras regionales.

―¡Sí! Y daré lo mejor de mí. ―Tomó la mano de Yuuri y en un gesto que se había vuelto muy suyo, la acercó hasta su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón―. Quiero que me veas. ¡No te voy a decepcionar!

―Nunca lo has hecho, Minami.

Los ojos de Minami le miraron con un brillo que confirmaba ese hecho y el deseo de no hacerlo nunca. De no provocarle jamás una desilusión a la persona a la que siempre había perseguido y en quién seguía creyendo, independientemente de lo que hubiera pasado.

Y Yuuri comprendió esa mirada…

―Minami. ―El chico atendió a sus palabras―. Quería decirte algo, creo que es el momento propicio.

―Dime, Yuuri.

―Antes de que fueras a Hasetsu yo ya te estaba mirando. De hecho, desde que quedaste en el sexto lugar del GPF. Escuché tus declaraciones y me puse a ver tus programas… Desde un inicio, desde que competimos en esas regionales en Fukuoka, había notado el parecido que tenías con mi estilo de patinaje. ―Los ojos de Minami seguían puestos en él, con asombro―. La razón por la que me encontraste en el hielo, fue porque te vi luchando, cayendo y levantándote, y me recordaste a mí. Lo que quiero decir es… que esta no será la única vez que patinemos juntos.

―Yuuri…

―Así que, supérame. ―Los ojos claros de Minami brillaron conmovidos, con un nudo en su garganta―. Sé un fénix mucho más fuerte que yo. Brilla mucho más fuerte que yo. Supérame y firma sobre mi huella, llega más alto de lo que yo pude. Que todos los ojos del mundo estén sobre ti y no tengas miedo por mí, porque yo estaré orgulloso de que me alcances. Esta será nuestra danza de Victoria.

―Voy a superarte…

―Hazlo.

―¡Voy a superarlos a todos! ―dijo atragantado y Yuuri sonrió con seguridad.

―Eso estoy esperando. Ese será el mejor tributo que puedes hacerme: superar a tu ídolo.

El estadio vibraba tras la muestra de la tabla de clasificación. Ya los patinadores habían mostrado ambos programas y ya se habían escogido quienes serían los que ocuparían el podio. Mientras eso ocurría, Yuuri sonreía con firmeza al abrazar a Minami y decir lo que le hubiera gustado escuchar. Sobrecogido por sus propias emociones, Yuuri supo que hacía lo correcto al impulsar a Minami a firmar su propia historia, aún si eso significaba enterrar la suya propia. Y él creía que podría lograrlo.

Entonces lo soltó; ya habían ido a buscarlos para que se prepararan para el cierre del evento. Minami se secó las lágrimas y le miró con fuego, un nuevo fuego y seguridad que ahora los vestiría en toda la temporada. La misma llamarada que ahora encendía su espíritu mientras se acercaba a la salida de la pista.

Porque muy a pesar de estar allí por levantar a Yuuri, también estaba por sí mismo. No pudo permitir que las llamas de Yuuri se quedaran apagadas y rezagadas en Hasetsu, porque él quiso mostrarle que había mucho por lo que luchar. Y Ahora que Yuuri estaba de pie, y acababa de decirle que quería verle volar más alto que él, Minami estaba seguro de que dejaría su alma en el hielo, que daría más de sí mismo, hasta desfallecer, para honrarle y honrarse. Para honrar la confianza puesta de todo su país en su espalda. Para sostener la fe de Yuuri, y alzar la bandera de Japón a lo alto.

La pista le esperó a oscura y él posó las hojillas sobre ellas, con la confirmación de que Yuuri había escrito la historia de su país, pero era solo el inicio. Yuuri había escrito el primer capítulo para que ellos empezaran a escribir más, y su capítulo no había terminado. El sueño de que la bandera de Japón encabezara los puestos en ese deporte que era tan extranjero, ahora era una realidad alcanzable. No sólo para Japón, si no para el resto del mundo.

Con él, las hojillas de Phichit Chulanont, el primer patinador tailandés que había llegado al Grand Prix Final y había ganado un oro en cuatro continentes, se deslizó para tomar su lugar, detrás de Minami, a varios pasos de él para formar un punto que, si se unía al japonés, armaría una recta inclinada. Y por último, en medio de los aplausos de todos los que supieron reconocerlo, Yuuri Katsuki se deslizó hasta su punto, paralelo a Phichit. El orgullo de Japón, el tres veces ganador de un GPF y dos veces ganador de un mundial, hacía acto de presencia mientras las luces se movían eufóricas y el público estaba extasiado mirando la formación de un triángulo equilátero.

[Victory - Bond]

Los colores aumentaron entre los reflectores, el rojo y azul terminaron enfocando la figura de Minami, su actual representante, medallistas de plata en el GPF y competidor olímpico. El nuevo sol de su país. Los violines sonaron y las voces se congregaron mientras las luces jugaban a buscarlo en medio de la oscuridad.

Minami se había empezado a mover al ritmo de la música, con pasos rápidos al son de los violines y alzando los brazos. El público no tardó en contagiarse con la euforia con la que se estaba moviendo, porque eso exudaba Minami: felicidad, plenitud, orgullo. Los sonidos que se movían a su alrededor mientras conquistaba la pista se juntaban con sus pies y el primer salto se ejecutó con una limpieza que jamás se le había visto en ninguna otra presentación. Minami clavó el salchow cuádruple con facilidad y sus brazos se abrieron para aplaudir en el aire al ritmo que todo el público comenzó a imitar creando una oleada de felicidad que caía entre ellos como lluvia.

La gente se unió a la algarabía y pronto los aplausos se juntaron al sonido de la percusión. Minami bailaba con velocidad en la pista, sus pies moviéndose al ritmo de los violines y rasgando el hielo, mientras daba vueltas, se deslizaba y abría sus brazos para unirse a la euforia que le entregaba la música. Victory era una danza de victoria, era una danza llena de felicidad y orgullo. Era la mejor forma de hacerles ver lo que él estaba buscando en esa temporada. El oro.

Cuando la segunda parte de la canción se repitió, en medio de las piruetas de Minami que se movía rápido en la pista, los destellos de rojos captaron la presencia de Phichit Chulanot tomar el protagonismo. Sus movimientos también eran rápidos y había pasos que permitiría recordar a sus anteriores presentaciones, con las que había alzado a su país en las internacionales. Phichit danzó con el mismo ánimo y júbilo que Minami seguía transmitiendo mientras se deslizaba en sentido contrario. Phichit bailaba con velocidad y contagiaba su cuerpo con los aplausos del público, donde algunos alzaron la bandera de Tailandia. Ejecutó con la misma facilidad de antaño un toe loop cuádruple en combinación con un axel triple, dejando a más de uno emocionado mientras se deslizaba a la otra esquina. Se cruzó con Minami, y ambos iniciaron una pirueta en T, extendiendo la pierna y su cuerpo con la velocidad que los violines estaban indicándoles.

Detrás, la figura de Yuuri empezaba a deslizarse para juntarse a los tres, y atravesó la formación de los dos para imitar la secuencia de pasos que se movía al ritmo de la percusión y los violines. Yuuri ahora mostraba y desbordaba el eros con el que fue conocido, su cuerpo se movía con la música que vivía, y parecía hacerse uno con ella. Los tres estaban repitiendo la misma secuencia en una sincronía casi perfecta y cuando se separaron, patinando en distintas direcciones, imitaron las piruetas mientras atravesaban la distancia y Minami y Phichit tomaba el lado izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que Yuuri tomaba el derecho. El flip cuádruple de Yuuri sacó ovaciones y exclamaciones del público japonés, cuando lo vieron caer con suma gracia.

Entre los aplausos, los tres patinadores se movían al ritmo festivo de la ocasión, y las luces buscaba perseguirlos con la velocidad que los tres imprimían a sus movimientos. Al mismo tiempo, los tres se encontraron formando otro triángulo en la pista y ejecutaban piruetas distintas, Yuuri a lo alto, Phichit al medio y Minami una pirueta baja. Hicieron un salto combinado y volvieron a retomar la coreografía.

De nuevo, los patinadores se cruzaron, Yuuri ahora tomando el mismo lado de Phichit y Minami tomando el protagonismo del lado contrario, con el espacio suficiente para hacer una combinación de un toe loop cuádruple, un loop y un lutz triple.

―Se ve muy feliz…

Yuri escuchó la voz lejana de Víctor, mientras veía la presentación de la victoria anunciada por Minami y sentía su rostro arder de furia. Era una insolencia, el que Minami ya hubiera llamado a su programa de exhibición una victoria como si pudiera vencerle, como si estuviera seguro de hacerlo, le parecía una insolencia. Apretó los labios y estrujó sus cejas mientras miraba con ojos entrecerrados la diferencia abismal en el patinaje de Minami.

Aquel que antes no había significado ningún tipo de problema, al que había vencido incontablemente y no parecía rivalizar con él, ahora demostraba que no solo podría hacerlo, sino que estaba listo para hacerlo. Estaba listo para enfrentarle y vencer.

En el Skate America se encontrarían por fin cara a cara y por primera vez Yuri lo vio como un rival. Sobre todo al notar la sincronía perfecta con los movimientos de Yuuri, que pese a no estar bailando juntos como en su momento lo hizo con Víctor, mostraba un grado de compenetración que era una patada en su estómago.

Para Víctor, la presentación le era fascinante, porque poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, era capaz de ver a Yuuri patinar sin sentir aquel asqueroso sentimiento brotando de todos lados que le provocaba desviar la mirada. Porque podía empezar a disfrutar de nuevo el patinaje no solo de Yuuri, sino de otros, sin sentir que estaban haciendo algo que él ya no podía hacer.

Y anheló volver… anheló participar en ese tipo de exhibiciones, patinar con ellos, patinar con Yuuri de nuevo solo por el hecho de divertirse. Ese nuevo anhelo se levantó como una llama dentro de él, una llama que lo movió a mirar a su rodilla derecha. Quizás podría, quizás no todo estaba perdido. Quizás no podría competir, pero si podría seguir patinando como hasta el momento lo había hecho pero antes miles y con la misma capacidad de siempre de sorprender.

Quizás podría sorprenderlos a todos como el fénix que también podría ser.

Cuando acabó la presentación, los aplausos llovieron en el escenario y los tres patinadores recibieron las ovaciones de pie y saludándolos a todos. Víctor y Yuri podían ver la cámara enfocando el rostro de felicidad y de plenitud de Yuuri, sonrojado, excitado por el patinaje, por la presencia y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. También enfocó el rostro de Minami completamente orgulloso de lo que había logrado y captó justo el momento en que ambos alzaron sus manos tomadas hacía el cielo mientras las otras tomaban las puntas de la bandera de Japón, abriendola en medio de los clamores del público.

Ese era su momento, ese era su canto de victoria y todos podían verlo. Katsuki Yuuri había vuelto.

―Víctor… ―El aludido miró de reojo a Yuri y notó la conocida expresión competitiva. El tigre de hielo ruso estaba allí y a Víctor le agradó verlo de nuevo. Era como haber vuelto a casa y casi le daba la bienvenida―. Mañana retomemos los entrenamientos. Quiero hacer borsch japonés.

Y después a Hasetsu, independientemente de lo que sucediera…

_**See you next level…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy feliz de haber llevado hasta aquí esta primera parte de la historia. Me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, la sensación que me deja este final es bien dulce, por muy duro que sea verlos separados. La promesa que Yuri ha dejado en Víctor y deja al lector es que no será la última vez, y que hay posibilidades de un nuevo comienzo para los tres.
> 
> Me ha encantado mucho el trayecto que he tenido esta historia y todos los que se han unido conmigo en ella. He recibido unos reviews preciosos que de verdad quiero imprimir y enmarcar. Todo el cariño, las ganas, la disposición que le han puesto al leerme me anima y me inspira a continuar. Siento que valió la pena ese día de febrero que decidí embarcarme a esta aventura sin garantía de nada, porque he conseguido lectores que valen cada minuto de mi tiempo invertido en escribir. La forma en que analizan los personajes, sus acciones, decisiones, sentimientos, me provocan una euforia tal que sí, se los agradezco.
> 
> No puedo quejarme, porque los he conseguido a ustedes y me han permitido tocar un pedacito de sus vidas, algo que, como una persona embarcada en un país extranjero, es mucho. Me siento ciudadana del mundo al ver que puedo llegar a varios países a través de mis letras. Y esto es solo el inicio, la segunda parte promete muchos más momentos donde nuestro trio de protagonistas tendrán que enfrentar y muchas más emociones, incluso más intensas, porque todos los personajes van a tener un mayor espacio en esta trama.
> 
> Así que les agradezco, los animo a continuar conmigo y esperen la segunda parte. También pueden incluirse al grupo de lectores en facebook para saber los detalles de las entregas y actualizaciones. Mañana le cambiaré el título a esta para llamarle Matryoshka [Las cenizas] y en dos semanas nos vemos con el inicio de la nueva parte, llamada Matryoshka [El Fenix]. Le dejo el resumen de ella para que se den una idea de lo que viene.
> 
> "Yuri Plisetsky, bajo la tutela del pentacampeón Víctor Nikiforov, buscará retornar el oro a Rusia, y acabar con la mala racha de su carrera en esta temporada. Para ello deberá enfrentar al tricampeón Yuuri Katsuki, quien como entrenador de Minami Kenjirou quiere recuperar el oro para Japón, aún si eso significa enfrentarse con lo pendiente tres años atrás."
> 
> Nos vemos el 1 de Septiembre 


End file.
